Harry Potter y su conquista del mundo mágico
by sayala7
Summary: Un ataque de ira ,mientras era maltratado por sus malvados tíos, desencadena una serie de hechos que llevarán al joven mago, Harry Potter, a buscar el poder en el nuevo mundo que acaba de conocer.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Harry Potter fue un niño que creció bajo el desprecio y maltrato constante de su única familia, los Durleys, pero este día fue diferente, llegaron las calificaciones de los 2 niños en la casa de privet drive #4, nuevamente a Harry le fue mejor que su primo, lo que sumado a unas copas de mas que había bebido su tío, terminaron en un ataque de cólera hacia el muchacho, se sacó el cinturón y empezó a golpearlo.

-Eres un maldito monstruo malparido, debimos haberte tirado al rio cuando llegaste

SI tía miraba la escena, pero sin hacer nada , al contrario veía la escena con cierta satisfacción, como si Harry realmente lo merecería, su primo de unos 9 años se reía del "espectáculo", en ese momento el joven Potter pensaba en su vida, en como cada maldito día era igual de horrible, como nunca recibió una sola posca de amor por parte de su familia, tenia ganas de morirse ahí mismo, le hubiese gustado que alguien viniese a salvarlo, pero nadie haría eso, nunca nadie se preocupó por él, salvo él mismo, sentía como perdía la conciencia lentamente, ¿sería ese su final ?

-No-dijo en un susurro.-este no será mi final.-

Desde su interior una furia explotó como nunca antes había pasado, se cansó de todos estos maltratos, se enfocó en su tío que se sorprendió ante el cambio en la mirada de su sobrino, Harry quería que ellos sufrieran, que sufrieran por 10 lo que le hicieron a él, en ese instante su tío empezó a gritar , sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo, sus grito  
9+  
os de agonía eran tremendos, pero para Harry eran como música, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no entendía que pasaba, pero se sentía poderoso, como nunca antes se había sentido, sentía como mientras mas placer sintiera por lo que le hacia a Vernon mas le dolía a este, su tía pegó un grito de horror ante la escena.

-Deten lo que haces monstruo

Harry no entendía que pasaba, pero entendía que el ahora tendría el poder, así que actuó como si supiera lo que hacia, gritando le respondió a su tía:

-¿Por qué debería?, ustedes me han tratado como basura.

En ese momento la vista del joven se dirigió hacia su tía, los gritos no demoraron en llegar, podía ver como ella se retorcía del dolor, lagrimas empezaron a surgir en sus ojos:

-Por favor Harry , detente-suplicaba Petunia.

Pero eso fue un aliento para él, su primo llegó y torpemente intentó golpear a Harry con un bate de beisball, pero Harry lo miró y este empezó a gritar más fuerte, luego se enfocó en las 3 personas haciéndolas gritar al mismo tiempo, se retorcían , lloraban, pedían clemencia, pero Harry no se detuvo, siguió, eran 8 años de malos tratos, 8 años de infelicidad, al recordar eso, salieron lagrimas de sus ojos, lo que hacia aumentar su furia, luego de unas horas que parecieron minutos, su tío y su primo dejaron de gritar en un momento, el cansancio de todo lo ocurrido hizo que Harry se desmayara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Harry abrió los ojos con dificultad, sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, sintió su cama mas dura de lo habitual, ahí recordó de golpe lo que paso, miró hacia sus familiares, estaban aún tirados, su tío y primo no se movían, su tía respiraba con dificultad y tenia la mirada perdida, con saliva saliendo de su boca.

-Tía Petunia?-dijo Harry con genuina preocupación.

Esta no reaccionó, seguía viendo al vacío, se dirigió a sus otros parientes pero estos no reaccionaban, finalmente les tocó el cuello a ambos y notó que no había pulso, ¿los había matado?, ¿pero como?, él solo se enfureció y los miró, ¿realmente seria un monstruo ?, la culpa de sus acciones cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre él, pero su mirada se dirigió al cinturón con que su tío lo estaba "educando", tenia unos pequeños rastros de sangre, su sangre, si él no se hubiese "defendido" podría ser el quien estuviera tirado en el piso, vio por la ventana que ya era casi medio día, por suerte era sábado y nadie notaria la ausencia de su rio en el trabajo y de su primo en la escuela, pero ahora ¿que debería hacer?, 2 de sus 3 familiares estaban muertos, la tercera estaba como un zombi, no tenia familiares o amigos que lo ayudaran, en un tiempo los vecinos se darían cuenta de lo que paso, en ese momento el instinto de supervivencia de Harry se activo una vez más, no dejaría que el miedo lo detuviera, ellos se merecían este destino, subió las escaleras rápidamente, tomó la mochila de campamento de su primo, tomo poleras, pantalones, entre otras cosas y las hecho, luego procedió a colocar alimentos y otras cosas que le ayudaran a sobrevivir, finalmente buscó entre las cosas de sus tíos dinero y sus tarjetas de crédito , él esperaría hasta que fuese de noche y saldría de la casa, tomando la bicicleta de su primo (había aprendido a andar en bicicleta en un taller de su escuela ya que sus tíos nunca se dignaron a enseñarle).

Finalmente cayó la noche y Harry tomó sus cosas, como pudo se subió a la bicicleta con la mochila de campamentos de su primo y sin mirar atrás dejó su "hogar", estaba aterrado por su situación, pero otra parte de él se sentía por primera vez libre. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La señora Figg despertó como todos sus lunes, como era su costumbre, se ducho, vistió y preparó el desayuno, cuando abrió su puerta para buscar el periódico el Profeta que algún búho habría dejado en su entrada se sorprendió por un cúmulo de gente frente a la casa de los Dursley, ella se preocupó, ¿le habría pasado algo malo a Harry?, se acercó a la pequeña multitud, vio que una de sus vecinas que era "amiga" de Petunia estaba llorando a mares, mientras le hablaba a un policía, luego miró a unos forenses que sacaban en una camilla un cuerpo, estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, pero por las dimensiones podía suponer que era Vernon, luego lo siguió una camilla que podría llevar a un niño, en una ambulancia estaba Petunia, ella estaba con la mirada perdida y no reaccionaba a nada que le decían o hacían los para-médicos, bordeó a la gente y se acercó a un policía.

-Disculpe oficial, ¿podría preguntarle que ocurrió?  
-Lo siento señora, pero estamos en medio de una investigación sobre los sucesos.-dijo formalmente.  
-Yo conocía a la familia, cuidaba al sobrino de ellos en ocasiones, podría decirme si esta bien?-dijo con tono de mucha preocupación.  
-¿Sobrino?, ¿no se referirá al hijo de la pareja?  
-No señor, ellos son una familia de 4, el señor y la señora Dursley , su hijo y su sobrino, hijo de la hermana de la señora Dursley.

El policía ante esta información, se lo hizo saber a su oficial superior, luego de un tiempo volvió.

-La información que nos dio fue correcta, pero no se encuentra en la casa ningún otro menor en la vivienda señora, no puedo decirle nada mas.

Ante estas palabras el policía se fue a controlar a la multitud que quería ver más de lo sucedido, la señora Figg volvió rápidamente a su casa, tomó tinta, pluma y pergamino, escribió lo mas detalladamente los hechos, colocó todo en un sobre y lo colocó en su búho.

-Lleva esta carta rápidamente al profesor Dumbeldore.-dijo mientras habría su ventana dejando volar a la ave.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Harry anduvo varias horas en bicicleta , cuando notó que estaba amaneciendo se adentró a un bosque, montó un campamento improvisado, como le habían hecho hacer muchas veces sus tíos cuando la señora Figg no estaba para cuidarlo y los Dursley estaban obligados a llevarlo a sus vacaciones, vio que estaba a mucha distancia de la ciudad y muy dentro del bosque como para que alguien lo viniera a buscar, durmió unas cuantas horas para reponer energías luego de su viaje, al despertarse se dirigió al cajero automático mas cercano, colocó la tarjeta y puso la clave de la tarjeta de su tío, como tantas veces lo había visto hacer, sacó todo el dinero de sus cuentas, lo metió en su mochila, mirando a varias partes por si alguien lo seguía, dejó un poco en su bolsillo y fue al supermercado por algunas cosas, finalmente volvió a su escondite, mientras comía y bebía se puso a pensar en lo que haría, lo más probable es que los vecinos le dijeran a la policía que fue él quien mató a sus parientes, esto debido a que estos se encargaron de hacerles creer a los vecinos que él era un especie de delincuente juvenil, cuyos padres murieron en un accidente de automóvil ya que supuestamente el padre de Harry era un borracho, ahora que lo pensaba con mas calma, le parecía una historia que podrían inventarse sus tíos, lo único que el niño sabia de sus padres es que murieron y su madre era hermana de Petunia Dursley, siempre que quiso saber un poco mas de ellos lo golpeaban o respondían con insultos hacia sus padres.  
Mientras pensaba en que hacer sintió un ruido de una rama al romperse, miró a su izquierda y notó una serpiente de color verde que se acerca amenazante hacia él, el olor a comida la había atraído, rápidamente tomó una rama y la empezó a agitar, esperando que la serpiente se fuese, cosa que fue peor pues esta se enfureció más.

-Alejate de mi-dijo con un poco de desesperación

La serpiente pareció entender lo que él dijo y se quedó mas tranquila.

-Entendido-dijo en un siseo.

Harry creyó que finalmente se había vuelto loco, pero si este era un sueño o una alucinación ya no le importaba, todo era mejor que estar con los Dursley.

-¿Puedes entenderme?

-Si, eres un humano extraño, nunca conocí a uno que hablara Pársel.

-¿Pársel?

-Si, Pársel, la lengua de las serpientes.

Harry le empezó a hacer mas preguntas a la serpiente, él le pidió que no le hiciera daño, a lo cual la serpiente obedeció, también le pidió que le dijera las otras serpientes que no le hicieran daño, ante lo cual la serpiente se fue, para luego volver con mas de una docena de serpientes, que no estaban en actitud hostil, sino mas bien intrigadas por este humano hablante de Pársel, luego de un tiempo con ellas Harry se dio cuenta que si les daba una orden a las serpientes estas la obedecían sin cuestionar, este descubrimiento abrió muchas posibilidades para Harry que sonreía ante este nuevo poder que descubrió.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Dumbeldore recorría los pasillos de uno de los hospitales muggles de Londres, usando un pequeño encantamiento para aturdir, convenció a una de las enfermeras de que el era un doctor que venia a tratar a Petunia. Luego de recibir la carta de la señora Figg partió inmediatamente al número 4 de privet drive, aún estaban algunos policías vigilando, pero con un encantamiento de invisibilidad fue suficiente para pasar tranquilamente , hizo unos análisis y determinó que hubo magia en lugar donde los Dursley fueron encontrados.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación donde tenían a Petunia, tenia la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

-Hola Petunia, ¿puedes escucharme?

La mujer se giró hacia el director y empezó a gritar y llorar, rápidamente el director usó un encantamiento para silenciar la habitación.

-Por favor mi niña, quiero que te calmes.-dijo con su tradicional serenidad

Pero la serenidad de Dumbeldore no hizo que hacer gritar mas fuerte a la mujer, finalmente no le quedó otra opción que lanzarle un desmaius, ante lo cual Petunia quedó dormida, el profesor se acercó a la hermana de su antigua alumna y le acarició su cabello, recordaba como hace muchos años esta mujer le había enviado una carta a él para que la pudieran aceptar en Hogwarts junto a su hermana Lily, pero con dolor en el corazón el tuvo que responderle que eso sería imposible, debido a que ella no era bruja, esa respuesta ocasionó que se le rompiera el corazón a la niña y se formara un muro entre ella y Lily, además de todo lo relacionado a la magia.

- _Legeremens_ -dijo apuntando su varita a la cabeza de Petunia.

Lo que vio el director lo horrorizó, vio como Vernon Dursley golpeaba a Harry por algo tan estúpido como sacar mejores notas que su hijo, como Petunia se veía satisfecha con la situación y como el pequeño Harry pedía clemencia, pero su estupefacción no acabó ahí, sino que vio como el más joven de los Potter cambiaba su mirada, como si algo en el se hubiese quebrado y el temeroso niño hubiese muerto y dado paso a una bestia, su mirada se dirigió a su tío y este empezó a gritar de dolor

-Una maldición _cruciatus_ sin varita-fueron las palabras casi silenciosas que salieron de la boca del director.

Luego procedió a ver como fueron cayendo además del padre de la familia, la madre y el niño, como la acción duró varias horas, hasta que tanto el padre como el hijo dejaron de respirar, la autopsia como le decían los muggles al acto de determinar la causa de muerte reveló que los 2 hombres murieron por un ataque al corazón, que no era descabellado debido a la gordura de ambos.

El director vio como un Harry salia de la casa con una mochila repleta, seguro presa del pánico y sin saber que hacer se fue, Albus al salir de la mente de Petunia se sintió culpable como no se había sentido desde hace mucho, quizás desde el incidente de su hermana Ariana o el tiempo en que se negó a luchar contra Grindelwald, cuando Harry derrotó al señor tenebroso y se quedó huérfano (junto con descubrir que Sirius era el traidor de la orden del fenix), pensó que lo mas seguro para él seria enviarlos con su única familia, ahí había hecho encantamientos especiales para que el sacrificio de Lily Potter protegiera de cualquier mal externo a tanto el bebe como a la familia de su hermana, sinceramente creyó que Petunia ante la noticia de la muerte de su hermana recapacitaría con respecto a sus acciones (como él lo había hecho cuando murió su propia hermana), pero se equivoco, el niño no fue mas que un recordatorio en pañales de todo lo que Petunia nunca fue y ahora Dumbeldore pudo haber creado accidentalmente al nuevo señor tenebroso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los meses pasaron y Harry gracias a su ejercito de serpientes pudo sobrevivir bastante bien , estas le daban información sobre lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, por seguridad Harry no pasaba mas de 2 semanas en una misma ciudad, vio avisos en las pantallas de los televisores con su foto, a él ya no le preocupaban esas cosas, cada 2 semanas le pedía a las serpientes que buscan una casa abandonada, donde el se movía, luego en la noche, iba con sus "soldados" alguna tienda de comida o tienda de ropa y las hacia entrar para que le abrieran las puertas por dentro, ahí sacaba lo que necesitaba para esas 2 semanas, cuando necesitaba una ducha se metía en gimnasios o en edificios deportivos, no le importaba ducharse con agua helada, había una emoción en estos actos delictuales, el romper las reglas y salirse con la suya, por seguridad siempre andaba con la primera serpiente que se encontró, enrollada dentro de sus ropas, si un día lo atrapaban entonces el la usaría para escapar.  
Mientras el degustaba un poco de carne mongoleana que obtuvo de una tienda de comida china, el leía un libro, por razones obvias el no podía ir a la escuela, pero eso no significaba que no entendiera el valor de culturizarse un poco, leía sobre diferentes temas, en los primeros meses leía libros sobre sobre-vivencia, luego esos libros lo llevaron a libros de estrategia militar y finalmente a la biblia de la guerra : "el arte de la guerra de Sun Tzu ", ese libro lo había tomado "prestado de manera indefinida" de una biblioteca, le encantaba, le había servido para organizarse mejor en sus "idas" al supermercado o a tiendas.

-Mi señor hemos vuelto-dijo susurrando una de sus serpientes

-¿Como te fue en tu misión?

-Fue difícil, pero hemos visto a unas personas haciendo algo extraordinario al igual que lo hace usted.

Harry en estos meses se dio cuenta que lo que había pasado no era producto de su imaginación, podía hacerle daño a quienes le hacían daño y hablar con serpientes, suponía que sus padres no habían muerto en un "accidente de coche" y toda esta verdad hacia que su tía se sintiera molesta con él, se notaba que su tía lo que mas deseaba era ser especial y única, pero resultar ser una típica dueña de casa (que ni siquiera era realmente feliz en lo que hacia), por lo que pensó que si sus padres eran especiales y él igual entonces deberían haber otros, se "mudó" a Londres pues pensó que si había gente con habilidades especiales entonces seria más probable encontrarlas en una ciudad grande como Londres, aunque no dejaba de cambiar de lugar cada 2 semanas para evitar ser capturado , ahora que lo pensaba ya iba a cumplir 11 años, su anterior cumpleaños fue mucho mejor que los anteriores, fue a una repostería y tomó un pastel, nunca había podido disfrutar de uno, además sus serpientes le desearon un feliz cumpleaños en lengua Pársel, ya estaba divagando en sus ideas de nuevo.

-¿Donde encontraron a estas personas y que las vieron hacer?

-Vimos a unas personas vestidas con ropa que parecía un pijama entrando a un lugar llamado "El caldero chorreante", las seguimos entrando por un orificio de la pared, nos escabullimos sin ser vistas y lo seguimos a un callejón detrás de la tienda, sacó un palo de madera, tocó en ciertos ladrillos y estos empezaron a moverse, dejando ver una calle más grande que el espacio que debería haber ahí, se veían muchas tiendas y gente vestidas igual, como usted ordeno volvimos de inmediato luego de hacer este descubrimiento.

-Excelente, en los días siguientes quiero que vuelvan a ir e intenten adentrarse en este callejón misterioso, escuchen lo que puedan y luego cuando vuelva a abrirse la pared de ladrillos vuelvan, haremos esto unas cuantas veces y cuando determine que es seguro iré con ustedes personalmente, por el momento las felicito, han hecho un buen trabajo.

Las serpientes estaban felices de ser útiles a su "amo" como empezaron a llamarlo , él en cambio les había empezado a tomar cariño, ahora con esta información sentía que todo lo que le pasaba, empezaba a tener un sentido y el resolvería este enigma.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El director de Hogwarts no había dormido bien en meses, había buscado por todas partes a Harry Potter sin poder encontrarlo, incluso llamo a antiguos miembros de la orden del fenix, bueno los que habían sobrevivido, entre ellos estaban Alastor Moody, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin, habían estado buscando cualquier pista del chico, pero parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, la única forma que sabían que él estaba vivo es que su nombre aún estaba en el libro de estudiantes que tienen que venir al colegio, la única esperanza que tenia el director es que el muchacho lograse recibir su carta de aceptación y desidiese venir, pero ¿aceptaría venir?, esa pregunta atormentaba al viejo mago, Harry no creció con el amor que el esperaba que le dieran, mató a 2 familiares de forma involuntaria, sabe que lo están persiguiendo, ¿y si se encontró con algún ex-mortifago?, algunos en la comunidad mágica piensan que Harry pudo derrotar a Voldemort pues el niño nació con un poder mágico excepcional y podría ser el nuevo señor oscuro, si alguno lo lograse convencer podría convertirlo en un nuevo Tom Riddle, tendría todo lo necesario para serlo, sus tios le mostraron el peor aspecto de los muggles y si descubre que su familia fue sangre pura por generaciones podría empezar a creer en la pureza de raza, eso seria horrible para la comunidad mágica, rogaba a Merlín que ese no fue el caso, por otra parte, Harry también podría odiar la magia, culpándola de todos sus males, no queriendo ser educado, lo que podría generar problemas al no poder controlar su magia, pudiendo tener ataques de magia accidental o en el peor de los casos convertirse en un obscurial, ninguna de las opciones dejaba tranquilo al profesor.

Harry estaba anotando sus últimos descubrimientos del "callejón diagon", ese era el nombre que los "magos" le daban al lugar encontrado por sus serpientes, estas le dieron el nombre de las tiendas y la distribución de estas, con eso hizo un mapa del lugar, por lo visto la estructura mas antigua era el banco Gringotts, desde el cual todas las demás tiendas se empezaron a construir, eso suponía un nuevo problema, él no tenia dinero mágico, se preguntó si podría cambiar dinero muggle a cambio del dinero mágico.

Mientras pensaba en esto una lechuza entró por la ventana que estaba abierta de la casa a la que se había mudado hacer 3 días, las serpientes se prepararon para atacar al emplumado invasor, pero Harry las detuvo, observo que esta tenia una carta atada, la desató, la lechuza no se movió de su lugar, la carta decía :

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Harry James Potter

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora

Uniforme  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.  
Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.  
Un par de guantes protectores.  
Una capa de invierno.

Libros  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk  
Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot  
Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling  
Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch  
Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore  
Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger  
Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander  
Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo

1 varita.  
1 caldero de peltre número 2.  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio.  
1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Luego de leerla 2 veces más el chico tomo un lápiz y respondió rápidamente, la colocó en la lechuza y esta emprendió el vuelo, ahora el tenia una excusa para entrar al callejón diagon, donde supuso que podría comprar todo, pensó en pedir ayuda en la carta, pero desconocía aun como funcionaba la sociedad mágica y si tenían alguna relación con el gobierno británico (que aún lo seguía buscando), por lo cual desdió ser mas precavido, podría usar su segundo nombre y el apellido de su madre para no levantar tantas sospechas.

-James Evans, suena bien.

Desidió que iria al dia siguiente, se levantó temprano, se puso su ropa y usó un poleron que le cubría el la mayor parte del rostro, se llevó a su primera serpiente a la que bautizó como Pitón, les dio la orden a las demás serpientes que si el no volvía en 48 horas entonces que fueran al callejón diagon a buscarlo, finalmente llegó al callejón diagon mas o menos a las 10 de la mañana, le pidió al encargado del local si lo podía ayudar a llegar al callejón, el lo hizo con gusto, observó detenidamente que ladrillos tocaba con su varita, se despidió y continuó con su camino, trató de captar la mayor información posible del lugar, como se vestían, como caminaban, levantó la cabeza y observó un edifico en mármol blanco que según sus serpientes era el banco, había 2 guardia.

-Buenos días, lamento molestarlos, pero me podrían decir donde cambiar dinero muggle por dinero mágico-dijo dando una pequeña reverencia ante los guardias y siendo lo mas educado posible.

Sus serpientes le informaron que "muggle" era la forma en que los magos les decían a la gente no mágica.

Los guardias lo miraron un poco sorprendidos.

-Eres extraño mago, los tuyos nunca nos tratan con tanto respeto.-dijo uno

-Entre en el banco y en el segundo escritorio de la derecha desde la entrada encontraras al encargado del cambio del dinero muggle a dinero mágico.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo haciendo nuevamente una pequeña reverencia.

La información que obtuvo fue valiosa, por lo visto los magos no eren respetuosos con al menos una raza del mundo mágico.

Cambió la mitad del dinero que había tomado "prestado" de los Dursley, en vista que con las serpientes podía obtener lo que necesitaba para comer, beber o vestirse, casi no había gastado el dinero que había tomado, por lo que consideró que era prudente cambiar la mitad del dinero, se sorprendió la gran cantidad de monedas de que el duende le dió , explicó que eran Galeones de Oro, Sickles de Plata y Knuts de Bronce, se preguntó si al igual que el mundo muggle existirían los seguros de vida.

-Disculpe señor, ¿sabe donde podría ver si existe algún tipo de herencia mágica a mi nombre?

-El duende puso una cara de asombro igual que los otros 2, ve a la mesa central , habla con el encargado y explicale tu problema.-dijo rápidamente.

Harry le agradeció y se dirigió a la mesa central, ahi explicó su caso y el duende le explicó que bastaria hacer una prueba de sangre y sabrian todo sobre herencias, llamó a otro duende y lo condujeron a una sala, el duende le pasó un pergamino y una daga de plata.

-Hágase un corte en su dedo y deje caer unas gotas en el pergamino, sabres si existen herencias hacia usted, la herida sanara luego de eso.

El joven hizo lo indicado , las gotas de sangre cayeron y tan rápido como se hizo la herida se sanó, en el pergamino se formaron las siguientes palabras:

Harry James Potter  
Fecha de nacimiento 31 de julio de 1980

Padre James Charles Potter  
Madre Lilian Potter

El duende se sorprendió ante el nombre, pero luego volvió a ser profesional, lo guiaré hasta su boveda, la boveda 687, cuando abrieron la boveda Harry pudo notar la gran montaña de galeones, sickles y knuts.

-¿Puedo llevarme todo esto?

-No todo, aún eres un menor de edad.

-¿A que edad uno se vuelve mayor de edad?

-Los magos son declarados mayores de edad a los 17 años.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ser declarado mayor de edad antes de los 17?

-Podrías hacer los tramites para hacer efectiva tu herencia antes de los 17, lo que haria que el ministerio de magia te reconozca como legalmente como un adulto, pero te costaría...-dijo dejando la iniciativa en el aire.

-Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo-respondió el heredero Potter.

-Mis servicios no son baratos señor Potter

-Valdrán lo tengan que valer, he notado que no es único duende al que le podría pedir el favor, así que hágalo sin estafarme y podremos seguir haciendo negocios mas adelante, de usted depende.

El duende no se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, menos de un mago y mucho menos de un niño, sin poder aguantarse se puso a reír.

-Eres un mago interesante, creo que haremos negocios interesantes.

Luego de explicarle a Harry que documentos tendría que llenar y firmarlos, el duende se fue, espero aproximadamente una hora y el duende volvió.

-Todo esta resuelto señor Potter, tome, este documento es una copia del que a sido enviado al ministerio, actualmente usted es un adulto, lo que le permite hacer uso de todas sus cuentas y también hacer uso de su varita mágica sin que el ministerio esté detrás suyo.

-Excelente-dijo sonriendo Harry.

Luego de pagarle por sus servicios (que fueron bastante generosos y una promesa de que el duende le enviaría informes semanales de sus cuentas), el joven mago pasó a comprar el resto de sus materiales, un producto que le encantó fue un pequeño monedero que se expandía y permitía echar todo lo que el quisiera, además tenia la característica de que solo él podría ocuparlo, se compró una lechuza negra, seria mas dificil que alguien la interceptara si él la enviaba en la noche, tendría un camuflaje natural, la llamo Minerva (en sus lecturas le terminaron gustando muchos nombres de la mitología griega y romana), finalmente fue a buscar su varita, el señor Olivander le pasó varias varitas, pero ninguna funcionaba adecuadamente, hasta que llegaron a una de veintiocho centímetros, hecha de acebo, con una pluma de fénix en su centro, le mencionó que era curioso que la varita lo escogiera, ya que esta varita tenia una hermana y le perteneció a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a Harry le llamó la atención ese "nombre" pero por sentido común desdió no preguntar más,luego se podría enterar, compró una funda para colocar su varita en su cinturón finalmente volvió al caldero chorreante, notó que el edificio tenia un segundo piso, le pregunto al dueño que habia arriba y el le dijo que habitaciones, le preguntó cuanto costaban y al ver que eran ridículamente baratas en relación con la fortuna que tenia, desidió venir al día siguiente, luego de haber recogido a sus serpientes y sus pocas pertenencias que tenia en su "hogar", cuando volvió a su guarida sacó su varita de su funda (le parecía que llevarla sin ninguna protección seria peligroso) se sentía poderoso , sentía que no tenia límites, sentía que por fin podía controlar su destino.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Albus respiró un poco mas tranquilo cuando una lechuza volvió con la respuesta de Harry Potter, en la carta no se mencionó nada más que lo necesario, le pidió a Alastor y a Remus que obtuvieran la información de donde se fue que la ave había dejado la carta, usando un poco del encanto de lectura de mentes pudieron determinar la ubicación, los recuerdos desde la perspectiva de un animal era difusos pero pudieron dar con el lugar , cuando los 3 magos llegaron encontraron una casa abandonada, no había indicios de que alguien hubiese estado ahí, pero considerando que el chico llevaba más de un año escapando de los policías muggles no era de extrañar.

-El chico podría ser un buen auror-dijo fríamente Alastor.

-Heredó la habilidad de su padre de escapar sin ser visto-mencionó Remus con añoranza.

-Podríamos enviarle una carta y pedirle que se junte con nosotros-dijo el viejo mago.

-Podría servir, pero quizás al ver una autoridad que se quiere reunir con él piense que es una trampa, ya el chico demostró que no es idiota-respondió el ex auror.

-Tienes razón Alastor, quizás solamente queda esperar al 1 de septiembre.

Las semanas pasaron y finalmente llegó la fecha del 1 de septiembre, Harry se había trasladado a una habitación en el caldero chorreante, usando el nombre falso de James Evans, empezó a leer sus libros con gran interés juntos con otros extras para aumentar su conocimiento del mundo mágico, el "arte de la guerra" decía que quien se conocía a si mismo y a su enemigo podría ganar en 100 batallas, por lo que leer era de suma importancia, a grandes rasgos entendió que en 1692 los magos del mundo habían decidido ocultarse de los muggles por miedo a las caserías de brujas, lo que efectivamente funciono, la mayoría de los individuos no mágicos pensaban que la magia era solo un invento de la imaginación humana, por otra parte los magos quedaron atrapados en el siglo 17, aún escribían con pluma, tinta y pergamino, en el callejón diagon no vio ningún aparato eléctrico, aunque considerando que tienen magia pueden que no lo necesiten. Por otro lado descubrió que este mundo tenia clases sociales o mejor dicho castas, estaban los sangre puras, que eran magos de familias que podían afirmar ser descendientes de magos y brujas por varias generaciones, luego estaban los mestizos que era hijos de por lo menos un padre mágico , esto lo incluiría a él, finalmente estaban los hijos de muggle como su madre lo fue. En otro libro de historia sobre las familias sangre puras descubrió que los Potter eran una familia muy rica, contando con grandes pocioneros por varias generaciones, además de que su bisabuelo ocupó un puesto en el Wizengamot ( de hecho sus amistades le decian Harry de cariño), esto lo llevaba a una pregunta inquietante, ¿que postura debería tomar?, aunque él era un mestizo venia de una noble familia, podría actuar como un sangre pura si lo quisiese, aunque no sabia que importancia tenían, si estos discriminaban aún a las demás personas, tampoco sabia si esto era bien visto en la sociedad mágica, al menos en la muggle los racistas no tenían el apoyo popular, quizás seria mejor observar una vez llegado al colegio, le preguntó a Tom el dueño del caldero chorreante como llegar a Hogwarts, le contó una historia de que sus padres eran muggles que lo hecharon de su casa cuando descubrieron que era un mago, el adulto se compadeció y le explico que tenia que ir a la estación King Cross y correr hacia la pared que estaba entre los andenes 9 y 10.

El día señalado llegó, eran las 10 de la mañana y él ya se encontraba en la estación King Cross, había logrado meter a sus casi 20 serpientes en su monedero y les colocó comida, supuso que podría dejarlas vagar por la escuela y así tener su red de información, solamente Pitón y Minerva iban con él, cuando cruzó por el muro de ladrillos pudo apreciar un tren de color escarlata que empezaba a encender sus calderas, como llegó temprano y su equipaje estaba en su monedero subió rápidamente y buscó un compartimiento vacío casi al final del tren, al cabo de casi una hora la tranquilidad inicial fue reemplazada por los ruidos de padres despidiendo a sus hijos, ¿como habrán sido sus padres? , ¿habría tenido hermanos que lo estuvieran despidiendo?, esas preguntas recorrían la mente del joven mago, pero rápidamente volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo, ser lo suficientemente poderoso para que nadie nunca mas le hiciese daño, el poder lo haría libre como lo demostró anteriormente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El tren ya llevaba varios minutos de haber partido, se oian muchos murmullos por fuera de el vagón donde se encontraba él, la puerta de este se abrió, 2 chicas de su misma edad entraron, ambas eran de tes blanca, la de la izquierda tenia el pelo castaño-rojizo, con ojos color canela y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, en contra parte, la chica de la derecha tenia el pelo rubio y liso, con ojos azules y una mirada fría, esta última miró a Harry tratando intimidarlo, pero se encontró con unos ojos verdes más poderosos que los suyos, luego de unos segundos en que se podían sentir las chispas en sus miradas la chica cortó la conexión.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en este vagón?, el resto está lleno.

-Si, no hay problema.

-Disculpa a mi amiga, puede resultar un poco intimidarte, mi nombre es Tracey Davis, ella es Daphne Greengrass.-dijo la castaña.

-Un gusto conocerlas, a mi solo díganme James.

Al principio hubo un silencia incomodo, pero luego Minerva empezó a hacer ruidos y llamó la atención de todos, esta voló un poco y se posó sobre el regaso de Daphne, ella le sonrió calidamente y le hizo cariño que la lechuza no rechazo, la conversación empezó con respecto a las lechuzas, Harry quería evitar a toda costa cualquier conversación sobre su apellido, pues como había leído en su libro de historia de la magia, él era considerado una especie de héroe por supuestamente derrotar al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort a la edad de 1 año, sus padres fueron asesinados por este tipo y cuando quiso matarlo a él la maldición le rebotó, supuestamente matándolo, entendió que la fama podia ser buena como peligrosa, muchas quizás quisieran acercarse a él solo por interés, pensando que tendría poderes extraordinarios, pero lo únicas 2 cosas extraordinarias que a hecho con magia es matar del susto a su tio y primo, junto con hablar con las serpientes, sus conocimientos del mundo mágico no eran tantos como para saber si eso era normal o no.

-Y díganme ¿que saben sobre el colegio?

Ante la pregunta del joven de ojos verdes, Tracey empezó a contarle lo que sus padres y parientes le habían dicho, Daphne miraba las reacciones y nuevas preguntas que surgían por parte de "James".

-Tú no creciste en el mundo mágico-dijo sin previo aviso.

-¿Como puedes afirmas tan segura eso?-preguntó tranquilamente (aprendió que controlar sus emociones seria necesario si quería llegar lejos.)

-El tipo de preguntas denota alguien que no tiene ideas previas sobre el catillo, ¿eres hijo de muggles?

La chica era lista, lo había pillado, pero no sabia si decir su nombre completo aún, primero vería si ellas eran sangre pura discriminadoras, si así ocurría les diría su nombre completo para dejarlas en shock y pidiéndole disculpas.

-Fui criado por muggles si te sirve como respuesta, no supe sobre Hogwarts hasta que llegó mi carta hace unos meses, espero que este no sea un problema para ustedes.

-No hay ningún problema con que seas hijo de muggles, no me importa esa estupidez de la pureza de sangre, como si entre las demás familias sangre pura no supiéramos que algunas de estas borran a los squibs, muggles he hijos de muggles de sus registros para asi "mantener la pureza".-dijo Daphne.

-Yo tampoco tengo problemas mientras no seas un idiota con nosotras, eso lo detesto ya sean sangre pura , muggles o lo que sea-respondió Daphne.

Ante esta nueva información Harry pudo hacerles muchas preguntas que tenia desde hace tiempo y aunque los libros servían bastante, no era lo mismo demorarse una hora en pillar una respuesta en un texto a un minuto solo haciendo una pregunta, les preguntó como funcionaba el gobierno mágico, cuantos años duraba la educación mágica, junto con responderles estas preguntas le comentaron otras cosas, como por ejemplo que al llegar al colegia les pondrían un sombrero que leería sus mentes y los asignaría a 1 de las 4 casas de Hogwarts, los valientes para Gryffindor, los inteligentes para Ravenclaw, los leales en Huffelpuf y los astutos en Slytherin; le comentaron que sus familias habían estado por generaciones en la última, que muchos magos buenos y malos salieron de esta, incluido el mismísimo Merlin, esto llamó la atención del joven, quizás esa casa lo llevaría hacia la grandeza.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Luego de unas horas llegaron a una estación donde se bajaron, un hombre de mas de 2 metros.

-Los de primer año por aquí, siganme.

Una vez que todos los de primer año estaban en torno a él, los condujo a unos botes, cruzaron un lago de aguas muy oscuras, para finalmente ver el majestuoso castillo, Harry solo podía decir que realmente era algo mágico, luego de bajarse de los botes en un pequeño puerto, subieron varias escaleras, finalmente se encontraron con una bruja de aspecto severo.

-Profesora, aquí le traigo a los de primer año.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid.

La profesora les dio la bienvenida, explicándole que ahora pasarían a la ceremonia de ingreso, la siguieron por varios pasillos, entró en una sala con puertas enormes luego de unos momentos estas se abrieron, los niños entraron en fila ante la mirada de los alumnos colocados en 4 largas mesas.

-Cuando diga su nombre por favor pasen y siéntense en este taburete.

Empezó a dar nombres en orden alfabético, el aludido se sentaba, la profesora coloca el sombrero y en un tiempo que podia variar el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa, luego el estudiante iba a la mesa respectiva.

-Davies Tracey Ana -se oyó decir a la maestra.

La chica que hasta el momento siempre había estado sonriente se acercó a donde se le indicaba, luego de unos segundos..

-SLYTHERIN!-grito el sombrero.

Ella respiró un poco más aliviada, volvio a su natural sonrisa y camino a la mesa de colores verde y plata.

Siguieron mas nombres, Harry trato de ir aprendiéndose el nombre y en que casa quedaba.

-Greengras Daphne Elizabeth - se oyó decir ahora.

La joven camino con elegancia y seguridad, pero Harry suponía que bajo esa marcara de hielo estaba asustada igual que su amiga, no tardó más que su amiga para ser elegida.

-SLYTHERIN!-dijo el sombrero

La muchacha entrego el sombrero a la profesora y camino con elegancia a su nueva mesa, más nombres pasaron, hasta llegar al suyo.

-Potter Harry James.

El pelinegro tomó aire para calmarse y camino hacia la silla, todas las personas empezaron a hablar mientras lo hacia.

-¿Es ese Harry Potter?

-Yo me lo imaginaba más alto

-¿Viste su cicatriz?

Eran los comentarios que pudo escuchar, se sentó y lo último que pudo ver antes de que el sombrero le tapara la vista fueron los rostros sorprendidos de sus 2 nuevas amigas.

-mmmm interesante...si muy interesante.

-¿Acaso tú puedes?

-¿Hablarte a tu mente?, si muchacho, sino no podría cumplir mi misión de manera satisfactoriamente, puedo ver todas tus memorias, el abuso de tus tios, como te defendiste, no te culpes muchacho, no eres el primero ni el último que mata a alguien accidentalmente, he visto mucho en mis casi mil años, pero eso no es lo que nos convoca hoy, veo un joven con ganas de probarse a si mismo, quieres poder para ser libre, pero en el fondo anhelas algo más, ooohhh si anhelas amor, algo que se te fue negado, tienes miedo de que tus nuevas amigas te traicionen.

-Les daré una oportunidad, si me fallan desearan no haberme conocido, he pensado mucho estos meses, podría quedarme en la ira, pero no quiero que toda mi vida sea solamente eso, lo quiero todo, quiero poder, pero quiero ser feliz también y haré lo necesario para lograrlo.

-Si esa es tu decisión, tú y yo ya sabemos donde quieres estar...

-Yo quiero ser un Slytherin y obtenerlo todo

-Espero grandes cosas de ti Harry Potter, el nuevo alumno de SLYTHERIN!.

Lo último no lo dijo a su mente sino hacia todo el comedor, hubo un silencio tan grande que se podría haber escuchado la caída de un alfiler, Harry se sacó el sombrero y se lo pasó a una asombrada profesora de transformaciones, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas que seguían con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Si no cierran su boca podría entrar una mosca, ¿no creen?-dijo en tono juguetón.

En ese instante la mesa verde y plata rugió de emoción , aplaudiendo a más no poder, mientras las otras 3 no hicieron ningún comentario, los profesores aplaudieron por deber más que por emoción, al que más se le notaba su sorpresa era un viejo director, su mente viajo hace casi 50 años atrás cuando otro joven mestizo fue seleccionado para la misma casa, su nombre era Tom Riddle, ¿la historia estaría queriendo repetirse?.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Luego de mi selección me volví una especie de celebridad, en mi nueva casa, Slytherin , todos me saludaban de mano, queriendo que yo les prestara mayor atención, uno de estos fue Draco Malfoy, el único heredero de una de las familias más antiguas de magos.

-Mi nombre Draco Malfoy-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Harry Potter, un gusto en conocerte.

-Pues claro que sientes placer de conocerme, ahora estas en presencia de un verdadero mago, he oído rumores sobre ti, que fuiste criado por muggle, ¿es eso cierto?.-dijo con tono pomposo.

"Este tipo es un ególatra, es como mi primo Dursley, pero por lo visto él me tiene estima, seguramente querrá volverse amigo de mi por mi fama, sigamosle el juego, de momento intentaré llevarme bien con todos, luego separaré la paja del trigo."-pensó Harry

-Es verdad, fui criado por muggles.-dijo con calma.

-Debió haber sido horrible, los muggles son casi como animales, no entiendo como el ministerio no le asigna un grupo de estos a cada familia de magos, serian más felices, al igual que los elfos domésticos.

Muchos alumnos de Slytherin que estaban también en la sala común asintieron con la cabeza.

"Este tipo debe ser un equivalente de los grupos ultra-racistas del mundo muggle, se parece a mi tio Vernon cuando hablaba sobre los inmigrantes que venían de ex-colonias británicas, como hice con él le seguiré el juego sin dar mi apoyo."

-Parece que sabes muchas cosas, espero que me ayudes a aclimatarme a este nuevo mundo y comportarme como un "verdadero mago".-dijo en un tono irónico.

El incauto sangre pura solo escuchó lo que quería oir, sin notar el tono irónico con el que Harry le respondió, solo Daphne entendió y sonrió un poco.

-Si me disculpa señor Malfoy tengo otros asuntos que atender, espero conversar nuevamente con usted en otra ocasión-dijo dandole la mano.

-Oh por favor, llamame solo Daserceraco, el señor Malfoy es mi padre-respondió correspondiendole el saludo.

Se dirigió hacia sus amigas, estas lograron conversar con él luego de la ceremonia de selección, se sintieron un poco mal de no saber su verdadera identidad en un principio, pero entendieron que él no quería le hablaran por su fama, sino mas bien por quien era, lo que a ambas les pareció muy astuto, digno dasercee un Slytherin, a medida que se acercaba a sus amigas pudo notar que ambas tenían miradas distintas, Tracey parecía que se había comido un sapo al ver su conversación con Malfoy, mientras Daphne tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Realmente quieres ser amigo del estúpido de Malfoy?

-No tonta, ¿no viste que Harry le dijo lo que quería oir?-respondió la rubia.

-¿Es verdad?

-Es como dice Daphne, él pensó que actuando pomposamente yo reaccionaria mal, el tenia a 2 gorilas atrás suyo que lo protegían, además de que algunos apoyan sus ideas con respecto a los muggles, por lo que iniciar una discusión ahí no seria prudente, así que le di una respuesta que lo hizo sentir ganador, pero eso hizo que no se diera cuenta de la ironía.

-Ohhh, no lo vi desde esa perspectiva...-dijo realmente su amiga castaña.

Harry medito si era prudente tenerlas como amigas, una parte de él creía que seria mejor quedarse solo, pero eso no es aplicable en la realidad , él no era un dios, no podría llegar a la cima sin ayuda, es verdad que lo podrían traicionar, pero también podían ser de gran ayuda, si un loco como Voldemort convenció a otro montón de locos para seguirlo, ¿por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo?, incluso podría crear una sociedad mágica mejor. Por lo que partiría su grupo con estas 2 chicas, Daphne era una chica muy parecida a él en varios sentidos, ella analizaba la situación, no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y no creia en la pureza de sangre, por otra parte Tracey era un poco dispersa, pero tenia una habilidad para los chismes y rumores, además de que notó rápidamente que podría ser manipuladora cuando ella quiere serlo.

Sus primera clases fueron tranquilas, gracias al barón sanguinario llegaron rápidamente a sus salas y no se perdieron, a pesar de su imagen de hombre malévolo, el varón no dudaba en ayudar a los alumnos de Slytherin si estos se lo pedían amablemente y no le preguntaban por las manchas de sangre plateada en su pecho.

La clase de transformaciones fue bastante interesante, la profesora Minerva regaño a un par de chicos de Gryffindor por llegar tarde, uno era pelirrojo y el otro era rubio además de bastante gordo, no les prestó mas atención, en esta clase se sentó en primera fila, no quería perderse ningún detalle, además de que si la profesora era tan estricta como se veía entonces valoraría más a los alumnos de al frente, a su lado estaba una compañera de su año llamada Pansy Parkinson, esta trabaja de coquetear con él, pero logró hacer que se tranquilizará pero no negandole "salir" algún dia con ella. Era increíble como las palabras tenían tanto poder en las personas, la gran mayoría caía bajo el hechizo de un alago.

Aunque fue un tanto difícil logró convertir una vela en una aguja casi al final de la clase, solamente él y una chica de pelo alborotado de Gryffindor lo logró, por esto obtuvo 5 puntos para su casa.

Luego siguieron clases de herbología en los invernaderos, era una clase relajante en cierto sentido, cuando vivía con los Dursley tuvo que hacer trabajo de jardinería, por lo que no tuvo miedo de ensuciarse las manos como otros de sus compañeros que por lo visto nunca habian hecho ninguna actividad hogareña, luego de esto almorzaron, no tenia más clases, se despidió de sus amigas, pues dijo que quería caminar un rato solo.

Se dirigió al lago, sacó su monedero y sacó a sus serpientes, estaban bien, pero estar varios dias encerradas les generó un poco de claustrofobia, Harry les dio sus nuevas instrucciones, un grupo recorrería los alrededores del castillo, otras estarían dentro del castillo, ambos grupos recolectarían información de cualquier cosa que les llamara la atención (sin exponerse demasiado) , todos los domingos vendría al árbol donde se encontraban , ahí 2 de sus serpientes le darían la información de lo que observaran, dependiendo de la situación les daría ordenes nuevas, además que si pillaban más serpientes que las invitaran a formar parte de su "ejercito", las serpientes obedecieron y se dispersaron.

Finalmente volvió a la sala común de Slytherin donde notó que su cama estaba hecha, pero no como él las había dejado, cabe mencionar que las habitaciones eran individuales, por lo cuál nadie mas que él podría entrar, incluso su ropa estaba en el armario lista y planchada, esto le pareció extraño, por lo que desidió que el domingo le pediría a alguna de sus serpientes que patrullara exclusivamente su habitación, podría usar a Piton, pero significaría el quedar más vulnerable ante un ataque. Quizás estaba exagerando pero nunca se era demaciado precavido, por lo mismo empezó a volver a leer el libro de pociones de este año, tendría clase de pociones y quería impresionar a su jefe de casa.

El día siguiente tuvo clases de pociones con su jefe de casa, la compartía con los Gryffindor, existía una rivalidad entra ambas casas y se hizo notar, pues los alumnos de Gryffindor lo veían como si tuviese la peste, el profesor entró dejando que su capa se moviera como el vuelo de un murciélago, dió un discurso de lo importante que era su clase, junto con lo inútiles que serian ellos intentando ser buenos pocionistas, posterior a eso procedió a pasar la lista, cuando llegó a su nombre hizo una pausa.

-Harry Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad, dime Potter, ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?.

Él joven notó que en la mirada de su profesor que lo quería poner en problemas, no entendía la razón para eso, no le había hecho nada, pero desidió no pensar en eso, se concentró en la situación que tenia en frente, trató de recordar alguna mención en el libro de pociones, descubrió que no tenia mala memoria, el estar a la interperia lo hizo fijarse en detalles para ver si habia algún policía a su siga, al pensar en detalles recordó una poción que le llamó la atención, se llamaba "filtros de muertos en vida", la marcó en su libro con un lápiz y anotó : ¿es alguna ironía mágica el nombre?, recordó vagamente los ingredientes y eran los que mencionaba Snape.

-Filtro de muertos en vida, señor.-dijo controlando la ansiedad que tenia.

El profesor por lo visto no esperaba que él respondiera, pues levantó una ceja.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Volvió a hacer memoria de sus anotaciones en su libro de pociones, recordó un momento esos ingredientes y lo que escribió en su libro: ¿por que una misma planta le ponen 2 nombres distintos?

-Son la misma planta, señor.

Snape se acercó al puesto de Harry en la primera fila, con la intención de intimidar al niño, lo cual estaba funcionando perfectamente, pero logró controlarse lo más que pudo.

-¿De donde se obtienen los bezoar y para que sirven?

Volvió a hacer memoria y recordó el dibujo de una cabra a la que le sacaban una piedra, lo cual le parecía gracioso, decía que servia para la mayoría de los venenos, pensó que seria bueno comprar una cuando volviera al callejón diagon.

-Del estomago de una cabra señor y sirve como antídoto para varios venenos.

Snape miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos, luego de eso exclamo:

-Parece que los alumnos de Slytherin están tan bien preparados como siempre, 10 puntos para Slytherin por cada una de sus respuestas, espero que los Gryffindor puedan aprender un poco y no terminen destruyendo la mitad de mis calderos como hacen cada año, que están esperando anoten lo que acabo de preguntar...a y Potter, que no se le suba a la cabeza esto, sino lo tendré limpiando calderos hasta que sus nietos vengan a Hogwarts entendió?.

-Si señor.

El joven mago había salido airoso de su primer encuentro con Snape y este aprovecho para beneficiar a su casa junto con amenazar a Harry en el camino, por otra parte un joven de Draco Malfoy se estaba enfureciendo de toda la atención que recibía , sus compañeros lo felicitaban por obtener en 2 dias 35 puntos para su casa y él ninguno.

"Potter me las pagará, solo hay un rey en Slytherin y ese soy yo"


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Las siguientes clases fueron bastante interesantes para el joven mago, se percató de que la mayoría se terminaba quedando dormido en historia de la magia, el también casi cayó bajo el "embrujo" del maestro, pero su interés de aprender la mayor cantidad de información que pudiese lo logró mantener despierto, mientras caminaba junto a sus amigas rumbo a la sala común a esperar el almuerzo fue interceptado por Malfoy , la cara petulante de este fue reemplazada por una cara de enojo.

-¿Te crees muy especial Potter? - dijo evidentemente molesto.

-bueno todos somos especiales a nuestra forma Draco, yo tengo los ojos verdes y mi pelo negro, mientras tú tienes los ojos grises y pelo rubio, son esas diferencias los que nos hacen especiales.

Las chicas que habían aprendido a entender el humor de su amigo se rieron, lo que hizo enojar más al rubio, cuando los 3 Slytherin quisieron seguir por su camino fueron detenidos por los 2 gorilas de Malfoy, ellos sujetaron a las chicas impidiéndoles moverse, esto le recordaba a cuando su primo traia a sus matones para que le ayudaran a pegarle, eso desencadeno una furia que no había sentido hace mucho.

-Ahora Potter, te usaré como muñeco para practicar las maldiciones que mi padre ne enseñó para que usara contra un maldito mestizo como tú.

El mago no alcanzó a disfrutar de su supuesta victoria cuando Harry empezó a hablar en parsel.

-que todos mis soldados vengan rápidamente ante mi, su amo está en peligro.

En las últimas noches descubrió que el castillo tenia una excelente acústica si para parsel se trataba, muchas veces le daba una orden y varias de sus otras serpientes venían, esto quizás se debía a que uno de los fundadores del colegio fue hablante de esta lengua.

Draco empezó a ponerse pálido, las brujas se dieron una mirada entre ambas y le dieron una patada en sus partes nobles a los grandulones, mientras tanto Piton salió del pantalón de Harry y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el rubio, este empezó a gritar, varios alumnos que pasaban se acercaron a ver que pasaba, cuando entre sus piernas pasaron varias serpientes, estas empezaron a subir por el cuerpo de acosador que terminó acosado.

-no eres más que un insecto que cree que porque sus padres tienen dinero puede controlar al mundo, pero dime, ¿todo ese dinero te salvara si con una sola palabra ordeno a mis pequeñas que te maten?, ¿crees que tendré miedo de tonar una vida de un ser tan insignificante como tú?

Harry se acerco al oído de su víctima que tenia lágrimas de en sus ojos producto del terror de sentir que la muerte estaba cerca.

-no seria la primera vez que tomo una vida de un imbécil con delirios de grandeza.

-por favor Harry, nunca quise hacerte daño realmente, juro que no volverá a pasar. - dijo con desesperación.

-oh por su puesto que no volverá a pasar

Luego de eso susurró unas palabras en parsel y las serpientes se fueron por donde vinieron, Pitón volvió a las túnicas de Harry, Draco respiró con mas tranquilidad, pero duró poco, puds su aire se volvió a cortar cuando recibió un golpe en toda la boca del estómago, que le quitó el aire, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-no volverás a hacerlo pues desde ahora soy quien mandará en Slytherin, dile esto a todos los demás idiotas como tú, si no se meten en mi camino estaremos en paz, pero si tienen la remota idea de ponerse en mi camino un grupo de serpientes será la menor de sus preocupaciones, ¿he sido claro? - dijo esto último con un tono frio y arrastrando sus palabras como antes había visto hacer a Snape.

-si-dijo con dificultad.

-¿si qué? - preguntó con autoridad y una mirada que no aceptaba negativas.

-si señor-respondió Malfoy

Harry relajó su mirada, levantó a Draco y le arregló el cuello de su camisa que se había salido en el incidente.

-Me alegra que tuviéramos una conversación tan "civilizada", que tengas un buen día Draco-dijo con un sonrisa que no se correspondía con la situación que acababa de pasar.

El mago de ojos verdes les hizo una señal a las chicas para que lo siguieran, retomando su camino a la sala común de Slytherin.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Los rumores recorrieron el castillo más rápido que un rayo, por cada pasillo que el pasaba los estudiantes dejaban de hablar para observarlo, sus compañeros de casa lo trataban con más estima que antes, cuidando de no hacer nada que pudiera hacer enojar a Harry en lo más mínimo, no querían acabar como Malfoy que aun con el pasar de los días seguía blanco como ub fantasma.

-¿que dice la gente de mi? - preguntó Harry a Tracey.

-¿por qué debería saberlo yo? - respondió con fingido enojo.

-pues me he dado cuenta que eres una experta en conseguir este "tipo" de informaciones.

-pídemelo como corresponde – dijo caprichosamente.

-oh Tracey, yo Harry Potter pido humildemente tus inagotables conocimientos del acontecer estudiantil - exclamó haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada hacia su amiga.

-esta bien, ya te humillaste mucho chico serpiente.

-¿me dicen chico serpiente?

-no seas impaciente y escucha, en el baño de chicas escuche que en las casas que no son ls nuestra los alumnos te tienen miedo, muchos te vieron mientras llamabas a tus "amigas", la mirada que le pusiste a Malfoy... Asusto a muchos, un chico de nuestra generación de Gryffindor te llama el nuevo señor oscuro.

-creo que tendré que anotarlo en mi lista una vez que tome el poder. -

Tanto Harry como Tracey rieron ante esta idea, más Daphne si la considero, su amigo era respetuoso con ella y le seguía las bromas a Tracey, pero en esa ocasión con Malfoy mostró otra faceta, parecía que sus ojos se hubiesen vuelto verde oscuro, como una serpiente antes de atacar, esta postura le dio miedo, a futuro su amigo podría tomar la desicion de obtener más y más poder,si eso pasara ¿que postura debería tomar?. Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por las risas de sus compañeros.

-¿de verdad Draco se orino luego que nos fuimos?, debimos quedarnos un poco más jajaja.-dijo riendo Harry.

Ante esa sonrisa de él, Daphne no pudo evitar pensar que le quedaba mejor que su expresión asecina, trabajaría para que su sonrisa estuviera más tiempo presente en su cara.

La clase de vuelo fue el día viernes, era compartida por Gryffindor y Slytherin, los primeros trataban de estar lo más alejado de Harry como podían, mientras que los últimos hacían lo opuesto, invitándolo a ver partidos de "quidditch" durante el verano, llegó la profesora de vuelo, tenia los ojos de color amarillo como un halcón, los niños se pusieron al lado de sus escobas, al llamarlas estas deberían subir hasta su mano, pocos lo lograron, entre ellos estaba Harry, luego la profesora les dio las instrucciones de como subirse y como deberían maniobrar, todo iba bien hasta que un chico rechoncho de Gryffindor se elevó por los cielos.

-señor Longbotton baje inmediatamente.

Pero el pobre muchacho se aterro más ante estas palabras, el joven Potter recordó como Snape le había quitado puntos en su clase como si no hubiese mañana, buscaba cualquier excusa para criticar lo que hacia, eso sumado a la evidente timidez de su compañero de clase hizo que arruinara de la peor forma posible su poción, a tal punto de que esta derritió una parte del caldero y cayera al piso lastimando levente a el pobre Gryffindor, aunque le molestaba la actitud de matón de su jefe de casa, no encontró prudente desafiarlo abiertamente, el chico le recordaba a el mismo hace algunos años, cuando su timidez lo dominaba, tenía que ayudarlo, hacer lo que nunca hicieron con él... ayudarlo. Por alguna razón el tacto de sus manos con su escoba se sentía muy natural, como si volviese a ver a un viejo amigo, en una mezcla de valor y romper las reglas se elevó hacia su compañero.

-¿Potter que estás haciendo? - exclamó la profesora

"¿como hacen los profesores para aprenderse tan rápido nuestros nombres tan rápido?"

Las palabras de la profesora fueron muy lentas pues el Slytherin fue rápido y certero como una flecha, sentia que él había nacido para volar, pero detuvo esta sensación de éxtasis para acercarse al muchacho afligido, con una sus manos tomó la escoba del otro y lo miró.

-Longbotton mírame solo a mi y no al suelo. - dijo en tono autoritario.

El aludido parecía estar acostumbrado a swguir ordenes y las acato, sin que se diera cuenta, Harry empezó a bajar junto con él.

-Todo va a estar bien, lo haces excelente. - dijo ahora con un tono suave y reconfortante.

Las palabras amables de Harry lograron calmar a Neville que ni se dio cuenta cuando ya sus pies habían tocado el suelo.

-mu.. mu.. chas gracias. - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-de nada, la próxima vez lo harás mejor.

La profesora se acercó corriendo a sus alumnos revisando que estuvieran bien, luego exclamó:

-señor Longbotton, para la próxima vez espere a que de la orden para elevarse y lo mas importante conserve la calma, usted controla la escobas no ella a usted, si usted esta calmado tendrá un paseo tranquilo, ¿me entiende? - dijo en un tono que paso de severo a maternal a medida que hablaba.

-si profesora, lo recordaré - respondió cohibidamente el aludido.

-mientras que usted-haciendo referencia a Harry.-es un imprudente, puso haber producido un accidente mayor, tendré que restarle 5 puntos a su casa por no haber obedecido las ordenes y ponerse tanto usted como a su compañero en peligro, esto lo hablaré con su jefe de casa,¿me entendió?

-si profesora.

Harry entendió lls riesgos, pero pensó que había valido la pena, Longbotton pudo haberse caído a antes de que la maestre hubiese hecho algo.

-Pero, por prestar ayuda de manera desinteresada a un compañero y más aún conociendo a enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, le daré 15 puntos para su casa, no vuelva a hacer una locura otra vez o no seré tan generosa en el futuro.

-gracias-dijo un alegre mago.

Mientras esto pasaba un joven Neville se estaba replanteando todo lo que había estado pensando en la semana sobre como era Harry Potter.

"puede que no sea como Ron y los demás lo tildan".


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba trabajando en su oficina en la mansión familiar, tenia papeles de diferente índole, algunos legales como proyectos de ley en el ministerio que él estaba apoyando, otros sin embargo mas turbios, relacionados con las artes oscuras, bebió un sorbo de su whisky de fuego, si estuviese en el ministerio no se permitiría ese placer pero en su casa eso era algo distinto, su esposa se encontraba de compras en el callejón diagon, mientras su hijo y heredero estaba en hogwarts, el 2 de septiembre recibió a la lechuza familiar que le traía una carta, donde este mencionaba que había quedado en Slytherin, Narcissa su esposa y madre de Draco estaba feliz, él en cambio estaba tranquilo, pues supuso que su hijo, como todo buen Malfoy, estaría en la casa de las serpientes, pero al seguir leyendo la carta algo llamó su atención, se mencionaba que Harry Potter había llegado a Hogwarts y fue seleccionado para Slytherin, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

"¿El niño que vivió clasificado en la misma casa del asesino de sus padres?".

Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero Draco no era de ese estilo, el prefería simplemente insultar a los muggles, sangre sucias o traidores de sangre como los Weasley por ejemplo. Siguió leyendo la carta pero no hubo nada más que agregar, en ese momento decidió esperar para ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, pero esos ocurrieron más pronto de lo que él mismo pudo esperar.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos notó que nuevamente su lechuza familiar volvía con una carta de su hijo, la abrió y empezó a leer, cuando terminó, tomó lo que le quedaba de su bebida y redactó una respuesta, escribía, lo leía, no le gustaba y volvía a empezar de nuevo, luego de unos 3 intentos, logró que su carta fuese aceptable, colocó la carta a la lechuza y le ordenó que se la llevara a su hijo lo más rápido posible, después de eso se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro pero volver a meditar lo que había ocurrido, en ese momento su esposa hizo aparición con varias bolsas de sus compras.

-hola esposo, ¿como te fue con tu papeleo? - dijo animadamente.

El rostro de la mujer cambio al ver el de su esposo, supuso que algo grave había pasado, no había puesto ese rostro desde la caída del señor oscuro.

-¿que ocurrió?, ¿Draco está bien?. - preguntó alarmada.

-por poco... Draco tiene suerte de estar vivo.

-¿que fue lo que le ocurrió?.

-Potter... Harry Potter.. - fue su respuesta, mientras arrastraba sus palabras para contarle lo ocurrido.

Albus Dumbeldore estaba preocupado, bastante preocupado, su preocupación tenía nombre y apellido, era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, quien se suponía que debería haber crecido en un hogar amoroso, entendiendo que los magos y brujas podían coexistir pacíficamente, se había convertido al día de hoy en un candidato real a ser un próximo Voldemort, primero fue la elección del sombrero de colocarlo en Slytherin, de por si la casa no es inherentemente mala, el mago más grande de todos, Merlín, salió de ella, además de ser uno de los mayores defensores de muggles que hubiese existido, de ser otra época no se hubiese preocupado, pero era compañero de muchos hijos y sobrinos de ex-mortifagos, el ambiente en el que estaba era tierra fértil para ideas de la supremacía de sangre o querer adentrarse en las artes oscuras, el incidente con el más joven de los Malfoy fue por decir menos aterrador, Harry pudo haber matado a Draco de haberlo querido, sin embargo demostró auto-crontrol solo dándole un susto nivel bogart, sin olvidar que el niño hizo todo esto haciendo uso de la lengua parsel,esto explicaría como logró sobrevivir solo tantos meses, las serpientes le dieron su ayuda, pero quedó extrañado con su actitud ante el chico Longbotton, ayudo sin dudar a un miembro de su casa rival, hijo de una de las mayores familias traidores de sangre, lo que significa que de momento no a entrado en contacto con las ideas de Voldemort, era esta actitud no definida de Harry la que resultaba tan desconcertante, el no era solo luz o solo oscuridad... era solo gris... O mejor dicho color plata.

-

Severus había planeado torturar de todas las formas escolares permitidas al mocoso Potter, pero todo esto empezó a cambiar cuando supo lo que paso con Petunia, actualmente estaba en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, no estando más cuerda que los Longbotton, en ese momento se preguntó como hubiese sido todo de haberse fijado en Petunia y no en Lily. Al enterarse por Albus que el responsable de todo era el mocoso en un acto de magia accidental no lo podía creer, incluso cuando vio el recuerdo en el pensadero del director. Cuando el niño se presentó en la ceremonia de selección, pensó que seria un estúpido gryffindor como el cerdo de su padre, más no fue así, luego de unos minutos el sombrero lo asignó a su casa, no recibió de sus prefectos ningún informe de que Potter estuviera comportándose como un idiota presumido, sino todo lo contrario, era un estudiante educado, trabajador y que obtenía puntos para su última prueba de que Harry no era igual a James, fue en su primera clase de pociones, de haber sido su padre, el niño hubiese respondido con un insulto hacia mi, pero no fue así, mantuvo la compostura y respondió correctamente, por lo que una idea vino a su mente, en vez de tortura al mocoso, lo convertiría en todo lo que James "El cerdo" Potter odiaba, un verdadero Slytherin y junto con la información del incidente de Longbotton en la primera clase de vuelo me da los ingredientes para que se retuerza el bastardo en su tumba.

La puerta de la oficina de Snape fue tocada, el profesor di la señal para que entrase, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa.

-¿Me necesitaba señor?-preguntó el alumno manteniendo una postura formal,  
Lucius Malfoy se encontraba trabajando en su oficina en la mansión familiar, tenia papeles de diferente índole, algunos legales como proyectos de ley en el ministerio que él estaba apoyando, otros sin embargo mas turbios, relacionados con las artes oscuras, bebió un sorbo de su whisky de fuego, si estuviese en el ministerio no se permitiría ese placer pero en su casa eso era algo distinto, su esposa se encontraba de compras en el callejón diagon, mientras su hijo y heredero estaba en hogwarts, el 2 de septiembre recibió a la lechuza familiar que le traía una carta, donde este mencionaba que había quedado en Slytherin, Narcissa su esposa y madre de Draco estaba feliz, él en cambio estaba tranquilo, pues supuso que su hijo, como todo buen Malfoy, estaría en la casa de las serpientes, pero al seguir leyendo la carta algo llamó su atención, se mencionaba que Harry Potter había llegado a Hogwarts y fue seleccionado para Slytherin, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

"¿El niño que vivió clasificado en la misma casa del asesino de sus padres?".

Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero Draco no era de ese estilo, el prefería simplemente insultar a los muggles, sangre sucias o traidores de sangre como los Weasley por ejemplo. Siguió leyendo la carta pero no hubo nada más que agregar, en ese momento decidió esperar para ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, pero esos ocurrieron más pronto de lo que él mismo pudo esperar.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos notó que nuevamente su lechuza familiar volvía con una carta de su hijo, la abrió y empezó a leer, cuando terminó, tomó lo que le quedaba de su bebida y redactó una respuesta, escribía, lo leía, no le gustaba y volvía a empezar de nuevo, luego de unos 3 intentos, logró que su carta fuese aceptable, colocó la carta a la lechuza y le ordenó que se la llevara a su hijo lo más rápido posible, después de eso se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro pero volver a meditar lo que había ocurrido, en ese momento su esposa hizo aparición con varias bolsas de sus compras.

-hola esposo, ¿como te fue con tu papeleo? - dijo animadamente.

El rostro de la mujer cambio al ver el de su esposo, supuso que algo grave había pasado, no había puesto ese rostro desde la caída del señor oscuro.

-¿que ocurrió?, ¿Draco está bien?. - preguntó alarmada.

-por poco... Draco tiene suerte de estar vivo.

-¿que fue lo que le ocurrió?.

-Potter... Harry Potter.. - fue su respuesta, mientras arrastraba sus palabras para contarle lo ocurrido.

Albus Dumbeldore estaba preocupado, bastante preocupado, su preocupación tenía nombre y apellido, era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, quien se suponía que debería haber crecido en un hogar amoroso, entendiendo que los magos y brujas podían coexistir pacíficamente, se había convertido al día de hoy en un candidato real a ser un próximo Voldemort, primero fue la elección del sombrero de colocarlo en Slytherin, de por si la casa no es inherentemente mala, el mago más grande de todos, Merlín, salió de ella, además de ser uno de los mayores defensores de muggles que hubiese existido, de ser otra época no se hubiese preocupado, pero era compañero de muchos hijos y sobrinos de ex-mortifagos, el ambiente en el que estaba era tierra fértil para ideas de la supremacía de sangre o querer adentrarse en las artes oscuras, el incidente con el más joven de los Malfoy fue por decir menos aterrador, Harry pudo haber matado a Draco de haberlo querido, sin embargo demostró auto-crontrol solo dándole un susto nivel bogart, sin olvidar que el niño hizo todo esto haciendo uso de la lengua parsel,esto explicaría como logró sobrevivir solo tantos meses, las serpientes le dieron su ayuda, pero quedó extrañado con su actitud ante el chico Longbotton, ayudo sin dudar a un miembro de su casa rival, hijo de una de las mayores familias traidores de sangre, lo que significa que de momento no a entrado en contacto con las ideas de Voldemort, era esta actitud no definida de Harry la que resultaba tan desconcertante, el no era solo luz o solo oscuridad... era solo gris... O mejor dicho color plata.

-

Severus había planeado torturar de todas las formas escolares permitidas al mocoso Potter, pero todo esto empezó a cambiar cuando supo lo que paso con Petunia, actualmente estaba en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, no estando más cuerda que los Longbotton, en ese momento se preguntó como hubiese sido todo de haberse fijado en Petunia y no en Lily. Al enterarse por Albus que el responsable de todo era el mocoso en un acto de magia accidental no lo podía creer, incluso cuando vio el recuerdo en el pensadero del director. Cuando el niño se presentó en la ceremonia de selección, pensó que seria un estúpido gryffindor como el cerdo de su padre, más no fue así, luego de unos minutos el sombrero lo asignó a su casa, no recibió de sus prefectos ningún informe de que Potter estuviera comportándose como un idiota presumido, sino todo lo contrario, era un estudiante educado, trabajador y que obtenía puntos para su última prueba de que Harry no era igual a James, fue en su primera clase de pociones, de haber sido su padre, el niño hubiese respondido con un insulto hacia mi, pero no fue así, mantuvo la compostura y respondió correctamente, por lo que una idea vino a su mente, en vez de tortura al mocoso, lo convertiría en todo lo que James "El cerdo" Potter odiaba, un verdadero Slytherin y junto con la información del incidente de Longbotton en la primera clase de vuelo me da los ingredientes para que se retuerza el bastardo en su tumba.

La puerta de la oficina de Snape fue tocada, el profesor di la señal para que entrase, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa.

-¿Me necesitaba señor?-preguntó el alumno manteniendo una postura formal,

-Si señor Flint, adelante, asumo que ya se entero del incidente Longbotton, de no ser así me es irrelevante, tiene la siguiente orden, incluya a Harry Potter en el equipo de quidditch, madam Hooch me a dicho que tiene aptitudes para este deporte, quiero que convierta a Potter en el mejor jugador que pueda, aquí tiene el permiso especial para que el ingrese, si necesita canchas dígamelo, quiero que exprima al niño hasta el borde de la tortura, pero que al momento de jugar sea invencible, ¿a entendido sus ordenes?.

-Si señor.

-Vaya señor Flint y recuerde, Slytherin no gana, masacra a sus enemigos-dijo con una sonrisa de gusto por esas palabras.  
-Si señor Flint, adelante, asumo que ya se entero del incidente Longbotton, de no ser así me es irrelevante, tiene la siguiente orden, incluya a Harry Potter en el equipo de quidditch, madam Hooch me a dicho que tiene aptitudes para este deporte, quiero que convierta a Potter en el mejor jugador que pueda, aquí tiene el permiso especial para que el ingrese, si necesita canchas dígamelo, quiero que exprima al niño hasta el borde de la tortura, pero que al momento de jugar sea invencible, ¿a entendido sus ordenes?.

-Si señor.

-Vaya señor Flint y recuerde, Slytherin no gana, masacra a sus enemigos-dijo con una sonrisa de gusto por esas palabras.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Draco tenia miedo de abrir la carta que le envió su padre, en muchas ocasiones sentía que no cumplía con las expectativas que él tenia para quien debería ser el heredero de la noble y antigua casa de los Malfoy, la familia se había caracterizado por entender el contexto que había en cada situación y sabia como aprovecharla en su beneficio, pero cometió un error de juicio, pensó que Potter sería un blanco fácil de intimidar, que pediría clemencia, pero no, su ataque de celos por la atención que los demás miembros de su casa le había costado caro, a tal punto que la mayoría ya no se juntaba con él, Pansy solo le hacia ojitos al niño que vivió, mientras que este siembre inventaba una excusa para terminar con la conversación, aún así ,esta actitud la dejaba más encaprichada con él, ni siquiera los dos gorilas que eran sus guarda espaldas lo siguieron estos días, se preguntó porque habían quedado en Slytherin, pues ahora se dio cuenta, ellos solo obedecerían al mas fuerte, él en cambio era casi un paria, podía observar como ellos se dirigieron a donde estaban Harry y sus amigas, para prestar sus "servicios", la oferta por lo visto tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, pero casi pudo ver como se armó un plan en su cabeza para obtener beneficios de esos 2, les dijo algunas palabras y estos asintieron, se sentaron ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de ellos, no se que le habrá dicho, pero ellos quedaron conformes.  
Por su parte el rubio no había ni tocado su desayuno , más no podía seguir dejando la lectura de la carta para mas adelante, con un poco de temblor en sus manos la abrió.

 _Hijo, he leído tu carta en repetidas oportunidades y no puedo mas que reprobar tu actuar, atacaste a un enemigo sin conocer totalmente sus habilidades, pudiendo esto costarte la vida, eso sumado a que ahora Potter no confiara en ti en el corto y mediano plazo, por lo que me mencionaste de él, asumo que no es un joven que mentalmente tenga 11 años, te derrotó de manera humillante y no debo estar ahí para imaginarme que tu imagen quedó debilitada, tienes que recordar lo que te he dicho una y mil veces, NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE DRACO, tu parte Black te llama a querer imponer respeto por tu linaje, pero recuerda que el apellido son solo letras si no tienes poder,_ _ **el conocimiento es poder**_ _y es ahí donde fallaste, mi recomendación es que te mantengas en bajo perfil, trata de destacar lo más que puedas en los estudios, observa a Potter, ve lo que le gusta o lo que no, espera el momento en que tú puedas serle de utilidad, así la necesidad hará que olvide este incidente, lentamente podrás crear confianza entre tú y él, se prudente en todo momento, tendrás que empezar de cero. Por otra parte, sobre tu pregunta de si deberíamos aliarnos a él ahora, te respondo a que esperemos, tú sigue tu papel y veamos como se desarrolla esta partida de ajedrez, veremos al final a que color le damos nuestro apoyo.  
_ _  
_ _ **No me decepciones nuevamente.**_ __

 _Tu padre Lucius Malfoy._

La carta fue mejor de lo que el esperaba, pero por sus últimas palabras, el sentía que hubiese sido mejor que le hubiesen gritado, dolería menos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Las últimas semanas de clases de Harry fueron por decir lo menos interesante, los 2 guardaespaldas de Malfoy al ver que su jefe cayó en desgracia huyeron del barco y procedieron a "ofrecer" sus servicios, por un instante se sorprendió , pues no veía eso venir, pero aprovechó la situación, les pidió que se mantuvieran ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de él, así podrían escuchar y ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin levantar sospechas de que lo estaban ayudando, cuando notaran algo extraño, que se lo hicieran saber y si alguien les preguntaba que le estaban diciendo, ellos responderían que tenían dudas en pociones.

En esta última asignatura demostró un gran talento, le recordaba a sus clases de química en la escuela, además, como siempre sus familiares le obligaban a cocinar, estaba acostumbrado a cortar, moler y cocinar cosas, aspectos en que las chicas no destacaban mayormente, al ser hijas de familias ricas, tenían elfos domésticos que les cocinaban, pero lo compensaban con su dedicación. Snape le exigía más que a los demás, la razón oficial de esto era que, él como criado por muggles no tenia las nociones básicas de como hacer pociones, por lo cual tenia que ser nivelado, aunque Harry no se tragaba esa idea, más no podía ir directamente y presentarle sus dudas, rápidamente entendió que Snape no era como Quirrel, él era el más astuto de todos los profesores, por lo que mejor era irse con precaución. Más su profesor de pociones no dejaba de sorprenderlo, un día Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, le informó que Snape lo había autorizado para entrar en el grupo, aún estando en primero, esto debido al incidente con Longbotton, no creyó que en ese minuto fuese extraordinario, pero por lo visto si lo fue, al principio no le llamó la atención la oferta, aunque debía admitir que se sentía bien el volar. Pero por lo que dio a entender Flint, a su jefe de casa no se le podía dar un no como respuesta, además el jugar por slytherin le daría mucha popularidad y poder (Flint era de los que creía que Harry seria el próximo Lord oscuro), ante las posibilidades que le planteaban acepto.

Los entrenamientos fueron brutales, después de clases, los lunes y miércoles entrenaba a solas con Flint para nivelar a Harry en sus habilidades básicas con la escoba, además de enseñarle las reglas del quidditch, era una mezcla entre fútbol, rugby y basquet, pero con escobas. El primer partido era contra Gryffindor, así que lo único que se esperaba era una contundente victoria. La posición que desempeñaría se encontraba entre cazador y buscador, el capitán de Slytherin le dijo que esperaría un poco a ver como se desempañaba para asignarle una posición definitiva, lo que a Harry le pareció bastante prudente. Los viernes, sábados y domingos entrenaba con el resto de su equipo. Las clases en general fueron un poco desconcertantes al principio, pero en su opinión eran más fáciles que las clases muggle, las tareas que les asignaban eran más tediosas que largas, lo primero se debía a que como escribían en pergamino y tinta, el trabajo se volvía realmente ineficiente, por suerte Harry trajo lapices del mundo muggle, por lo que terminaba mucho más rápido sus tareas.

Algo que pudo apreciar, no solo en sus compañeros de casa, sino en general, era que los magos dependían en exceso de la magia, sonará estúpido, pero se fijo que racionamientos simples, eran tremendamente difíciles para la mayoría, esto podía deberse a que como los magos podían arreglar la mayoría de sus problemas usando palabras graciosas, no necesitaban pensar en otra forma de resolver sus problemas, si un mago quería por ejemplo cruzar un rio turbio, hacia aparecer un puente que por la forna que tendría no se debería mantener en pie, pero usando otro encanto que lo refuerce estaría listo su problema, mientras que un muggle tendría que primero ver donde el rio es más estrecho, luego cortar madera para el puente, pero para eso necesitaría un hacha con la cual cortar, por lo que tendría que fabricarla y así sucesivamente debería resolver problemas, esta simple analogía reflejo que en general los muggles son mas listos , pues la necesidad los obligaba serlo, quizás eso explique porque fueron los magos los que se escondieron y no al revés, si a un mago se le pilla despistado y se le quita la varita esta indefenso, no sabría que hacer, en cambio las personas no mágicas podrían usar sus puños o hasta sus dientes para pelear de ser necesario.

El último punto de su reflexión surgió del preguntar si existía otra escuela de magia en Reino Unido, lo que fue negativo, en toda Europa solo habían otras 2 escuelas más, cosa que lo dejó anonadado, en Hogwarts él podría calcular unas 1000 personas, si lo comparaba con la cantidad de niños muggles entre 11 y 17 años y suponía que había un millón en ese intervalo, entonces significaría que por cada persona mágica hay 1000 mugles, lo que podía significar o los magos eran algo muy raro en la humanidad o los magos se reproducían poco, de las 2 opciones la segunda tenia mas fuerza que la primera, pues por ejemplo los Malfoy tenían un solo hijo, aún teniendo dinero para 20 si quisieran, Daphne solo tenia una hermana, Dumbeldore, la profesora Minerva y el profesor Snape tampoco tenían hijos, lo que significa que cada vez habrían menos magos, eso significaría que los problemas de que la magia se esta perdiendo en el mundo mágico como dicen algunos sangre pura , no seria culpa de los muggles como a ellos les gusta decir, sino de ellos mismos, todo esto mostraba que si lograba simplemente tener de aliados a solamente los alumnos de Slytherin, tendría un poder sumamente grande a futuro, esto despertó una sonrisa en su rostro. 


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El partido de quidditch estaba a solo unos días de concretarte, el ambiente en el colegia había cambiado, las conversaciones ya no eran sobre tareas o clases, sino solo sobre el juego, especialmente del "clásico" del colegia, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, ya había tenido tiempo de practicar con la escoba nimbus 2000 que le dio Snape, su carta fue "motivadora"  
 **  
** ** _Potter_**

 ** _Te he comprado esta escoba, es la mejor que a sacado el mercado hasta el momento, empieza a practicar con ella cuanto antes, no aceptaré menos que la victoria._**

 ** _Atentamente Severus Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin._**

-"creo que es su forma de decirme buena suerte.".

En los días previos al partido, Flint se consiguió una sala para revisar los últimos detalles de la estregia y definir las posiciones finales.

-Potter he decidido que seas buscador, eres pequeño y ligero,lo que sumado a tu nueva escoba te dará ventaja, ¿alguna duda?.

-Ninguna.

El capitán siguió dando instrucciones a los demás miembros.

-Tengan cuidado en estas últimos días, los gemelos Weasley podrían hacerles alguna broma que los incapacite, tenemos que estar atentos, Gryffindor lleva muchos años sin ganar y Wood esta desesperado por conseguir una victoria.

-Deberíamos "incapacitarlos" nosotros primero, mencionó una de las cazadoras.

-Buena idea, ¿pero como hacerlo sin levantar sospechas?-respondió otro de los cazadores

Se empezaron a dar ideas para ese cometido, Harry recordó como su tío se ponía histérico para los partidos de fútbol, eso trajo a su memoria una noticia que le pareció muy particular, en una ocasión mostraron que en Sudamérica (donde el fútbol es casi una religión) en un partido internacional, los hinchas locales fueron en la noche al hotel del equipo rival, justo el día antes del partido, una vez llegaron, se dedicaron a hacer la mayor cantidad de ruido posible para no dejar dormir a sus contrincantes, con tambores, trompetas y todo lo que tuvieran a mano, finalmente al momento del partido, los visitantes estaban tan cansados que apenas pudieron jugar y perdieron por un amplio marcador. En lo personal consideraba que podrían ganar con el equipo que tenían, pues llevaban años jugando y llevaban una racha de victorias consecutivas contra Gryffindor, pero tenia mucha presión encima, muchos veían con malos ojos que se le diera "favoritismos" y pudiera jugar siendo de primer año, eso se notaba en el equipo, notó que en la casa Slytherin respetaban a quien fuese astuto y diera beneficios para la casa, no importaba el como, por lo que propuso su plan.

-Tengo una idea.

-Te escucho-respondió Flint.

-En un juego muggle llamado fútbol, en un partido, los hinchas del equipo rival hicieron ruido frente a donde dormían los contrincantes, finalmente estos llegaron cansados a su juego, ¿podríamos encontrar una forma de emitir suficiente ruido para no dejarlos dormir, pero sin afectar a las demás casas?.

El equipo empezó a analizar la idea.

-¿Dices que ocupemos la idea usada por unos inútiles muggles?.-cuestionó uno de los bateadores.

-Puedes creer lo que se te venga en gana sobre los muggles, pero la astucia es astucia, venga de donde venga, ellos ganaron y no fueron sancionados, si tienes una idea mejor la escucho, sino callate.-dijo de forma firme el niño que vivió.

El bateador quiso contestar, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor y se dió cuenta que Harry tenia razón, era la mejor forma de hacer realidad la idea, sin que se metieran en problemas.

-Podríamos usar mandrágoras bebes, no son letales pero su llanto es bastante insoportable, podríamos pedir "prestadas" algunas del invernadero-comentó el capitán.

-Las podríamos dejar en las canaletas de agua de la torre de Gryffindor y aplicarles un encantamiento de invisibilidad, yo podría hacerlo -dijo el otro bateador.

-El problema será el sacarlas de su maceta en plena noche-dijo la primera cazadora.

-Podría hablar con uno de los prefectos de Slytherin, para que nos diga por donde van a patrullar los otros, así nos escabullimos por los pasillos, usamos un hechizo de invisibilidad en nosotros y nuestras escobas, salimos en la noche con protección para los oídos, volamos a la torre, volvemos visibles las mandrágoras que dejamos previamente ahí, las sacamos de sus macetas, las volvemos invisibles nuevamente y nos vamos, para cuando se den cuenta de donde están ya no habrán dormido nada.-dijo el capitán.

-SIIIII !-gritó todo el equipo con emoción.

Flint no destacaba particularmente en los estudios, pero en quidditch sacaba unas ideas magistrales, aunque una parte de Harry pensaba que no era necesario todo esto, la emoción de romper las reglas lo invitaba a seguir, así el equipo se puso en movimiento para aplicar su plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

El día del partido había llegado, Harry pensó que estaría muy nervioso, pero al contrario, estaba muy tranquilo, quizás se debía a que los días previos, recibió mucha ayuda de sus compañeros, para que el equipo de quidditch estuviera tranquilo y en óptimas condiciones, Flint había hablado con alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, para que ayudaran a los miembros del equipo en sus tareas y exámenes, gracias a eso, Harry terminó sus tareas de transformaciones y encantamientos en una tarde, en la noche se fue a dormir temprano, aplicando una recomendación que le dio Daphne, fue donde la enfermera del colegio y le pidió uns poción para dormir, le explicó que era por los nervios (que realmente tenia en ese instante) por el partido de quidditch, la sanadora entendió y le dijo como funcionaba, se acostó en su cama, le dio las buenas noches a Pitón y a otra de sus serpientes que dejó para que averiguara quien le hacía la cama en las mañanas y cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

En el gran salón, solo se respiraba y hablaba quidditch. Llegó vestido con su uniforme para el partido, el verde si que le combinaba, Tracey le hizo una señal para que se sentara con ella y Daphne.

-¿y como te sientes para el juego?, ¿nervioso?, pues yo si lo estaría-dijo alegremente.

-si le dices que este nervioso lo terminará estando tonta-corrigio la mayor de las greengras a su amiga.

-lo que tu digas "mama". - respondió sarcásticamente la aludida.

Si Tracey era la cara divertida del grupo, Daphne era la seria, ella había corregido a Harry en algunas de sus posturas al comer o como tomar los cubiertos.

-el heredo de la familia Potter no puede como un cualquiera. - solía decir.

Pero a pesar de lo estricta, era muy atenta y siempre le respondía las dudas que tenia con respecto al mundo mágico. La atención de niño que vivió se traslado al grupo que entraba en el gran comedor, eran los Gryffindor, que como de costumbre llegaban tarde al desayuno, pero sus rostros llenos ojeras y expresiones cansadas, revelaban que su plan había funcionado, miró rápidamente a Flint que le guiño un ojo en respuesta, algunos alumnos mencionaban el horrible ruido, que no pudieron dormir en toda la noche, algo sobre Peeves el polstergeist. El equipo de la casa de los leones cuando entró se fijo inmediatamente en la mesa de las serpientes.

-¿Te parece gracioso lo que hiciste no es asi Flint?. - dijo enojado Oliver Wood.

-Buenos días mi muy estimado Oliver, ¿como amaneciste?, yo bien gracias,¿a que debo el honor de tu presencia?.-respondió en tono irónico.

-No me vengas con mierdas acá, se que fueron ustedes los que pusieron las mandrágoras en las canaletas de agua de la torre de Gryffindor y después enviaron a Peeves. - dijo rojo de furia.

Antes de que el Slytherin respondiera, apareció la serpiente mayor.

-¿cuál es ese lenguaje que usa señor Wood?, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, estamos en una escuela no en un corral lleno de animales. - dijo Snape.

-pero señor...

-¿quiere que sean 40 puntos menos?

Ante esta situación Wood cayó, se fue a su mesa a comer algo, Snape se giró hacia su alumno diciendo.

-muy astuto, espero que no dejara evidencia señor Flint.

-¿no se de que me esta hablando profesor? - respondía haciéndose el inocente.

Snape siguió su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores, Flint se acerco a Harry y chocó las palmas con él.

-el telón ya fue puesto, es momento de brillar en la obra Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-Quiero un juego limpio, así que comiesen-dijo la Madanm Hooch mientras lanzaba la quaffle al aire.

Los cazadores de Slytherin se apresuraron a tomar la iniciativa en el ataque, los Gryffindor trataron de interceptarlos, más los movimientos de estos eran lentos, finalmente las serpientes anotaron rápidamente 10 puntos, el partido continuó de la misma forma, el cansancio hacia que los leones no se coordinaran bien, a pesar del apoyo que tenían de 3 de las 4 casas, en media hora de juego ya las serpientes ganaban por 200 puntos.

Por su parte Harry buscaba la snicth, usando los consejos de Flint, en momentos caía en picada, fingiendo haber visto la pequeña pelota, obligando al buscador de Gryffindor a estar atento, que sumado al cansancio , lo tenia con los nervios de punta , pero la tranquilidad del joven buscador de túnica verde se esfumo, cuando su escoba empezó a sacudirse violentamente, trataba de estabilizarla , pero no podía, en un momento la escoba giró sobre si misma , haciendo que cayera, pero logró sujetarse. Los alumnos de Slytherin emitieron un grito ahogado, mientras las otras casas gritaban de alegría, pero para Daphne esto no era así, había acompañado a Harry en sus entrenamientos, volaba como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo, seria muy fácil volver a la posición segura de usar la escoba, ¿alguien estaría encantando su escoba?, miró nuevamente a su amigo, el movimiento de su escoba hizo que una de sus manos se soltara, ahora estando solamente sujeto de su mano derecha, la rubia se empezó a desesperar, buscó a Snape con la mirada, este estaba enfocado en Harry, sus labios se movían, ¿estaría haciendo magia no verbal?, parecía que seria el fin del joven Potter, cuando un grito vino de los asientos de los profesores, un sapo se subió en el turbante del profesor Quirrel, este se desesperó he intentó sacar al anfibio de ahí, en ese instante la escoba se tranquilizo, el niño que vivió, tomó control de su escoba y se recompuso.

Daphne y Tracey respiraron tranquilas, miraron nuevamente donde los profesores y pudo notar como Quirrel le gritaba al chico Longbotton, que por lo visto se disculpaba por su sapo, ¿seria el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras el responsable de lo que paso a Harry?, pues descartaba a Snape, era su jefe de casa y le había hasta dado la escoba. La mirada de las chicas se dirigió hacia su amigo, este había caído en picada, pero esta vez no parecía ser una finta, un destello dorado se hizo notar, era la snicth, el buscador de Gryffindor igual se cayó en picada, estaban a 50 metros, 40 metros...,30 metros..., 15 metros,...10 metros, en ese momento el buscador de la casa rival se elevo temiendo el choque contra el suelo, pero no el buscador de su casa, siguió más a la pelota, estiró la mano mientras luchaba contra la distancia que separaba al niño de su objetivo, la snicth se elevó solo a los 5 metros, juntos con quien la seguía, Harry cerró su mano, atrapando a la snicth y mientras surcaba el campo de quidditch a solo 1 metro.

La mayor parte del estadio enmudeció, pero la casa verde y plata estalló en gritos.

-POTTER, POTTER, POTTER !-gritaban los alumnos de Slytherin.

Quien se paseó con la esfera dorada alzada en su mano, primero pasó por donde estaban sentados los miembros de su casa y luego donde estaban los Gryffindor, los cuales le propinaron una serie de insultos al buscador, a lo que él aludido les respondió gritando a todo pulmón:

\- SLYTHERIN MANDA...SLYHERIN MANDA...TOMEN ESO GRYFFINDOR.

A pesar de los dichos hacia su casa, que emitía el buscador verde-plata, Neville Longbotton se sentía bien con haberle lanzado a Trevor al profesor Quirrel, no sabia lo que tramaba, pero era evidente que estaba haciendo magia no verbal sobre la escoba de Harry, podrá ser de una casa rival, pero tenia una deuda con el joven Potter , que ese día pudo ser saldada. 


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

La celebración en Slytherin fue más de lo que Harry se pudiera imaginar, chicas de cuarto y quinto decoraron rápidamente la sala común, de alguna forma los chicos de sexto y séptimo pasaron de contrabando whisky de fuego, había comida en varias mesas que fueron creadas con magia, al momento de entrar en la sala común, todos los estudiantes se giraron y empezaron a aplaudir. Dos chicas de tercer año se ganaron a ambos lados de él y le dieron un beso en sus dos mejillas, ante lo cual peli-negro se sonrojó, los golpeadores tomaron al muchacho y lo levantaron , el resto seguía gritando, el niño no podía sentirse más feliz, por primera vez la gente lo apreciaba y todo esto fue por su propio merito.  
Una vez que lo bajaron una chica rubia se acercó a él.

-Casi nos das un susto de muerte HARRY POTTER!-exclamo muy enojada Daphne.

-Lo siento.-Respondió el aludido.

Luego de esto , la rubia le dio un abrazo que fue respondido por el muchacho, era extraño recibir afecto, se sentía torpe, pero solo se dejó llevar por el calor que la chica le proporcionaba y el olor de su perfume.

-Hey par de tortolos, si siguen así yo empezaría a planear su boda desde ya-dijo animadamente Tracey.

Los alumnos que estaban cerca de los 3 niños empezaron a reír un poco ante el sonrojo de sus 2 pequeñas serpientes. La celebración continuó por varias horas. Tuvo que luchar varias veces con los ojitos que le hacia Pansy Parkinson, además de Marcus Flint que insistía que probara un poco de whisky de fuego, pero desidio hacer algo mejor.

-Necesito su atención un minuto por favor.-gritó Harry mientras se subía a una mesa con un vaso de jugo de naranja en su mano.

La multitud no parecía haberse percatado de Harry, ante lo cual este le dio una mirada a Goyle quien asintió.

-HARRY POTTER QUIERE HABLAR, ESCÚCHENLO-grito con una fuerza no acorde a sus 11 años de edad.

Todos se giraron a observar al buscador.

-Gracias Gregorio-dijo el joven Potter.

El pequeño gorila asintió con la cabeza.

-Compañeros de Slytherin, quiero pedir un brindis, por nuestro capitán Marcus Flint, quien no solo nos guió a la victoria, sino que también, como se ya se habrán enterado, fue el artífice de los "dulces sueños" que tuvieron nuestros queridos amigos de Gryffindor, cortesía del invernadero 3, así que por eso SALUD.- dijo lo último con más entusiasmo.

Los demás miembros de la casa levantaron sus vasos con jubilo, luego siguieron elogios hacia el capitán. Flint miró a Harry un poco extrañado, más el oji-verde le respondió con un guiño, el capitán respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó a unas chicas de cuarto que querían que le contaran los detalles de "su" plan paran o dejar dormir a los leones.

-¿De verdad fue idea de Flint lo de las mandrágoras?-preguntó Tracey.

-Más o menos, yo di la idea de buscar la forma de no dejar dormir a los Gryffindor, pero fue Flint y los demás miembros del equipo quienes hicieron el trabajo sucio.

-¿Por qué te restaste importancia?, si al fin y al cabo fue tu idea.-cuestionó Daphne.

-Verán, lo hice por 2 razones, la primera es no opacar de momento el liderazgo de Flint, aún soy de primer año, hay muchas cosas que no se, seria imprudente de mi querer apoderarme de todo en este momento, por lo que necesito tener, por ahora, buenas relaciones con todos. El segundo motivo es que asumo que los Gryffindor buscarán venganza por la broma que les hicimos, ahora que proclamé a Flint como autor intelectual y material del delito, sumado a que el rumor se esparcirá como el fuego en pasto seco, de aquí a unos días, no me extrañaría que nuestro capitán fuera victima de una broma.

Las chicas quedaron asombradas ante el razonamiento del muchacho, entendía muy bien las emociones humanas.

-¿Como aprendiste a hacer todos esos análisis de las diferentes situaciones?-Preguntó intrigada Daphne.

-Leyendo, hay 2 libros que me han ayudado mucho.

-¿Cuales?-preguntó Tracey.

-El _arte de la guerra_ de Sun Tzu y _El príncipe_ de Nicolas Maquiavelo.-respondió con una sonrisa. 


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Harry se retiró de las festividades, fue un día largo y necesitaba un momento solo, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio una criatura de aproximadamente 1 metro, estaba encima de su cama, inmóvil, esto debido a que una de las serpientes que el niño que vivió , se había enroscado entorno a la pequeña criatura.

-¿quien eres?-Preguntó Harry llevando su mano a su varita.(aunque sabia pocos hechizos, pero al menos haría pensar al invasor de que no era así.)

-Soy Tonky, uno de los elfos de Hogwarts, vine a hacer la cama del joven señor, pero esta serpiente me ataco.

-Suelta al elfo y vuelve a tu posición.- susurró en parsel el joven Potter.

La serpiente obedeció y se volvió a esconder, la criatura esta asustada y temblorosa, pero Harry se acercó a ella , tendiéndole la mano.

-Te pido disculpas, no era mi intención dañarte, solo que pensé que alguien , maligno se metia a mi habitación, ¿hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?.

Los ojos del elfo se agrandaron y llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-EL JOVEN SEÑOR ES TAN AMABLE, TONKY NO LO MERECE, NO LO MERECE.-dijo llorando a pleno pulmón.

-Por favor cálmate, todo esta bien, has hecho una gran labor, eres un buen elfo.

Ante estas palabras la pequeña criatura se calmo.

-De ahora en adelante no interrumpiré tus labores, ¿te podría hacer algunas consultas?.

-Tonky estará feliz de ayudar al joven señor.-respondió con una expresión tan alegre que se contradecía con las lágrimas de hace unos segundos atrás.

-¿Cuantos elfos domésticos hay en el colegio?.

-Hay 300 elfos domésticos, repartidos en 3 grupos, uno de limpieza del colegio, otro de limpieza de cuartos y el último es el encargado de las comidas.

-¿Donde puedo encontrarlos o de que forma puedo comunicarme con ellos si necesito algo?.

-Puede ir a las cocinas de Hogwarts, esta cerca de la entrada a la sala común de Huffelpuf, si necesita la ayuda de Tonky , solo diga mi nombre he apareceré al instante.

-Excelente, muchas gracias Tonky-dijo Harry acariciando al pequeño elfo que estuvo apunto de desmayarse.

Luego de calmar nuevamente al pequeño elfo, este le hizo la cama, luego se retiró haciendo una gran reverencia . Finalmente Harry se puso su pijama y se durmió luego de un día de muchas emociones.

La vuelta a clases trajo muchas sorpresas, primero, tal y como había predicho Harry , los gemelos Weasley le hicieron una broma a Flint, cuando este iba entrando al gran comedor, le cayo encima un balde con pegamento, que se desparramó (de manera mágica) por todo el cuerpo, luego un segundo balde le cayó encima lleno de plumas de gallina, que al igual que el primer balde se distribuyo perfectamente en todo su cuerpo, aunque con más cantidad en los brazos, dándole una apariencia de pollo gigante.

-WEASLEYSSSS.-gritó el capitán de Slytherin.

Más el grito no hizo otra cosa que hacer que todos vieran al gran pollo-serpiente, haciendo que todos explotaran en risas.

Por otra parte, las chicas le habían comentado sobre lo que vieron de su incidente en su escoba, durante el partido de quidditch, Harry las escuchó atentamente, luego al igual que ellas descartó a Snape, pero le llamó la atención la reacción violenta de Quirrel, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no solía decir más de 2 palabras seguidas sin tartamudear, junto con que sus clases eran una burla a cualquier tipo de enseñanza, pero la forma en que reaccionó con Longbotton fue excesiva, el Quirrel normal se asustaría con el sapo, mas no estallaría en ira, lo otro que le parecía extraño es que justo cuando el sapo le cae en el turbante, él recupera el control de la escoba, lo que significa que él era el responsable del encantamiento no-verbal, pero la pregunta que le surgió, ¿por qué Quirrel lo querría muerto?

Ese día Harry tenia su clase favorita, pociones, ahí se sentó como de costumbre en primera fila, ahí vio que entraba Neville de manera solitaria, lo siguieron el resto de Gryffindor, que miraban al buscador de Slytherin con odio, finalmente llegó Snape, haciendo ondear tu túnica como un murciélago.

-Hoy trabajaran en parejas que asignaré yo

EL profesor empezó a nombrar parejas, la mayoria eran miembros de su misma casa, pero cuando llegó a Harry.

-Potter, estarás con Longbotton, lo ayudarás para que logre hacer una poción sin quemar mis calderos y mi piso en el intento, ¿esta claro?. - pregunto en su natural tono que no acepta negativas.

-si señor. - dijo Harry haciéndole un espacio a su compañero.

La situación le parecía extraña, Snape en situaciones normales, hubiese dejado que Longbotton metiera la pata, asi, podría descontarle puntos a diestra y siniestra, algo tramaba, por algo quería que estuvieran juntos.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron a trabajar, noto que Neville, como se había presentado, estaba muy nervioso, mirando de reojo por donde venia Snape.

-no te concentres en el profesor, concentrate en tu caldero y todo estará bien.

-¿seguro? - preguntó dudativamente.

-seguro-respondió.

Al cabo de casi una hora, habían logrado hacer una poción bastante buena, Harry consideraba que seria aceptable para los ojos de Snape, pero Neville no cabía en su felicidad.

-gracias Harry, sin ti, no hubiese pensado que seria capaz de lograr esto.

-tranquilo, tu único problema es que te pones nervioso, se que el profesor Snape puede ser un poco... Intimidante, pero entre nosotros, creo que es solo una mascara la que él usa-dijo lo último casi en su susurros.

Neville, se tranquilizó ante las palabras de su compañero, a pesar de lo que personas como Ron, decían sobre Harry, para él, este no parecía un nuevo mago tenebroso, ya con esta eran dos ocasiones en que lo había ayudado, sentía que tenia que retribuirle la amabilidad.

-Harry, tengo que decirte algo. - dijo mas serio de lo normal.

-si, dime.

-necesita ser en privado.

Le resultó un poco extraño el cambio de actitud del joven Gryffindor, pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación. Por lo que le dijo que le enviara una carta a través de su lechuza Minerva, asi se podrían mantener en contacto, sin levantar la antipatía de sus compañeros leones.

-si alguien te pregunta, yo fui un troll contigo y solo te ayude con la poción, para que no le quitaran puntos a mi casa, de acuerdo?.

-entendido, respondió Neville, sin subir mucho la voz.

Los dos jóvenes estaban ya casi por terminar con todo cuando un grito los sobresalto.

-DRACO, TE DIJE QUE ESAS PLANTAS SE CORTABAN, NO SE MOLIAN! . - dijo una chica de pelo espeso, que por su corbata era de Gryffindor.

-TE HE DICHO GRANGER, QUE MI MADRE ASI LO HACE CUANDO PREPARA UNA POCIÓN PARECIDA! . - respondió el rubio.

Todos en la sala se les quedaron viendo, por lo visto Harry se preocupó tanto de ayudar a Neville, que no se percató que no fue la única pareja inter-casas. La poción que habían hecho empezó a burbujear, cayendo pequeñas cantidades en donde estaban trabajando.

-5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su poción mal hecha señorita Granger, debió haber seguido las instrucciones, se quedará hoy después de clases a limpiar su desastre.

-Pero señor... Si yo las seguí al pie de la letra, pero Draco-dijo señalando al aludido. - insistió en que se tenían que moler las plantas y no cortarlas como dice el libro.

-soy Malfoy para ti pequeña sangre...

Estuvo a punto de decir la palabra más ofensiva que se le podia aplicar a un hijo de muggle, pero por un instante vio los ojos de la muchacha, con pena y frustración, luego a sus compañeros, desde del incidente con Potter, Draco era un paria, si ahora le sumaba el ser ofensivo con una hija de muggle, tendría encima además a los Gryffindor, su padre le diría que es imprudente, por primera vez entendía las palabras de su padre.

-lo siento, fue mi culpa.-dijo el rubio.

-¿que? - dijeron prácticamente todos en la sala, incluyendo al profesor.

-profesor, fui imprudente, debí seguir las instrucciones, me ofrezco a limpiar hoy en la tarde junto a Gran... Digo Hermione.

Snape y todos quedaron impresionados, hoy el profesor desdió colocar a Potter y Longbotton juntos, esperaba que si el segundo tenia un mínimo de inteligencia, le contaría sus sospechas de Quirrel, no era tonto, notó que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba detrás del casi accidente de Harry en su escoba, por otro lado, aunque detestara al muchacho rechoncho de Gryffindor, por no haber sido elegido como igual por Voldemort, así salvando a Lily, no podía negar que seria bueno para Potter, a futuro, tener alguien dentro de esa casa, la información es vital, por otro lado, si solo colocaba a los 2 estudiantes mencionados, seria muy sospechoso, por lo que seleccionó a Granger y Malfoy, ambos eran unos parias en sus casas, la primera por creerse una sabelotodo, el segundo por querer humillar a Potter, salió humillado él, era como ver a James Potter, pero en rubio, esperaba que al igual que paso con el "cerdo" Potter, Malfoy recapacitara más acerca de su vida si estaba junto a una hija de muggle.

-De acuerdo, podrás ayudar a Granger. 


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Las sospechas de Harry sobre Quirrel crecieron con la carta que Neville le envió, los dos niños desidieron enviarse cartas cada 15 días, así no entrarían en problemas con sus casas, aunque estaban viendo como juntarse sin ser vistos. Por otro lado las fiestas de navidad estaban cerca, con todos los acontecimientos recientes no se había puesto a pensar que hacer, su "familia" estaba en el mejor de los casos en un hospital psiquiátrico, pensaba que podría quedarse en el colegio, los rumores decían que la cena de navidad en el colegio era espectacular, por otra parte se puso a pensar a donde iría en el verano, ¿sus padres tenían casa?, decidió escribir una carta a Gringotts, la puso en Minerva quien partió rápidamente a completar su misión.  
Estaba el trío de plata cenando en el comedor cuando Daphne le hizo una pregunta:

-Y dime Harry, ¿donde pasarás las fiestas de navidad?.

-Había pensado pasarlas en el colegio.

-¿No lo pasarás con tu familia?-dijo inocentemente Tracey.

Harry sonrió, pero su mirada mentía por él.

-Digamos que no me llevo muy bien con ellos, eran del tipo de muggle que no les gusta la magia, yo me fui de casa.-dijo las palabras lentamente, con dolor cargadas en ellas.

Daphne había notado que en ningún momento Harry les había hablado de con quien vivía, ella y todo el mundo mágico sabia que sus padres murieron a manos de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado , luego él niño que vivió, había desaparecido del mundo mágico, hubo muchas teorías, pero conociéndolo, supo que creció con muggles.

-¿Te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo.?-dijo una esperanzada Daphe.

Sus dos amigos la miraron, Harry con una expresión de sorpresa y Tracey con una mirada picara.

-¿Así que quieres a Harry para navidad?, ¿lo quieres envuelto papel verde y cinta de color plata?-dijo juguetonamente.

-Nooo..nnnooo...nooo, osea, no solo conmigo, sino con mi familia, leeees heee preguntatatado y dijeron que no habría ningún problema.-respondió poniéndose tan roja como el cabello de los gemelos Weasley.

Tracey empezó a reír a carcajadas, su amiga siempre aparentaba una cara seria y comportamientos de una bien educada chica sangre pura, pero el verla actuar como una chica de su edad era una de sus misiones en la vida, por otra parte Harry sentía felicidad, estas 2 muchachas lo habían aceptado tal cual era, aunque no le contaba todas las ideas que tenia a futuro, sentía que se habían ganado , el saber esa parte de su vida, además era legalmente mayor de edad y podía ir donde quisiera.

-Será un placer pasar la navidad con tu familia Daphne.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

La nieve ya había llegado a Inglaterra, los verdes campos que había visto en septiembre en su camino a Hogwarts, ahora daban paso al banco mas puro, los 3 niños de bajaron de la estación King Cross, ahí 2 pares de adultos los esperaban, un par estaba compuesto por un hombre castaño y una mujer pelirroja, que se parecían a Tracey; Por otro lado, estaba un hombre bastante alto de pelo rubio y ojos cafés, junto a una mujer de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, eran los señores Greengrass, detrás de ellos salió una niña de pelo castaño, esta salió corriendo a abrazar a Daphne.

-Te extrañe mucho Daphy.

-Yo igual te extrañe mucho pequeña,¿como te portaste en mi ausencia?.

-Muy bien, le ayudé a mamá con el invernadero.

Ambos pares de padres dejaron de poner atención a sus hijas y la pusieron en el chico que estaba con ellas, era un chico de tez blanca, ojos verdes, pelo negro muy alborotado, muy parecido a joven James Potter, aunque sin la sonrisa petulante que siempre lo distinguía.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, un gusto conocerlos.-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y luego ofreciéndoles la mano a cada uno de los adultos.

Ellos asintieron, estrechando la mano del joven.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre-mencionó el señor Greengrass.

-Siempre me sorprendió que no quedase en Slytherin, estoy casi seguro que habrá roto todas y cada una de las reglas del colegio, por lo menos una vez.-comentó el señor Davies.

Harry preció sorprendido por la noticia, nadie le había dicho algo sobre sus padres.

-¿podrían contarme cosas sobre mi padre por favor?.

-Por su puesto, será un placer.-dijo el señor Greengrass.

A pesar de la apariencia imponente del señor Greengrass, parecía cambiar su mirada hacia Harry, de la misma forma que lo hacia Daphne, por lo visto notaba que el joven Slytherin no tenia malas intenciones, por lo cual la mascara de hielo no era necesaria. Finalmente, se despidieron de Tracey y su familia, ambas familias eran amigas por muchas generaciones, así que cenarían juntos para navidad, los elfos domésticos se llevaron las cosas así que el trió de plata estaría juntos, una vez que salieron de la estación, los condujeron a un callejón bastante apartado de la vista de los muggles, ahí les pidieron a los niños que se tomaran de las manos.

-¿Por que hacemos esto señora Greengras?.-preguntó un curioso Harry.

-Vamos a hacer aparición querido.

-¿me podría explicar en que consiste?.

-Vamos a transportarnos frente a la mansión Greengras, solo durara unos segundos, ¿es la primera vez que oyes de ella?.

-Si, nunca había escuchado sobre ella.

-Puede ser un poco desagradable la primera vez, pero no te preocupes, la sensación de malestar se va tan rápido como llega, solo no te sueltes de nuestras manos.

-Entendido.

Las cinco personas formaron un circulo, los señores Greengras tomaron el baúl de su hija, así no correrían riesgo de que saliera volando en algún punto, luego el padre tomó a su hija mayor, que tomo un poco nerviosa la mano de su amigo, luego este tomó la mano de la pequeña Astoria y se cerró el circulo cuando esta tomó la mano de su madre. Luego de esto el señor Greengras se concentró y desaparecieron en un PUF.

La sensación realmente era desagradable, era como si un gancho se hubiese incrustado en su estomago, luchando por sacar sus entrañas hacia afuera, estuvo a punto de gemir de dolor, cuando sintió de golpe el suelo, su cabeza daba vueltas, la madre de Daphne se acercó hacia él.

-¿Como te sientes?.

-Muy mareado, pero creo que puedo ponerme de pie.

-Eso es bueno, la mayoría vomita la primera vez.

Luego de las palabras de la mujer, Harry levantó la cabeza y pudo ver la casa de su amiga, era una casa de 3 pisos, bastante grande,atravesaron la reja, pudiendo ver muchas flores y arboles frutales, un elfo domestico apareció en un PUF y se llevó el baúl de su joven ama. Una vez dentro Daphne lo guió a su habitación, que tenia el porte de la sala de estar de sus tios.

Luego de almorzar, salieron a hacer las compras de navidad, el niño que vivió logró convencer que estaría bien yendo solo a comprar los regalos de todos su amigos, luego de recorrer muchas tiendas (tanto muggles como mágicas) compró lo siguiente:

Para Daphne: Le compró una serie de libros clásicos muggles, esto debido a que e ella había manifestado curiosidad, por como escribían estos.

Para Tracey: Una pluma a vuelapluma, siempre se queja de que se le cansa la mano al escribir, con esto, basta que escriba una pagina con todas las letras del abecedario, para que la pluma pueda aprender la forma de escribir del dueño, así, ella solo tiene que dictar y la pluma haría el resto.

Para Neville: Pasó a Olivander, ahí pagó para una nueva varita para Neville, después de conversar un poco, Harry determinó que podría ser esa una de las causas de su dificultad para realizar hechizos, ya que el joven Longbotton, usaba la varita de su padre.

Para Astoria y su madre: compró un kit de cuidado del Jardín (Daphne le dijo que madre he hija eran fanáticas de las flores.)

Para el señor Greengras: Una funda de protección de varita, se habia fijado que él , la había sacado de su túnica, por lo que podría ser peligroso si se sentaba de manera rápida y la varita estaba ahí, pudiendo romperse, por ese motivo, además, se compró una para él.

Navidad llegó, los días previos habían sido los mejores que lo que podía recordar, el padre de Daphne, le enseñó muchas cosas sobre su padre y la cultura del mundo mágico, notaba que compartía la inflexibilidad de su hija para la enseñanza, pero siempre terminaba con una sonrisa , la señora Greengras le enseño algunas cosas de Herbología, Astoria (motivada por Tracey que se lo pasaba todo el día con ellos) le preguntó a Harry si era el futuro novio de su hermana, la aludida escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, acto seguido, persiguió a su amiga por toda la casa, amenazándola con aplicarle las peores maldiciones posibles.

La cena de navidad fue la mas impresionante que él joven mago pudo tener, había platillos de todo tipo, comió cuidando sus modelos como su amiga le había enseñado, cosa que no funcionaba para los Davies, al menos para padre he hija, por lo que pudo notar los padres de sus amigas les habían heredado sus personalidad a sus hijas, era gracioso ver, como el señor Greengras regañaba al señor Davies, mientras al mismo tiempo Daphne hacia lo mismo con Tracey.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por una emocionada Daphne y Astoria, bajaron las escaleras, donde ya los esperaban los padres de las chicas, la madre de estas les dio un poco de chocolate caliente, empezaron a darse los regalos, Astoria y su madre quedaron encantadas por el kit de cuidado del jardín, el señor Greengrass quedó muy satisfecho por su regalo, lo encontraba práctico.

-Esto es para tí, espero que te gusten.-dijo Harry a Daphne.

Esta le agradeció el regalo con un abrazo, rompió cuidadosamente el envoltorio, vio varios libros.

-¿William Shakespeare?.

-Es uno de los escritores muggles ingleses más famosos del mundo, pensé que te gustaría.

-Me encanta Harry gracias.

Como Harry no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalo, no habia abierto ninguno, hasta que la pequeña Astoria lo guió a buscar los suyos, fueron más de los que pudiese imaginar, empezó a leer de quien eran.

Los padres de Daphne : Le regalaron una serie de túnicas muy elegantes.

Astoria: Una bufanda tejida por ella misma, con los colores verde y plata (a diferencia de su hermana mayor, la pequeña Greengras, era muy hábil en labores manuales, como cocinar, jardinería y tejiendo.)

Daphne y Tracey : Le compraron un kit para cuidado de su escoba, junto con unos lentes especiales para ver claramente en cualquier tipo de clima.

Neville: Un libro titulado "Historia de la familia Potter", junto a él había un álbum de fotografías, en ellas habían de sus padres con un bebe Harry saludando, al pasar las páginas vio otras fotografías de la boda de sus padres, su madre lucia hermosa con su vestido blanco, su padre tenia una sonrisa radiante, justo en medio de ambos había un hombre que los abrazaba a ambos, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos grises, su apariencia parecía aristocrática. Finalmente había una nota:

"Espero que te guste tu regalo Harry, un día acompañe a Ron en un castigo que tuvo junto al guarda bosques, mientras Ron limpiaba un establo que contenía algunas criaturas mágicas, me puse a hablar con Hagrid, ahí surgió la situación de cuando me salvaste, le mencioné que se acercaba navidad y que no sabia que regalarte, ahí me dijo que tenia algo que podría gustarte, mencionó que sacó el album de tu antigua casa, cuando quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado la atacó, te la iba a enviar, pero se le había olvidado, espero que tengas una linda navidad Harry

Tu amigo, Neville Longbotton."

Harry sonreía, mientras lágrimas bajaban sobre sus mejillas, era de felicidad, abrazó el libro como si fuese el tesoro más grande del mundo.

-¿Harry estas bien?-preguntó una asustada Daphne, seguida por sus padres.

-Más que bien.-respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Quedaba un solo regalo, era bastante pequeño y ligero, no tenia nota, el señor Greengrass, por precaución , aplicó unos hechizos de detección de maldiciones, los que resultaron negativos, finalmente, el joven Potter abrió el regalo, era una tela muy suave y ligera, luego se dio cuenta de que era una capa, cayó una pequeña nota:

-"Esta capa perteneció a tu padre, es momento de que vuelva a su legítimo dueño, usala sabiamente."

-¿Quien te envió la capa querido.?

-No lo se señora Greengrass, solo dice que fue de mi padre y que era tiempo de que yo la tuviera.

Cuando el niño que vivió se la puso, los 4 miembros de la familia exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Es una capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Una qué?-respondió el dueño de la capa.

Al mirar su cuerpo, notó que había desaparecido, se quitó la capa y notó que todo volvió a la normalidad.

"Esto será muy , pero muy útil".-pensó para si mismo Harry.

Muy lejos de ahí, otro Slytherin de primer año, abría sus regalos, Draco Malfoy tuvo menos regalos este año, fue una forma de "educarlo", como dijo su padre, por su insensatez durante el año, pero uno le llamó la atención, el papel era de diferente material, parecía haber sido envuelto a mano , esperaba que no fuese de quien él creía, rogaba a Merlin, Salazar y todos los magos que no fuese de quien pensaba, abrió el regalo, era un libro, decía:

"Consejos para ser un gran pocionista"

Había una carta:

-"Hola Draco, espero que te guste el libro, pensé mucho en que regalarte, pero consideré que esto seria lo mejor, de esta forma Snape no nos podrá castigar nunca más, aunque siendo sincera, me agrada que seas tu con quien pase mi castigo, has sido muy amable conmigo, espero que disfrutes las fiestas con tu familia."

-Por Merlin...-exclamo el joven mago.

-¿Quien te envió este regalo hijo?-pregunto Narcissa Malfoy.

-Una compañera de Hogwarts, le ayude con pociones y me regalo un libro de este ramo.

-Que adorable, podrías invitarla algún día a la mansión.

-"Si...claro, antes de que eso pase, Longbotton será un líder valiente y Potter acabará de novio con Greengras.", pensó el aludido.

En ese mismo instante, una joven bruja, recibía su único regalo del mundo mágico, el envoltorio se veía elegante, sospechaba que era de su compañero de castigo, a pesar de la reputación que tenia Draco Malfoy, de ser un sangre pura que odiaba a los hijos de muggles, cuando estaban solos en su castigo casi perpetuo de pociones, él había sido muy amable con ella, le explicaba como funcionaba el mundo mágico, ocasionalmente, el muchacho tenia curiosidad del mundo no-mágico, ante lo cual ella estaba encantada de responder, dejó de divagar y volvió a su regalo, abrió con cuidado su obsequio, disfrutando el hacerlo.

"Introducción a la etiqueta mágica para nacidos de muggle".

La chica contemplaba lo que su amigo le había enviado, venia con una carta.

-"Espero que te sirva, tus habilidades sociales en nuestro mundo, dan vergüenza ajena, como un verdadero mago, es mi deber enseñarte las buenas costumbres, leelo, que te haré una interrogación cuando nos veamos.

Draco Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy.

Hermione sonría, a pesar del tono duro de la carta, sabia que la había escrito con cariño, abrazó su libro con mucho afecto, lo leería 3 veces antes de volver a verse.

La madre de la Gryffindor se acercó viendo feliz a su amiga, no conocía mucho a Draco Malfoy, pero hacia muy feliz a su hija y eso ya hacia que quisiera al muchacho.

-Podrías invitar a tu amigo en el verano Mione, ¿que opinas?.

-Lo haré mamá, te encantará el conocerlo-respondió alegre la muchacha de pelo alborotado.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

El trio de plata volvió con energías renovadas luego de las fiestas navideñas, Tracey era la que mas gracias le daba a Harry por su regalo, ocupaba a cada instante su nueva pluma, mientras iban en el tren, por otro lado Harry probaba sus nuevas gafas, estas era un poco más pesadas que las normales, pero le permitian ver con claridad, el tercer miembro desu grupo estaba totalmente concentrada en su lectura, leía Romeo y Julieta, en ocasiones miraba a Harry y volvía a meterse en su lectura. Luego de unas horas la conversación volvió hacia Quirrel.

-Sigo sin entender,¿por qué el profesor más cobarde del colegio te querría muerto?.-preguntó Tracey.

-Podría ser un seguidor de quien-tú-sabes.-respondió su amiga.

-Es una opción, le pediré a mis "amigas" que lo vigilen.-dijo un pensativo Harry  
l  
Una vez llegaron a Hogwarts, los días pasaron tranquilos, aunque observando al profesor Quirrel, un dia llegó la respuesta de la consulta que el joven Potter hizo al banco de los magos.

 _Estimado señor Potter._

 _En respuesta a su consulta, sus padres eran dueños de una propiedad en el valle de Godric, pero esta vivienda fue declarada como un monumento nacional, debido que ahí fue donde fue derrotado Lord Voldemort; por lo cual, usted no puede hacer uso de él, pero en vista de que el ministerio ocupo su vivienda sin su consentimiento, usted puede presentar una demanda contra ellos, en cualquier caso, si usted desea una nueva casa, podemos hacernos cargo de ello, le adjunto un pequeño libro, donde aparece el tipo de casa que se puede construir, junto con los valores._

 _Sin nada más que agregar, se despide._

 _Griphook  
_  
Harry pensó en sus opciones, podría demandar al ministerio, a fin de cuentas, era la casa de sus padres, pero aún desconocía muchas cosas del gobierno, podría ser contraproducente por el momento, por lo que la opción de tener una nueva casa seria mejor, revisaría con cuidado el libro que el banco le envió.

Le comentó su situación a sus amigas mientras estaban en el gran comedor, estás consideraron que era prudente su idea.

-¿De donde sacarás dinero para una casa?, se que los Potter son una familia rica, pero como menor de edad no puedes sacarlo todo.

-Tracey tiene razón, además no hay problema en que te quedes con mi familia o con la de ella.-dijo las últimas palabras muy rápido, para evitar una broma de su amiga.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo que contarles un secreto, pero no puede ser aquí.

Salieron del gran comedor, se dirigieron a un piso menos transitado.

-Tonky, necesito tu ayuda.

Con un PUF, apareció el pequeño elfo.

-Tonky recibió el llamado del joven señor Potter, ¿que puede hacer Tonky por el joven señor?

-Tonky, ¿sabes de un lugar donde podamos conversar tranquilos y sin ser espiados?.

-Si joven señor, desde la última vez que me preguntó, Tonky investigó, hay una sala perfecta, por favor, sujetese de Tonky y lo llevaré.

-Un momento, es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts-dijo Daphne.

-Tonky puede, los elfos domésticos tienen otros poderes, pueden aparecerse sin problemas en el colegio.

-Eso explicaría como hacen el aseo sin que nos demos cuenta.-comentó Tracey.

El muchacho les hizo una señal a sus amigas , estas tomaron a Harry de la mano, luego con su otra mano, tomó la del pequeña criatura, una sensación de nauseas invadió a los 3 niños, pero duró tan poco como había llegado.

-¿Donde estamos Tonky?.

-Estamos en el séptimo piso frente de la sala de menesteres joven amo Potter.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

El pequeño elfo, le explicó al joven Potter, como usar la sala.

-El joven señor solo tiene que pasar 3 veces delante de esta pared y pensar en que quiere, mientras más especifico sea, será mejor, lo único que no puede producir es comida, pero Tonky estará feliz de traerles lo que quieran.

Harry hizo lo que le indicó Tonky, una puerta apareció donde antes solo había pared, les hizo señas a sus amigas para entrar, ahí tenían ante su vista una réplica de la sala común de Slytherin, hasta en el más mínimo detalle que el pudiese recordar, las chicas también estaban impresionadas, se sentaron en el sofá de cuero negro que tenia enfrente una chimenea con fuego encendido.

-Tonky,te quería dar las gracias por toda tu ayuda, te compré unos dulces muggles, espero que te gusten.-dijo el niño que vivió dándole unas suaves caricias en su cabeza.

La pequeña criatura empezó a llorar de felicidad, luego de calmarla y hacerle jurar que no le diria a nadie sobre la habitación o que ellos estaban ahí se fue.

-Ahora Harry,¿cuál es tu secreto que nos querías decir?-Preguntó Daphne sentada muy elegantemente en el sillón.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo acceso total a las cuentas de la familia Potter, debido a que soy mayor de edad.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamaron al unísono las dos chicas.

-pero tienes nuestra edad,¿como es eso posible?-preguntó Tracey.

-Bueno, no es algo muy común, se deben cumplir una serie de condiciones, como no tener otro pariente vivo o en estado de salud para hacerse cargo de mi, entre otros temas legales, luego de saber eso, sumado a una generosa comisión para un duende, hizo los trámites, por lo cual tengo acceso a todo el dinero de mi familia, además de poder realizar magia fuera del colegio.

Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas.

-Pero antes de bombardearme con más preguntas, les quería pedir que no le comentaran a nadie más esto, ni a su familia, si se sabe que soy mayor de edad, podría entrar en conflicto con el director o el ministerio,¿podrían hacerme ese favor?.

Las aludidas se miraron, tuvieron una conversación con las miradas y le respondieron.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Harry, entendemos que no has tenido una vida fácil, no te juzgaremos y claro que te apoyaremos con esto.-respondió Daphne.

El muchacho se sintió mucho mejor al tener el apoyo de sus amigas, el poder confiar en ellas, lo dejaba por una parte vulnerable, pero por otra parte se sentía fortalecido.

-Quería comentarles otro asunto.

-¿No tienes un basilisco de mascota verdad?, pues por ser tú me esperaría cualquier cosa.-preguntó riéndose Tracey.

-JAJAJA, no , todavía no me meto en ese tipo de líos, les quería preguntar si,¿ les molestaría si le decimos a Neville Longbotton sobre este lugar?.

-¿Longbotton?, ¿el chico de Gryffindor que salvaste?-Preguntó su amiga de pelo castaño-rojizo.

-¿El fue quien te envió las fotos de tus padres verdad?.-Preguntó Daphne.

-Si, en una clase de pociones me informó de sus sospechas sobre Quirrel, hemos estado en contacto via lechuza, es un buen chico, solo le falta más confianza en si mismo.

-Si tu confías en él, yo haré lo mismo-dijo Tracey.

-Respetaré tu juicio, pero le tendré un ojo encima-respondió Daphne.

Los días pasaron , Neville se sintió feliz de ser incluido en el grupo de Harry, aunque se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, estos consideraban que él era un chico torpe, iba a clases con Ron, pero también este lo veía así, en cambio su compañero de Slytherin siempre le daba una palabra de aliento, al principio, las Daphne y Tracey se mostraron un poco distante, más no irrespetuosas, luego de unos días, empezó a llevarse bien con la segunda, pues sus abuelas eran muy parecidas, estos momentos habían sido de los más felices para Neville.

Harry había trazado un mapa de Hogwarts, gracias a sus serpientes, además había hecho vigilancia de Quirrel, no parecía tener un comportamiento particularmente extraño.

Finalmente volvieron a tener una clase con él, la compartían Gryffindor junto a Slytherin, Neville no se podía sentar junto a sus amigos, para evitarse problemas en su casa, pero luego repasaban todo lo visto en la sala de menesteres, hoy el profesor estaba particularmente nervioso y tartamudo, en un momento de la clase dejó caer sus notas, Harry al sentarse en primera fila se paró, tomó las hojas y se las entregó al profesor.

-Gr.. Po...Po...tter.

-De nada profesor.

Sin darse cuenta, la mano se Harry rozó la de su maestro, este estalló en un grito de dolor, la mano que había tenido contacto con el muchacho se empezó a quemar, ampollas empezaron a brotar rápidamente, la quemadura se extendía rápidamente, el docente miró a Harry, no con la mirada tímida de siempre, sino con odio.

-Mátalo..AHORA!-gritó algo desde el turbante

-Pero mi señor, debo protegerlo y sacarlo de aquí.

-MÁTALO-rugió la voz con ira.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, a pesar del miedo que le causaba la voz, Harry dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras sacaba tu varita, aunque supiese pocos hechizos, los usaría, pensó en usar el hechizo de levitación para colocar una mesa como escudo, mientras hacia eso, trató de decir en lengua Pársel que Pitón la defendiera. Por su parte Quirrel sacó su varita apuntando a la pequeña víctima,pero antes de que Harry o Pitón pudieran defenderse, las quemaduras empezaron a extenderse más rápidamente, ahora no era solamente la mano, sino todo el brazo, el dolor era tan grande, que el mago soltó su varita, Harry con reflejos de buscador, usó el encantamiento de levitación y trajo la varita hacia él, sabia que por muy poderoso que fuese un mago, sin su varita no era diferente a un muggle.

-"Preparate para atacar si el profesor lo hace"-dijo en Pársel Harry a Pitón.

Pero no fue necesario luchar,las quemaduras, no solo dañaron la piel, sino la ropa, en un momento, el turbante se quemó , dejando al descubierto una de las figuras mas horrendas que una persona se pudieran imaginar, todos los niños gritaron de horror, algunos empezaron a llorar, donde debería estar la nuca de Quirrel, había otro rostro, pero totalmente desfigurado, con unos ojos rojos que miraban con odio a Harry, el cuerpo que compartían los 2 magos estiró la mano, intentando alcanzar a Harry

-POTTER!-gritó con fuerza el rostro desfigurado.

Pero al hacerlo el cuerpo fue totalmente consumido por, donde antes había un cuerpo humano ahora solo había un montón de polvo, desde los restos surgió una nube negra, el mismo rostro desfigurado se formó, miró al niño que vivió.

-ME LO PAGARÁS POTTER, TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, NO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SABES DE LORD VOLDEMORT!-la nube negra se dirigió a la ventana, escapando del colegio.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, todos los niños empezaron a gritar, algunos escaparon desesperados de la sala.

-POTTER MATÓ AL PROFESOR-gritaba uno.

-QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO-VOLVIÓ-gritaba otra.

Los pocos que se quedaron, fueron Daphne, Neville y Tracey, los 3 niños estaban aterrados , Harry no estaba muy diferente, el impulso de adrenalina se fue cuando vio el rostro desfigurado de Voldemort, sabia ahora más que nunca que necesitaba poder, ya que tenia un enemigo que estaría dispuesto a todo para acabar con él, miró a sus amigos, ahora tenia algo por lo que luchar, ya perdió una familia, no perdería a otra. 


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

CAOS, esa era la palabra que reflejaba como estaba en el ambiente en Hogwarts, Daphne logró salir de su inmovilidad, tomó a Harry y lo ayudo a moverse, el joven reaccionó, sacando a sus amigos de ahí, no podían quedarse en la escena del crimen, cualquier lugar era mejor que ahí, los gritos de los niños de primer año, tanto de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, corrían por todos los lados, la profesora Minerva y el profesor Flitwick salieron de sus salas para toparse con sus asustados estudiantes, por su parte el trío de plata mas Neville se dirigieron a la persona adulta en quien más confiaban, el profesor Severus Snape, fuera de la sala de pociones, ya habían algunos otros compañeros de los 3 Slytherin, les pareció extraño, pero Draco Malfoy estaba abrazando a una chica de pelo desordenado, los colores de su corbata denotaban que era de Gryffindor, la chica se aferraba al suéter de Draco como si fuese el mejor escudo en el universo, finalmente golpearon rápidamente y con fuerza su puerta.

-Espero que tengan una buena explicación para interrumpir mi clase, o sino los haré limpiar sus calderos con sus cepillos de dientes y haré que los vuelvan a su usar ustedes mismos.

-Señor, el profesor Quirrel...-quiso continuar Harry, pero las palabras ahora no le salían, ¿como le explicaba que incineró a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?.

-¿Que pasó con el profesor Quirrel, Potter?.

-Profesor, Potter ayudó a recoger unos papeles del profesor Quirrel, el pasó a tocar la mano de este, esta empezó a arder, el profesor intentó atacar a Potter, pero mientras más quería hacerle daño, más se empezaba a quemar, en su nuca había un rostro, un rostro con ojos rojos, quería matarlo, finalmente el cuerpo del maestro se volvió polvo y algo salió de él, era como un fantasma.-dijo un hasta ahora silencioso Draco Malfoy-;dijo que era...-trató de decir las palabras pero se le dificultaban.

-¿Quien era el fantasma?-pidió el profesor.

-Voldermort...dijo que era lord Voldemort- Habló finalmente Harry Potter.

Severus abrió ligeramente la boca, se fijo en los rostros de sus alumnos, Harry tenia aspecto de haber visto un muerto (que literalmente fue lo que vio), lo seguían Longbotton, que le sorprendía que no estuviera desmayado, Greengras y Davies parecian a punto de llorar, por otro lado Malfoy sujetaba a Granger, esto último no se lo esperaba, pero parece que colocarlos juntos en pociones dio frutos antes de lo que él pensó. Tenia que tomar decisiones.

-SONORUS- dijo mientras colocaba su varita en la garganta.

-todos los alumnos de Slytherin, diríjanse inmediatamente a la sala común, es una orden de su jefe de casa, prefectos, asegúrense de que se cumpla, no toleraré fracasos.

-Potter, lleva rápidamente a TODOS los que están aquí a la sala común de Slytherin, yo despacharé a esta clase y le avisaré al director, no salgan por nada del mundo,¿entendió?.

-Siii...si señor.-dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

Luego de decir esto, el profesor, volvió a su sala, Harry rápidamente guió a sus compañeros a la sala común de Slytherin, Neville estuvo un poco temeroso de entrar en la sala común de los archi-enemigos de su casa, pero Tracey lo metió a la fuerza, ahora todos estaban bajo la mira de un loco, el color de sus túnicas era lo menos que importaba. 


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

El ambiente en la sala común de Slytherin se volvía cada vez mas caótico, a medida que llegaban más y más personas, por otra parte, en un rincón un tanto mas alejados estaban 4 serpientes y 2 leones, Tracey abrazaba a Neville, llorando a mares, Hermione ya había salido de su shock y respiraba un poco más tranquila, por su parte Draco ya no parecía tan pálido como hace unos momentos atrás. Finalmente Harry miró a Daphne, contenía las ganas de llorar, pero trataba de consolar a su amiga, el niño que vivió no sabia lo que era el amor, hasta que conoció a sus dos amigas, toda su vida había cambiado, el lo sabia, antes de ellas se sentía como una máquina dispuesta a todo por poder, pero con una pequeña chispa de esperanza por ese amor que le fue negado por Voldemort, ¿se estaría volviendo débil?, ¿el Harry sin amigos habría reaccionado mejor?, analizó sus acciones, no había mucho que pudiese hacer, de no haberse empezado a quemar Quirrel, él estaría ahora muerto, se sintió débil, como cuando los Dursley lo golpeaban, podía visualizar a Lord Voldemort junto a sus tíos, humillándolo, golpeándolo, quedándose sin ningún recuerdo feliz, pero ahí apareció un recuerdo.

-"-No hay ningún problema con que seas hijo de muggles, no me importa esa estupidez de la pureza de sangre, como si entre las demás familias sangre pura no supiéramos que algunas de estas borran a los squibs, muggles he hijos de muggles de sus registros para así "mantener la pureza".-

Fueron las palabras con que Daphne le había dado su amistad, desde ahí había sido mucho mas feliz, recordó su primer partido de quidditch, la navidad con los Greengras, el regalo de Neville, es verdad, el tener amor por otras personas lo hacia vulnerable, pero era una emoción muy fuerte, mayor que la ira que sintió en su momento pro su tío, empezó a disipar el miedo hacia quien-no-debia-ser-nombrado, era el amor a sus amigos, que ahora lo necesitaban.

-Todo estará bien, derrotaré a Voldemort cuantas veces seas necesario , hasta que ustedes estén seguros, es una promesa.-dijo Harry a Daphne, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿No te irás verdad?.-dijo entre sollozos la rubia.

-Nunca, además sin mi , ¿con quien comentarías los libros que te regale?, Tracey no es muy buena para la lectura que digamos.-dijo tratando de sonar chistoso.

La rubia dibujo una sonrisa, su pelo cubría sus ojos, no le importaba el peinarse, solo quería seguir así, abrazado de su amigo.

"OH por Merlín a quien engañas Daphne, estas enamorada de Harry, casi se para tú corazón cuando Quirrel sacó su varita contra él"-pensó para si misma.

-Solo abrazame y no me sueltes, es una orden Potter.-dijo en tono rudo, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de Harry.

-Como usted ordene mi señora.-respondió el aludido.

La tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida por el grito de unos alumnos de cursos superiores.

-¿Que hacen 2 estúpidos Gryffindors acá?.

-Además de una horrible sangre sucia.

Harry había cambiado su mirada , dispuesto a defender a su amigo , aunque no conociera a Granger, no dejaría que usaran un insulto tan vil contra ella, pues su madre era hija de muggles, pero alguien más se paro, fue Draco.

-Snape nos dio una orden, dijo que TODOS, fuéramos a la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Ahora eres un traidor a la sangre Malfoy?, y yo pensé que no podías caer mas bajo.-cuestionó otra alumna.

-SUFICIENTE-grito Harry , para luego volver al tono tranquilo.

-No se imaginan lo que tuvimos que presenciar hace algunas horas, esto va más allá de una estúpida rivalidad escolar, si vuelvo a oir que molestan a Longbotton o a Granger por andar junto a nosotros, se la verán conmigo.-dijo de manera firme.

Las palabras del joven Potter retumbaron en toda la sala, muchos se sintieron intimidados, más algunos quisieron oponerse.

-El señor oscuro no le haría daño a sangre puras, solo a asquerosos mestizos como tú.-dijo un alumno de séptimo.

-Mi padre fue sangre pura y lo mató el 31 de octubre de 1981.

-Era un traidor a la sangre, que se casó con una zorra sangre sucia.

Esas palabras despertaron una furia tremenda en Harry.

-"vengan todos y denle un susto al idiota que yo les señalare"

Las palabras en parsel retumbaron en el castillo, con el paso de los meses más y más serpientes se habían unido a Harry, en total habrían unas 100 , por precaución tenia 10 solo en la sala común de Slytherin, estas descubrieron una serie de orificios en las instalaciones, lo que les permitía moverse sin ser vistas. Por otra parte, los alumnos en la sala se estremecieron, especialmente Draco, sabia lo que se venia.

-Te daré una oportunidad, pídeme perdón y no correrás peligro.-dijo en un tono lento, como si sus palabras transmitieran frio.

-Nunca le pediré perdón a un sucio mestizo.

-Crabbe y Goyle, quédense en la entrada, eviten que alguien entre o salga, si viene Snape, que uno venga y me avise, el otro lo entretiene lo mejor que pueda.

Los 2 chicos de primer año cumplieron las ordenes de su "jefe", luego el niño que vivió se dirigió a quien ofendió a su madre.

-"A él"-dijo Harry en parsel , mientras señalaba al chico de curso superior.

Sin que el aludido pudiese reaccionar, una decena de serpientes aparecieron de todas partes, del techo, desde los sillones, lo envolvieron, apretaban su cuerpo, impidiendo que sacara su varita, empezó a gritar de terror, este finalmente cayo de rodillas.

Mientras todos observaban la escena, apareció el resto, la sala se llenó de serpientes.

-"Envuelvan a todos menos a quienes están cerca de mi".

Los gritos se empezaron a multiplicar, chicos y chicas de todos los cursos eran envueltos por los reptiles, atacaron tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo en reaccionar.

-¿como te sientes?, dime, ¿ser sangre pura evitó que mis serpientes te sometieran como si fueses un simple ratón?.

El Slytherin sudaba frio, sin saber como reaccionar

-"Pitón, abre tu boca y pon tus colmillos sobre el cuello sin morderlo, solo para asustarlo".

La serpiente obedeció y se colocó en actitud agresiva sobre el cuello del muchacho.

-Por favor, piedad, te pido perdón, saca a la serpiente de aquí.

-Disculpa, ando un poco sordo luego de vencer por segunda ves a Voldemort, ¿podrías volver a repetir lo que dijiste?.-dijo en un tono irónico.

-Perdón por llamar de esa manera a tu madre, lo siento en verdad, nunca volvera a pasar, también te pido perdón a ti, por llamarte "sucio mestizo".

-Creo que también le debes una disculpa a mis amigos de Gryffindor y a Draco, ¿no lo crees?.

-Si, perdón a ustedes tres, fui un desconsiderado.-dijo rápidamente, como si sintiera que Harry perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento.

-"Pitón dejalo tranquilo y vuelve a mi".

La serpiente obedeció, deslizándose por el suelo, para volver a las túnicas de su amo, el alumno de séptimo año, respiró un poco más aliviado, pensando que lo peor ya había pasado, pero fue sorprendido por un golpe en la cara del niño que vivió, gotas de sangre salieron de su boca.

-Esto es para que no lo olvides nunca, ni tampoco ninguno de ustedes , si se comportan educadamente conmigo, con mis amigos y con las otras casas estaremos bien, si se meten en mi camino. Voldemort será la última de sus preocupaciones, ESTA CLARO?

-SIIII SEÑOR.- dijieron algunos.

-COMO USTED DIGA LORD POTTER.- respondieron otros.

-Señor Potter, el profesor Snape se acerca.-dijo Crabbe jadeando por lo que supuso que fue una carrera para llegar luego.

-Excelente Crabbe, dile a Goyle que vuelva.

-"Liberen a todos y vuelvan a sus pociones antes de que los llamara, sigan con el trabajo anterior."-dijo en parsel a sus serpientes, estas obedecieron, desapareciendo tan luego como llegaron.

El profesor Snape hizo entrada, con la característica ondulación de su túnica, como si fuese una murciélago en pleno vuelo, vio a sus alumnos un tanto asustados, por su parte, Harry Potter volvió rápidamente a sentarse con sus amigos.

-Longbotton y Granger, afuera los esperan sus prefectos, los llevaran a su sala común, las clases se suspenderán mañana, solo saldrán para ir a comer, siendo acompañados por sus prefectos, Potter ven conmigo ahora.

La suspensión de clases hubiese sido una noticia de júbilo en situaciones normales, pero ahora solo reflejaba la dificultad de la situación, los dos Gryffindor salieron de la sala común, luego Harry acompaño a su jefe de casa, era el momento de conocer a Albus Dumbeldore.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Draco Malfoy veía como Hermione Granger se retiraba de la sala, ella le dedicó una última mirada antes de retirarse, hace algunas horas, cuando estaban en la sala de defensa contra las artes oscuras, los Gryffindor se sentaban a la izquierda y los Slytherin a la derecha, el se sentó al final del salón a la derecha, para su sorpresa, Granger , se había sentado al fondo a la izquierda, ella generalmente le comentaba que le gustaba sentarse en primera fila, pero cuando compartían clases, ella se sentaba lo más cerca que podía de él, esta chica se le había pegado como un perro callejero en busca de afecto, se había fijado que sus demás compañeros no hablaban con ella.

-"¿se habrán fijado que ellos se juntaban en la biblioteca?"-pensó el rubio.

Desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, sumado al aislamiento de sus demás compañeros Slytherin, hizo que la única persona con la que conversaba, era ella y su madre a través de cartas.

Un día estudiaba en un punto ciego de la biblioteca, al menos ahí nadie lo molestaría, en ese instante ella llegó.

-Hola Draco, no esperaba encontrarse aquí, ¿estudias encantamientos?.

-Primero, soy Malfoy para tí Granger y sí estoy encantamientos.

-¿Podemos estudiar juntos?.

Había pensado en decirle que se largara, pero en vista de que no tenia nadie más con quien conversar, sumado a que casi nadie venia a estudiar a esta parte tan escondida le respondió.

-Quedate, pero no hagas ruido.

Esas palabras inició muchas cesiones de estudio, Granger a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, era muy brillante, aprendía muy rápido , ella hablaba mucho, lo que aburría un poco, ahora entendía porque sus compañeros se alejaban, pero excluyendo eso, era muy agradable estar con ella.

Volviendo a la clase de Quirrel, pudo notar que ese día estaba particularmente más nervioso que de costumbre, se le cayeron los apuntes, Potter se levantó a recogerlos.

-"Lamebotas"-pensó

Pero luego algo paso, las manos del profesor y alumno se rosaron, el maestro empezó a gritar de dolor, todo pasó muy rápido, es sacó su varita, pero parecía que el intentar dañar a Potter acelerara las quemaduras, luego el niño que vivió, usó el encantamiento levitador quitandole la varita, lo último que pasó dejó al joven Malfoy sin aire, el turbante del profesor se quemó, dejando a la vista un rostro horrible, de ojos rojos, los gritos de los compañeros aumentaban, luego una nube negra salió de las cenizas de Quirrel, formando el mismo rostro de antes, afirmaba ser Lord Voldemort.

-"¿A esto le había jurado fidelidad mi padres?,¿de este 'hombre' el se sentía tan orgulloso?".

No podía pensar en esa figura sin sentir nauseas, eso no era humano, en su familia le habian enseñado algo sobre artes oscuras , siempre las vio como algo interesante, obtener más poder por menos esfuerzo, el sentirse superior, pero ese rostro seguía pegado en su memoria, a eso llevaban las artes oscuras, no se veía como alguien poderoso o digno de respeto, se sentía como alguien que se aferraba como podía a la vida, como un animal.

Luego de que se esfumara el espectro, el miró a Hermione, ella no reaccionaba, estaba llorando aterrada, todos sus compañeros empezaron a gritar y correr, el hizo lo mismo, tomó de la mano a la Gryffindor y salieron, no sabia que debía hacer, muchos alumnos fueron a buscar profesores, eso le dio una idea, buscaría Snape, el sabría que hacer, llegaron rápidamente a la sala de pociones, Granger no respondía .

-Granger...reacciona.-la chica estaba en shock.

-Estamos en peligro...te necesito conmigo aquí … por favor….Hermione.

Las últimas palabras revivieron a la castaña , esta miró a los ojos grises de Draco, acto seguido empezó a llorar nuevamente dándole un abrazo. Esto no se lo esperaba el rubio, no supo que hacer más que abrazarla, si le hubiesen dicho a principio de año que estaría abrazando a una sangre sucia, se hubiese reído, pero no se sentía tan mal, lo que si se sentía mal era en todo lo que creía, las artes oscuras , la pureza de sangre y el señor oscuro ya no eran tan conceptos idealizados como él pensaba.

-¿Que es lo correcto?.-pensó para si mismo.

Sintió pasos por el pasillo, levantó la vista y era el causante de toda esta situación, Harry Potter.


	29. Chapter 29

-Chocolate blanco-dijo el profesor de pociones.

la estatua que protegía la entrada a la oficina del director se movió, revelando una escalera en espiral que ascendía , primero paso Severus, seguido de cerca por Harry, luego de muchos escalones, se toparon con una puerta, el docente tocó, alguien desde adentro indicó que pasara, así lo hicieron los dos visitantes.

Esta era la primera vez que el joven mago Potter estaba en la oficina del director Albus Dumbeldore, había una inmensa cantidad de objetos curiosos, un pájaro de plumas rojas y doradas lo observaba curioso, de la misma forma que lo hacían los cuadros de muchos magos y brujas, el director no estaba solo, a su derecha se encontraba un hombre de unos 60 años aproximadamente, tenía cicatrices en toda la cara, se sujetaba con bastón, había perdido un ojo y lo reemplazó con uno de vidrio, que se movía en todas direcciones, como buscando una amenaza, luego este se posó en él, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo.

Por otra parte a la izquierda del mago que dirigía la escuela, había un hombre mucho más joven que el anterior, aunque parecía cansado, tenía algunas marcas en la cara, como si fuesen rasguños, este le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Severus y Harry, me gustaría que nuestra reunión fuese en situaciones más frívolas , por favor pasen adelante y tomen asiento.

-no será necesario para mi-respondió el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Harry por su parte observó la situación, de los 4 hombres solo el director estaba sentado, los 2 que estaban a sus costados parecían tener una actitud defensiva, observaban sus movimientos con gran interés, decidió quedarse de pie como su maestro.

-estaré bien señor.

-como tu gustes, ¿caramelo de limón?.

Tracey le había advertido de tener cuidado con lo que comía, especialmente si no conocía a una persona, era bastante común en el mundo mágico poner venenos u otras pociones que lo pudiesen afectar en dulces, por lo que no quería verse afectado.

-no gracias señor, con todo lo que a pasado en este día he perdido el apetito.

El director miraba a Harry con ojos penetrantes, decidió cortar el contacto visual y calmar sus emociones, no dejaría que la situación lo controlará, el controlaría la situación.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano , los rumores corren rápido en el colegio, me he enterado gracias a tu profesor sobre un incidente con el profesor Quirrel, serias tan amable de contarnos ¿que fue lo que ocurrió con tus propias palabras?.

Harry procedió a contar los hechos, en momentos él paraba su relato, aún tenía miedo, omitió olímpicamente lo ocurrido en la sala común, el director escuchó atentamente cada palabra, luego se levantó, fue un mueble cercano a su escritorio, lo abrió y sacó lo que parecía ser una bandeja de plata, esta levitaba, estaba cubierta por lo que el creía que eran runas.

-Esto Harry, se llama pensadero, es una herramienta que permite volver a ver recuerdos desde una perspectiva más amplia, ven acércate.

El muchacho asintió.

-Remus, ¿podrías hacerme el honor de mostrarle a nuestro joven amigo algún recuerdo de sus padres?.

El hombre joven se acercó a donde estaban el director y el niño.

-será un placer señor.

-perdón por mis malos modales Harry, te presento a Remus Lupin, ex-alumno de Hogwarts y amigo cercano de tus padres.

-es un gusto conocerlo señor. - dijo el ojiverde.

-ya nos conocíamos hace mucho Harry, eres igual a tu padre a tu edad, pero con los ojos de tu madre, más no deja de darme alegría ver que estas bien.

-el señor que esta acá es Alastor Moody, fue el ex-jefe del departamento de aurores.-dijo señalando al hombre con el ojo postizo extravagante.

-menos palabrería y más acción Albus, no tengo todo el día.

-si, si viejo amigo, ahora Remus si fueses tan amable.

El aludido sacó su varita, la puso en su sien, cerró sus ojos y se concentró, luego de unos instantes, una hebra de color blanco-platinado salió de su cabeza, con su varita la depositó en el pensadero, donde se disolvió como si de azúcar en el agua se tratase.

-ahora Harry quiero que hagas lo mismo que haré yo, no tienes que tener miedo de lo que veas, pues no te pasará nada, una vez acabado el recuerdo volveremos, ¿de acuerdo?.

-sí señor.

-por favor, llamame Remus simplemente.

Luego de decir esto, el adulto joven sumergió su cabeza en el pensadero, el joven Potter se veía un poco nervioso, miró a su maestro de pociones buscando seguridad.

-proceda Potter.

El joven así lo hizo, imitando a Remus, sintió algo parecido a cuando se apareció con los padres de Daphne, aunque no sintió el gancho que lo tiraba del estómago.

Finalmente aterrizó en lo que parecía ser un campo, a su lado estaba el hombre con una mirada muy tranquila.

-¿Donde estamos?.

-En un recuerdo, de hace algunos años atrás, ven sígueme.

El muchacho de pelo negro siguió al adulto, subieron una colina, luego al bajar pudieron ver una gran fiesta, habían carpas muy grandes puestas, muchas mesas con platillos que deleitaban la vista , música sonaba , luego pudo ver a un trió de personas que se colocaban para tomar una foto.

-Esos son…-dijo Harry.

-Si, tus padres el día de su boda, yo tomé la fotografiá, originalmente serían solo James y Lily, pero Sirius….

Harry reconocía al tercer miembro , era el mismo hombre que aparecía en el álbum que le dio Neville.

-¿Quien es ese Sirius?,¿Otro amigo de mis padres?.

-Si, en ese momento lo era.-respondió con pena.

-¿Se pelearon?.

-Algo así, eramos 4 mejores amigos, tu padre , Sirius, Peter y yo.

-¿Que pasó con Peter?.

-Eso es mejor que lo sepas en otro momento, ahí esta él.-dijo señalando a un hombre con cara de rata.

La actitud de ese hombre no le gustó a Harry, miraba para todos lados, con miedo, le recordaba a la actitud que tenia Quirrel, eso no le daba buena espina.

El muchacho se acercó más hacia sus padres, una cosa era verlos en fotos y otra cosa muy distinta era tenerlos casi en carne y hueso, el parecido con su padre era innegable, luego miró a su madre, parecía un ángel, sus ojos con los de ella eran iguales.

-Ven, te mostraré a otras personas.

Siguieron caminando, una pareja de unos 60 años hablaba animadamente con otra pareja de unos 45, el niño que vivió no pudo creerlo.

-Ellos se parecen a mis padres…

-Son tus abuelos Flemont y Euphemia Potter conversando junto los padres de Lily.

El que era su abuelo paterno era igual a su padre, pero con los ojos azules, en vez de cafés, mientras que su abuela materna era castaña con ojos del mismo color, iguales que los del padre de Harry. Por otra parte, su abuelo materno, tenia el pelo rubia como tu tía Petunia y los ojos verdes, por otro lado su abuela materna tenia el pelo rojo y ojos azules.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerlos.

-Tus abuelos paternos murieron de viruela de Dragón poco después, tus abuelos maternos en un accidente de transito.

Remus se llevó al muchacho, por suerte no alcanzó a ver a unos incómodos Vernun y Petunia, que trataban de esconderse de todos los "anormales" que había en esa fiesta.

-Ahora veremos otro recuerdo.

El escenario cambio, estaban en una casa, era bastante amplia, mucho más grande que la de sus tíos, más o menos del porte de la casa de Daphne, aunque a diferencia de la de su amiga, esta estaba pintada con tonos de rojo y dorado, sin previo aviso, algo atravesó a Harry en el pecho, luego del susto inicial y recordar que estos eran recuerdos y no podían dañarlo, vio que lo que lo atravesó fue un niño en una escoba diminuta, dos adultos venían corriendo desesperados.

-Harry ven acá.-dijo el tal Sirius.

-Merlín Lily nos matará por esto,-se quejó su padre.

Su versión pequeña reía ante el intento de los dos adultos por atraparlo, finalmente el bebe al ver a su madre se dirigió hacia ella, esta con reflejos dignos de un buscador atrapó a su hijo que saltó sin importarle el estar volando, justo cuando el par de amigos entraba en la habitación.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO CON HARRY?-exclamó furiosa la pelirroja.

-Lily tranquila, solo estábamos jugando.-trato de decir lo más calmadamente James Potter.

-Verás pelirroja, lo que ocurre es que pensé que mi ahijado no debía esperar por su regalo de cumpleaños, así que abrimos su escoba de juguete y lo colocamos ahí, fuimos a buscar la cámara, pero él se elevó muy rápido, será un gran jugador de quidditch al igual que su padre.-dijo en un tono despreocupado y un tanto seductor.

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL SIRIUS BLACK!, ¿NO PENSASTE QUE PUDISTE HABER MATADO A HARRY?.

El pelinegro pudo ver como un joven Remus reía ante el regaño que su madre le daba a su padre y a su padrino, esa escena le hizo sacar unas lagrimas, esta pudo haber sido su vida, un padre y un padrino que le ayudaran con bromas, una mamá preocupada por él, pero todo acabó por culpa de Voldemort, luego observó como el hombre llamado Peter estaba más retirado de la escena, tenia la misma actitud nerviosa que en la boda de sus padres, se tocaba constantemente su antebrazo derecho, finalmente tanto el niño como el adulto salieron del recuerdo.

-¿Como estuvo tu viaje por el pasado Harry?.-preguntó el director.

-Fue...maravilloso.-respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Excelente, ahora Potter necesitamos que nos ayudes con lo que pasó hoy.-exclamo un impaciente Alastor Moody.

-Ya les conté lo que ocurrió , ¿de que otra forma podría ayudar..?.-

No alcanzó a casi terminar su pregunta cuando la respuesta le vino a la mente, el pensadero.

-¿Quieren que saque mi memoria para que puedan ver lo que paso?

-Exactamente Harry, se que fue muy fuerte lo que viviste, pero los recuerdos son mejores recolectarlos cuando aún están frescos, son menos abiertos a interpretaciones personales, en situaciones normales no te pediría esto, pero esclarecer lo que pasó puede ayudarnos a entender lo que planea Voldemort.-dijo en un tono muy amable el director.

-No son recuerdos agradables, pero si ayuda a detener a Voldemort ayudare, ¿que tengo que hacer?.

El director le explicó como sacar una memoria, luego de varios intentos finalmente pudo concentrarse en los hechos que ocurrieron solo unas horas antes.

-Gracias Harry, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos, esperanos un momento.

Los 4 hombres en la sala ingresaron al mismo tiempo al pensadero, luego de unos minutos bastante tensos, en que Harry se sintió intimidado por los cuadros de la oficina, los cuatro adultos volvieron a la realidad.

-Esto fue peor de lo que yo pensaba.-dijo Remus.

-Concuerdo contigo Lupin, me sorprende que Potter no se quedará paralizado en esa situación, demostró ser un digno miembro de la casa de Salazar al analizar la situación y desarmar a un enemigo en su momento de debilidad, 50 puntos para Slytherin por eso.-dijo Snape con mucho orgullo.

-Si, el niño será un buen auror de grande, pero vamos a lo necesario,¿chico tienes la varita de Quirre?.

El aludido revisó en sus túnicas y se dió cuenta que si la tenia, se la entregó al ex-auror.

- _PRIORI INCANTATEM-_ dijo mientras apuntaba su varita contra la del ex-profesor.-

Estelas plateadas salieron de la punta de la varita, formando diferentes formas, el candado de una puerta que se abría, transfigurar una mesa en un arpa que tocaba música, usar un hechizo para analizar una serie de pociones, una maldición para romper piezas de un tablero de ajedrez gigante, el muchacho no entendía, pero el director si.

-Alastor llevate la varita de Quirrel y muéstrale los últimos hechizos al departamento de aurores, yo le avisaré a Nicolás sobre lo que ocurrió aquí, Remus ve con Moody, una vez que acaban con su asunto con los aurores empiecen a llamar a todos los miembros de la orden que nos faltan, además de empezar a buscar más.-dijo el director como si fuese un general.

Los dos magos asintieron y se fueron por una chimenea con llamas verdes.

-Nos veremos pronto Harry, cuidate mucho.-dijo Remus con evidente tristeza.

Luego de que los dos magos se fueran, siguió la conversación.

-Profesor tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

-Entiendo Harry, también tenemos muchas cosas que discutir entre los 3, ahora insistiré que te sientes por favor.

Así lo hicieron los dos Slytherin, luego de esto, el joven Slytherin tomo la palabra.

-Ahora, quiero saber profesor, ¿por que Voldemort anda detrás mio.? , y ¿por que mató a mis padres?.

El viejo mago respiró hondo.

-Quisiera que no tuvieras que saber esto hasta que fueses mucho mayor, pero en vista de lo que te a tocado vivir, te has ganado el derecho a la verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea, pero te lo advierto, puede ser muy dolorosa, ¿estás dispuesto a encarar a la verdad?.-

-Si profesor, correré el riesgo.

-Esta bien, todo esto partió con una profecía…..


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

-¿Una profecía?

-Si Harry, una profecía, pero esto partió mucho antes, tienes que entender que los tiempos eran muy distintos a los de ahora, Voldemort empezó a reunir aliados, pregonaba la idea de que los magos deberían imponerse ante los muggles, esto tuvo eco en muchas familias sangre pura, fueron tiempos muy oscuros, familias se dividieron, amigos contra amigos, no sabias en quien confiar, dentro de todo este caos, ocurrió algo inesperado, un día estaba haciendo una entrevista a Sybill Trelawney, para el puesto de profesora de Adivinación, todo pasaba normal, hasta en que en un momento , su mirada se puso en blanco y empezó a decir:

" _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes.."_

En ese momento 2 parejas cumplían el requisito , una eran los Potter y los otros eran los Longbotton.-

-¿Longbotton?, los padres de Neville.

-Si, efectivamente, lamentablemente, un espía de Voldemort oyó parte de la profecía, se lo informó a su amo, al igual que yo, supuso que tus padres y los de Neville eran los progenitores de quien lo desafiaría, así que les dio caza, los Longbotton eran de los mejores aurores de su tiempo, por lo que se pudieron ocultar por sus medios, mientras que tus padres decidieron ocupar el encantamiento _fidelio_ .

-¿Cuál es el encantamiento _fidelio_?-Preguntó Harry.

-Es un encantamiento en que nombras una persona como tu guardián, mientras esa persona no revele tu posición, nadie podrá encontrarte en el lugar que han definido como seguro.-dijo repentinamente el profesor de pociones con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Es efectivamente como dice Severus, originalmente yo me ofrecí como guardián secreto, pero tu padre escogió a su mejor amigo...Sirius Black.

A la mente de Harry vino el hombre con aspecto aristocrático y un poco bohemio de las fotografías, en los recuerdos de Remus parecía llevarse muy bien con sus padres, pero si Voldemort los mató , eso significaba…

-¿Él los traicionó verdad?-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada por la rabia.

-Me sigue sorprendiendo tu mente tan perspicaz, si efectivamente, Sirius venia de una familia de sangre pura, él fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, a diferencia de toda su familia que había estado en Slytherin, sinceramente creí que era diferente, incluso, a los 16 se escapó de casa, yendo a vivir con los Potter, pero por lo visto la sangre fue más pesada que la amistad, luego de eso Voldemort llegó a tu hogar.

-Eso significa que me escogió a mi, pero ¿por qué?, yo soy un mestizo, ¿por qué no escoger a Neville que era sangre pura como él?.

-Ahi hay una mentira en lo que dices Harry, Lord Voldemort no es un sangre pura, es un mestizo.

-¿Mestizo?.

-Si, tal como lo oyes, el nombre real de Lord Voldermot es Tom Sorvolo Riddle, el padre de él era un muggle adinerado llamado Tom Riddle, su madre se llamaba Merope Gaunt.

-¿Gaunt?, Daphne me habló de las familias sangre puras que existían, pero los Gaunt se habían extinto.

-Oficialmente si, Merope vivía con su padre y hermano, quienes la trataban sumamente mal, el señor Riddle vivía cerca de ellos, por lo visto , ella le dio de alguna forma una poción de amor , huyeron y se casaron, al tiempo después quedó embarazada.

-De Voldemort..

-Exacto, Merope, pensó que después de tanto tiempo, Tom Riddle padre se habría enamorado de ella, o por lo menos se quedaría por el bebe, así que dejó de darle la poción, pero al hacerlo, el hombre escapo de inmediato, esto la devastó, finalmente llegó a un orfanato muggle, donde murió poco después de dar a luz a Tom Riddle hijo.

"Fue un huérfano igual que yo"-pensó el niño que vivió.

-A los 11 años, fui a verlo y hablarle sobre Hogwarts, la mayoría de los niños que no sabían de la magia, en general, no lo creen o se asustan, pero Tom fue diferente, mis palabras solamente confirmaron, lo que él ya había apreciado, al igual que tu, era un joven muy perspicaz , una vez en la escuela, quedó en Slytherin y empezó a destacar rápidamente, los profesores lo adoraban, era un alumno modelo, al ir creciendo , creció de igual modo su ambición, una vez que se graduó , desapareció de la imagen publica, cuando volvió, estaba cambiado, ya no era humano.

-señor, me surge una duda de todo esto, si Riddle, mató a mis padres, ¿por qué no me pudo matar a mi?.

-Una buena pregunta, cuando Hagrid fue a tu casa, encontró a tu padre primero, cerca de la puerta, seguramente quiso hacer tiempo para que tu madre y tú, pudieran escapar, luego tu madre estaba entre la puerta y tú, por lo cual puedo asumir que se interpuso a Voldemort, mi teoría es que él le dio la oportunidad de escapar, pero al negarse y recibir la maldición asesina, creó una protección muy poderosa, que hizo que cuando te quisiera matar, la maldición le rebotara, dejándote a ti solo con una cicatriz, por eso eres famoso Harry, pues eres la primera persona en sobrevivir a una maldición asesina, eliminando de paso a un señor oscuro, aunque él ya no era lo suficientemente humano para morir y como viste en tu clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, logró sobrevivir de forma parasitaria en el cuerpo del profesor Quirrel.

\- Todo esto significa que cuando intentó matarme me marco como su igual…

-Exacto, tu destino y el de él están entrelazados, tarde o temprano tendrán que tener un enfrentamiento, en que solo uno de los dos podrá salir vivo, por eso no quería que lo supieras, es una carga muy grande para cualquiera.

Harry se recostó un poco mas en la silla, tomó un poco de aire, luego exhalo, pasaron unos minutos en que el pensó con los ojos cerrados, luego volvió a la realidad.

-Tengo 3 preguntas que hacerle director.-

-Dímelas.-respondió sin el normal tono alegre.

-Primero, ¿Donde está Sirius Black?, segundo, ¿quien fue el espía de Riddle que le dijo sobre la profecía? Y por último, ¿quien determinó que me fuese a vivir con los Dursley?.

Los dos adultos en la sala se pusieron incómodos, se miraron por unos minutos, Severus asintió y el director procedió a responder.

-Sirius fue arrestado por los aurores, por alguna razón que desconocemos quiso matar a Peter Pettigrew, lo hizo en medio de una calle llena de muggle, produjo una explosión, matando a 12 personas ese dia, fue llevado inmediatamente a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos.

-¿Sin un juicio?, ¿en el mundo mágico no existe algún tipo de tribunal?.

-Si los hay, pero eran tiempos oscuros, el ministro considero que el testimonio de los aurores que vieron la pelea entre Sirius y Peter, sumado al hecho que era el guardián secreto de tus padres y la fama de la familia Black, fue suficiente para el ministro para enviarlo a Azkaban sin juicio.

Esto le parecía un poco extraño, aunque tenia odio hacia Sirius Black por haber traicionado a sus padres, algo en su mente le decía que no cuadraba, en los recuerdos que vio, no parecía de ninguna forma una persona que fuese un seguidor de la pureza de sangre, como por ejemplo Malfoy, cuando recién se habían conocido, Sirius, parecía ser el equivalente en la vida de sus padres de lo que era Tracey, la persona sangre pura, picara y que era la que hacia las bromas en el grupo. Incluso, sospechó de Peter Pettigrew, pues tenia todos los síntomas de ser alguien que ocultaba algo, demasiado nervioso, alejado de los demás y con una tendencia a llevarse la mano a uno de sus antebrazos, para poder sobrevivir, había entrado a pedir "prestados" libros de muchas temáticas, uno de ellos era de sicologia, se titulaba "Como leer la mente de las personas", el título le llamo atención, mencionaba que uno podía obtener mucha información de la gente viendo sus movimientos corporales, lo que hacen o dejan de hacer las personas daba mucha información de ellas, además le parecía curioso, si Sirius Black era un seguidor de Riddle, ¿Por qué ir a matar a un tipo que parecía asustarse con su propia sombra?. Algo no cuadraba en todo esto y él lo investigaría.

-Para tu segunda pregunta Potter, la responderé yo-dijo el profesor de pociones.

El muchacho miró a su profesor, este mantenía una cara inexpresiva, miró al profesor Dumbeldore una última vez, este asintió con la cabeza y hablo.

-Yo le dije a Voldemort sobre la profecía, yo fui un mortifago.-dijo mientras se levantaba una de las mangas de su túnica cuando mostraba un tatuaje de una calavera de la cual brotaba una serpiente desde la boca.

Harry sentía que como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, su respiración se aceleró.

-¿por que?-fue la pregunta que salió con mucha angustia de sus labios junto con lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos verdes del muchacho.

Snape ante la expresión del niño se sintió muy incomodo, los ojos vidriosos de Harry le recordaron a los de Lily cuando se pelearon, cuando el le había dicho que era una sangre sucia.

-Para responder un poco a eso tendría que contarte un poco mi vida, yo soy mestizo, mi padre es muggle y mi madre bruja, mi padre no fue una buena persona, no tenia amigos, hasta que conocí a tu madre, ella fue mi primer amiga, aunque quedamos en casas distintas seguimos con nuestra amistad, por otra parte me enemiste con tu padre, era un engreído petulante, para que te hagas una idea piensa en Draco Malfoy cuando recién llegó , el con su grupito de amigos me hicieron la vida imposible, más de lo que ya lo hacia mi padre, buscaba poder y las artes oscuras fueron un camino para ello, buscaba el ser respetado o por lo menos temido, eso me trajo muchas peleas con tu madre, finalmente tu padre me hizo una broma, todos en la escuela se rieron, tu madre vino a defenderme, James Potter me soltó, me dijo que deberia agredecer que estaba Lily para salvarme, que yo no tenia el poder de hacerlo solo, pero cuando me liberé estaba tan enojado que dije

"NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE UNA SANGRE SUCIA".

Desde ahí nos alejamos, yo ingresé totalmente a las artes oscuras, me uní a Voldemort, cuando el director estaba entrevistando a la ahora profesora de adivinación, logré escuchar parte de la profecia, pero el dueño del local donde estabamos me hechó por estar husmeando, solo escuché parte de la profecia, se la llevé a mi amo, él por su parte , rápidamente determinó que eran tus padres o los de Longbotton, los que engendrarian al "elegido", por alguna razón, los escogió a los Potter, le suplique, que no matara a tu madre, asi lo hizo al principio, le dió la opción a Lily de irse, pero ella no lo hizo, te amo hasta el final.-

Las palabras del profesor volaron por la habitación, llevando las emociones de culpa, pero en el niño que vivió tuvo otra reacción, furia.

¿POR QUE?, ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE? , ELLA ERA TU AMIGA !-dijo en un grito el ojiverde.

La última frase hizo que la máscara emocional que tenia se derrumbara.

-FUE MI CULPA , ERA UN IDIOTA ARROGANTE, SEDIENTO DE PODER, NO DETUVE AL SEÑOR OSCURO PUES QUERÍA VER A TU PADRE Y A TI MUERTOS, PUES YO AMABA A LILY.-dijo en un desahogo.

Las últimas palabras lo dejaron con una confusión en el corazón, una parte de él queria que Severus Snape pagara por contribuir a robarle a su familia, pero otra veía el dolor, veía el arrepentimiento y la culpa, recordó en ese momento, las clases de pociones, como su maestro a pesar de ser estricto, siempre lo motivaba a superar, cuando le pago de su bolsillo una escoba, cuando en su primer partido de Quidditch el hizo un contra-maleficio para detener a Quirrel, recordó cuando lo puso con Neville en pociones, él quiso que se hicieran amigos, ese recuerdo lo llevó a otro, a Malfoy con Granger, un sangre pura engreido con una hija de muggles, era como su padre con su madre, todas estas ideas vinieron como una explosión en su cabeza, no solo decía que se arrepentía, lo había demostrado.

-TE PIDO PERDÓN HARRY, TE JURO POR LA MEMORIA DE TU MADRE QUE NO PARARE HASTA VER AL HIJO DE PUTA DE VOLDEMORT MUERTO DEFINITIVAMENTE.

Harry miró al hombre que había sido lo más cercano a una figura paterna hasta ahora, sus ojos se encontraron, él hizo lo impensado, se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Lo perdono profesor y creo que puedo hablar por parte de mi madre que también lo perdona a usted.

Severus abrazó tímidamente al muchacho y empezó a llorar, ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza como cuando murió Lily, eran lágrimas de paz, de que una parte de su carga se había ido, luego de unos minutos, él se calmó, alumno y maestro volvieron a su silla, el director los miraba con una sonrisa y una pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eres un gran mago y persona Harry, no todos tienen el poder de perdonar, el amor es la magia mas poderosa que existe, nunca lo olvides.-dijo Albus Dumbeldore.

-Gracias por sus palabras señor.

-De nada, ahora, con respecto a tu última pregunta, el responsable de que vivieras con tus tios, fuí yo, use la protección que te dejó tu madre como base para crear un poderoso encantamiento protector sobre ti, pero para completarlo, había otro requisito, que vivieras con un familiar de tu madre, alguien que compartiera la misma sangre.

-Tía Petunia…-dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

-Exacto, al vivir con ellos , evitaría que cualquier persona te pudiese hacer daño externo, muchos mortifagos te buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra, ninguna otra protección que se usara te garantizaba tantas defensas como la protección que te dio tu madre, pero para que siguiese activa, tenias que estar cerca de algún familiar y considerar el lugar donde tu vivías como un hogar, se que Lily y Petunia no se llevaban bien, esto se debió a que tu madre pudo venir a Hogwarts, Petunia logró por sus propios medios, enviarme una carta, pidiéndome asistir a Hogwarts, lo cual era imposible, pues ella no era una bruja, eso la destrozó , creando un odio hacia Lily que no paró de crecer, pensé ingenuamente, que al enterarse de que su hermano murió, cambiaría , te querría como había dejado de querer a Lily, pero no fue así, cometí un error y tu fuiste quien pagó el precio, te pido perdón Harry, aunque se que nada de lo que te diga arreglará todo lo que sufriste.-dijo con una voz destrozada por la culpa.

La ira que se había ido hace unos minutos había vuelto, sentía la tristeza del director, pero recordó todos los malos tratos, los momentos en que sus tíos lo dejaron sin comer , lo golpearon, lo tenían casi como un esclavo, sintió furia, pero no por el director, podía entender que su decisión fue lo más lógico en la situación en que se encontraba.

-¿POR QUE ME TOCÓ A MI?, ¿POR QUE NO PUDE CRECER CON MIS PADRES?, ¿PORQUE NO PUDE TENER UNA MALDITA VIDA NORMAL?!.-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento, la habitación empezó a temblar, los vidrios de la ventana empezaron a romperse, al igual que los muebles, la silla donde estaba sentado y salió volando rompiéndose al chocar contra el muro, las personas en los cuadros empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, algunos con temor y otros diciéndole al director que pusiera orden en su oficina.

-Potter, tranquilizate…-empezó a decir el profesor de pociones, pero fue detenido por el director.

El profesor Dumbeldore miró a su ex-alumno, transmitiéndole que era necesario que Harry dejará escapar toda esa ira, que se lo merecía, ya no era solo la oficina del director que se movía, era la torre entera, luego de varios minutos que parecieron horas, Harry cayó desmayado, el profesor de pociones se acercó al mucho, comprobando que estaba bien, solo agotado por la intenta liberación de magia.

-Severus, lleva a Harry a la enfermería, ahí podrá descansar.

El ex-mortifago, tomó al hijo de su amada entre sus brazos y salió sin decir una sola palabra mas, Albus con un movimiento de su varita reparó rápidamente la habitación.

"Ojalá los corazones de las personas se pudieran sanar así de fácil".-dijo mientras miraba por su reparada ventana hacia un rayo de sol que penetraba tenuemente entre las espesas


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente, sentía como si una Bludger hubiese usado su cabeza como tambor, la luz de los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, pero su habitación en Slytherin estaba en las mazmorras y su ventana daba para el lago negro, generalmente las sirenas que vivían en el los despertaban con bonitas canciones, logró incorporarse un poco.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos señor Potter, ¿como se siente?.-preguntó madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio.

-Como si el calamar gigante hubiese practicado boxeo conmigo.

-No se lo que será el boxeo, pero asumo que se siente apaleado, beba esto por favor.-dijo la mujer entregándole una poción.

El niño que vivió, acercó el brebaje de color azul-violeta, instantáneamente, un olor a pescado podrido lo golpeó en la cara, miró brevemente a la sanadora, que tenia cara de que no se movería a menos que se tomara la poción, se tapó la nariz y tragó de un sorbo, el saber era peor que el olor, pero al cabo de unos momentos se empezó a sentir mucho mejor, sin tanto agotamiento en el cuerpo.

-Lo que le dí señor Potter, fue una poción revitalizante muy concentrada, le devolverá las energías luego de haber estado en una situación que lo agotara mágicamente, no es recomendable usarla continuamente, pues podría terminar dañando su cuerpo, le daré dos más, una para mañana y otra para el subsiguiente, se la tomará antes de su desayuno, evite hacer magia si no es para sus clases, ¿me entendió?.-dijo en un tono parecido al de la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Si señora.

-Excelente, ahora dos cosas para finalizar, primero aquí tiene su serpiente, Severus tuvo que dejarla inconsciente, pues cuando quisimos revisarlo se puso muy a la defensiva, pero no le pasó nada malo, por otro lado, tanto su jefe de casa como el director me informaron que esta no es la primera vez que sufre un ataque tan violento de magia accidental, deberá aprender a controlar sus emociones, de no ser así, podría llegar un momento en que esta explosión de magia dañe irreparablemente su cuerpo, ¿estamos claros?.

-Si señora.

-Excelente, lo daré de alta para la cena, así que por el momento descanse.

No era necesario que le dieran esa orden a Harry, pues era lo que más necesitaba, no solo le afectaba el cansancio físico, sino el emocional, ahora recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, la profecía, que su profesor de pociones estaba enamorado de su madre, su padrino estaba en Azkaban y el director lo había mandado a un infierno llamado privet drive #4 , se frotó los ojos y se dejó las manos cubriéndolos, tomaba respiraciones largas y profundas, ¿que debería hacer?, tenia el peso de todo el mundo mágico sobre él, sentía miedo, de no ser por la protección que le brindó su madre, ayer hubiese muerto, sentía que estaba en una pesadilla, que en cualquier momento despertaría y estarías sus padres junto a él, diciéndole que todo fue producto de una caída de escoba, que no existía Tom Riddle, ni profecía y que ellos estarían con él, pero la realidad lo encaró nuevamente, no quería sentirse indefenso, no otra vez, un sentimiento de furia volvió a él, como hace unas horas había ocurrido, pero ahora siguiendo el concejo de la enfermera lo controlaría, usaría esa furia para impulsarse, para aprender cuanto pudiese

"El conocimiento es poder" -pensó para si mismo.

Acababa de recuperar su determinación, cuando dos chicas, con corbatas verdes entraron a la enfermería.

-HARRY!.-dijeron al unisono.

-Señoritas, les recuerdo que están en una enfermería, el señor Potter necesita descansar.

-Solo queremos verlo un instante madame Pomfrey, acabamos de ser informadas de donde estaba.-dijo un agitada Daphne, que se notaba que había venido corriendo desde las mazmorras hasta la enfermería al igual que Tracey.

-Esta bien, pero no hagan mucho ruido, el paciente necesita tranquilidad por sobre todo.

-Entendido-respondieron nuevamente a coro.

Las chicas tomaron una sillas que estaban cerca de ahí.

-Nos tenias muy preocupadas Harry-dijo Daphne.

-En el desayuno Snape nos dijo que estabas aquí, tuvimos que pedirle a un prefecto que nos trajera aquí, por las medidas de seguridad extras luego de lo de ayer.-dijo Tracey.

-Lamento haberlas preocupado, tuve una charla muy larga con el director, pasaron muchas cosas.

-¿Como terminaste en la enfermería?.-preguntó la rubia.

-Tuvimos una conversación con el profesor Dumbeldore, me dijo muchas cosas, sobre Voldemort y sobre mi vida, digamos que no reaccione muy bien, cayendo desmayado en el proceso. En otro momento les hablaré de los detalles, aún yo no lo he podido asimilar bien.

Las dos Slytherin se miraron preocupadas, pero decidieron no insistir, se quedaron con Harry durante el resto del día, finalmente a la hora de la cena volvieron al gran comedor, ahí fueron abordados por Neville Longbotton.

-¿Harry donde habías estado?.-preguntó un angustiado Gryffindor.

-Lo siento por no decirte nada Neville, tuve un desmayo mientras hablaba con el director, te contaré detalles cuando nos veamos donde siempre.

El joven león entendió el mensaje, sabían que en Hogwarts los rumores corrían más rápido que una Nimbus 2000, por lo que conversar temas delicados no era una opción. Una vez sentados en sus respectivas mesas, el director pidió la palabra.

-Buenas noches mis queridos estudiantes, ya la mayoría se habrá enterado en algún grado de los hechos que acontecieron el día de ayer, pues he conversado con el cuerpo académico y consideramos que es pertinente que ustedes sepan la verdad. El día de ayer, descubrimos que el profesor Quirrel, estaba bajo posesión de Lord Voldemort.

Murmullos se extendieron rápidamente en todas las mesas, teniendo que ser calmados por el director con unas pequeñas chispas que lanzó de su varita, una vez todos estaban relativamente calmados, prosiguió con su relato.

-Esto lo supimos, ya que nuestro compañero Harry Potter, posee un poder que impide que el lord oscuro le haga daño, por lo cual, el profesor Quirrel, al estar unido a él, salió herido como ya saben. Les pido a todos que mantengan la calma, Voldemort, no es más que una sombra de lo que fue, por lo que procederemos a aumentar la vigilancia del colegio, el ministerio ya esta actualmente enterado de la situación, les pido a todos, que nos mantengamos unidos, en estos tiempos oscuros que se ciernen sobre nosotros, por nuestro país, por nuestros amigos , por nuestras familias y por lo que consideramos correcto.

Muchos alumnos empezaron a aplaudir ante el discurso de Dumbeldore, Harry para cuidar las apariencias también lo hizo, seguido por sus amigas y un número no menor de Slytherin, que habían aprendido a imitar lo que hacia el joven Potter por miedo a una represalia.

Esa noche, muchos búhos y lechuzas cruzaron todo el Reino Unido, la noticia se había filtrado en el ministerio, además de las cartas que muchos alumnos lograron darles a sus prefectos para que se las enviaran a sus familiares, en la edición del diario El Profeta, se afinaban los detalles de la que probablemente era la noticia del año, en la portada, el titular decía:

CAOS EN HOGWARTS

QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO REAPARECE


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

CAOS EN HOGWARTS

QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO REAPARECE

Así titulaba el diario El Profeta, los hechos ocurridos el día de ayer, todos los alumnos estaban leyendo las declaraciones del ministro ante los hechos, en un principio Cornelius Fugde, intentó ocultar el hecho, pero al ver que Alastor Moody, el ex-auror, les había mostrado, que Quirrel había usado magia oscura, con el fin de obtener la piedra filosofal, para con esto revivir completamente a su maestro, el departamento de aurores se cuadro, con su ex-jefe, no quedándole al ministro de magia que admitir a regañadientes los hechos, pero afirmando que esta vez estarían preparados. Harry vio como decenas de lechuzas entraban y salían a cada instante, sus compañeros de escuela, leían rápidamente y respondían con la misma velocidad, ocasionalmente, las miradas del alumnado se dirigían, hacia su persona, para bien o para mal, nuevamente era famoso por derrotar a Tom Riddle.

La vuelta a la normalidad fue difícil al principio, pero la memoria de la gente es frágil, al cabo de un mes, ya los estudiantes volvían a sus actividades cotidianas, fue particularmente incómodo volver a tener clases con el profesor Snape, luego de todo lo que paso, pero al cabo de un tiempo volvió a estar como un halcón sobre el caldero del joven Potter, asegurándose que la poción de Harry no fuera menos que perfecta, tuvo que ver a su maestro por partida doble, ya que, como este "eliminó" a su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, necesitaban de uno.

Al terminar una de sus clases de encantamientos, el ojiverde, le pidió a sus amigas que lo esperaran un momento afuera, ya que quería hablar con el profesor Flitwick.

-Disculpe profesor, quería hacerle una consulta.

-Si joven Potter, dígame.

-Supe que usted fue un campeón de duelo, sumado a los incidentes recientes para con mi persona, le quería consultar si usted, ¿me podría enseñar hechizos defensivos?, me siento un poco vulnerable ante un nuevo ataque de Voldemort.

El pequeño mago se perturbó un poco ante la alusión del señor oscuro, pero volvió rápidamente a mantener la compostura, excluyendo los problemas en que solía meterse , Harry había sido uno de sus mejores estudiantes, era dedicado y muy perceptivo, lo que hacían que sus notas fueran bastante altas, su razonamiento de pedirle ayuda a él, debido a su pasado como ex-duelista lo comprobaba, lo que como un buen Ravenclaw tenia que valorar. Luego de unos instantes de meditarlo el profesor acepto.

-Ven después de clases todos los viernes y te ayudaré joven Potter.

-Muchas gracias profesor, prometo no defraudarlo.

Los meses de Febrero a Junio pasaron con gran velocidad, la calma parecía convertir el incidente de Voldemort en un mal recuerdo, las preocupaciones de Quidditch llenaron las mentes de todos, en ese tiempo Harry les contó a sus amigas sobre la profecía, ambas quedaron en blanco ante lo que significaba, entendiendo, porque su amigo estuvo un poco distante esos primeros meses. También, pero cuando solo estuvieron solos, el niño que vivió se lo dijo a Neville, sentía que se merecía también saberlo.

-¿Yo pudiendo derrotar a QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMRADO?.-dijo el joven Longbotton, en una mezcla entre risa y miedo.

-Así es Neville y llámalo por su nombre, Tom Riddle, además, no deberías mirarte tanto en menos, has mejorado enormemente tus notas, solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo.

-Quizás tengas razón Harry, como lo tuviste con mi varita, la nueva a funcionado perfectamente.-dijo el joven mago mirando su nueva varita.

Las clases con el profesor Flitwick resultaron mucho mejor de lo que Harry pensó en un primer momento, el maestro se concentró en enseñarle la postura correcta que tenia que tener su cuerpo para un duelo, después como desplazarse en un combate, al principio, fue un poco difícil, pues tenia que poner atención al ambiente y al mismo tiempo al rival, un ejercicio muy práctico consistió, en que el profesor haría levitar unas pelotas, el las encantaría para que lo persiguieran, al parecido a una bludger, pero sin todo el daño que traen de por medio, el objetivo es que Harry, corriera por la sala, evitando ser golpeado por estas, así , desarrollaba sus reflejos y la capacidad de tener la vista abierta a su entorno, las primeras veces, solo se concentraba en escapar de las pelotas, lo que tenia el resultado de terminar chocando con un pupitre, otras veces se enfocaba en el entorno, recibiendo varios golpes de pelotas, algunas en unas partes muy sensibles, pero con el paso de los meses, logró acostumbrarse, el profesor le dijo que tenia que ser paciente, ya que su cuerpo de niño, no soportaría el tener un duelo propiamente tal, pero si empezaba a cimentar las bases a futuro su cuerpo reaccionaria mucho mejor.

Mientras esto ocurría, Harry decidió ocupar su regalo de navidad más extraño, la capa de invisibilidad, en una de sus noches de merodear, fue contactado por una de sus serpientes, esta la dirigió hacia un baño de chicas, según palabras del reptil encontraron una serpiente muy grande, ya que él, les había dado las ordenes , de vigilar el castillo y si encontraban una nueva serpiente la pusieran en contacto con él para unirla a su ejercito, pero esta en particular, no despertaba. El pelinegro tuvo resquemores de entrar , pero según su sirviente, estaba vacío,no hizo más que entrar para entender porque, las tazas de baño estaban rotas, los vidrios quebrados, agua escurría por todo el piso, sus pisadas hacían ruido, que hacia eco en toda la habitación, una figura plateada traslúcida se le apareció.

-¿QUIEN OSA MOLESTARME MIENTRAS LLORO?!-dijo el fantasma de una chica un poco mayor que él.

El niño que vivió, al notar que era un fantasma se la quitó y le respondió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter, no es mi intención molestarte, solo quería venir a explorar aquí,-dijo en un tono tranquilo.

-SEGURO VIENES A LANZARME LIBROS COMO LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS QUE VIENEN AQUÍ,¿POR QUE NO LE LANZAMOS LIBROS A MYRTLE?, ELLA NO SIENTE DOLOR.-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No era mi intención lanzarte libros Myrtle, te pido disculpas si te ofendí de alguna forma con mi presencia.-dijo en un tono amable.

La fantasma no se esperaba una disculpa, le impresionó tanto la actitud del joven mago que se tranquilizo.

-Pareces un chico amable, nadie es amable conmigo, gra….cias -dijo con pena.

-De nada Myrtle, espero que podamos ser amigos.-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

La muchacha se ruborizó en sus mejillas, al menos tanto como lo podría hacer un fantasma, cambiando a una actitud un poco más coqueta ante el joven mago.

-Y dime Harry, ¿que haces en el baño de mujeres?-dijo acercándose incómodamente cerca al joven Potter.

-Vine a explorar, mi amiga serpiente me dijo que había una criatura muy especial y que el camino para encontrarla se encontraba por este baño.

-¿Una criatura?, mmmm….., la única criatura que conozco que puede estar por aquí, es la que me mató-dijo con total naturalidad.

Al notar la tranquilidad con la que tocó el tema, decidió seguir preguntándole, ya que no quería convertirse en un fantasma.

-¿Recuerdas exactamente que era esa criatura?,¿o como te mató?.

-Recuerdo que estaba llorando aquí, porque unas niñas se burlaron de mis gafas, en un momento, sentí algo moviéndose, pensé que eran ellas que venían a burlarse, salí del baño a gritarles, luego vi dos grandes ojos amarillos, después ya estaba muerta.

"Eso significa que no hay que mirar a la criatura a los ojos."-pensó el ojiverde.

-Gracias por la información Myrtle.

-De nada Harry, si mueres, puedo compartir mi inodoro contigo.-dijo alegremente.

-Ehh...gracias.-respondió un poco confundido el chico.

La serpiente de Harry lo guió a un lavamanos, esta le mencionó, que se había metido por el tuvo, hasta llegar a una habitación con una estatua parecida a la del fundador de Slytherin, ahí en el medio de la sala había una serpiente gigante durmiendo.

"Una serpiente, una habitación secreta, una estatua de Salazar Slytherin, podria ser….¿la camara de los secretos?".

Flint, luego de la celebración por ganar uno de los partidos de Quidditch, le contó de la leyenda de que Slytherin, había creado una cámara donde ocultó algo,

-"¿ese algo seria la serpiente gigante?, ¿sería el baño de chicas la entrada?.

Tendria sentido, pues era improbable que alguien pensara, que el gran Salazar Slytherin, ocupara un baño como entrada de su más grande tesoro, lo más lógico seria que la pondria en la sala común de su casa, pero era esa poca probabilidad, lo que había mantenida secreta la camara, ahora, la pregunta era como entrar, el mago fundador de su casa, era mucho más alto que Harry,por lo que necesitó un método para entrar a su propia camara, se fijó en el lavamanos, en una de las llaves de agua, había una serpiente dibujada, el resto de los lavamanos no la tenian, giró la llave, pero solo consiguió agua.

-"Esta debe ser la entrada, pero no se pudo abrir cuando abrí la llave de agua, aunque eso sería demasiado obvio y alguna chica la abria abierto por accidente, estaba cerca, solo necesitaba saber como abrir la entrada".

- _¿Hiciste algo más para abrir la entrada cuando entraste?-_ preguntó en Pársel a su serpiente.

Pero no había recibido una respuesta del reptil, cuando un ruido hizo temblar ligeramente la habitación, dejando un gran hoyo donde antes estaba el lavamanos. Una parte de él le decía que sería más prudente analizar bien la situación , preparar un plan y todo, pero otra le decía que se lanzara.

"Claro, Slytherin hablaba Pársel, por eso nadie pudo pillar la cámara".

-Nos vemos luego Myrtle.

El joven se tiró por el tobogán improvisado, una vez que llegó al fondo se puso su capa, le dijo a su serpiente que lo guiara. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación del porte de una catedral, justo en el medio había una serpiente gigante durmiendo, Harry, retrocedió un poco, decidió primero hablar con la serpiente y luego acercarse.

 _-¿Puedes escucharme?.-_ preguntó el niño que vivió en la lengua de las serpientes.

 _-¿Quien me llama?-_ respondió la serpiente.

 _-Harry Potter, mantén los ojos cerrados en todo momento hasta que yo te diga lo contrario, ¿entiendes?._

 _-Si mi señor._

El muchacho ahora se acercó con su capa puesta, la serpiente pareció empezar a detectar su olor, pues se movía como si oliera algo.

 _-¿Que eres?,¿Como y quién te puso aquí?._

 _-Soy un basilisco mi señor, me puso aquí Salazar Slytherin, para proteger al colegio si es que los sangre sucia se atrevían a traer a muggles aquí para matar a los magos. ¿Es usted descendiente de Tom Riddle?._

 _-¿Conoces a Tom Riddle?._

 _-Si, el fue un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, hace unos 50 años humanos, el abrió la cámara secreta, pensé que mi momento había llegado, el de liberar el colegio de los sangre sucia, pero luego me ordenó dormir nuevamente._

"Riddle debió haber matado a Myrtle,"-pensó el Slytherin.

 _-¿Por que piensas que soy descendiente de Tom Riddle?._

 _-Debe serlo mi señor, solo los magos que descienden de Salazar Slytherin, pueden hablar nuestra lengua, así que estoy a sus ordenes._

"¿Seré descendiente de Salazar Slytherin?, podría ser, por familia de mi padre eran todos sangre pura, quizás en algún momento un descendiente se casó con algún Potter, tendré que investigar esto más a fondo."

 _-Ahora solo le servirás a Harry Potter, ¿entiendes?._

 _-Si mi señor, así será._

Harry, se quitó la capa, se acercó y tocó al gran animal.

- _Tengo grandes planes para ti a futuro mi querido amigo._

El final de curso había llegado, gracias a Harry y sus habilidades como buscador, Slytherin ganó todos los partidos, Gryffindor quedó en el fondo de la tabla, considerando que en su primer partido contra la casa de las serpientes ellos perdieron por más de 400 puntos, quedaron virtualmente eliminados desde el principio.

-Estimado estudiantes, hoy finaliza otro año en Hogwarts, han ocurrido muchos sucesos este año, pero es importante recordar lo que nos une, más que lo que nos divide, pero no les quito más tiempo, ahora anunciaré los resultados de la copa de las casas.

-En cuarto lugar, Gryffindor con 159 puntos.

Los leones apenas aplaudieron, su estado de animo no era el mejor.

-En tercer lugar , Ravenclaw con 460 puntos.

Las águilas aplaudieron medianamente satisfechas.

-En segundo lugar, Huffelpuf con 506 puntos .

Los tejones se alegraron por haber superado su meta del año anterior.

-Y finalmente con 670 puntos, los ganadores de la copa de este año es SLYTHERIN !

El gran comedor fue decorado rápidamente con los colores verde y plata, los alumnos aludidos festejaron sus ahora 8 años seguidos de victorias, el profesor Snape recibió una felicitación muy fingida de la profesora Minerva. En ese momento Harry pudo olvidar sus preocupaciones del año y sentirse un niño normal.

Mientras iban en el tren vuelta a Londres, Tracey pegó un gritito, luego le pasó el periódico mágico a su amigo.

-Harry, mira esto. - dijo su amiga castaña-rojiza.

El ojiverde tomó el diario, pero ahora no estaba en la página principal o en las declaraciones del ministro o del departamento de aurores, sino en la página de chismes, ahí decía:

¿GUERRA ENTRE SEÑORES OSCUROS?

 **Debido a los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el prestigioso colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, quedaría por preguntarse si ese prestigio es debido a ser un gran incubadora de magos tenebrosos, esto ya que gracias a unas fuentes de primera mano y muy confiables, pudimos saber que Harry Potter, también conocido como el niño que vivió, a empezado a PRACTICAR LAS ARTES OSCURAS!, si ya no fuera suficiente el impacto de haber sido seleccionado en la misma casa de QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO, el señor Potter, o como le gusta que le digan LORD POTTER, también HABLA LENGUA PARSEL, si damas y caballeros, el niño que vivió, habla la lengua de las serpientes, además que no solamente eso, a utilizado esto para atormentar a sus indefensos compañeros de casa, imponiendo una dictadura férrea en la casa de Salazar, junto con juntarse con solo hijos de sangre pura, de las familias : Greengrass, Davies y Longbotton; además de tener como guarda espaldas a los hijos de casas Goyle y Crabbe. ¿Estará Lord Potter creando su versión juvenil de los mortifagos?, ¿querrá una revolución de los jóvenes magos contra sus padres?, ¿debemos prepararnos para una guerra civil entre estos dos señores tenebrosos?.**

 **Esta reportera piensa que se debería tomar medidas, además que el señor Potter es bastante hipócrita, debido a que no es posible que crea en la pureza de sangre, siendo su madre una nacida de muggles, estoy segura que sus padres que dieron sus vidas por nuestro amado mundo mágico estarían decepcionados de en lo que se a convertido su hijo.**

 **Su reportera amante de la verdad Ritta Skeeter.**

Harry contó hasta 10, respiró hondo, seguiría el concejo de la enfermera del colegio.

"Esta tipa me lo pagara en su momento"-pensó el joven mago.

Muy lejos de ahí, en la prisión mágica de Azkaban uno de los aurores que ocasionalmente visitaba el lúgubre lugar, se acercó a una celda, en ella había un hombre, estaba muy delgado, a tal punto que su cara parecía más carabela que hombre.

-Debes estar contento Black, gracias a tí, ahora tenemos dos señores oscuros de los que preocuparnos.-dijo tirandole un ejemplar del diario El Profeta dentro de su celda.

Lo que quedaba del hombre se arrastró hacia el pedazo de papel, lo acercó a su rostro para poder ver mejor, ahí pudo leer.

¿GUERRA ENTRE SEÑORES OSCUROS?

-No...mi Harry….

Terminó de leer la noticia, sabia que Rita Skeeter era una bruja sensacionalista, lo había sido cuando estuvo en Hogwarts unas generaciones antes que él, pero a pesar de lo mentirosa que podía ser, sabia que al menos un 10% de lo que decía era cierto, significaba que algo había pasado con Harry y el necesitaba ayudarlo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, por la impotencia, por la soledad y por la injusticia de tantos años en esa maldita prisión, pero el era inocente, el bastardo de Peter los había vendido, al recordar a su ex-amigo, una furia surgió en su interior. Utilizó ese impulso en algo que había pensado hace bastante tiempo, escapar de ese condenado lugar, él era Sirius Orion Black, el mejor bromista que Hogwarts hubiese visto, esto no era más que otro castigo, por lo que simplemente se lo saltaría. Se concentró como muchas noches de luna llena y ahora empezó a caminar hacia las rejas de su celda, pero no como un hombre, sino como un perro negro, que de haber comido mejor tendría casi el tamaño de un lobo, gracias a su delgadez pudo atravesar los barrotes, dementores detectaron un movimiento, pero no pudieron sentir ningún recluso escapando, luego de recorrer interminables pasillos vio algo que creyó casi olvidar, el suave beso de los rayos del sol, eso lo renovó, miró hacia el mar, que no le parecía un muro, sino su camino a la libertad, corriendo con energías renovadas en su forma animal, saltó a los brazos del océano, en busca de su ahijado….Harry Potter.


	33. C33-Arco de Sirius Black I

Capítulo 33

"Hogar dulce hogar".

Ese pensamiento tuvo el niño que vivió, ahora estaba mirando una gran casa de 3 pisos al estilo inglés, entraron en la casa, todos los muebles ya estaban puestos, su ropa ya había sido traída, en la sala de estar incluso había un televisor. Podía oír el susurro de algunas de sus serpientes que rondaban por la casa, todo el proceso para llegar a esta casa había sido difícil.

-Dulce de limón-dijo Severus Snape ante la gárgola que daba paso a la oficina del director.

-Buenas tardes Severus, buenas tardes Harry, me alegra que pudieran venir tan rápidamente.

-Para que nos necesita director.

-Es para discutir donde se quedará el joven Potter, lamentablemente sus tíos están...incapacitados, por lo tanto la protección en la casa de estos dejó de funcionar, como es menor de edad, he hecho arreglos para que se quede con Alastor durante las vacaciones, no hay mayor protección que él.

-Lamento contradecirlo director, pero yo tengo otros planes, me iré a vivir a una casa que compre.

-Eso es imposible Potter, no puedes sacar tanto dinero del banco siendo menor de edad.-respondió fríamente Severus.

-En eso se equivoca señor

-Explicate Harry por favor,-solicitó el director.

-Bueno, yo hice a principios del año escolar, unos trámites en el banco Gringotts, por los cuales soy mayor de edad, por lo cual no necesito que nadie me cuide y pudo gastar cuanto quiera de la bóveda de la familia Potter.

Director y profesor quedaron atónitos ante las palabras del niño, de haber sido su padre, Dumbeldore, sabría que es una broma, pero con el hijo, no podía descartar nada.

-¿Por que hiciste eso muchacho?.-preguntó Albus.

.-Bueno, en vista que el mundo mágico no presentó ninguna preocupación por mi seguridad, al no detener a mis tíos, por todos los abusos que cometieron conmigo, supuse que lo mejor seria cuidarme solo, como logré hacer por más de un año, no se preocupen, que no soy de desperdiciar el dinero, pero en vista de que el ministerio tomó sin permiso mi hogar para convertirlo en un museo en honor a la muerte de mis padres, no tuve otra opción que hacerme una casa nueva.-respondió con naturalidad el joven mago.

Ambos hechiceros estaban sorprendidos, pero no atónitos, Harry Potter, había demostrado ser un adulto en un cuerpo de un niño, por lo que mejor seria tratarlo como tal.

-¿Qué condiciones tienes para que alguien de mi confianza se vaya a vivir contigo?.-preguntó al director sin su habitual tono alegre.

-Que sea el profesor Snape o en su defecto, Remus Lupin.

Al último hombre le había tomado cariño, se habían escrito durante los últimos meses, le había contado alguna de las bromas de su padre y como era su madre en los estudios, por lo visto, había heredado su habilidad para las pociones.

-No seria prudente que me fuese a vivir contigo Potter, por una parte esta la relación maestro-alumno, por otra, aun tengo contactos con el bajo mundo, por lo que tengo que aparentar no ser muy partidario tuyo, ¿me entiendes?.

-Si, profesor, lo entiendo.

-Eso nos deja al señor Lupin, ¿estás enterado de su condición Harry?.

-Si señor, no tengo ningún problema con ella.

-Excelente, los dias de luna llena, Alastor irá a quedarse contigo, espero que no tengas problema con eso.

-Ninguno señor, pero queria hacer unas ultimas dos peticiones.

-¿Cuales son?

-Que se le aplique el encantamiento _fidelio_ a mi nueva casa y que las personas que sepan de la ubicación hagan un juramento inquebrantable de no decirle a nadie, a menos que se lo haya pedido explícitamente yo.

En esta ocasión, los dos magos si que se quedaron sorprendidos, entendieron rápidamente lo práctico que era esto, especialmente en el caso de Harry, de haberse hecho de esta forma, Sirius Black no hubiese podido traicionar a los Potter, pero al director le aterraba que un niño de 11 años, pensara de esa forma, ahí se golpeó mentalmente, la persona de ojos verdes que tenia al frente no era un niño.

-¿De donde obtuviste la información sobre el juramento inquebrantable Potter?-dijo un muy preocupado Severus.

-Profesor, uno no esta en Slytherin, sin aprender una cosa o dos sobre las artes oscuras, además no se preocupe, no era mi intención ocuparlo, al menos en el corto plazo.

-Entiendo tu plan Harry, no me agrada, pero lo encuentro prudente, considero que de momento, solamente Alastor, Remus, Severus y yo, sepamos tu ubicación real, yo mismo me ofrezco como guardián secreto.

-Gracias por su cooperación señor.

Ahora, el niño que vivió, dejó sus recuerdos atrás y retornó a su nueva casa, todas las protecciones estaban arriba.

-Es una bonita casa.-dijo Remus que bajaba parte de las cosas que había comprado para cenar.

-Si, le pedí ayuda a mis amigas para la decoración, no soy muy bueno en eso.

Remus lo miró un poco sorprendido, ante esta declaración.

-Tranquilo, no les dije sobre la ubicación de la casa, les explique, que era por seguridad, ellas entendieron.

Las palabras del hijo de sus mejores amigos pareció calmar al licántropo, la condición de Remus sorprendió al niño, pero no lo miró diferente, sabia que no había sido culpa suya, sino un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir.

-¿Que te parece si preparamos una pizza con doble queso?, eran las favoritas de tu mama, ella me enseño, las preparaba cada vez que podía, a tu padre le encantaba la comida muggle, decía cosas como: luego de probar esto, el resto de la comida sabe a trasero de troll, o cosas así, tu madre lo regañaba por el vocabulario, pero James, siempre se las arreglaba para quitarle el enojo, si dominas la sonrisa Potter, te irá bien con las chicas.

La mención de sus padres hizo reir a Harry, estaban preparando los ingredientes cuando una alarma sonó en toda la casa.

-Severus Snape viene de visita.

Al cabo de unos instantes, salió de la red flu el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-Buenas tardes Severus, es bueno verte, ¿ocurrió algo?-preguntó amablemente Remus.

Por lo que pudo entender Harry, su maestro y el amigo de sus padres no se llevaban ni mal ni bien, por lo visto, su padre y sus amigos eran un poco bravucones en su adolescencia, siendo su objetivo favorito Severus Snape, aunque Remus, nunca atacó directamente al profesor de pociones, tampoco evito que sus amigos lo hicieran, pero últimamente y debido a Harry, se habían empezado a llevar un poco mas civilizadamente.

-Lamentablemente si Lupin, mira esto.-dijo entregándole un ejemplar del diario el profeta.

-Por …-empezó a decir Remus

-Merlín-terminó Harry.

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPA DE AZKABAN**_

 _ **PRIMERA FUGA EN TODA LA HISTORIA**_

 _El día de hoy, el ministerio de magia, a través de su departamento de aurores, a anunciado, que el mago oscuro y asesino de en serie, Sirius Orion Black, a escapado de la prisión mágica de Azkaban, la forma en que lo hizo es desconocida, ya que ni los dementores, ni los aurores enviados lo pudo encontrar en la prisión, Rufus Scrimgeour , jefe del departamento de aurores declara:_

" _Se están activando los protocolos de rigor, tanto los dementores de azkaban, como varios aurores están en búsqueda del fugitivo, también se le a informado al primer ministro muggle, quien nos ofreció su ayuda para poder encontrarlo, le pedimos a la población, que no se acerque a Black, de toparse con él, por favor, den aviso a las autoridades mágicas."_

 _Muchas dudas surgen sobre este incidente único, ¿estará este suceso con el retorno de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?, para más información, revise las páginas 2 a la 5._

-Harry, todo va a estar bien, no habrá nada que temer, la casa es segura, estaré yo o Severus en cualquier momento para protegerte.-dijo Remus en un tono paternal hacia el muchacho.

-Creo que tendremos que seguir con tus clases extras de duelo, Flitwick me habló de ellas, ahora con más razón que nunca deber estar preparado, Black, podría incursionar en el castillo, por lo que debes estar atento en todo momento.-dijo Severus en un tono más amable de lo normal.

-Les agradezco su preocupación, pero ante esta situación, pensé en un plan.

-¿Cual Harry?.-preguntó curioso Remus Lupin.

-Atraparemos a Sirius Black.-dijo con una mirada decidida, mientras apretaba el periódico.


	34. C34-Arco de Sirius Black II

Capítulo 34

Albus Dumbeldore sentía que se volvía más viejo, cada vez que algo relacionado con Harry Potter pasaba, desde el incidente con magia accidental, que tuvo como resultado dos muggles muertos de forma indirecta, junto con una mujer internada de por vida en el hospital san Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, todo había empezado a escalar en tensión, el niño que vivió, estaba caminando al borde de la luz y la oscuridad, podía despertar compasión como con el joven Neville Longbotton o aterrorizar, como lo hizo con Draco Malfoy. Pero la carta que le había hecho llegar Severus, era algo que sinceramente no esperaba recibir;

 _Estimado director Dumbeldore._

 _Iré al grano, he ideado un plan para atrapar a Sirius Black, este consistirá en hacer que se haga circular la información de que celebraré una gran fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa de Remus Lupin el 31 de Julio, donde solo estarán invitados los amigos más cercano, usar alguna revista de chismes mágicos será de utilidad,también afirmaría en esa noticia, que no le temía al prófugo de Askaban y que no necesitaba de aurores del ministerio, pero en realidad, en la casa un equipo de magos esperaría (Alastor Moody, Severus Snape y algún otro hechicero que pudiera convencer), según lo que me comentó el profesor Snape, se pueden poner runas indetectables en torno a la propiedad, que tendrán la función de permitir las apariciones de ida, más no de vuelta, así evitaremos que Black escape, por lo que me dice Remus, acerca de la personalidad de Sirius, podría funcionar, le informo que haré el plan con o sin usted, pero en vista de que tenemos objetivos comunes, espero contar con su ayuda._

 _Saluda atentamente Harry James Potter_

El director se llevó una mano a su cabeza, estas situaciones lo estaban empezando a agotar, como lo habían hecho en la primera guerra mágica, el plan de Harry, era arriesgado, pero factible, entendía porque quería hacer circular la noticia en revistas de chismes, Black seguramente vería la noticia he iría a buscar al chico. A pesar de que no le gustaba, apoyaría al niño en su plan, si se negaba de lleno, podría generar desconfianza entre el muchacho y él, por lo que, era mejor estar en sus aventuras, que solamente oponerse, al menos de momento. El viejo mago tomó tomo pergamino y pluma, poniéndose a redactar una respuesta para el niño que vivió.

La relación entre el director y Harry, se había tensado, por haberlo decido, el primero, pensó que al saber la verdad, el joven Potter, podría reparar alguna de sus heridas, siendo un niño más alegre, pero en la práctica, tuvo el efecto opuesto, el muchacho estaba un poco más retraído, cuando hablaban, cuidaba cada palabra, sumado a una mirada de desconfianza, temía que la decisión de haberlo dejado con sus tios cuando era un bebe, haya generado esa perdida de cercanía, las sospechas de Dumbeldore, no estaban lejos de la realidad.

Una vez que Harry dejó decantar sus emociones, pudo analizar con más calma, en quien debía confiar, Snape le había dado muchas pruebas, por lo que era la persona en quien más confiaba, Remus se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que era un hombre bueno, con un pasado con el que debía cargar, cuando le dijo su condición de hombre lobo, en las vacaciones de primavera, le impactó, pero lo aceptó, si había algo que Harry detestaba, era ser excluido, por otra parte, Albus Dumbeldore, no se podía clasificar si en héroe o villano, es verdad que fue uno de los pilares contra la lucha contra Tom Riddle, pero no tenia miramientos, en potencialmente sacrificar la infancia de un niño si asi conseguía un bien mayor, eso le recordaba, a "el príncipe", de Nicolás Maquiavelo, en ese libro, el autor, recomendaba, que un líder, debía ser un santo o un demonio, dependiendo de la situación, no teniendo contemplaciones cuando debiese decantarse por uno de los dos, así veía a su director, por eso le generaba cierta desconfianza.

Pero momentáneamente sus intereses coincidan, aunque, Harry no le dijo a nadie su verdadera intención, le daría Veritaserum o mejor conocida como poción de la verdad, que había pedido por correo, junto con un juramento inquebrantable que le aplicaría al prófugo, lo haría confesar si era efectivamente quien traicionó a sus padres.

Los pormenores del plan ya estaban listos, Albus Dumbeldore puso las runas anti-aparición de salida, Alastor trajo a una de sus aprendices, llamada Ninfadora Tonks, con quien rápidamente se aprendió a no llamarla por su primer nombre, sino que solamente Tonks. Remus compró junto con Harry cosas para una fiesta de verdad, una vez en la casa del amigo de sus padres, aprovechó de enviarle cartas a sus amigos, explicándole que lamentaba no poder escribir muy seguido, pero estaría trabajando en un "proyecto" , les comentó que no creyeran lo que leyeran en el profeta, que si todo salia bien, el se comunicaría prontamente y estrenarían su nueva casa.

Con respecto a la noticia falsa, no fue muy difícil, a Alastor algunos rufianes en el callejón knocturn le debían favores, generalmente eran delincuentes comunes, a los que el ex-auror, les había hecho la vista gorda, a cambio de ser informantes, en una de esos "paseos" por dicho callejón, se encontró con un viejo conocido, llamado Mundugus Fletcher, cuando este vio al mago, quiso escapar, cosa que Moody no dejó, luego de una "conversación" entre los dos hechiceros, Alastor le dijo que fuese a hablar con Rita Skeeter, que le vendiera cara la noticia que Harry Potter, celebraria una gran fiesta en la casa del amigo de sus padres, Remus Lupin, sin tenerle miedo a Sirius Black y que le pedía al ministerio que no enviara aurores, pues, él y Remus eran capaces de vencer al prófugo de Azkaban, que venia de una buena fuente y que pensaba que era una gran noticia, para una gran periodista. El mago traficante de sustancia ilícitas, asintió rápidamente y se fue, no hubo que esperar mucho para ver un nuevo titular en la sección de chismes del profeta.

 _ **HARRY POTTER DESAFIA A SIRIUS BLACK**_

 _Harry Potter, nuestro próximo señor oscuro en ascenso, a vuelto a hacer noticia, esto debido a que gracias a una fuente de primer nivel, se a dado a conocer , que el joven hablante de la lengua Parsel, celebrará una opulenta fiesta, en la casa del amigo de sus padres, Remus Lupin, a dicha fiesta, será invitadas solamente familias sangre puras, ¿acaso buscará formar su propio grupo de mortifagos?, ¿les pondrá la marca de Potter, en reemplazo de la marca tenebrosa?, yo no mis queridos lectores, pero la imprudencia de este niño ya no conoce límites, afirmando incluso:_

 _-Que los mediocres del ministerio, que ni se les ocurra enviar auorores, pues espero que Sirius Black venga a jurarme lealtad, de no ser así, lo acabaré como hice con QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO._

 _La reunión de magos oscuros, se realiza en la manción de Remus Lupin, el 17 de Julio, esperemos que nuestras competentes autoridades, hagan algo para evitar que un pequeño que a estado evidenciando claros signos de locura, empiece a darle ordenes al ministerio_

 _Su reportera amante de la verdad Rita Skeeter_

 _-_ Bien, la idiota puso el anzuelo, ahora solo falta que Black muerda el anzuelo, ¿crees que lo haga Remus?.-Preguntó Harry, que leía por primera vez complacido el diario el Profeta.

-Si conozco a Sirius, como creo hacerlo, se sentirá ofendido por el desafió y vendrá directamente a nosotros, incluso si lo hace en su forma de animago, las runas anularan también el efecto de su transformación.

Hace unos días, Remus le había confesado a Albus, que tanto James, Sirius y Peter, habían sido animagos ilegales, para acompañarlo en sus transformaciones de luna llena, esto debido, a que si Sirius, entraba en su forma de perro, quizás no lo consideraran una amenaza, dejándolo ir sin querer, en esta oportunidad no queria perder lo más cercano a una familia que tenia, esa familia era Harry, el director quedó impactado, el hombre lobo se temía una reprimenda, debido a que el director había movido cielo, mar y tierra, por ayudarlo a estar en Hogwarts, pero más que molestarse, se rió, diciendo que habían sido muy buenos bromistas, para el nunca haberse enterado de nada, luego de respirar más aliviado Remus, Dumbeldore, procedió a reforzar las runas, para anular transformaciones de animagos, el plato estaba servido, solo quedaba esperar.

El 31 de Julio llegó, a diferencia de lo que habían sido en años anteriores, ahora, Harry estaba en una cómoda cama, en su nueva casa, hubiese querido quedarse a dormir más, pero si todo salia bien, tendría el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiese pedir, en vista que el director había cedido en ayudarlo, el muchacho también tuvo que ceder ante él, teniendo que quedarse en su mansión, para evitar cualquier peligro, al menos hasta que hubiesen capturado a Black, el niño que vivió le dio uno de los pelos de su cabello a su maestro de pociones, el lo colocó en un frasco, lo revolvió un poco y lo bebió, el ojiverde reconocía el olor y color de ese elixir, era la poción multijugos, su profesor se la había mostrado, para comentarle lo que verían en su segundo año, al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre de pelo grasiento, había dado paso a un gemelo del hijo de Lily, con un movimiento de su varita, el nuevo Harry Potter, encogió las túnicas largas y negras, para dar paso a una mas acorde a su "edad".

-Bien Potter, todo esta listo, por nada del mundo salgas de aquí, hasta que uno de nosotros venga, si por algún motivo Black, nos pone bajo la maldición imperio para saber de tu ubicación no la obtendrá, ya que el juramento inquebrantable nos matará en el proceso, ten tu varita siempre a mano, se que has practicado el hechizo _protego_ y _expalliarmus_ tanto con Flitwick a fines de tu primer año, como con Lupin en estas semanas, aunque es virtualmente imposible que Black llegue, debes estar preparado, el tipo escapó de azkaban, Merlin sepa como, no podemos subestimarlo, ¿a quedado claro?-dijo Severus Snape con la voz de Harry.

A pesar, de tener su misma voz, el ojiverde, pudo sentir el tono amenazador de su maestro, se preguntaba si algún dia podria lograr esa misma forma de intimidar.

-Entendido señor, no haré locuras, los esperare.

-Juralo por la memoria de tu madre Potter, lamentablemente, la sangre de tu padre, te hace susceptible a cometer estupideces.

-Juro por la memoria de mi madre que seguiré el plan que hemos elaborado.-dijo muy seriamente Harry.

-Esta bien, nos veremos pronto Potter.-dijo el jefe de la casa de Slytherin dándole la espalda a su alumno, dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

-Profesor.

-¿Si?-dijo el aludido sin darle la cara a quien lo llamaba.

-Por favor….. vuelva sano y salvo.

-Lo haré Harry.

Quizás el muchacho no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero le había tomado cariño a su maestro, se había vuelto en cierta forma en su figura paterna, a pesar de los constantes regaños, en torno a como hacia sus pociones, él podía ver más allá de eso, notaba que lo motivaba a ser mejor, a saber como comportarse, a sacar lo mejor de si mismo, a no dejarse llevar por las emociones, por su parte Severus no lo admitiría, pero había empezado a querer al hijo de su gran amor, como si fuese propio, quizás en esta vida el nunca pudo estar con Lily y formar una familia con ella, pero al menos tenia a un hijo suyo que proteger, lo haría hasta que las llamas del infierno se congelaran de ser necesario.

La decisión de escoger a Severus como el falso Harry, fue que como era de todos los adultos involucrados en el plan, el que más compartía con el niño, era quien mejor lo podría imitar, aun sabiendo que Black no veía al aludido desde que era un bebe, era mejor no tener al joven Potter en lo que podía convertirse en un campo de batalla, ese era el objetivo primordial.

La "fiesta" estaba armada, Albus como ex-profesor de transformaciones, había convertido unos arboles en unas marionetas muy realistas, con ropa muy elegante, la que usarían en una fiesta formal cualquier sangre pura, sumado a un encantamiento de movimiento para que pareciera que caminaban, bailaban y aparentaban conversar, había mucha comida y bonitas decoraciones, Remus esperaba que si todo salia bien con el plan, pudieran celebrar el verdadero cumpleaños del niño que vivió.

"Harry" entró a la fiesta que se celebraba en el patio, estaban presente Remus y sus "invitados", pidió la palabra, todas las marionetas vieron al celebrado, mientras esto ocurría, Dumbeldor, Alastor y Tonks, estaban distribuidos en diferentes partes, tanto de la casa como el patio, todos escondidos.

-Amigos, gracias por venir no solo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, sino también al principio de algo mas grande, como todos sabrán, el año pasado, me enfrente nuevamente a Lord Voldemort o como deberíamos llamarlo realmente: TOM RIDDLE.

Las marionetas emitieron un ruido simulando abucheos.

-Pues si no lo sabían, a quien todos tienen miedo de nombrar, es un mestizo y un bastardo, esto debido a que su madre era una bruja, que usó una poción en Tom Riddle un muggle.

Mas abucheos vinieron de parte de las marionetas.

-¿Quieren saber lo que opino de ese malnacido?, que venga, no le tengo miedo.

Varios aplausos vinieron de los humanos falsos.

-Su reinado a terminado y el mio se alza, ¿juran ser fieles a Lord Potter en su cruzada contra los que manchan nuestra sociedad?.

Los gritos, si es que se le podían llamar así, inundaron todo el terreno.

-PRONTO, INICIAREMOS NUESTRA CAMPAÑA DE EXTERMINIO DE TODOS LOS SANGRE SUCIA Y TRAIDORES, QUE VENGAN Y SE UNAN TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN, NO ME IMPORTA SI TRABAJARON PARA VOLDEMORT, AHORA YO SOY EL LORD OSCURO DE INGLATERRA!

Las marionetas estaban al borde de romperse las manos de tanto aplaudir, Severus se había prometido no volver a usar la palabra sangre sucia, luego del incidente donde perdió la amistad de Lily, pero entendía, que tenia que crear un canto de sirena para Black, algo que lo tentara a querer unirse a Harry o a querer matarlo por desafiar tan abiertamente a su maestro, desde los matorrales cercanos a una casa , una mancha oscura apareció, era un gran perro negro, que se notaba algo desnutrido, se dirigió directamente hacia "el niño que vivió", una vez que atravesó la barrera de runas, se destransformó, volviendo a ser un hombre, pero no detuvo su movimiento, se abalanzó sobre Harry, tirándolo al suelo, quedando el hombre encima del muchacho.

-¿Como puedes decir esas palabras Harry?, ¿como luego de lo que tus padres hicieron por ti?, tu madre era una hija de muggles, tu padre nunca creyó en la pureza de sangre, ¿COMO LES PUEDES HACES ESTO?!-dijo Sirius Black con lágrimas en los ojos que caían como dos pequeños ríos verticales.

-Me conmueves tremendamente Black, aunque siempre fuiste pésimo actor, lástima que Potter no esté para sacarte de tu castigo como antes,-dijo Severus con su habitual tono frio.

-Que...que..jicus?-dijo un asombrado mago.

El ex-prisionero de Azkaban pudo notar que en el antebrazo derecho de Harry, había un tatuaje, que gracias a la caída era más visible, era una calabera desde la cual brotaba una serpiente.

-Ohh..no..-dijo con una mirada perdida el fugitivo.

-Ohh..si..AHORA!-gritó a todo pulmón Severus.

Los 3 magos que estaban escondidos se levantaron junto con Remus que sacó su varita, los cuatro apuntaron a Black, disparando rayos de luz roja, que chocaron de lleno en su cuerpo, este cayo desmayado. Luego procedieron a ponerle cadenas mágicas, llevándolo rápidamente a dentro de la casa del licantropo, Alastor se quedó un poco atrás, paró un poco, luego avanzó lentamente, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, cuando algo cayo en el borde de la barrera, una mujer de pelo rubio se quejaba por la caida, sin que se pudiera recomponer, un rayo rojo la golpeo en el pecho, el ex-auror reconoció de inmediato a la intrusa.

-Sabia que tu también vendrías, esta "reunión" era un platillo muy tentador para ti, ¿no es así señorita Skeeter?, lo que no esperaba, era que fueses un animago ilegal.-dijo riéndose de forma un tanto maniática.


	35. C35-Arco de Sirius Black III

Capítulo 35

 _-Aguamenti-_ Dijo Remus.

Sirius Black despertó de golpe, cuando un chorro de agua de su antiguo amigo le cayó en la cara, tocio por unos instantes, luego levantó la cabeza, cuatro personas lo miraban, el primero, desde la izquierda a la derecha, era su amigo Remus Lupin, los años no habían pasado en vano, ahora no era el veinteañero que recordaba, era un hombre cercano a los treinta, con una mirada que mezclaba odio y tristeza, a la derecha de este, estaba "Harry", pero rápidamente, se dio cuenta que no era su ahijado, las palabras que había usado, sumado a la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo derecho, solo llevaban a una conclusión: Severus "Quejicus" Snape, su antiguo enemigo de la adolescencia, siguiendo con su recorrido por la habitación, vio a Albus Dumbeldore, con varita en mano, pero un poco más relajado que los otros dos, pero ya no tenia la expresión bonachona de siempre, el cuarteto concluía con Alastor "ojoloco" Moody.

-¿QUE LE HICIERON A HARRY?, SI LE HICIERON ALGÚN DAÑO JURO QUE LOS MATO A TODOS!-dijo desesperado Sirius.

-¿En serio vas a preguntar por el bienestar de Harry?, ahora, ¿luego de casi 11 años?, ¿quieres entregárselo a Voldemort tu mismo?.-respondió un molesto Remus.

-YO NO TRAICIONE A JAMES Y LILY, HUBIESE PREFERIDO MORIR !.-dijo el acusado con lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, al recordar a sus amigos.

Quería llorar por todo lo que había perdido, de niño nunca conoció el amor de una familia, Sirius Orion Black, fue criado para ser un buen sangrepura y futura cabeza de la honorable y antigua casa de los Black, pero todo le parecía mierda a él, la etiqueta, las "razones" para afirmar que eran mejores que otros brujos y muchísimo mejores que los muggles, todo eso era una forma de tratar de justificar lo injustificable, que su familia eran unos soberbios incestuosos, que en cada generación vivían menos, por el hecho de terminar casándose entre primos hermanos, pero no podía hacer más que acatar, como su madre, le decía que seria prudente que se empezara a fijar en alguna de sus primas, ya fuese Andrómeda, Bellatrix o Narcissa, para "mantener" la sangre pura, era apenas un infante cuando le decían eso, aunque no debería sorprenderle, en su familia, aparte de ser incestuosos, eran prematuros en casarse, su vida no tenia ningún sentido. Hasta que James Potter llegó a su vida, se conocieron en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, hubo una química que nunca tuvo con su hermano Regulus, no tardaron en hacer mejores amigos, luego llegaron Remus y Peter a sus vidas, eran los merodeadores, finalmente llegó a su vida Lily, que a pesar de ser muy molesta e ignorar a James en cada solicitud de cita, logró sacar lo mejor no solo de él, sino de todo el grupo.

-Creo que necesitamos la presencia de Harry aquí, fue un acuerdo al que llegamos, ¿puedes ir tu Remus?.

-Si profesor-dijo el licántropo saliendo de la habitación para tomar un poco de polvos flu e ir a buscar a Harry.

No tardó mucho, llamas verdes aparecieron en la sala de estar de la nueva mansión Potter, ahí lo esperaba un chico de casi doce años, con su varita alzada.

-Remus…, ¿como salió la operación?-dijo un niño un poco nervioso.

-Todo salió perfecto, ¿estás seguro de que quieres venir?.-dijo en tono preocupado.

-Si, necesito encontrar respuestas, algo me huele extraño en todo esto, si no las resuelvo ahora no tendré otra oportunidad, el ministerio se llevará a Sirius y probablemente le den el beso del dementor, no teniendo otra oportunidad.-dijo en tono tranquilo pero firme el niño que vivió.

-Esta bien, será como tu decidas Harry, a todo esto, tenemos una infiltrada en toda nuestra operación, Rita Skeeter vino, pero de una forma sorprendente, lo hizo como un animago no registrado, las barreras entorno a mi casa se activaron, anulando su transformación, Alastor se dio cuenta y le aplicó un _desmaius,_ ahora está en una de las habitaciones laterales de mi casa, con varios encantamientos encima para que no escape, decidimos que era mejor esperar a que llegarás para tomar una decisión también con respecto a ella.

-MMM…., esto último no me lo esperaba, lo que ella viniera si, más no que fuese un animago, eso explicaría de donde saca sus noticias.-dijo el muchacho mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca mientras pensaba.

Luego de esto, tanto el adulto como el niño, se dirigieron a la chimenea, tomaron polvo verde y exclamaron la dirección de la residencia del primero, una vez hecho esto, llegaron cubiertos de un fino polvo a una humilde casa, Remus condujo al muchacho al sótano, donde tenían a Sirius, las pisadas de los dos individuos hacían rechinar las tablas de vieja madera de la escalera, ahí fue cuando las miradas de ahijado y padrino se interceptaron.

-Bienvenido Harry, todo salió como habíamos planeado, gracias por dejarnos encargarnos.-dijo el director amablemente.

-Gracias a usted director por no restarme de este momento.-le respondió cortésmente.

-Harry….-dijo Sirius, mientras intercambiaba miradas entre su ahijado y Severus.

El ex-mortifago empezó a volver a la normalidad, empezó a encantar sus túnicas para que empezaran a crecer, de esta forma no tendria problemas una vez que retornara a su altura normal.

Harry se paró en medio los cuatro adultos, al frente de Black, lo miró con intensidad, con unos ojos verdes que reflejaban muchas emociones, ira, tristeza, pero también curiosidad, a pesar de querer moler a golpes al traidor de sus padres y responsable de la horrenda infancia que vivió, no podía acallar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que el hombre con aspecto de cadáver no había traicionado a su familia, luchaba con la tentación de aceptarlo como culpable, pero la razón no lo dejaba, todos los presentes aguardaban en silencio a lo que haría el joven Potter, este tomó aire, exhalo y empezó a hablar.

-Hola Sirius Orion Black, me llamo Harry Potter, asumo que sabes sobre mi, también se algunas cosas sobre ti, tu familia fue partidaria de Voldemort, se que fuiste amigo de mis padres, que fuiste guardián secreto de estos por petición de mi padre, que luego de que murieron , fuiste a buscar a Peter Pettigrew y lo mataste junto con otros 12 muggles, después de esto fuiste enviado a Azkaban sin juicio, ahora escapaste y caíste en nuestra trampa puesta en el diario el profeta, podríamos llamar a los aurores, te llevarían a la prisión y los dementores te darían el beso, lo que seria un final justo para alguien con tus antecedentes.-dijo Harry con voz fría.

La mirada de Sirius se descompuso más, si eso era posible, sentía que las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo, su ahijado lo creía un asesino, su mirada reflejaba certeza de ello, quizás seria mejor morir, al menos así podría traerle un poco de consuelo al hijo de sus amigos, pero ese pensamiento se detuvo, cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

-Pero….antes de eso, quiero oír tu versión de lo que paso.-dijo rápidamente.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, tanto Albus como Alastor abrieron los ojos, más no dijeron nada, por otra parte, Severus y Remus se sobresaltaron.

Sirius no lo podía creer, pensó que debía estar soñando, una pequeña parte de Harry pensaba que él no era el culpable de todo lo que paso, quería ponerse a llorar, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de limpiar su nombre y por sobre todo, quitarse parte de la culpa que sentía en el corazón.

-¿Potter de que estás hablando?, es obvio que Black lo hizo, le dijo a Dumbeldore que era el guardián secreto, solo él podía decirle a Riddle sobre la ubicación de tus padres. -dijo el maestro de pociones.

-Apoyo a Severus en esto, Harry, permitirle hablar solo hará que te confundas, que te mienta, como nos mintió a nosotros.-dijo el licantropo, pasando su mirada de Harry a Sirius.

-Si tan seguros están de todo, me podrían explicar ¿por que Black no tiene la marca tenebrosa en su ante brazo derecho?-dijo Harry en un tono un poco más irritado de lo normal.

Los dos magos aludidos voltearon su vista a la zona indicada por el niño, Black usaba un uniforme estándar de la prisión mágica, las mangas estaban rotas, dejando ver grandes partes de ambos brazos, como el joven Potter mencionó, en el antebrazo derecho no había marca alguna.

-Profesor Snape, ¿conoció algún mortifago que no tuviera la marca tenebrosa?.

-No….., de hecho, para cada nuevo miembro o simpatizante, era su ritual de ingreso, así mostraban su lealtad al señor oscuro, junto con ser una forma de comunicarse con ellos cuando él lo necesitaba.-dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Pero eso no significa que no sea un traidor, si era un espía, con mayor razón debería no tenerla, para que no nos diéramos cuenta-dijo Remus que empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando.

-Eso es poco probable Lupin, yo personalmente metí a la mitad de los mortifagos en Azkaban, ni uno solo, ni los que estaban en el ministerio infiltrados carecían de la marca.-comentó Moody.

-Eso nos lleva a suponer, o que Sirius realmente era alguien importante para Voldemort….o no era un mortifago.-dijo pausadamente Albus Dumbeldore.

-Cuéntenos su historia, pero antes quiero que hagas dos cosas antes, que bebes esta poción de _veritaserum_ y que hagas un juramento inquebrantable de que dices la verdad sobre lo que le pasó a mis padres, ¿puede aceptar eso?.

Los cuatro adultos miraron expectantes, tanto al niño como al prófugo.

-SI lo acepto.-respondió con una débil voz el aludido.

-Aquí tengo una botella de _veritaserum,_ profesor, ¿ me daría una mano con esto y con el juramento?

-¿De donde conseguiste la poción de la verdad Potter?.

-Lo compré vía lechuza, lo aprendí de Tracey, ya que ella pedía galletas del callejón diagon por ese medio, me explicó que uno podía pedir muchas cosas de esa forma, por lo que días después de volver del colegio pedí un poco, pensé que seria útil.

-Recuérdeme darte 50 puntos por tu previsión Potter.

Finalmente le dieron varias gotas de la poción de la verdad a Sirius Black, luego al prisionero se le quitaron las cadenas de la parte de mano derecha, los otros tres magos tenían sus varitas listas por si intentaba algo, pero no lo hizo, Harry tomo la mano del hombre con la suya, el maestro de pociones hizo aparecer finos hilos de color dorado, que se arremolinaron en torno a las manos y brazos de niño y adulto.

-Tu Sirius Orion Black , ¿juras responder todas las preguntas que te haga Harry Potter, con la verdad, sobre lo que ocurrió la noche de la muerte de los Potter y sobre tu participación en la guerra mágica?.

-Si, juro.

Los hilos de color dorado, se fundieron en los brazos de ambos y desaparecieron

-Ahora, cuéntame ¿cuál fue tu participación en los hechos que llevaron a la muerte de mis padres? Y ¿fuiste seguidor de Lord Voldemort?.-preguntó Harry para empezar a escuchar lo que el ex-prisionero de Azkaban tenia que decir.

-Hace varios años, Voldemort quiso atrapar a tus padres, ellos los habían desafiado tres veces, partiendo cuando ellos se negaron a unirse a él, Dumbeldore sugirió utilizar el encantamiento _fidelio ,_ él se había ofrecido a serlo, pero James me propuso a mi, quizás ya te lo habían dicho antes, pero con tu padre eramos como hermanos, incluso me acogió en su casa, con tus abuelos, cuando yo me escapé de casa, creo que tengo tendencias para huir, esto fue debido a que mis padres querían que tomara la marca tenebrosa, yo no quería ser como ellos, por lo mismo nunca quise estar en Slytherin, pero creo que estoy divagando mucho, un día estábamos en tu casa con tus padres, ahí nos pusimos a conversar sobre la implementación de la protección sobre su hogar, en ese instante, vino a mi cabeza una idea, era muy conocido que tu padre y yo eramos muy amigos, si los Potter desaparecían, Voldemort pensaría que aplicamos un encantamiento _fidelio_ por lo que al primero que buscarian seria a mi, tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero supe que en algún momento me podria quebrar, la tortura hablanda a los mejores hombres, por lo que les propuse la idea a tus padres, de cambiar el guardián secreto, que para el resto siguiera siendo yo, pero que el verdadero, sería Peter Pettigrew, por la personalidad de este, seria la última persona a quien Voldemort buscaría, estando seguros tú y tu familia, pero, el mismo pensamiento que tuve con respecto a Peter, lo tuvo Voldemort sobre él, nunca pensamos que nuestro miedoso amigo podría unirse a los mortifagos, volviéndose el espía que estaba dentro de la orden, el fue quien nos traicionó, el 31 de octubre tuve un mal presentimiento, fui a buscar a esa rata y no lo encontré en su casa, posterior a eso fui a Godric Hollow, encontrando la escena más horrible que pude imaginar, James y Lily muertos, te recogí de los escombros, luego llegó Hagrid pidiéndote, ya que eran ordenes de Dumbeldore , lo hice, te entregué, pensaba que estarías seguro con él, incluso le di al semi-gigante mi motocicleta, luego de eso fui a buscar a Peter, lo encontré en una calle muggle, pero el al saber que lo había descubierto, gritó a los cuatro vientos que yo había traicionado a tus padres, luego hizo un _bombarda máxima_ en los alrededores, matando a muchos muggles, ante eso llegaron los aurores, el resto de la historia ya la debes de conocer, pero hay un detalle muy importante, nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Peter, solo un dedo que el mismo se cortó, momento antes de la explosión que el ocasionó, él, al igual que tu padre y yo, eramos animagos no registrados, su forma animaga, era de una rata, pudo fácilmente haberse escapado, por lo que podría haber escapado fácilmente y estar aún vivo, yo nunca he sido leal a Voldemort, me arrepiento todos los días de haber confiado en Peter, preferiría haber muerto yo que tus padres.-dijo lo último con lágrimas que inundaban su rostro.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, aunque pareciera extraña la situación, era muy plausible, sumado a que de haber mentido, Sirius estaria muerto, cosa que no había pasado.

-Eso explicaría porque Pettegrew estaba nervioso en los dos recuerdos que me mostraste Remus,¿lo habías notado?.-preguntó Harry al hombre lobo.

Remus empezó a hacer memoria rápidamente, recordó los recuerdos que le mostró a Harry en el pensadero, la boda de sus padres, como todos se estaban divirtiendo, todos menos….Peter; luego volvió a pensar en el primer cumpleaños de Harry, este volando por su escoba, James y Sirius corriendo por el infante, el riéndose de Lily que regañaba a padre y padrino, pero Peter estaba alejado, muy incomodo...y con su mano izquierda cubriendo su antebrazo derecho…..

-OH POR MERLIN, QUE HEMOS HECHO.-dijo Remus que estaba al borde del colapso.

-Alastor, si fuese un mortifago cobarde en forma de rata, ¿donde te ocultarías por más de diez años mientras todos te creen muerto?.-preguntó el buscador de Slytherin al ex-auror.

-mmm...pues me haría pasar por una mascota en alguna familia mágica, el vivir a campo abierto podría ser peligroso, con una familia de magos en cambio, podría estar bien alimentado y saber lo que ocurre.-respondió estoicamente el retirado auror.

Dumbeldore miraba la escena, aunque su rostro no lo mostrara, estaba devastado, nuevamente había tomado una mala desición y un inocente había pagado por ello.

La sala se había quedado en silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de Harry.

-Creo que debemos soltar al señor Black, ya que alguien inocente no merece estar así.

El profesor Dumbeldore deshizo las cadenas que amarraban al adulto.

-Harry...no sabes como….te puedo agradecer por lo que hiciste...yo….no tengo palabras.-dijo Sirius con la voz entre cortada.

-No hay de que, yo también siento un alivio en mi corazón, ahora se cual es la rata que tenemos que atrapar.

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?, hay cientos de familias mágicas que tienen por lo menos una mascota, ¿iremos una por una buscando a Pettegrew?.

-Creo que tengo una idea, con la que podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro dijo Harry con su primera sonrisa del día.

-¿Cual es esa Harry?-preguntó el director con su habitual calma.

-Rita Skeeter.


	36. C36-Arco de Sirius Black IV

Capítulo 36-Arco de Sirius Black IV

Molly Weasley se levantó temprano como todos los días, vivía en una casa llamada "La madriguera", no era un hogar muy lujoso, pero lo compensaba con un toque muy hogareño, empezó a preparar el desayuno para su familia, su esposo se iría en un rato más al trabajo, sus hijos despertarían más tarde, aunque era bastante trabajo, se alegraba que sus niños estuvieran en casa, mientras preparaba un poco de tocino, una lechuza vino con un ejemplar del profeta, dejó el tocino junto con el resto de la comida en la mesa, Arthur Weasley bajó bostezando un poco, ya se había duchado y vestido para el trabajo, le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa, el patriarca de los Weasley se dispuso a comer, mientras su esposa tomaba un café y habría el profeta, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente ante el titular.

-ARTHUR MIRA.-dijo rápidamente.

El mayor de los Weasley tomó rápidamente el periódico y casi se cae de espaldas al leer lo que el titular decía.

 _ **Escándalo en el ministerio: SIRIUS BLACK ES INOCENTE**_

 _Hoy el ministerio de magia a recibido una denuncia por parte de Rita Skeeter, la periodista del diario el profeta publico un articulo donde explica que hizo una investigación, descubriendo irregularidades en el juicio del único mago que a podido escapar de la prisión mágica de Azkaban y no solo eso, sino que de hecho SERIA INOCENTE de los cargos de haber traicionado al matrimonio conformado por James y Lily Potter, las autoridades no se han pronunciado sobre estos acontecimientos, para más información revise las páginas de la 2 a la 7._

Así lo hizo Arthur, llegando al artículo de Skeeter, que a diferencia de lo habitual, no estaba en la sección de chismes, sino más bien en la sección dedicada al ámbito nacional, ahí se puso a leerle a su mujer lo escrito por la periodista.

 _ **Sirius Black es inocente**_

 _Así como lo leen mis muy amados lectores, yo he realizado una investigación encubierta muy riesgosa,_ _pero he obtenido información muy importante, Sirius Black nunca fue el guardián secreto del matrimonio Potter, sino que finalmente fue Peter Pettegrew,_ _el profugo de Azkaban, considero que él era una opción muy obvia para ser el guardian secreto del encantamiento fidelio, esto, debido a que era muy conocida su amistad con James Potter, por lo que descidieron a último momento hacer un cambio, sin decirle a nadie más, pero con lo que nos esperaban ni la feliz pareja, ni el leal amigo, era que en quien confiaron, ERA UN MORTIFAGO, si damas y caballeos, Peter Pettegrew, el hombre que fue condecorado postumamente con una orden de Merlín, en realidad era un seguidor de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, teniendo sospechas sobre el comportamiento de su amigo, el señor Black fue a buscarlo, no encontrandolo y temiendo lo peor, fue a la casa de los Potter, encontrandose con una escena que haría que hasta un Boggart tuviese miedo, la mansión de sus amigos, ubicada en Godric Hollow, totalmente destruida, con un único sobreviviente, su ahijado Harry Potter, rápidamente, por seguridad del menor, fue entregado a Albus Dumbeldore, en una tormenta de emociones, nuestro inocente criminal, fue a la_ _búsqueda_ _del traidor,_ _encontrándolo_ _en una calle del Londres muggle, ahí Peter Pettegrew, exclamó a los cuatro vientos que su amigo que estaba enfrente había traicionado a los Potter, luego_ _ocupó el encantamiento bombarda_ _máxima_ _, creando una explosión que mató a doce inocentes personas no mágicas,_ _encontrándose_ _solamente un dedo de quien había efectuado esa_ _carnicería_ _, el resto, es bien conocido por todos, pero un detalle que no_ _sabían_ _, es que Pettegrew, ERA UN ANIMAGO ILEGAL,_ _así_ _es,_ _específicamente_ _una rata, por lo cual, pudo fácilmente haber escapado de la zona del crimen y seguir vivo hasta ahora, según un muy respetado miembro del cuerpo de aurores, es probable que el animago ilegal, esté oculto en alguna familia mágica, actuando como una inocente rata mascota, pues_ _así_ _se_ _mantendría_ _segur_ _o_ _e informad_ _o_ _de todo lo que ocurre, por lo que, le pido a mis lectores, que si tienen de mascota a una rata, que le falte un dedo y que haya vivido más de 5 años, por favor tengan cuidado, pues podría tratarse de un mortifago infiltrado, ¿como_ _responderá_ _el ministerio, al haber enviado a un hombre inocente sin juicio a Azkaban?,_ _de encontrarse a Pettegrew,¿que castigo será el correcto aplicarle a un villano que le a mentido desde a sus amigos, hasta al gobierno mágico?._

 _Su reportera amante de la verdad Rita Skeeter._

-Molly, toma tu varita y ven conmigo, preparate para luchar.-dijo en tono serio.

-Arthur, ¿que sucede?.-respondió la mujer ante el cambio en la actitud de su esposo.

-Solo sígueme, luego te explico con calma.

La mujer asintió, generalmente su esposo tenia la paciencia de una montaña y casi nunca se ponía serio o enojon, pero debía ser algo muy terrible para que tomara esa actitud, como cuando sus hijos gemelos Fred y George, en una broma, casi hacen que su hijo menor Ron, hiciera el juramento inquebrantable, tuvo que admitir, que hasta a ella le dio miedo su esposo en esa ocasión.

-Molly, haré levitar a Scrabber, cuando te diga, tu le aplicas el encantamiento _finite incantatem_ _,_ ¿entiendes?.

-Si, lo haré.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

El patriarca y la matriarca Weasley subieron hacia el segundo piso, entraron lentamente a la habitación de su hijo Ron, evitando hacer ruido, Arthur vio a Scrabbers durmiendo con su hijo, la situación le dio asco, pero se contuvo, él , no era muy seguidor de Rita Skeeter, a diferencia de su mujer, pero en algo tenia razón, Scrabber, fue una rata que encontraron hace más de cinco años en su cocina, tratando de robar algo de comida, Molly casi la había matado, pero los gemelos la encontraron divertida, finalmente se quedó, pero en vista de que el par de hermanos eran muy irresponsables, se le asigno su cuidado a Percy, que lo vio casi como una misión de estado, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, la otra característica que no cuadraba, era la falta de un dedo en una de sus patas, al principio, pensó que habría sido producto de alguna pelea con algún animal, pero ahora le parecía sospechoso.

El patriarca Weasley hizo levitar suavemente a la rata, sin despertarla, la puso más o menos al centro de la habitación, luego, le hizo una señal a su mujer.

- _finite incantatem-_ dijo suavemente la aludida.

La rata empezó a sacudirse violentamente, para dar pasó a un hombre de unos 30 años, este miró hacia los dos adultos, pero fue muy lento.

- _Incarcerous-_ dijo Arthur Weasley.

Largas y gruesas cuerdas envolvieron al hombre con cara de rata haciéndolo chillar.

- _Desmaius-_ dijo Molly Weasley, haciendo que cayera contra el piso.

-Molly, ve a la chimenea y llama a los aurores, yo me quedaré cuidando a nuestro "huésped".

La mujer bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

"Creo que empezaré leer más a menudo la sección de chismes"-pensó.

Luego miró a su hijo, algo bueno de toda esta situación, es que su hijo menor tenia un sueño muy profundo, aunque no creía que se librara de la burla de sus hermanos cuando se enteren que durmió por años con un hombre adulto disfrazado de rata.


	37. C37-Arco de Sirius Black V

C37-Arco de Sirius Black V

El ministerio de magia era un caos, todos se aglutinaban en el patio central de la sede del gobierno mágico, para poder ver, aunque fuese un pelo, de a quien los aurores traían, era un hombre con aspecto de rata, era Peter Pettegrew, este miraba nervioso a todas partes, buscando por donde huir o a quien pedir ayuda, se había llamado a una sesión de urgencia del Wizengamont , el máximo tribunal mágico.

En el centro del tribunal, estaba el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, sudaba dentro de su túnica, podía estar ante un crisis sin precedentes si lo que decía Skeeter en su artículo era verdad, un hombre inocente se habria estado pudriendo por 11 años Azkaban, de ser así, muchos familiares de ex-mortigafos, podrían pedir que se les hicieran juicios nuevos, pues si se equivocaron con Black, ¿que impedía haberse equivocado con alguien más?, sin mencionar, que el ministerio tendría que darle una indemnización generosa al ex-prisionero de la lúgubre prisión.

"No pienses en la derrota Fudge, esos pensamientos no te llevaron a ser ministro de magia, mantente firme y ve como sacar provecho de todo esto."-se dijo a si mismo el político.

Todo el tribunal era un caos, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, no podía mantenerse así la situación, en ese momento entró Albus Dumbeldore, caminando tranquilamente, miró la escena que tenia en frente, por lo cual sacó su varita.

- _Sonorus.-_ Dijo el mago, apuntando su varita a su garganta.

-SILENCIO-dijo con voz firme.

Todos los miembros quedaron automáticamente en silencio y se sentaron en sus puestos, el ministro, aprovechó de tomar la palabra, habló de forma lenta pero firme.

-Hoy hemos sido convocados, para revisar el caso del señor Sirius Orion Black, gracias a la nueva evidencia que el departamento de aurores nos a proporcionado, por favor hagan pasar al señor Peter Pettigrew.

El tribunal, parecía un coliseo en miniatura, desde una de las puertas de la "arena", dos aurores, trajeron a un encadenado Peter, quien miraba con terror hacia todos los lados, su vista se fijó en el ministro de magia.

-Mi señor ministro, esto es un terrible malentendido, yo nunca fui el guardián secreto de los Potter.-dijo con voz temblorosa.

El aludido lo miró con una cara de mármol, sin responder a los ruegos del hombre, luego miró a Albus Dumbeldore.

-Profesor Dumbeldore, usted sabe que yo nunca fui del tipo de personas de hacer cosas grandes, usted me conoció, por favor sáqueme de aquí, lo ayudaré en lo que usted necesite-dijo más desesperado que antes.

-Tranquilo Peter, no te pasara nada malo, por ahora, ministro, si me permitiera, quisiera aportar nuevas pruebas al caso, ¿me autoriza?.

El ministro miró un poco confundido a Dumbeldore, pero no quería contradecir a su potencial mayor aliado político, dejaría que Albus se llevará la carga del juicio, de salir mal, la culpa caería en él y no en su persona.

-Proceda Albus.

-Muchas gracias ministro, por favor Alastor, has pasar a nuestro testigo.

Alastor asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta desde donde habían traído a Pettigrew, luego de unos instantes vinieron dos personas, una de ellas era Ninfadora Tonks, el otro era tu tio en segundo grado, Sirius Black, este seguía usando el uniforme de Azkaban, pero lucia mucho más limpio y alimentado que la última vez, cortesía de unas buenas comidas hechas por Remus.

-TU...TUUU..TTUUU….TRRAIDOR-dijo Peter al ver a su ex-amigo.

-Hola Peter, tantos años sin verte.-dijo con voz fría el aludido.

-¿QUE ES ESTO DUMBELDORE?-dijo un irritado ministro.

-Bueno mi estimado Cornelius, el señor Black se entrego a nosotros en el cumpleaños de Harry Potter, ahí nos pidió que escucháramos su versión de los hechos, ahí, hizo un juramento inquebrantable con el joven Potter, donde prometió contarnos toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió con los Potter, esa fatídica noche del 31 de octubre, así casi 11 años atrás, demostrándonos que él no había traicionado a los padres del muchacho.

Hubo un ajetreo general entre todos los miembros del tribunal, algunos periodistas, entre ellos Rita Skeeter tomaban notas de todo lo que pasaba.

El ministro por su parte sentía que estaba en un sauna, sabia que lo que dijera ahora podía definir su carrera política, la prensa creía que Black era inocente, Dumbeldore decía que Black era inocente y se había por lo visto entregado voluntariamente, este era el momento de decidir.

-Señor Black, ¿se sometería a hacer el juramento inquebrantable en presencia del Wizengamont y respondería las preguntas que le hagamos?.

-Sin ningún problema señor ministro.

-Señor Pettigrew, ¿se sometería a hacer el juramento inquebrantable en presencia del Wizengamont y respondería las preguntas que le hagamos?.

El animago ilegal, estaba al borde de un ataque, no sabia hacia donde huir, se estaba desesperando.

-EL TRAICIONO A JAMES Y A LILY POTTER MINISTRO, ÉL QUERÍA SEGUIR LOS PASOS DE SU FAMILIA , ADORABA LAS ARTES OSCURAS Y LA PUREZA DE SANGRE, ÉL FUE QUIEN MATÓ A LOS 12 MUGGLES, POR FAVOR CREAME!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Se someterá al juramento inquebrantable señor Pettigrew?, ¿si o no?-dijo en tono de ultimátum Fudge.

Al verse acorralado, no le quedó mas que decir.

-SSIIII...sii,señor ministro.

-Esta bien, señor Scrimgeour, proceda a tomar el juramente al señor Black y al señor Pettigrew.

Rufus Scrimgeour, era el jefe del departamento de aurores, era uno de los dos policías mágicos que había escoltado a Pettigrew a la corte, se acercó rápidamente a Sirius, Ninfadora deshizo la cadena mágica en la que traia a su tio, dejando su brazo derecho libre.

-Kingsley, ven y ayudame con el juramento.

El auror vino como su jefe lo ordeno, levantó su varita, tanto el jefe de aurores como el ex-prisionero de Azkaban, se tomaron del brazo, se empezaron a formar hilos de color dorado entorno a los brazos de ambos hombres.

-Tú Sirius Orion Black, ¿juras responder con sinceridad a todas las preguntas que algún miembro del Wizengamont te efectué?.

-Si, lo juro.

Los hilos dorados desaparecieron, luego procedieron a efectuar lo mismo con Peter, que tartamudeo cada palabra de su aceptación en el juramento.

-Señor Black, ¿es verdad que usted nunca fue el guardián secreto de los Potter y que propuso en su lugar al señor Pettigrew?.

-Así fue señor, era bien conocida mi amistad con James Potter, por lo que, en algún momento me podrían capturar y tortura, hay muchas formas de obtener información de un hombre, por lo que aunque preferiría morir antes que delatar a mis amigos, preferí no correr riesgo con la vida de mis amigos, pensé que Peter seria la mejor opción, nadie sospecharía de él.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración por un momento, esperando que el acusado cayera muerto, eso significaba que era inocente de haber traicionado a los Potter.

-¿Usted fue seguidor de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?.-continuó preguntando el ministro.

-Nunca, de hecho por eso escapé de mi casa a los 16 años, ya que mis padres querían que tomara la marca tenebrosa.

-La última pregunta, ¿por que y como escapó de Azkaban?

-Bueno, hace unas semanas, recibí , por parte de unos de los aurores que en ocasiones van a la prisión, un ejemplar del diario el profeta, ahí, pude leer algunas cosas que decían de mi ahijado, que se estaba volviendo un señor oscuro, sentí mucha culpa, ahí tuve la fuerza de voluntad, lo hice convirtiéndome en mi forma animaga de un perro negro , yo soy un animago ilegal, como estaba tan flaco, pude pasar por los barrotes, los dementores no pudieron detectarme en mi forma animal, ahí fui hasta la playa y nade a tierra firme, luego fue como dijo el profesor Dumbeldore, me presenté en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y le conté mi versión, haciendo un juramento inquebrantable como lo he hecho acá ahora, no me importa que me condenen por ser un animago ilegal, eso lo hice voluntariamente, pero les pido que no me condenen por traicionar a mis amigos, que eso me duele más que estar en Azkaban.

-Gracias por su testimonio.

Las últimas palabras del último de los Black cautivaron a más de alguno, luego el ministro, procedió a interrogar a Pettigrew.

-Señor Pettegrew,¿usted fue el guardián secreto de los Potter?

-Sssiiii-dijo luego de esperar varios segundos.

-¿Usted le dijo a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado sobre la ubicación de los Potter ?

-siiii...pero no queria, el me intimido, yo no quería morir...

-¿Usted fue seguidor de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?.-interrumpió rápidamente el ministro, no quería escuchar los lamentos.

-Si…..-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Entiendo, miembros del Wizengamot, todos hemos escuchado el testimonio de ambos hombres, ambos se les aplicó en su presencia el juramento inquebrantable, propongo que empecemos a votar para ir finiquitando este asunto, ¿alguna objeción?.

Nadie de levantó la mano.

-Señor Scrimgeour, por favor, lleve a los acusados a la sala de espera, se les avisará cuando tengamos un veredicto.

El jefe de los aurores siguió la instrucción al pie de la letra, la espera fue para Sirius eterna, estaba en una habitación separado de Peter, cuando lo vio quiso saltar sobre él y matarlo, pero le había hecho una promesa a Harry, recordó el astuto plan de su ahijado, realmente era un Slytherin, pero en el buen sentido.

-¿Rita Skeeter?-dijeron todos los presentes ante la idea de Harry.

-Si, Rita Skeeter, Remus me comentó que ella quiso espiarnos y Alastor la atrapo, ¿no es así?.

-Efectivamente, esta en la habitación de al lado, probablemente no despertará en horas.-respondió Moody.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no darle la noticia que quiere?, ¿no podemos cambiarle los recuerdos de las últimas horas y dejarle lo que quería encontrar?, una historia que involucra al ministerio de magia y ella siendo la que desenmascara todo. Podríamos hacer que cuente toda la historia de Sirius, la gente le creería, no solo eso, decirles que Pettigrew estaba vivo, que era un animago y que las familias tuvieran cuidado con alguna rata que fuese una mascota, que viviera más de cinco años , junto con que le faltara un dedo, si se publica en el profeta, terminaría llegando en un día a todo reino unido, haciendo que las familias hicieran el trabajo de obtener a quien buscamos.

-Tiene sentido-dijo Dumbeldore.

-Podría usarse en el encantamiento _obliviate_ , poniendo la información que quisiéramos sobre Skeeter-dijo Severus.

-¿Seria eso correcto?.-cuestionó Remus.

-¿Ves otro plan mas viable Lupin?-cuestionó el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-En realidad no, la otra opción, seria ir casa por casa, pero no toda la gente nos dejaria entrar a estas, sin mencionar que no nos creeran nuestra historia, lo que propone Harry es….

-Astuto, un buen Slytherin, si me permiten la opinión, ¿no quieres unirte al cuerpo de aurores Potter?, serias de mucha utilidad-dijo Alastor.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero por el momento me concentro en que un mago oscuro no me mate, si llego a la edad adulta lo considerare.

-JAJAJA, bien dicho muchacho, prioridades primero-comentó alegremente Alastor.

-Creo que deberiamos proceder rápidamente, Severus, ¿nos harias el favor de alterar los recuerdos de la señorita Skeeter?, por un motivo de seguridad, es mejor que ninguno de los demás, aquí presentes, tenga ese hechizo guardado en su varita, en la peor situación posible podrián revisarlas.

-No hay problema.-respondió Snape.

Una vez alterada la memoria de la reportera y dejada cerca del callejón diagon, el resto del equipo se puso a preparar los detalles de la operación, esperarian a que alguien diera la alarme al departamento de aurores, cosa que finalmente ocurrió.

Sirius volvió a la realidad, cuando fue llevado nuevamente ante el pleno del Wizengamot.

-Hemos deliberado por varias horas y tenemos un veredicto, el señor Sirius Orion Black, es encontrado culpable del delito de ser un animago no registrado, pero considerando, que fue enviado sin juicio previo a Azkaban, donde permaneció aproximadamente 11 años, sumado que era inocente de todo cargo, con respecto a la muerte del matrimonio, formado por James y Lily Potter, este tribunal lo absuelve de toda condena, quedando inmediatamente en libertad, sumado a eso, se le dará una indemnización de 10.000 galeones, por cada año que estuvo en Azkaban, sumado a eso, se le concede la custodia de su ahijado Harry James Potter.. -dijo Fudge haciendo sonar un pequeño martillo.

Sirius no lo podia creer, era libre, parecia un sueño, pero era realidad, sin poder resistirlo, se puso a llorar como un niño.

-Si si si, muy emotivo, felicitaciones Black, pero vayámonos ya, dijo Alastor que procedió a hacer desaparecer las cadenas que cubrían al hombre.

-Espera un momento Alastor, necesito ver un veredicto más.

El cazador de magos tenebrosos entendió el mensaje, pero de todas formas lo guió a un asiento más cómodo cercano a donde estaba sentado Dumbeldore.

El director miró con afecto a su ex-alumno y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, ahí pudieron ver el segundo veredicto.

-Peter Pettigrew, este tribunal lo encuentra culpable, de los delitos de : ser autor intelectual de la muerte del mago James Potter y de la bruja Lily Potter, sumado a su afiliación con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y a su grupo de mortifagos, será enviado inmediatamente a Azkaban donde se le aplicará el beso del dementor.

-NOOOO, POR FAVOR NO, PIEDAD...PIEDAD, MINISTRO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA ESTO, HARÉ LO QUE SEA, LO QUE SEA.-dijo el ex-merodeador con desesperación

Llevenselo de aquí rápidamente-dijo tajantemente el ministro.

Los aurores siguieron la orden, arrastraron al nuevo recluso de Azkaban.

-POR FAVOR NO, PROFESOR DUMBELDORE SALVAME, NO QUIERO MORIR….

El director le respondió solo con una mirada fría.

-SIRIUS POR FAVOR, TEN PIEDAD, YO LOS QUERÍA, ERAMOS AMIGOS, SALVAME…..

Pero Sirius, al igual que Dumbeldore no dijo nada, ese era el peor castigo por la traición que había cometido Peter, la desesperación de una muerte segura.


	38. C38-Arco de los cazadores de brujas I

C38-Arco del cazador de brujas.

Desde la declaración de libertad de Sirius a mediados de agosto, todo se había calmado en la vida de Harry, el padrino del niño que vivió fue al hospital mágico de San Mungo, donde se sometió a una terapia para sanar sus dolencias , tanto física como emocionales.

Aunque ahora, en la mansión del joven Potter, este preferiría lidiar con un supuesto padrino acecino, que con su amiga Daphne, esto debido a que durante las aproximadas dos a tres semanas, en que Harry estuvo concentrado en el tema de Sirius, desatendió un poco a sus amigos, estos le habían escrito para su cumpleaños, también le habían enviado regalos, a los que el muchacho no respondió.

-NI UNA CARTA, NI UNA SOLA CARTA, ¿SABES COMO ME SENTÍ HARRY JAMES POTTER?.

El aludido solo podía esconder la cabeza entre los hombros, tratando de dar una explicación coherente.

-Daphne, tienes que entender, estábamos resolviendo un tema muy delicado.

-QUE DELICADO NI QUE NADA, ¿NO SABES LO ASUSTADOS QUE ESTABA CUANDO VIMOS LOS TITULARES EN EL PROFETA?, A PESAR QUE NOS DIJISTE QUE NO CREYÉRAMOS NADA ME PREOCUPE, digo...nos preocupamos.-dijo en un tono un poco avergonzado, debido a que había sido muy autoreferente.

-Amiga, creo que tienes que ser un poco comprensiva con Harry, no todos los días organizas un plan para demostrar la inocencia del primer fugitivo de Azkaban, ¿no es así Neville?.-dijo Tracey de forma un tanto nerviosa.

-ehh, si , afirmativamente, Harry no lo hizo con mala intención, no deberíamos ser tan duros-respondió aún más nervioso por la ira de su amiga rubia de Slytherin.

-Y dime Harry, ¿cuan podremos ver a tu padrino?-dijo la castaña-rojisa a su amigo pelinegro, intentando cambiar un poco de tema.

-Podríamos ir hoy si queremos, durante todo lo que quede del verano estará con muchos cuidados, para tratar de componerse de la estancia en Azkaban, pero no hay problema con recibir visitar, de hecho le ayudan a sanar, estoy seguro de que les gustará conocerlos, ¿ no hay ningún problema con esto Remus ?-preguntó Harry al nuevo inquilino de la mansión Potter.

-Ninguno Harry, estoy seguro que Sirius se alegrará de conocer a tus amistades.-dijo alegremente el hombre lobo.

El adulto y los cuatro niños se dirigieron a la chimenea, tomaron un puñado de polvos flu cada uno y fueron a San Mungo.

El hospital estaba lleno de gente, que iba y venia, algunas personas llegaban con heridas muy graves, estos eran llevados a urgencias, otros venían a pedir hora para algún tratamiento no tan inmediato, algunos salían con bebes en sus brazos muy felices, mientras otros lloraban a algún familiar que acababa de irse, era increíble como la vida y la muerte convergían tan armoniosamente en el hospital.

Remus fue a la recepción, habló con una joven enfermera, unos instantes después, estaban yendo a ver al ex-prisionero de Azkaban, por lo visto a Sirius lo habían cambiado de habitación, pues ya no estaba tan grave como cuando llego, de detuvieron frente a la habitación 123, tocaron la puerta, una voz dentro les dio la instrucción de ingresar, abrieron la puerta viendo a un hombre acostado en una cama, este los miro, aunque aun seguía bastante flaco y pálido, ya no tenia el aspecto casi de cadáver de la primera vez que lo vieron.

-Lunático, cachorro, que bueno verlos.-dijo Sirius intentando levantarse.

-No te fuerces canuto, podrás verte mejor, pero no significa que lo estés totalmente.-dijo el hombre lobo dándole un abrazo.

Ese abrazo fue seguido por el de Harry, las ultimas semanas había podido conversar mucho con su padrino, conociéndose mejor, había podido conocer muchas historias de su padre y de los "merodeadores" , como les gustaba decirse a si mismos, al grupo formado por su padre, Remus y Sirius, bueno también habría que mencionar a Peter, pero como dijo bien Remus:

"Esa rata quede deshonrosamente expulsada de los merodeadores" .

Los amigos de Harry estaban en la puerta sin querer interrumpir el momento de su amigo, este solía ser bastante melancólico y les agradaba verlo sonreír, cada vez iba quedando poco del niño desconfiado de todos que conocieron en el tren a Hogwarts.

-¿Quienes son estos jóvenes que te acompañan cachorro?.-preguntó Sirius señalando a los tres niños.

-Son mis amigos del colegio, dejame que te los presente: Ellas son Daphne Greengras y Tracey Davies , compañeras miás en Slytherin.

Ambas chicas hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante Sirius, como lo hacían en épocas antiguas.

-Es un honor conocer al jefe de la antigua y noble casa de los Black-dijieron al unisono ambas chicas de manera muy educada.

Sirius en cambio las miró y se puso a reír, los niños estaban un poco desconcertados.

-Chicas, no es necesario ser formal conmigo, solo díganme Sirius, me siento viejo si me dicen "el jefe de la antigua y noble casa de los Black"-dijo el mago, haciendo una parodia de como se habían presentado las chicas.

Esto hizo reír a Harry y Neville, las muchachas por su parte habían quedado un poco descolocadas, Tracey empezó a actuar un poco más natural, por su parte Daphne intentó mantener la compostura, pero igual una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

-Y él es mi amigo Neville Longbotton de Gryffindor.-dijo Harry señalando a su mejor amigo.

-Un gusto señor….digo Sirius.-dijo Neville dándole la mano al padrino de su amigo.

-Un gusto Neville, mmm...Longbotton, ¿sus padres no nos causaron muchos problemas en la escuela lunático?-dijo Sirius con mirada que Remus conocía.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente canuto, Frank y Alice eran prefectos, eran unos años mayores que nosotros, siempre te atrapaban a ti y a James con sus bromas, a mi nunca me llevaron a detención-dijo Remus haciéndose el inocente.

-Pues claro que nunca te llevaban, pues cuando nos atrapaban tu te ibas corriendo llevándote la capa de James, NOS DEJABAS A NUESTRA SUERTE.-dijo el adulto haciendo un puchero.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes se quedaran como babosos esperando a que los atrapen, además yo solo corría y que al hacerlo la capa se quedara atascada en mi-dijo haciéndose el desatendido de las penurias de sus dos amigos.

Los niños se rieron, Neville estaba feliz de saber algo sus padres, quizás aún estaban con él, pero tuvieron un destino peor que la muerte.

-Ahora que lo pienso cachorro, te estás juntando con muchos sangre pura, ¿no estarás intentando ser un nuevo señor oscuro?-dijo en tono de broma.

Harry no se había percatado, pero lo que decía su padrino era verdad, él era el único mestizo del grupo, aunque nunca fue su intención juntarse con determinado tipo de personas, a las chicas las conoció en el tren y a Neville lo había rescatado en su clase de vuelo.

-Harry NO ES UN PURISTA DE SANGRE-salió a defender Daphne.

-Tranquila Daphne, era una broma solamente-dijo Remus.

-Esta chica me agrada-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato más conversando sobre cosas más mundanos, los chicos se despidieron, pues Neville quería ir a ver a alguien y sus amigos decidieron acompañarlo, luego se reunirían con Remus para volver a la mansión Potter.

Cuando los dos amigos se quedaron solos, el licántropo comento.

-Esa chica Daphne tiene su genio, le gritó a Harry por media hora por no haberle escrito en el tiempo que estábamos viendo como probar tu inocencia, ver la cara de él me recordó a la que ponía James cuando Lily lo regañaba por haber hecho alguna travesura contigo.

-Ella me recuerda a Lily, ya veía que me decía: BLACK, eres una mala influencia para Harry.-dijo riendo.

-Nuestro pequeño cornamenta aún no se a dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella, es igualito a James en ese sentido, habrá que darle tiempo, para que madure en ese sentido.

Un pequeño silencio los atrapó a ambos, el ver a Harry les hacia sentir que James estaba ahí, sabían que el niño no reemplazaría a su amigo, pero ayudaba a mitigar el dolor.

-Te apuesto Lunático, 10 galeones a que antes de que terminé su tercer año, nuestro Harry será el novio de esa chica.

-Acepto la apuesta Canuto, pero yo digo que será antes de que terminen su cuarto año-dio mientras cerraba el trato con un apretón de manos.

Por su parte, los chicos se dirigieron a la sección del hospital encargada de cuidar a las personas que habían sido afectadas de forma permanente por algún hechizo.

-¿Podrían esperarme aquí un momento por favor?-dijo Neville en tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurre Neville?-preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Necesito ver a un par de personas, pero puede ser un poco chocante para quienes no están acostumbrados, por favor espérenme aquí.

Los 3 Slytherin obedecieron, su amigo entró en una habitación, mientras esperaban, una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

-Hola jóvenes, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?.

-No gracias, estamos esperando a un amigo que vino a ver a alguien.-dijo Tracey señalando por donde se había ido Neville.

La enfermera vio en la dirección que señalo Tracey, la enfermera abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Son amigos de Neville Longbotton?

-Si, es amigo nuestro, ¿lo conoce?.-preguntó Daphne.

-SI lo conozco, viene a menudo junto a su abuela, viene a ver a sus padres.

-¿A sus padres?-preguntó Harry.

Las mujeres miraron a Harry.

-¿No sabes lo que le pasó a los padres de Neville?-preguntó Daphne.

-No, solo sabia que vivía con su abuela.

-Sus padres..bueno...ellos…-trato de decir Tracey.

-Ellos fueron expuestos a la maldición _cruciatus_ por parte de un grupo de mortífagos, fue tanta la tortura que los dejaron locos, ellos están aquí desde que Neville tenia aproximadamente un año, fue una fortuna que en el ataque, él estuviera con sus abuelos, sino, no me quiero ni imaginar que le hubiese podido pasar.-dijo una preocupada enfermera.

Harry se quedó sorprendido por un momento, no solamente el había vivido una vida dura, Neville en ocasiones, le comentaba sobre las altas expectativas que su abuela ponía en él, debido a que sus padres fueron excelentes alumnos y aurores, que los méritos suyos, los atribuía a que "era hijo de sus padres", pero sus fracasos en cambio, solo se los atribuía a él.

-Fue una época muy oscura, muchas vidas se perdieron y por otro lado, muchas otras quedaron arruinadas, se sorprenderían de saber cuantos pacientes permanentes tenemos.-dijo la enfermera en tono triste.

En ese momento, algo llamó la atención de Harry, un par de personas pasaron al lado suyo, eran una mujer de unos treinta años de edad aproximadamente, aunque podía aparentar mucho menos, tenia el pelo de color castaño, amarrado en una trenza que la caía por uno de los hombros, usaba gafas que protegían unos ojos que eran una mezcla de azul con verde, su mirada parecía triste, la acompañaba un joven de quizás uno años mayor que él, vestía al estilo muggle, a diferencia de la bruja que lo acompañaba,tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos color café claro.

Cuando los ojos de este joven se clavaron en los del niño que vivió, este sintió miedo, inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, su pulso se acelero, los ojos de aquel joven, parecían los de un león dispuestos a devorar una presa y Harry era el ratón, era increíble como solo una mirada podía causar tanto en una persona, su instinto le decía que corriera, que se alejara, por suerte, su tortura su duró poco, pues las dos personas se fueron de ahí rápidamente.

El ojiverde miró a sus amigas que estaban igual de asustadas que él.

-¿Sintieron lo mismo que yo?-preguntó finalmente.

-Se sentía como ….-trato de decir Tracey, sin encontrar palabras.

-Como la mirada que tenias tú, el día que nos conocimos.-completó Daphne.

Su amiga rubia tenia razón, era una mirada que transmitía tristeza, ira y...una fuerza de voluntad tremenda.

-¿Sabe algo sobre esas personas?.-preguntó Harry a la enfermera.

-Lamentablemente si, ellos formar parte de la amarga lista de los familias que tienen un ser querido aquí, la mujer se llama Elizabeth Anderson ella es medimaga aquí en San Mungo, el chico se llama David Anderson, Elizabeth se casó con el hermano mayor de David, se llama Daniel, no llevaban ni un año de casados cuando un grupo de mortifagos atacó el hogar de la familia Anderson, mataron al padre y la madre de los muchachos, Daniel le pidió a su esposa que escapara con su hermano, mientras él detenía a los atacantes-dijo con gran pesar y lágrimas que se le formaban- Elizabeth asi lo hizo, tomo al niño de apenas cuatro años y escaparon, horas después volvió con muchos aurores, pero lo que encontraron fue horrible, los mortifagos no quisieron matar a David, seguramente consideraron que un hijo de muggles no era suficientemente digno de morir usando magia sobre él, pero le aplicaron tantas maldiciones sobre él, que ahora se encuentra en un sueño eterno.

-¿Sueño eterno?, ¿se refiere que está en coma?.-cuestionó Harry.

-Esa es la forma muggle de decirlo, pero si, llevamos años aplicando tratamientos, hemos sanado algunas heridas, pero otra no, su mujer y su hermano llevan aproximadamente once años viniendo.-dijo limpiándose una lágrimas con un pañuelo.-lamentablemente no todos los involucrados en el ataque están en Azkaban, algunos alegaron haber sido manipulados con la maldición _imperius_ , pero yo no lo creo, pienso que simplemente usaron su dinero he influencia para salir libres.

Harry ahí supo que no era tan especial como pensaba, mientras vivía solo , luego de escapar de sus tíos, muchas veces se cuestionó porque la vida había sido tan dura con él, pero ese pensamiento ahora le parecía egoísta, Neville creció con una abuela que solo lo veía como la sombra de sus padres, este, tenia a sus padres, es verdad, pero era casi como no tenerlos. Por otro lado, este chico David, había visto morir a sus padres, para luego perder a su hermano ,más encima que algunos de los responsables salieran libres, entendía esa mirada, entendía ese sufriendo y por entenderlo le dolía a él también.

Luego de escuchar la información que le brindaba la enfermera, llegó Neville, con un envoltorio de dulce en las manos, ante la mirada de sus amigos lo guardó rápidamente, esta había sido una visita agridulce, como Harry había pensado al entrar en el hospital, era un lugar donde la vida y la muerte convivían.


	39. C39-Arco de los cazadores de brujas II

C39-Arco del cazador de magos II

Lucius Malfoy no había pensado en otra cosa en los últimos meses que no fuera sobre lo que tenia que hacer de ahora en adelante, desde que se hizo público que Lord Voldemort intentaba volver de la muerte, se debatía en que acción tomar, ¿volver a las filas del señor oscuro?, de momento la mayor parte de los mortífagos estaba en Azkaban, por lo que no tendría mucho apoyo, a menos que reuniera a los simpatizantes de algunas familias sangre pura, pero que nunca llegaron a tomar la marca tenebrosa, ¿seguir como neutral?, era lo más aconsejable al corto y mediano paso, pero de volver quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado , vendría a buscarlo inmediatamente a él para vengarse , ¿unirse a Potter? , el chico estaba dando signos de grandeza , incluso podría estar casi seguro, que la liberación del primo de su mujer, era obra suya, pero no estaba seguro de creyera en sus palabras, a menos…

-Dobby.-dijo en tono autoritario, llamando al pequeño elfo.

Con un pequeño estallido, apareció un pequeño elfo , vestido con unos harapos muy sucios.

-Dobby viene a servir al amo Lucius, ¿que quiere que Dobby haga?.

-Trae inmediatamente a Draco a mi presencia.

EL joven Malfoy entró a la oficina de su padre, este le hizo una señal para que se sentará en un sillón frente a él, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, finalmente fue roto por el adulto.

-Iré al grano hijo, se que estás relacionado en una amistad con una "joven" llamada Hermione Granger.

-¿Como..?-intentó preguntar un sorprendido Draco.

-¿Que como lo sé?, deberías saberlo ya hijo, soy uno de los miembros del concejo del colegio, tengo ojos y oídos en toda la escuela, por lo que no te sorprendas tanto.-dijo de forma muy tranquila su padre.

-¿Quieres que deje de hablar con ella?-preguntó lentamente Draco con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-En situaciones normales si, pero como están las cosas, es mejor tener fichas en varias posiciones, por su un plan falla tener otro de respaldo, quiero que sigas siendo su amigo, incluso la invites acá, yo seré hostil con ella, pero es una careta, úsala para que Potter piense que genuinamente has cambiado, ojalá vuélvete su amigo, así , si llegado un momento , él se alza como un nuevo señor oscuro, podremos irnos a su lado, de volver Lord Voldemort, solo diré que usaba a la sangre sucia para cubrir apariencias, ¿has entendido?.

Al ojigris le molestó como se refirió de Hermione su padre, pero esta era un oportunidad muy buena para desperdiciarla.

-Como tu desees padre, no te defraudaré.-dijo en un tono educado pero firme.

Lucius le dio una señal a su hijo para que dejará la habitación, a los minutos llegó su esposa.

-Cissy, viajaré por algunas semanas, volveré a tiempo para cuando Draco vuelva a Hogwarts, todos los trámites del ministerio están listos, la versión oficial es que me voy de vacaciones, te recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo con Draco, para no despertar sospechas, ¿me entiendes?.

-Si esposo, pero, ¿puedo saber el motivo?

-Iré a buscar al señor oscuro.

Muy lejos de la mansión Malfoy, en el hospital San Mungo ahijado y padrino se dirigían a hacer una visita.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto Sirius?, podríamos esperar a un tiempo hasta que te sientas totalmente recuperado.-preguntó Harry a su padrino.

-Es el momento indicado cachorro, además las enfermeras dijeron que me haría bien un poco de aire fresco, llevo ya varias semanas encerrado en el hospital, además volveré antes de que anochezca, por lo que no debería haber problema, así que preparate.

El par varones tomaron un poco de polvos flu, los echaron a la chimenea y dijeron :

-La madriguera.

Ambos salieron cubiertos de polvo, se sacudieron un poco de este cuando escucharon una voz

-Ginny, ve a recibir a las visitas.-dijo la señora Weasley a su hija menor.

-Ya voy mamá.-respondió la pequeña.

Días antes, Sirius le escribió una carta a Arthur Weasley, diciéndole que le quería agradecer por su ayuda al atrapar, junto con su esposa a Peter Pettigrew, además de que le llevaría un obsequio, el patriarca respondió que no era necesario, que estaban felices de haber podido ayudar a un hombre inocente, junto con sacar a un potencial criminal de su hogar, pero que si querían venir a verlos serian más que bienvenidos.

La menor del clan de los pelirrojos, bajo de las escaleras, giró a la izquierda para entrar en la sala de estar cuando se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-Hola, me llamo Sirius Black, tu debes ser la hija menor de Arthur y Molly, es un placer conocerte, te presento a mi ahijado Harry Potter.-dijo amablemente Sirius.

-Un gusto conocerte.-dijo también Harry.

-Tuú….y tí….aquí…-alcanzó a decir Ginny antes de ponerse roja como un tomate y empezar a desmayarse.

Harry haciendo uso de sus reflejos de buscador de Quidditch, sumado a sus prácticas de entrenamiento en duelo con Remus , pudo acortar la distancia entre él y la niña, logrando sostenerla, de la cintura , lso rostros de ambos jóvenes quedaron a unos cuarenta centímetros uno de otro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Pero si ya se había empezado a poner roja antes, ahora el rostro de Ginny era como las llamas de un dragón, cayendo dormida en los brazos de Harry, el chico la sostuvo con más fuerza, su padrino vino a ayudarlo, entre los dos la pusieron en el sillón.

-¿Que le paso?-

-Pues parece que se desmayo cachorro.

-Ya se que se desmayo , pero, ¿por que se desmayo?-dijo un poco exasperado por las cosas obias que decía su padrino.

Antes de recibir una respuesta de su padrino, llegó Molly con unas galletas recién horneadas.

-Bienveni….¿por que Ginny está dormida en el sillón?.

-Me disculpo Molly, creo que sorprendimos a tu hija, quizás no se esperaba recibir a un ex-prófugo de la justicia y una leyenda con anteojos en su hogar-dijo Sirius llevándose una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y sonriendo a modo de disculpas.

La señora Weasley le tocó la cabeza a su hija, viendo si tenia fiebre.

-Que extraño, ella en general es muy enérgica y de buena salud, quizás fue solo la impresión como tu bien dijiste Sirius, por favor tomen asiento, les puedo ofrecer un poco de té con sus galletas.-dijo en tono maternal la matriarca.

-Seria un placer Molly, ¿tú quieres Harry?.

-Con mucho gusto.-respondió el ojiverde.

Sirius se sentó en un sillón individual, mientras Harry se sentaba al lado de la inconsciente niña, ambos probaron las galletas, exclamando de satisfacción por el celestial sabor que tenían, solo unos minutos después volvió la señora Weasley dándoles té a sus invitados.

-¿Como están las galletas?-preguntó la dueña de casa.

-Deliciosas señora Weasley, muchas gracias.-dijo Harry.

-No hay de que querido, siempre nos agrada recibir visitas.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir esto, llegó el patriarca de la familia vía red flu, se limpió el polvo y vio a las visitas.

-Sirius..Harry.., es conocerlos, soy Arthur Weasley, es un placer.

-Es bueno conocerte en persona Arthur.-dijo Sirius estrechándole la mano.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Weasley.-dijo Harry también dándole la mano.

-El placer es mio y ….¿por que Ginny esta durmiendo en el sofá?.

-Creo que la asustamos cuando nos vio llegar, lo sentimos mucho.-dijo Harry imitando el gesto de su padrino al llevarse la mano a la cabeza y sonreír.

-La pobre se desmayo, lo bueno que Harry alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayera al piso.

-Ya veo, Molly, ¿podrías llamar a alguno de los muchachos para que lleven a Ginny a su habitación?.

-Por su puesto querido, FRED Y GEORGE VEN ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE.

El cambio en el tono de la mujer sobresalto a ahijado y padrino, por lo visto la señora Weasley era una mujer que podía pasar de la amabilidad casi empalagosa a ser muy temible.

Dos cabezas pelirrojas se asomaron por las escaleras.

-Independiente de lo que haya dicho Percy.-empezó a decir uno de los gemelos.

-Nosotros no le hicimos nada al color de sus sábanas.-continuó el otro.

-Al menos no de forma permanente-terminó el primero de los hermanos.

-¿QUE LE HICIERON A LAS SÁBANAS DE SU HERMANO?

-Nada-dijeron al unisono.

Sirius, Harry e incluso Arthur sacaron una carcajadas por la actitud de los gemelos hacia su madre.

-Pero si es…

-El lord oscuro…

-Harry….

-Potter….

-YA BASTA CON ESO DE LORD OSCURO, AHORA LLEVEN A SU HERMANA A SU HABITACIÓN RÁPIDAMENTE Y NO SIGAN HACIENDO EL RIDÍCULO, QUE ESTAMOS CON VISITAS-dijo de forma tajante la madre.

-¿Por que Ginny esta dormida en el sofá?-dijo George

-Parece que hubiese visto un boggart-dijo Fred

-Chicos háganle caso a su madre.-dijo Arthur para finiquitar el intercambio de palabras.

Ambos hermanos tomaron a su hermanita de la espalda y de los pies, llevándola a su habitación, pero cuando sus padres no los veían, hacían como que balanceaban a la pequeña para lanzar escalera abajo, haciendo sonreír y preocuparse a las visitas al mismo tiempo.

-Y díganme , ¿de que querían conversar?-pregunto Arthur a sus invitados.

-Bueno, como te mencioné en mi carta, quería agradecerles por haber capturado a Peter, no saben lo que eso significo para mi, no solo fue el ser declarado de libre de Azkaban y que mandaran a esa rata traidora a ese infierno….sino también hacerle un poco de justicia a James y Lily.-dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en el te-por eso quería agradecerle dándole mi compensación que me dio el ministerio por mis casi 11 años en Azkaban.-dijo sonriente mientras cambiada su mirada a la pareja pelirroja.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos por un instante, se miraron entre ellos por un instante, Molly asintió con la cabeza y Arthur tomó la palabra.

-Te lo agradecemos mucho Sirius, nos sentimos honrados , pero preferimos decir que no, no hicimos lo que hicimos por obtener una recompensa, sino primero por proteger a nuestra familia y luego para que un inocente pudiese salir libre, esa es la mejor recompensa que podemos tener.

-Tus palabras solo hacen que este más seguro de mi decisión y de lo que ya hice, le pedí hoy en la mañana a Gringotts que enviará mi compensación a su aboveda directamente, ya no pueden no aceptarlo.-dijo Sirius victorioso.

-¿QUE?-exclamó la pareja.

-Y, ¿ de cuando dinero se trato ?-preguntó Molly.

-Bastante poco, pero en vista de que su bóveda era de baja seguridad, les pagué un poco extra a los duendes, así tendrán una bóveda más grande y con mayor seguridad, todo esto sin ningún costo para ustedes.

-Bueno de aproximadamente de unos ….

-Parece que todas las mujeres Weasley tienen tendencia a desmayarse.-dijo Sirius mientras salia de la chimenea en el vestíbulo de San Mungo.

-¿No crees que fue por el hecho de haberles dado cerca de 120.000 galeones?.-preguntó Harry.

-Eso es bastante poco...bueno no es tan poco, pero en la bóveda Black hay por lo menos 30 veces esa cantidad.

-Creo que tendremos que redefinir tus escalas de cuanto es poco dinero, a la señora Weasley casi le da un ataque.

-Tranquilo, no creo que nos envíen a Azkaban por causarle una pequeña "conmoción" al darle dinero bien merecido a una familia de buen corazón .-dijo riéndose Sirius de la situación.

-No creo que sea correcto que hagas bromas con ese lugar, tú mejor que nadie.

-Hay mi pequeño cachorro, aún subestimas el poder del humor , especialmente reírse de las desgracias propias, y como puede sanar tan bien como una poción, pero tranquilo, despertaré tu lado mereodeador.-dijo tomando a su ahijado del hombre.

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo Harry, aunque no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esto se siente tener un padre"-pensó para si mismo el niño que vivió.

-Mandale saludos a Remus , mañana andará bien adolorido por culpa de su "pequeño problema peludo."

-Le daré tus saludos.

-Y si esta víbora de pelo grasiento te molesta hoy mientras te cuida , me enviás una lechuza y parto de inmediato a verte, le llevaré a su viejo amigo " _levicorpus_ " .-dijo el padrino con una sonrisa malévola.

-Tranquilo, esa víbora no tocará a la víbora pequeña, no le conviene, yo le hago ganar la copa de quidditch.-dijo Harry antes de meterse nuevamente a la chimenea, para volver a su hogar, mientras se despedida de su padrino.

Una vez en casa, Harry fue recibido por su maestro de pociones.

-Llegas tarde Potter.-dijo en su habitual tono sin emociones pero lleno de reproche.

-Lo siento profesor, nos demoramos más de lo previsto, tuvimos unos inconvenientes.

-Ya veo, los Weasley siempre generan problemas, les quitaré 10 puntos cuando lleguemos a clases, ve por tu comida antes de que se enfríe, le he agregado algunas pociones nutritivas, aún sigues muy bajo para tu edad, espero que ingieras todo, ya le dí a Lupin la poción mata lobos, esta en el sótano, dejé afuera de este pociones sanadoras para él, se que las transformaciones lo dejan muy débil, ¿alguna duda Potter?.-

-Ninguna señor.

-Excelente, iré a dormir, mañana tengo que volver temprano al colegio, buenas noches Potter.

-Buenas noches señor.

Cuando Harry fue al comedor, pilló una cena bastante completa, había una sopa, un plato de fondo y algunas ensaladas, también jugo de naranja y de postre tarta de melaza.

"Como sabrá que la tarta de melaza es mi favorita"-se cuestionó el niño que vivió.

Al probar la sopa, notó que no estaba fría, sino en una temperatura perfecta.

"De seguro le puso algún encantamiento para que no estuviera la comida fría."

Harry sabia que aunque el profesor fuese duro por fuera, era una muy buena persona.

"Por lo visto tengo 2 padres muy preocupados por mi, bueno 3 contando a Remus."

Harry cada día se sentía mejor, pues cada día entendía lo que era el amor de familia, aquel amor que por casi 11 años no había conocido.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto Sofía?-preguntó Elizabeth Anderson a su hija.

-Si lo estoy mamá.

-Entonces te daré todo mi apoyo.-dijo resignada la madre.

-Todo lo que necesitas está en esta caja,recuerda guardar el contenido en el compartimiento extra de tu baúl, estará encantado para que nadie más que tú pueda acceder a el.-dijo David Anderson a su sobrina.

-Entendido, te enviaré reportes constantes sobre el progreso de la misión.-dijo Sofía Anderson a su t


	40. C40-Arco de los cazadores de brujas III

C40-Arco del cazador de magos III

El 1 de septiembre había vuelto a llegar, las familias se aglutinaban en frente al gran tren escarlata, a diferencia del año pasado, Harry no venia solo, Sirius y Remus lo acompañaban, el primero, ya estaba mucho mejor de salud, solamente teniendo que ir una vez por semana a San Mungo para revisión.

El ojiverde pudo divisar a sus amigas que charlaban entre ellas, acompañadas de sus padres.

Luego de las conversaciones correspondientes entre los adultos y los jóvenes, los niños se subieron al tren, pero con un miembro más, este año Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne, empezaba su primer año en Hogwarts.

Desde la ventana de un vagón los chicos decían sus últimas palabras a sus padres y viceversa.

-Cuida a tu hermana Daphne-dijieron los señores Greengrass.

-Así lo haré.-dijo la rubia.

-Harry cuidate mucho, envianos cuantas lechuzas quieras, no tenemos ningún problema en responderlas todas-dijo Remus cariñosamente.

-¿Que lechuzas ni que nada?, toma cachorro, esto te será más útil.-dijo Sirius dándole un pequeño espejo.

-¿Un espejo?, no creo ser del tipo de persona vanidosa, además tengo uno en mi cuarto en Hogwarts.

-No es para verte, es un espejo mágico, está encantado para que cuando digas mi nombre yo pueda comunicarme contigo y hablar, con tu padre los ocupábamos mucho cuando estábamos castigados por profesores diferentes.-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, pero escondiendo un poco de melancolía por recordar sus castigos con su hermano del alma.

-Whou, será muy útil, muchas gracias Canuto.-dijo un alegre Harry.

Remus observaba feliz la escena, Harry lentamente había ido derritiendo esa mascara de hielo con la que lo había conocido, aún seguía siendo muy seguro de si mismo, pero no con esa mirada de odio y tristeza.

…..

A unos metros de ahí, otra familia se despedía, eran los Anderson.

-Cuidate mucho Sofi , si tienes cualquier duda del colegio no dudes en hacerlas, te enviaré cada semana un paquete con algunas de las golosinas que te gustan, en mi opinión, las muggles son mucho más deliciosas.-dijo Elizabeth a su hija dándole un abraso.

-Me cuidaré mamá, no te preocupes.

-Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa pequeña.-dijo David a su sobrina.

El adolescente sacó algo de la mochila con la que andaba.

-Cierra los ojos y date la vuelta.

Así lo hizo la niña, sintió algo como una cuerda que pasaba sobre su cuello, era un poco frio.

-Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos,

Al hacerlo, pudo notar un bonito collar, de este, colgaba una medalla con el símbolo de la familia Anderson, una espada con una serpiente que salia desde un mango y se arremolinaba entorno al arma.

-Aprieta el botón que está en uno de los bordes, tiene una sorpresa.

La niña así lo hizo, la medalla se abrió y habían dos fotografía en su interior, una era de la boda de sus padres, su madre lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, se le notaba muy radiante, a su lado, se encontraba su padre, Daniel Anderson, ella nunca lo conoció, al menos no de forma consciente, muchas veces había acompañado a su madre y a su tío a verlo, pero él solo dormía, muchas veces soñó que él despertaba y tenían una vida de padre he hija, pero eso nunca pasaba, lo cual lo ponía muy triste. En la segunda fotografía aparecían su madre, su tío y ella en su última navidad juntos, los tres con gorros navideños y bufandas a tono.

-Me encanta, no creí que lo alcanzarás a completar.-dijo un poco emocionada, pero manteniéndose bajo control, si ella se ponía triste, transmitiría esa tristeza a su familia, cosa que ella no quería.

-Me desvelé anoche acabando los últimos detalles, nos veremos pronto Sofi y nunca olvides que te amamos, pase lo que pase nunca lo dejaremos de hacer.-dijo David dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sofia, posó su cabeza en el pecho de su tío mientras respondía al abrazo, siempre le había dado seguridad, para la muchacha, David era su figura paterna, su hermano, su mejor amigo y su…., no , ella debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, concentrarse en su misión.

-Los amo a los dos, pase lo que pase.-dijo finalmente a su familia.

….

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en el tren, en uno de esos vagones iba Draco Malfoy, al frente suyo estaba su amiga Hermione Granger, hablándole sobre su nueva mascota Crookshanks, pero el rubio solamente la escuchaba superficialmente y asentía, su mente estaba en lo último que le dijo su padre antes de irse a su casa.

-Draco, toma este diario, es imperativo que se lo des a algún sangre sucia o algún traidor de sangre, quizás alguno de los hijos de Arthur Weasley.

-¿Cual es el motivo de hacer eso padre?.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, así estarás más seguro, solamente informarme cuando lo hayas hecho, te sugiero que lo hagas a la brevedad.

-Entendido padre, así será.

El padre de Draco estuvo desaparecido casi la mitad del verano, la versión oficial es que estaban de vacaciones, pero solo Draco y su madre lo estaban realmente, decidieron viajar a Francia, lo que fue un bonito paseo, cuando volvieron, su padre se encontraba ahí, más feliz de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

-LO ENCONTRÉ NARCISSA, LO ENCONTRÉ -dijo eufórico.

La matriarca de los Malfoy se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida, el hijo del matrimonio no entendía porque.

-Los Malfoy tendrán el papel que se merecen en la sociedad mágica, todos lo verán.

Luego de eso, su padre le encomendó la misión del diario, la relación con su padre había mejorado mucho últimamente, quizás él si tenia razón, antes había sido muy precipitado, muy mimado, Hermione le había ayudado en ese aspecto, miró a su amiga que acariciaba a su nueva mascota.

"Espero que lo que planee papa no le haga daño a ella"-pensó para si mismo el joven Malfoy.

…..

Varias horas habían pasado desde haber dejado a Sofia al expreso de Hogwarts, los dos miembros de la familia Anderson se subieron al auto y volvieron a su casa, a pesar de ser Elizabeth una sangre pura, los abuelos de su esposo le habían enseñado a conducir, a ella le encantaban muchas cosas que hacían los muggles, una de ellas era conducir, el silencio se mantuvo por gran parte del trayecto, ella junto con David estaban preocupados, no querían que le pasara nada malo a la menor del clan.

Una vez en casa, Elizabeth activó toda las protecciones, actualmente vivían en la casa de los abuelos de su marido, ellos antes de morir se la habían heredado.

"Fueron dos personas maravillosas"-pensó la mujer para si misma.

La historia de ella empezaba muchos años antes, su apellido de soltera era Rosier, su familia era una de las muchas fanáticas por la pureza de sangre, su padre siempre estuvo molesto de que ella fuese mujer, pues así no tenia un heredero, ni él ni su madre mostraron mucho afecto hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando quedó en Slytherin , se sintió muy sola, en la casa verde y plata, desde pequeña se cuestiono la razón del odio de los magos a los muggles, esto le hizo tomar el curso de estudios muggles en su tercer año, la excusa que le puso a sus padres fue que quería entender al "enemigo" mejor , solamente eran dos en esa clase , ella y Daniel Anderson, un hijo de muggles, Daniel estaba en Hufflepuff , era un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado, rasgos que después notó que compartían todos los varones en su familia, era un poco más alto que ella, usaba el pelo ni muy corto y ni muy largo, pero lo que más le cautivo fue su sonrisa, transmitía calidez .

-Buenos días, mi nombres es Daniel Anderson, es un gusto conocerte.-dijo el Hufflepuff de trece años, extendiéndole la mano y dándole una sonrisa.

"Esas fueron sus primeras palabras"-pensó ella.

Desde ahí se hicieron amigos, a pesar de ser hijo de muggle, a él le interesaba ver la perspectiva de los magos sobre los no magos, Daniel tenia el sueño de ser el primer mago-tecnólogo.

-¿Y que se supone que hará esa nueva rama de la magia?.-preguntó ella mientras se tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas en su cuarto año.

-Bueno, quiero unir los inventos muggles con las cualidades increíbles que puede dar la magia, quizás en algún momento se pueda ayudar a ambos mundos.-dijo con su tradicional sonrisa.

En su quinto año tuvieron su primera cita , fue un catorce de febrero, aunque no fue como ella esperaba.

-¿A donde vamos Daniel?-preguntó una intrigada muchacha.

-Si te digo no sería una sorpresa, ¿confías en mi?

-Si, confío en ti, pero, ¿por que vamos a cerca de la sala común de Huffelpuf?.

Ella había pensado que irían a Hogsmeade, la mayoría de las parejas habían hecho eso, pero Daniel no era así.

-Ya llegamos.-dijo un sonriente mago.

-¿Las cocinas?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Oh si , todas las casas tienen sus secretos y este es uno de los de Hufflepuff.-dijo mientras toca la puerta.

Esta se abrió, él la tomó de la mano y la condujo adentro, toda la habitación estaba hermosamente decorada, en el centro había una mesa muy finamente arreglada con dos asientos, varios elfos domésticos del colegio se acercaron, la chica no pudo más que quedar asombrada.

-¿Me permite dama?-dijo Daniel moviendo la silla para que ella se sentara.

Los elfos domésticos vinieron y les trajeron todo tipo de platillos exquisitos, con cada agradecimiento que los jóvenes les daban, estos se ponían casi a llorar de la alegría.

-¿Como lograste hacer que te ayudaran?-preguntó Elizabeth mientras se servia un poco de pavo.

-Bueno, en vista de la cercania de la cocina con la sala común de Hufflepuff, todos venimos de vez en cuando a pedirles un refrigerio a los elfos domesticos, ellos siempre están dispuestos a ayudarnos, especialmente Panky.

-El joven Anderson llamo a Panky, ¿que puede hacer Panky por el joven Daniel?.-dijo un pequeño elfo que no superaba el metro de altura.

-Panky, ella es Elizabeth Rosier.

-Es un honor para Panky conocer a la futura señora Anderson, él siempre es amable con nosotros, él nos trae dulces muggles a nosotros.

-¿Futura señora Anderson?, ¿Que les has estado diciendo a estos elfos?.-dijo en fingido tono de enojo la castaña.

-Bueno, no dije nada que fuese mentira, buenos somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y yo te aprecio mucho, además te encuentro...linda sabes, eso es por que, bueno , pu..pues… tú…me...

-¿Yo que?-dijo con un poco de emoción

-Bueno….TUTUMEGUSTAS…-dijo rápidamente y tan rojo como un tomate.

-¿QUE ?, no te entendí.-dijo una también muy roja Slytherin.

El muchacho tomo aire, se calmó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-Elizabeth , tú me gustas , todos los momentos contigo son maravillosos, estoy dispuesto a luchar por este amor, a pesar de ser de casas distintas, a pesar de que tu familia me mandaría un _cruciatus_ al momento de siquiera verme, pero a pesar de todo, quiero estar contigo hasta el final,¿te gustaría ser mi novia?.-dijo con determinación el muchacho.

La muchacha sonrió, ella sentía lo mismo, por lo que la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Si Daniel, quiero ser tu novia.

Al año siguiente, tuvieron su primer prueba de amor, ella iba con una pequeña maleta, tocó la puerta de una casa muggle de dos pisos, estaba lloviendo como si fuese diluvio. Abrió la puerta Daniel con un pequeño David de algunos meses.

-¿Eli?, ¿que haces aquí?.-dijo sorprendido el Hufflepuff.

-Daniel, mis padres...se enteraron de lo nuestro, tuvimos una pelea y yo…

-Todo va a estar bien, no te pasará nada malo aquí, ¿entiendes? -dijo el muchacho dándole un abrazo a su novia que derramaba lagrimas en el pecho de su novio.

-Moja-dijo un pequeño David.

La tensión se rompió por el comentario del bebe

-Tienes razón pequeño, por Merlín, este niño tiene poco más de un año y ya habla como un loro, pasa Eli, estas toda mojada, de ahí me cuentas, no quiero que te enfermes, dame tu capa de viaje.-dijo el muchacho

La chica entró en la casa de su novio, no era tan grande como su casa, pero se respiraba un aire hogareño que ella no conocía.

Horas después le contó a sus futuros cuñados sobre como se había peleado con sus padres, como le habían dicho de todo a ella por salir con un hijo de muggle, así que ella finalmente decidió irse de su casa, no era necesario decir que sus padres no la querían ver ni en pintura, no sabia que hacer ahora con su vida, ningún familiar la quería ahora que fue repudiada.

-Pues que se quede a vivir con nosotros, yo le puedo dar mi habitación, de ser necesario duermo con David -dijo Daniel.

La muchacha quedó sorprendida por la actitud de su enamorado.

Los padres del muchacho se miraron por un momento,luego la madre de su novio dijo:

-Nosotros no tenemos problemas, si ella quiere quedarse, esta casa es su casa, ¿que opinas querida?.

-Yo...quiero...quedarme aquí…-dijo con algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Excelente, pero dormirán en camas habitaciones diferentes, aun son muy pequeños, aún no quiero nietos.-dijo en tono de broma el señor Anderson.

-¿Más bebes como yo?-preguntó inocentemente David.

Todos los presentes rieron por el comentario del niño, esos días fueron de los más felices que ella había vivido.

…

-¿Eli estás bien?-dijo David preocupado por su cuñada.

-ohh si, solamente estaba recordando el pasado.

-¿Que recordabas?-dijo el muchacho entregándole un te.

-Como conocí en Hogwarts a Daniel y el día que llegue a su casa.

-Lo recuerdo, yo quería ir a abrir la puerta y Daniel vino a buscarme.-dijo con melancolía en su voz.

Elizabeth veía a su cuñado, era muy parecido a su hermano mayor, aunque la diferencia más grande era la ausencia de la sonrisa que Daniel tenia, David en cambio, siempre tenia un aspecto serio y una mirada melancólica, no lo culpaba, ver como descuartizaban a su madre y como le volaban la cabeza a su padre no es algo que se pueda olvidar.

-Tengo miedo por ella, me pregunto si fue lo correcto dejarla ir, pude haberle enseñado en casa, especialmente luego de que Voldemort parece estar intentando volver.

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero con más razón tiene que ir, es una oportunidad de oro de probar el suero en que he estado trabajando, no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque.

-Lo entiendo, pero , no me gusta todo esto, la sensación de incertidumbre, de no saber si un familiar volverá vivo, es como esa época de hace años atrás.

-Todo saldrá bien, si el suero es exitoso, cambiará por completo las relaciones entre magos y muggles.-dijo con aspecto decidido.

Una alarma empezó a sonar, Elizabeth tomó su varita lista para pelear, pero David estuvo tranquilo.

-Tranquila, es solo la alarma de la medalla que le dí a Sofi, significa que a funcionado, lo programé para que sonara cuando pasara el tiempo estimado de su llegada al colegio.

El muchacho subió a su habitación, se acercó a su computadora, el monitor era del porte de un televisor, unos números empezaron a aparecer, David empezó a anotarlos en una hoja, luego fue a una de sus estanterías, su habitación estaba llena de libros, habían varias pizarras, con muchos cálculos matemáticos y físicos, Elizabeth entró a la habitación, un Ravenclaw se sentiría contento con esta colección de libros, había mostrado desde pequeño una inteligencia prodigiosa, pero eso seria quedarse corto, poco antes de la muerte de sus padres, le hicieron una prueba de coeficiente intelectual , el resultado , un IQ de 200 , ella como bruja y sangre pura no entendía, pero su novio en ese entonces le explico que su hermano tenia un potencial similar a Merlín en inteligencia, con esa analogía entendió.

Había terminado la secundaria a los 6, el doctorado en física a los 10, a los 11 no le llegó su carta de Hogwarts, ella pensó que el muchacho se deprimiría, pero fue todo lo contrario, empezó a estudiar como si lo obligaran con la maldición _imperius_ , desde ese entonces, empezó a aprender todo lo que pudiese; biología, química, historia, idiomas, todo lo devoraba como el fuego, ahora, a sus 15 años, ya trabajaba en la Universidad de Oxford, siguiendo con la tradición familiar, todos los Anderson anteriores habían sido intelectuales, siempre le llamó la atención que Daniel no hubiese sido un Ravenclaw.

Elizabeth miró una de las pizarras, aparecía un dibujo que ella ya conocía casi de memoria, era el símbolo del ADN , parecía una escalera arremolinada, donde uno de los peldaños estaba marcado , una flecha salia de ahí, esta decía

gen mágico-→identificarlo-→encontrado

Luego otros dibujos mencionaban la palabra "virus ", otra flecha surgía, entendía que fue una serie de ideas que había tenido su cuñado, que concluían en una sola :

VIRUS QUE ATAQUE LAS CÉLULAS MÁGICAS-CREAR UN SUERO.

Él lo había logrado, había logrado crear un virus que atacaba las células mágicas, el objetivo, era crear una forma de quitarle las habilidades mágicas a un mago, convirtiéndolo en la práctica en un muggle, David considero que era un castigo más que adecuado para quienes usaron la magia para el mal, ella no discutió ante esa lógica, pues le parecía correcto.

"¿habría estado bien en apoyarlo?"-se cuestiono.

"No, es lo correcto, si hasta Dumbeldore se le pasó Voldemort en el colegio por casi un año, todo podía pasar, necesitaban cualquier arma que les sirviera, esta vez no perdería a nadie".

Además, Elizabeth tenia la esperanza que de perfeccionarse el suero de David, podría usarse para eliminar las maldiciones que tenían a Daniel en coma.

Primero practicaron con algunas plantas mágicas que tenían en su invernadero, usaron dosis pequeñas, al principio no notaron muchos cambios, pero con el paso de las semanas, la planta dejo de producir los frutos que se usaban para hacer pociones, al aumentar las dosis, el efecto era mas rápido, pero notaron que las hojas se marchitaron un poco, pero la planta siguió viva, pero ya casi no se diferenciaba de una planta normal, como medimaga, notó que al aumentar la dosis, había una carga muy grande sobre la planta.

"¿que pasaría si se le aplicara a un humano?."

Ahora su hija, estaba en Hogwarts con quizás el arma más poderosa creado por un muggle contra los magos.

-Lo tengo.-dijo David.

El adolescente dibujo un circulo rojo en el mapa del libro.

-He encontrado la ubicación de Hogwarts.


	41. C41-Arco de los cazadores de brujas IV

Capítulo 41-Arco de los cazadores de magos IV

Sofia entró en un compartimiento del tren, estaba vacío, se acomodó junto a la ventana, se escuchaban muchos murmullos en el pasillo, al cabo de un rato, se abrió la puerta, una niña de pelo rubio ondulado entró, usaba el pelo largo, su mirada era soñadora, ambas niñas cruzaron miradas por un momento, por parte de Sofia fue para analizar algún peligro, por parte de la chica era solamente con curiosidad.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?.-preguntó relajadamente.

-Si, adelante.

-Gracias.-dijo alegremente.

-Mi nombre es Sofia Anderson.-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Luna Lovegood.-respondió estrechándole la mano.

Luego de este primer contacto, hubo un silencio incomodo, algo en esta chica le parecía extraño a Sofia, parecía estar en su propio mundo.

"¿Querrá aparentar que está distraída?".-pensó la menor de los Anderson.

-¿Eres de primer año no es así?.-dijo súbitamente la rubia.

-Si, ¿como lo sabes?.

-Eso es fácil, de no ser de primer año estarías con tus amigos, no tienes apariencia de ser una chica que no pueda hacer amigos.-dijo tranquilamente con el mismo tono soñador.

"¿Me hizo un perfil psicológico?, no, no he expresado muchas emociones para que ella tenga información suficiente para sacar una conclusión, pero de momento no a hecho nada para considerarla hostil."

-Bajo la premisa que tu me has dado, ¿tú también estás en primer año?.

-Exacto, no tengo amigos, solo somos mi padre y yo, estaba mi mamá, pero murió cuando yo tenia nueve.-dijo la niña como si la muerte de su familiar fuera algo muy natural.

-Mis condolencias por la muerte de tu madre.

-Gracias, en ocasiones siento pena, pero se que cuando muera la volveré a ver, asi que soy feliz.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

"O esta chica es insensible o es brutalmente honesta".

-Yo también he perdido a algunos familiares, a mis bisabuelos y a mis abuelos.-dijo con un poco de pena.

-Algún día los volverás a ver, cuando estés muerta.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Si…, tienes razón.-dijo tratando de terminar la conversación.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, hablaron un poco de sus familia, se enteró de que el padre de Luna, el señor Xenophilius Lovegood, era dueño y editor de la revista "El quisquilloso", por su parte Sofia le contó que vivía con su madre que era medi-maga y con su tío que era muggle, a pesar de lo desconcertante que resultó Luna en un principio, le agrado bastante, quizás en un futuro podrían ser buenas amigas.

En la escuela nunca pasaba mucho tiempo en un clase, esto debido a que adelantaba los cursos, teniendo a un tío con un IQ de 200 en casa consideraba que eso era normal, desde que tenia uso de razón David había estado ahí con ella, enseñándole y cuidándola, aunque no era tan brillante como él, si pudo avanzar lo suficiente y casi terminar la secundaria a sus once años. Lo bueno de sus antecedentes familiares, es que cuando le preguntaron, sobre a que escuela iba a ir ahora, su madre Elizabeth, solamente dijo que iría a una escuela de superdotados, algo bastante creíble para la mayoría.

Su madre solía coexistir entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, trabaja como medi-maga en San Mungo algunos días y como enfermera en un hospital cercano, ella, tenia la esperanza, que si unía los conocimientos muggles y mágicos, quizás podría encontrar una cura para lo que le ocurría a su padre, había tenido varios éxitos, descubriendo métodos más eficientes para tratar algunas dolencias, llamándola incluso en ocasiones a Hogwarts para ayudar a la enfermera del colegio.

Parecía como si su familia tuviera grabada en la frente el ser creyentes en que sus esfuerzos darían fruto, el no rendiré nunca hasta resolver el desafío que tenían por delante, aunque ella no podía criticarlos, pues era igual.

"La paciencia es la madre del conocimiento."-solía decir a menudo su tio, cuando ella se desesperaba en alguna lección.

Ese era el lema de familia Anderson, los pensamientos de la niña volvieron a la realidad cuando miró por la ventana, noto que estaba oscureciendo, los prefectos pasaron por los vagones, avisando a los alumnos de que llegarían prontamente a la estación de Hogsmeade y que debían ponerse sus uniformes, las dos chicas así lo hicieron, de ahí bajaron del tren, un hombre, quizás el más grande que Sofia había visto, les hacia señas con la mano, mientras con la otra tenia un lampara muy antigua.

-LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ.-dijo con voz fuerte el hombre de espesa barba.

Los de primer año siguieron la instrucción, un grupo de varios niños se acercaron.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guarda bosques del colegio, el resto de los alumnos irán una carrozas, pero los de primer año lo harán por otro medio, por botes, máximo cuatro por cada.

Sofia se subió a un bote, seguida por Luna, luego se subieron dos chicas mas, una tenia el pelo rojo, pecas y ojos cafés, la otra de pelo castaña con los ojos azules.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, un gusto en conocerlas.-dijo la niña pelirroja con un ligero acento de campo.

-Un gusto en conocerte Ginny, mi nombre es Sofia Anderson.

-Yo soy Astoria Greengras, es un placer conocerlas.-dijo en tono bastante educado.

Luna por su parte miraba el cielo estrellado con mirada perdida.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Luna-dijieron las dos chicas un poco extrañadas por su cuarta compañera de bote.

-Ah hola, lo siento, estaba mirando las constelaciones, se ven muy bonitas desde aquí.

La rubia y la pelirroja se miraron por un instante, luego a Sofia, que hizo un gesto de que eso era normal en Luna.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos después de las presentaciones cuando el bote dio un giro y vieron el magnífico castillo, su madre le había contado como era, pero para Sofia solo había una palabra que describiera.

-Mágico.-fue la expresión que salió débilmente de sus labios.

Bajaron en un pequeño puerto, fueron escoltadas por el hombre grande hasta unas puertas, ahí fueron guiados por una mujer de túnica verde muy elegante y mirada severa, ahí les hablo de que en unos minutos serian seleccionados para alguna de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, los compañeros de Sofia se empezaron a poner nerviosos, empezaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos, la chica empezó a mirar a sus compañeras de bote, pudo notar sierto nivel de nerviosismo en Astoria y en Ginny, por otra parte envidiaba a Luna, pues parecia contemplar con más interés la arquitectura del edificio.

La profesora de aspecto severo, los condujo a un gran salón, cuatro largas mesas se erigían delante de los niños de primer año, dos a cada lado, los colores, rojo, azul, verde y amarillo brillaban en cada una, al final de la habitación, había una mesa menos larga que las otras cuatro y horizontal a esta, habían puros adultos ahí, avanzaron lentamente ante la mirada atenta de los demás alumnos.

Desde la mesa roja, varios chicos de pelo rojo empezaron a gritar :

-GINNY, GINNY, GINNY-como si estuvieran alentando a un equipo de fútbol se tratase.

La aludida se puso tan colorada como su pelo, por otra parte, Astoria miró hacia la mesa con alumnos con uniformes en verde, ahí una chica muy parecida a ella, pero con el pelo rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como dándole ánimos, mientras una chica de cabello castaño-rojizo gritaba:

-VEN A SLYTHERIN ASTORIA.

Pero siendo cayada rápidamente por la rubia y causándole risa a un chico de pelo negro desordenado y ojos verdes.

-Cuando diga sus nombres por favor acérquense al asiento, yo les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y este determinará a que casa pertenecen.

-Anderson Sofia Elsa.

La nombrada camino, hace tiempo no escuchaba su segundo nombre, se lo pusieron en honor a su abuela paterna, camino lentamente pero con paso firme, sentía todas las miradas encima de ella, se sentó en la silla, la maestra le puso el sombrero, era tan grande que le cubría la vista.

-"Sofia Anderson, eres una chica interesante".

La voz del sombrero era lenta y con un tono que le daba sabiduria.

-"Mi madre me hablo sobre ti, dice que tu lees los pensamientos de los estudiantes, ahí lo comparas con las personalidades de los cuatro fundadores. "

-"Hiciste una buena descripción de mis funciones muchacha, así es, tengo la misión de seleccionar a los estudiantes en la casa que les corresponda, ni más ni menos, ahora veamos, tienes una mente brillante, igual que tu padre y tu tío, recuerdo a tu padre, tenia una creatividad increíble, quería en primera instancia enviarlo a Ravenclaw, pero luego examiné mejor, tenia una fuerza de voluntad tremenda, no le temía tomar el camino largo si lo encontraba divertido, valoraba la justicia y la lealtad por sobre todo, también tenia un corazón muy amable, se que querías escuchar cosas sobre tu padre, así que no te sientas mal niña".

Sofia sintió algo extraño en su corazón, no sabría si era algún poder del sombrero seleccionador, pero puedo ver por un instante a su padre, en la misma silla en que se encontraba ella, con el mismo sombrero, le recordaba a su tío David, pero a diferencia de su tío, su padre tenia una sonrisa radiante, disfrutaba de ser seleccionado, finalmente el

-"Gracias, por el recuerdo".

-"De nada, por otra parte, tu madre vino con otra actitud, buscaba impresionar a su familia, buscaba ser aceptada, te pareces más a ella de lo que tu mismo notas, buscas ser aceptada, ser digna hija de tu padre que lo sacrifico todo por su familia, hacer que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti y algo más, buscas la aceptación de tu tio, buscas su afecto, que no te vea como una bruja, ni como su sobrina, sino como algo más".

-"ESO ES PERSONAL".-dijo mentalmente enojada la niña.

-"Si, lo se, tu sangre Rosier brilla en ti, te sugeriría que valores también tu herencia materna, eres decidida, buscas reconocimiento, al igual que tu madre, podrías ser una buena Slytherin, también eres muy lista como todos los Anderson, podrías quedar en Ravenclaw, mmm difícil".

Ahora vio a su madre a sus once años, se sentaba elegantemente, como muchas veces le insistió en que ella lo hiciera, el sombrero la envió a la casa de las serpientes, la mayoria tenia una mirada prepotente.

-"No quiero ser Slytherin, fue por gente como ellos que mi madre vivió un infierno a mi edad, también fueron los responsables de que mi padre no pudiese estar conmigo, no quiero tampoco que me valoren solo por mi intelecto, veo como sufre David en la Universidad, todos se acercan a él por ser un genio, más no por quien es, quizás no lo demuestre, pero le duele , por lo que no quiero estar tampoco en una casa que solo te vea como una calificación con piernas, YO QUIERO ESTAR EN LA CASA DE MI PADRE."

-"Finalmente salió a flote tu esencia niña, eres compasiva y te preocupa el resto, además de muy sincera, por lo cual tu casa será"

-HUFFLEPUF-gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

La casa de amarillo y negro aplaudió alegremente por su nuevo miembro, la profesora de aspecto severo le quitó el sombrero y la miró un poco sorprendida.

-Es muy especial señorita Anderson, es la primera Hatstall en muchos años.

-Hatstall, ¿qué es eso?.

-Es el término que se le da a un alumno que tarda más de cinco minutos en ser escogido.

-Wuau..interesante.

-Efectivamente, diríjase a su mesa por favor.-dijo amigablemente la maestra.

Un alumno de quinto año le dio la bienvenida, la invitó a sentarse con él.

-Bienvenida a Hufflepuff Sofia, me llamo Cedric Digory, soy uno de los prefectos, si tienes cualquier duda no dudes en hacerla.-dijo en tono amable y cálido.

-Muchas gracias Cedric.

Habían terminado de presentarse cuando Sofia escuchó un nombre que conocía,

-Greengras Astoria.

La chica que había conocido en el tren se sentó, la profesora le colocó el sombrero, al cabo de unos segundos el sombrero exclamó:

-SLYTHERIN!.

Astoria pareció relajada, se quitó el sombrero y se lo pasó a la profesora, se dirigió a la mesa de color verde, ahí fue recibida por una chica rubia que la abrazó afectuosamente, la chica que había gritado antes, le daba un beso en la mejilla, el chico de ojos verdes le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida, parecían ser amigos.

"No parecen ser malas personas...pero al fin de cuentas son unos Slytherin, tengo que irme con cuidado con ellos"-pensó para si misma Sofia.

Pasaron otras personas a quien la chica no conocía, hasta que llegó a una que si.

-Lovegood Luna Pandora.

La muchacha camino tranquilamente, a diferencia de todos los demás antes que ella, se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero, solo bastaron unos segundos para que fuese enviada a:

-RAVENCLAW!

Las apellidos fueron desfilando hasta que llegó a la última persona de la lista, la chica pelirroja que conoció en el tren.

-Weasley Ginevra Molly.

Al igual que Luna, el sombrero demoró poco, pues la envió rápidamente a :

-GRYFFINDOR!

Ginny fue recibida por un grupo de pelirrojos que no paraban de celebrar su incorporación a la casa de los leones.

Finalmente, la profesora de aspecto severo enrolló el pergamino, tomó el sombrero he hizo desaparecer el asiento, volviendo a la mesa de los profesores. Ahí un hombre de larga barba y lentes en forma de media-luna les dio la bienvenida, se presentó como el director Albus Dumbeldore, luego de la bienvenida, mágicamente apareció la comida enfrente de todos los alumnos.

Cada una de las cuatro niñas que compartieron hoy el bote fue enviada a una de las cuatro casa sin sospechar como el futuro las podría llegar a unir.


	42. C42-Arco de los cazadores de brujas V

Capitulo 42-Arco de los cazadores de magos V

A diferencia de su primer año, el segundo había empezado bastante bien para Harry, sus compañeros de Slytherin habían entendido el mensaje el año pasado, por lo cual ahora lo trataban con mucho respeto, por no decir miedo hacia él, sumado a que a diferencia del año anterior, ahora recibía cartas de familiares, bueno, técnicamente no eran familiares, pero el los sentía como tales.

Las clases iban bastante bien, sumado a sus prácticas con el profesor Flitwick en duelo, ya era capaz de hacer los hechizos : _Expelliarmus ,_ _protego y accio ,_ entre otros, el maestro de encantamientos priorizó que supiese pocos hechizos pero que los dominara bien, cosa que al pelinegro le pareció bastante lógico.

Por otra parte , había aprendido algunas cosas interesantes del basilisco que pilló en la cámara de los secretos , según la historia oficial, Salazar Slytherin, había dejado el colegio por su postura inflexible de que solo se admitiera a hijos de magos, más no hijos de muggles o mestizos . La mayoría de las casas de Hogwarts ven en esto algún tipo de racismo, más la serpiente gigante le contó otra historia.

Resulta, que originalmente, Salazar no estaba en desacuerdo con la entrada de hijos de muggles, hubo de hecho varios de estos en Slytherin , pero , hubo un incidente que hizo cambiar de parecer al mago hablante del pársel, hubo un alumno que venia de una familia de muggles que odiaba la magia, a regañadientes lo dejaron venir, pero fue todo parte de un plan de estos para saber donde se ocultaban los magos, resulta que en esa familia eran cazadores de bruja profesionales, hubiese sido un escándalo muy grande, de no ser por Salazar que mató al chico y su familia, evitando que estos pudieran reunir más muggles y marchar sobre el colegio, ahí se inició una discusión entre los otros tres fundadores contra el cuarto.

-ERA SOLO UN NIÑO SALAZAR, NO TENIAS QUE MATARLO!.- rugió furioso Godric Gryffindor.

-Era el oh nosotros Godric, yo estimaba al muchacho, pero su sangre fue más pesada que la magia, escogió un bando y yo hice el mio.

-Aunque nos duela, Salazar tiene la razón, ese niño les dijo como entrar al colegio sin ser vistos, de no haber sido detenidos hubiesen traído a muchos más muggles, seremos fuertes, pero a la larga ellos siempre nos superaran en número.-Comentó triste Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Propongo que solo admitamos a hijos de familias de magos.-comentó Slytherin

-¿Por un solo alumno que obró mal condenarás a todos los demás que se han integrado bien?-cuestionó Helga Hufflepuff.

-Mi querida Helga, admiro tu compasión y sentido de justicia, pero hay que ser realistas, los muggles solo nos ven como monstruos, solo velo por los niños, nada más, no quiero perder a nadie más.-dijo tristemente el mago de túnicas verdes.

-TU...lo que buscas es venganza por lo que le paso a tu esposa.-dijo Godric.

-NO METAS A MI DIFUNTA ESPOSA EN ESTO O TE MUERES GODRIC.-dijo como si siseara cada palabra, mientras sacaba su varita.

El jefe de la casa de los leones hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron fijamente.

-ALTO, USTEDES SON AMIGOS!.-trato de tranquilizarlos Helga.

-Dejemos esto a votación, seria lo más razonable-propuso Rowena.

Los dos varones no respondieron, pero con un gesto de su cabeza mostraron que aceptaban los términos de su amiga. De ahí empezaron a votar, primero tomó la palabra Godric.

-Yo voto porque se les permita el ingreso a los hijos de muggle, mejoraremos las defensas, para que aunque un muggle quiera venir se pierda.

-Yo voto porque se les permita el ingreso a los hijos de muggle, apoyo la idea de Godric, además de que no es justo condenar a muchachos inocentes por los crímenes de uno.-dijo Helga.

-Yo voto porque solo se les permita el ingreso a los hijos de familias mágicas, ya saben mis motivos, hago lo que es necesario para nuestra supervivencia.-dijo Salazar ya más calmado.

-¿Que dices tu Rowena?-preguntó Helga.

-Mmm, voto porque se les permita el ingreso a los hijos de muggle, he constatado el potencial con el que ellos cuentan, seria ilógico no aprovecharlo, además como bien dice Godric podemos mejorar las defensas.

-Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, cuando acabe el año escolar me iré-dijo Salazar.

-¿QUE?-exclamaron los otros tres fundadores.

-No es necesario que te vayas Salazar, eres uno de los fundadores, uno de los mejores profesores y nuestro amigo, podremos tener diferencias, pero te apreciamos.-dijo una conmocionada Helga Hufflepuff.

-Gracias querida amiga, pero no puedo transar en esto, se que estoy en lo correcto y algún día ustedes también lo verán, aunque espero que no sea muy tarde para todos.

El mago salió de la sala de los profesores, dejando destrozadas a sus amigas he iracundo a su ahora ex-amigo.

Salazar iba rumbo a las mazmorras cuando fue interceptado.

-ERES UN COBARDE SALAZAR, ¿POR QUE NO SALE ALGUNO DE TUS PLANES PIENSAS QUE ES MEJOR HUIR?.

-Cuida tus palabras Godric, no hagas que lo último de respeto que tengo hacia ti se muera.

-Como tu amigo te digo que estas mal, ¿en que te diferencias de los cazadores de brujas que atacaron a Clarisse?.

La respuesta de Salazar no se hizo esperar, sacó rápidamente su varita y apunto a Godric, haciéndolo volar varios metros, chocando finalmente con una de las paredes. Gryffindor no se hizo esperar, también sacó su varita, iniciándose un duelo, los hechizos y maldiciones volaban por todas partes, fue de tal magnitud la batalla ,que todo el castillo empezó temblar, los alumnos que pasaron por ahí pudieron ver como dos de sus profesores más queridos y estimados se batían a duelo.

Slytherin hizo aparecer una decena de serpientes de su varita, usando su dominio de la lengua de estas les ordenó:

 _-Ataquen a Godric_

Este en respuesta les prendió fuego y se las devolvió a Salazar, este las concentró en una esfera, luego hizo crecer la llama dándole forma de una serpiente gigante de fuego, pero no era fuego normal, era fuego maldito.

Por su parte Godric imitó a su adversario, invocando también él una figura hecha de fuego maldito, pero esta tenia forma de un león, ambas criaturas estaban listas a enfrentarse cuando los invocadores de estas cayeron al piso producto de dos encantamientos simultáneos, estos hicieron que las varitas de los dos hombres salieran volando, las autoras fueron Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw, luego ambas procedieron a extinguir a las dos criaturas hechas de fuego maldito.

-¿TIENEN LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE LOS DOS ESTABAN A PUNTO DE HACER?-dijo en un inusual tono furioso Rowena.

Los dos magos miraron al rededor, el pasillo donde habían estado luchando estaba bastante dañado, muchos alumnos miraban con terror lo ocurrido, algunos incluso llegando a llorar del miedo, de haber chocado ambas criaturas de fuego, probablemente hubiesen iniciado un incendio, que se habría propagado pro todo el castillo, antes de que lo hubiesen detenido.

Helga llevando su varita a su garganta exclamó:

-Alumnos, por favor vuelvan inmediatamente a sus habitaciones, desde hoy se inicia un toque de queda.

Godric y Salazar se miraron con odio por una última vez y se fueron en direcciones opuestas, esta seria la última vez que cruzarían palabras.

El resto del año fue tormentoso para todos, ya que se aplicaron una serie de nuevas reglas, como por ejemplo: toque de queda o la prohibición de duelos en los pasillos, las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin , que habían sido muy amigables entre ellas, se habían distanciado brutalmente, más aún cuando el líder de la última dijo que se iría.

Pero lo que nadie supo, exceptuando Harry Potter y Tom Riddle, es que Salazar no se quedó de brazos cruzados, sino que construyó una cámara secreta, donde guardo un basilisco, con la intención de que si los muggles atacaban Hogwarts, algún descendiente de él, lo usaría y acabaría con todos ellos.

Esta revelación, cambió la imagen que tenia el niño que vivió, con respecto al fundador de su casa, los muggles mataron a Clarisse Slytherin, la esposa de Salazar, era comprensible su rechazo hacia estos, por lo que Harry sabia, Godric Gryffindor nunca se casó, siempre se la pasaba en aventuras o rescatando a alguien, ¿podría entender el dolor de perder a alguien a quien se ama?, probablemente no, uno solo puede entender el dolor cuando lo vive.

Harry rápidamente entendió que el mundo mágico estaba bastante podrido, que muchas de las ideas sobre las que se fundaba estaban tremendamente mal, por una parte, decían que los muggles son malos por haberlos perseguido o quemado, pero esta misma sociedad, no tenia el más mínimo problema en discriminar y excluir por ejemplo a los hombres lobos o tener como esclavos a los elfos domésticos, sin mencionar como trataban a los duendes de Gringotts , además, en ningún momento de ninguna de las clases de historia de la magia que había él tenido, los magos hacían una auto-critica, siempre ellos eran las víctimas de los muggles, pero si Lord Voldemort , mató magos de toda clase sin ningún tapujo, ¿que cosas no habrían hecho los magos en la edad media?, podrían haber torturado a gente no mágica sin que esta se pudiese defender, lo que generaría odio y formaría a los cazadores de brujas que mataron a la esposa de Slytherin.

Lo anterior no era cosa del pasado, su propio padrino fue víctima de un sistema corrupto, que por mantener apariencias ,le negó un juicio justo, enviándolo a una prisión con guardias que se alimentaban de su felicidad literalmente, la sociedad mágica tenia que cambiar y Harry la haría cambiar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Desde Septiembre hasta las vísperas de las navidades no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal o tan normal como podría ser en una escuela mágica , al menos para la mayoría de los alumnos, pero para Sofia Anderson no fue así.

Primero se esforzó en mezclarse con los demás, se esforzaba en las clases, pero sin querer destacar, mientras más desapercibida actuara seria mejor, para guardar las apariencias buscó tener amigas, la primera fue Luna, quien siempre vivía en su mundo , luego se unió Ginny Weasley, era agradable y finalmente se unió Astoria, ya que según ella las chicas de su año en Slytherin eran bastante superficiales.

Pero lo que no sospechaban sus "amigas" es que Sofia había puesto a registrar el castillo, específicamente en las cocinas, ahí buscó al elfo que era amigo con sus padres, al decirle quien era y si le podía ayudar casi se pone a llorar.

-Panky esta feliz de ayudar a la hija del joven Anderson, joven Anderson fue muy buena con Panky, ¿en que puede ayudar a la joven Anderson?.

-Primero necesito que me prometas que bajo ninguna circunstancia le dirás a nadie sobre lo que te pediré,¿lo puedes hacer Panky?.

-Panky jura por su honor de elfo no decirle a nadie sobre lo que la señorita Anderson le diga o pida.

-Excelente, necesito que viertas el contenido de este envase en la comida de algunas personas, que ningún otro elfo te vea, eso es muy importante, aproximadamente la cantidad que quepa en una cuchara de te.

-¿A que personas les debo colocar esto señorita?-preguntó el elfo.

-A varios alumnos de Slytherin, pero el primero será Draco Malfoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sofia miraba por la ventana de su vagón en el expreso Hogwarts, viajaban hacia Londres para celebrar las fiestas de fin de año, desde la primera vez que le pidió a Panky que colocará el suero anti-mágico en la comida de Malfoy habían pasado ya unas semanas, la dosis que le empezó a dar al joven Slytherin era la misma que se le aplicaba a las plantas mágicas en su casa, si esa cantidad funcionaba igual de bien que con las plantas , entonces en unas semanas el hijo de Lucius Malfoy empezaría a perder sus poderes, aunque estaría atenta a cualquier cambio.

La muchacha miró a sus amigas, Luna le hablaba a Astoria sobre una criatura que solo ella y su padre habían visto, la serpiente sonreía, más para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga Ravenclaw, por otra parte Ginny estaba muy concentrada escribiendo en su diario, la había notado un poco más pálida de lo normal.

"Esta más pálida desde que empezó a llevar ese diario..."-pensó Sofia.

-¿Que escribes con tanto ánimo Ginny?-preguntó la Hufflepuff.

La pelirroja no respondió, seguía escribiendo.

-¿Ginny estas con nosotras o te comió la lengua un Kneazle?.-dijo en tono de broma Astoria.

Sofia y Astoria rieron por la broma de la segunda, pero su amiga no respondía, Luna se preocupó y sacudió a su amiga de Gryffindor.

-LUNA REACCIONA-dijo en un tono elevado, muy raro en ella.

-¿Que pasó?-dijo un poco confundida.

-Te hemos estado hablando por varios minutos y no reaccionabas.-dijo preocupada Sofia.

-¿En serio?, no escuche nada.

-Estabas como poseída con escribiendo en tu diario.-dijo Astoria mirándolo más de cerca.

Ginny se llevó el diario al pecho protegiéndolo con sus brazos.

-Lo siento, solamente me concentré mucho en lo que escribía.-dijo bastante nerviosa.

-¿y quien te gusta Ginny?.-dijo repentinamente Luna.

La pelirroja se puso colorada ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Po po por qué dices eso Luna?.-dijo tartamudeando.

-Pues parecías feliz mientras escribías y luego te pusiste nerviosa ante mi pregunta, los que son parecidos a los síntomas del enamoramiento.-dijo la rubia de Ravenclaw como si fuese la más obvio del mundo.

"Luna podrá parecer loca, quizás lo esté un poco, pero sus análisis de las situaciones muchas veces suelen ser muy precisos, con razón está en la casa de las águilas".-pensó Sofia.

-Dime,¿quien es el afortunado?.-ahora preguntó Astoria con rostro juguetón.

-Nadie , osea alguien, osea….no me hagan decirlo por favor.

-Mientras no sean Potter y Longbotton estamos bien.-dijo Astoria.

Sofia entendió a quienes se refería, ambos eran chicos de segundo año, el primero Harry Potter, de Slytherin, era famoso por ser quien derrotó a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, junto con ser el primer caso registrado de una persona en sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, David había teorizado en algunas ocasiones a que se pudo haber debido, por otra parte, Neville Longbotton de Gryffindor, era miembro de una familia de sangre pura, sus padres, Alice y Frank Longbotton, fueron los Aurores que vinieron a la casa de sus abuelos luego de que Lucius Malfoy con otros mortifagos los mataron y torturaran a su padre, ellos se comprometieron con su madre Elizabeth de que encontrarían a los culpables, lamentablemente no pudieron cumplir su promesa, pues los seguidores de Voldemort los encontraron primero, dejándolos en un estado similar al de su padre, ella conocía a Neville, luego de años yendo al hospital no era raro toparse con él, aunque nunca habían hablado se ubicaban, los Longbotton eran de las pocas familias sangre pura a los que los Anderson respetaban.

-¿Por que no Potter y Longbotton.?-preguntó curiosa Sofia.

-Eso se debe a que Harry ya es de mi hermana, aunque el no lo sepa y Neville será de Tracey.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como estás tan segura?.

-intuición femenina.-respondió su amiga serpiente.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, más las chicas no se percataron de como reaccionó Ginny ante las palabras de Astoria, revisó el diario nuevamente, escribió velozmente lo que había sentido ante las palabras de su amiga, obteniendo una respuesta.

-Pronto Harry Potter verá lo grande que eres Ginny, ignora las palabras de esa chica necia, todos verán que eres más que solo otra Weasley.-apareció escrito en el diario con tinta negra.

La pelirroja sonrió ante las palabras de ánimo de su "amigo".

-Gracias Tom-escribió en respuesta la niña.

!

Draco esperaba a su víctima escondido en una esquina, se había tomado varias semanas para escoger a la persona indicada para entregar el diario que su padre le encomendó, por precaución, no quiso ni abrirlo, lo mantuvo en el fondo de su baúl, supuso que seria algún artículo oscuro, esta vez seguiría el concejo de su padre y se involucraría lo menos que pudiese con el artefacto.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, niños de primer año salían, sus sus corbatas eran de color roja y azul, la gran mayoría bostezaba profundamente, debido a que salían de la clase de historia de la magia, la que era catalogada por prácticamente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts como la clase más aburrida que pudiese existir.

Ahí visualizó a Ginny Weasley caminando junto a Luna "Lunática" Lovegood , la primera con los ojos aun cerrados y caminando más por inercia que por ganas, la otra miraba a todas partes con airé soñador, Draco caminó hacia ellos, sin detenerse chocó con la menor del clan Weasley, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, los libros y papiros Ginny salieron volando.

-FIJATE DONDE CAMINAS-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Lo siento, no me fijé por donde caminaba-dijo Ginny disculpándose.

-No hay problema, ¿vienen de la clase de Binns?.

-Si, me había quedado dormida y aun no despertaba totalmente.

-Entiendo, yo también me quedo dormido en su clase, asi que no hay problema-dijo Draco de manera amable.

Ante el cambio de tono, la pelirroja se tranquilizó, el rubio le ayudo a recoger sus cosas a la niña.

-hasta luego.-dijo cortésmente mientras se alejaba.

-Es bastante amable-soltó Luna repentinamente.

-Si, pienso que mi papa y mis hermanos exageran un poco con respecto a como son los Malfoy.

Mientras las chicas se alejaban, Draco sonreía por dentro, sin que lo notaran, al devolverle los libros,le había colocado el diario a la Weasley menor, el menor de los Malfoy, se dirigió a la lechuceria, le escribió una carta como de costumbre a sus padres:

 _Queridos padre y madre_

 _Espero que estén bien, yo he estado bien, las clases normales , algunas más aburridas que otras, pero obteniendo buenas calificaciones como siempre, hice las pruebas de quidditch como les comenté anteriormente, pero lamentablemente quede solo como buscador secundario, ya que Flint considera que Potter es mejor, seguiré tu concejo padre y seré paciente, ya llegará mi momento, por otro lado, te quiero dar las gracias madre por las exquisitas galletas que me enviaste, le convidé algunas a Hermione, quedó encantada, dijo que nos enviaría unas galletas hechas por su madre para que las probáramos, me a dado algunas en otras ocasiones y no son tan malas las hechas por muggles, espero verlos para navidad._

 _Su hijo Draco Malfoy._

 _Pd Padre puedes estar tranquilo con lo que me encomendaste hacer._

-DESPIERTA DRACO!-dijo en un tono elevado Hermione Granger.

El muchacho despertó de golpe, estaba en un compartimiento del tren, miró por la ventana y reconocía que estaban volviendo a Londres.

-¿Cuanto dormí?.

-Casi todo el viaje.-dijo la castaña que tenia un libro cerrado en su regazo.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Puede ser por el dormir mucho, aunque últimamente te has quedado dormido en varias ocasiones.-dijo preocupada Hermione.

Lo que decía su amiga era verdad, las últimas dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad, había empezado a sufrir ocasionalmente dolores de cabeza y mucho cansancio, ocurrían durante y justo después de clases, incluso en los días que tenían más clases, terminaba quedándose dormido.

-Debe ser solo cansancio, aunque no juegue en el equipo de quidditch igual tengo que ir a entrenar, quizás me agota más de lo que creo.-dijo el rubio quitándole importancia al asunto.

Mientras se levantaba para recoger sus cosas , Draco sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, sus piernas fallaron y cayó desmayado.

-DRACO!-gritó Hermione.

Pero su amigo no respondía, sin saberlo, dentro de su cuerpo se libraba una batalla feroz y la estaba empezando a perder.


	43. C43-Arco de los cazadores de brujas VI

Capítulo 43-Arco del cazador de magos VI

Navidad-Casa de la familia Anderson.

Sofia había extrañado mucho su hogar, la sala común de Hufflepuff podía ser acogedora, pero no se comparaba con el calor de hogar.

Junto a su madre y a David, la joven tejón celebró las fiestas de navidad, días antes de volver al colegio tuvieron una visita.

-Bienvenido señor Scott.-dijo Elizabeth dándole la bienvenida a su hogar.

-Gracias Elizabeth, es un gusto verte nuevamente.-respondió el hombre de mediana edad.

La mujer guió al hombre hacia el comedor, ahí lo esperaban David y Sofia.

-Muchachos es bueno verlos.-dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Abrazó a Sofia y le dio un fuerte apretón de mano a David.

-Ojalá pudiéramos reunirnos en mejores circunstancias.-dijo el hombre.

-Siéntese por favor, tenemos mucho que hablar.

Elizabeth trajo un poco de te y galletas y se sentó junto a los demás, se sentía una cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-Aquí tiene nuestro informe con toda la información, gracias a la labor de Sofia hemos puesto en ejecución la operación, hemos establecido varios sujetos de prueba, a quienes les suministramos el suero en diferentes dosis.-dijo David en tono formal mientras empujaba un documento de varias hojas.

-Sumado a lo que dice David, recibí informes de que Draco Malfoy fue ingresado de urgencias a San Mungo, sufrió un desmayo cuando llegaba a Londres desde el expreso de Hogwarts, como esperábamos, los medi-magos no fueron capaces de identificar la causa, asumo que en algunas semanas seré llamada para investigar el caso.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Interesante…de momento todo está como lo habíamos pensado, ¿cree que el joven Malfoy pueda fallecer?.

-Si el suero funciona como creemos no debería morir, al menos con plantas mágicas no ocurría, a menos que fuesen dosis extremadamente altas, también lo menciono en el informe.

-Una cosa más señor, confirmamos la teoría que propuse en la última reunión general del MI7, la razón de que los aparatos muggles no funcionen en el colegio Hogwarts se debe a que este emite un pulso electromagnético muy fuerte, exceptuando la sala de estudios muggles, que probablemente funciona como una jaula de Faraday, aislando la habitación y permitiendo el uso de cosas eléctricas.

-Excelente hallazgo , ¿como lo pudiste hacer?.

-A Sofia le di un medalla que esta reforzado para aguantar pulsos electromagnéticos, además, emite una señal muy potente, esta señal fue detectada por uno de nuestros satélites, con lo que pude determinar las coordenadas exactas del colegio, dentro del informe sugiero que de tener que atacar, se usen misiles reforzados contra pulsos electromagnéticos o usar artillería pesada desde una distancia de unos 5 kilómetros entorno a las coordenadas dadas.

-En el informe ,yo ingrese un bosquejo de los planos de Hogwarts, las salas, las dimensiones de todo, además de cuantas personas estimo que están, los nombres de los profesores y las asignaturas que dan también están ingresadas.

-Entendido, el MI7 estará feliz con esta información, yo también les traigo información, según nuestros informantes, hay movimiento dentro de la sociedad mágica, ya que el ministerio no pudo negar el retorno de Voldemort, las personas están inquietas, algunas anhelan que el mago oscuro y su ideología se logren implementar, pero no lo dirán públicamente...por el momento.

-No seria prudente, oficialmente los mortifagos son criminales.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Exacto, pero esto durara tanto como Voldemort se demore en volver a atacar.-dijo Thomas Scott.

-¿Como va el proyecto Lancelot?-preguntó David.

-Viento en popa, el Lancelot-Alpha ya funciona perfectamente y ya estamos desarrollando los planos para el Lancelot-Beta, cuando vayas a la base te lo mostraré, todos están ansiosos de que lo pruebes. -dijo con una sonrisa de niño.

-Enserio capitán, en ocasiones siento que usted disfruta de toda esta situación.

-Hay que ver las cosas de una forma positiva, es emocionante el poder enfrentarse a dioses, el mayor reto que cualquier soldado podría pedir.-dijo alegremente.

-¿Que opina el jefe de todo esto?.-preguntó Elizabeth.

-John esta preocupado, el no es tan optimista como yo, piensa que debemos apresurarnos con el proyecto Lancelot y con el tema del suero, por eso te destino exclusivamente a esto, se que Lancelot era importante para ti, pero eres nuestra mente más brillante.

-Lo entiendo Tom, se que necesitamos tener más de un as bajo la manga, el suero podría salvar muchas vidas si el ministerio cae y los mortifagos empiezan a atacarnos.-dijo David.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de irme, gracias por el te Elizabeth, estaba exquisito como siempre, los mantendré informados de todos, sean cuidadosos, especialmente tu Sofia.

-Si señor.-respondió la niña.

John Scott dejó la residencia de los Anderson, como siempre en Londres llovía, se dirigió a su vehículo rápidamente para no mojarse mucho, lo encendió y tomó rumbo hacia el cuartel del MI7, este se ubicaba en un antiguo complejos de bunkers de la segunda guerra mundial, cuando los alemanes bombardearon la ciudad, oficialmente estaba clausurada esta zona.

En Reino Unido existían 2 grandes e importantes agencias, el MI5 y el MI6, el primero encargado de defender al país de amenazas internas y el segundo de amenazas externas, pero todo esto cambió, cuando en 1979 asumió Margaret Thatcher, la primera mujer en ocupar el más alto cargo del Reino Unido de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, pues recibió la visita de alguien inesperado, de la ministra de magia.

La primer ministra estaba en su nueva oficina en el número 10 de Downing Street, cuando uno de los cuadros de la pared se puso a hablar.

-La ministra de magia vendrá a verla dentro de poco.

La señora Thatcher creyó haber oído mal, quizás se debía al cansancio post elecciones, si eso debía ser, era imposible que un cuadro le hablara.

Pero de su chimenea salieron llamas verdes, de estas una mujer ya bastante adulta salio, se sacudió el polvo de su capa de viaje.

-Espero no haberla asustado mi muy estimada primer ministra muggle.

La mujer muggle entendió que no había imaginado la voz, movió lentamente su mano hacia un botón al lado de su oficina, lo presionó, en unos instantes varios hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros y apuntando sus armas.

-MANOS ARRIBA!-Dijeron los guardias.

-Por favor mis estimados muggles, no hay nada que temer, solo vengo a presentarme como dicta el protocolo ante el nuevo primer ministro muggle, tengo muchas que atender y no tengo mucho tiempo.-dijo de forma relajada la mujer que salió de la chimenea.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a la primer ministra, poniéndose entre la mujer y la invasora.

-NO LO DIRÉ OTRA VEZ MÁS, MANOS ARRIBA O DISPARO!.

-Estos muggles, tan dramáticos siempre.-dijo la ministra de magia haciendo girar su varita.

En ese instante las pistolas de los guardias se volvieron de goma.

-Exijo saber,¿quien es usted? y ¿que hace en mi oficina?, ¿como salió de la chimenea?.-dijo en tono serio la señora Thatcher.

-Es lo que trato de decir hace mucho rato, pero se asustan muy rápidamente, esperaba que al ser usted mujer no fuese tan asustadiza como su predecesor,¿quiere un poco de te?.-dijo la extraña mujer mientras hacia aparecer una mesa y un par de sillas, junto con una tetera y dos tasas de te.

Uno de los guardias se tiró encima de la mujer mientras el otro sacaba a la primer ministra de la habitación, la bruja fue más rápida que ellos, a quien se le abalanzo le lansó un encantamiento para inmovilizarlo y al que llevaba a la señora Thatcher cayó inconciente, la puerta se cerró y aunque la mujer muggle intentó abrirla.

-Por favor, no quiero mas interrupciones, como le dije, tengo poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer, además tengo harto que discutir con usted.

Sin otra opción la primer ministra se acercó a uno de los asientos, se sentó elegantemente en la silla frente a la extraña.

-¿Cuanto de azúcar?.-preguntó la extraña.

-Dos terrones por favor.

-Se que esto debe sonar un poco extraño, pero iré al grano, mi nombre es Millicent Bagnold, soy ministra de magia de Reino Unido e Irlanda del Norte, el protocolo dicta de que cada vez que un nuevo primer ministro muggle sea electo, es deber del ministro de magia presentarse a la brevedad y contarle hacer del mundo mágico.-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

-¿Mundo mágico?.

-Exacto mi estimada primer ministra, verá hasta el año 1692, magos y muggles , oh perdón se me olvidaba, muggle es la palabra que usamos para las personas no mágicas, bueno como iba diciendo, hasta el año que le mencioné, magos y muggles vivían juntos, todas las historias que alguna vez escucho de niña sobre hadas, duendes, elfos y dragones son ciertas, en ese año, la confederación internacional de magos que vendría a ser el equivalente de su liga de naciones, determinó que para evitar más cacerías de brujas, lo mejor para ambos mundos era separarse, por lo cual, los magos nos encargamos de borrar cualquier evidencia de nuestra presencia, ocultándonos con encantamientos, tal como esperábamos, sus ancestros empezaron a pensar que todas las historias sobre la magia habían sido producto de su imaginación.-dijo tomando otro sorbo de su te.

Para Margaret , esta noticia no parecía creíble, pero ahí tenia una mujer que salió de una chimenea en llamas, noqueo a dos de sus guardias personales y por si fuese poco hizo aparecer de la nada, se pellizco la mano, pensando que podría ser un sueño, pero no era así.

-Ya no se llama liga de naciones, ahora son las Naciones Unidas.

-¿Enserio?, creo que tendremos que actualizar nuestros libros muggles.-dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Que es lo que quiere de nosotros?.-preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Nada, solamente cumplo con mi deber de presentarle, aunque hay un problema más inmediato que debemos atender, es sobre quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortifagos.

La ministra de magia, pasó la próxima media hora, explicándole sobre Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos, sobre la situación en la que se encontraban y sobre los ataques misteriosos a muggles.

-Deberiamos decirle la verdad al pueblo, podría movilizar al ejercito y ayudarlos en su lucha contra este Lord Voldemort.

La bruja tuvo un pequeño temblor al escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro, no es necesario, eventualmente controlaremos la situación, no creo que sus caballeros o arqueros hagan mucho contra el poder de un mago y su varita, pero en caso de que fallemos es necesario que sepan a que se enfrentaran.-dijo lo último con pena.

-Usted esta subestimando el poder de las fuerzas armadas reales!-dijo molesta la señora Thatcher.

-Y usted subestima al señor oscuro.

Con esta última frase la mujer mágica volvió a la chimenea, con un movimiento de su varita, deshizo los encantamientos hacia los guardias de la primer ministra, tomó un polvo verde, se metió en la chimenea y se fue , en las mismas llamas rojas con las que había llegado.

-¿John, estás bien?.-preguntó la mujer.

-Si mi señora, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero creo que estoy bien.

-¿Pudiste oír todo?

-Si, ¿puedo hablar con libertad?.

-Concedido

-Esto me parece toda una maldita locura.

-Opino lo mismo.

Desde ese entonces, la primer ministra no se quedó tranquila, su colega mágica era muy renuente a dar cualquier información sobre lo que pasaba, desde ese incidente, la señora Thatcher, instalo cámaras en su oficina y grabadoras, cuando la ministra de magia venia, le trataba de sacar alguna información, incluso para ayudarla a calmar sus nervios le ofrecía un poco de whisky, que el MI5 le había puesto un poco de una droga especial para que se le aflojara la lengua, así supo un poco mas, como por ejemplo los nombres de las victimas muggles de los ataques de mortifagos, todo esto, fue con la excusa de poder ayudar a las victimas, cosa que le quitaba un peso de encima a la ministra de magia.

Con esa información, John Stark, pudo contactar a las victimas, que eran varios cientos de personas.

Mientras John estaba haciendo un catastro de las victimas, la primer ministra le mostraba las grabaciones tanto al estado mayor como a la Reina Elizabeth II, todos estaban anonadados, varios empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Sugiero un ataque preventivo, si ellos no quieren darnos información o colaborar son parte del problema.

-Los informes del señor Stark ya dan cuenta de al menos 100 ciudadanos Británicos muertos y muchos más damnificados, esto no puede seguir así.

-No tenemos con que luchar, estos tipos tienen magia.

-¿Que podemos hacer si el grupo terrorista de los mortifagos se hacen con el poder?.-dijo uno de los miembros del estado mayor.

-Luchar, pero a nuestro modo, propongo la creación de una nueva agencia, dedicada única y exclusivamente a defender nuestra nación de la amenaza mágica, ¿que opina su alteza?.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio, la Reina cerró los ojos por un instante, inhalo aire lentamente, luego de unos instante hablo:

-Nuestro pais debe sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste, señora Thatcher, tiene mi aprobación y mi bendición para su cruzada.

-Gracias su majestad.-dijo notablemente aliviada la primer ministra.

-¿Y como se deberá llamar este grupo?.-preguntó un oficial naval ahí presente.

-Será...el MI7.

!

Thomas caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel general del MI7, estaban por lo menos 200 metros bajo el suelo de Londres, el edificio fue reforzado, para poder aguantar hasta ataques nucleares, además de suministros para varios años si tenian que esconderse, se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe John Stark, tocó la puerta y le dieron la indicación de que entrara.

-Señor, traigo el informe de David.

-Toma asiento John.

-Gracias señor.

El jefe del MI7 empezó a revisar la información, leía las páginas a gran velocidad, al cabo de 10 minutos ya había terminado.

-Me sigo sorprendiendo de las habilidades del muchacho, siempre supera mis más altas expectativas.

-Esta comprometido con la causa señor, al igual que todos aquí.-dijo sin mucha confianza.

-¿Que te pasa Thomas?.

-Señor, en ocasiones no se si sea correcto involucrar menores en esto, David tiene 15 años y desde los 4 no a hecho otra cosa que entender a los magos y como luchar contra ellos, debería tener amigos, salir con chicas, meterse en algún problema de un adolescente normal, no hacer informes tácticos.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Thomas, también lo he notado, la motivación de David esta más cerca de la venganza que de la justicia, lo que es peligroso, pero bastante útil si se encausa de buena manera, ¿te conté alguna vez sobre mi experiencia en la segunda guerra mundial?.-dijo mientras se paraba y miraba por la ventana de su oficina.

-Creo que no señor.

-Yo tenia la misma edad que David tenia cuando los alemanes bombardearon Londres, recuerdo el olor a ceniza y explosivo en el aire. Muchos personas que yo amaba murieron, buenas personas en ocasiones me pregunto que habría sido de ellos de haber podido vivir, pero no tuvieron ese derecho, nos atacaron, nos superaron en todo aspecto, cuando fui a ver a los Anderson por primera vez, mientras hacia el catastro de los afectados por los ataques de mortifagos, vi en la mirada de David la misma mirada que yo tuve, a diferencia de él no tuve la oportunidad de hacerles justicia a quienes yo amaba, el si la va a poder tener.

-No sabia eso señor, lo siento mucho.

-Gracias por tus palabras, es importante recordar por que luchamos y ademas es igual de importante, el recordar los errores del pasado, en su momento se subestimo a Hitler, era un fanático, un loco, un populista, pero llegó a ser más que eso, nosotros no teníamos ningún plan para detener a la maquinaria de guerra alemana cuando debimos hacerlo, por eso motivo nuestro país no puede cometer el mismo error dos veces, si tenemos la mínima evidencia de que los magos son una amenaza para el país atacaremos fuerte y rápido, no lo olvide Scott, estamos en estado de guerra, podremos cuestionarnos todo una vez que estemos en paz.

-Tenemos que agradecerle también a Daniel Anderson, gracias a sus investigaciones, pudimos ahorrarnos unos 10 o 20 años de investigación.-dijo Thomas, acercándose a la ventana por la que miraba su jefe.

-Así es, es una lástima no poder sanar a Daniel, seria muy útil contar con sus servicios, su estado es lo que tenemos que evitar a todos los ciudadanos de este país, es por lo que luchamos, no quiero volver a oler ese olor a ceniza y pólvora en Londres nunca mas.-dijo con tristeza John Stark.

Ambos hombres miraban por el vidrio hacia el centro de la gran habitación circular, en el había un grupo de ingenieros, magos y duendes trabajando en siete armaduras, enumeradas del 1 al 7 , todas eran de color blanco.

-Tu escuadrón ya tienes nombre.-dijo Stark.

-¿Si?,¿cual es?.

-Los cazadores de brujas.


	44. C44-Dias del futuro pasado I

Capítulo 44-Días del futuro pasado I

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaban, todo el cuerpo le pesaba, pudo sentir la brisa de una ventana abierta, su vista se fue tornando menos borrosa, ahí pudo notar que no estaba solo, se encontraba ahí su madre, durmiendo en un sillón de la habitación.

-Ma...dre…-dijo con poca fuerza, parecía que su garganta no había producido sonido alguno en un buen tiempo.

La mujer abrió los ojos de improviso y miró hacia la cama de su hijo, lo vio despierto, sus ojos pestañearon rápidamente, su boca se abrió un poco.

-Draco…-dijo casi en un susurro.

Se paró rápidamente y fue a abrazar a su hijo, lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Maaa..madre, me aplastas.-dijo Draco sintiendo que le faltaba un poco el aire.

-Oh lo siento hijo mio, solo que estoy muy contenta que despertaras, yo tenia mucho miedo.-dijo evidentemente angustiada.

-¿Que me paso?, lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en el tren junto a Hermione y luego todo se puso oscuro.

-Bueno, luego de que te desmayaste, esta chica...Hermione, llamó rápidamente a los prefectos, estos quisieron despertarte pero tu no reaccionaste, luego los profesores te trajeron a San Mundo, ahí fue cuando nos llamamos, los sanadores estaban preocupados, pues cada tratamiento que te aplicaron no hacia más que empeorar tu condición, cada poción o hechizo te hacia gritar de dolor, casi embrujo un sanador por causarte tanto dolor, finalmente una medi-mago pudo estabilizarte, gracias a ella has estado mucho mejor, has estado durmiendo por más de una semana, hace unos días que terminaron las vacaciones de navidad..

La puerta se abrió, una medi-maga entro, tenia el pelo castaño amarrado en una trenza, vestía el uniforme del personal de San Mungo, usaba lentes que cubrían unos ojos de una mezcla entre azules y verdes.

-Me alegra ver despierto a nuestro paciente, ¿como te sientes?.

-Me siento muy adolorido y cansado.

-Voy a revisarte. -dijo mientras sacaba su varita y examinaba al niño.

Pasaron unos minutos, luego, la sanadora guardó su varita y le habló a la señora Malfoy.

-Su hijo esta mucho mejor, como recomendación, le sugiero hacer el mínimo de magia posible, eso le ayudara, creo que ya podría volver al colegio.

-¿Sabe que es lo que tiene mi hijo señorita Anderson?.

-De momento solo especulaciones, nada concreto, pero con el tratamiento que le dimos debería sentirse mejor, iré cada quince días a Hogwarts a hacerle algunos exámenes, ¿no hay problemas con eso?.

-No para nada, muchas gracias por su labor, por lo visto es la única persona competente en todo este hospital.-dijo un poco molesta Narcissa.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación fue tocada, Narcissa dejo que pasara , ahí entró Lucius Malfoy, vestido elegantemente con una túnica negra con algunos toques de plata en los bordes, caminaba pomposamente con el bastón donde guardaba su varita mágica. Ahí vio con satisfacción que su hijo estaba despierto.

-Buenas tardes a todos, me complace verte despierto hijo, ¿como te sientes?.

-Un poco cansado padre, pero mejor que antes.

-Me alegra saberlo, tengo un presente para ti, te compre una nueva Nimbus 2001, pero solo la usarás cuando estés completamente bien, si es que la sanadora lo autoriza claro.-dijo de forma educada mirando a Elizabeth.

Las miradas de los dos adultos se cruzaron, por un momento Elizabeth vio genuina preocupación de el padre por su hijo, pero luego recordó que por culpa de este hombre su esposo estaba en coma y sus suegros estaban muertos , por su culpa su cuñado había crecido sin su familia y su hija sin un padre, por su culpa ella no podía estar con el hombre que amaba, la poca empatia que había sentido por el sufrimiento de Narcissa al ver a su hijo que no despertaba se fue, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad mostró una sonrisa.

-Creo que tendrá que esperar un poco, por lo menos un mes, yo estaré yendo al colegio a revisarlo constantemente, cuando este recuperado se los haré saber.-dijo de forma muy amable y cálida.

-Excelente, muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita Anderson.-dijo Lucius dándole la mano.

Elizabeth le dio su mano también, luego de eso se despidió de la familia.

Mientras salia de la habitación, su rostro cambio, se puso serio, miró su mano que había tocado a Lucios Malfoy, sintió un asco tremendo, se contuvo de no haberlos matado a los 3 ahí mismo, pero tendría su venganza, quizás no hoy, pero la tendría.

!

En niño que vivió estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa tomando su desayuno, se estaba sirviendo huevos fritos con tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja, había terminado de leer el profeta, buscando alguna información que pudiese ayudarle a dilucidar el problema al que se enfrentaba, algo había empezado ocurrir en Hogwarts, Harry podía percibirlo, desde el retorno de las vacaciones de navidad varios alumnos empezaron a sufrir síntomas bastante extraños, partiendo por Malfoy que retornó tiempo después del inicio de las clases, se le notaba pálido, agotado, en los entrenamientos de quidditch le costaba bastante manejar su escoba, siendo que antes había sido un digno rival en los entrenamientos del equipo de Slytherin , pensaron en un momento que era un desperfecto de su escoba, pero la suya era una Nimbus 2001, la escoba más nueva y veloz del mercado, por lo que lo descartaron, por otro lado, Pansy Parkinson sufrió un desmayo luego de una clase de encantamientos, Theodore Nott empezó a gritar de dolor en plena clase de transformaciones, parecía como si le estuvieran practicando la maldición cruciatus , lo peor de todo es que no eran los peores casos, un chico de séptimo año no había podido conjurar ningún hechizo en varios días, luego de haber pasado por síntomas parecidos a los de Parkinson y Nott, el mismo antecedente se repitió en una chica de quinto año, estos dos jóvenes ahora estaban en enfermería siendo tratados por la enfermera del colegio.

Harry analizó mentalmente las pistas que tenia:

 _1) Todos los afectados por esta "enfermedad" son Slytherin._

 _2) Todos partieron por dolores de cabeza, cansancio, luego evolucionaron en dolor intenso y desmayos._

 _3) Finalmente imposibilidad de hacer magia o ocupar correctamente aparatos mágicos como escobas voladoras._

Y el punto que más dejaba desconcertado a Harry era el último.

 _4) Todos los involucrados eran familiares o amigos de mortifagos._

No era casualidad el último punto, con los puntos 2) y 3) se podría llegar a pensar que podría tratarse de alguna enfermedad de familias sangre pura, como le comentaron en varias ocasiones tanto Daphne como Sirius las familias sangre pura tienden a casarse entre ellas, por lo que en el fondo todos eran parientes entre si, si algo recordaba de su sentido común muggle es que el incesto o reproducirse entre parientes relativamente cercanos generaba una serie de enfermedades, por lo cual no seria descabellado pensar que lo que veían era una enfermedad genética mágica. Pero los puntos 1) y 4) los descartaban, Neville, Tracey y Daphne eran totalmente sangre puras y no habían tenido ninguno de los síntomas.

El punto 4) era el que tenia inquieto a Harry, esto no parecía ser casualidad, sino que planeado, pero , ¿por que alguien atacaría a unos niños?, no eran amenazas, no por el momento al menos.

"Venganza.."

Desde esa perspectiva era bastante obvio , no había un sentido a todo esto pues la venganza no tiene sentido, alguien buscaba hacer justicia contra los mortifagos, una imagen vino a la mente de Harry, el chico que lo intimido en el hospital San Mungo, el había perdido familia por culpa de los seguidores de Voldemort, Neville igual y muchos otros, podría haber cientos de posibles culpables para esto, ¿estaría alguno en Hogwarts?.

* * *

En otra parte del colegio, cerca de unos jardines cuatro chicas conversaban, la integrante pelirroja del grupo ya no lucia tan pálida como la habían visto en el tren de Hogwarts para las fiestas de fin de año, tampoco andaba cargando su diario, cuando alguna de sus amigas le preguntaba sobre que había pasado con este, la joven Weasley se ruborizaba, empezaba a sudar frio y tartamudeaba, pero hábilmente lograba cambiar de tema.

Por su parte Sofia miraba los jardines cubiertos por nieve, exhalo el aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones y vio como el vapor se iba de estos.

"Ojalá la presión se disipara tan rápido como un aliento".

Aunque se esforzaba en no mostrarse inquieta, lo estaba y mucho, ya habían empezado a caer los primeros Slytherin bajo el efecto del suero que su tío David había creado, justo le tocó escuchar los gritos de agonía de una de las serpientes mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, en ese momento se llevó su mano derecha al pecho, su respiración se volvía agitada, se sentía culpable.

"Yo les cause ese daño...es mi culpa".

"Pero...ellos ayudaron a quienes mataron a mis abuelos y me dejaron sin padre".

Fueron los pensamientos que tuvo en esa ocasión, los sentimientos de culpa y venganza se mezclaban como una poción, de la cual no sabia que efectos tendría en su cordura.

Giró su cabeza y vio como Ginny y Astoria se enfrascaban en una guerra de bolas de nieve, Luna por su parte miraba con aire soñador a unos copos de nieves que empezaban a caer, eran momentos como estos los que a ella le hacían sentir que viva una vida normal, sin estar metida en una conspiración gigantesca, los ojos de la más joven de los Anderson cambió hacia el celador del colegió Filch, andaba con su gata, la señora Norris, mascota y dueño le dieron una mirada severa, más no dijeron nada, ella entendió el mensaje.

-Me voy a retirar chicas, tengo unas cosas que hacer, nos vemos después.-dijo en tono amable.

-¿Ya te vas?, podrías haberte quedado a jugar un poco nosotras.

-Si, Ginny tiene razón, luego puedes hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

-Lo siento, pero será en otra ocasión.-respondió la Hufflepuf.

Solo Luna notó algo extraño en su amiga, pero no la iba a cuestionar, ya que Sofia fue su primera amiga en el colegio, por lo que entendía que quisiera estar un rato sola.

Una vez que se había apartado lo suficiente de la vista de sus amigas caminó hasta un pasillo poco transitado y estrecho, poca luz lograba ingresar, ahí Argus Filch esperaba.

-¿ Trajiste lo prometido ?- dijo de forma tosca el celador.

Aunque la voz del hombre la intimidó, Sofia logró concentrarse para no demostrarlo.

-Si, ¿tú trajiste tu parte?.

El Squib sacó de su túnica varios pergaminos, se los entregó a la niña, esta los revisó, era información que Filch había obtenido de los diferentes profesores del colegio, edad, estado civil, gustos, rasgos de personalidad, además de algunas de las defensas que este tenia y como sería prudente burlarlas, luego de ver que todo estaba en orden la chica guardó la información en su mochila, de la misma sacó un frasco, el suero que suprimía la magia tenia un color rojizo transparente, mientras este era de un color azul transparente.

-Tiene que tomar la cantidad de una cucharada de te una vez por semana, ni más ni menos, luego de un mes veremos si hay cambios, por favor escriba cualquier síntoma que tenga por más pequeño que sea.

-Si si si, cumpliré con los estándares del MI7.-dijo gruñendo el hombre mientras tomaba el frasco en sus manos.

A pesar de la actitud hostil del celador, Sofia notó una chispa en sus ojos y un poco de agua en estos, ¿se estaría conteniendo por llorar?.

-Bueno señor Filch debo retirarme, nos veremos en un mes, espero que este muy bien.

La niña se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un sonido detrás de ella.

-Gra...gracias..por esto.

Aunque casi fue como un susurro, pudo entender que las palabras estaban cargadas de emoción, como no estarlo, este pobre hombre fue visto como un paria en el mundo mágico por el único pecado de haber nacido squib, osea un hijo de al menos un padre mago pero que no tenia habilidad mágica alguna, por lo mismo, muchos de estos no podían conseguir empleos decentes en el mundo mágico y se resignaban a ir al mundo muggle por una oportunidad.

Los squibs habían sido un campo fértil para obtener espías para el MI7, pues los muggles les dieron algo que los magos no, dignidad, se les trataba como personas, se les pagaba dignamente por su trabajo, gracias a ellos se tenia una buena red de inteligencia en casi cada aspecto de la sociedad mágica, el suero azul que Sofia le dio al celador era la versión opuesta al del suero que quitaba la magia, este en vez de dañar la parte mágica en las células, ayudaba a crearlas, o al menos eso debería hacer, Filtch seria el primer humano al que se le aplicaría, con las plantas había funcionado bien.


	45. C45-Dias del futuro pasado II

Capítulo 45- Días del futuro pasado II

Ron Weasley se sentía seguro, más seguro de lo que se había sentido en su vida, gracias al dinero que recibieron sus padres por ayudar a atrapar al animago ilegal Peter Pettigrew por parte de Sirius Black muchas cosas habían mejorado, ya no usaba túnicas de segunda o tercera mano, pudo comprarse una varita propia, podía comprar muchos más dulces de los que en toda su vida anterior pudo, pero no solo eran las cosas materiales lo que lo hacían sentir seguro, era su último descubrimiento, un diario que pilló en uno de los basureros de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios de los varones, vio como su hermana con mucho nerviosismo botaba un cuaderno y salia rápidamente en dirección a las habitaciones de las chicas, le llamó la atención el hecho, por suerte no había mucho alumnos en la sala común de los leones, por lo que disimuladamente se acercó al basurero ahí vio el cuaderno, tuvo una sensación muy extraña, era un diario con cubierta de cuero negro, por alguna razón se sentía muy interesante, tanto como para sacarlo de donde se encontraba, le limpio un poco del polvo que tenia y se lo guardo en su túnica, ya que no era muy grande.

Al principio pensó en ver que había escrito su hermana, para así quizás reírse un poco, como lo había hecho durante gran parte del verano cuando su madre le contó que se desmayó en los brazos de Harry Potter cuando este y Sirius Black vinieron a su hogar. Pero no encontró nada de ese incidente y tampoco nada de nada, el diario estaba totalmente vacío, se decepcionó un poco, pero decidió ocuparlo, años reutilizando cosas habían dejado una costumbre que era difícil de quitar, tomo pluma y tinta, iba a anotar unos apuntes de encantamientos para tenerlos un poco más ordenados, cuando la tinta toco el papel esta desapareció , esto le llamo la atención, no importaba que anotara esto desaparecía.

De repente unas palabras empezaron a formarse.

-Tus apuntes están incorrectos, si haces este hechizo de la siguiente forma tendrás una nota mucho mejor.

-Por las barbas de Merlin.-Exclamó para si mismo Ron.

El pelirrojo colocó más tinta en su pluma y volvió a escribir.

-¿Puedes hablar?.

La tinta desapareció y se formó una respuesta.

-Técnicamente estoy escribiendo, pero si, puedo comunicarme contigo, eres alguien bastante listo para darte cuenta, ¿como te llamas tú?.

El alago alegro al varón menor de la familia de pelirrojos.

-Me llamo Ron Weasley.

-Un gusto Ron Weasley, mi nombre es Tom Riddle.

Desde ese día a mediados de Enero todo empezó a cambiar en la vida, Tom como le había empezado a llamar le dio los mejores consejos del mundo, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en sus tareas, no como esa sabelotodo de Granger, sus notas empezaron a subir exponencialmente , además Tom siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar con él, era el único que no lo veía como otro Weasley, sino que lo veía como realmente era.

-Gracias Tom por tu ayuda en transformaciones, Mcgonagall no pudo quejarse de la transformación que hice, incluso me dio varios puntos para mi casa.

-Excelente Ron, sabia que lo lograrías, pronto todos verán el gran mago que eres, después todos conocerán el apellido Weasley por ti.

-Lo se, lo se, pero gran parte de esto es por tu ayuda, me gustaría poder devolverte el favor.

"Era ridículo, Tom no era más que un diario encantado, pero aun así le tenia bastante aprecio, había sido el mejor amigo que había podido pedir, no se porque Ginny lo habría dejado, bueno seguramente este le dijo algunas verdades incomodas, Ginny podía ser muy insoportable, siempre haciéndose la niña buena ante los adultos, pero siendo grosera conmigo, junto con los gemelos, para ellos yo solo soy un objeto de burlas, nunca me valoran, para mis padres soy solo uno más.."

Los pensamientos negativos se iban arremolinando cada vez más en su mente, pero ahí recordaba las palabras de ánimo de Tom, le recordaban que él no tenía la culpa, el resto era injusto con él solamente por ser el menor.

-Me gustaría poder devolverte el favor, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?.

-Si Ron...hay algo que puedes hacer por mi….

* * *

Para el mes de marzo la "enfermedad" como era conocida al padecimiento que tuvieron varios Slytherin ya había llegado a niveles alarmantes, un quinto de los alumnos de Slytherin lo había desarrollado, estos estaban aterrados, muchos vinieron hacia Harry en busca de ayuda, el niño que vivió solo se limitó a decirles que mantuvieran la calma y que buscaría una solución, madame Pomfrey apenas y daba abasto en la enfermería, parecía que todos los tratamientos aumentaran más los síntomas, fue necesario pedirle ayuda a los alumnos de séptimo año que estaban interesados en la salud mágica que ayudaran, además se pidió ayuda al hospital San Mungo, el cual envió a su especialista en diagnóstico de enfermedades desconocidas, Elizabeth Anderson.

La falta de alumnos tuvo insospechadas consecuencias en la vida diaria de las serpientes, una de ellas fue que Harry apenas y podía conseguir gente capaz para jugar al quidditch, como era el único miembro del equipo que no estaba contagiado tuvo que asumir como capitán temporalmente, pero los suplentes no fueron tan efectivos como los titulares, conclusión, una blodger le pego de lleno en el rostro y estuvo una semana en cama, todo porque los golpeadores estaban mas concentrados en saludar a los espectadores que proteger a su buscador.

Varios profesores se habían abocado a enfrentar el problema pero sin mayores éxitos, uno de los profesores involucrados era Severus Snape que trabajaba tiempo extra en la sala de pociones, le pidió a Harry que fuese su asistente, ya que este era uno de sus alumnos más brillantes en pociones, luego de varios intentos para determinar la enfermedad, tanto adulto como niño estaban exhaustos , había varios papiros tirados por todas partes, varios calderos con diferentes preparaciones todas infructuosas, Severus propuso que podía tratarse de un veneno, tomaron muestras de sangre a varios alumnos y las usaron para estudiar la "enfermedad".

-Haber Potter...recapitulemos lo que sabemos.-dijo en tono pausado pero sintiéndose el cansancio.

El pelo del profesor estaba más grasiento que nunca y su túnica estaba llena de manchas de diferentes pociones.

-Todos los afectados son Slytherin, todos empezaron a desarrollar síntomas desde finales del año pasado, siendo el primero Draco Malfoy, los síntomas leves son dolores en el cuerpo y cansancio que pueden derivar a síntomas más serios como dolor intenso he incapacidad para hacer magia correctamente, como último detalle todos los afectados son hijos o familiares de ex-mortífagos.

-Me parece demasiada casualidad el que sean todos Slytherin y todos ex-mortifagos.

-Pienso lo mismo, si tuviera que aventurar una hipótesis diría que es venganza.

-Coincido contigo Potter, esto no es casual, pero lo que me intriga más que quien este haciendo esto es como lo esta haciendo, esto no parece un virus o sino se hubiese expandido por todo el colegio, el victimario escoge específicamente a sus victimas, por lo que sea lo que sea esta "enfermedad" debe tener un medio para afectar solamente a quienes quiere.

-¿Podría ser algún tipo de encantamiento?.

-Podría ser, pero las víctimas no han dicho que les pasara nada fuera de lo normal.

-Alguien les pudo haber aplicado algún encantamiento modificador de la memoria.-afirmo Harry.

-Podría ser, pero madame Pomfrey me aseguró que no detecto alteraciones en su memoria.

-Mi instinto me dice que la persona que comete estos actos está dentro del castillo, ¿cree que pueda tratarse de algún plan de Voldemort?.

-Lo dudo, primero porque el esta aún muy débil como para volver a intentar volver a atacar al colegio y segundo, ¿por que atacaría a su potencial fuente de nuevos mortífagos?.

-Es una víctima de Voldemort, de eso estoy seguro, pienso que seria prudente evaluar la historia familiar de cada alumno del colegio, para así determinar quienes tendrían motivos y por sobre todo los recursos para fraguar una venganza de este calibre.

-Tomaría mucho tiempo analizar cada caso.

-Si no empezamos a cerrar el círculo de sospechosos no tendremos tiempo.

-Tienes un punto ahí Potter, iremos a hablar con el director sobre esta idea tuya.

Maestro y alumno partieron de inmediato a la oficina del director, dijeron la contraseña, subieron por la larga escalera que se elevaba como un espiral, los pasos retumbaban en la fría piedra por la que caminaban.

Al entrar al despacho del director notaron que este estaba de espaldas hacia sus invitados, con los ojos cerrados, daba la impresión que estaba meditando algo muy profundamente. Los dos Slytherin se colocaron enfrente del escritorio del legendario mago, esperaron unos segundos un tanto incómodos, Severus finalmente carraspeo un poco.

-Ohh mil disculpas, estaba meditando sobre algunas cuestiones, es un gusto verlos nuevamente.-dijo en su normal tono amable y sabio.

-No se preocupe profesor, todos estamos últimamente así.

-Albus es necesario que discutamos algunas cuestiones sobre como afrontar la enfermedad, con Harry conversamos y hemos concluido que seria prudente investigar a todas las familias que hayan tenido alguna perdida por parte de los mortífagos en la guerra mágica, es bastante evidente que esta situación no es fruto del azar, se buscaron víctimas específicas, todos nuestros esfuerzos por contrarrestar los síntomas han sido inútiles, mientras mas rápido encontremos al o los culpables más rápido podremos salvar a los alumnos.

-Mmmm...también lo he pensado Severus, pero no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera, hay que ser en extremo cauteloso, pues situaciones como estas nos podrían hacer desconfiar unos de otros, tu ya sabes lo que esos sentimientos causaron hace 12 años en la gente.

-¿Que propone hace exactamente señor?.-preguntó Harry.

-Por lo que la medimaga de San Mungo me comentó, la "enfermedad" se potencia en la medida que más usan magia, por lo cual recomienda que los niños no asistan a la escuela por un tiempo, o en su defecto asistan a una escuela muggle, mientras más alejados de la magia estén, mejor para ellos.

-¿Crees sinceramente que los padres de mis alumnos los enviaran a una escuela muggle?, los Malfoy me lanzaran un cruciatus por la sola idea de mencionarlo.

-Yo conversaré con los padres y les explicaré la situación, será difícil, pero tienen que pensar en lo mejor para sus hijos y eso es su salud, mientras buscaremos alguna solución, pienso escribirle a mi amigo Nicolás para que venga a Inglaterra y nos preste su ayuda, por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer.-dijo con pena Albus Dumbeldore.

-Bueno, yo me iré a redactar las cartas para notificar a los padres que vengan lo antes posible al colegio, ¿me acompañas Harry?.

-Necesito conversar algunas cosas con el director profesor.

El maestro de pociones asintió a su alumno y se giró haciendo hondear su túnica como si fuese el aleteo de un murciélago.

-¿Que es lo que te inquieta Harry?

-No se como decirlo señor, sonará estúpido...pero por alguna razón me preocupa que todo esto no lo esté haciendo Voldemort.

El directo hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en su asiento, sus manos estaban juntas en actitud contemplativa , pero su mirada se puso más seria.

-¿a que te refieres?.

-En mi mente algo no me cuadra, desde que empecé a practicar duelos con el profesor Flitwick me he puesto a estudiar el _modus operandi_ de Voldemort y los mortifagos, lo que esta pasando no se parece en nada, me preocupa que tengamos un tercer enemigo del que no sabemos nada.

-El sombrero seleccionador tuvo toda la razón en colocarte en la casa de Salazar, tu razonamiento es correcto, yo también barajo la posibilidad que tu mencionas y al igual que tú me inquieta, pero un concejo que te puede servir a futuro Harry es que en tiempos de incertidumbre no dejes nunca que el miedo nuble tu juicio, trabaja con lo que tienes , has lo mejor posible y nunca pierdas la fe, mientras haya vida habrá esperanza.

Por primera vez Harry sintió respeto por su profesor, entendía el peso de las palabras de este.

-Gracias señor por sus palabras.

-De nada mi muchacho.

El grato momento del director con su alumno fue interrumpido cuando una luz blanca cubrió toda la habitación, tanto Albus como Harry ya no estaban en la oficina del primero, todo lo que veían era de color blanco hasta donde alcanzara la vista en todas las direcciones posibles.

Instintivamente ambos magos llevaron sus manos en busca de sus varitas, pero estas no estaban, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron perplejas.

-Tranquilos no están en peligro.-dijo la voz de un hombre desde detrás de donde estaban Albus y Harry.

Ambos se giraron , el hombre era viejo, fácilmente de más de 70 años , por alguna razón a Harry le parecía familiar.

-A pasado mucho tiempo viejo amigo , me alegra poder verte, aunque sea de esta forma.-dijo el anciano en tono amable mientras miraba a Harry.

-¿Quien es usted?.-preguntó cautelosamente el director.

-Es verdad, no me he presentado mi abuela me hubiese regañado por mi falta de educación, bueno..yo soy…-dijo llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Esa forma de disculparse, el rostro, las facciones, no puede ser".-pensó el niño que vivio.

-Neville...tú eres Neville Longbottom.-dio Harry casi sin creerse lo que veía.


	46. C46-Dias del futuro pasado III

Capítulo 46 – Días del futuro pasado III

-Se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero necesito que me escuchen primero antes de formularlas, ¿pueden hacer eso?.

Tanto director como alumno estaban sorprendidos por el anciano que decía ser su amigo de Gryffindor, pero ambos asintieron con la cabeza, por lo visto no tenían más opción que escucharlo.

-Por favor Neville continua.-dijo Albus Dumbeldore.

-Bueno, primero partiré contándoles un poco de la historia que va a acontecer , ahora ustedes deben estar investigando sobre quien o quienes son los responsables de lo que les está pasando a los alumnos de Slytherin , ¿no es así?.

-Efectivamente junto a Harry estábamos hablando sobre eso.

-Sus sospechas son ciertas, quien está detrás de esto si son victimas de Voldemort, pero no es venganza lo que buscan o no al menos como ustedes lo piensan.

-¿Como que no es venganza?, varios compañeros míos no han parado de gritar de dolor cada vez que practican magia o se desmayan sin previo aviso.-dijo Harry molesto.

-Por favor Harry necesito continuar con la historia.-dijo con una mirada más seria Neville.-de aquí a unos días ustedes junto con el profesor Snape darán con los responsables, Elizabeth y Sofia Anderson, usted debe conocer ya parte de su historia profesor.

Al director se le oscureció la mirada, su rostro generalmente alegre se esfumo y casi en un susurro exclamó:

-Si, Elizabeth Anderson o Rosier de soltera perdió a sus suegros y a su esposo en un ataque de los mortifagos, entre ellos estaban Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange , les hicieron cosas terribles , no me sorprendería que quisiese hacer justicia por su propia cuenta, pero aunque era muy hábil en pociones y encantamientos, no entiendo como, lo que sea que haya hecho a los alumnos, sea virtualmente indetectable para no solo los medimagos sino también para los profesores.

-Eso se debe profesor a que no están usando medios mágicos, están usando ciencia muggle, Daniel Anderson tuvo un hermano menor, David, este vio como mataban a sus padres enfrente suyo, digamos que en este momento no estamos en su lista de personas más queridas, el creó una forma de eliminar los poderes mágicos de una persona, los síntomas que los chicos de Slytherin están teniendo es producido por el proceso de perdida de magia, el muchacho es listo, muy listo, así que no lo subestimen en ningún momento.

-Eso es monstruoso….-dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras con rabia.-son niños inocentes, serán creídos y todo, pero ellos no mataron a los padres de este tipo, no deberían pagar por los pecados de sus padres.

El niño que vivió había tenido en su primer año una opinión no muy buena de sus compañeros, pero una vez que se gano su respeto pudo conocerlos un poco más, vio que a pesar de ser seguidores de la pureza de sangre había personas detrás, personas que no se diferenciaban en sus problemas o emociones que de los muggles, él esperaba que con el tiempo los pudiese guiar para cambiar no solo su perspectiva sino la de todo el mundo mágico.

-¿Realmente puedes decir eso Harry?, sino mal recuerdo tu pudiste derrotar no una sino dos veces a quien mató a tus padres, humillándolo profundamente en el proceso, lograste arrestar al verdadero culpable de haber traicionado a tus padres, eso lo hiciste con tus propias manos y pudiste construir una nueva familia con Remus , Sirius y el profesor Snape, tienes amigos que te quieren y eres el chico más popular de Hogwarts, sin mencionar lo que les hiciste a tus tíos.

-¿Como sabes sobre…..

-Me lo contaste en nuestro quinto año, al punto que voy es que tu tuviste justicia, eso es algo que no tuvieron los Anderson, sintieron que el mundo mágico los dejó abandonados y así fue, siendo honesto, si no hubiesen atrapado a Bellatrix y ella estuviera libre como Lucius Malfoy en este momento no culparía a David por tener odio hacia nosotros.

Harry agachó la cabeza, sintió su orgullo herido, pero su mente le decía que las palabras de Neville, por duras que fueran, tenían la razón.

-Continuaré, de aquí a algunos días , tú junto con el profesor Snape descubrirán que Sofia Anderson junto con su madre fueron las responsables, ellas pedirán ayuda y llegara Daniel con un grupo de muggles a rescatarlas.

-¿Muggles en Hogwarts?, eso es imposible, es indetectable para ellos.-dijo el profesor Dumbeldore.

-Cuando dije que no subestimaran a Daniel es por una razón, él tiene múltiples planes de contingencia contra nosotros, sabe todo sobre el colegio , incluso creó un método para detectarlo con aparatos muggles, el punto es que de aquí a una semana , se librará una pelea horrible en el castillo, muchas personas morirán, una de ellas será David Anderson por culpa de tu basilisco Harry.

-¿Basilisco, que basilisco?.-dijo Dumbeldore con mirada severa hacia su alumno.

El chico de pelo negro empezó a sudar frio, se sintió atrapado, no había querido contarle de su descubrimiento a nadie, para él seria su carta de triunfo si Voldemort volvía a atacar el castillo, pero parecía que tendría que hablar.

-A finales del año pasado yo ...encontré la cámara secreta señor, dentro de esta estaba oculto un basilisco dejado por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin con el propósito de defender el colegio si algún día los muggles quisieran atacarlo.

La mirada del director mostraba que estaba uniendo engranajes a toda velocidad.

-¿Eso significa que Harry usó el basilisco en esta batalla?.

-No , no lo hizo, quien lo hizo fue Tom Riddle revivido, mientras ustedes se enfocaban en descubrir quien les quitaba sus poderes a los alumnos, Voldemort ingreso un artefacto muy oscuro al colegio, tiempo después lo obtuvo un estudiante quien fue poseído por este, finalmente Voldemort pudo retornar , les mostraré como fue

La habitación totalmente blanca cambio , ahora estaban en el patio central del colegio, pero no era como Harry lo había visto en la mañana , estaba de noche, había llamas por todas partes, algunas torres del colegio estaban rotas y a punto de caerse, varios profesores estaban en el piso con heridas de diversa consideración, frente a Harry y a Dumbeldore se alzaban siete personas con armaduras totalmente blancas, de diferentes tamaños y con diferentes armas , además de un numero que iba entre el 1 al 7 , luego la imagen cambio al igual que lo hacían los recuerdos en un pensadero, vio como él junto a David luchaban contra el basilisco, en la cola de este estaba un joven de no más de 16 años, luego vieron como una chica de unos 12 años con uniforme de Hufflepuff trajo un especie de diario , lo lanzaba hacia ellos diciéndoles algo, el profesor Dumbeldore del recuerdo invocó fuego maldito que impacto con el diario haciéndolo arder, el joven de 16 años empezó a desvanecerse, pero dio una orden final , que solo Harry pudo entender:

 _-Mata a la chica_

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, vio la expresión de terror de la niña al ver a la bestia acercarse a ella, pero una de las personas con armadura y un numero siete grabado fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ambos, logrando empujarla lejos .

La imagen volvió a cambiar ahora la niña tenia en brazos a este "caballero" , sin el casco pudo ver a un joven de pelo castaño que empezaba a sangrar un poco por la boca, uno de los colmillos del basilisco había logrado perforar la armadura, atravesando su estomago.

-No, por favor no , MAMÁ HAS ALGO DAVID SE MUERE.-grito con desesperación la niña.

"Así que ese es David y Sofia"-pensó Harry.

Una mujer se acercó a los dos jóvenes, tenia ropa de sanadora y el pelo amarrado en una trenza, empezó a revisar al muchacho, pero su rostro se empezó a volver más y más pálido.

-No...no hay nada que podamos hacer hija, el veneno de basilisco ya se esparció por su cuerpo.-dijo entre sollozos.

-NOOO...NOOO..MALDITA SEA DAVID ¿POR QUE TUVISTE QUE SER UN HÉROE?.

-Por...que no quería perder a nadie más-dijo con dificultad por la sangre que le salia de la boca.- no pude salvar a papá, ni a mamá , ni a Daniel, pero...te pude salvar...a ti…..

Luego de eso David se quedo quieto, sus ojos miraban fijos a los de su sobrina y por primera vez en mucho tiempo con una sonrisa, pero su corazón había dejado de latir.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron Sofia y Elizabeth con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito de la niña se sintió como un relámpago que cortó el cielo en dos, solamente se dedico a apretar más fuerte el cuerpo de su tío, desde el cielo se escuchó unos ruidos, un grupo de helicópteros bajaron al castillo, para los magos con poco conocimiento de los muggles les impresionó mucho la escena, Tom Scott tomó el cuerpo de su compañero y lo levantó.

-VAYÁMONOS DE AQUÍ AHORA!.

Elizabeth tomó a su hija que estaba con la mirada vaciá, la llevó al helicóptero y empezaron a ascender junto con las otras personas con armadura, en un instante las miradas del Harry del recuerdo y Sofia se cruzaron , algo pareció despertar en la niña y miró con furia al chico de la cicatriz.

-TÚ LO MATASTE , TÚ Y TU MALDITA BESTIA , JURO POR LA MEMORIA DE DAVID QUE TE MATARÉ HARRY POTTER, A TI Y A TODOS LOS TUYOS!.

En ese instante salieron del recuerdo y volvieron a la habitación en blanco.

-Ese fue el principio del fin para todos nosotros, luego de esto el gobierno muggle rompió relaciones con el gobierno mágico, sin que supiéramos en ese momento, empezó a compartir toda la información que tenían de nosotros a los demás gobiernos muggles, cada país tuvo su propio escuadrón de cazadores de magos, mientras nosotros luchábamos la segunda guerra mágica contra Voldemort que encontró otras formas para volver, finalmente ganamos esa guerra, pero cuando pensábamos que tendríamos paz, los muggles atacaron, iniciando la tercera guerra mágica, esperaron a cuando estuviéramos más vulnerables, se hizo público a nivel mundial la existencia de los magos, se hicieron publicas las atrocidades de Voldemort y como el gobierno mágico no ayudo a las victimas, muchos magos de estas familias se declararon leales al gobierno muggle y empezaron a cazarnos, todos los magos que no se registraran se considerarían "terroristas", fueron muchos años de guerra, Sofia cumplió su promesa y tú fuiste uno de los primeros en caer luchando Harry.

La habitación volvió a cambiar, estaban en medio de un bosque, luego siguieron bajando, debajo de la tierra había un bunker con pasillos muy largos y múltiples corredores.

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta que luchando frontalmente no podíamos ganar escogimos escondernos, como los magos medievales hicieron, pero con cada mes de guerra los muggles se adaptaban más a nosotros, finalmente ni un encantamiento _fidelio_ fue capas de ocultarnos totalmente, descubrimos que bajo tierra era más difícil encontrarnos, pero no fue suficiente.-dijo con pena Neville.

La imagen cambio ahora a la superficie, Harry vio muchos aviones sobrevolando el cielo , estos empezaron a bombardear el área, en cuestión de minutos todo ardía.

-Estoy seguro que colocaron hechizos de protección en su escondite para soportar este ataque.-comentó el director.

-Así es señor, pero estas bombas no eran normales, estaban reforzadas con metal duende, capas de romper las protecciones mágicas , no teníamos mayor protección que un bunker muggle pudiese dar, bueno en ese momento no lo sabíamos.-dijo con pena.-murieron muchos amigos ese día.

-¿Metal duende?, ¿que tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?

-Siglos de malos tratos hacia la nación de los duendes de Gringotts hizo crecer un resentimiento de estos con los magos, los muggles en cambio les ofrecieron algo más valioso que el oro, dignidad, ellos trataron a los duendes con respeto, como iguales, además de que les ofrecieron mucho dinero por sus servicios para producirles muchas toneladas de metal de duende, casi al final de la guerra el ministro del tesoro de Reino Unido era un duende, en los primeros días de la guerra los duendes tomaron un bando, congelaron nuestra economía de un día para otro.

La escena cambio, estaban en la superficie, varios magos lanzaban maldiciones asesinas pero los escudos que portaban los cazadores de magos no se veían afectados, Harry se vio a si mismo más adulto luchando, podía reconocer el agotamiento y el miedo en sus propios ojos.

-HEY POTTER-se escuchó decir en medio del conflicto.

Sofia Anderson estaba parada haciendo levitar con su varita a una niña de pelo negro.

-LILY!-grito el ahora adulto Potter.

La niña lloraba a mares sin poder hacer nada más que patalear.

-Tranquila preciosa estarás pronto junto a tu papá y mamá...EN EL INFIERNO.

Acto seguido Sofia apuñalo con un diente de basilisco a la pequeña y se la lanzó a Harry Potter.

-HIJA POR FAVOR RESISTE, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN PAPI ESTA AQUÍ.

-Te..tengo miedo papi, me due..duele mucho.-dijo entre sollozos.

-Sabes Potter fue un poco difícil, pero logramos encontrar algunos basiliscos en medio oriente, les pedí a unos amigos que me trajeran un colmillo con algo de veneno, creo que sabes perfectamente lo que le hace a una persona viva , le da una muerte dolorosa e inevitable.-dijo la ahora mujer arrastrando las palabras.

-Por favor ...ELLA ES SOLO UNA NIÑA , NO TIENE CULPA DE NADA, MATAME A MI SI ESO TE AYUDA A ENCONTRAR LA PAZ.

-Que heroico de tu parte, aunque muchos años tarde para cambiar alguna cosa, no te preocupes, te reunirás con tu hija y con tu esposa nuevamente.

En ese momento la pequeña Lily Potter dejó de respirar, Harry vio a su alrededor , todo olía a fuego y a sangre, su instinto le decía que se levantara y luchara, pero su voluntad quería el cálido abrazo de la muerte, su esposa murió, su hija murió y él solo quería descansar, Sofia desenfundó la espada que fue utilizada por David en su armadura , la alzó y con un corte rápido decapito a Harry Potter.

Harry no pudo evitar llorar en ese momento, verse morir no era agradable, miró al profesor Dumbeldore que también tenia los ojos vidriosos.

-Luego de eso yo asumí el mando de la resistencia mágica, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que nos masacraran a todos, hice lo que tuve que hacer , me rendí…

-¿Te rendiste?.-exclamo incrédulo el niño que vivió.

-No me juzgues Harry, no había esperanza de ganar, de ahí nos juzgaron como villanos, el castigo favorito de los jueces era quitarnos la magia , a pesar de nuestra nueva condición de prisioneros, pensé que por fin, de una vez por todas tendríamos paz, pero me equivoque, un enemigo peor surgió, acabó con ciudades enteras, tanto magos como muggles fueron aniquilados por ella…, ahí todos nos dimos cuenta de lo inútil de nuestro conflicto, hicimos una alianza para poder detenerla, pero fue inútil, cuando ya pensábamos que era el fin apareció Nimue, la dama del lago.

-Un momento..¿la dama del lago?, ¿ella no sale en los cuentos del rey Arturo?.

-Exacto mi amigo, ella se nos apareció, nos dijo que este no era el destino que debió haber ocurrido, nos enseño como comunicarnos con el pasado, yo fui el escogido para esa labor, pero una magia grande implica un gran precio, por todos la información que te he dado, el retorno de este gran mal se acercará mas pronto de lo debido, por eso al principio de nuestra conversación dije que me escucharan hasta el final, pues solo les puedo decir cosas generales, no les puedo decir como vencer a Voldemort o cuales son las habilidades de los cazadores de magos, pues al hacerlo ella retornará más luego, ¿me entienden?, lo importante aquí es una cosa, eviten a cualquier precio que David Anderson y tu mueran, si tan solo uno de ustedes muere ya no habrá esperanza alguna y mi pasado será su futuro, necesitan hacerse aliados de los muggles.

-¿Y como haremos eso joven Longbotton?.-preguntó Albus Dumbeldore.

-Trayendo justicia, profesor escribale a su amigo Nicolas Flamel, usen la piedra filosofal para crear el elixir de la vida y con ella sanen a Daniel Anderson el hermano de David, así el confiará en ustedes y evitaremos toda esta matanza, por otra parte, Harry ayuda a Sofia en lo que ella va a descubrir en estos días, se podrán salvar más de una vida si se actuá adecuadamente.

-¿Y que haremos con este enemigo que surgirá después de Voldemort?.-preguntó Harry.

-No puedo decir nada más sobre ella, sino ella llegará antes de que ustedes estén preparados, pero confío en que lograran encontrar una solución.

Neville empezó a desvanecerse en puntos de luz desde los extremos de su cuerpo hacia el interior.

-¿Neville que te pasa?

-Ya he cumplido con mi misión , mi linea de tiempo esta desapareciendo, tengo fe en ustedes, profesor Dumbeldore, gracias por ser el mejor director que Hogwarts pudo haber tenido y Harry...recuerda que soy y siempre seré tu amigo…

Maestro y alumno volvieron en un instante a la oficina del primero.

-Señor, ¿esto fue real?.

-¿Te refieres a la visita del señor Longbotton del futuro?

-Si

-Creo que si Harry

Dumbeldore miró el reloj de su oficina, se había fijado en el momento en que Severus había salido y no había pasado ni un minuto de eso.

-Creo que las instrucciones de tu amigo fueron muy especificas, le escribiré de inmediato a mi amigo Nicolás y hablaré con Elizabeth Anderson para ver que podemos hacer.

-Yo seguiré a Sofia y veré como ella se relaciona con el basilisco, tomaré ...precauciones con respecto a él.

-Creo que tú y yo tendremos una conversación sobre tu "mascota" Harry, pero no será hoy.

-Se lo agradezco profesor.

Muy lejos de ahí, específicamente en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia ,en la sala de las profecías había una con el nombre de Harry Potter, esta se empezó a trizar, primero lentamente hasta finalmente explotar en mil pedazos, la linea de tiempo había sido alterada y el destino del joven mago también.


	47. C47-Días del futuro pasado IV

Capítulo 47-Días del futuro pasado IV

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos , reconoció el techo sobre su cabeza, nuevamente estaba en la enfermería, las últimas semanas de su vida había estado ahí, ya no sentía dolor o cansancio, pero había algo que le afectaba tanto o más que eso, no podía hacer magia, o no al menos sin sufrir por ello, tanto madame Pomfrey como la señora Anderson habían hecho todo lo posible para sanarlos pero había sido infructuoso,

-Draco despertaste!

El rubio se giró a quien lo nombró, pero el abrazo fue más rápido, reconoció el pelo castaño alborotado y el aroma de su amiga Hermione.

-Hola Granger, ¿cuanto rato llevas aquí?.

-No mucho, salí de clase de transformaciones y decidí pasar a verte, mira, estaba cortando una naranja en trozos, mis papas dicen que las naranjas son buenas para la salud, he estado leyendo muchos libros, tanto mágicos como muggles, pero ninguno habla de una enfermedad sobre la que tienes tú, lo más cercano por los síntomas seria leucemia, pero no explicaría tu perdida de habilidad mágica.

-¿Leu..que?

-No importa, dejame atenderte, abre la boca.

-Puedo estar débil pero aun puedo tomar el tenedor y comer por mi mismo.

-Le recomendaría no tratar tan bruscamente a una dama señor Malfoy, especialmente si se tomó la molestia de venir a verlo y atenderlo.-dijo madame Pomfrey de manera reprobatoria.

El rubio no tuvo más opción que obedecer de mala gana y dejarse alimentar por Hermione que no podía ocultar su sonrisa, al comer Draco pudo ver que la enfermería estaba muy llena, parecía que cada día un alumno nuevo de Slytherin llegase enfermo, alumnos de séptimo año iban de camilla en camilla revisándolos a todos, la puerta de entrada a la enfermería se abrió, entró Severus Snape caminando de tal modo que su capa parecía un murciélago volando, detrás de él , venían muchos adultos, reconocía a varios, habían sido "amigos" de su padre cuando sirvió al señor oscuro.

-Madame Pomfrey, necesito que les pida a todos los que no estén en una camilla que se retiren pro favor, también necesitamos a la señora Anderson aquí.

-Entendido Severus.

La sanadora echó rápidamente a sus asistentes de último año y a las visitas, Hermione le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Draco y se fue corriendo con las mejillas coloradas, los padres del rubio levantaron la ceja esperando una explicación, pero su hijo no hizo más que ponerse tan colorado como un Weasley.

-Buenos días padres, para quienes no me conocen soy Elizabeth Anderson , soy medi-maga en el hospital San Mungo, he sido designada para tratar la "enfermedad" que aqueja a sus hijos, hemos llegado a una conclusión con madame Pomfrey y le pedimos al profesor Snape poder compartirla junto a ustedes y sus hijos.

Los adultos no dijeron nada, solamente asintieron en silencio para que la mujer continuara.

-Hemos podido estabilizar los síntomas, pero con un precio, descubrimos que las habilidades de sus hijos….se han ido..-dijo de forma pausada y con tristeza en su voz.

Por un instante hubo un silencia sepulcral, pero fue bastante corto.

-QUEEEE?-exclamaron al unisono la mayoría de los padres.

-¿ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE MI HIJO ES AHORA UN MUGGLE?-exclamo una madre

-ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!-exclamo un padre.

-USTED SE EQUIVOCA!

El rostro de Elizabeth empezó a mostrar un poco de miedo, pensó que los padres la empezarían a agredir.

-SILENCIO!-dijo madame Pomfrey mientras se llevaba la varita a la garganta.-les recuerdo que están en una enfermería, les informo que Elizabeth es una de las mejores medi-magas de toda gran Bretaña y si ella no a podido encontrar una solución no es porque no se haya esforzado, sino porque no la hay, ahora déjenla hablar que aún falta otra información que darles.

-Gracias madame Pomfrey, bueno como iba diciéndoles, las habilidades mágicas de sus hijos han desaparecido , aún no podemos determinar las causar, por lo que conversando entre nosotras, recomendamos que los niños sean trasladados a escuelas muggles, estar en presencia de tanta magia podría estar aumentando más los síntomas.

Los padres tuvieron ganas de gritar, pero la mirada amenazante de madame Pomfrey los hizo desistir, algunos de ellos estaban en shock, algunas madres se desmayaron de la impresión, en el caso de los Malfoy , a Lucius se le cayó su bastón.

"Mi hijo, el último de la noble casa de los Malfoy , ¿viviendo como un muggle?"

Miró a su esposa que había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, se acercó a su hijo que estaba en estado de shock.

-¿Significa que nunca más podre ser un mago?-dijo Draco mientras miraba a Elizabeth.

-Así es, lamento no poder hacer nada más.-comentó con genuina pena.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar lentamente de los ojos del menor de los Malfoy, para luego ir creciendo en intensidad , empezó a gritar de desesperación, aferrándose más a su madre ,no fue el único, los demás niños y jóvenes no podían creer su situación.

-Mamá dime que es mentira, dime que es solo un sueño, DÍMELO POR FAVOR.

Las suplicas de su hijo hicieron que a Narcissa se le partiera el alma, pero no pudo decirle nada sin mentirle, ahora no era un mago, pero seguiría siendo su bebe, con o sin magia eso no cambiaría, solo lo abrazó con todo el amor de madre que tenia para darle.

-Acompañame Elizabeth les daremos pociones para dormir para calmarlos, Severus ven conmigo.

Los adultos así lo hicieron y con un poco de ayuda de los padres lograron, por las buenas o las malas , hacer dormir a todos los jóvenes Slytherin que estaban ahí.

-Mañana les enviaré folletos con información sobre diferentes escuelas muggles para sus hijos, se que esta situación es dolorosa, pero tienen que pensar en lo mejor para sus hijos, si quieren educarlos en casa el colegio no se opondrá, pero tendrán que entender el peligro que pueden correr los niños.-dijo con su habitual e inexpresiva cara el profesor de pociones.

Los padres asintieron sin ya ganas de gritar o discutir, solo con resignación, Narcissa le dio un beso en la frente de su hijo que dormía plácidamente, mientras Lucius se despedía de las dos medi-magas.

-Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi hijo.

-No hay de que señor Malfoy, para eso estamos, con Elizabeth continuaremos investigando para ver si podemos solucionar este problema, no hay que perder la esperanza.

El rostro cálido de la señora Pomfrey contrastaba con la mirada de tristeza que tenia Elizabeth, por un momento Lucius creyó haber visto ese rostro antes, hace muchos años atrás, pero lo descartó , como tenia una vida pública muy activa había visto a casi la mitad de los magos y brujas de gran Bretaña, por lo que seguro era solo su imaginación.

* * *

David Anderson estaba en su oficina en la Universidad de Oxford, en su escritorio tenia una taza de te recién preparado, junto a este tenia muchos papeles sueltos y libros de diferentes áreas del conocimiento, tenia que entregar una publicación para una revista científica, el trabajar le daba en cierta forma una cuartada , además le daban mucha libertades por ser un prodigio, por lo que si salia de improviso lo tomaban como un "escape creativo". Pero su mente no estaba en la investigación que hacia, sino más bien en un recuerdo de hace casi un año atrás, antes de que Sofia ingresara a Hogwarts, el tema del suero que anulaba la magia había generado una discusión en su familia, su cuñada Elizabeth consideraba en un principio que era excesivo, hasta que le dio sus motivo.

-Dime Eli, ¿que ocurre si Voldemort retornara?, tendríamos a muchos hijos de mortifagos dispuestos a seguir la ideología de sus padres , incluso si él no vuelve nunca, la semilla del racismo esta ahí, hay que acabar con la mala hierba antes de que crezca, mi intención no es matarlos ni hacerles daño real, solamente a su orgullo, si les quitamos la magia y los obligamos a ir a colegios muggles podríamos acabar con una generación de magos oscuros, aprenderían a ver que muggles y magos no son tan diferentes, se que el método que planteo no es el mas "correcto", pero si el más efectivo, de permanecer con su ideología aun sin poseer magia le habríamos ahorrado el trabajo a los aurores de acabar con magos oscuros.

-Aunque no lo encuentro justo por esos niños, tienes razón en el punto de que los sangre pura necesitan conocer realmente a quien supuestamente odian, cuando yo fui a estudios muggles con Daniel mi mundo se amplio, espero que todos los magos pudieran sentir la misma emoción que sentí yo por ese mundo, pero tengo mis dudas.

Un ruido sacó de sus recuerdos al muchacho de 15 años, su localizador empezó a sonar , leyó el mensaje, se tomó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de te, se colocó su chaqueta , tomó una carpeta con unos papeles y salió por la puerta de su oficina, pasó por la oficina de la secretaria de la facultad.

-Señora Smith, tengo que salir por un rato, aquí le dejo la publicación que me pidieron, nos vemos.

La mujer solo alcanzó a ver como el muchacho dejaba la carpeta en su escritorio pues luego se fue corriendo.

-Este muchacho, siempre hace lo que quiere.-dijo mientras abría la carpeta y miraba impresionada el contenido.-pero siempre cumple con su deber.

Fuera del edificio de la facultad de ciencias de la universidad de Oxford una mujer muy atractiva vestida con pantalones de cuero negro, chaqueta negra a juego y gafas del mismo color, todo en ella denotaban a una mujer ruda, pero esa apariencia de maleante cambio cuando vio a David.

-Hola querido !, te extrañe mucho , ¿tu me extrañaste?.-dijo de forma melosa mientras llevaba el rostro de David a sus bien dotados pechos.

-MMMV DOIF VFIJ-trato de pronunciar el muchacho.

-¿Que dijiste querido?

-QUE ME DEJES RESPIRAR.

-No te enojes, yo vine amablemente a buscarte y quise darte mi amor y tú me rechazas.-dijo poniendo cara de pena.

-Este es tu intento número 47 de provocar una reacción emocional en mi y no lo lograras.-dijo de forma fría.

-Tienes que relajarte más, tienes una mujer bella como yo que te viene a buscar y te deja tocar parte de su divino cuerpo , más tu me ignoras.

-Pues si lo hago, pues crees erróneamente que el actuar como un baboso es bueno para un adolescente, pues no lo es.

-Pues como andas vestido te pareces más a mi abuelo que a un chico de 15 años.

-Tengo que vestirme de acuerdo a mi rango, además es mejor irse luego, puede que mis colegas nos vean y ya fui interrogado por más de una hora cuando me viniste a buscar la otra vez usando una minifalda.

-Como tu digas mi amor.-dijo riéndose la mujer.

David se puso el casco y se sentó detrás de la mujer, sujetándose de la cintura de esta.

-No seas tímido muchacho, sujeta con más fuerza.

El adolescente así lo hizo y no pude evitar sonrojarse, objetivamente Alison Walker era muy atractiva, tenia el pelo rubio corto y los ojos azules brillantes, junto a una silueta de modelo, siempre le hacia bromas bastante subidas de tono, desde que se conocieron en el MI7 había sido así, según ella era para hacerlo reír, aunque David lo veía solo como bromas pesadas, a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada, Alison era una de las mejores francotiradoras de todo Reino Unido, junto con una experta en infiltración y camuflaje, ella en su juventud había tenido un novio mago a quien asesinaron.

Recorrieron rápidamente las calles de Londres hacia el cuartel general del MI7, en la entrada había una pequeña cascada por la que todos tenían que pasar, cortesía de los duendes de Gringotts, estaba encantada para que si alguien usaba una poción multijugos u otra forma de cambiar la apariencia volviese a la normalidad. Luego pasaron por un escáner , las investigaciones recientes pudieron determinar que la magia deja rastros de energía cuando se le aplica a una persona, por lo que is estaban bajo la maldición _imperius_ o un hechizo desmemorizante entonces también sonarían las alarmas, una vez pasados los controles de seguridad , el muchacho y la mujer tomaron el ascensor, bajando muchos pisos hasta que llegaron a una habitación circular en el centro podían ver como magos, ingenieros y duendes daban los últimos detalles a siete armaduras blancas.

Luego se dirigieron a una sala de reuniones donde se encontraban ya sentados en una mesa circular John Stark y Tom Scott junto a cuatro personas más, David los conocía, eran sus compañeros del primer equipo de cazadores de magos, a la derecha de Tom estaba el vice-capitán del escuadrón Jacob Jackson, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de piel oscura y estaba totalmente calvo, siempre había tenido una actitud bromista, por lo que se llevaba muy bien con Alison, su nombre en clave era cazador 2, luego seguía Brian O'Connor un pelirrojo con muchas pecas, era muy callado, por lo cual le caía muy bien a David, aunque cuando hablaba siempre tenia una opinión muy certera, su nombre clave era cazador 3, luego venia la cazadora 4 que era Alison, después venían los cazadores 5 y 6, quienes eran Rupert Patterson, un hiperactivo hombre joven de 25 años con pelo negro y ojos azules a su lado estaba Cody Williams , hombre de unos 35 años con pelo castaño y ojos verdes, era médico y también la voz de la razón cuando las cosas se ponían feas, finalmente cerrando el circulo estaba cazador 7 que era David Anderson, el más joven de todo el grupo.

-Gracias por venir a la reunión, tenemos dos informaciones importantes, primero, los detalles finales de las siete unidades Lancelot han sido corregidos, lamentablemente los Lancelots Alpha aun no cuentan con todas las herramientas que quisiéramos, pero ya son perfectamente operativos, esperamos que los Lancelots Beta dispongan de mayor arsenal, siguiendo con esto, haremos esta noche nuestra primera prueba.-dijo mientras apretaba el un botón en un control remoto, apareciendo una pantalla de televisor.- inteligencia nos a revelado que un grupo de magos varones de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años de edad ataca sexualmente a mujeres muggles en una de las zonas bohemias de Londres, luego proceden a aplicarles hechizos desmemorizantes para que no recuerden lo ocurrido, por lo visto mientras se guarde el estatuto de secreto mágico los aurores hacen vista gorda a situaciones mas "cotidianas", hoy en la noche patrullaran el área y les harán una visita, haremos que la policía desvié el transito del lugar, por lo que no debería haber civiles husmeando por la zona.

Los siete miembros del equipo vieron las imágenes del televisor, eran bastante crudas , los hombres se reían luego de borrarles los recuerdos a las muchachas, David apretó fuertemente sus puños de lo molesto que estaba.

-En otra situación, nuestras agentes Sofia y Elizabeth Anderson han ejecutado un plan junto a David , han desarrollado un suero que puede suprimir las habilidades mágicas de los individuos de manera indefinida, de igual forma se a creado un suero para hacer lo opuesto, las pruebas preliminares han sido bastante auspiciosas, han infectado con este suero a todos los hijos de los mortifagos que estan en la casa de Slytherin , ella procederá a mañana comunicarle a los padres sobre que sea mejor enviar a sus hijos a escuelas muggles, de esta forma esperamos salvar a estos niños del racismo que les han impregnado sus padres, en el peor de los casos nos habremos desecho de una posible nueva generación de mortifagos, ¿alguna duda?.

-Guau..te superaste esta vez David.-dijo animadamente Jacob.

-Enviar a los niños sangre pura a una escuela muggle es como enviar neo-nazis a una escuela judía, no necesariamente tendremos garantizado el éxito, pero opino similar al jefe con que al menos estaríamos neutralizando una amenaza.-dijo Cody

-¿Cuando vamos a probarnos las armaduras?, quiero patear traseros mágicos pronto.

-Tranquilo Rupert, procederemos con eso ahora.-dijo tranquilamente Tom

Los miembros del equipo de pararon y salieron de la sala de reuniones, se dirigieron al centro de la habitación más grande, cada uno se colocó frente a su armadura, David miró su armadura , era totalmente blanca, agradecía que tuviese un sistema de camuflaje y pudiese cambiar los colores, en la noche serie demasiado visible, con el Lancelot Beta se esperaba tener armaduras con invisibilidad, recordaba las imágenes de las chicas sin poder para defenderse, los magos riéndose de las aberraciones que les hacían, cerró los ojos y pudo ver en su mente a Lucius Malfoy desmembrando a su padre, extremidad por extremidad, podía escuchar la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange mientras hacia crecer la cabeza de su madre hasta que finalmente explotó, ahora no seria él quien tendría miedo, serian ellos, era momento de traer justicia.


	48. C48-Días del futuro pasado V

Capítulo 48-Días del futuro pasado V

- _Confundus_

Uno de los magos había aplicado el encantamiento en una chica que se negó a bailar con él en un bar de las zonas bohemias de la ciudad de Londres, con sus amigos la sacaron del local, ya lo habían hecho muchas veces antes con otras mujeres, luego con otro hechizo les quitaban los recuerdos, el plan perfecto, pero no esa noche, cuando estaban casi por llegar a un callejón para "divertirse" con su nueva amiga, algo sobresaltó a los 3 magos.

-¿Que fue eso?.

-¿Que fue que?.-respondió otro

-Vi una sombra moverse por el techo.

-Debe ser algún gato o quizás Harry Potter ahora se escapa de Hogwarts y ataca a muggles jajaja.-dijo el tercer amigo del grupo.

El estado de ebriedad hacia que su chiste sonará mucho mejor en su cabeza, el segundo y tercer adulto se disponían a cometer su fechoría cuando ahora escucharon claramente un sonido, unos pies chocaban contra un charco de agua de una lluvia reciente, se congelaron por un instante, sacaron sus varitas, pero al darse vuelta ya no había nada.

-¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!?.

Por un momento nadie respondió, hasta que desde la oscuridad vino la respuesta

-LA JUSTICIA.

Los tres hombres miraron arriba de sus cabezas para ver como caía un murciélago negro de tamaño descomunal con las alas totalmente extendidas, las pies de este "murciélago" cayeron en la cabeza de uno de los magos dejándolo noqueado, los otros dos se dispusieron a lanzar hechizos repulsores y de desarme sobre su enemigo, pero este hizo aparecer un escudo circular de la nada que bloqueo los ataques, eso desconcertó a los atacantes, quienes quedaron con la boca abierta, pues no esperaban resistencia, ni mucho menos que sus encantamientos no funcionaran, pero su sorpresa fue aprovechada por el atacante quien golpeo en la cabeza a uno de los magos con su escudo dejándolo inconsciente, al último mago le lanzó una espada, que de la misma forma que con el escudo hizo "aparecer" de la nada, esta espada atravesó la mano que sostenía la varita y se clavo en la pared del callejón.

El mago chillaba de dolor, pidiendo misericordia.

-PIEDAD POR FAVOR , NO HEMOS HECHO NADA MALO, LES ÍBAMOS A BORRAR LA MEMORIA A ESTA CHICA, NO ROMPIMOS LAS REGLAS.

-¿Les parece poco el violar a mas de una docena de mujeres muggles indefensas?, ¿les parece poco ocultar sus fechorías y reírse de eso?, DÍMELO IMBÉCIL.-dijo el atacante al mago mientras le daba un golpe en el tórax.

Si los magos hubiesen tenido algún conocimiento de la cultura pop de los muggles, habrían reconocido la voz de su atacante, era la voz casi robótica de Darth Vader.

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO LO VOLVEREMOS A HACER , LO JURO POR MI MAGIA.-dijo con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y mocos de su nariz.

-OH de verdad que estoy seguro que no lo volverás a hacer.

En un movimiento rápido el "murciélago" le clavó en el cuello una jeringa especial, esta contenía un liquido rojo transparente, el mago chilló de dolor como si le aplicaran un _cruciatus_ , el atacante le sacó la espada de la mano, luego dos figuras de color negro hacían con los amigos del mago lo mismo que le habían echó a él, estos despertaron de su inconsciencia y emitieron un grito de dolor , los tres se retorcían por lo que sintieron que fueron horas, pero no fueron más que unos minutos, luego el dolor se empezó a ir.

-Y esto es para que no olviden lo que ocurrió este día.

Uno de los sujetos de negro aplastó con el pie la varita del mago, los otros dos seres de negro hicieron lo mismo, tomaron a la chica y se la llevaron de ahí, el cansancio empezó a ganarle al grupo de amigos y cayeron nuevamente inconscientes.

* * *

Una chica empezó a abrir lentamente, le pesaban , lo primero que vio fue una mujer rubia de pelo corto , esta la miraba con afecto.

-Bienvenida jovencita, ¿como te sientes?.

-Me siento muy mareada, ¿que pasó?.

-Unos tipos en el bar en que estabas bebiendo aparentemente te drogaron y te sacaron a la fuerza del lugar, por suerte mi marido y mi hijo te vieron , hubieses visto la paliza que les dieron , lamentablemente se echaron a correr antes que pudiéramos identificarlos y llamar a la policia, ¿te puedes parar?.

-Si eso creo, solamente me siento un poco confundida.

-Es normal, es un milagro que despertaras tan pronto.

Justo al terminar la mujer rubia su frase, llegaron dos varones, uno de estos se encontraba en sus treinta años de edad, mientras que el otro era evidentemente un adolecente, este último le dio un café caliente a la chica.

-Hola, debes tener un poco frio, fuimos a comprarte un café y algo para comer, espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Mu..muchas gracias.-dijo de forma tímida.

El café pareció despejar la nube mental que tenia la chica y los emparedados le animaron mucho.

-Ellos son mi marido William y mi hijo Harry , ellos te salvaron de los maleantes.

-Se ven muy jóvenes su esposo y tú para tener un hijo tan grande

-Lo que pasa querida es que yo tengo el libido muy alto y cuando tuvimos la primera oportunidad con mi ahora esposo engendramos a nuestro querido hijo.-dijo la mujer rubia sin el menor pudor y con una sonrisa.

La muchacha se puso colorada , dándose cuenta de que había sido imprudente en hacer preguntas a sus salvadores.

-Lamento mi comentario tan…. inapropiado..muchas gracias a los dos, no se que me hubiesen podido llegar a hacer esos sujetos, no recuerdo en que momento me pusieron algo en el vaso.

-Lo importante es que estas a salvo, ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu hogar o prefieres que llamemos un taxi?.-respondió el que parecía ser el padre de la familia.

-Preferiría un taxi, no quiero incomodarlos más , ya han hecho mucho por mi.

La "familia" guió a la muchacha hasta una zona donde pudo pedir un taxi.

-Nuevamente muchas gracias por su ayuda, les estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Cuidate-dijeron al unisono los tres miembros de la familia.

La joven se alejó mandándoles un saludo desde el asiento de atrás del taxi, una vez que se fue, los tres miembros de los cazadores de brujas pudieron respirar más tranquilos.

-¿Enserio fue tu mejor respuesta con respecto a la edad de David?-dijo un poco molesto Tom Scott.

-Bueno fue efectivo y tendría harta veracidad, además se lo creyó que es lo importante.-dijo sonriendo alegremente Alison Walker.

-Lo importante es que todo salió bien, el usar los nombres de sus altezas reales para nosotros fue un buen toque, pero deberíamos de volver a "casa" el resto nos debe esperar.-comentó David

-Siii volvamos a celebrar nuestra primera misión exitosa, hoy te daré tu primera cerveza muchacho y no podrás escaparte de mi.

Alison puso brazo en torno al cuello de David quien empezó a enumerar una serie de razones por las cuales un menor de edad no debería beber, pero a cada razón que este le daba a la mujer esta le inventaba otra más para beber.

Tom veía la escena divertido, entendía porque Alison era así con David, buscaba que el niño pudiese sacar una faceta de niño, el muchacho siempre actuaba como un adulto, lo que no le hacia nada bien, se merecía vivir una vida normal.

-Esta vez apoyo a Alison, te ganaste ese trago David y es una orden de tu capitán-dijo mientras con su brazo en torno al cuello de David pero por el otro lado desde el cual lo hacia Alison.

* * *

-¿POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN QUE PASO AQUÍ?.-exclamó Sirius Black.

La escena que veía era horrible, tres magos estaban tirados en un callejón de una calle muggle con heridas, contusiones y para rematar sus varitas rotas, Remus y Tonks que estaban a su lado empezaron a revisar a los hombres.

-¿Quien les hizo esto?, ¿fueron mortifagos?

-No..no lo se , atacaron de improviso, nos desarmaron y nos clavaron algo en el cuello, nosotros solo estábamos conversando, era un..monstruo de color negro , parecía un murciélago.

"¿Podría ser el ataque de un vampiro?"-pensó para si mismo Sirius.

Tomaron a los tres magos y los llevaron vía aparición al hospital San Mungo, el ex-prisionero de Azkaban nunca pensó que el grito que escuchó mientras acababan de aparecerse cerca de un bar muggle al que iba con James Potter le pudiese traer tan desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore miraba como la escalera de caracol que daba acceso a su oficina terminaba de girar, dando paso a una mujer que fue ex-alumna suya hace poco más de una década, esta era Elizabeth Anderson, la ex-Slytherin representaba todo en lo que él creía, ella había renunciado a las enseñanzas de la pureza de sangre de la familia Rosier, al igual que Sirius había escapado de su casa, se casó con un hijo de muggle, luego del ataque que sufrieron sus yernos hace once años atrás , ella no solo se hizo cargo de su hija , sino de su cuñado, viviendo en forma paralela tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, en situaciones normales no sospecharía de ella, pero la información brindada por el Neville Longbotton del futuro fue bastante esclarecedora sobre el papel que estaba jugando Elizabeth en el estado de salud de sus alumnos de la casa Slytherin.

-Buenos días profesor, ¿para que me necesita?.

-Supe que ayer les hablaste con los padres de los alumnos de la casa Slytherin sobre la enfermedad que les aqueja.

-Así es profesor, junto con madam Pomfrey les explicamos que lo más prudente es que sean trasladados a una escuela muggle, por lo visto esta enfermedad se intensifica mientras más magia ocupan , por lo que consideramos que mientras más alejados de esta estén puede que mejoren un poco en su estado de salud.

-Una hipótesis interesante y bien hecha, de la misma forma en la que son interesantes las palabras David Anderson y una forma de suprimir la magia.

Elizabeth sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un momento, bloqueo su mente lo mejor que pudo, algo bueno de crecer en una familia sangre pura es que le enseñaban oclumancia, le fue muy útil cuando de adolescente quiso escapar, pues puso recuerdos falsos en su mente y sus padres no supieron de sus planes de fuga, David había previsto una situación como esta, planeando una serie de recuerdos falsos en su mente, con los cuales le seria difícil hasta el mismo Dumbeldore verlos fácilmente.

-No se de que me habla profesor, mi cuñado es solo un adolescente, además no es mago.

-Es verdad, pero se de buena fuente que no hay que subestimarlo, las armaduras que diseño fueron creaciones excepcionales si me permite decir, me pregunto, ¿por que habrá escogido el número siete para él?.-dijo en un tono muy calmado el director.

"Mierda, ¿como sabe del proyecto Lancelot?, ¿tendremos un traidor dentro?, no eso es imposible, todos los magos, duendes y muggles que trabajan con nosotros hacen un juramento inquebrantable para no revelar nada, ¿habrá interrogado a Sofia?"

El pensamiento de que su hija hubiese sido manipulada de alguna forma para hablar le aterraba, pero tenia que mantener la calma, por el bien de todo.

-Sigo sin entender de lo que me habla director.

-Se que tú, tu hija y tu cuñado han creado y puesto en marcha un plan para quitarles la magia a los hijos de los mortifagos, se que ustedes forman parte de una organización muggle que busca estar preparada en caso que Voldemort u otro mago se salga de sus cabales, tus barreras de oclumancia lo demuestran.-dijo en tono intimidador-, pero….no vengo ahora a llevarte ante los Aurores, vengo a hacerte una oferta

-¿Una oferta?

-Si, se porque estas haciendo lo que haces, de haber estado en tu situación y haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer justicia lo hubiese hecho, pero no solo por el bien de los niños de Slytherin, sino por el bien de tu familia te pido que paren con este ciclo de venganzas, por experiencia personal te puedo decir que solo te llevaran al sufrimiento, ahora, mi oferta es la siguiente, he identificado un método para poder despertar a Daniel de su coma, le pedí a mi amigo Nicolas Flamel que viniese y trajera la piedra filosofal para que así entre Nicolás, tú y yo podamos crear una poción que lo traiga de vuelta con nosotros.

Las palabras del director fueron como una flecha en el corazón de la mujer, un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado, la esperanza, la esperanza de vivir su vida con el hombre que amaba, con el padre de su hija, de ser felices como una familia debería ser, sentía que su corazón tenia una lucha encarnizada, por una parte podía ver a Daniel, su sonrisa que parecía brillar con el sol, su pelo castaño un tanto desordenado, sus palabras dulces hacia ella, una parte quería creer en el profesor Dumbeldore, pero por otra parte podía ver David, con su aspecto serio, pero siempre servicial, recordaba como había visto crecer a ese muchacho, podría no haberlo parido, pero para ella David era su hijo al igual que Sofia, todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para poder hacer justicia contra quienes le hicieron daño a su familia, primero con el proyecto Lancelot y luego con el suero, si ella hablaba todo ese esfuerzo y las personas del MI7 podrían volverse nada, aunque quería volver a Daniel , no pondría a su familia en peligro otra vez, ya sabia su decisión.

-Profesor sigo sin entender nada de lo que me dice, me alegro porque haya pensado en Daniel y como sanarlo, estaré encantada de ayudarlo, pero con lo otro sigo sin entender a lo que se refiere.

El profesor pareció entender que ella mentía , pero no dejó de mantener su habitual sonrisa.

-Eres una mujer muy noble Elizabeth, entiendo que no confíes en mi, pues así proteges a quienes amas, creo que no me quedará otro forma de convencerte que…

Elizabeth pensó que el profesor la atacaría, se llevó disimuladamente la mano a la varita, pero en vez de eso , el director se paró y fue a uno de sus estantes, sacó un disco de plata , la medi-maga podía reconocer lo que era, era un pensadero.

-Quiero mostrarte la razón por la que tienes que confiar en mi.

-Podría usted mostrarme un recuerdo falso pero muy convincente para que le creyera profesor.-dijo seriamente usando su tono Rosier de intimidación.

-Exacto, por eso mismo, mi amigo que esta llegando será mi testigo de que no miento.

La escalera en forma de caracol volvió a girar, ahí apareció un hombre canoso de entre unos cuarenta o cincuenta años de edad, vestía túnicas muy elegantes y usaba un sombrero muy puntiagudo.

-Hola Albus, lamento la demora, tuve que hacer unos pequeños tramites en Beauxbatons, Olympe no estaba muy feliz de que su maestro de pociones dejara el colegio de manera indefinida para ayudar a un viejo amigo inglés, oh disculpe mis malos modales señorita, mi nombre es Nicolas Flamel, es un gusto conocerla-dijo el hombre en un tono muy francés mientras saludaba a Elizabeth.

-Es un honor conocerlo señor Flamel.

-Nicolas me ayudarías a hacer un juramento inquebrantable, tengo algo que mostrarte a ti y a Elizabeth , pero ella en justa razón desconfía de mi, pero con un juramento inquebrantable podrá saber que no hay ninguna trampa, ¿podrías hacerme ese pequeño favor?.

-Con gusto Albus te ayudo en lo que necesites , ¿pero no crees que es un poco exagerado el hacer un juramento inquebrantable?.

-Cuando la paz de todo el mundo esta en juego ninguna precaución es pequeña mi viejo amigo, especialmente las necesarias para forjar confianzas.

El director y la medi-maga se tomaron de los antebrazos derechos de cada uno, Nicolás procedió a hacer el encantamiento.

-Tu Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ¿ juras que los recuerdos que nos mostraras tanto a mi Nicolas Flamel como a…

-Elizabeth Anderson-respondió la mujer que notó que el mago francés no conocía su nombre completo.

-como a Elizabeth Anderson son verídicos y que no hay ninguna mala intención hacia ninguno de nosotros?.

-Lo juro.

Hilos dorados se formaron entre los brazos del mago y la bruja para finalmente desaparecer.

-Que vaya primero el señor Flamel a ver los recuerdos.

-Como tu desees Elizabeth.

Albus tomó su varita, se concentró en una memoria y la extrajo , luego la depositó en el pensadero donde se diluyó , el mago francés agachó la cabeza, para los que presenciaban la escena fueron solo unos segundos, pero para quien estaba en los recuerdos podían pasar días enteros, cuando Nicolás Flamel salió del pensadero estaba sumamente agitado como si hubiese visto un boggart.

-Albus... ohh por Merlin….esto no puede ser verdad, DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD POR FAVOR.-dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de la oficina del director.

-Lamentablemente mi querido amigo es verdad, ¿Elizabeth nos haces el honor por favor?.

La bruja caminó inquieta hacia el pensadero, el estado del gran alquimista no le daba mucha calma, pero por otra parte le tranquilizaba que el director no estuviese muerto, eso significaba que había dicho la verdad sobre que sus intenciones no eran malas, finalmente se acercó al platillo de plata y agachó la cabeza.

Instantes después la matriarca de los Anderson salió llorando del pensadero, entró en un pequeño estado de shock, por lo cual tuvo que ser calmada por los dos magos.

-NO...no...no puede ser..-dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Una vez que se calmo miró al director.

-Ya veo porque me llamo señor, oh por Merlin nunca pensé que esto llegara a ocurrir.

-Lo se mi muchacha, se que tus intenciones no son malas, ni tampoco las de Sofia ni de David, pero la venganza finalmente nos llevará a un camino en que nadie gana y todos perderemos, por eso necesito tu ayuda , ayudame a evitar este futuro.

-¿Que quiere que haga a cambio de salvar a Daniel?.

-Que me ayudes a evitar que David Anderson muera.


	49. C49-Días del futuro pasado VI

Capítulo 49-Días del futuro pasado VI

Habían pasado ya 4 días desde que el Neville Longbotton del futuro se le "apareció" tanto a Harry como Albus Dumbeldore, ya habían pasado muchas cosas, por una parte el niño que vivió en esos días logró encontrar una forma de ocultar a su basilisco, evitando que Tom Riddle pudiese usarlo para matar a David he iniciar la tercera guerra mundial, la solución fue simple y complicada a la vez, encongeria a la gran serpiente hasta el tamaño de una serpiente normal y lo guardaría en su monedero como lo había hecho cuando trajo a sus otros reptiles desde el caldero chorreante hasta el colegio, pero tenia unos cuantos inconvenientes, aunque conocía el hechizo para encoger, sabia que tenia que tener precauciones pues era más complicado el encoger un ser vivo que algo inanimado, por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que por el tamaño del basilisco gastaría mucha magia, pensó en pedirle ayuda a alguno de los profesores, pero consideró que mientras menos supieran de su "mascota" mejor seria, asumió que el director no diría nada, pues estaba en una campaña de ganarse la confianza del joven mago.

Finalmente Harry le pidió ayuda en alguien en quien pudiese contar, en el elfo domestico que le hacia la cama diariamente.

-Tonky ven por favor.

Con un PUFF la pequeña criatura apareció en la habitación del joven.

-¿Qué puede hacer Tonky por el gran Harry Potter?.

-Necesito que me ayudes en un proyecto.

Luego de explicarle lo que tenia que hacer Harry fue hacia la la cámara secreta con su pequeño acompañante, pero antes le hizo una visita a una vieja conocida.

-Hola Myrtle , ¿como has estado?.-preguntó de forma educada hacia la fantasma.

-Hola Harry, bueno estoy muerta , pero bien dentro de todo, me alegra que me vengas a ver.

Te quería ofrecer un trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo?,¿que trabajo?.

-El hacer pagar a tu asesino.

* * *

- _Cierra tus ojos y no te muevas hasta que yo te lo ordene._

La gran serpiente obedeció a su amo, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose quieta, Tonky ahogó un grito al ver a la criatura, pero la mirada que le dio Harry le transmitió que no tenia que alarmarse, finalmente el mago procedió a realizar el encantamiento

- _Diminuendo_

La gran serpiente disminuyó bruscamente de tamaño pasando de medir quince metros a medir solamente tres, luego de eso Harry empezó a jadear, llevando sus manos a las rodillas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Fue tan agotador como había pensado"

Luego de reposar por una hora y que Tonky le trajera algo para comer y beber siguió con el siguiente hechizo.

- _Reducio_

La serpiente empezó lentamente a disminuir de tamaño, a diferencia de _diminuendo_ que disminuía en un instante las dimensiones del objeto, con _Reducio_ Harry podría controlar que tan pequeño quería dejar a la serpiente, aunque a diferencia del primer hechizo el segundo requería mayor concentración para realizarlo, luego de varios intentos pudo finalmente dejar a su serpiente en unos modestos treinta centímetros.

Harry se tiró al suelo totalmente agotado quedándose dormido en el proceso, despertó horas después en su cama en las mazmorras , le había dado ordenes a Tonky que si el se desmayaba que lo llevara después tanto a él como a su mini-basilisco a su pieza, cosa que el elfo domestico hizo con agrado.

Cuando el oji-verde despertó en su habitación pudo ver con agrado que tanto Pitón , Tonky y el basilisco estaban ahí, el último aun seguía inmóvil como se le había ordenado, ya había resuelto un problema, ahora tenia que espiar a Sofia Anderson.

-Y eso es lo que propone el profesor Dumbeldore

Al día siguiente de informarles a los padres de Slytherin sobre el estado de sus hijos y de la reunión con el director Dumbeldore ahora, Elizabeth estaba parada en la sala de reuniones del MI7 junto John Stark, Tom Scott , David y Sofia Anderson, para la última consiguió un permiso del director de Hogwarts para poder sacarla del colegio por una "emergencia familiar".

-Esto no me agrada, me da mala espina, ¿como podemos saber si no es alguna forma de truco?

-A mi tampoco me agrada Tom, pero pasamos a Elizabeth por todos nuestros protocolos de seguridad, la pasamos por la cascada, los magos del MI7 le revisaron la memoria si había sido alterada o estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición _imperius ,_ hasta le dimos _veritaserum_ sumado a un juramento inquebrantable, si Albus Dumbeldore encontró alguna otra forma de manipular a Eli seria bastante impresionante, pero a menos que exista alguna otra forma de magia que no conozcamos la conclusión lógica es que ella dice la verdad-respondió David.

-¿Eso significa que podré conocer a mi papa?.-preguntó de forma tímida Sofia,

-Si querida, es una posibilidad.

La llegada de las dos mujeres Anderson al cuartel principal del MI7 dejó a todos sorprendidos , la misma Elizabeth y Sofia tiraron sus varitas y levantaron sus manos, la primera le pidió a los guardias que aplicaran en ella los protocolos de seguridad en caso de la sospecha de estar siendo manipulada, al salir todos estos protocolos negativos procedió a tener una reunión con su jefe, ahí les contó sobre la reunión con el director y de la forma en que este sabia sobre ellos, Tom se había mostrado incrédulo a que alguien del futuro les avisase sobre lo que iba a pasar, mas John y David escucharon atentamente sin comentar nada.

Sofia miraba preocupada a su tío, cuando su madre le comentó que este moriría en menos de tres dias casi rompe a llorar, no podía imaginar que él muriese en sus brazos, no podía imaginar un mundo sin él.

-¿Cuales son sus ordenes señor?-preguntó finalmente Tom

El hombre parecía tener la mirada perdida pero en realidad pensaba en un plan.

-Estaremos en alerta amarilla hasta nuevo aviso, Scott que tú y tu equipo estén listos para salir si hay cualquier emergencia, ordenaré que un avión esté listo para despegar en cualquier instante, Sofia tu volverás a Hogwarts te daré ahora un botón de pánico, tiene diferentes botones, el rojo es si te están atacando a ti,el verde es por si los magos descubren sobre el MI7 pero no estás bajo peligro de ataque directo y el azul es por si necesitas apoyo para una amenaza que ataca al colegio, ¿entiendes?.

-Si señor.-respondió Sofia mientras tomaba el botón de pánico.

-Lamento no haberte entregado antes este botón, te lo íbamos a enviar estos días vía lechuza, pero por suerte pudiste venir tu misma, por otro lado, Elizabeth colabora con Dumbeldore y Flamel en sanar a Daniel, podría ser una oportunidad de establecer una "alianza" con los magos, cosa que no hay que desperdiciar, por otra parte, David ve a hablar con el el jefe de los duendes de la división de ingeniería, quiero saber porque el colmillo de un basilisco pudo penetrar tu armadura si se supone que son indestructibles.

-Entendido señor.

Luego de eso John y Scott fueron a seguir con su trabajo, pero los Anderson se quedaron un momento a solas, de improviso Eliabeth abrazó a David, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, David torpemente le devolvió el abrazo, podía entender porque su cuñada estaba así, si lo que les contó sobre el recuerdo del pensadero, el ver como él moría debió ser muy doloroso para ella.

-No quiero que ese futuro se haga realidad, no quiero perder a nadie más.-dijo entre sollozos.

-No lo será Eli, no lo será, lo cambiaremos y traeremos a Daniel de vuelta.

David no quería admitirlo, pero una parte de él estaba muy ilusionada con la posibilidad de ver a su hermano de vuelta, pero como había aprendido a hacer hace muchos años, no dejaría que sus emociones nublaran su juicio, se concentraría en lo que tenia al frente.

* * *

Ron Weasley o mejor dicho Lord Voldemort caminaba hacia el baño de mujeres del segundo piso , para ojos no atentos la única impresión distinta que generaba el joven pelirrojo con respecto a su comportamiento habitual era su mayor prestancia al caminar , sumado a un aumento en su confianza , el señor oscuro había despertado una faceta desconocida para Ronald, la confianza en si mismo, el pelirrojo miró en frente suyo estaba la puerta del baño, se cercioró de que nadie observara que entraba y abrió la puerta, por suerte Myrtel tampoco se encontraba ahí, parecía que el destino le sonreía ese día.

- _Ábrete_

Las palabras en la lengua pársel salieron de forma natural de los labios del muchacho, se deslizó por el tobogán hasta llegar al fondo, caminó un poco y abrió la cámara de los secretos, esperaba ver al gran basilisco, más solo encontró...silencio, un silencio sepulcral, lo llamó en la lengua de las serpientes:

- _Manifiestate ante tu amo._

No hubo más respuesta que el silencio, ahora exclamó con más fuerza

- _EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN TE LLAMA, VEN DE INMEDIATO._

Solo el sonido de alguna gotera rompía la calma, Tom Riddle estalló en cólera, usando la varita de Ronald empezó a destruir parte de la habitación.

-¿DONDE ESTA MI MALDITO BASILISCO?!

Luego de liberar su ira contra la habitación, el joven decidió volver, salió hecho una furia, pero esa furia evito que se diera cuenta de que alguien lo observaba, ese alguien era Myrtle la llorona , ahora Harry podría saber quien era la persona poseída por Voldemort.


	50. C50-Días del futuro pasado VII

Capítulo 50-Días del futuro pasado VII

-¿Esta lista para proceder señora Anderson?.

-Si profesor Flamel.

-De acuerdo aquí tiene la poción.

Elizabeth y Nicolás Flamel estaban en la habitación donde descansaba Daniel Anderson, esta pieza había sido adaptada para realizar la operación con todo lo que pudieran necesitar, la medi-maga adaptó a una jeringa un frasco que contenía un liquido color rojo vino , era una poción especial diseñada entre el alquimista francés, el profesor Dumbeldore y ella, el problema con la condición de su esposo , era que habían podido evitar que las maldiciones que le aplicaron se esparcieran por el resto del cuerpo, pero no tenían una poción con el poder curativo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder regenerar los tejidos dañados, hasta ahora, con la legendaria piedra filosofal todo era posible, le hubiese gustado que David y Sofia hubiesen estado ahí con ella, pero sabia que tenían que cumplir con su deber, al igual que ella tenia que hacer el suyo ahora, con miedo pero con firmeza en su pulso empezó a apretar la jeringa, esta estaba conectada a un pequeño tuvo que a su vez de unía con una de las venas en el brazo izquierdo de su esposo , parecía que el liquido se movía a la velocidad de un caracol, pero era solamente su ansiedad alterando su percepción del tiempo.

Una vez que el liquido rojizo estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Daniel, Elizabeth tomó su varita he hizo algunos movimientos sobre el cuerpo de su marido, una representación tridimensional del mayor de los Anderson se formo, con otro movimiento de su instrumento mágico, la sanadora pudo ver ahora los conductos de magia del hombre, era equivalente a ver un sistema circulatorio pero en colores, había muchas zonas en color negro, que denotaban las áreas contaminadas por las maldiciones que recibió, por otra parte, desde el brazo izquierdo se extendían lineas de color rojo vino , al principio lentamente, pero luego se expandieron a mayor velocidad, la mujer apretó su varita con fuerza, sus labios estaba apretados y sudor corría por su frente, veía como las lineas rojas se acercaban lentamente a las zonas negras, finalmente estas colisionaron, pareció no hacer efecto, pero lentamente las áreas oscuras fueron disipándose, miró el resto del cuerpo y era el mismo procedimiento, lento pero estaba funcionando, su marido se estaba sanado.

-Esta...funcionando…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Si mi muchacha esta funcionando, pero debemos esperar un poco para ver si la poción que hemos utilizado solamente elimina las maldiciones o también repara el tejido , de ser lo primero le podríamos aplicar otra dosis o recurrir a técnicas más tradicionales para sanarlo.

Nicolás no podía ocultar su alegría al ver al rostro lleno de esperanza de la ex-alumna de su amigo Dumbeldore, no podía imaginarse por todo lo que esta familia había tenido que pasar , pero había podido ayudar, en comparación su vida desde que "descubrió" como crear una piedra filosofal había sido bastante tranquila junto a su esposa, esperaba que esta joven pudiese tener esa misma tranquilidad con su marido.

Pasaron varias horas, hubo que utilizar más de una dosis para poder no solo eliminar completamente las maldiciones aplicadas en el cuerpo del Hufflepuf , sino para regenerar los tejidos dañados, finalmente habían terminado con un resultado un tanto inesperado para los dos.

-¿Señor Flamel?.

-Si Elizabeth.

-¿Es idea miá o Daniel se ve más joven de lo que estaba hace unos horas?

-Por lo visto así es querida, mmm no me esperaba este resultado, aunque es fascinante, utilice el elixir de la vida como catalizador para la poción curativa que estabas administrando regularmente, pensé que el efecto rejuvenecedor no seria tan grande, lo voy a anotar en mi cuaderno.-dijo el mago francés mientras sacaba una libreta y anotaba su último descubrimiento.

-¿Cree que este bien?.

-¿EH?, oh por supuesto, yo cuando bebo mi elixir es normal que rejuvenezca algunos años o algunas décadas, dependiendo de la dosis, pero luego vuelvo a envejecer normalmente al igual que lo haría cualquier otro, en lo personal prefiero quedarme entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años , mi esposa prefiere mantenerse de veintiuno, bueno en gustos no hay nada escrito.

La señora Anderson tomó su varita y empezó un nuevo análisis, el cuerpo de su esposo estaba como nuevo, literalmente, si su varita no fallaba entonces aproximadamente había retornado a tener físicamente unos veinte años, dos más que los que tenia cuando fueron atacados, ella ahora tenia treinta años, ¿la encontraría vieja?, se llevó las manos a su trenza y empezó a tomarse el pelo, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa, esa idea la preocupo por un momento, pero fue interrumpida inesperadamente por los movimientos de su marido.

El ahora sanado Daniel Anderson empezó a moverse en su cama, abrió lentamente los ojos , la luz de la habitación lo segó por un instante, parecía como si no hubiese utilizado su vista en mucho tiempo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, como cuando levantaba del piso a David haciéndolo girar simulando ser un tornado.

"¿David?"

A la cabeza del mago vinieron rápidamente los recuerdos de lo que paso, era diecisiete de julio, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su hermano, cumplía cuatro años, lo habían vestido de batman ya que le encantaban los superheroes, especialmente el murciélago de ciudad gótica, todos tuvieron que hacerlo para hacer feliz al menor de la casa, por lo cual él se vistió de superman , Elizabeth de la mujer maravilla, su padre del señor fantástico y su madre para hacerle juego se vistió de la mujer invisible, sus abuelos no habían podido venir pues estaban fuera del país por una conferencia de su abuelo en el exterior, pero le habían enviado tantos regalos a su hermano que estaría aun abriéndolos para cuando ellos volvieran, pero la tranquilidad fue rota con una fuerte explosión en la entrada de la casa, los platos con golosinas y emparedados salieron volando, desde el humo aparecieron unos individuos vistiendo túnicas negras con máscaras grises en la cara.

-Vaya vaya parece que interrumpimos una encantadora fiesta de cumpleaños, lamentamos venir sin invitación, pero una vez que supimos donde vivían no pudimos resistirnos a visitarlos, permíteme darle un regalo al cumpleañero.

El mago apunto su varita hacia el pequeño niño que estaba sentado en una sillita especial , pero fue protegido por un rápido _protego_ de su hermano mayor.

-Sobre mi cadáver.-fue la respuesta tajante del mayor de los hermanos.

-Como tu quieras.

Un duelo de magos se desató en el primer piso de la vivienda, los señores Anderson tomaron a su hijo y se fueron cuerpo a tierra mientras Elizabeth creaba escudos para poder defenderlos, por otro lado Daniel se enfrentaba tres mortifagos al mismo tiempo, en general él era bastante pacífico, nunca se enojaba , pero no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su familia.

 _-_ _Fluctus_.-dijo Daniel mientras una onda de energía empujaba al enemigo.

El encantamiento dio resultado haciendo volar a uno de los mortifagos , rápidamente hizo un encantamiento no verbal para encarcelar a otro, pero el tercero le dio mas pelea , chispas de todos los colores salían de las varitas de ambos, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su esposa lograba mantenerse firme contra dos mortifagos, por suerte no solo tenían juntos la clase de estudios muggles sino también defensa contra las artes oscuras y sabia que ella les patearía el trasero.

La casa de los Anderson estaba bastante dañada, la mayoría de los vidrios estaban rotos, partes de las paredes estaban quemadas y algunas estaban por venirse abajo, no podía seguir así, de pronto llegaron dos mortifagos más.

-¿COMO PUEDEN SER TAN INÚTILES Y NO PODER ELIMINAR A UN MALNACIDO SANGRE SUCIA Y A UNA TRAIDORA DE LA SANGRE?.

El mago al darse vuelta la vio , podía reconocer su rostro pues salia constantemente en el profeta, era Bellatrix Lestrange , a su lado un hombre alto con unos ojos grises que se podían ver desde la mascara que usaba.

- _Desmaius._

Con el último hechizo pudo acabar con el último mago del ataque inicial, por su parte Elizabeth había logrado derrotar a sus dos atacantes, ahora se enfrentaban dos contra dos.

-oh mi querida Elizabeth Rosier, hace mucho que no te veo, la última vez que te vi eras solamente una niñita tímida , tímida pero obediente , lástima que tus hormonas te ganaron y destrozaste el corazón de tus padres al irte, SUMADO A QUE TE CASASTE CON UN ASQUEROSO SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDO!.

-¿Celosa Bella?, al menos yo pude escoger y mis padres no me buscaron un marido con cara de troll.

-TU MALDITA MOCOSA.

La bruja oscura iba a atacar pero fue detenida por el mago a su lado.

-Elizabeth no es necesario que esto termine así, has cometido un error de juventud, todos los cometimos en su momento, deja ya tu etapa rebelde y ven con nosotros, tus padres te extrañan y quieren que seas feliz con un mago a tu nivel, estoy seguro que algún mago te aceptara con gusto debido a tu sangre tan pura.

-Pues díganle a mis padres que se pueden ir al infierno si piensan que dejaré a mi familia.

-Pobre muchacha idiota, no me dejas otra opción.

La pelea continuo, encantamientos fueron disparados en todas las direcciones, los padres de Daniel estaban abrazando a su hijo menor detrás de la meza que voltearon y pusieron de escudo, los señores Anderson intentaron ver por donde escapar, el padre sacó un arma de fuego y le dio una mirada a su esposa, ella entendió el mensaje y tomó a su hijo, apuntó hacia el mortifago enmascarado y disparo, el mortifago alcanzó a ver una vara de metal y activo un _protego_ , pero la bala voló tan rápido que el escudo mágico no se pudo lograr materializar por completo, pero si le dio en una pierna haciendo sangrar al mago, un encantamiento pasó a rosar la máscara que usaba, esta cayó en el proceso, ahí pudieron ver de que se trataba del patriarca del clan Malfoy, Daniel intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para aturdirlo, pero Bellatrix fue más rápida y con su varita hizo una onda expansiva que hizo caer tanto al muchacho como a su joven esposa que perdió su varita por un momento, Lucius Malfoy apunto hacia el padre de la familia haciéndolo levitar.

-Tu me hiciste sangrar, ahora yo te haré lo mismo maldito muggle.-dijo con voz fría.

Con un movimiento de varita empezó a hacer hechizos cortantes que separaron las cuatro extremidades del cuerpo del hombre, este gritaba de dolor, la sangre salia por cada una de estas partes.

-LOUIS!-gritó la madre de los hermanos.

Esta ocultó a su hijo detrás de un sofá y tomó un cuchillo con el que iba a cortar el pastel de cumpleaños para atacar a Lucius Malfoy, pero fue empujada contra una pared por un encantamiento de Bellatrix.

-MALDITOS, NO LES HEMOS HECHO NADA, ¿POR QUE NOS HACEN ESTO?.-gritó con todas sus fuerzas la mujer.

-Pues están respirando mi estimada muggle, su existencia es una ofensa para toda la humanidad, aunque tus palabras sonaron muy fuerte en mis oídos, muy fuerte tus palabras para una cabeza tan pequeña, pero eso se puede arreglar.

Con un encantamiento _Engorgio_ la cabeza de Camila Anderson empezó a crecer sin parar hasta que finalmente explotó.

-MAMÁ!

-Oh pero si el cría de los muggles, tranquilo pequeño te mandaré con tus papis muy pronto, aunque primero jugaremos a un juego llamado _cruci…_

 _-Avada Kedavra_

Fue lo que gritó Daniel hacia la bruja que apuntaba a su hermano, para suerte de la mortifaga Lucius se dio cuenta e hizo levitar un mueble para que impactara contra el rayo verde que lanzó el mago, el mueble explotó en muchos pedazos, Elizabeth tomó a su cuñado y lo sacó de ahí.

El hombre mayor de la familia de muggles se puso entre su esposa y los mortifagos lanzando rayos verdes que obligaron a los oponentes a retrocedes y buscar un poco de refugio.

-ELI TOMA A DAVID Y VETE.

-PERO DANI YO NO….

-SOLO HAZLO YO LOS CONTENDRÉ.

La mujer le hizo caso a su marido y abrazando al pequeño niño que tenia en su pecho se desapareció de la casa, mientras la batalla continuaba, los mortifagos se sorprendieron por el cambio en la forma de luchar del mago, ya no eran encantamientos para aturdir o lastimar levemente, sino que eran directamente a matarlos, lágrimas de impotencia se formaban en los ojos de este, no pudo hacer nada para salvar a sus padres, pero su esposa y su hermano estaban a salvo, Bellatrix pareció divertirse por el cambio en la actitud de su presa, pues sonreía despiadadamente, aumentando la intensidad de sus ataques, estaban parejos, hasta que Lucius se apareció detrás del muchacho aplicándole una maldición de quemadura en la espalda, este cayo al suelo gritando de dolor.

-Mira Lucius aun nos mira como si pudiese hacer algo, pues no lo puedes hacer mocoso, finalmente viste la diferencia entre magos de verdad y un error de la naturaleza como tu, tranquilo, soy misericordiosa no te mataré, pues no mereces morir por arte de magia haré algo mucho más divertido... _CRUCIO._

Daniel gritó de dolor, pudo alcanzar a ver que Lucius Malfoy le tiraba también otras maldiciones, sentía que iba a morir, podía ver como su cuerpo se iluminaba con todos los colores imaginables, acompañado de las risas de locura de Bellatrix como la sonrisa satisfecha del rubio a su lado, luego todo fue oscuridad, hasta que despertó en lo que parecía un hospital.

-¿Daniel puedes oírme?.

"Esa voz la conozco"

-E...E-el mago sentía como si sus cuerdas vocales no se hubiesen ocupado en mucho tiempo-E..li..

-Estoy aquí mi amor, todo esta bien.

La sanadora se acercó a su esposo para que pudiese verla.

"¿Que le paso en el rostro?, parece como si hubiera….envejecido...oh por Merlin.."

Había entendido rápidamente que había pasado.

-Toma esta es una poción vigorizante, te ayudará a recuperar energía, lamento informar que tiene un mal sabor.

La mujer sentó a su marido con ayuda de Nicolás Flamel, luego le dio la poción, el efecto fue casi inmediato, volvió a abrir y cerrar los ojos, pero ya no le pesaban, movió sus manos y sus brazos sin complicaciones.

Ambos amantes se miraron por un momento, como no lo habían hecho hace más de una década, observando las facciones de cada uno, por su parte Elizabeth veía al hombre que recordaba, más Daniel veía una mujer distinta a la que vio por última vez, la bruja no sabia que decirle, había soñado muchas veces con este momento, pero ahora que estaba aquí no sabia que hacer ni que decir o como actuar, pero el hielo fue roto por su marido.

-Te vez tan linda como siempre mi amor.

La sonrisa cálida de Daniel hizo que el dolor que por años llevó guardado en su corazón Elizabeth estallara, ella se tiró encima de él a abrazarlo mientras lloraba a mares, no le importó que la vieran débil , no le importó que estuviera una leyenda viviente como Nicolas Flamel en frente de ellos, lo único que le importaba era que tenia a su Dani de nuevo, ella lo empezó a besar en su frente, en su cara y en sus labios, con desesperación por temor a que pudiese desaparecer.

El mago ahora nuevamente joven mago estuvo seguro que de no ser por el otro mago adulto que estaba también en la habitación, la situación hubiese tomado un tono mas..."intimo" entre los dos, cosa que no le molestaría, pero había prioridades que atender.

-Eli..Eli….mi amor yo también te amo y te prometo darte todos los besos del universo, pero ¿podrías decirme que a pasado?

-¿AH?.

La medi-maga se dio cuenta de lo melosa que se puso, luego vio como tenia el uniforme todo alborotado al igual que su pelo, se arregló rápidamente ante la mirada cariñosa de su marido y la risa de Nicolas.

-Lamento ponerme así, pero..no sabes como te extrañe.

-Pero ya estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte más mi vida, pero lo primero, ¿estas bien?,¿ tienes alguna herida?,puedo apreciar que pasaron varios años, ¿cuanto años pasaron?.

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, aunque gracias por preguntar.-dijo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, pero un momento, ¿Como te diste cuenta de que pasaron varios años?.

-¿Quieres que diga como adivine que pasaron varios años y ganarme un ataque de furia de ti?.-dijo en tono bromista mirando hacia la cara de su mujer.

-Eres igual de perceptivo que David.-dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero.

-¿COMO ESTA DAVID , ESTA A SALVO?.

-Si esta a salvo, no te preocupes por eso y bueno con respecto al tiempo…. han pasado doce años, estamos en casi a mediados de 1993.

-UFF.-dijo exhalando aire y tirándose hacia atrás en su cama.-doce años, mi hermanito debe tener casi dieciséis ahora, es casi un hombre, no pude estar para ti, ni para David, no pude...

El muchacho empezó a llorar , su esposa se acercó y le dio un abrazo, le encantaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo nuevamente, luego de varios minutos se calmo.

-Lo siento Eli, no quise llorar, pero..

-No me pidas disculpas, se que la fuerte de la relación soy yo y es mi deber sostenerte cuando te vienen tus depresiones.-dijo en tono bromista.

-Por esa razón te amo.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron, como lo hacían siempre o mejor dicho como lo habían hecho siempre.

-Doce años, veo que usas uniforme de medi-maga, me alegra saber que cumpliste con tu sueño, la última vez que hablamos eras solamente una aprendiz en San Mungo, el uniforme te hace ver sexy.-dijo con mirada coqueta hacia su mujer.

-No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas, estamos en presencia de un profesor.-dijo una ruborizada sanadora.

-¿El mismo profesor que se fue hace como diez minutos atrás?

-¿Qué?

Elizabeth miró hacia donde había estado Nicolas Flamel para darse cuenta de que efectivamente ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Por lo visto nos quiso dejar a solas mi amor.

-Eso parece.

Y dime, ¿En que casa de Hogwarts está mi hermanito?

La pregunta le cayo como un balde de agua fría a la mujer, se le había olvidado dos cosas importantes que tendría que decirle a su esposo, una era que su cuñado no tenia poderes y que se metió en una organización secreta del gobierno inglés y la otra era que se había embarazado poco antes del ataque a su casa, no sabia que noticia le causaría mayor impacto.

-Bueno...David resulto no tener poderes mágicos, pero si su inteligencia creció mucho, logró terminar la secundaria y la universidad a una edad muy temprana , luego obtuvo varios doctorados y ahora trabaja como investigador en Oxford.

-Guau….sabia que él era listo, pero nunca tanto, pero me alegra que haya seguido con la tradición familiar de ser un académico, ¿mis abuelos aun viven?.

-Lamentablemente...no, pero ellos murieron de causas naturales, tu abuelo murió a los 105 años y tu abuela a los 90, ambos se fueron mientras dormían, por lo que no sufrieron.

-Eso...me alegra y me pone triste al mismo tiempo, me gustaría poder visitarlos y a mis padres también, ¿me podrías acompañar?.

-Será un placer.-dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano afectuosamente.

-Por otro lado, creo que estamos en San Mungo, me imagino que con la guerra deben haber muchos heridos, me alegra saber que toque una cama.

-Bueno respecto a eso, la guerra terminó unos meses después de que nos atacaran, Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue derrotado.

-¿QUE VOLDEMORT FUE DERROTADO?, ¿POR QUIEN?, ¿FUE DUMBELDORE?.

-No, no fue él, fue gracias a un niño de un año en ese entonces llamado Harry Potter, no solo lo derroto sino que también sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.

-Guau...si no fuera porque te conozco y se cuando dices la verdad, pensaría que me estás tomando el pelo, ¿eso significa que tenemos paz finalmente?.

-Más o menos, han pasado varias cosas en los últimos dos años, que podrían poner en peligro esa paz, pero no es un tema que se pueda hablar aquí.

La mirada de su esposa le dio a entender todo lo que necesitaba sobre ese tema, probablemente Voldemort había caído, pero pudieron quedar muchos mortifagos sueltos dando problemas, esperaba que dos de ellos aun estuvieran dando problemas pues les haría una pequeña visita.

-¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir Eli?.

-¿Como supiste?

-Te conozco preciosa, se cuando ocultas algo, como cuando me intentaste ocultar que habías comprado entradas para que fuésemos a el concierto de AC/DC , te descubrí de inmediato, siempre miras para un lado cuando lo haces, ahora dime de que se trata.

El mago se acomodó en su cama en actitud infantil, aunque no esperaba las palabras que le iba a decir su esposa.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que en el cumpleaños número cuatro de David yo probé un poco del ponche que hizo tu papa y me sentó bastante mal?

-Si lo recuerdo, habíamos pensado llevarte a San Mungo, pero no queríamos arruinar la fiesta de David.

-Bueno, luego de que paso todo lo que paso, esos malestares siguieron, vine al hospital y me hicieron chequeos.

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad?.-preguntó preocupado.

-No , de hecho no era algo malo en si mismo.-dijo de forma nerviosa y llevándose las manos al vientre.

-Eli no me asustes más, que te paso.

-DESCUBRÍ QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE UNOS DOS MESES.-dijo casi de una sola vez la muchacha.

-Embarazada….eso significa que tengo una hija de doce añ…

El mago no alcanzó a completar la frase pues se desmayo de la impresión.


	51. C51-Días del futuro pasado VIII

Capítulo 51-Días del futuro pasado VIII

Ron Weasley estaba hecho una furia, caminaba rápidamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, no entendía porque estaba tan irritado, pero lo estaba, en el camino empujó sin darse cuenta a una chica de primer año de Ravenclaw, esta era Luna Lovegood, que venia acompañada de sus tres amigas de las otras tres casas, en vez de disculparse Ron exclamo:

-MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS LUNÁTICA!

-HEY tu fuiste quien la botó

Respondió molesta Astoria Greengrass.

-ALEJATE DE MI SUCIA SERPIENTE.

Con un movimiento de su varita la hermana menor de Daphne salió volando por los aires chocando fuertemente contra una pared , quedó inconsciente al instante.

-ASTORIA!.

Sofia corrió hacia su amiga, se agachó y le tomo el pulso de su cuello , aun había latidos, pero era visible un poco de sangre en la parte posterior de la cabeza, se rasgo una parte de su túnica y la envolvió entorno a la cabeza de su amiga, para evitar que perdiera mucha sangre, miró hacia el hermano de Ginny, estaba tremendamente pálido , el pelo estaba revuelto y los ojos, sus ojos estaban cambiando entre los azules normales del menor de los varones Weasley a unos rojos brillante.

-¿RON QUE TE PASA?.

-¿SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ESTAR METIDA EN TODO NO ES ASÍ GINNY?, SIEMPRE LLAMANDO LA ATENCIÓN DE PAPÁ, DE MAMÁ Y DE MIS HERMANOS, PERO YO SE LO QUE ERES, ERES UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA DE LA SANGRE JUNTÁNDOTE CON INMUNDOS MESTIZOS.

Ginny se llevó sus manos a la boca, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, él podría ser muchas cosas, idiota, glotón e insensible, pero nunca un defensor de la pureza de sangre, su hermano pareció ver el miedo en su rostro, pues por un instante pareció volver a tener la misma mirada de siempre, pero duró muy poco, volvió a tener a tener la expresión enfurecida de antes, pero se retiró del lugar.

-GINNY VEN A AYUDARNOS.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta y vio que Sofia trataba de levantar a Astoria, pero no podía sola, Luna parecía más perturbada de lo normal, fue rápidamente hacia su par de amigas y sujetó a Astoria de uno de sus brazos, se llevaron a su amiga a la enfermería que estaba llena con alumnos de Slytherin enfermos.

-¿Qué a ocurrido?.-preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

-Le han aplicado un encantamiento y salio volando chocando con una pared, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza en el proceso.-respondió Sofia.

-Pónganla en esta camilla.

La sanadora hizo aparecer una camilla donde colocaron a Astoria, con un movimiento de su varita empezó a revisarla, luego le quitó el vendaje improvisado puesto por Sofia y empezó a aplicarle los primeros auxilios.

-Hizo un buen trabajo señorita Anderson al parar la sangre, su madre puede estar orgullosa de usted, le otorgo 30 puntos para Huffepuf.

-Gracias madam Pomfrey, ¿es grave lo que tiene Astoria?.

-Un poco, pero espero poder reparar todos los daños.

-Eso me trae un poco más de calma,¿mi madre está aquí?, necesito hablar urgentemente con ella.

-No, aun no vuelve de su ida a San Mungo.

"Demonios, justo cuando más la necesito, pero esperen aún tengo el botón de pánico, según lo que me comentó mamá hubo un estudiante poseído por Voldemort, probablemente es el hermano de Ginny, le avisaré a los demás".

Sofia sacó de su túnica un pequeño aparato con tres botones , rojo, verde y azul , dudó por un momento en lo que iba a hacer, al activar el aparato no había vuelta atrás, pero recordó los ojos color rojo sangre de Ron Weasley y supo que era él quien estaba siendo poseído por el mago oscuro, su dedo indice hizo contacto con el botón de color azul, luego guardó el aparato dentro de su ropa.

-¿Como va a estar Astoria?.

-Aún hay que esperar pero Madam Pomfrey hará todo lo que pueda por ella, así que creo que podemos pensar que esta en buenas manos Luna, ¿tu te sientes bien?, lamento no habértelo preguntado antes.

-Yo si, me he caído antes buscando criaturas junto a mi papá en el campo, pero gracias por la pregunta.

"Es increíble como Luna podía superar tan pronto los momentos tensos"

-¿Como estás tú Ginny?.

La menor de las Weasley no respondió, miraba hacia el piso con las manos apretadas, de tan fuerte que lo hacia sus manos se estaban colocando blancas.

-Cuiden a Astoria, volveré luego.

-¿A donde vas Ginny?.-preguntó Luna.

-A saldar unas cuentas con el imbécil de mi hermano.

Al ver a su amiga de pelo rojo tan tensa Sofia recordó algo que había casi olvidado, como se ponía al escribir en su diario, en la visión del futuro su madre le contó que ella le lanzaba un diario al profesor Dumbeldore y que al quemarlo con fuego maldito se pudo derrotar a Tom Riddle, todo esto implicaba que Ginny al momento de deshacerse del diario este fue encontrado con su hermano.

"Claro los dos están en Gryffindor, seguramente lo tiró a la basura sin más y Ron al ser chismoso se lo llevó"

-Ginny espera, se lo que le pasa a tu hermano, es por culpa del diario.

La niña sintió su corazón detenerse, sus rápidas pisadas se detuvieron.

-¿Qué?.

-Si vas ahora probablemente intente maldecirte, tenemos que decirle de esto a alguien más, él sabrá que hacer.

-¿A quien?

-A Harry Potter.

* * *

Luego de que Myrtle le dijese a Harry sobre quien era la otra persona que intento ir a la cámara secreta, el muchacho fue a buscar a sus amigos, les dijo que estaba en uno de sus "proyectos", por lo que aunque tenían preguntas supieron que era mejor a que se decantaran las cosas y él les contaría cuando fuese seguro, aunque no se esperaban lo que les iba a decir.

-Haber dejame entender esto, en términos simples si no encontramos a esta chica de Hufflepuf de primero y evitamos que tanto ella como su tío mueran, ¿causaremos un guerra mundial entre magos y muggles?.

-Así es.-dijo Harry mientras corría hacia el gran comedor junto a sus amigos.

-¿Y yo era el líder de la resistencia mágica?

-NEVILLE NO ES MOMENTO DE ESAS COSAS.

-Lo siento Daphne pero tenia curiosidad.

-¿Por que no usamos tus serpientes para buscarla?, según recuerdo están por todo el colegio.

-Les ordene que se fueran del castillo.

¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?-exclamaron sus amigos.

-Riddle habla parsel igual que yo, en la visión del futuro el controlaba al basilisco, por lo cual seria un arma de doble filo tener a mas de cien serpientes por aquí, aproveche que Ron o Voldemort estaba furioso para enviarles el mensaje, la perfecta acústica para el parsel es un arma de doble filo si hay dos hablantes.

Una vez que llegaron al gran comedor, Harry buscó con su mirada de jugador de quidittch a la muchacha pero no estaba en ninguna parte, tampoco estaba Ron Weasley.

-Rayos, no está aquí.

Harry vio que algunos profesores ya habían llegado para la cena, entre ellos el director, corrió rápidamente hacia él.

-Señor...señor..-dijo mientras jadeaba por la pequeña maratón a lo largo del colegio que había hecho.

-Hola Harry , ¿que sucede?.-dijo con preocupación el director.

-Ya se quien es la persona a quien buscábamos, es Ron Weasley, fue a buscar a mi "mascota" y al no encontrarla estalló en furia, no se de que pueda ser capas ahora, necesito encontrar a Sofia ahora y que los alumnos se vayan a un lugar seguro pronto.

El ex-profesor de transformaciones entendió el mensaje, se llevó la varita al cuello y exclamó:

-ESTE ES EL PROFESOR DUMBELDORE, DECRETO TOQUE DE QUEDA DE INMEDIATO, QUE LOS ALUMNOS VAYAN INMEDIATAMENTE A SUS SALAS COMUNES, PREFECTOS ENCARGENSE DE ESTA LABOR Y VELEN POR LA SEGURIDAD DE SUS COMPAÑEROS, POR NINGÚN MOTIVO PUEDEN SALIR, ESTO SERÁ HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

Una vez que se sacó la varita del cuello miró a sus profesores que lo veían preocupados.

-El colegio esta bajo amenaza, Lord Voldemort a poseído a un alumno , este es Ron Weasley , no subestimen al señor Weasley, probablemente a estas alturas ya tenga suficiente poder para darnos una digna pelea a cualquiera de nosotros.

El director no alcansó a dar otra instrucción cuando llegaron tres alumnas de primero a buscarlo.

-Profesor, se que usted habló con mi madre, se todo acerca del recuerdo que le mostró , el poseído por Voldemort es Ron …

-Weasley.-respondieron Albus y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-¿Como lo supieron?

-Tu compañero Harry tiene medios para obtener su información , pero te agradezco por habernos traído la información, ahora la prioridad es que vuelvas junto a tus compañeros a tu sala común.

-Señor falta algo más, bueno dos cosas, la primera es que Ron iba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, además….le avise a los amigos de mi familia que el colegio estaba en peligro, ellos vendrán en unas horas a ayudar.

De todos los presentes nadie parecía entender a que se refería, excepto el director y el niño que vivió , ambos se pusieron pálidos.

El Slytherin se puso un poco incomodo ante la presencia de la niña, pues no podía evitar recordar que esa misma chica lo mataría a él y a su hija, al menos en otra linea de tiempo.

-¿Señor que haremos?

Aunque el director parecía tranquilo, Harry pudo ver como en su mente trabajaba al cien por ciento.

-Sofia, ¿tienes un método para comunicarte con tus amigos?.

-Algo así, puedo decirles donde esta mi posición.

-Excelente, nos acompañaras a Harry y a mi, así evitaremos peleas innecesarias, ahora vamos a buscar a Tom Riddle.

* * *

En el cuartel general del MI7 David estaba en la zona de desarrollo de nuevos equipos, ahí trabajaba junto a Bob el jefe de ingenieros del proyecto Lancelot, Rokpok un duende y Donald Simpson un mago, tratando de resolver el problema de la vulnerabilidad de las armaduras al veneno de basilisco.

-Bueno que tenemos hasta ahora.

-Impregnamos el metal de las armaduras con una poción que nulifica el efecto corrosivo del veneno de basilisco, lo bueno de las armaduras es que absorben lo que las vuelve más fuertes.-dijo Donald.

-Por su puesto que son fuertes son hechas por duendes.

-Ya están operativas y listas, fue impresionante en como menos de cuatro días logramos resolver todo esto, le avisaré al jefe de que están listas las modificaciones.

El jefe de ingenieros salió de la habitación para cumplir con su deber, ahí a David se le ocurrió una idea que llevaba pensando desde hace uno días.

-Dime Rokpok, ¿hay algún límite a lo que puede absorber el metal duende?

-¿Límite?, no hay límite para lo que pueden hacer las propiedades del metal duende, son virtualmente indestructibles.

-¿Cual es ese límite?.

-¿Crees que te lo diría muchacho?, ese es un secreto bien guardado por los duendes y no nos han pagado lo suficiente para revelarlo.

-¿Que no?, por si mal no recuerdo desde que el MI7 empezó a hacer negocios con ustedes, sus ganancias crecen en un 10% cada año, incluso ya no dependemos del ministerio de defensa muggle , que dio mucho dinero para empezar nuestras operaciones, incluso hasta para estándares mágicos, por lo que tu gente se a vuelto en estos diez años más ricos que en los últimos siglos trabajando con magos, además si la armadura falla nos habrán dado un producto deficiente, de mala calidad.

-¿DEFICIENTE?, MUCHACHO INSOLENTE, DEBERÍA USARTE COMO YUNQUE PARA FORJAR METAL POR TU INSOLENCIA.

-Tiene un punto el chico Rokpok, tiene que saber cuales son las limitaciones del producto.

-Bueno, como ya habrán notado el metal duende sin ningún tipo de barniz mágico contra el veneno de basilisco será fácilmente corroído por este si se aplica de manera directa desde el colmillo de la bestia, ahí esta sumamente concentrado, en otras circunstancias lo absorbería fácilmente, otra debilidad es el fuego maldito, que por cortos periodos no lo derretirá, pero en un tiempo más prolongado si, la última amenaza era la magia de las hadas, pero se extinguieron hace siglos por lo que no hay más indicaciones de las cuales tener cuidado.

-Si es correcto lo que dices quiero probar algo, vuelvo en unos instantes.

David tomo la espada de su armadura, fue a su laboratorio personal, dígito su clave de seguridad y entró, ahí había un estanque lleno de liquido rojo transparente, sumergió la espada ahí, esperó unos instantes, luego se puso unos guantes protectores y sacó con cuidado el arma, el filo de la hoja parecía brillar con un color rojizo.

"Genial, no explotó"

Volvió a la zona de desarrollo de nuevos equipos, ahí lo esperaban el mago y el duende.

-¿Que fuiste a hacer Anderson?.-preguntó el duende.

-Un experimento, que ahora verán, ¿Donald puedes traer ese escudo de plata que Rokpok descartó hace unas semanas y hacer aparecer un maniquí que lo sostenga?.

-Por supuesto que si David, pero si piensas hacer chocar metal duende con metal duende no se que esperas conseguir.

-Solo confía en mi.

-Esta bien.

El mago hizo lo que le pidieron, transformó unos materiales que sobraron y los transformó en un maniquí al cual le puso un escudo que el duende había descartado por tener "imperfecciones" para los estándares de su raza.

-Ahora aléjense un poco por favor.

David apretó un botón de su reloj de su muñeca izquierda, desde este se empezó a materializar su armadura de color blanco con un número siete en el hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno, aquí voy.

Tomando firmemente la espada con sus dos manos el agente del MI7 le dio un golpe al escudo duende que se partió en dos ante la mirada atónita de los compañeros del adolescente muggle.

-MI ESCUDO!.

-POR MERLÍN , CIRCE Y MORGANA , ¿QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A ESA ESPADA?.

-SOY UN GENIO.-exclamo feliz David-no creí que funcionara realmente.

Justo cuando el joven Anderson iba a darles una explicación (sin mencionar el tema del suero) la alarma de la base empezó a sonar.

-ALERTA ROJA ALERTA ROJA, AMENAZA ATACA A HOGWARTS, REPITO AMENAZA ATACA A HOGWARTS, EQUIPO CAZADOR DE MAGOS REPORTARSE A LANZADERA 5 DE INMEDIATO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!.

El cazador numero 7 no espero a despedirse de sus colegas y se fue corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia la lanzadera número 5, los duendes habían construido túneles similares a los que habían hecho en Gringotts, con carritos que podían viajar a velocidades irracionalmente rápidas, en pocos minutos llegaron David y los otros seis cazadores, se subieron al carrito , un duende apretó la palanca al máximo y se los llevó velozmente por los túneles, luego de unos minutos llegaron al final del camino, subieron por un ascensor colocado ahí ,llegando a una base aérea, ahí los esperaba un avión militar de la real fuerza aérea de Reino Unido, cuando estuvieron todos arriba la nave partido a toda máquina con rumbo al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

* * *

Ronald Weasley caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación , fue a su baúl y sacó el diario de su amigo Tom, sintió una gran alegría al estar nuevamente con este.

-Llevame a la sala de menesteres en el séptimo piso del colegio, frente a una pintura de un troll, camina tres veces pensando en la sala de los objetos perdidos, ahí estaré seguro, ahí nadie me podrá hacer daño, ahí nadie podrá separarnos Ron.

Sin cuestionar las palabras de su amigo el pelirrojo se fue rápidamente hacia la salida de su sala común cuando fue interceptado por sus hermanos.

-RONALD.

Empezó a decir George Weasley

-BILIUS.

Lo siguió su gemelo Fred Weasley

-WEASLEY.

Concluyó el hermano mayor Percy Weasley

-Necesitamos hablar urgentemente contigo.

-¿Que es eso que oímos que le dijiste a Ginny "traidora de la sangre"?

-Sin mencionar el llamar a una chica de Hufflepuf "sucia mestiza".

Los ojos azules de Ron cambiaron a un tono rojizo, se puso más pálido que de costumbre.

-Weasley...si los conozco, su padre fue un gran traidor a la sangre y se caso con la niña Prevett, si lo recuerdo, solo les dije a esas niñas insolentes lo que se merecían, esta escuela no es para los de su clase.

La postura y el tono de Ron habían cambiado con respecto al que conocían sus hermanos, era mucho más intimidante.

-¿De que estas hablando Ronny?.-preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-Oh si ese fue el apodo que le pusieron al muchacho, puedo ver sus recuerdos saben, como casi lo hacen hacer el juramento inquebrantable por diversión, como convirtieron su peluche en una araña por romper accidentalmente una escoba de juguete, como sus padres por culpa de ustedes par de bromistas no le podían dar un poco de atención a Ron, sin mencionar al pomposo de Percy, siempre tan correcto en los estudios y en su forma de actuar, no había momento en que mamá no me comparara contigo INCLUSO CUANDO ME COMPORTABA BIEN !.

Por un instante los ojos de Ron volvieron a cambiar de rojo a azul.

-Ron, ¿que te pasa?.-preguntó con miedo Fred.

-LO QUE PASE ES QUE ME CANSE DE QUE MALDITOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE OPAQUEN MI VIDA , ME CANSE DE SER EL ULTIMO EN TODO, EL QUE NO TIENE IDENTIDAD EN ESTA FAMILIA, ahora pagaran por eso.-lo último fue dicho cuando los ojos volvieron a cambiar de azul a Rojo.-CRUCIO.

Los tres hermanos pelirrojos cayeron de rodillas gritando de dolor, una alumna de quinto año trato de lanzarle un hechizo para detener a Ron, pero este con un simple movimiento de su mano hizo que las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común le cayeran en la cara quemandola.

Otro alumno intentó algo parecido pero fue lanzado bruscamente contra la pared.

-Vaya ya he recuperado más de mis fuerzas, ahora puedo hacer magia sin varita, esto se pondrá divertido.

Con otro movimiento de su varita los muebles de la sala común bloquearon la entrada, luego fueron transformadas en plomo, evitando que pudiesen escapar los alumnos.

-No saben como he esperado este momento mis querido amigos Gryffindor.-dijo ante las caras de horror de los alumnos.

* * *

Harry, Dumbeldore junto con varios de los profesores, más los amigos del primero y Sofia iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando vieron una escena dantesca, la torre que se erigía imponente estaba con llamas saliendo de las ventanas.

-NOOO.-gritó desesperada Minerva Mcgonagall por sus alumnos.

-MINVERVA Y FILLIUS SUJETENSE DE MI!.-dijo con voz fuerte el director mientras hacia una aparición.

-¿Como pudo hacer aparición el director?.-preguntó Harry.

-Beneficios del cargo.-respondió Severus Snape.

El jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw tomó a su jefe y a su colega desapareciendo en un PUFF, apareciendo ante una escena dantesca, los tapices y los muebles de la sala común estaban ardiendo, muchos alumnos estaban con heridas bastante serias y tenían pequeños charcos de sangre a su alrededor, en el medio de todo este infierno estaba Ron Weasley, pero su apariencia había cambiado notablemente, su pelo ya no era rojizo sino castaño, desaparecieron las pecas , Dumbeldore reconocía esas facciones, eran las mismas que las de su ex-alumno Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

-Hola profesor, ¿le gusta la decoración que le hice a su ex-casa?.

-TOMMMM-gritó con furia mientras levantaba su varita para atacar.

Tom por su parte levantó el cuerpo de Percy Weasley a modo de escudo.

-No creo que quiera dañar a uno de sus amados alumnos profesor, seria muy poco propio de usted.

Dumbeldore tenia una vena realzada en su frente, de su varita salían chispas de varios colores.

-No me mire con esa cara profesor, solo le di un poco mas de...calor a la casa que me a acogido por los últimos meses, además el rojo y el dorado de las flamas combinan con los colores de Gryffindor , ¿no lo cree usted?.

Minerva rápidamente atrajo hacia sus brazos al mayor de los Weasley en Hogwarts, Filius por su parte hizo desaparecer las llamas de la sala.

-Estas atrapado Tom ríndete ahora.

-No profesor, esto solamente empieza ahora.

El mago oscuro apunto hacia el suelo y empujo fuertemente su varita , los cimientos de la torre empezaron a ceder, las paredes se trizaron violentamente y en un instante la torre de Gryffindor empezó a caer, Albus y los profesores cayeron de igual forma, pero el director logró ralentizar la caída, por su parte los profesores de encantamientos y transformaciones empezaron a convertir los escombros en almohadas, mientras tanto Tom Riddle se fue volando de ahí aprovechando la confusión.

* * *

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos, estamos a una altitud de cinco mil metros, buena suerte a todos.

Las palabras de ánimo del piloto habían hecho que los miembros del equipo "Los cazadores de magos" activaran sus armaduras, cada una tenia una habilidad especial y cada miembro tenia un número clave:

Cazador 1 :Tom Scott , sus armas eran dos espadas gemelas con la habilidad de poder convertirse en otra arma como una lanza, escudo o daga.

Cazador 2: Jacob Jackson , sus armas son lanza cohetes y ametralladoras.

Cazador 3: Brian O'Connor sus armas son dos pistolas gemelas , su armadura tiene una serie equipamiento para contrarrestar criaturas mágicas.

Cazador 4: Alison Walker su arma es un rifle de francotirador

Cazador 5: Rupert Patterson sus armas son dos dagas , su armadura es mas ligera y tiene más velocidad, especialidad para ataques sorpresas

Cazador 6: Cody Williams sus armas son equipos médicos, tiene varias medicina por si algo se necesita una operación de emergencia, su armadura es más densa y puede desplegar escudos , cuenta con un rifle pesado diseñado para perforar, tarda en cargarse.

Cazador 7 : David Anderson sus armas son una espada y un escudo escudo.

Junto con esto habían habilidades comunes para cada uno, como por ejemplo tener arpones en ambos antebrazos que imitaban lo que podía hacer el hombre araña y una capa retráctil que servia como planeador, cuya idea la propuso David de un comic de batman.

-Bien equipo estamos en posición, nuestra objetivo es simple, evaluar la amenaza y neutralizarla, evitando el mayor numero de bajas por ambos lados posibles, si la cosa se pone fea sacamos a Sofia y nos largamos de aquí, ¿entendido?

-SI SEÑOR!.-gritaron fuerte los seis miembros del equipo.

-No quiero que enterrar a nadie, detestaría el papeleo así que ...NO MUERAN ES UNA ORDEN.

-SI SEÑOR!

-Estamos sobre Hogwarts VAMOS.

Una rampa bajo por la parte de atrás del avión, los siete miembros saltaron desde ahí , cubiertos por la noche.

-Todos cambien a modo nocturno.

La orden sonó por los audífonos de los cazadores, fue acatada de inmediato y las armaduras cambiaron de color blanco a color negro.

Desde sus cascos podían ir viendo en la pantalla la altitud 4000 metros...3000….metros, había un silencio sofocante en cada segundo de caída, 2000 metros.

-Desplieguen alas.

Los siete cazadores activaron sus capas con las que empezaron a planear, desde ahí pudieron ya divisar el colegio, que inusualmente brillaba mucho.

-¿Señor no se supone que los magos se iluminan con velas?, ¿como se ve tan claro desde aquí?.-preguntó la cazadora 4.

-Señor detecto detecto múltiples señales de vida desde lo que seria la torre de Gryffindor ,junto con señales de altas temperaturas y oh por Dios, señor hay múltiples heridos.

David a través de su casco amplifico la imagen, la torre de Gryffindor ardía, luego en un instante se empezó a desplomar.

-No….-pensó el menor de los hermanos Anderson.

-Dos , cinco y seis vienen conmigo, vamos a prestar ayuda a los heridos, cuatro tu ve a la torre de astronomía y vigila la zona , tres y siete sigan la señal de magia oscura que salio volando desde la torre de Gryffindor.

-SI SEÑOR.-respondieron los seis miembros mientras se dispersaban en tres direcciones distintas.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore con un gran esfuerzo pudo evitar que la mayor parte de la torre cayera sobre sus alumnos, sus colegas hicieron desaparecer esos escombros, por suerte muchos de los alumnos de la casa de los leones habían ido a cenar, por lo que no se encontraban ahí, los profesores se acercaron rápidamente a sus alumnos para ver su estado de salud, algunos tenían maldiciones de todo tipo, quemaduras, cortes, parecía que Voldemort se había "divertido" con ellos, Harry miró con estupor la escena, parecía irreal.

"Esto es una guerra".

Reconoció unas cabelleras rojas, eran los gemelos, quienes en más de una ocasión trataron de enviarle una blodger en alguno de sus partídos, pero siempre con una broma detrás, estaban con algunas quemaduras y rasguños, pero algo más les habían hecho pues les venían espasmos en el cuerpo en ocasiones.

-Maldición _cruciatus_.-dijo Neville acercándose a los gemelos.

Este se acercó a ellos y dijo un encantamiento que Harry no conocía, pero suponía que por lo que le hicieron a sus padres Neville sabia los efectos de esta maldición y como tratarla, primero lo aplicó a Fred y luego a George, estos parecían calmarse un poco, estos abrieron los ojos y vieron a Neville junto a Harry.

-Harry…

-Estoy aquí Fred, bebe esto por favor, te quitará el dolor, no hables ahora los profesores los van a sanar.

Harry había sacado de su monedero extensible una de sus poción contra el dolor, tenia una pequeña botica dentro, previniendo situaciones como esas, luego le dio otra a Geroge.

-Harry toma...esto.

Con mucho esfuerzo Fred metió su mano en su túnica, sacó un pergamino viejo y gastado.

-Con ...tu ...varita...di...juro solemnemente que mis …...intenciones….no son...buenas…

El oji-verde entendió que era algo importante y así lo hizo, con su varita tocando el pergamino dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Acto seguido el pergamino mostró las siguientes palabras:

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador._

"¿Mapa del merodeador?"

Como decía su auto-presentación el pergamino era un mapa, pero no cualquier mapa, era un mapa del colegio y no solamente eso, sino que mostraba la ubicación de cada persona.

-CHICOS VENGAN Y AYÚDENME.

Daphne, Tracey y Neville vinieron rápidamente hacia su amigo.

-¿Que necesitas Harry?

-Ayúdenme a buscar los nombres de Ron Weasley o Tom Riddle.

Luego de unos instantes pudieron encontrar a Ron Weasley que estaba corriendo por el séptimo piso y luego desapareció.

-¿Como pudo desaparecer?

-No lo se Tracey pero en el séptimo piso esta…-empezó a decir Neville-

-La sala de menesteres..-concluyó Daphne.

Harry se paró y fue donde su jefe de casa que ayudaba al director a ponerse de pie.

-Señor se donde esta Voldemort necesito que venga conmigo ahora.

La mirada de Harry pareció no dejar espacio a discusión y se fueron, sus amigos quisieron ir con él pero les recomendó que no.

-Si va más gente puede ser peligroso, Riddle me quiere a mi solamente, seré la mejor carnada que pueda pedir, ustedes quédense aquí y ayuden a quienes pueden , es lo mejor forma de ayudar.

Tracey y Daphne parecían querer discutir pero Neville les pidió ayuda para trasladar a un compañero y se fueron con él, la rubia se giró, se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó diciéndole:

-Vuelve con vida Harry.

-Lo haré.

Director, maestro y alumno iban a ir al séptimo piso cuando una chica gritó:

-MIREN HAY ALGO EN EL CIELO.

Cuatro sombras cayeron del cielo como murciélagos.

-¿DEMENTORES?-gritó un muchacho de tercer año de Gryffindor.

Algunos profesores prepararon sus varitas para defender a sus alumnos, pero el director entendió quienes eran.

-Son amigos , no vienen a hacernos daños.

La mayoría veía extrañados tanto al director como a los cuatro individuos que con la luz de la luna pudieron ver que no eran dementores ,sino más bien personas con armaduras negras, una de estas se acercó al director , tenia un numero 1 grabado en su hombro izquierdo, con una voz que los hijos de muggle pudieron reconocer como robótica habló:

-Director Dumbeldore pedimos perdón por llegar de improviso, pero venimos a ayudar, tenemos un médico entre nosotros y estamos a su disposición.

-Se los agradeceré eternamente, ¿señor?

-Por el momento solo dígame uno, ¿cual es la situación en la que se encuentran?.

-Un mago oscuro esta poseyendo a uno de mis alumnos, se esta dirigiendo al séptimo piso, no sabemos porque motivo.

-Va a ocultar el diario en la sala de menesteres, hay una parte donde los alumnos han guardado cosas a lo largo de los siglos es un laberinto gigantesco, si la oculta ahi será difícil encontrarlo.-comentó Harry acercándose rápidamente donde los dos adultos.

-Entiendo, gracias por la información señor Potter, ¿siete escuchaste eso?

En otra parte del castillo David escuchaba la conversación de su jefe y respondía.

-Si, con tres nos dirigimos a la posición, vamos a buscar el diario.

-Mis colegas van a ir a esa sala a buscar ese diario y traerlo hacia acá.

-Tenemos que ir para allá, no sabrán como entrar.

-JEFE UNA FUENTE DE MAGIA OSCURA ACABA DE APARECER SE MUEVE HACIA LAS AFUERA DEL CASTILLO!-dijo 2 a su jefe por los audifonos.

-Cuatro dispara a discreción , si sale de los terrenos podrá hacer una aparición y se nos escapara.

"Música para mis oídos"-pensó Alison al momento de disparar en una pierna del fugitivo.

Tom Riddle estaba apunto de salir de los terrenos cuando un ruido le hizo tambalear , algo le había perforado la pierna , cayó rápidamente al suelo, pero por suerte para él, como aun no había vuelto totalmente a la vida su cuerpo tenia aun propiedades de un especie de fantasma, por lo que se regeneró rápidamente, quiso salir volando pero apareció Dumbeldor junto a varios profesores.

-Vaya pensé que estarían todos muertos o como mínimo quemados de gravedad, pero veo que quieren jugar, ENTONCES JUGUEMOS _FIENDFYRE_.

* * *

Harry y Severus corrieron rápidamente hacia la sala de menesteres, una vez ahí Harry caminó tres veces enfrente del mural con el troll bailando, una vez completado el ritual se materializó una puerta de madera bastante alta, procedieron a entrar a esta, aunque el joven Slytherin nunca había estado en la sala de los objetos perdidos había escuchado historias por parte de Tonky, la habitación tenia fácilmente la altura de una catedral y una extensión de varios campos de fútbol en todas las direcciones, miró el mapa del merodeador y pudo apreciar que esta ya no funcionaba en el lugar que estaban.

- _Accio diario de Tom Riddle._

Pero el encantamiento convocador que había aprendido a hacer hace solo mes antes no funcionó, por lo cual maestro y alumno se dispusieron a buscar el diario, tarea que parecía virtualmente imposible debido a que era pequeño y habían miles de lugares donde ocultarlo en tan grande espacio, aunque recordó algo que mencionaron los cazadores.

"Ellos detectaron magia oscura,¿por que nosotros no?".

-¿Profesor conoce algún método para poder detectar magia oscura?, ¿algo que nos haga saber en que estantes hay y en cuales no?.

-Pues si que los hay Potter y cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por su astucia e inteligencia.

En situaciones normales estaría feliz de haber recibido ese premio por parte de su maestro, pero ahora no era uno de esos momentos, con un movimiento de su varita Severus empezó a escanear el área, luego de unos minutos pudo encontrar algo que le llamaba la atención, un montón de túnicas viejas.

-Ahí en las túnicas viejas.

Harry corrió hacia donde le señalaba su maestro, había un conjunto de varias túnicas viejas, las empezó a revisar , pillando en el bolsillo de una de estas el diario.

-Lo encontré profesor!

Pero la felicidad de los Slytherin duró poco, pues dos individuos los interrumpieron.

-Dame el diario Potter.

Los magos se dieron vuelta para ver a dos sujetos en armaduras negras, con los números tres y siete respectivamente.

-No lo repetiré otra vez Potter, dame el diario, deja tu varita en el suelo y levanta tus brazos sobre la cabeza.

"¿Como nos encontraron?".-pensó el niño que vivió.

-¿Quien demonios son ustedes?.-cuestionó el maestro de pociones.

-Somos ayuda, pero antes necesitamos que Potter nos entregue el diario ahora mismo.

-Pues yo tengo otra idea _incarcero._

-NOO!.-gritó desesperado Harry

Pero había sido tarde, cadenas metálicas rodearon a los dos agentes del MI7, desde los tobillos hasta la garganta, Severus sonrió satisfecho por su encantamiento.

-Será por las malas entonces.

Los don individuos de negro rompieron las cadenas como si fueren de cristal, número tres saltó rápidamente sobre Severus arrojándolo contra un estante, la velocidad con la que se movió fue inhumana, no dándole tiempo al maestro de defenderse, por otra parte número siete materializo su escudo y su espada, esta última que emitía un tenue brillo rojizo.

"Su espada no brillaba en el recuerdo, ¿habrán ellos cambiado también algo?"

-David no es necesario que luchemos, no somos enemigos, podemos detener a Voldemort juntos.

Pero el muchacho no se detuvo, sino que empezó a correr cada vez más rápido y saltó sobre su objetivo, Harry realizó un encantamiento _protego_ pero su escudo fue reventado como una burbuja por la espada rojiza de David, luego con su escudo lanzó lejos al peli-negro.

Severus se recompuso, le dolía el abdomen donde fue golpeado, seguramente tenia algunas costillas rotas, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, estaba en una pelea y Harry estaba en peligro.

- _Sectum sempra_

El hechizo de su invención golpeo de lleno a quien le había golpeado, pero para su estupor, más allá que empujarlo un poco hacia atrás no le había hecho ni siquiera un rasguño, su rival aprovechó su confusión y desde una de sus manos disparó una flecha que luego se expandió convirtiéndose en una red que envolvió a Severus en todo su cuerpo, no podía moverse, su atacante se acercó y tomó su varita , dejándolo indefenso, por un instante pensó que lo mataría, pero se retiró en dirección donde Harry luchaba con el otro sujeto.

Harry por los recuerdos del viejo Neville Longbotton sabia que atacar directamente a las armaduras no serviría de nada, pues eran inmunes a la magia, por lo que empezó a hacer caer las estanterías para cortarle el paso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando un arpón salio de uno de los brazos de su atacante, este chocó contra el techo elevando a David, luego balanceándose sobre los escombros y finalmente cayendo sobre Harry con una patada.

-Te lo pediré por una última vez, dame por favor el diario, no es mi intención hacerte daño.

-Pues la mia tampoco, pero _BOMBARDA MAXIMA._

Una luz de color escarlata chocó contra el escudo de David, este hechizo causó una gran explosión, llenando de humo la habitación, Harry se puso su capa de invisibilidad que llevaba dentro de sus ropas para un momento como este.

"Bien lo dejé atrás".-pensó para si mismo el oji-verde.

Pero antes de que pudiese escapar gracias a su engaño alguien lo tomo del cuello, cayendo al suelo en el proceso, Harry apenas podía respirar por la presión del agarre, no podía pronunciar ningún hechizo , tampoco dominaba aún la magia no verbal y además su varita fue arrancada de su mano por su atacante, alcanzó a ver a su maestro dentro de una red atrapado, la mayoría del colegio estaba luchando con Voldemort por lo que no tenia quien lo viniera a salvar, su mente Slytherin trabajaba a toda maquina pero no podía encontrar ninguna solución para ganar esta pelea...pero quizás ahí estaba su problema, quería ganar.

-Me...me rindo…

La mano en su cuello fue retirada, junto con su capa de invisibilidad, pudiendo respirar mejor pero tosiendo un poco, la persona en armadura se posó frente a él, su máscara se retrajo, dando paso al rostro de David Anderson , era la segunda vez en que se veían, pero era la primera en que cada uno sabia perfectamente el rol del otro.

-El diario ahora.-dijo con rostro serio.

Harry sacó su monedero mágico, lo abrió y desde este sacó un libro de cuero negro, entregándoselo a David.

-Espero que esto simbolice el fin de las hostilidades entre nosotros y que podamos unirnos contra el verdadero enemigo que es Voldemort y derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

-Fue muy sabio lo que hiciste al rendirte, yo igual quiero que exista un mundo libre de Voldemort.-dijo David mirando fijamente a Harry pero con una sonrisa cálida.

El niño que vivió no pudo evitar sonreír, esto era muy distinto al futuro que vieron de Neville, ahora podrían evitar muchas muertes.

-HARRY!

El grito de su jefe de casa se escuchó lejano, al mismo instante que Harry lo oía sintió algo en su cuello, no se sentía como la mano que casi lo ahorca minutos antes, era algo que rasgaba la piel como un cuchillo, miró frente suyo y vio a David clavándole algo en el cuello.

-Da...vid.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de empezar a gritar de dolor como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, había escuchado historias sobre cuan dolorosa era la maldición _cruciatus_ pero creía que esto era mil veces peor, sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo retorciéndose, Severus miraba a lo lejos la escena, desesperado por liberarse de la red he ir y salvar a su Harry, lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos, sentía que la historia se repetía, por segunda vez en su vida no podía salvar a alguien a quien amaba, por su parte los cazadores miraban sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto.

Harry sentía arder todo su cuerpo, pero la parte que más le dolía era su cabeza, podía escuchar una voz gritar dentro de esta.

-NO VOY A MORIR, NO DEBO MORIR, NO QUIERO MORIR!.

Luego de unos minutos Harry dejó de moverse, se había desmayado,su cicatriz brillaba en la oscuridad de la sala, en un momento esta explotó, liberando un humo negro que se alzó sobre la habitación, el rostro de un hombre se formó y pegó un grito de agonía, luego de eso se esfumo.

David volvió a materializar su casco, estaba apunto de irse cuando la atención suya y de su compañero se posó en una estatua que tenia una diadema y una peluca sobre esta, usando uno de sus arpones trajo la diadema hacia él, se materializó una mochila y guardó la diadema ahí y el diario ahi, cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación, el cazador tres hizo volver su red que volvió a su forma original, ambos cazadores dejaron las varitas de los magos en la sala y se fueron sin mirar atrás.

Severus se arrastró hacia Harry, con mucha dificultad llegó hacia su alumno, aún respiraba pero con dificultad, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas atrajo tanto su varita como la del niño y empezó a revisarlo.

-No me dejarás Harry, no perderé a nadie más.

* * *

Mientras tanto la lucha se volvía más encarnizada en los terrenos del colegio, los profesores lograron mantener a raya a las serpientes de fuego de Tom Riddle, mientras que los cazadores mantenían ocupado al mago oscuro, pero no importaba cuando le disparaban o le hicieran cortes , él volvía a regenerarse.

-¿Señor que más podemos hacer?

-Hacer tiempo dos, hasta que vuelvan tres y siete, sigue disparandole al bastado ,necesitamos mantenerlo ocupado.

El vice-capitan de los cazadores disparó todo lo que tenia, su armadura estaba encantada para que cada vez que una de sus municiones fuese disparada se creara una copia de dicha munición, por lo que en la práctica tenia munición ilimitada, por su parte el cazador cinco con su agilidad le cortaba las extremidades a Tom Riddle pero volvían a aparecer, por su parte Alison disparaba a su cabeza.

Luego, desde una de las torres dos figuras se columpiaron, eran los cazadores tres y siete, aterrizaron y fueron donde Voldemort, David se sacó su casco y tomó el diario desde su mochila.

-Vaya, más muggles con sus juguetes raros, un momento…..ESE ES MI DIARIO.

David y Voldemort se miraron fijamente, el segundo se sereno y habló amablemente.

-Puedo ver tus pensamientos David, veo que sientes mucho resentimiento por lo que mis estúpidos sirvientes hicieron, veo que extrañas a tu familia, a tu padre Louis y Camila, eran buenas personas, ¿quieres que Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange paguen?, puedo entregártelos, podrás hacer justicia, justicia que te fue negada por esta gente que está aqui, además no solo eso, si me devuelves el diario buscaré la forma de traer a tus padres de la muerte, podrás ver que ya he superado los límites de la vida y la muerte, por lo que sumado a tu inteligencia no hay límites, ¿que me dices?.

Voldemort extendió su mano en gesto amable y con una sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquiera, David pareció dudar por un momento, miró el diario por unos instantes y respondió.

-Claro Lord Voldemort, le serviré con gusto.

Todos los magos quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente Dumbeldore, que miró al que asumió que era el jefe de los cazadores, pero al usar cascos no pudo ver sus reacciones, pero estaban todos quietos, luego volvió a mirar a David que sostenía el diario.

-Excelente muchacho, has mostrado mucha más sabiduría que todos los magos aquí reunidos.-dijo muy feliz Lord Voldemort que bajó por unos instantes su guardia.

-Le serviré..CUANDO EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE!

Acto seguido David dejó caer el diario y antes que tocará el suelo o que Tom Riddle pudiese atraerlo hacia él, le clavó su espada rojiza, perforando con facilidad las hojas, se escucharon dos gritos, uno que provenía del diario y otra de la manifestación del mago oscuro en el cuerpo de Ron Weasley.

-NOOOOOO, MALDITO MUGGLE , ME LAS PAGARAS…-dijo antes de desvanecerse y dejar parado a Ron Weasley que cayo al suelo inconsciente.


	52. C52-Diálogo entre dos mundos I

Capítulo 52 : Diálogo entre dos mundos I

-Da..vid

Harry despertó bruscamente, de inmediato vino el recuerdo del ataque que sufrió por David Anderson.

"Ese bastardo me engaño, cuando lo atrape..."

-HARRY!.

El muchacho se giró, reconocía esa voz, era de su amiga Daphne, la rubia se tiró encima de su amigo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Siempre me pones el corazón en un hilo, ¿por una vez no podrías meterte en problemas normales?.

-Lo siento Daphne, no quise asustarlos.

-HARRY!

El grito ahora venia de sus amigos Neville y Tracey quienes se acercaron a él, ambos venían cargados con cajas llenas de pociones y vendajes.

-¿Como te sientes?.-preguntó Neville.

-Como si un troll me hubiese usado de asiento.

-Eso suena realmente mal y asqueroso..

La broma de Tracey generó unas pequeñas risas en el cuarteto, parecía irónico en vista de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado, no fue mi intención de hecho, ¿me podrían decir que paso?, ¿donde estamos?.

Miró hacia su alrededor, parecía un hospital de campaña, había varios alumnos en camillas a sus costados, todos con uniformes de color rojo y dorado.

-Creo que es mejor que te lo cuente el profesor Dumbeldore y bueno "ellos" también, sabrán más detalles que nosotros, los traeré enseguida.

Neville salió del improvisado hospital hacia el exterior corriendo.

-¿A quien se refiere con ellos?.

-Bueno...a los muggles que vinieron a luchar contra Voldemort.

-ELLOS SON PELIGROSOS TRACEY!.

Las amigas se miraron confundidas.

-¿Por que dices esos Harry?.-cuestionó Daphne.

-Bueno, uno de ellos me atacó, me convenció que le diera el diario de Tom Riddle y luego cuando estaba con la guardia baja me atacó.

"Un minuto lo que sentí anoche…. ¿acaso me habrá aplicado el suero?"

El niño se volteó buscando su varita, para suerte suya la encontró en una mesita a su lado junto con sus lentes, se los colocó, tomó su varita y dijo:

- _Lumus_

Más nada ocurrió, ahí cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, David Anderson le había quitado su magia, se recostó en su cama con la mirada perdida, sus amigas le empezaron a hablar, pero se escuchaban lejanas.

"Ya no soy un mago"

En ese instante entró el director Dumbeldore junto a quien en ese momento Harry odiaba más que a Voldemort...David Anderson, el primero parecía cansado, su túnica tenia rastros de lodos y quemaduras, pero parecía sonreír mucho más que la última vez que lo vio, por su parte el segundo vestía al estilo muggle con un especie de traje de buzo de color azul.

-TÚ TRAIDOR!-gritó un furioso Harry.

-Harry entiendo tu molestia pero todo tiene una explicación y junto con el joven Anderson te la venimos a ofrecer, pero primero unas cosas, ¿como te sientes?, segundo, ¿crees que te puedes levantar?.

-Me siento "bien" dentro de todo y si creo que puedo caminar.

-Gracias a Merlín, necesitaremos que nos acompañes a una reunión por favor, no te preocupes en cambiarte de ropa no será necesario.

Harry se puso sus zapatos y se fue con su maestro, pero lo más alejado que pudo del chico muggle, quien parecía no sentirse intimidado por la actitud del Slytherin, cuando salieron Harry pudo divisar varias tiendas de campaña adicionales, con muchos medi-magos de San Mungo corriendo de un lado para otro junto con...médicos muggles.

"¿Que carajos esta pasando aquí?".

Levantó la vista y vio algunos helicópteros que descendían trayendo a más médicos y equipos, siguió a su director hasta una tienda un poco más apartada que las demás, una vez dentro Harry vio una larga mesa , en un lado de esta estaba el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge con un rostro muy malhumorado, frente a él habían dos personas que Harry no conocía, un hombre impecablemente vestido de unos sesenta años y un hombre de más o menos la edad de Sirius, David se fue a sentar junto a estos dos hombres, por su parte el director se sentó frente al hombre joven, quedando la última silla para Harry, que quedó frente de David.

-Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos para empezar la reunión.-dijo Albus.

-Considero una ridiculez la necesidad de haber tenido que realizar un juramento inquebrantable por petición de los muggles.-exclamó molesto el ministro de magia.

-Estos muggles están presentes y escuchando mi estimado ministro de magia.-respondió el muggle anciano mientras bebía un poco de té.

-¿ Y quien se supone que es usted a todo esto?.-preguntó Fudge.

-Se lo diré de inmediato, pero primero, director Dumbeldore, ¿me haría el favor de que nuestra conversación sea privada bajo todas las medidas de seguridad posible?.

-No será ningún problema.

Albus aplicó varios encantamientos a la tienda, luego rápidamente escribió unas runas en el piso, luego de unos breves minutos terminó.

-He concluido, ahora nadie nos molestara o espiará, opino que primero haré las presentaciones para que todos nos conozcamos como se debe, les presento al ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge que esta sentado a mi derecha , a mi lado izquierdo se encuentra Harry Potter, creo que deben conocer bastante bien su historia.

-Es un placer conocerlos finalmente, mi nombre es John Stark, soy director del MI7, el servicio de defensa contra amenazas mágicas del reino de su majestad la reina Isabel II, a mi lado esta Tom Scott, capitán del escuadrón "Los cazadores de magos", finalmente el último miembro es David Anderson , nuestro experto en contra medidas mágicas, estamos aquí para conocernos más, discutir lo que paso anoche y como podríamos colaborar entre nosotros.

La calma de John Stark contrastaba con la impaciencia del ministro de magia, que no se hizo esperar para hablar.

-¿Servicio de defensa contra amenazas mágicas?, el primer ministro muggle no me a dicho nada.

-Y tampoco debería, nuestro gobierno no había considerado oportuno que supieran de esta organización por motivos de seguridad nacional, hasta este momento en que nuestro intereses se han cruzado.

-¿Que intereses?.

-El de derrotar a Voldemort.

Cuando el director del MI7 mencionó el nombre del mago oscuro el ministro tembló un poco y se afirmó a su asiento.

-NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!.

-El tenerle miedo a decir su nombre solo hace que el miedo crezca Cornelius.-le corrigió Albus.

-¿Y por que quieren detener a-quien-ustedes-saben?, hemos mantenido el estatuto de secreto mágico y su población no se a visto tan afectada como la nuestra.

-¿Esta seguro ministro?.

John sacó de su maletín un libro un poco grueso, se lo pasó al ministro de magia, este lo tomó y leyó en voz alta.

-¿Registro nacional de victimas civiles de la guerra mágica en Reino Unido?, ¿que diablos es esto?.

-Por favor lea un poco.

El ministro empezó a leer molesto, pero la rabia empezó a dar paso a la incredulidad, a medida que pasaba las hojas su cara se ponía más pálida.

-¿De donde obtuvieron esta información?.

-Su deber es proteger a su pueblo, al igual que yo lo hago con el mio, ahí hay un pequeño resumen de todas las víctimas muggles de su guerra, seis mil ciento treinta y ocho personas, que fueron asesinadas, heridas o desaparecidas, esta información la obtuvimos de familiares mágicos y muggles de quienes fueron atacados por los Voldemort o sus mortifagos, nos tomó aproximadamente tres años recopilar esa información, puede que hayan más incluso, pues algunas familias fueron exterminadas sin dejar victimas a quienes preguntar.

-Nosotros nunca supimos esto..

-Correcto, nunca lo hicieron, tenemos a más de seis mil personas afectadas por la guerra que no pudieron prevenir.

-¿QUE NO PUDIMOS PREVENIR?, ¿CREE QUE NOSOTROS QUISIMOS TODO LO QUE PASO?.-rugió furioso Fudge.

-Si, lo pudieron prevenir, déjeme presentarles a unas personas.-dijo sin alterarse Stark.

El hombre reviso nuevamente su maletín, sacó tres fotografiás.

-¿Reconoce a alguna de estas personas?.

El ministro tomó las tres fotografías, dos de ellas estaban en blanco y negro, mientras la última estaban a color, la primera mostraba a un hombre de aspecto aristocrático, vestido elegantemente con ropas muggles, su rostro podría ser considerado objetivamente como apuesto, por sus ropas asumió que era muggle, la segunda fotografía mostraba una mujer muerta, pero el rostro aún se podía ver lo bastante bien, estaba bastante demacrado, como si no hubiese comido o dormido bien en mucho tiempo, finalmente el tercero mostraba a un adolescente de aproximadamente unos quince años, vestía un uniforme de Hogwarts con una corbata de colores verde y plata, suponía que estuvo en Slytherin, el muchacho se parecía bastante al hombre de la primera imagen.

-No se quienes son estas personas, ¿que tienen que ver con haber prevenido la guerra contra los mortifagos y quien-ustedes-saben?.

-El hombre de la primera fotografía se llamaba Tom Riddle , un muggle adinerado de una localidad inglesa llamada pequeño Hangleton, la segunda corresponde a la autopsia hecha en una morgue muggle a una bruja llamada Merope Gaunt, finalmente la tercera imagen corresponde al hijo de ambos Tom Riddle junior, o como es mejor conocido por ustedes Lord Voldemort.

Al mago se le cayeron las fotografías de la impresión.

-Eso...ES IMPOSIBLE, ¿ME ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE EL MAGO MÁS OSCURO DE NUESTRA ERA ES HIJO DE UN MUGGLE?.

-Así es ministro, desde que mi organización empezó a operar empezamos a revisar con más atención cualquier rumor sobre magia o sucesos extraños, uno de nuestros agentes escuchó en un bar del pueblo que le comenté anteriormente una historia bastante interesante, sobre un joven y apuesto muchacho, que venia de una adinerada familia quien de un día para otro se enamoró de una muchacha pobre de una familia de vagabundos, se casaron y luego de un tiempo el hombre volvió a su hogar diciendo que fue "hechizado" por su esposa, desde ahí empezamos a hacer averiguaciones hasta llegar a las identidades de todas las personas involucradas, ¿le parece conocido los síntomas que sufrió Tom Riddle padre?.

-Una poción….de amor…

-Exacto, siempre me a llamado la atención que su gobierno nunca prohibiera ese tipo de pociones, para los usos que le dio la señora Gaunt, fue lo mismo que haber ocupado la maldición _imperius ,_ cuyo castigo es la prisión de Azkaban, pero tengo entendido que uno puede ir a varios tipos de tiendas y encontrar las pociones antes mencionadas a la venta, incluso para el presupuesto de niños.

El ministro parecía a punto de desmayarse, recuerda que en su juventud una vez leyó en el profeta sobre la idea de legislar sobre la idea de prohibir algunas pociones consideradas como peligrosas, entre ellas estaban las pociones de amor, pero fue desestimada, algunos las consideraban divertidas e inofensivas, muchas familias sangre pura las usaban en sus matrimonios arreglados, de haberse prohibido...¿se habría evitado el nacimiento de Voldemort?.

-Tengo otro documento que quiero que vea ministro.

La tapa del libro decía:

 _Informes de ataques de magos a población civil de Reino Unido_

Cornelius revisó varias páginas del libro, se escandalizó con lo que decía, eran testimonios e investigaciones de ataques cometidos por magos comunes y corrientes hacia muggles, no eran mortifagos o sangre pura, eran magos normales, incluso hijos de muggles usaban egoistamente la magia, robos, violaciones, eran solo algunos de los delitos.

-Yo no tenia idea, los aurores no me dijeron…

-No les dicen nada pues su misión no es proteger a los muggles, es proteger su secreto, mientras eso se cumpla mi pueblo sufre, por ejemplo, hace algunos días identificamos a un grupo de magos que tenían por "pasatiempo" confundir a mujeres muggles usando pociones o encantamientos para luego violarlas, nunca nadie vino a salvarlas hasta que llegamos nosotros ministro, tenemos en nuestro poder la capacidad de quitarle la magia a un mago, con estos tres individuos que atacaban mujeres lo hemos aplicado, si detectamos otra ataque haremos lo mismo, si no me cree vaya a San Mungo y busque tres magos con incapacidad de hacer magia.

-¿Me esta amenazando Stark?.

-Le estoy avisando, ustedes tienen sus leyes y nosotros las nuestras.

La habitación pareció tensarse un poco, Dumbeldore pareció entender eso y decidió tomar la discusión en sus propias manos.

-Disculpe señor Stark, quisiera preguntarle algo.

-Adelante director.

-Se que ustedes son en parte responsables de que varios de mis alumnos de Slytherin hayan sufrido de una "enfermedad" , con la consecuencia de la perdida de sus poderes, ¿existe alguna forma de sanarlos?.

-¿QUEE?,¿LES QUITARON LA MAGIA A LOS ESTUDIANTES?, ESTO ES UN ESCÁNDALO, SU PRIMER MINISTRO VA A SABER DE SU ACCIONAR Y LO PAGARAN!

-¿Eso es una amenaza Fudge?.-cuestionó de forma seria John Stark.

El grito del ministro pareció llevar la conversación a un punto de quiebre, Harry que se había limitado a escuchar recordó las palabras del Neville del futuro.

-"Luego de la batalla en Hogwarts se rompieron relaciones entre magos y muggles"

-Si la hay profesor, hay una forma de que recuperen su magia.

La voz de David pareció cortar la tensión en dos.

-Eso es imposible.-dijo Harry.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido Potter?-preguntó molesto David.-se que sabes bien que vivo con dos brujas, ¿crees que por cada paso que daba no retrocedía dos para evitarles cualquier daño?.

-"Quiero golpear a este imbécil sabelotodo".-pensó Harry con furia.

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que puedan suministrarnos ese antídoto y recuperar a nuestros alumnos?

-Si la hay profesor, pero no sabemos si deberíamos hacerlo.-habló por primera vez Tom Scott.

-¿Por que lo cree señor Scott?.

-Es simple señor, Voldemort en dos años a atacado dos veces, tanto usted como yo sabe que hay mucha agitación en el mundo mágico, aún la figura de él y su ideología es fuerte en familias que son sangre pura como en las que no lo son, hemos tenido suerte estos dos años, pero...¿que ocurre si logra volver completamente de la muerte?, ya tiene a muchas familias de su parte, estas con dinero y poder para apoyarlo como los Malfoy, sumado a una nueva generación de posibles mortifagos con sus hijos, nuestra intención en ningún momento fue hacerles daño, seria hipócrita de nuestra parte actuar así, pero también tenemos que proteger a nuestra gente, eliminar a las nuevas posibles generaciones de magos oscuros dificultaría el asenso de Voldemort y nos protegería a nosotros, no espero que encuentre correcto lo que hicimos, pues no lo es, pero si es efectivo, ¿que garantía tenemos de que estos chicos no se vuelvan igual que sus padres?, yo perdí a mi prometida que era una bruja, fue mi vecina toda la vida, mi mejor amiga, mi primera y única novia, cuando fui a verla a ella y a su familia encontré la marca tenebrosa en su casa, no quiero volver a vivir eso, ni para nadie mas, pero no dejaremos que nuestro dolor nos ciegue, si puede darnos un argumento que nos convenza de que esos niños puedan ser mejores que sus padres lo escuchamos.

-Lamentablemente nunca he sido bueno en adivinación señor Scott, no puedo garantizarles nada, solo pedirles humildemente que confíen en mi y que haré todo lo posible para que esos niños crezcan sin el odio que sus padres les han querido inculcar.

-¿Esas acciones podrían incluir cambios en sus planes de estudio?-preguntó John Stark.

-¿Como cuales señor Stark?.

-Por ejemplo, ¿hacer estudios muggles una clases obligatoria?.

-Mmmm el profesor de estudios muggles es un profesor de medio tiempo, requeriríamos una persona completamente dispuesta a esa tarea, que supiese mucho del mundo muggle y que tampoco generara tanto rechazo en los alumnos de Slytherin, en ese caso tendría que ser un sangre pura…...ya lo tengo, al candidato perfecto, ¿ministro cree que haya algún problema con un cambio curricular?.

-¿Por que deberíamos ceder ante lo que dicen estos muggles?.

-Pues estos muggles han hecho lo que nosotros no hemos podido en muchas ocasiones, preocuparnos de nuestra gente, quiero devolverles la magia a estos chicos y también quiero enseñarles a construir un mundo mejor, el aumentar unos galeones más al presupuesto para contratar a un profesor de tiempo completo me parece bastante poco.

-MMMM...¿tengo su palabra de que recuperaran sus poderes Stark?.-preguntó gruñendo el ministro.

-Así es Fudge, si cumplen con su parte del trato, de todas formas nuestra intención es que estos niños fuesen a escuelas muggles, por lo cual nosotros también cederemos en nuestras intenciones originales en pro del bien común.

-¿Quien seria el nuevo profesor de estudios muggles Albus?.

-Estoy pensando en Arthur Weasley.

-¿Weasley?, ¿el pelirrojo de la oficina contra uso inapropiado de artefactos muggles?.

-Exactamente, el es bien conocido por su aflicción por los muggles, además al ser sangre pura generara menos rechazo para los alumnos de Slytherin, habría que preguntarle si esta dispuesto a efectuar el trabajo, pero me encargaré personalmente de eso.

-Ya que ese tema a sido resuelto, hubo otra cosa que descubrimos cuando investimos a la familia Gaunt, se trata de esto.-dijo Stark.

Les mostró una fotografía de un anillo de oro con una piedra negra en el centro.

-El símbolo corresponde al de las reliquias de la muerte, ¿saben algo de ellas?.

Harry pareció recordar ese nombre, de un libro..si de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, se lo había regalado Daphne hace meses como parte de su iniciación en la cultura mágica y como agradecimiento por los libros de William Shakespeare.

-Es la historia de tres hermanos que logran engañar a la muerte y esta los recompensa con tres objetos mágicos poderosos, pero que dos de ellos terminan muertos por culpa de los mismos.

-Exacto joven Potter, tenemos la sospecha de que la piedra que está en el anillo es la piedra de la resurrección, además hay algo más, director, ¿que sabe usted sobre los horrocrux?.

El director palideció, parecía saber la respuesta, pero esperaba que no se tratara de eso.

-Son objetos muy oscuros, se crean para contener una parte del alma de un mago o bruja, por el cual, aun cuando el cuerpo físico sea destruido el usuario no podrá morir, pues su alma seguirá anclada a la tierra, para fabricar uno horrocrux….se necesita hacer uso del asesinato, ¿sospecha que el anillo es un horrocrux señor Stark?.

-Si, nosotros hemos desarrollado un método para detectar magia oscura, nuestros equipos sonaron como locos cuando llegamos ahí, la casa tenia muchas protecciones mágicas, perdimos a dos magos y cinco muggles en el proceso de obtenerlo, ahora está en un lugar seguro.

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo este cuento infantil con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

-Que el anillo que contiene a la piedra es un horrocrux de Lord Voldemort, desconocemos cuantos hay y mientras no sepamos cuantos hay no importa cuantas veces lo derrotemos, encontrará una forma de volver, además no podemos descartar el hecho de que también busque estas reliquias.

-Yo se donde están las otras dos reliquias.-dijo Dumbeldore.

-¿QUE?, ¿SON REALES?.-exclamó el ministro.

-Si, la varita de saúco la tengo yo.-dijo señalando su varita-la obtuve al derrotar a Gellert Grindelwald en 1945, por otra parte la capa de invisibilidad la tienes tu Harry.

-¿YO?, ¿pero como es eso posible?.

-El motivo por el cual tu padre no tenia su capa el día que tu familia fue atacada por Voldemort fue porque yo se la pedí unos días antes, él la había usado en muchas misiones para la orden del fenix, a Sirius se le escapó que la ocuparon en sus años de estudiante, lo cual me hizo sospechar de esta, pues las capas de invisibilidad se desgastan con tan solo tres años y James la había ocupado desde su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando me la entregó me dijo que era una reliquia familiar que pasaba de padre a hijo y de madre a hija por muchas generaciones, ese fue la última pieza del rompecabezas.

-Segun lo que dicen las leyendas de su gente, quien posea las tres reliquias será el amo de la muerte,¿no es así?.-preguntó Stark.

-Lo es, por lo cual eventualmente Voldemort podría venir a buscarlas, tiene una obsesión con algunas cosas, una de ellas es la muerte y la inmortalidad.

-¿Cree que seria prudente destruirlas profesor?.-preguntó Tom Scott

-Seria prudente, para que así Voldemort no las pudiese ocupar, pero por otra parte pueden ser herramientas útiles para luchar con él y el gran mal que está por venir.

-Concuerdo con usted en el último punto, ya hemos podido encontrar cuatro Horrocrux, pero aún seguimos sin saber cuantos hay, con mi gente instalaremos detectores de magia y nuestros agentes patrullaran como lo hicieron antes, nos quedaremos con la diadema por el momento para estudiarla, pero en un tiempo prudente la destruiremos junto con el anillo, saber más acerca de las propiedades de un horrocrux nos dará información vital.

-Disculpe señor Stark, quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Que pregunta quiere hacer señor Potter?.

-¿Cuales son los cuatro horrocrux que ya tienen identificados?.

-Una buena pregunta, uno por su puesto fue el diario de Tom Riddle, el segundo el anillo de los Gaunt, el tercero la diadema que encontraron mis agentes ayer en la sala de menesteres y por último uno que no esperábamos, un ser vivo...usted.

-Harry sintió un relámpago recurriendo su cuerpo desde la espina dorsal hasta su cabeza.

-¿Yo era un horrocrux?.

-Así es Harry, desde que el señor Anderson me lo comentó poco después de la batalla me puse a pensar rápidamente llegando a una teoría, el día que fuiste atacado, la protección de tu madre hizo que la maldición le revotara a Voldemort, lo que debería haberlo matado, pero su alma estaba tan mutilada por el hacer horrocrux que involuntariamente partió su alma otra vez, ese fragmento se adhirió a lo único vivo que quedaba en la habitación...tú, más no se como los cazadores determinaron que tú eras uno, ¿usaron sus "detectores"?

Harry ante las palabras de su maestro se sentó en la silla, sorprendido por toda la información nueva que había recibido.

"¿Riddle me habrá estado controlando?, Weasley mejoró su rendimiento al ser poseído, ¿que cosas habré hecho yo y que cosas habrá hecho por Voldemort?"

Las dudas que atormentaban a Harry cesaron cuando escuchó la voz de John Star hablando.

-Si, se usaron detectores, pero creo que David podría explicar mejor lo que ocurrió anoche.

El jefe del MI7 le dio una mirada a su subordinado para que contara lo que paso, el muchacho tuvo que aceptar.

-Primero quiero explicar que nuestras armaduras tienen muchas funciones, no tantas como quisiéramos, pero si varias, una de ellas es tener detectores de magia oscura, estos detectores nos sirven para poder reconocer a magos oscuros de magos normales, en general las artes oscuras dejan un rastro, que no siempre es detectable por medios mágicos, pero al combinarlo con máquinas muggles aumentan su eficiencia, ayer junto con número tres seguimos las instrucciones de número uno y seguimos al objetivo que superaba los -50 Anderson en la escala mágica.

-¿-50 Anderson?, ¿que es eso?, ¿no crees que es un poco egocéntrico ponerle tu nombre a una escala de medidas?.-preguntó el pelinegro de forma sarcástica.

David parecía molesto por ser interrumpido de esa forma por Harry, pero decidio continuar.

-Para tu información no es por mí que lleva ese denominación la escala de medidas mágicas, es por mi hermano, él en sus años de Hogwarts quiso entender porque hay personas que nacen con magia y otras que no, desarrolló una escala en que el valor 1 corresponde al valor mínimo con el cual la magia aparece en organismos vivos o encantados, d se puede considerar no mágico, una piedra por ejemplo tiene el valor 0, los muggles oscilan entre más que 0 y menos que 1, todos los seres vivos tienen magia, pero no todos rompen la _barrera Anderson_ que les da facultades mágicas, por otro lado, yo modifique la escala original de mi hermano para incluir a las artes oscuras, dándole valores negativos, por ejemplo el encantamiento _sectum sempra_ ocupado por el profesor Severus Snape ayer contra número tres estaba en una escala de -12 Anderson, la maldición _fiendfyre_ ocupada por Ron Weasley poseído por Voldemort estaba en los -30 Anderson, finalmente el diario estaba en -50, ahora, ¿no imaginaras a quien vi que brillaba como un árbol de navidad en la escala anoche?.-dijo dándole una sonrisa de burla

-¿A...mi?

-Exacto.-dijo con aire de suficiencia el castaño.- Harry Potter marcaba -50 cincuenta Anderson, específicamente en la zona de su cicatriz, anoche te pedí el diario, pues aunque no lo notaras, tanto el diario como tú estaban reaccionando , interactuando en una forma que no podría explicar en este momento, pero teorice que si el contacto entre el Ronald Weasley y el diario le causo lo que le causo, el efecto en ti podría ser peor, también mi monitor me mostró que el mago que había creado el horrocrux era el mismo tanto para el diario como para tu cicatriz, pues la magia es energía que vibra en una determinada frecuencia para mago, no hay dos iguales aunque se trate del mismo encantamiento, pero en este caso estas calzaban perfectamente, finalmente me comunique por mi comunicador con número uno y le dije que aplicaría el suero anti-magia, con la esperanza de poder eliminar el horrocrux dentro de ti y que asumía todas las consecuencias si algo malo te pasaba, el resto de lo que ocurrió ya lo sabes.

-¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO EXPLICASTE ESO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO IMBECIL!?.-dijo con furia Harry.

-Potencialmente estabas siendo controlado por Voldemort y estabas junto a un ex-mortifago cuya inocencia nunca fue del todo comprobada, de estar en mi lugar, ¿habrías confiado en lo que te hubiesen dicho dos personas con esas características?.

Harry golpeó la mesa con sus puños, apretaba la mandíbula y miraba con rabia a David, pero no dijo nada más y se sentó, lo que más le molestaba es que el adolescente frente suyo tenia razón, de haber sido al revés habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Harry podrá recuperar sus poderes?.-preguntó el profesor Dumbeldore.

-Si, tengo el anti-suero y a sido probado con una persona con 0.8 Anderson, quien a podido obtener poderes mágicos aunque nunca los haya tenido, el proceso de recuperación de la magia deberia tomar aproximadamente un mes, así que no se preocupe profesor.

-Le haremos llegar la dosis del señor Potter junto con las dosis de los alumnos de Slytherin, aunque serán suministradas por la persona que designemos, por motivos de seguridad, espero que no haya problema con eso.-comentó Stark.

-No habrá problemas con esos términos.

-Excelente, ahora hay dos puntos finales que tenemos que discutir, primero si el gobierno mágico aceptaría la propuesta de colaborar con el gobierno muggle para detener la amenaza de Voldemort y segundo, discutir el contenido de la profecía que fue proclamada anoche por la profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawney.


	53. C53-Diálogo entre dos mundos II

Capítulo 53: Diálogo entre dos mundos II

-¿Colaborar?, ustedes vienen he invaden nuestro mundo, atacan a nuestra gente sin nuestro consentimiento, ¿y esperan que acepten lo que ustedes dicen?, YO NO ACEPTO QUE ME AMENACEN!.

-Mi estimado ministro Fudge, no lo he amenazado en ningún momento, amenazarlo seria decirle algo como que si no trabajamos juntos bastaría una sola llamada a un amigo en Gringotts para que su economía se venga abajo, digamos que los acuerdos comerciales entre nosotros y los duendes de dicha institución financiera han sido rentables para ambas partes y pueden presidir de sus servicios o también decirles que podrían lanzar bombas sobre Hogwarts de manera tan rápida y precisa como un juego de ajedrez bien planeado, eso seria amenazarlo, pero usted y yo somos dos personas bastante civilizadas , se que llegaremos a un acuerdo mutuamente satisfactorio.-dijo John Stark mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.-debo decir director que este té mágico que no se enfría es una gran invención.

-Agradezco su cumplido, como ustedes dice se que podremos llegar a un acuerdo y una colaboración entre nosotros, ¿no es así Cornelius?.

La mirada de Dumbeldore no daba espacio a otras interpretaciones, el político mágico sabia que Albus como jefe del Wizengamot podría emitir una moción para destituirlo, por lo que ocuparía sus habilidades políticas en este momento, se serenó y decidió tomar el curso de las negociaciones.

-Como primer punto, ¿podrían compartirnos algunas de esas armaduras mágicas con la que sus hombres lucharon ayer?, los duendes siempre se han negado a compartirnos el metal para cosas que no sean adornos.

-Lamento decirle ministro que eso será imposible, por dos razones, la primera es que firmamos un compromiso con los duendes para no compartir de ninguna forma posible metal duende con los magos, solo hay una clausula en que esto se podría evitar, si es que el rey de los duendes aceptara compartir esta tecnología, nosotros podríamos propiciar una negociación y actuar como mediadores entre ustedes y ellos, la segunda razón por la cual no podemos compartir las armaduras de combate, es debido a que la magia de estas choca con la magia interna de un mago, lo que puede tener efectos perjudiciales para la salud.

-¿Que tan perjudiciales?.-preguntó Dumbeldore.

-Digamos que los magos voluntarios en los primeros experimentos ahora gozan hoy de una muy buena jubilación.

El comentario del jefe del MI7 no pareció dejar muy tranquilos a los dos magos mayores en la habitación, pero entendieron el punto al que quiso llegar.

-Lo que si es evidente es que necesitaremos tener un contacto directo entre nuestra organizaciones, se que el primer ministro mágico tiene un cuadro con el cual comunicarse con su homologo muggle, pero en caso de emergencias necesitamos algo un poco más veloz, si me lo permiten sugiero instalar un teléfono en el departamento de Aurores y otro en la sede de mi organización, con obviamente todas las medidas de seguridad aplicables para no ser intervenido, ¿que opinan de esta moción?.

-Pienso que seria prudente, así dependeremos más de nosotros y menos de la suerte al poder coordinarnos como dirían ustedes, ¿no es así ministro?.

-Lo que tu digas Albus.

-Excelente, veremos los detalles más adelante, por último queda revisar el asunto de la profecía, creo que tanto el ministro, el señor Potter y yo no hemos podido escucharla del todo.

-¿Que profecía?, profesor, ¿se refiere a "esa" profecía?.

-No mi muchacho, lamentablemente en esta última semana han pasado varias cosas y no he podido comunicarte esto, el mismo día que recibimos la "visita" del futuro señor Longbotton, la profecía que existía entre tú y Voldermort ...exploto.

-¿Explotó?, ¿como que exploto?.

-Es como escuchaste, exploto, a ocurrido muy pocas veces en la historia, por lo que me comentó un amigo inefable que trabaja en el departamento de misterios, esto ocurre cuando una linea de tiempo es alterada de manera brusca, me atrevería a decir que lo que hizo el joven Anderson en ti al destruir el horrocrux hizo que el destino al cual estabas anclado se rompiera,aún no hemos discutido todas las implicaciones que tenia el que tú fueses un horrocrux, por otra parte, el destino parece no querernos dejar en paz, pues anoche luego de derrotar a Tom, la profesora Trelawney puso los ojos en blanco y pronunció otra profecía.

-David, ¿podrías recitarla por favor?.-dijo Stark.

El adolescente se aclaró la garganta un poco y empezó a decir:

 _La princesa de Camelot retornará de su exilio y buscará sumir al mundo ante su poder._

 _El heraldo del fin sera quien fue concebido por el deseo y no por amor._

 _Magos y muggles deben unirse para poder vencerlo._

 _Cuando el heraldo caiga la princesa retornará._

 _Siete estrellas se alzarán en la larga noche que se avecina._

 _El sucesor de Merlín será quien haya sido besado por un rayo y haya vencido a la muerte una vez, con su magia humilde vencerá a la soberbia._

 _De la sangre del Rey Arturo un caballero surgirá, la espada y la serpiente son su símbolo, usando un arma templada en paciencia cortará a la ira._

 _La reina de las hadas, guiará a las estrellas en el conocimiento antiguo y su mágica generosidad harán retroceder a la avaricia._

 _De la campeona de los Galos brotará fuego casto con el cual quemará las mentiras de la lujuria._

 _La caridad de un duende tuerto forjará el fin de la envidia._

 _Con puños diligentes una hija solitaria de la más grande de las criaturas aplastará a la pereza_

 _La templanza de un morador de la noche de pelo blanco y ojos rasgados será la agonía de la gula._

Harry se puso a digerir lo que había escuchado, le molestaba que la profecía usara un lenguaje tan simbólico, pero podía entender la idea central de todo esto.

-La razón por la que estoy aquí no es porque sea el niño que vivió, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque creen que soy el sucesor de Merlín, ¿No es así?.

Dumbeldore asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es Harry, "besado por un rayo" podría interpretarse perfectamente como la maldición que te dejó esa cicatriz en forma de rayo, junto con el "haber vencido a la muerte una vez".

-Por lo que podemos ver, la profecía menciona que nuestro trabajo conjunto entre magos y muggles dará frutos, pues el "heraldo del fin" podría ser una referencia a Voldemort, pues fue concebido por el deseo de Merope Gaunt hacia Tom Riddle padre, pero una vez lo acabemos con él, la "princesa de Camelot" retornará, aunque no se a quien se puede referir..-dijo Tom Scott

-Neville mencionó algo de eso, un mal con poderes para destruir ciudades enteras, ¿Camelot no era el reino del rey Arturo?.

-Exactamente Harry, por eso David está aquí también en la reunión.

"No...no...NO..NOO, NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE ESTE IMBÉCIL SEA…."

David sacó algo desde el interior de su ropa, un medallon, él recordaba cuando le dio uno similar a su sobrina en su primer viaje a Hogwarts.

-El símbolo de mi familia es una espada clavada en el piso con una serpiente alrededor de ella, el significado estuvo perdido por mucho tiempo, pero ahora todo es claro, la espada es Excálibur y la serpiente representa a Merlín, que fue un Slytherin, yo soy….descendiente del rey Arturo Pendragón, al escuchar la profecía mi mente trabajó rápidamente y pensé en esa posibilidad, luego mientras esperábamos a que despertaras se lo comenté al profesor Dumbeldore y a Tom.

-El camino está claro Harry, tú y David tienen que hacer equipo, es la única esperanza para evitar el negro futuro que se nos asoma.-dijo el director.

-¿Como están seguros que es él?.

-Por una simple razón mi muchacho, si te fijas la profecía menciona a varios estamentos del mundo mágico, un sucesor de Merlín, que es el mago por excelencia, un hada, un duende, aún no es claro a que se refiere con la campeona de los Galos, el morador de la noche, o la hija solitaria, pero probablemente haga referencia a algún tipo de criatura mágica y también hace referencia a un muggle, el rey Arturo era un muggle, además tu viste junto conmigo de primera mano las consecuencias de la muerte de David, si la profecía no existió en la linea de tiempo original implica que hacia falta un miembro en ella, que vendría a ser él.

La lógica de su director pareció molestar a Harry, pero decidió seguir el concejo de madame Pomfrey y controlar sus emociones.

-Mmm interesante, muy interesante, significa que ustedes dos tendrán que hacer equipo.-dijo John Stark llevándose la mano a su bigote.-profesor Dumbeldore, ¿que opinaría de la posibilidad de que David asistiera a Hogwarts?.

-¿QUEEEEE?.-gritaron al mismo tiempo David y Harry.

-PERO SOY UN MUGGLE.-dijo el primero.

-PERO ES UN MUGGLE.-dijo el segundo

Dumbeldore llevó su mano a su barba y se puso a pensar.

-No hay antecedentes sobre esto, pero tampoco los hay con respecto a todo lo que esta pasando, podría ser útil, especialmente para los alumnos que nunca han interactuado con un muggle, les haría bastante bien conocer uno de primera mano y en un ambiente seguro como es Hogwarts, mucho más ahora con nuestra nueva política de estudios muggles como asignatura obligatoria, si es que Arthur aceptara el trabajo estaría mas que encantado de tener un asistente, ¿que opina usted ministro?.

-Pues todo esto me parece una maldita locura, de principio a fin, pero….concuerdo contigo Albus con lo de incluir al muchacho, esto escapa totalmente de mi control,mi abuela decía que las profecías no podían ser evitadas pero si llevadas de mejor forma, si tu consideras que el meter a este chico en Hogwarts nos salvará a todos entonces no te preocupes por el papeleo o la prensa.

David estaba molesto, pero si su jefe había sugerido esa idea es porque tenia un plan, estaba seguro que luego se lo diría.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Cornelius, señor Stark, ¿podría yo hacerle una solicitud de mi parte hacia usted?.

-Dígamela profesor.

-Quisiera colocar a un mago de mi confianza para que trabajara junto a ustedes, de esa forma tendremos una manera de comunicarnos más directamente y podrá darles la información que recolectemos y viceversa.

-Me parece justo, no habrá problema profesor.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos terminado, tengo que prepararme ante la prensa que me va a querer comer vivo hoy por el ataque al colegio, pero prefiero lidiar con ella que con profecías, eso se lo dejo a ustedes.-dijo el ministro poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

-Nosotros tenemos que retirarnos también, los médicos se irán cuando los alumnos estén estabilizados y no corran peligro mortal, número cinco y seis se quedarán hasta que eso termine, fue un gusto conocerlo profesor Dumbeldore y me alegra aún más el haber podido llegar a una alianza entre nuestros mundos, oh casi se me olvidaba, por favor tome esto, léalo con calma con su ministro de magia, si las cosas se ponen feas es necesario que tenga esto a mano.-dijo John Stark entregándole un documento al profesor Dumbeldore.

-Gracias a ustedes por la ayuda contra Voldemort, le haré saber, por medio de nuestro ministro de magia, sobre la persona que será nuestro...embajador con ustedes, me alegra al igual que usted que todo haya resultado bien.

Luego del apretón de manos de los dos lideres, los tres muggles se retiraron de la habitación, Harry le dedico una mirada de odio a David, que pareció encontrar divertido eso.

-Señor, ¿realmente confía en ellos?.-preguntó Harry.

-No del todo mi muchacho, pero de la misma forma que se que tú no confías del todo en mi, mientras nuestros objetivos coincidan no me preocuparé de ellos….por el momento, además al menos ya evitamos otra de las cosas que el señor Longbotton nos advirtió, el que las relaciones entre los magos y los muggles se rompieran, David debe ser muy importante para ellos.

"De haber muerto ese imbécil...quizás realmente todo se hubiese perdido."

-¿Qué fue lo que le entrego profesor?.

El director abrió el documento y en la portada decía: _Protocolo apocalipsi_ _s._

* * *

Muy lejos de Hogwarts se efectuaba una ceremonia oscura, el lugar era en la mansión de los Malfoy, en una de las habitaciones había un gran caldero con sus fluidos en ebullición, Narcissa cargaba incomoda un bulto cubierto con una manta de color negro, Lucius traía una caja y una blodger.

-Empieza….Lucius…..

La voz venia del bulto que sostenía Narcissa, esta era lenta y fría, el mortifago abrió la caja con su varita e hizo levitar unos huesos.

-Restos del padre tomado….sin su consentimiento.

Las palabras salían temblorosas de la boca del mago mientras depositaba los ingredientes en el caldero.

-Carne del siervo…..ofrecida voluntariamente.

Con miedo pero decisión Lucius apuntó su varita a su mano izquierda, con un resplandor esta cayó en el caldero, el mago gritó de dolor, evitó una hemorragia con un hechizo.

-LUCIUS!-gritó Narcissa.

-Todo sea...por Draco…-dijo agitado el aludido.

-Si Lucius….yo sanaré a tu hijo….termina el ritual AHORA…

El patriarca de los Malfoy tomó la blodger y con unos encantamientos logró sacar un poco de sangre que ya no estaba seca sino que en estado líquido como si hubiese sido sacada recién.

-Y sangre del enemigo...tomada contra su voluntad….

La sangre fue el ingrediente final, el caldero empezó a burbujear con mayor intensidad.

-Narcissa...ahora..

La mujer llevó lentamente al pequeño bulto hacia el caldero, la distancia no era más de cinco metros, pero sus pies parecían de plomo.

"¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?,¿es esto lo mejor para mi familia?, ¿seria lo mejor para Draco?"

Finalmente estuvo frente al caldero, sus brazos no se movían, miró a su esposo adolorido por perder parte de una extremidad.

-AHORA!

El grito de la pequeña criatura hizo que la mujer lo soltara, Narcissa retrocedió unos metros, su esposo se acercó a ella abrazándola, del caldero salían luces de todos los colores, cada vez burbujeaba más, hasta que se detuvo de golpe, el mago y la bruja miraban expectantes , ¿habrían fallado en su misión?, pero no alcanzaron a dudar mucho pues una mano blanca se apoyó en el borde del caldero, luego la otra, una cabeza emergió pegando un profundo respiro, el individuo que emergió tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, luego se puso de pie, tenia más una apariencia de un esqueleto que de hombre, su piel era blanca como la de un muerto, sus extremidades largas y delgas, sus dedos anormalmente largos , era calvo, no tenia nariz, pero si dos hendiduras como las de una serpiente y sus ojos eran rojos.

-Mi varita Lucius.

-Si..si..mi...mi...señor…

Inclinando la cabeza el siervo le entregó la varita a tu amo, con un movimiento de esta hizo aparecer túnica negra, acercó hacia él la blodger y exclamó.

-Vaya vaya...¿quien diría que este deporte inútil me seria de tanta utilidad?, fue una pena que el equipo de mi antigua casa tuviera un rendimiento tan paupérrimo este año, pero dio la cuartada perfecta para obtener la sangre de Potter sin que este se diera cuenta, tu puesto en la junta del colegio fue bastante útil Lucius.

-Vivo para servirle mi señor.-dijo inclinando aún más la cabeza.

-Si...has sido bastante útil estos últimos meses, te mereces una recompensa por tu lealtad.

Lord Voldemort hizo aparecer una mano de plata donde Lucius se la había cortado.

-Mu...muchas gracias mi señor, no soy digno de tan grande honor..

-Es verdad...no lo eres...CRUCIO!

El líder de la familia Malfoy cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, sentía como cuchillas ardientes se clavaban en todo su cuerpo, luego de unos instantes su calvario había acabado.

-Esto fue por renegar de mi hace 11 años, además de no buscarme hasta que yo tuve que revelarme por mi mismo usando el cuerpo del inútil de Quirrel, no me decepciones otra vez Lucius o no seré tan misericordioso.

-Perdón mi señor….sin….su guía no supimos que hacer.-dijo entre jadeos.

-Habrá otro momento para que me inventes excusas por tu cobardía, pero hay cosas más apremiantes, tu antebrazo ahora.

Narcissa ayudó a su marido a ponerse de pie, le arremangó la túnica para dejar al descubierto su tatuaje de mortifago, Voldemort se acercó y presionó su varita contra la piel de su servidor, la serpiente que salia de la calavera pareció cobrar vida y recuperó sus colores normales.

* * *

El llamado del Lord oscuro se esparció como el fuego por todo Reino Unido, en Azkaban, una de sus sirvientas más leales despertó luego de su tortura diaria por parte de los dementores, esto se debió a una picazón en su antebrazo, una que no había sentido en años, miró su tatuaje que volvía a ser tan nítido como el día que se lo hizo, eso solo significaba una sola cosa.

-EL VOLVIÓ JAJAJAJAJA EL HA VUELTO….EL HA VUELTO...EL HA VUELTO….

Bellatrix no cabía en su felicidad, su sufrimiento habría valido la pena, pues su amo había vuelto y ella seria recompensada por su lealtad.

* * *

-Para la próxima vez, cuéntenme sobre algo tan importante como una visita de un alumno del futuro, avisándonos de evitar la muerte de un mocoso muggle para evitar una guerra, pues CREO que era un poco necesario.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en la oficina del director conversando con este y con su alumno Harry Potter.

-Lo sentimos profesor, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido, no tengo ninguna excusa para no haberle dicho.

-De ti Potter me lo podría esperar, la imprudencia de tu padre lamentablemente sale a flote en ocasiones, pero de ti Albus no me lo esperaba.

-Lo siento Severus, consideré que no era prudente que esta información fuese divulgada, hasta no tener claridad de su veracidad he implicancias.

-Bueno, recuérdenme el nombre de este mocoso de Anderson para descontarle puntos y mandarlo a castigos, pues por su culpa de él y sus amigos tuve que beber la poción de crecer huesos por mis costillas rotas.

-Yo me encargaré personalmente de recordarle profesor.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada.

-Bueno por otra parte, le alegrará saber director que ningún alumno falleció en la batalla de ayer, pero por lo que me comentó madame Pomfrey antes de enviarme a informarle de la situación, algunos alumnos perdieron extremidades de forma irreparable, con las prótesis actuales no se notará, pero su aspecto psicológico tardará más en sanar.

Dumbeldore pareció envejecer más con esa noticia.

-Por suerte no tenemos víctimas que lamentar, esa ya es una victoria.

-Por otra parte los daños a la torre de Gryffindor…

Severus no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando un dolor fuerte vino de su antebrazo.

-¿Señor está bien?.-preguntó el alumno de Slytherin preocupado.

El maestro de pociones levantó la manga de su túnica que cubría su antebrazo , esta brillaba, dándole más vida al tatuaje que se hizo apenas terminó Hogwarts, director y alumno miraron sorprendidos como la calavera con la serpiente saliendo de la boca se movía como si tuviera vida.

-Él….ha vuelto.-dijo Severus con preocupación en sus ojos.


	54. C54-Encuentro entre hermanos

-Puedo decir con toda alegría que esta totalmente recuperado señor Anderson.

La alegría de Emily Johnson, la jefa de los sanadores del hospital San Mungo no cabía en las palabras que dijo, sino que también se reflejaba en lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus mejillas, había hecho tres veces un chequeo completo sobre Daniel Anderson y estaba totalmente sano.

-¿Eso significa que no hay problema con llevarlo a casa?.-dijo esperanzada Elizabeth

-No hay ningún problema querida, estoy segura que David se pondrá muy feliz, también tomate la semana, casi nunca tomas vacaciones por lo cual te has ganado un descanso.

-Mu...muchas gracias Emily y muchas gracias también a usted señor Flamel, sin usted y el profesor Dumbeldore no hubiese sido posible todo esto.

-No hay de que jovencita, me alegra poder ayudar.

Elizabeth envolvió en un abrazo al maestro de pociones, su sonrisa no podía ser apagada con nada en ese momento, se sentía con la fuerza para enfrentarse a mil dementores, tomó de la mano a Daniel y caminaron hacia la salida del hospital.

-ELIZABETH!

La mujer se giró ante la voz del maestro de pociones.

-Antes de que se me olvide,un regalo, bebelo.

Nicolás le lanzó un frasco que contenía un liquido rojizo como el que brotaba de la piedra filosofal.

-Tú también mereces una segunda oportunidad, bebelo ahora y para cuando llegues a casa notarás el efecto.

-¿Que es esto señor Flamel?.

-Confía en mi, lo digo por si acaso tu cuñado quiere analizarlo, no le servirá, lo encante para que solo funcione a quien se lo di.

Elizabeth en situaciones normales no habría bebido un brebaje de un extraño, pero este hombre le había devuelto a su esposo, por lo que sentía que podía confiar en él.

-A tu salud Dani.-dijo ella antes de beber el liquido de un solo trago.

La pareja se volvió a despedir y salieron del hospital.

-Señor Flamel, ¿que fue lo que le dio?.

-Ya que su marido a rejuvenecido, le preparé un poco del elixir de la vida mientras ellos conversaban, la rejuvenecerá aproximadamente diez años, pienso que es justo que empiezan donde quedaron.

-Eso es muy...noble.-dijo muy feliz Emily.

-Lo se, lo se soy genial, ahora quería hacerle una consulta, ya que estoy haciendo milagros el día de hoy, ¿hay más pacientes con daños tan severos como los que tenia el señor Anderson?.

-Pues si los hay, esta el matrimonio Longbotton, al igual que a Daniel, los mortífagos les dieron un cóctel de maldiciones, quedando en estado de locura, también tenemos otras personas con heridas mágicas que de no ser por nuestra contención ya habrían muerto, incluso tenemos una mujer muggle a quien le aplicaron la maldición _cruciatus_ y la lista sigue.

-Pues bien jovencita, tráigame las fichas médicas de todos y dígale a alguno de sus medimagos que preparé mucho café, pues esta noche ando confiado, vamos a hacer algo de magia.

Ya eran cerca de las 18:00 cuando los miembros de los cazadores de magos llegaron a su base junto a John Stark, la mayoría no había dormido en más de 24 horas

-Scott quiero un informe de cada uno de los miembros de tu equipo para mañana a las 08:00, el informe de los miembros que siguen en Hogwarts puede esperar hasta las 20:00, mañana tengo reunión a las 09:00 con el estado mayor y necesitan toda la información de lo que ocurrió, por el momento vayan a dormir, se lo han ganado.

-Si señor.

-A por cierto, dile a todos que...bien hecho.

-SI SEÑOR.-respondió Tom con más ánimo.

Luego de recibir las instrucciones de Tom, el equipo empezó a hacer rápidamente sus informes para luego irse a descansar, David sabia que a su hermano le debían de haber aplicado el tratamiento para sanarlo y sacarlo de una buena vez del coma, pero no quiso pensar en ello durante la misión, lo que menos necesitaba era tener las emociones revueltas en una pelea, ya había terminado su informe y se lo dejó al encargado que se los pasaria al señor Stark en la mañana.

-Gracias por hacer tu informe tan rápido David.

-De nada, siendo franco quiero dormir un poco, estoy bastante cansado.

-Me imagino, por los rumores fue una misión muy difícil, te lo has ganado, oh casi se me olvida, Elizabeth llamo y te dejó un mensaje, lo tenia anotado por aquí, dame un momento.

Sacando una nota y se la pasó al muchacho, era pequeña y rectangular, tenia solamente siete palabras.

 _"Todo salió bien, te esperamos en casa"_

-Oh por Dios...ALISON NECESITO QUE ME VAYAS A DEJAR RÁPIDO!.

Una hora y media más tarde el varón menor de los Anderson se bajaba de la parte de atrás de la motocicleta de su compañera.

-Espero que me pagues todas las multas que voy a recibir por saltarme tantas luces rojas.

-Mándale la cuenta a mi secretaria en la Universidad y por cierto...gracias por traerme tan rápido.-dijo un poco rojo por la vergüenza.

-De nada pequeño, ahora para que aprendas este es el momento en que besas a la chica por haberte ayudado.

-¿Be...besar?.

-Es una broma, cuidate mucho y disfruta con tu familia.-dijo la mujer mientras le daba un beso en la frente poniendo más rojo al adolescente.

David finalmente caminó hacia su casa, bueno técnicamente era la que había sido de sus abuelos, luego que la de sus padres fuese destruida por los mortifagos decidieron mudarse de ahí, caminó hacia la puerta, sentía el pecho apretado y la respiración se le hacia pesada, había tenido muchas emociones ese día y su archienemiga, la ansiedad atacaba de nuevo, muchos podrían pensar que no era algo serio, pero en ocasiones el muchacho sentía el peso del mundo en sus hombros, tenia que rendir en el MI7, tenia que rendir en su familia tomando un rol de padre y también tenia que rendir en la Universidad, en ocasiones podían pasar dos o tres días en que no podía conciliar el sueño, u otras veces en que le venían ataques de pánico, en general en las situaciones de presión, como en la batalla de Hogwarts, su instinto de supervivencia actuaba, pero era en situaciones de la vida normal donde se sentía más temeroso de que los nervios que venia arrastrando lo liquidaran, tocó la puerta, vio las luces prendidas.

"¿Daniel está a menos de 10 metros de mi?".

Nadie le abrió la puerta, le pareció extraño, sacó su llave y abrió lentamente la puerta evitando hacer cualquier ruido, una vez dentro presionó el botón central de su reloj desplegando su armadura, aun seguia en modo nocturno, escuchó unos ruidos desde la habitación de Elizabeth en el segundo piso, subió lentamente las escaleras, ya habia sacado su escudo y su espada, desde su comunicador escuchaba una señal del cuartel general.

-¿Ocurrió algo número 7?, detectamos la activación de su armadura.

-Mi cuñada no vino a abrirme la puerta, detecto dos individuos en el segundo piso, uno de ellos corresponde a ELizabeth, pero su ritmo cardiaco esta elevado, el segundo individuo no lo tenemos registrado, acudiré con discreción, por precausión contacte a número cuatro que está aún cerca de mi posición.

-Entendido número siete.

David dobló a la derecha, con unos pasos más estaba frente a la habitación, esto le parecía peligroso, ¿un mortifago había entrado en la casa y atacado a ELizabeth?, si era así el bastardo desearía no haber nacido con lo que él le haría a quien consideraba su figura materna, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que esto era familiar, una vez se decidió pateó la puerta , puso su escudo frente a él y su espada roja como lo hacían los antiguos hoplitas griegos.

-SUELTA A LA MUJER AHORA BAStar...do...

El grito que pegó el adolescente hizo que los don individuos que estaban en la cama saltaran como gatos mirando a quien entraba, Daniel tomó su varita rápidamente y le disparó un encantamiento repulsor a David, que solo fue absorvido por el escudo.

-TE HARÉ PAGAR MORTIFAGO!-gritó el mayor de los Anderson hacia el menor.

-Daniel tranquilo soy yo...

-NO CAERÉ EN TRAMPAS!

-SOY TU HERMANO IMBECIL.-dijo David mientras el casco se desvanecia y dejaba ver su rostro.

-Da...vid...

-Si soy tu hermano, toque la puerta y nadie vino a abrirme, luego vi que el ritmo cardiaco de ELizabeth estaba alterado y una señal de magia no registrada, pensé que era un mortifago y...¿por que estás desnudo?, ¿por qué Elizabeth esta desnuda?..ohh...POR DIOS...-dijo David más rojo de lo que había estado en su vida.

El adolescente se dio vuelta mientras su hermano y cuñada se dieron cuenta de su desnudez cubriéndose rápidamente.

-Los esperaré abajo, les daré unos minutos a solas.

Una vez que salió de la habitación, David habló por el comunicador a la base.

-Espero que no hayan visto eso, por favor mientanme y díganme que no vieron eso...

-JAJAJA tran...jajaja...tranquilo David, todo está bien jajajaja estamos desactivando la alerta roja y el envió de más cazadores a ayudarte jajajajaja.

No solamente escuchó la risa de quien estaba en turno, sino de lo que probablemente era la mitad de la base, cuando se activaba una armadura fuera de una misión se activaba también una alerta roja, debido a que al no estar en Hogwarts no había interferencia en las señales, el cuartel general del MI7 podía ver en vivo toda la situación y aportar con información, pero está vez fue mucha la información que había dado.

David desactivó su armadura, luego se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, se recostó en este, ahora podía sentir el peso de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, cerró sus ojos y empezó a respirar con más calma, la meditación había sido una de las recomendaciones que le dieron para manejar su ansiedad, inhaló profundamente, contuvo y exhalo, repitió esta acción varias veces, necesitaba estar lo más sereno posible, su relajación fue interrumpida por los pasos de Elizabeth y Daniel, ella vestía casualmente, mientras que Daniel parecía usar algunas de sus ropas a las que les habían aplicado un encantamiento para que crecieran un poco más, el adolescente miró a la pareja que se veía incomoda, ninguno de los tres sabia como empezar la conversación, no era exactamente como David se imaginó el reencuentro con su hermano.

-Luces joven, bueno los dos en verdad, ¿que pasó en el hospital?.

-Bueno, junto con el señor Flamel y algunas notas del profesor Dumbeldore pudimos potenciar la poción que usualmente le aplicábamos a Daniel, con eso pudios neutralizar las maldiciones que aun permanecían en su organismo, un efecto secundario fue el rejuvenecimiento, esto debido al contenido de parte del elixir de la vida.

-Pero eso no explica porque tu eres joven.

-El señor Flamel consideró que ya que Daniel había rejuvenecido yo también merecía una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Y te la bebiste sin siquiera pensarlo?, tu mejor que nadie en esta casa conoce sobre los diferentes tipos de pociones que existen, muchas de ellas peligrosas, ¿y te fiás de la palabra de un hombre al que conoces hace menos de una semana?.

-Hey no seas tan duro con ella, hizo lo mejor que pudo y el señor Flamel fue de gran ayuda.-dijo molesto Daniel con la actitud de su hermano.

-¿Y que hubiese pasado si fuese una trampa ?.

-Pues no lo fue y todos estamos bien que es lo importante.

-Pero sigue siendo descriteriado de su parte, al menos cuando los observé con mi casco no noté ninguna magia oscura dentro de ninguno de los dos.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, los hermanos Anderson se veían con el seño fruncido, era increíble como ambos se parecian ahora que la diferencia de edad se había acortado, ambos tenían el pelo castaño, los ojos color café.

-Lo siento David, tengo que admitir que me dejé llevar por la emoción, no sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este día, se que solamente quieres protegerme, lamento no tener la fuerza mental que tu posees para sobrellevar estas situaciones.-dijo la mujer con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Crees que no quiero explotar de ira en cualquier momento?, ¿crees que no quiero volver a los tiempos antes de que toda nuestra vida se fuese a la mierda?-dijo mientras lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos-todos los días recuerdo lo que paso, todos los días me cuestiono que pude haber hecho, pero llego a la misma conclusión de que no pude hacer nada, era impotente y débil, mi miedo me paralizo, puedo recordar la risa de Bellatrix mientras hacia explotar la cabeza de mama, como papa fue desmembrado y NO PUDE HACER NADA.-esto último lo dijo arrojando una lampara de mesa contra la pared-AHHHH!¿POR QUE NO PUDIMOS SER UNA FAMILIA NORMAL?, YO DEBERÍA ESTAR YENDO CON MI PAPA A VER PARTIDOS DE FÚTBOL, APRENDER A COCINAR PASTELES CON MI MAMA, QUE DANIEL ME HABLASE DE COMO CONQUISTAR A UNA CHICA, ODIO LA MAGIA, LA ODIO, ARRUINÓ MI VIDA!.

Las lágrimas corrían como dos torrentes por las mejillas, David no sabia porque pero algo en su interior se había quebrado, sabia que lo que decía no tenia un orden, pero era lo que sentía, sabia que debería sentirse feliz, pero sus emociones eran un completo caos, Elizabeth miraba a su cuñado sin saber que decir o hacer, estaba totalmente sorprendida, pues nunca lo había visto perder sus emociones, siempre había sido el sostén emocional de la familia, quizás eso era lo que pasaba, había tenido un rol que no le correspondía a alguien tan pequeño, ella se dio cuenta en cuanto se había apoyado en él, inconscientemente buscando a Daniel, la culpa se sintió como una cruz en su espalda, miró a su esposo que estaba sentado a su lado, él se levantó sin decir nada y rápidamente abrazó a su hermano menor, no dijo palabra alguna, David se sintió extraño ante el contacto, por su nariz entró un olor que él conocía, cerró los ojos y recordó cuando su hermano lo llevaba en brazos,cuando le contaba historias de Hogwarts, cuando de pequeño interrumpía los besuqueos entre los en su momento adolescentes, muchas veces había soñado con esos días, pero ahora el olor no era de un recuerdo, era real,su hermano realmente había vuelto, lentamente le correspondió al abrazo y se puso a llorar como no lo había hecho en más de diez años, sus rodillas fallaron, pero su hermano lo sostuvo, lloró y lloró, se sentía de nuevo con cuatro años, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz.


	55. C55-El fin del principio I

-Gracias por su testimonio señor Weasley, nos será muy útil en nuestra investigación, espero que se recupere prontamente.

Rufus Scrimgeour se levantó de su silla al lado de la cama de hospital en la que Ron estaba acostado, se colocó su sombrero, hizo un gesto con el brazo y se despidió del muchacho, la "habitación" donde se encontraba consistía de una cama y una mesita a su izquierda con una jarra con agua, un vaso y algo de fruta, la habitación tenia cortinas blancas, cuatro aurores lo habían estado vigilando desde que había despertado un día antes, le habían dicho que se encontraba bajo detención hasta nuevo aviso, no había podido ver a nadie más que a ellos, ni siquiera a su familia.

"¿Que diablos les voy a decir después de todo lo que hice?".

-Tiene visitas, estaremos afuera.-dijo uno de los aurores.

El resto de los policías mágicos se retiró, luego entraron Arthur y Molly Weasley, los tres pelirrojos se miraron por un instante sin decirse nada, Ron esperaba recibir un grito de su madre o una reprimenda de su padre, pero lo que recibió fue el abrazo de ambos que lloraban.

-Mi niñito, no sabes lo preocupados que todos estábamos por ti.

-¿Como te sientes hijo?.

Las palabras de su madre y su padre respectivamente dejaron extrañado al muchacho.

-¿No están molestos?.

-¿MOLESTOS?.-dijeron ambos extrañados-nunca podríamos estar molestos contigo hijo, lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa.-dijo Arthur.

-PERO YO LOS ATAQUE A TODOS...Y LO DISFRUTE...SOY UNA BASURA!.

-RONALD WEASLEY TE PROHÍBO QUE USES ESE LENGUAJE CONTIGO MISMO.

-Pero mamá...

-NADA DE PEROS JOVENCITO, tu padre y yo siempre te amaremos, pase lo que pase, además no fuiste consciente de lo que pasaba, era Voldemort quien te controlaba y manipulaba tus emociones.

-Pero ..lo que les hice a Percy, Fred y George...lo que le dije a Ginny...no me lo puedo perdonar.-dijo llorando el pelirrojo.

-Realmente eres un cabezotas Ronny, creo que deberemos decirle nosotros mismos que no estamos molestos con él, ¿no es así gred?.

-Opino igual que tu mi querido Feorge.

Los gemelos entraron con su tradicional sonrisa y buen ánimo, que contrastaba con las múltiples vendas y parches que adornaban su cuerpo, detrás de estos venían Percy que sujetaba a una acongojada Ginny.

-Es un gusto verte bien Ronald, nos tenias a todos muy preocupados.-dijo el prefecto de Gryffindor sin su habitual pomposidad.

-Ron..yo..LO SIENTO TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA.

-¿De que hablas Ginny?.

-Hace unos meses choque con Draco Malfoy, mis libros de clase se cayeron, no me di cuenta y el colocó el diario de Tom Riddle dentro de mis textos, luego empecé a escribir en él, se por lo que pasaste, era muy...persuasivo con sus palabras, me hizo tenerle aprecio, luego incluso me olvide de averiguar como había llegado a mi poder, lentamente sentía como iba perdiendo control sobre mis acciones, ahí tuve miedo y quise deshacerme de él y lo tiré a la basura en la sala común de Gryffindor, si le hubiese dicho a un profesor o a alguien más, todo esto no habría pasado, todo es mi culpa.-dijo Ginny llorando a mares.

-No tienes que llorar Ginny, tu fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo ir, yo en cambio...quise seguir, sus palabras me hacían sentir apreciado, único, que no era "otro Weasley más".

-Tu eres especial hijo, tu nunca has sido un Weasley más.-dijo Arthur.

-Gracias por tus palabras papá, pero...no me siento así, Bill fue prefecto y premio anual, además de ser un excelente alumno, Charly fue uno de los mejores buscadores que Gryffindor haya tenido, Percy es uno de los magos más brillantes y aplicados de todo el colegio, Fred y George son divertidos y populares, finalmente Ginny es la primera mujer en nacer en nuestra familia en muchas generaciones, además de ser valiente y decidida, yo en cambio no destaco en nada y aunque lo hiciera no tendría valor alguno, pues todos los demás ya lo han hecho, siento...la presión de tener que ser todo lo que mis hermanos ya fueron...y no puedo con eso...

Ahora era él quien lloraba a mares, tenia miedo de decir lo que sentía, pero por una vez no escuchó a sus demonios internos y dejó salir todo; la familia de pelirrojos miró asombrada la declaración de Ron, se miraron entre ellos.

-Hijo, conversamos anoche luego que despertaron tus hermanos y queremos pedirte que...nos perdones, nunca notamos como nuestras acciones pudieron hacer que albergaras esos sentimientos tan negativos.

Las palabras del patriarca familiar dejó estupefacto al niño.

-¿Me piden perdón?.

-Si Ronny, digo Ron, creo que en algunas,bueno varias, ok..bastantes ocasiones nos pasamos de la raya con nuestras bromas hacia ti, lamento haber convertido tu oso de peluche en una araña, se que no quisiste romper mi escoba de juguete.-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Tu no eres uno más hijo, tu eres único, es cierto que ser el menor de un grupo de hermanos hace que uno se sienta un poco eclipsado, pero tu eres único, eres muy observador, un excelente jugador de ajedrez y por lo que me siento más orgullosa como madre es que tienes un buen corazón, crecerás para convertirte en un excelente hombre y yo siempre estaré orgullosa de que tu seas mi hijo.

Las palabras finales de su madre hicieron sentir en el pecho del muchacho una calidez muy grande, verse rodeado de su familia lo reconfortaba, quizás podría sonar mal, pero le gustaba que todos le prestaran toda su atención, aunque fuese en esas circunstancias, finalmente Ron Weasley era un chico feliz.

El director Dumbeldore veía enternecido la escena, no quería interrumpirla pero era necesario hablar con uno de los miembros de la familia.

-Buenos días a todos, lamento tener que interrumpir, ¿podría pedirles prestado a Arthur por un momento?, es algo muy importante.

-Si señor, vuelvo en un momento familia.

-Esto lo necesitamos conversar en mi oficina, acompañame por favor.

El camino desde la enfermería fue muy largo para el patriarca Weasley, temía que la conversación que tenían que tener fuese sobre su hijo y su futuro.

-Chocolate blanco.

La gárgola dio el acceso a la escalera de caracol, caminaron a través de ella hasta dar paso a la oficina del director del colegio Hogwarts.

-Por favor siéntate Arthur, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo con Ron?.

-No mi querido amigo, los aurores y medimagos lo revisaron, puedes tener la absoluta tranquilidad de que tu hijo está bien, tampoco tiene ningún cargo criminal pues fue poseído por un artefacto muy oscuro, por lo que no te debes preocupar por Azkaban.-dijo el director para alivio del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

-¿Y para que necesita hablar conmigo señor?.

-Es para hacerte una oferta, debido a los acontecimientos recientes a habido un cambio en el paradigma en como queremos plantear nuestra relación con los muggles, tuve una reunión con el ministro y otras personas, juntos hemos acordado de que la clase de estudios muggles sea una asignatura de carácter obligatoria, por lo cual necesitaremos contratar no solo a un profesor a tiempo completo, sino que también cumpla otros requerimientos, como ser un amante de la cultura muggle, tener una actitud afable y conciliadora, además de ser un sangre pura, por favor no pienses mal de mi por el último punto que te mencioné pues tiene una explicación, la razón por la que te tengo aquí es para preguntarte si querías ser el nuevo profesor de estudios muggles.

-¿Es enserio profesor?. - dijo anonadado el señor weasley.

-Así es, pienso que eres el mejor candidato para el puesto, además que podrás estar más cerca de tus hijos.

-Yo no se que decir, es un gran honor y...ACEPTO!

-Excelente. - dijo sonriendo el profesor-tengo un primer trabajo para ti, debes leer este documento, pero no puedes comentarlo con nadie, espero que no sea necesario tener que hacer el juramento inquebrantable contigo-dijo ahora serio.

-Tranquilo profesor, puede confiar en mi, no diré nada, pero ¿de que se trata ese documento?.

-Antes de hablarte sobre el documento en si, tengo que hablarte brevemente de algunos hechos no conocidos por la opinión publica, hace casi dos días cuando tuvimos la batalla en la torre de Gryffindor, vino un escuadrón de muggles equipados con armas anti-magicas, ellos nos ayudaron en la lucha contra Voldemort, luego de la batalla me reuní con su líder, tuvimos en ese momento unas negociaciones para formar una alianza contra Voldemort entre su organización y nosotros, ambas partes tuvimos que ceder en varias cosas, una de ella fue volver obligatoria la clase de estudios muggles, con esta introducción podemos ir al meollo del asunto, el documento en tus manos se llama protocolo apocalipsis, es todo un plan diseñado por los muggles para hacer publica la existencia de la magia, de la forma más armoniosa posible, de ejecutarse apropiadamente, la población no mágica no debería entrar en pánico ante nuestra existencia, por lo que ya no tendríamos que escondernos mas, aquí tu tienes un papel fundamental, pues se considera que un mago se presente en algo llamado televisión junto con el monarca muggle de turno y expliquen juntos sobre la cultura mágica, necesito que leas todo el protocolo y aumentes lo más que puedas tus conocimientos sobre la historia y cultura de los no magos, así estaremos preparados si el protocolo se activa, ¿puedo encomendarte esta responsabilidad?.

-Si señor, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Excelente, por favor que nadie sepa de lo que hablanos hoy, excepto sobre tu nuevo trabajo, esta información que te compartí solamente la saben tres personas en todo el ministerio de magia aparte de ti, por lo que es confidencial.

-Lo entiendo profesor, seré cuidadoso.

-Gracias por tu disposición Arthur, me has quitado un gran peso de encima, ahora puedes retirarte, estoy seguro que tu familia te espera ansiosa.  
_

Más y mas individuos vestidos con túnicas negras llegaban a la mansión de los Malfoy, uno de ellos era Severus Snape, caminaba como siempre lo hacia, haciendo ondear su atuendo como si pareciese el aleteo de un murciélago, vio muchas caras conocidas de tu tiempo como mortifago comprometido, pero decidió ignorarlos, todos estaban en una de las habitaciones ampliadas mágicamente de la casa, era lo suficientemente grande como para realizar fácilmente un baile de varias decenas de personas sin ningún tipo de problema, la contemplación del lugar se detuvo cuando desde una escalinata del segundo piso una puertas se abrieron, ahí lo vio...con sus piel de color blanca como un hueso, una nariz que parecía la de una serpiente y ojos rojos como las llamas del mismo infierno, era Lord Voldemort.

Todos los mortifagos presentes hincaron la rodilla y agacharon la cabeza hacia su amo.

-Pero que esplendida reunión, veo que vinieron sumamente rápido.-dijo el señor oscuro inusualmente alegre.

-Mi señor vinimos tan rápido como nos llamo, somos sus humildes servidores.

-Lindas palabras Yaxley no sabes como me enternece saber que cuando los necesite vinieron rápidamente a mi llamado.

El mortifago rubio cometió el error de no notar el doble sentido en las palabras del mago oscuro, pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta.

-Vinieron tan rápido..COMO CUANDO LOS NECESITE HACE MÁS DE 10 AÑOS!.

-Mi...¿mi señor?.

-CRUCIO!

Gritos de dolor llenaron toda la habitación, muchos magos y brujas retrocedieron un poco, otros intentaron mirar disimuladamente por donde escapar, pero el miedo les evitó tomar cualquier acción.

-¿CREEN QUE SOY UN IDIOTA?, ¿CREEN QUE POR VOLVER AHORA LOS PERDONARÉ POR HABERME ABANDONADO?, ¿POR HABER RENEGADO DE MI?!, USTEDES VOLVIERON POR MIEDO, MIEDO A LO QUE LES HABRÍA HECHO DE NO HABER RESPONDIDO A MI LLAMADO, PUES PENSARON BIEN, ME HABRÍA ENCARGADO PERSONALMENTE DE DARLES CAZA A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS TRAIDORES, NO SOLO LES HUBIESE DADO UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA A USTEDES SINO TAMBIÉN A TODA SU FAMILIA...pero soy misericordioso.-dijo cambiando abruptamente de tono, desde enojado a afable.-pueden nuevamente renovar sus votos hacia mi.

-Es muy generoso mi señor, no nos merecemos ese honor..-dijo el padre de Goyle.

-Es verdad, no lo merecen, me tomaré algunas precauciones esta vez, requiero una prueba de fe por parte de ustedes.

-Lo que sea mi señor, nosotros obedeceremos.-dijo tembloroso otro mortifago.

-¿Lo que sea eh?, pues bien, quiero que el día de mañana todos ustedes vendan todo lo que tienen, además de sacar todos sus ahorros de Gringotts, también requiero un compromiso más pleno, ustedes dejaran su trabajo y sus familias, pues los necesito a tiempo completo.

-Pero mi señor, ¿por que tenemos que renunciar a todo?.-dijo una bruja.

-¿Por qué?, ¿POR QUE?, ¿TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR?, IMPERIO!

Partió aplicándolo con la bruja, luego con otros, quienes querían escapar la sacaban peor, pues eran maldecidos y luego controlados, algunos quisieron defenderse, pero fueron derrotados rápidamente.

-IMPERIO...IMPERIO...IMPERIO!

Al cabo de unos minutos todos los mortifagos rebeldes estaban tranquilamente mirando a su amo.

-Ahora vuelvo a preguntar, ¿hay algún problema con la orden que les di?.

-NO MI SEÑOR.-gritaron casi al unisono todos los mortifagos

-Veo que muchos no huyeron ni quisieron dejarme, eso me reconforta, pero no quiero posibles traidores, así que...IMPERIO..

Severus no se resistió, sabia que perdería en una lucha directa contra Lord Voldemort, llevó sus barreras mentales al máximo, por un instante sintió como su cuerpo se sentía muy liviano, como si flotara en un mar en calma, escuchó a lo lejos una voz decirle:

-"Sometete a mi voluntad".

Una parte de él hubiese querido decirle que si, de haberlo hecho sentía que obtendría mucho placer, pero recordaba que ese era el hombre que había matado a Lily y quien casi mata a Harry, no lo obedecería nunca más, haciendo uso de todo su poder, todas sus emociones y toda su fuerza de voluntad, el maestro de pociones rompió la maldición, pero logró no mostrarlo físicamente, así no levantó sospechas, miró ahora como Voldemort se acercaba a las dos últimas personas no controladas por él, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

-Mis queridos Malfoy, han sido unos anfitriones bastante buenos, como soy generoso les permitiré someterse a mi sin tener que levantar mi varita, ¿aceptan renunciar a todas sus posesiones por mi causa?,¿aceptan renunciar a su hijo squib?.

-TÚ...TÚ..NOS MENTISTE, DIJISTE QUE SANARÍAS A DRACO SI TE AYUDÁBAMOS!-gritó enfurecida la mujer.

-OH chica ingenua, ¿crees que gastaría mi tiempo en un montón de niños que no poseen magia?, si quisiera darle magia a quienes no la tienen me buscaría a cualquiera en un colegio muggle, tu hijo es inservible a nuestro mundo, siendo honesto pienso que la vida le dio un castigo muy justo para unos padres miedosos que me traicionaron a la primera oportunidad.

-NO TE METAS CON MI HIJO BASTARDO!.

Pero antes de que Narcissa pudiese atacar a Voldemort su marido la había desarmado.

-Bien..Lucius..bien, me alegra ver que hay por lo menos un miembro en tu familia que piensa, ahora... _IMPERIO_!

-Lucius...-dijo Narcissa antes de bajo los efectos de la maldición.

-Mi señor te pido que tengas clemencia sobre ella, esta alterada por nuestro hijo, me entrego voluntariamente a ti, pero solo te pido que no le hagas daños ni a ella, ni a Draco, te entrego todo mi ser.-dijo Lucius mientras se arrodillaba y extendía sus brazos.

-Excelente, cumpliré tu deseo Lucius... _Imperio_.


	56. C56-El fin del principio II

John Stark estaba en su oficina, su reunión con el estado mayor había resultado bastante bien, estaban felices por los resultados preliminares del desempeño de los Lancelot Alpha, esperaban tener para el próximo año los Lancelot Beta en operación, además las naciones aliadas con Reino Unido habían tenido éxito en crear sus primeros prototipos de armaduras de combate anti-mágicas, probablemente en menos de dos años los principales países de la OTAN también tendrían sus propias unidades totalmente operativas, por otro lado el equipo de investigación mágica analizaba el horrocrux en la diadema, comparándolo con el anillo, una vez obtenidos todos los datos posibles serian destruidos, miró su reloj eran las 6 de la mañana, no había dormido en toda la noche terminando de revisar unos informes, pero por lo menos todo parecía ir bien por el momento, pero las tormenta suelen aparecer justo cuando el mar está en calma, una llamada desde el teléfono de su oficina sacó de la lectura de documentos al jefe del MI7.

-Stark al habla.

-Señor Stark, soy Ractok de la división financiera, desde hace una hora a empezado un gran movimiento en el banco, muchos magos sangre pura están viniendo a vender sus posesiones y lo sacaron todo.

-¿Como que todo?-

-Pues..TODO..hasta el último Knut, el banco puede que quede con déficit de un quinto del capital total si esto sigue así.

-Inyecte de inmediato más capital, no podemos permitir que la economía mágica se venga abajo, haga lo que sea necesario, quiero los nombres de todos quienes sacaron el dinero, en una hora me comunicaré con usted.

-Si señor.

John tomó su reloj presionó uno de sus botones y habló.

-Estamos en alerta roja, repito alerta roja, hay movimientos grandes de capital en el banco Gringotts, los principales sospechosos son familias sangre pura, todos a sus puestos de combate.

Esto le daba mala espina, cuando un barco se hunde las ratas son las primeras en huir, tomo su teléfono celular y llamó, esperaba que le hubiesen explicado como usar correctamente el aparato a quien necesitaba contactar.

-Director Dumbeldore, soy John Stark tenemos una emergencia...

David despertó, reconoció el techo, era su habitación, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana,a su mente volvieron rápidamente los recuerdos de lo que pasó hace unas noches atrás.

-Daniel...

Salió de su habitación, rápidamente fue a la habitación de Elizabeth, no la encontró a ella ni a su hermano, su nariz detectó un olor a fritura, le era muy familiar.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina y vio una escena que muchas veces soñó, Daniel preparaba huevos fritos mientras Elizabeth miraba atenta.

-Aun no entiendo porque tus huevos fritos siempre te quedan tan deliciosos, llevo años intentándolo y nunca me quedan igual.

-Es un secreto familiar mi amor.

-¿Y por que no me lo dices?, soy tu esposa y por ende de la familia.

-Lo siento, es un legado que solamente se pasa a los varones de la familia, aunque si me das un beso puedo prepararte todos los que quieras.-dijo seductoramente.

Elizabeth quiso ponerse molesta con su marido, pero la mirada que le puso hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas como las de una quinceañera, no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a los labios de su marido, pero fueron interrumpidos por su cuñado.

-Aquí estaban, me preocupe de no verlos.

"Maldito seas David, siempre apareces en el peor momento".-pensó la mujer.

-Hola David, me alegra verte, espero que hayas descansado con tu siesta, te preparé huevos fritos estilo Anderson para la cena, ¿nos fuiste a buscar a la pieza nuevamente?.

-Si, sigo sin creerme que todo esto es real.

-Soy tan real como el sublime sabor de estos huevos fritos, no te preocupes hermanito, ya no te dejaré nunca más, ahora siéntate y come antes de que se te enfríen.

Justo David iba a probar un bocado cuando una cuchara le robó parte de su platillo.

-Hey, eso era mio!.

-Esto te pasa por interrumpirnos.-dijo la cuñada del muggle haciendo un puchero.

Daniel sonreía al ver la "discusión" entre las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, seguía sorprendiéndole la habilidad de su hermanito para llegar he interrumpirlos cuando se querían poner "cariñosos", le sorprendía el haber tenido la suficiente intimidad para concebir a...Sofia...al momento del ataque él no sabia que su esposa estaba embarazada, cuando eran novios una vez hablaron sobre los nombres que les gustaban, fue él quien dijo que le encantaría ese nombre para una hija, el pensamiento de todo lo que tuvo que vivir su esposa sin él lo atormentaba.

"¿Como puedo ser un buen padre para una niña que no conozco?".

-Hey David, ¿me puedes hablar un poco más sobre Sofía?.

-Bueno, como ya habrás visto en las fotos es físicamente igual a Eli, excepto que tiene el color castaño de pelo de nosotros, es una excelente alumna y muy dulce como persona.

-¿Que cosas le gustas?, ¿que cosas no le gustan?.-dijo de manera un poco apresurada.

David vio un poco de temor en su hermano, los últimos días le habían hablado de su hija, pero parecía que no era suficiente, parecía que quisiera absorber casi 11 años en el menor tiempo posible.

-No te sientas culpable Dani, ella te quiere, nosotros siempre le contábamos historias sobre ti, te iba a ver a menudo al hospital.

-Lo se, me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero...me siento culpable de no haber estado junto a ella, ni junto a Eli o a ti, quiero hacerla feliz, pero tengo miedo de no ser el tipo de padre que ella espera que yo sea.

Las manos de Daniel temblaban un poco, tu tradicional sonrisa cambió a un semblante de preocupación, no sabia que decirle a su hermano, el tenia una relación cercana con su sobrina, pero no sabia que podría servirle.

-Nadie nos enseña a ser padres mi amor, tengo que admitir que fue duro para mi, pero fue tu amor lo que me mantuvo con la fuerza de voluntad para seguir, a medida que la veía crecer veía más y más de tu luz en ella, era un recordatorio constante de que no tenia que perder la esperanza, es normal que tengas miedo, pero ahora estamos juntos, se tu mismo, te darás cuenta de que ustedes dos se parecen mas de lo que tu crees, ella me contó que el sombrero pensó en enviarla a Slytherin, pero quiso ser una orgullosa tejona como su padre.-dijo Elizabeth mientras tomaba cariñosamente las manos de su marido.

-Eli...gracias, siempre logras animarme.

-Sabes que eres nada sin mi.-dijo alegremente.

-Podrías partir enviándole una carta primero, será más fácil plasmar tus ideas en escrito que hablando, al menos así tanto ella como tú estarán más preparados.-dijo David.

-Tienes razón, voy por pergamino y tinta.

Daniel empezó a escribir apasionadamente, no le gustaba lo que escribía y volvía a empezar, su esposa miraba divertida y le iba dando ideas, David por su parte miraba feliz la escena,luego de varios minutos la carta ya estaba lista, Elizabeth la ató a la lechuza de su familia y esta partió a Hogwarts.

-La recibirá mañana para el desayuno.

-Estoy seguro que le encantará Dani, no te preocupes.

-Ojalá así sea.

La familia se dirigió a la sala de estar, prendieron la televisión y buscaron una película, Elizabeth hubiese preferido una película romántica, pero los hermanos prefirieron una de acción, aunque siguiendo la tradición dejaron a David en el medio del sillón, así lo hacían cuando veían una película cuando era un bebe, Daniel notó que tanto su esposa como su hermano se quedaron dormidos, con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una manta lo suficientemente grande para los tres, se acomodó y durmió abrazando a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana un ruido despertó a los Anderson, este venia desde David, este miró su reloj que brillaba con una luz rojiza.

-Oh no...-dijo el cazador número 7.

El director Dumbeldore y los profesores habían cancelado los exámenes finales, hecho que habría generado mucha felicidad en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero ahora un momento feliz, aún había muchos alumnos de Gryffindor en las tiendas de campaña, la torre de los leones aún seguía inutilizable como dormitorio, por lo cual los alumnos fueron trasladados a camas colocadas en las salas comunes de Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, Neville Longbotton se había quedado durmiendo las últimas noches en la casa de las serpientes y para molestia de algunos sangre pura estaba desayunando junto a sus amigos en la mesa verde-plata.

-Maldito imbécil, me la pagará..¿quien se cree que es?.-dijo molesto Harry Potter mientras apuñalaba a su trozo de tocino.

-Harry deja de darle vueltas al asunto , el tipo simplemente fue superior a ti en esa ocasión.-dijo Tracey.

Pero las palabras de su amiga solo hicieron sentir más molesto a Harry.

-No puedo Tracey, su actitud sigue molestándome, más aún cuando tengo que beber esta poción para sanarme.-dijo señalando un frasco con un liquido de color azul transparente.

-Deja de quejarte, estás actuando igual que Malfoy el año pasado, te molesta la situación pues tu ego se vino abajo Harry Potter.

Todos miraron anonadados a la castaña-rojiza, Neville y Daphne no sabían que responder, el primero no se atrevía a criticar a Harry, pues lo había salvado en su primera clase de vuelo, además de ser su primer amigo de verdad, por otra parte Daphne no quería llevarse mal con quien a ella le gustaba, por suerte para ambos Tracey no tenia ninguno de los anteriores inconvenientes, el niño que vivió abrió los ojos estupefacto, por un instante se quedó viendo a su amiga con la boca abierta, para luego golpearse fuertemente las mejillas con sus manos.

-HARRY!-exclamaron preocupados Daphne y Neville.

-Gracias Tracey, me hiciste darme cuenta de algo, me abofetee a mi mismo por mi arrogancia, el _arte de la guerra_ siempre recomienda que un comandante no puede dejarse llevar por la ira o la frustración, sino ya perdió la batalla porque estará vulnerable a lo que haga el enemigo, te agradezco tu franqueza amiga.

-De nada bobo, para eso estamos los amigos.-dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

La conversación de los chicos fue interrumpida por múltiples lechuzas que llegaron a dejar el tradicional correo, para extrañeza de todos, en _El profeta_ no hubo ninguna noticia de lo ocurrido durante los días después de la batalla, ni siquiera en la parte de chismes de Rita Skeeter.

"Probablemente el ministro usó su influencia para que esto no fuese una bomba política".

A las chicas y a Harry les cayeron sus respectivas ediciones del diario, en la portada se escribía:

 _ **BATALLA EN LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR**_

 _ **EL SEÑOR OSCURO VUELVE A SER DERROTADO**_

Empezaron a leer rápidamente, era muy notaria la mano del ministerio en la redacción, pues se mencionaba cosas como que el ministerio envió rápidamente aurores y medimagos al colegio (aunque llegaron una vez la batalla estaba ganada) , básicamente lo hacían ver como que fue gracias al ministerio que se ganó la batalla, también se mencionó la participación de un grupo de muggles que ayudaron, aunque sin mayores detalles al respecto, el resto de la nota fue simplemente relleno.

-¿Que opinan?.-preguntó el oji-verde.

-Que es pura basura, no refleja ni un cuarto de lo que paso.-dijo Tracey.

-Creo que el ministro no quiere tener a la opinión pública encima.-comentó la rubia del grupo.

-Es verdad, creo que podremos esperar más de esto a futuro, ¿que opinas tu Neville?...¿Neville estás bien?.-dijo preocupado Harry.

-Neville Longbotton lloraba mientras sujetaba firmemente una carta, Harry pudo ver en una de las esquinas la insignia de San Mungo.

-¿Neville que ocurrió?.-preguntó Harry.

-Mis...mis padres...-dijo acongojado.

-¿Que les ocurrió?.-preguntó muy preocupada Tracey.

-Ellos...están sanos...

Los tres Slytherin no podían entender a que se refería su amigo, pero otro sonido de llanto los distrajo,era en la mesa Ravenclaw, en las otras mesas también habían chicos y chicas que se pusieron a llorar, en la mesa de Hufflepuf, Sofia Anderson tenia lágrimas en sus ojos mientras terminaba de leer una carta.

 _Querida Sofia:_

 _El escribirte esta carta a sido una de las acciones más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, no porque no quisiera escribirte, sino por el peso emocional que tienen, pero siguiendo el concejo de tu madre no buscaré discursos rebuscados, sino que te seré sincero y hablaré desde el corazón, cuando ocurrió el ataque de los mortifagos a la casa de tus abuelos Louis y Camila, no sabíamos del embarazo de tu madre, yo caí en un largo sueño sin tener esa noticia, no sabes la alegría de poder ver y abrazar a tu madre cuando desperté hace unos días en el hospital, ahí ella me puso al día con todo lo que había pasado en estos casi doce años, sobre la muerte de tus bisabuelos, como tu madre cumplió su sueño de convertirse en medimaga, como David creció para convertirse en todo un hombre, pero la noticia que más me impacto...fuiste tú, cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada y te tuvo...yo me desmaye, debes perdonar a tu padre por esa reacción, aunque legalmente tenga treinta años mi mente aun sigue teniendo dieciocho, al despertar sentí una alegría enorme, tenia una hija con la mujer de mi vida, tu madre me mostró fotografías tuyas de bebe, no paré de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, fue un torbellino de emociones, luego me mostró más imágenes de ti, como lentamente ibas creciendo, hasta convertirte en la bella jovencita que eres ahora, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, exceptuando por el color de tu cabello castaño (que es totalmente Anderson), siendo una pena muy grande hija y tengo que decírtela, siento culpa, mucha culpa de no haber podido estar contigo todos estos años, revivo en mi mente los sucesos del día en que me separé de tu madre, en lo que pude haber hecho mejor, tengo miedo de no poder ser el padre que tu esperas que sea, esa idea me aterra, tú te mereces ser feliz, pero hay algo que puedo decirte sin ningún temor, que desde el primer momento que mis ojos vieron tu pequeña carita de bebe en las fotografías...yo te ame, pase lo que pase te amaré hija mía, haré todo lo posible para ser el mejor padre del mundo para ti, deseo conocerte pronto._

 _Te ama con todo su corazón_

 _Daniel Anderson_

-Pa...pá-dijo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad.

Al igual que Sofia y Neville, muchos otros alumnos recibieron cartas de San Mungo, diciéndoles que sus familiares que estaban internados ahora estaban sano, Albus Dumbeldore recibió también una carta desde el hospital, pero esta era de Nicolas Flamel.

 _Querido Albus:_

 _Todo a salido de maravilla, no solo he podido sanar a Daniel Anderson, sino a muchas otras personas, como por ejemplo a los Longbotton, ahora están observación, pero están bastante bien por el momento, también me he tomado algunas ciertas libertades con su tratamiento, te las comentaré con más calma en persona, hay un tema importante que tienes que saber, una de las mujeres muggles, Petunia Dursley dijo algo sobre que Harry Potter es su sobrino y que él la había atacado, considero prudente que cuando puedas vengas con el muchacho para esclarecer los hechos, lo que menos necesitamos es tener problemas con los muggles._

 _Saludos._

 _"_ Parece que salimos de un problema para entrar en otro, al menos muchos niños podrán reencontrarse con sus familiares _"._

Pero los pensamientos del director fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un pequeño aparato que estaba guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica, sacó el "teléfono celular", al día siguiente de la reunión entre el director y el jefe del MI7 le hicieron llegar a través del ministro de magia el aparato, además de una explicación sencilla de como usarlo.

-Hola, aquí habla el director Dumbeldore.

-Director Dumbeldore, soy John Stark tenemos una emergencia.

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo preocupado.

-Me han informado de que muchas familias sangre puras han vendido todas sus posesiones y luego retirado todos sus ahorros del banco Gringotts, hemos dado la orden de inyectar fondos para reemplazar los que se perdieron y que la economía no se venga abajo.

-Esto...no tiene sentido...-dijo totalmente anonadado el profesor Dumbeldore.

-Profesor, temo que esto sea el preludio de algún ataque más grande, puse a mi gente en alerta, estamos recabando información, cuando sepa algo más se lo haré saber, tenga extremo cuidado.

-Entendido señor Stark, tomaré las precauciones necesarias, muchas gracias por el aviso.

El director miró el pequeño aparato por un instante, luego miró a sus profesores y les dijo:

-Que los jefes de casa lleven junto a sus prefectos a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, no saldrán hasta nuevo aviso, el resto viene conmigo, activaremos las defensas del colegio, nadie entre o sale si no lo autorizo.

-Albus, ¿que sucede?.-preguntó Minerva Mcgonagall.

-Guerra.-dijo tristemente mientras veía la silla vacía de Severus Snape.

Muy lejos del colegio, específicamente en la isla de Azkaban una bruja miraba hacia la fria pared como lo hacia todos los días de su cautiverio, las constantes tormentas del lugar no dejaban pasar rayos de sol por la pequeña ventana de su celda, pero a pesar de las precarias condiciones en las que vivía, sonreía de forma desquiciada, pues el tatuaje en uno de sus antebrazos brillaba como no lo hacia desde que su amo estaba en su máximo poder, sabia que su fe seria recompensada, que su esperanza había valido las constantes torturas de los dementores, pensando en estas abominables criaturas la mayor de las tres hermanas Black, notó que sus carceleros no vinieron a robarle la felicidad ese día, de hecho no escuchaba ningún movimiento, era extraño, de repente se escuchó una explosión en los pisos inferiores, la mujer se acercó más a sus barrotes para poder escuchar mejor, los dos únicos aurores que andaban ese día pasaron corriendo por la celda de Bellatrix con varitas en mano, se dirigieron hacia la dirección de donde provenían las explosiones, hubo ruidos de...un combate, si era un duelo mágico, ella podía reconocer perfectamente ese sonido, luego de unos minutos se detuvieron, el silencio volvió a reinar, hasta que el techo de su celda se empezó a fracturar, primero lentamente y luego de forma más violenta, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente, el polvo inundó toda la habitación, la bruja tenebrosa tosió por unos instantes, luego su mirada se elevo, rayos de luz entraban como perfectas lineas recta y desde una parte del techo veía a su amo, a Lord Voldemort, la mortifaga sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, para sus ojos tenia un Dios frente a ella.

-Ven conmigo Bellatrix.-dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Mientras esto ocurría, desde afuera de la prisión se podía observar como los demás mortifagos liberaban a sus hermanos cautivos, junto con reducir la prisión a polvo.

.


	57. C57-El fin del principio III

**_FUGA MASIVA EN AZKABAN_**

 ** _CÁRCEL FUE REDUCIDA A CENIZAS_**

Draco leía atentamente el periódico, mil ideas pasaban por su mente, pasaban a toda velocidad de la misma forma que lo hacia el tren donde se encontraba, las clases habían terminado finalmente y el verano de 1993 empezaba, a su lado en el vagón iba su única amiga, Hermione Granger leyendo un libro como siempre aunque de forma preocupada, en el último desayuno en el colegio llegaron lechuzas con los periódicos y ahí la noticia al ataque a la prisión mágica se supo, hubo reacciones de temor, en el caso del joven Malfoy fue de preocupación, apenas y pudo zafarse del interrogatorio de los aurores, finalmente estos determinaron que el rubio solamente había seguido instrucciones de su padre con respecto al diario.

"El diario, lo que le pasó a los Gryffindor...fue mi culpa, por creerle ciegamente a mi padre".

-Draco...Draco...DRACO.-dijo Hermione .

-Lo siento Mione, estaba pensando.

-Eso pude notar, ¿que te preocupa?.

-Bueno..muchas cosas, el diario, la batalla de la torre de Gryffindor, que mi padre no me dijese nada y lo de Azkban.

-De seguro tus padres no están en peligro Draco, estoy segura que te estarán esperando en la estación.

-Eso es lo que deseo, hay otra cosa que me preocupa, es sobre tú y yo.

Las forma en que dijo la última frase hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Que pasa entre tú y yo Draco?.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Tu sabes que eres mi amiga, te estimo mucho, pero...también sabes de que tipo de familia provengo y por como las cosas están ahora...por Merlín esto es difícil, quizás sea mejor que no nos veamos mas.

-¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?.-dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

-NO,claro que quiero ser tu amigo, pero..escucha, probablemente se inicie una guerra con batallas peores que la que presenciamos antes, necesitas no solo alejarte de mi, sino también de todos los sangre puras que puedas, si puedes cambiate de escuela mejor, he oído que en Francia la pureza de sangre casi no es considerada.

-¿Por que me dices todo esto?, estoy consiente del peligro, pero..NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE TI.

-¿CREES QUE NO ENTIENDO QUE SABES?, te conozco lo suficientemente bien para entenderlo, eres muy terca y si se te mete algo en la cabeza no lo soltarás, pero por una vez hazme caso, TENEMOS QUE SEPARARNOS.

-¿POR QUE?, DAME UNA SOLA RAZÓN QUE NO SEAN SOLO TUS INSEGURIDADES DE LO QUE PODRÍA PASAR.

-PUES PORQUE TE QUIERO TONTA Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA MALO.-dijo el muchacho rojo como un tomate.

Hermione se quedó muda ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo siento, no te quise decir tonta, pero es verdad lo que dije, no quiero que te pase nada, no seria capaz de soportarlo.

Draco agachó la mirada con un poco de vergüenza, no se percató de que su amiga se acercó hasta que un abrazo de esta lo tenia atrapado.

-Eres un tonto, pero un tonto al que quiero, estudiaré más y más, para así saber muchos hechizos, así no tendrás que preocuparte por mi, así yo seré la que te proteja.-dijo llorando la castaña de espeso pelo.

Draco sentía en su corazón mucha tranquilidad al recibir el abrazo de su amiga, se sentía bien el ser aceptado por quien era él y no por solo ser un Malfoy, una vez que llegaron a la estación pudieron notar más gente de lo usual, muchas de estas personas eran aurores, algo bastante normal considerando la situación actual, se bajó junto a su amiga, luego lograr salir de la marea de gente pudieron divisar a los padres de su amiga, ellos vinieron corriendo y la abrazaron fuertemente.

-Hermione nos tenias tan preocupados.-dijo su padre.

-Leímos tus cartas y también _el profeta_ , nos alegra tenerte junto a nosotros.

-Yo igual estoy feliz de verlos, les quiero presentar a alguien.-dijo mirando hacia atrás.-él es Draco Malfoy, es mi mejor amigo.

-Es un placer conocerlos señores Granger, Hermione me a hablado muy bien de ustedes.-dijo Draco de forma muy formal.

-Es un gusto conocerte Draco, Hermione nos a hablado muy bien de ti.-dijo el señor Granger dándole la mano al joven.

-Estaremos encantados de que nos vengas a visitar en el verano cuando quieras.-dijo la señora Granger.

-Seria un honor.

-Y dime querido, ¿donde están tus padres?.-dijo la madre de su amiga.

-Ellos...deberían estar aquí.-dijo preocupado.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, no era el único desconcertado, vio a Pansy Parkinson también sola, Crabbe y Goyle en un estado similar.

"Esto me da mala espina"

Pasó casi una hora y varias familias ya se habían retirado, los Granger esperaron junto a Draco preocupados.

-Hijo, ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?.-preguntó el señor Granger.

-Queda bastante lejos de aquí, en Wiltshire, muy al oeste, les agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero puedo ir por otros medios a mi hogar.

-DOBBY VEN ACÁ.

Las palabras de Draco no hicieron que su elfo apareciera

"Esto no está bien, nada bien"

-¿Que pasa Draco?.

-Mi elfo domestico debería estar aquí, algo malo debió haber ocurrido en mi casa, tendré que volver usando el autobús noctambulo.-dijo de mala gana.

Una vez salieron de la estación King Cross se dirigieron a una calle poco concurrida, con su baúl a un lado y su varita en otra Draco dijo:

- _Lumus_

En menos de un minuto un autobús de tres pisos de color violeta apareció.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, les estoy muy agradecidos.

-No es ningún problema Draco, si tienes cualquier problema avisanos he iremos a buscarte a tu casa de ser necesario, siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa.

-Se lo agradezco señora Granger.

Luego de despedirse de los adultos y lograr separarse del abrazo de su amiga se subió al autobús, por suerte siempre llevaba dinero en sus bolsillos, pagó cerca de 22 sickles por el viaje como por una tasa de chocolate caliente, el joven Malfoy consideraba este medio de transporte algo para pobres, pero por las circunstancias que el vivía no podría quejarse, luego de muchos giros y vueltas llegó a su hogar, ahí vio algo que le llamó la atención, un grupo de magos desempacaban cosas, Draco se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpen, ¿que están haciendo en mi casa?.

-¿Tu casa?.-preguntó extrañado uno de los hombres que levantaba por arte de magia unos muebles de madera.

-Si mi casa, esta es la mansión Malfoy y yo soy Draco Malfoy-dijo con voz firme.

-Ya no es más la mansión Malfoy, fue vendida hace unos dias y la compró un empleado del ministerio, ahora deja de molestarnos chico que tenemos que trabajar.

Draco quedó en shock, soltó el baúl que venia arrastrando.

"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?, piensa Draco, piensa, primero ni madre ni padre te han enviado cartas como regularmente pasaba, esto fue...después de la batalla de la torre de Gryffindor, luego no me vienen a buscar y ahora la casa vendida, la conclusión es que me...abandonaron, NO, NO PUEDE SER, ni padre ni madre harían eso, el..ataque a Azkaban...¿habrán estado involucrados?,pero...¿por que vender la casa y no decirme nada?, no tiene sentido, ellos no actúan así...a menos...que los obligaran..OH POR MERLÍN...estoy en peligro, tengo que salir de aquí".

El niño tomó su baúl y nuevamente sacó su varita llamando al autobús de color violeta, se subió rápidamente.

-Bienvenido al autobus noctam...¿tú de nuevo?.

-Necesito ir urgente a ...

Luego de unos minutos turbulentos Draco se bajó en un complejo de casas muggles, empezó a mirar el numero de las casas.

-121...122...123 AQUÍ ESTÁ!

Se acercó a una casa con un lindo jardín, el apellido del buzón le confirmó que estaba en el lugar indicado, tocó la puerta, luego de unos minutos llegó la señora Granger a abrir la puerta.

-¿Draco que haces aquí?, ¿que paso?.

El niño se lanzó a la mujer y la abrazó llorando.

-Mis..padres...me abandonaron...

-¿COMO QUE NO FUNCIONÓ?-rugió furioso Voldemort.

-Mi señor, alguien inyecto dinero al banco, la crisis no duró más de treinta minutos, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de que saliera una nota en el profeta.-respondió un mortifago.

"¿Como el banco reaccionó tan rápido?, se suponía que la economía mágica debería haber caído para este momento, ¿tendré un traidor?, no, eso es imposible, todos están con la maldición _imperio_ , ¿los duendes habrán podido reaccionar a tiempo?, no, ellos son de mente muy cerrada, las crisis los harían colapsar mucho antes de que pudieran reaccionar, lo que significa que...alguien se dio cuenta de mi jugada y en el momento intervino, pero ¿quien?"

-Quiero que averigües quien o quienes fueron los que le dieron el dinero al banco para no caer en falta de liquidez de Gringotts, luego dímelo de inmediato.

-Si mi señor.-respondió el mortifago

"¿Habrá otra facción en esta guerra además de Dumbeldore y el ministerio?"

-ESA MALNACIDA DE BELLATRIX SE ESCAPÓ!-dijo con furia Neville quien arrojó al suelo su ejemplar del profeta.

-Tranquilo Neville, estoy segura de que...los aurores la volverán a atrapar, ¿no es así chicos?.-dijo Tracey un poco nerviosa.

-Oh si por su puesto, de seguro no pararan en encontrarla, ¿no es así Harry?, ¿Harry?.

El pelinegro estaba sentado con los codos en sus rodillas y sus manos juntas tocando su boca en actitud pensativa.

-¿Harry en que piensas?.-dijo ahora Neville.

-En las implicancias de la fuga de Azkaban y el intento de hacer quebrar a Gringotts, si fuese Voldemort, habría utilizado estas dos acciones para desestabilizar al gobierno mágico, pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

-¿Que no te cuadra?.-preguntó Daphne.

-Esto no es algo lógico, solo lo llamo "instinto"pero creo que los dos ataques no eran su objetivo real, trama algo más, pero no se que podría ser, también que el profesor Snape no haya vuelto me tiene inquieto, se que se puede cuidar bastante bien, pero no hace que no me preocupe por él.

-De seguro estará bien, hasta Voldemort le tendría miedo a Snape.-dijo Neville.

El cuarteto se rio ante los dichos de su amigo león, era agradable reír después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Fue muy útil la ayuda de los muggles en evitar que el banco cayera, a todo esto, ¿no nos contaste que este chicos David vendrá a Hogwarts el próximo año?.-dijo Tracey.

-Así es, espero que cuando mis poderes vuelvan pueda enviarle mis serpientes para tenerlo vigilado.

-¿Como lo hará para tomar las asignaturas si no puede hacer magia?.-preguntó Neville.

-Sin mencionar en que año lo colocaran, ¿dijiste que tenia unos 17?.-preguntó Daphne.

-Debe tener cerca de unos 15 o 16 aproximadamente, Dumbeldore me dijo la última vez que hablamos del tema que le haría pruebas y ahí lo asignaría a un año, pero bueno, ya no quiero pensar en ese tema, dime Neville, ¿has tenido nueva información de tus padres?.

-Pues si, mi abuela me escribió, creo que nunca me había escrito con tanto afecto, dijo que ya están en casa, aunque no me dijo si estarían ahora en la estación.-dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Quizás te querían sorprender.-dijo alegremente Tracey.

-Ojalá fuese así, pero no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas.

Los cuatro pre-adolescentes se cambiaron de ropa cuando vieron que estaban cerca de la estación, pudieron apreciar que había más gente de lo usual, junto con muchos aurores, el niño que vivió no hizo más de bajar cuando un enorme perro negro le cayó encima y lo empezaba a olisquear.

-Sirius jajaja por favor jajaja me da cosquillas.

El perro negro ladró y se transformo en un hombre de unos treinta años, con un semblante mucho más radiante del que tenia la última vez que Harry lo había visto cuando aún no terminaba su tratamiento.

-CACHORRO ME ALEGRA VERTE!-dijo el mago abrazando a su ahijado.

-También te extrañe Sirius, pero por favor no me asfixies.

-Es que te extrañe mucho y a ustedes también muchachos.-dijo ahora abrazando al resto de los amigos de Harry.-ahora soy un animago registrado y puedo convertirme en perro cuantas veces quiera.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Black.-dijo Daphne.

-¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirlo?, díganme Sirius, señor Black me hace sentir viejo

-Pero si estás viejo tío, esas canas en tu cabeza te delatan.-dijo una bruja de pelo color rosa chicle-¿no es así Remus?.

-Tengo que ponerme del lado de Tonks en esta discusión, además debo decir que tu abdomen ya no es tan plano como en nuestros años de escuela VIEJO amigo.-dijo el hombre lobo haciendo hincapié en lo de viejo.

Los cuatro niños rieron ante las bromas de Remus.

-Oh claro es el día de molestar a Sirius, pues dos pueden jugar ese juego, ¿sabes quien esta cometiendo un acto delictivo en nuestra familia Harry?.

-Pues no se, probablemente tú Sirius, ¿volviste a pasarte una luz roja en tu motocicleta y los policías te persiguieron?.-dijo en tono pícaro.

Todos menos Sirius rieron por la ocurrencia del peli-negro.

-NOOO, bueno ya no tanto, PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, nuestro querido lunático lo pillé muy meloso con mi sobrina cuando deberían estar patrullando.

Los aludidos se pusieron rojos, luego se miraron y se alejaron un poco.

-Pues yo no le veo nada malo que dos personas adultas salgan.-dijo Tracey

-PERO SI LO HAY SI EXISTEN TRECE AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA ENTRE ELLOS, PODRÍA SER SU PADRE.

¿Es cierto Remus que estás saliendo con Tonks?.

-Bue...bue..no, no estábamos acaramelados, solo...le presté mi chaqueta a Tonks porque hacia frio.

-Y yo le dí un abrazo a Remus para que no sintiera frio.-dijo ahora sin nervios Tonks.

-¿Y tú crees que nací ayer lunático?, ¿por que no ocupaste un encantamiento para calentar ropa?.

-Ya dejen de montar una escena que todos nos están empezando a mirar.-dijo un poco avergonzado Harry.

Los amigos del niño que vivió se rieron por la escena que tenia que soportar Harry, sus risas fueron cortadas cuando escucharon a alguien gritar el nombre de uno de sus amigos.

-NEVILLE!

Era la voz de una mujer que desconocían, el joven Gryffindor se giró hacia la dirección del sonido y abrió los ojos de golpe, junto a su abuela habían dos personas que el muchacho conocía bien, tanto por fotografías como en sus visitas al hospital San Mungo, eran Alice y Frank Longbotton, sus padres, sonriéndole afectuosamente, las piernas le pesaban, sabia que este momento llegaría, pero no sabia que hacer.

-Papá...Mamá..-dijo con poca fuerza en su voz.

Acto seguido el niño salió corriendo hacia sus padres cayendo sobre ellos, ambos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, Augusta Longbotton lloraba de felicidad al ver a su familia reunida, los amigos de Neville estaban profundamente alegres, sabían lo que había vivido el muchacho, la atención de Harry se desvió por un minuto en alguien que iba pasando.

"¿Es David?, no..se parece pero...es ligeramente diferente, un poco mayor y la mujer a su lado es...Elizabeth, ese es él hermano..Daniel".

Daniel y Elizabeth iban de la mano, buscaban con la vista a su hija, la mano del esposo sudaba por los nervios.

-Todo estará bien Dani yo estoy a tu lado.

La pareja se acercó lo más que pudo a la bajada del tren, ahí Elizabeth vio a un rostro conocido, no era su hija, pero si una de las amigas de esta, la reconoció por su característico color de pelo rojo, digno de todo Weasley, era GInny, Sofia le había mostrado una fotografía que se habían tomado antes de navidad, luego bajaron Astoria y Luna, finalmente bajaba su hija.

-Ahí esta vamos.-dijo mientras tiraba a su marido.-SOFI!-gritó mientras le hacia señas a su hija.

La niña miró hacia donde la llamaban viendo a su madre que...estaba mucho más joven de lo que recordaba, a su lado estaba David...no...eran muy parecidos, pero la forma de pararse era totalmente diferente, lo recordaba, de las fotografías que había visto tantas veces antes, él era...su padre.

Tanto hija como padre se acercaron lentamente uno a otro, mirando cada detalle del otro, tanto Elizabeth como las amigas de Sofia se emocionaron por la escena que veían, Daniel se soltó del agarre de su esposa, se acercó lentamente a su hija, ella hizo lo mismo, cada paso los fue acercando más, los corazones de ambos se aceleraron, cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro uno del otro se quedaron parados, solamente mirándose.

-Pa..pá..

-Hi..ja...

Daniel extendió la mano y tocó la mejilla de su pequeña, al haber contacto entre ambos una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, la niña por su parte tocó con sus manos la mano de su padre, acariciándola lentamente.

-Es..cálida..tú mano.-dijo la niña

-Y tú eres más hermosa de lo que imagine..Sofia..

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos querían hacer lo que pensaban, pero estaban aterrados de dar el siguiente paso, hasta que sin quererlo se dio, sus cuerpos de fundieron en un solo abrazo y todo lo demás se dio naturalmente, un abrazo que ambos esperaron por 11 años.

Harry veía feliz la escena, puede que no le cayera bien David, pero entendía que al igual que él tenia personas a quienes amaba, le hacia feliz que esa familia que había sufrido y perdido tanto al igual que él pudiese ser feliz, para suerte del oji-verde la discusión entre Remus y Sirius terminó cuando llegaron los padres de Daphne y Tracey, estaban ya por irse cuando un par de aurores se acercaron a Harry.

-¿Señor Potter?.

-Si, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?.

-Usted está arrestado por el asesinato de Dudley y Vernon Dursley.


	58. C58-El fin del principio IV

_**Harry Potter va a juicio**_

 _ **Habría matado a sus parientes muggles!**_

Así tituló _el Profeta_ el día después del retorno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts sobre la situación en la que el niño que vivió estaba ahora metido, a Sirius casi le dio un ataque, por no mencionar a las demás personas que estaban en la estación junto a Harry, luego de confirmar gracias a Tonks que eran aurores reales y que la solicitud de arresto era verídica, no le quedó más opción que dejarse llevar por los policías mágicos, la metamorfa lo acompaño, jurándole a su tío y a Remus de que les informaría de todo lo ocurrido. Llegaron en poco tiempo al ministerio de magia, todo era un caos, seguramente por lo de Azkaban, por el cielo del edificio volaban miles de pequeños aviones de papel en todas las direcciones.

"Supongo que no son aviones de broma como en mi escuela muggle".

La pequeña broma mental alivió un poco la preocupación que sentía, pero debía mantenerse tranquilo, al menos externamente, recordó en su mente todo lo que le había enseñado Daphne sobre leyes mágicas y lo vivido por el juicio de Sirius el verano anterior, conocía a su tía, por lo que podía imaginarse por que lado trataría de atacarlo, debía mantenerse sereno, debía salir más fuerte de la batalla, como recomendaba " _el arte de la guerra_ ".

Como la prisión mágica estaba hecha polvo lo dejaron en una pequeña celda en el cuartel de aurores, agradecida que Tonks no se hubiese retirado de su lado, ella conversaba con un auror, luego volvió con más noticias.

-¿Cual es la situación?.

-Pues bueno, tu tía por lo visto fue sanada en San Mungo de su estado de locura, cuando logró calmarse del miedo inicial, los sanadores le explicaron todo lo que había pasado, finalmente ella pidió un abogado mágico y si te podía demandar, por lo visto alguien quiso tomar el caso.

-Ya veo, ¿cuando será el juicio?.

-En dos horas más.

-¿DOS HORAS MÁS?, LLEVO AQUÍ DESDE AYER, AUN NO TENGO NI UN ABOGADO, ¿COMO ESPERAN QUE ME DEFIENDA?.

-Por lo visto el abogado de tu tía quiere aprovechar ciertos vacíos legales para agilizar la causa y así evitar que tu puedas defenderte adecuadamente, sumado que ahora el ministerio está en caos por el tema de Azkaban, por lo cual si alguien hace el papeleo por ellos sobre un tema no "tan importante" le dirán que si de inmediato, Sirius me dijo que Dumbeldore vendrá a defenderte, por lo que por tu abogado ya podemos estar un poco mas tranquilos.

Las dos horas pasaron demasiado rápidas para Harry, lo escoltaron dos aurores a la misma sala que el año anterior había tenido como protagonistas de Sirius Black y Petter Petttigrew, era tal cual como su padrino se la había descrito, los miembros del tribunal mágico estaban ahí, aunque curiosamente faltaban muchos miembros, pudo reconocer al ministro de magia, que parecía por nada del mundo estar ahí.

"Probablemente no sepa como sobrellevar una crisis más en su gobierno"

Por otra de las puertas entró su tía Petunia, con el pelo rubio perfectamente sometido en un moño, usaba un vestido de luto, Harry estaba seguro de que si su tía fuese una bruja, con el odio que irradiaba su mirada podría lanzarle una maldición asesina sin varita.

-Hoy estamos reunidos para deliberar ante la demanda hecha por la muggle Petunia Dursley contra el mago Harry James Potter, daré la palabra al abogado de la demandante.

La figura de los abogados mágicos no tenía el mismo peso de sus contrapartes muggles, esto debido a que un campo muy grande de lo que podrian hacer estos lo realizaban los duendes, con lo respectivo a herencias, por lo cual actuaban como asesores, principalmente de magos mestizos o nacidos de muggles, quienes no estaban familiarizados con las leyes, pero en este caso se amplio a muggles.

-Miembros del Wizengamont, me presento ante ustedes para denunciar un hecho sumamente grave, no solamente para la comunidad mágica, sino también para la no-mágica, el mago Harry James Potter le aplicó la maldición _cruciatus_ a los muggles Vernon, Dudley y Petunia Dursley, provocando finalmente la muerte de los dos primeros y dejando en un estado de locura a la última, de no ser por la incansable labor de nuestros sanadores del hospital San Mungo, el crimen del señor Potter hubiese quedado impune.

En el tribunal las reacciones fueron principalmente de incredulidad, no podían imaginar al "héroe" del mundo mágico actuando como un mago tenebroso.

-Ya se a hecho de conocimiento público las tendencias del joven aquí presente con respecto a las artes oscuras, amenazó de muerte a compañeros de su casa de Slytherin para imponerse por la fuerza en esta como un líder despótico, luego hace una invitación pública para su cumpleaños en que buscaba abiertamente aliados para su causa de nuevo Lord oscuro, damos y caballeros del tribunal, todos hemos podido constatar las atrocidades que cometió y sigue cometiendo quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, aún estamos a tiempo de evitar el surgimiento de un nuevo mal en el mundo, por favor consideren la gran oportunidad que está en sus manos.

Hubo algunos aplausos, pero la gran mayoría de los oyentes no hice ninguna reacción, Harry noto que Dumbeldore no se encontraba entre los presentes, eso le daba mala espina, miró a Sirius y Remus quienes lo miraban preocupados, junto a ellos tenía a sus amigos.

"Esto ya no es como hace tres años tía Petunia, ahora me defenderé , incluso mejor que esa vez"

-Se le da la palabra al defensor del acusado, profesor Dumbeldore tiene la palabra. ¿dónde está el jefe del Wizengamont?.

Todos los magos empezaron a buscar al director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, màs no se encontraba.

"Esto me da mala espina, Dumbeldore nunca faltaría a una instancia así, no nos llevaremos muy bien, pero nos necesitamos el uno al otro, algo le debió haber pasado, no importa,me las ingeniare como siempre"

-Damas y caballeros del Wizengamont, les pido la posibilidad de defenderme a mi mismo, en consideración de que legalmente soy un adulto.-dijo ante el tribunal que empezaba a murmurar cada vez mas frenéticamente.

-Objeción, usted tiene solamente doce años, en la legislación mágica se estipula que todo mago o bruja será mayor de edad cuando cumpla los diecisiete años, ademas hay muchos antecedentes de que no es necesario un defensor para un acusado, como fue el caso de los juicios contra mortifagos hace once años atrás.

-Joven Potter antes de darle la palabra libremente, ¿podría explicar ante todo el tribunal por que usted afirma ser mayor de edad?.

-Sí señor ministro, esto es debido a que a los once años fui al banco Gringotts, ahi logre pedir legalmente mi emancipación, esto debido a que no tenía ningún familiar vivo o en condiciones necesarias para hacerse cargo de mi, en vista de los tratados que hay entre el ministerio de magia y la nación de los duendes, si estos hacen una proclamación de acuerdo a sus leyes, estas deben ser respetadas por los magos, fue uno de los acuerdos alcanzados luego de la revolución de los duendes de 1792, por lo anteriormente dicho yo soy legalmente un adulto.

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados, no se esperaban que un niño conociera tan bien el tema de las legislaciones mágicas, el abogado de Petunia no se lo esperaba, el ministro de magia volvió a hablar para contener los ánimos.

-Señor Potter en vista de lo que dice y por averiguaciones personales que he realizado puedo declarar que esta todo en orden con respecto a sus afirmaciones, por lo cual tiene todo el derecho a defenderse.

-NO PUEDE HACER ESO MINISTRO.-dijo molesto el abogado.

-¿Usted quiere que no respetemos los acuerdos que nuestros predecesores hicieron con la nación de los duendes?, ¿entiende las implicaciones de eso?.

-Pues yo..

NO, no las entiende, por favor señor Potter continue.

-Gracias ministro, primero quisiera pedir que tanto a la señora Petunia Dursley, como a su abogado y a mi se nos haga hacer el juramento inquebrantable con respecto a todas las preguntas que nos hagamos entre nosotros como las hechas por los miembros del tribunal, citó como antecedente el juicio entre Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew en el cual el uso de este método ayudó a resolver el caso.

-Concedido.

-Pero ministro no podemos aceptar las palabras de un mocoso adicto al poder, seguramente quiere manipularnos con un discurso bonito.-dijo el jefe del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica.

-Escucharemos lo que el joven Potter tenga que decir Williams así que por favor siéntate y luego puedes molerlo a preguntas si quieres, que los aurores pasen a tomar el juramento inquebrantable.-dijo el ministro con la paciencia al limite,

Los policías mágicos obedecieron y pasaron a tomar juramento a las tres personas, con Petunia fue un poco difícil pero su abogado de mala gana le explico en que consistía.

-Solo porque tenemos a una mujer muggle lo volveré a explicar, el juramento inquebrantable en que ustedes prometen por sus vidas que lo que digan o hagan bajo las condiciones especificadas por quien efectúa el juramento son verdaderas y sinceras, si mienten o no cumplen la promesa morirán, ahora, señor Potter tiene el derecho a defenderse.

-Gracias señor ministro, primero quisiera partir contando parte de mi vida, esto es importante para entender muchos sucesos a futuro y lo que llevo a la muerte de mi tío y mi primo. Como sabrán mis padres fueron asesinados el 31 de octubre de 1981 a manos de Lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre real era Tom Riddle quien era hijo de Merope Gaunt, una maga sangre pura y Tom Riddle un muggle adinerado de pequeño Hangleton, Merope uso un filtro de amor en Tom Riddle padre y se casaron, la razón por la que me ataco Voldemort es que el había escuchado una profecía que decía que un niño nacido a fines de julio y de cuyos padres lo hubiesen desafiado tres veces estaría destinado a marcarlo como su igual y finalmente derrotarlo, como tanto él como yo somos mestizos me escogió a mi, primero mato a mi padre, quien intento darle tiempo a mi madre y a mi para escapar, ella intento crear un traslador, pero Riddle fue mas rápido, le ofreció ella la oportunidad de escapar, pues solo a mi era quien ella buscaba, se nego ,él le lanzo la maldición asesina, luego lo intento conmigo, pero el acto de mi madre de haberse sacrificado por mi, creo una barrera de amor por lo cual cuando una nueva maldición asesina fue lanzada contra mi reboto, devolviendole el ataque a Voldemort, destruyendo su cuerpo físico en el proceso y dejándome a mi con la cicatriz que todos conocen, luego de eso el profesor Dumbeldore hizo las gestiones para llevarme junto con la única familia que me quedaba, pues todos recordaran que mi padrino Sirius Black fue a buscar a Peter Pettigrew, la única familia que me quedaba era la de la hermana de mi madre, mi tía Petunia Dursley, el director logro convencerla de que me aceptaran ahí, ya que al ser mi familia y compartir la misma sangre que Lily Potter, él podría hacer una protección especial que me protegería de cualquier daño que algún mortifago quisiera hacerme a mi o a ellos, lamentablemente el director no contaba con un detalle, que mi tía odiaba a mi madre y a todo lo relacionado con la magia, pues ella quiso ser una bruja, pero nació siendo solamente una muggle, prueba de ello es que incluso se las ingenio para enviarle una carta al profesor Dumbeldore y que la aceptara, al ser rechazada por razones obvias le genero un resentimiento, resentimiento que se traslado después a mi, cuando vivía con los Dursley fue maltratado física y sicologicamente, apenas me daban la comida suficiente para no desfallecer, dormía en un armario bajo las escaleras, toda mi ropa era heredada de mi primo, que era bastante obeso, por lo que nunca tuve ropa que me quedara bien, tenia que hacer las tareas domesticas como cocinar, lavar la ropa y cuidar el jardín, si no lo hacia o me demoraba se me golpeaba hasta dejarme inconsciente, tampoco nunca supe nada de la magia, ella me dijo que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de transito cuando yo era un bebe debido a que mi padre era un alcohólico, por otro lado nunca tuve amigos, pues mi primo, motivado por mi tía, amenazaba a cualquiera que se acercara a mi, cuando tuve 9 años mis tíos recibieron las calificaciones de la escuela, Vernon Dursley se enojo conmigo porque yo tuve mejores notas que mi primo, lo que sumado con unas copas de mas que el había bebido concluyeron en que me atacara con su cinturón, casi me desmayo del dolor, había perdido ya mucha sangre por los golpes, mi tía Petunia y mi primo Dudley vieron la escena disfrutándola, no hicieron nada para detenerla, en un momento algo estallo en mi, un deseo por sobrevivir, la furia se apodero de mi y quise que pagaran por todo el daño que me hicieron ,sin saberlo hice magia accidental, específicamente hice la maldición _cruciatus_ , en el frenesí emocional al que estaba expuesto, no pude parar hasta que por cansancio me desmaye, al día siguiente desperté y vi que dos de mis tres familiares estaban muertos y el tercero no respondía, tenia miedo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar todo lo que pudiese y escapar, ahí acampe en un bosque donde descubrí que podía hablar con las serpientes, ella me ayudaron a sobrevivir hasta que descubrí por mis propios medios la existencia de la magia y que me llego mi carta de Hogwarts, finalmente fui a Gringotts donde hice los tramites para ser mayor de edad.

Los adultos reunidos quedaron con la boca abierta, no pudieron imaginar que su salvador hubiese tenido una infancia tan horrible, estaban varios a punto de decir algo cuando el abogado de Petunia volvió a atacar.

-¿Entonces usted si acepta que aplico la maldición _cruciatus_ contra muggles?

-Tuve un ataque de magia accidental que culmino en la maldición _cruciatus._

 _-_ Según nuestra legislación aplicar dicha maldición, independiente de las circunstancias, es un pase directo a Azkaban, que su conmovedora historia no los ablande, la única forma de efectuar esa maldición es deseándolo, disfrutas del sufrimiento de la victima, por lo cual por muy inocente que nos haga creer que es, él fue perpetrador de un delito-dijo señalando con el dedo a Harry.- pero no nos quedemos solamente con esto, también Albus Dumbeldore cometió un error aquí, sin autorización de nadie coloco a un niño mágico al cuidado de muggles, paso por sobre la autoridad que el ministerio representa, no pudo evitar que por dos años seguidos el colegio fuese atacado dos veces, sin mencionar que no se encuentra aquí defendiendo a su alumno, de la misma forma que no se encuentran muchos de los miembros del Wizengamont de los cuales había sospecha de ser simpatizantes de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿no estará Albus Dumbeldore colaborando con los mortifagos?, se que pensaran que eso es imposible, pero gracias a fuentes muy confiables descubrí que el director de Hogwarts fue amigo personal del mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald, tengo suficiente evidencia para demostrar lo que digo, por lo cual no solo les pido que acabemos con este futuro señor oscuro como lo es Harry Potter, sino que también acabemos con Albus Dumbeldore por mentirnos a todos por décadas.

Harry ni nadie se esperaba lo ultimo que el abogado mágico había dicho, pudo notar como el semblante de los jueces cambio rápidamente, el ministro de magia parecía muy incomodo, debatiéndose que le convenía mas, ayudar a Harry o evitar que la opinión publica lo devorara, tanto Petunia como su abogado sonreían felices, parecía que lograron el efecto deseado, el niño que vivió por su parte estaba preocupado, pues la atmósfera ahora parecía ser hostil a él.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban, las puertas del tribunal mágico se abrieron, entrando Albus Dumbeldore junto a Alastor Moody.

-Mil disculpas por mi retraso, nos demoramos un poco mas de lo previsto reuniendo las pruebas que quería presentar, sin mencionar que alguien en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para que no llegara a la sala de audiencia correcta, diciéndole a los funcionarios que me enviaran a cinco partes distintas antes de llegar aquí.

Los miembros del tribunal miraron inmediatamente a Charles Williams, el jefe de dicho departamento, que tenia aspecto de haber visto un boggart, pero rápidamente tomo la palabra.

-Ya es tarde profesor Dumbeldore, ya no puede participar en el juicio del señor Potter, pero estaré encantado de participar en su juicio por los crímenes contra la comunidad mágica que usted a cometido.

-Vaya, eso me suena interesante, pero le recuerdo señor Williams que soy el jefe supremo de este tribunal, lo que me faculta ciertas libertades que usted conoce, ademas tengo la completa certeza de que el señor Potter fue perfectamente de plantear una buena defensa, pero primero me gustaría saber que a sido lo que han hablado.

El ministro de magia le paso el acta del juicio y el viejo mago leyó con rapidez.

-Ya veo, les pido su permiso miembros del tribunal para aportar a la defensa del señor Potter, primero yo si tuve la autorización de llevarlo donde sus tíos, en vista que en nuestro mundo no existen los orfanatos como en el mundo muggle, la tutela de los niños pasa a manos del director de Hogwarts, pueden revisar los documentos correspondientes para cerciorarse, como bien dijo mi alumno, lo envié con su familia materna pues así estaría protegido, sumado a que conociendo la historia del conflicto entre Lily y su hermana Petunia considere que seria una buena oportunidad para que se redimieran, al menos con la figura del hijo de Lily, ahí yo cometí un error muy grande, no pensé que el resentimiento de Petunia fuese tan grande como para tratan de forma inhumana a su propio sobrino, por otro lado, el señor Potter al momento de su uso de la maldición _cruciatus,_ era menor de edad, mencionando nuevamente que fue un ataque de magia accidental, por lo cual bajo nuestras reglas que el señor Williams tanto gusta de recordarnos, el procedimiento estándar es sanar a los muggles afectados y luego proceder a borrarles la memoria, esto ultimo fue lo primero que me llamo la atención del actuar del personal de San Mungo, ahí hice investigaciones, donde descubrí que antes de que se le intentara borrar la memoria a Petunia, un mago entro y converso con ella, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que era Adam Williams, abogado mágico e hijo del jefe del departamento de la aplicación de la ley mágica, pero mi asombro no quedo ahí, en San Mungo también había una chica de 13 años, alumna de Gryffindor, llamada Eva Williams en cuidados intensivos, luego me sorprendió como la prensa supo de tan buena fuente muchos detalles sobre lo acontecido con Harry y sus tíos, por lo que les presentare a mi primer testigo.

Con un gesto en la cabeza Alastor saco un frasco de su tunica, dentro había un insecto, saco la tapa y apuntando con la varita, transformo al animal en una mujer que era muy conocida por todos, Rita Skeeter.

-La señorita Skeeter es una animaga ilegal que se infiltro en San Mungo cuando le llegaron rumores de que muchos pacientes críticos estaban recobrando la salud, por lo que cabe preguntarse, ¿que relación hay entre todas estas personas?, por lo que ahora le pregunto al señor Adam Williams, ¿que buscaban tu padre, Petunia, Rita y tu con inculpar tanto a Harry como a mi?.

El mago empezó a sudar de forma frenética, miraba a todas partes por una salida, luego miro a su padre, este permaneció serio, como si esperase que su hijo no hablara, pero tuvo que hacerlo, el juramento inquebrantable lo obligaba.

-Yo..nosotros...queriamos vengarnos de ustedes dos, por parte de la señora Dudley queria enviar a su sobrino a Azkaban por haber matado a su familia, por nuestra parte en cambio fue para vengarnos de Albus Dumbeldore por no haber protegido a mi hermana menor Eva durante la batalla de la torre de Gryffindor, ademas pensamos que mi padre seria mejor ministro de magia que el actual, esperábamos que con todo el caos de lo que ocurre se necesitara un hombre mas firme, por otra parte la señorita Skeeter se encargaría de manipular a las masas para que se creyeran todo lo que les dijieramos, todos saldríamos ganando.

Los murmullos de los jueces ahora se convirtieron en gritos, tanto hacia el abogado mágico como hacia su padre.

-SILENCIO, que los aurores arresten a Adam y Charles Williams junto con a Rita Skeeter, a los primeros por intentar atentar contra la estabilidad del ministerio de magia y la segunda ser animago ilegal.

Rápidamente los aurores procedieron a arrestar a las personas nombradas.

-NO ME TOQUEN IMBÉCILES , ¿NO SABEN QUIEN SOY?, SOY RITA SKEETER, HARÉ QUE LOS ECHEN A TODOS !

Pero las amenazas de la bruja no detuvieron a los policías mágicos quienes pasaron a atarla con cadenas mágicas, por otra parte Charles Williams exclamo:

-Nuestra sociedad esta condenada, el señor oscuro a hecho lo que quiere, ¿que hemos podido hacer?, NADA, SOLO EXCUSAS, POR CULPA DEL MINISTERIO Y DE DUMBELDORE MI HIJA LE FALTAN SUS DOS PIERNAS.-dijo con rabia-siempre tenemos que estar a la defensiva, siempre tenemos que estar con miedo, yo solo...queria cambiar eso, acabar con toda esta locura, apenas sobrevivimos hace 11 años atrás, pero no se si lo podremos hacer.

Las palabras de Charles le cayo como un balde de agua fría a todos los presentes, estaban aterrados, Voldemort estaba oculto, planeando a quien matar y ellos no tenían una forma efectiva de detenerlo, no había luz al final del túnel.

-SEÑOR WILLIAMS-grito Harry-NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO.

Todos voltearon a ver al niño

-¿DE QUE HABLAS NIÑO?, YA PERDIMOS, ACÉPTALO, SOLO PODEMOS RETRASAR LO INEVITABLE.

-No es así, nos enfrentamos con un enemigo que parce implacable, que quiere por todos los medios acabar con nuestro estilo de vida, sufrimos bajas y probablemente las seguiremos sufriendo, pero...si nos rendimos hoy todos los sacrificios, los de mis padres y los de muchos mas habrán sido en vano, a lo que temo es a que olvidemos ese sacrificio, a la convicción e ideales con la que muchos nobles magos y brujas vivieron hasta el punto de dar la vida por todos nosotros, de ser necesario lucharemos en las calles, lucharemos en los bosques y en nuestras playas, pero nunca nos rendiremos, de ser necesario luchare yo solo con mis propios puños, pues dejar el ideal que nos dejaron nuestros muertos seria matarlos por segunda vez, en comparación a eso... YO NO LE TEMO A TOM RIDDLE!.

Al concluir con emoción su ultima exclamación la gran mayoria de los magos y brujas ahi presentes, por no decir todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron.

-ASI SE HABLA NIÑO!-gritaron algunos.

-ENSEÑEMOSLE A ESE BASTARDO QUIENES SOMOS-gritaron otros.

"Quien diría que aplicar parte del discurso de Winstor Churchill en la segunda guerra mundial a un contexto mágico seria tan útil"

-Señor Potter, creo poder decir a nombre de todos que queda absuelto de toda culpa por el incidente que llevo a la muerte de Vernon y Dudley Dursley, que los aurores le quiten las esposas y luego procedan a borrarle los recuerdos a la señora Petunia Dudley.

-NOOOOO! NOOOO NOOOOO-empezó a gritar frenéticamente Petunia.

Ella saco de sus ropas un cuchillo y corrió rápidamente para atacar a su sobrino, pero fue muy lenta para Albus Dumbeldore, quien con un movimiento de su varita la detuvo en el aire antes que se acercara lo suficiente a Harry, la mujer miraba con furia al niño que vivió, lagrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas.

-NO ES JUSTO!, NO ES JUSTO!, TU MADRE Y TU SIEMPRE SE SALÍAN CON LA SUYA! ELLA FUE MAS QUERIDA POR MIS PADRES, ELLA FUE LA MAS BONITA, ELLA TUVO EL AMOR DE SEVERUS Y FUE BENDECIDA CON MAGIA, YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA SER COMO ELLA, PERO SIEMPRE ME TOCARON LAS SOBRAS!

-Lo siento...tía, una parte de mi te sigue odiando mucho, pero los tres años que pase lejos de ti me hicieron reflexionar mucho, sentí mucho coraje en mi corazón, ustedes me mostraron lo peor de la humanidad, casi llego a creer que todos eran iguales, pero conocí a mis amigos, a mis compañeros, mis profesores y a muchos mas, pude finalmente sanar el dolor de mi corazón, espero que tu...puedas hacer lo mismo algún día.

-MONSTRUO! TE MALDIGO HARRY POTTER TE MALDIGO DESEO QUE SUFRAS MIL VECES LO QUE YO SUFRÍ AL PERDER A MI FAMILIA!

Los aurores procedieron a dejar inconsciente a la mujer, luego le aplicaron el hechizo borrador de memoria y se la llevaron.

-Fue muy noble lo que hiciste Harry.-dijo Dumbeldore que tomaba uno de los hombros del muchacho.

-¿Lo dice por el discurso?.

-No, por pedir disculpas, nunca subestimes el poder de la compasión Harry, el amor es la magia mas poderosa, recuerdalo siempre.

-Parece que no vamos a tener que sacar a Potter de la cárcel.-dijo Tom Scott por su transmisor.

-He de admitir que fue un bonito discurso, aunque se noto mucho que se inspiro en Churchill.-comento Alison.

-Concentrémonos en los mortifagos que tenemos en frente a nosotros.-dijo David.

-Creo que alguien esta celoso de no ser bueno dando discursos.-dijo maliciosamente Alison.

"Igual ya humille a Potter"

Los cazadores de magos estaban en una calle en la parte sur de Manchester, frente a ellos tenían un grupo de magos oscuros totalmente inmovilizados, unas horas antes habían recibido una señal de alarma de unos de los detectores de magia instalados en la ciudad, se había detectado magia oscura, con el juicio de Potter y la búsqueda de los prófugos de Azkaban los aurores andaban escasos, por lo que la policía aisló el área para que los miembros del MI7 pudiesen trabajar tranquilos, la pelea no duro mucho, pero si les llamo la atención de que un grupo de mortifagos de bajo nivel quisieran atacar directamente a muggles, estaban preparándose a llevar a los mortifagos para ser interrogados cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar de golpe, fue como si el invierno cayera sobre ellos en un instante, ahí pudieron ver a las criaturas que provocaban esta situación...DEMENTORES.


	59. C59-El nuevo alumno de Hogwarts I

Era 1 de septiembre de 1993, el día en que los jóvenes magos y brujas de todo el país se juntan en la estación de King Cross para asistir al colegio Hogwarts, en los últimos meses la comunidad mágica fue testigo de muchos eventos, como escaramuzas entre mortifagos contra los cazadores del MI7 y los aurores , finalmente Cornelius Fudge hizo pública la existencia de una colaboración entre el ministerio de magia y el gobierno muggle, aunque sin mencionar más detalles que los estrictamente necesarios, dentro de esta alianza estaría el envío de embajadores, el embajador de parte del gobierno mágico fue Sirius Black, por parte de los muggles el embajador seria David Anderson quien seria el primer no-mago en asistir a Hogwarts, ahora el adolescente estaba parado frente al tren color carmesí.

-¿Nervioso?.-Preguntó Daniel.

-Siendo honestos si, mi comportamiento definirá el futuro de muchas cosas, tengo una labor muy grande entre manos.

-Estoy seguro de que papá y mamá te dirían que están muy orgullosos de tí.

-¿Por ir a Hogwarts?.

-Por convertirte en la persona que eres ahora, si eres mago o no eso es lo de menos, no dejes que te intimiden por eso.

-Me he mentalizado para lo peor.

-Solo se tu mismo, aprovecha la publicidad que te a estado haciendo _el profeta_ , de seguro te encuentras una novia bonita.

-HEY no voy con esas intenciones!.-dijo un poco ruborizado.

-JAJAJA, tranquilo hermanito, tengo una espía dentro, me informara si una chica mala trata de embrujarte, la he autorizado a utilizar todos los medios posibles para proteger tu honra.

-¿No estás hablando en serio?.-dijo David mirando a su sobrina que hablaba con su madre.

-Ella aceptó de buena gana, ah casi se me olvidaba, toma esto es tu autorización para ir Hogsmeade, es un bonito lugar para pasear con amigos y tener citas, cierta espía tejona no podrá ir hasta el próximo año.-dijo maliciosamente.

-Lo primero suena como un concejo que daría papá y lo de la espía suena como algo que diría mamá...-dijo con pena el muchacho.

-Yo también los extraño, trato de recurrir a su sabiduría cada día, para ser mejor hermano, esposo y padre, te...quería pedir un favor, quizás este demás, pero necesito pedírtelo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Cuida a mi pequeña, estos meses con ella han sido mágicos y ...tengo miedo que cualquier cosa mala le pueda pasar.

-La protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

-Sabia que podría contar contigo pequeño.-dijo ahora sonriendo-vamos nuestras mujeres nos esperan.

La estación estaba llena de gente que se despedía de sus hijos, aurores que velaban por la seguridad, ya habían alumnos esperando en el colegio, específicamente el grupo de más de cincuenta estudiantes de Slytherin que se les quitó la magia, ellos fueron totalmente abandonados por sus padres, muchos pasaron varias horas esperando en la estación el día de fin de curso del año académico anterior, sin que nadie llegará, los policías mágicos se preocuparon y empezaron a indagar, la conclusión fue que los padres de esos niños se habían marchado y vendieron todos los vienes, las jóvenes serpientes estaban en la calle, ante esa situación el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbeldore, habilitó el colegio para que sus alumnos se quedaran en el verano, mientras el ministerio buscaba a algún familiar que pudiese hacerse cargo, pero la evidencia indicaba que muchas familias sangre puras habían desaparecido completamente del mapa, probablemente uniéndose a Voldemort.

-Por favor cuidate mucho David, recuerda enviarnos cartas regularmente, no te metas en problemas con los sangre pura, no todos son...tan malos, dejame arreglarte tu túnica.

-Mamá el se ve bien, le planchaste como cinco veces la túnica.

-Disculpa querida, pero estoy muy nerviosa, quiero que se vea impecable, además contigo estuve más nerviosa, te planché la tuya siete veces.

-Gracias por todo tu ayuda Eli.

-De nada David, siempre estaré para ti, desde que eras un pequeño niño hasta que seas un anciano, no tendremos la misma sangre, pero...eres y siempre serás como un hijo para mi, nunca lo olvides, cuidate mucho y también a Sofia, se que las cosas están malas, pero traten de divertirse y vivir sin miedo.

-Lo haré Eli y gracias por ser...mi mamá todos estos años.

A la medimaga se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza a su cuñado, no sabían si podía ser el último abrazo que podrían tener, por lo que no había tiempo para sentir vergüenza de mostrar afecto en público.

-Tienen que subir chicos, para que así logren encontrar un vagón libre.-dijo Daniel

Los dos Anderson subieron al tren luego de despedirse de sus familiares.

-Según Ginny buscaría junto a las demás chicas un vagón vacío, espero que no te moleste acompañarnos.

-De ninguna forma, quiero conocer a tus amigas.

Mientras cruzaban el mar de gente que había por el pasillo del tren lograron divisar a una chica de pelo rubio, largo y desordenado, era Luna Lovegood la amiga de Sofía que estaba en Ravenclaw, al verlos les hizo señas muy enérgicamente para que se acercaran, entraron en el vagón en el que habían más personas de las que creyeron en un principio, pues aparte de Luna, Astoria y GInny, estaba también uno de los hermanos de la pelirroja, era Ron Weasley.

-Sofi que bueno verte-dijo Astoria dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Igualmente es bueno verlas de nuevo, ¿como estuvo su verano?

-Pues bastante aburrido, con todo lo que esta pasando nos quedamos en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, solamente Daphne podía salir porque Harry la venia a buscar y de ahí se fueron a la casa de este para "entrenar y prepararse para la guerra ", yo sinceramente creo que mi hermana fue a babear por el niño que vivió durante todo el verano.

-Por nuestra parte le hicimos mejoras a la casa con el dinero que papá gano, ahora tengo una habitación más grande, bueno todos tenemos una pieza más grande ahora, incluso papa me compró una nimbus 2000, este año me probaré como cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor.-dijo Ginny con mucha confianza.

-¿Y quien eres tu?.-preguntó repentinamente Luna mirando a David.

-Mil disculpas por no presentarlo, él es David Anderson, mi tío.-dijo lo último con cierto desagrado.

-Es muy observadora señorita Lovegood, la felicito por notar mi presencia, mi nombre como bien dijo Sofi es David Anderson un gusto en conocerlos a todo.

-Tu eres el muggle que asistirá a Hogwarts este año.-dijo Ron

-Ten un poco más de tacto Ron.-lo reprimió su hermana menor.

-Pero si es verdad.

-Como bien dice el señor Weasley yo soy un muggle, vengo como parte del acuerdo entre nuestros gobiernos.

-¿Como sabes que soy un Weasley?.-cuestionó Ron

-Digamos que físicamente es bastante notoria su procedencia, ademas nos "conocimos" el año pasado en la batalla de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Yo..no lo recuerdo..-dijo con pena el muchacho.

-Probablemente no, cuando nos vimos cara a cara yo estaba destruyendo el diario de Tom Riddle

-¿TÚ DESTRUISTE EL DIARIO?-gritaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos pelirrojos.

-Efectivamente, me alegra verlo ahora sano y salvo.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS, NO SABES CUANTO TE DEBO, SI NECESITAS AYUDA EN LO QUE SEA DIME!.-dijo Ron levantándose y dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Lo tendré en consideración, espero poder conocerlos a todos ustedes en las clases de estudios muggles, seré ayudante del profesor Weasley en algunas sus clases.

-¿Y que veremos en estudios muggles?, tu eres el primer muggle a quien conosco dijo Astoria mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y se llevaba las rodillas al pecho.

-Bueno, solamente conversé unas pocas veces con el profesor Weasley cuando fui a dar mis T.I.M.O.S durante el verano.

-¿T.I.M.O.S?, ¿como pudiste dar esas evaluaciones?, bueno, ya que..tu sabes..-preguntó de manera un poco incomoda Astoria.

-Bueno, los exámenes para los títulos indispensables de magia ordinaria se componen de dos partes, una teórica y otra practica, evidentemente ya que soy un muggle no pude dar la parte aplicada de la mayoría de las asignaturas, pero si pude dar la parte teórica de todas las pruebas, obteniendo..buenos resultados.

-¿A que defines bueno?-preguntó Ginny.

-Tuvo extraordinarios en todo-dijo orgullosamente Sofia.

-No en todo, no di el T.I.M.O. de adivinación.

Los magos presentes se quedaron en silencio mirando a David como si fuese un extraterrestre.

-GUAU, ¿me ayudarías con historia de la magia?, siempre me quedo dormido.-dijo Ron.

-RONALD, prometiste esforzarte más este año.-lo regaño su hermana.

-Se lo que dije GINEVRA, pero no me podrás negar que historia de la magia es aburrida, digo es para morirse de aburrimiento.

La broma solo fue entendida por David y Luna que rieron por la ocurrencia del león.

-No tendré ningún problema en ayudarles en lo que pueda.

En otro vagón se encontraban una leona con una serpiente conversando.

-¿Y como estuvo todo con tu tía durante el verano?.

-Al principio fue...complicado, de no haber sido por la intervención del profesor Dumbeldore seguramente mi tía Andromeda no me hubiese recibido, creo que ella me tenia más miedo que yo de ella, nuestro trato fue muy formal, por suerte el tío Ted y Tonks me acogieron muy bien, me sacaron una sonrisa en más de una ocasión, luego las cosas se fueron distendiendo un poco más, me preparó unos emparedados, ¿quieres un poco?.

-Muchas gracias...SON DELICIOSOS.

-Es extraño comer comida preparada por...personas, en general Dobby se encargaba de todo eso, gracias nuevamente por toda tu ayuda, he escuchado rumores de otros alumnos de Slytherin que no fueron tan afortunados.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti Draco, mi padre siempre pregunta por ti, extraña tu compañía para ver la liga de campeones.

-El fútbol es un deporte muy...interesante.

-DRACO TU PELO SE ESTA PONIENDO ROJO!.

-No otra vez...

-Auch..Daphne eso duele.

-Te lo mereces pues no debiste haberte excedido en tu entrenamiento, solamente a ti se te ocurre luchar contra Sirius, Remus y Tonks al mismo tiempo.

-Pero les di una buena pelea a todos.

-Eso no justifica que no te coloques el ungüento que te preparó Remus para esa herida en la espalda.

-Parece que el matrimonio Potter tiene su primera pelea, ¿no lo cree señor Longbotton?.-dijo Tracey

-Pues yo opino lo mismo señorita Davies.-respondió Neville.

-NO SOMOS UN MATRIMONIO.-respondió rojo de vergüenza Harry.

-Ok ok , ¿y ya no tienes problemas para volver a manejar a tus serpientes?.-Preguntó la castaña-rojiza.

-De hecho no, aunque no quisiera admitirlo y no lo admitiré frente a él, pero el suero para recuperar la magia fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho David conmigo, pues su suero no me devolvió a mi estado en que estaba antes, funciona de manera absoluta, quita toda la magia o...la devuelve a todo su poder, por lo cual mis habilidades están al 100% en todo sentido.

-Al igual que tu ego.-dijo Daphne.

-¿Eso significa que todo los Slytherin podrán hablar con las serpientes?.-preguntó Neville.

-Es una posibilidad, la explicación que me dijo David cuando nos reunimos en el verano en Hogwarts, fue que el suero para funcionar reactiva los genes mágicos, pero como no lo a perfeccionado totalmente, o los desactiva todos o los activa todos, por lo cual teorizó que algún ancestro mio era hablante de parsel y por eso no perdí esa habilidad.

-GUAU...-dijeron Tracey y Neville.

-Espero que estos nuevos poderes me sirvan para la guerra que está por venir.-dijo Harry de forma seria.

Muy lejos de donde se encontraban los jóvenes se realizaba una iniciación

-¿Juran solemnemente proteger a Reino Unido y su gente, ya sean magos o muggles?.

-Lo juro.

Dos voces respondieron al unisono.

-¿Juran no revelar información de esta institución a enemigos de la misma?.

-Lo juro.

-¿Juran seguir los procedimientos y las ordenes de tus superiores ?.

-Lo juro.

Hilos de color dorado se fundieron en los brazos de quienes había aceptado los términos del juramento inquebrantable, se encontraban en la base central del MI7, ahí estaba John Stark, jefe de dicha institución que sujetaba con una mano respectivamente a dos individuos, Elizabeth Anderson fue la encargada de realizar el encantamiento, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Como director del MI7 les doy la bienvenida a esta institución, les daremos todos los medios a nuestras disposición para que puedan cumplir con las motivaciones que los trajeron aqui, pero también les pediremos lo mejor a ustedes, no espero menos que eso, les asignaré sus primera misiones, Sirius Black, tu designación será cazador 8, estarás en el rebautizado equipo "Los cazadores de la muerte", seguirás las ordenes de Tom Scott, Daniel Anderson ocuparás el puesto de tu hermano en el equipo de desarrollo de contra medidas mágicas, ¿entendido?.

-SI SEÑOR.-respondieron con emoción los dos magos.

Era el momento de ponerse en acción, la guerra solo estaba por comenzar.


	60. C60-El nuevo alumno de Hogwarts II

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?.-dijo un poco apenada Sofia.

-Nos veremos en unos minutos más, tengo que ir junto con los alumnos de primer año en los botes, fueron ordenes del director.

-Cuidate, ¿si?

-Lo haré pequeña, nos vemos para la cena.

David se despidió de su sobrina dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente, la niña se fue corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigas con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ!

Los gritos del semi-gigante se escuchaban por toda la estación de Hogsmeade, niños de once años se acercaban a esa voz, lo único que desentonaba en la tradicional escena era David, un chico de 16 años parado junto a los niños.

-Cuatro como máximo por vote, OH David es un gusto verte nuevamente.

-Igualmente señor.

-No me trates de señor, solo dime Hagrid, tú vendrás conmigo en el bote.

-Entendido Hagrid.

Los botes se movieron gracias a encantamientos que los condujeron a través del lago negro, la noche estaba hermosamente estrellada, en vista de que estaban alejados de cualquier ciudad no había contaminación lumínica, por lo que eran apreciables muchas constelaciones, esa vista ya tenia un aura de magia, al cabo de unos minutos David pudo ver algo que creyó estar soñando, era Hogwarts, todos parecía haberse alineado para que el castillo se viera como si hubiese sido sacado de un cuento, en ese momento el muchacho dimensionó realmente que por un par de años este sería su hogar, cuando niño había soñado que su carta llegaba y podía ir a ese mágico lugar, pero al descubrir que no era un mago su corazón sufrió mucho, más ahora el destino le daba una segunda oportunidad, aunque no fuese como él lo hubiese esperado.

Luego de bajarse en un pequeño puerto subieron por varias escaleras, hasta encontrarse con una mujer impecablemente vestida con una túnica color esmeralda y sombrero de mago.

-Le traigo a los alumnos de primer año y también a David profesora.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid, yo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante.

La profesora McGonnagal dio una pequeña charla introductoria sobre el colegio, luego de esto caminaron por más pasillos hasta detenerse frente a dos grandes puertas de roble, la profesora entró y después de unos instantes volvió, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al grupo, cuatro mesas se extendían a lo largo de la habitación, al fondo había una quinta mesa horizontal a las anteriores, ahí se encontraban los profesores.

-La ceremonia de selección empezara ahora, cuando anuncie sus nombres pasen a sentarse y el sombrero los enviará a una de las cuatro casas.

Sacando un pergamino la maestra de transformaciones empezó a decir los nombres de los niños de primer año, David podía sentir las miradas de muchas personas clavadas en él, algunas más amigables que otras, finalmente la última niña de la lista fue enviada a Gryffindor, ahora era su turno.

-Como sabrán, en el marco de la alianza entre el ministerio de magia y el gobierno muggle, durante este año recibiremos un nuevo estudiante que será seleccionado para una de las cuatro casas, pase adelante...David Anderson.-dijo la maestra.

"Aquí vamos David, te enfrentaste a un horrocrux que casi destruye la escuela, no tienes que ponerte nervioso esto"

A medida que caminaba hacia la pequeña silla podía escuchar diferentes comentarios.

-¿Ese es el muggle que salió en _el Profeta_?.-dijo un alumno de Hufflepuf.

-No debería estar aquí, de seguro es un espía.-dijo otro alumno de Slytherin.

Finalmente se sentó en la silla y la profesora le colocó el sombrero, su vista quedó un poco cubierta parcialmente, al principio no ocurrió nada, luego sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, el sombrero había desaparecido y no solamente este, sino también la profesora a su lado y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, preocupado se paró mirando a su alrededor, volteó hacia la mesa de los profesores y solamente encontró a cuatro, pero no eran ninguno de los que había podido observar previamente, estos se pararon de sus asientos acercándose al muchacho, este instintivamente quiso activar mentalmente su armadura de combate, pero no tenia su reloj, se preparó para luchar, pero la voz de la mujer de la izquierda y vestida con colores amarillos le dijo dulcemente:

-No tienes nada que temer David Anderson, no vamos a hacerte daño.

Una mujer vestida de azul a la derecha del grupo la habló con tono firme y formal.

-Nos causó profunda curiosidad tu caso y consideramos hablar contigo de manera más personal.

-He de coincidir con Helga sobre esto, nunca pensamos que algo como esto pasaría, por lo cual no deberíamos limitarnos a que el sombrero solamente gritara tu nombre así como así, ¿no lo crees Salazar?.-dijo alegremente un hombre pelirrojo a la derecha de la mujer de amarillo.

-Aunque no me gusta la situación he de admitir que es...interesante, sumado que tuvimos que actuar entre los cuatro para romper su escudo mental, tienes buenas barreras de oclumancia joven muggle.-dijo el último mago que se encontraba entre el pelirrojo y de la mujer vestida de azul.

-Ustedes...son los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts...

-Buena conclusión, aunque bastante obvia, tu mente es bastante...privilegiada, siendo honesta podría equipararse a la mía usando mi diadema, el conocimiento de los muggles a avanzado bastante en estos siglos, te iría bien en mi casa, tendrías acceso a conocimientos que no se encuentran en ninguna biblioteca.-dijo Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Sin mencionar como luchas, tienes muchas agallas, lo que le hiciste al descendiente de Salazar fue brillante , cuando dijiste "me uniré a ti cuando el infierno se congele", fue una frase muy épica para la situación, serias un buen Gryffindor, mis alumnos te seguirán valientemente en cualquier cruzada que quisieras iniciar.-dijo Godric Gryffindor.

-Eres interesante joven muggle, veo que desprecias bastante a mi casa, aún cuando tu cuñada fue de esta, es comprensible por todo lo que has vivido, yo odio a los muggles por la misma razón que tu odias a los magos, porque ambos perdimos a personas que amábamos, yo perdí a mi esposa, tú a tus padres, respeto tu determinación para lograr tus objetivos, buscaste poder para alzarte contra quienes cometieron injusticias contra ti, no te detuviste ante nada, puedo ver el deseo de mostrar que eres mejor que cualquiera con magia, eso lo respeto, también puedo detectar algo en ti...algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, algo que solo sentí...hace mucho...pero no puedo recordar, algo que es extraño, deberíamos poder recordar cada detalle de cada alumno que hemos seleccionado, debería poder determinar de que mago desciendes.

-¿De que mago desciendo?.

-Por supuesto muchacho, ¿de donde crees que tu hermano obtuvo sus poderes?, un ancestro tuyo fue mago o bruja, pero al igual que con tu hermano no puedo determinar quien fue, aunque tengo la extraña sensación de que debería saber quien es.., bueno no importa, deberías considerar escoger mi casa, podrías conseguir aliados muy útiles, si primero derrotas públicamente a...Harry Potter, el miedo que causarás en los demás hará que te sigan, podrías cambiar Slytherin de formas inimaginables...

-Tienes miedo...mucho miedo...de todo, no deberías tener que llevar esta carga.-dijo dulcemente Helga Hufflepuf dándole un cálido abrazo.

"Es como...los abrazos de mamá"

David se aferró al cálido abrazo de la mujer, se sentía muy bien.

-No quiero chantajearte emocionalmente por si lo piensas, solamente...siento pena por toda tu situación, por tus padres, tu hermano y todo el entrenamiento que tu tuviste que hacer para llegar a ser un cazador de magos...quiero que sepas que eres un gran chico, eso lo puedo ver muy claramente, eres muy amable, crees en la justicia y eres trabajador, pero lo que mas me agrada es que pones tus talentos al servicio de los demás, eso dice mucho de una persona.

-Gracias señora.

El muchacho y la fundadora se separaron del abrazo, ya recompuesto miró a los cuatro magos.

-Creo que tengo que escoger a uno de ustedes por lo visto, de haber llegado a una conclusión ustedes la hubiesen dicho, para serles sincero estoy un poco perdido, pues en estos meses junto a mi hermano he sido muy feliz pero me di cuenta de algo...he querido ser Daniel, cuando niño lo veía como un Dios, yo quería ser como él, en todo sentido, siento que inconscientemente sigo su sombra, ahora que lo recuperé y volví a tener esperanza una pregunta que había escondida en lo más profundo de mi interior surgió, la cual me aterra...

-Te aterra saber que es lo que realmente deseas.-dijo Godric.

-Quisiste tomar el papel de tu hermano para apoyar a tu cuñada y a tu sobrina, pero ahora que él está aquí te sientes sin identidad.-dijo Rowena.

-Además que solo validas tu existencia en la medida que esta va de acuerdo a lo que crees que tienes que hacer, ya sea ser el apoyo emocional de Elizabeth, el padre que no tenia Sofía, el científico estrella de Oxford o el encargado de contra medidas mágicas del MI7, piensas que si no eres lo que el resto espera de ti...tu existencia no valdrá nada, te has dado cuenta que no sabes quien eres realmente..-dijo Salazar.

-Lo que hace que te presiones y finalmente no vivas tu propia vida, la pregunta que tienes que hacerte es...¿que quieres ser?.-dijo Helga

-Yo...quiero ser feliz, quiero poder disfrutar de la vida, no pensar en cada momento que si no doy el máximo alguien podría morir, quiero ver las estrellas, quiero cantar, quisiera practicar un deporte, quiero estudiar por placer y no porque es un deber que me ayudará a salvar al mundo, quiero tener amigos fieles, quiero tener una novia, aunque comparta cosas con mi hermano la forma en que las aborde quiero que sean a mi manera, yo no quiero estar ni con los leones, ni con las águilas o las serpientes, pues siento que para ustedes tres yo solo seria un trofeo-dijo señalando a los tres fundadores aludidos- la única que se preocupó por mi sin pedirme a nada a cambio, ni tentarme a irme con ella, fue la señora Helga, la amabilidad es más importante para mí que cualquiera de las características que ustedes presumen tener, por lo que quiero ser un tejón, como mi hermano y mi sobrina antes de mi, no porque quiera imitarlos, sino porque creo en los mismos valores que ellos.

Helga sonrió calidamente hacia el muchacho.

-Me honras con tu elección, nunca olvides que nuestra principal característica no es tener un valor definido, sino más bien que no nos limitamos a uno solo, las aleaciones de un metal se hacen de diferentes partes, cada una la vuelve más fuerte, esto requiere trabajo duro y el apoyo de los demás con trabajo en equipo, el entender que con la ayuda de los demás nos volvemos más fuertes nos hace mejores y más felices, eso es lo que define a un...

-HUFFLEPUF!-gritó el sombrero con fuerza.

La profesora McGonnagal retiró rápidamente al objeto encantado, miró con preocupación a David, este vio que todos los alumnos lo miraban extremadamente preocupados, como si algo malo hubiese pasado, a su lado pudo ver a Sofia sujetada por la espalda un chico de su misma casa con una insignia de prefecto, por lo visto su sobrina había querido acercarse violentamente hacia él pero el prefecto la detuvo.

-¿Que paso?.-preguntó preocupado

-Señor Anderson...usted estuvo media hora con el sombrero, no había forma de sacárselo, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Media hora?, si, solamente tuve una conversación un poco larga con los..fundadores de Hogwarts.

No alcanzó a decir más cuando Sofía saltó rápidamente sobre su tío abrazándolo.

-David estaba tan preocupada, no reaccionabas a nada, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbeldore sabia como sacarte del transe, yo estaba apunto de sacarte el sombrero a la fuerza de ser necesario.-dijo asustada la pequeña tejona.

-Perdón por asustarte pequeña, no fue mi intención, ¿por que no vamos a NUESTRA mesa?.-dijo recalcando el hecho que ahora volverían a comer juntos todos los días.

-Si si, señor Diggory lleve a los Anderson con usted, indíqueles el camino.

-Si profesora, por favor acompañame, mi nombre es Cedric Diggory, un placer conocerte David, puedes llamarme Cedric.

-Es un placer conocerte Cedric.

Los tres Hufflepuf se dirigieron a la mesa de los tejones, solamente cuando estuvieron sentados esta reaccionó y estalló en aplausos por su nuevo miembro, que había roto todos los récords anteriores en ser la persona que más tiempo se había demorado en ser seleccionada, varios se pararon y lo saludaron efusivamente mientras se presentaban.

El director Dumbeldore se paró y sonriente dio la bienvenida.

-Luego de una muy interesante ceremonia de selección permitanme darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts, este año tengo algunos anuncios importantes que darles, primero, por los recientes acontecimientos habrán auores vigilando el castillo y sus terrenos, por favor les pido que por nada del mundo salgan de estos, lo mismo ocurre para los alumnos de tercer año hacia arriba que vayan a Hogsmeade, por otro lado les presentaré a un grupo de profesores que se integraran a nosotros este año, primero el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas serpa nuestro conocido y apreciado guarda bosques Rubeus Hagrid.

Varios aplausos se sintieron por el nombramiento del semi-gigante como profesor, este saludó tímidamente.

-Por otro lado, el puesto de maestro de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin será reasumido por el maestro Horace Slughorn.

El aludido se paró y sonrió por la presentación del director, los alumnos de la casa de las serpientes aplaudieron por tener a un profesor formado en su casa.

-El puesto de profesor de artes oscuras será para dos grandes aurores, Alice y Frank Longbotton, quienes reemplazaran a su colega que volvió al cuerpo de aurores.

La mesa de los leones aplaudió frenéticamente, Neville sonreía muy feliz por tener a sus padres en el colegio.

-Y finalmente el puesto de profesor de estudios muggles, clase que a partir de este año será obligatoria, será para el señor Arthur Weasley.

El patriarca pelirrojo saludo muy feliz a todos los alumnos, a diferencia de sus colegas profesores que usaban túnicas él usaba ropa muggle que usaría cualquier docente en una universidad.

-Desde la mesa de Gryffindor salieron pequeño fuegos artificiales cortesía de los gemelos Weasley, por su parte Percy trataba de mantenerlos en orden, aunque él también estaba feliz de que su padre estuviera en Hogwarts como profesor

-Ahora sin más que decir disfrutemos del exquisito banquete.-dijo el director

Sin que nadie pudiera verla desde una viga del techo una muchacha con un vestido blanco, de pelo rubio y ojos dorados veía toda la escena.

"Así que el descendiente de Arthur fue seleccionado en Hufflepuf muy distinto a donde fue seleccionada...ella, espero que pueda hacer equipo con el sucesor de Merlín, sino todo estará perdido".-pensó antes desaparecer de la habitación.


	61. C61-El nuevo alumno de Hogwarts III

Al día siguiente de la selección toda la escuela se encontraba en el gran comedor para desayunar, aunque los acontecimientos de los últimos años tuvieron un efecto inesperado en los estudiantes, ahora algunos se atrevían a desayunar en las mesas de otros, debido a los hechos ocurridos en la batalla de la torre de Gryffindor muchos pudieron interactuar de otra manera con sus compañeros, se formaron amistades entre personas que apenas habían hablado entre si, lo que hizo que muchos quisieran compartir con sus nuevas amistades, así estaba por ejemplo los amigos de Harry, en que además de estar Daphne Greengras y Tracey Davies se encontraba Neville Longbotton, aunque este último en los almuerzos comía con sus padres y en la cena con sus compañeros leones, por otra parte en un rincón de la mesa de los Gryffindor estaban conversando Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, finalmente se podía mencionar el grupo más heterogéneo en la mesa de Hufflepuf, conformado por Sofia Anderson, Luna Lovegood, GInny Weasley y Astoria Greengrass, aunque este día se había ampliado un poco más al tener a David Anderson y Cedric Diggory.

-Y dime David, ¿como fue tu primera noche en Hogwarts?-preguntó la joven pelirroja.

-Tan agotadora como me imaginé, luego de cenar y llegar finalmente a la sala común de Hufflepuf muchas personas se me acercaron para conversar, nos quedamos conversando hasta las dos de la mañana, por lo que no dormimos mucho, por suerte las camas son muy reconfortarles y casi juraría que están encantadas, pues por lo poco que dormí descansé bastante bien.

-Te faltó mencionar que te despertaste a las seis de la mañana y no nos dejaste dormir más.-dijo Cedric fingiendo molestia.

-Lo siento, mi rutina diaria siempre empieza muy temprano.

-¿Y en que año vas a estar?-preguntó Astoria con interés.

-Estaré en sexto año, ya que di los TIMOS no debería haber problema, además el profesor Dumbeldore consideró que seria bueno para mi el compartir con gente de mi edad, así que seré compañero de Cedric, espero poder contar con tu ayuda para las partes aplicadas de las asignaturas.

-Sera un placer ayudar.

El prefecto terminó de decir su frase cuando lechuzas bajaron entraron rápidamente por las ventanas trayendo diferentes cosas para los estudiantes, una lechuza que conocían bien dos tejones se acercó y les tiró un paquete muy grande a cada uno, por la forma ya sabían en que consistía.

-Esto lo envió...-empezó a decir Sofia.

-Daniel...-dijo terminando la frase David.

Abrieron el envoltorio del objeto largo y delgado, dándose cuenta de que eran un par de escobas _saetas de fuego_ , junto a estas habían algunas cartas de parte de Daniel y Elizabeth, una de estas decía:

 _Queridos David y Sofia._

 _Esperamos que llegaran sin ningún inconveniente a Hogwarts, nosotros estamos bien, anoche nos enteramos de la selección de David en Hufflepuf, estamos muy felices por ti David, Daniel dice que te lo pasaras muy bien con los tejones además que menciona que vayas a las cocinas a probar de primera mano la gentileza de los elfos domésticos, por último él me pidió que les hablará de sus nuevos regalos, para Sofia que quiere aspirar a ser cazadora al igual que su padre él te envía una escoba último modelo para que des en las mejores condiciones las pruebas de quidditch, te deseamos éxito y por sobre todo que te diviertas. Por otra parte para David va el mismo regalo, sabemos que nos dirás que un muggle no puede ocupar una escoba pues carece de magia para hacerla funcionar, pero tu hermano a trabajado algunas noches en un sistema que permitiese a un no mago poder ocuparlas, luego de varias pruebas logró conseguirlo y al igual que Sofia te envía una saeta de fuego, esperamos que te ayude a tu adaptación al colegio, no te estamos obligando a que juegues quidditch ni nada, solo queremos que puedas disfrutar de todo lo que el colegio puede ofrecerte._

 _Con amor David y Elizabeth Anderson._

 _pd Daniel le dice a Sofia que aplaste a Harry Potter, pues su padre James Potter le hizo la vida imposible como cazador y hay que buscar la revancha._

-¿Como se enteraron de que estás en Hufflepuf?, aun no les he escrito.

-Tengo mis métodos, me ensañarias a montar en escoba el fin de semana?.-dijo David con una sonrisa a su sobrina.

-Por supuesto.-respondió con emoción en sus ojos.

-¿Como te sientes para esta clase Neville?.-preguntó Harry mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos hacia defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Nervioso, pero tanto papá como mamá me dijeron que no tenia que preocuparme, lo único que si me pidieron fue que los llamara profesores en clases o frente a otros alumnos que no fueran mis amigos, para así evitar malentendidos o que piensen que hay favoritismo.

-Ya veo, de seguro será una excelente clase.

-Yo así lo creo, los padres de Neville fueron de los mejores aurores que han existido.-dijo Tracey colocándose al otro lado de su amigo león.

Harry sintió algo moverse por detrás suyo y volteó hacia atrás notando dos adultos acercandose a ellos.

-¿Fuimos?.-dijo una mujer desde atrás del cuarteto de alumnos.-creo que piensan que estamos un poco oxidados, ¿no lo crees así auror Longbotton ?.

-Te apoyo en tus afirmaciones aurora Longbotton, creo que un informe de 30 páginas sobre encantamientos defensivos avanzados hará que respeten mejor a sus mayores.-respondió con una sonrisa que contrastaba con el castigo.

-No..nosotros no quisimos ofenderles profesores Longbotton, solo..., digo , ¿no es cierto Tracey que hablábamos de sus excelentes habilidades en duele?.-dijo Daphne pasándole la responsabilidad a su amiga.

-Yooo..bueno esto...-dijo sumamente asustada la chica serpiente.

-JAJAJAJAJA, debieron ver sus caras, fue muy gracioso, tranquilas chicas, no los vamos a castigar-dijo riéndose Alice Longbotton- solamente le dije a Frank que nos acercáramos y viéramos quien nos de los cuatro nos podía detectar, solamente Harry pudo hacerlo, 10 puntos para Slytherin por eso joven Potter.

-Muchas gracias profesora Longbotton.

-Dime solamente Alice, aun no estamos en clases, he oído que junto con Neville ayudaste a los heridos luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, ¿eso es verdad?.-dijo Alice a Tracey.

-Si señora..digo Alice digo profesora, junto con Neville nos dispusimos a ayudar con lo que pudiéramos, él sabe mucho sobre propiedades sanadoras de muchas plantas mágicas lo que fue sumamente útil para ayudar a los heridos, mientras que Daphne cuidaba a Harry que estaba inconsciente.

-En estos dos años han hecho cosas muy grandes e importantes, no solo por el colegio sino por todo nuestro mundo, creo poder decirles no solo como padre de Neville sino en nombre de todos sus padres que estamos orgullosos, esperamos que ahora los adultos podamos estar a la misma altura que ustedes y evitemos que sean los que tengan que cargar con cargas tan pesadas.-dijo el Frank Longbotton con un tono parecido al de su hijo pero con un aire de mucha sabiduría y confianza.

-Ahora vamos a la clase, empezaremos a ver como protegerse de diferentes criaturas mágicas.-dijo Alice empujando juguetonamente al grupo de alumnos menos a Harry.

-¿Harry tienes un momento por favor?.-dijo Frank al oji-verde.

-Si profesor.

-Luego de clases necesito que nos acompañes a Alice y a mi a una reunión con el director en su oficina.

-Entendido señor.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley y les doy la bienvenida a la clase de estudios muggles.

La sala de clases de la nueva asignatura obligatoria había sido modificada en las vacaciones, tenia el aspecto de una sala de clases de alguna universidad, con una forma de semicírculo con mesas y sillas que iban descendiendo hasta el escritorio del profesor, había una gran pizarra que cubría gran parte de la pared, alrededor de la habitación habían varias fotografiás de diferentes artefactos muggles como aviones, trenes, microondas entre otros, a diferencia de la mayoría de las clases que eran compartidas por dos casas, en esta estarían las cuatro casas de cada generación, así tendrían una mejor idea de como eran las clases en una sala con más de cien estudiantes como a la que muchos muggles tenían que asistir, así también le daba tiempo a David de ir a sus propias clases de nivel EXTASIS.

-En esta clase vamos a estudiar la cultura de las personas no mágicas más comúnmente llamadas por todos nosotros como muggles, ahora quisiera partir con una pregunta, ¿que es lo que saben hasta el momento sobre estos?.

El entusiasmo del maestro no fue muy compartido por la mayoría de sus alumnos, quienes tenían expresiones de estar ya aburridos de estar en una clase que no le veían ninguna utilidad, solamente un alumna de Gryffindor levanto la mano para responder y lo hizo porque su padre era el maestro.

-Que son personas que tienen que usar su ingenio para resolver sus problemas al no tener magia.

-Si efectivamente señorita Weasley, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por eso, nuestros amigos tienen que usar su intelecto para resolver sus problemas, ¿saben cuantos años como mínimo tienen que estudiar los niños y adolescentes muggles?.

Una tejona levantó la mano.

-Aproximadamente 12 años, en general parten desde lo años de edad.

Un murmullo general se escuchó por toda la sala ante un descubrimiento fascinante para muchos de esos niños.

-Muy bien dicho señorita Anderson, cinco puntos para Hufflepuf, como bien dice su compañera tienen que estudiar mucho y esos 12 años son solamente lo mínimo que les exige la ley muggle, luego de esto tienen que seguir estudiando lo que se conoce como carreras de educación superior, que pueden tener una duración de como mínimo uno años más de estudios, por lo que si piensan que 7 años en Hogwarts es mucho les recomiendo que piensen en chicos de su misma edad, pero vayamos a algo un poco más practico para comenzar, ¿que harían ustedes si estuvieran en el campo y necesitaran prender fuego?.

-Pues decirle a mis padres que usaran el encantamiento _incendio_ sobre alguna pila de leña.-dijo Astoria.

-Si,muy bien señorita Greengrass, 5 puntos para Slytherin por su conocimiento de ese hechizo, exactamente como dice su compañera, seria lo primero que a la mayoría de nosotros se nos ocurriría,pero ahora, ¿que pasaría si no pudieran usar magia para eso?.

Mas murmullos se sintieron en la sala, muchos se dieron cuenta de que nunca se habían planteado esa pregunta, David y Sofia se miraban sonriéndose, pues la situación les daba un poco de gracia, Elizabeth le había gustado tanto la cultura muggle que cocinaba siempre de esa manera, por lo que ambos chicos estaban familiarizados con ese tipo de cosas, excluyendo los encantamientos para la limpieza de la casa o de la ropa su hogar era totalmente muggle.

-Pues...usar fósforos profesor.-dijo Colin Creevey un chico de Griffindor he hijo de muggles.

-Exacto señor Creevey, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, ¿David podrías darles una demostración de lo que es un fósforo y como se usa?.

-Si profesor.

El adolescente que al igual que el maestro vestía de la manera muggle sacó de uno de los estantes de la sala de clases una pequeña caja de cartón, la abrió y sacó una pequeña ramita con una punta de color rojo.

-Buenos días , por favor, quiero que presten atención, como ustedes saben yo soy un muggle, mis mangas no tienen nada en ellas.-dijo haciendo un gesto para comprobarlo- ahora cuando prendan un fósforo es importante tomarlo desde el extremo que no tiene la punta de color rojo, luego tomamos la caja de donde lo sacamos y rozamos rápidamente la punta roja del fósforo con el lado áspero de la caja así.

El sonido clásico que produce un fósforo al encenderse se expandió por toda la sala, Astoria, Ginny y Luna estaban con la boca abierta al igual que muchos otros magos sangre pura o mestizos.

-Eso es magia!-dijo la menor de las Greengrass.

-No es así, es química, la punta roja del fósforo está hecho de un compuesto al que aplicarle una chispa pequeña, como el producido por el roce de este con la parte áspera de la caja se encienda, así obtenemos fuego.

-¿Que es la química?.-preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Vendría a ser el equivalente muggle de pociones y alquimia, también tenemos otras clases bastante similares a las que tienen ustedes, por ejemplo la asignatura llamada física estudia las leyes de como funciona el universo, de esta forma podemos aplicarlas a nuestro beneficio, vendría a ser el equivalente de encantamientos y transformaciones, por otro lado al igual que ustedes nosotros estudiamos las plantas y su funcionamiento en una asignatura llamada biología, que vendría a ser el equivalente de herbología.

-WOW.-dijeron varios magos y brujas.

Arthur lucia satisfecho, esta era la primera clase que había tenido estudios muggles de forma obligatoria, por lo que tenia un poco de miedo como reaccionaran todos, pero David había ayudado mucho y su explicación les dio una idea.

-Gracias señor Anderson por su explicación, me a dado una idea, quiero que hagan una pequeña tarea, elaboraran un ensayo en que buscaran las clases que niños de su edad tienen una escuela muggle y busquen a que asignaturas mágicas se parecen, llegaron varios libros nuevos a la biblioteca sobre el tema por lo que no tendrán problemas, también les pueden preguntar a sus amigos nacidos de muggles, ahora por otro lado, quiero mostrarles uno de los inventos más geniales que he logrado encontrar..la televisión.

 **Hola a todos, les pido disculpas por la demora en el nuevo capítulo, pero volví a mis clases en la universidad, puede que suba un capítulo o dos por semana, va a haber un capítulo más de este arco "El nuevo alumno de Hogwarts", se viene un final inesperado y la introducción de un nuevo villano, aún no me he decido si hacerlo masculino o femenino, ¿que preferirían?, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, les agradecería mucho que me dieran sus opiniones.**

 **Le quiero dar las gracias a las siguientes personas por siempre estar comentando cada capítulo que subo:**

 **-Ranmoon Man**

-loremmac

-satorichiva

-Ana Luisa

 **Un abrazo fuerte a todos y que tengan una bonita semana :)**


	62. C62-El nuevo alumno de Hogwarts IV

Su primera clase con magos había resultado mejor de lo que hubiese pensado, luego de mostrarles parte de la película "Grease" por el televisor las cosas se relajaron más, junto al profesor Weasley les pasaron una caja de fósforos a cada alumno para que practicara como prender fuego sin magia, algunos tuvieron miedo pues pensaron que se podrían quemar la mano, pero los alumnos hijos de muggles ayudaban a los demás, excepto los Slytherin que se mantenían un poco soberbios y no pedían ayuda, pero bueno no esperaba más de ellos pues eran Slytherin.

Ahora caminaba junto a otros alumnos de sexto año hacia su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, lamentablemente Cedric no tomó esa asignatura, por lo cual iba sin ningún conocido.

-Buenos días a todos, para los que no me conozcan aún soy Rubeus Hagrid, su profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero pueden decirme Hagrid sin ningún problema, hoy partiremos con un proyecto que durará todo el año, consistirá en que hagan eclosionar un huevo de dragón y lo cuiden, esto tendrán que compatibilizarlo con las otras criaturas que tendrán que cuidar.

Todos los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros un poco descolocados por su nuevo proyecto de clases pero procedieron a cada uno tomar un huevo de dragón, David hizo lo mismo y tomó el suyo, era de color café con algunas zonas marcadas de verde.

"Debe ser un Galés verde común"

Hagrid les indicó donde tenían que colocar los huevos, en una especie de horno, les explicó que para hacer eclosionar un huevo se requiere de constante fuego, con un tiempo mínimo de una semana de estar en "cocción", por lo que tendría que venir todos los días a revisarlo.

La clase ya había terminado y el tejón volvía al castillo cuando una persona de túnicas color verde le cerraba el paso.

-Vaya, parece que el chico muggle se siente con el derecho de usar las túnicas de un verdadero mago, ¿no lo creen así chicos?.

Dos personas más salieron de los árboles que estaban entre el bosque prohibido y el colegio Hogwarts.

-Se debe sentir muy especial por salir en _el profeta_ o porque el sombrero se demoró media hora en enviarlo a la casa de los simplones.-dijo otro alumno de Slytherin.

-Yo creo que el sombrero estuvo buscando alguna forma de echarlo del colegio pero lamentablemente no la encontró.-comentó la tercera serpiente.

-No quiero hacerles daño, por favor apártense de mi camino.

-¿TÚ HACERNOS DAÑO? jajajaja, pero que buena broma estúpido muggle, ahora verás lo que es hacer da...

Pero el mago no alcanzó a siquiera sacar su varita cuando la mochila del Hufflepuf salió volando en dirección a la cara de la serpiente, haciéndolo caer, aprovechando el impulso que le había dado el movimiento David giró hacia atrás mientras se agachaba tomando una piedra del piso y rápidamente enviándola a la cara a uno de los dos Slytherin que se encontraban en su espalda, el tercero no alcanzó a entender que pasaba cuando el joven tejón le propino un certero golpe en toda la mejilla derecha dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Finalmente volvió al primero que atacó y le puso uno de sus pies en el cuello.

-Esta es la primera y la última advertencia que te doy a ti y a toda tus lagartijas, no vuelvan a intentar atacarme otra vez o no me contendré, ¿entendiste?.-dijo con los ojos llenos de furia.

Con el poco aire que le quedaba al mago logró asentir una respuesta afirmativa, David le dejó respirar nuevamente, tomó su mochila y se dirigió al joven a quien le había lanzado la piedra, de su reloj de materializó un casco y empezó a analizar el estado del muchacho, le había roto la nariz, pero ignorando eso estaba bien, hizo desaparecer su casco, acomodó al chico en su espalda y se lo llevó hacia el colegio.

-Llevate al otro, solo está inconsciente, dejaré a tu amigo en la enfermería.

Así David emprendió su camino al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-Pudin de chocolate.

La gárgola de la oficina del director le dio paso a Harry para subir por la escalera en forma de caracol, en general estaba de buen ánimo pues en defensa contra las artes oscuras los profesores Longbotton les comentaron que les enseñarían el encantamiento _patronus_ , aunque sin mencionar el motivo de enseñar algo tan avanzado a alumnos de tercer año, por otra parte en su clase de la tarde logró impresionar al profesor Slughorn con la poción que les pidió hacer, como premio recibió una pequeña muestra de _felix felicis_ , mejor conocida como "suerte líquida", junto con una invitación para formar parte del club de las eminencias, un especie de grupo social creado y dirigido por su maestro de pociones con los alumnos que él consideraba que tendrían un futuro brillante a futuro, habría sido un día perfecto de no haber sido por las noticias que recibió cuando venia para la reunión de su maestro, sus serpientes que patrullaban por todo el castillo le comentaron que "el chico muggle" había sido abordado por otros 3 alumnos sangre pura, este usó "alguna rara magia muggle" y dejó a los Slytherin en el suelo, a este punto ya toda la escuela debería saberlo, esto no ayudaba en nada a la reputación de su casa, el año pasado por efecto del suero anti-magia ellos no solo habían perdido la copa de quidditch, sino también la de las casas, al no poder contar con varios de sus mejores elementos para tanto el deporte mágico como para las clases, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que se había hecho público el abandono de parte de muchos de los padres de sus compañeros, probablemente para unirse a las filas de Voldemort, por lo cual ahora la casa de Salazar era una especie de paria en el colegio, pero volviendo a lo que había ocurrido en la tarde, no podía culpar a David por probablemente haberse defendido de un trío de bravucones, en su primer año hizo lo mismo con Malfoy, tenia que aprovechar esta situación de desprestigió de su casa para su beneficio.

"¿Como convierto esta situación desfavorable en algo útil?".

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el director que le daba la bienvenida a su oficina, además de él se encontraban los profesores Longbotton, McGonnagal y Weasley, además de David.

-Ya estamos todos, por favor David comunicanos con el señor Stark.

-Si señor.

El muchacho presionó su reloj, una pantalla holográfica se materializo en su brazo, presionó algunos botones más y el haz de luz holográfica se proyecto ahora en el suelo, la silueta de una persona se formó.

-OBI WAN KENOBI ERES MI ÚNICA ESPERANZA.-dijo una voz intentando aparentar ser lo más femenina posible.

Risas se escuchaban desde el otro lado, junto con algunos regaños.

-Señor Black estamos en una reunión de suma importancia, déjese de payasadas.-dijo de forma seria el jefe del MI7.

-Lo siento señor, pero no aguante intentar la broma, no volverá a pasar.

-Más le vale o lo mandaré a limpiarle el trasero al monstruo del lago Ness, por otro lado buenas noches a todos, me alegra volver a verlo profesor Dumbeldore.

-Igualmente señor Stark, ¿que noticias nos tiene que contar?.

-Nada alentadoras, las sospechas de inteligencia se están confirmando con el último grupo de mortifagos que logramos capturar, son miembros recientes y con escaso valor estratégico, si lo lleváramos al plano del ajedrez serian los peones, además de que sus ataques parecen ser bastante aleatorios, por lo que suponemos que Voldemort esta probando nuestra fuerzas, ni siquiera nuestros contactos en el bajo mundo mágico o muggle han encontrado algún indicio de lo que planean, en la practica se escondieron.

-Ya veo.-dijo el director con preocupación.

-Eso no es nada común en Voldemort y sus mortifagos, usualmente son más llamativos, hubiese esperado por lo menos unos cuantos asesinatos con marca tenebrosa encima de la casa de las victimas.-dijo Frank Longbotton.

-La otra cosa que pudimos confirmar gracias a la información entregada por el cuerpo de aurores es que como temíamos los dementores están del lado de Voldemort, eso explicaría como les fue tan fácil entrar a Azkaban he incluso darse el lujo de dejarla hecha polvo, no es casualidad que cuando atacan los mortifagos estos estén presentes, hemos podido capturar algunos para su estudio, aunque no fue fácil, actualmente están en bases secretas del MI7, por un tema de seguridad lamento no poder decirles el lugar.

-Concuerdo con Frank en que esto es sospechoso, ¿acaso Voldemort le tendrá miedo a las armaduras Lancelot?.-preguntó Alice.

-Puede ser una posibilidad, quizás sospecha que tenemos algún método para detectar la magia oscura, los detectores de magia instalados en prácticamente todas las ciudades con más de 10.000 personas han ayudado a actuar de inmediato en caso de un ataque, esperamos antes de fin de año haber colocado equipos en todas las ciudades y pueblos del país.

-Señor Stark, ¿que pasó con los dos horrocrux que tenían a su disposición?.-preguntó Harry.

-Fueron destruidos, estos empezaron a afectar a quienes los investigaban, intentaban seducirlos para que los sacaran de ahí, usando el mismo método que utilizó David para destruir el diario destruimos la diadema y el anillo, aunque no sabemos cuantos más podrían haber.

-Ahí es donde entra en juego Harry, verán, hace algunos años mientras investigaba los orígenes de Tom pude obtener un recuerdo de su ex-jefe de casa, Horace Slughorn, en este recuerdo hablaban sobre los horrocrux, pero por vergüenza o miedo, este los adultero, por lo que no sabemos exactamente que ocurrió.-dijo el director.

-¿Y por que cree señor que yo tendré más éxito que usted?

-Pues Horace tiene la tendencia de acercase a gente de familias poderosas o que en el futuro lo serán ,para él, tu Harry serás la joya de la corona, eres el niño que vivió, el primer Potter en quedar en Slytherin, el buscador más joven en siglos, además de un experto a temprana edad de pociones, además de otra serie de habilidades que tú posees, eres un botín demasiado tentador para ignorar, el te buscará, aprovecha esa situación para en algún momento pedirle el recuerdo, así estaremos un paso más cerca de vencer a Voldemort.

-Entiendo, conseguiré ese recuerdo lo más pronto posible.

-Excelente, por otro lado, ¿Arthur como vas con el protocolo apocalipsis?.

-Bien señor, he estado leyendo minuciosamente, además de aprender lo más que puedo sobre la cultura muggle, para así estar preparado si en cualquier momento se requiere que salga en pantalla.

-Muy bien eso me alegra, hay un detalle más que quería comentarles, he pensado estos meses en la profecía y creo poder haber identificado a otro de los elegidos, esto es confidencial, pero se esta viendo la posibilidad de volver a organizar el torne de los tres magos en Hogwarts el próximo año.

-¿Que es el torneo de los tres magos?.-preguntó Harry.

-Es una competencia mágica entre las tres principales escuelas de magia de Europa, se celebraba antiguamente cada cinco años, pero las pruebas eran tan difíciles que era normal que los estudiantes murieran en estas, por lo cual hace algunos siglos se prohibió.-comentó Alice.

-¿Y como se relaciona esto con otra posible elegido de la profecía?.-preguntó David.

-Bueno, en la profecía se menciona " _De la campeona de los Galos brotará fuego casto con el cual quemará las mentiras de la lujuria.",_ el termino campeón o campeona era utilizado en dicho torneo para denotar a los alumnos escogidos de estas escuelas, luego Galos es una forma de referirse a los franceses, por lo cual esa parte de la profecía podría hacer referencia a alguna alumna de la Academia mágica Beauxbatons sea una de las elegidas para conformar parte de este grupo de siete personas.

-Suena...lógico, ¿señor no podríamos hacer una investigación sobre las alumnas del colegio Beaxbatons para tener la mayor cantidad de información posible?.-preguntó David a Dumbeldore.

-Podría hablar con Nicolas Flamel, él estará dispuesto a ayudar contra esta amenaza, también le pediré ayuda a Maxime la directora de ese colegio.

-La profecía nos lleva a otro punto, es necesario que tanto Harry como David empiecen a entrenar juntos.-dijo Stark.

-¿QUE?-preguntó incrédulo el oji-verde.

David por su parte solo agachó la cabeza, pues suponía que era algo que ya se venia venir.

-Ustedes van a tener un rol central, no solo en la profecía, sino que ahora en la guerra contra Voldemort, ambos son lideres, pero tienen que aprender a entenderse, por ese motivo les pedí a Alice y a Frank que les ayuden en su coordinación.-dijo Dumbeldore.

-Entiendo señor, así será.-dijo David de manera casi marcial.

"No quiero trabajar con este tipo, pero para no hacer que el resto esté en mi contra tendré que seguir con esto...por ahora"-pensó Harry.

-Así será, me ayudará el aprender de dos grandes aurores, ¿cuando empezamos con los entrenamientos?.-dijo el niño que vivió.

-Podrían ser los viernes en la tarde después de clases, buscaremos una sala adecuada y les avisaremos con tiempo.-dijo Frank.

-Veo que ya tenemos varias cosas resueltas, ¿queda algo más en la agenda?.-preguntó Albus.

-Yo quisiera hacer un comentario señor.

-Adelante David.

-He estado pensando en posibles escenarios, uno de ellos es ¿que pasaría si algo como lo de la batalla de la torre de Gryffindor se repitiera?, la última vez y lamento ser tan franco señor, el colegio no salió bien parado, probablemente de no haber intervenido nosotros con las unidades Lancelot y por el mensaje del Neville Longbotton del futuro, muchos alumnos hubiesen muerto, por lo que propongo diseñar un plan de contingencia para el eventual ataque del colegio por parte de seres hostiles, por lo que sabemos las fuerzas de Voldemort deben rondar sobre los 500 mortifagos, solo tomando en cuenta los padres de alumnos que desaparecieron junto a los prisioneros de Azkaban, eso sin contar las nuevas incorporaciones ni tampoco a otras criaturas como dementores u hombres lobos que puedan ya estar con ellos, si una fracción de ellos, no se unos 100 vinieran al colegio, solamente contaríamos con una veintena de profesores y algunos alumnos para defendernos, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero los números no juegan a nuestro favor.

-Le agradezco su sinceridad joven Anderson, es de valientes dar cara a un enemigo, pero es más de valientes saber cuando la sola valentía no gana batallas, 20 puntos para Hufflepuf por su análisis y el valor de decirlo, tiene toda la razón, lo ocurrido a fines del año pasado no puede volver a ocurrir de ningún modo, por lo que debemos elaborar un plan de contingencia, ¿les parece preparar ideas y las analizamos en la reunión de la próxima semana?.

Todos los presentes asintieron y se retiraron de la oficina, cuando iban por los pasillos, David llamó a Harry para conversar a solas.

-¿Que quieres Anderson?.-respondió de manera hostil el niño que vivió.

-Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa Potter.-le respondió en el mismo tono.-¿tú tuviste algo que ver con el ataque que sufrí hoy por parte de alumnos de Slytherin?.-dijo ahora serio.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente a los ojos, tratando de intimidar al otro, finalmente Harry respondió.

-No tuve nada que ver con eso, no soy de enviar bravucones a hacer el trabajo sucio, prefiero poner en su lugar a los imbéciles por mi mismo.-dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del Hufflepuf.

-No me interesa lo que tú o tus secuaces puedan hacerme, puedo con todos al mismo tiempo, la cicatriz en tu cuello es un bonito recordatorio de lo que te puedo llegar a hacer, solamente quiero darte el mensaje de que si a alguno de los miembros de mi casa, algún fanático de la sangre pura le toca un cabello...yo le daré caza al o a los responsables..., no confío en ti, tienes tendencia a ser un megalomano, puede que no quieras ser un mago oscuro...tradicional, pero es innegable que buscas poder y eso sumado a que eres un Slytherin no me da mucha confianza...eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, nos vemos el viernes en el entrenamiento.

David se había dado la vuelta para ir a su sala común cuando Harry le dijo algo más.

-Puede que no confíes en mi, pero confía en mi sed de venganza, al igual que tú perdí a mis padres por culpa de Riddle y quiero hacerlo pagar por eso.

-Lo tendré en consideración.

Sin que los dos alumnos de Hogwarts lo supieran en otra parte del país otra reunión se llevaba a cabo.

-Mi señor...no deberíamos confiar en ella, es solo una simple muggle, yo puedo ayudarle con todos los planes que usted necesite.

-SILENCIO BELLATRIX!, que no se te olvide quien da las ordenes aquí.

-SI mi señor, mil disculpas.

-Entonces señorita Taylor...¿tenemos un trato?.-dijo de manera halagadora Tom Riddle.

-Si Lord Voldemort, tenemos un trato, todo sea por acabar con nuestros enemigos en común.

-Excelente, le asignaré una bruja para que le de la información que necesita para realizar nuestra colaboración, NARCISSA VEN AQUI!.

La mujer rubia camino rápidamente hacia su amo, su mirada estaba perdida y sin vida, parecía que se había rendido hace mucho hacia la maldición _imperio_ , se llevó las manos al vientre de forma protectora, este estaba ligeramente abultado, Bellatrix miraba con molestia a su hermana y luego a su amo.

-Desde ahora le ayudaras a la señorita Brittany Taylor en sus investigaciones, sigue todas sus instrucciones, pero si ella intenta traicionarnos de cualquier forma la matas, ¿entendiste?.

-Si mi señor.-dijo con apenas un susurro.

-Excelente.

La joven muggle tendría unos 16 años, su pelo era negro y liso con unos potentes ojos azules, su piel era sumamente blanca, se podría considerar atractiva.

Pero sus ojos irradiaban...ambición, como la de un depredador sobre su presa, ella miró hacia la portada _el profeta_ ahí aparecía en primera plana la imagen de David Anderson posando junto al ministro de magia, justo al lado de este se encontraba la fotografía de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbeldore saliendo airoso de su juicio, tomó el periódico, lo rompió con furia y se acercó a la bruja que ahora era su asistente.

-Muévete Narcissa tengo mucho en lo que trabajar...

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capítulo del arco del "El nuevo alumno de Hogwarts", el próximo planeo llamarlo "Los caballeros de Hogwarts", ¿cuales son sus opiniones sobre este arco que terminó?, ¿cual creen que sea el papel de Brittany Taylor en los planes de Voldemort?, espero que tengan una linda semana, un abrazo a todos :D**


	63. C63-Los caballeros de Hogwarts I

La primera clase del segundo día del año escolar también empezó con estudios muggles, pero ahora para la generación de Harry.

-Bienvenidos a su primera clase de estudios muggles, soy Arthur Weasley, seré su profesor este año, a mi lado está David Anderson, el será mi ayudante en el curso, pueden hacerle todas las consultas que ustedes quieran.

David hizo un gesto con la cabeza a forma de saludo para la clase, sus ojos se posaron con los de Harry, Daphne pudo sentir la tensión entre los dos, le tomó la mano a su compañero suavemente, el transe entre el tejón y la serpiente se cortó, el niño que vivió vio a su compañera, la rubia puso una cara preocupada, el joven Potter entendió el mensaje que le quería decir ese no era el lugar o el momento para una pelea.

-¿Y díganme que saben acerca de los muggles?.-preguntó el profesor con tono amable.

-Que son unos seres inútiles.-dijo con desagrado Pansy Parkinson.

Muchos Slytherin asintieron a la afirmación de su compañera.

-¿Lo dice la chica que estuvo sin magia por varios meses?.-respondió molesto Ron Weasley.

-Callate Weasley, no te creas algo porque a tu padre le inventaron un puesto de trabajo inútil-dijo Theodore Nott.

-NO TE METAS CON MI PADRE SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA.-respondió el joven pelirrojo.

El ambiente se estaba calentando, varios alumnos tanto de Slytherin como de Gryffindor se habían parado y se lanzaban insultos mutuamente, estaban a punto de sacar sus varitas cuando un grito los aterrorizó a todos.

-SUFICIENTE!.

Todo el salón se volteo a ver el origen de lo que sintieron como un rugido, este provenía de su maestro, tenia la cara roja y sus facciones se habían transformado desde su aspecto de padre bonachón, ahora era...intimidante, Ron reconocía ese aspecto, solamente una vez lo había visto así, cuando sus hermanos Fred y George en una de sus bromas casi le hacen hacer el juramento inquebrantable, en general estaba acostumbrado a ver a su mamá enojada, pero su padre daba más miedo que el mismo Voldemort cuando se enfurecía, el menor de los pelirrojos procedió a sentarse, la cara de terror que debió haber puesto fue tan grande que sus compañeros leones lo siguieron.

Pero por otro lado los Slytherin seguían de pie desafiantes, varios miraron a Harry buscando ayuda, pero este se quedó donde estaba...analizando la situación.

-¿No ven que son estas cosas lo que han desgarrado al mundo mágico?, ¿que era lo que iban a hacerse?, ¿lanzarse hechizos?, todos son magos y brujas, todos están emparentados entre si, TODOS SON FAMILIA.

Pansy y varios otros Slytherin no pudieron negar lo que su maestro les había dicho, pues era verdad, ellos como sangre pura estaban todos emparentados entre si, por lo que ella era probablemente prima en algún grado de Ron, si seguía por ese camino no tendría salida, ahora miró a David, tenia que enfocar sus ataques contra él.

-Lo siento por mi comportamiento profesor Weasley, solamente muestro mi molestia por que una persona NO MÁGICA este en el colegio y más aún haciéndonos clases, pues le pregunto, ¿que puede saber él sobre nosotros y nuestra cultura?.

Varios alumnos de túnicas verdes asintieron ante las palabras de su compañera, incluso algunos Gryffindor les encontraban razón aunque no lo admitieran.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿puedo responder la pregunta?, prometo no cometer ninguna locura.

-Adelante David, puedes proseguir.-dijo Arthur dando bocanadas de aire para relajarse.

-Hola señorita Parkinson, mi nombre es David Anderson, antes de responderte a tu pregunta quiero hacerte yo una antes, ¿con cuantos muggles a interactuado antes de mi ?.

Daphne y Tracey se miraron y sonrieron, pensando al mismo tiempo.

"Ya la atrapo"

-Bue...no yo ...

Las miradas de las cuatro casas se concentraron en ella, la serpiente por lo visto no había esperado que la victima de su insulto se defendiera.

-Estoy esperando su respuesta..

-Yo..nunca he interactuado con ninguno.-dijo arrastrando cada palabra y con un evidente tono de molestia.

-Ya veo, por lo cual odias algo con lo que no has interactuado, ahora como prometí te diré que conocimientos tengo sobre ustedes y la cultura mágica, estos parten con mi hermano que es un mago nacido de muggles, el asistió hace algunos años acá, cuando volvía a casa traía ranas de chocolate y me subía a su escoba para dar un pequeño paseo por los pasillos de mi hogar para horror de mi madre.-varios alumnos se rieron por ese comentario.-luego llegó a nuestra casa Elizabeth Rosier, asumo que conoces ese apellido, obligada a irse de su casa por no aceptar la ideología de la sangre, para mi en ese entonces la magia era algo...asombroso, soñaba con venir alguna vez a Hogwarts, pero un 17 de Julio de 1981, el día de mi cumpleaños número cuatro estábamos felices celebrándolo con mi familia, cuando un grupo de mortifagos atacó mi casa-empezó a decir David con un tono más oscuro en su voz-a mi madre le aplicaron un encantamiento para que su cabeza empezara a crecer hasta que finalmente explotara, esto fue por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange, mientras que a mi padre, Lucius Malfoy lo descuartizó miembro...por miembro-por un instante la mirada de David se dirigió a Draco- gracias a mi cuñada Elizabeth pude a escapar, pero mi hermano tuvo un destino peor que la muerte, le aplicaron tantas maldiciones que quedó en coma, por lo que desde ese momento me dedique a leer cada libro sobre magia que estuviera en mi poder, pero para ir resumiendo la historia, durante el verano que recién pasó di mis TIMOS teóricos en todas las asignaturas obteniendo EXTRAORDINARIO en cada uno de ellas.

Pansy se puso pálida, algo hubo en la forma que el muggle dijo todo que la hizo sentir como una presa acorralada por un depredador, como una oveja frente a un león.

"Es solo un simple muggle, no puede aterrarte"

-¿Osea que vienes aquí por venganza?.-dijo reuniendo toda la firmeza que pudo.

La atención de todo el salón profesor incluido pasó ahora al joven Anderson.

-Digamos que ya hice...justicia en cierta forma, además si quisiera hacerles daño ya estarían todos ustedes muertos.

-TU ERES SOLAMENTE UN MUGGLE, NO NOS PUEDES HACER NINGÚN DAÑO.-dijo con furia.

-Eso es mentira!.-dijo Ron que volvió a pararse.

-¿No te dijeron que te callaras Weasley?

-No me importa recibir un castigo por esto, pero el señor Anderson nos salvó a todos el año pasado, incluso tu despreciable vida, ÉL DESTRUYÓ EL DIARIO DE LORD VOLDEMORT!

Ron por la emoción no se percató que dijo el nombre de quien siempre había tenido tanto miedo, por su parte Pansy ya no podía estar más pálida, había escuchado que unos muggles en armaduras le hicieron frente al señor oscuro y que uno de estos había destruido el diario encantado, pero no pensaba que el responsable estuviera frente suyo, sus enseñanzas sangre pura le decían que tenia que seguir usando todo el abanico de insultos que sabia con el muggle que tenia en frente, pero su lado Slytherin le decía que no siguiera, que se detuviera, mordiéndose el labio se sentó sin decir nada. Arthur sintió que todo se iba a calmar y podría respirar más tranquilo pero otra bomba explotó en el salón.

-Veo que te gusta aterrar a los más débiles mientras que por otro lado finges ser el héroe, ¿por que no le cuentas a todos sobre la "venganza" que te cobraste el año pasado?.-dijo Harry mirando amenazadoramente a David.

"¿Así que quieres hacerme quedar como el malo Potter?, ¿crees que tu amenaza me intimida?"-pensó el tejón.

-Creo que tiene cierto resentimiento conmigo señor Potter, además si de ser un matón se trata aquí hay uno que lo a sido con su propia gente, con sus propios compañeros de casa.

"Veamos como respondes idiota, cuando tengas a todos mis compañeros contra ti".-pensó la serpiente.

-No te metas con Slytherin Anderson o saldrás mordido por la serpiente, no dejaré que utilices a gente inocente para tus cruzadas personales.

"Veamos si tus palabras van acompañadas de hechos".-pensó David

-Pues no le tengo miedo a ninguna víbora rastrera, pues los tejones son conocidos por comérselas, te desafío a ti Harry Potter a un duelo, le pediremos a los profesores Longbotton que reactiven el club para dicho propósito, tu con todos tus "trucos de magia" contra mis invenciones, ¿aceptas?,¿o tienes miedo?.

-Harry por favor no caigas en su trampa.-dijo casi en un susurro Daphne mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

-Acepto el desafío Anderson, personalmente les pediré que sea este viernes, ven con todos tus juguetes, ¿no te molestará que toda la escuela esté presente verdad?.

-Me alegrará tener publico en tu humillación pública Potter.

-Creo que la clase puede terminar por hoy.-dijo Arthur Weasley rápidamente para evitar una escala en las tensiones, si es que eso era posible.

Harry se retiró de inmediato junto con sus amigos, los Slytherin siguieron a su líder sin dudarlo, por otra parte los Hufflepuf y algunos Gryffindor se acercaron a David.

-Lamento haber arruinado su clase profesor Weasley, aceptaré el castigo que usted me imponga junto con el descuento de puntos correspondiente.

-No se que decirte mi muchacho, logré notar cierta "enemistad" entre ustedes antes, pero no al punto de que ambos quieran luchar uno contra el otro.

-Es momento de que le den a Potter una cucharada de su propia medicina.-dijo Ron-para cualquier cosa en que te pueda ayudar estoy a tu disposición señor Anderson.

-RON no es momento de generar más divisiones, es tiempo de estar unidos, eso trate de explicar en la clase.-dijo el patriarca pelirrojo.

-Lo siento papá, pero lo que yo aprendí hoy es que con lo que es correcto no se debe transar, hay que ser valiente con lo que uno cree, si es por eso entonces dejemos que los mortifagos hagan lo que quieran así nos ganamos su amistad.-dijo sarcásticamente.

El menor de los Weasley nunca había hecho antes reflexiones filosóficas tan grandes, por una parte estaba orgulloso, pero por otra hubiese preferido que le hablara de comida o de quidditch.

-Creo que puedo decir a nombre de toda nuestra casa que estamos contigo David, te apoyaremos.-dijo una chica rubia con coletas y mejillas muy rosadas con uniforme de Hufflepuf.

-Gracias por tus palabras, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, ¿cual es tu nombre?.

-Mi nombre es Hannah Abbott, él es mi amigo Ernie Macmillan.-dijo señalando a un chico rubio a su lado.

-Un gusto en conocerte David, me gustó mucho lo que le dijiste a Potter, en general...no nos respetan mucho como casa, nos llaman en ocasiones la casa de los desechos, hoy pusiste en su lugar a más de un Slytherin.-dijo alegre el muchacho.

-No era mi intención iniciar un conflicto, pero no soporto a los bravucones, especialmente si son Slytherin.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo arco, espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo, les mando un abrazo muy grande a todos.**

 **Con respecto a los comentarios del último capítulo:**

 **-** **Ranmoon Man: Me alegra que notaras la referencia de Leia Organa en la transmisión holográfica, como dato anexo a la historia, Sirius se esta divirtiendo mucho con los cazadores de la muerte, pues le encanta la vida bohemia muggle.  
**

 **-** **satorichiva: En este capítulo habrás podido notar que la relación entre dos de los elegidos no está muy bien que digamos ahora, se viene una pelea muy buena entre ellos dos, pero con consecuencias que no imaginan todavia.  
**

 **Como spoiler, ya que ambos preguntaron por Brittany, les diré que la plante como una anti-David, en capítulos futuros entenderán a que me refiero.**

 **Saludos :)**


	64. C64-Los caballeros de Hogwarts II

Mientras tanto el grupo de serpientes llegaba a su sala común, aunque con un miembro más, por lo visto el odio que le tenían todos al nuevo tejón había hecho que se olvidaran de que él era un Gryffindor y que además era hijo de un par de aurores que capturaron a muchos de sus familiares.

-¿QUIEN SE CREE ESE BASTARDO QUE ES?.-dijo furiosa Pansy mientras golpeaba una silla.

-Deberían echarlo de la escuela, por algo es una institución mágica, por culpa de los muggles nosotros tenemos que mantenernos ocultos.-dijo Nott con molestia.

Otros Slytherin asintieron y empezaron a lanzar improperios contra su "maestro", finalmente Harry entró en escena, les hizo un gesto a Crabbe y Goyle para que hicieran callar a los demás.

-SILENCIO HARRY POTTER VA A HABLAR!-dijeron casi al unisono.

Todos se voltearon rápidamente hacia el oji-verde.

-Gracias muchachos, bueno, todos saben muy bien lo que pasó hoy y no puedo decir más que...CAYERON EN EL JUEGO DE ESE IMBÉCIL, los provocó a propósito, tuvimos suerte de que por el show que hicieron hoy no perdiéramos la copa de las casas en el primer día por los puntos que nos pudo haber descontado el profesor Weasley.

-Pero ese asqueroso muggle...

-ESE ASQUEROSO MUGGLE NI NADA, fue más astuto que todos ustedes, ¿o creen que fue muy listo tirar basura contra los no magos frente al que es quizás el mayor admirador de estos en todo Reino Unido?.-dijo molesto Harry a Pansy.

Pansy se trago sus palabras, pues Harry tenia razón, ella ni los demás fueron astutos, sin mencionar que la mala reputación que ya tenia su casa de seguro ya había aumentado aún más si eso era posible.

-¿Y por que aceptaste el desafío Harry?, ¿no fue también una provocación?-preguntó Theodore Nott.

-Lo fue, pero esperaba que hiciera algo así, digamos que él y yo ya tuvimos un duelo, me tomó por sorpresa la última vez, pero he pasado los últimos meses entrenando, ahora con ninguno de sus juguetes muggles podrá hacerme frente, pero no puedo efectuar mi plan si ustedes me generan más problemas de los que puedo solucionar al mismo tiempo, ¿quieren que nos sigan viendo como una casa débil?, ¿quieren que nos vean como personas a las que pueden manipular porque no sabemos controlar nuestras emociones?, pues por Merlín que no dejaré que esto diga pasando, somos Slytherin, a nosotros es a quien tienen que temer, nosotros somos los que manipulamos las circunstancias a nuestro favor, rescataré el honor de la casa de Salazar y le patearé el trasero a ese imbécil al mismo tiempo!.

Varios alumnos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar apoyando a Harry.

"Gracias David por entregarme a toda mi casa en bandeja de plata"-pensó el peli-negro con malicia.

Luego de que los ánimos se calmaron Harry salió de la sala común junto a sus amigos, dio la excusa de que tenia que resolver algunos asuntos antes del encuentro, por último le pidió a Pansy que le dijese a toda la casa de Slytherin sobre su discurso, orden que aceptó feliz la muchacha. Una vez llegaron a la sala de menesteres esta se transformó en una replica de la sala de estar de la mansión Potter, ahí el joven mago se recostó en un sofá, sus amigos se sentaron en otros sillones alrededor de él, por un instante los cuatro permanecieron en silencio.

-¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSADO HARRY JAMES POTTER?!-gritó molesta Daphne hacia su amigo.-ERES EL MÁS GRANDE IDIOTA QUE HE CONOCIDO, TE PUEDEN A LLEGAR A EXPULSAR POR ESTO!, por Merlin...como puedes ser tan cabeza dura, te quejas que el resto se dejó llevar pero tu también caíste en su trampa, sin mencionar el hecho que esto compromete nuestra alianza con los muggles, ¿has pensado en Sirius?, él esta con ellos, podrían quitarle la magia en cualquier momento...incluso algo peor...siempre te he apoyado Harry, pues consideraba que hacías lo correcto pero ahora...siento que actuás como...

-Dilo Daphne, no me enojare.-dijo Harry con calma.

-Estas actuando como Vol..Vol..-respiró para reunir fuerzas y poder decirlo- Voldemort.

Neville y Tracey sintieron un escalofrío ante la idea que planteaba su amiga, ellos querían a Harry mucho, pero..¿podrían seguirlo si tomaba un camino más...oscuro?

-Tengo miedo Harry, por ti, por toda esta situación, tengo miedo en lo que te puedes llegar a convertir por querer estar en la cima de todos, no quiero verte convertido en alguien como Riddle...-dijo llorando la joven serpiente.

Daphne nunca mostraba demasiado sus emociones en publico, pero cuando se trataba de Harry ella no podía controlarse, no entendía como ese chico la había descolocado tanto en los últimos años, le dolía decirle todo lo que le dijo, pero como lo quería tenia que hacer lo que consideraba correcto y hacerle saber que podía estar tomando un camino equivocado.

Harry se acercó a su amiga, se arrodillo y le tomó las manos, Daphne miró a su compañero de casa y pudo ver que la expresión había cambiado con respecto a la que tenia minutos atrás en su sala común, Harry sonreía muy calidamente y en sus ojos no se veía ningún atisbo de maldad.

-Perdón por preocuparte, por preocuparlos a todos, estas situaciones hacen que tenga que tomar decisiones que no parecen muy...éticas en un principio, pero todo es parte de un plan, todos ustedes saben que detesto las ideas de Voldemort, mis abuelos maternos son muggles y soy un orgulloso mestizo, pero en nuestra casa, la casa de Slytherin la mayoría reconoce solo un cosa..el poder, tengo que mostrarme como un líder fuerte, como un "nuevo señor oscuro", así ellos me seguirán y con el tiempo los iré cambiando hacia lo que realmente debería ser un Slytherin, ya han cambiado bastante cosas, por ejemplo ahora Neville pudo entrar a la sala común y no le dijeron nada a diferencia del primer año.

-Tienes razón Harry, no me había fijado en ese detalle-comentó el joven león.

-Ahora también muchos se pueden sentar con sus amigos de otras casas, el mundo está cambiando, pero lo que no va a cambiar nunca es que los quiero a ustedes con todo mi corazón.

Daphne se puso roja como un Weasley ante esas palabras, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, su respiración estaba entrecortada, había poca distancia entre ella y Harry, de no haber estado Neville y Tracey en la misma habitación, ella se hubiese abalanzado sobre Harry para besarlo.

"Genial Daphne te volviste a enamorar de Harry...estúpido Potter...porque tiene que ser tan..él"

Antes de que la rubia pudiese fantasear más, su amiga interrumpió el momento.

-¿Y como le patearas el trasero a ese tejón?

-Ya ustedes deben haber sabido por rumores de lo que pueden hacer, por otras fuentes se que las armaduras están hechas con metal duende.

-Ese metal es virtualmente indestructible.-dijo Tracey.

-Exacto, pero tiene ciertas debilidades que voy a explotar, practicaré un hechizo que me puede ser de utilidad, ahora también está el terreno donde lucharemos, en un duelo mágico hay cuatro formas de ganar: que el rival se rinda, se desmaye, se muera o que salga de la zona delimitada para el combate, las tres primeras opciones están descartadas, además pude apreciar que cada una de las armaduras cumple una función especifica, en el caso de la de David es combate cercano o cuerpo a cuerpo, el usa una espada y un escudo.

-Eso significa que podrías atacarlo desde lejos.-empezó a decir Neville.

-Y el no podría devolverte el golpe.-continuó Tracey.

-Exacto, por esos razonamientos los adoro amigos.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Y que pasa si el se da cuenta de tu plan?-preguntó Daphne ahora más calmada.

-Pues estaré en problemas.-dijo un poco preocupado

"Aunque si pierdo de buena forma igual puedo ganar".

Los rumores se esparcieron como el fuego por el colegio, para la tarde ya casi todo el mundo sabia sobre el duelo que habría entre Harry y David, en la tarde el segundo tuvo clases de pociones, los alumnos de Slytherin lo mataban con la miraba mientras trabajaba en su poción, pero decidió ignorarlos, no lo atacarían en la clase.

-Recuerden que quien prepare el mejor filtro de muertos en vida obtendrá una pequeña muestra de la poción _felix felicis_ -dijo el profesor Slughorn a toda la clase.

Mientras David trabajaba en su poción una alumna de Slytherin "accidentalmente" dejó caer parte de su poción en el libro de texto de elaboración de pociones avanzadas que quedó manchado.

-OH como lo siento, dejame limpiar mi error _, evanesco.-_ dijo una bruja haciendo agitar su varita y al mismo tiempo haciendo desaparecer el libro por completo.-de nada.

Cedric que estaba al lado de David vio toda la escena, por lo cual se enojó he increpó a la chica.

-¿HEY QUE TE PASA?, TIRASTE TU POCIÓN SOBRE EL LIBRO A PROPÓSITO.

-Lo lamento mucho, fue muy torpe.-dijo con fingida pena la alumna.

El ambiente se había vuelto a calentar, pero Slughorn que ya había sido advertido de todo lo ocurrido en la clase de Arthur decidió parar esto antes de que sus alumnos se pusieran a pelear en su sala de clases.

-Señorita Yaxley 20 puntos menos para Slytherin, ahora vuelva a su puesto de trabajo.

-Pero señor..somos de su casa, NO PUEDE QUITARNOS PUNTOS.-dijo molesta.

-Puedo y lo haré señorita, 20 puntos menos por no acatar las ordenes de un profesor.

La chica volvió molesta a su lugar, los demás Slytherin veían con más odio ahora a David y a Cedric.

-Señor Anderson si usted gusta puede sacar cualquier texto que se encuentra en mi estante personal, se lo puede llevar hasta que pueda comprarse otro.

-Gracias profesor.

-Yo puedo compartir el mio contigo David, no hay problema alguno.-dijo Cedric amablemente.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero incomodar, iré a buscar uno como sugirió el profesor.

El muchacho caminó hacia el estante que le había dicho su maestro, busco el libro indicado y solo encontró una copia muy vieja y desgastada.

"Al menos no le faltan las hojas y son legibles"

Un poco desanimado caminó hasta su puesto de trabajo y abrió el libro en la página en que la minutos antes estaba trabajando, ahí notó que la elaboración de la poción tenia muchos escritos alrededor, en un principio pensó que eran garabatos dejados por algún otro desafortunado estudiante que tuvo que usar un libro prestado, pero al leer su contenido se sorprendió, eran consejos para mejorar la eficiencia de la poción.

"¿funcionara?"

Miró a sus compañeros y vio que estaban en dificultades con la poción, sin nada que perder optó por arriesgarse un poco.

 _Aplastar el grano Sopophorous con el lado plano del cuchillo de plata, desprende mejor el jugo_

Lo hizo y tal como las instrucciones decían salio mejor el jugo, miró disimuladamente a Cedric que tenia problemas, ahora se confirmaba su hipótesis, prosiguió con las demás pasos, finalmente el profesor se acercó a evaluar su poción.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí señor Anderson, no se sienta mal si no funciona su poción bien a la primera, se que tuvo extraordinario en pociones lo que me fascina, pero en ausencia de una varita no pudo realizar la poción solicitada en la parte aplicada de sus TIMOS, por suerte esta poción no requiere de aplicarle magia, aunque si mucho cuidado.-dijo con tono de calmar a David si la poción no salia como él pensaba.

-Entiendo profesor.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí, el color está perfecto-dijo con satisfacción el maestro.

Luego el profesor tomó una hoja de su túnica y la deposito en el caldero de David, esta se desintegró sin ninguna dificultad.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, una sola gota y nos podría poner a dormir eternamente a todos nosotros, lo felicito señor Anderson, se a ganado el premio, 50 puntos para Hufflepuf por la dificultad inherente de realizar su primera poción en el colegio y de manera perfecta.-dijo extasiado el maestro por su nuevo descubrimiento.

Luego de terminada la clase el profesor llamó a su nuevo estudiante.

-David ven por favor un momento.

-Voy en un momento Cedric, no es necesario que me esperes, se como llegar a la sala común.

-¿Bromeas?, te han atacado tres veces en dos días, no dejaré a un compañero atrás, te esperaré afuera junto a los demás Hufflepuf.

-Gracias.

EL alumno de túnicas amarillas se acercó a su maestro que se posó sobre su escritorio.

-¿Como te sientes muchacho?.

-Yo bien profesor, ¿oh se refiere a lo acontecido con mi libro de pociones?.

-A lo de tu libro, tu situación es bastante única, me duele que muchos de mis estudiantes no puedan mirar un poco más allá de sus narices, muchos no saben ver el talento en otros, ni muchos menos valorarlo, por lo cual quiero invitarte a un grupo que yo presido, se llama club de las eminencias, es donde junto a estudiantes prometedores y así poder...crear conexiones fructíferas a futuro, ¿que me dices?.

-Estaré encantado de participar señor, se lo agradezco mucho.

-Fantástico, yo me comunicaré contigo para mencionarte el día y la hora, enviale mis saludos a tu hermano y a tu cuñada.

-¿Les hizo clases señor?.

-Por supuesto, Elizabeth era experta en pociones curativas, tu hermano no se quedaba atrás, pero desde que empezó a salir con ella le ponía más atención a esta que a sus pociones, quemó muchos calderos por estar mirando hacia otro lado jeje, pero son cosas de la juventud, me alegra que puedan estar juntos nuevamente.

-Le daré sus saludos en su nombre profesor.

Una vez que David salió se reunió con Cedric y los demás tejones, partiendo al gran comedor para la cena.

 **Hola a todos, hoy decidí subir dos capítulos, originalmente este con el anterior eran uno solo, pero pensé que era mejor separarlos, ¿que opinan de la estrategia que plantea Harry para su duelo con David?, ¿que opinan de que David encontrara el libro de Snape?, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, saludos :)**


	65. C65-Los caballeros de Hogwarts III

El gran comedor era un caldero hirviendo para la hora de la cena, ya desde el director hasta el más pequeño de los alumnos de primero sabia sobre el duelo entre la primera persona que había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina contra el primer muggle en asistir a Hogwarts, la primera idea que se le ocurrió al director era obviamente prohibir dicho acto, podría ordenarles que se quedaran en sus habitaciones cuando no estuvieran en clases, pero sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil, ambos chicos tendrían los medios para escaparse aún cuando pusiera a sus respectivos prefectos a cuidarlos como carceleros, ellos probable lucharían lo quisiera o no y algo que ya había aprendido a la mala con Harry Potter es que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera pero en los términos que el director permitiera, en el caso de David probablemente si él hablaba con John Stark y este le daba una orden de no luchar el joven obedecería, pero si David estaba dispuesto a luchar es probable que su jefe ya hubiese previsto eso y le haya dado carta blanca para proseguir, este tipo de cosas pasaba cuando se tenían a dos personas muy talentosas en un mismo espacio, inevitablemente habría dos opciones, se volvían amigos o terminaba en una confrontación, por experiencia propia ya había vivido eso con Grindelwald, esperaba de todo corazón que estos dos chicos pudieran hacer el proceso inverso, odiarse y luego ser amigos. El director se paró y se dirigió al colegio con una resolución.

-Buenas noches a todos, como ya todos deben saber el día viernes va acontecer un evento importante, la re-inauguración del club de duelo, es de conocimiento público que vivimos tiempos oscuros, por lo cual es nuestra mayor prioridad es brindarles las herramientas necesarias para que en el peor escenario posible ustedes se puedan defender, para celebrar este acontecimiento tendremos un duelo de exhibición entre los alumnos Harry Potter de Slytherin-los miembros de la casa aludida aplaudieron a su lider-y David Anderson de Hufflepuf.-los tejones y leones, junto algunos Ravenclaw aplaudieron ante el nombre del joven muggle- como este es un caso poco común de duelo ambos participantes pueden ocupar las herramientas que consideren idóneas para el enfrentamiento, lo único que tienen prohibido explícitamente es utilizar maldiciones imperdonables-dijo el director mirando a Harry-como también matar a su oponente-dijo ahora miando a David- habilitaremos un escenario en el campo de quidditch para que todo el colegio pueda ir, aprender y motivarse para poder defenderse mejor en el futuro, gracias.

Luego de la cena David volvió junto a sus demás compañeros a la sala común de Hufflepuf, aunque estos fueron por un segundo postre cortesía de los elfos domésticos, finalmente el menor de los varones Anderson se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común frente a una de las chimeneas, la sala común era bastante acogedora, los colores claros predominaban junto con el amarillo, muchas plantas estaban colgadas en todo el lugar, lo que impregnaba todo el ambiente de calma, a su costado derecho se sentó Sofia.

-¿Como te sientes con todo esto?.-preguntó la muchacha preocupada.

-Preocupado, en la noche hablaré con el tío John y le pediré concejo.-dijo mirándola serio.

-Ya veo, ¿que crees que piensen papá y mamá?

-Probablemente Dani va a decirme que le patee el trasero a Potter para recuperar el honor familiar, mientras que Eli me diría que le patee el trasero por ser Slytherin.

-JAJAJA, probablemente mañana nos envíen una carta diciéndonos eso.

-Si, ¿que te a parecido Daniel ?.

Lo directa hubiese incomodado a la mayoría de las personas en la misma situación, pero los dos jóvenes de pelo castaño habían desarrollado una relación muy cercana, podían casi saber a la perfección lo que sentía el otro y eran bastante directos.

-Chocó un poco con la idea que yo tenia, siendo honesta te veo a ti aún más como mi figura paterna, aunque con él puedo explorar otra faceta que contigo y mamá no podía, ustedes son más...serios, pero papá es más...

-¿Divertido?

-Si, comparte mi mismo sentido del humor, incluso la forma en que tomamos el pan tostado es la misma.

-Lo había notado, externamente serás igual a tu madre pero tienes la personalidad de Dani, él podrá parecer inmaduro en ocasiones, pero solamente tiene una actitud muy alegre ante la vida, siempre a sido así, es algo que admiro de él, tienes lo mejor de tus padres, ya eres una gran persona y que lo seguirás siendo a futuro.-dijo sonriendo mientras le hacia cariño en el pelo a la niña.

"¿Por que siempre es tan...caballeroso?, no puedo impedir sentir un calidez en el pecho cada vez que me mira así...NOOO Sofia saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, ES TU TÍO, no puedes pensar así, él no se puede enamorar de ti, solo te ve como lo que eres, eres su sobrina, nada mas...MALDICIÓN! ¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER SU SOBRINA?"

-Te veo inquieta, ¿te inquieta algo más?-preguntó preocupado David a Sofia.

-Solo no quiero que te hagan daño, supe lo de la clase de pociones, me alegró que pudieses preparar la mejor poción, pero pienso que muchos te querrán hacer la vida imposible, todo porque no eres un mago, no ven más allá de eso.

-No me importa lo que ellos piensen de mí, yo se lo que soy, mientras sepa eso y tenga el amor de ti, de Eli y de Dani todo estará bien para mi.-dijo dándole un abrazo a la pequeña Hufflepuf.

Siguieron conversando de diferentes temas, para ambos era agradable volver a tener la compañía del otro, pero finalmente el cansancio le gano a la pequeña tejona, cayendo en el reino de Morfeo, con precaución David tomo a su sobrina y la cargó hacia la sala común, por suerte aún estaba una de las prefectas de Hufflepuf en la habitación, ellas guiaron al muchacho hacia la habitación de Sofia, ahí le contaron que ellas pueden desactivar la trampa en las escaleras en caso de una emergencia, pero le pedían que no revelara ese secreto a los demás chicos pues inventarían excusas tontas para poder entrar a lo que el tejón prometió no revelar nunca ese secreto. Cuando volvió a la sala común se pilló con Cedric y sus demás compañeros de cuarto con mucha comida, probablemente de las cocinas.

-Te noto de mejor ánimo.-dijo el prefecto.

-Si, el estar cerca de mi familia me sube el ánimo.

-Te trajimos un poco de comida, nos dio hambre mientras esperábamos a que saliera Sofia de la habitación-dijo Robert Pattinson, otro chico de sexto año.

-Lo siento por evitarles dormirse temprano.

-No hay problema, generalmente nunca nos dormimos tempranos de todos modos.-dijo Jacob Cullen, ¿quieres un poco de pastel?.

Los chicos ya se disponían a subir cuando David escuchó algo, algo que con el ruido de todas las personas no lo había notado.

"Busca algo que no encaje con la sala común, algo que se arrastre"

Dentro de las características con la que contaba la armadura estaba el poder comunicarse mentalmente con su portador y viceversa, lo que reducía el tiempo de respuesta en necesidad de una batalla, gracias a la magia los investigadores del MI7 pudieron avanzar fácilmente unos 40 años en los equipos con los que podían dotar a un agente, 10 años de investigación para la elaboración de las armaduras habían valido la pena.

"Hay dos serpientes alrededor de la habitación, una debajo del sillón y otra detrás del macetero a 2 metros de distancia"

David se acercó a Cedric, le susurró algo al oído, este asintió, sacó su varita y dijo:

- _accio serpientes_

Desde los dos lugares señalados por la computadora salieron volando el par de reptiles, rápidamente se materializaron los guantes de metal duende de la armadura del cazador 7 y las atrapo en pleno vuelo, estas empezaron a moverse furiosamente, pero nada pudieron hacer frente al agarre del tejón.

-¿Que diablos hacían serpientes en nuestra sala común?-preguntó sorprendido Robert.

-Espiando...-dijo fríamente David-Cedric llama a la profesora Sprout, debemos despertar a todos y revisar las habitaciones también, no sabemos aún cuantas más pueden haber.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin, Harry terminaba de reprender a la chica de sexto año por la cual habían perdido 40 puntos, el resto de las serpientes aprobaba el regaño de su líder, la chica solo rogaba que el calamar gigante se la comiera en ese momento.

-Primera y última vez que esta permitido este comportamiento, ¿entendido?.-dijo molesto Harry mirando fijamente a la responsable de que partieran mal la copa de las casas.

-si si señor, no volverá a pasar.-dijo asustada la muchacha de sexto año.

-Esta bien, creo que has aprendido la lección, _suelten a la chica-_ dijo finalmente Harry en parsel.

Acto seguido varias serpientes soltaron el cuerpo de la aludida que respiró más tranquila.

-No quiero ningún tipo de venganza contra ella, sino se la verán conmigo, somos todos Slytherin, si uno falla fallamos todos, si uno gana ganamos todos, ese es el espíritu que a generado grandes magos y brujas por siglos, tenemos que estar unidos y pensar como nuestras acciones pueden repercutir a los demás, ¿ESTÁ CLARO?.

-SI SEÑOR.-dijeron varios de los presentes.

-Excelente, ahora...

Pero Harry no pudo terminar de decir su improvisado discurso cuando escuchó a dos de sus serpientes hablándole gracias a la acústica parsel del castillo.

-Mi señor...el chico muggle nos descubrió, estamos atrapadas por él, llamó a su jefa de casa y a sus compañeros, tenemos miedo, salvemos!.-dijo con miedo una de las serpientes.

"Oh no...esto es malo"-pensó el pelinegro.

-Harry...¿escuchaste eso?-dijo Pansy asustada acercándose a su compañero-era como un siseo, como serpientes.

-¿Que escuchaste exactamente Pansy?-preguntó rápidamente Harry teniendo una idea de lo que le podía estar pasando a su compañera.

-Algo sobre que un muggle las había descubierto, alguien pedía ayuda y tenía miedo.

"Pansy a desarrollado el hablar Parsel, esto es problemático...o bastante útil dependiendo de como lo maneje".

-Escúchenme todos voy a darles instrucciones y necesito que las sigan al pie de la letra.

Los presentes asintieron ante lo que Harry les había dicho.

-Lo que harán sera...

Esa noche los tejones no pudieron dormir, aún luego de que tanto la profesora Sprout, como los profesores Longbotton y los prefectos revisaron prácticamente cada centímetro de la sala común los ánimos no se calmaron.

-POTTER A CRUZADO LA LINEA, VIOLÓ NUESTRA INTIMIDAD.-dijo furioso Jacob Cullen.

-PUDO HABERNOS MATADO DE HABER QUERIDO-gritó Hanna Abbott.

-De no ser por David nunca nos hubiéramos enterado.-dijo Ernie mirando al castaño.

Finalmente los aurores Longbotton hicieron pequeñas explosiones que salían desde sus varitas, todos los presentes se conmocionaron ante el ruido, pero sirvió para calmarlos.

-Gracias Alice y Frank, ahora por favor, como les he dicho por decima vez ya revisamos todo, no hay más serpientes u otra criatura mágica peligrosa, incluso David utilizando su equipo muggle no a detectado más, así que pueden estar tranquilos, si hay personas que no pueden dormir les pediría por favor que siguieran conversando pero en un tono normal, así los que si puedan conciliar el sueño podrán descansar, ahora iré a informarle al profesor Dumbeldore, para que se sientan más tranquilos los profesores Longbotton se quedarán esta noche aquí, a casi se me olvidaba, 30 puntos para Hufflepuf para el señor Anderson por proteger a sus compañeros de casa.

-Cedric, Robert y Jacob felicitaron a su compañero por la obtención de puntos, aunque quizás no habría sido la mejor situación, la presencia del par de aurores logró calmar la situación, finalmente solamente quedaron algunos Hufflepuf en la sala común, David se disculpó con sus compañeros y dijo que iría a su cama, para aclarar sus ideas, una vez en la habitación cerró las cortinas en torno a su cama, miró su reloj, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, pero la llamada que necesitaba hacer no podía esperar, se concentró y se materializó su casco, este estaba totalmente aislado del exterior, por lo cual podría hablar sin ser escuchado por otro compañero que entrase.

-Llamada prioridad uno con John Stark.-dijo seriamente.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos David pudo ver en una de las pantallas de su casco a su jefe.

-David, informarme, ¿que ocurrió?.

Ahí el adolescente procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el día, su desafío de tener un duelo con Harry, los motivos por cuales lo hizo y también el incidente con las serpientes.

-Vaya...varias cosas para tu segundo día de clases, esperaba tu informe para el domingo, pero hiciste bien en contactarte conmigo, por lo visto Potter nos está entregando a tres cuartas partes de Hogwarts en bandeja de plata con sus acciones, incluso mejor de lo que pudimos prever, la opinión de los estudiantes del colegio con respecto a los muggles será bastante favorable ahora, incluso mucho más dependiendo de como se desarrolle tu combate, me comunicaré con Albus a la brevedad para calmar los ánimos, tus ordenes serán desempeñarte de la mejor forma posible para ganar la simpatía de la mayor cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts, nos será muy útil a futuro, estás autorizado a emplear el método que tu consideres más conveniente.

-¿Eso incluye el Lancelot Beta señor?.

-Efectivamente, será una oportunidad única de ponerlo a prueba, espero tú informe de tu duelo para el domingo a media noche, vigila a Potter de cerca, él es potencialmente peligroso y no permitiré el surgimiento de un segundo lord oscuro mientras yo sea jefe del MI7, si surge otro problema no dudes en enviarnos un mensaje, aunque probablemente este demás decírtelo, pero tienes libertad de acción, conocemos tu criterio muchacho, se que esta es tu primera misión en solitario, pero también se que eres el mejor para ella, te deseo éxito y cuidate.

-Si señor.

La llamada se cortó, desde el casco podía detectar como sus compañeros de habitación entraban para dormir, aunque fuese unos minutos antes de ir a clases, luego miró a su reloj que brillaba con una letra griega alpha de color amarillo, con voz firme y clara empezó a decir.

-Cambio de modo, código secreto: Anderson Alpha Lambda siete..Beta

-Cambio de modo autorizado para ser utilizado en combate, esperando comando de activación.-respondió la computadora interna.

"Ahora empieza el juego de verdad Potter"-pensó David mientras miraba su reloj, ahora con una letra griega beta de color azul brillando.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo del arco de "Los caballeros de Hogwarts" , cada vez queda menos para la pelea entre David y Harry (los menciono en ese orden por un tema alfabético, pero el protagonista sigue siendo Harry xD) , ¿que opinan de que el uso de sus serpientes como forma de espiar ahora le saliera por la culata a Harry?, ¿que creen que haga el Lancelot Beta?.**

 **Ahora con respecto a los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **-albus potter-greengrass: Puedes estar tranquilo, ya que Harry pondrá contra las cuerdas a David, comparto contigo la idea de que no es justificable castigar a los hijos de los mortifagos por algo que hicieron sus padres, pero en la mente de David está totalmente justificado, pues el vive en una guerra permanente, para él los 11 años entre la primera caída de Voldemort y su resurrección fue un cese al fuego, sumado a que el tiene una idea muy blanca y negra de lo que es justicia, o se esta con Voldemort o se está en contra, no hay grises para él, por lo tanto los alumnos de Slytherin hijos de mortifagos son enemigos en su mente, enemigos que pueden atacar inocentes y mientras exista la mínima posibilidad de que lo hagan entonces para él es una amenaza que combatir, por otra parte su odio a los Slytherin fue cultivado por su cuñada, que odio con todo su ser estar en dicha casa.**

 **-ranmoon man: Como bien pensaste la situación entre ambos muchachos llegó a un punto crítico, más ahora cuando Harry está perdiendo gran parte del respeto que tenia por parte de las otras casas, más ahora con el descubrimiento de que sus serpientes estaban en las salas comunes de las otras casas, por otro lado la estrategia de Harry incluirá más cosas de las que he mencionado, pero es necesario mantener las sorpresas xD, por otra parte David también tendrá una estrategia y finalmente habrá alguien observando la pelea, pero no será interrumpida, yo creo que quizás en el próximo capitulo empiece con el duelo, asi que como recomendación escucho alguna banda de rock a tu elección mientras lees la batalla, en lo personal me gusta ac/dc.**

 **-satorichiva: Como bien supusiste, con lo de las serpientes espías Harry se ganará el despreció de tres cuartas partes del colegio, sumado a que en David ven a un héroe más como ellos esperaban, a lo que voy con esto último es que muchos desde el principio han dudado de Harry, por ser Slytherin y por hablar con las serpientes, dudas que se han confirmado con las actitudes matonescas que a tenido este con algunos de sus compañeros, en cambio un hufflepuf, un miembro de la casa que nunca a producido magos oscuros es mas "aceptable" como héroe, sumado a que hizo lo que muchos siempre quisieron hacer, poner en su lugar a las serpientes, aunque como suele pasar la mayoría no ve las verdaderas intenciones del joven Potter, que quiere hacer un bien pero tiene que hacer cosas moralmente ambiguas hasta tener el poder suficiente para hacerlas, con David y con Harry me inspiré en los dos aspectos que Nicolas Maquiavelo decía que tenia que tener un líder, el amor y el temor de su pueblo, en el caso de David el "pueblo" o las casas no Slytherin lo "aman" por representar hasta el momento el papel de héroe, mientras que Harry es temido por muchos, incluso por miembros de su propia casa, aunque con el duelo que tendrán esas perspectivas pueden cambiar un poco.**

 **Espero que me dejen sus comentarios de este capítulo y que esperan para el duelo, un abrazo afectuoso para todos :D**


	66. C66-Los caballeros de Hogwarts IV

Decir que la situación era mala era quedarse corto, para el desayuno toda la escuela sabia sobre su red de inteligencia del niño que vivió y los tres jefes de casa le descontaron tantos puntos que probablemente hasta los nietos de Harry estarían debiendo, cuando entro al gran comedor acompañado por Daphne y Tracey pudo sentir el odio de tres cuartos de la escuela sobre ellos, luego volteo sobre sus compañeros de casa, estos estaban molestos por las miradas que recibían por parte de los demás estudiantes, pero siguiendo las instrucciones de su líder no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto y tampoco reaccionarían a las provocaciones.

-Hola chicos, no pregunto como están pues no creo que muy bien, McGonnagal nos tuvo despiertos varias horas mientras registraban habitación por habitación.-dijo Neville sentándose con sus amigos como de costumbre.

-Espero que no hayan buscado represalias contra ti por ser amigo nuestro.-comentó Daphne preocupada.

-Lo intentaron, asumieron que yo era un espía y un seguidor de las artes oscuras, pero por suerte para mí la profesora Minerva los puso en su sitio rápidamente.

-Si te hacen algo nos dices.-dijo Harry que terminaba de beber un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-Gracias amigo, pero no quiero meterte en más problemas, además, tengo que enfrentar estas situaciones por mi mismo, no siempre puedo depender de ti para que me salves.

Tracey vio sorprendida la actitud de su amigo, cuando conoció a Neville le pareció un chico rechoncho y asustadizo, pero de buen corazón, ahora después de dos años era muy distinto, se notaba más seguro de si mismo, probablemente los entrenamientos en duelos que tuvieron los cuatro en la sala de menesteres, junto con recuperar a sus padres, hayan ayudado a sacar a relucir esa nueva faceta, que siendo honesta le agradaba mucho.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya era jueves, el campo de quidditch estaba casi listo para el enfrentamiento, una arena circular de 50 metros de diámetro estaba en el centro del estadio, por otro lado un par de alumnos estaban haciendo una pequeña fortuna con todo lo relacionado al duelo, estos eran los gemelos Weasley, quienes se encargaron de dirigir las apuestas, en circunstancias normales los profesores los hubiesen regañado, pero luego del incidente de las serpientes en las salas comunes y el buen compartimiento de David en sus clases nivel EXTASIS se ganó el aprecio de la mayoría de los docentes, que no solo permitieron las apuestas, sino que apostaron a favor del hijo de muggles.

En uno de los patios del colegio los gemelos ordenaban toda la información de las apuestas, estas estaba favor de David, los únicos que apostaron a favor de Harry fueron sus compañeros de casa, en ese instante apareció Sofía junto a sus amigas, se dirigían a una de sus clases, los hermanos pelirrojos sin perder tiempo guardaron todo rápidamente y se acercaron a las muchachas.

-Buenos días señoritas, tenemos un lindo día hoy, ¿no es así Fred?.

-Lo mismo digo George, sin mencionar que tenemos el placer de disfrutar de la belleza de cuatro hermosas damas.

-¿Que quieren los dos?.-preguntó ásperamente Ginny cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así hermanita?.

-¿Acaso no podemos darles un elogio a tan singular cuarteto?.

-Pues...NO, los conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que traman algo, solo son tan aduladores cuando ese es su objetivo, como cuando quieren evitar que mamá los castigue la llenan de elogios sobre su belleza, pues bueno, yo no soy tan fácil de engañar, así que ahora díganme que quieren.

-Pues...nos pillaste hermanita.-dijo George mirando a su gemelo y guiñándole un ojo

-Siempre has sido la más despierta de todos nosotros.-respondió el otro gemelo entendiendo el plan.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, tengo que soportar a 6 tontos hermanos mayores.-dijo con suficiencia para si misma la pequeña pelirroja.

-Aunque nosotros en verdad...

-Queríamos hablar con una de tus amigas.

-¿Con quien?.

-Con Sofía.-respondieron al unisono.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?.-preguntó la tejona.

-Pues queríamos pedirte un favor.

-Bueno no técnicamente a ti, sino a tu hermano David.

-David no es mi hermano, es mi tío.-dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Enserio?.-respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-Si, es el hermano menor de mi padre.

-Vaya...

-Que interesante..

-Pero no importa, el favor que te queríamos pedir es...

-Si le puedes pedir a tu tío que si puede ganar luego de diez minutos después del inicio del combate.

-Pues así nuestras ganancias con las apuestas aumentarían un 30%.

-Te daríamos una parte de esas ganancias a ti y a David.

-¿Que dices?.-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

La niña de túnicas amarillas empezó a apretar fuertemente sus manos, su cara se puso más roja de solamente la rabia.

-¿USTEDES CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN JUEGO?!, DAVID PODRÍA SALIR HERIDO, y ¿A USTEDES LO ÚNICO QUE LES INTERESA SON UNOS MISERABLES GALEONES DE MÁS?, SON DE LO PEOR.-dijo empujándolos a ambos para poder pasar y seguir rumbo a su sala de clases.

-SON UN PAR DE IDIOTAS INSENSIBLES!-dijo molesta Ginny a sus hermanos.-Sofia esperanos!.

Pero a mitad del camino la pequeña tejona no se sentía con ánimo para poder ir a transformaciones, por lo que decidió ir al lago negro, estaba recostada frente a un gran árbol, aún el clima tenia rastros del verano, el sol acariciaba su piel, especialmente sus mejillas por las que lágrimas corrían, escuchó los pasos de alguien, pensó sería alguna de sus amigas.

-NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE!.

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo?.-dijo una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí David?, deberías estar en encantamientos.

-Pues Flitwick puede esperar, lo más importante ahora eres tú, ¿me puedo acomodar a tu lado?.-preguntó con un tono suave y calmado.

-Si.-dijo secamente, ¿Quien te dijo?.

-Luna, ella vino a buscarme, hablará poco pero es muy sabia tu amiga, le pedí a Cedric que me excusara con el profesor, así que no te preocupes.

-Son unos tontos, para ellos todo esto es un juego, un show, por eso odio la cultura mágica, son tan...inhumanos...mamá hizo bien al venirse al mundo muggle.

-Es verdad, son inhumanos, pero...no tenemos que dejar que eso nos afecte, tenemos que demostrar con hechos nuestras convicciones, siéndote honesto tengo sentimientos encontrados de estar aquí, cuando era niño mi sueño fue venir a Hogwarts, pero luego...vi el lado más oscuro de esta sociedad y aún la sigo viendo, pero se nos asigno venir aquí para intentar cambiar eso, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

-¿Y si Potter ocupa a su basilisco?, ¿y si la visión del futuro que nos mostró mamá se vuelve realidad?, yo...no se que haría si te pasara algo.-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la muchacha.

David extendió su brazo derecho y rodeó la espalda de su sobrina atraiéndola hacia él, luego le empezó a hacer cariño en el pelo.

-Todo estará bien, ya he pensado en un estrategia y pensado en varias contra-medidas, no te dejaré sola, lo prometo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato?.

-Todo el tiempo que tú quieras, a todo esto, traje algo para que nos sintamos más en casa.

David presionó uno de los botones de su reloj, este se expandió y dejó al descubierto un orificio por el cual el muchacho metió la mano y sacó un objeto rectangular con unos cables.

-¿Tu walkman?

-Si, David le puso encantamientos para permitir que funcione en el colegio.

Cada uno de los jóvenes se puso uno de los audífonos y se pusieron a escuchar música, a David le encantaba la música de bandas inglesas, el pop y también los musicales, a diferencia de Daniel y Elizabeth que eran más de rock. En un momento empezó a sonar _Hopelessly devoted yo you_ ,una de las canciones del musical favorito del menor de los varones Anderson, _Grease,_ la letra hacia eco en el corazón de la joven mujer, acurrucada en el pecho de David se sentía segura, como cuando ella era niña y habían truenos en las noches de invierno, él siempre estaba ahí para cuidarla.

Desde lejos la profesora Sprout miraba la escena, Astoria Greengrass y Ginny Weasley vinieron a verla y le contaron lo sucedido, le quitó varios puntos a los gemelos por ser insensibles con una pequeña niña, desde su ubicación podía ver a sus dos alumnos de su casa, sino fuera porque la niña tenia el pelo castaño y no negro, además de usar la túnica de su casa, podría jurar estar viendo nuevamente a Daniel Anderson y Elizabeth Rosier en uno de sus momentos románticos de adolescentes, era curioso como la historia se repetía, pero con actores distintos.

-¿Que opinas sobre todo este tema del duelo de mañana Draco?.-preguntó Hermione sentada justo al frente de su compañero mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca.

-Que es solamente una lucha de egos.-dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras transcribía una información desde un libro hacia un pergamino.

-Yo quería ir a ver el combate, me interesa saber que armamento a desarrollado el gobierno muggle contra los magos.

-Te acompañare si quieres.-dijo Draco dejando de lado el libro y mirando a su amiga.

-Me alegraría que así lo hicieras.

-No hay de que, viéndolo desde tu perspectiva...también me interesa, tengo una inquietud que comentarte.

-¿Cual es Draco?.

-¿Recuerdas cuando perdí mis poderes?.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Bueno fue el mismo año que llegó Sofía Anderson, la pariente de David, si él trabajo con los muggles en armas anti-mágicas...

-¿Piensas que ella también?

-Es altamente probable, ¿quien sospecharía de una niña de primero de Hufflepuf?, solo es una teoría, pero si estos tipos pudieron ingresar a Hogwarts para luchar contra quien-tu-sabes, ¿no es altamente probable que esta chica haya tenido que ver con la perdida de nuestra magia?, piénsalo, todos los involucrados fueron Slytherin, todos hijos o parientes de mortifagos, además de por lo que contó David en la clase de estudios muggles, los abuelos paternos de la chica fueron asesinados por...mi padre y mi tía, de estar en su lugar también buscaría venganza, sumado a que justo luego de la batalla de la torre de Gryffindor la madre de Sofía junto con madam Pomfrey nos traen una poción azul que nos sana rápidamente al primer intento, ¿no te parece extraño?.

Hermione quedó con la boca abierta, sabía que Draco era inteligente y que nunca creería teorías locas, pero su lógica tenia todo el sentido del mundo, eran demasiadas coincidencias, aunque no le gustara su mejor amigo tenia un punto.

-Es verdad, es muy sospechoso, ¿crees que ellos han desarrollado algún método para quitarle la magia a un mago?.

-Por todo lo anterior que hemos visto no lo descartaría, es útil saber a que nos podemos ver enfrentados, gracias a los libros muggles que me has prestado y el tiempo con tu familia me he dado cuenta que el mundo muggle...es muy organizado, muchísimo más que el mundo mágico, no hay que tomarnos las cosas a la ligera con ellos, tenemos que estar prevenidos.

-¿Prevenidos para qué?.-preguntó un poco asustada la muchacha.

-Por si algún día quieren iniciar una nueva caza de brujas.

Harry subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tumbo en la cama, habían sido muchas emociones por un solo día, de su monedero sacó un trozo de espejo.

-¿Sirius estás ahí?.

Parecía un poco estúpido hablarle a su propio reflejo, pero este empezó a cambiar mostrando el rostro del padrino del joven Potter.

-CACHORRO!, ¿como estás?.-dijo alegre el adulto.

-¿Como crees que estoy?.-respondió de forma irónica el peli-negro.

-Oh...tienes razón, lo siento, ¿como te sientes con respecto al duelo de mañana?.

-Nervioso, como antes de un partido de quidditch, mi estomago a estado revuelto todo el día.

-Me imagino, me gustaría poder estar junto a ti, pero estamos trabajando lo más que podemos para encontrar a Voldemort y sus secuaces, es como si se hubiesen esfumado del planeta.

-Eso me tiene también preocupado, siento que esta inútil "guerra civil" en la escuela nos desvía del verdadero enemigo.

-Pienso lo mismo, aunque es normal que tengas conflictos en el colegio, tu padre y yo nos metíamos en duelos cada semana jajajajaja, especialmente con Queji..., digo con Snape.-dijo Sirius al notar la cara de molestia de su ahijado al casi escuchar el apodo de su maestro de pociones.

-Se que no me puedes dar información de esta organización, pero..¿me podrías dar un concejo para mañana?.

-MMM...veamos, algo central en un duelo es mantener la calma, no caigas en las provocaciones, confía en lo que sabes, eres un gran mago Harry y una excelente persona, no todos estarían dispuestos a soportar la carga que llevas sobre ti y por último...no subestimes a tu rival, he conocido a la familia de David y por lo que me han hablado de él es una persona muy capaz, lo han llamado un genio en varias ocasiones, el ambiente en la base está a favor de él, eso no me da buena espina, ¿recibiste el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea que te envié?.

-Si, llegó en la cena, junto con varios vociferadores anónimos por parte de padres molestos por "violar la privacidad y seguridad de sus hijos" o "ser un patético Lord oscuro".

-Ignoralos, yo se quien eres, Remus sabe quien eres, tus amigos saben quien eres y por sobre todo tú sabes quien eres, eso es lo que importa, tus padres estarían orgullosos de la persona que eres, tenlo por seguro, ahora dime algo, ¿como va todo entre Daphne y tú?.

-¿Entre Daphne y yo?, ¿por qué lo preguntas?, ella está bien, preocupada al igual que Neville y Tracey por la situación en la que me vi envuelto.-dijo Harry en tono inocente, sin entender el doble sentido que le dio su padrino a su pregunta.

-Vaya...parece que heredaste la ceguera de tu padre y la negación de tu madre.

-¿De que estás hablando?.

-No importa, parece que aún no estás listo para la charla, bueno cachorro me despido, pues es tarde y necesitas dormir, te amo mucho Harry, nunca lo olvides.-dijo de forma cálida Sirius.

-También yo a ti Sirius.-respondió con una sonrisa Harry.

Finalmente el momento había llegado, en la tarde del viernes todo el colegió se dirigió al campo de quidditch para ver el combate más esperado, Anderson vs Potter, tres cuartas partes de la escuela coreaban el nombre de David, algunos como Ron Weasley habían hecho lienzos incluso, en la vereda del frente estaban los Slytherin que coreaban por su líder.

Por otra parte los gladiadores empezaron a hacer sus respectivos calentamientos, Harry estaba volando en torno a la arena con su escoba Nimbus 2000, había podido traer otra, pero esta le hacia sentirse conectado con su jefe de casa, por otro lado David empezó a correr en torno al estadio, para proseguir con estiramientos.

El director los llamó a ambos al centro del lugar para dar las últimas instrucciones.

-Hola jóvenes, primero quiero recordarles las reglas, ganará quien pueda desmayar o sacar de la arena al contrincante, también si alguno de los dos quiere rendirse puede hacerlo, hemos puestos junto a los profesores encantamientos protectores en torno al público, por lo que pueden luchar con libertad, además no hay límite en cuanto pueden ascender en el cielo, finalmente quiero pedirles por última vez que reconsideren esto, nadie los juzgará si quieren no pelear hoy, será una gran muestra de poder el decirle no a un conflicto innecesario.

-Yo seguiré adelante con esto profesor.-dijo Harry.

-Yo igual señor.-respondió David.

-Esta bien, colóquense en extremos de la arena y prepárense, yo daré el inicio.

Los estudiantes así lo hicieron, el joven serpiente se sentó en su escoba, con su mano izquierda sujetaba de esta y con la derecha tomó su varita, esta vez llevaba los lentes que le regalaron Daphne y Tracey hace unas navidades atrás, estos le permitirían ver claramente durante la lucha, por el otro lado David activó su armadura.

"Lancelot modo alpha"

Una vez completado ese pensamiento la armadura se desplegó justo como Harry la recordaba, aunque sin el color negro, ahora era totalmente blanca con un número siete en uno de los hombros, un escudo circular estaba en su brazo derecho mientras una espada estaba en la izquierda.

"Así que es zurdo...esa es buena información"-pensó el niño que vivió.

El director estaba ya en una de las torres del estadio junto a los maestros cuando llevó su varita a la garganta y exclamó.

-Buenas tardes, es un placer para mi como su director re-inaugurar el club de duelo, hoy tendremos un combate de exhibición entre David Anderson de Hufflepuf y Harry Potter de Slytherin, espero que puedan aprender bastante de esto, bueno ahora sin más preámbulos ES HORA DEL DUELO!.

 **Hola todos, espero que estén muy bien, lamento haberme demorado en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero tenia mucho trabajo con la universidad, tengo que entregar una tarea de electrodinámica para el 4 de septiembre y mi profesora se parece a Mcgonnagal en lo exigente de su clase xD, por otro lado ahora tenemos el inicio del duelo, quise explorar un poco más como se sentían los dos protagonistas del duelo antes de este, ya del próximo empieza a correr sangre...literalmente.**

 **La canción que escuchan David y Sofia en el walkam es una de las que mas me gustan, al igual que David me encantan los musicales, les dejaré los link para que la escuchen:**

 **1) watch?v=lPBOWGXdBKA (esta es la versión original del musical Grease)**

 **2) watch?v=YjuSDUFk_P4 (esta es la versión glee, que en lo personal me gusta más, pero no le quito el mérito a la hermosa voz de Olivia Newton John)**

 **Finalmente con respecto a los comentarios del último capítulo:**

 **Efectivamente David es un peligro vivo, algo que creo que no he mencionado es que una de las muchas instrucciones que tiene el muchacho es que si determina que Harry Potter es efectivamente un mago oscuro con la idea de seguir los pasos de Voldemort, este tiene la autorización de matarlo, ahora veremos en el duelo quien se logra imponer.**

 **loremmac: Con tu "que bárbaro" me recordaste a número 1 de los chicos del barrio, me alegro que te guste la historia, tuve un problema en nombrar a los compañeros de David, busque tanto en páginas en español como en inglés la mención de otras personas de la generación de Cedric pero no encontré ninguno, asi que me vi en la necesidad de inventar personajes, en lo personal no me gusta abusar mucho de esto, pues considero que si hay que meter personajes nuevos a un fanfic se tiene que dar un sustento, como lo hice con David y su familia, lamento si en algunos instantes pareciera que le doy mucha importancia a este por sobre Harry, pero todos ya conocemos bastante de la vida, pasado y personalidad del niño que vivió, pero con un personaje nuevo que está siendo co-protagonista tuve que explicarlo un poco, no quiero salir con detalles inesperados de su vida que parezcan un deux ex machina, con respecto a Voldemort está trabajando en algo grande junto a Brinttany Taylor, cuando acabe el arco de "Los caballeros de Hogwarts" empezaremos a saber un poco más de estos.**

 **satorichiva: Efectivamente le salió el tiro por la culata, pues Harry no se esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta, David por su entrenamiento de "agente secreto" tiene bien desarrollados sus sentidos, a todo esto, quería comentar un poco sobre la creación de David, lo que pasa es que consideraba que este Harry muy seguro de si mismo y con ambición en el resto de la historia no tendría muchos rivales, en lo personal no considero a Voldemort un buen villano, por lo que necesitaba a alguien que lo forzara a ser mejor, a superarse, a ver que la magia y unas palabras bonitas no bastaban por si solas para obtener lo que desea, de ahí cree al personaje de David, por otra parte Daniel y Elizabeth fueron inspirados en la relación de Ted Tonks y su esposa Andrómeda, finalmente Sofia simboliza tanto a los huérfanos de la guerra como también la nueva esperanza, ya que ella a podido hacerse amiga de chicas de las otras tres casas.**

 **Guest: Me alegra que encuentres interesante la historia, eso me alegra mucho, contigo ya son 3 reviews en contra de David, las apuestas están parecidas a los de los gemelos Weasley jaja, espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero que tengan una linda semana, yo creo que dentro de la próxima semana subiré el capítulo, no doy una fecha exacta pues hay días que tengo menos trabajo en la universidad y se junta con la inspiración, pero que lo tengo para la próxima semana denlo por hecho si Dios quiere, un abrazo para todos :)**


	67. C67-Los caballeros de Hogwarts V

Por unos instantes el único movimiento en la arena fue el provocado por las últimas brisas del verano, esta revolvió un poco el pelo de Harry quien veía a su rival desde unos 30 metros de altura, por otro lado David parecía indemne a las partículas de aire que chocaban contra su armadura, pero no dejando su postura de hoplita, ambos se observaban fijamente, esperando a ver quien haría el primer movimiento, no solamente en el campo de quidditch observaban la pelea, desde el cuartel general del MI7 John Stark, los cazadores de la muerte junto a Daniel y Elizabeth Anderson veían la escena, todo gracias a las cámaras dentro de la armadura del cazador siete, en la habitación se podía sentir la tensión, finalmente fue el Slytherin quien hizo el primer movimiento.

- _Bombarda maxima._

Una tenue luz salió desde la punta de la varita de Harry, pero la siguieron muchas más, estas recorrieron rápidamente la distancia entre los dos combatientes chocando contra el escudo de David, grandes columnas de fuego y humo se elevaron, el joven Potter sometió a su rival a un bombardeo constante.

La tribuna de la casa verde-plata gritó con fervor pensando que el combate se habría acabado, solamente Daphne, Neville y Tracey estaban con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de más de una docena de explosiones Harry se detuvo, sudor caía por su cara, el hacer tantas detonaciones en tan poco tiempo lo agotó un poco, pero no podía perder tiempo, sabía que el escudo estaba hecho de metal duende, por lo cual era virtualmente indestructible y que las explosiones por si solas no bastarían para sacar de la arena a su rival, pero le darían un poco de tiempo, de su monedero mágico hizo salir tres serpientes, estas empezaron a caer, pero antes de que esto ocurriera el niño que vivió apunto su varita y dijo:

- _engorgio_

Las pequeñas serpientes de no más de 15 centímetros crecieron exponencialmente ahora alcanzando cada una 15 metros de largo.

- _Empujen al tipo de armadura fuera de la arena, eviten que las hiera a toda costa.-_ ordenó en lengua parsel.

El humo se había despejado, los aficionados de Hufflepuf gritaron de emoción al ver la imagen que tenían en frente, el chico muggle estaba cerca del borde de la pista sin ningún rasguño, con su brazo derecho sostenía su escudo que lo había protegido de cualquier daño, mientras que desde su brazo izquierdo salía un cable, mirando hacia el otro extremo de este se notaba que había desplegado el arpón que tenía y se había incrustado en el piso, así evitando que la explosión lo lanzara lejos, el agente del MI7 retrajo el cable y miró a las 3 serpientes, estas se abalanzaron sobre él, la primera abrió sus fauces y trató de tragarse al muchacho, pero este fue más veloz, colocó su escudo en la boca de la bestia, iba a atravesar la mandíbula del reptil cuando la segunda vino por la izquierda de este para intentar darle un cabezazo, pero el chico soltó su escudo y saltó sobre la primera serpiente, sin que ninguna de las dos lo notara, había desplegado el arpón de su brazo derecho sobre su propio escudo, mientras estaba en el aire materializó su espada que brillaba con un tono rojizo, finalmente retrajo el cable y con eficiencia clavó su arma en la cabeza de la serpiente que mordía su escudo, esta emitió un grito de dolor que fue breve, pues cayó al piso, su gran tamaño se redujo drásticamente hasta volver a su humilde forma, las otras dos serpientes estaba por atacar cuando se escucharon nuevamente explosiones, pero estas no fueron producto de un _bombarda_ , sino de unas pequeñas rocas, más específicamente polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, del día se pasó a la noche en un instante.

 _-Ataquenlo ahora que no puede ver.-_ ordenó el niño que vivió.

Las serpientes obedecieron a su amo, Harry había estudiado a sus sirvientes, sabia que estas podían ver en el infrarrojo, por lo cual la oscuridad no les sería un problema.

-"Activa visión térmica, junto con el sonar y superpone la información de ambas".-fueron los pensamientos de David al ver que todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro.

Con esas ordenes la computadora de su armadura le mostró las señales térmica junto con información de donde provenían los sonidos que hacían las serpientes, haciendo el miso truco que hizo con su escudo, unió su arpón junto a su espada y la lanzó como si fuese una jabalina contra la garganta de uno de los reptiles, quien al igual que la primera emitió un único grito antes de caer y des-transformarse, ahora solo quedaba la última, no hubiese sido problema de no haber sonado una de las alarmas de la armadura del tejón.

"Ya probaste el plan A, veamos como te va con el plan B imbécil".-pensó Harry con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras dejaba salir otras cosas de su monedero mágico.

Varios objetos pequeños se dirigían hacia el muggle, el análisis interno de la computadora señalaba que eran...colmillo de basilisco, con su escudo intentó aminorar el choque de los colmillos, pero estos se incrustaron en el disco de metal duende como si fuese casi mantequilla.

-DAÑO DEL 80% EN EL ESCUDO PRINCIPAL, BRAZO DERECHO CON 15% DE DAÑO, NO ES SOLO UN COLMILLO DE BASILISCO, TIENE VENENO DEL MISMO!-dijo una de las funcionarias del MI7 que observaba el estado tanto de David como de la unidad 7.

Todos en la sala principal del MI7 ahogaron emitieron sonidos de preocupación, pero había uno con sentimientos encontrados, ese era Sirius Black, quien quería que su ahijado saliera bien parado del combate, pero por haber estado compartiendo tanto con los Anderson no podía no sentir empatía por los rostros de preocupación que ponían por la escena que veían.

"Esos dos deberían ser amigos, no estar teniendo una pelea estúpida de egos"-pensó tristemente mientras apretaba sus puños con frustración.

Pero los pensamientos del animago fueron rotos por el grito de su jefe.

-¿ACASO POTTER QUIERE MATAR A DAVID?!.-rugió furioso Stark.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla, con su arpón izquierdo David se impulso fuera de la trayectoria de los demás colmillos, tuvo que dejar su escudo atrás, así evitaría que el veneno dañara más el brazo derecho de su armadura. Pero ahora vino la última serpiente a tratar de embestirlo, aprovechando la energía cinética que le proporcionó el desplazamiento con el retraimiento de su arpón el chico tomó impulso he hizo un mortal hacia atrás, esquivando a la serpiente, pero no había escapado de un problema cuando otro vino, otro par de colmillos se abalanzó sobre él, pero ahora pudo esquivarlos mejor, ya no tenían el factor sorpresa, las armaduras Lancelot les otorgaban entre muchas herramientas el poder aumentar los reflejos, fuerza y velocidad del usuario, esto se veía potenciado por el hecho de que el sistema nervioso del portador estaba unido al núcleo mágico de la armadura, que en la práctica funcionaba como una varita gigante, mientras más sincronía tuviese el cazador sobre su armadura, más rendimiento podría sacarle.

"Anderson parece tener problemas, pude determinar por su tiempo de reacción que debe tener un método de ver en la oscuridad, de otra forma ya habría sido derrotado por las serpientes, probablemente sea algún tipo de visión térmica o nocturna, aunque no podrá hacer nada contra los colmillos de basilisco encantados para actuar como bludgers contra él, si con cinco tuvo problemas, veamos como le va con diez.".-dijo Harry sacando más colmillos y agradeciendo mentalmente el regalo que les dieran años atrás sus amigas en navidad, pues el podía ver todo lo que pasaba sin problemas.

"Tengo que acabar con la serpiente que queda sino no tendré oportunidad, vaya..quien lo diría, después de tanto tiempo...tengo un desafío".-pensó David mientras se lamia la boca y su emoción aumentaba.

-Señor el nivel de sincronía de David subió de 35% al 50% en solo segundos.-dijo otro de los funcionarios del MI7.

"¿Que plan tienes muchacho?".-pensó el anciano preocupado.

Los movimientos del tejón ahora eran mucho más veloces y coordinados, desconcertando de momentos a los colmillos que lo perseguían, si David hubiese participado en los juegos olímpicos con esos movimientos habría ganado todas las medallas de oro en gimnasia, pero a pesar de poder no ser empalado por los dientes del reptil de Harry, el joven Anderson no pudo esquivar completamente los ataques, pues tenia que concentrarse tanto en la serpientes gigante como en los colmillos, eso le terminó pasando factura, ya que los últimos aunque no acertaban de lleno si alcanzaban a rosar la armadura, empezando a dañarla, varios minutos pasaron de este modo.

"Daño general de la armadura de un 40%, se recomienda huida inmediata".-señalo la computadora interna.

"Demonios...tengo que apresurarme".

Finalmente David fue directo hacia la serpiente que se abalanzó hacia él siguiendo la orden que le habían dado, pero en vez de simplemente cortarla con su espada, aprovechó la velocidad con la que iba, se arrodilló como lo hiciera si recibiese un remache de voleibol, quedando debajo de la bestia ahí alzó los brazos y disparó sus dos arpones, atravesando a la bestia justo a la altura de sus pulmones, esta se retorció y gritó de dolor, el Hufflepuf tomó del viente a la criatura y la sujeto con firmeza, haciendo un esfuerzo la empezó a levantar.

"Vamos unidad 7, mostremosle de que somos capaces, de que los más de 10 años de entrenamiento no fueron en vano".

-El nivel de sincronía a subido a 65, %.-dijo Elizabeth casi en un susurro al mirar la pantalla que proyectaba la información de su "hijo".

-¿Eso es bueno no?.-preguntó su marido.

-Si, aunque con un precio...el sistema nervioso del usuario se ve sometido a un estrés muy alto a medida que aumenta la sincronización, temo por como podrá reaccionar su cuerpo a partir de este punto, si la pelea se prolonga más...

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?.-gritó un Ravenclaw.

-SOLO VEMOS A POTTER FLOTANDO SIN HACER NADA Y RUIDO DESDE LA NUBE NEGRA!-gritó una Gryffindor.

Los abucheos iban en aumento, ya que los estudiantes se estaban perdiendo la pelea, Sofía por su parte no sabía si realmente querría ver lo que pasaba. Con esfuerzo David puso levantar a la serpiente y girar con ella rápidamente, colocándola entre él y los proyectiles, haciendo que los colmillos impactaran con el reptil, estos se incrustaron muy dentro de la carne de la bestia, luego arrojó el cuerpo lo más lejos que pudo.

"Tengo solo unos segundos para llegar a mi escudo, no puedo fallar"

Velozmente el cazador siete llegó a su escudo, materializó su espada y la clavó en la abertura que había dejado el primer grupo de colmillos.

"Vamos...aun debe de haber un poco de veneno..."

"Espada a adquirido las propiedades del veneno de basilisco".-dijo la computadora.

"Excelente".-pensó feliz el tejón.

En ese momento la oscuridad provocado por el polvo peruano se empezó a disipar, dejando a la vista la escena para todo el público, dos serpientes pequeñas muertas y una tercera en un charco de sangre, David por su parte estaba con su armadura severamente dañada, parado junto a su escudo dañado, a pesar de no estar al 100% lo tomó y lo des-materializó.

-¿Dime Potter esto es lo mejor que tienes?, aún no empiezo ni a sudar.-dijo soberbiamente el Hufflepuf extendiendo los brazos en forma de desafío.

-Eres un idiota arrogante, pero te daré tu lección, no te preocupes.-dijo fríamente mientras con un movimiento de su varita y algunas palabras hacia desaparecer el cuerpo de su serpiente muerta, los colmillos volvieron a ponerse en marcha para atacar a su victima.

"Esos son colmillos de basilisco, ¿hasta que punto quieres llegar Harry?"-pensó con preocupación Dumbeldore mientras sostenía su varita firmemente por si era necesario intervenir.

David sujetó firmemente su espada y corrió velozmente, más rápido que nunca lo había hecho antes con su armadura, un colmillo vino directamente hacia su rostro, ahora toda la escena le parecía en cámara lenta, la armadura le pesaba, estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio, pero no podía pensar en el agotamiento, tenia que recordar porque luchaba, por justicia...si por justicia, para hacer pagar a quienes convirtieron su mundo en algo horrible, por esa escena que nunca podría olvidar por culpa de su memoria fotográfica, la sonrisa malvada de Lucius Malfoy y la risa enloquecida de Bellatrix Lestrange, la ira lo lleno, ahora no tenia que contenerse, ahora podía dejarla salir.

-NIVEL DE SINCRONÍA SUPERIOR AL 82%, EL CHICO SUPERO EL LÍMITE MÁXIMO DE SEGURIDAD!.

-Se arriesga a contaminarse.-dijo Elizabeth llevándose las manos a la boca.

-ACTIVEN PROTOCOLO DE CONTROL REMOTO DE EMERGENCIA, CÓDIGO STARK OMEGA LANCELOT ALPHA 7.

-SEÑOR LA COMPUTADORA NO RESPONDE, NOS IMPIDE CONTROLAR LA ARMADURA DE FORMA REMOTA.

-SCOTT VE CON TU EQUIPO Y LOS ANDERSON A HOGWARTS DE INMEDIATO, DETENGAN A DAVID DE CUALQUIER FORMA QUE LES SEA POSIBLE Y TOMEN ESTO.-dijo lanzándole al capitán del escuadrón un galeón.-ES UN TRASLADOR DE EMERGENCIA, LOS DEBERÍA DEJAR CERCA DE HOGSMEADE, AHORA VAYAN!

Tom Scott asintió y guió a su equipo a la sala especial para apariciones, por protección de la base esta estaba llena de runas anti-aparición, exceptuando una, esta estaba cubierta con tantas protecciones y trampas que si un intruso quisiera colarse de alguna forma moriría 3 veces antes de tocar el suelo.

John Stark tomó su teléfono celular, miró rápidamente a su lista de contactos rápidos y presionó el nombre que estaba por debajo de la reina, este era Albus Dumbeldore.

"CONTESTA ALBUS ES UNA EMERGENCIA".-pensó frenéticamente.

Por otro lado en Hogwarts, con un limpio corte vertical David partió en dos el colmillo que venia sobre él, otros dos vinieron por la su espalda, pero girando sobre si mismo y aprovechando el impulso los cortó, cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo se dirigió directamente hacia otros que venían por su derecha, estaba convirtiendo la fortaleza de las armas de Harry en su debilidad, estos tenían que venir a atacarlo, lo quisieran o no, ahora su espada con las propiedades del veneno de basilisco podría destruirlas.

Harry sintió un cambio en el ambiente, sintió miedo, la forma en que luchaba...estaba dándole caza a los colmillos que él envió, tenia que atacar ahora mientras su atención no estaba en él todavía.

"Tendré que usar el plan C, es el todo o nada".-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- _Fiendfyre!_

De la punta de la varita fuego rojo, amarillo y naranjo brotó, este se extendió adoptando la forma de una serpiente descomunal, mucho más grande que las que Harry había hecho crecer anteriormente.

-ESTE ES TU FIN ANDERSON!-gritó con fuerza el niño que vivió mientras hacia caer a la bestia de fuego sobre su oponente que no pudo hacer más que recibir de lleno el ataque.

 **Hola a todos, POR FIN EMPEZÓ EL DUELO, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, estuve dos días entre escribir y luego corregir el capítulo, quise que fuese lo mejor posible para que lo disfrutaran, ¿que les pareció la pelea hasta ahora?, ¿que opinan de las tácticas de ambos?, ¿quien creen que ganara?, yo creo que en el próximo capítulo tendremos el desenlace, para la escena de David usando a la serpiente de escudo y luego arrojándola me inspiré un poco en la batalla del eva 02 en la película "the end of evangelion", junto con también los movimientos salvajes que mostró David a la hora de luchar, también si alguien vio "the rebuild of evangelion 2.0" notará una clara referencia cuando se menciona que "se arriesga a contaminarse" que es la frase que dice la doctora Akagi cuando Mari entre en el modo bestia con el eva antes mencionado, les dejo el link de youtube de la escena por si la quieren ver:**

 **watch?v=2wrh_qy9H5I**

 **Ahora vamos a mis comentarios de sus comentarios:**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: David ya está dañado en un 40%, además que Harry le dio un bañito con fuego demoniaco y eso lo vio toda la escuela, además que él a estado seguro desde su escoba, hasta el momento tiene la ventaja Harry.**

 **Ranmoon man: Efectivamente como tu bien mencionas la pelea a llegado a niveles insospechado, eso muestra que en Hogwarts nadie decia lo que opinaba de Harry por miedo, ahora tienen un "héroe" más a la medida que ellos quisieran, por otro lado Neville a sido uno de los personajes que mas a crecido en madures, incluso si lo comparamos con el Neville del universo original, el tener amigos, tener una varita propia, entrenar en duelos y tener a sus padres que lo guían de una manera más adecuado en comparación a su abuela le está ayudando mucho en su crecimiento,por otro lado con respecto a los gemelos pensé en que David se vengara de ellos por hacer sufrir a Sofía, pero luego que esta se calmara y se enterara que los castigaron desistió, en ese sentido al no ser Slytherin su furia no fue tanta, de haber sido de esa casa probablemente la sala común de las serpientes olería a quemado xD, la charla entre Harry y Sirius fue colocada para aminorar un poco la presión, luego de este arco a Harry le pasara un poco la factura ser tan ciego con las emociones de Daphne, pues alguien va ponerse en medio de ellos y quizás hasta le puede quitar a la chica si no empieza a ver lo obvio.**

 **Loremmac: No hay ningún problema en mencionarte, antes les respondía a todos los que comentaban por vía del correo interno de fanfiction, pero luego un amigo que también escribe me dijo que así no se hacían las cosas xD, este es el primer fic que logró continuar luego de 10 capítulos, los otros fueron prototipos antes de llegar a esto, asi que como podrás ver ahora comento en el capítulo entrante los comentarios del capítulo anterior, además de ir dejando spoilers si hacen las preguntas indicadas, me he dado cuenta de que no les cae bien David, eso me parece un poco raro, pero quizas es porque es un personaje creado por mi y tanto a él como a su familia les tengo aprecio, los nombres de David, Daniel y Sofía los escogí porque son nombres que me gustaria ponerle a mis hijos, por otro lado las personalidades de Daniel esta inspirada en mi papa y en uno de mis primos mayores a quien considero un hermano, por otro lado Elizabeth le puse en parte la personalidad de mi mamá y el nombre de la primera chica que me gustó, Sofía tiene la personalidad que me gustaria que tuviera en algún futuro una posible hija, por otra parte a David le puse aspectos negativos de mi personalidad, como el concentrarse en una meta sin disfrutar de la vida, el ver a determinado grupo como malo si me a hecho daño, el ser desconfiado de los demás y el que le cueste expresar sus sentimientos de manera natural, incluso yo diría que David tiene sierto grado de Asperger, lo que explicaría su gran inteligencia pero sus dificultades para interactuar con otras personas, para él literalmente su trabajo es su vida, por otra parte Draco y Hermione van a empezar a tener una participación mayor cuando entremos en la parte final de este arco, yo creo que va a ser el más largo hasta ahora, quizás fácilmente unos 8 capítulos en total, además de que se viene una escena muy romántica entre ellos, espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **Lynx Blackhod: Me alegra que volvieses a comentar, cuando veo que gente que comentaba antes lo deja de hacer me empiezo a preocupar, también (y esto va para todos los lectores) si tienen críticas no duden en hacérmelas, se que mi obra no es perfecta y estas me ayudan a crecer como escritor afisionado, no me molestaré si me dan una critica con argumentos, pues dentro de mi cabeza puedo pensar que esta todo bien, pero puedo estar obviando algo del tamaño de un buque, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando mi historia :D**

 **Les deseo una excelente semana a todos, les agradezco sus buenas vibras para mi, hoy pude avanzar bastante en la tarea de electrodinámica que tengo que hacer, por si no lo había mencionado antes yo estudio para ser físico (por eso en ocasiones le doy tanto énfasis a la expiación más técnica de algunas cosas), un abrazo a todos :D**


	68. C68-Los caballeros de Hogwarts VI

-DAVID!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas Sofía Anderson.

Todos los presentes, vieron estupefactos como la serpiente de fuego abrió sus fauces llameantes para "devorar" a su victima, Harry sonreía satisfecho, ahora todo se limitaba a esperar lo suficiente hasta que su adversario se rindiera, por muy fuerte que fuese su armadura, incluso si esta estaba hecha de metal duende no podría aguantar eternamente el fuego maldito, esta ya tenia daño por los colmillos, más por otra parte, él seguía ileso, solamente un poco cansado por el esfuerzo de mantener a la serpiente llameante, pero tenia también un plan para este problema, en su monedero tenia una poción revitalizante, la misma que le dio madam Pomfrey cuando se desmayó luego de su ataque de ira al saber la verdad por parte del director, sumado a la anterior estaba lo suficientemente lejos del alcance máximo del arpón de su rival, todo estaba controlado; pero estos pensamientos de confianza fueron rotos cuando algo salió velozmente desde el interior de la serpiente de fuego...era David, de un solo salto había acortado la distancia entre él y Harry, el niño-que-vivió instintivamente se alejó lo más que podía, se elevó con su escoba, pero su rival le arrojó el maltrecho escudo que portaba, el mago tuvo que girar en 180° en torno al eje de su escoba para que no recibiera daño.

-PERDISTE POTTER!.-dijo David muy emocionado.

El oji-verde estaba por responderle a su rival cuando entendió el significado de las palabras de este, su hechizo se descontroló, este miró hacia la tribuna, donde se encontraban los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y procedió a atacarlos, al igual que como había hecho con su victima muggle el reptil llameante abrió sus fauces para querer devorar a las águilas, pero chocó con las protecciones mágicas que los maestros habían puestos, el profesor Flitwick se paró delante de todos sus alumnos con varita en mano, todo esto para protegerlos si la barrera mágica caía, el buscador de Slytherin rápidamente bajó en picada hacia su invocación, concentrando todas sus fuerzas hizo que el animal dejara de tratar de atacar a los demás estudiantes, gotas de sudor caían desde su frente por el esfuerzo, era más difícil parar el fuego maldito que iniciarlo, finalmente lo consiguió, logró controlar a la bestia y decidió acabar con ella para evitar más daño.

- _finite incantatem.-_ dijo bastante exhausto.

Un brillo vino desde la espalda de Harry, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba en un duelo, mientras el muchacho se concentraba en controlar su hechizo que se había descontrolado, David aprovechó la situación para ocupar los tres segundos que necesitaba para cambiar exitosamente de armadura.

-Cambio de modo...BETA!-dijo con emoción desde el interior de esta.

La armadura empezó a transformarse, paso de un aspecto más tosco a una mas estilizado, apegándose más al cuerpo de su portador, el color blanco pasó ahora a un color amarillo y en el hombro izquierdo además del número del cazador correspondiente, apareció la letra griega beta, aparte del nuevo aspecto externo que tenia el arma de su oponente, Harry pudo notar algo que lo alarmó de inmediato...David ahora estaba volando. Desde las piernas y la espalda salían pequeñas llamas, supuso que serían alguna clase de cohetes.

-¿Nervioso Potter?-preguntó de forma arrogante David.

-El que debería estarlo deberías ser tu Anderson, creo no haber sido el único en olvidarse de un detalle, veamos cuanto dura tu nuevo juguete contra mis colmillos.

Desde diferentes parte de la arena, un conjunto de cuatro colmillos se acercaban vertiginosamente hacia su objetivo, el Hufflepuf no había podido acabar con todos ellos antes. Todos los espectadores esperaron ver si el atacado escaparía, pero este en cambio se quedó inmóvil, los colmillos impactaron en el muchacho pero rebotaron de inmediato, volvieron a tomar impulso para atacar nuevamente, más el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿CREES QUE SOY UN IDIOTA POTTER?, ¿CREES QUE NO PENSÉ EN EL PROBLEMA DEL VENENO DE BASILISCO Y STUS CONDENADOS COLMILLOS?-Dijo furioso mientras materializaba nuevamente su espada y cortaba rápidamente los proyectiles que lo estaban atacando.

Harry empezó a sudar frio, todos sus planes habían fracaso, incluso con la armadura más débil, no le quedó más opción que ascender a los cielos, algo se le ocurriría arriba, el volar siempre le aclaraba las ideas.

"¿Ahora huyes?, veamos que haces contra los misiles".

Desde su casco, David enfocó la vista sobre su rival, la computadora siguió el movimiento del ojo y apuntó automáticamente.

"Fuego"

Varios compartimientos de la armadura se abrieron dejando salir una docena de misiles pequeños, estos persiguieron a su objetivo, Harry miró hacia atrás y pudo reconocer lo que eran, acelero lo más que pudo.

"Una nimbus 2000 puede alcanzar como máximo los 200 kilómetros por hora, por otra parte cualquiera de mis misiles puede superar fácilmente tres veces esa cifra"-pensó confiadamente David que cruzó los brazos observando la escena.

Los misiles cada vez se acercaron más al joven Potter, este hizo un cambio brusco de sentido, como sospechó los misiles no eran tan maniobrables como su escoba, con su varita en mano apuntó a los más cercanos a él y lanzó un hechizo para intentar desviarlos, pero iban tan rápido que ni con toda su concentración pudo moverlos, intentó un nuevo plan...hacerlos explotar.

- _Bombarda máxima_

Se formó una gran explosión delante de los misiles, el niño-que-vivió logró destruir algunos, pero otro grupo siguió su persecución contra él.

"Buen uso del _bombarda_ , ¿pero te atreverás a disparar cuando estén cerca tuyo?"-pensó el alumno de sexto año.

Justo como el tejón pensaba los misiles ahora estaban casi encima de Harry, quien solo los podía mantener a raya haciendo giros bruscos, pero se estaba agotando de esto, por lo que decidió ocupar una jugada que leyó en el libro de " _quidditch a través de los tiempos_ ". Luego de su último amague cayó en picada, aprovechó la gravedad para caer lo más rápido posible, de seguro estaba rompiendo el límite máximo de velocidad de la escoba pero era lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir a la persecución, finalmente retornó a la arena de combate, los misiles estaban casi encima de él, cuando faltaron solo diez metros para chocar, el Slytherin levantó su escoba con toda su fuerza logrando cambiar la dirección en que iba por muy poco, por otra parte los misiles no tuvieron tanta suerte, pues por su menor maniobrabilidad no alcanzaron a girar y chocaron en el suelo causando una gran explosión, esta hizo que Harry perdiera el control de su escoba y cayera al suelo, luego de dar varias vueltas en el piso pudo recomponerse, su rostro estaba lleno de polvo, de no ser por los lentes que sus amigas le habían dado seguramente tendría los ojos llenos de tierra, su escoba estaba a unos metros de él, iba a usar su varita para traerla hacia él, pero un arpón fue más rápido, la escoba voladora fue a parar a la mano derecha del muggle, quien haciendo un poco de fuerza logró partirla en dos.

-¿Ya no es tan gracioso ser quien está pegado al piso no es verdad?.-dijo burlonamente David a Harry.

EL peli-negro quiso responderle, pero un fuerte dolor vino de su brazo izquierdo, por lo visto en la caída se había roto el algunos huesos, pero aún podía luchar, si solamente pudiese alcanzar su poción revitalizante, podría seguir luchando, ¿pero que estrategia podría hacer ahora?.

-Como soy justo bajaré a tierra y te enfrentaré, cosa que tu no hiciste conmigo.

Pero en ese instante algo empezó a ocurrir en la mente de David, el polvo provocado por las explosiones de los misiles le hicieron recordar algo, era como el polvo de su casa el día del ataque de los mortifagos, sintió que volvía a ese momento, se veía a si mismo como un niño nuevamente y frente a él tenia a...Lucius Malfoy, sin que él lo supiera, había superado el 90% de sincronía con su armadura.

- _Expelliarmus.-_ dijo Harry mientras chispas rojas salían de su varita.

Pero como tuvo que mencionar el encantamiento, David tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo sin dificultad, el caballero de amarilla armadura camino con paso firme hacia Harry quien retrocedía instintivamente.

- _Sectumsempra_

Cuchillas invisibles atacaron de lleno el pecho de David, pero ni cosquillas le hicieron, Harry por su lado empezó a sentir miedo, quería huir de ahí, pero no podía rendirse.

- _INCARCEROUS_

Cuerdas salieron de la varita de Harry, estas envolvieron a su rival, sin darle tiempo lanzó otro hechizo.

- _CONFRINGO_

El hechizo explosivo chocó contra el tejón, pero no fue lo suficientemente potente para detenerlo, bastó con que extendiera los brazos para romper las cuerdas como si fueran hilos de coser.

-¿AHORA YA NO SONRÍES MALFOY ?, TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE MI PADRE!.-rugió con ira el adolescente.

Ni el Slytherin ni los espectadores pudieron entender a que se refería David con esas palabras, Dumbeldore había terminado de recibir el mensaje de John Stark, por lo que pudo entender la armadura estaba empezando a controlar a su alumno muggle, ahora las palabras que emitió le daban sentido, este no estaba luchando contra Harry, en su mente estaba luchando contra Lucius Malfoy, algo dentro del aparato muggle debió haberle hecho inducir ese pensamiento, tenia que detenerlo rápidamente, pero una escena lo horrorizó, provenían de Harry, David tomó le dio una patada a la rodilla izquierda de Harry, este cayo del dolor, luego se acercó y pateó la rodilla derecha, rompiéndola en el acto.

-TU LE QUITASTE LAS EXTREMIDADES A MI PADRE BASTARDO, AHORA TE HARÉ SUFRIR LO MISMO!

Harry trató de coger su varita, pero sus brazos fueron tomados con fuerza y tirados hacia atrás, David los hizo girar como si fueran palancas, zafando de los huesos de los hombros, la joven serpiente gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

-GRITA HIJO DE PUTA, GRITA, SUFRE POR TODO EL MAL QUE CAUSASTE, PRONTO PODRÁS REUNIRTE CON TU MAESTRO PUES YO MISMO TAMBIÉN LO MATARÉ PRONTO!.-dijo David mientras materializaba una pistola muggle y apuntaba a la cabeza de Harry.

-DAVID DETENTE!

El aludido miró hacia quien lo llamaba, la pantalla de su casco buscó el origen del sonido, luego amplifico la imagen, era Sofía, quien lloraba a más no poder mientras sostenía su varita en la garganta.

-TÚ NO ERES ASÍ REACCIONA POR FAVOR!

-So...fi...a-dijo casi en un susurro.

El muchacho miró nuevamente a quien apuntaba, su visión se empezó a aclarar, la cara de Lucius Malfoy empezó a cambiar, dando paso a un Harry Potter con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

-No...

-SEÑOR LA SINCRONIZACIÓN BAJA DE GOLPE, BAJÓ DE CASI 90% A 30% EN SOLO SEGUNDOS Y SIGUE BAJANDO.-dio una de las agentes del MI7.

-Stark a cazadores, cancelen el ataque, manténganse alerta.

-Entendido señor.-respondió Scott mientras observaba junto a los demás cazadores desde la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts la escena.

El golpe de las acciones que había cometido le cayeron como una montaña al tejón, este levantó su brazo y exclamó:

-Me rindo.-dijo con amargura y tristeza mientras desactivaba su armadura.

Una vez hecho esto el muchacho empezó a convulsionar fuertemente y cayendo al piso , los profesores bajaron rápidamente a atender a sus dos alumnos heridos, tanto Daphne como Sofía no salían de su shock, de no ser por Neville y Cedric respectivamente ambas se hubiesen derrumbado ahí mismo.

Desde una parte más oculta en la galería, el jefe del cuerpo de aurores, Rufus scrimgeour decidió retirarse, había recabado suficiente información para el ministro de magia.

Finalmente, sentada en la cima de una de las torres de quidditch una muchacha con un vestido blanco, de pelo rubio y ojos dorados veía toda la escena.

"Los papeles se invirtieron esta vez, ahora fue un Pendragón quien se rindió y el mago quien gano"

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo final de la pelea entre David y Harry, ¿se esperaban ese final?, hoy le puse ganas al escribir, pues supuse que querrían ver el desenlace, como lector también lo hubiese querido, además tengo que terminar mi tarea de electrodinámica y no quería sentir culpa de no subir capítulos, hasta el 4 de septiembre estaré un poco desconectado de , pero volveré, ahora a una de mis partes favoritas, comentar sus comentarios.**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: Como me lo vienes pidiendo desde hace varios capítulos, David quedó humillado, aunque no de la forma que quizás la mayoría esperaba, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un dialogo muy importante entre David y Harry.**

 **Ranmoon man: A David ya le pasó factura su alta sincronización, por una parte empezó a tener alucinaciones, luego al desactivar su armadura empezó con convulsiones, como spoiler te diré que las demás casas quedaran un poco asustadas de todo lo que paso, los Slytherin no sacaran pecho de que ganó Harry, ni las demás casas dirán que fue injusta la derrota de David, este duelo los hará cambiar mucho a ambos, será un camino doloroso, pero les ayudará a crecer.**

 **Lynx Blackhod: Me alegra que te emocione mi historia, espero que este capítulo cumpliera con las expectativas que tuvieras.**

 **Les doy un abrazo muy grande a todos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios u opiniones del capítulo.**


	69. C69-Los caballeros de Hogwarts VII

-Debes estar bromeando Rufus.-dijo incrédulo Cornelius Fudge.

-Usted me conoce por la suficiente cantidad de años ministro para saber que yo no bromeo.-dijo seriamente el jefe del departamento de aurores.

-Pero esto es peor de lo que imaginábamos, el chico Potter esta fácilmente casi al nivel de un auror en lo que combate mágico se refiere y por otro lado el chico Muggle pudo derrotarlo sin dificultad, excluyendo la parte en que este último por lo visto enloqueció, todo esto es alarmante, ¿como podemos controlarlos si se salen de control si ni Dumbeldore pudo hacerlo?.-dijo al borde del colapso nervioso el ministro de magia.

-Yo le había advertido ministro, el poner al muggle en la escuela solo trajo problemas, por otra parte Dumbeldore no puede controlar al mestizo de Potter, además este tenia a sus serpientes sin control por todo el castillo, estoy más que segura que en cualquier momento el buscará derrocar al director y luego al ministerio.-dijo con un tono muy elevado una mujer con aspecto de sapo.

-¿No hablarás enserio Dolores?, son solo niños.-cuestionó Amelia Bones, la nueva jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica.

-¿NIÑOS?, ¿QUE CLASE DE NIÑOS INVOCAN SERPIENTES GIGANTES O ENLOQUECEN Y CASI MATAN A SU RIVAL DE DUELO?-dijo molesto el ministro.

-No olvide ministro lo que paso antes con Williams, estuvo por poco, apunto de derribar el gobierno, ¿que pasaría si todo esto fuese un plan de Dumbeldore para crear su propio ejercito?.-dijo con tono chillón nuevamente la mujer con cara de sapo mientras sonreía.

-Dumbeldore nos a proporcionado mucha información valiosa, además de ser un importante vinculo con los muggles, gracias a esto hemos podido a atrapar por lo menos una treintena de mortifagos.-dijo el jefe de aurores.

-¿Y no debería ser el ministro quien viera todas estas cosas?, ¿o acaso el cargo de director de Hogwarts está por encima que el gobierno mágico?.-cuestionó Dolores Umbridge.

Los ánimos se empezaron a elevar en la oficina de reuniones del ministerio de magia, Cornelius estaba sentado con las manos sujetando su cabeza, finalmente la cólera lo venció y golpeó la mesa diciendo:

-SILENCIO, basta de discusiones inútiles, Dolores tiene un punto, le hemos dado mucha libertad a Dumbeldore, el gobierno somos nosotros, no él.

-Pero señor, es Dumbeldore de quien hablamos, no creo que ...-quiso empezar a decir Amelia Bones pero fue cortada por Umbridge.

-El ministro esta hablando así que se calla-dijo con un tono pedante.

-Dolores, te enviaré al colegio como mi representante personal, tu misión será observar todo lo que ocurra en el colegio para después informarme, Amelia encárgate del papeleo necesario, Rufus avisale a Dumbeldore de la medida, además has que algunos de los aurores que están en el colegio la protejan, no sabemos que podrían hacer Anderson o Potter.

Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño, excepto la mujer con aspecto de sapo, quien sonreía, pero escondía malicia detrás de esta.

Casi dos días habían pasado ya del duelo entre David y Harry, ambos estaban en la enfermería, aunque sus estados diferían uno del otro, en el caso del primero estaba conectado a varias máquinas en torno a su cama, científicos e ingenieros del MI7 estaban tratando de sacarle el reloj al joven Anderson, aunque este des-materializó su armadura, esta no quería separarse de su dueño, por otra parte Harry había que tenia que tomar un montón de pociones para sanar sus huesos rotos, además del agotamiento mágico que le produjo la pelea, hasta el domingo a medio día no habían dejado entrar a nadie para que los viera, ni siquiera familiares, finalmente estos pudieron entrar, por parte del niño que vivió entraron Daphne, Remus, Sirius, Neville y Tracey, por parte del chico muggle entraron Daniel, Elizabeth y Sofía, ambos grupos se miraron al ingresar a través de una cortina blanca con la cual madame Pomfrey había separado especialmente la enfermería para así alejar a curiosos, por parte de los adultos hubo miradas de preocupación, por parte de Sofía hacia los amigos de Harry hubo rabia.

Harry estaba despierto, usaba una bata de hospital, miraba por la ventana hacia los terrenos del colegio, el movimiento de la cortina de la sección especial de la enfermería lo distrajo, ahí pudo ver como un grupo de personas entraba, un grupo eran sus amigos, el otro eran los Anderson, al pensar en ellos miró instintivamente hacia donde estaba David, muchos cables y máquinas estaban conectados a él, unos científicos muggles estaban trabajando en lograr sacarle el reloj al muchacho, pues por lo visto este se había salido de control, explicando un poco el comportamiento del Hufflepuf al final de su pelea.

-HARRY!-dijeron sus amigos y Sirius corriendo hacia él.

El cuarteto se abalanzó sobre el peli-negro y este hizo muecas de dolor.

-Lo siento cachorro, pero teníamos muchas ganas de verte, ¿como te sientes?-preguntó el animago.

-Físicamente mucho mejor, las pociones sanadoras no tienen muy buen sabor, pero al menos ya no siento tanto dolor, ahora solamente es un cansancio general.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, después de todo ese loco casi te mata.-dijo Tracey sin darse cuenta de donde decía esas palabras.

-¿UN LOCO?-gritó molesta Elizabeth Anderson mientras dejaba de ver a su cuñado inconsciente y se giraba hacia la Slytherin.-AQUÍ EL ÚNICO LOCO ES HARRY POTTER, POR SU CULPA DAVID ESTA EN COMA!.-rugió molesta y apunto de estallar en llanto.

-¿POR CULPA DE HARRY?!, ESTE MUGGLE FUE EL QUE DESAFIÓ A HARRY A UN DUELO Y CASI LO MATA EN EL PROCESO!.-respondió molesta Daphne.

-TE LAVAS LA BOCA CUANDO HABLES DE ÉL SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA!.-dijo molesta Sofia con respecto al tono un tanto despectivo con el que la rubia de Slytherin se refirió a David mientras la niña sacaba su varita.

Los dos pares de brujas se miraron desafiantes, rápidamente la rubia sacó la varita, Elizabeth sacó la suya para defender a su hija mientras por otro lado Tracey hacia lo mismo para defender a su amiga,la tensión estaba al máximo, cuando un grito rompió la tensión.

-SUFICIENTE!.-dijeron al mismo tanto Daniel como Sirius.

Las cuatro brujas miraron un poco sorprendidas la escena.

-Pero papá, ELLAS OFENDIERON A DAVID!.

-Aún así, no es forma de responder-dijo con la cara seria-Elizabeth..por favor.

La medimaga sabía que cuando su marido la llamaba por su nombre completo era por algo serio, ella no podía evitar reaccionar así si alguien ofendía a su niño, pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad guardó su varita, su hija hizo lo mismo de mala gana, por otra parte Remus y Neville lograron calmar a las dos serpientes, por un instante nadie dijo nada, hasta que uno de los científicos llamo a la señora Anderson.

-Elizabeth, ven te necesitamos, hemos podido empezar a separar a David de su reloj, necesitamos que lo estabilices.

Sin que tuvieran que repetírselo, la mujer caminó rápidamente hacia su cuñado para ayudarlo.

David estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Harry, levantó la cabeza y vio a Sofía llorando en el campo del duelo, esto no tenía sentido, por los entrenamientos en el aspecto mental que tuvo en sus años en el MI7, él sabía que había vivido esto, pero a diferencia de lo que recordaba había alguien más, alguien quien le empezó a hablar.

" Si primero derrotas públicamente a...Harry Potter, el miedo que causarás en los demás hará que te sigan, podrías cambiar Slytherin de formas inimaginables..."

Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo Slytherin, cuando él se había puesto el sombrero el día de su selección.

"Estoy en un sueño, esto ya paso, seguramente me desmaye, esto no es real".-pensó para si mismo intentando despertarse.

-Que no sea real, no significa que no haya verdad.

David se volteó y...se vio a si mismo, pero con el uniforme de Slytherin.

-Se lo que piensas, crees que soy alguna clase de hechizo que algún mago te colocó mientras estabas desmayado o algún efecto secundario de haberte colocado el sombrero seleccionador, pero no es nada de eso, yo soy digamos...una parte de ti.

-Debes ser alguna clase de pesadilla, nada más.-dijo con tranquilidad.

-No mi querido David, soy parte de ti, una parte que se alimenta de la faceta que no quieres reconocer, se que sentiste placer mientras le rompías los brazos y las piernas a Potter, pero...te limitaste a ti mismo por las palabras de una niña.

-NO TE METAS CON SOFÍA O TE MATO!.-dijo el muchacho furioso.

-EXACTO, ese es el David que quiero ver, el colérico, el que es libre de todos esos traumas tan..limitantes.

-Si "tú" eres parte de mi, entonces sabrás lo que significan realmente esos traumas.

-Si, la muestra de tu debilidad, dime algo, ¿él haber tratado como personas a los Slytherin nos ganó su respeto?, NO, solo consiguió que una PUTA nos destruyera el libro que Elizabeth con esfuerzo nos compro, solo consiguió que unos BASTARDOS nos quisieran golpear, en ambos casos, ¿que nos ayudo?, EL PODER, el poder que nos dio el libro del príncipe mestizo para crear la poción perfecta, el poder de saber luchar sin armas, no me veas como el villano, yo solamente velo por ti y por ende de doy las cosas en una perspectiva que no quieres admitir, deberías hacer arder a tus oponentes, deberías imponerte, eres un dragón, las ovejas no son nada para ponerse en nuestro camino y mucho menos creer que pueden derrotarnos.

-CÁLLATE Y SAL DE MI CABEZA!-gritó furioso el adolescente.

La visión se estaba empezando a volver borrosa.

-Parece que alguien quiere interrumpirnos, piensa en lo que te dije, no soy tu enemigo David, soy tu mayor aliado, pero quiero que crezcas, ya sea por las buenas ...o por las malas.

-AHHH!

El grito de David resonó por toda la habitación, cuando abrió los ojos notó que estaba en una habitación que el no conocía, el color blanco dominaba el panorama, vio varias máquinas médicas en torno a él, por otro lado varios cables estaban conectados a su reloj.

-LO CONSEGUIMOS!-gritó eufórico uno de los científicos del MI7

-DAVID, TRANQUILO, ESTAS SEGURO, ESTAMOS AQUÍ CONTIGO.-dijo Elizabeth tratando de calmar a quien para ella era su hijo.

El muchacho seguía sobresaltado, sudaba y su mirada reflejaba pánico, luego de varios minutos la mujer pudo calmar al adolescente.

-¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado?.

-Casi dos días, es el medio día del domingo.

-Ya veo..

-TONTO, TONTO, TONTO...-empezó a repetir Sofía mientras se abalanzó sobre su tío y lo abrazaba llorando.

-Tranquila mi princesa, estoy aquí, te prometí que nada ni nadie me apartaría de ti, lamento haberte hecho sufrir.-dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Daphne y Tracey no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el cambio de la apariencia del joven al momento de sonreír, pues lo encontraron lindo, Harry miraba la escena pensativo y sin decir ninguna palabra, luego de algunos minutos David tomó la palabra.

-¿Nos podrían dejar a Potter y a mí a solas para conversar?.

-¿QUE?-exclamaron las mujeres ahí presentes.

-NO TE DEJAREMOS CON ÉL POR NINGÚN MOTIVO.-dijo furiosa Sofía.

Una más calmada Elizabeth replicó al igual que su hija.

-Concuerdo con Sofia hijo, él podría intentar matarte con alguna serpiente.-dijo preocupada la mujer.

-Tranquilas, ni él ni yo estamos para pelear, ni siquiera para gritarnos, además, él sabe que si me matase él no viviría mucho más que yo.-dijo con mirada amenazante hacia el chico de pelo negro.

Elizabeth iba a replicar pero su marido le puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho, la pareja compartió una mirada y la mujer entendió el mensaje.

-Vamos hija, dejemoslos tranquilos.

Sofía quería protestar pero decidió seguir a sus padres.

-¿No hay ningún problema con esto Sirius?.-preguntó Daniel al padrino de Harry Potter.

-Ninguno Daniel, creo que ambos lo necesitan, ¿vamos chicos?.-dijo el animago a los amigos de Harry, quienes de mala gana se fueron de la habitación.

Por un instante ambos jóvenes vivieron un silencio incomodo, similar al que tuvieron que enfrentar en su duelo, pero esta vez fue el Hufflepuf quien tomó la iniciativa.

-Te quiero pedir...perdón por lo que casi estuve apunto de hacerte Potter, nada puede justificar mi actuar, perdí el control.

Por un instante las palabras del tejón hicieron eco en la habitación, este pensó que Harry no respondería o que se mostraría soberbio con él, pero la reacción fue totalmente distinta.

-Yo...también te quiero pedir perdón, me dejé llevar también por la situación y a diferencia tuya no tengo justificación, yo hice lo que hice porque lo quería, por lo que le escuché a los científicos muggles tu armadura se descontrolo, afectando tu percepción de la realidad.

Luego de esto volvió a reinar el silencio, ambos se miraban entre si, ya no con ánimo de intimidarse, sino más bien observándose realmente por primera vez.

-Tienes una adorable familia, te pareces bastante a tu hermano.

-Gracias, todos nos dicen lo mismo, aunque él es más...expresivo.

-Ya veo.

Ninguno sabia como seguir con la conversación, por parte de Harry se debía a que no sabia como hablarle a un genio, mientras que David no tenia habilidades sociales muy desarrolladas y todo lo que no fuese un misión o su familia le era difícil.

-Tienes buenos amigos.-dijo el castaño.

-Si, lo han sido buenos amigos-dijo Harry con añoranza mientras recordaba los buenos momentos con sus amigos-¿tú tienes amigos?.

-Solamente Sofía, el resto son colegas de trabajo, pero entenderás que por el trabajo que realizo no puedo formar vínculos emocionales con otras personas, además...se me dificultan las interacciones sociales.

-Ya veo.

Harry se puso a pensar un poco en lo que conocía de la vida de David, sabía que había visto morir a sus padres y por lo visto lo recordaba nítidamente, se paso varios años entrenado, llevando su cuerpo al límite, junto con crear tanto el suero de anti-magia como las armaduras, sin amigos y con un hermano en coma, por un instante el niño-que-vivió recordó lo que le dijo el Neville del futuro, la muerte de David, como eso genero un resentimiento por parte de Sofía y como el MI7 se había vuelto contra los magos, todo eso se había evitado, todo porque él estaba vivo, se puso a pensar en la historia de Merlín con el rey Arturo, el primero era mentor del segundo, ambos hicieron grandes cosas, quizás él y David podrían hacer lo mismo.

-Yo podría ser tu amigo si tu quieres.-dijo Harry un poco tímido.

-Eso...me gustaría.-dijo David un poco tímido igual.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba las implicaciones que esas palabras tendrían no solo para su futuro, sino para el futuro del mundo entero.

 **Hola a todos, lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero mi última semana a sido sin exagerar la más intensa de mi vida, el lunes me inscribí para participar en un musical por una de las actividades de aniversario de mi facultad, mi alianza era "Física", me toco cantar "The time of my life" de la película Dirty Dancing, el martes en la mañana me entero que falleció un amigo de mi misma edad (24), por lo que tuve que viajar más de 2 horas y media a mi ciudad natal (no soy originario de la ciudad en la que estudio), ese mismo martes fui a darle el pésame a su familia, el miércoles en la mañana fue su funeral y volví nuevamente a la ciudad donde estudio, estuve en la tarde ensayando para el musical (aprendí a cantar con el estomago en una tarde xD), luego el jueves tuve más ensayos y en la noche canté ante toda la facultad, gracias a Dios salió todo bien y ganamos la competencia del musical, luego el viernes empece a terminar una parte de mi tarea de electrodinámica que me falta (la profesora nos dio mas tiempo), con un amigo nos quedamos hasta las 4 de la mañana del sábado haciéndola, luego ese mismo sábado a las 22:00 tuvimos la fiesta del aniversario, donde baile y canté como si no hubiese habido mañana, estuvimos celebrando hasta las 4 de la mañana del domingo, dormí algunas horas y pasé en limpio mi tarea, finalmente el domingo en la tarde empece con una gripe, ahora vamos a mi parte favorita de comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: si efectivamente, David fue humillado, aunque quizás no como lo esperabas, el perder el control le afectará bastante a futuro.**

 **Ranmoon man: En este capítulo ya puedes ver una de las consecuencias del duelo entre los dos muchachos, que Dolores Umbridge viene a Hogwarts, también** **ya te podrás dar una idea de porque este arco se llama "Los caballeros de Hogwarts", tambien hay un giro en 180° en la relación entre David y Harry, pues se han pedido perdón y se han dado una segunda oportunidad, que no será sencilla, pero dieron un muy buen paso, con respecto con la chica de pelo rubio que observa lamento decirte que al final del tercer año se sabrá más de ella.**

 **Lynx Blackhod: Me alegra que te impactara el capítulo anterior, como explique en un capítulo anterior, el metal duende puede resistir el fuego demoniaco, pero si es expuesto por mucho tiempo a este empieza a fundirse, por eso David sobrevivió.**

 **Satorichiva : tanto David como Harry han admitido la culpa por dejarse llevar por sus egos, ahora empezaran una nueva etapa ambos.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, no saben como me motiva para seguir escribiendo, espero tenerles otro capítulo antes de que termine la semana, un abrazo fuerte a todos :D**


	70. C70-Los caballeros de Hogwarts VIII

-Parece que has subido tu _indice H_ con tus últimas publicaciones en _Nature_ , pero aún sigues muy lejos del chico Anderson, estoy muy decepcionado de ti.-dijo Marcus Taylor en tono despectivo hacia su hija mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Brittany apretó fuertemente los puños molesta, pero mantuvo un rostro sereno.

-Me esforzaré por mejorar la próxima vez padre.-dijo ella sin ninguna emoción.

-Eso espero, nuestra familia siempre a destacado en el ambiente académico, no permitiré que manches ese legado como manchas tus sabanas cada mes, si tan solo hubiese tenido un varón...

La chica sin decir nada más dio la vuelta y se marchó, esta había sido la última oportunidad que le había dado a su padre, había trabajado como endemoniada para publicar más de 10 _papers_ de alto impacto en un mes, pero por lo visto la sombra de los Anderson siempre estaba presente, lo que más irritaba a Brittany era que David se había tomado un año sabático y aún así había hecho investigaciones de mayor nivel que ella, pero ahora sabía de donde sacaba las ideas, ahora entraría en la misma liga que él, de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó un teléfono celular, marcó a un número y exclamó:

-Empiecen con el plan.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts ya era domingo por la noche, a Harry le habían dado de alta a regañadientes, pues la señora Pomfrey quería que se quedara por lo menos una semana, pero lograron convencerla con que él vendría todos los días a una revisión, además de que no practicaría nada arriesgado, por otra parte, un poco más aislados de los demás estaba David conversando con unos científicos del MI7.

-Le hemos colocado limitadores a tu armadura, si intentas sobrepasar el 50% de sincronía lo bloqueará automáticamente.-dijo el primero.

-Te advertimos que más de cincuenta personas trabajaron sin dormir desde el viernes para lograr esto, así que no intentes desbloquearlos porque lo sabremos, aún se esta haciendo una investigación de lo que ocurrió entre la armadura y tú, por lo que tómate las cosas con calma.-agregó el segundo.

-Lo entiendo, gracias por su trabajo y el de todos los demás.

Los dos adultos asintieron y se retiraron de la enfermería, David se despidió de la señora Pomfrey y salió de la enfermería, afuera lo esperaba un grupo bastante heterogéneo, por un lado estaba Harry y sus amigos, por el otro estaba Sofía junto a Hanna Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Cedric, Edward y Jacob, ambos grupos se sacaban los dientes mutuamente, pero por lo visto el buscador de Slytherin intentaba funcionar de mediador.

-Hola a todos, ¿que hacen aquí tan tarde?.-preguntó David extrañado.

-Te vinimos a escoltar devuelta a la sala común, debes estar delicado de salud por tu duelo, por lo que no queremos que alguna serpiente se quiera aprovechar y atacarte.-dijo Hanna mirando con asco a sus compañeros de túnicas verdes.

-Nosotros estamos aquí solamente porque Harry nos insistió con esto, de no ser así nos habríamos ido.-dijo molesta Daphne.

-No quiero pelear Hanna-dijo Harry con calma.-solo busco lo mismo que ustedes, que David llegue en una sola pieza a su habitación, ya que están aquí se que tendrá el resguardo adecuado.

-Te lo agradezco Harry, les pido una disculpa a todos-dijo mientras con la vista recorría a todos los presentes-lamento haber generado este clima de...hostilidad, he dejado que mis emociones nublen mi juicio, he de admitir, aunque me cueste que...no todos los Slytherin son malos.

El asombro de los tejones como de las serpientes fue algo digno de una pintura.

-¿No te aplicó la maldición _imperius_ verdad?.-dijo una anonadada Sofia.

-No, solamente conversamos bastante y nos aprendimos a conocer un poco más, desde ahora las cosas empezaran a cambiar un poco, el primer paso es pedir las disculpas correspondientes.

-Hablando de disculpas, quiero decirles que lamento el incidente con las serpientes, no fue en ningún momento mi intención hacerles daño, pero entenderán que con las cosas que han estado ocurriendo en los últimos dos años me vi en la necesidad de obtener información, lamentablemente, en mi casa...el poder es una herramienta muy necesaria para sobrevivir, entiendo que de buena gana no me hubiesen ayudado por ser un Slytherin, pero ya no volverá a pasar.

-Tienes razón Potter en eso, siendo francos te hemos discriminado por ser de la casa de Salazar, aunque el Harry Potter que creemos que eres nunca se hubiese disculpado-comentó Cedric.-espero que podamos conocer al verdadero Harry.-dijo extendiéndole la mano ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros de casa.

-Yo espero lo mismo, los envidio en cierta forma, David no lleva ni una semana en el colegio y ustedes lo aceptan, solo por ser él, sin tener que jugar este agobiante juego de tronos todo el tiempo.-comentó el peli-negro.

-Quizás todos podamos aprender de los demás.-dijo David amablemente.

-Es verdad, bueno ya es tarde, confiaré en que llegarás sano y salvo, si quieres puedes venir a comer a nuestra mesa, quizás te ayude a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.-dijo Harry mirando a David.

-Eso sería...interesante, ¿te parece que mañana el almuerzo sea en Hufflepuf y la cena en Slytherin?.

-Me parece, buenas noches a todos.-dijo Harry al grupo de tejones.

-Buenas noches Harry.-dijo David extendiendo el puño cerca del peli-negro.

-Choca los puños, es una forma de saludo, con los cazadores nos despedimos así, es una forma más...coloquial por decirlo así, creo que tengo que ser un poco más...coloquial en algunos aspectos.

Finalmente mago y muggle chocaron los puños y luego retornaron a sus respectivas salas comunes, sin imaginar la sorpresa con la que se encontrarían al día siguiente. El lunes de la segunda semana de clases amaneció normal, salvo con una cosa extraña, una mujer vestida enteramente de rosado, era bastante regordeta, su rostro parecía un sapo y sonreía pero no de una manera natural, los dos elegidos notaron esto, dándose una mirada al instante, pero notaron de inmediato que el otro no era responsable de este, el director iba a empezar a hablar cuando fue interrumpido sin previo aviso por la mujer.

-Hola mis estimados alumnos-dijo con tono chillón como sus ropas-yo soy Dolores Umbridge, secretaria personal del ministro de magia, él me a pedido que en estos tiempos tan turbulentos en los que vivimos pueda acompañarlos y ayudarlos en su educación lo mejor que podamos, estaré recorriendo las clases para asegurarme que todas estén siendo dictadas bajo los más altos estándares.

Luego de esto el director pudo tomar la palabra, pero no hizo más que explicar quien era la mujer y los dos aurores quienes la acompañaban.

David estaba en la sala de estudios muggles, el profesor Weasley le dijo que no era necesario que él lo acompañara, pero el muchacho respondió que estaba bien, aunque para no seguir con una tediosa negociación aceptó la solicitud de quedarse sentado para no forzarse lo suficiente.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy veremos...

El profesor pelirrojo no alcanzó a acabar con su frase pues las puertas de la sala de clases se abrieron de par en par, tres personas entraron, dos aurores escoltaban a la Dolores Umbridge, esta camino con paso raudo hacia el centro de la habitación.

-Oh profesor lamento interrumpirlo, continúe con su clase por favor.-dijo maliciosamente mientras se sentaba sin permiso en el asiento del maestro.

Arthur no estaba alegre de ver a esa mujer, la recordaba perfectamente del ministerio, sabia como era, por lo que tenía que actuar con cuidado.

-Bueno, como les iba a empezar a comentar, hoy empezaremos a introducirlos en algunas de las costumbres de los muggles, como por ejemplo..

-Disculpe profesor-dijo la mujer cara de sapo con un tono más irritante que antes-dígame, ¿en que lugar estamos?.

-¿Disculpe?-cuestiono el docente sin entender a que se refería.

-Diga donde nos encontramos.-ahora con un tono que fue amenazante, casi como un interrogatorio.

-Pues bueno estamos en la sala de estudios muggles.-respondió aun sin entender.

-Y a su vez, ¿donde queda esta sala?.

-Pues en Hogwarts.

-Ahhh y ¿en Hogwarts enseñamos educación muggle?.

-¿A que viene la pregunta?.

-RESPONDA!.-gritó furiosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Enseñamos cursos de magia, pero en esta asignatura nosotros...

-AH usted mismo lo a dicho, cursos de MAGIA, ¿por que nuestras brillantes mentes del futuro deben perder tiempo en tonterías sin utilidad?, ¿acaso los muggles pueden enseñarnos algo?.-dijo con aire de superioridad y mirando despectivamente a David.

El muchacho entendió el mensaje, ella quería provocarlo, aún no sabia nada de ella, pero lo averiguaría más tarde, este miró al profesor Weasley y le con su rostro sereno le transmitió todo estaba bien y que él no estaba ofendido.

-Pues creo que los muggles pueden enseñarle a no interrumpir a la gente!.-dijo molesta Ginny Weasley.

"No Ginny no caigas en su juego".-pensó preocupado el tejón mayor.

-A sido muy maleducada señorita Weasley, me decepciona, especialmente ya que su padre trabaja para el ministerio de magia, sería una pena que eso no continuara por siempre.-dijo amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba hacia donde Ginny.

"Esta tipa es una purista de sangre, abusara de su poder, esto tiene que parar, pero no puedo ser yo, tiene que ser un sangre pura, pero no respetará al profesor, tiene que ser...un Slytherin"

David miró la escena, uno de los aurores lo miraba fijamente, lo que dignificaba que le habían ordenado mantenerlo a raya, en caso de pelea podría activar su escudo o esconderse bajo el escritorio del profesor, el segundo auror vigilaba a la tal Dolores, el profesor Weasley no podría hacer nada, solo había una persona que podía ayudar, era Astoria Greengrass.

Ginny estuvo apunto de responderle a la mujer cuando David fingió estornudar, lo hizo lo más fuerte que pudo, todo el salón posó su mirada en el joven.

-Mis disculpas mi excelentísima señora, mi sangre muggle me hace más débil a los cambios de clima, permítame ser el primero en decirle lo feliz que usted este aquí-dijo mientras se acercaba a la primera fila donde estaban sentadas Astoria, Ginny, Luna y Sofía-me honra al poder conocer a un miembro de la antigua y noble casa sangre pura de los Umbridge.-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia pero aprovechó de mirar a la menor de las Greengrass a quien le guiño un ojo y movía una de sus manos haciendo el gesto de hablar esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

-Me alegra que hagas una reverencia hacia tus superiores muggle.-dijo con satisfacción la mujer.

Astoria por su parte trato de entender el mensaje que le dio David.

"Los Umbridge no son una casa sangre pura, ¿por que David me guiño el ojo cuando dijo eso?, acaso quiere que hable, por supuesto!, esta tipa a dicho basura sobre los muggles, ya veo, es astuto, eso me agrada".

-Disculpe mi excelentísima señora, pero tendré que corregir un punto de nuestro ignorante muggle.-dijo en fingido tono prepotente-pues los Umbridge no son una familia sangre pura, a lo más llegan a ser mestizos, de hecho probablemente hace una o dos generaciones atrás fueron hijos de muggles, pues no recuerdo a ningún miembro de esa familia en los registros genealógicos de las familias de pura sangre.

Umbridge pareció querer explotar de furia en ese momento, por un momento David sintió que la mujer sacaría su varita para atacar a Astoria.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES NIÑA INSOLENTE?!-rugió molesta.

-Pues bueno yo soy Astoria Greengras, un miembro de un clan que es miembro de los sagrados veintiocho, osea las familias que son totalmente puras, por lo que creo que tengo la suficiente autoridad para decir si su familia es de sangre pura o no, ¿oh caso quiere meterse con los Greengrass?.-dijo calmadamente pero amenazante, en este punto se parecía mucho a su hermana Daphne.

Dolores quería castigar severamente a la muchacha, pero la amenaza logro disuadirla, sin decir una palabra más se fue golpeando el piso al caminar, detrás de ellas los dos aurores la siguieron, una vez que se fueron tanto Arthur como David pudieron respirar tranquilos.

-Señorita Greengrass le otorgo 10 puntos a Slytherin por su astucia-dijo David bastante animado.

-¿Puede otorgar puntos?.-preguntó Colin Crevey.

-Así es señor Crevey- respondió el profesor Weasley- ya que David me ayuda en clases él es virtualmente un profesor, tiene que ir conmigo a las reuniones de maestros de igual forma, por lo tanto tiene ciertos beneficios y creo que los ocupó bastante bien, por mi parte le doy 10 puntos a Slytherin señorita Greengrass por resolver esta situación de una manera pacífica, ahora continuemos con la clase.

Las hostilidades de Dolor Umbridge no pararon con su humillación en estudios muggles, luego de eso fue a intentar buscar apoyo en la figura de Horace Slughorn, esta interrumpió la clase de pociones de tercer año que en ese momento compartían Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Recuerden tener cuidado con este ingrediente pues es muy volátil si es que...

Las puertas de la sala de pociones fueron abiertas con brusquedad, la mujer entro y repitiendo el discurso que había hecho en estudios muggles procedió a examinar las pociones de los alumnos, lo que resultaba inútil pues la especialidad de ella no era esa asignatura, finalmente llegó a donde a donde estaban trabajando Draco y Hermione.

-Su poción no tiene el color adecuado, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de una hija de muggle, no se como las admiten siendo honesta-dijo la mujer de tal forma que todos en la habitación pudieran escucharan.

Umbridge había mirado a Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Así que crees que me harás caer tan fácil cara de sapo?, pues has olvidado un detalle, yo soy Harry Potter y no me dejo intimidar"-pensó el pelinegro.

Harry les dijo a sus amigos que le siguieran el juego, ellos sin entender aceptaron, conocían lo suficiente a su amigo para entender que tendría algún plan, por su parte Draco estaba como un león apunto de atacar a su presa, pero ya no tenía el respaldo de su familia para desafiar abiertamente a una funcionaria de alto nivel del ministerio, su apellido valía menos que un knut, en ese momento llego el joven Potter con los demás.

-Hola Hermione, ¿me podrías ayudar con una dudas que tengo?, no recuerdo la diferencia entre acónito y luparia, no se cual de las dos tengo que ocupar en esta poción, ¿me podrías ayudar como lo has hecho antes con nosotros?.-dijo Harry mientras le hacia un gesto a la castaña para que le siguiera el juego.

-OH he si claro, como te he dicho muchas veces "Harry" acónito y luparia es la misma planta, por lo que puedes usar los ingredientes de cualquier envase que diga esos nombres.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, eres la mejor como siempre, ¿Neville no tenias una pregunta que hacerle a nuestra compañera también?.

-Por supuesto, ¿como tengo que hacer girar la cuchara en el caldero para obtener una mejor poción?.

-Para esta poción se tiene que girar la cuchara tres veces a la derecha y luego 2 a la izquierda, posterior a eso se debe dejar reposar por cinco minutos.

-Muchas gracias Hermione.-dijo alegre Neville.

Luego de eso tanto Tracey como Daphne le hicieron preguntas a la castaña, aunque ambas ya sabían de antemano las respuestas, el haberle mostrado en publico a Umbridge que la hija de muggle sabia mucho la hizo enfadar bastante.

-¿ACASO NO VAS A REGAÑARLOS HORACE POR CONVERSAR TANTO EN CLASES?.

El maestro de pociones vio a sus alumnos, el había entendido rápidamente lo que Harry queria hacer, a él tampoco le caí muy bien su ex-compañera de casa, por lo que simplemente se limitó a "regañarle".

-Harry muchacho vuelve a tu puesto, los demás igual, por otra parte señorita Granger 10 puntos para Gryffindor por aconsejar a sus compañeros y por manejar magistralmente los conocimientos necesarios para la clase de pociones, puede estar muy orgullosa.-dijo sonriendole al final.

La mujer volvió a enfurecerse por no encontrar la reacción que esperaba, por lo que se fue otra vez sin siquiera despedirse, el grupo de Harry reía disimuladamente ante este hecho.

-Como detesto a esa mujer.-dijo Horace.

-¿La conoce señor?.-pregunto Harry.

-¿Conocerla?, lamentablemente en mi séptimo año ella estaba en primero, era realmente desagradable, es bastante irónico que sea "hostil" con la señorita Granger al considerar sus orígenes.

-¿Orígenes?.-cuestionó el oji-verde.

-Ya..ya hablé demasiado, mejor concentrate en tu poción mi muchacho.-dijo el maestro un poco nervioso y retirándose de la mesa en que trabajaba su alumno.

Una vez finalizada la clase Draco esperó a Harry a la salida del salón.

-¿Puedo tener una conversación contigo?.-pregunto firme pero educadamente el joven Malfoy.

-Si, no hay problema, ¿chicos me esperan un poco por favor?.-dijo el buscador de Slytherin a sus amigos.

Estos asintieron y dijeron que lo esperarían a la vuelta del pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?.-preguntó Harry.

-Primero, ¿por que ayudaste a Hermione hoy?, se que ustedes nunca se han hablado en estos casi tres años, se que no puedo exigirte nada pero...por favor no la metas en tus planes, ellas es una chica muy buena, no quiero que se vea metida en estas peleas estúpidas por el poder.-dijo un poco desesperado Draco, quien intentaba mantenerse firme, pero le era difícil.

-Mi madre fue hija de muggles, si ofenden a Granger es como si la ofendieran a ella, por eso no podía quedarme indemne ante esa situación, tranquilo, no planeo meter a tu amiga en ninguna intriga política, puedes estar tranquilo, ahora veo...que te a hecho bien estar con ella, ahora eres más...amable.

Draco pensó un momento si ser honesto con Harry o no, pero su instinto le decía que nunca había estado tan cerca de enmendar las cosas con él como ahora.

-Es verdad, yo te odié por la humillación pública que hiciste conmigo hace casi dos años, pero, si hay algo bueno que sacar de todo esto fue el poder conocerla a ella, me a hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.-dijo Draco mientras veía a su amiga que sujetaba uno de sus libros y estaba con la espalda contra la pared esperándolo.

-Así lo puedo ver, el sufrimiento y la humillación son doloras pero si las sabemos llevar nos hacen crecer.-dijo Harry pensando en lo que había vivido últimamente con David.

-Bueno, fue agradable tener esta conversación, pero me tengo que retirar, a casi se me olvida, acabo de recordar algo que mi padre me dijo sobre esta mujer Umbridge, se que le darás un buen uso cuando llegue el momento, ella no es sangre pura, su padre es un mestizo que trabaja en el ministerio limpiando los pisos y su madre es muggle, incluso tiene un hermano squib, pero Umbridge lo niega todo por las apariencias.-dijo Draco dando la vuelta y volviendo hacia donde su amiga lo esperaba.

Harry sonrió ante la información que recibió y volvió junto a sus amigos.

 **Hola a todos, primero que nada agradecerles por sus mensajes de apoyo por la triste situación que viví con el fallecimiento de mi amigo, planeo crear un personaje en honor a él a futuro, como spoiler les diré que la escuela sudamericana tendrá un participación a futuro, ¿que opinan de la actitud de Umbridge?, ¿como ven la nueva relación entre David y Harry?, ¿les gustaría que Draco y Hermine se unan a esta alianza?, ahora vamos a mi parte favorita, el comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Ranmoon man: He querido darle ese toque de drama político detrás, en la vida real problemas muy graves no son atacados por un tema político, en este caso el ministro ve enemigos por todas partes, mientras que Umbridge se aprovecha para soltar todas sus traumas de la niñez contra otros, con respecto a los sueños que tiene David están relacionados con su armadura, no con el libro del príncipe mestizo, antes de que acabe el tercer año explicaré todo esto.**

 **loremmac : Me alegra que te guste mi historia, hoy por separado David y Harry le han dado una lección a esa tipa, como spoiler de lo que estos dos titanes van a hacer a futuro te dejo el siguiente video como para que te hagas una idea : watch?v=xzAP754v55w**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios, que les gusta, que no les gusta, para así ir mejorando, que tengan un buen fin de semana y si son de Chile como yo, les deseo una FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS Y QUE VIVA CHILE!**


	71. C71-Los caballeros de Hogwarts IX

En relación a la primera semana las siguientes pasaron de manera muy tranquilas, exceptuando el shock que genero al principio que para los almuerzos Harry y sus amigos fueron a comer a la mesa de Hufflepluff, mientras que para las cenas David fuese a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Y dime Harry, ¿que te parece tu nueva _saeta de fuego_?.

-Es excelente, supera todas mis expectativas, aunque no era necesario que me compraras una, yo podía pagarme una propia.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, ya que fui el responsable de destruir tu _nimbus ,_ además el dinero no es un problema para mi, en general gasto muy poco de lo que gano.

-¿Y en que trabajabas en el mundo muggle?.-preguntó Neville.

-Era profesor de física en la universidad de Oxford, aunque trabaja con otros colegas en varios proyectos multidiciplinarios.

El grupo de chicos sangre pura no habían entendido ni la mitad de las palabras de su compañero, luego miraron a su amigo buscador en busca de respuestas.

-Sería el equivalente muggle a una mezcla entre un inefable con un profesor de Hogwarts.

-Ahh.-dijeron al unisono Neville y Tracey sorprendidos.

-¿Daphne me podrías pasar el azúcar por favor?.-dijo David mientras se preparaba un té

-Claro David, aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias.

Al principio Neville fue el que mejor había acogido al tejón, esto debido a que entendía lo que era ser mirado como un extraño en la mesa de las serpientes, luego Tracey empezó a tirar bromas sobre Umbridge ante lo cual David hacia comentarios jocosos, finalmente la última en ceder fue Daphne, pues con el Hufflepuf podía tener conversaciones más educadas que con el resto de sus amigos.

-Y dime David, ¿que te parecen las chicas de Hogwarts?.-preguntó Tracey de manera provocativa.

-No vengo a con dobles intenciones al colegio, además sería poco ético salir con alguna de mis alumnas.-dijo educadamente mientras se servía un té.

-No digo que vengas con malas intenciones, pero de seguro que habrás encontrado a alguna chica linda.

"Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, creo que debería poner más atención a esas cosas".

-Estás en la edad en que tus hormonas te indican que estás apto para la reproducción, el buscar una pareja es normal para un macho en edad fértil.-dijo un chico con túnicas de Ravenclaw sentado frente a David, pero lo que más impresiono, por no decir asustar al chico fue que el individuo era él mismo.

-¿Que..?

-No puedes hablar solo pensar, el resto no puede verme pues estoy en tu mente, no soy una maldición, solo soy una representación visual de una facción de ti mismo.

"Eres igual que mi versión Slytherin del sueño"

-Efectivamente, en este caso yo represento tu faceta intelectual, como estarás sospechando el haber superado el límite de seguridad de sincronización tuvo un efecto imprevisto en tu salud mental y yo junto mis otros tres colegas queremos enmendarlo, por tu bien.

"¿Otros tres colegas?, ¿eso significa que mi personalidad esta fracturada en cuatro partes?"

-Exacto, tu estás...des-balanceado, lo que no te permite mostrar tu verdadero potencial, mi labor junto a los demás es orientarte.

-"¿Por eso me diste ese concejo?, ¿de que era normal buscar chicas?".

-Efectivamente, hay muchas cosas que no las haces más por miedo que porque exista una razón de peso, una de ellas es buscarte una novia, sigues siendo un estudiante, además de ser ayudante del profesor, no el maestro mismo, ve las cosas con una visión holística y no solamente con la visión que crees que es correcta para sentirte cómodo, es momento de que me marche, sino los demás podrían empezar a sospechar algo extraño.

-¿David estás bien?.-preguntó preocupado Harry.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve sin responder?.-preguntó el castaño.

-Solo unos instantes pero parecías que estuvieras en un trance.

-Ya veo, de momento no creo que sea algo grabe, solo estaba pensando, ahora con respecto a tu pregunta Tracey, yo siendo honesto no me he puesto a pensar en ello.

"Demonios ¿que debería decir?, piensa como Daniel, ¿que haría él?".-pensó con un poco de desesperación el tejón.

-Pues debo admitir que Slytherin tiene chicas muy bonitas como ustedes.-dijo sonriendo un poco, aunque sin parecer forzado.

Las dos chicas no esperaban ese cumplido y se sonrojaron un poco.

En el cuartel general del MI7 estaban todos viendo una de las pantallas, en esta se mostraba una estructura que partía desde el suelo y crecía hacia abajo como las ramas de un árbol, en la esquina derecha decía "Banco Gringotts", en una de las "ramas" más profundas un punto rojo empezó a brillar.

"Te encontramos bastardo".-pensó Stark-Scott que tu equipo empiece los planes para ingresar a Gringotts, hay un horrocrux en lo más profundo y es necesario eliminarlo a la brevedad.

-Si señor.-respondió el aludido.

-Rokpok necesito que te comuniques con alguna fuente tuya en el banco que sea de confianza, puede que necesitemos un guía para entrar al banco.

-Le avisaré a mi hermano, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, aunque debo de advertirle que es un poco...extravagante.

-¿Como que extravagante?.

-Digamos que no encaja mucho en los cánones de los duendes, pero no es mala persona, puede apostar mi sueldo por él.

-¿Y como se llama su hermano?

-Omicron.

El jefe del MI7 entendió que realmente podía confiar en ese tal Omicron, pues un duende nunca juraba por su sueldo en vano.

El señor Taylor estaba en su oficina privada, era de noche, los primeros fríos invernales estaban llegando a Londres, la chimenea ardía y emitía un ruido similar a un rugido, era la única fuente de luz, en su mano derecha tenía un vaso de whisky, uno de los hielos se triso, partiendolo en dos, la mirada del hombre se dirigió a un tablero de ajedrez, la posición de las piezas negras y blancas denotaban el paso de una batalla mental, en este caso estaba inconclusa, hace más de 10 años, sobre la chimenea habían varias fotografías, una de ellas mostraba a dos hombres jóvenes posando hacia la cámara, ambos con el uniforme del colegio Eton, la cuna de la élite británica. El patriarca recordaba como hace más de 10 años se había enterado como su rival y quizás su único amigo había sido asesinado, los detalles del suceso no habían sido claros, solamente que la violencia ocupada por los asaltantes fue inusitada, no solo habían muerto Louis Anderson, sino también su esposa, además a su hijo mayor le hicieron heridas tan grandes que lo dejaron en coma, solo pudieron escapar de milagro la yerna y el hijo menor, nunca se llevó ante la justicia a los culpables, una parte de Marcus se había ido ese día, miraba el tablero, fue de la última vez que habían jugado.

-De ganar esta partida estaríamos empatados.-dijo Marcus Taylor mientras miraba atentamente el despliegue táctico de su rival.

-Siempre has sido muy competitivo amigo.-dijo Louis Anderson sonriendo.

-Tengo que honrar a mis ancestros, mi padre logró ganar el triatlón de la marina real contra tu padre, tengo que seguir con la tradición.

-Y mi abuelo le ganó a mi abuela a tu abuelo.

Ambos hombres rieron por el comentario tan poco serio del segundo.

-Me hubiese gustado haber tenido un hijo para que hubiese sido rival de Daniel y continuar con la tradición entre nuestras familias .

-Pero tienes una hija encantadora Marcus, las tradiciones son buenas cuando nos hacen ser mejores, piensa en mi hijo Daniel, decidió no seguir una vía académica normal.

-¿Como me dijiste que se llamaba el colegio al que fue? , ¿Hogman?.

-Hogwarts, es una escuela en escocia donde priorizan el contacto con la naturaleza y vivir a la antigua.

-Debió haber ido a Eton como los demás Anderson.

-Creo que a sido la mejor decisión no haberlo enviado ahí, el espíritu tan libre de Daniel quizás no hubiese encajado ahí, además el colegio es mixto, conoció a su esposa ahí, una muchacha encantadora, quizás David quiera seguir los pasos familiares.-dijo Louis viendo a lo lejos a su hijo menor quien tenía una competencia de lectura con una pequeña Brittany Taylor.

-Tu hijo es bastante prometedor.

-Al igual que tu hija, parecen llevarse bien, aunque ella parece haber heredado el sentido de la competitividad de los Taylor, espero que puedan ser amigos algún día, quien sabe, ¿quizás a futuro te tendré que llamar consuegro?.-dijo riéndose el hombre de pelo castaño al igual que sus hijos.

-Quizás, en ese caso nuestros nietos serían las mentes más brillantes del próximo siglo.

-Ay nunca cambias amigo, ¿no quieres llevar a Brittany al cumpleaños de David?, es mañana, a petición de él será con disfraces de super héroes, mi esposa le compró un disfraz muy lindo de batman.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero Brittany tiene clase de piano, es importante cultivar sus habilidades desde que es pequeña, así podrá ser la mejor.

-Lo que tu digas, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana.

-Aún no hemos terminado esta partida de ajedrez.

-Te veo complicado, piensa en una solución y la próxima vez que nos veamos seguimos con la partida.-dijo sonriendo.

-Eres irritante.

-Aun así no puedes vivir sin mi amigo, David despídete de tu amiga, volvemos a casa.

-Adios Brittany, espero que estés bien.

-Yo te gane esta vez en leer romeo y julieta.-dijo orgullosa la niña.

-De hecho yo empecé a leerlo por segunda vez.

-La próxima vez te ganaré Anderson.-dijo haciendo un puchero la pequeña niña de unos cuatro años.

-Cuidate Marcus, nos vemos pronto.

"Nunca volviste..."

Un ruido en plena noche sacó de la añoranza al hombre, sonaban como pisadas, rápidamente quiso desenfundar su pistola, pero para la extrañeza del hombre esta no estaba en su funda como siempre, las puertas de su despacho fueron abiertas de golpe, un grupo de tres personas de negro y encapuchadas saltaron rápidamente sobre él , Marcus Taylor golpeó rápidamente al primero en el rostro, el segundo intentó patearlo pero logro esquivarlo, aunque el tercero sacó algo de sus ropas y se escuchó un ruido seco, fue el producido por una bala saliendo de una pistola, el proyectil le perforó la pierna izquierda, el hombre vio como su hija mayor entraba con varias heridas en el cuerpo y sangrando desde la frente.

-PADRE!-dijo ella con preocupación.

-QUITATE DE AQUÍ MOCOSA.-gritó una mujer quien le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago a la muchacha.-TOMEN AL IDIOTA Y VAYÁMONOS.

-Los tres encapuchados tomaron al malherido hombre y lo arrastraron hacia afuera.

-Hi..ja.-dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

La mujer vestida de negro se acercó a Brittany.

-Ya hemos hecho nuestra parte, ahora empieza la tuya.

-Lo se perfectamente Bella, dile a Voldemort que todo va de acuerdo al plan y que tendré los medios para cumplir con la operación pronto, siempre que tu sepas seguir las instrucciones que te dí.

-MALDITA MUGGLE...solo por mi señor no te asesino ahora, le enviaré tu mensaje.-dijo la mujer saliendo junto al resto de hombres de la mansión junto con el patriarca de los Taylor.

"Ahora verás de lo que es capaz una mujer padre".-pensó Brittany antes de llamar a la policía.

Lejos de ese lugar, en un bar muggle un par de magos tenían una discusión acalorada.

-Y te dijo por enésima vez BLACK, que MI David fue el ganador de ese estúpido duelo.-dijo un poco ebria Elizabeth Anderson.

-Pues TU chico se rindió, por lo que MI HARRY es el ganador y no hay duda de eso , ¿no es así lunático?.-preguntó un también pasado en copas líder de la noble y antigua casa de los Black.

-No me meteré en esto amigo, además considero que toda esa idea fue una lucha estúpida.

-No te hagas el santo Lunático, ¿no te acuerdas que nosotros nos íbamos a duelo con quejicus todas las semanas?.

-Si y eramos cuatro contra uno.

-Pues la grasa del pelo de ese tipo podía realmente llegar a matarnos a todos.

Daniel y Tonks empezaron a reír por ese comentario.

-¿Tú de que te ríes Dani?, deberías apoyar a tu mujer y patearle el trasero a este tipo.-dijo molesta Elizabeth que con mejillas rojas veía amenazadoramente a su marido.

-Mi amor tu sabes que te adoro he iría al infierno por ti, pero tu desafiaste a una competencia de bebidas a Sirius para ver quien tenia la razón sobre el duelo entre Daniel y Harry.-dijo sonriendole a su mujer.

-Por Merlín...¿por que eres tan lindo?, haces que se me olvide porque estaba molesta, Tonks, ¿podrías acompañarme al baño por favor?.-dijo la medi-maga.

-Será un placer Elizabeth.

Las dos chicas se fueron al baño de damas.

-YO GANE!-dijo Sirius antes de caer sobre la barra del bar y quedarse dormido.

-Vaya grupito que hemos formado.-dijo Daniel

-Y que lo digas, pero me siento muy feliz para serte sincero, no había visto a Sirius tan feliz bebiendo desde...

-James..

-Si, lo extraño, se que nunca nadie llenará el vacío que él y Lily dejaron, pero con ustedes se siente...

-Como si estuvieran aquí.

-Si, tú y Elizabeth fueron toda una revolución en su momento, una sangre pura de Slytherin con un hijo de muggle de Hufflepluf.

-No fuimos los primeros, los padres de Tonks fueron una inspiración para mi, ellos fueron los verdaderos héroes, ellos fueron de los primeros en atreverse, incluso cuando yo llegue su historia era aún muy conocida.

-Me alegra verlos tan felices, han sufrido muchos ustedes dos.

-No me puedo imaginar todo lo que Eli sufrió, la muerte de mis padres, luego de mis abuelos, criar tanto a David como a Sofía ella sola, siento mucha culpa de eso, yo en el fondo sigo siendo un niño.-dijo mientras bebía un trago de cerveza.

-Probablemente te lo hayan dicho, pero no fue tu culpa, tu hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu poder para proteger a quienes amas, ahora la vida les a dado una segunda oportunidad, aprovechala, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero no sabemos como va a acabar todo esto, que Voldemort no haya hecho un movimiento en meses...me tiene preocupado, siento que es la calma antes de una tormenta.-dijo Remus tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-A mi me tiene preocupado David, los informes preliminares sobre lo que le ocurrió en su duelo son...inquietantes por decirlo menos.

-¿Que lo que dicen?.-preguntó preocupado Remus.

-Primero lo primero-dijo poniendo disimuladamente un hechizo silenciador.

En los meses siguientes a la incorporación de Sirius al MI7 fueron asignados tanto Remus como Tonks, ya que el mago sangre pura confiaba totalmente en ellos y los recomendaba, además la sangre de hombre lobo y las habilidades de metamofo de la muchacha serían útiles en investigaciones, eran los cazadores 9 y 10 respectivamente.

-Tú sabes que las armaduras funcionan en la práctica como varitas gigantes, tienen diferentes núcleos mágicos dependiendo de la función para la cual fue creada originalmente cada armadura, tienen un reactor de fusión nuclear que compensa la falta de magia de los muggles, para aumentar la eficiencia al momento de luchar, se creo un sistema en el que se unía el núcleo mágico con el sistema nervioso del piloto, a mayor sincronía mayor potencial de la armadura podría ocupar el portador, en el caso del Lancelot unidad 7 su núcleo fue de corazón de dragón, este suele ser temperamental, los informes médicos sugieren que cuando David superó el límite de seguridad, su sistema nervioso y el núcleo de la varita se empezaron a unir, aunque fue por un corto periodo hay temor que existan efectos residuales en la mente de él, esto sumado a la visible hostilidad que presento la armadura cuando se le quiso remover de mi hermano, como si reaccionara por si misma, comparamos los datos de la unidad 7 con sus unidades hermanas de la 1 a la 6, ninguna presento esto, por lo que sospechamos de algunas cosas : a que esta unidad es la única con núcleo de dragón, la edad de David, por ser él único menor de edad, o que por pura fuerza de voluntad este haya ido más lejos que lo que podemos comprender, tengo miedo, él no debería estar cargando con esto.

-Ya veo, no hay precedente de todo esto que esta ocurriendo, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución, porque algo sea desconocido no significa que sea algo malo, ¿David no pensó en tomar el suero y volverse un mago?.

-Lo pensó, pero el primer problema con eso es que ya no podría ocupar la armadura nunca más, el segundo problema es que ahora que a sido "contaminado" por la armadura, no sabemos que efectos podría tener en él el potenciar más aún esa faceta mágica y por último, lo más importante, es que él se mentalizo con obtener poder por vias muggles, hay una historia de un super-heroe llamado batman, quien no tiene poderes, aún con esta desventaja por su fuerza de voluntad lográ superar los obstáculos, creo que él quiere seguir firme a ese principio, también entiendo un poco de la enemistad en un principio con Harry, para David Harry es casi un dios, tiene poderes con los que un muggle solo puede soñar, quizás no lo admita, pero una parte de él siente envidia.

-Que curioso, en mi caso veo la magia como una maldición.

-No tienes que mirarte tan en menos Remus, eres un gran mago.

-Puede ser, pero mi condición me limita en muchos aspectos, siento envidia de tí y Elizabeth, me gustaría poder formar mi propia familia, pero...no puedo condenar a un niño a heredar una maldición.

-Yo creo que lo estás haciendo bien con Tonks.

-Sirius dice lo mismo.-dijo el licantropo mientras veía a su amigo durmiendo plácidamente.

-Por algo será, aunque entiendo que tu condición te afecte, te quiero proponer algo en lo que he estado pensando desde que te conocí, he estado estudiando el suero que creo David, creo poder aislar junto con Elizabeth el efecto para células mágicas especificas, en este caso, las que producen la licantropia, sería arriesgado y no te puedo asegurar nada, pero si te puedo brindar una oportunidad, ¿que me dices?.

Remus se sorprendió, lágrimas se empezaron a formar.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal Remus, perdoname.

-No es eso, solo...que nunca creía que existiera una mínima posibilidad, si existe, aunque sea mínima, la tomaré, quiero poder vivir plenamente y amar plenamente.-dijo mientras veía a Elizabeth y Tonks acercarse a ellos.

-¿Que le pasó a Black?.

-Le ganaste querida, el no aguanto más.-dijo Daniel sonriendole a su esposa.

-Sabía que no aguantaría jaja.

-¿Les parece volver a "casa"?.-preguntó Remus

-Creo que será lo mejor, ¿me ayudas con Sirius?.-dijo Daniel mientras le decía a Remus que le ayudara a cargar a su compañero.

-Vaya JAMES, ¿DESDE CUANDO TIENES EL PELO DORADO?, A LA PELIRROJA NO SE SI LE GUSTEN LOS RUBIOS.-dijo un muy ebrio animago.

-Tranquilo amigo, estamos aquí para llevarte a casa.-comentó Remus.

-Lunático, MI BUEN AMIGO, YA NO ME MOLESTA QUE TE GUSTE MI SOBRINITA, PERO POR FAVOR AVÍSENME CUANDO TENGAN SEXO, PUES SI TE VEO HACIENDO COSAS FEAS TE CASTRO, ¿ME OÍSTE?.

-Fuerte y claro canuto.-dijo riéndose el aludido.

Más atrás las dos chicas conversaban.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te llevemos a San Mungo Eli?.

-Tranquila, me haré un examen en la base, ahí podré descartar o afirmar lo que creo que me está pasando, aunque espero que sea afirmativo.-dijo mientras se llevaba su mano al vientre.

 **Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo del arco "Los caballeros de Hogwarts", este puede que sea el arco más largo hasta ahora, ahora vamos a la sección de comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: Si, tanto David como Harry pusieron en su sitio a la cara de sapo, esperate a cuando realmente inicien la revolución.**

 **Ranmoon man: Ahora pudimos explorar un poco más del porque del comportamiento del padre de Brittany, por otra parte ella junto con Bellatrix empezaron a hacer sus movimientos.**

 **Loremmac: Hola, me alegra que te gustara, Draco tendrá un momento muy importante en su primera salia a Hogsmeade, la que será pronto.**

 **Satorichiva: El ministro cree que asechando a la gente esta la va a respetar, para el final del tercer año esto le pasara una factura muy grande.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y me den sus opiniones en los comentarios, un abrazo grande para todos :D**


	72. C72-Los caballeros de Hogwarts X

-Abre la boquita Smaug.-dijo David mientras le daba su comida con una cuchara a su pequeño dragón de color verde.

El proyecto de cuidado de criaturas mágicas avanzaba bastante bien, todos los chicos atendían a sus reptiles, con la única diferencia de que tenían problemas para controlar a sus criaturas, todos excepto el muggle de hufflepuf, quien parecía tener una relación bastante buena con su dragón, a quien bautizó como Smaug por la bestia relatada en _El hobbit_.

-Por las barbas de Merlín David, tu pequeño amigo a crecido bastante, si además consideramos que era el más pequeños de todos los que nacieron, ya casi es el del porte de un gato, felicitaciones, 5 puntos por tu logro.

-Gracias Hagrid.-dijo David.

"Aunque realmente no he hecho nada fuera de lo que sale en el libro, simplemente él crece más rápido".-pensó para si mismo el menor de los varones Anderson mientras miraba a su pequeño dragón que movía la cola enérgicamente como si de un perro se tratara.

Ya era noviembre, el frio se había apoderado de los terrenos de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos ya usaban sus túnicas de invierno, bufandas y gorros, este fin de semana sería la primera salida a Hogsmeade, por lo que todos los estudiantes de tercer año hacia arriba estaban emocionados, pero antes de poder disfrutar de la diversión, Harry y David tenían que entrenar con los aurores Longbotton, lamentablemente para casi todos en Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge estaba como un buitre observando todo lo que hacían o no hacían, ella logró convencer a algunos alumnos de Slytherin para que se unieran a la "brigada inquisitorial", pero esto no fue más que un plan de Harry para saber de los planes de la mujer, así él podía tener sus practicas privadas sin temor a ser encontrado, además de darle información falsa, por lo que en una ocasión enviaron a Umbridge a plena noche a darse una vuelta al lago negro por una supuesta "reunión clandestina de alumnos contra el ministerio", hasta el momento ella no había puesto mayor impedimento en el club de duelo ya que los profesores se habían limitado a hacer un repaso de los hechizos defensivos básicos.

-Hola chicos, ¿como se encuentran?.-preguntó Alice Longbotton.

-Un poco agotado por las prácticas de quidditch.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Yo con muchas tareas que revisar de los alumnos de séptimo año, pero espero terminarlas a la brevedad.-dijo el castaño.

-El otro día te vi junto al equipo de Hufflepuf, ¿te estás probando para algún puesto?.-dijo Harry a David.

-En verdad no, acompañaba a Sofia quien si se estaba probando.

-¿Y como le fue?.

-Fue aceptada, así que competirás contra ella este año, yo por mi parte estaba aprendiendo un poco de técnicas básicas de vuelo, Cedric dijo que no había problema en que estuviera con ellos.

-Bueno chicos, es hora que empecemos, ya de las practicas anteriores hemos concluido que lo mas practico para ambos es que David vaya al frente en la lucha, mientras Harry protege la retaguardia, esperemos que esta vez no terminen chocando uno contra el otro, lo más importante al luchar en pareja es conocer a la persona con la que combatimos, saber como responderá ante ciertos estímulos.-dijo Frank Longbotton.

-Junto con la confianza.-comentó Alice mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo.

-Y lo más importante..-empezó a decir Frank.

-ALERTA PERMANENTE!.-dijo Alice mientras sacaba velozmente su varita y les lanzaba una maldición explosiva a los muchachos.

Rápidamente David materializo su armadura Lancelot en modo beta, con su escudo protegió a Harry, este desde atrás empezó a responder a las maldiciones que los dos aurores les lanzaban.

-Dijeron que habláramos más.-comento David.

-¿Alguna idea?.-preguntó Harry.

-Muévete y cúbrete.-dijo el Hufflepuf mientras cuatro escudo se desplegaban desde su espalda y empezaban a moverse, proveyendo cobertura de los encantamientos de los rivales.

Los Lancelot beta contaban con la característica de poseer el armamento de las otras seis unidades, por lo cual David pudo ocupar los escudos móviles de la unidad 6.

-Yo iré adelante y los distraeré, usa todo lo que tengas, podré aguantarlo.

"Creo que no tendré más opción que seguir las instrucciones"

El niño-que-vivió procedió a protegerse detrás de uno de los escudos, mientras su compañero de duelo se abalanzaba sobre sus rivales, pudo observar como la espada de este se transformaba en un martillo y se abalanzaba contra Frank Longbotton, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo su esposa convocó una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte que arrojó lejos al caballero de amarilla armadura.

"¿Por que los movimientos de David están tan lentos?".-pensó él-niño-que-vivió.

Pero Harry no tenia mucho tiempo, tenia que atacar para darle tiempo a su compañero para reponerse.

- _Bombarda maxima._

Los aurores estaba preparados para redirigir el encantamiento, pero este impacto en el piso levantando una cortina de humo, medio por el cual Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se la colocó, con un rápido movimiento de varita Alice Longbotton hizo desaparecer el humo para encontrarse con David que hizo brillar dos focos en su casco una luz muy intensa, que por un instante dejo ciegos a sus oponentes, oportunidad que fue aprovechada por el muggle para dispararles unas redes que los atraparon.

-Lo hicimos dijo!-dijo feliz Harry quien se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad, frotándose los ojos pues la luz también le había afectado a él.

-Fue una buena idea lo del humo, creo que utilizaste el mismo truco en nuestro primer duelo en la sala de menesteres, ¿no es así?.

-Exacto.-respondió el peli-negro alegre.

Pero antes de que pudieran disfrutar de su victoria los dos magos desaparecieron en un PUFF apareciendo detrás de ellos, Frank golpe a Harry haciéndolo caer, rápidamente le dobló el brazo derecho haciendo que este del dolor soltera la varita, mientras por su parte Alice hacia salir desde su varita una sustancia que cubrió a David de pies hasta el cuello, el intentó escapar pero esta se pegó al piso, luego intento romperla, pero mientras más fuerza hacia más presión esta ejercía sobre él.

-Eso fue divertido.-dijo la aurora con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, ¿cual fue la lección que aprendieron hoy?.-preguntó Frank.

-Que hay que dejar totalmente incapacitados a los oponentes...-Empezó a decir Harry.

-Y que hay que abrir la mente a otras posibilidades.-concluyó David.

-Excelente, en tu caso Harry actuás poco pues piensas que por pronunciar tus hechizos te vuelves lento, eso es verdad, en un duelo uno contra uno seria una desventaja, pero en una batalla campal cuando hay hechizos en todos las direcciones ese detalle pasa a un segundo lugar, ahora, eso no quita que se necesario que lo aprendas, pero solo no te limites, yo me encargaré de enseñarte a usar magia no verbal, por otro lado David...tus reacciones fuero muy lentas, mucho más lentas que en tu duelo con Harry, por mi instinto diría que no es un problema de la armadura, creo que algo ocurre en tu mente, pero he de rescatar que ahora se han coordinado mucho mejor, lo han hecho bastante bien.-dijo al final con una sonrisa afectuosa la mujer.

Harry pareció motivado por las palabras de su maestra, más David ahora liberado de la sustancia que lo mantenía sometido y sin su armadura parecía decaído, Frank Longbotton notó eso y consideró que lo mejor era despachar a los chicos, una vez solos la mujer habló:

-¿En que piensas Frank?.-preguntó Alice.

-Harry se a tomado su derrota en el duelo como una oportunidad para crecer, mientras que David...se a venido abajo emocionalmente, probablemente siente culpa de haber perdido el control en su combate, eso se nota en su forma de luchar, creo que deberíamos comentarle esto a Albus, ningún problema por pequeña que sea se debe dejar de lado.

-¿Y vas a ir a Hogsmeade?.-preguntó Harry cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad a David.

El aludido no respondió, estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Tierra llamando a David, ¿estás ahí?.

-¿He?, disculpa Harry, no te estaba ignorando, solamente...

-¿Que te preocupa?.

-Siendo honesto, mi nivel de sincronización está por el suelo, hoy no supere el 15%, a penas y pude activar la armadura.-dijo con preocupación en el rostro.

-Ya veo, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con nuestro duelo?.-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Siendo honesto...si, no se si deba a haber superado el límite de seguridad o es culpa por casi haberte matado, pero siento que no tengo confianza en mi mismo.

-No fue tu culpa, yo te obligue a llegar a ese extremo, mi ego fue muy grande.

-PERO YO PUDE HABER PENSADO EN UNA SOLUCIÓN MEJOR Y NO CASI MATARTE!-respondió furioso el castaño.

Harry se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de su compañero quedando con la boca abierta.

-Disculpame, solo estoy un poco cansado, nos vemos luego.-dijo el castaño retirándose rápidamente hacia la sala de estudios muggles.

Harry quedó preocupado, pero entendió que debía darle su espacio a David, decidió mirar el mapa del merodeador y vio a la persona que estaba buscando, Draco Malfoy, desde que Umbridge había iniciado con la brigada inquisitorial el buscador de Slytherin había pensado en tener a alguien de su circulo dentro, uno de los escogidos fue Neville, así le podría evitar problemas a sus padres como casi los termina iniciando Ginny Weasley con el suyo, por otra parte si Harry no estaba en ese grupo la enviada del ministerio podría sospechar de él, como ya sospechaba fuertemente de su compañero muggle, pero si se unía no tendría tiempo para tener sus practicas con los Longbotton, él no se podía volver dos personas al mismo tiempo, o eso creía, pero como le solía ocurrir el estar entrenando para el quidditch le ayudo a aclarar sus ideas, un día mientras practicaban notó que Draco Malfoy estaba desconcentrado y mirando hacia las graderías, ahí estaba Hermione Granger que le sonreía y agitaba la mano para saludarlo, ante este acto el rubio no solo se puso colorado en sus mejillas, sino también en su pelo que se volvió tan rojo como el de un Weasley, este detalle solo fue notado por Harry, ya que el rubio retornó rápidamente a su color de pelo rubio-platinado, ahí se dio cuenta de que su compañero había desarrollado poderes metamorfos, en ese momento le surgió una idea al oji-verde, hacer que Draco se hiciera pasar por el en la brigada inquisitorial, al principio este no estuvo muy seguro, pero como el joven Malfoy le debía una a Harry por haberle ayudado a Hermione con Umbridge finalmente accedió, además así este podría cuidar a su amiga muggle de cualquier mal trato que quisieran hacerle.

-Sígueme a la segunda sala a la izquierda al frente tuyo.-dijo Harry cubierto por su capa.

Draco entendió el mensaje y fue a donde se le indico, una vez dentro cambio su apariencia pasando de ser una réplica exacta del joven Potter a ser la viva imagen de todo un Malfoy.

-Y dime, ¿como te fue Draco?.-preguntó el peli-negro mientras se sacaba su capa y se sentaba sobre una de las mesas de la sala de clases desocupada.

-Umbridge sigue acosando tanto a profesores como a alumnos, en el caso de los primeros esta "verificando" su lealtad al ministerio, mientras que busca provocar a los hijos de muggle, tambien...busca que provoquemos a David Anderson, quiere sacarlo, pero no se atreve a hacerlo directamente por temor al ministro de magia, por lo que asume que quiere que los alumnos le hagan la vida imposible.

-¿Y que opina de mi?.

-Bueno, he tenido que ser bastante adulador, así que si te encuentras con ella tienes que mantener esa misma pauta, de momento está tranquila, pero siento que esta perdiendo un poco la paciencia ya que las cosas no le están saliendo como ella espera.

-Ya veo, gracias por la información Draco.

-¿No se te olvida algo?.-preguntó levantando el ceño el joven Malfoy.

-Oh el dinero, disculpame, aquí tienes, 10 galeones por semana como acordamos.

El rubio contó cada una de las monedas de oro, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y se marcho, una vez fuera se puso a pensar.

"Potter debe estar tramando algo, pero al menos tiene más sentido común que los idiotas del ministerio, aunque sea de a un galeón iré nuevamente a la cima, aún no ven todo el potencial de Draco Lucius Malfoy".

-Adelante.-dijo Arthur Weasley cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su sala de clases.

-Permiso profesor.

-Hola David, ¿como has estado?.-preguntó alegremente el pelirrojo.

-Bien señor, ¿y usted?.

-Como me puedes ver atareado, pero feliz, llegaron nuevos aparatos, este es uno de los más interesantes, se llama kaoke y supuestamente permite cantar una canción a medida que las letras aparecen en una pantalla SIN LA NECESIDAD DE UNA ORQUESTA!, ¿no crees que es fascinante?.-preguntó emocionado señalando un televisor con un equipo conectado debajo y unido a su vez a un micrófono un poco viejo.

-SI lo es señor, aunque el nombre del equipo al que usted se refiere es karaoke y significa orquesta vacía en japones.

El docente se emocionó bastante y le pidió que encendiera el equipo, David no podía negarse, él era junto con su familia el único mago que le caía genuinamente bien,quizás era porque...le recordaba un poco a su propio padre, luego de unos minutos estaba todo listo.

-Y con esto selecciona la canción que quiere cantar.

-Yo no se de momento ninguna canción muggle, ya se lo que me compraré para navidad, a todo esto David, ¿a ti y a tu familia le gustaría venir a mi hogar a pasar la navidad?.

-No, sabia que decirle profesor, estoy muy honrado, pero esta será la primera navidad en...mucho tiempo que compartimos con Daniel, preferiría pasar ese momento de manera más íntima.

-Ya veo, lo entiendo.-dijo un poco triste el maestro.

-Sin embargo, creo que no habría problema en ir para año nuevo, si es que no le incomoda.

-Para nada mi muchacho, te estaremos recibiendo con los brazos abiertos en "la madrigera", ahora muéstrame como funciona este aparato.

David empezó a seleccionar una pista, pensó que lo mejor era empezar con alguna banda inglesa conocida, _los beatles_ fueron su solución, la canción se llamaba _I want to hold your hand (quiero tomar tu mano),_ la pista empezo, el muchacho sabia que era una canción alegre, pero por alguna razón su corazón tenia tristeza, se acordó de su papa y como el cantaba villancicos para navidad junto con Daniel, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Suéltalo amigo mio, no dejes tu pena dentro, es de valiente soportar el dolor, cosa que has demostrado por años, pero también es de valientes el llorar, no huyas del dolor, abrazalo y conviértelo en algo mas noble.-dijo un muchacho igual a David pero con túnicas rojas de Gryffindor que estaba sentado sobre los pupitres de clases de la primera fila.

Por esta vez le haría caso sin cuestionamientos a la ilusión que tenia al frente, al menos si se estaba volviendo loco tenia alucinaciones muy cuerdas, la pista era una versión en acústica de la canción original.

 _Oh sí, te diré algo,  
Creo que lo entenderás.  
Cuando te lo diga  
Quiero tomar tu mano,  
Quiero tomar tu mano,  
Quiero tomar tu mano, _

La melodía la empezó a cantar lentamente y con un tono agudo, ya que era tenor.

 _Oh por favor, díme  
Que me dejarás ser tu hombre  
Y por favor, díme  
Que me dejarás tomar tu mano,  
Ahora déjame tomar tu mano,  
Quiero tomar tu mano, _

Recordaba los días de verano en que salia de paseo al parque con su padre y su madre, cada uno a su lado sujetando sus pequeñas manos para evitar caerse.

 _Cuando te toco, siento tanta felicidad dentro de mí.  
Es tal emoción, que mi amor  
No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultarlo. _

Recordó el rostro de su madre mientras lo levantaba y lo hacia girar en el aire.

 _Sí, tú sientes ese algo  
Creo que lo entenderás.  
Cuando te lo diga  
Quiero tomar tu mano,  
Quiero tomar tu mano,  
Quiero tomar tu mano, _

Cuando se dormía en su regazo mientras ella le contaba un cuento.

 _Cuando te toco, siento tanta felicidad dentro de mí.  
Es tal emoción que mi amor  
No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultarlo. _

Cuando su padre lo llevaba en su espalda y hacia como caballo, jugaban a que el era el rey Arturo he iba en busca de Merlín que era Daniel que se ponía sus túnicas del colegio.

 _Sí, tú sientes ese algo,  
Creo que lo entenderás.  
Cuando siento eso tan especial  
Quiero tomar tu mano,  
Quiero tomar tu mano,  
Quiero tomar tu mano.._

Recordó la última fotografía que se tomaron juntos, el día de su cumpleaños número cuatro, su padre, su madre, Daniel , Elizabeth y él...sonreían.

Cuando acabó la canción él sintió algo recorriendo sus mejillas, era lágrimas, el profesor Weasley tenia los ojos vidriosos, solo ahí se di cuenta que no estaban solo ellos dos, Sofía y sus amigas estaban paradas en la entrada, su sobrina estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y las otras tres chicas igual de emocionadas.

-David...eso fue...hermoso, tienes una voz privilegiada.

-Gra...gracias señor, espero que esta demostración le haya gustado.

-¿Gustado?, ME FASCINO, debemos repetirlo, invitaré a otros alumnos, ¿no es así chicas?.-dijo mirando al cuarteto multicolor.

-SI, por su puesto señor Weasley.-dijo Astoria aún descolocada por lo que había escuchado.

-Yo me uno, me gusta cantar, aunque no se como.-dijo Luna con su aire soñador.

-NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN.-dijeron al unisono Ginny y Sofia con un poco de rubor en la sus mejillas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo David se sentía en paz.

 **Hola a todos, espero que disfruten este capitulo, lamento haberme demorado en subir un capitulo nuevo, pero estuve celebrando las fiestas patrias de chile (las celebraciones duraron poco más de una semana) y en ese periodo tuve que estudiar, además caí enfermito, pues tuve una gastroenteritis, que me a tenido los últimos días a base de té y galletas de soda, espero que les guste este capítulo, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, opiniones o críticas, saludos :D**

 **pd si se quieren imaginar como sonaría David cantando, me lo imaginé así : watch?v=a_6baYSktXo**

 **Ahora, vamos a mi sección favorita de comentar sus comentarios, que para el capítulo 71 fueron bastantes, muchas gracias por eso, mientras estaba enfermito me alegraban el dia :D**

 **Ranmoon man : En este capítulo apareció el David Gryffindor, capítulos atrás, creo que cuando fue seleccionado David mencionó que le gustaba cantar, ahora se hizo publica esta habilidad, gracias por la corrección, le pregunté a mi mamá y me dijo que el termino era yerna, pero se equivoco xD, por otro lado Brittany la cree como una anti-David, pensé que los mortifagos también tenían que tener a su muggle en el equipo, finalmente con respecto a Elizabeth, ella no habia tenido síntomas, se dio cuenta que podría estar embarazada cuando empezó a sentir nauseas, de haber tenido alguna idea previa no hubiese bebido como bebió, Filch saldrá en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Shinobi001 y Ninja1012 (que creo que es la misma persona) : Me alegra que te encantara mi historia, este proyecto nació para fortalecer mi constancia, pues era de no terminar las cosas que empezaba o rendirme muy pronto, en este capítulo le he dado más protagonisto a Draco, no había tenido protagonismo antes pues ahora es mucho más precavido, no tiene casi nada de dinero (exceptuando el que le da su tia Andrómeda) y solo tiene de aliada a Hermione, por lo que no podía actuar hasta ahora, lentamente veremos como se va desarrollando este personaje, como spoiler diré que él con David tendrán una conversación en el futuro, apropósito no he mencionado mucho de lo que hacen los mortifagos, espero así que la sorpresa sea mayor para ustedes.**

 **Satorichiva: Gracias por comentar, hoy vimos la tercera "personalidad de David", la Gryffindor, falta una más, más adelante explicaré el origen de este "trastorno de personalidad" , como comenté antes Elizabeth no sabia que podría estar embarazada, además como buena "mamá" no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si ofendian a su niñito xD**

 **Loremmac : Sirius es encantador, me recuerda mucho a un tío paterno, que es bastante bohemio pero un amor de persona, con respecto al largo de la historia les quería preguntar: ¿consideran que la historia es muy tediosa?, originalmente había pensado en que cada año tuviese 10 capítulos, pero lentamente esto empezó a crecer como una bola de nieve, cada año me están saliendo unos 40 a 50 capítulos, por lo que podría superar fácilmente los 200 de 2000 palabras en promedio cada uno de seguir así, quería saber que opinan de ese tema.**

 **Les deseo una bonita semana a todos y un abrazo grande :D**


	73. C73-Los caballeros de Hogwarts XI

Harry iba junto con sus amigas caminando en dirección a las puertas de salida del colegio, finalmente irían a Hogsmeade, alguien vino corriendo hacia ellos.

-Chicos espérenme!-dijo Neville un poco agitado.

-Hola Neville, te íbamos a esperar en la entrada como te dijimos anoche.-comentó Daphne con su característico tono educado y un poco maternal.

-Oh lo siento, se me olvido-dijo llevándose una de las manos detrás de la cabeza y riendo un poco-estaba muy emocionado y no recordé ese detalle.

El buscador de Slytherin miraba a sus amigos conversar, estaba feliz de poder tener un día normal, como cualquier otro grupo de adolescentes, aunque esa normalidad fue rota cuando notó como andaban vestidos sus compañeros en relación a como estaba vestido él, los tres sangre pura usaban túnicas de mago, pero a diferencia de las de la escuela estas eran más holgadas y coloridas, con mas diseños, en el caso de sus amigas acentuaba un poco más su figura, él por su parte usaba ropa muggle, ya que, aunque amaba la magia, en lo que respectaba a ropa apoyaba a Sirius cuando decía que la ropa de los no-magos era mucho más cómoda y práctica.

-Creo que deberíamos habernos puesto de acuerdo en como ir vestidos.-dijo serio el-niño-que-vivió.

Sus amigos miraron primero a Harry y luego a ellos mismos, entendiendo a lo que se refería, se genero una pequeña tensión en el aire, pero que fue rota por Tracey que se puso a reír, luego siguió el joven Potter para finalmente todos estar riendo.

Cada vez que viajaban hacia o desde Hogwarts los jóvenes habían pasado por el único pueblo autenticamente mágico de Reino Unido, pero en esta ocasión parecía tener un aspecto nuevo.

-¿A donde vamos primero?.-preguntó emocionado el joven león.

-Neville acompañame primero a la oficina de correo se me olvidó enviarle algo a mi madre.

-Te podemos acompañar Tracey no hay problema.-comentó Harry.

-Oh no, no se preocupen, disfruten ustedes, luego nos vemos en las tres escobas, ¿vamos Neville?-dijo la castaña-rojiza mientras tiraba disimuladamente del brazo de su amigo.

Una vez que la Slytherin y el Gryffindor se alejaron lo suficiente de sus amigos Tracey le habló a su compañero.

-Gracias por seguirme la corriente, lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero vengo trabajando en este plan por varias semanas.

-¿Plan?, ¿que plan?.-preguntó un poco extrañado el muchacho.

-De que Daphne y Harry tuvieran una cita, lamentablemente nuestro querido señorito oscuro es muy obtuso para mirar a su alrededor y ver como mi amiga se lo come con la mirada, por lo que digamos que tendremos que darle...un empujoncito.-sonrió maliciosamente la chica.

-Oh vaya, ya veo, eres muy lista Tracey.

-Lo se, soy la mejor, ahora por tu cumplido y por apoyarme en mi noble misión de unir a esos dos idiotas te invitaré a comer helado.

-¿Y que vamos a recorrer primero?.-preguntó Harry con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bue..bueno podríamos ir a esa tienda a beber algo-dijo señalando una tienda en una calle lateral a la principal del pueblo-me han dicho que el té es exquisito ahí, podríamos hacer tiempo hasta que Neville y Tracey vuelvan.

-Me parece buena idea, vamos.

El pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente apreciando las construcciones mientras que su acompañante rubia tenia el corazón latiendo a más no poder, Harry abrió la puerta, esta movió una campanita anunciando su llegada, una bruja de pelo negro y que usaba un delantal blanco se les acercó.

-Buenos días jóvenes, ¿mesa para dos?.

Antes de que el ojiverde hablará Daphne respondió por él.

-Si por favor.

La bruja se rió un poco por la respuesta de chica y los condujo a una mesa un poco apartada de las pocas parejas que ahí habían, la muchacha de Slytherin se sorprendió al ver en una mesa a Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger, el primero cruzó su mirada con su compañera de casa, en un instante ambos supieron a que había venido el otro.

-Me volvió a salir Morgana, ¿que te salió a tí Jacob?.-preguntó Edward a su compañero tejón.

-Dumbeldore.-dijo decepcionado el aludido.

David y sus compañeros de habitación estaban en Honeydukes comprando golosinas, el muggle del grupo miraba por las repisas, aunque sin comprar nada.

-¿No te gustan los dulces?.-preguntó Cedric a su compañero de pelo castaño.

-Si me gustan, solamente que hace mucho que...no como dulces mágicos

"No le puedo contar que hasta los seis años no era capaz ni de ver una varita en frente mio por miedo".

-Creo que llevaré algunas ranas de chocolate y unas pocas varitas de regaliz.

Tanto Jacob como Edward llevaban suficientes dulces para un mes, aunque Cedric no se quedaba atrás, David por su parte llevó varios dulces para Sofía, abrió una de sus ranas de chocolate, el pequeño anfibio dio un salto, pero el muchacho rápidamente la atrapó en el aire y luego se la comió, el sabor...era igual que como las recordaba, el cromo que venía dentro era el número 1, el de Merlín.

"Me resulta familiar de alguna manera, bueno todos los ancianos barbudos deben parecerse".

-Hey David vamos a las 3 escobas!-dijo Jacob animado.

Los adolescentes se habían gastado buen parte de la mañana entre la dulcería y las otras tiendes, como por ejemplo Cedric que fue a la tienda de escobas por equipos para el cuidado de esta, en el local ya había mucha gente, el ambiente estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de humo por las chimeneas del lugar, pero excluyendo el lugar estaba impecable y era bastante acogedor, similar a la sala común de Hufflepuf.

-Hola muchachos, ¿que se van a servir?.-dijo seductoramente madame Rosmerta.

-Podría traernos cuatro cervezas de mantequilla por favor-dijo David-yo invito la primera ronda.-mencionó el tejón a sus compañeros que estaban felices por la generosidad.

-En seguida...tú me recuerdas a alguien...eres igual a Daniel Anderson.

-Sí, él es mi hermano mayor, mi nombre es Daniel, es un placer conocerla.

-Un gusto en conocerte, tu hermano fue un cliente frecuente junto con la que era su novia en ese entonces, ¿como se llamaba?...Elizabeth Rosier, pobre chica, nunca tuvo mucha resistencia al alcohol, por suerte Daniel siempre fue un caballero y la cuidaba.

-Ahora su apellido no es Rosier, sino Anderson.

-Oh maravilloso, me alegro mucho por ellos, dales mis saludos, les traeré de inmediato sus cervezas de mantequilla .

Los chicos empezaron a disfrutar de una tarde agradable, Jacob y Edward para no quedar en menos con lo que hizo su amigo, invitaron cada uno otra ronda, cuando Cedric estaba invitando la cuarta llegó el profesor Weasley y este se acercó a sus alumnos.

-Hola chicos, ¿como lo están pasando?.

-Pro...pro..fesor...SALUD POR ESO!-dijo Jacob levantando su jarra hacia su maestro.

-Oh ya veo que están divirtiéndose, me alegro bastante con esto, ¿David tienes un momento?.

-Si profesor.

El maestro trajo una silla, este notó que Jacob y Edward se reían por todo, mientras que a Cedric se le notaba un poco mareado.

-Veo que estas en mejor estado que tus amigos, supongo que tu cuerpo esta acostumbrado a soportar este tipo de cosas gracias a tu entrenamiento.

-En realidad no, solamente bebí despacio y comía entre medio, por lo cual el alcohol no me afecto tanto como a mis compañeros , que se tomaron casi de un trago las dos primeras cervezas.

-Ya veo, cierto conocido nuestro me pidió que te entregara esto, dijo que sabrías leerlo.-dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

-Lo leeré.

-Excelente mi muchacho, me alegra verte aquí, que lastima que este lugar no tenga un karaoke o podrías lucirte.

-He notado que no hay música en este bar, si tuviese una guitarra o un piano podría compensarlo.

-Eso no será algún problema.

Con un movimiento de su varita el hombre pelirrojo materializó una guitarra.

-Aquí tienes David.-dijo el hombre pelirrojo entregándole el instrumento.

En ese momento el Hufflepuf no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol en su sangre o el detalle de su maestro para con él, pero decidió empezar a tocar.

"Bueno, veamos si a los magos les gusta Elton John"

Daphne y Harry aún estaban en la sala de té, la dueña les había traído varias cosas para comer, el muchacho se lo había pasado bien, mientras su amiga apenas había tocado bocado.

"Esto no esta saliendo como yo pensaba"

-¿Estas bien Daphne?.-preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Si, ¿por qué lo dices?.

-Pues has estado callado, casi no has probado bocado y estás muy roja, ¿acaso estás enferma?.-dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de su amiga.

Ante el contacto de su amigo la chica se puso más nerviosa por un momento, pero el cálido tacto de Harry la hizo sentir tranquila, él la miraba con sus vivos ojos verdes, le gustaba esa mirada, podría quedarse toda una tarde solamente mirándolo.

"¿Por qué eres tan ciego Potter?, ¿no ves como sufro cuando me miras así?".

 _-Mi señor ,tome la mano de la señorita Daphne y sáquela de aquí, por nada del mundo la suelte-_ dijo Pitón la serpiente de Harry en la lengua parsel desde el interior de sus ropas.

- _¿Detectas a algún enemigo?-_ respondió preocupado.

- _Ninguno, pero le ayudará a ella, confíe en mi._

-Daphne, ¿por qué no salimos a tomar un poco de aire?, ven.-dijo tomándola de la mano.

Siguiendo el concejo de Remus, Harry pagó la cuenta de los dos, salieron del local despedidos por la dueña que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el frío de la tarde hacia que el contacto de sus manos se sintiera agradable, la muchacha no tenía el valor para hablar, pero ahora tenía una cara feliz, el muchacho vio la hora y se percato de que deberían ir a las tres escobas, al entrar buscaron con la mirada a sus amigos, los encontraron en una mesa teniendo por lo visto una discusión.

-Como me fastidian ese par de idiotas, uno ciego como un topo-dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla-y la otra tan tímida para el amor como una gatita recién nacida, te juro Neville que esos me desesperan.

-Tienes que tenerles paciencia, para ellos es algo nuevo, se que pronto los veremos tomados de las manos a esos dos.-dijo el león que veía a la pareja de Slytherin entrando de la mano.

-JAJAJA-rió la alumna de uniforme verde y plata-es más probable que yo salga con un Gryffindor a que esos dos lleguen alguna vez tomado de las manos.

-Te apuesto 10 galeones a que ocurrirá muy pronto.-dijo el joven león aguantando la risa.

-ACEPTO.-dijo la castaña-rojiza sacando la cifra de dinero y poniéndola en la mesa.

-Pues date la vuelta Tracey y mira quienes vienen de la mano.

La chica se dio vuelta y abrió tanto la boca que parecía que su mandíbula se iba a desencajar, luego se giró hacia su amigo.

-HE SIDO TIMADA!

-Creo que tomaré los diez galeones y te recomiendo a que empieces a buscar un Gryffindor con quien salir.-dijo riéndose Neville en la cara de su amiga mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Hola chicos, ¿como les fue en su tramite?.-preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Neville cortando el laso entre su mano y la de Daphne.

-Parece que no tan bien como a ti con Daphe.-dijo Tracey de manera molesta.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-preguntó Daphne a su amiga.

-Nada, solamente que por la culpa de ustedes dos perdí una apuesta.

Los recién llegados no alcanzaron a preguntar más cuando escucharon unos aplausos provenientes de varias de las personas en el bar que escuchaban a alguien cantar, por lo que el pelinegro recordaba era una canción de Elton John _I'm still standing ,_ aunque nunca había escuchado la versión en guitarra de la misma, pudo notar que el causante de todo eso era David, se le notaba feliz al cantar, ese le produjo un autentico sentimiento de alegría al joven Potter, estos meses luego de la pelea entre ambos había hecho mucho por mejorar la relación entre ambos.

-AH ese estúpido muggle, se cree tan especial.-dijo Pansy Parkinson acercandose al cuarteto.

A diferencia de como usualmente vestía, la chica de Slytherin ahora usaba un delantal blanco y llevaba una pequeña libreta en la mano con un lápiz, Neville y Tracey se miraron al instante, el primero formó una sonrisa, pero se aguantaba de no reirse, por otro lado Tracey no pudo y rió a todo pulmón.

-¿Ahora eres camarera aquí jajaja?.

-JA-JA-JA ríete todo lo que quieres Davies, pero es el mejor empleo que pude conseguir, ahora, ¿cuales son sus pedidos?.-dijo molesta la chica.

Daphne y Harry pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno, además de algo para comer entre los cuatro.

-Les traigo su pedido de inmediato, sabes Harry, no hemos podido hablar mucho en la brigada inquisitorial, mi turno termina en unas horas, después tú y yo podríamos salir a dar una vuelta, quizás me puedes enseñar a ocupar mi lengua en el uso del parsel y...quizás en otras formas también-dijo de forma provocativa Pansy acercándose a su compañero un poco, intentando que solo este lo escuchara.

Harry se sintió muy incomodo, por su parte le hubiese gustado haberle respondido de forma tajante, pero aunque no lo admitiera la necesitaba, pues era la única persona, aparte de él, quien podía hablar parsel, pero para suerte del sucesor de Merlín Daphne vigilaba la escena como un halcón y salió en defensa del chico que le gustaba.

-Harry estará dispuesto a enseñarte como ocupar tus nuevas habilidades Pansy,pero ahora esta ocupado compartiendo un agradable momento con sus amigos y CON SU NOVIA.

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia la rubia sorprendidos.

-Eso...ESO ES MENTIRA GREENGRASS!.-dijo molesta la camarera.

-Es verdad Pansy, no he querido hacerlo público para cuidar tanto la privacidad de Daphne como la mía, pero estamos muy enamorados uno del otro.-dijo Harry tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Mejor ve a traernos nuestro pedido o aparte de sola te quedarás sin dinero.-dijo Tracey.

La chica de pelo negro se enfureció y se marchó rápidamente de ahí.

-Creo que podemos olvidarnos de nuestro pedido.-dijo Neville

-Esa zorra se merecía ponerla en su sitio, nadie se mete con mi pareja favo...

-Creo que has bebido mucho por hoy amiga.-dijo Neville tapándole la boca con un dedo a su compañera.

Por otro lado la rubia y el pelinegro se miraron, ahí notaron que seguían tomados de las manos, ambos se sonrojaron ante esto, alejándose de inmediato.

-Gracias por ayudarme Daphne, espero no haberte incomodado.-dijo Harry mirando hacia otra dirección que lo alejara de ver a su compañera.

-No te preocupes, no me incomoda, no quiero que una chica se acerque con malas intenciones hacia ti.-dijo la rubia imitando la actitud de su amigo y mirando en otra dirección sonrojada.

"Me pregunto...¿como sería ser novio de Daphne?"-pensó el buscador de Slytherin volteando a ver a su amiga.

Draco y Hermione venían ya retornando hacia el castillo, el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar y las primeras estrellas empezaban a asomarse en el firmamento, muchos se habían quedado en las tres escobas viendo hasta el final el show dado por el chico muggle, por lo que nadie venia cerca de ellos, era la oportunidad que Draco había esperado.

-¿Como lo pasaste hoy Mione?

-Excelente Draco, junto contigo siempre lo paso fenomenal.-dijo sonrojándose un poco y girando la cara por la vergüenza.

Al Slytherin le gustaba cuando se sonroja, le gustaba su sonrisa al descubrir la respuesta a alguna pregunta, le gustaba como se ponía feliz con un libro nuevo, le gustaba su pelo castaño y esponjoso.

"Por Merlín...que no me gusta de ella, ¿que dirían mis ancestros por lo que estoy por hacer?, AL DIABLO CON ELLOS!, ninguno de ellos está ahora para apoyarme, solo me tengo a mi mismo...y a ella"

-Se esta poniendo un poco fresco, ¿tienes frío?.

-Pues bueno, si un poco.

-Eso puede arreglarse.-dijo el joven Malfoy tomando con su mano derecha la izquierda de Hermione.

"Que no me rechace..que no me rechace...que no me rechace"-pensaba frenéticamente el rubio.

La leona se sobresaltó un poco, pero tímidamente aceptó el agarre de Draco, quizás no era mucho lo que espantaría el frío, pero había una calidez que hacia que en su corazón la chica se sintiera en una tarde de verano. Ambos jóvenes no dijeron palabra alguna por varios minutos, disfrutaban de solo estar tomados de la mano, cada uno miraba disimuladamente al otro, el instinto de ambos les decía que el otro quería decir algo más, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

"Demonios Hermione, esta es tu oportunidad, te invitó a una cita al local más romántico de Hogsmeade, te toma de la mano y te mira cariñosamente, tienes que reaccionar, ¿eres una Gryffindor o no lo eres?".

-Mira esa vista Draco.-dijo la Gryffindor llevando de la mano a su amigo un poco más alejado del camino principal.

Pasando por algunos arboles ambos jóvenes pudieron apreciar una vista panorámica del lago negro y el castillo del colegio, sumado al arrebol que se formó en el cielo le daban un aspecto mágico y casi de una pintura.

-Es hermoso.-dijo Hermione apretando un poco la mano de de Draco.

-Hay algo más hermoso que esto si.

-¿Y que es?

-Eres tú.

Hermine sintió como si su corazón se detuviera de golpe.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, yo...no soy muy femenina que digamos, mi pelo generalmente parece un arbusto, además se que soy mandona y tampoco soy buena en lo deportes...

-No me refiero a esa belleza, sino más bien a como eres, tu me aceptaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, me conociste como nadie nunca lo intento, estuviste a mi lado siempre, me gusta la atenta que eres conmigo, me gusta ver películas muggles a tu lado, me gusta como has ampliado mi mundo como nunca lo creí posible, se que vivimos en tiempos difíciles y mañana quizás estemos muertos, pero hay algo que quiero decirte hoy, tú me gustas Hermione Granger.

-Tú también me gustas Draco Malfoy.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron intensamente uno al otro, ojos grises contra cafés, sintieron que el resto del mundo era una ilusión y que lo único real era a quien tenían al frente, por inercia la distancia entre sus labios se cortó y estos se fundieron en un beso, no fue el mejor beso del mundo, solo fue un torpe contacto entre los dos, pero lo que sintieron ambos si fue lo más grandioso del mundo.

-Todo esta listo mi señor.-dijo Severus Snape con su habitual poca expresividad.

-Fantástico Severus, Brittany, ¿estás preparada?.

-De no estarlo no habría llegado hasta este punto.-dijo seria.

-MUCHACHA IRRESPETUOSA, ¿SABES CON QUIEN ESTÁS HABLANDO?.-rugió furiosa Bellatrix.

-SILENCIO BELLA, tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos, traigan al muggle.

Dos mortifagos arrastraron a Marcus Taylor, este estaba malherido, con rastros de sangre y golpes por doquier, lo llevaron hasta el centro de una gran bodega muggle, uno de los mortifagos lo arrojó al centro a los pies de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Quienes son?, ¿que quieren?, ¿es dinero? , puedo pagarles, pero...Brittany, ¿que demonios haces aquí?.-dijo el hombre cuando vio a su hija detrás de Voldemort.

-Hola padre, veo que aún tienes ímpetu.-dijo con una voz fría y sin ningún afecto.

-¿QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?-gritó el muggle desesperado.

-Lo que pasa mi estimado señor Taylor es que usted, tendrá el gran honor de trascender de su patética e inútil vida de muggle, para ser útil a una causa mucho mayor que cualquier cosa que podría hacer en su misera vida, ahora, Brittany, juro por mi magia que si tu me lo pides dejaré libre a tu padre...¿oh prefieres entregármelo voluntariamente?.

-Brittany por favor...-suplicó el hombre

-Se lo entrego voluntariamente, no moveré ni un dedo por salvarlo.-dijo con una mirada de furia en los ojos la pelinegra.

-Excelente, traigan a Nagini.-ordenó el Lord oscuro.

Severus con un movimiento de su varita arrastro lo que parecía ser una gigantesca pecera, dentro de esta había una serpiente gigantesca, de por lo menos 30 metros enrollada sobre si misma, estaba conectada a diferentes cables y máquinas que le daban los nutrientes necesarios.

-Oh mi preciosa amiga, pronto tú y yo estaremos unidos por siempre, solo falta un ingrediente.

El muggle miró con terror al mago, más este último con una sonrisa levanto su varita lentamente.

-Hija..ayúdame.-dijo Marcus extendiendo su mano hacia Brittany.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

El sonido de algo que estuviera planeando inundó la habitación, el hombre cayó como un muñeco al piso ante el rayo de color verde, con los ojos abiertos, pero ya sin vida, justo debajo del no mago estaban dibujadas varias runas que empezaron a brillar en un tono purpura oscuro, Tom Riddle empezó a pronunciar una serie de hechizos mientras hacia varios movimientos con su varita, finalmente con esta última empezó a extraer algo desde su pecho, un ruido como un grito de agonía lleno toda la bodega y el corazón de quienes escuchaban lo que estaba sucediendo, la sensación de ver como se hacía un horrocrux era por decirlo menos nauseabunda, el mago luego dirigió el trozo de su alma hacia la serpiente gigante, el reptil empezó a brillar en el mismo tono que las runas, luego pareció que no había tenido efecto, pero el animal despertó.

- _LEVÁNTATE MI SIRVIENTE, DESPIERTA DE TU SUEÑO, ÁLZATE COMO MI CAMPEÓN DE CAMPEONES, TU SERÁS MI HERALDO CUANDO RECLAME EL MUNDO, MI MUNDO!-_ dijo eufórico en lengua parsel.

La serpiente rompió bruscamente su contenedor y propinó un grito que dejó temerosos a todos en la habitación.

-Tenemos que irnos rápidamente, tenemos aproximadamente unos diez minutos antes de que nos detecten y envíen a un equipo.-dijo Brittany

-Si, es momento de irnos, Severus limpia el lugar, que no quede rastro de los equipos muggles donde estaba siendo incubada Nagini y Bella has desaparecer el cuerpo de este asqueroso muggle, te doy libertad de hacer lo que te plazca, solamente hazlo rápido.

-Así será mi señor.-dijo seriamente Severus Snape.

Por otra parte Bella sonreía como una niña mientras lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra para destruir el cuerpo de Marcus Taylor, por otro lado Brittany solo miraba la escena en silencio.

"Pensar que me llamaste hija...solo cuando estabas a punto de morir"

 **Hola a todos, lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero las últimas tres semanas de mi vida han estado, por decirlo menos, ocupadas, me tomó dos semanas recuperarme totalmente de una gastroenteritis que sufrí por comer marisco en mal estado, luego estuve casi una semana trabajando en la segunda tarea del curso de electrodinámica y finalmente me tuve que preparar para dar un examen del curso de física-matemática III, hoy di mi examen y por fin soy libre al igual que Dobby xD, ahora volveré a escribir con más regularidad, pero el deber estaba primero, ahora mi parte favorita y que llevo esperando por mucho tiempo, comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Shinobi001 : Me alegra que te guste mi historia, yo leo todos los comentarios y trato siempre de responderlos, también** **soy lector y se agradece cuando te mencionan en la historia que te gusta, lamento que tuvieras que esperar tanto, espero que este capítulo y todo lo que hizo Draco compensen un poco la espera.**

 **Satorichiva: Ahora a David falta que se enfrente a la personalidad Hufflepuf, se que puede ser un poco confuso, pero más adelante se entenderá, Draco a madurado bastante en estos meses, será mucho mejor persona de lo que hubiese sido en la linea original.**

 **Ranmoon man: Ahora has podido apreciar que lo han tratado muy bien a David en el pueblo mágico, tambien Harry no a perdido lo de ser astuto, quizás no pueda usar a sus serpientes abiertamente, pero si tiene otros medios para estar informado, Harry usa el mapa del merodeador para evitar estar en el mismo lugar que Draco cuando está transformado, pro eso usó la capa cuando se encontró con él, Umbridge tendrá un papel muy importante de aquí a uno o dos capítulos y se entenderá el porque del nombre de este arco, gracias por tus ánimos.**

 **Lynx Blackhod : Harry se aprovecha del ego de Umbridge, asi es fácil manipularla.**

 **Loremmac: Ahora tendrás el alma más en un hilo con la Nagini 2.0**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo fuerte a todos.**


	74. C74-Los caballeros de Hogwarts XII

-Rana de chocolate.-dijo David frente la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina del director.

La escalera dejó pasar a...nadie en la oficina del director, este estaba sentado de espaldas a la entrada, hizo girar su asiento y sonrió.

-Buenas noches David, lamento haber tenido que pedirte que vinieras tan tarde, espero que tuvieses una grata diversión en Hogsmeade.

De la nada apareció el muchacho vistiendo su armadura.

-No hay problema señor, el profesor Weasley me pasó su mensaje, me pareció muy astuto escribir su citación en el lenguaje de runas antiguas, en general no muchos sabes traducirlas rápidamente.-dijo con una voz robótica.

-Supuse que no tendrías problemas, me sigue sorprendiendo tu obra, pudiste pasar sin problemas a los prefectos que patrullaban por el colegio.

-Tiene uno o dos trucos señor, ¿para que me necesitaba?.

-Por algunas cosas, la primera quería preguntarte, ¿como te sientes en Hogwarts?, ¿como te sientes luego de tu duelo?, por favor se sincero, tengo entendido que John te dijo que podías confiar en mí.

-Siendo honesto...tengo sentimientos encontrados, estar aquí es como vivir un sueño, pero por otro lado, siento que no pertenezco aquí.-dijo mientras desmaterializaba su armadura.

-¿Por que lo dices?.

-Pienso que todos solo fingen el hecho que no soy un mago, el acoso que he recibido por algunos miembros de Slytherin lo comprueba.-dijo un poco apenado.

-¿Realmente crees eso?-dijo un voz detrás de David.

El tejón se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una copia de él mismo, en todo sentido, usaba la misma corbata y túnicas con bordes amarillos de la casa Hufflepuf.

-Esto no se puede poner más raro...

-Pues siempre se puede poner más raro, pero no es el tema que vengo a hablar contigo.

-No, eso lo tengo entendido perfecta, ¿vienes a darme un concejo como los demás?.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y cual es?, ¿que me niegue a aceptar lo que soy?, ¿que por vestirme como ellos o ir a clases puedo fingir que soy un mago?.-dijo molesto el castaño.

-El problema no son ellos, sino la perspectiva que tienes de ti mismo, no solo estás molesto con ellos, esto es más profundo, sientes que no perteneces a ninguna parte, sientes que no perteneces a la familia conformada por Daniel, Elizabeth y Sofia, sientes que eres una carga, "el muggle de la familia", solamente por no ser un mago; sientes que no perteneces al MI7 por ser el más joven, sientes que no perteneces a Oxford pues tus investigaciones se basan en replicar la magia con métodos muggles, tú mismo te aíslas.

-¿Y QUE DIABLOS QUIERE QUE HAGA?, no soy un muggle normal, no soy un mago, no se...que hacer ni a donde pertenezco realmente, estoy harto de toda esta estúpida guerra, nunca quise esto, nunca pedí esto.-dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Dime, ¿que hiciste hoy con Cedric, Jacob y Edward?.

-Salir de compras, luego a beber y finalmente a cantar...

-Eso es algo que querías hacer, ¿ellos en algún momento te aislaron de alguna forma?.

-No...

-¿Y que me dices de Erni y Hanna?, ellos te aplaudieron mucho luego de que cantaras, incluso podríamos decir que la última te hacia ojitos.

-Ellos...me han tratado bien.

-¿Que me dices del resto de Hufflepuf?, ¿oh de tu propia familia?, ¿Acaso Elizabeth no esta siempre orgullosa de ti en todo lo que haces?.

-Todos siempre me...han querido.-dijo suavemente.

-Exacto, te han aceptado, no son tus habilidades lo que te definen, sino tus decisiones, es verdad, no tienes magia, pero a sido porque tu tomaste una decisión, escogiste no usar el suero, escogiste seguir tu propio camino, un camino único, uno que nunca nadie antes había recorrido, es normal sentirse solo, pero los pioneros en algo siempre lo han vivido, aún así tienes el amor y afecto de mucha gente, te aceptan, lo importante es que te aceptes a ti mismo, en todas tus facetas.-dijo mientras aparecían las otras versiones de David.

-Tu tienes una mente brillante, además de que siempre buscas actuar sabiamente, pules el talento natural que tienes.-dijo el David Ravenclaw de forma educada.

-A pesar de no tener magia, has ido con valentía, tienes ideales nobles que te guían, has desafiado a dioses sin retroceder en ningún momento, sin dejar de mencionar que enfrentaste tu miedo a la magia.-dijo el David Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

-Has mostrado gran astucia en tus acciones, pero lo más importante has demostrado no consumirte por tus deseos, por muy tentadores que sean, otra persona hubiese tomado el suero sin pensarlo, eso habla muy bien de ti, ten orgullo de ti mismo, eres descendiente del Rey Arturo, eres el genio más grande de esta época, el primer muggle en Hogwarts, eres David Anderson, nunca olvides eso.-dijo el David Slytherin con los brazos cruzados pero sonando orgulloso.

-No olvides nunca que la compasión es un arma muy poderosa, requiere de el auto control de uno mismo, para superar la venganza, se que no será fácil el camino que tienes que seguir de aquí en adelante, pero mientras no pierdas el norte, siempre sabrás escoger lo correcto, recuerda lo que dijo Helga en tu selección, un Hufflepuf, no se limita a una característica, las cultiva todas, pero para un bien mayor, no te limites, puedes ser sabio, valiente, astuto y compasivo sin dejar de ser tu, son tus decisiones lo que definen quien eres.-dijo el David Hufflepuf.

El castaño vio como sus cuatro facetas lo veían dándole ánimo, cada una a su propio modo.

-A todos ustedes, simplemente...gracias.

-¿David estás bien?.-preguntó el directo preocupado.

-Lo siento señor, digamos que me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero ya he resuelto el problema.-dijo con un rostro más animado que antes.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a madame Pomfrey?.-dijo un poco desconfiado de la afirmación de su alumno.

-Se lo prometo señor, ahora estoy mejor, con respecto a como me siento luego del duelo, bueno ya no tengo ningún rencor con Harry, he podido conocerlo más a él y a sus amigos, ahora no siento...tanta repulsión hacia los Slytherin, aunque siendo franco es difícil mirar a Draco Malfoy, ver como es igual a su padre, sumado a que se sienta junto a una hija de muggle, no confío en él.

-Se que es difícil, no te puedo pedir que olvides todo lo que has vivido, pero el joven Malfoy a demostrado ya con acciones que él no quiere seguir los pasos de sus padres, solo te pido que tengas un poco de compasión, para acabar con este ciclo de odio.

-Entiendo profesor, haré...mi mayor esfuerzo.

-No sabes como me alegro de oír eso.-dijo con una sonrisa el anciano-ahora vamos a otros negocios, he estado en conversaciones con John y propuse una posible solución para el problema con el descontrol de tu armadura, he invitado a un experto que nos puede dar una opinión, todo esto a sido aprobado por él en persona.

-Lo entiendo señor, ¿quien es él experto?.

-Creo que debería llegar en cualquier minuto.

Tal como dijo el director, alguien dio la contraseña correcta y subió hacia la oficina, finalmente un hombre de edad avanzada hizo aparición, tenia canas y ojos de color plata pálido, David lo conocía, era el mago que le había vendido la varita a Sofía.

-Hola Garrick, me alegra que pudieses venir, lamento tener que haberte convocado a esta hora, pero estamos en tiempos difíciles y tenemos que ser lo más precavidos que podamos.

-Lo entiendo director, ¿quien es el joven estudiante que tiene problemas con su varita?.-dijo con un tono similar al que usaba Luna Lovegood al hablar.

-Déjeme presentarle a David Anderson de Hufflepuf.

-Oh si, usted es casi una copia de su hermano Daniel, su varita tuvo núcleo de corazón de dragón, 30 centímetros, rígida, con madera de abeto, por otra parte su sobrina también tuvo una varita con núcleo de corazón de dragón, 31 centímetros, ni muy rígida ni muy flexible, hecho con madera de espino, al igual que la de su madre Elizabeth, aunque a diferencia de los anteriores tuvo una varita con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, era muy flexible, y dígame, ¿donde esta su varita?.

-Yo..no tengo varita, pero...creo que entiendo a lo que se refiere el profesor Dumbeldore.-dijo el muchacho activando su armadura en modo beta.

El anciano mago observó asombrado, empezó a caminar en círculos en torno a David, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo levantó, examinando cada detalle, luego tocó lo que vendría siendo la espina dorsal de la armadura.

-Fascinante.-dijo aún asombrado.

-Es una varita inusual, eso si le puedo decir, quien fabricó esto fue muy meticuloso, veo que al igual que como varios miembros de su familia usted también tiene afinidad para el núcleo de corazón de dragón, pero...esto esta muy burdamente trabajado si me permiten decirlo, se colocó de manera un poco brusca, además no cuenta con las protecciones que toda varita debe tener, aunque veo que a sido a propósito, pues así el contacto entre mago y varita se aumenta considerablemente.

-¿Como supo que tiene corazón de dragón?.

-Los fabricantes de varitas desarrollamos un "tercer ojo" para estas cosas joven Anderson, veo que su varita a desarrollado un fuerte vinculo con usted, además de que a aprendido muy rápido, pero no le mentiré, su salud mental corre peligro, pues parte del núcleo de su varita se a unido a su núcleo mágico, lo cual puede tener consecuencias.

-Disculpe señor Olivander, pero yo no creo tener un núcleo mágico, yo soy un muggle, por lo cual la magia en mi es casi nula.

-Oh usted tiene un núcleo mágico, todos los seres vivos lo tienen, aunque es verdad que no en todos se desarrolla, mmmm es interesante-dijo un tanto pensativo- pero bueno vamos a lo que nos compete, creo que puedo desarrollar un método de crear una protección para el joven Anderson sin que tenga que usar esos molestos limitadores que he visto que le han colocado, con eso podrá usar todo el potencial sin correr riesgos, aunque creo que tomará un tiempo, por favor no se extralimite, las varitas se ven influenciadas por las emociones, más aún cuando no tienen protección como la suya, estas son seres vivos, pueden interactuar con usted, algunos magos en tiempos pasados, cuando no había muchos estándares de seguridad, podían llegar a ser controlados por sus herramientas mágicas, tener visiones o alucinaciones, en otros casos las varitas se comunicaban con sus dueños para guiarlos, pero por los riesgos que esto implicaba lentamente se fue agregando más protección.

"Eso explica todo, las visiones, mis contra-partes...es el núcleo de mi armadura, ella es la que me estaba hablando, la pelea con Harry y mi ataque de irá debió haberla despertado".-pensó el castaño.

-Gracias Garrick por tu extensa y esclarecedora explicación.

El director acompaño al fabricante de varitas a la salida, luego volvió junto a su alumno.

-Creo que ahora tenemos unas pistas sobre lo que lo a estado afectando este último tiempo, por otro lado he revisado su "protocolo de defensa para el colegio Hogwarts", tengo que decirle que de ser otras las circunstancias esto podría estar en la primera plana de cualquier revista de investigación mágica, también veo que solicita permiso para acceder a la sección prohibida, ¿no es así?.

-Si señor, con los libros de acceso general estoy un poco limitado, especialmente en lo que a la estructura y creación de runas para fines más especifico, no quise pedírselo a ningún otro docente para evitar algún conflicto entre este y Dolores Umbridge.

-Haz sido sabio y prudente, ella busca cualquier excusa para denunciarnos ante el ministerio, te daré permiso, pero al igual que has sido prudente al venir acá usando las habilidades de invisibilidad de tu armadura, te pediré que seas prudente cuando busques estos libros.

-Lo entiendo señor, seré cuidadoso.

-Excelente, ahora toma esto.-dijo terminando de escribir algo en un pergamino-con esto tendrás acceso a la sección prohibida por el tiempo que necesites, cuando tengas algún avance me lo dices.

-Si señor.

-Un último punto que quiero conversar contigo, es una de las situaciones que pensaste en caso de ataque, mencionas en una sección sobre la idea de evacuar el colegio, en esta tu decides quedarte, ¿por que consideraste adecuado eso?.

-La situación que describo es un escenario en que el MI7 a caído ante el enemigo o por algún motivo de fuerza mayor no puede dar apoyo, de estar bajo de un enemigo superior, lo más prudente será sacar a los civiles del lugar, pero, de haber una amenaza tan grande como para haber inutilizado al MI7, lo prudente será reagruparse en algún lugar seguro, lamentablemente Hogwarts es altamente conocido tanto por Voldemort como por sus mortifagos, yo puedo distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para que escapen, mi armadura fue pensada para en caso de ser necesario ser un ejercito de un solo hombre, además, es altamente probable que si el MI7 perdió la lucha, entonces el ministerio de magia también hubiese caído, por lo cual es necesario que tanto los profesores como usted, estén seguros, para así poder iniciar una nueva comunidad mágica, el lugar que seleccioné no lo conoce ni el señor Stark, me dijo que sería mejor así, está aquí en Escocia, el enemigo supondrá que nos iremos lo más lejos del colegio, pero ahí es donde los engañaremos, la ubicación estaría a solo 50 kilómetros de aquí, rodeado por montañas y extensos bosques, una vez completada la evacuación como yo la planteo, el enemigo sea neutralizado, yo iré a reunirme con ustedes.

-Esperemos por Merlín que nunca lleguemos a una situación como esa, el resto del plan que planteas me parece adecuado, le pediré a profesores de confianza que discretamente empiecen a diseñar las defensas que planteas, por lo visto nos tomará hasta abril preparar todo lo necesario.

-Me apresuraré en tener los detalles del protocolo de defensa del colegio señor.

-Así creo que lo harás, puedes retirarte David, ah casi se me olvidaba, le pedí al profesor Slughorn que preparara un poco, solo por si acaso, toma.-dijo el anciano entregándole un pequeño frasco de color anaranjado.

-¿Que es esto profesor?.

-Una poción para la resaca, digamos que tengo mis fuentes, me alegra que te divirtieras hoy en las tres escobas, terminaste mucho mejor que yo cuando era joven.

-Mu..chas gracias señor, no se que decir.

-Tranquilo mucho, ahora ve a descansar, te lo mereces.

El muchacho ya se había ido, al igual que la sonrisa del director, el plan que había diseñado David era bastante detallado, runas, escudos mágicos, armas anti-aéreas y anti-terrestres muggles, entre otras cosas convertiría al colegio en una fortaleza, pero la inactividad de Tom Riddle le preocupaba, al igual que ellos estaban preparando, los mortifagos igual lo hacían, ahora recordaba una conversación que tuvo con John Stark, cuando David apenas había llegado al colegio.

-David no solo está como un embajador de nosotros ante ustedes, también está para su protección, si algo llegase a salir extremadamente mal, es prudente tener un agente de su nivel en un lugar seguro, así el podrá seguir con la lucha y rearmar el MI7 de cero de ser necesario.

"No eres él único que piensa en la protección de inocentes mi muchacho".-pensó el director.

 **Hola a todos, lamento nuevamente la demora, pero tuve un examen de física-matemática III, además de una tarea que hacer, ahora vamos a mi parte favorita, comentar sus comentarios:**

 ** **Ranmoon man: Con respecto a tus comentarios:****

 **Daphne Efectivamente tiene que dejar de ser tan tímida, entrará alguien en su vida que le ayudará con eso.**

 **Harry tiene un motivo para tan "ciego" más adelante se entenderá porque.**

 **Tracey si tiene que empezar a cuidar lo que dice, por suerte tiene a Neville que la cuide.**

 **Es chistoso lo de los chicos de Hufflepuf bebiendo, pues anoche yo salí de fiesta con mis amigos y al igual que David fui el que mejor quedó parado por beber más moderadamente, junto con que también me puse a cantar xD.**

 **Ya se vio el contenido del pergamino, Dumbeldore esta tomando muchas precausiones, además le agrada que David se mas "obediente" que Harry para seguir sus ordenes.**

 **Pansy aún sigue actuando como una malcriada y ahora como una interesada, sabe que no tiene dinero, si conquista a Harry se le arreglarían sus problemas.**

 **Draco a crecido mucho como persona, incluso me atrevería a decir que junto con Neville son los que más han avanzado con respecto a sus contra partes del canon.**

 **Brittany empezó a mover las piezas de su plan para enfrentarse a David, se viene algo grande para la época navideña.**

 **2\. Shinobi001: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, lamentablemente Severus no tendrá de momento mucha participación, debido a que esta rodeado de mortifagos, pero en su momento actuará y será trascendental su actuación. Por otro lado, no creo que pueda ser nunca una escritora, ya que soy un chico xD, me llamo Sebastián, pero te agradezco tus palabras.**


	75. C75-Los caballeros de Hogwarts XIII

-Bueno chicos, en la clase de hoy les vamos a enseñar como defenderse de una de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas, si es que no se toman las precauciones correspondientes, les estoy hablando de los boggarts.-dijo Alice con tono amable.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que son estas criaturas?.-preguntó ahora Frank Longbotton.

Hermione levantó la mano emocionada.

-Si señorita Granger.-dijo la mujer.

-Los boggarts es un no-ser amortal de forma cambiante capaz de transformarse en la imagen de lo que más teme su espectador.

-Esplendido señorita Granger, muy buena definición, diez puntos para Gryffindor.-dijo el mago mientras felicitaba a su alumna.

La castaña sonrió y miró a Draco quien le respondió a su sonrisa con otra.

-Bueno, ayer encontramos uno de estos seres en uno de los armarios, por lo que decidimos que era momento de que entren en contacto con ellos.-dijo Alice.

-Es muy común encontrarse con estos seres en lugares oscuros o muebles, hay algunos concejos que tienen que tener siempre en cuenta al enfrentarse a boggarts, uno de ellos es tener una persona a su lado, esto confundirá a la criatura, el otro y más efectivo es ocupar el encantamiento _Riddikulus,_ repitan conmigo por favor.

- _Riddikulus -_ dijieron todos al unisono.

-Excelente, ahora todos por favor formen una fila para que se enfrenten a sus miedos.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se empujaron un poco al posicionarse silumalando una recta, Harry había sido el primero en querer enfrentarse a sus temores.

"Si no supero esta prueba no seré capas de ir más allá"-pensó Harry reuniendo seguridad.

-Preparate Harry.-dijo Alice mientras habría el mueble y dejando salir a criatura, que tomó la forma de Daphne, ella estaba herida en el abdomen, sangraba mucho, tenia sus túnicas rotas y el rostro afligido.

El Slytherin tomó su varita firmemente, pero el ver la mirada de sufrimiento de su amiga lo hizo duda.

-Tú...prometiste que nos protegerias...-dijo con desesperación y lágrimas la Daphne boggart antes de caer al suelo "muerta".

Esas palabras le dolieron más a Harry que todo su duelo con David, soltó ligeramente el agarre que tenia sobre su varita, el boggart volvio a cambiar, ahora era Neville, que estaba en condiciones iguales o peores que la anterior forma que había tomado el no-ser.

-Nos usaste.. me usaste...nunca debí haber confiado en un Slytherin, ERES SOLO UN MANIÁTICO CON DESEOS DE PODER!-dijo furioso.

El joven Potter sabía que no era su Neville, pero en parte sentía que el boggart...tenia razón, la criatura volvió a cambiar, pasó ahora a Tracey.

-Solo estuvimos contigo por interes, ¿crees que podríamos estar con un asqueroso mestizo?.-dijo con un tono despectivo como el de Pansy Parkinson.

-HARRY NO LO ESCUCHES, NO ES VERDAD!-dijo Daphne, luego seguido de sus demás amigos.

El profesor Longbotton se acercó a Harry con la intención de hacer retroceder al boggart, pero el niño-que-vivió desidió seguir.

-No profesor, necesito entender a que le tengo miedo, sino...no podré crecer.

El maestro se mostró preocupado pero dejó a su alumno proseguir, la criatura cambió ahora a Sirius.

-POR TU CULPA JAMES Y SIRIUS MURIERON-dijo el hombre con la misma apariencia que tenía al salir de prisión-DE TÚ NO HABER NACIDO ELLOS ESTARÍAN VIVOS, POR TU CULPA PERDÍ 10 AÑOS DE MI VIDA EN AZKABAN!.-dijo el adulto con furia.

"Es verdad...por mi existencia mis padres murieron"-pensó el oji-verde con pena.

Varias personas más aparecieron, Remus, Tonks y finalmente...Severus.

-Tú no eres más que un cerdo arrogante igual que tu padre, solo cumplí con mi deber de protegerte por respeto a Lily, pero te aborresco...con todo mi ser.-dijo arrastrando sus últimas palabras.

-Harry ya es suficiente.-dijo Alice intentando alejar al muchacho del boggart.

-NO, aun hay uno más..-dijo Harry con una mirada fria y tenaz en sus ojos, como hace mucho no la había tenido.

El boggart se transformó en un ser con una armadura amarilla perfectamente pulida, en su mano izquierda tenía una espada rojiza y en la derecha un escudo.

-Eres debil Potter, no puedes salvarte ni a ti mismo, menos a tus amigos, ¿crees que puedes salvar al mundo mágico?, no me hagas reir, yo soy mejor elegido que tú y lo sabes, sin magia puedo acabar a caulquiera, ¿puedes hacerlo tú?, NO, acabaré con tu mísera existencia...y con la de tus amigos, el mundo estará mejor sin magos...-dijo el David boggart apuntando su arma contra los alumnos.

Todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás con miedo, Alice y Frank se prepararon para la lucha, pero la tensión fue rota por una palabra.

- _Riddikulus-_ dijo el peli-negro.

La armadura amarrilla fue cubierto con un tutú rosado de ballet , maquillaje apareció en el casco dandole un aspecto gracioso, luego cuerdas amarraron tanto las muñecas como los tobillos que empezaron a hacer que bailara de forma torpe, como si un mal titiritero lo estuviera controlando, todos los presentes empezaron a reir ante esto.

-BIEN HECHO HARRY JAJAJA, 10 puntos para Slytherin por haber logrado el encantamiento a la primera vez y 5 puntos más por cada miedo que tuvo que enfrentar.-dijo Alice muy feliz.

El siguiente en enfrentarse a sus miedos fue Neville, cuando la criatura apareció esta tomó la forma de Alice Longbotton...pero cuando esta estaba en San Mungo, esta estaba gateando mirando desorientada el lugar, estendió la mano y le dio a Neville el envoltorio de un caramelo, él tuvo que luchar contra sus ganas de llorar, la profesora de defensa contra las artes osuras se llevó las manos a la boca y tenía los ojos nublado, no se esperaba que la condición de locura tanto de ella como la de su marido fuese el mayor miedo de su hijo, podía recordar vagamente un niño que se acercaba a ella y le sonreía.

"¿Cuantas veces mi niño me habrá visto asi?".-pensó acongojada.

Frank no estaba mejor que su esposa, pero reuniendo fuerzas se acercó a su hijo y le susurró algo al oido, el chico asintió y con seguridad dijo:

- _Riddikulus._

El traje de hospital cambió y se convirtió en una bata de color rojo, el pelo desaliñado fue reemplazado por una toalla que cubría la cabeza a modo de turbante, el rostro inexpresivo cambió a una con una mascarilla de color verde mientras la mujer se cepillaba los dientes, todos menos la aludida empezaron a reir.

-FRANK!, ¿QUE LE DIJISTE A NUESTRO HIJO?-dijo roja de la verguenza.

-Solamente que te imaginara como cuando te pones tu mascarilla de noche querida.-dijo de la forma más seria que pudo sin reirse.

-QUE PASE EL SIGUIENTE.-rugio molesta la aurora.

Tracey fue con una sonrisa, se puso en posición, la mujer con mascarilla cambio y se convirtió en una réplica de la castaña-rojiza, la versión boggart de la chica empezó a hablar.

-ERES UNA INÚTIL, SOLO SIRVES PARA SER LA PAYASO DEL GRUPO, ¿EN QUE TE DESTACAS?, ¿EN LOS CHISMES?, Harry es un gran mago, Neville sabe como sanar personas y Daphne es más mujer de lo que tú serás.

- _Riddikulus.-_ dijo la Slytherin con determinación y mirada seria.

El no-ser fue vestido con un traje, maquillaje y nariz de payaso.

-Creo que si soy un payaso tengo que andar con ropa adecuada.-dijo riendose junto a los demás.

La siguiente en la fila fue Daphne, su amiga de la casa de las serpientes se convirtió ahora en...Harry, tenía la misma mirada fria que cuando lo conoció, las manos de él estaban con...sangre...

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.-habló con voz fría y sin emoción-ahora nadie se interpondrá en mi camino...de ser el próximo señor oscuro, ni siquiera tú.-dijo apuntando hacia la niña.

Daphne estaba tan aterrada por lo que veía que no reaccionó, finalmente fue Alice quien convirtió las ropas del Harry boggart en un traje de oso de peluche, la chica se juntó con su amiga bastante avergonzada pro no haber podido vencer a sus miedos.

El siguiente en intentarlo fue Ron Weasley, su boggart se convirtió en el mismo pero siendo poseido por Tom Riddle.

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí, pero si es el menos querido de una madre que esperaba una niña, el que no destaca de seis hermanos, simplemente...un Weasley más.-dijo el Riddle Boggarts con su tono de serpiente al hablar.

- _RIDDIKULUS_.-dijo con rabia Ron Weasley.

La criatura de transformó en una serpiente de goma que luego se desinfló.

Con un poco de temor siguió Hermione, su boggart se convirtió en...su novio, Draco Malfoy.

-Nunca amaré realmente a una SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA, solo estoy contigo por las apariencias y porque me eres útil, pero cuando vuelva a tener poder me buscaré una bruja de verdad.

-Lo siento Draco... _Riddikulus.-_ dijo la castaña mientras hacia que las ropas de su novio se convirtiernan en el pijama de osito de cuerpo entero que su madre le había comprado para el último invierno.

Las risas fueron tan grandes que la leona casi juraria que varios alumnos cayeron al suelo riendose, cosa que fue verdad, pues luego vio a Ron Weasley luchando por querer respirar.

-Lo siento Draco, pero...-empezó a decir la castaña con un poco de pena.

-Tranquila Mione, era lo que tenías que hacer.-dijo el rubio con amabilidad mientras al mismo tiempo les lanzaba miradas de odio a todos los demás.

El muchacho se paró frente a su contraparte y esta empezó a cambiar, ahora era...su padre.

-Eres una verguenza para la familia, haciendote novio de una...sangre sucia inmunda, aunque nunca esperé nada de tí, ERES UN FRACASADO...

No alcanzó a decir nada más antes de que Draco golpeará a su padre en la cara.

-Ya...-empezó a decir jadeando-no me manipularas más, pues YO SOY DRACO MALFOY Y NO TU TITERE!.

Algo ocurrió con la criatura, le tuvo miedo de Draco, rápidamente volvió hacia el armario.

-Felicitaciones señor Malfoy, no es la forma usual de enfrentarse a un boggart...pero admito que es efectiva, el abrir la mente a las posibilidades puede ayudarles a futuro, más si es sin el uso de su varita, 10 puntos para Slytherin por eso.-dijo alegremente Alice.

Antes de que otro alumno pudiese probar suerte con la criatura del armario las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe, Dolores Umbrdige hizo su aparición custodiada por dos aurores que no le soltaban los ojos de encima.

-Buenos dias, vengo a hacer una inspección.-dijo con un tono chillón y molesto, pero sonriendo exageradamente.

-Oh, Dolores, ahora estamos estudiando a los boggarts.-dijo Frank de manera educada.

-Soy la representante personal del MINISTRO DE MAGIA Longbotton, que no se lo olvide mi título, ¿oh acaso su estadia en San Mungo no le ayudo a recuperar la memoria del todo?.-dijo en tono evidentemente ofensivo.

Harry tuvo que sujetar a Neville para que este no le empezara a lanzar maldiciones a la mujer vestida de rosa chillante.

-Creo que yo debería liderar esta clase.

-Tiene que tener cuidado, los boggarts no son cosa fácil...-empezó a decir Alice cuando un dedo le tapó la boca.

-Suficiente niña, yo estoy más que calificada que tú.

La mujer con cara de sapo se acercó petulante hacia el armario, le hizo un gesto a uno de los aurores y este hizo que se abriera, una mujer vestida con ropa muggle y muy parecida a Umbridge se alzó, Dolores por su parte estaba aterrada.

-Hija, ven aquí, ¿por qué no vamos a ver el músical que te gusta tanto al teatro?, podremos comprar palomitas que tanto te gustan.-dijo extendiendole la mano.

Para los presentes no les parecía nada de aterrador el boggart, pero para la bruja era como ver al mismo diablo.

-ALEJATE DE MI!-dijo lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Los maestros se encargaron de proteger a los alumnos con encantamientos, pero partes de la sala salieron dañados por los ataques, el boggart empezó a escapar y salió por la puerta que había dejado abierta la enviada del ministerio.

-Alice cuida a los chicos, yo voy por el boggarts Y USTED SE QUEDA AQUÍ.-dijo molesto Frank Longbotton mientras miraba a Umbridge.

Luego de casi una media hora y varios alumnos asustados por los patios del colegio, el auror pudo atrapar al no-ser, en ese momento los Longbotton no sabían las consecuencias que lo que ocurrió ese dia tendría en ellos y sin quererlo sobre el destino de Hogwarts.

Paralelamente a estos hechos David estaba aprovechando sus horas libres para ir a la biblioteca, especificamente en la sección prohibida.

"Fundamentos de la teoría de runas y sus aplicaciones en la materia".

El joven Anderson estaba por salir cuando alguien chocó con él.

-Disculpame, he sido muy torpe, llevaba muchos libros, ¿no te hice daño?.

La chica que le habló usaba uniforme con tonos azules, por lo que era de Ravenclaw, tenia los ojos azules, su pelo era rojo, pero no como el de los Weasley, era brillante, pero sin llegar a ser chillón, este estaba amarrado en una coleta simple, pero que le quedaba bien, gracias a su memoria fotográfica supo que esta chica iba en sexto año, estaba en aritmancia, encantamientos y runas antiguas junto con él.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, dejame ayudarte.-dijo el Hufflepuf estirando la mano para levantarla del suelo.

-Eres muy amable, quizás ya me conoces por la clase de estudios muggles, pero quería presentarme, me llamo Rosalind Killigan, pero todos me dicen Rose.-dijo de forma eduacada y amable.

 **Hola a todos, lamento profundamente no haber subido un capítulo nuevo en tanto tiempo, pero estuve con tareas y exámenes en mi universidad, pero gracias a Dios ya salí ayer de eso y pude ponerme a trabajar en la historia, en lo personal fue dificil este capítulo, por dos razones, la primera que perdí un poco la práctica al estar varios dias sin escribir y dos porque quise que el enfrentamiento de cada uno de los chicos tuviera su toque particular (espero haberlo logrado), no quería que todos simplemente dijieran :** _ **Riddikulus ,**_ **quería dar a conocer un poco como se sienten ellos y como afrontan algunas cosas que les pasaron, por otro lado David sigue con sus investigaciones, él junto con Dumbeldore planean algo grande para la defensa del colegio, por otro lado, ¿que creen que pase con el nuevo personaje de Rose?. Por último mi parte favorita, comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Shinobi001: No te preocupes, me a pasado constantemente que piensan que soy mujer, eso es debido a que han sido estas en general las que más fanfics crean, asi que no hay problema.**

 **Ranmoon Man: Las conversaciones entre Dumbeldore y David, como las de este último como Olivander tendrán mucha importancia al final del tercer año (que se viene bomba...literalmente xD)**

 **Loremmac: En este capítulo exploramos más de muchos personajes, era justo y necesario, tambien hace aparicion uno nuevo como es Rose.**

 **DarkGenii: Me gusta cuando me dicen Sebi xD, me alegra que te gustara mi historia y WOW te demoraste super poco en leer todo, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo grande a todos :D**


	76. C76-Los caballeros de Hogwarts XIV

El ministro de magia sentía que sus problemas no podían ir más en aumento, no habían logrado encontrar indicios de lo que hacía quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, salvo una señal de magia oscura muy grande que detectaron los agentes del MI7, pero cuando llegaron no encontraron nada, Stark sugería que podría haber sido entre varias cosas la creación de un nuevo Horrocrux, esto no pintaba nada bien, los mortifagos podían hacer y deshacer sin que se pudiera detenerlos, la prensa lenta pero constantemente lo estaba criticando cada vez más, aún cuando uso sus influencias para acallar las voces disidentes con respecto a su gobierno, como punto culmine estaba una carta que le envió Dolores Umbridge desde Hogwarts, en este basicamente la mujer lo obligaba a despedir a los aurores Longbotton, ya que según ella "la habian ofendido de manera grave junto con no tener dominio de contenido para efectuar clases". Él sabía que era un excusa, por otros medios se enteró del incidente con el boggart, en cirscuntancias normales se hubiese hasta reido de una pataleta asi de un funcionario suyo, pero ella no era cualquier persona, al final de la carta estaba escrito:

 _Recuerde ministro, sería una pena que siertos trabajos que me pidió hacer salieran a la luz pública, especialmente en estos tiempos tan convulcionados_.

"Cerda manipuladora".-pensó con rabia el ministro mientras sostenia su vaso con whisky de fuego-pero...no puedo dejar que la verdad salga a la luz o será el fin de mi carrera.

La razón por la cual Cornelius Fudge tenía tan cerca suyo a Dolores Umbridge es que ella podía resultar bastante útil en lo que intimidación y obtención de información se trataba, gracias a eso pudo hundir la carrera de Barty Crouch padre luego del juicio de su hijo, todo esto en el tiempo cuando competían por el puesto de ministro de magia, ella era su servicio te inteligencia personal, además le había dado ordenes "poco éticas" para acallar las cada vez más crecientes críticas a su administración.

"No me queda otra opción, aunque espero no despertar la ira de Dumbeldore con esto"-pensó mientras redactaba un documento oficial.

Harry estaba disfrutando de su desayuno matutino junto a sus amigos, varias lechuzas empezaron a traer el periodico o cartas de familiares, en su caso recibió una de Sirius.

 _-Hola cachorro!, espero que estes muy bien , yo he estado con bastante trabajo, lamentablemente no puedo comentarte nada, tú ya lo sabes, pero aparte de eso he estado muy bien, Remus te manda saludos, hablando de ese de asalta cunas, estoy totalmente seguro que esta saliendo con Tonks, a llegado tarde a casa, con olor a trago y perfume de mujer, que curiosamente ES EL DE TONKS, la última vez lo esperé en el sillón de la sala de estar, hasta que finalmente llegó, a pesar de mi intenso interrogatorio él solamente se rió y dijo que era divertido verme en el papel de adulto responsable, ¿TE LO PUEDES CREER?, tenemos que hacerle una broma para navidad, hablando de eso, he conversado con los padres de tus amigos y pensamos celebrar la navidad de manera conjunta, había pensado que podría ser en mi casa (asi no ponemos en peligro la seguridad de la mansión Potter), además será la oportunidad perfecta para re-inaugurarla, he tenido a Krecher trabajando en la limpieza por semanas,¿qué opinas?, esperaré a tu lechuza Minerva._

 _PD He recibido rumores de que saliste con una chica en tu primera salida a Hogsmeade, tendremos una charla de canuto a cachorro cuando nos veamos._

 _PD2 Remus y Tonks te mandan saludos._

 _PD3 Empecé a salir con una chica, te daré más detalles en Navidad._

-Vaya..vaya...-dijo el niño-que-vivió con asombro.

-¿Que pasó Harry?-preguntó Tracey mientras comía un poco de tocino.

Una carte de Sirius, habló con sus padres y parece que celebraremos navidad juntos.

-Genial.-dijo Neville alegre.

-¿Qué opinas Daphne?, ¿no te gustaría tener a alguien envuelto en papel de regalo?.-dijo de forma pícara Tracey hacia su amiga.

Pero la rubia no respondió, desde su salida a Hogsmeade y su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en que se enfrentó a su boggart, había estado más reservada que de costumbre, no solo ella lo había notado, tambien lo hizo Harry, este la observaba más que lo normal, pero cuando llegaban a cruzar miradas este se ponía a mirar cualquier otra cosa.

Por otro lado en la mesa de los tejones había un par nuevo de integrantes, una era Rose que estaba sentada frente a David, mientras que la otra era Cho Chang, las dos chicas eran de Ravenclaw. La primera se había acercado bastante a David en el ultimo mes, ambos estudiaban juntos para las asignaturas que tenian en común, además de venir a comer junto a los tejones, Sofía veía con sospecha y celos a la pelirroja, mientras que esta le sonreía de manera amable, por otro lado, Cedric había empezado a salir con Cho Chang, cuando David se puso a cantar en las tres escobas la chica con rasgos asiáticos se sabia la letra y se las empezó a enseñar a los demás. La presencia de la pelirroja incomodaba a Sofía, pero recordaba que David le pedio no interferir, a pesar de su molestia se esforzó en sonreirle a la chica que le hacía ojitos a su tio.

Mientras los chicos estaban resolviendo sus problemas de juventud, en la mesa de los profesores, tanto el director como los profesores de defensa de las artes oscuras recibian cartas oficiales desde el ministerio de magia, los tres magos empezaron a leer rapidamente las cartas, los dos aurores no se lo podían creer, mirando rapidamente hacia Dolores Umbridge quien sonreía.

-Director usted no puede perimitir esto.-dijo con molestia Alice.

-Pues por lo visto el ministro tomó una desición y por lo que me escribió en mi carta no dejará lugar a apelaciones, me amenazó con sacarme del puesto, creo que al igual que ustedes sospechamos quien mueve los hilos de esto, pero por el momento no podemos luchar contra el ministerio, haré el anuncio de inmediato, los rumores solamente causaran más problemas.

Los Longbotton asintieron con tristeza, el director de paró y fue hacia su estrado donde les pidió a los alumnos que lo escucharan para dar un anuncio.

-Lamento interrumpir su desayuno, pero tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles, los maestros de defensa contra las artes oscuras han sido reasignados por orden del mismisimo ministro de magia, ellos ahora asumirán un nuevo trabajo, por lo cual...el puesto de profesor de la asignatura que quedó vacante será ocupado por Dolores Umbridge.-dijo el profesor con una evidente molestia y sin comentar nada más.

Los murmullos estallaron, junto con algunas quejas, los Longbotton habían sido excelente profesores, los que más se lamentaran eran los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo año quienes estaban prepararon sus T.I.M.O.S y E.X.T.A.S.I.S respectivamente, por otro lado Neville y sus amigos no se creían lo que el director había anunciado.

Las clases con Umbrdige fueron las peores que Harry haya podido recordar, incluso Quirrel siendo un seudo-Horrocrux de Voldemort era mejor docente, durante casi tres semanas la bruja les había prohibido hacer magia en clases y solamente se limitó a ordenarles que leyeran sus libros en silencio junto con insultar no muy disimuladamente a los hijos de muggles, un dia le quitó 20 puntos a Hermione solamente porque ella quería hacer unas consultas, no solamente era el grupo del niño-que-vivió quien tenia molestia con el curso que su asignatura había tomado, sino tambien la gran mayoría de alumnos y doscentes.

-ODIO A ESA ZORRA!-gritó molesta Daphne mientras se tiraba en la cama de Harry llorando.

Las chicas habian descubierto por rumores que las trampas que evitaban que chicos y chicas estuvieran en la misma habitación solamente aplicaba si los hombres iban al cuarto de estas, más no al reves, por lo que cuando querían conversar sin tener que ir a la sala de menesteres se iban donde Harry, luego solo tenían que salir usando la capa de invisibilidad.

Los 3 adolescentes miraron sorprendidos a su amiga, ella nunca era la que decía palabrotas, esa era labor de Tracey o de Harry cuando tenía un mal dia, pero nunca...de los nuncas de Daphne, aunque con lo que había pasado en la última clase hacía que se entendiera el motivo, Dolores Umbridge empezó a acosar a Neville, haciendole comentarios que nada tenían que ver con la asignatura, algunas de ellas fueron:

-¿Les gusta a tus padres la vida de desempleados o extrañan no hacer nada en el hospital?.

-Debió ser dificil haber sido criado por la lunática de tu abuela Longbotton.

-Tu informe fue pésimo, aunque no me sorprende, el ser ineficiente viene de familia, pues de otra forma no hubiesen atrapado a tus padres.

El joven león tenía la cara roja de rabia, pero no levantó la mirada para confrontar a su acosadora, sabía que si lo hacia, el mirarla a los ojos haría que quisiera maldecirla de inmediato, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto que apretaba sus manos.

-Profesora, creo que eso último a estado fuera de lugar, lo que demuestra una falta total de empatia, aunque no me sorprende, pues la etiqueta se aprende en las familias mágicas bien constituidas.-dijo la rubia molesta por como trataban a su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado.

La mujer con cara de sapo se molestó, respiró fuertemente, al punto que se notaba claramente como las fosas nasales se abrian, pero luego de un instante una sonrisa en ella surgio.

-Debería predicar con el ejemplo señorita Greengrass, aplique la etiqueta mágica y CÁLLESE, pues si no aprende a hacerlo ahora, para lo único que usted servirá en el futuro será para abrirse de piernas ante el primer sangre pura que la compre a usted a su padre.

Todos los alumnos en el salón quedaron boquiabiertos, Daphne no aguntó más y salió llorando del salón, Tracey la siguió, Neville iba a hacer lo mismo pero Harry lo tomó del brazo he hizo que se quedara en su asiento, el Gryffindor quiso protestar pero una mirada de su amigo le dio a entender todo, conocía lo suficiente al principe de Slytherin como para saber que ya debía estar armando un plan en su cabeza para vengarze de la cara de sapo quien gustosa les quitó 20 puntos a cada una de las chicas por abandonar el salón de clases.

-Daphne no tomes en cuenta lo que te dice esa bruja horrible, ella no tiene la razón...

-CÁLLATE TRACEY!-rugió molesta la Slytherin.

-Amiga, lo único que quiere Tracey es animarte.-dijo Neville.

-PUES NO LO LOGRA, ME MOLESTA TODA ESTA SITUACIÓN!, TODOS LOS AÑOS ES LO MISMO, GENTE HORRIBLE BUSCA HACERNOS DAÑO Y...yo no puedo hacer nada más que ser solo una simple chica sangre pura.

-¿En serio te vas a creer esa mierda que te dijo la cara de sapo?.-cuestionó molesta la castaña-rojiza.

-Ella busca probocarnos, usará esto o cosas peores incluso, ella está acá para doblegar nuestra moral.-dijo Harry en tono serio.

-¿No podrías decirle algo para animarla por una vez Harry?.-dijo un poco exasperada Tracey mirando a su amigo.

-El concejo que les puedo dar no solo a Daphne sino a todos es que no caigamos en sus juegos, ella debe estar buscando la mínima excusa para no solo expulsarnos, sino para mandarnos a donde sea que mande el ministerio a los criminales ahora que Azkaban no existe.

-ERES...UN INSENSIBLE HARRY POTTER!-le gritó Daphne mientras tomaba la capa de invisibilidad del peli-negro y salia rapidamente de la habitación.

Por un instante todos estaban en el más absoluto silencio.

-¿POR MERLÍN EN QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO HARRY POTTER?.-dijo más furiosa Tracey de lo que alguna vez estuvo con su amigo buscador.-¿TAN CIEGO ESTAS QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE LE PASA A DAPHNE?.

-Tracey, prometimos no meternos en este tema..-empezó a decir timidamente Neville, un poco atemorizado por la actitud de su amiga.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, escucha Harry, por si no te habias dado cuenta a Daphne tú le...

-Gusto...-dijo con pena en su voz.

-¿QUE?-cuestionaron la serpiente y el león ahí presentes.

-Lo se, desde hace un tiempo, solo...he fingido ignorarlo.

-Eres...UN MOUNSTRUO, ¿ACASO ENCUENTRAS DIVERTIDO LO QUE LE HACES A MI AMIGA O ES ACASO ALGUNO DE TUS OTROS BRILLANTES PLANES?.

-No estoy jugando con sus sentimientos, de hecho...ella tambien me gusta.

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba exausta en la cama de su amigo.

-¿Por qué has sido tan distante con ella estos últimos meses entonces Harry?.-preguntó ahora Neville un poco más recompuesto del susto que le había dado su amiga serpiente.

-Verán...entre Dumbeldore, David y yo hemos estado trabajando en algo grande, para proteger al colegio, por motivos de seguridad no les puedo decir, no porque no confie en ustedes, todo eso me a puesto a pensar en que yo...quizás no sobreviva, por lo cual no quiero hacer sufrir a alguien a quien tengo en mi mente constantemente, he actuado a proposito de forma despistada, aunque en un comienzo fue de verdad, disfrute mucho mi cita con Daphne, pero...espero que me pueda olvidar, por eso he sido frio con ella el último tiempo, me gustaría que se enamorara de otro, asi ella podría ser feliz...

Harry no alcanzó a terminar su discurso cuando una cachetada en su mejilla lo hizo tambalear, Pitón su serpiente salió de sus túnicas rapidamente para defender a su amo.

- _Detente.-_ Dijo en lengua parsel el pelinegro.

El reptil de mala gana se detuvo y volvió a ingresar dentro de las túnicas de su amo, por otra parte Tracey se sobaba la muñeca, había puesto demasiada fuerza en el golpe.

-ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¿CREES QUE NO ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A MORIR POR TI?, ¿O AHORA NOS PEDIRAS TAMBIEN A NEVILLE Y A MI QUE NOS ALEJEMOS?, ESTAS BUSCANDO EXCUSAS POR MIEDO A SER FELIZ MALDITA SEA HARRY!-dijo casi llorando la muchacha-NOSOTROS ESTUVIMOS CONTIGO CUANDO TODOS LOS DEMÁS HUYERON AL MOMENTO DE VER EL ESPECTRO DE VOLDEMORT SALIR DEL CUERPO DE QUIRREL, ESTUVIMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI CUANDO PENSAMOS QUE SIRIUS QUERÍA MATARTE, TEMIMOS POR TU VIDA CUANDO LUCHASTE CONTRA DAVID EN ESE ESTÚPIDO DUELO, TE AMAMOS HARRY, ERES MI AMIGO-dijo ahora plenamente llorando-eres como el hermano que siempre quise tener, pero te lo suplico, no nos abandones.

Harry miró asombrado a su amiga, mientras esta era consolada por Neville, este se dió vuelta hacia su amigo de ojos verdes y hablo:

-Se que no soy el más valiente en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero coincido totalmente con Tracey, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, esta no es solo tu lucha amigo, es nuestra lucha, los mortifagos me quitaron por casi toda mi vida a mis padres, yo pude haber sido el chico de la profecia, en estos siempre oscuros tenemos que mantenernos unidos, eres y siempre serás mi amigo Harry.

Al chico de la cicatriz se le vino a la mente las palabras del Neville Longbotton del futuro, sabia que lo que decía su amigo era verdad, él y probablemente cualquiera de sus amigos y familiares estarian dispuestos a dar la vida por él, pero con Daphne era distinto.

-Les pido perdón chicos, creo que tendré que hablar con ella, siento que metí mucho la pata esta vez.

-Efectivamente lo hiciste Potter. - dijo Tracey ya mucho más calmada pero sonandose un poco la nariz luego de llorar.

-Haré que esa hija de perra de Umbridge pague.

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo?.-preguntó Neville.

-Los padres de Neville no están, los profesores tienen un auror vigilandoles el cuello a cada instante y cualquier cosa que haga Dumbeldore será un justificativo para que lo hechen.-comentó Tracey.

-Pues esto no lo harán ellos, lo haremos nosotros, formaremos un grupo para entrenarnos y prepararnos para la guerra que esta por venir, todo esto lo haremos de incognita, ocuparemos la sala de menesteres para tal proposito, para ser honestos esta idea me la comentó David, pero el no sabe aun de dicha habitacion y tampoco tiene el don del liderazgo como para atraer a la gente ahí entramos nosotros seremos...Los caballeros de Hogwarts.-dijo con determinación en su mirada.

La rubia de Slytherin se encontraba sentada en la torre de astronomia, por suerte ese día no había clases, aunque ya las nubes del invierno cubriran el cielo nocturno aun se lograba filtrar rayos de lunares, la capa de invisibilidad le cubría la cabeza y la espalda, pero no evitaba que lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, las palabras de Umbridge le habían afectado considerablemente, escuchó pasos detrás suyo, se giró con la esperanza de encontrar los ojos verdes que eran la fuente de su desdicha.

-¿Harry?.-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Lamento no ser quien esperabas.-dijo el muggle de Hufflepuf.

-Oh David, disculpame yo solo esperaba a...no importa, lamento que me veas en este estado.-dijo tratando de retomar su habitual de refinamiento.

-No te preocupes, el llorar hace bien en ocasiones, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?.-dijo amablemente.

Daphne no dijo nada, pero le señalo un lugar a su lado, ambos no se dijieron nada, el castaño se limitó a mirar las estrellas, la chica por su parte sabía que la etiqueta dictaba que tenía que empezar cualquier conversación con un tema general, para asi no ofender a una persona con quien no había compartido mucho, pero ahora no andaba con ánimo de nada, los minutos pasaron al igual como muchas nubes pasaban por el cielo.

-Tu ensayo sobre libros clásicos de la cultura muggle fue excelente.-dijo de improviso el tejón.

-¿Eh?, oh bueno, estuve bastante motivada, me gustan mucho los libros de William Shakespeare, muestran de forma tan viva la naturaleza humana, recuerdo que cuando Harry me los dio yo no paré de...leerlos.-dijo apenada al final.

-Asi que el problema es con Potter.-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-suele meterse en problemas.

-Si, en demasiados problemas, es como si no pensara en los demás y solo saltara asi su siguiente aventura.-dijo un poco irritada mientras cruzaba sus brazos y agachaba la cabeza.

-Vivimos en tiempos dificiles.

-Así es..David, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?, nunca hemos hablado mayormente tú y yo, agradezco tu preocupación, pero siendo amiga de Harry y los demás uno tiende a sospechar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, lo siento, no quiero ofenderte, solamente me da risa cuan Slytherin eres, bueno siendote honesto yo estaba en una misión, pero camino a donde iba detecte tu señal, estabas sola y llorando, por lo que desidí venir a ver que ocurria, se que ustedes piensan que yo soy casi como una maquina potencialmente asecina de magos, pero...tambien soy una persona y se lo que es llorar en un rincón, no tengo malas intenciones.-dijo dandole un sonrisa cálida.

Era sabido en todo el colegio que el muggle con armas expectaculares se mantenía casi siempre serio, como si estuviese siempre preparado para luchar.

"Ahora que lo pienso, tiene todo el sentido del mundo que él este siempre alerta, buena parte del colegio no lo quiere aquí, de estar en su lugar actuaría de la misma forma"-pensó la rubia mientras se sonrojaba un poco por la bonita sonrisa que el chico de sexto año le ofreció.

-Lamento no haber intentado haberte intentado conocer más en este tiempo, siempre estamos a la siga de lo que hace Harry, siendote honesta te tengo un poco de miedo.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿es enserio?.-dijo riendo de buena gana.

-NO TE RIAS.-dijo la chica un poco colorada y haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento por reirme de nuevo, pero encuentro divertida la ironía, ustedes desde mi visión son casi dioses, por lo que la idea de que le tengan miedo a un mortal me parece hilarante.

-Nunca esperé que pensaras eso de nosotros, pensé que simplemente nos odiabas.

-Es verdad, aun odio a muchos magos, pero este tiempo aquí, el hacer amigos, el ver el aspecto positivo de la magia a hecho que cambie muchas de mis perspectivas, en ocasiones nos quedamos solamente con una perspectivas de las personas, pero es dificil que represente la totalidad de esta, probablemente la gente tiene una idea de tí que choca bastante con la idea que tienes de ti misma.

-Eso es verdad, si te cuento algo ¿podrías guardarlo en secreto?.

-Por supuesto, de ser necesario estaría dispuesto a un juramento inquebrantable.-dijo el muchacho viendo serío a Daphne.

-NO, no es necesario llegar a ese extremo, solamente pasa que...quisiera escuchar la opinión de un hombre sobre mi situación, no tengo hermanos mayores, tampoco puedo hablar de mis sentimientos sobre un chico con mi padre, mucho menos con Neville y con...

-El chico que te gusta.

-Exacto.

-Pues dime, soy todo oido.

-Bueno, todo esto partió...

Durante varias horas los dos jóvenes conversaron de lo humano y lo divino, el varón escucho las inquietudes amorosas de la dama, aunque él nunca había tenido una novia entendía perfectamente bien la sicología humana dandole su opinión a lo que ella le contaba, él por su parte le contó historias de sus padres, incluso le comentó que ella le recordaba a su mamá, por tener ambas el mismo color de pelo y ojos, quizás por eso al castaño le agragadaba inconcientemente.

 **Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien, me tomé unos dias para descansar de mi periodo de examenes, aproveche de meditar un poco y desidí que subiré un capítulo por semana, no quiero que la historia decaiga en calidad, además de no descuidar mis estudios, pero tengan la tranquilidad de que seguire con la historia espero puedan comprender, por otro lado aquí tuvimos el último capítulo de este arco, ahora vamos a comentar sus comentarios :D**

 **DarkGenii** **: Me esforcé que cada boggart fuese coherente con la personalidad y las vivencias de cada uno de los chicos en este universo, fue dificil de momentos xD**

 **satorichiva** **: Se vienen más secretos con respecto a la afinidad de David y su familai con respecto a los dragones, por otro lado volveremos a tener al Harry principe de Slytherin en estos capítulos, se viene muy interesante de aqui adelante.**

 **Les mando un abrazo grande a todos y no se olviden de comentar y darme sus impresiones :D**


	77. C77-Conspiraciones en múltiples frentes

-QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO!.-exclamó Astoria sorprendida mientras observaba desde la esquina de una pared.

No era la única soprendida, sus otras tres amigas tambien tenían los ojos bien abiertos por lo que veían, Daphne Greengrass estaba conversando animadamente con David Anderson en uno de los bordes de una de las fuentes de los patios del colegio. Las cuatro chicas se acomodaron lo mejor posible una sobre otra en el borde de la pared para poder espiar en conjunto.

-Por Merlín si Potter los ve.-empezó a decir Ginny preocupada.

-Arderá Troya.-comentó Sofía con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña recordó el mensaje que su tio le había enviado en morse cuando esta le empezó a preguntar por Rose, estaban en la sala común de Hufflepuf, ella estaba terminando de hacer un informe de transformaciones para Mcgonnagal mientras David trabaja en unos ejercicios con runas, podría jurar que él ya había terminado con sus tareas, esto era algo diferente, pero se había mantenido hermético con respecto a lo que él junto al director estaban planeando.

-¿Y por qué de la noche a la mañana esta "Rose" se interesa tanto en tí?.-dijo un tanto molesta sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

-Las mujeres tienen sus formas de acercarse al hombre que les interesa.

-Ella solo te busca por tus habilidades en runas y aritmancia.-dijo frunciendo el seño mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su tio.

-Puede ser la excusa que ocupe ella para acercarse a mi.-dijo sonriendole, pero luego cambiando a serio y clavando la mirada en su boligrafo.

El mayor de los Anderson empezó a golpear la mesa, para un oido no experto sonaria como una muestra de ansiedad por una tarea, pero Sofía entendió el mensaje, cuando niña David le había enseñado morse, asi podían tener conversaciones secretas sin que su madre Elizabeth se enterara, la muchacha empezó a enfocar su audición y su vista en el movimiento que hacia la mano izquierda de su tio.

-"Rose es ... ..."-la muchacha abrió los ojos ante lo que su tio le comunico.-"confía en mi".

De mala gana tomó ella tambien su boligrafo y respondió.

-"Entendido".

Los pensamiento de la castaña se rompieron ante el comentario de su amiga de túnicas azules.

-Hacen linda pareja, se ve que disfrutan la compañia del otro.-dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-¿De que lado estás tú?.-cuestionó Astoria molesta.

-Yo creo que no debemos meternos, los problemas de pareja son de un par osea de dos, más personas será multitud.-le respondió la Ravenclaw.

-Yo apoyo a Luna en esto, deberíamos no entrometernos.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, pero no permitiré que esta "amistad" siga por más tiempo, ya bastante tengo con Rose como para sumar a Daphne al harem de David.-dijo molesta la tejona-¿me apoyas Astoria?.

-Hasta el final amiga.

La Hufflepuf y la Slytherin iban a hacercarse cuando vieron que una cabellera roja se acercaba a su objetivo, era Rose.

-Hola David, ¿como estás?.-preguntó amablemente.

-Hola Rose, muy bien gracias, te presento a Daphne Greengrass.

-Un gusto en conocerte Rose, David me a hablado bien de ti.-dijo de manera educada, pero aún con una sonrisa de lo que conversaba con su compañero de sexto año.

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.-dijo un poco coqueta mirando a David.

-Efectivamenta asi a sido, dice que eres muy habil en runas y aritmancia.

-Eso es quedarse poco, incluso me a ayudado a resolver problemas bastante dificiles.-comentó el castaño.

-¿David podrías acompañarme con una tarea de aritmancia?.-dijo ahora un poco más sería la pelirroja y frunciendo un poco el seño contra la ruba.

-Si Rose, voy de inmediato, nos vemos en Hogsmeade Daphy, practica la canción que te dije, madame Rosmerta me pidió que volviera a cantar la proxima vez que fuera, por lo visto le gustó a la gente, me ayudaría mucho que me pudieras acompañar.

-Será un placer David, leeré la partitura con gusto.-dijo la rubia sonriendole.

-Ok...esto si que no me lo esperaba, ¿desde cuando son tan cercanos esos dos?.-preguntó Neville muy sorprendido.

-Desde que el invecil que tenemos como lider se le ocurrió ignorar totalmente a nuestra amiga.-dijo Tracey.

Por otro lado Harry rechinaba los dientes de rabia y desde la punta de su varita salian chispas por el enojo que tenía.

-¿Por que carajo él la llama Daphy?-preguntó molesto.

-Yo no me acercaría mucho de esa chica David, podría querer hacerte daño.-dijo preocupada Rose.

-¿Por qué lo dices Rosi?.-preguntó de forma tranquila David.

-Pues bueno, ella es una sangre pura, puede ser un plan de Potter para que tu bajes la guardia.-dijo un poco abochornada sin mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, estaré atento, tan atento como estoy de que llevas mucho peso en tu mochila, pasámela.-dijo sonriendole a la chica mientras cargaba él con el peso de la muchacha.

Rose se sonrojo, David había sido muy amable con ella, no la habia visto como una rata de biblioteca como otros en Hogwarts, tampoco la discriminó...por sus origenes, esta sintiendo una culpa horrible por lo que sabía que tenía que hacer y esa misión iba en la misma mochila que cargaba el tejón.

Harry se sentía como si una fiera estuviera en su interior y quisiera salir rugiendo.

"CÁLMATE POTTER CÁLMATE, NO ENLOQUESCAS, MALDITA SEA!, DE SEGURO ES UN PLAN, NUNCA DEBÍ CREER QUE PODÍA CONFIAR EN ÉL, LO NECESITAS POTTER, SIN ÉL NO HABRÁ FUTURO, A LA MIERDA ÉL FUTURO SE ESTÁ LLEVANDO A MI CHICA"-pensaba freneticamente él-niño-que-vivió.

"¿Y si esto es lo que él quiere?"-pensó mientras el miedo recorría su medula espinal-"¿podría ser esto todo parte de un plan?, POR MERLÍN, ¿CÓMO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO REALMENTE?"-se dijo a si mismo desesperado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

Neville y Tracey miraron preocupados a su amigo, tenía una expresión de terror que no habían visto en él desde que el espectro de Voldemort había salido del cuerpo de Quirrel, gotas de sudor bañaban la cara del Slytherin mientras miraba al vacio con expresión preocupada.

"¿COMO MIERDA LO DERROTO EN ESTRATEGIA?, SI ESTO ES UN PLAN DE ÉL PARA VOLVERME LOCO, PODRÍA YA HABER PREVISTO ESTO".

La respiración de Harry se empezó a hacer más pesada, sentía como si las paredes se le estuvieran viniendo encima, su garganta parecía apunto de cerrarse y negarle el vital fluido del oxígeno, podía imaginarse a David frente a él, casi como un gigante inmutable, ante el cual el buscador de la casa de las serpientes no era más que un insecto en la madrigera del tejón, pero como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones en su vida, como ocurrió cuando sentía que moriria a manos de su tio Vernon, algo en su interior le hizo no querer rendirse, con un rugido de furia que nacía desde lo más profundo de su alma el joven gritó mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la imagen mental que se había formado de su compañero de Hufflepuf, su puño derecho chocó totalmente en una de las paredes del castillo.

-HARRY!.-gritaron sus amigos.

Un poco de sangre empezó a brotar de la mano derecha, inconcientemente esto lo hizo retroceder, el dolor lo hizo despertar de su...

"Ataque de pánico".

El muchacho recordó los libros de sicología que había leido, lo que había tenido fue un ataque de pánico, pánico porque David lo superar en algo que a él le doldría aun más que en las calificaciones o en un duelo, el amor de Daphne, tenía que aceptar que él no era un genio como David, no tenía un arma tan poderosa como su armadura, tenía que dejar de concentrarse en lo que no tenía, ahí le vino a la mente algo que le dijo Dumbeldore años atrás en su oficina:

"Usa lo que tienes y sigue adelante"

"No soy genio como él, ni el más fuerte mago, pero si puedo ser el más astuto, tengo que dejar de pensar solamente como un mago, tengo que ir más allá, al igual que lo hizo él, si David tomó cosas del mundo mágico para volverse fuerte...yo tomaré cosas del mundo muggle para ser más de lo que ahora soy".-pensó con resolución tanto en su espíritu como en su mirada.

-HARRY ESTAS LOCÓ, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE LA ESTUPIDEZ DE GOLPEAR UNA PARED?.-regañó Neville a su amigo mientras de un monedero parecido al que tenía su amigo sacó rapidamente una poción curativa-esto debería parar el sangrado, espero que no tengas un hueso roto, sino tendremos que ir a la enfermería, no quiero ni imaginarme a Madame Pomfrey regañandonos.-dijo preocupado.-dijo mientras aplicaba el líquido en la parte dañada.

-Gracias amigo por tu preocupación, tuve..una pequeña crisis, pero ahora estoy bien.-dijo el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Desde cuando andas con pociones curativas?.-preguntó curiosa Tracey a su amigo león.

-Oh, lamento que se me olvidara mencionarlo, soy un poco olvidadizo, pero desde hace algun tiempo a la fecha ya decidí lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, quiero ser medimago, para poder traer devuelta a los seres queridos de otras personas de la misma forma que el señor Flamel y la señora Anderson hicieron con mis padres, asi que hace unos dias les pedí a mis papás un set portatil con pociones curativas básicas, aún tengo que leer mucho y por sobre todo mejorar en pociones, pero me esforzaré, para que a futuro cuando luchemos contra Vol...Voldemort o cualquier otro idiota ustedes tengan a alguien que los sane de inmediato, esa es mi promesa.-dijo con determinación.

Harry se sintió profundamente inspirado por su amigo de Gryffindor, conocía a Neville casi desde que llegó a Hogwarts, sabía lo tímido que podía llegar a ser, pero en estas situaciones que él podía entender porque el sombrero lo puso en la casa de los leones, ahora tenía toda la determinación que necesitaba, aclararía sus pensamientos y empezaría a reclutar miembros para los "Caballeros de Hogwarts" dandole una lección a Umbrdige por haber insultado a la futura madre de sus hijos.

Por otro lado Tracey se sintió impresionada por la actitud de Neville, no era la primera vez que había notado ese cambio en la faceta de su amigo, como si un pequeño e indefenso gatito se convirtiera en un león valiente, sus dos mejores amigos estaban queriendo mejorar, ¿en que podía hacerlo ella tambien?, aún no lo sabía, pero haría que las palabras de apoyo hacia Harry fueran reales, aprendería, se esforzaría, protegería a toda costa a esos dos.

-Tengan cuidado con esas provisiones, no haremos escalas, si se rompe alguna caja los arrojaremos al mar abierto.-dijo Severus con un poco de impaciencia cuando dos mortifagos intentaban torpemente llevar suministros sin utilizar magia.

Frente al mago de nariz en forma de gancho había un yate, con el nombre de "Britania".

-¿No lo crees irónico Severus?-dijo Voldemort sonriente pero arrastrando las palabras como si de un siseo de serpiente se tratase.-el padre que despreció a su hija le pone el nombre de esta a su barco de recreo, quien pensaria que nos sería bastante útil, ¿están todos los preparativos listos?.

-Si mi señor, los últimos suministros están siendo colocados en la bodega, la mayoria de nuestras fuerzas ya están adentro y listas para partir.-dijo el ex-jefe de la casa Slytherin sin ningún tipo de emoción, como correspondía a su papel de mago sometido por la maldición _imperius._

Voldemort ingresó al yate, camino brevemente por la cubierta superior para pasar rapidamente a la inferior, gracias a un encantamiento de extensión indetectable el lugar era una base entera, cientos de sus mortifagos estaban ahí preparandose para el combate.

-ESCUCHEN.-dijo mientras se llevaba la varita a la garganta para que todos pudieran oirlo-al anochecer empezaremos con nuestra misión, yo comandaré la fuerza de ataque, Severus y Bellatrix ustedes se quedarán con las mujeres, además vigilaran a Britanny, esta más decir lo que tienen que hacer si esa mocosa decide traicionarnos.

-Mi señor, yo debería estar con usted...

-SILENCIO BELLATRIX.-dijo el Lord oscuro mientras le aplicaba la maldición _cruciatus.-_ Seguirán mis intrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿está claro?.

-Si mi señor.-respondieron al mismo tiempo Bellatrix y Severus al mismo tiempo.

Horas más tarde el barco dejaba la costa este de Gran Bretaña, gracias a encatamientos ocultadores, los guarda costas ingleses no detectarían ninguna nave saliendo del puerto, su nuevo rumbo ahora era los mares del norte.

-¿POR QUÉ EL SEÑOR OSCURO NO ME LLEVA CON ÉL!?.-rugió furiosa Bellatrix

-Pues te necesita aquí Bella, tenemos que proteger a Nagini, junto con vigilar tanto a la muggle como a las nuevas generaciones de mortifagos.-dijo Snape mientras veía a varias mujeres con el vientra abultado en una zona especial de la base.

-Hablando de las últimas, ¿como vás con las pociones de la edad?.-preguntó la ex-Black.

-Bien, creo que tendré la suficiente cantidad para cuando los niños nazcan, creo que menos de tres años tendremos a la nueva generación de mortifagos listos, ya que perdimos a los que estaban en Hogwarts.-constestó el pocionista.

-Sigo sin entender porque el señor oscuro no me escogió, le hubiese brindado un perfecto heredero sangre pura.-dijo con aire un poco soñador la bruja.

-Nuestro señor vivirá por siempre Bella, RECUERDALO, él no necesita ni necesitará un heredero, además, te necesitamos en todo tu potencial para cuando la siguiente parte de plan sea ejecutada.

-LO SE , LO SE.-dijo molesta mientras se iba hechando humos del lugar.

-Severus..-dijo tímidamente Narcissa Malfoy.-mi vientre...me duele, ayudame por favor.

El mortifago abrió los ojos preocupado, llevó a la mujer a una habitación de su improvisada base, la recostó en una cama y sacó su varita para revisarla, años siendo victima de James Potter y su pandilla le habían hecho tener que aprender a usar magia curativa, luego de una rápida revisión pudo concluir que la mujer estaba bien.

-Todo esta en perfectas condiciones, seguramente solo fue un dolor asociado al embarazo, nada de que preocuparse.

-¿El bebé estará bien?, ¿me lo prometes?.-preguntó con preocupación.

-Si Narcissa, tu bebé estará bien, será una niña, felicitaciones.-dijo de manera un poco seca el mago.

-Una niña...mi niña...-dijo empezando a llorar-¿Draco está bien Severus?.

La pregunta dejó un poco sorprendido al hombre, en todos los meses que habían pasado desde que fueron reclutados Narcissa nunca había preguntado por su hijo, al que habían...abandonado, no eran muchos los rumores que sabían de Hogwarts, pero de haber muerto seguramente habría salido en la primera página del profeta.

-Draco está bien, ahora descansa, tu pequeña y tú lo necesitan.

-Me gustaría que se llamara Cassiopeia.-dijo Cissy mientras se llevaba las manos a su vientre y lo acariciaba con afecto-espero que Lucius vuelva pronto, antes de que su hija nazca.

Severus sin decir nada se fue de la habitación, pensando en que tipo de mundo tendría que vivir esa pobre criatura.

"Vamos Elizabeth, tu puedes, soportaste una decada sacando adelante dos niños solos, estos no te puede vencer"-se dijo a si misma la bruja de pelo negro,-"POR MERLÍN NO PUEDO, ¿Y SI SE DESMAYA OTRA VEZ?"-pensó ahora nerviosa-"NO, TIENE QUE SABERLO".

La medimaga caminó con paso firme hacia el subterraneo de su casa, ahí era donde David guardaba muchos de sus equipos para trabajar, su marido los había tomado prestado, había trabajado desde hace un par de meses para encontrar una cura para la licantropía y paracía estar cada vez más cerca, Daniel tenía el pelo ya mucho más largo que antes, revuelto por haber estado trabajando por algunas horas, varios papeles estaban tirados por el suelo llenos de calculos e ideas, la mujer golpeó con sus nudillos la pared que se conectaba con la escalera para anunciar su prescencia, el hombre se sobresaltó un poco pero luego se relajó al ver que era su esposa.

-Hola bonita, creo que me he desvelado otra vez.-dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara para tratar de despertarse un poco.

-¿Has podido tener un avance?.

-Creo que si, he podido crear una variante del suero, para que solo afecte especificamente a los genes licantropos, no quiero someter a Remus al dolor de usar el suero anti-magia como está ahora, aunque él me dijo que soportaría cualquier dolor con tal de quitarse la maldición, ahora solamente falta provarlo en la próxima luna llena, quizás.. y solo quizás pueda volver a ser un hombre totalmente normal para navidad, mucha gente contribuyó para que tanto yo como otros volvieran de ese destino peor que la muerte, tengo el deber de devolverles la mano.

-Sabes, esa lealtad a tus principios siempre me pareció una faceta muy atractiva de tí.-dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su amado y colocaba sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

-¿Si?, ¿Y que otra faceta te parece atractiva de mi?.-dijo de manera pícara el hombre.

-Tu nobleza de corazón, el como me miras.-dijo Elizabeth besandolo-el como me besas, me gusta todo de tí mi amor, el que me mires me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Las palabras de Eli tenían mucho peso, pues por años quiso que el abriera los ojos nuevamente y la observara como lo hacía ahora, una patadita en su estomago le avisó que su pequeño le estaba recordando su misión.

"Demonios, todos los Anderson saben como ser inoportunos"

-Dani...tengo que contarte algo, algo que debía haberte dicho hace un buen tiempo, pero por favor antes quiero que te calmes y por nada del mundo te desmayes, bueno...yo estoy...

-Embarazada.-dijo con toda la calma del mundo el hombre.

-Si embaraza y...un momento...¿COMO LO SABÍAS?.

-Mi vida, te conozco, se cuando me ocultas algo, además que hace unas semanas me hayas pedido a las 3 de la mañana ir a comprar pizza con piña fue la pista que me confirmó todo, tu odias la pizza con piña.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA?.

-Pues se como te sentías con respecto al embarazo de Sofía, si no me habias dicho era porque no te sentías lista, te conozco Eli y bueno VOY A SER PADRE!.-gritó el castaño mientras levantaba a su esposa por los aires mientras la hacía girar.

El varón se puso a reir de felicidad mientras la mujer al principio parecía un poco asustada de caer, pero luego empezó a reir y a aferrarse más al pecho de su marido, esto lo había soñado muchas veces, en ocasiones la felicidad real superaba al más descabellado sueño, luego de muchos y largos besos entre los dos Daniel volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Y cuantos meses tiene?, ¿va todo bien?, ¿es niño o niña?-dijo de manera rápida- por Merlín tengo que volver a practicar como cambiar pañales, no lo hago desde que se los cambiaba a David y el muy desgraciado aprovechaba de orinarme cuando yo lo hacía.-comentó haciendo un puchero.

-Tiene cinco meses mi amor, él esta en perfecto estado de salud y si recuerdo lo que hacia David cuando le cambiabas el pañal.-dijo riendose de la escena que recordaba.

-Si, me las pagará en un momento, logré encontrar fotos de bebé de él, cuando tenga novia será lo primero que le muestre y...un momento, ¿dijiste él?, ¿ES UN NIÑO?-gritó al borde del colapso por la emoción el ex-hufflepuf.

-Si mi amor, es un niño, tendremos un niño.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lágrimas de felicidad no dejaban de caer.

El magi-tecnologo se agachó y puso su mejilla en el vientre de su mujer.

-SE MOVIÓ, SE MOVIÓ!-dijo emocionado.

-Si, sabe que su papá esta contento por él.

-Sabes...estas semanas mientras esperaba que me contaras pensé en un nombre por si era niña o niño, ¿que opinas del nombre Louis?.-dijo con un poco de melancolía.

-Louis...me gusta Dani, escuchaste pequeño-dijo acariciando su vientre-te llamarás como tu abuelo, fue un hombre valiente, igual que tu padre y tu tio, se que serás igual que ellos, mi pequeño Louis...

 **Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ¿de que creen que han hablado Daphne y David que se llevan tan bien ahora?, ¿que les parece que Neville quiera ser medimago?, ¿a que parte de los mares del norte creen que se dirige Voldemort y parte de sus mortífagos?, ¿que les parecen los nombres de los hijos de Narcissa y Elizabeth?, ahora con respecto a los comentarios del último caítulo:**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: Tranquilo, digamos que le darán más que su merecido, ya sabes como soy para escribir ese tipo de escen,as solo recuerda lo que le pasó a la rata de Pettigrew.**

 **Ranmoon man: Si efectivamente, en este universo los caballeros de Hogwarts vendrían a ser el equivalente en este universo del ejercito de Dumbeldore.**

Espero que todos tengan una buena semana :D


	78. C78-Los caballeros del rey serpiente

-Con que esta es la situación.-dijo el rey de los duendes Nekgek.

-Así es su alteza, el horrocrux está en una de las bóvedas de su banco, si usted nos lo permite nosotros lo destruiremos y le devolveremos el objeto intacto.-dijo Stark de forma educada mientras dejaba el té que le habían ofrecido en una pequeña mesita frente a él.

El duende juntó las puntas de sus de dedos de ambas manos en actitud pensativa.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo peligrosos que pueden ser esos artefactos, el dividir el alma utilizando como ingrediente el asesinato es un acto nauseabundo por decirlo menos, le agradezco a nombre de mi gente por darme esta información, pero lamentablemente nosotros tenemos reglas, una vez que una familia hace un acuerdo con nosotros lo respetaremos hasta el final, independiente de lo que hagan fuera de las paredes de este banco, eso incluye a los Lestrange, por lo que lo sentimos por no poder colaborar, ese objeto, sea lo que sea, se queda en el banco.-dijo de manera firme el duende.

-Ya veo, aunque si me permite, no puedo dejar de mencionar que si este horrocrux no es destruido, existe la posibilidad de que Voldemort se haga con el poder en el mundo mágico y tarde o temprano intervenga el banco mágico.

-Me gustaría ver que un mago nos venga a dar ordenes.-dijo frunciendo el ceño-nuestra decisión es definitiva Stark.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo alteza y también por el buen té.-dijo sin alterarse y ofreciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza como despedida.

Luego de que el muggle saliera de la sala de reuniones, Rekgek llamó a uno de sus subordinados.

-Quiero que refuerces la seguridad y registres a cualquier muggle y mago que entre, no los pierdan de vista por ningún motivo.

-Si señor.

"Stark no parece del tipo de personas que se den por vencido, se que trama algo"

-Bueno querida compañera aquí tienes la poción junto con las instrucciones de como hacerla.-empezó a decir George.

-Junto con las indicaciones de como salir del colegio sin ser vista.-agregó Fred.

-Gracias chicos, me alegra haber podido limpiar asperezas con ustedes.-dijo Sofía de manera amable.

-Nosotros tenemos que agradecerte por perdonarnos por nuestro pequeño impasse con respecto a las apuestas que organizamos durante el duelo entre David y Harry.-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Y también por la ayuda con la tarea de estudios muggles.-comentó el otro.

Sofía sonreía pues la mitad de su plan ya estaba listo, solo faltaba implementarlo.

-Vamos a la sala común de Ravenclaw para que me ayuden a prepararme.-dijo la tejona.

-¿Estás segura con esto Sofi?, puede ser peligroso.-comentó Ginny.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por el bien de mi hermana y de su tío, no podemos echarnos para atrás, además está haciendo algo valiente, tú deberías apoyarla.-comentó Astoria un poco molesta por el poco apoyo que notó por parte de su amiga leona.

Ginny no tuvo más opción que aceptar y seguir a sus amigas a la sala común de las águilas.

David caminó temprano hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, quería ir a ver como estaba Smaug, ahora que los dragones estaban más grandes había que ser más cuidados con ellos, además todos sus demás compañeros se contagiaron con viruela de dragón, por lo que asumió que el guardabosques necesitaría de toda la ayuda que pudiese necesitar, su análisis fue correcto, pues el medio-gigante se le notaba en problemas al intentar alimentar al pequeño grupo de dragones que en su mayoría tenía ya el tamaño de gatos.

-Hola Hagrid.

-¿David? , ¿que haces aquí?.

-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda con los dragones.

-POR MERLÍN QUE SI.-dijo más fuerte cuando un par de los reptiles quiso no solo comerse la carne que les daba su cuidador sino también sus dedos.

El tejón tomó un poco de carne y llamó la atención de los dragones, para su sorpresa el primero en llegar fue su dragón que lo hizo nada más ni nada menos que volando, posándose en la espalda de su humano.

-Smaug, pesas, ya no estás tan liviano amigo.-dijo un poco afligido por su espalda el muchacho.

El dragón a diferencia de los otros ya tenía el tamaño de un pastor alemán.

-Smaug ahora has una pirueta.-dijo David a su dragón que ya podía volar unos minutos sin cansarse.

Luego de un rato vino Albus Dumbeldore, había sido invitado previamente a ver el estado de los dragones y ver con sus propios ojos algo que le había comentado Hagrid.

-Ahora gira la derecha, aterriza y exhala fuego como lo practicamos.-dijo David.

El dragón hizo lo que le ordenaron, hizo un suave giro, aterrizo elegantemente y exhalo fuego hacía el cielo de una manera bastante artística, tanto el maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas como el director aplaudían, el primero con felicidad y el segundo con cierta incredulidad de lo que veía.

-Es fabuloso, ¿no es así director?.

-Si Hagrid, nunca había sabido de un dragón que pudiese ser domesticado.-dijo el director mientras veía como el animal se levantaba en dos patas y lamía a su humano.

-Smaug, para jajaja, sabes que me tengo que duchar tres veces para quitar tu baba jajaja.-dijo riendo el tejón.

-No solo eso, David es el único que no se enfermó de viruela de dragón en todo el curso, ¿usted cree que se deba a que él es un..?.-dijo un poco incomodo el guarda-bosques de decir la palabra que había pensado.

-Un muggle, si, suena muy razonable mi estimado amigo, puede que los muggles desarrollen un vinculo con los dragones que nosotros desconociéramos, lo cual es fascinante.

"Este muchacho es extraño, incluso para un muggle".-pensó el director mientras recordaba algo que le dijo el señor Ollivander en una carta.

 _Estimado director:_

 _He estado trabajando en el problema del joven Anderson y me sigue pareciendo intrigante, le he escrito al señor Scamander, pues tengo un a sospecha sobre este misterio, pero necesitaré su opinión de magizoologo, espero poder ir junto a él al colegio a la brevedad, le avisaré oportunamente de nuestra visita._

 _Saludos._

 _-_ Señor , ¿está bien?.-preguntó David preocupado por Dumbeldore.

-Si mi muchacho, solo un poco pensativo, pero nada de que preocuparse.

-Profesor, si me lo permite, quisiera enviar una carta al departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, para pedir un permiso especial para que Smaug se pueda quedar más allá de este año, para así poder seguir estudiándolo, si usted nos da su apoyo estoy seguro que nos dirán que si.-dijo Hagrid emocionado.

-Por su puesto mi querido amigo, este fenómeno es fascinante, yo mismo haré las gestiones.

-Muchas gracias señor por su apoyo, si me disculpan, tengo que arreglarme para ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Tienes alguna cita David?.-dijo Hagrid en tono divertido.

-Algo así, nos vemos pronto, vamos Smaug acompáñame hasta la entrada.

Humano y dragón se fueron corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo haciendo una pequeña carrera.

Harry ya iba caminando rumbo al pueblo mágico, pero varios metros detrás de quien era la causa de su preocupación, desde su discusión no se habían hablado Daphne y él, ella iba más adelante con Tracey.

-¿Sigue molesta conmigo?.-preguntó el pelinegro.

-No se si molesta sería la palabra que ocuparía amigo, pero pienso que deberías hablar con ella, antes que David...

-¿Antes que yo qué?.-preguntó el castaño que se apareció para sorpresa de los dos alumnos de tercer año causándole un poco de susto.

-Por Merlín, David no vuelvas a asustarme así.-dijo Harry respirando un poco agitado al igual que Neville.

-Bueno, yo solo quería decir...-empezó Nevile a decir de forma tímida mientras miraba a Harry por ayuda.

En ese instante aparecieron los demás compañeros del tejón.

-Te debo una cerveza de mantequilla Cedric, no pensé que David pudiese asustarlos.-dijo Jacob un poco molesto por perder la apuesta.

-Neville, ¿me podrías dejar conversar con Harry un momento a solas por favor?.

-Yo...-empezó a decir el león.

-Ven Neville, iremos a Zonko, de seguro que encuentras algo para hacer una broma.-dijo Cedric mientras tomaba por el hombro al muchacho.

Harry le asintió a su amigo y este fue con el grupo de Hufflepuf, una vez que estaban solos los dos elegidos de la nueva profecía la atmósfera pareció cambiar.

-¿Que quieres Anderson?.-dijo de manera un poco tosca el niño que vivió.

-Quiero aclarar un tema del cual tú seguramente ya sabes, en los últimos días me he acercado bastante a Daphne, casi podría llamarla una amiga, pero no tengo otras intenciones con ella, no estoy armando un plan para llegar a ti ni nada por el estilo, solamente me la topé llorando y conversamos.

-¿Y por qué no te podría interesar Daphne de una manera romántica?.-dijo molesto por la falta de interés del tejón por la serpiente.-ella es linda, educada y amable.-dijo lo último un poco sonrojado.

"Tienes que calmarte Harry, no pierdas el control, que no vea que ella es tu punto más débil".

-¿Crees que soy estúpido Potter?, aunque como tu bien dices ella es linda, educada y amable, pero su corazón ya tiene dueño, por lo cual no sería correcto entrometerme, no sería algo de un hombre de verdad, solo te pido que no la hagas sufrir, le he tomado aprecio.-dijo con una expresión sincera.

-Debes pensar que actuó como un idiota.

-No, solamente como un adolescente enamorado de su mejor amiga y que no sabe como afrontar la situación.-dijo riendo un poco.

-Cambiando de tema, hoy voy a invitar a los primeros amigos al grupo de "baile", ¿crees que podrás invitar de las otras casas a participar?.

-Es probable, a diferencia tuya el resto me respeta y no me teme.-dijo el castaño con cierto aire de superioridad.

Harry quiso responder a eso, pero ahora, pensaba en que quizás sus acciones en el pasado le estaban pagando factura en el presente, se había ganado el apoyo de su casa, pero de la manera Slytherin, imponiéndose a través de la fuerza y el miedo, probablemente el único motivo por el cual estos no se iban al lado de David era por los prejuicios que tenían con respecto a los muggles, esta actitud debería cambiar, recordó un fragmento del arte de la guerra:

"Un príncipe idealmente tiene que ser amado y temido".

Aunque el miedo servia para imponerse, abusar de este podría finalmente generar resentimiento y con esto una revuelta, tenía que empezar a ser más equilibrado con eso.

-Otra cosa.-dijo David acercándose a Harry y susurrándole algo en el oído.

El oji-verde abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Y sabiendo eso aún te juntas con ella?.

-Es mejor tenerla cerca de mí que lejos, probablemente se ponga celosa por lo que hoy cantemos Daphne y yo, mantente preparado por si las cosas se ponen feas, mejor me voy, no es bueno que nos vean juntos por largos periodos de tiempo, nos vemos en las tres escobas.-dijo el tejón adelantándose a su compañero mientras se despedía.

Harry estaba en las tres escobas, ahí vio que Neville y Tracey tenían pedida una gran mesa, la fase uno de su plan estaba lista, luego vio a Crabbe y Goyle, con ellos iniciaría su fase dos.

-Hola chicos, necesito que me hagan algo.-dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en los hombros de cada uno.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza mostrando que escuchaban lo que su jefe les decía.

-Bien, escuchen...

Luego de esto el-niño-que-vivió se sentó con sus amigos.

-Ahora hay que esperar.

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a esos dos gorilas?.

-Que le dijeran a ciertas personas de Slytherin vinieran, pero no di más información que el hecho de que yo los llamaba, así sabremos quienes están realmente interesados.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a llegar las primeras personas, el primero fue Theodore Nott, luego lo siguió Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint y por último Draco Malfoy, quien venía de la mano de su novia, la chica de Gryffindor Hermione Granger.

-Vine con mi novia, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme Potter se la puedes decir también a ella.-dijo firme el rubio, pero sin llegar a ser irrespetuoso.

-¿No esperarás que me siente en la misma mesa que una sangre sucia?, no creí que pudieses caer más bajo Malfoy.-dijo de manera despectiva Nott.

-Vuelve a decir esa palabra otra vez y te vuelo la cara Nott.-dijo Malfoy con furia mientras sacaba su varita.

-Suficiente!.-dijo Harry levantando un poco la voz-siéntense todos.

De mala gana Malfoy y Nott se callaron acatando la orden, en ese instante llegó Pansy a ofrecerles el menú, ahí Harry le dijo que trajera una donde de cerveza de mantequilla y cosas para comer tanto para los presentes, como para ella, junto con que ella viniera por unos minutos. La pelinegra de Slytherin se emocionó y por primera vez hizo con alegría el pedido, una vez que ella se incorporó al grupo el joven Potter sacó su varita y aplicó un encantamiento.

- _Muffliato-_ Con esto nadie fuera de esta mesa entenderá correctamente de que estamos hablando.

-Y dime Harringuis, ¿para que nos has citado a todos ahora?.-dijo Pansy de manera coqueta mientras sostenía su cabeza sobre la mesa y miraba atentamente a su compañero.

-Seré directo, vivimos tiempos turbulentos, nuestro gobierno y sistema de vida nos han orillado al caos, por lo cual quiero formar un grupo con el cual a futuro poder cambiar todo este mundo mágico de raíz.-dijo seriamente mirando al grupo.

La sinceridad del buscador dejó perplejos a todos excepto a Neville y Tracey

-¿Hablas...de tomarnos el poder?.-Cuestionó Nott.

-Exactamente, no hoy, no mañana, pero llegará ese día.

-¿Pero no estaríamos en conflicto con...el señor oscuro?.

-Su nombre es Tom Riddle, es momento que todos lo llamemos por su nombre, su padre fue un muggle con el mismo nombre y su madre fue bruja.

-¿QUE?!.-exclamaron varios de los Slytherin junto con Hermione.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el mago oscuro más grande de nuestra época es un hijo de un muggle?.-cuestionó Draco sin poder creérselo.

-Eso...debe ser mentira, él...fue un Slytherin y en esta solo entran sangre puras.-dijo Blaise no muy convencido de lo que él mismo decía.

-Yo soy un mestizo, mis abuelos maternos fueron muggles, ¿algún problema con eso Zabini?.-dijo Harry de manera tranquila, pero mirando fijamente a su compañero.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿TIENES UN PROBLEMA O NO ZABINI?.-dijo ahora el oji-verde levantando un poco más la voz.

-No Harry, no tengo problemas con eso.

-Yo sigo sin creérmelo, pero siendo honesta...eso explicaría el porque nunca supe de que familia provenía él.-dijo para sorpresa de todos Pansy.

-Es importante que sepan eso y si tienen algún problema me lo hagan saber de inmediato, pues yo incluiré gente por su valía y no por quienes son sus ancestros, también hay que aclarar que probablemente nos enfrentemos a Riddle...y también a sus padres que lo siguen a él.

El comentario cayó como un balde de agua fría para todos.

-Se lo que es ser un huérfano, el no tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, junto con la impotencia que se siente, por lo cual les ofrezco darles un hogar en la mansión Potter, me encargaré personalmente de que no les falte nada, les ofrezco que sean parte de mi familia.-dijo mirándolos con firmeza, pero denostando calidez de igual forma.-ahora, la pregunta importante es...¿se unen?, de no hacerlo traje pociones para el olvido, así no recordarán nada de esto y no estarán involucrados en problemas.

Los Slytherin junto a Hermione si miraron un poco preocupados, nadie parecía querer dar el primer paso.

-Yo te apoyo.-dijo Pansy seriamente.

-¿Y por qué?.-preguntó Harry-¿Lo haces por miedo, convicción o necesidad?.

-Siendo honesta, pienso que es lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi vida, no me gusta ser mesera, la paga es mala, los jóvenes y viejos me dicen cosas horribles cuando están ebrios, eso no me agrada, se que puedes ser intimidante, pero...se que no eres mal líder, eso me da confianza.-dijo con una sonrisa que no tenía su habitual arrogancia.

-Apoyo a Parkinson.-empezó a decir Nott-aunque me molesta estar rodeado de sangre...digo hijos de muggles y traidores de la sangre, lo puedo tolerar con tal de salir de esta pobreza, además no tengo problema con enfrentarme a mis padres, son un par de idiotas que perdieron un gran hijo por un sucio mestizo, así que me uno.

-Apoyo a Nott, al menos tú nos estás dando la opción de elegir, eso fue algo que no tuvo mi familia, oh se unían o morían.-comentó Zabini.

-Nosotros lo apoyaremos señor, usted...a sido amable con nosotros.-empezó a decir Crabbe.

-Y nunca nos a llamado idiotas, como lo hacen todos los demás-continuó Goyle.

-Gracias chicos, ¿que dices tú Draco?.-preguntó el-niño-que-vivió.

El rubio platinado se le notaba un poco nervioso, miró a Hermione, esta lo tomó cariñosamente de la mano, ambos intercambiaron una conversación sin decir una palabra, se conocían lo suficiente para no necesitar decir nada.

-Te apoyaré...con una condición.-dijo seriamente.

-¿Cuál es?.-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Que no hagamos lo que han hecho...mi padre y los demás, yo quiero que exista un mundo mejor, un mundo donde estupideces como la pureza de sangre ya no rija y...que si nos enfrentamos a mi padre o a mi madre...me dejes a mi encargarme de ellos.-dijo con una mirada fría en los ojos el rubio-platinado.

-Entiendo, dalo por hecho, no seremos mortifagos, los muggles nos tienen tanto miedo como nosotros a ellos, todos sabemos lo que podemos conseguir si hacemos enojar a uno.-dijo mirando a David.-pero también podemos aprender mucho de ellos.

-Eso es verdad...a mi me gusta el fútbol, veía los partidos con el padre de Hermione.-dijo Draco un poco sonrojado.

-¿Fút..qué?.-preguntaron Nott y Zabini.

-Es un deporte como el quidditch, pero se juega sin escobas y 11 jugadores por equipo.

-¿Y eso es divertido?.-cuestionó Pansy con los brazos cruzados.

-Si lo es, tiene mucha estrategia y emoción al mismo tiempo.-dijo sonriendo el joven Malfoy.

-Volviendo al tema central-acotó el buscador de Slytherin-, ya que todos están de acuerdo, creo que podemos brindar por el comienzo del cambio del mundo mágico...POR LOS CABALLEROS DE HOGWARTS!.-dijo Harry levantando su cerveza de mantequilla.

-POR LOS CABALLEROS DE HOGWARTS!.-dijeron todos brindando.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, les quería dar la gracia a todos quienes han leído mi historia,en este capítulo vimos varias cosas,la reunión de Stark junto al rey de los duendes para pedir permiso para destruir la copa, lamentablemente estos no accedieron a ayudar, ¿que creen que haga el MI7 al respecto?, por otro lado pudimos observar un poco más de la extraña relación que tiene David con los dragones, ¿que creen que descubran el señor Olivander junto a Newt Scamander?, finalmente vimos que la política de gobernar a base del miedo le trae consecuencias ahora a Harry, pues cuando llamo a miembros de su propia casa, la gran mayoría no quiso venir, ¿que les pareció el discurso de Harry?, ahora a comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Shinobi001: Ahora si hizo más aparición Draco, si en ocasiones no aparece un personaje no desesperen, pues aparecerán** **:)**

 **Ranmoon man: Como siempre bien completo tu análisis, ahora pudimos ver que David no quiere quitarle a su chica a Harry, solamente se llevaron bien y empezaron una amistad, en el siguiente capítulo se dará a entender un poco más el porque se caen tan bien en tan poco tiempo, por otro lado el que Neville quisiera ser medimago en este universo va en concordancia con lo que a vivido este personaje, el mensaje que le da David, tanto a Sofia como a Harry con respecto a Rose se verá en el siguiente capítulo, aunque ya creo que deben tener sus sospechas de que se trata, por otra parte, la desesperación del ministro de magia a aferrarse tanto al poder le saldrá caro a futuro, para navidad va a ocurrir un evento muy grande en el mundo mágico a nivel mundial, que hará que se ponga aún más paranoico.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios, un abrazo muy fuerte :D**


	79. C79-¿Cuan profundo es tu amor?

Mientras los muchachos celebraban su nueva alianza, escucharon aplausos de parte de un escenario que para esta ocasión había instalado madame Rosmerta, ahí estaba David con su guitarra, sudaba un poco por el efecto de las luces y el cantar.

-Muchas gracias a todos, ahora quisiera presentarles a una amiga que me acompañará esta noche, ella es Daphne Greengrass.-dijo David más alegre que de costumbre.

La muchacha lucia un bonito vestido en comparación a su habitual atuendo de colegio.

-¿Lista?.-preguntó el Hufflepuff.

-Lista.-dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba en un asiento cercano a su compañero de sexto.

 _Llévame volando hasta la Luna,  
déjame jugar entre las estrellas.  
Déjame ver cómo es la primavera  
en Júpiter y en Marte._

 _En otras palabras, toma mi mano,  
en otras palabras... cariño, bésame._

Empezó cantando David.

 _Llenas mi corazón con canto,  
déjame cantar por los siglos de los siglos.  
Tú eres todo lo que anhelo,  
todo lo que venero y adoro.  
En otras palabras, por favor sé sincero,  
en otras palabras... te quiero_

Continuó cantando Daphne mientras miraba a Harry de reojo, ambas voces se acoplaban bastante bien.

 _Llenas mi corazón con canto,  
déjame cantar por los siglos de los siglos.  
Tú eres todo lo que anhelo,  
todo lo que venero y adoro.  
En otras palabras, por favor sé sincera,  
en otras palabras... te quiero_

Cantaron finalmente al unisono, una vez terminaron de cantar, la gran mayoría de los presentes se pararon y aplaudieron, Cedric, Jacob, Edward y Cho estaban entre quienes hacían más ruido, pero algunas personas tenían una expresión totalmente opuesta a alegre, una de estas fue Harry, que a pesar de haber conversado con David no podía dejar de estar celoso y con ganas de partirle la cara, por otro lado Rose quería lanzarle un maleficio a la chica de tercer año de Slytherin.

"¿Por qué estoy celosa?, solo tengo que seguir con este papel, debo aprovechar de poner la poción en la bebida del muggle antes que se den cuenta."-pensó un poco nerviosa la pelirroja mientras cautelosamente sacaba de sus ropas un frasco con un líquido de color rosado intenso.

Con cuidado acercó la jarra de David hacia ella y dejó caer el brebaje, pequeñas nubes se elevaron en forma de espiral, eso denotaba que la poción se había mezclado perfectamente, luego la dejó en su lugar antes de que volvieran los demás,pero algo inquietó a la Ravenclaw, una persona se acercó a su mesa.

-Disculpen, ¿Hay algún problema que me siente con ustedes?.-dijo una mujer que usaba una capa de viaje que le cubría la cara

Rose estaba por decir que si habría un problema, pero tanto Cho como Cedric la invitaron a unirse, por lo cual no queriendo levantar sospechas tuvo que hacerle espacio, ella se levantó parte de su capucha, revelando a una mujer de pelo castaño lizo, tes blanca y facciones aristocráticas.

-Muchas gracias por su cortesía, el lugar estaba lleno y temía no encontrar un lugar.

-No hay problema, donde caben seis pueden caber siete.-dijo un muy alegre Jacob.

-¿Y como te llamas?-preguntó Edward.

-Mi nombre es Camila Smith, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos.-dijo amablemente y con una encantadora sonrisa.

"¿Quien es esta tipa?".-pensó Rose mientras bebía de su cerveza de mantequilla.

David se acercó hacia sus compañeros mientras hablaba con Daphne, esta parecía un poco molesta, como si la estuvieran regañando, pero finalmente pareció darse por vencida.

-Creo que tienes razón David, le...daré otra oportunidad.

-Esa es mi compañera de canto, ahora ve pues desde aquí siento la mirada de basilisco de Harry.

-Gracias por tus concejos.-dijo Daphne dándole un beso en la mejilla a su compañero a forma de agradecimiento.

Pero algo le pasó al tejón, se sintió transportado a otro lugar, algo en su interior le decía que incluso era otra época, una pequeña niña castaña de unos cinco años con un rostro muy parecido a Daphne retrocedió de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mira padre, lo que me enseñó Merlín.-dijo mientras hacía germinar una semilla y en sus pequeñas manitos aparecía una flor.

David sintió que su mano se movía sin su control haciéndole cariño a la niña y empezó a exclamar:

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija, se que serás una gran bruja al igual que tu madre, tu tía y tu abuela, además, tienes al mejor mago del mundo como tu guía.-dijo mirando al maestro de la niña.

-Mi señor, debo decir que la princesa Daphne tiene mucho potencial, yo solamente la guié un poco.-dijo un hombre barbudo con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Lo que más llamo la atención de David fue que "Merlín" tenía el mismo aspecto que tendría Harry con algunas décadas más de edad.

-Acepta unas cuantas alabanzas amigo mio.-dijo "David" con una sonrisa en su rostro.-además te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, me conoces desde que usaba pañales, solo se formal cuando estemos con los otros miembros de la mesa redonda.

-Aceptaré sus cumplidos mi señor...Arturo.

El tejón volvió a las tres escobas, su compañera de Slytherin lo veía extrañado.

-¿Qué fue eso?.-preguntó un poco asustada.

-¿Viste a una niña haciendo crecer una flor desde una semilla?.

-Sí, yo...era esa niña.-dijo anonadada.

La respuesta dejó en blanco la mente del Hufflepuff, pero entendió que tenía que actuar rápido o la gente podría empezar a verlos raro.

-Vuelve con tus amigos, luego hablaremos de esto.

La Slytherin no muy segura siguió la orden de David, ambos volvieron con sus compañeros, en el caso del tejón sus amigos le llenaron de aplausos, notó que ya habían bebido varias cervezas de mantequilla, Rose se iba a levantar a darle un trago pero la muchacha misteriosa se le adelanto.

-Hola, mi nombre es Camila Smith, me encantó como cantaste, toma, esto es para que refresques la garganta.-dijo mientras le entregaba una jarra con cerveza de mantequilla.

David levantó un poco la ceja y sin inmutarse le respondió.

-Muchas gracias por su gentileza señorita "Smith".-dijo mientras primero olfateó un poco el brebaje y luego bebió de un solo trago la jarra.

El chico muggle se puso un poco pálido, su rostro tomo un aspecto algo enfermizo, pestañeo un par de veces y se quedó mirando a Camila, mientras esto pasaba, el señor Weasley lograba conectar una vieja rocola, donde música de los Bee Gees empezó a sonar-

-¿Quiere bailar conmigo señorita Smith?.-dijo David con una cara un tanto babosa.

-Será un placer señor...

-Anderson, David Anderson.

Los dos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que era de los años setenta, pero para los magos era toda una revolución.

-Escucha, no se porque viniste aquí, pero no tenemos tiempo, la poción de amor me está haciendo efecto, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que me ponga demacrado baboso, si no me lograse controlar.-dijo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor-ordéname activar la armadura, cuento contigo Sofi...

Ahora la mirada del tejón cambio, empezó a sonreír de manera más galante y su mirada hizo sentir un poco incomoda a la muchacha, pues nunca la había visto así, este tomó más firme de la cintura a la chica, ahora sus rostros estaban más cerca uno del otro.

-Debo decirle señorita "Smith" que luce muy hermosa esta noche, su perfume es...cautivador.-dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello de la ahora mujer, el paso de la respiración de David por esta parte hizo que Sofia se estremeciera.

-Da...vid...

-¿Si mi princesa?.-dijo con una mirada cálida como la que le daba cuando ella tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir.

"Por Merlín...¿realmente ya no me está viendo como su sobrina?, podría ser que...NO, NO NO NO NO, SOFIA, ÉL ESTÁ BAJO UNA POCIÓN DE AMOR, ES LA POCIÓN LA QUE HABLA, NO ÉL, pero...esta sería mi oportunidad de saber si realmente le gusto...Dios...en que problema me he metido..."

-David...yo...

-Se lo que sientes por mi Sofia.-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

El corazón de la tejona pareció detenerse por un momento.

-Tú...¿realmente lo sabes?-preguntó más nerviosa de lo que estuvo en su vida.

-Si, lo se desde hace mucho, se porque viniste hasta acá, haciendo todo este juego de usar una poción de envejecimiento, el usar el nombre de soltera de mi mamá, entre Daphne y yo no hay nada, ella es quizás lo más parecida a una amiga que he tenido.

-¿Y yo que soy entonces?, ¿no he sido tu amiga también?.-dijo celosa de no ser considerada amiga de él.

-Tú eres mucho más que eso para mi, eres...mi vida pequeña, desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí que algo nació mi interior, cuando tu pequeña manito de bebe tomó la mía, sentí que volvía a vivir, luego del ataque de los mortifagos yo..entré en una depresión, no podía ver una varita sin ponerme a llorar, yo no quería seguir viviendo...pero cuando tu sonreías, la esperanza volvía a mi, me juré a mi mismo protegerte, que te haría feliz a como diera lugar, yo...te amo, más de lo que puedes imaginar.-dijo mientras llevaba su frente a la de su sobrina-eso espero que lo tengas claro siempre, nunca, bajo ningún motivo te dejaré de amar.-dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos.

Los labios de ambos adolescentes estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, ambas eran agitadas, para empeorar el revoltijo de emociones, al señor Weasley se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner una canción lenta, especial para parejas enamoradas.

-Yo...también te amo-dijo totalmente roja.- siempre has sido mi caballero David, siempre has sido mi todo, lamento no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo antes, yo...quiero estar siempre a tu lado, pero tengo miedo...a lo que puedas sentir, quisiera...que me vieras no como tu sobrina, sino como una mujer, me molesta el no tener una edad parecida, me molesta el no poder estar más a tu lado, me molesta..compartir la misma sangre que tú, pues eso crea un muro infranqueable entre nosotros, quiero estar a tu lado...siempre.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos instantes, los labios de David empezaron a acercarse a los de Sofía, en la mente del primero lo único lógico era seguir con esa acción, por su parte la chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, pero en el último instante consideró que no era lo correcto, si iba a tener su primer beso, este tendría que ser sin esa maldita poción de amor en medio, ella corrió el rostro, solo recibiendo calidez en su mejilla derecha.

-Yo..lo siento, quisiera corresponderte, pero no de esta forma, no contigo en este estado, ¿podemos simplemente bailar juntos?.

Lejos de molestarse, el agente del MI7 sonrió y siguieron bailando, en ese momento la vista de la chica se giró por un instante a Rose que la miraba con odio, recordando el mensaje que David le había dado:

- _Rose es una espía, confía en mi._

Lo que había pasado con la poción de amor en la cerveza había sido una prueba de las malas intenciones de la pelirroja, la pregunta era, ¿por que lo hacía?.

Daphne se sentó con sus amigos, notó que habían más personas de lo normal, pero supuso que sería otro de los planes locos y casi suicidas de Harry, este último le dio una mirada un poco tímida, para luego tomar un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla, ambos se quedaron mirando un instante, acto que fue roto cuando Pansy preguntó:

-¿Quieres algo para beber Greengrass?.-dijo molesta.

-Si Pansy, te lo agradecería mucho.-dijo educadamente.

La pelinegra se levantó y fue a cumplir con su cometido, pues ya madame Rosmerta la había empezado a mirar feo desde la barra por ausentarse de su trabajo.

-Necesitamos crear un método de comunicarnos de manera lo más discreta posible, ¿alguna idea?.-preguntó el pelinegro.

El grupo principalmente compuesto por Slytherin se pusieron a pensar, hasta que Hermione levantó la mano con mucha emoción como si quisiera responder una pregunta de alguna clase.

-Yo, digo nosotros con Draco, tenemos un método de coordinarnos cuando no estamos en la misma clase.-dijo la castaña mientras sacaba algo de sus ropas.

-¿Un galeón de oro?.-cuestionó Tracey.

-No es un galeón cualquiera, miren esto.-dijo el joven Malfoy mientras sacaba otra moneda.-veámonos en el lago negro el lunes a las tres de la tarde.

Al terminar de decir las palabras mientras tocaba el galeón con su varita esta emitió un pequeño brillo, al mismo tiempo la moneda de Hermione emitía el mismo brillo que la anterior, dentro de la moneda un mapa del colegio apareció, luego empezó a amplificar una zona en especifico , mostrando el borde del lago con una X que empezaba a crecer y disminuir de tamaño en ese lugar, el número de serie del galeón empezó a cambiar poniendo una fecha y hora.

-WOU..-exclamaron asombrado Harry, Neville y Tracey.

-¿Crees que podrías hacer unos 20 o 30 de esos?.-preguntó muy interesado Harry.

-Si, podría, pero no somos 20 personas aquí, ¿por qué quieres tanto?.

-Digamos que tengo planeado incluir más personas y tengo el lugar indicado para reunirnos.

-Bellatrix coloca con cuidado la computadora aquí.-dijo Brittany Taylor mientras le ordenaba a la bruja seguir sus instrucciones.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que ser tan cuidadosos con estas estúpidas cosas muggles, ¿por qué no simplemente robamos una super-compesadora?.

-Pues como te lo he explicado varias veces, a diferencia del cuerpo de aurores que son una tropa de ineficientes, el MI5 se daría cuenta del robo de una super-computadora y empezaría a sospechar, tenemos que ir obteniendo las partes de la forma más discreta posible, ahora Severus empieza a duplicarla, necesito por lo menos unas mil super-computadoras, pero antes, Bellatrix aplícale un encantamiento para que la maquina no se caliente en exceso ni tampoco requiera energía eléctrica para funcionar.

-DEJA DE ORDENARME COSAS NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, ¿NO SABES CON QUIEN HABLAS?.-rugió furiosa la bruja sangre pura mientras apuntaba con su varita a la adolescente.

-Se que eres una mujer ignorante que por una parte no sabe seguir una simple instrucción y por otra que será terriblemente castigada por su amo por no seguir una simple orden, así que deja de quejarte y has un poco de magia, que es para lo único que pareces ser útil.-dijo Brittany mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba su nueva adquisición.

De mala gana la mujer de la familia Lestrange empezó a aplicar los encantamientos, luego Severus empezó a multiplicar lentamente la super-computadora.

-Ahora iré a seguir trabajando en el virus, ustedes sigan con las instrucciones.

Una vez se retiró Bellatrix lanzó un _avada kedravra_ contra la pared de la base en la que estaban.

-HIJA DE PUTA!, JURO QUE CUANDO DEJE DE SERNOS ÚTILES LA MATO YO MISMA.-gritó con furia.

El ex-maestro de pociones por otro lado estaba preocupado, esto no pintaba para nada bien, otros mortifagos le habían conseguido algo llamado antena y equipos de comunicación, por sus años viviendo cerca de muggles podía intuir que la chica quería emitir algo, ¿pero un virus?, ¿como podría enviar una enfermedad con una antena?, esto no le gustaba para nada.

"¿Debería enviar una advertencia ahora?, no, solamente tendré una oportunidad, esta base esta vigilada por todos lados, tengo que esperar a que se preparen para atacar o a un momento en que esté totalmente solo, podría jurar que la chica nos está observando".-pensó Severus mientras miraba directamente hacía una cámara de seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro Remus?.-preguntó Daniel con preocupación.

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida, por favor continúen con el procedimiento, tenemos que aprovechar esta luna llena que viene.-dijo desde una camilla y amarrado de brazos y pies por precaución.

-De acuerdo, ¿todos listo?-dijo serio el ex-tejón.

Su esposa le asintió, también estaban Sirius Black, algunos medimagos y doctores del MI7, por seguridad hasta el cazador número 3, Brian O'Connor se encontraba ahí por precaución, si la poción tenía efectos peligrosos era bueno tener una unidad Lancelot especializado en criaturas mágicas.

-Empecemos.-dijo Daniel.

Con esa orden Elizabeth clavó una jeringa con un líquido purpura transparente en uno de los brazos del hombre lobo, la mujer luego usó su varita para crear una representación mágica del núcleo mágico de su paciente, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando sano a Daniel con la ayuda de Nícolas Flamel.

Por unos instantes luego de colocarle el suero pareció no pasar nada, pero todos pudieron ver como un líquido purpura se esparcía por el núcleo mágico de Remus, este empezó a convulsionarse ya gritar de dolor, O'Connor se puso su armadura y estaba listo para entrar en acción, por otro lado Sirius se acercó a su amigo.

-Vamos Lunático, tú puedes, lucha contra la bestia, tú eres más fuerte, por favor no me dejes tú también.-dijo con los ojos un poco vidriosos.

Parecía que los corazón de todos estaban igual de agitados que los intentos de Remus de soltarse de sus ataduras, desde la proyección de su núcleo mágico se podía ver la lucha, luego de unos minutos el adulto se calmo, su respiración volvió a ser normal pero se había desmayado por el dolor.

-¿Lunático?, Lunático, Luná...REMUS DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA, NO ME DEJES!.-gritó desesperado el ex-Gryffindor.

-Tranquilo Sirius el sigue vivo, solo que el proceso lo agotó.-dijo Daniel con la voz fría.

-¿Y COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO?.

-Mira su núcleo mágico.-dijo ahora Elizabeth.

El último miembro de la familia Black levantó la vista y pudo ver como las manchas negras que representaban la maldición de la licantropia ya no estaban.

-Él ya no..-empezó a decir sin Sirius sin poder creérselo.

-Remus Lupin ya no es un hombre lobo.-dijo Finalmente Elizabeth tomando al animago de las manos y dándole una sonrisa para calmarlo.

En ese momento Sirius Black se puso a llorar como un bebe, pero eran lágrimas de alegría, no solo no había perdido a su amigo, sino que también este podría ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, que además era sobrina suya.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nueva capítulo, espero que le guste, lamento haberme demorado, pero estoy en mis evaluaciones de fin de semestre, pero ya me queda poco gracias a Dios, ahora a comentar sus comentarios:**

 **-Loremmac: Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero poder seguir sorprendiéndolos.**

 **-Ranmoon man: Sirius podría probablemente hacer algo si Bellatrix ubiese guardado la copa en la bóveda de los Black, pero esta está en la de los Lestrange, por lo cual no tiene jurisdicción, ahora pudiste apreciar lo que hicieron las 4 chicas, ayudar a Sofía a prepararse e infiltrase en Hogsmeade, ahora con respecto a David y su relación con Smaug y los dragones, van a haber descubrimientos importantes, hay muchos secretos de la época del rey Arturo, la charla que tienen David con Harry le ha hecho recapacitar algunas cosas, el ser un matón con las otras casas le está pasando la cuenta, pues tiene a más de la mitad del colegio en contra, junto que ahora ni siquiera toda su casa lo apoya (por haber "perdido" el duelo contra David).**

 **Saludos y un abrazo para todos :D**


	80. C80-Nunmengard I

La navidad cada vez estaba más cerca, ya que sus dos estudiantes estrella de pociones no estarían para esa fecha, el profesor Slughorn pensó en organizar una fiesta del club de las eminencias luego de las fiestas, por otro lado el-niño-que-vivió reflexionaba en uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts sobre un acontecimiento que le ocurrió cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar con Daphne al salir de las tres escobas.

En general el grupo de los caballeros de Hogwarts logró llevarse bastante bien, incluso pudieron acoger de buena manera a la chica Granger, aunque parte de ese exito se lo podría deber al factor de las cervezas de mantequilla, este grupo sería muy útil para lo que planeaba a futuro, pero por el momento debía recomponer su relación con la chica de pelo dorado.

-Neville, ¿puedes llevarte al resto del grupo un poco más adelante?.-dijo el buscador de Slytherin cuando volvían al colegio.

-¿Esta todo bien Harry?.-preguntó el Gryffindor un poco preocupado.

-Si, solamente necesito enmendar mi metida de pata.

El joven león logró reunir al grupo, les empezó a contar una historia de cuando hizo magia accidental y lleno de plumas la túnica de su abuela, el Slytherin buscó aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Daphne.-dijo un poco tímido.

-Si, ¿que necesitas?.-dijo de manera un poco ruda.

-¿Podríamos conversar un poco?.

-De acuerdo, ¿te parece que volvamos por la orilla del lago?.-preguntó la rubia.

-Si, sería perfecto.

Luego de varios minutos de haberse desviado del camino principal los dos Slytherin caminaban por el borde del lago negro.

-¿Y de que quieres conversar?.-dijo sin disminuir el tono rudo.

"Por Merlín, ¿por que las chicas tienen que reaccionar así aún cuando uno quiere arreglar las cosas?"

-Quería hablarte de mi actuar contigo en el último tiempo, he sido...un idiota, lo siento mucho.-dijo agachando la cabeza sin poder enfrentar la mirada de la chica.

Daphne abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida y se detuvo de su caminar.

-¿Es enserio?.

-Si, fui muy insensible y siendo honesto...no se como actuar en el aspecto romántico.

-¿Y por que tendrías que actuar romántico conmigo?.-dijo lo más sería que pudo pero no pudo evitar decirlo con cierta ansiedad.

-Pues..tú..bueno...yo..bueno..tú..-empezó a decir Harry sin poder armar bien las palabras y sudando como si estuviera jugando la final del mundial de quidditch.

-¿Tú y yo que?.-dijo la chica acercándose más al Slytherin.

"Vamos Potter, te enfrentaste dos veces a Voldemort, tienes un basilisco de mascota y te enfrentaste a un tipo con armas anti-mágicas, NO PUEDES ENTRAR EN PÁNICO PARA DECIRLE A LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA PUES...QUE TE GUSTA".

Inhalando y expirando para calmarse Harry buscó la mirada de Daphne y le empezó a hablar.

-Quería pedirte disculpas, pues no he te correspondido adecuadamente tus sentimientos, al principio en verdad no me di cuenta, nunca tuve un ejemplo de amor romántico en mi vida ni tampoco me guiaron mucho, bueno Sirius me a estado enseñando algunas cosas...pero eso no viene al caso, desde hace algún tiempo hasta la fecha te he empezado a ver de otra manera, me gusta conversar contigo, estar contigo, como me regañas siempre para que ocupe bien los cubiertos, tu forma de mirarme y como te preocupas por mi.-dijo sonrojado-lo que quiero decir es que tengo miedo que te pase algo, bueno, tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo a cualquiera de las personas que quiero, pero...si a ti te llegase a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría, pues tu..

-Yo que..-dijo Daphne más nerviosa de lo que se había sentido nunca.

-Tú eres lo más importante para mi, por eso he sido distante y frio, esperaba que asi te alejaras de mi, de esa forma estar un poco más segura.

-No tienes que cargar con todo el peso del mundo tu solo, no eres un dios.-dijo Daphne mientras tomaba las manos de Harry.-Hay algo que quiero que tengas claro, no importa que tan mal este el mundo, yo siempre estaré contigo y mis sentimientos no cambiarán nunca.-dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento Harry se sintió transportado, estaba al lado de un lago, frente a él había una versión adulta de su compañera de casa, pero ya toda una adulta y con pelo castaño en vez de rubio además de usar ropa que se podría considerar medieval, incluso para el estandar de los magos, mientras tanto el joven Potter pudo verse a si mismo, era ya un adulto, incluso quizás más cercano a un anciano, su pelo era largo y blanco, con una espesa barba, su boca empezó a moverse sola y desde su garganta exclamo.

-Amada mia, ¿realmente quieres estar al lado de este fracasado?, puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro, todas las personas a las que he amado han terminado muertas, no pude salvar a mis padres de los cazadores de mago, no pude salvar ni a mi rey Uther ni a mi reina Igraine, aun cuando juré servirles y protegerles, no pude evitar que Nyx envenenara la mente de la princesa Morgana, no vi la traición de la reina Guinevere y Sir Lancelot, que tanto pesar le causaron a mi señor Arturo, de haber sido más perspicaz, quizás este no hubiese sido herido mortalmente por Mordred, quizás ahora estaría con nosotros, vuestro padre estaría vivo de no ser por mi negligencia.-dijo con profundo dolor.

-No tienes que cargar con todo el peso del mundo tu solo, no eres un dios.-dijo la muchacha parecida a Daphne mientras tomaba las manos de Harry.-Hay algo que quiero que tengas claro, no importa que tan mal este el mundo, yo siempre estaré contigo y mis sentimientos no cambiarán nunca. Intenta recordar...los buenos momentos que vivimos con las personas que amamos.-dijo sonriendole.

Harry tuvo varios flash back, se vio tirado en el suelo con una espada a la altura del cuello, estaba mucho más joven que antes, levanto las manos en señal de rendición y un hombre de pelo castaño pasó de una actitud hostil a amable en un momento, luego cambio a una niña de pelo negro y ojos cafes que leía muy concentrada varios libros de magia,el se sentía orgulloso de ella, la siguiente escena fue un chico de unos trece años, muy parecido a David, cargaba un siervo a sus espaldas.

-Mira Merlín lo que case.-dijo colocando el ciervo en frente de la cabaña en el bosque donde vivían-por fin comeremos bien.-comentó sonriendo.

-Mi señor Arturo, ¿tiene algo de malo la comida que le preparo?.-dijo mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Arturo piensa que sabe a trasero de troll.-dijo sonriendo una chica de pelo rubio, ojos dorados y que usaba un vestido blanco.

-NIMUE, DEJA DE LEER MIS PENSAMIENTOS!.-dijo molesto Arturo molesto.

"Harry" no pudo evitar reir ante la escena, sentía mucha añoranza al ver estos sucesos.

Luego la escena cambio y Harry sostenía en brazos a un niño con el mismo color de pelo que la Daphne de la visión, ella estaba recostada en una cama con rostro agotado pero feliz.

-Y dime esposo, ¿que nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo?.

-Su nombre será...Andrew.-dijo mientras le colocaba un medallón en su cuello con el simbolo de una espada con una serpiente enrollada en torno a ella.

Harry volvió a la realidad, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, en su pecho sentía una sensación de mucha calidez, se sentía feliz, miró a Daphne quien tambien tenía lágrimas en su rostro y la abrazo con fuerza, aunque este acto lo habían hecho en el pasado, ahora tenía un sabor distinto, como si volviera a verla después de mucho tiempo.

David aun sentía verguenza de lo que había pasado con Sofía, por suerte su sobrina lo llevó cerca de Hogwarts, luego le ordenó llegar a su cuarto, cuando estuviera solo activar su armadura y sanar del efecto de la poción, por otro lado le pidió a Edward y Jacob que lo protegieran, que nadie más se le acercara, los dos muchachos tomaron eso como que su amigo había logrado alguna especie de relación con la chica que acababa de conocer y para no arruinar esto cumplieron a cabalidad con la orden.

-¿Estás bien David?.-preguntó un poco preocupada Cho Chang quien estaba recostada en el pecho de Cedric.

-Si, solamente pensaba.-dijo con expresión un poco cansada.

-De seguro aún piensa en la chica que conoció en "Las tres escobas".-comentó Jacob riendose un poco de su compañero.

Pero el Hufflepuff notó que su amigo no estaba de buen humor para bromas, eso también lo notó Rose quien respondió un poco molesta a su compañero.

-¿No viste que le puso una poción de amor en su bebida?.-comentó la pelirroja.

-¿Que?.-Exclamó Cedric preocupado.

-¿No se dieron cuenta el aspecto que tuvo David luego de beber su cerveza?, estaba pálido y enfermiso, además que se puso muy coqueto en un instante con esta chica.

-Yo no me dí cuenta.-comentó Jacob ahora preocupado.

-Claro, porque ustedes cuatros.-dijo señalando a los tres tejones y a la ravenclaw-estaban muy ebrios, ¿que hubiese pasado si se trataba de un mortifago?.

"Dios...que hipocresia más grande".-pensaba David sobre lo que Rose decía.

-Ya paso, eso es lo importante, les agradecería si no volvemos a tocar el tema por favor.-comentó el menor de los hermanos Anderson con un ligero tono de molestia.

-CACHORRO!-gritó Sirius mientras se acercaba, más notó a Harry preocupado.-¿te pasa algo?.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, te cuento en casa.-dijo seriamente.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigos y los familiares de estos Sirius guió a Harry donde estaba Remus con Tonks que iban felices de la mano, ante lo cual el niño que vivió levanto la ceja buscando una explicación a su padrino.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, te cuento en casa.-dijo juguetonamente.

Hubo un miembro más que se acercó al grupo, una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad los dos merodeadores sobrevivientes, ella era la cazadora 4, Allison Walker, caminaba usando su tradicional ropa compuesta por pantalones y chaqueta de cuero, que le darían un aspecto de amante del metal.

-Harry, te presento a Allison Walker, ella trabaja en el mismo equipo que David y estará apoyando en tu protección durante las vacaciones de fin de año.-dijo el animago in-usualmente serio para él.

El oji-verde se sorprendió, pero unió rápidamente todos la evidencia, su padrino le había comentando hace un tiempo que estaba saliendo con alguien, esta mujer parecía ser del tipo que le gustaba al mejor amigo de su papá y el que se pusiera nervioso confirmaba todo.

-Un gusto en conocerte señorita Walker.-dijo educadamente mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Más la agente del MI7 se acercó rápidamente al niño y lo abrazó, llevando el rostro de Harry casi a la altura de los bustos de ella.

-Sirius no me dijiste que tu ahijado era tan lindo en persona, es adorable.-dijo sonriendo.

El niño-que-vivió se puso rojo como un tomate, más pudo sentir una mirada asesina desde su espalda, era Daphne que la miraba desde la distancia con molestia.

"Se que no necesitas legeremancia Harry para entender esto, si muestras que te gustó el abrazo de esa tipa...te vas al demonio, si, puedo pensar cosas que nunca digo".

-Ehh..Hola Remus, Tonks que gusto en verlos.-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a los aludidos con una sonrisa que no se correspondía con la gota de sudor que caía por su frente, en ese momento el joven Potter conoció el verdadero terror de una mujer enojada.

-¿Crees que le caí mal Sirius?.-dijo un poco preocupada la mujer.

-No lo creo, solo que mi ahijado es lo suficiente inteligente para no morir a manos de otra rubia.-dijo riéndose pues él si vio la cara que le puso Daphne a Harry.

-Hogar dulce hogar.-dijo Daniel una vez que se bajaron del auto y colocaban los hechizos protectores junto a su esposa.

Mientras ellos hacían eso, David y Sofía sacaban los víveres del supermercado que los dos adultos habían comprado previamente a ir a buscarlos a la estación de King Cross, mientras estaban sacando las cosas no pudieron evitar mirarse de reojo, pero volvían rápidamente a concentrarse en lo que hacían, aunque el mayor de los dos sabía que de estas vacaciones el tema de lo que paso en las tres escobas no podía pasar sin hablarse.

Daniel pro su parte notó ese cambio en su hermanito, por lo que tomó una desición.

-David toma tu abrigo y acompañame.

-¿Faltó algo que comprar?.

-Más o menos, solo confía en mi.-dijo sonriendo.-volvemos antes del anocheser Eli.-dijo el castaño mayor.

Ambos hermanos se subieron al auto de la familia y emprendieron rumbo.

-Según recuerdo tú no tienes licencia.-dijo con su habitual seriedad David.

-Pues en estos meses he hecho muchas cosas mi pequeño murcielago, no solo saque mi licencia de conducir, sino que he trabajado en unos proyectos de magia tecnología que había dejado abandonados por mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas la esfera-televisión?.-dijo emocionado mientras miraba a su hermano.

-PEATÓN.-dijo rapidamente David mientras tomaba el manubrio y giraba bruscamente para evitar arrollar a un anciono.

El menor de los hermanos miró con desaprobación al otro por su falta de seriedad de conducir.

-¿No usaste algún hechizo con el instructor verdad?

-Pues...no, pero si me dijo que si lo dejaba bajarse me daría la licencia.-dijo sonriendo.

-Entiendo, bueno con respecto a lo que dijiste antes si recuerdo, planeabas crear un equivalente mágico de la televisión.

-Exacto, en las noches he podido avanzar mucho, ahora que se viene el mundial de quidditch le haré promoción, ¿te imaginas?.

-De funcionar ganarias mucho dinero.

-No lo hago por eso, cuando niño tú veías series donde los heroes se esforzaban por dar lo correcto, eso te motivo, con ella papá y yo veiamos partidos de fútbol, ya en mi época se decía que la tecnología separaba a la gente, pero...yo creo que depende de como se use, el conocimiento es solo conocimiento, depende de la sabiduría si eso será bueno o malo, tu tambien usaste el conocimiento para diversos fines.-dijo ahora con expresión más seria.

David no quizo en ese momento decir nada, era un tema incomodo la moralidad con la que había actua al ayudar a crear las armaduras Lancelot y el suero anti-magia,por suerte la campana lo salvó, pues llegaron a su destino, una taberna al estilo Irlandes en pleno centro de Londres.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?.preguntó serio una vez que se bajó del automovil.

-Para conversar de nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y de tu futuro hermanito.-dijo con rostro amable, vamos por una cerveza a la "Mesa redonda".

-Mi señor, ya hemos determinado cuantos guardias se encuentran en la prisión, junto con sus rutinas de vigilancia, además tenemos ya un mapa del exterior del castillo.-dijo Lucius Malfoy.

-Excelente Lucius, dale esta información a los diferentes grupos y que se preparen, mañana les daremos un buen regalo de navidad.-dijo Voldemort mientras contemplaba la prisión mágica de Nunmengard.

 **Hola a todos, les pido nuevamente disculpas por no subir capítulos, lo que ocurre es que estaba terminando mi semestre, por lo que estuve con muchas pruebas, luego de eso tuve que operarme, por lo que aún sigo recuperandome de eso, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejas sus comentarios, ahora que estaré de vacaciones probablemente suba más capítulos a la semana, por lo que permanescan atentos, un abrazo a todos :D**


	81. C81-Nummengard II

-Tomen esto y apréndaselo de memoria.-dijo Sirius pasándole un trozo de papel a Allison y a Harry.

"La sede de la orden del fenix se encuentra en el número 12 de Grinmmauld place, Londres".

-Bueno, ahora quema el papel.-dijo el padrino mientras el ahijado obedecía y con un sencillo _incendio_ hacia cenizas el documento.

Primero pasaron Remus y Tonks, luego pasó Allison y por último Harry con Sirius, el lugar era bastante elegante, aunque se notaba que había sido pintado y limpiado hace poco, los colores rojo y dorado predominaban, el adolescente pensó que era con motivo de darle un ambiente más "Gryffindor".

-Kreacher ven aquí.-dijo el jefe de la antigua y honorable casa de los Black.

-¿Que es lo que el amo traidor de la sangre quiere de Kreacher?.-dijo evidentemente molesto el pequeño elfo.

-Primero que dejes de utilizar cualquier tipo de insulto contra mi y contra cualquier persona que venga a esta casa, segundo, quiero presentarte a mi ahijado Harry Potter, le obedecerás en todo lo que él te ordene, por otro lado te presento a Allison Walker, a ella la tratarás con el mismo respeto con el que tratabas a mi madre, no quiero ningún tipo de insulto, ¿entendiste?.

-Kreacher entendió.-dijo molesto.

En ese instante Allison abrió los ojos con preocupación, activo su armadura rápidamente en modo beta y apuntó al elfo domestico, este se estremeció ante lo que veía.

-Sirius que el elfo no se mueva, tiene un horrocrux en el cuello.-dijo seriamente la mujer.

Harry y Sirius junto con Remus y Tonks sacaron sus varitas.

-Kreacher no te muevas por nada del mundo, luego, ¿de donde obtuviste ese collar?.

El elfo luchaba consigo mismo, eso solamente pasaba cuando una orden anterior luchaba con una orden actual.

-RESPONDE AHORA KREACHER ES UNA ORDEN!.-dijo molesto el animago.

-Este medallón lo obtuvo el amo Regulus junto a Kreacher, el señor oscuro quiso utilizar un elfo domestico para probar las protecciones donde tenía el horrocrux guardado, se lo pidió al amo Regulus, pero el buen amo le ordeno a Kreacher que pasara lo que pasara volviera, una vez que volví y le conté lo que paso el amo Regulus se indigno y junto con Kreacher fuimos a la cueva para robar y destruir el medallón, pero el joven amo no logró escapar de los Inferi que protegían el lugar, me ordenó que escapara.-dijo empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.-trate de destruirlo pero no pude, fracasé en la última orden que el buen amo Regulus me dio.

-Mi hermano..¿traicionó a Voldemort?.-dijo sin poder creérselo Sirius.

-Kreacher, yo puedo destruir el medallón, puedo ayudarte a cumplir con la misión de tu amo Regulus, pero por favor sácate eso y déjalo en el suelo, ¿me entiendes?.-dijo Allison de la forma más amable posible.

El elfo miró a la mujer en armadura y para sorpresa de todos se sacó el medallón del cuelo.

"Aquí unidad 4 llamando a la base, encontré un horrocrux, repito, encontré un horrocrux, pido respaldo y orden para destruirlo inmediatamente".-dijo la rubia desde dentro de su armadura.

En la base del MI7 se encendieron todas las alarmas y entraron en alerta roja.

-Aquí Stark, Allison tienes permiso para destruirlo de inmediato.

-Entendido señor.

Allison cargó su arma y apuntó.

-Todos aléjense, yo me encargo.-dijo seria mientras mentalmente cambiaba en la pantalla de su armadura de bala normal a una bala bañada en suero anti-magia.

Los magos y le duende hicieron caso.

"Esto es por mi novio y por mi hermanito".-pensó con rabia antes de jalar el gatillo.

Sin fallar en su disparo, la bala atravesó la parte externa del guardapelo, una explosión de humo negro salio de este, el rostro de Voldemort se elevó como una nube emitiendo un grito horrible de dolor, pero finalmente se desvaneció.

-Creo que eso a sido todo.-dijo Allison mientras exhalaba y desactivaba su armadura.

-Se...¿cumplió la última orden del buen amo Regulus?.-preguntó Kreacher tímidamente.

-Así es Kreacher, cumpliste con el último pedido de mi hermano, has sido un buen elfo.-dijo Sirius de forma amable como quizás nunca lo había hecho con su pequeño sirviente.

El elfo empezó a llorar a mares, luego empezó a darle un abrazo a todos los presentes, finalmente se comprometió a hacer la mejor cena de navidad de la historia de Grimmauld place.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra el señor Adam Murphy?.-preguntó Daniel en la barra del bar.

-Si, ¿quien lo busca?.-preguntó una chica que limpiaba los vasos.

-Digale que Daniel Anderson viene a cumplir con la tradición familiar, él entenderá.

Un poco confundida la chica fue a la parte de atrás del local, donde estaba la zona de contabilidad, al cabo de unos minutos un hombre de unos cincuenta años salio.

-Oh por Dios, DANIEL QUE GUSTO VERTE.-dijo Adam Murphy mientras se acercaba a Daniel y lo abrazaba como si de un hijo se tratara.

Tanto la chica de la barra como David estaban un poco sorprendidos de la reacción.

-Supe que unos ladrones atacaron tu hogar, lamento mucho lo de tu padre y tu madre, no puedo imaginarme tu dolor, mis más sentidas condolencias, pero este será siempre tu hogar, cualquier cosa que necesites siempre estaré a tu disposición, mi familia no olvida sus juramentos.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras señor, hoy vengo por un motivo más alegre, vengo a cumplir la tradición en nombre de mi padre, él es mi hermano menor David.

-Un gusto volver a verte David, la última vez que viniste aquí apenas tenias unos meses de nacido, eras un bebé muy hermoso, me alegra que ahora estén aquí los dos, vengan les daré una de las mejores mesas.

El adulto llevó a los hermanos, luego les trajo una carta para que escogieran lo que querían comer y beber.

-Dani, recuerda que yo no puedo beber por ser menor de edad.-dijo David sin quitar la vista del menú.

-No te preocupes hermanito, aquí nadie llamar a la policía, ve este lugar como tu segunda casa.

-¿Y cual es la relación de este lugar con nuestra familia?.

-Mira hacia arriba tuyo.

El castaño menor se dio vuelta y vio una serie de cuadros.

-No puede ser...-dijo con la boca un poco abierta.

-Así es muchacho, desde tu tatarabuelo han venido aquí, de hecho en cierta forma este local es suyo.-dijo el señor Murphy mientras traía un plato de pescado con patatas fritas a cada uno, junto con dos jarras de medio litro de cerveza negra artesanal para luego sentarse con ellos.-el primer hombre en el cuadro es su tatara-abuelo, Richard Anderson, el trabajaba en Oxford, él era médico y se le encomendó una investigación sobre la calidad de vida de los obreros de una fabrica siderúrgica acá en Londres, ahí conoció a mi bis-abuelo, se hicieron amigos, un día mi ancestro lo invito a su casa y le mostró una cerveza artesanal que el preparaba, una vez que tu tatara-abuelo la probo se enamoró y le hizo un préstamo a mi familia para abrir un bar, con una sola condición.

-¿Y cual fue?.-pregunto curioso David.

-Que algún día ayudáramos a otros de la misma manera que tu familia lo hizo con la mía y además que tanto él como su familia comieran siempre gratis aquí.-respondió sonriendole.-este es solo uno de 7 bares, tenemos a cerca de 70 personas trabajando, la mayoría de ellos personas en situación de vulnerabilidad, bueno, hasta antes de trabajar aquí, mi familia siempre estará agradecida por lo que la tuya hizo, por eso se volvió una tradición que cada miembro de la familia Anderson traía a su hijo acá a celebrar la mayoría de edad o simplemente venir a comer algo delicioso, además para festejar la ocasión se tomaba una foto conmemorativa, parte con tu tatara-abuelo Richard, luego tu bis-abuelo Thomas, tu abuelo Arthur y finalmente tu padre Louis junto a Daniel, traeré la cámara para plasmar el momento, espérenme un momento.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Que te parece todo esto hermanito?.-dijo alegre Daniel.

Pero el muchacho se quedó mirando las fotografías, algo en su tatara-abuelo le rondaba en la cabeza.

"Ese pelo blanco, esa barba...se que lo he visto en alguna parte...podrá ser...no..simplemente no puede ser".

-Pues, me alegra estar aquí, esa foto de papá no la había visto.

-Esa foto nos la tomaron cuando yo cumplí 17, en el mundo mágico ya era considerado un mayor de edad, por lo que papá pensó que no había problema en venir antes de los 18 años.

-He vuelto, bien chicos, acomódense y levanten las cervezas mientras sonríen.

Ambos chicos lo hicieron y un flash los cegó por un instante.

-Excelente, la mandaré a ampliar y se las enviaré por correo para que la tengan.

-Muchas gracias señor Murphy, espero poder traer a mi hija Sofia en unos años más.

-¿Tienes una hija?.

-Si, una hermosa hija de 12 años.-dijo orgulloso el hombre.

-Excelente, será la primer mujer Anderson a quien fotografíe, esperaré ansioso ese momento, bueno los dejo para que disfruten su comida, no olviden venir a verme cuando quieran.

-Ahora que hago memoria, Sofía literalmente es la primera mujer en la familia desde...el principio, si no mal recuerdo en nuestra han sido puros varones.

-Es verdad, ¿curioso no?.

-Daniel, ¿podrías colocar un encantamiento silenciador?.

-Claro.-dijo el hermano mayor mientras por debajo de la mesa hacia un movimiento de varita.-Listo, ¿que quieres decirme?.

-Hay algo que quería comentarte desde hace un tiempo, ¿que opinas con respecto a lo que he hecho con mi vida?, me refiero a lo del MI7, crear las armaduras, el suero, lo que le hice hacer a Sofia cuando estuvo en su primer año de Hogwarts.

-Mmm, siéndote honesto no considero correcto lo de haberle quitado la magia a los Slytherin, por muy seguro que estés de que se convertirán en futuros mortífagos ellos aún no hicieron nada, aun cuando tú tuvieras razón no elimina que los estarías juzgando, cosa que tanto a ti como a mi nos molesta con respecto a los sangre pura elitistas.-dijo mientras se concentraba en su plato.

-¿Estas decepcionado de mi?.-dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-No, por nada del mundo.-dijo ahora mirándolo a los ojos-es verdad que hiciste algo de dudosa moral, pero se que no eres una mala persona, solamente te toco vivir cosas que nadie debería vivir.

-¿Crees que papá y mamá estarían decepcionados de mi?.

Daniel pudo ver en la expresión de su hermano que no era el David Anderson cazador de magos, sino el pequeño David de 4 años quien le hablaba ahora.

-Papá y mamá estarían orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho, lograste superar el miedo a la magia, ayudaste a Eli a criar a una preciosa niña que te idolatra, lograste más logros académicos que papá o el abuelo a tu edad, lograste luchar de igual a igual contra magos, tienes mucho por lo que estar orgulloso, yo estoy orgulloso de ti siempre hermanito, nada quitará eso, ahora cambiando de tema, ¿como estuvo tu salida a Hogsmeade?, por lo que me contaste en tu última transmisión ibas a cantar con esa tal Daphne, ¿no es así?.

-Si, todo salió bien, me he ganado unos cuantos galeones cantando en "Las tres escobas".-dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Te noto preocupado, ¿paso algo?.

-Bueno, siendo honesto, si, quiero pedir tu concejo, pero esto te involucra muy personalmente a ti, pero eres quizás a la única persona con la que puedo ser sincero junto con Ely, no quiero que pienses mal de mi.

-Tranquilo hermanito, dime, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, sabes que no me gusta juzgar a nadie, menos aún a mi hermano. ahora dime que te aqueja.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que a Sofia yo le gusto desde que ella tiene 5 años, me enteré cuando ella intentaba dibujarte a ti y a Ely de una de las fotografías de su matrimonio, ella nos dibujo a ella y a mi en una situación parecida, quizás pienses que es solo algo de la niñez, pero con el pasar delos años siento como su mirada no es la de una hermana por su hermano, es la que te ponía Ely a ti cada vez que se veían, lo noto en como se comporta, en como me cela, en la última salida a Hogsmeade ella no solo logró escapar del colegio, sino que también se consiguió una poción de la edad para evitar que yo tuviera una cita con Rose, una chica de Ravenclaw, que resultó ser una espía de Umbridge, resumiendo un poco más la situación, Rose intentó darme una poción de amor, pero Sofía se la quitó y le dije que me la diera mi para cuidar las apariencias, cuando estuve bajo el efecto de la poción...yo no la vi como mi sobrina, la vi como una mujer, eso me asustó profundamente, casi la terminé besando, gracias a Dios ella me dijo que no quería que su primer beso fuese de esa forma y me llevó devuelta al castillo, desde entonces que casi no le he hablado, sentí vergüenza por casi hacer lo que hice, debes pensar que soy un degenerado, pero no es así, yo la amo, pero no de la manera en que ella me ama y no se que hacer.-dijo exhalando mucho aire para luego tomarse lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un solo trago.

-Todo estará bien.-dijo Daniel mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hermano.-no has hecho nada malo, siéndote honesto me di cuenta desde hace algún tiempo, tienes razón, ella te mira igual que como Ely me mira a mi, no se si como padre debería estar celoso de que a mi única hija ya le empiecen a gustar los chicos, pero al menos se que se fijo en uno bueno, ahora aquí lo que tienes que tener claro es que si a futuro quieres iniciar algo con ella o con cualquier otra chica, tienes mi bendición David, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, ahora si te preocupa el tema del parentesco, no son parientes tan directos como sería el caso de un padre con un hijo o entre hermanos, por lo que no deberían tener problemas, lo que si tienes que tener claro es que la persona con la que estés tiene que ser porque la amas con todo tu corazón, por ninguna otra razón más que esa, nunca lo olvides, ¿puedes prometerme eso?.

-Siempre.

Mientras tanto en Nunmengard una neblina empezó a cubrir todo el lugar, por el clima de los mares del norte esto no era inusual, pero esa cotidianidad fue rota cuando explosiones parecieron venir de toda la torre, los aurores no alcanzaron a recomponerse cuando decenas y decenas de dementores entraron por los orificios provocados por las explosiones, las grotescas criaturas empezaron a succionar los recuerdos felices de los policías mágicos, quienes se pudieron recomponer más rápido intentaron hacer el encantamiento _patronus_ , pero sus varitas salieron volando de sus manos, magos con túnicas negras eras los responsables, al igual que los dementros estos entraron por los orificios y les dieron apoyo a sus nauseabundos colegas, los magos lentamente fueron superados por el ataque combinado, luego de nos más de una media hora los cerca de cincuenta aurores que defendían la prisión estaban en un estado peor que la muerte, esto gracias al beso del dementor, una vez asegurada la zona, Lord Voldemort hizo su entrada triunfal.

-Mi señor, los aurores fueron desarmados y ahora están siendo besados por los dementores, tal como estaba planeado.

-Excelente Lucius, y dime, ¿encontramos nuestro regalo de navidad adelantado?.

-Esta por aquí mi señor, en la parte más alta de la torre principal.

Las pisadas del señor oscuro y el grito de los últimos aurores que se convertían en alimento de dementor eran los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en la marcha, una puerta fue abierta y Tom Riddle pudo apreciar al que fue el mayor mago oscuro, por supuesto antes que él, Gellert Grindelwald, solo cruzaron miradas por un instante.

- _Imperio.-_ Dijo Lord Voldemort sobre su victima.

Por unos instantes se notó el esfuerzo que hizo el ex-lord oscuro por no someterse a su rival, pero la edad y su mal estado de salud lo terminaron traicionando a la larga, luego de varios minutos de lucha la mente de Grindelwald cedió.

Por su parte Tom Riddle se apoyó en una de las paredes.

-¿Mi señor está bien?.-preguntó preocupado Lucius.

-Encadenen a Grindelwald y llévenlo rápidamente al barco, que el resto siga con el plan y lleve los cuerpos sin alma de los aurores con nosotros también, los dementores ya se dieron un festín, pero antes de irme...

En una de las paredes Lord Voldemort escribió:

 _"Francia es la siguiente"_


	82. C82-Vacaciones de navidad I

-Ya con esto van 5 horrocrux.-dijo Harry mientras estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea-aún nos falta determinar cuantos más hizo.

-No se si un alma aguante tanto.-comentó Sirius mientras bebía un poco de whisky de fuego.

-Fue bueno tener Allison aquí, sino nunca nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de que esa cosa estaba aquí.

-SI, aunque no esperé que la conocieras en esa faceta.

-¿Ella es quien tu querías presentarme verdad?.

-Si, como trabajo con el MI7 empezamos a interactuar más y bueno, lentamente nos fuimos atrayendo, llevamos unos dos meses saliendo y bueno quería saber tu opinión sobre ella.-dijo un poco nervioso el animago.

-¿La mía?.

-Pues claro Harry, tu eres mi familia, eres la prioridad para mi, si por algún motivo no congeniaran...yo tengo mis prioridades cachorro y una de esas eres tú.

-No se que decir a eso Sirius, yo quiero que seas feliz y ella parece buena gente, por lo que si es mi aprobación la que quieres, entonces la tienes.

-Gracias Harry, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí, ahora cambiando de tema, ¿como va todo con Daphne?.

-Soy un idiota, por querer protegerla de que le hicieran daño terminé yo haciéndole daño por ignorarla, aunque...cuando volvimos de Hogsmeade pasó algo extraño entre nosotros.-dijo serio el-niño-que-vivió.

-¿A que llamarías extraño?.-dijo el padrino a su ahijado mientras se acomodaba más al borde de su sofá.

Ahí Harry procedió a contarle sobre su visión siendo él...el mago Merlín.

-Eso...es inusual, incluso para el mundo mágico, déjame ver si entendí, tú eras Merlín, David era el rey Arturo y este tenía una hija que era igual a la Daphne que nosotros conocemos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?.

-Así es.

-Ok, luego al final tú y ella tienen un hijo al que le colocan el mismo medallón con el símbolo de la familia Anderson.

-Exacto.

-Sacando de la lado una alucinación muy loca por efecto de una cerveza de mantequilla algo vencida y yo si que tengo experiencia con eso, esto es perturbante, implicaría que ustedes tres tienen alguna clase de conexión, que trasciende sus propias vidas.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

David revisaba en su computadora los últimos informes del día, Allison se las había ingeniado para encontrar y destruir un nuevo horrocrux, eso siempre era algo bueno, quedaba menos para el inicio de la operación de infiltración al banco de Gringotts, esta sería para año nuevo, cuando los duendes estuvieran también celebrando las festividades, pero lo ocurrido en la mansión Black no era la única información nueva, desde la dirección general de seguridad exterior del gobierno Francés les llegó una información requerida desde hace algunos meses, la lista completa con los alumnos que al año siguiente estarían en edad de entrar al torneo de los tres magos, si la nueva profecía tenia el significado que le dio el profesor Dumbeldore, eso significaba que alguna de las chicas en esta lista era una de las elegidas para enfrentarse al gran mal que se avecinaba luego de Voldemort.

El muchacho empezó a revisar nombres, antecedentes académicos e incluso psicológicos, le sorprendía esto último, pues implicaría que alguien estuvo en contacto directo con estas personas.

"¿Stark me estará ocultando información?, probablemente haya más agentes en escuelas mágicas además de mi"

-David la cena está lista.-dijo Elizabeth mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Voy en un momento.

"Deberé continuar con esto después".-pensó mientras cerraba sus archivos y la imagen de una chica llamada Fleur Delacour se desvanecía del monitor.

Al bajar la escalera se encontró con una escena que le agradó mucho, su hermano vestía un suéter navideño y cortaba un exquisito pavo asado junto a Sofia, la vida ahora era un poco más cálida.

Navidad finalmente había llegado y Harry esperaba ansioso a sus amigos, sería la primera vez que los cuatro celebrarían las fiestas juntos, para evitar que se escapara la ubicación secreta de la base de la orden del fénix, Sirius hizo unos cuantos trasladores y se los envió a través de Minerva, la lechuza de Harry a sus amigos, así, ellos llegarían directamente al hogar, sin necesariamente saber donde quedaba, por lo cual el secreto se mantenía.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Longbotton, seguidos de los Davies y los Greengrass, los cuatro chicos se fueron al cuarto de Regulus, que ahora era de Harry, ahí este los puso al corriente de lo que había pasado días antes cuando llegaron al lugar.

-Ya queda un horrocrux menos, eso si que es un buen regalo de navidad.-dijo Tracey de muy buen humor.

-Aunque aún no sabemos cuantos más quedan.-comentó un poco pesimista Neville.

-Pero cada horrocrux destruido es un paso más hacia la derrota de Riddle.-dijo Daphne.

-Esa es la actitud amiga.-comentó la castaña-rojiza.

Tracey andaba particularmente alegre, pues sus dos compañeros de casa se habían vuelto a hablar como siempre, pero algo la mantenía intranquila, sabía que le ocultaban algo.

-Ustedes dos me ocultan algo.-dijo mirándolos seriamente.

Ambos adolescentes se pusieron un poco incómodos.

-Ya lo se...ustedes SE BESARON!.-dijo ahora con la actitud de una niña pequeña.

-NOO!.-respondieron nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

-Por Merlín...si que son lentos ustedes dos.-dijo la muchacha haciendo un puchero.

-Pues que yo recuerde tú tampoco has besado a nadie.-dijo Neville como lo más normal del mundo.

-UHHH.-dijeron al unisono Daphne y Harry para luego empezar a reírse de como el león había logrado molestar a su amiga.

-Bueno..yo..yo hago las bromas aquí Longbotton.-dijo con molestia pero roja como un tomate.

-Siendo honestos si hay algo que queríamos comentarles.-empezó el joven Potter.

-Y está relacionado con Merlín de hecho.-comentó la joven Greengrass.

Primero empezó la rubia contándoles su experiencia cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla a David, luego cuando ella habló con Harry en el lago negro.

-Un momento...¿USTEDES ERAN MERLÍN Y LA HIJA DEL REY ARTURO?.-comentó casi gritando Tracey.

-Sin mencionar que David era el rey Arturo.-dijo Neville.-esto suena como las cosas de las que siempre hablan Lavander Brown o Parvati Patil luego de haber ido a adivinación, sobre vidas pasadas y esas cosas.

Harry y Daphne se miraron al instante.

\- ¿Tú crees que?.-comenzó la rubia.

-¿La profesora de adivinación pueda saber algo?-terminó el pelinegro.

-Por primera vez no me agrada que ninguno tomara adivinación.-dijo Tracey.

-Podríamos ir a preguntarle de manera discreta sobre el tema de las vidas pasadas, quizás nos diga algo.-sugirió el joven león.

Los tres Slytherin miraron asombrados a su amigo.

-Neville, eso fue..-dijo Harry

-Muy Astuto.-dijo Tracey

-Llevo casi tres años con ustedes, debía aprender a ser un poco astuto de vez en cuando, ¿no creen?.-dijo un poco tímido pero con más seguridad que de costumbre.

-Exactamente, cuando volvamos al colegio deberemos indagar en el tema, puedo pedirle a Slughorn que me de un acceso a la sección prohibida, también tendremos que idear un plan para que me de sus recuerdos, pero ya se me ocurrió una idea, organizará una fiesta de vuelta de las fiestas de fin de año, ahí pensaba buscar la forma de convencerlo para que me de los recuerdos.

-Si no se los dio a Dumbeldore puede que no seda tan fácil contigo.-dijo Tracey.

-Exacto, pero ahí es donde entra en función esto.-dijo Harry sacando de su monedero la poción _felix felicis.-_ Si bebo esto al empezar la fiesta seguramente ocurrirá una situación favorable, pero no quiero depender solamente de ella, necesitaré tu ayuda Neville, Slughorn me dijo que también te iba a invitar, ¿eso es verdad?.

-Así es, por lo visto quiere tener al hijo de dos de los mejores aurores en su club, además de ser el mejor amigo del niño-que-vivió.

-Excelente, ¿Daphne vendrías conmigo al baile que organizará el profesor?.-dijo Harry sin ningún nervio, pues estaba en su modo de estratega.

-Yo..yo...-empezó a tartamudear Daphne nerviosa, hasta que Tracey le dio un codazo.-ACEPTO.

-Excelente, no me gustaría incomodarlos, ¿pero ustedes dos podrían ir juntos también?, mientras más gente tengamos ahí mejor podrá funcionar el plan.

-No hay ningún problema por mi, ¿Tracey quisieras ir conmigo?.

-Por supuesto, no me perdería ver como estos dos van elegantes a una fiesta de gala.-dijo riéndose mientras miraba a sus compañeros de casa.

-Excelente, ya tenemos ese aspecto cubierto, pero hay algo que nos inquieta un poco más dentro de todo lo que ya nos inquieta esto.-dijo el-niño-que-vivió.-es lo último que vimos en la visión que tuvimos Daphne y yo.

-¿El bebe que tenían juntos?.-comento de forma pícara Tracey.

-Si, sobre el bebé que "tuvimos", bueno, Merlín en el sueño le entregaba a su hijo un medallón, con el símbolo de una espada que era envuelta por una serpiente,.

-¿Y que les preocupa sobre eso?.-dijo Neville no encontrando relación.

-Pues bueno, hay una familia que tiene ese símbolo como logo familiar y ustedes ya lo conocen, desde principios de este año.

-No puede ser..-comenzó a decir Neville.

-Un momento...¿DAVID ES DESCENDIENTE DEL MISMÍSIMO MERLÍN?.-grito Tracey,

-Eso es lo que creemos.-comentó Daphne.

-Y eso me lleva a otra cosa más, en los recuerdos, cuando mencionó a Morgana, yo sentí que ella era un mal que no pudo ser vencido.-dijo el buscador con una mirada fría.

-Morgana era hermana del rey Arturo de Camelot, eso implica que el título que le corresponde sería princesa de Camelot, como se menciona en la nueva profecía.-añadió Daphne.

-Por Merlín, según lo que se sabe ella fue la mayor maga tenebrosa de la historia, ¿pero nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo verdad?.-comentó Neville.

-Se supone que nadie sobrevive a una maldición asesina, bueno nos tienes a Riddle y a mi como prueba de que esa premisa es falsa, por lo que es probable que Morgana encontrara una forma de sobrevivir.

-¿Ya se lo comentaron a David?.-preguntó Tracey.

-No, ¿como crees que reaccione?, apenas y nos tolera a nosotros, apenas se aguanta de no moler a golpes a Malfoy en clases.-dijo Daphne.

-La persona que más odia a la casa Slytherin resulta ser descendiente directo de él mayor Slytherin de la historia, que irónico.-comentó Neville.

-Por el momento no le diremos, aunque creo que será necesario a futuro.-dijo Harry.

"Aunque eso no explica porque David y la mayor parte de su familia nunca fueron magos, aquí hay un gato encerrado."-pensó para si mismo el Slytherin.


	83. C83-Vacaciones de navidad II

-Todos los cazadores menos la unida participaran en la operación, por otro lado Sirius lideraras esta misión pues conoces mejor el banco que cualquiera de nosotros.-empezó diciendo Stark.

-Entendido.-dijo el aludido.

-Por otro lado les presento a quien será nuestro guía, su nombre es Omicron.-dijo Stark presentándoles un duende joven quien usaba un parche en su ojo derecho.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos.-dijo de forma alegre.

"Que duende más..raro".-pensó Sirius.

No era el único que notaba eso, los otros cinco cazadores se sorprendieron de ver a un duende...sonreír y sin que hubiese dinero de por medio.

-El señor Stark me informó de la situación, puedo forzar la bóveda de los Lestrange, pero necesitaré unos minutos, minutos en los cuales mis "queridos" amigos del banco de seguro vendrán a sacarnos a punta de maldiciones u otras cosas.

-Te conseguiremos ese tiempo.-dijo Tom Scott.

-Pero antes quisiéramos saber, ¿por que motivo un duende quisiera robar Gringotts?.- comentó Jacob Jackson, el vice-capitán de los cazadores.

-Bueno...digamos que lo encuentro divertido todo esto, nunca he encajado en los estándares de la sociedad duende, el dinero nunca a sido lo más importante para mi, me gusta la herrería, pero no como un fin de obtener ganancias, siempre he querido experimentar con aleaciones nuevas, pero muchos no quieren innovar más haya de recrear lo que otros han hecho, perdí mi ojo derecho y mi puesto en una de las forjas por seguir esa idea, actualmente me tienen sirviendoles té a esos idiotas de mente estrecha, cuando mi hermano mayor me sugirió trabajar para una organización que se atrevía a ir más allá con sus creaciones me emocioné, bueno también esta el tema de que si Voldemort gana probablemente la nación de los duendes pierda su libertad, no me malinterpreten, odio a la gente de Gringotts, pero también tengo amigos y familiares ahí, es mi deber ayudarlos, pues son muy cabezas duras para asumir que están cometiendo un error.

-Pues me convenció.-dijo Cody Williams el médico del equipo.

-Bien, ya que este tema está aclarado, ahora vamos a finiquitar los detalles.-dijo Sirius quien sonreía emocionado.

"Esto será llevar la aventura merodeadora a otro nivel, robar algo de Gringotts y salir, oh por Merlín, James como te hubiese gustado todo esto".

En la casa de los Anderson solamente habían dos ocupantes, pues los dos adultos fueron a un control del estado de Remus, además aprovecharían de salir a comprar algunas cosas para llevar a los Weasley para año nuevo, David trabajaba sin descanso en su nuevo proyecto, no había casi salido desde navidad del laboratorio subterráneo que tenía su casa, debía aprovechar estos días para terminar con su segundo proyecto, el primero, el de crear una runa de transportación que evacuara a todos los alumnos y al personal al lugar que había preparado en caso de una emergencia, ya estaba listo, pero solo tenía el inconveniente que demoraría semanas escribir las runas por todo el colegio, eso si tuviera todo el apoyo de los profesores y alumnos, tendría que encontrar algo que sintetizara mejor su trabajo, por otro lado veía su computadora y el modelo en tres dimensiones en el que trabajaba, la imagen de Harry Potter con una armadura sobre el.

"Espero tener listo esto antes de que algo malo pase, tengo un mal presentimiento, concéntrate, devuelta en Hogwarts tienes que ponerte a colocar las defensas que el MI7 mandó para el colegio".-pensó mientras veía un "regalo de navidad" en su escritorio.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante.-dijo David mientras seguía trabajando.

Pasos se escucharon por la escalera, al darse vuelta, el tejón vio a alguien que por un minuto pensó que era su cuñada, pero no, el color castaño de pelo la delataba, era Sofía, pero al igual que en las tres escobas, ahora ella era nuevamente adulta.

-¿Sofi?, ¿por qué volviste a beber la poción?.-dijo preocupado.

-Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.-dijo seria.

-Siéntate.-dijo el castaño resignándose y trayéndole una silla.-ahora, dime, ¿por que volviste a usar una poción de la edad?.

-Pienso que es la única forma de no acobardarme de lo que quiero hacer, la poción de la edad tiene el efecto de...

-Aumentar temporalmente la madurez del usuario.

-Si, luego de varias noches de usar esta poción me di cuenta de que era la única forma de...

-UN MINUTO, ¿CUANTAS VECES HAS USADO LA POCIÓN?.-dijo bastante preocupado.

-Aproximadamente cada noche desde la ida a Hogsmeade.

-¿QUE?!, ¿TÚ SABES LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS DEL USO EXCESIVO?.

-Eso lo discutiremos luego, ahora quiero que volvamos al centro de la conversación, quiero saber si lo que dijiste ese día...son palabras sinceras o solo fue el efecto de la poción.-dijo seria.

-Las pociones de amor...no crean amor, eso tu lo sabes, solo pueden multiplicar el que ya hay o en su defecto crear un profundo encaprichamiento, ese día...te vi como una mujer sumamente hermosa, pude recordar las veces que me has apoyado, tu has sido muy fiel a mi, incluso poniéndote a ti misma en peligro cuando le empezamos a quitar la magia a los Slytherin, tú no dudaste en mi en ningún momento, eso es inigualable, yo quiero que sepas que yo te amo.-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella.-pero...

-Yo también te amo.-interrumpió ella-siempre has sido mi príncipe azul, para mi eres perfecto, pero siento un dolor muy fuerte, pues hay un muro muy grande y quiero que sepas que no me importa que seamos familia, yo te quiero tal y como eres, he hablado de este tema con mamá, ella dice que nos apoya en esto, si es que tú también quieres claro, que ella no es quien para oponerse a un amor verdadero.

David en ese momento sintió como el corazón se le detenía, sintió un peso muy grande en sus hombros.

"Daniel dijo que nos apoyaría, no creo que Sofia mienta con algo relacionado a su madre, ella siempre a estado ahí para mi, además se convertirá en una mujer muy atractiva a futuro, todo esta para que se de algo, pero porque...¿por que no me siento feliz con esto?"

Sin que se diera cuenta, la tejona había cortado la distancia entre los dos y lo beso, este era el primer beso de ambos, la inexperiencia de ambos se hacia notar, pero lo compensaba la calidez que la chica quería transmitir.

"Su perfume es exquisito, NO DAVID, DEMONIOS NO CAIGAS EN ESTO, TE ENTRENARON PARA RESISTIR SEDUCCIÓN DE MUJERES, ¿pero y si es lo correcto?".

Los besos empezaron a subir de nivel por parte de la muchacha, ahora habían llegado al cuello de su victima.

-Te amo.-dio casi en un susurro-¿tú me amas también?.-dijo con tono seductor.

Ahí, al verla a los ojos notó que ella estaba desorientada, sabía los efectos secundarios, especialmente en el uso de una niña muy pequeña, tener las emociones de una mujer de casi 19 años en un cuerpo de 12 era mucha carga, tendría que pararla, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

-Yo..no te amo.-respondió fríamente.

-¿Que?.-dijo casi sin creérselo.

-Yo no te amo como tú me amas a mi.-dijo manteniendo su seriedad.

-Pero..no es posible..TÚ DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS.-rugió furiosa.

-Si, te amo, pero como un hermano ama a una hermana o un padre a su hija, no puedo mentirte con lo que siento para no hacerte sufrir.

-¿COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO YO?, ¿CREES QUE FUE FÁCIL HACER TODO ESTO?, TODO FUE POR TI, ¿ACASO ALGUIEN MÁS TE VA A AMAR COMO TE AMO YO?, PUES NADIE MAS, SOLO YO PODRÉ ACEPTARTE TAL Y COMO ERES.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y casi al borde del colapso.

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL.-dijo la chica mientras le daba una cachetada y se marchaba del lugar.

"Perdón Sofi...pero te amo la suficiente como para engañarte con un amor falso".-pensó el menor de los Anderson mientras se llevaba la mano a la zona marcada por la cachetada.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capítulo un poco más cortito, espero que les guste, ¿que opinan del personaje de Omicron?, ¿como creen que les vaya a Sirius y a los** **demás intentando robar el horrocrux en gringotts?, ¿que opinan de la decisión** **de David?, no olviden comentar, un abrazo fuerte a todos :D**


	84. C84-Vacaciones de navidad III

-¿Seguro que no puedo ir contigo?.-preguntó Harry a su padrino.

-Es por tu seguridad cachorro, ni Dumbeldore ni Stark quieren poner en riesgo a nuestras dos mejores cartas, por ese motivo tampoco David participará en la operación, así no podrán tener motivos para expulsarlos de Hogwarts, además, es bueno que los adultos nos hagamos cargo de vez en cuando, Allison te cuidara junto con Remus.

-Solo vuelve sano y salvo.-dijo Harry dándole un fuerte y largo abrazo a Sirius.

-Volveré, es una promesa merodeadora.

"Ojalá no termine todo como con el profesor Snape que aún no vuelve".-pensó con tristeza el muchacho.

Sirius Black caminó tranquilamente en dirección al banco de los magos, ahí es cuando Omicron haría su aparición, según las leyes de los duendes, estos podían mantener sus negocios con los magos que ellos quisieran y vice-versa, por lo que si este pedía al duende entonces tendrían que dejarlo atenderlo, aunque tendrían que sortear el problema del duende que conducía el carro.

-Por aquí señor Black, lo conduciré hacia su bóveda.-dijo Omicron.

Recorrieron varios kilómetros de túneles a una velocidad extraordinaria, como la familia del ex-preso de Azkaban era una de las más antiguas y ricas estaba más al interior de los túneles, de la misma forma que la de los Lestrange, mientras iban viajando cruzaron por la catarata de los ladrones, esta baño tanto al duende como al mago, pero sin causarles mayor efecto.

-Bóveda 711.-dijo el conductor.

El mago se bajo, entro a su bóveda y saco algo de dinero que guardó en su monedero

-Muchas gracias y _desmaius_ -dijo Sirius mientras con su varita acomodaba al duende inconciente.-ahora ve Omicron.

El duende rápidamente tomó los controles del carro y empezó a conducirlo, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la bóveda de los Lestrange.

-Necesitaré cinco minutos.-dijo el duende mientras abro la puerta.

-Te conseguiré ese tiempo.-dijo Sirius mientras de su túnica sacaba un monedero, el cual se abrió y por el cual salieron los cinco cazadores de magos con las armaduras puestas.

-Pasen a modo furtivo.-dijo Scott desde el interior de la unidad uno.-Vigilen el área en busca de objetivos.

-Los otros cuatro cazadores lo imitaron.

Se empezaron a oír ruidos de algo acercándose.

-Disparen los dardos tranquilizantes cuando lleguen.

-Varios magos vinieron en carros hacia la zona designada, pero a medida que aparecían algo les impactaba en el cuerpo e instantes después una sensación de relajo los invadía y se quedaban dormidos.

-Solo un poco más y...LO TENGO.-dijo Omicron cuando logró forzar la puerta de la bóveda.

-Unidades 3, 5 y 6 vayan a dentro y destruyan el objetivo, 2 y yo nos quedaremos afuera.

Los tres cazadores obedecieron la orden he ingresaron al cuarto, había muchos objetos, joyas, cuadros, libros, además de por supuesto cientos y cientos de galeones, pero los muggles no buscaban eso, con sus detectores de magia escanearon la zona, había muchos aparatos oscuros, pero uno empezó a brillar como árbol de navidad en su monitor, una copa con el símbolo de un tejón en el medio.

El cazador 5, Rupert Patterson, ocupo sus arpones y trajo hacia si mismo la copa, luego procedió a materializar un cuchillo, en cuyo filo se notaba un brillo rojizo, sin titubear lo clavo contra la copa, un grito de agonía se escucho, mientras que desde el corte humo negro salia formando un rostro que gemía brutalmente, más luego de unos instantes se esfumo.

Sin perder tiempo los muggles colocaron nuevamente la copa en su lugar, salieron y Omicron cerró la puerta, luego Sirius exclamó:

-Kreacher ven aquí.

-Kreacher esta a su servicio amo Sirius, les trajo las pociones que pidió, ahora Kreacher se llevara a los muggles con él.-dijo luego de aparecerse el elfo domestico con un tono muy amable.

Los cazadores se tomaron de las manos y luego Scott tomó la mano del elfo, con un PUFF todas se habían ido, pero al cabo de menos de un minuto, tal como se fue el pequeño ser volvió.

-También Kreacher le trajo la varita de verdad al amo Sirius.

-Excelente Kreacher, toma la varita y espera que nos bebamos esto, luego nos guiaras al carro, ahí te irás.

Dicho lo anterior tanto Sirius como Omicron bebieron una poción que les habían traído, se sintieron mareados y Kreacher los llevó hasta el carro que los transportaba, sin que estos se recuperaron del todo este desapareció sin ser visto, al cabo de unos instantes de esto tanto mago como duende volvieron totalmente a la normalidad.

-HEY, no te quedes dormido, llévanos a la superficie.-dijo un poco molesto el merodeador.-¿Y POR QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTA SECCIÓN DE LAS BÓVEDAS?, DEBERÍAMOS SUBIR LUEGO DE PASAR POR MI CÁMARA.-dijo molesto por el servicio que le habían dado.

-¿Que?.-dijo sorprendido el duende que conducía el carro.-bueno volveremos de inmediato a la superficie.

Luego de unos minutos el dueto ya caminaba por el pasillo del banco sin entender bien que había pasado, solamente sabiendo que querían volver a casa, ahí fueron rodeados por varios duendes y algunos magos, uno de estos últimos tomó la palabra.

-Señor Sirius Black se le acusa de cometer robo en el banco de Gringotts.

-¿QUE?, ¿sabes lo ridículo que suena eso?, POR MERLÍN, es Gringotts, nadie roba y sale ileso de aquí, sería un idiota por siquiera llegar a pensarlo.-dijo con tono de ser lo más obvio del mundo.

-Necesitaré revisar todo lo que lleva, por favor no se resista.-dijo el mago mientras apretaba firmemente su varita, al igual que lo hacían los demás funcionarios del banco.

-Esta bien.-dijo un poco exasperado el adulto.-revisen lo que quieran no tengo nada que esconder.

A través de tanto hechizos como revisando físicamente las pertenencias del mago no encontraron nada inusual, solo quedaba revisar los dos objetos más sospechosos, la varita del mago y el monedero mágico.

- _Priori incantatem.-_ dijo uno de los magos sobre la varita de Sirius.

De este empezaron a brotar los últimos hechizos que este había realizado, pero ninguno se había aplicado en el banco, luego procedieron a abrir el monedero, sacando todo lo que había adentro, finalmente luego de contar todas y cada una de las monedas mágicas no encontraron ninguna que no fuera realmente propiedad del mago.

-Vaya..creo que hemos cometido un error con usted señor Black, lo sentimos sinceramente.-empezó a decir apenado el mago.

-¿Acaso por las injusticias que sufrí antes soy víctima de discriminación?, espero que solo haya sido un error, pues sino tomaré todo mi dinero y lo enviaré a algún banco Francés o de América, ah y no solo el mio, estoy seguro que mi ahijado que ustedes muy bien conocen hará lo mismo, además que le escribiré directamente a _el profeta_ por esta infamia-dijo Sirius en tono amenazante.

El mago empezó a sudar frío ante la idea de perder tal suma de dinero, junto con la mala publicidad que le podría llegar, pero a diferencia del humano, el duende no se creía la historia del animago.

-Revisa sus recuerdos.-dijo mientras miraba seriamente a Sirius.

-No..no..podemos hacer eso señor.

-SOLO HAZLO O TE DESPIDO IMBÉCIL.

-No hay porque ser tan extremistas, el chico puede revisar mi memoria, no tengo nada que ocultar.-dijo sin preocupación.

El mago de Gringotts tomó su varita y exclamó apuntando a la cabeza de su objetivo diciendo:

 _-Legeremens_

Luego de unos minutos el mago no encontró nada sospechoso, lo cual pareció enfurecer al duende, pero finalmente sin ninguna prueba más para incriminar al mago lo tuvieron que dejar salir, una vez que salieron del banco apareció Kreacher y se los llevó a la mansión de los Black.

-SIRIUS, LO LOGRASTE!.-dijo Harry quien corrió a abrazar a su padrino.

-¿Lograr que cachorro?.-preguntó sin entender que pasaba.

-Esto refrescará la memoria de ambos.-dijo Allison mientras les traía una poción a mago y a duende.

Sin preguntarse más a que se debía todo bebieron con confianza lo que les ofrecieron, al cabo de unos instantes ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, para luego empezar a reirse a carcajadas.

-LO HICIMOS EL PLAN FUNCIONÓ!-gritó Sirius con júbilo.

-Debo admitir que estaba nerviosa, pero siempre supe que volverías.-dijo Allison mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Oh preciosa, nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de todos.

-Aunque debo admitir que la idea de comprar una segunda varita para usarla contra el duende y usar pociones del olvido para escapar del análisis de los duendes fue muy astuto.-dijo Harry admirado de su padrino.

-Sin mencionar el hecho de usar al elfo Kreacher para sacar a los cazadores de ahí, aunque estaba nervioso de que eso no funcionara, pero al igual que los magos, los duendes subestimaron a estas criaturas.-comentó Omicron feliz por haber logrado "robar" algo en el empleo que el odiaba.

-Todo esto es gracias a mi hermano Regulus, el me dio la idea de ocupar a Kreacher para entrar o salir de lugares mágicos protegidos, no pensé que su magia de aparición funcionara distinto a la de los magos o duendes, ese fue el factor vital.

Kreacher no cabía en su felicidad, luego de saber que había cumplido con la misión que le había encomendado su querido amo Regulus había cambiado de actitud con todos, incluso con los cazadores a quienes se refería como muggles, pero sin ningún atibo de asco, lo que era un gran paso siendo quien era Kreacher, ese día había se obtuvo una gran victoria.


	85. C85-Vacaciones de navidad IV

-La madriguera.-dijo David mientras arrojaba los polvos Flu en la chimenea de su casa.

Al instante se sintió comprimido, pero la sensación duró muy poco, pues rápidamente ya estaba en la sala de estar de la casa de su maestro, el lugar era espacioso, con sillones que se notaban bastante confortables, la casa estaba hecha con madera, el diseño era simple pero amplio y cómodo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue el ambiente hogareño que irradiaba el lugar, ahí ya lo esperaban Daniel, Elizabeth y Sofia.

-Hola querido compañero David.-empezó a decir Fred.

-¿Oh deberíamos decirte profesor Anderson?.-continuó George.

-Hey no molesten al señor Anderson.-dio molesto Ron.

-Muchachos no empiecen con sus bromas para con las visitas, David querido pasa, déjame quitarte la ceniza.-dijo amablemente la señora Weasley mientras con un movimiento de varita lo dejaba totalmente limpio.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley, es un placer estar acá.-dijo educamente.

-Por favor, es un placer tenerte acá.

La señora Weasley había insistido en que llegaran para la hora del desayuno, por lo que les tenía preparada una mesa llena de comida exquisita, mientras que los olores que venían de la cocina indicaban que se quería lucir para la cena de año nuevo, en esta mesa estaban tanto los señores Weasley como sus siete hijos, todos pelirrojos igual que ellos.

Luego del desayuno Ginny y Sofía subieron a la habitación de la primera, la casa de los pelirrojos parecía la torre de un castillo, pues tenia al menos siete pisos, David se había ofrecido a levantar los platos cuando una criatura llegó de improviso.

-No se preocupe joven señor David, Wally se encargará de esto.-dijo un elfo domestico de manera muy educada y haciendo levitar el plato de comida.

-No me había mencionado señor que usted tenia un elfo.-comentó el castaño a su profesor.

-Oh, se me había olvidado, lleva recién un mes con nosotros.

-A sido una ayuda muy grande, desde que finalmente pudimos ampliar la casa me tomaba mucho tiempo el mantenerla en orden, pero con Wally termino muy temprano, aunque se enoja, pues asegura que es su deber.-dijo un poco cohibida la señora Weasley.

-El deber de todo elfo domestico es aliviar la vida de sus amos, Wally ayudara a la ama Molly en todo lo que pueda.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un elfo llamando por su nombre a sus amos.-comentó Elizabeth.

-Fue una orden de nuestra madre, ella se sentía extraña que le dijeran ama, así que le pidió que la llamara por su nombre, pero Wally prefiere decirle ama Molly.-comentó Percy.

Luego del desayuno los hermanos Weasley salieron al patio, el cual estaba cubierto por un manto de nieve, rápidamente se formaron dos equipos para iniciar una guerra de bolas de nieve, por un lado estaban Bill, Charly, Fred y George, mientras que por el otro estaba Daniel, Daviel , Elizabeth y Ron que se unió para que ambos equipos estuvieran iguales, mientras esto ocurría en el séptimo piso se encontraban Ginny y Sofia observándolos.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso.-comentó la castaña acostada boca abajo sobre la cama de su amiga.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con él?.

-Él actuó como un idiota.-respondió molesta.

-Él solo fue sincero, ¿querías que te mintiera?.

Ginny se acercó hacia su amiga, este se movía levente, como si tuviera espasmos, ahí entendió que ella se puso a llorar, sin decirle más le empezó a acariciar el pelo, al cabo de unos minutos se percató de algo extraño, un mechón de pelo totalmente blanco como si fuese una cana.

-Sofi, mira esto.-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

La Hufflepuf se levantó y fue conducida por su amiga hacia el espejo, ahí esta le señalo una sección de su cabello.

-Yo..no tenia canas.-dijo mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Habrá sido por la poción?

-Probablemente Ginny.-dijo mientras se acariciaba esa parte del pelo.

-VEZ, ESTUVO BIEN LO QUE HIZO DAVID, ESTA COSA TE ESTABA HACIENDO DAÑO.

-Creo..que tienes razón, pero no deja de dolerme su rechazo.

-Bueno, al menos tu fuiste su primer beso, eso nadie te lo quitara.

En ese instante ambas chicas se pusieron a reír, desde la ventana vieron como terminaban guerra de bolas de nieve los miembros de sus respectivas familias.

-Siento que le dije cosas horribles, yo solo quiero que encuentre a alguien que vea lo fabuloso que es, al igual que yo lo veo.-dijo Sofia con pena en su voz-él se lo merece.

Luego de haber dado por terminada la batalla con bolas de nieve, todos los participantes volvieron a la casa, ahí Charly Weasley olfateo algo extraño, luego miró a sus hermanos bromistas y poniéndose en medio de los mientras los tomaba del cuello a ambos les preguntó.

-Hermanitos, ¿cuando me iban a decir que tenían guardado un dragón aquí?.-dijo sonriente, aunque su voz sonaba amenazante.

-¿Que?.-exclamaron ambos sin entender a lo que el criador de dragones se refería.

-Chicos, esto es serio, se que hay un dragón aquí, de hecho la casa está pasada a dragón mojado, por lo tanto, díganme ahora y yo me encargaré de llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pues si mamá los descubre...preferirán enfrentarse a Voldemort que a ella, así que díganme donde lo tienen.

-Nosotros no tenemos un dragón acá.-empezó George.

-Nunca hemos sido fanáticos de las criaturas mágicas.-agrego Fred.

-A quien le gustan esas lagartijas gigantes es a ti.-sentenció George.

La discusión de los tres hermanos duró unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente Charly entendió que sus hermanos no le mentían, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había olfateado, aunque el olor había desaparecido luego de un rato, frente a ellos Molly usaba su magia para secar la ropa de quienes habían jugado con la nieve.

-Gracias señora Weasley por el hechizo de secado.-dijo David a la matriarca Weasley.

-De nada querido, no quiero que ustedes se resfríen.-respondió amablemente.

La luego del almuerzo Ron invito a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico a David, aunque el tener que darle ordenes a las piezas le seguía resultando extraño se adapto rápidamente, ahí el tejón notó algo interesante, Ron era quizás después de Britanny, la persona con la que se había tenido que esforzar más en el deporte ciencia, pero a diferencia de la chica antes mencionada, que gustaba mucho de orquestar una estrategia bastante complicada esperando ganar con ello de un solo movimiento, Ron era muy adaptable, no tenia un estilo fijo, sino que se adaptaba a la situación y el contrincante, esto le hizo pensar en el resultado de la "tarea" que les hicieron de primero a séptimo año, que no fue más que una prueba de coeficiente intelectual camuflada, Ron destacaba en el tipo de inteligencia espacial, podía ver algo desde distintos puntos de vista.

"Si se explotaba esta faceta, junto con su confianza entonces Ron podría llegar a ser...".-pensaba David mientras Ron hacia su movida.

-JAQUE MATE.-dijo Ron un poco cansado.

-Efectivamente...fue un jaque mate.-dijo un tanto anonadado David.-te felicito Ron, fue un espectacular jugada.-dijo dándole la mano para felicitarle.

-Usted a sido el rival más grande que he tenido señor Anderson, creo que mi cerebro estaba hirviendo y eso me dio hambre, Wally.-dijo invocando al elfo domestico.

-¿Que desea el amo Ronald?.-preguntó respetuosamente el pequeño ser.

-Wally, ¿podrías traernos al señor Anderson y a mi algunos sándwiches de jamón con queso por favor?.

-Wally lo traeré de inmediato joven amo.-mencionó antes de desaparecer.

-No es necesario que me digas señor, solo David.

-No me siento cómodo con eso señor, yo le tengo mucho respeto, gracias a usted fui liberado del horrocrux de Vold..Vold..Voldemort.-dijo con algo de miedo por el nombre.-además también gracias a usted y al gobierno muggle mi papá puede trabajar en lo que le gusta, sin mencionar que le dio una paliza a ese arrogante de Harry Potter y a su tropa de serpientes.

-Harry no es tan mala persona como parece, aunque de que es arrogante lo es, no hay que ser tan duros con él, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus amigos en la casa de las serpientes.

-Él no me da confianza, pero confió en usted.

-Gracias por tus palabras, dime Ron, ¿te gustaría unirte a un grupo que voy a crear?.

-Por supuesto.-dijo alegre.-¿de que se trata?.

-Bueno se trata sobre...

Harry finalmente había logrado llegar a su cama después de la celebración por el éxito de la misión, estaba un poco mareado, pues Sirius había insistido en que probara el whisky de fuego y POR MERLÍN que el trago le hacia honor al nombre, de su monedero sacó una poción para la borrachera, dentro de este pequeño objeto mágico tenia toda una colección de pociones y un pequeño laboratorio, seguía con esto un concejo del profesor Snape, el dedicarle todos los días un rato a pociones, así se llegaría a la perfección, luego de beber el liquido se sintió mejor, además recordó algo que tenía que hacer, el resolver el problema de los chicos de Slytherin sin hogar.

Tomó papel y tinta, tanto Python como Minerva lo miraban extrañados, luego de unos minutos y varias revisiones Harry guardo el papel en un sobre, se lo ató a su lechuza de negras plumas y le dijo:

-Ve al ministerio de magia.

La lechuza obedeció y salió volando por el cielo nocturno, camuflándose perfectamente.

Albus Dumbeldore estaba un tanto inquieto, todas las semanas recibía informes de rutina desde la prisión de Nummengard, pero esta semana se había retraso ya tres días, esto no era casualidad, le pidió al ministerio de magia encargado de ella que enviara aurores a ver que ocurría.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando uno de los cuadros de los directores de Hogwarts le avisaba que un auror solicitaba verlo, el director acepto, desde la chimenea de la oficina llamas verdes surgieron, saliendo el jefe de aurores de Austria.

-Profesor Dumbeldore, lamento llegar a estas horas.

-No se preocupe, lo que si me preocupa es el motivo de su visita.

-No quise avisarle hasta no estar cien por ciento seguro, pero..-empezó a decir muy nervioso.

-Pero..-dijo el director esperando lo que el mago tenia que decir.

-Grindelwald...escapó de Nummengard, creemos que fue obra de Voldemort.

El ex-maestro de transformaciones se hecho en su asiento, si las noticias de algún plan loco de Harry lo habían hecho envejecer años, esta definitivamente lo hizo envejecer décadas.

-No es solo eso señor, Voldemort dejó un mensaje.

-¿Cual fue?.-pregunto sin mucho ánimo el docente.

-Francia es la siguiente.

Un largo he incomodo silencio se produjo, el viejo mago cerró los ojos y luego de unos minutos los abrió con determinación.

-Acompáñeme.-dijo serio.

-Vamos al ministerio de magia a hablar con el ministro de inmediato.-dijo mientras sacaba el celular que Stark le había dado y marcando de inmediato.-John, tenemos una emergencia.


	86. C86-Juegos de guerra I

Cientos de magos estaban reunidos en un foro circular, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, el ambiente estaba muy enrarecido, en uno de los asientos estaba Cornelius Fudge, quien si pudiera convertirse en una avestruz y clavar su cabeza en la tierra lo haría, pues evitaba a toda costa las miradas y señalamientos que hacían otros delegados de los demás gobiernos mágicos del mundo, a su lado estaba John Stark con su habitual serenidad.

-SILENCIO!-grito Albus Dumbledore en su calidad de jefe supremo.

Al instante todos los delegados volvieron a una actitud más civilizada y de silencio.

-Yo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en mi calidad de jefe supremo de la confederación internacional de magos, declaro inaugurada esta sesión de emergencia para hablar de la amenaza que supone las acciones de Lord Voldemort junto con la actual liberación de Gellert Grindwald desde la prisión de Nurmengard en Austria, lo primero, el jefe del cuerpo de aurores del antes mencionado país, nos dará un resumen de la información que pudieron obtener del ataque a su prisión, adelante por favor.

-Estimamos que cerca de la fecha del 25 de diciembre de 1993 la prisión mágica de Nurmengard fue ataca por un combinado de magos y dementores, por los daños al castillo podemos suponer que fue un ataque coordinado entre estos dos grupos, pues los orificios que pueden ver.-dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita y haciendo aparecer una representación del edificio.-fueron hechos con _bombardas maximas,_ lo que dio paso a los dementores, quienes empezaron a succionar la felicidad de los cerca de cuarenta guardias, estos por lo visto no pudieron ocupar el encantamiento _patronus_ debido a que fueron desarmados por los mortifagos, finalmente los invasores procedieron a ir a la celda de máxima seguridad, desde la cual pudieron liberar al mago oscuro de nacionalidad Búlgara Gellert Grindelwald, desconocemos si este esta trabajando con el mago oscuro Británico Tom Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, cerca de cuarenta aurores están muertos o desaparecidos, por último fue dejado un mensaje en uno de los muros del recinto, esto menciona:

 _"Francia es la siguiente"_

Ahí estallaron los murmullos por parte de varios magos de Europa occidental.

-ESTO ES CULPA DE FUDGE Y DE REINO UNIDO, ¿COMO NO DETUVIERON A VOLDEMORT ANTES?.-critico molesto el representante del ministerio de magia del reino de España.

-TENEMOS QUE ENVIAR AURORES A INGLATERRA PARA ACABAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.-dijo la presidenta de la federación mágica Argentina.-NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN LOS INGLESES, ¿QUIEN NO NOS DICE QUE SU MINISTERIO NO ESTA BAJO EL CONTROL DE VOLDEMORT?, PUES NO ME EXPLICO COMO NO PUDIERON EN TODOS ESTOS MESES DETENERLO.

Varios países más empezaron a gritarse los unos a los otros, teniendo que ser nuevamente acallados por Albus Dumbledore.

-No es momento de acusarnos los unos a los otros, sino que buscar soluciones al problema común que tenemos, en el mejor de los casos la acción de Voldemort fue solo liberar a Grindelwald para sembrar caos, en el peor ¿...ambos están aliados, de la misma forma que ellos pueden estar aliados, nosotros tenemos que estarlo para enfrentar a esta amenaza, por eso he traído ayuda, ahora les presento a John Stark.

-Gracias jefe supremo Dumbledore, para quienes no me conocen yo soy John Stark, jefe de la agencia muggle MI7, un grupo secreto de inteligencia y contra-terrorismo mágico de Reino Unido, desde hace algún tiempo hemos estado colaborando con el ministerio de magia de mi país para acabar con la amenaza de Tom Riddle, tengo permiso de mi país para compartir la información que tenemos, primero, como todos sabrán se produjo hace algún tiempo una fuga masiva de la prisión de Azkaban, segundo, desaparecieron cientos de puristas de sangre, la gran mayoría eran ex-mortifagos o familiares de estos, presumimos que Voldemort recuperó un cuerpo físico de alguna forma, posterior a eso intentó hundir la economía mágica haciendo que todos estos magos y brujas sacaron su dinero del banco Gringotts, acción que fue neutralizada por mi agencia, pues inyectamos fondos para que la institución financiera no se quedara sin capital, posterior a eso se intentaron algunos ataques a la población civil, pero todos ellos eran mortifagos de reciente ingreso, sin ningún peso dentro de la organización criminal, estos fueron rápidamente detenidos por el actuar conjunto del cuerpo de aurores británicos y del grupo llamado cazadores de mortifagos, al revisar las memorias de estos pudimos determinar que como sospechábamos estos individuos no tenían ningún peso en el grupo, solamente querían probar como reaccionarían los aurores, desde este incidente y hasta el ataque en Austria, los mortifagos han estado en silencio, presumimos que se prepararon para esta operación, lo que nos llevó a una conclusión alarmante, creemos que hay uno o varios muggles dándole apoyo a los mortifagos.-sentenció Stark al terminar su informe.

Varios magos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo, volviéndose un pandemonio nuevamente.

-FUDGE VIOLASTE EL ESTATUTO DE SECRETO MÁGICO.-le recriminó el representante de Sudáfrica al ministro de magia.

-INGLATERRA TIENE QUE SER SANCIONADA.-exigían los representantes de centro-américa.

-SILENCIO!.-volvió a exigir Albus por tercera vez.-damas y caballeros, creo que podemos actuar de manera civilizada con respecto a este asunto, el señor Stark y su organización están compuesta por victimas de las atrocidades de Voldemort, ellos ya sabían de nuestro mundo, pienso que debemos de dejar de cuestionar sobre si el hombre a mi lado debería o no estar aquí.

-Apoyo al jefe supremo Dumbeldore.-comentó el presidente de la MACUSA-el gobierno no-maj de mi país a tomado una política parecida a la de Reino Unido, nosotros también tenemos nuestro propio equipo de cazadores, al igual que otras naciones aquí presentes.-dijo dando un recorrido con su vista por toda la habitación.

-El gobierno de Francia también tiene su equipo de muggles colaborando con nosotros.

Otros países también confesaron tener una alianza con alguna organización anti-mágica muggle, como Alemania, Rusia e Israel entre otros más, con esta revelación los ánimos se calmaron un poco más.

-Ahora mis estimados colegas, nuestro deber es coordinar una respuesta conjunta, es evidente que haya o no haya participación de muggles en las estrategias de Tom Riddle, es innegable que prepara algo grande, aproximadamente ya debe superar los cientos de seguidores, ahora con esta noticia, muchos simpatizantes de la supremacía de sangre o ex-seguidores de Grindelwald responderán a su llamado, por lo que no es extraño suponer que sus números crecerán a unos cuantos miles, sin contar a las criaturas mágicas, propongo enviar equipos de apoyo a Francia, tanto para resguardar su ministerio, la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, su prisión mágica y los poblados muggles más importantes, mientras por otro lado los demás países se mantienen en alerta y creamos criterios de búsqueda nuevos para lograr identificar a los partidarios de Voldemort y a él mismo, John Stark del MI7 les hará una propuesta.

-Mi organización creo detectores de magia oscura, de alguna forma el enemigo se dio cuenta de eso y a limitado su uso al mínimo, propongo poner detectores de magia en cada casa, escuela y ministerio mágico, junto con ampliar las variables que estamos buscando, por ejemplo apariciones no autorizadas, así les iremos cercando el rango de acción, además habría que intervenir los comercios que trafiquen con artefactos oscuros.

La propuesta volvió a generar otro debate, algunos gobiernos como el de y el Ruso apoyaron la medida, más otros como los de Francia y Sudamérica lo veían como una intromisión a las libertades personales, el debate no sería corto y tanto Dumbledore como Stark lo notaron.

Por otro lado, Lord Voldemort llegaba con su botín, Grindelwald iba con cadenas y vigilado por doce mortifagos, lo llevaron a una sala especial de su base, luego de eso, el lord oscuro procedió a convertir en _inferi_ a los aurores austriacos capturados, finalmente envió a Lucius Malfoy y Fenrir Greyback a negociar con los gigantes y hombres lobo respectivamente, solo faltaban unos pocos meses para el inicio de su toma de poder, finalmente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Brittany trabajando en sus computadoras.

-Oh mi estimada Brittany, tu idea resultó de maravilla, ahora mismo los gobiernos del mundo deben de estar pensando que mi próximo movimiento será en Francia y con la amenaza que Grindelwald presentó en el pasado es altamente probable que Dumbledore no se encuentre en Hogwarts cuando hagamos nuestra operación final.-dijo muy satisfecho.

-No esperaba menos de mi plan, le alegrará saber que el tema de los muggles que están ayudando a los magos esta resuelto, he terminado de crear la super-computadora más poderosa del mundo, inutilizará toda la red de defensa satelital de no solo Reino Unido, sino de la OTAN entera, ¿sigue en pie nuestro trato verdad?.

-Claro, soy un hombre de principios querida, te entregaré tu trofeo, ese David debe ser muy interesante para quererlo tanto.

La chica no respondió a eso, por otro lado Tom Riddle recordó como "reclutó" a Brittany, un chico salia sonriente en una portada de _el profeta_ junto al ministro de magia, se anunciaba con bombos y platillos su incorporación como el primer no mago en asistir a Hogwarts, todo esto dentro de un convenio entre el gobierno mágico y el gobierno muggle, también se mencionaba que este había tenido una participación destacada en la batalla de la torre de Gryffindor, eso molestó a la gran mayoría de mortifagos y especialmente a Lord Voldemort, pero una idea surgió en su cabeza, si el ministerio usaba muggles para ayudarle, ¿por qué él no hacia lo mismo?, al principio su mente quería descartar esa idea de golpe, pero luego lo pensó mejor y vio un horizonte más amplio, primero envió a Severus a investigar junto a Bellatrix quien era este David Anderson, sin demorarse mucho y ocupando encantamientos de lectura de mentes, descubrieron que el chico trabajaba en la Universidad de Oxford, por lo visto era todo un prodigio.

"Si Dumbledore tiene un genio, yo también tendré el mio"

Luego los esfuerzos de los mortifagos se enfocaron en encontrar a alguien similar al muchacho, finalmente, llegaron a Brittany Taylor.

La chica estaba en su enorme casa sola, su padre había salido a hacer una investigación, probablemente no volvería en un tiempo.

"Aunque no es como si mi padre me extrañara o algo por el estilo".-pensó la chica mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

Con la mirada escaneo el lugar donde dormía, muchos podrían considerarlo poco "femenina", aunque era en extremo practico y ordenado, una cama, un escritorio amplio, un ropero y muchos estantes con libros, lo único que desentonaba con todo lo anterior era una fotografía, de dos niños de unos cuatro años aproximadamente, era ella junto a David, cuando aún eran amigos, antes de que él cambiara, antes de la muerte de sus padres, él fue la única persona junto con su padre por la que sintió afecto genuino, pero se había ido a tomar un año sabático a Dios sabe donde.

Pero en ese instante la muchacha escuchó ruidos, específicamente de una puerta abrirse, pero su padre no debía volver y la mujer del aseo no vendría hasta el día siguiente, tomó su espada que usaba para practicar esgrima mientras abría levemente la puerta de su habitación, vio un grupo de tipos con túnicas negras.

"Estos son los ladrones más imprácticos del mundo por como visten, ¿por que la alarma de la entrada no sonó?".-pensaba a toda velocidad.

En la habitación de la chica no había un teléfono para poder llamar a la policía (su padre consideraba que esto podría distraerla de estudiar ), finalmente decidió esperar detrás de la puerta de su cuarto y así lo hizo, al momento de abrirse entraron tres personas, un hombre de pelo negro y grasiento con la nariz curva que en ese momento le pareció un tucan, una mujer también de pelo negro pero rizado con rasgos aristocráticos pero una mirada de loca, el tercero...no parecía humano, tenía la piel blanca como un cadáver, dos hendiduras donde debería estar su nariz y ojos rojos como la sangre, todos llevaban algo en la mano, lo que pensó que serían pistolas, finalmente llegó su momento, sin dudarlo le clavó su sable para esgrima en toda la muñeca derecha del hombre de pelo grasiento, luego lo empujo para con un movimiento vertical lastimar parte del brazo derecho de la mujer loca, pero cuando iba a ir por el hombre con apariencia de cadáver se sintió suspendida en el aire, este último no tenia un arma, era una ...varita.

-¿Britanny Taylor supongo?.-dijo con tono educado-me has sorprendido gratamente, los rumores sobre ti son ciertos por lo visto, admito que fue una buena estrategia, lograste que dos de mis mortifagos mas poderosos llegaran a sangrar.

-¿Que eres tú ?.-dijo un poco asustada por lo que le sucedía.

-Yo soy Lord Voldemort, un mago, si debes estar pensando que es una locura, pero lo estas experimentando ahora mismo, te estoy haciendo levitar, mira esto también, Bella cúrate a ti misma y luego a Severus.

La mujer loca efectuó un movimiento con su palo y la herida producida por la adolescente sano en un instante, luego procedió a sanar a su acompañante, el cual al cabo de unos instantes ya no tenia ningún rastro de lo ocurrido.

-Déjame contarte ahora una pequeña historia de un conocido en común que tú y yo tenemos.-dijo mientras Riddle sacaba un ejemplar del periódico mágico.

Pasaron varios minutos, en que el mago oscuro fue exageradamente amable y adulador con la chica, todo esto con el fin de ganarse su confianza, podría simplemente ocupar la maldición imperio, pero sabia que eso le restaba creatividad a sus sirvientes, finalmente el hechicero concluyo.

-Lucha por mi causa y yo te daré el reconocimiento que se te a negado por tu padre y por el chico Anderson.

-Lo haré, pero quiero tres cosas.

-Las que quieras.-dijo sonriente el mago tenebroso.

-Quiero acceso total a todos los libros de magia, tanto de la normal como la oscura, dos quiero que llegado el momento traigas ante mi a David, sano y salvo, por último quiero que cuando conquistes el mundo yo sea la encargada de gobernar a los muggles, me importa poco lo que les ordenes hacer después.

-Una chica con sus prioridades bien claras, trato hecho, bienvenida a los mortifagos Britanny Taylor.


	87. C87-Juegos de guerra II

_**ALIANZA OSCURA: LORD VOLDEMORT LIBERA A GELLERT GRINDELWALD DE PRISIÓN**_

 _FRANCIA SERIA SU NUEVO OBJETIVO_

Así titulaba _El profeta_ los hechos que se hicieron de conocimiento publico a finales de año, por lo cual 1994 no partía de la mejor manera posible, la confederación internacional de magos había llamado a una reunión urgente de todos sus delegados, el director Albus Dumbeldore no se encontraría en el colegio, ya que era el jefe supremo de dicha institución, algo que inquietaba a dos jóvenes en el tren.

En el compartimiento de Harry se encontraban Daphne, Neville y Tracey, además de Draco con Hermione, esta última les explicaba a todos como ocupar los galeones falsos para las reuniones de los _caballeros de Hogwarts,_ fuera de este, estaban Crabe y Goyle haciendo guardia.

Frente a los dos gorilas de Slytherin llegaron tres personas, David, Ron y Sofía.

-Necesito hablar con Harry Potter.-dijo David.

-El señor Potter está ocupado.

-Es imperativo que hable con él AHORA.-dijo lo último con un tono más amenazador.

A pesar de que los dos estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes eran altos para su edad, David les ganaba en altura, además de intimidarlos rápidamente.

-Señor Potter, tiene una visita.-dijo Crabbe con algo de miedo.

-Déjalo pasar.

Los dos tejones y el león vieron al resto del grupo, David cruzó miradas de odio con Draco, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en su deber.

-Asumo que ya viste el titular de _El profeta,_ necesitamos hablar de todo esto, ojalá a solar.

-Mis amigos aquí ya saben todo sobre nuestra alianza, por lo que, lo que tengas que decirme se lo puedes decir a ellos.-respondió el pelinegro.

-Entiendo, no habrá problema con eso, traje a Ron y a Sofía, son parte de la gente que quiero incluir en nuestro grupo.

Draco se levantó para que Sofia se pudiese sentar, más esta prefirió estar parada, solo fue cuando Neville dio su lugar que ella aceptó el ofrecimiento, no antes de lanzarle miradas de odio al rubio platinado.

-¿Que información tienes David?-preguntó Daphne al castaño.

-Bueno como podrán ver solo con el diario la situación es mala por decirlo mínimo, el MI7 está en alerta roja hasta nuevo aviso, el gobierno muggle está también en alerta, el señor Stark esta viajando a Ginebra para acompañar al profesor Dumbeldore a la reunión de la confederación internacional de magos, pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto.

-¿Y que es?.-preguntó Neville que estaba apoyado contra la ventana del vagón.

-La estrategia ocupada por Voldemort, no cuadra con ninguno de sus _modus operandi._

 _-_ ¿Su que?.-preguntaron todos los sangre pura menos Daphne.

-Es..-empezó a decir Hermione.

-Es una expresión latina que describe como opera una persona o un grupo de personas, generalmente esa usada con criminales.-dijo Sofía interrumpiendo a la castaña de Gryffindor.

-Gracias Sofi, como bien dijo ella, las acciones de los mortifagos no se condicen con su actuar en la anterior guerra, ellos preferían torturar y/o asesinar, además de mostrarse casi a los cuatro vientos, más ahora...

-Están haciendo ataques silenciosos y no dejando pistas.-comentó Harry serio.

-Exacto, lo que me preocupa aquí es una idea que a rondado en mi cabeza, de que quizás haya un muggle ayudando a Riddle.-dijo el tejón.

-No creo que eso sea posible, digo él odia a los muggles, ¿por que pedirle ayuda a uno?.-cuestionó Tracey.

-Apoyaría tu tesis, pero la forma en que actúa, no es la manera en que los magos actúan normalmente.

-¿Y como es que los magos supuestamente actuamos?.-preguntó un poco molesto Malfoy.

-De forma más soberbia.-respondió David mirándolo fijamente.-el tener magia hacen que no requieran algunas sutilezas, pero acá los movimientos han sido sumamente sutiles, ese es mi principal argumento a favor de que es un muggle quien está planeando todo.

-De ser así, sería un problema, la mayoría de nosotros no sabemos como pelean o que estrategias usan los muggles en combate, más esta persona que guía a los mortifagos por lo visto si.-añado Neville.

-Exacto, ahí es donde David y Sofía nos darán ventaja, ellos serán quienes nos entrenen en el combate y estrategia de los muggles.-dijo el buscador de Slytherin.

-Debes estar bromeando Harry.-dijo Draco sin poder creérselo.-este tipo nos odia por ser solo ser Slytherin, ¿crees que será prudente que nos ayuden?.

-Será más prudente que tener un Malfoy en el equipo.-comentó el tejón.

-YA ESTOY HARTO, ¿que es lo que tienes contra mi?.-le recriminó el joven Malfoy.-todo este rato he sentido una enemistad hacia mi y quiero que la aclaremos de una vez si es que vamos a trabajar juntos.

-Como si no supieras.-dijo con desprecio Sofia, más David le dio una señal para no continuar.

-Bueno, te daré mis razones, partiré mencionando tus antecedentes familiares, Armand Malfoy, quien fundo tu familia aquí en Gran Bretaña, fue un mago en la corte de Guillermo El conquistador, no solo luchó con él, sino que también le dio otros "servicios" más turbios, estos consistieron en usar pociones y magia oscura para eliminar a enemigos del rey, luego tenemos a Brutus Malfoy, quien fue el editor del periódico anti-muggle _Brujo en guerra_ , quien solía decir:

« _Nada es un signo más seguro de magia débil que una debilidad por las personas no mágicas._ »

Sin ir tan lejos podemos llegar hasta tu abuelo, quien es altamente probable que fuese responsable en la muerte del primer ministro de magia hijo de muggles de la historia Nobby Leach, pues hizo toda una campaña sucia de desprestigio contra él, ahora pasamos a tu padre, el gran Lucius Malfoy, una víbora rastrera quien defendió de todo corazón la pureza de sangre, mató a mas de 60 personas, incluidos mis padres, luego renegó de todo pagándole a las autoridades, para finalmente llegar a ocupar a su propio hijo para hacer retornar a Voldemort.-dijo mientras había empezado a subir cada vez mas el tono de su voz.

Ahí Harry notó que la mirada de David había empezado a cambiar, podría casi jurar que las pupilas de este se habían convertido en las de un reptil, pero rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad.

-Por lo que a mi respecta tu eres un potencial mortifago, que utiliza a Hermione Granger como escudo para olvidemos tu sangre de Slytherin bañada en traición y muerte.

Draco quería partirle la cara ahí mismo a David, no le importaba que iniciara una guerra entre magos y muggles, no le importaba que Harry le restara todo su apoyo o que su novia se enfureciera con él, pero al igual que en el momento que estuvo a punto de decirle sangre sucia a la que ahora era el amor de su vida, respiró hondo y reflexionó un poco, todo lo que le había dicho el chico muggle había sido verdad, su familia tenia una oscura tradición, a pesar de que el quisiera cambiarlo, sabia que tomaría tiempo, además recordó que en su primera clase de estudios muggles, cuando Pansy desafió a Anderson, este le mencionó que vio morir a sus padres por culpa del suyo, ahí Draco trato de pensar que sentiría de estar en los zapatos de quien ahora lo insultaba, de haber sido él, probablemente lo hubiese matado a la primera oportunidad, al igual que con Hermione él tenia que dar el primer paso para romper el ciclo de enemistad.

-Yo lo sien..

-YA ESTOY HARTA.-gritó Tracey-LE HAS ENROSCADO LOS ANTECEDENTES FAMILIARES A DRACO TODO LO QUE HAS QUERIDO, PERO DÉJAME INFORMARTE DE ALGO SABELOTODO, NO SOLO ÉL DESCIENDE DE "VÍBORAS RASTRERAS", SINO TÚ TAMBIÉN, TÚ ERES DESCENDIENTE DEL MAGO MERLÍN, EL SLYTHERIN POR EXCELENCIA.-dijo con brusquedad y rabia la castaña-rojiza.

"Oficialmente todo esto se fue a la mierda".-pensó Harry Potter.

-¿Que?.-dijeron ambos Anderson junto con Ron.

-Eso no es posible, en mi familia no a habido magos, solamente mi papá.-comentó Sofia.

Más David estaba callado por la impresión, recordaba lo que Slytherin le dijo en su ceremonia de selección, que el sabia de quien descendían, pero que no podía recordar quien era, el motivo por el cual el cromo de las ranas de chocolate de Merlín le parecían familiares a los retratos de sus ancestros, todo esto empezó a marear al joven, pero tenia que saber si efectivamente era verdad.

-Harry, ¿es cierto lo que dice Tracey?.-dijo anonadado el tejón.

Este se miró con Daphne, ella le asintió y el muchacho tomando aire exclamó:

-Es verdad lo que dice Tracey, después de nuestra ultima salida a Hogsmeade, Daphne y yo nos reunimos a hablar, ahí tuvimos una visión como la que tú tuviste con ella, en resumidas cuentas vimos que Merlín se caso con la princesa Daphne, ellos tuvieron un hijo llamado Andrew, al cual Merlín le puso un medallón con el símbolo de tu familia, por lo que asumimos que tú y Sofía son descendientes de Merlin.

-¿Por que no me dijeron esto antes?.-dijo con más pena que rabia.

-Temíamos tu reacción al saberlo, conocemos tus sentimientos hacia la casa de Slytherin, esperábamos decírtelo cuando hubieses conocido a más chicos y chicas de nuestra casa, cuando ya no nos vieras como una amenaza.-dijo un poco apenada.

-Nos vamos chicos, Harry hablaremos una vez llegado al colegio, mantente atento, puede que Voldemort quiera atacar el colegio en un tiempo cercano.-dijo el castaño mientras abría la puerta del vagón y se iba.

-Esperen un momento, tomen sus galeones falsos.-dijo Harry antes que se fueran.

Hermione procedió a darle una pequeña bolsa con por lo menos una docena de estas monedas, Anderson y Potter se dieron una ultima mirada y asintieron con la cabeza antes de que el primero se fuera del lugar con sus escoltas.

-Por Merlín...eso si que fue intenso.-dijo Neville sentándose nuevamente y exhalando profundamente.

-Fue muy incomodo, espero que no te afecte lo que él te dijo Draco, él no te conoce, es solo un prejuicioso, purista de la sangre...muggle.-intentó decir la castaña al no encontrar alguna palabra que describiera mejor a David.

-A mi me harto, ¿quien se cree?, ¿Merlín?.-dijo Tracey ante las miradas de sus compañeros clavada en ella.-bueno si es descendiente de Merlín, pero ya me entienden a lo que me refiero.

-No quería que esto llegara hasta este punto, pero siendo honesto me lo esperaba, desde que supe que sus padres fueron asesinados por mi padre y mi tía, no lo culpo para nada, de hecho considero que hace bien en juzgarme, de estar en su situación haría lo mismo.-dijo Draco con tranquilidad pero sus manos temblaban un poco.

-TÚ NO ERES TUS PADRES, NI TU FAMILIA, TÚ ERES DRACO, MI DRACO, ASÍ QUE NO PIENSES MÁS EN LO QUE ESE GRAN TONTO LLENO DE COSAS TONTAS EN SU CABEZA TE DIGA.-dijo Hermione tratando de decir la palabra más ofensiva que pudiera para referirse a David.

-Hermione tiene razón, tú no eres tu familia, mis padres fueron dejados en la locura por tu tía, pero a ti te considero un buen chico, aunque he de admitir que a principios de nuestro primer año te merecías todos los epítetos que David mencionó.-dijo esto último riéndose Neville.

-Ustedes dos han estado muy callados, quisiera saber su opinión.-dijo Draco a Daphne y a Harry.

-Yo en lo personal tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte no considero justo todo lo que te dijo David, pero por otra parte siento que quiero apoyarlo, no se si son mis emociones mías o las de la otra Daphne.

-A mi me pasa algo parecido, tampoco encuentro justo culpar a los hijos por los pecados de los padres, pero siento mucha empatia por él, pienso que puede ser por alguna memoria de Merlín.

-Todo esto me genera una incógnita, ¿como los descendientes del mayor mago del mundo no son magos?.

-Eso no lo se, pero hablando con Trelawney podremos tener una idea.-dijo Harry con seguridad.

Mientras esto ocurría, el trío anti-Slytherin caminaba a paso raudo por el tren.

-Pusiste en su lugar a ese arrogante de Malfoy, me gustó ver su cara al ver que toda la familia de la que siempre sacó a relucir no son más que gente horrenda.-dijo Ron muy alegre.

-Yo sigo sin confiar en él, por Dios es un Malfoy, ¿como podríamos confiar en alguien como él?, probablemente le dio una poción de amor a la chica Granger.-añado Sofia.

-Sus notas en pociones abalarían esa hipótesis, junto con el hecho de que al tener una novia hija de muggle nadie creería que sigue fiel a Voldemort.-comentó David.

-¿Creen que seria verdad lo que Davies dijo sobre ustedes y Merlín?.-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Puede ser una mentira.-afirmó Sofia.

-Demasiado elaborada, por mi cuenta ya tenia sospechas, aunque aún hay muchos misterios con respecto a nuestro pasado.

El tejón pasó por encima de los galeones falsos su reloj, este emitió un brillo que señalaba el termino del análisis, no había magia oscura en ellos.

Ron toma algunos galeones y "compra" algo para tus hermanos, además de nuestro amigos de Gryffindor, por cortesía mía.

-Será un placer David, nos vemos luego, cuídate Sofia.-dijo Ron mientras se retiraba a cumplir su misión.

-Toma Sofi, para que incluyas a tu grupo, ustedes cuatro son muy prometedoras. -dijo dándole cuatro monedas.

-Entendido, cumpliré con mi deber.-dijo ella sin mucha emoción y tratando de evitar el contacto.

La relación entre ambos miembros del clan Anderson se había cortado y sería muy difícil volver a unirla.


	88. C88-Juegos de guerra III

Las negociaciones en Ginebra ya llevaban varios días, aun sin poder llegar a algún acuerdo completo, en ese momento Stark pensó en lo mucho que se parecía esto a una reunión del concejo de seguridad de naciones unidas, en lo que ineptitud política se trataba todos eran igual de egoístas por sus propios intereses.

-Pareces un poco acongojado Stark.-dijo un hombre de tes blanca que usaba traje negro y corbata a tono mientras se sentaba junto al anciano.

-Una posible guerra mundial lo tiene a uno así agente Smith.-respondió educadamente.

-Director de la Agencia de Seguridad Mágica Smith para ti.-dijo recalcando el título.

Al principio pareció haber tensión pero luego los hombres se rieron un poco y se dieron un abrazo fraterno.

-Muchacho hace tiempo que no te veo.-dijo el jefe del MI7

-Desde nuestra misión con los espías soviéticos en Rumanía hace más de 10 años.

-Eras todo un novato en ese momento y mírate ahora, el jefe de la A.S.M.

-El montar toda la agencia en tan poco tiempo a sido una locura, pero creo que estamos pudiendo seguirles el paso a ustedes, nuestros Prometeos estarán en poco tiempo listos para hacerles competencias a sus Lancelots.

-Creo que los necesitaremos, temo que cada hora que perdemos es una hora que el enemigo se prepara más.-dijo preocupado.

-No eres el único, la MACUSA también cree lo mismo, hemos tenido que reactivar ciertos protocolos que no se habían usado desde el fin de la guerra fría.

-Me parece algo envidiable los lasos que su gobierno tiene con la MACUSA, ojalá pudiéramos tener ese nivel de trabajo conjunto.

-En un año se a logrado mucho, sin mencionar la idea de las armaduras Lancelot, eso fue una genialidad, además esos protocolos existen pues el primer blanco de un ataque nuclear seria mi país, los efectos nocivos llegarían a los magos lo quisieran o no, la radiación de algún ataque nuclear llegaría hasta Ilvelmorny si la costa este era atacada.

-Parece que no somos los únicos muggles en este reunión.

-Es verdad, Van Hohenheim de de Alemania, Vladimir Putin de Rusia, vi a gente del Mosad también en uno de los pasillos, creo que la idea de Reino Unido de compartir la tecnología de los Lancelots con las demás superpotencias a rendido frutos, podría casi asegurar que cada uno de ellos tienen agencias al nivel del MI7 o del A.S.M

-Todos agentes de inteligencia de sus países y probablemente ahora directores de agencias anti-mágicas.

-Esto cambiará los ejes del poder mundial inevitablemente.

Efectivamente, ¿Como le va a Damian en Ilvelmorny?.-preguntó Stark cambiando un poco el tema.

-Bastante bien, fue seleccionado en la casa de la serpiente cornuda, a entablado amistad rápidamente con varios estudiantes, es bastante popular, incluso empezó a jugar quidditch por su casa, parte del crédito lo tiene Harriet, ella le a ayudado a integrarse, todos la respetan o le temen, sea cual sea el caso han hecho una buena dupla, ¿como le va a David?.

-Quedó en Hufflepuf, a tenido problemas, tú conoces su historia personal, aunque a logrado hacerse de un grupo de compañeros que lo respetan.

-Ya veo, si nuestra propuesta sale como esperamos para el torneo de los tres magos quizás se conozcan.

En la biblioteca de Hogwarts por otra parte uno de los aludidos se preparaba para invitar a la fiesta de Slughorn post-navidad a una chica de Ravenclaw, los adolescentes estaban trabajando en un informe para runas antiguas como ya se había hecho costumbre entre ambos.

-¿Y la tal Camila no te a vuelto a hablar?.-dijo un poco celosa Rose.

-No, por lo visto solo quería pasar el rato.-dijo sin despegarse de su informe.

-No me quiero imaginar lo que te pudo llegar a hacer.

-¿Estas preocupada por mi?.-dijo prestandole más atención.

-Por su puesto que si.-dijo un poco colorada.-el usar una poción de amor es algo...detestable.

-En eso concordamos y dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes en la noche?-

-¿Que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?, pero mi respuesta a tu pregunta es no, planeaba leer un poco en la sala común de Ravenclaw, el profesor de pociones me invitó a una fiesta, pero no me interesa mayormente.

-Que lástima, pues te iba a preguntar si querías que fuéramos juntos.-dijo David con pena fingida.

-¿En serio?.-dijo sorprendida y dejando de ver su tarea.

-Es en serio.-dijo respondiendole de forma amable.

-Pues si, acepto.-dijo un tanto emocionada y tomando sus apuntes.-tengo que irme, debo escribir a mi madre y que me envié un vestido, nos vemos luego David.

"Bien mi primer baile será con una chica que es una espía y potencialmente quiere matarme, la pregunta es...¿para quien trabaja?".

Mientras esto pasaba, en la sección prohibida un chico se movía por los estantes, gracias a un permiso dado por su jefe de casa Harry Potter tenia acceso a contenido más avanzado, la excusa era que quería aprender más de pociones, pero lo que realmente buscaba era algo relacionado con adivinación o reencarnaciones, reviso de arriba a bajo varias estanterías pero sin resultados satisfactorios, estuvo por desistir cuando algo le llamó la atención, un libro de cuero negro en cuyo borde había un símbolo que él conocía, una espada con una serpiente que salia desde el mango y la envolvía.

"El símbolo de Merlín".-pensó el niño que vivió.

Al sacarlo notó que en la tapa decía:

 _Kohyov kl Slyrít kl Jhslrva_

Ahí Harry tuvo una visión del pasado, se veía a si mismo mucho mayor que la última vez, a su lado estaba su esposa, la cual también ya era mucho mayor igual, las canas empezaban a asomar en su cabeza, en sus manos tenía el mismo libro que él había visto segundos antes.

-Esta hecho querida, espero que esto ayude a evitar las equivocaciones del pasado, si tus predicciones son correctas esto nos será de utilidad a futuro, por favor llévalo al colegio.

-Así será esposo, ¿estás seguro de todo lo que colocaste dentro?.

-Es justo y necesario, hay cosas que Nimue por su edad no es capaz de manejar todavía, no podemos contar que luego de la magia que nos aplique nuestras encarnaciones futuras puedan soportar el peso de llevar dos almas en un solo cuerpo, por lo tanto, gracias a tu visión y a mis previsiones pensé que este era el mejor rumbo de acción, nuestros errores son nuestro mayor maestro y si he llegado a ser sabio es por haber tenido una vida plagada de ellos.

Harry volvió a la biblioteca, trató de abrir el libro pero esto no se pudo, lo llevó a donde la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, más ella tampoco pudo abrir el libro, aún aplicando varios hechizos, esto hacia que para el muchacho solo aumentara más la importancia del texto, finalmente se lo llevó, tendría mucho que investigar.

En la torre norte del séptimo piso tres chicos entraban a la sala de adivinación, estos eran Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbotton y Tracey Davies, tenían una misión clara, interrogar a la profesora Sybill Trelawney, al entrar sintieron un poderoso olor a jerez, por lo cual asumieron que la maestra había estado bebiendo.

-¿Profesora Trelawney?, ¿está aquí?.

-Chicos.-dijo un poco sobresaltada mientras se escuchaba el sonido de botellas caer.-¿que los trae por aquí?, creo que ustedes no están en mi clase.

-Es verdad profesora, pero con Daphne leímos de un tema en una revista para chicas y quisimos preguntarle a la persona más experta en el tema.-dijo Tracey alagando a la maestra.

-¿De verdad?, ¿y cual es ese tema de su interés?.

-Todo lo relacionado con vidas pasadas y reencarnaciones.-dijo ahora Daphne tomando la palabra.

-Vaya.-dijo mientras caminaba afirmándose de la mesa de su escritorio hasta llegar a la silla de este.-es un tema poco comentado por los estudiantes, se habla generalmente en séptimo año.

-¿Por que se toca en séptimo año profesora?.-preguntó Neville.

-Pues es un tema muy peligroso, pues involucra que en tu lecho de muerte estar dispuesto a renunciar a tu descanso eterno para volver a vivir en un nuevo cuerpo, siempre que unas condiciones especificas se cumplan.

-¿Cuales serían esas?.-preguntó entre curiosa he inquieta Daphne.

-Haber tenido un anhelo o misión que no pudiste cumplir, luego se realiza un ritual muy complicado en que tu alma espera en otro lugar hasta que surja una persona con tu mismo destino, luego esa alma se anida junto a la nueva, por lo que a diferencia de lo que cree la mayoría no es un alma que vuelve a vivir de nuevo, sino un alma vieja que se aloja en un alma nueva, hasta que esta pueda cumplir el anhelo que no pudo cumplir, a cambio de esto, en ocasiones el alma vieja le proporciona experiencias o conocimientos al huésped.

Los tres adolescentes quedaron impactados, por dos razones, la primera era todas las implicaciones que tendrían en las vidas de Daphne, David y Harry toda esta información, la otra razón era que la profesora más infravalorada por los alumnos les hubiese dado una respuesta tan detallada del tema.

-¿Sabe donde podríamos encontrar más libros sobre el tema?.-preguntó la rubia.

-En la biblioteca por supuesto querida, aunque como te mencione antes es conocimiento muy avanzado, por no decir peligroso, toda magia que juegue con las almas es peligrosa, probablemente se encuentre en la sección prohibida.

-¿Cree que nos podría dar un permiso profesora?, así nos entusiasmamos más en el tema y quizás tomamos su clase el próximo año.-dijo Tracey tratando de ser aduladora.

Daphne y Neville no creyeron que funcionara, pero por lo visto el alcohol fue de mucha ayuda, pues la maestra estaba feliz de recibir nuevos alumnos, por lo que finalmente les escribió un permiso en una hoja de pergamino cualquiera y se los entrego.

-Y esa es toda mi historia.-dijo apenada Sofia sentada debajo de uno de los arboles entorno al lago negro.

-GUAU.-dijo Astoria.-no creí que llegaras tan lejos con David.

-Lo mismo dije yo.-comentó Ginny.

-David hizo lo correcto.-dijo Luna.

-LUNA, tenemos que apoyarla.-reclamó Astoria a su amiga Ravenclaw.

-Eso hago, es lo mejor para los dos, lo más sabio para Sofía es llorarlo ahora y así dejarlo ir, es la única forma de que se vaya ese dolor.

-¿Y como sabes tanto de relaciones?.-cuestionó Ginny un poco incrédula.

-Pues eso hice luego de que mi madre muriera, me dolió mucho, lo encontré injusto, pero luego entendí que lo mejor para ambas era solo dejarla ir, ahora ando mucho mejor.-dijo con su aire soñador típico.

-Dejarlo ir...-pensó con los ojos un poco hinchados, estando a punto de llorar.

La tejona castaña se puso a recordar los momentos de su infancia con David, cuando él le ayudaba a aprender a caminar, cuando le enseñaba a leer, cuando la cuidaba estando enferma, él siempre la protegió, luego recordó la noticia que su mamá le dio en la cena de navidad, que iba a tener un hermanito, David había estallado de alegría, mientras ella se quedó sin creérselo, ¿ella haría las mismas que su tío hizo por ella con su hermanito?, se imaginó cuidando un pequeño, enseñándole a caminar, ahí entendió algo.

-"¿Que pasaría si él llegara a enamorarse de mi he hiciera todo lo que hice con David?"

Se imaginó en la misma situación en la que estuvieron para las vacaciones de navidad, con su hermanito Louis llegando a tales extremos por querer estar con ella, ahora entendía lo duro que fue para su tío toda la situación y lo egoísta que ella fue, no era correcto, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad tomó una decisión para si misma.

"Adiós David...espero, no, deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, siempre te amaré...pero ya no más de esta forma enfermiza"

El corazón de la tejona sufrió enormemente con su decisión, pero por un instante tuvo una visión, vio a David, mucho más alto que ahora, con el pelo amarrado en una coleta, notó que le faltaba el brazo derecho, mientras que por otro lado tenía un parche en su ojo derecho también, a pesar de sentirse aterrada por el estado en el que se encontraba su tío, vio que este sonreía y tomaba de la mano a una chica, la visión era algo nebulosa, pero reconoció algunas facciones, era muy bonita y podía sentir mucho amor entre ambos, más no era nadie que ella conociera, finalmente la muchacha le daba un beso en la mejilla a su tío.

Luego de esto Sofia volvió a la realidad.

"¿Será una visión del futuro?, ojalá así fuera, David se veía muy feliz con esa chica a su lado, aún en ese estado".

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, hoy conocimos un poco más de lo que está ocurriendo en la reunión en Ginebra de la confederación internacional de magos, ahora les dejaré algunas interrogantes:**

 **1) ¿Que opinan de la organización A.S.M y de Smith?.**

 **2) ¿Quienes creen que sean Damian y Harriet?.**

 **3) ¿Creen que los prometeos de EEUU sean más poderosos que los Lancelots?.**

 **4) ¿Como creen que termine todo entre David y Rose?.**

 **5) ¿Que creen que signifiquen las letras que Harry encontró en el libro?. (como pista busquen cifrado cesar en internet)**

 **6) ¿Qué les parece la respuesta que les dio la profesora de adivinación a Daphne, Neville y Tracey?.**

 **7) ¿Quien creen que es la chica que vio Sofia en su visión?, ¿por que creen que David perderá un brazo y un ojo en el futuro?.**

 **Les envío un abrazo muy grande y que disfruten las festividades de año nuevo.**


	89. C89-Juegos de guerra IV

-Mis muy estimados alumnos, he recibido noticias desde el ministerio de magia, como una forma de contribuir a la seguridad mundial el profesor Dumbledore a accedido dejar temporalmente su cargo como director del colegio.-dijo con falsa tristeza Dolores Umbridge.-por lo cual tengo el agrado de informar que a petición del mismísimo ministro de magia, ese puesto a sido otorgado a mi persona.-dijo feliz la mujer con cara de sapo.-debido a mis nuevas responsabilidades la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras será ocupada por aurores LEALES al ministerio, espero que disfruten su desayuno.

-Esto es una locura.-pensaron tanto David como Harry desde sus respectivas mesas al enterarse de la noticia.

-Todo esto es ridículo, el ministerio en vez de tratar de mejorar las cosas se aprovecha de la situación para sacar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts.-dijo Tracey mientras se recostaba en un sillón dentro de la sala de menesteres.

-Le tienen miedo al director, deben creer que intenta apoderarse del gobierno o algo así.-comentó Daphne mientras bebía un poco de té cortesía de uno de los elfos domésticos.

-Ahora con el poder absoluto ella nos hará la vida aún más imposible, de hecho estos días no he recibido cartas ni de mis padres o de mi abuela, lo cual es extraño.-agrego Neville.

-Están haciendo un bloqueo de la información, quiere hacernos creer que todo esta bien, así evitará revueltas, Minerva no a vuelto desde la última vez que la envié, lo único que llega es _el profeta_ que dice que todo esta bien, pero tengo una forma de obtener información sin lechuzas.-comentó el sucesor de Merlín.

-¿Y cual seria esa Harry?.-preguntó su amigo de Gryffindor.

-Debería estar llegando en cualquier minuto.-mencionó mirando el reloj que se movía constantemente dentro de la mágica habitación.

Las puertas de la réplica de la sala común de Slytherin dieron paso a tres personas, estas eran David, Ron y Sofía, los tres miraban asombrados la habitación.

-Hola a todos, debo decir que esta sala es...fascinante.-comentó el tejón.

-Me alegra que mis indicaciones te hayan sido útiles, por favor tomen asiento, tenemos mucho que conversar.-dijo Harry mientras pensaba en tres nuevos sillones para ellos.-¿que informaciones tienes?.

-Bueno, la conferencia en Ginebra concluyo con un comunica en que varios países, incluido Gran Bretaña solicitaron a Dumbeldore que guiara los esfuerzos contra la amenaza conjunta de Grindelwald y Voldemort, luego esta lo que todos sabemos, que el ministerio aprovechó esto para tomar el control total de Hogwarts, además de cortar todas las comunicaciones tradicionales, pero el ministerio tuvo que ceder en algo, eliminó todas las prohibiciones que quería implantar en el colegio, aunque no pudieron eliminar lo de no enseñar magia defensiva practica, también no eliminaran estudios muggles, por lo cual mi permanencia y la del señor Weasley esta asegurada.

-¿Como te enteraste de todo esto?.-preguntó Tracey.

-Mi reloj tiene una forma de enviar mensajes, me tomaría un poco de tiempo explicar como funcionan, pero a menos que algo muy catastrófico ocurra tendré contacto fluido con el mundo exterior.

-Eso nos será de mucha utilidad, ahora queríamos mostrarte algo que encontré en la biblioteca.-dijo el peli-negro mientras sacaba de su mochila el libro extraño de la sección prohibida.-tiene el símbolo de tu familia, pero ni yo ni la señora Pince pudimos abrirlo, tiene un extraño mensaje en la portada, pensé en algún momento que se podría tratar de un anagrama, pero no encontré ninguna palabra coherente, quizás tu podrías tener una idea.

David tomó el libro, primero paso por encima su reloj.

-Mi reloj no detecta nada, según él, es un libro común y corriente.

El castaño trato de abrirlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que Harry.

-Como bien mencionas no es un anagrama, tampoco es algún idioma que yo conozca a menos que...

El muchacho se paro y se concentró un momento, una pizarra blanca con plumones de varios colores apareció frente a él.

-¿Que es eso?.-preguntó Daphne.

-Es una pizarra blanca con plumones, los muggles dejaron de usar pizarra negras y tiza pues estos ensuciaban mucho, además, la tiza dañaba los pulmones a la larga.-comentó Sofia a la chica serpiente.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, David escribió el título del libro:

 _Kohyov kl Slyrít kl Jhslrva_

-Unidad siete, aplica desencripatado cesar en el texto escrito en la pizarra, prueba con combinaciones de desplazamiento de letras de 1 a 25, avísame si alguna genera un mensaje coherente.

-Entendido, mensaje coherente encontrado con un desplazamiento de siete letras, el mensaje traducido seria: _Diario de Merlín de Camelot._

Los siete estudiantes ahí presentes quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Por Merlín.-dijeron tanto Neville como Ron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Como encontraste la respuesta tan fácilmente?.-preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-El encriptar mensajes es una materia obligatoria en cualquier cuerpo de espionaje, el más sencillo que se enseña es el encriptado Cesar, lo uso dicho general romano para que las ordenes de ataque, de ser interceptadas fueran totalmente inútiles para quien no supiera las reglas con las que fueron escritas, básicamente consiste en escribir un mensaje y luego correr cada letra una cantidad "x" de letras, esta cantidad es definida previamente entre quien emite el mensaje y quien lo va a recibir, es muy simple pero efectivo para la época, pues si considerábamos que la gente en esos años no sabia ni leer ni escribir era casi ilegible el contenido.-dijo mientras le devolvía el que ahora sabían que era un diario.

-¿Por que Merlín usaría un método muggle para ocultar información?.-cuestionó Sofia.

-No podría estar seguro, solo especular, quizás no quería que algún mago supiera de que se trataba, es algo que haría yo de estar en su lugar.-comentó David.

-¿Y como lo abrimos?.-preguntó Tracey.

-Este es el diario de Merlin de Camelot.-dijo Harry con voz clara y firme.

Más nada paso, el niño-que-vivió se lo pasó a Daphne quien repitió lo mismo pero tampoco paso nada, posteriormente lo intento David pero tampoco paso nada, habían caído nuevamente en un punto muerto, Ron miraba un poco incomodo, pues ese libro le recordaba al diario de Tom Riddle, ahí se le vino una idea, no le gustaba pero quizás tenia sentido.

-¿No habrá que escribir la respuesta en la portada del libro?.

Todos se quedaron viendo al pelirrojo asombrados, Harry miró a David y este asintió, el buscador de Slytherin tomó tinta y pluma, escribiendo encima la respuesta, pero nada paso tampoco, ya estaban por desistir cuando Harry al querer limpiar la tinta notó que su dedo hacia brillar parte de la portada donde este hacia contacto, movió un poco y se formó una linea, al cabo de unos segundo desapareció, ahí se dio cuenta, no era tinta con lo que tenía que escribir, era simplemente pasar el dedo, ahí limpio rápidamente lo que quedaba de tinta, luego notó como estaba distribuida la portada, el titulo estaba muy arriba del libro, por lo cual podía usar la parte de abajo para escribir, ahí se puso a escribir:

- _Diario de Merlín de Camelot_

El libro entero brillo por un momento, las letras encriptadas se transformaron en el mensaje que Harry acababa de escribir, ahí el muchacho tragando saliva intentó nuevamente abrirlo y grande fue su satisfacción cuando lo logró, al principio las palabras estaban escritas en latín, pero se reordenaron al inglés moderno.

-Fascinante, parece que el libro se adapta al lenguaje del lector.-comentó David intrigado por el cambio en las letras del texto.

-Seguramente Merlín previo eso.-agrego Harry.

-Y bueno, ¿que dice?.-preguntó un poco impaciente Tracey.

-Yo soy Merlín, mago en jefe del sacro Reino de Camelot, jefe de la mesa redonda y servidor de los reyes Uther Pendragón y de su hijo Arturo Pendragón, he decidido escribir mis memorias en este texto, para prevenir a futuras generaciones de los grandes males que se aproximan, con la ayuda de mi amada esposa, la princesa Daphne Pendragón de Camelot he logrado encantar este diario, para que los conocimientos de este se vayan revelando a medida que él o los lectores puedan asimilarlo adecuadamente, primero partiré narrando mi vida, espero que sinceramente que mi próxima encarnación pueda aprender de mis errores, yo nací alrededor del año 1000 después del nacimiento de nuestro señor Jesucristo, fui bautizado a los siete días por mis padres con el nombre de Merlín, vivíamos en una aldea cercana a Londinium.

-¿Londinium?.-preguntó Neville.

-Es la forma antigua del nombre de Londres.-agrego David.

\- Al igual que mis padres yo demostré tener aptitudes mágicas, a los siete años mi padre me fabricó mi primer bastón mágico, utilizó el núcleo de un pelo de unicornio que mi madre logró sanar después del ataque de un lobo, mis padres tenían amistades con muggles y estos venían cuando tenían alguna enfermedad, a cambio nos traían ovejas u otras mercancías como pago, por lo que nunca pasamos hambre, era una relación fructífera entre ambos, pero no todos los muggles pensaban de esa manera, existía un grupo de hombres apodados los caballeros sacros, ellos aborrecían la magia y cazaban a todos los usuarios de esta que pudieran encontrar, finalmente un día torturaron al panadero de la villa, un muggle que siempre me daba un pan de más cada vez que iba a comprar, el finalmente les reveló donde estábamos, lo odie mucho por este acto, solo muchos años después descubrí que los caballeros sacros amenazaron con matar a su esposa e hijas si él no les daba la información de nosotros, los cazadores de magos atacaron en la noche cuando todos dormíamos, le prendieron fuego al techo de nuestra casa, desperté tosiendo por culpa del humo, mi madre vino rápidamente a socorrerme, solo alcancé a tomar mi bastón mágico, mi padre intentaba con su magia evitar que la casa se nos cayera encima, una vez salimos de esta nos encontramos con por lo menos una docena de caballeros sacros, mi padre intentó dialogar con ellos, les dijo que el obispo de Londinium había enviado un edicto en que se prohibía el atacar a brujos si es que estos no habían realizado magia oscura, pero ante eso uno de los muggles le lanzó una flecha que le atravesó la muñeca derecha, evitando que pudiera tomar su báculo mágico,.

-Llévate a Merlín, yo los detendré.-dijo mi padre a mi madre.

Ella con lágrimas en sus ojos me levanto y corrimos al establo de los unicornios, me subió rápidamente salimos cabalgando de ahí, no miré atrás, pero pude escuchar pequeñas explosiones y gritos de dolor, tanto de los caballeros sacros como por parte de mi padre, yo lloraba desconsolado sin entender que pasaba, tenia solo nueve años, lentamente fuimos perdiendo velocidad, ya que la noche estaba sin luna no nos percatamos que una flecha le había impactado en uno de los cuartos traseros del unicornio, solo cuando el pobre animal no pudo correr más nos dimos cuenta, mi madre extrajo la flecha y trato de sanar la herida, pero la flecha tenia veneno de manticora. Sin poder hacer más mi madre sacrifico a la pobre criatura mágica, reanudamos nuestra huida, sin un rumbo fijo, lo mejor en ese momento era solo alejarse, luego de algunas horas nos detuvimos en un arroyo, estaba casi amaneciendo, mi madre creó un refugio improvisado, pensamos dormir un poco cuando mi madre se quedó quieta, no entendía que ocurría hasta que sangre empezó a salir por su boca y luego una mancha roja empezó a manchar su túnica a la altura del pecho, ella cayo mirándome a los ojos, una vez se derrumbó entendí que le habían disparado una flecha en la espalda.

-Recorriste un gran camino, pero gracias a la sangre de unicornio pudimos seguir el camino, luego fue cosa de seguir sus marcas en el bosque.-dijo el que luego supe que era el líder de los caballeros sacros, Caio El Matabrujos,mientras levantaba tirando del pelo a mi madre del suelo y le cortaba el cuello con un cuchillo.

En ese momento mi miedo se convirtió en ira, lancé el hechizo más poderoso que sabia, un hechizo de fuego, pero Caio simplemente levantó un escudo de metal duende, no recibiendo daño alguno.

-Patético.-dijo Caio mientras con un golpe del escudo lo desarmo.-mátenlo, ya tuve bastante de esta escoria por un día.

Otro caballero sacro sacó su espada para matarme, ahí viendo a mi madre muerta frente a mi, mi instinto de supervivencia se activó, quería que todos ellos sufrieran lo que yo sufrí, dejé que mi magia se desatara por completo, ahí quien intentó matarme cayó al piso, retorciéndose, luego me enfoque en los demás, mi padre me habló alguna vez del hechizo _cruciatus_ , ahora lo iba a aplicar a cada uno de ellos.

Caio trató de detenerme, pero su espada salio volando cuando un hechizo lo golpeó, yo me sentía exhausto por el esfuerzo, lo último que vi fue alguien con túnicas esmeralda a mi lado.

Al despertar me encontraba en una habitación bastante elegante, en una cama más cómoda de lo que alguna vez estuve.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos joven mago, ¿como te sientes?.-dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo negro quien tejía a mi lado.

-Me siento agotado, ¿QUE LE PASO A MI MADRE?.-grité eufórico al recordar de golpe lo que paso.

-Bueno..-empezó la mujer con algo de duda.

-Tu madre esta muerta muchacho, al igual que tu padre.-dijo un hombre de túnicas esmeraldas.

-No..no..NOOO, NO PUEDE SER!, ELLA ESTABA JUNTO A MI.

-Murió luego de que esos muggles le cortaran el cuello, traje sus cuerpos para darles santa sepultura.-dijo sin miramientos el hombre.-el caballero sacro logró escapar.

La mujer le dio una mirada severa a su marido, quien se resigno y se acercó a la cama, ahí se sentó y habló de forma más amable.

-Dime muchacho, ¿como te llamas?.

-Merlín señor.

-Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin, ella es mi esposa, ¿tienes algún familiar vivo además de tus padres?.

-No señor, solo eramos tres en mi familia.

-Ya veo, si tu lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí, todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Serias una buena compañía para nuestra pequeña hija.-comentó la esposa de Slytherin.

-Gracias..señor.-dije con total agradecimiento.

Harry dijo lo último llorando, él a diferencia de los demás pudo ver las escenas a medida que las leía.

-MALDITOS MUGGLES, MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!.-gritó Harry hecho una furia.

-Harry, ¿que te sucede?.-preguntó preocupada Daphne.

-ESOS ANIMALES SON MI PROBLEMA, MATARON A MI PADRE Y A MI MADRE, ÉL ES UN CABALLERO SACRO.-dijo señalando a David quien lo miro sorprendido.

-Harry, David no te a hecho nada.-dijo Neville defendiendo al muggle.

-ES UN MUGGLE, ES UN ANIMAL, NO ES UNA PERSONA.-dijo gritando mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

El niño-que-vivió sentía una revoltijo de emociones, sabia que David no era ese caballero sacro, pero en su corazón se sentía como propio, tenia que vengar a su padre y a su madre, levantó su varita hacia David con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Avada...

Sin que Harry alcanzara a completar la segunda palabra de la maldición asesina David acortó la distancia entre los dos y haciendo un bloqueo de karate hizo que su compañero Slytherin soltara la varita, luego le dio un golpe en toda la boca del estomago, esto hizo que el chico se desequilibrara, rápidamente el muggle se colocó detrás de su oponente y lo tomó firmemente del cuello.

-Cálmate Potter, no estas siendo tu mismo.-dijo de manera fría.

-TÚ MALDITO MUGGLE, TE MATARÉ.

-Lo siento Harry.

David empezó a apretar más el cuello de su compañero, este empezó a sentir como perdía fuerza en las extremidades, luego su visión se empezó a volver oscura y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE?.-gritó Daphne asustada.

-Lo dejé inconsciente, Neville, Ron, vengan a ayudarme con Harry.-dijo el tejón mientras imaginaba una cama donde depositaron al niño que vivió.

-¿Que diablos le pasó a Potter?.-preguntó Ron.

-Parece que entró en un ataque de ira al momento de leer el diario de Merlín, por sus declaraciones asumo que el vio más que letras.-comentó Sofia.

-¿Estará bien?-le preguntó Daphne a David.

-Si, solo lo dejé inconsciente, todas sus expresiones faciales denotaban que él estaba fuera de si, Daphne, guarda el diario y hasta que no sepamos como funciona exactamente no lo volveremos a usar, o al menos quien lea no será Harry.

-Entiendo.-dijo la rubia.

Desde uno de los sillones estaba mirando una chica de pelo rubio, ojos cafés y un vestido blanco, ella se llamaba Nimue, más nadie la podía ver, esta miraba toda la situación, pero especialmente el libro, se acercó a él y trato de tocarlo, más una poderosa barrera se lo impidió.

"Daphne, ¿por qué tú y Merlín no me dijeron sobre esto?, ¿que es lo que no quieren que sepa?".


	90. C90-Juegos de guerra V

Harry abrió los ojos, se sentía agotado y la cabeza le dolía mucho.

-HARRY.-dijo Daphne acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano.-¿como te sientes?.

-Como si una blogder me hubiese dado de lleno en la cabeza, ¿que paso?.

-Bueno..

-Casi matas a David.-dijo Neville quien empezó a revisar a Harry con su varita.

-¿QUÉ?.

-Es lo que oyes Harry, luego de leer el diario de Merlín empezaste a alterarte mucho, miraste a David y lo llamaste "caballero sacro", estuviste a punto de lanzarle una maldición asesina.

-Por Merlín.-dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, podía rememorar que realmente quiso matar a David, pero no veía a su compañero, veía al tal Caio.

-David mencionó también que no te preocuparas, que él no estaba molesto contigo, que ahora estaban a mano por lo del duelo.-comentó la rubia.

-Ya veo, Daphne, ¿me puedes pasar mi monedero por favor?, está en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi túnica.

-Claro Harry.

Una vez se lo entregó Harry sacó una poción y la bebió, posterior a eso se levantó nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Bien, empecemos a movernos.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?.-cuestionó el alumno de Gryffindor.

-Si, solo me agote, cuando me enojo mucho me ocurre, no es la primera vez,tenemos que volver al colegio, si desaparecemos por mucho rato Umbridge podría sospechar, Draco no puede cubrirme eternamente.

Sofía caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a un viejo conocido suyo, finalmente lo encontró, espiando a uno estudiantes de quinto que hacían una bromas a otros de cuarto.

-Señor Filch, ¿como a estado?.

-Señorita Anderson, yo he estado más que bien, le alegrará saber a sus jefes que el "zumo de calabaza" que me dieron me a hecho muy bien, mire esto.-dijo mientras sacaba una varita y hacia que una peluca de payaso le saliera a uno de los alumnos de quinto año que hacia bromas.-he estado practicando todos los días en mis ratos libres, además de tomar cursos de magia por correo, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?.

-Si, necesito que coloque estos discos en las ubicaciones que están en esta hoja, ¿cree que podrá hacerlo?.-dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa y le pasaba el mapa.

El mago las miró y frunció un poco el ceño.

-Será un poco complicado, pero te debo una, no preguntaré de que se tratan.

-Excelente, cuando llegue al lugar presione el botón en el centro y los discos se pegaran donde los coloque.

-Delo por hecho señorita, recuerde que si alguien la molesta usted me dice, tengo fe en que la nueva directora reactive los castigos corporales.-dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Una vez la muchacha se despidió del celador caminó a paso raudo a la sala común de su casa, ahí se encontró con su tío que estaba trabajando como se había hecho costumbre en un problema extra-programático de runas.

-Me fue bien en mi "paseo", logré respirar aire puro.

-Me alegro pequeña.-dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención.

-Yo, quiero pedirte...

-Tranquila, se lo que quieres decir, no hay nada que perdonar.-dijo sonriendole.

-Gracias, por eso.-dijo un poco apenada y sonrojada.

El día de la fiesta del profesor Slughorn llegó finalmente, Harry había podido recibir su traje luego de como cinco inspecciones por parte de los aurores, el usar el espejo para comunicarse con Sirius para evitar cualquier confusión si este o Remus le enviaba algo, decidió ocupar un terno negro, con camisa y corbata a juego, su padrino en lo que vestirse de gala se refería tenia estilo.

En la sala común de Slytherin se encontraban junto a él Neville y Draco, quienes a diferencia de su compañero usaban túnicas de mago, por casualidades de la vida ambos usaban corbatas rojo escarlata.

-Debo admitir algo chicos, que me veo fabuloso.-dijo Harry con arrogancia marca Potter, pero riendo para darles entender a sus compañeros que estaba bromeando.

-Espero que tu ego quepa en ese traje o sino tu botón saldrá volando y le dará a tu pareja, por mi parte yo me voy a la torre de Gryffindor.-dijo Draco riéndose un poco de Harry.

La relación entre los dos había mejorado, desde que Harry le dijo que lo viera como un amigo y no como un jefe, al menos cuando no estuvieran haciendo alguna misión.

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero me empieza a agradar Draco.-comentó Neville.

-Si, pienso que el tener apoyo de nosotros, tanto en su vida como en su relación con Granger a hecho que se relaje más con nosotros.

Al acabar de decir eso bajaron sus dos amigas, primero vieron a Tracey quien vestía un vestido largo de color rojo, era extraño verla maquilla y con el pelo tan ordenado, luego vino Daphne y a Harry casi se le empieza a caer la baba en el lugar, usaba un vestido negro, largo al igual que su amiga, usando maquillaje, usaba un bonito collar que llegaba hasta donde empezaba su escote, en general como sus amigas utilizaban túnicas sobre el uniforme no se había percatado de que ellas ya estaban convirtiéndose en mujeres, una bestia nació en el interior de Harry, pidiendo a gritos que ningún idiota le dijera bonita a su chica oh conocerían al rey serpiente.

"Concéntrate Potter, recuerda lo que te dijeron Sirius y Remus...bueno mejor lo que te recomendó Remus primero, lo de Sirius puede ser útil cuando este a solas con ella".

-Vaya, ahora si parecen hombres de verdad y no como los feos de siempre.-dijo Tracey con su habitual tono más rudo que contrastaba con su apariencia.

-Te vez lindo Harry.-dijo Daphne.

El-adolescente-que-vivió casi no reacciona a lo que su pareja le decía, pero volvió en si rápidamente.

-Tú te vez preciosa Daphne, pareces una reina.-dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un gentil beso.

-Creo que estamos interrumpiendo Neville, mejor nos retiramos de aquí y dejamos solos a los tórtolos.-dijo la castaña-rojiza mientras tomaba de la mano a su acompañante.

-Hey espérennos, recuerden que vamos juntos.-dijo Harry mientras tomaba de la manos a su aún-no-oficial-novia y salían por la puerta de la sala común.

Los cuatro amigos llegaron finalmente al despacho de Slughorn, ahí ya los esperaban Draco con Hermione, siendo la última la que fue invitada por el maestro de pociones, por otro lado se escucharon pasos, ahí las chicas se sonrojaron un poco pues llegó David junto con Rose, el tejón vestía un smoking con tonos azulados, de su mano venia la Ravenclaw con un vestido del mismo tono.

-Soy Anderson, David Anderson.-dijo con un acento británico más acentuado del que ya tenía.

-Por Merlín...¿es en serio?.-dijo Harry sin creérselo.

-Creo que hizo una referencia a las películas de James Bond.-dijo Hermione al oído de su novio.

-Creo que estamos en una cena formal señor Potter, por lo cual tenemos que ser serios, no olvidemos por que vinimos aquí.-dijo con aire de galán de película, así que vamos, nuestro destino nos espera.-menciono mientras entraba junto a su pareja que seguía roja como un tomate.

Los alumnos de tercero siguieron a su compañero se sexto año, tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornados con colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado, lo que daba la impresión de estar en una tienda. La habitación, abarrotada y con un ambiente muy cargado, estaba bañada por la luz rojiza que proyectaba una barroca lámpara dorada, colgada del centro del techo, en la que aleteaban hadas de verdad que, vistas desde abajo, parecían relucientes motas de luz. Desde un rincón apartado llegaban cánticos acompañados por instrumentos que recordaban las mandolinas; una nube de humo de pipa flotaba suspendida sobre las cabezas de unos magos ancianos que conversaban animadamente, y, dando chillidos, varios intentaban abrirse paso entre un bosque de rodillas, pero, como quedaban ocultos por las pesadas bandejas de plata llenas de comida que transportaban, tenían el aspecto de mesitas móviles.

-Oh mis muchachos sean bienvenidos.-dijo el maestro de pociones con aire pomposo y sin tomar en cuenta a las acompañantes de los chicos.

Los caballeros de Hogwarts tendrían su primera misión, aun cuando la mayoría del grupo aun no se había reunido, el objetivo era claro, conseguir la memoria de Slughorn que Dumbeldore les había pedido, era la pieza que les faltaba para completar el puzzle de cuantos horrocruxs había hecho Tom Riddle, para ese objetivo el tejón y la serpiente se tenían que empezar a mover, primero conversaron larga y distendidamente con su maestro de pociones, los chicos descubrieron que cuando trabajaban juntos hacían una buena dupla, por otro lado Draco y Hermione vigilarían cualquier movimiento extraño de los aurores, en el peor de los casos dar alerta de la aparición de Umbridge, por otro lado Neville y Tracey le darían conversación a los policias mágicos, ocupando como excusa que el primero quería conocer a colegas de sus padres.

Por otro lado Rose tenía problemas en cumplir la misión que la ahora directora le había encomendado, obtener toda información posible del MI7, el fracaso no era una opción.

"Seducirlo, usa una poción, aplícale la maldición _imperius_ , no me importa lo que hagas pero quiero información útil de ese asqueroso muggle, han sido muchos meses de fracasos Rose.-dijo enfurecida la mujer con cara de sapo.-¿oh acaso quieres que a tu madre le pase algo?.-dijo con tono muy amable pero amenazador.-tengo entendido que en tu familia son solamente dos, luego de que tu padre las abandonara al enterarse de la magia, es tu oportunidad de vengarte de los muggles o sino tu madre amanecerá detenida mañana".

Por otro lado recordó lo que su madre le escribió cuando le envió su vestido:

 _Mi querida Rose, espero que este vestido sea de tu agrado, he pensado que será el que más te combinara y te verás hermosa, por lo que a salido en el profeta y por tus cartas creo que ese chico David es un buen muchacho, se que no hemos hablado de hombres y como relacionarse con ellos de la mejor manera, pero si piensas que vale la pena arriésgate y dile lo que sientes, no te guardes tus emociones por el que dirán, sigue ese concejo de tu madre, la sinceridad es lo mejor para cualquier relación._

Inconscientemente la muchacha apretó la mano de David, la pelirroja se sentía en un dilema, por un lado no quería que enviaran a una horrible cárcel a su madre, pero por el otro David había sido el primer hombre en ser amable con ella, no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando estudiaban runas antiguas juntos, el ir juntos a la fiesta había sido el único pensamiento que había tenido en toda la semana, cuando lo vio fuera de la torre de Ravenclaw se sintió como una princesa siendo escoltada por un príncipe.

"¿Que debo hacer?, no quiero que le hagan daño a mi mamá o a David."-pensó mientras inconscientemente apretó la mano de su acompañante.

El muchacho notó eso, aprovechó que se había empezado a colocar un poco de música y disculpándose con su maestro para salir a bailar con su acompañante, el tejón le dio una mirada a Harry quien entendió que tenia que seguir con el plan, cortesía de Tracey, este consistía en emborrachar a Slughorn para luego al final de la fiesta sacarle la verdad más fácil.

Mientras Harry seguía intentando alcoholizar a su profesor, el menor de los hermanos Anderson abrió el baile junto a su compañera, el muchacho demostró ser un buen bailarín, mientras que Rose parecía un pez fuera del agua, pero rápidamente se adapto a su pareja de baile.

-¿Que te pasa Rose?, te noto preocupada.

-No es nada, solamente, preocupaciones tontas, no tienen importancia.-dijo intentando una sonrisa fingida.

-Pues para mi si son importantes tus preocupaciones.

-¿Si?.-dijo sonrojada.

-Si, no quiero verte mal, puedo ayudarte si me dices que te ocurre.-dijo poniéndole mucho énfasis en la última frase mientras la miraba más a los ojos.

La pelirroja se debatía entre si decirle o no a David todo lo que le pasaba, miró hacia donde estaban los aurores, para su alegría estos estaban conversando con el chico Longbotton, tenia una oportunidad, todo dependía si ella podía confiar en él, ahí recordó lo que su madre le escribió en su carta, había tomado una decisión que a su corazón le parecía de lo más lógica.

-Yo..he guardado un secreto por muchos meses, no he sido sincera contigo y me duele mucho el cargar con esto.-dijo mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su compañero de runas antiguas.-al principió pensé que sería sencillo, pero cada vez me acostumbraba más a ti, a estar cerca de ti, sin quererlo me apegaba más, lo que hacia más difícil la misión que tenia que hacer, pero no tenía otra opción, lo que quiero que sepas antes de lo que te diré es que los buenos momentos que pasé contigo fueron reales.-dijo con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.-yo soy una espía de Dolores Umbridge, ella me ordenó obtener información del MI7 a como diera lugar, pues de no hacerlo arrestaría a mi madre que trabaja en el ministerio, yo no se que hacer, no quiero que le hagan daño a mi mamá, ella es la única familia que tengo, mi padre...nos abandono cuando yo acababa de nacer al enterarse que ella era bruja, no quería nada con los hombres, pero tú.-dijo golpeando suavemente el pecho de David.-me hiciste olvidar todo el rencor que tenía por los hombres y por los muggles, me siento muy confundida.

-Todo estará bien, yo ya sabía todo esto.-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-desde que nos conocimos que se que me espiabas, al igual que se que tu eras sincera con todo lo que me decías, se que intentaste darme una poción de amor en las tres escobas, se también lo de tu padre, quizás no debería ser yo quien te debería decir esto, pero pienso que la verdad te hará libre, tu padre no te dejó por ser bruja, sino que las dejó pues fue victima de una poción de amor por parte de tu madre, la ocupó por años.

-Eso..no es posible.-dijo la chica con las pupilas totalmente abiertas de la impresión.

-Tu madre trabaja en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, ella se especializa en contra medidas a pociones que salen más, además de haber obtenido un extraordinario cuando ella dio sus T.I.M.O.S, ella estaba más que calificada para crear _amortentia,_ tu padre no te odiaba por ser bruja, pero sabes que cuando a alguien se le aplica una poción de amor luego siente una vergüenza tremenda por lo ocurrido, aun si solo a pasado un día, imagínate como está él luego de que se le aplicara esto por años, él sigue vivo y puedes ir a verlo, pero tienes que dejar a Umbridge, te daré información que no pondrá en peligro a nadie, pero necesito que confíes en mi por favor Rose.

-¿Todo esto es verdad?.-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Si, lo juro por la memoria de mis padres.

La joven de la casa de las águilas sabía lo importante que eran los padres de su compañero para utilizarlos en un juramento, él le estaba dando una salida y no solo eso, le estaba dando la posibilidad de conocer a su padre, ahora todo tenía sentido, su madre le había dicho que habían sido abandonadas, probablemente ella no podía decir que había engañado a su progenitor usando pociones, se sentía asqueada, recordar el incidente de las tres escobas le dio mucha repugnancia, sentía que se desmayaría, pero su compañero la sostuvo, al verlo supo que tenía una respuesta.

-Acepto, por favor sálvame a mi y a mi mamá, también...quisiera conocer a mi padre.

-Así lo haré, pero por el momento disfrutemos de la música.

-Si, yo también quiero eso.-dijo la chica aferrándose al cuello de su compañero y después de muchos tiempo sintiéndose en paz.

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación eran observados por Harry, Daphne y Slughorn.

-Vaya, ¿quien lo diría?, creo que hoy no solo soy un buen maestro de pociones sino que también celestino jajaja.-dijo riéndose el mago.

-De eso no lo dudo.-comentó Harry feliz de que el plan de David pareció salir bien.

-¿Por que no hacemos un brindis por la pareja?.-comentó Daphne.

-Lo apoyo, déjenme traer algo para festejar.-dijo Harry mientras perseguía a unos elfos domésticos.

Luego de lo que fue menos de un minuto trajo tres vasos con whisky de fuego.

-Muchacho, eres muy joven para beber esto.

-Mi padrino me a hecho probar señor, además es una ocasión especial, POR EL AMOR.-dijo Harry mientras hacia un brindis y miraba a Daphne con si mirada marca Potter.

-Por el amor.-respondió la rubia junto con darle un sonrisa que hacia que Harry se derritiera por dentro.

-POR EL AMOR.-respondió el maestro tomando su bebida de un solo trago.

Sus alumnos hicieron lo mismo, más sin que el maestro supiera, todos los caballeros de Hogwarts habían bebido una poción que aminoraba los efectos del alcohol, receta cortesía de Sirius, la noche sería bastante larga.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y me den su opinión (hace como 10 capítulos que nadie comenta :( ), recuerden que las críticas constructivas son muy apreciadas por mi, por otro lado:**

 **1) ¿Que opinan del plan de los caballeros de Hogwarts para obtener las memorias?.**

 **2) ¿Que opinan de toda la escena de David y Rose?.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, un abrazo grande a todos :D**


	91. C91-Juegos de guerra VI

La fiesta se había prolongado ya por varias horas, muchos alumnos aprovecharon de beber licores solo aptos para adultos, otros aprovecharon de hacer conexiones con los ex-estudiantes famosos del maestro de pociones, ya todos se habían ido, Harry y Daphne que sujetaban a su profesor que estaba bastante ebrio, pero aún podía hablar.

Por otro lado David fue a dejar a Rose a la torre de Ravenclaw, no quería que se involucrara en lo que podría llegar a ser algo incomodo.

-Lo pase muy bien esta noche Rose.

-Yo también David, me siento mucho más relajada.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, no creo que tengas problemas con la directora de aquí en adelante.

-Lo comprendo, no te preocupes, soy buena alumna y no me demoro mucho en aprender.-dijo un poco roja al entender que sus palabras podían tener un doble sentido.

-Tengo que volver a ayudar a poner en orden las cosas luego de la fiesta.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, Rose no quiso soltar de la mano a su acompañante, se sentía segura, David por su parte entendía que la situación estaba perfecta para robarle un beso, pero sabía que de momento no se podía dar el lujo de estar con alguien, no hasta que Voldemort estuviera muerto, además Umbridge podría usar esto de alguna forma como un arma, su sentido de la caballerosidad primó sobre sus propios anhelos.

-Nos vemos mañana.-dijo soltando el agarre de la Ravenclaw.

Como el previó ella solo se despidió nuevamente, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento, una parte de él hubiese querido que ella lo siguiera.

Mientras tanto Harry logró acomodar a su jefe de casa en un sillón.

-Harry muchacho, muchas gracias por tu gentileza, 10 puntos para Slytherin por eso.-dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias profesor, pero lo importante es que usted esté bien.

-Ah noble como tu madre, fue una gran bruja, era la mezcla perfecta entre talento y amabilidad, sabes, tienes sus ojos.

-Me lo suelen decir a menudo.

-Oh pero por otro lado, tu actitud es la de tu padre claro esta, excelente en quidditch, lo tuve hasta quinto año en mi clase, fue una pena que no quisiera seguir en pociones, tenía todo el talento para haber sido un gran pocionista al igual que su padre y su abuelo, se metía en muchos problemas tengo que admitir, siempre me pregunté porque no había quedado en Slytherin, bueno un Potter se me escapó, pero no cometo el mismo error dos veces.-dijo sonriendole a Harry.

En ese momento llegó David a la habitación, solamente estaban ellos cuatro, los demás caballeros se fueron para que así el profesor no se asustara, la situación era perfecta para iniciar el plan.

-David muchacho, ven ven, únete a nosotros en esta amena conversación, debo decir que no dejas de sorprenderme, el primer muggle que estudia en Hogwarts, tus notas en mis clases han sido espectaculares, tu hermano tenia también talento, pero tenía su mente en las nubes, que lástima que ninguno de los dos quedara conmigo en Slytherin.

-Quizás tenga suerte con la próxima generación en mi familia señor, Elizabeth tendrá un bebe, esta vez será un niño.

-Oh fantástico fantástico, espero que quede en Slyherin.-dijo muy contento.

En circunstancias normales el castaño hubiese tomado el comentario de su maestro como un insulto, pero sabía que él no lo decía con malas intenciones, lo importante era obtener el recuerdo.

-Ojalá que si mi sobrino llegase a estar en Slytherin las cosas sean diferentes, como ya las a empezado a hacer Harry, que nunca más vuelva a salir de ella un Voldemort.

-NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE!.-dijo aterrorizado.

-No hay que tenerle miedo a ese nombre profesor, más cuando esta casi derrotado.-dijo Harry con total naturalidad.

-¿A que te refieres con que está casi derrotado?.

-Pues bueno porque es verdad señor, ya hemos destruido varios de los horrocruxs que lo mantenían atado a este mundo.-comentó el-niño-que-vivió.

Al oír la palabra horrocrux el docente empezó a sudar como si en un sauna estuviera.

-No se de que me estás hablando Harry, yo no se nada sobre esos aberrantes objetos.-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No hemos mencionado nada acusatorio hacia usted profesor.-añadió David a la conversación.

-Profesor, sabe a lo que nos referimos, usted puede ayudarnos a terminar con esto, solo nos falta una pista y usted la tiene.-dijo el Slytherin.

-Yo no quise hacerlo Harry.-dijo al borde de las lágrimas.-él era muy manipulador, nunca quise darle el poder para evadir a la muerte, tantos muertes que son mi culpa.

-Profesor, no lo estamos juzgando, queremos ayudarlo.-dijo Daphne tomándolo de las manos y dándole una mirada dulce.-podemos ayudarle a eliminar esta carga que tiene, puede ayudar a que todas esas personas puedan descansar en paz.

-Debo decirle señor Potter que conoció una mujer con el mismo corazón de su madre, cuídela mucho, les pido perdón, especialmente a ustedes dos muchachos, por mi cobardía, por no haber advertido a Dumbeldore a tiempo, ustedes se criaron sin padres, por favor no me juzguen.-dijo sacando de su túnica un pequeño frasco y luego procediendo a sacar un líquido plateado desde su cabeza con su varita.

-Muchas gracias señor, usted a sido un héroe hoy.-dijo Daphne quien recibió el frasco.

-Ustedes tres son buenos chicos, quiero que sean felices.-dijo antes de quedarse dormido en paz como no lo había hecho en años.

La puerta de la sala de menesteres se abrió, tres personas salieron de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, frente a ellos había una réplica de la oficina del director, rápidamente el buscador de Slytherin sacó de uno de los muebles una bandeja de plata con runas antiguas, vertió el líquido en el pensadero y le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que vinieran.

-Es la primera vez que ocupan un pensadero, así que les diré que solo tienen que acercar la cabeza a él y los enviará a la memoria, puede generar un poco de mareo la primera vez.

-Entendido.-dijeron los dos aludidos.

Finalmente los tres estudiantes ingresaron a las memorias de su maestro, al cabo de unos minutos salieron sorprendidos.

-SOLO QUEDA UNO!.-dijeron eufóricos David y Harry.

-¿Como están tan seguros?.

-Voldemort quería dividir su alma en siete partes, por lo cual tenía que crear seis horrocrux.-empezó Harry.

-Si eso lo entendí por el recuerdo.

-Bueno, podríamos decir que cinco de estos horrocrux son: el anillo de los Gaunts, el diario de Tom Riddle, la copa de Hufflepuf, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y la diadema de Ravenclaw.

-Más hubo uno que no considero, el propio Harry.-comentó David.

-Exacto.-dijo el aludido.-por lo cual Riddle pensaba que le faltaba uno más por crear.

-El que fue detectado por el MI7.-dijo el castaño mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios mientras pensaba.

-¿Que te preocupa David?.-preguntó Daphne.

-Tengo la teoría de que podría tratarse de un ser vivo el último horrocrux.

-¿Por que crees eso?.-preguntó el peli-negro.

-Bueno, el MI7 hizo estudios a los horrocrux que pudimos capturar, estos fueron el anillo y la diadema, también lo comparamos con la información que mi armadura capturo cuando elimine el trozo del alma de ti.

El oji-verde instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello.

-No fue una experiencia agradable.

-No, no lo fue, pero fue necesaria, ahora, al comparar la magia oscura emitida por los horrocrux inanimados y comparándolos con el que emitías tú, bueno , digamos que la tuya era mucho más potente, aplicando el mismo principio a la señal que detecto mi organización, sería plausible suponer que el último horrocrux es un ser vivo, aunque su emoción de magia oscura era incluso mucho mayor que la tuya.

-Mmmm esto es inquietante, quizás unió su alma a alguna criatura mágica, quizás encontró la forma de obtener un nuevo basilisco.

-No sería algo difícil, la producción de estos solo necesita un huevo de gallina incubado por un sapo.-comentó el tejón.

-Bueno, eso ya es debate para otro día, creo que debemos ir a dormir.-comentó la rubia.

-Opino igual que Daphne, a sido una larga jornada.-añadió Harry

Harry cubrió con su capa a Daphne y a él, mientras que David activo la invisibilidad de su armadura para volver a la sala común de Hufflepuf.

Ambos adolescentes caminaban de la mano, ninguno se percató cuando el otro lo inició, pero era agradable, el silencio entre los dos fue roto por Harry que extrañaba oír la voz de su amiga.

-Hoy tu fuiste la heroína Daphne.-dijo el buscador de Slytherin.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué lo dices?.-preguntó extrañada.

-Lograste calmar a Slughorn, sin ti quizás hubiésemos tenido que usar tácticas más...agresivas.

-¿Que quieres decir con "agresivas"?.

-Digamos que David pasó algunos veranos en campamentos que le enseñaron cosas que harían que un _cruciatus_ se viera como algo gentil.

-Ya veo, pero por suerte ese no fue el caso, además pude tener una linda noche contigo, te veías muy guapo.

-¿Me veía?.-dijo levantando la ceja.

-Bueno te vez lindo.-dijo sonriendole.

-Así me gusta, con las cosas claras.

-Hablando de cosas claras, hay algo que no me has preguntado y quiero que lo hagas.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Que cosa?.-preguntó extrañado.

-No lo se, estamos paseando en medio de la noche de la mano, hace poco descubrimos que nuestras encarnaciones pasadas estuvieron casadas, "oficialmente" estamos saliendo, creo que con esas pistas podrías tener una idea.-dijo la chica fingiendo no darle mucha importancia.

"Te está pidiendo que le pidas ser su novia tonto, deja el modo Harry y entra en modo Sirius"

-No creo que sea el lugar más romántico para algo como tan importante.

-No me me importa, solo quiero saber plenamente que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti.-dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry.-dijo la rubia parándose en seco cerca de las proximidades de las mazmorras.

El azul de los ojos de Daphne y el verde de los de Harry se conectaron, en ese momento el muchacho no pensó ni en modo Harry ni en modo Sirius, sino en modo quidditch, sintió que tenia la snitch al alcance de la mano, ahí cortó la distancia entre sus labios y beso al amor de su vida.

David había vuelto a su sala común, ya estaba en su cama cuando los pensamientos del día le vinieron a la mente, la sala de menesteres le parecía fascinante, quizás no tendría mucha utilidad táctica más que para poder entrenar sin ser detectados, pero su parte de científico quería saber más ya que el insomnio le había ganado, tomó sus cosas y activó nuevamente su armadura en modo sigilos, decidió a explorar con un poco más de calma el lugar, de todas formas ya era sábado en la madrugada y no debería haber problemas.

Una vez en el séptimo piso nuevamente se paseó tres veces frente al tapiz, tenía muy en claro lo que quería, pero la solicitud fue excedida totalmente por lo otorgado, vio una sala espaciosa, con runas antiguas danzando en patrones, en el centro de la habitación había un "holograma" de tres dimensiones del colegio y sus alrededores.

-Bienvenido al centro de control del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ¿cual es su necesidad?.-dijo un hada holográfica.

-Fascinante...quiero que me enseñes todo sobre como funciona el colegio.


	92. C92-Juegos de guerra VII

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión era borrosa, la luz que penetraba por los vitrales de la sala común de Slytherin tenían un tono verdoso, eso significaba que ya había amanecido, sentía que algo le presionaba a la altura de los pulmones, la visión lentamente se aclaró, estaba en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, lo que le presionaba el pecho no era un algo era un alguien, Daphne se había quedado dormida en su pecho, como manta tenía la chaqueta negra del muchacho, ahora él recordaba lo que había pasado, una vez arribaron a la sala común habían tenido un "momento de intimidad", su pelo negro que ya era desordenado ahora parecía un pequeño huracán oscuro.

-Parece que lo pasaron mal ustedes dos.-dijo una voz que Harry conocía a la perfección.

Daphne se despertó de improviso por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, se refregó los ojos mientras bostezaba, ahí vio a Astoria y Tracey en pijamas mirándola fijamente.

-¿Harry que tienes en el cuello?.-comentó la hermana de la rubia mientras se fijaba en una manchas rojas en la zona mencionada.

-Oh vaya, creo mi querida Astoria que nuestra Daphne a marcado territorio.-dijo coquetamente pero aguantándose las ganas de reírse a todo pulmón.

El peli-negro y la rubia se miraron poniéndose rojos, por suerte de ambos el resto de su casa aún no se habían levantado, pero sabían que Tracey los molestaría todo el resto del año.

Severus sudaba frío, Narcissa había llegado a él con fuertes dolores en su vientre, el pocionista se temió lo peor, que el parto se hubiese adelantado, rápidamente transformó un mueble en una camilla improvisada, ahí observó que la mujer había roto fuente, era el momento, llamó a varias brujas para que vinieran a ayudarlo.

-Lucius...¿donde está Lucius?.-preguntó débilmente Narcissa.

-Tú esposo está en una reunión importante, por favor concéntrate en las instrucciones que te daré.-dijo Severus un poco pálido ante la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

La bruja empezó a gritar cuando comenzó con el trabajo de parto, las otras mujeres le suministraron pociones calmantes y hechizos para evitar que se desangrara, luego de una hora y media de lucha un sonido rompió la tensión a la que habían sido puestos los magos, eran los causados por una pequeña niñita que lloraba con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían.

Luego de limpiarla y darle unas pociones para ayudarla en su crecimiento las brujas le entregaron su bebé a la madre.

-Es..preciosa.-dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.-tiene los mismos ojos grises que Lucius y Draco.-dijo mientras hacia una muesca de dolor y se tomaba la cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Estás bien?.-preguntó Severus.

-Si, solamente un poco extasiada con tantas emociones por un día, la bebita miraba atenta a su madre, sus manitas tomaron uno de los dedos de la mujer, Severus no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más aliviado, se iba a retirar cuando Narcissa le habló nuevamente.

-Severus...gracias por todo.

-De nada.-dijo el mago haciendo ondear su túnica mientras salia de la habitación, dando la impresión de ver un murciélago surcando el aire.

Una vez sola Narcissa siguió acariciando a su pequeña.

-Serás muy linda mi pequeña Cassiopea.

"Ahora que recuperé el control de mi misma no solo te protegeré a ti pequeña, salvaré a tu padre he iremos a buscar a tu hermano, seremos una familia de nuevo, cueste lo que cueste".-pensó con determinación.

Fuera de la habitación Severus pudo leer los pensamientos de la madre, tuvo que ser en extremo precavido, Brittany había llenado toda la base con extrañas cosas en lo alto de las paredes con un lente que se movía, por alguna razón se sentía observado; al menos sabía que tenía una potencial aliada, pero tendría que esperar el momento adecuado para actuar.

Luego de obtener los recuerdos de Slughorn el ánimo de Harry habían sido más positivos que de costumbre, pudo enviar la información de su éxito a Sirius por medio de su espejo, este se lo comentó a Dumbledore quien estaba más que satisfecho, por otro lado también estaba el hecho que ahora había decidió mostrarse en público con su ahora oficial novia, lo que hacia que estuviese baboso la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora solo faltaba reunir a los caballeros para su primera reunión oficial, sería el domingo de la tercera semana de enero.

Más no solo el buscador de Slytherin estaba de buen humor, también lo estaba Umbridge, quien gracias a la información falsa proporcionada por Rose y por la brigada inquisitorial se sentía totalmente segura de su nueva posición y que habría revuelta alguna por parte de los estudiantes, ni menos por parte de los profesores quienes eran vigilados constantemente por los aurores.

Los días pasaron y finalmente el día sábado trajo uno de los partidos de quidditch había llegado, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuf, este tenía su condimento especial, por un lado los leones venían de perder contra Ravenclaw en su primer partido, Cho Chang, la buscadora de la casa de los halcones fue implacable al momento de capturar la snitch, su contraparte de la casa roja y dorada no pudo hacer nada contra ella, el otro aspecto que ponía emoción al encuentro era que Ginny Weasley se enfrentaría directamente a su amiga Sofia, pues ambas jugaban en la misma posición en sus respectivos equipos.

-¿Nerviosa hermanita?.-preguntó George.

-No seas suave con tu amiga pues nosotros le enviaremos cada blodger que podamos, pero sera con cariño.-añadió Fred.

-Ahora somos rivales, la amistad termina donde empieza el campo de quidditch.

-VAMOS WEASLEYS!.-escucharon los tres pelirrojos desde las graderías.

Donde estaba la barra de los leones pudieron ver a su padre haciendo ruido con un aparato que cualquier muggle les diría que era un megáfono, por otro lado Ron sostenía un bombo el cual tenía gravado en su centro un león rojo.

-¿Papá crees que esto es necesario?.-cuestionó el menor de los varones.

-Es justo y necesario hijo, así es como los muggles alientan a sus equipos, así que golpea fuerte ese instrumento, TE VEZ MUY LINDA HIJA.-añado el patriarca pelirrojo usando el aparato para amplificar la voz.

"Por Merlín que me golpee una blodger ahora".-pensó avergonzada la chica.

En la otra esquina estaban los tejones quienes ya habían terminado de calentar, más la mente del miembro más joven del equipo estaba en otra parte, miró hacia las graderías de su casa y vio a su tío, pero sabía que no era él, sino Malfoy que uso su habilidad de metamorfomago para cubrirlo, le hubiese gustado que estuviera para su partido, pero entendía que tenía que aprovechar que Umbridge junto con la mayoría de los aurores estaban reunidos ahí.

"Al menos me consuela saber que Malfoy la esta pasando mal al intentar alejar a Rose que se le pego de forma empalagosa."-pensó la muchacha

-Capitanes acérquense.-dijo madame Hooch.-quiero un juego limpio por parte de los dos equipos.

Oliver Wood estrechó la mano de Cedric Diggory, luego ambos equipos se colaron en posición.

-Que empiece el juego.-dijo la profesora de vuelo mientras liberaba las cuatro pelotas dando inicio al juego.

-VAMOS SOFIA!.-gritó Astoria desde la sección de los Slytherin.

-VAMOS GINNY.-grito Luna desde la barra de Gryffindor mientras usaba un sombrero de león.

-Mi señor ya tenemos confirmado el apoyo de los gigantes y de los hombres lobos, esperaran nuestra señal para empezar a actuar.-comentó Lucius a su amo desde una de las sillas de la mesa de reuniones en las que trabajaban.

-Bien bien, esas son buenas noticias, ¿como va todo con nuestro invitado Bella?.-preguntó Lord Voldemort.

-Tenemos que mantenerlo constantemente sedado, si no lo hacemos corremos un gran riesgo de que se pueda liberar del control de la maldición _imperius._

 _-_ Ya veo, redoblen las medidas de seguridad pero vigilen que su salud este impecable, lo necesito en su mejor condición, ahora Brittany querida dime, ¿ como va nuestro frente muggle?.

-La super-computadora esta lista y operativa, ya cree el virus para dejar ciegos a los muggles y tomar control de su sistema de armas nucleares, también he fijado los objetivos militares que nuestras fuerzas deben controlar para evitar inconvenientes molestos, al aplicar la maldición _imperius_ a estas tropas haremos luchar a muggles contra muggles, además de que servirán como escudos humanos, estimo que no encontraremos mayor resistencia por parte de las fuerzas armadas regulares, ahora está este grupo misterioso de muggles, esa podría ser una variable a considerar, pero el objetivo principal de asustar a los muggles y forzar a la comunidad mágica a unirse a nuestro bando se conseguirá incluso si algo imprevisto ocurriese, necesitaré unos meses más para terminar con las pociones para potenciar a los hombres lobo y a los gigantes, fuera de eso solo falta definir la fecha y hora del ataque.

-Será en la madrugada del primero de abril, si no mal recuerdo ese es el día de los inocentes, ¿quien creería que magos se pondrán a atacar Londres?.-dijo riéndose por esto.

Desde la cabaña del guardaba bosques David, Hagrid y Smaug se despedían de Newt y Tina Scamander, estos últimos vinieron para estudiar al muggle de Hufflepuf, le habían hecho una revisión además de tomarle varios exámenes para analizar lo que el señor Olivanders le había comentado por cartas al mago de criaturas mágicas, una vez que llegaron a Hogsmeade hicieron aparición conjunta llegando a su hogar en Dorset.

-¿Y dime que te pareció David?.-preguntó Porpentina Scammander.

-Es un joven agradable y saludable para su edad.

-Newt tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Oh si lo siento Tina, bueno..él es fascinante, de no haberlo visto pensaría que lo que diré es una locura, lo que sería algo extraño con respecto a todas las cosas que hemos hecho, como esa vez en Francia..

-Newt..-dijo su esposa tratando que el magizoologo volviera al tema central.

-Lo siento, bueno en términos simples es un dragón en un cuerpo humano, su núcleo mágico es tal y como Garrick dijo, de hecho podría agregar que esta el doble de desarrollado que la última vez, esta pasando por la adolescencia tanto humana como de dragón, su garganta esta sufriendo modificaciones para emitir ruidos en tonos que un ser humano no podría, sin mencionar que huele a dragón joven, su muestra de heces serviría para abonar el jardín como excelente fertilizante, por no olvidar comentar que él parece tener el equivalente a hablar parsel pero con dragones, por otro lado su temperatura corporal esta ligeramente más elevada que lo normal en la zona de torax.

-El lugar donde el dragón generaría fuego.-añadió la ex-aurora.

-Exacto, tengo miedo de que el usar esa armadura esté alterando su núcleo mágico aumentando estos síntomas, voy a volver a leer mis libros para ver si encuentro algún antecedente, sino..-dijo guardando silencio.

-Newt no me dejes con la incógnita, ¿sino que puede pasarle?.-dijo preocupada.

-De seguir así..quizás David Anderson muera.-dijo con pena.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusten, por un lado sabemos que hicieron Daphne y Harry luego de la fiesta, por el otro vimos el nacimiento de la hija de Lucius y Narcissa, esta bebita resultó un poco prematura, su nombre completo es Cassiopea Narcissa Malfoy, aquí también vimos que por el hecho de pensar en su hijo le dio fuerzas a Narcissa para romper la maldición** _imperio_ **, en otro frente, ¿que opinan del plan de Voldemort?, ¿quien creen que gane en el partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuf?, finalmente, ¿que creen que le esta pasando a David?.**

 **Ahora volvemos a la parte que más me gusta, comentar sus comentarios:**

 **1) Carlos29: El alcohol siempre es un buen as bajo la manga, planeo que Harry use la poción de suerte líquida para más adelante.**

 **2) Ranmoon man: Extrañaba tus detallados comentarios, entiendo el motivo de tu ausencia, no hay problema, por otro lado han sido tantos tus comentarios que no sabría por donde partir, creo que será mejor que espere a tu siguiente publicación y ahí nos ponemos al día xD**

 **3)Suinrk: Tu comentario fue extenso y bastante fuerte en algunos aspectos, pero te lo agradezco, este fanfic a sido un proceso de constante mejora, al principio mis capítulos tenían solo 500 palabras y no hacia una segunda revisión por el tema de la ortografía, la inclusión de los cazadores de brujas luego del arco de Sirius se debió a dos motivos: el primero fue simplemente tenía ganas de ver ese tema en un fanfic xD, el segundo se debió a que sentí que para ese momento nadie le estaba haciendo un contrapeso a Harry, por eso inventé al personaje de David, para que así lo obligara a mejorar, no he olvidado que mi visión pueda dar a entender que cambie de protagonista, más no es así, Harry es el protagonista, pero en lo personal me gusta explicar los detalles que considero que serán importantes a futuro, en ocasiones no me explayo más con los personajes canónicos pues la mayoría de la gente que lee este tipo de fanfics ya lo sabe todo de ellos, en el caso de los muggles que incluí no había ningún trasfondo, por lo que tuve que incluir e intentar que fuera lo más coherente posible con el universo que ya venía detrás, no me gusta cuando en una historia se sacan soluciones mágicas sin haber dado un indicio que eso era posible dentro del mismo universo, también he cometido errores, pero me han enseñado a mejorar, espero tus próximos comentarios :)**


	93. AVISO: Me voy de vacaciones

Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien y hayan iniciado de la mejor forma esta nuevo año, les quería dar algunas informaciones, a partir del 12 de enero yo viajaré con mi familia al sur de Chile, primero recorreré la zona de Temuco y posterior a eso viajaré a Punta Arenas a visitar las torres del Paine (será la primera vez que viajaré en un avión comercial), por lo cual estaré aproximadamente dos semanas fuera, más o menos volveré a fin de enero, por ese motivo puede que no suba capítulos a la velocidad que he tenido las últimas semanas, pero para recompensarlos les dejaré los títulos de los siguientes arcos que se vienen en la historia:

1) Juegos de guerra (es el arco actual, aproximadamente le quedarán entr capítulos)

2) La batalla de Londres

3) La batalla de Hogwarts

Tanto el arco 2) como el 3) serán intercalados, pues ocurrirán de forma simultáneamente, estimo preliminarmente que serán unos diez capítulos cada uno.

4) El juicio de los mortifagos.

5) Post-guerra.

6) Las olimpiadas mágicas.

Los títulos son preliminares, pero estos ya dejan una idea de lo que se viene para el futuro, les envío un abrazo muy grande a todos y que lo pasen muy bien :D


	94. C93-Juegos de guerra VIII

Harry caminaba por la sala de menesteres de un lado a otro nervioso, esta habitación había sido acondicionada para que tuviera el espacio de aproximadamente una cancha de baloncesto, en una de las esquinas habían varios libros con hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras, otros especializados en duelos o en curaciones, junto a él se encontraban Astoria, Daphne, Neville y Tracey, por otro lado ya habían llegado también Draco y Hermione, además de Crabbe, Flint, Goyle, Pany y Zabini de Slytherin, solamente faltaba el otro grupo, en la cabeza del niño-que-vivió se arremolinaban varias ideas.

"¿Podría efectivamente crearse un grupo que lograra unir a las cuatro casas?".

"¿Se lanzarían maleficios a la primera discusión?".

"¿Sabría llegarle a los alumnos que no eran de su misma casa?".

Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento que en sus tres primeros años de escuela había compartido principalmente con alumnos de Slytherin, la única excepción era Neville, pero este siendo sangre pura y con el respaldo de sus amigas se adapto bien a su grupo, su mejor amigo no era el estereotipo de Gryffindor arrogante, sumado a que este entraba cuando quería a la sala común de la casa verde-plata hacia que en ocasiones se le olvidara que este no vivía con ellos, por otro lado estaba acostumbrado a un cierto en sus relaciones con otros alumnos, el mostrarse seguro y un tanto amenazador, imponerse frente a otros, ese era el estilo de la casa de Salazar, pero las otras tres casas no funcionaban así, la casa de Godric funcionaba en base al heroísmo, a demostrar que no retrocedían de un desafió, la casa de Rowena era de los intelectuales, buscaban siempre demostrar que sabían más, tenía que mostrarse sabia con ellos, por último la casa de Helga valoraba el trabajo duro y el juego limpio.

"David no encaja muy bien ahí".-pensó mientras se llevaba inconscientemente la mano al cuello.

Los pensamientos del joven Potter fueron rotos cuando la puerta se abrió, ahí ingresó David liderando al contingente de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw, estos estaban compuestos por los amigos del tejón, Cedric, Jacob y Edward, además de Hanna Abott , Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry conocía a estos últimos tres pues estaban en su mismo año, al lado de Cedric estaba su novia Cho Chang, Rogers Davies el capitán del equipo de quidttich de Ravenclaw y por último Rose Killigan la chica que el buscador de la casa de las serpientes creía que estaba enamorada de David.

-He guiado al primer grupo, el otro lo está trayendo Sofia.-dijo David a Harry.

-Excelente, de momento estamos bien con la hora.

-Mientras tanto, ¿podríamos hablar tú y yo un momento?, en privado preferiblemente.-dijo con mesura el ayudante de estudios muggles.

-Claro, no hay problema, acompáñame.-dijo el pelinegro.

Una puerta apareció y dio acceso a los dos muchachos a una nueva habitación, mientras estos conversaban los dos grupos se miraban con un poco de desconfianza, por suerte de ambos no tuvieron que mirarse de mala manera por mucho tiempo pues el grupo con los Gryffindor llegó, esta delegación era encabeza por Luna, Sofia y Ginny, acompañada por sus hermanos de esta última: Fred, George, Percy y Ron; por otro lado muchos miembros del equipo de quidditch de la casa de los leones los acompañaban, como Oliver Wood, Katy Bell y Angelina Johnson.

Murmullos se podían oír en el ambiente, en un momento pareció que tres cuartas partes de la sala estaban en un lado y los Slytherin en otro.

Daphne contemplo la situación, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en actitud de calma, pero sus dedos hacían un tamborileo que denotaba su nerviosismo esperando que David y Harry terminaran de conversar luego para así evitar una discusión mayor, para alivio de ella ambos chicos salieron de donde estaban, estos pudieron ver rápidamente el estado del ambiente, el tejón llamó la atención de todos con un silbido muy fuerte.

-Agradezco que todos estén aquí, ya todos saben el motivo de nuestra reunión, por lo cual iré rápidamente al grano en algunos aspectos, primero, todos somos aliados aquí, si veo a alguien atacando o insultando a alguien de otra casa por el simple motivo de serlo lo detendré yo mismo, sea quien sea.-dijo con especial hincapié a la gente de Hufflepuf y Gryffindor, por otro lado tendremos que tener una organización para que esto funcione, lo primero es tener una linea de mando clara, por lo cual propongo a Harry Potter como el líder de los caballeros de Hogwarts.

Un gran murmullo se extendió por parte de los estudiantes no Slytherin, mientras que estos últimos no se creían lo dicho por el tejón.

-David no puedes hablar en serio.-comentó Ron.

-Es verdad, él es un Slytherin, nos espió como quiso con sus serpientes, además de que gobierna en base del miedo.-añadió Hanna Abott.-¿quien no nos dice que él trabaja para Umbrigde?.

Varios alumnos apoyaron la afirmación de la chica, Harry al verse en el paredón de los acusados sintió un deja vu, tuvo una visión del pasado, se encontraba dentro de un castillo rodeado de gente con ropa medieval, algunos usaban armaduras, otros túnicas, habían además varias criaturas mágicas, un gigante que miraba la escena desde afuera a través de un vitral, un duende, varios elfos domésticos, además de algunos magos, todos lo miraban con odio y resentimiento.

-Mi rey, ¿no estará hablando en serio de colocar a este mago oscuro como su mago en jefe y protector del reino?.-dijo uno de los caballeros.

Muchos gritos de apoyo se oyeron en la muchedumbre.

-ÉL ES UN ASESINO, MATÓ A SALAZAR SLYTHERIN SIN MISERICORDIA!.-gritó uno.

-HIZO MAGIA ABOMINABLE.-comentó otro.

-QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE HIZO, POR SU CULPA LOS MUGGLES NOS ODIAN.-grito un de los magos.

Los murmullos iban _in crescendo_ cuando un hombre de pelo castaño se levantó desde su trono y exclamó:

-SILENCIO!.-dijo un hombre que fue el mismo que Harry vio en otra visión colocándole una espada al cuello mientras él estaba en el suelo.-todos sabemos lo que este hombre a hecho, no lo ocultaré como es imposible tapar el sol con un dedo, sabemos que las vidas que él tomo no podrán ser traídas de vuelta, ni tampoco el daño que causo ser reparado en poco tiempo, pero ÉL a visto en carne propia las consecuencias de sus actos y puedo dar fe de su arrepentimiento, ¿no nos dice nuestro señor Jesús que tenemos que ir al encuentro de los pecadores?, ¿no nos dice que tenemos que perdonar setenta veces siete?, pues Merlín quiere enmendar el mal que le causo al mundo, yo intercedo por él y juro por mi vida que este hombre ya no es el mismo que nos causo tales males.-dijo mientras sacaba una espada que parecía brillar como el sol.

Todos en la sala quedaron impresionados por las palabras del rey, Harry supo que el nombre de ese hombre era Uther, sabia que era un hombre bueno, más bueno de lo que Merlín merecía en ese momento y de hecho este sabía que el único castigo justo para él era la muerte.

-Debemos saber tener compasión, pues si no la tenemos, ¿SOMOS MEJORES QUE NYX?, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detenerlo de una vez y ESTE HOMBRE ES LA CLAVE PARA HACERLO DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE.

La memoria se desvaneció tan rápido como vino, ahí pudo ver Harry a David planteándole cara a las tres casas que lo apoyaban a él.

-Él ya no es el mismo Harry Potter que hizo eso, si no le creen a él, pues créanme a mi, lo necesitamos o no podremos vencer a Voldemort, es tiempo que Hogwarts se una COMO SIEMPRE DEBIÓ HABER ESTADO.-dijo lo último con ímpetu.-además, no es conveniente que yo sea el líder, pues en el remoto caso en que no morimos todos en los próximos meses, entonces el próximo año estaría graduandome, necesitan a alguien que este con ustedes por más tiempo.

Se produjo un silencio en toda la sala, por parte de los Slytherin era debido al asombro de que el chico muggle defendiera a su líder, por parte de los no Slytherin era por no creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Si tú crees en él, yo también lo haré.-dijo Cedric con aire conciliador.

-Yo también creeré en tu juicio, aunque tengo que decir que no me agrada.-dijo Sofia con un poco de molestia y cruzándose de brazos.

El resto del grupo pareció finalmente darse por vencido y de mala gana acepto el liderato de Harry.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras compañero, se que por muchos siglos nuestras casas no se han llevado bien, se que no cambiará de la noche a la mañana, se que me odian o me tienen miedo, puedo vivir con eso, pero lo que también quiero que sepan es que mi motivación al igual que la suya es proteger a la gente que quiero, sabemos que por culpa de Umbridge eso no será posible, pues nos niega cualquier tipo de conocimiento y el conocimiento es poder, por ese motivo propongo a David como nuestro estratega en jefe.

A diferencia de la propuesta del tejón, esta fue recibida bien por la mayoría de los miembros de los caballeros de Hogwarts y un tanto resentida por los Slytherin, pero estos no quisieron juzgar los motivos de Harry.

-Gracias por tu confianza en mi Harry, bueno, como ya la mayoría sabrá yo soy miembro de una organización llamada MI7, encargada de defender al mundo muggle en caso de ataques mágicos, he estado entrenándome desde los 6 años, tanto en el aspecto físico como mental, tengo experiencia en combate real, por lo cual soy objetivamente la persona con más experiencia para enseñarles, primero partiremos con entrenamiento físico, posterior a eso Harry se encargará de enseñarles mágica defensiva.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer entrenamiento físico?, somos magos, debería practicar magia.-dijo Pansy Parkinson con tono de superioridad.

-¿Crees que puedas ganarle Pansy?.-dijo Harry de forma firme pero tranquila.

-Bueno...los mortifagos usan magia, deberíamos centrarnos en el uso de esta.-dijo un poco intimidada por la mirada que le había puesto.

-¿Y que pasa si uno de ellos lanza un _bombarda_ cerca de un muro y uno de los bloques te llega en la mano?, ¿que pasa si tu varita en el combate se rompe?.-dijo él oji-verde muy serio.

-Bueno..para eso estarás tú para ayudarnos.-dijo con un risita nerviosa.

-¿Y si yo muriera en combate?.-dijo de forma seca y sin miramientos el aludido.

La pregunta hizo que varios en la sala tragaran saliva, por un momento pudieron dimensionar lo que se les podría venir encima.

-Debo comentar que el hacer trabajo físico le ayudará a ser una mejor bruja, mi organización a hecho más que solo buscar formas para matar magos, se a descubierto que estar en forma hace que los núcleos mágicos de los magos se desarrollen más, pudiendo mantener encantamientos difíciles por más tiempo y sin sentir tanto agotamiento, le haré una demostración, ¿conoce el encantamiento levitatorio señorita Parkinson?.-dijo David.

-Pues claro que lo conozco, eso se aprende en primero.-dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Entonces hágame levitar por unos...cinco minutos.

-¿Y que gano con eso?.

-Pansy solo hazlo.-dijo Harry un poco aburrido de la situación.

-Bueno bueno, _Wingardium leviosa.-_ dijo haciendo el movimiento de varita correspondiente.

El tejón se elevó por los aires, aunque bastante divertido de la situación.

-Hey no te rías Anderson.-se quejó la pelinegra.

-Creo que es lo más amable que me has dicho.-dijo riéndose.

Los alumnos de Hufflepuf y Gryffindor también rieron del comentario.

"¿Por que estoy sudando?, ¿por qué mi mano pesa tanto?".-pensaba Pansy cuando llegó a los 2 minutos de hacer levitar a su compañero.

Cuando llegó a los 3 minutos no pudo más y tuvo que soltar el encantamiento, el muggle cayo sin dificultad.

-¿Estás bien Pansy?.-preguntó el sujeto de pruebas.

-¿Que te importa?.-dijo jadeando por el cansancio.

-Creo que eso es un si, ¿Sofía podrías intentarlo tú ahora?.

-Claro David.

La pequeña tejona apunto su varita contra su tío.

- _Wingardium leviosa._

Al igual que la vez anterior el muchacho se elevo por el aire, llegados a los cuatro minutos la chica empezó a cansarse, pero logró llegar al objetivo propuesto.

-Bien hecho Sofia, como pudieron ver una chica un año menor pudo cumplir con la meta de los cinco minutos, ella sale a hacer ejercicio conmigo a las seis de la mañana todos los días, si ustedes hacen ejercicio podrán superar sus limites y ser más fuertes, pero antes tienen que cambiarse de ropa, las túnicas les incomodaran para correr, en las puertas del fondo encontraran ropa para hacer ejercicio, a la izquierda varones y a la derecha damas.

Los Hufflepuffs siguieron la instrucción de su compañero rápidamente, seguidos por los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, los Slytherin solo acataron cuando Harry fue a cambiarse también, al cabo de uno minutos volvieron todos usaban poleras, busos y zapatillas de color negro.

-Bien, durante estas dos semanas deberán venir en su tiempo libre a hacer por lo menos una media hora de los ejercicios que les haré hoy, acá contamos con duchas y todo lo necesario para no levantar la atención, bueno comencemos.

El entrenador hizo que corrieran por 20 minutos para calentar, luego de eso incluyo otros veinte minutos entre de ejercicios de alta intensidad tales como flexiones, abdominales, entre otros, para la gran mayoría de los magos sangre pura o mestizos era la primera vez que hacían algo parecido, quienes mejor respondieron fueron en un principio David y Sofia, seguidos por Harry y los alumnos que practicaban quidditch, el resto tuvo que parar para retomar el aire, finalmente el tejón procedió a pasarles espadas de madera, cada una pesaba medio kilo, les enseño los movimientos básico de como manejar dicha arma y los hizo que repitieran cada movimiento varias decenas de veces, luego de casi una hora y media de entrenamiento este se dio por finalizado.

-Estoy gratamente sorprendido, superaron mis expectativas, ahora los dejo con Harry para que practiquen magia defensiva.

-¿QUE?!.-exclamaron todos mientras estaban acostados o sentados en el piso.

-Pues es así chicos, en un combate real no sabemos cuanto pueda durar, podríamos estar días luchando o en una situación donde no podremos dormir bien, por lo cual mientras más preparados estemos mejor será, ahora practicaremos el hechizo de desarme más simple y útil a la vez, el _expalliarmus.-_ dijo el joven mago.

De mala gana y casi la totalidad maldiciendo a David y a Harry en sus mentes procedieron a levantarse.

-¿Neville me ayudas por favor?.

-Por supuesto Harry.-dijo el león parándose frente a su amigo.

-Aunque simple este encantamiento bien ejecutado puede hacer que el combate termine pronto, además de que no necesita de mucha magia para su ejecución, pero es importante hacer bien la postura o no funcionara, ahora observen _expalliarmus.-_ dijo apuntando a su amigo.

La varita del hijo de aurores salio volando desde su mano, formando un arco y cayendo en la mano del buscador de Slytherin, luego de la demostración Harry procedió a que formaran parejas, ya que era la primera clase dejó que se juntaran por afinidad, pero en las siguientes se encargaría de que interactuaran entre las diferentes casas, como era de esperarse la gran mayoría de alumnos optó por ignorar a los Slytherin para toda la habitación se formaron parejas para practicar, Cedric con Cho, Astoria con Luna, Ron con Percy y así sucesivamente, no fueron pocos los que tuvieron que corregir su postura y mejorado su pronunciación.

-Es mi oportunidad de desquitarme por nuestro partido de quidditch.-dijo Ginny a su amiga tejona mientras hacia el saludo típico de un duelo.

-Aunque técnicamente empatamos al cada una alcanzar convertir 50 puntos, lamentablemente ustedes no contaban con un Cedric como buscador.-respondió también la chica haciendo le mismo gesto.

Mientras tanto otra pareja practicaba el hechizo de desarme, aunque ninguno quería atacar al otro.

-Mione vamos, hazlo tu primero, no me harás ningún daño si eso es lo que piensas.-dijo Draco que tenía su varita extendida sin mostrar ninguna resistencia.

-Bien.-dijo tomando aire.-esto lo leíste en los libros, tu puedes Hermione... _expalliarmus._

Una chispa roja salió de la varita de la leona, el movimiento de muñeca fue el indicado al igual que la pronunciación, más por el nerviosismo le fallo la puntería y en vez de darle al instrumento mágico de su novio le dio de lleno en el pecho lanzándolo varios metros lejos y chocando con una pared.

-Oh por Merlín.-dijo la castaña quien corrió rápidamente hacia el rubio-platinado.

Neville que estaba cerca dejo de practicar con Harry y corrió a socorrer a su compañero.

-¿Esta bien?.-preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-Si, solo se quedó inconsciente, dame un segundo, _Enervate.-_ dijo el aspirante a sanador apuntando su varita a Draco.

-¿Que...que paso?.-pregunto un poco confundido.

-Pregúntale a tu novia, como concejo mejor nunca la hagas enojar.-dijo riéndose un poco el joven Longbotton.

-Diez punto para Gryffindor por lo que Granger hizo.-dijo David quien bebía a lo lejos un poco de agua de una botella mientras veía lo que pasaba entre Draco y Hermione desde una de las aristas de la habitación.

 **Hola a todos, aquí** **les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pude descansar mucho en mi viaje a Temuco, en unos días** **más parto hacia Punta Arenas, pero en mis ratos libres medité bastante en la historia, logré unir algunos cabos sueltos que tenia, así** **que estoy motivado para escribir,¿que les pareció el primer entrenamiento de los caballeros?,¿Que o quien creen que sea Nyx?,¿que opinan al saber que el mago Merlín mató a Slytherin?, ahora comentaré sus comentarios:**

 **1) Carlos29: Me alegras que seas paciente, necesitaba desconectarme por unos días, aproveché de dormir bastante.**

 **2)Nathyhcr: Gracias a Dios me tocó un buen clima, aunque no salí mucho pues tuve que cuidar a una prima que estaba delicada de salud.**

 **3)RobertJr9035: Gracias por tu comentario, el personaje de Draco es uno de los más complejos que he tenido que hacer, además uno de los que más a evolucionado junto con Daphne y Neville, en el caso de Draco podriamos decir que tiene cierto grado de depresión no tratada, todo su mundo y su cosmovisión se vinieron al suelo, las dos personas que más el amaba lo abandonaron, todas las amistades sangre pura que tenía lo desconocieron cuando cayó en desgracia, su apellido ahora pesa menos que un paquete de palomitas, lo único que lo hace feliz es su novia y el afecto que recibe de sus tíos, Andromeda y Ted Tonks, como mencioné en un capítulo, Draco sabe que su poción es muy delicada, él mismo sabe que el camino hacia la cima será largo y hará lo necesario para llegar ahí, aunque sea de galeón en galeón, siendo honesto pienso que las acciones que está haciendo el rubio son las más acertadas de acuerdo a su situación, te agradezco tu opinión y se vienen momentos interesantes a futuro para Draco.**

 **Como spoiler les comentaré que se vienen dos reencarnaciones más, ambas** **muy** **cercanas al rey Arturo, ¿cuales creen que sean?. Un abrazo muy grande a todos.**


	95. C95-Juegos de guerra IX

Sumado a casi una hora de practica, que pasaron volando, el primer entrenamiento había concluido, un gran numero de los estudiantes estaban totalmente agotados, algunos incluso se quedaron dormidos en el lugar, finalmente el tejón de Hufflepuf tomó la palabra por última vez:

Ahora les asignaré sus grupos de trabajo.

-¿Grupos?.-empezaron a murmurar varios.

-Si, cada uno de ustedes se destaca en algún área en especifico, por lo cual serán asignados junto a personas de las mismas características, iré nombrando los grupos, los integrantes,la misión y quien estará a cargo:

Grupo de ataque a distancia: Cedric, Cho, Ginny, Roger y Flint, su misión consistirá en practicar el uso de la magia mientras vuelan sus escobas, ustedes en caso de una batalla atacarán desde el aire, Cedric tu estarás a cargo.

Estrategia: Ronald Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, su misión serán junto conmigo elaborar planes de ataque y en mi ausencia ustedes liderarán las acciones, Daphne estará a cargo.

Pociones y salud: Neville, Sofia, Granger y Malfoy, harán entrenamiento especial en el área que les señale, tienen que siempre andar con un equipo médico y pociones curativas en todo momento, Sofía estará a cargo.

Inteligencia: Pansy Parkinson, Fred y George Weasley, Tracey Davies, encargados de reunión cada rumor o información importante que ocurra en la escuela, si Umbridge toma desayuno quiero saber de que sabor es el jugo del profesor que esta a su derecha, Rose, tú por otro lado le darás información falsa a la directora, Tracey estará a cargo.

-El resto de las personas conformarán el equipo de combate cercano, formarán grupos de a cuatro, dentro de los cuales cada uno tendrá una pareja, siempre luchen en equipo, que uno proteja y el otro ataque, eso es todo por hoy, al fondo de las habitaciones donde se cambiaron encontraran duchas y ropa limpia para que se cambien, bien hecho.

Los magos y brujas como pudieron se levantaron hacia donde se les indico, David suspiró más aliviado.

-Funcionó mejor de lo que pensé.-dijo Harry mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su compañero.-gracias por tus palabras, no creo haber podido convencer al resto de la escuela sin ti.

-Me alegra que nadie le lanzará un _cruciatus_ a otro, luego que se vayan todos, tú junto a tus amigos quédense, necesito hablar algo con ustedes, también estará Sofia.-dijo el Hufflepuff al oído de Harry.

Harry usando el mapa del merodeador les fue indicando a cada grupo de alumnos por que pasillo irse para no ser detectados, afortunadamente la brigada inquisitorial se "iría" por un pasillo muy poco transitado para hacer una ronda, los gemelos parecieron muy felices con toda esta puesta en escena, pues le dijeron a Harry que usara su mapa cuanto quisiera, pues le dio un uso más original que el que ellos encontraron.

Al cabo de unos minutos en la sala de menesteres solo quedaban el grupo de amigos de Harry y la menor de las mujeres Anderson.

-Bien, primero tengo dos cosas que comentarles, la primera es que te tengo un regalo de navidad atrasado Harry.

-¿En serio?.-preguntó levantado la ceja extrañado.

-Si, toma, no está envuelto, pero espero que funcione contigo.-dijo el muggle mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja perfectamente cuadrada.

El muchacho tomó el obsequio y lo abrió, encontrando un reloj de color negro, muy parecido al de David.

-Póntelo y presiona el segundo botón de la izquierda desde abajo hacia arriba.-dijo mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al labio en actitud pensativa.

El adolescente obedeció y presionó el botón, al instante se materializó un traje de operaciones especiales totalmente negro,este tenía varios compartimientos para guardar cosas, un casco del mismo tono oscuro cubría la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Como lo sientes?.-preguntó David.

-Pues bueno, nunca use algo como esto, pero debo decir que no se siente ajustado, ¿no se supone que la magia del metal duende de los Lancelots no es compatible con la de un mago?.-preguntó con un tono robotizado por culpa del casco.

-Estarías en lo correcto si esto fuese un Lancelot, pero no lo es, de hecho este es lo opuesto a dicha unidad, este traje lo bauticé como Galahad alpha, usa exclusivamente tecnología muggle para potenciar al mago, la tela de tu traje fue hecha con nanotubos de carbono, las placas y el casco están hechos de super-kevlar, una nueva variante desarrollada por el MI7, debería resistir un hechizo explosivo o redutor a quemarropa,al menos en una ocasión, el emular lo que vuelve indestructibles al metal duende es más difícil de lo que uno podría creer.

-¿Sabes como se puede crear metal duende?.-preguntó Neville.

-Si, pero lamentablemente no puedo rebelar el secreto, cosas de negocios, pero digamos que intentamos no depender totalmente de ellos, no descartamos que en algún momento ellos pudieran volcarse en contra nuestra.

-¿Un poco paranoico no crees?.-dijo Tracey desde su nueva armadura.

-Nunca se es lo suficiente si trabajas con espías, ahora, no solo te protegerá, sino que te ayudara, por ejemplo, corre lo más rápido que puedas de aquí hasta el final de la sala.

El niño-que-vivió siguió la instrucción que le dieron, sintió como si solo con un par de pasos el espacio entre el y el muro se acortara rápidamente, esto lo sorprendió pues terminó chocando contra la pared, tanto Daphne como David hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien Harry?.-preguntó preocupada la chica de rubios cabellos mientras estaba parada al lado de su novio quien aún estaba en el suelo.

-Si, no sentí nada en verdad, aunque creo que pudiste haberme dicho de la velocidad aumentada Anderson.-dijo de forma un poco molesta el oji-verde.

-Lo siento, como trabajo todos los días con esto se me olvidan algunos detalles, bueno ahora lo comentaré, esta armadura funciona como un exoesqueleto, distribuye mejor el peso haciendo que no hagas tanto esfuerzo, tiene cámaras incorporadas que te darán información, además de una radio integrada desde la cual podrás comunicarte conmigo, también tiene armas, una pistola nueve milímetros y un par de cuchillos militares, no te preocupes, te enseñaré a usarlos.

-Wouu.-Dijo Harry sorprendido el muchacho de Slytherin.

-Tenemos que estar preparados, los magos en general están muy vulnerables al momento de luchar y tú eres un mago al cual no podemos perder, ahora presiona el mismo botón que ya ocupaste y volverás a la normalidad.

-¿Y cual es la segunda cosa que querías decirnos?.-dijo Harry ahora vuelto a su faceta cotidiana.

-Esto.-dijo el tejón mientras una nueva puerta aprecia dentro de la sala de menesteres.

En el centro de la habitación circular había un representación del colegio Hogwarts, pero hecho con partículas de luz, la arquitectura le daba la apariencia de un templo antiguo, a lo largo de toda la sala había pizarras con runas antiguas dibujadas en ellas, varias mesas estaban llenas de papeles.

-¿Que es esto?.-preguntó Daphne sorprendida mientras se giraba sobre si misma observando la habitación.

-Este es el corazón de Hogwarts, llevó muy poco tiempo estudiando esto, pero es...fascinante.-dijo suspirando el muchacho.

-¿Corazón?.-cuestionó Harry.

-No literalmente. pero si es lo que rige todo el colegio, los hechizos que hacen que las escaleras se muevan, el hechizo que mantiene oculto el establecimiento de los muggles, cada pequeño aspecto mágico esta regido y controlado por el colegio, funcionando tan perfectamente como los engranajes de un reloj, este representación del colegio te da acceso a él, puedes ver quien está en cualquier parte, extrapolando puedo llegar a pensar que incluso podría modificar ciertas funciones del colegio si uno así lo quisiera, pero hay un...impedimento que no me deja dormir bien en las noches.

-¿Y cual es?.-preguntó Sofia.

-Fíjense en la escritura en la mesa donde esta la representación luminosa del colegio, miren además los gravados en las paredes, ¿les parecen conocidos?.

Los dos Slytherin alzaron la vista, Harry y Daphne que habían tomado Runas antiguas pudieron notar un parecido entre los símbolos de la habitación con respecto a los vistos en clases, más los primeros parecían muchísimo más elaborados.

-Son runas, ¿no es así?.-dijo Daphne mientras enfocaba su atención en su padre.

-Exacto, volviendo a extrapolar pensé que este tipo de escritura fue en el que se basaron los magos primitivos para establecer un sistema de runas, esto fue efectivamente comprobado gracias a mi nueva amiga, materializate asistente.

Un pequeño destello iluminó la sala, se formó el cuerpo de una mujer compuesta íntegramente por partículas de luz, poseía forma humana con alas de mariposa en su espalda como rasgo distintivo.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes magos, yo soy su asistente, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?.-dijo con tono amable y educado.

-Cuéntales lo que he descubierto de ti.-dijo David que se apoyó al borde de la mesa que contenía la representación tridimensional de Hogwarts.

-Entendido, yo soy la representación visual del colegio, mis creadores me hicieron con el propósito de mantener en perfecto funcionamiento el establecimiento, tengo acceso a todo lo que ocurre dentro y en los alrededores del colegio, el joven Anderson a estado estudiando mi funcionamiento, lo que ven acá en las paredes es el lenguaje de mis creadores, las hadas, como gesto de buena voluntad de parte de las hadas hacia los magos por las atrocidades cometidas por Nyx para con el mundo mágico.

-¿Nyx?, ¿quien es Nyx?.-Tracey.

-No puedo responder esa pregunta, no están autorizados a esa información.-dijo el hada.

-¿Que nos puedes decir de las hadas?.-preguntó Daphne.

-No puedo responder esa pregunta, no están autorizados a esa información.-repitió nuevamente.

-Nyx...es un hada, pero malvado.-dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Como sabes eso Harry?.-cuestionó David.

-Cuando me defendiste frente a quienes dudaban de mi tuve otra visión, Merlín estaba siendo acusado de ser un criminal, de haber matado a gente inocente, me dio la sensación que la gente ahí lo odiaba como nosotros odiamos a Voldemort.-dijo un poco confundido

-Esto me está hartando un poco, como si no fuese suficiente el tener que enfrentarnos a un mago oscuro tenemos un misterio de quien sabe cuantos siglos sin tener pistas claras.-dijo Tracey.

-Nosotros no estamos más tranquilos que digamos, es incomodo estar en una situación y que estás...memorias vuelvan, no solo son recuerdos que retornan, son también las emociones, es estar en los mismos zapatos de esa persona...literalmente.-comentó Daphne.

-Hay algo más.-empezó a decir Harry con un poco de dudas.-en la visión uno de los asistentes mencionó que Merlín había matado a mucha gente, entre ellos a Salazar Slytherin.

-¿QUE?!.-gritaron todos los presentes sorprendidos.

-No se los motivos exactos, pero cuando mencionaron el nombre de Salazar, Merlín sintió mucha vergüenza y dolor, como si hubiese perdido un padre.

-Por lo que ya hemos averiguado tanto por las visiones que hemos tenido nosotros tres, sumado a la información del libro ya podríamos hacernos una idea de parte de lo que ocurrió en el pasado.-comentó David pensativo.

-Así es, por lo visto Merlín fue un huérfano, este fue acogido por Slytherin en su hogar, en algún punto este se convirtió en un mago oscuro y fue vencido por Uther, algo paso que hizo que Merlín se arrepintiera, luego este crió a Arturo y le sirvió como consejero.

-Para casarse finalmente con la hija de este, la princesa Daphne.-añadio Tracey de forma pícara.

-Exacto.-dijo un tanto sonrojado Harry.-en algún punto Merlín se retiró y formó familia, engendrando al Andrew.

-Anderson significa hijo de Andrew.-añadió Sofía.

-Aun hay varias cosas que no sabemos, quien es exactamente Nyx, a que le tenía tanto miedo un mago del nivel de Merlín.

-Morgana.-dijo David con tono serio.-las leyendas Artúricas la mencionan a ella como la única bruja al nivel de competir con Merlín, además de ser hermana con Arturo.

-Eso significa que esta fue discípula de Merlín probablemente, además de que quizás vino a Hogwarts.-dijo Neville.

-Ahora Voldemort no suena tan problemático.-dijo Tracey.

-¿La información que hemos dicho es verdad?.-preguntó Harry a el hada holográfica.

-Lo comentado por Harry Potter es verdad, Merlín fue el mago oscuro más grande de su momento, pero los registros de sus actividades fueron eliminados del a biblioteca de Hogwarts por orden del Rey Uther Pendragón.

-¿Por que Uther pudo eliminar documentos de Hogwarts?.-preguntó Daphne.

-No puedo responder eso.-respondió el hada.

-Uther...-dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza.-él...tiene algo que ver con la fundación de Hogwarts, pero no puedo recordarlo.

-Todo el contexto de lo que vivimos me hace pensar que algo horrible paso, algo que obligo al rey Arturo, la princesa Daphne y a Merlín a tomar la opción de reencarnar.-dijo Daphne.

-Sin olvidar el detalle de borrar toda la información relacionada con el hecho.-dijo Harry.-David, ¿crees poder saber como ocupar este centro de mando si Voldemort ataca?.

-Es posible, he venido en las noches aquí a trabajar, espero poder entender el lenguaje de esto en algunas semanas, con esto el proyecto en el que he estado trabajando será más fácil.

-¿Que proyecto?.-cuestionó Sofia.

-¿Les decimos?.-dijo el tejón a su compañero Slytherin.

-Ellos deben saberlo, será muy problemático si se enteran cuando sean transportados.

-¿Transportados a donde?.-preguntó Tracey.

-Junto a David y el director Dumbledore llegamos a una conclusión cuando conversábamos sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar si Voldemort quisiera tomar el castillo.

-El cual estoy totalmente convencido que será un blanco de su ataque.-comentó el muggle.

-Bueno, de concretarse el ataque habrían muchas bajas, además no podemos descartar un ataque al mundo muggle, por lo cual pensamos en una forma de evacuar a los estudiantes de forma rápida y segura, David pensó en aplicar un hechizo con runas para hacer una aparición conjunta masiva, evacuando en un instante a todos a un lugar seguro.

-¿Por que hablan como si ustedes no fueran parte de esta ubicación?.-preguntó Daphne preocupada.

-Pues nosotros nos quedaremos.-dijo fríamente Harry.

-¿Debes estar bromeando?.-cuestionó Tracey.

-¿Para que nos preparamos para luchar si no lo haremos?.-añadió molesto Neville.

-Véanlo desde una perspectiva más holística, al evacuar a todo el colegio, profesores incluidos, estamos dándole continuidad a la comunidad mágica, podrán sobrevivir, si Voldemort toma el colegio tendrá a todo el futuro del mundo mágico en el bolsillo.

-Además no le haremos fácil el camino, maestrales David lo que planeamos.

-Asistente, muestra el esquema de defensa del colegio planeado por mi.

Con un movimiento de mano el hada hizo que la maqueta de luz del colegio se transformara, un domo se formo cubriendo el colegio, las estatuas que normalmente servían de adorno se movilizaron cubriendo los puentes que daban la entrada al establecimiento, desde las diferentes torres del castillo se alzaban estructuras que los jóvenes magos no habían visto en su vida.

-Lo que esta sobre las torres...son baterías anti-aéreas y lanza misiles.-dijo Sofia con asombro.

-Exacto, además planeo que se coloquen runas explosivas que se irán manifestando aleatoriamente en anillos concéntricos en torno al colegio, por otro lado el escudo que protegerá el colegio se irá contrayendo a medida que la batalla tenga lugar, así la energía se irá distribuyendo mejor en un área menor.-dijo el joven Anderson.

-Ademas de ir desgastando al enemigo, básicamente irán tomando partes del colegio cuando nosotros queramos, sumado a la táctica de ciudad vacía los dejará confundidos.-añadió el joven Potter.

-Ustedes pensaron en todo.-dijo Tracey.

-Mas aún así no me gusta, ¿realmente son tan engreídos que creen que pueden enfrentar a un ejercito ustedes dos solos?.-dijo Daphne molesta.

-Daphne, se que no te gusta, pero quise ser sincero y decírtelo ahora, David tiene un traje casi indestructible, sumado a que para Riddle yo soy la joya de la corona, mientras este en el colegio él no se irá de aquí, este lugar será su tumba, por favor confía en nosotros.-dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a su novia.

-Además tendremos trasladores de emergencia por si todo se pone feo.-dijo el tejón para calmar a la muchacha.-todo estará bien Daphy.

-Si ustedes lo dicen..-dijo un tanto no muy convencida.

-¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comer?.-dijo Neville notando la tensión en el ambiente.-yo me muero por probar algo luego de todo el ejercicio.

-Apoyo a Neville también me muero de hambre.-dijo Tracey.

-¿Tú no vendrás David?.-preguntó Daphne.

-Me quedare un rato mas trabajando, estoy acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio y no tengo hambre todavía, nos vemos en la cena.-dijo amablemente.

El grupo de Harry se había ido, quedando solo él junto a su sobrina, por un momento ninguno habló nada.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso.-dijo de forma tajante.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó extrañado.

-No me vengas con que no sabes, te conozco, es más probable que vueles el colegio contigo adentro a que huyas.

-Puede ser, si es que logró entender las runas primigenias de este lugar.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?, ¿por qué la vida es tan difícil?.

-Solo somos actores en una obra que nos impusieron, pero...de nosotros depende como resulte la interpretación, no planeo morir fácilmente, quiero verte crecer, quiero jugar con Louis, compartir más con Dani y Eli, pero por sobre todo contigo, gracias por no decir nada de esto en frente a los demás.

-Veo que le tienes mucho afecto de Daphne.-dijo un poco celosa.

-Es verdad, al principio fue solamente porque congeniamos, pero luego con las memorias de Arturo, el ser padre...es un sentimiento que te llena, es un amor que te hace sentir pleno, pero a la vez anhelas que nada le pase a esa persona, lo mismo pasa con lo que siento hacia ti, quiero que vivas.

La pequeña Hufflepuf sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenia ganas de llorar, a pesar de saber que su tío era quizás de las personas más poderosas tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle, no podía dejar de preocuparse, lo peor es que sentía que sus palabras sonaban como a una despedida.

Hola a todos, quizás se sorprendan por subir un nuevo capítulo tan pronto, lo que ocurre es que cuando estuve de viaje escribí un capítulo muy largo, el cual decidí dividirlo en dos, este y el anterior, aquí vimos la parte final del entrenamiento, como se formaron grupos más especializados, ¿que opinan de estos?, por otro lado se a revelado lo que planearon Harry y David para defender el colegio, ¿que opinan de esta estrategia?. Espero que les guste este capítulo, puede que me demore un poco en subir un nuevo capítulo pues viajaré el sábado al fin del mundo y no llevaré mi computadora xD, un abrazo muy grande a todos.


	96. C96-Juegos de guerra X

-Se lanzaron bombas fétidas cerca de la sala de encantamientos, una pareja de séptimo año de Hufflepuff fue sorprendida besuqueándose en uno de los armarios de las escobas y Peeves lanzó insultos hacia su persona directora, tales insultos fueron:

 _Es una mujer horripilante que no se sabe vestir, la ropa le queda tan apretada que parece que esta por explotar, ¿a quien quiere engañar con que no está gorda?._

-Potter...

 _Su tono de voz es agobiante, ¿como no se aburre de ella misma?._

 _-_ Potter...ya entendí el punto...

 _Con razón no tiene marido, pues ni el ministro la aguantó y la desterró acá._

 _-_ POTTER ES SUFICIENTE!.-rugió exasperada la secretaria personal del ministro.

-Pero directora, usted me pidió que le informara de todo lo que ocurriera en el colegio, por mínimo que fuese.-dijo Harry en tono inocente y recalcando especialmente lo último.

-Si, lo sé, pero el objetivo de la brigada inquisitorial era que me trajeran información útil, revueltas, conspiraciones, pruebas de que Dumbeldore quiere hacerse con el ministerio, pero solo me has traído basura irrelevante, ¿no hay nada más que informar?.

-En el baño de hombres del segundo piso en una de las paredes alguien dibujo su rostro con la boca abierta y un aparato reproductor mascu..

-SUFICIENTE, APÁRTATE DE MI VISTA Y TRAE ALGO ÚTIL.

-Como usted ordene madame.-dijo Harry haciendo un saludo militar y girando sobre sus talones para salir de la oficina de Umbridge.

A pesar de sus múltiples intentos, la oficina del director de Hogwarts no se había abierto para ella, por lo cual Dolores Umbridge utilizaba la oficina que le asignaron como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscura como su sede central, pocos minutos luego de que el buscador de Slytherin saliera de la sala entró Rose Killigan.

-Oh Rose querida, ven toma asiento, espero que me traigas mejores noticias que cierto detestable alumno de Slytherin que no quiero volver a mencionar.-dijo molesta pero volviendo a su tono de voz chillonamente feliz.

-Bueno, luego de una sesión de estudios y usando mis encantos femeninos pude sonsacarle a David información del MI7.-dijo con un tono muy poco acorde a la personalidad generalmente tímida de la muchacha.

-Si, ¿que supiste ahora?.-dijo inclinándose emocionada sobre su mesa.

-Tienen cerca de cien bases en todo el país, con más de un millón de miembros activos, además cada una centro de esta organización tiene por lo menos 10 unidades Lancelots,es todo lo que pude obtener.-dijo de forma seria.

-Un momento...si son 100 bases con 10 unidades cada una..TIENEN MÁS DE 1000 DE ESAS COSAS, debo informar al ministro de inmediato, puedes retirarte chica, lo has estado empezando a hacer bien, creo que mi "motivación" a surtido efecto en ti, quizás hasta le consiga un ascenso a tu madre, si es que me sigues trayendo información útil como ahora.

-Gracias por sus palabras directora, si me disculpa me retirare.-dijo de forma educada.

Una vez fuera de la oficina de la directora la pelirroja pudo respirar más aliviada, mientras emprendía rumbo a la sala de estudios muggles su mente se llenó de pensamientos, todo lo que le dijo a Umbridge era falso, le daba una conspiración donde no la había, aunque David no le dijo cuantas bases o unidad Lancelots había operativas, pudo asumir que era falso, requeriría muchos recursos tener a un millón de personas y sería muy fácil que se escapara la información, además podía intuir que los duendes no podrían producir suficiente metal duende para 1000 armaduras, al menos no en poco tiempo, sin considerar cuanto les cobrarían por ello, pero su labor como espía era la menor de sus precauciones pues gracias a su compañero Hufflepuff existía la posibilidad de que a su madre incluso le ofrecieran un empleo mejor, alejado del ministerio y su corrupción, lo que realmente preocupaba a la muchacha era un tema más mundano, pero importante para su corazón, esta preocupación tenía dos nombres y un apellido, David Alphonse Anderson, las últimas semanas entre los entrenamientos de los caballeros y los deberes había tenido tiempo solamente para hablar con el en clases o cuando estudiaban, notó como ojeras se habían ido formando en el rostro de su compañero, lo que significaba que había estado durmiendo poco, eso le inquietaba, pero cada vez que le preguntaba el respondía:

- _Estoy bien, solamente me desvelé un poco estudiando._

Ella no se creía eso.

 _" ¿Y si sale con otra?"._

La Ravenclaw sacudió fuertemente la cabeza intentando esfumar esa idea, pero no estaba tan alocada, varias chicas de tercero y cuarto mostraban cierto interés en su compañero de estudio, por rumores del baño de las chicas supo que algunas se le quedaban viendo de forma babosa cuando ayudaba al profesor Weasley, al pasar por una de las ventanas del colegio Rose vio parte de su reflejo, su pelo era liso, pero no muy cuidado, tomo un mechón de su cabello y observó las puntas, estaban quemadas, también usaba la ropa estándar del colegio, pero de manera muy "formal", si es que se comparaba a como la usaban algunas chicas de Gryffindor que eran mas "llamativas" al andar con la corbata desabrochada y las mangas de sus blusas arremangas.

" _¿Seré atractiva para él?_ "

Mientras más pensaba en ellos más se deprimía, arrastrando un poco los pies finalmente llegó a la sala de estudios muggles, donde quedó de encontrarse con el chico que hacía que tuviera todas estas inquietudes.

En la sala de estudios muggles acababa de terminar la clase de segundo año, solo se quedaron David, Ginny y sus amigas, ahí los cinco estudiantes quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que el patriarca pelirrojo le propuso a su alumno.

-¿Es en serio señor?.-cuestionó sorprendido el castaño de Hufflepuff.

-Si, hablé con el profesor Flitwick, el como encargado del coro les ayudará con clases de canto para los no iniciados, dije que tenías buena voz, además los musicales son algo muy muggle y divertido, por lo cual sería bueno para el entendimiento de esa cultura, además Dolores a dicho que si, ¿que me dices?.-dijo emocionado el profesor Weasley.

El asistente de estudios muggles se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado entre sus labores como asistente, los entrenamientos de los caballeros, el intentar resolver el misterio de la habitación secreta de la sala de menesteres, sin olvidar sus propios deberes como estudiante de clases nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S., no había podido dormir mucho, quizás eso hacia que últimamente comiera casi al mismo nivel de Ronald o incluso más, pero por el otro lado el señor Weasley había sido junto con la profesora Sprout, el maestro más amable con el que había tratado, nunca lo había mirado en menos, él lo veía como una persona, no como un muggle, lo que el valoraba mucho, a diferencia de profesores como Mcgonnagal y el mismo Flitwick, quienes habían sido educados, pero parecían sobre-protegerlo, como si temieran de que si no estaban ahí le pasaría algo malo.

-Señor..yo..acepto su propuesta.

-Excelente, excelente, ¿ustedes también se quieren integrar chicas?.

-Pues..no sabría que decirle profesor.-dijo Astoria.

-Yo te apoyo.-dijo Sofia sin dudarlo.

-Yo igual, aunque nunca he cantado fuera de mi casa.-preguntó Luna con su tono soñador.

-¿Sería parecido a lo que hacían las personas en la película _Grease?_.-dijo Ginny.-anduve con una de las canciones pegada en mi cabeza por varias semanas.

-¿Cual era Ginny?.-preguntó el tejón apoyándose sobre el escritorio de su maestro.

-Era _Hopelessly devoted to you,_ creo que hasta me la aprendí de memoria.

-Señor, ¿puedo ocupar una guitarra de la sala?.

-Claro David.

-¿Que harás?.-preguntó Astoria.

-Pues mostrarles como es un musical en vivo.-dijo el tejón mientras se disponía a cantar.

Y _a sé que el mío no es el primer corazón roto,  
ni mis ojos son los primeros en llorar.  
Sé que no soy la primero, pero no te podré olvidar_.

Empezó a cantar mientras miraba a las chicas, estas se sonrojaron un poco al verlo sonreír.

 _Hola, sé que sólo soy una tonto que está dispuesto  
a sentarse y esperarte,  
pero cariño ¿no te das cuenta de que no puedo hacer otra cosa?  
Estoy locamente enamorado de ti _

Ahora la atención del tejón se centró en quien le había mencionado la canción mientras se acercaba a ella.

 _Pero ahora no tengo ningún lugar donde esconderme  
desde que rechazaste mi amor,  
estoy perdiendo la cabeza,  
locamente enamorado de ti,  
locamente enamorado de ti,  
locamente enamorado de ti. _

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de David, este se encontraba en un verde prado sentado bajo un árbol, estaba con un instrumento que podría decirse que era un arpa pequeña, vestía ropajes medievales muy elegantes, frente suyo tenía a la que el muchacho sentía que era la mujer más hermosa de toda la creación, su piel era de una tes blanca, sus mejillas estaban naturalmente ruborizadas, su pelo caía como dos ríos a ambos lados de su cara, pero estos eran de color oro, el rostro de la muchacha parecía el de un ángel,no tendría más de unos quince años, pero lo que más le gustaba eran los penetrantes ojos azules que coronaban toda su perfección, aunque quizás toda la apreciación que daba se debía a que estaba totalmente enamorado de su esposa.

-Tocas muy bien mi señor.-dijo ella por su interpretación que había realizado.

-Amada mía, no estamos en la corte, puedes hablarme con más confianza.

-Me es difícil llamarlo por su nombre mi señor.

-Vamos, son solo seis letras, ¿oh tendré que ordenartelo?.-dijo coquetamente acercándose más a ella.

-Bueno, tocas muy bien..Arturo.-dijo cohibiéndose un poco.

-Así me gusta más.-dijo alegre el rey de unos 25 años.-mientras se acercaba más a su esposa y le robaba un beso.

 _Mi cabeza me dice: "tonto, olvídala"_

 _mi corazón me dice:"no la dejes ir, aguanta hasta el final"_

 _eso es lo que pienso hacer,_

 _locamente enamorado de ti._

El adolescente cortó la canción a la mitad, se acercó a Ginny y la beso en frente de todos, justo cuando Rose había abierto la puerta para entrar.

-Extrañaba besarte Guinevere, fue un milagro que tuviéramos tiempo para nosotros dos, si no es Merlín que nos llama a una reunión de la mesa redonda es Lancelot que me invita a cazar o a buscar al ladrón de alguna aldea cercana, no me malinterpretes, se que debo cumplir con mi deber, pero en ocasiones solo quiero estar contigo esposa mía.-dijo el tejón con una actitud relajada que en nada se parecía a lo usualmente serio que era el menor de los Anderson.

-Eres Arturo.-dijo firme la pequeña tejona rompiendo el dialogo de su tío.

-Hola hermana, ¿por que te encogiste?, espera, no me digas, estas como las otras brujas de la corte y tomaste alguna poción rejuvenecedora.-dijo riéndose.

-¿Muchacho que te pasa?.-dijo preocupado el maestro de estudios muggles.

-Lord Leodegrance, no me avisaron cuando usted llegó a la corte, deberé corregir a Mordred por descuidar sus deberes de escudero, por otro lado no creo que se deba poner celoso mi señor, ya llevo casado con su hija más de un año, aunque procurare ser más discreto, ordenare que se prepare un banquete en su honor por venir a visitarnos.-dijo de manera solemne.

-¿David?.-dijo desde la puerta de entrada Rose con la voz llena de tristeza.

Ahí el aludido hizo una mueca de dolor, se tomó de la cabeza y pestañeo unas veces, luego de unos instantes había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Que..me paso?.-dijo un poco confundido.

-Besaste a mi hija.-dijo el profesor Weasley un poco molesto con su alumno.

-Señor esto tiene una explicación totalmente coherente para esto.

-CLARO TE GUSTAN MÁS JÓVENES.!-gritó Rose mientras salia furiosa y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Oh maldición..-dijo exasperado el alumno de sexto año.

-¿Por que besaste a Ginny?.-preguntó Astoria.

-Yo...-empezó la pelirroja.-era tu esposa, tú eras el rey Arturo.-dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la punta de sus labios.

-¿De que hablas hija?.-dijo el señor Weasley sin entender que pasaba.

-Señor, lo que le contaré ahora es secreto de estado, por favor prométame que usted no dirá nada, lo mismo va para todas ustedes chicas.-dijo David mirando a todo el grupo.

-Lo prometo, pero denme una explicación.

-Yo no diré nada.-dijo Luna haciendo un gesto de tener un cierre en la boca.

-Yo tampoco diré nada pero quiero saber porque besaste a mi amiga.-dijo Astoria.

-Bueno, existe una profecía, que nos involucra a Harry y a mi, básicamente somos las reencarnaciones de Merlín y Rey Arturo respectivamente, luego supimos que Daphne Greengrass era la reencarnación de la hija de Arturo y esposa de Merlín, estos tuvieron descendencia, quienes son mis antepasados, cuando personas que son reencarnaciones de otras interactuan y "repiten" alguna situación de sus vidas pasadas entonces los recuerdos se detonan, en ocasiones son solo visiones, en otras es tan fuertes que actuamos como esas personas, en este caso...al cantar y mirar a Ginny bueno...

-Recordamos una salida al campo que tuvimos nosotros dos, tú tocaste una especie de arpa y me..besaste.-dijo Ginny con un tono un poco frió.

-Exacto, no fue mi intención ofender a Ginny ni mucho menos a usted profesor.-dijo apenado.

-Ya veo, es mucho que asimilar, necesitare un poco de tiempo para digerirlo, pero por otro lado por mi parte no estoy molesto.-dijo volviendo a su habitual tono amable.-¿que dices tú Ginny?.

-Yo no estoy molesta, no podría estarlo.-dijo seria.

Astoria y Sofia no se creyeron de todo lo que su amiga pelirroja dijo, pero decidieron esperar a preguntarle a solas.

-Creo que tienes un problema más grave entre manos, deberías ir y alcanzarla.-dijo el maestro de estudios muggles.

-¿Señor?.-dijo extrañado el joven.

-Ve a ver a Rose.-dijo Sofia.

-Entiendo, nos vemos próximamente.-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Quien era ese Lord Leodegrance que David mencionó?.-preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Era el padre de Guinevere, el arregló el matrimonio de su hija con Merlín para que esta fuera esposa de Arturo.-dijo Ginny un poco molesta.

-¿Hija estas bien?.-dijo preocupado el patriarca pelirrojo.

-Si, es solamente...la mezcla de emociones, me hacen sentir muy confundidas.

-¿Que sientes?.-preguntó Sofia.

-Siento...tristeza, sentía una pena enorme cuando estaba con Arturo, me sentía muy mal conmigo misma, como si su afecto me hiciera sentir culpable.

Sofia intuía la razón detrás de lo que su amiga sentía, ella sabía que por las leyendas Artúricas, la esposa del Rey Arturo...le fue infiel desde el comienzo del matrimonio.

Harry estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio pensativo, más que de costumbre, a medida que recorría las estancias de Hogwarts pudo notar las miradas de alumnos de diferentes casas hacia él, muchos aún le tenían miedo, en su primer y segundo año pensó que sus acciones le harían tener el respeto y quizás admiración de los demás, lo que había aprendido de sus primeras charlas del mundo mágico con Daphne era que así funcionaban las cosas, pero la llegada de David había cambiado todo, ahora los demás podían mostrar su repudio hacia él más fácilmente, pues creían que el tejón de Hufflepuff los defendería si algo pasaba, los pensamientos del joven Slytherin fueron cortados por el ruido de libros cayendo, un niño de primer año de Gryffindor estaba parado en frente de él con rostro temeroso, Harry se agacho y tomó sus libros.

- _Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos,_ además de _guía de transformación para principiantes,_ son dos buenos libros de primer año, espero que los disfrutes.-dijo de forma amable mientras se los devolvía.

Más el niño tenía tanto miedo que solo reaccionó cuando su hermano mayor vino a sacarlo.

-Dennis ven para acá rápidamente.-dijo tomando los libros de su hermano de las manos de Harry.

Ambos se marcharon rápidamente, aunque el buscador de Slytherin logró de todas formas escuchar el regaño del mayor de los dos hermanos.

-Te he dicho que no te acerques a los Slytherin, ni mucho menos a él, ¿no has escuchado que le lanza _cruciatus_ a sus compañeros tan solo si lo irritan?.

-Lo siento Colin, quise irme pero le tuve mucho miedo, pensé que me hechizaría.-dijo apenado el niño de primero casi al borde de las lágrimas.

La sensación que sentía en el estomago en ese momento Harry era la misma que sintió en el recuerdo de Merlín, eso le molestaba, esto tendría que llegar a su fin.

Muy lejos de ahí, específicamente en la patagonia argentina un grupo de jóvenes acampaba bajo un cielo inmaculado y lleno de estrellas, el olor de un asado al palo inundaba el ambiente.

-Creo que debimos haber traído comida lista desde tu casa.-dijo Luis Araya con un acento chileno.

-¿Qué gracia tendría traer cosas hechas?.-respondió Martin "Tincho" Sánchez con un fuerte acento argentino.

-Pues la gracia de no estar más de cinco horas a que la carne esté lista, si hasta nos llego la noche y el Seba se quedó dormido, mejor pásame el termo con el agua.

-Acá tenés, aunque deberías probar el mate, esta exquisito.

-Eso sabe a pasto, prefiero un té.

-Eres un ente sin gusto.-dijo ofuscado el argentino.- el mate es un elixir de los dioses, por eso solo los argentinos lo sabemos apreciar, de seguro el Sebas me dice que si, HEY SEBAS DESPIERTA!.

Más el muchacho de unos trece años estaba profundamente dormido sentado al lado de la hoguera.

-Seba, despierta o Tincho me romperá las pelotas.-dijo Luis quien era primo de Sebastián.

Más este no parecía reaccionar, se movía inquieto y sudaba un poco, los dos muchachos se levantaron para hacerlo despertar de la pesadilla, más al final no fue necesario, pues este dejó de jadear y despertó con una sonrisa.

-Nos tenías asustado pibe.-dijo Tincho pasando de lo molesto a lo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien primo?.

-Yo..tuve otra "pesadilla".-dijo de forma lenta, como si el solo recordar lo siguiera aterrando.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron preocupados, sabían que esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, más no quisieron asustar al chico.

-No te preocupes primito, concéntrate en el rico asado que nos prepara Tincho, ¿no es así?.

-MIERDA LA CARNE!.-dijo el argentino que corría y sacaba su varita para evitar que se quemara su trabajo de horas.

Los dos parientes empezaron a reír por la escena.

-Si no quieres hablar de tu pesadilla esta bien.

-No, no como dice papá los sueños, son solo sueños, yo estaba...peleando contra una serpiente de color azul, era gigante, yo estaba parado sobre una pequeña cantidad de tierra, como una isla diminuta, el agua cubría todo lo demás con un rugido de la serpiente el mar se alzaba y estas me engullían totalmente, descendía más y más en la oscuridad del mar, luego la escena cambiaba..-dijo poniéndose un poco colorado mientras sonreía.

-¿De donde viene esa sonrisa de pelotudo?.-dijo Tincho que les traía un plato de carne para cada uno.

-Bueno..luego el sueño cambió, estaba en la orilla del mar,una que nunca había visto, ahí me encontré con una princesa dragón que me sostenía.

-¿Princesa dragón?.-preguntó Luis.

-Si, se que suena raro, pero es la mejor definición que puedo dar, era muy linda, tenía unos ojos entre verdes y azules, además de un pelo castaño hermoso, pero era intimidante, pues emitía un aura similar a los Vipertooth peruanos o un Piuchén, por eso la llamo princesa dragón, ella me sonreía de manera cariñosa, luego de eso desperté.

-Vaya no sabía que tenías ese fetiche.-dijo riéndose el cocinero del grupo.-mejor come y calla.

El menor del grupo obedeció pues la espera le había abierto el apetito, luego de esto el sueño retornó y se fue a descansar a la tienda de campaña del grupo, que como cualquiera que usara magia era más grande por dentro que por fuera, mientras los otros dos jóvenes quedaron conversando.

-¿Tú no crees que sea un solo sueño verdad Lucho?.-dijo ahora serio Martín.

-No, no es la primera vez que tiene esos sueños raros, en otra ocasión mencionó que luchaba contra una dragona, en otra ocasión mencionó un eclipse que cubría de oscuridad toda la tierra, una bruja que pone en un sueño eterno a todos, ahora se soñó con _CAICAI VILU ,_ eso no es un buen presagio amigo, para nada.-dijo mientras bebía un poco de fernet que su amigo trasandino había traído escondido para ambos.

-¿ _CAICAI VILU_?.-preguntó extrañado.

-Weón, sabrías que es eso si hubieses puesto atención a la clase de historia de la magia sudamericana en nuestro tercer año.-dijo regañándolo.- _CAICAI VILU_ es...la serpiente del mar, su actual encarnación es...el abuelo materno de Sebastián.

-Un momento..hablás de "ese" abuelo, ¿no que estaba en la prisión ártica?.

-Pues si lo que las premoniciones de mi primo son ciertas no lo estará por mucho tiempo.

 **Hola a todos, finalmente he retornado de mis vacaciones en la patagonia chilena y debo decir que lo pase FANTÁSTICO, conocí muchas partes como la ciudad de Punta Arenas, el estrecho de Magallanes, Puerto Natales y las torres del Paine.**

 **Fue ese viaje al sur que me inspiró para incluir finalmente a personajes de sudamerica, ¿que opinan de ellos?, como podrán haber notado desde hace algún tiempo, en mi historia quiero que no solo se enfoque en inglaterra, sino en el resto del mundo y como cada continente ve la magia, se vienen grandes cosas para el cuarto año de Harry, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones.**


	97. C97-Juegos de guerra XI

Febrero llegó rápidamente, en el colegio de magia y hechicería había una tranquilidad que irritaba, especialmente para los caballeros de Hogwarts, quienes habían continuado preparándose, solo tres acontecimientos habían roto la rutina, el primero es que Harry había liderado en un estrecho partido a su equipo en una victoria contra Hufflepuff por la copa de quidditch, el segundo fue la preparación de un musical muggle por parte de los profesores Flitwick y Weasley, finalmente el tercero fue un desmayo que sufrió David en una clase de pociones, siendo llevado rápidamente a la enfermería.

Las clases habían acabado por el día y el tejón de Hufflepuff estaba acostado, Madame Pomfrey le había dado varias pociones pero ninguna le hacia efecto, lo único que si tenía eran unas ganas tremendas de comer carne de cabra asada.

"Irónico...el año pasado hice que Malfoy y los demás Slytherin no tuvieran magia, además de que ninguna poción les sirviera, ahora parece que el destino quiere retribuírmelo, ¿habré actuado mal?, en su momento me pareció lo más adecuado".-pensó para sus adentros.

Tanto Sofía como Rose se habían quedado lo más que pudieron, aunque también se añadió Ginny al dueto, lo cual llamo la atención al castaño, más cuando llegó la hora de cerrar las chicas se tuvieron que ir, la luz de luna ingresaba por la solitaria enfermería, Madame Pomfrey ya dormía en una habitación cercana a su oficina, el reloj del asistente de estudios muggles empezó a brillar, lo cual denotaba que Harry había cumplido con su misión, la puerta de la sala se abrió para rápidamente cerrarse, el niño-que-vivió se quitó la capa de invisibilidad para dejarlo al descubierto a él y a una versión un poco más adulta del enfermo, junto a una mujer de pelo negro amarrado a una coleta que le caía por uno de los hombros, conocía a esa mujer, era la madre que obtuvo a los cuatro años, Elizabeth Anderson, la mujer se apresuró a abrazarlo, luego procedió a tomar su rostro con sus manos y revisarlo cuidadosamente.

-Ya estoy mejor Eli, solamente fue un poco de agotamiento.-dijo tratando de calmarla.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti hijo, Sirius se comunicó conmigo, me dijo que Harry le aviso de tu desmayo, hicimos lo posible por venir a la brevedad, Harry ideó un buen plan para que yo llegara sin ser detectada.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Harry.-dijo el tejón haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-De nada, supuse que tenía que saber tu familia, use el espejo con el que suelo hablar con mi padrino para enviar el mensaje, luego fue solo ir a buscarlos a Hogsmeade, lamentablemente tu accidente llegó a oídos de Umbrigde, por suerte la logré convencer de que poner aurores en la puerta podría ser tomado como una provocación.

-Lamento que nos demoráramos tanto, pero...-dijo llevándose la mano al vientre.

-Digamos que tenemos que tomar algunas precauciones extra al viajar largas distancias.-dijo Daniel.

-Lo se, mi sobrinito parece haber crecido mucho desde navidad.-dijo acariciando la barriga de su cuñada.

-Ni te imaginas, me vienen muchos antojos, el pobre de Daniel a tenido que ir hasta tres veces en un día por pizza de piña, pero lo importante ahora es, ¿que fue lo que te paso?.

-Estaba en clases de pociones, todo bien, estaba preparando una poción cuando me empece a sentir muy mareado, sentí que los parpados me pesaban y luego todo se volvió negro mientras escuchaba a Cedric gritar mi nombre y el profesor Slughorn asustándose.

-Ya veo, se que la enfermera te revisó pero quisiera hacer un análisis nuevamente.

-Hazlo.-dijo tranquilamente el muchacho.

Mientras la medi-maga sacaba su varita y analizaba a su cuñado, Daniel y Harry hacían guardia esperando no encontrarse con ningún imprevisto.

-En verdad se parecen.-dijo Harry a Daniel.

-Suelen decirnos eso a menudo.-dijo sonriendo el magi-tecnologo.-creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Daniel Edward Anderson, un gusto conocerte finalmente.

-El gusto es mio.-dijo el muchacho respondiendo el apretón de mano que le ofrecían.

Harry pudo notar que el hermano mayor de su estratega en jefe era totalmente diferente a este, parecía irradiar calidez.

"De no haber muerto sus padres, ¿David habrá sido así y no tan serio?"

Ahí Harry se imaginó por otra parte creciendo con James y Lily Potter, probablemente hubiese sido un Gryffindor; por lo que Remus y Sirius le contaron acerca de ellos, habría vivido mil aventuras con su padre y su madre lo hubiese regañado mil y una más, la inmensidad de posibilidades con respecto a como pudo haber sido su vida lo hizo sentirse un poco abrumado.

-Sabes, conocí a tus padres, iban unos años sobre Elizabeth y yo, quizás te lo han dicho pero eres la viva imagen de tu padre pero..

-Con los ojos de mi madre.-dijo Harry, pero sin la molestia normal cada vez que alguien se lo mencionaba, el imaginarse una vida con ellos le alegró el corazón.

-Asumo que te lo dices a menudo, James era un buen jugador de quidditch, excelente cazador, de no haber habido guerra probablemente hubiese sido un jugador profesional, tu madre por otro lado era muy gentil y excelente en pociones, cuando nos topábamos con ella en la biblioteca nos daba concejos para esa asignatura, recuerdo que tu padre cambio...para bien cuando empezó a salir con tu madre, ya no nos hacia tantas bromas ni se burlaba de nosotros al ganar un partido.-dijo con añoranza.

A Harry siempre le gustaba que le hablaran de sus padres, pero cuando quiso seguir preguntando Elizabeth se puso a llorar.

-¿Eli que pasa?.-preguntó su esposo asustado.

-Yo, no...

-¿Tengo algo verdad?.-dijo David con un tono de resignación, pero en calma.

-David..

-Ely, dímelo...por favor.-dijo firme pero con gentileza.

-Con el señor Scammander investigamos y...-dijo entre sollozos.-llegado a una conclusión, esperábamos a que terminara el año escolar para decirte, pues queríamos ojalá encontrar una solución.

-¿Decirme que?.-preguntó ahora un poco más nervioso.

-Tu cuerpo esta sufriendo un cambio...tu cuerpo esta produciendo draconina, una hormona solo presente en dragones, lo que está haciendo cambios a nivel celular en todo tu cuerpo, junto con el MI7 llegamos a la conclusión de que el usar tu armadura acelera el proceso, de aquí a antes de que termine el año el proceso se completará, no sabemos que efectos tendrá en ti, en el peor de los casos... es probable que tu cuerpo no podrá resistir el cambio, aún no sabemos porque tu cuerpo sintetiza esa hormona, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarte.-dijo desesperada.

-Con que este es mi castigo por hacer lo que creí que era correcto.-dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y esta chocaba con la pared que lo cubría.-¿es contagiosa esta patología?.-dijo serio.

-Por lo que sabemos no, pero llegada la transformación final no sabemos que pueda pasar.

-Entiendo, eso significa que tengo unos meses más...noo terminaré este proyecto ahora mismo.-dijo decidido mientras de su reloj sacaba un cuaderno y lápiz.-les agradezco el haber venido, pero es hora que vuelvan, antes de que alguien note la ausencia de Harry, ¿puedes acompañarlos por favor?.-le pidió al pelinegro.

-David..-empezó a decir Elizabeth siendo detenida por la mano de su marido quien le sujetó el hombro.-entiendo..por favor no hagas locuras.-dijo mientras le dio un abrazo en que quiso transmitirle todo su afecto.-te amo hijo, haré todo lo que este en mi poder por salvarte.-dijo al borde de derrumbarse totalmente.

-Yo también te amo mamá, estaré bien, ya lo verás.-dijo con seguridad fingida, pues no quería ver llorar a una de las mujeres que más amaba en el mundo.

Daniel sujeto a su esposa y fueron cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, quien los llevaría fuera del colegio.

-Harry, no le digas de esto a nadie, ni a Daphne.-mencionó con voz de mando el tejón.

-Entiendo.-dijo serio el oji-verde sin mirar atrás.

Una vez el trío se fue el tejón volvió a trabajar, en su cuaderno habían multitud de runas, ya había podido entender parte del funcionamiento, pero no lograba crear un puente entre lo que quería hacer y el lenguaje de las hadas, sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco, sentía miedo, de una muerte imposible de combatir o de un destino peor aún.

" _No pienses en cosas que no puedes cambiar, pienso en lo que si puedes_ ".-Se dijo para enfocarse.

" _Esta mierda tiene que tener una salida, recuerda cuando te atascabas en la universidad_ ".

Ahí una idea vino a su cabeza, algo que le dijo un profesor de universidad cuando estaba haciendo su doctorado a los 9 años.

" _Un problema de cualquier índole en ocasiones permanece oculto para la gente de un área, pues lo miran solo desde una perspectiva, por lo que no es raro que gente sin formación logre llegar a soluciones innovadoras pues lo ven desde otro punto de vista_ ".

" _Estoy atrapado pues he tratado de usar conocimiento mágico para resolver la incógnita y si no es magia lo que necesito_ "

En ese momento las runas parecieron tener un significado totalmente distinto para el joven estudiante.

" _Y si esto está escrito en un lenguaje...matemático_ ".

La mente del tejón hizo ebullición, tomó lápiz y papel, poniéndose a trabajar como si estuviera poseído.

Cuando madame Pomfrey llegó a revisar a su paciente al día siguiente encontró su lugar de trabajo lleno de papeles y al joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dormía plácidamente.

Mientras esto pasaba los Anderson volvieron a su casa, sin decir mucho de su visita, ambos esperaron otra actitud en el muchacho que estaba convaleciente, el silencio fue roto por Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué no se puso a llorar?,¿por que se hace el valiente?.-dijo la ex-alumna de Slytherin.

-¿Ely?.-dijo extrañado su marido.

-Se que esta con miedo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, pero finge a que puede soportar el peso del mundo en sus hombros, hubiese querido que llorara, que me pidiera un abrazo como cuando era niño y tenia pesadillas.-dijo volviendo a estallar en llanto.-QUIERO QUE VUELVA A SER MI PEQUEÑO AL CUAL PODÍA PROTEGER.

La bruja colapso sobre sus pierna pero fue sujetada por su marido, este la abrazó, mientras su esposa lloraba él le acarició el pelo, al cabo de una media hora esta logró calmarse para luego llevar sus manos a su vientre haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿QUE SUCEDE?.-dijo Daniel.

-El bebé...ya viene.-dijo con aflicción.

Daniel Anderson vio como desde el vestido de su esposa esta había roto fuente, no podía negarlo estaba asustado, pero por otra parte y a pesar de todo lo que su familia estaba viviendo, se sentía feliz, esta vez estaría con ella, con el amor de su vida para ayudarla con el hijo de ambos.

-Vamos querida, vayamos a San Mungo de inmediato.

 **Hola a todos, aquí** **les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este arco, espero que les guste, ahora comentaré sus comentarios del capítulo 95:**

 **Ranmoon man: Los misterios del castillo, Uther y la vida de Merlín se conocerá luego de la batalla de Hogwarts.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios :D**


	98. C98-Juegos de guerra XII

-¿Seguro que estás listo para esto?.-preguntó Daphne preocupada.-podemos posponerlo si no te sientes bien.

-No daría una buena imagen el posponer algo que todo el colegio de una u otra forma a esperado, saldrá bien, luces preciosa Daphy.-dijo David a su compañera de musical.-¿lista?.

-Lista.-dijo ella segura y sonriendo por el cumplido dado por la reencarnación de su padre.

El telón empezó a elevarse, el coro que había organizado el profesor de encantamientos empezó a cantar, gracias a varios hijos de muggles que sabían tocar instrumentos y a la habilidad del profesor Weasley con los enchufes se pudieron ocupar diferentes instrumentos, junto con la amplificación, parlantes y micrófonos que necesitaban, Sofia y sus amigas, además de los amigos de David de Hufflepuff que se ofrecieron a actuar como bailarines, junto con Neville que demostró ser un buen bailarín, este último bailó con Luna.

Al frente de toda la escuela se encontraba Dolores Umbridge en un asiento tan elaborado que parecía más bien un trono, la canción escogida para esta ocasión fue _I've had the time of my life_ de la película _Dirty dancing._

 _Ahora que he tenido el mejor momento de mi vida,  
no, nunca me había sentido así antes.  
Si, juro que es la verdad,  
y te lo debo todo a ti.  
Porque he tenido el mejor momento de mi vida,  
y te lo debo todo a ti._

 _"Que curioso nunca pensé que esa letra y el estar en Hogwarts pudieran significar lo mismo para mi".-_ empezó a pensar el tejón.

 _He estado esperando tanto tiempo,  
ahora finalmente he encontrado a alguien  
que esté a mi lado.  
Lo vimos venir (),  
mientras sentíamos esta mágica fantas_ía.

" _Si, todo a sido una mágica fantasía, nunca pensé tener gente de mi edad, apoyándome en una de mis pasiones_ "

 _Ahora, con la pasión en nuestros ojos,  
no hay manera de que podamos disfrazarlo.  
Secretamente,  
así cogemos la mano del otro,  
porque parece que comprendemos la urgencia,  
solo recuerda..._

 _Tú eres esa cosa  
de la que no puedo tener bastante.  
Así que te diré algo,  
esto puede ser amor porque.._.

 _He tenido el mejor momento de mi vida,  
no, nunca me había sentido así antes.  
Si, juro que es la verdad  
y te lo debo todo a ti._

 _"Harry esta mirando curioso, probablemente de ser otro chico que baile con su novia de esta forma ya le hubiese aplicado un crucio, él a dado bastante de si estos meses, a escuchado cada sugerencia que le he dado para el grupo, me gustaría tener más tiempo para enseñarle más cosas".-_ pensó mientras hacia girar a Daphne al compás de la música.

 _Hey baby, en cuerpo y alma,  
te deseo más de lo que jamás sabrás.  
Así que dejémoslo ir,  
no tengas miedo de perder el control, no.  
Sí, sé lo que estás pensando,  
cuando dices "quédate conmigo esta noche",  
solo recuerda..._

 _Tú eres esa cosa  
de la que no puedo tener bastante.  
Así que te diré algo,  
esto puede ser amor porque..._

 _He tenido el mejor momento de mi vida,  
no, nunca me había sentido así antes.  
Si, juro que es la verdad  
y te lo debo todo a ti._

 _Pero he tenido el mejor momento de mi vida,  
y he buscado a través de cada puerta abierta,  
hasta encontrar la verdad,  
y te lo debo todo a ti._

 _"Quien diría...que con todos aquí me sentiría en casa, quisiera tener más tiempo y vivir más momentos como este con todos...bueno no puedo cambiar lo inevitable, este será mi debut...y el inicio mi réquiem para todos"_

 _Porque he tenido el mejor momento de mi vida,  
y he buscado a través de cada puerta abierta,  
hasta encontrar la verdad,  
y te lo debo todo a ti._

Una vez paró la música hubo un instante de silencio, todos los que habían trabajado en el proyecto sudaron frío, pensaron que no les gustó, pero el miedo duró poco, pues una avalancha de aplausos invadió el gran comedor, incluida la directora cara de sapo que aplaudía a más no poder.

-Profesor Weasley, lo felicito, siempre supe que dejar a un sangre pura a cargo daría una producción magnífica, la puesta en escena, el coro, todo magnifico, esperare una presentación de esta magnitud todas las semanas.

-¿Todas las semanas?, digo si, por supuesto directora, como usted lo diga.-dijo un poco sorprendido el pelirrojo por las no esperadas felicitaciones-

-Dele mis felicitaciones a la señorita Greengrass y a los demás estudiantes de mi parte.-dijo de forma pomposa.

"No menciono a David por ser muggle".-pensó molesto el maestro de estudios muggles.

-Bien chicos, como lo practicamos.-dijo Harry.

Los caballeros de Hogwarts se dividieron en dos grupos, el negro y el blanco, acorde a los colores de sus uniformes, empezaron a tener duelos entre ellos, por el cielo el equipo de ataque a distancia se había partido en dos, para apoyar a cada bando.

- _Serpensortia.-_ dijo Pansy.

Desde la varita de alumna de Slytherin surgieron varias serpientes en actitud de ataque.

- _Engordio, Envuelvan a los contrincantes.-_ siseo en lengua parsel ahora a las serpientes que habían crecido.

Estas se abalanzaron contra varios de los estudiantes.

- _Incendio.-_ dijeron Daphne y Astoria al unisono.

Uno de los reptiles gigantes empezó a arder rápidamente.

- _Incarcero.-_ dijo Ron apuntando a las hermanas Greengrass.

-No tan rápido.-dijo ahora David poniendo su escudo en curso de colisión directa del del encantamiento.

- _Aguamenti.-_ pronunció Draco mientras un poderoso chorro de agua salia de su varita.

- _Glacius.-_ añadió la novia del rubio-platinado.

Tanto el escudo como buena parte del brazo de David se vio congelado, de no estar con su armadura en modo beta probablemente habría perdido el brazo.

"Excelente, lograron coordinarse, incluso aun con la aversión de Ron a Malfoy, en una batalla real hubiesen ganado el tiempo suficiente para distraerme y poder escapar".-pensó el tejón de Hufflepuff mientras sonreía.-"pero no es suficiente".

Con un poco de esfuerzo el muggle rompió el hielo se preparo para atacar cuando algo rápidamente lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-No tan rápido Anderson.-dijo Harry vistiendo su armadura negra.

-Lo mismo digo Potter.-respondió devolviendole el golpe.

- _Bombarda.-_ pronunciaron Cedric y Cho desde sus escobas.

- _Protego.-_ respondieron Nott y Zabini protegiendo a todos en su equipo.

En ese momento una alarma sonó, señalando que la practica había terminado, todos respiraron más aliviados.

-Que alivio, ya no esperaba la hora de poder irme a dar una ducha.-dijo Pansy estirándose.

-Lo hiciste bien con tu parsel Pansy, bien hecho dicho.-dijo Harry.

-¿En serio piensas eso Harry?.-dijo ella haciéndose la interesante y acariciándose el pelo.

-Por otro lado bien hecho Ron, Hermione y Draco, su coordinación fue perfecta.-dijo Harry ignorando olímpicamente los ojitos que Pansy le hacia.-por otro lado, quiero felicitarlos a todos, el cambio desde enero hasta ahora marzo a sido espectacular, pueden ir a tomarse una ducha, a casi se me olvidaba, los alumnos de Slytherin por favor quédense.

Luego de que se hubiesen ido los demás alumnos de las diferentes casas solo quedaron Harry y los alumnos de Slytherin, además de su circulo de hierro y David.

-Bien, les quería comentar una noticia que logré obtener en nuestra última salida a Hogsmeade, a través de mi lechuza Minerva me llegó esto desde Gringotts, por favor léanlo.-dijo mientras con su varita multiplicaba las hojas del documento del banco mágico.

Una vez que todos los miembros de la casa de Salazar tuvo su copia y empezó a leer sus rostros se fueron transformando.

-¿Es enserio Harry?.-dijo Nott.

-No me lo creo.-comentó Zabini sujetándose de la pared más cercana.-¿de verdad harías eso por nosotros?.

-Si usted aceptan podrán ser parte de mi familia, podrán irse a vivir conmigo a la mansión Potter y no tener que quedarse en el colegio.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio quieres adoptarnos?.-dijo Pansy sin su habitual orgullo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Legalmente si, aunque sería raro que me llamaran padre, digamos que aproveche el hecho que soy mayor de edad para el ministerio para pedir la custodia de todos ustedes, la fortuna de mi familia es prueba de que puedo mantenerlos, además estoy haciendo gestiones para inaugurar a final del año escolar el primer orfanato mágico, ya que hay muchos Slytherin sin hogar, sin olvidar a los niños que por diferentes motivos son huérfanos pero no saben que son magos, quizás Riddle hubiese sido distinto si lo hubiesen tratado distinto, se lo que es no criarse con sus padres, no quiero que ningún niño mágico pase por eso, ¿que me dicen?.-dijo con tono amable y sonriendo.

-SII, ACEPTO.-dijo Pansy mientras saltaba sobre Harry abrazándolo y dándole besos en las mejillas ante la mirada de reproche de Daphne y David.

-Yo también digo que si, haz demostrado estar verdaderamente interesado por nosotros.-dijo Nott.

-Apoyo a Nott.-añadió Zabini.

-¿Tienes cancha de quidditch?.-preguntó Flint.

-NOO SE PREGUNTA ESO IDIOTA!.-dijeron molestas las tres serpientes previas que habían aceptado.

-JAJAJA si Marcus, si tengo así que no te preocupes.-respondió alegre el oji-verde.-¿que dices tu Draco?.

-Yo declino, agradezco de todo corazón las gestiones que habrás hecho, aún con este bloqueo de información de Umbridge, pero he estrechado lazos con mis tios Ted y Andromeda, además de mi prima Tonks, estoy feliz donde estoy.-dijo con calma.

-Lo veo, aprecio tu honestidad, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme, somos una familia ahora todos nosotros, nunca lo olvides.

-No lo haré nunca Harry.-respondió el rubio platinado.

Una vez todos firmaron se retiraron quedando solamente Harry, sus amigos más cercanos y David.

-Bien, luego de todo lo anterior tengo que mostrarles algo.-dijo el castaño.

Nuevamente entraron en la sala de espacial que el Hufflepuff había encontrado.

-Asistente acciona el tablero de control.

-Entendido joven David.-respondió el hada holográfica.

-Ahora, vean esto.-dijo mientras movía y precionaba runas de un lugar a otro casi como si estuviera tocando una especie de piano.

El esquema de luz del colegio amplifico y mostró la oficina de Umbridge, la directora estaba tomando un té, de pronto todos sus horrendos cuadros con rostros de gatos en movimiento empezaron a saltar de las paredes junto con el tamizado rosa chillón, dejando a la sala como estaba cuando los profesores Longbotton la ocupaban, para la risa de todos los presentes vieron como la mujer salió huyendo, intentó buscar ayuda de otro profesor para ver que pasaba, pero cuando bajaba por las escaleras estas se empezaron a mover, dejándola en otra parte donde no quería ir, luego cuando quería volver a bajar las escaleras volvían a moverse.

-Programe que las escaleras estén así por unos diez minutos, le hará bien a su salud el correr.-dijo David sin poder evitar reírse como los demás.

-Esto es increíble.-dijo Neville.-¿puedes controlar todo el colegio con esto?.

-Así es, ya incluso ingrese el conjunto de runas para accionar el traslado de todo el colegio y accionar las defensas, Harry, necesito que te acerques aquí un poco, dime, ¿que tan familiarizado estás con la magia de sangre?.

-La ocupan los duendes para revelar la identidad de una persona, además el director Dumbeldore mencionó que fue lo que ocupó para crear un hechizo protector cuando era un bebé.

-Excelente, bueno, necesito que coloques un poco de tu sangre...aquí.-dijo mientras presionaba y desplazaba runas de un lado para otro.-yo haré lo mismo, al hacer esto, podremos ordenarle al colegio que haga lo que le ordenemos, solo diciendo: asistente haz..., seguido de la petición.

-Me parece útil.-dijo Harry mientras de su reloj hacia aparecer el cuchillo militar y se cortaba un poco la palma y haciendo caer un poco de su sangre donde le indicaba su compañero de sexto año.

Luego de limpiar la cuchilla David la tomó y repitió el proceso.

-Bien ya esta hecho, recuerden chicos, cuando Severus Snape nos envié el aviso de ataque todos ustedes deberán neutralizar a Umbridge y a sus aurores, no quiero que tengan que pelear a donde los enviaré.-dijo el tejón.

-¿Y a donde será específicamente?.-preguntó Daphne.

-Al mausoleo de mi familia, oficialmente no existe en los registros, mi abuelo fue un militar para la segunda guerra mundial muggle, él temía que si los nazis invadieran el país pudieran encontrar a mi abuela, por lo cual le pidió a un amigo de inteligencia que borrara todos los registros de esa posesión que tenían, lo que a hecho que tampoco paguemos impuestos por casi cincuenta años ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno, está localizada en Escocia, a unos 50 kilómetros de aquí, es un pequeño claro en medio de un denso bosque, desde el cielo es casi imposible ver algo, hay un río cerca, una mansión de verano además de animales, también hay una pequeña huerta, pero con magia podrán hacer maravillas, bueno junto con el mausoleo donde están todos mis ancestros, he mandado a elfos domésticos a que pongan el lugar en orden, tendrán agua y comida para un buen tiempo, pero lo más importante, por nada del mundo salgan de ahí, hasta que a través de patronus de Harry o Dumbeldore se contacte con ustedes.-dijo serio a los tres amigos de Harry.

-Entendemos David, prometemos no irnos de ahí.-dijo Daphne por el trío.

-Bien, podríamos ir a comer, me muero de hambre.-dijo el tejón con un tono más relajado.

-Sabes estás más...musculoso, ¿has hecho más ejercicio?.-dijo Daphne mientras veía que la camisa y suéter de David le quedaban más apretadas.

-He hecho el mismo entrenamiento de ustedes, que a dado espectaculares resultados.-dijo sin darle importancia.

-Es verdad, ahora puedo lanzar varios hechizos seguidos sin casi sentir agotamiento.-dijo Neville.-el único problema es que la ropa ahora me queda más grande por bajar de peso.

Los chicos hablaron de como se sentían mejor por hacer ejercicio, Harry pudo notar que David sonreía más de lo usual y trataba de interactuar lo más que podía con sus amigos, como si quisiera aprovechar esos momentos con ellos, era el único que sabía que posiblemente a su amigo no le quedaba mucho de vida, al menos como lo conocían, pero el buen momento fue interrumpido por Rose, ella se había quedado esperando por David, pidiendo hablar con él, este acepto, por lo cual los cuatro amigos siguieron su camino como lo habían hecho por casi tres años.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el cuartel general del ejercito de Voldemort, sus tropas se alistaban para el ataque, era ya 31 de marzo, solo faltaban unas horas para su ofensiva final, para suerte de los muchos niños que nacieron en los meses previos para llenar las filas de Voldemort, Severus pudo convencer a su señor de que hacerlo sería contraproducente, además con el suero que creó Brittany para convertir de forma permanente en lobo a Fenrir y sus hombres, sumado al que haría que los gigantes alcanzaran alturas insospechadas, no era necesario el utilizar a niños que aún con pociones de edad apenas podrían sujetar bien una varita, podría usarlos después para regir su nuevo reino, a lo cual el señor oscuro en su arrogancia encontró todo el sentido del mundo.

Severus sabía que tenía solo un intento, luego lo atraparían, por suerte Brittany estaba viendo los detalles de su "super-computadora", Lord Voldemort les daba las últimas instrucciones a Lucius y a Bellatrix que liderarían el asalto a Hogwarts, por suerte para el ex-maestro de pociones se le fue asignado quedarse en la base, cuidando tanto a Brittany como a las mujeres y a sus bebes, junto con un pequeño contingente de mortifagos, ese sería su mayor problema, el mago se había aprendido de memoria donde estaba todas los objetos con un lente en la punta, que giraban a intervalos regulares, rápidamente camino por los pasillos, casi parecía una danza, pero lo que hacia era moverse al ritmo de las cámaras, así era "invisible" a estas, finalmente dentro de un compartimiento de provisiones tomó rápidamente su varita y exclamó:

 _-Expecto patronum._

Harry y los demás estaban ya en el gran comedor disfrutando de la cena, todos los aurores del ministerio estaban ahí, como carceleros más que protectores, Dolores Umbrigde miraba satisfecha desde su asiento con más parecido a un trono, todo estaba en orden, el chico Potter le era útil con los rumores, Rose le había dado un montón de información de los muggles, le extraño verla sentada sin probar bocado y con rostro de haber visto un muerto, sus ojos estaban rojos de por lo visto haber llorado hace poco un montón, mientras el chico muggle comía serio su comida a pesar de los intentos de Diggory y de la mestiza de su sobrina de subirle el ánimo, parecía que algo pasó entre ellos, la cotidianidad del ambiente se rompió cuando una cierva de plata atravesó el techo y la voz del ex-jefe de la casa de Slytherin se escuchó:

 _-Voldemort atacará a la madrugada simultáneamente el colegio y Londres._

Los sonidos de todos los cubiertos y cálices moviéndose se detuvieron en un instante, por un momento Dolores Umbridge no reaccionó a la noticia, más un ruido la perturbó, el de David con su armadura ya puesta en modo beta y disparándole una red en la que podría caber un oso.

-CABALLEROS DE HOGWARTS AHORA!.-gritó Harry levantándose de inmediato lanzando un hechizo aturdidor al auror más cercano.

Desde todas las mesas los estudiantes del grupo hicieron lo mismo atacando a los diferentes guardias mágicos que no entendían que es lo que ocurría, al cabo de no más de tres minutos todo había acabado.

-POTTER, ANDERSON, ¿QUE DIANTRES ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?.-dijo encolerizada Minerva Mcgonagall.

-Salvamos al colegio profesora, cuando lleguen al refugio se les dirá todo.-dijo David sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Refugio?, ¿DE QUE HABLAN?.-dijo sin entender nada de lo que su alumno de tercer año le decía.

Mientras esto pasaba, David se acercaba a Umbridge que estaba amarrada en la red que le habían lanzado.

-MALDITO MUGGLE SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, YA VERÁS CUANDO EL MINISTRO SE ENTERE DE ESTO.

-Sabe directora lo que diga ahora me importa una mierda y solo quería decirle una cosa...esto es por METERSE CON MI ESCUELA.-dijo dándole un golpe en toda la cara con su puño descubierto.

La mujer quedó inconsciente al instante, ante los vítores de casi todo el colegio, ahí el castaño dijo:

-Asistente...ejecuta el programa Hogwarts...omega.

En ese instante todo el colegio emitió un tenue brillo, luego todas las personas empezaron a brillar con un aura blanca, David miró a Sofia y movió los labios diciendo algo, la chica que aún estando lejos pudo entender lo que esas palabras significaban.

-Sobrevive.-dándole la sonrisa más acogedora que pudo.

Por su parte Harry miraba a Daphne que se mantuvo firme aún cuando lágrimas se empezaban a formar, a pesar de que todos en el colegio se preguntaban que les estaba pasando para la rubia solo existía Harry en ese momento, quiso decir algo pero su garganta se atoró, aunque se había mentalizado para ese momento no sabía que palabra podría resumirlo todo, finalmente fue el pelinegro quien si tuvo la fuerza de hablar y dijo:

-Te amo.

La muchacha inconscientemente alzó la mano para acercarse por un momento más a su amado, pero su rostro sonriente y sus penetrantes ojos verdes fue lo último que vio antes de en un flash aparecer en un bosque desconocido en medio de la nada, el hechizo de David había funcionado, estaban parados todos frente a una gran mansión de tres pisos, en medio del claro de un bosque, se podía escuchar un rió, todo era como el castaño le había dicho, ahí la chica se percató que no solo estaban los estudiantes, maestros y aurores capturados, sino también los elfos domésticos y las criaturas mágicas que Hagrid ayudaba a criar, todos empezaron a alarmarse, tenia que guiar a todos, no podía hacer nada por Harry ahora, pero si podía ayudar aquí.

-Caballeros de Hogwarts que los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ayuden a Hagrid a controlar a las criaturas mágicas, Hufflepuf y Slytherin junten a los aurores y a Umbridge.-dijo la rubia con seguridad.

-GREENGRASS, ¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?.-preguntó casi al borde del colapso la vice-directora Mcgonagall.

-Guerra profesora...guerra.-dijo ahora llorando abiertamente.

 **Hola a todos, este es el último capítulo del arco de "Juegos de guerra" y el comienzo de la SEGUNDA GUERRA MÁGICA, ¿que creen que pase?, ¿quien creen que muera?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D**


	99. Aviso sobre la batalla de Hogwarts

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, se que se estarán preguntando: ¿por qué no he subido capítulos del enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry con David?, bueno, estoy trabajando en los capítulos, los cuales se vienen largos, al punto que los he tenido que ir dividiéndolos, me debato entre no subir nada hasta haber completado todo, para así evitar morderme la cola con el argumento y así tener tiempo de hacer varias correcciones para que todo salga bien, pero todo esto es relativo, en ocasiones me viene la inspiración y puedo terminar todo a la brevedad, yo estimo que al ritmo que trabajo puede que suba los capítulos entre una y dos semanas, no planeo que esto dure más que eso, por lo cual les pido humildemente que sean pacientes, espero poder recompensarlos, no olviden dejar en los comentarios lo que creen que va a pasar, yo leo todos sus comentarios y aunque no siempre alcanzo a responder si los tomó en consideración para la trama, les doy un abrazo muy fuerte y se vienen cosas interesantes.**


	100. C100-La batalla de Hogwarts I

-AQUÍ ANDERSON REPORTANDO UNA AMENAZA NIVEL OMEGA, NO ES UN ENSAYO, RIDDLE ATACARÁ SIMULTÁNEAMENTE LONDRES Y EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS.-dijo David con tono marcial a través de su reloj hacia el cuartel general del MI7.

En el mencionado lugar todas las alarmas se encendieron, las personas que estaban de turno empezaron a trabajar rápidamente, poniendo todos los protocolos de emergencia activados.

-AQUÍ STARK ENVIANDO UN MENSAJE A TODAS LAS FUERZAS DE ORDEN Y SEGURIDAD, EL PAÍS ESTA BAJO ATAQUE DE LORD VOLDEMORT.-dijo mientras su mensaje era enviado rápidamente tanto a las fuerzas armadas como a las agencias hermanas de inteligencia como el MI5, el MI6 y las demás organizaciones anti-mágicas como la agencia de seguridad mágica de norte américa, el servició mágico Francés o el centro contra amenazas mágicas de Alemania, entre otras.

Por otro lado Sirius Black y su novia Alison Walker cenaban en un restaurante en un barrio bohemio del centro de Londres, estaban pasándola de maravilla, había olvidado la última vez que fue a una cita formal con una chica, si es que tuvo alguna, cuando joven no creía en las relaciones formales, quizás se debía a que esto lo veía muy de la mano con las costumbres de su familia, la antigua y honorable casa de los Black, incluso en un momento recordaba que su madre hablaba de la posibilidad de casarlo cuando cumpliera trece años con su prima Narcissa, lo cual le daba asco de solo pensar, pero volviendo a la realidad tenia a una rubia que le causaba placer solo de verla, esta compartía su mismo espíritu libre y aventurero, le encantaban las motocicletas igual que a él, pero por otro lado era alguien con quien se podría proyectar, con quien poder formar una familia.

"Si James supiera lo que pienso se burlaría de mi igual que yo me burlé de él cuando empezó a ponerse más serio para conquistar a Lily "

-¿Te ocurre algo Sirius?.-dijo preocupada la mujer.

-Solo pensaba..solo pensaba.

-No se te vaya fundir el cerebro.-dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la frente del animago haciendo ademán de tomarle la temperatura.

-JA-JA-JA que graciosa.-dijo el hombre de largo pelo negro de forma sarcástica.

-Y dígame señor Black, ¿que problema lo obliga a llevar al límite sus facultades mentales y el ignorarme totalmente?.-dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre la mesa y ponía su mentón sobre estas.-soy todo oídos.

"Por Merlín...QUE SEXY SE VE..contrólate Black, ya ideaste un plan, aunque fue cortesía de lunático y en general sus planes solo salen bien para él...bueno no importa, eres un Gryffindor, no puedes tener miedo ahora".-se dijo a si mismo con ímpetu el hombre.

-Yo..-dijo mientras metía su mano derecha al bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña cajita.-¿quisieras ser mi esposa?.-dijo ahora abriéndola.

"Genial Sirius, el galán de Hogwarts fue el menos romántico al pedir matrimonio, estoy seguro que James me diría algo como eso"

La rubia abrió la boca sorprendida, en sus ojos se vio claramente emoción, justo cuando iba a responder con una sonrisa en su cara su rostro se desfiguró, su reloj empezó a brillar con una letra griega omega en tono rojo sangre.

-OH NOoo.-dijo inconscientemente.

El corazón de Sirius se rompió en ese momento y su rostro lo dejó saber.

-Ya veo..-dijo con toda la tristeza del mundo.

-NO, no me refiero a eso amor, si quiero casarme contigo, solo que tenemos el fin del mundo en este momento.-dijo mientras le señalaba su reloj.

El ex-Gryffindor entendió que significaba ese símbolo.

-Vayámonos.-dijo mientras sacaba un montón de billetes y los dejaba en el lugar.

En otra parte de Londres una pareja y un recién nacido salían desde la red FLU en la casa de los Tonks.

-Elizabeth, Daniel, ¿que hacen aquí a esta hora?, son poca más de las doce de la mañana.

-Pedimos disculpas por llegar de improviso Andromeda pero..

-Voldemort va a atacar Londres y Hogwarts, necesito que me hagas el favor de mi vida.-dijo con urgencia la medi-maga.

-Por su puesto, ¿de que se trata?.-dijo Andromeda amarrándose bien la bata de dormir.

-Necesitamos que cuides a Louis.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Nosotros iremos a luchar a Londres.-dijo ahora el esposo de la medimaga.

-Si nos ocurriera cualquier cosa ubica David y a Sofia.-dijo seria la ex-Slytherin.

-No se vayan sin mi.-dijo Tonks ya vestida con su atuendo de auror.-nos están convocando a todos, tanto aurores como a la orden fenix.-mencionó seria como pocas veces lo había sido en su vida.

Muy lejos, en la base de las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort una pelinegra sonreía emocionada.

-Es momento de poner al mundo patas arriba.-dijo presionando un botón.

Con esa acción empezó a intervenir las comunicaciones del país, los sistemas de suministro de electricidad y agua, finalmente hasta los sistemas militares fueron tomados, tan rápido y fácil como presionar una tecla.

-He perdido comunicación con la base...en todas las frecuencias, esto no me gusta nada...-dijo preocupado David.

-¿No usan satélites para comunicarse?.-cuestionó el peli-negro.

-Si, pero evitar todo tipo de señal indica algo más grande.

-Por el momento solo podemos enfocarnos en lo que tenemos en frente, a todo esto, ¿aun tienes tu poción _felix felicis_ de la clase de Slughorn?.

-Si, pero por el estado actual de mi salud las pociones tienen poco efecto en mi, pensaba usarla como último recurso, asumo que trajiste la tuya.

-Mi ex-maestro de pociones me mataría si no anduviera con un pequeño laboratorio de pociones en mi monedero.-dijo mientras sacaba un frasco transparente.-por el futuro.-mencionó mientras bebía la poción de suerte líquida.

-Y dime, ¿por que llegaste tan serio al gran comedor?.-preguntó el buscador de Slytherin.

-¿En serio hablaremos de mi vida personal cuando tendremos quizás la batalla más importante del mundo en unas horas más?.

-Tú lo dijiste, quedan horas para eso y es mejor que saques eso que te inquieta ahora.-dijo serio el pelinegro.

-Bueno..quizás ya no tenga importancia el ocultarlo, cuando me topé con Rose...ella me empezó a interrogar, que había hecho, con quien estaba, que porque no le había dicho nada y cuando quería decir cualquier cosa me volvía a interrumpir, lucia muy nerviosa.

-ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO, UN CRETINO, ¿CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA COMO MIRAS A LA CHICA GREENGRASS?, ¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA?.-dijo con tanta rabia que hasta su pelo pareció enmarañarse.

-No voy a dejar que me trates de esa forma, no eres mi novia y no te he dado motivos para que estés celosa.-respondió firme.

-¿Y QUE HAY DE LA CHICA WEASLEY?, TÚ LA BESASTE!.-respondió furiosa.

-No he estado bien mentalmente el último tiempo, lo de besarla a ella fue un impulso, pido disculpas por eso.-dijo apenado el castaño.

-Si querías el afecto de alguien, ¿por qué no me lo pediste a mi?.-dijo ahora con tono suplicante, contrastando con su agresividad inicial.-tú sabes lo que siento por ti, eres suficientemente listo para notarlo, yo estaría dispuesta a todo por ti, pero sabes que no soy tan valiente como tú, se que no soy muy atractiva, pero haré todo por ti, pero por favor no me abandones.

-Si eres atractiva Rose.

-Pero no me miras con deseo, se lo que las otras chicas dicen de mi, la cuatro-ojos Killigan, la que es tan insoportable que hasta su padre la dejo, la come libros, yo te necesito, pues nunca me había sentido tan feliz, por ser aceptada por alguien.-dijo ella acercándose más al muchacho.

-No tienes que basar tu seguridad en una persona Rose, eso no está bien.

-¿Y QUE ME IMPORTA ESO?, yo quiero ser feliz, ÚSAME COMO TÚ QUIERAS, PERO POR FAVOR NO ME ABANDONES.-dijo entre furiosa y suplicante mientras ella se acercó para finalmente besarlo.

Esta vez el tejón no sintió la incomodidad que sintió con Sofia, pero tampoco la pasión de los sentimientos de Arturo como cuando besó a Ginny, era un beso torpe, que transmitía necesidad de afecto y que al dárselo se derretía como un copo de nieve en verano, la chica temblaba de la emoción por lo que instintivamente envolvió su cintura entre sus brazos, eso pareció calmarla, quizás también era debido a que dentro de todos los cambios físicos que había sufrido el joven en el último tiempo se encontraba el aumento de la temperatura corporal, fuera lo que fuera, ella tranquilizo, los ojos azules de ella chocaron los cafés de él, David no podía negar que también le gustaba Rose, pero dos cosas le incomodaban, una su posible inminente muerte y la segunda lo extremadamente necesitada de afecto que se encontraba la adolescente, él podría sacar provecho de eso, sabía que muchos hombres controlaban a las mujeres a base de su debilidad emocional, pero no le parecía correcto, esta sería una de las pocas ocasiones que demostraría ser un Hufflepuff.

-Dime que no me dejarás por favor.-volvió a suplicar la chica arropada en el pecho de su compañero.

-Lo tendré que hacer, esto no está bien, pues no me estás hablando a mi, le estas hablando a tu padre.

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?.-rugió molesta.

-Buscas llenar el vació que dejo tu padre, conmigo.-dijo serio.

-¿TÚ QUE PUEDES SABER?, ESTÚPIDO MUGGLE!.

El pelinegro abrió la boca sorprendido, eso le dolió más que todos los insultos que los Slytherin le dedicaron en todo el año o su pelea con Harry juntos.

-David..yo no..-intentó decir arrepentida.

-Una persona furiosa tiende a decir lo que siente, es verdad, solo soy un estúpido muggle..por haber creído en que tú y yo podríamos..., ya no importa.-dijo dolido.

El castaño se soltó del agarre de la chica y emprendió rumbo hacia el gran comedor, por su parte Rose entró en un ataque de pánico.

"Cometí un error, no debía decirle eso, soy una tonta, no lo merezco, así se sintió mi madre,me abandonara igual que papá"

Sin pensarlo seriamente la chica levantó su varita y dijo:

- _Imperio_

Su victima se quedó paralizada por uno momentos.

-Te ordeno que me ames y no me abandones nunca.

Él se dio la vuelta, pero en vez de encontrar el rostro que le sonreía cálidamente cuando estudiaban juntos runas antiguas, vio el rostro más aterrador que pudo imaginar, los ojos de David parecían los de un dragón, con la pupila totalmente vertical, apretaba los dientes cual animal antes de atacar para dar paso a un poderoso rugido lleno de furia, por la impresión la chica soltó la varita y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo.

-NUNCA, VUELVAS A HACER ESO CON NADIE MÁS, ¿ENTENDISTE?.-rugió con rabia pero controlándose y volviendo a su aspecto normal.

-¿Qué te paso?.-preguntó mientras seguía temblando.

-Esta es la segunda razón por la que no puedo estar contigo, no me queda mucho tiempo, al menos como soy ahora, ¿estarías dispuesta a estar con alguien condenado a morir?.

-No, no podría.-dijo Rose con extraña sinceridad y valentía para ese momento.

-Ya veo, no te denunciaré por el hechizo que ocupaste.-dijo volviendo a emprender el rumbo hacia el gran comedor.

Rose, estando sola en el pasillo proceso mejor todo y entendió lo que sus acciones implicaron, poniéndose a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento.-dijo Harry.

-¿Por que lo sientes?.-cuestionó David.

-Por tu dolor y por darse en este momento, te admiro por mantenerte tan estoico.

-En mis entrenamientos con el MI7 nos entrenaron para saber afrontar la muerte de una forma constructiva, se que si vencemos a Voldemort todas las personas que amo serán felices, eso me motiva a luchar hasta el final, trato en no pensar más allá de eso.

-¿Y por que no te permites pensar en que vivirás?.

-Pues el apego a la vida traerá consigo el miedo a perderla.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, Harry quería ayudar a su compañero y David lo sabia, pero ninguno sabia como, pero el joven Potter siendo el más astuto de los dos llegó a una solución.

-¿Así que besaste a tres chicas en menos de un año?, eres todo un galán Anderson.-dijo de forma pícara.

-CÁLLATE POTTER!.-respondió colorado el aludido.

-Tu sobrina, su mejor amiga y la chica más lista de tu generación, ahora que lo pienso solo te falta una Slytherin para completar el grupo.-dijo riéndose.

-Podría sugerir hacer la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta pero en versión musical, en el que Daphne y yo seamos los protagonistas, ¿te gustaría eso Harry?.-dijo ahora asomando una sonrisa el tejón.

"Jaque mate".-pensó el buscador.

El niño-que-vivió entendió de inmediato el mensaje y prefirió quedarse callado, pues sabia que su novia por su amor al arte y por saber que David no tenia malas intenciones estaría dispuesta a participar en esa locura, con un beso y todo eso incluido.

El crepúsculo empezaba a asomarse por las montañas que rodaban al colegio, desde el techo de la torre de astronomía, el aire frió de la mañana llenaba los pulmones de los dos guardianes del colegio.

-Ahí vienen, se aparecieron al otro lado del lago negro.-dijo David con seriedad.-aun puedes irte si así lo deseas, tengo un traslador de emergencia.

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti?.-dijo con arrogancia Harry.-a pesar de que no partimos bien...te considero un amigo, yo no dejo a mis amigos atrás, haremos esto juntos, para bien o para mal esto se acaba hoy .-dijo ahora de forma seria.

-Gracias...por considerarme tu amigo.-dijo sinceramente conmovido el tejón.

-Mi señor, levantaron una barrera en torno al colegio.-dijo uno de los mortifagos.

-Así puedo verlo idiota, aunque todos sus esfuerzos serán inútiles, procedan con el ataque como esta planeado.-dijo Voldemort sonriente.

 **Hola a todos, finalmente ya empezamos con uno de los arcos que más había deseado escribir, el arco de "La batalla de Hogwarts", siendo honestos la emoción que tengo hace que sea muy detallista, lamentablemente no podré subir todos los capítulos como tenía planeado, ya tengo tres capítulos más de la batalla de Hogwarts escritos, pero aún tengo que hacerles varias correcciones, además aún no he empezado a escribir los capítulos de la batalla de Londres, pero haré el mayor esfuerzo para que la espera valga la pena, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, además de lo que creen que pasara, también les quería agradecer por su apoyo, ya este es el capítulo número 100 que subo y además estamos casi llegando a las 100.000 lecturas, una cifra que nunca pensé llegar a alcanzar, todo esto es gracias a su constante apoyo,un abrazo fuerte a todos :D**


	101. C101-La batalla de Londres I

La reina Isabel II de Reino Unido estaba en su cama en el palacio de Buckingham, había tenido una larga jornada, reuniones, ceremonias y más reuniones, por lo cual se sentía agotada, ya no era la joven que hace años fue, pero tenía que cumplir con su deber para con el país, aunque en ocasiones le gustaría no tener esas responsabilidades, más no podía, solo podía disfrutar de las horas de sueño que tenía, se acomodó en su colchón y se relajó, podía sentir como los brazos de morfeo la llevaban al mundo de los sueños cuando una alarma la despertó de golpe.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?.-dijo alterado su esposo, el príncipe Felipe de Edimburgo.-son apenas las once de la noche.

Las puertas de la habitación real se abrieron dejando entrar a Tom Scott.

-Sus majestades tenemos que sacarlos de aquí AHORA.-dijo con tono imperativo.

La pareja se miró y supieron de inmediato que algo malo pasaba, con rapidez se pusieron sus batas y bajaron escoltados por varios agentes de seguridad, pudieron ver como la guardia real se movía de un lado a otro, cargando fusiles de guerra.

-TENEMOS A LA REINA Y AL PRÍNCIPE DE EDIMBURGO, LOS REUNIREMOS CON EL RESTO Y LOS LLEVAREMOS AL REFUGIO.-dijo Scott a su reloj.-por aquí sus altezas.

El agente los condujo rápidamente al bunker bajo el palacio, ahí los esperaban ya el príncipe Carlos y su esposa Diana al igual que los nietos reales William y Harry.

-Madre, ¿que está pasando?.-preguntó el príncipe.

-No lo se hijo.-respondió preocupada.

-Estamos bajo amenaza de Lord Voldemort, ahora siguiendo los protocolos los enviaremos a un lugar seguro, por favor sujeten esto, no lo suelten por nada del mundo, puede que sientan un poco de manero, pero pasara tan rápido como llegó.-dijo mientras les pasaba una cadena de oro.

-¿Esto es un traslador?.-preguntó la reina con curiosidad.

-Así es su alteza, pero por favor apresurémonos.

Sin más consultas los seis miembros de la familia real tomaron el objeto seguidos por Scott.

-Ya es hora.-le dijo a uno de sus subordinados.

Este último sacó su varita, la colocó sobre el emblema que había en el medallón y este brilló, antes de que pudieran preguntar los muggles sintieron como si un gancho se hubiese incrustado en su estomago y los jalara, todo parecía girar a una velocidad muy alta, pero antes que ninguno de ellos pudiese gritar se detuvo y cayeron en algo blando.

-¿Se encuentran bien sus altezas?.-dijo Scott rápidamente ayudando a la reina a ponerse de pie.

-Sentí como un caballo me hubiese pateado en el estomago.-dijo el príncipe Felipe.

-La primera vez siempre es molesta, pero uno se acostumbra señor.

-¿Donde estamos?.-preguntó lady Diana.

-Estamos en los cuarteles centrales del MI7 princesa, la organización contra amenazas mágicas, las personas a mi lado los guiaran a sus habitaciones, su majestad y el príncipe Felipe deben acompañarme al centro de mando.

-¿Mami que pasa?.-preguntó el príncipe Harry de unos diez años.

Agachándose a su altura lady Diana le habló con voz suave a su hijo.

-Hoy vamos a tener un pijamada entre los cuatro, además de que tendremos invitados hijo.

Las palabras de su madre parecieron no satisfacer mucho al niño y a su curiosidad, pero por el sueño que tenía no quiso debatir más, la familia real fue conducida por varios agentes a una habitación previamente diseñada para acogerlos, mientras la reina y su esposo se dirigían al centro de mando. El lugar era un pandemonio, Scott se dirigió a su jefe, este estaba hablando con los demás miembros de las agencias anti-mágicas.

-No podemos enviar a los Jaeger a Reino Unido, Grindelwald puede decidir atacar Europa continental, sería peligroso tener a todas nuestras tropas en un solo lugar.-dijo el jefe del centro contra amenazas mágicas de Alemania.

-Concuerdo con él, Francia tendrá desplegados a sus Legionarios en Paris.

-Israel enviará unidades Golem de apoyo, tengo entendido que Hogwarts solo será defendido por..¿dos adolescentes?, llegarán en algunas horas.

-América contribuirá a controlar la amenaza con...

Pero antes de que el jefe de la agencia de seguridad mágica de Estados Unidos pudiese decir algo más la señal se cortó.

-¿Por qué perdimos la señal?-preguntó molesto Stark.

-Nuestras comunicaciones están siendo interrumpidas, perdimos control de los satélites, las comunicaciones de tierra, señor perdemos control de...todo.

-¿Que hay de los misiles balísticos?.

-También estos señor.

-OH por Dios...

Lejos de ahí dos alumnos del colegio Ilvermorny tenían lo que ellos llamaban "sus noches de vigilancia".

-HABLA IMBÉCIL O TE HAREMOS CANTAR, ¿DONDE COMPRAN LOS RASTREROS LOS HUEVOS DE DRAGÓN?.-dijo Harriet Potter mientras hacia levitar con su varita a un alumno de segundo año.

-Yo..yo..¿que?.

-¿ACASO NO HABLAS INGLÉS?, ¿DONDE COMPRAN LOS RASTREROS LOS HUEVOS DE DRAGÓN?.-dijo golpeándolo ahora contra la pared.

-¿QUE?.-volvió a preguntar el niño.

-DI QUE OTRA VEZ , TE DESAFÍO TE DOBLE DESAFÍO BASTARDO.-dijo mientras empezaba a sacar chispas desde la punta de su varita y le apuntaba en la cabeza mientras aún lo tenia contra la pared.

-Querida, él no va a hablar por las malas, tenemos que ser un poco más sutiles.-dijo Damian Anderson con tono amable.-no te haremos daño pequeñín, si es que nos dices lo que necesitamos saber.

-Yo...yo no se nada prefecta Potter, se lo juro.

-Oh claro que confío en ti, más mi varita no, _legeremens.-_ dijo la chica mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del niño.

Ahí pudo explorar las memorias de este, buscando lo que necesitaban, luego de unos minutos encontró el recuerdo.

-Ya tengo la información, _obliviate._

La cara del niño se quedó en blanco por unos instantes, para cuando recuperó la cordura sus dos atacantes ya se habían ido.

-Utilizan el superbowl para efectuar las transacciones, compran palcos privados para dicho fin.-dijo la chica.

-Aquí Anderson a la central, ¿escucharon la información?.

-Aquí central, tenemos una situación de DEFCON 1, Anderson necesitamos tus habilidades de hacker para entrar en las redes de comunicación de la OTAN, pues perdimos control de los misiles balísticos, no es un simulacro, procede junto con Potter a llevar a la gente a los refugios.

El adolescente de pelo castaño por un momento quedó sorprendido, pero rápidamente se concentró en su misión.

-Ve a donde la directora, yo me encargaré.-dijo mientras hacia aparecer una laptop desde su reloj.

-Cuídate.-dijo ella seriamente mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

El adolescente se sentó en las frías baldosas de granito de su colegio, se acomodó y empezó con su labor.

"Esto será divertido".-pensó mientras se lamia la lengua por la emoción.

Había ya amanecido en Londres, Petunia Dursley empezó con su rutina de todos los días, lo primero que notó que alteró su tranquilidad fue que cuando quiso ducharse, no salió ni una sola gota, bajó al primer piso para llamar al servicio de distribución de agua para que le dieran una explicación, más tampoco había tono, esto ya le parecía extraño, pero no quiso buscarle alguna explicación extraña, fue a la despensa debajo de las escaleras por un poco de jugo de naranja, cada vez que iba a buscar algo en ese lugar tenía una sensación extraña, pero siguiendo su política no le buscaría una explicación fuera de lo razonable, luego de servirse un poco de jugo y cortar un poco de fruta para desayunar prendió la televisión, luego de la muerte de su esposo y su hijo por un ataque al corazón por su elevado colesterol se había empecinado en estar en buena salud.

Todos los canales estaban con la misma imagen de fondo, una serpiente de plata sobre un fondo esmeralda, de nuevo, la sensación de que debería conocer ese símbolo le vino a la mente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse, pues la televisión empezó a transmitir, aunque no pudo evitar gritar por lo que vio, un hombre blanco como una calavera y ojos rojos como la sangre salia sonriendo ante la cámara.

-Buenos días mi estimada comunidad no mágica, permitirme tener el placer de presentarme, yo soy Lord Voldemort y déjenme contarles una pequeña historia, una historia de como ustedes.-dijo señalando a la pantalla.-han cometido las mayores atrocidades, se matan entre ustedes, dañan al planeta y aún así...se consideran civilizados, pues es tiempo de que su visión del mundo cambie de una vez y para siempre, hace muchos años, la magia crecía libre y fuerte por el mundo, pero sus ancestros persiguieron a los míos, a las brujas y magos, nos dieron caza como animales, quemaban a los niños inocentes en hogueras, obligándonos a finalmente a ocultar a nuestra sociedad entera, pero ya no más, desde hoy en adelante la gente mágica reclamara su destino como guías de la humanidad, desde hoy tomo el control de su mundo, quienes se unan a nosotros obtendrán misericordia y un buen trato, pero quienes se opongan obtendrán lo que sus predecesores le hicieron a los míos, fuego y sangre, por si tenían alguna pequeña duda del alcance de mi poder, ahora mismo tengo el control de sus servicios básicos, como su sistema de satélites y sus poderoso sistema de misiles balísticos, si no quieren que sus ciudades tengan un hongo radiactivo...mejor sean bueno siervos para sus nuevos amos.-dijo juntando las manos y sonriendo.

En los cuarteles militares muggles por varias partes de la capital británica, los mortifagos hacían aparición, rápidamente ponían bajo control a los soldados que estaban de guardia y se preguntaban porque habían perdido las comunicaciones, en unas pocas horas miles de hombres entrenados para defender a su país eran ahora servidores leales de Lord Voldemort y se preparaban para tomar la capital británica en su nombre.

Como la mayoría de los días en la capital del otrora gran imperio Británico el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes, pero no era un día normal, los semáforos no funcionaban, las televisiones no paraban de repetir un discurso de un hombre en túnicas negras, los servicios financieros tampoco operaban, la gente salió a las calles tratando de entender que ocurría, sin percatarse de una mujer en túnicas negras que caminaba a paso firme en dirección al símbolo del poder político muggle, el parlamento británico, son el imponente Big Ben a simple vista.

-Siempre quise hacer este hechizo.-dijo con la emoción de una niña Bellatrix Lestrange.

De la punta de su varita una chispa voló, al igual que la de varios mortifagos, para los muggles presentes les parecieron unas bengalas, más estas entraron en la gran torre del reloj, al principio solo hubo silencio, más luego de unos segundos esta empezó a explotar desde la base hasta donde estaba el reloj mismo.

-Que todos empiecen el ataque.-dijo Lucius Malfoy desde un comunicador dado por Brittany.

Cientos de dementores empezaron con su festín, atacando a los muggles que no entendían lo que les estaba pasando, los super-gigantes atacaron a los edificios y los hombres lobos empezaron su cacería y los militares muggles controlados iniciaron sus disparos contra la población civil.

En otra parte Gellert Grindelwald hacia arder el palacio de Buckingham, aún cuando habían personas dentro.

-A pasado mucho tiempo Gellert.-dijo la voz de un anciano.

El mago oscuro se dio vuelta para ver al que en un momento fue su mejor amigo, más este no tuvo ningún gesto para con él, solo levantó su varita y lanzó una maldición, Albus Dumbledore levantó la suya he hizo que su rayo chocara con el de su rival.

Bellatrix sonreía por la situación que para ella era el paraíso, el poder atacar a cuanto muggle se le pasara por delante, más algo la perturbo, figuras plateadas volaban por el cielo, entrecerró los ojos un poco y vio lo que eran.

-No...NO..NO...NO.-empezó a gritar histérica.

La causa de su malestar era que lo que veía como un conjunto de figuras plateadas saliendo de todas partes eran en verdad decenas y decenas de hechizos _patronus_ , animales de todo tipo iban a enfrentar a los dementores y proteger a los ciudadanos, luego repentinamente una explosión en la cabeza sacudió a uno de los super-gigantes, luego otra más para finalmente ver como algo le rebanaba el cuello, ahí vio como sujetos en armaduras de diferentes colores se aproximaban

-BELLATRIX LESTRANGE.-dijo Elizabeth Anderson con furia.

-Tú..eres la mocosa Rosier, ¿como esta tu maridito muerto?.-dijo riéndose.

-Listo para mandarte al infierno bruja.-dijo Daniel mientras le lanzaba una maldición que fue repelida por Lucius.

-Pero esta vez no estarán solos.-dijo Sirius junto a Allison quien ya vestía su armadura.

En torno a los magos habían tanto aurores, como magos y agentes del MI7, estos últimos ocupaban armaduras similares a las que David le había dado a Harry, pero en vez de ser negras eran blancas y seguían apareciendo más y más.

Ambos grupos se miraron por un instante hasta que la lugarteniente de Voldemort exclamó:

-ATAQUEN!.

Así se inició la batalla de Londres.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como les comenté previamente, tendremos capítulos intercalados entre la batalla de Hogwarts y la batalla de Londres, aquí ya vimos en acción todo el plan de Voldemort, ¿que les parece?, ¿que les pareció su discurso?, ¿les gusta que Petunia haya vuelto?, ¿quienes creen que mueran?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y compartir esta historia con sus amigos, un abrazo fuerte a todos :D**


	102. C102-La batalla de Hogwarts II

Cientos de mortifagos apuntaron sus varitas hacia el domo que cubría el colegio y cientos de chispas de colores volaron formando un arco sin ninguna dificultad hacia la protección mágica, esta brilló como cielo en año nuevo mientras resistía el embate de las muchas explosiones que se producían, la cúpula mágica empezó a disminuir en radio, el ataque funcionaba, con un gesto de su mano las tropas de tierra y aire de Voldemort avanzaron.

Montando escobas voladoras un grupo de mortifagos atacó desde el aire, continuando con el bombardeo, el segundo grupo fue a pie, atravesando el campo de quidditch y lo quemó de paso.

-Que bueno que Oliver Wood no está aquí.-dijo Harry mientras veía el acontecimiento nítidamente gracias a los lentes que había dentro de su casco negro.

-Él los hubiese matado a todos.-añadió David.

Los mortifagos avanzaron sin ningún problema por donde antes había estado el escudo, el grupo había formado una media luna entorno al establecimiento y estaban cercano a los muros protegidos por la barrera cuando el suelo a sus pies empezó a brillar.

-Buen viaje al infierno bastardos.-dijo Harry con una mirada gélida mientras en sus pupilas se veía el reflejo de sus enemigos que volaban en mil pedazos gracias a las runas explosivas que su compañero había diseñado.

La media luna ahora era de fuego, miembros de mortifagos volaban en todas las direcciones, Lord Voldemort abrió la boca sorprendido, el escudo no había cedido por sus ataques.

"Lo hicieron a propósito, quisieron que mis tropas avanzaran para atacarlas desde la tierra, MALNACIDOS!, ¿debería contactar con Brittany?, no, no, NO, YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT Y NO NECESITO LOS CONCEJOS DE UNA MUGROSA MUGGLE ".-pensó el Lord Oscuro.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un par de voces que venían desde el castillo.

-Hey Riddle, ¿que te pareció nuestro truco?.-dijo burlonamente Harry.

Gracias a la asistente los chicos solo tenían que hablar para que el colegio amplificara el sonido que ellos emitían.

-No hay nada mejor que mortifago asado para el desayuno.-comentó David.

-Me has decepcionado Riddle, pensé que como ex-alumno de Slytherin tendrías un plan más brillante, pero hasta un troll elaboraría una mejor estrategia.-continuó diciendo el niño-que-vivió.

-¿Que podemos esperar de alguien que perdió contra un bebe de poco mas de un año?, ¿acaso Harry te venció Lord-de-pacotilla golpeándote con su sonajero?.-dijo David riéndose.

-Creo que no les contó ese detalle a sus seguidores, como tampoco les contó el detalle que él es un mestizo, que su madre se enamoró hasta los huesos de Tom Riddle, UN MUGGLE.-dijo con tono aún más burlesco y recalcando con más énfasis lo último.

Tom Riddle estaba rojo o tan rojo como podía estarlo de furia, muchos de sus mortifagos, aún estando bajo la maldición _imperio_ se mostraron un poco confundidos por oír lo que dijo el mayor enemigo de su señor.

-NO LE HAGAN CASO Y SIGAN CON EL ATAQUE!.

El grupo en escobas siguió con su bombardeo desde los cielos, pero pareció que el escudo al encogerse se volvió más resistente, desde una de las torres del colegio algo plateado empezó a brillar, varias bengalas fueron lanzadas al aire y estas explotaron en el firmamento, el brillo era tan grande como la luz del sol, por lo que los brujos quedaron cegados por unos instantes, pero aunque su visión no funcionara sus oídos si, escucharon el sonido de cohetes acercándose, cuando pudieron recobrar la vista ya era demasiado tarde, misiles estaban encima suyo he hicieron explosión, unas decenas de mortifagos más fueron convertidos en polvo y en astillas de escobas rápidamente

-Buen tiro asistente.-dijo Harry contento.

-Gracias joven Potter.-se escuchó desde al lado de los dos adolescentes por parte del hada holográfica que se hizo presente.

Envíen a los gigantes, hombres lobo, dementores e inferis.-dijo el Lord Oscuro con voz fría, pero que denotaba molestia, los seguidores obedecieron y les clavaron jeringas tanto a los gigantes como a los hombres lobo, los primeros empezaron a crecer, pasando de medir viente metros a cerca de cincuenta, mientras que los segundos pasaron a convertirse en una versión más grotesca de su transformación normal, más grandes, más musculosos y más fuertes.

-¿El Galahad me protege contra los dementores?.-dijo un poco preocupado Harry

-No, así que sería buen momento para usar un _patronus.-_ respondió igual de preocupado David.-en mi casco cataloga a todas las amenazas como XXXXX, tú ve por los dementores y los inferi, déjame a los demás.-mencionó mientras emprendía vuelo.

-Gracias por preguntarme si me parecía ese plan.-dijo de forma irónica el niño-que-vivió.

Más Harry al sentir unas pocas pisadas de los cerca de 10 super-gigantes no se arrepintió de su labor.

- _Expecto patronun.-_ dijo mientras recordaba un momento con Daphne.

Ambos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, se habían quedado haciendo una tarea de transformaciones para Mcgonnagal, Neville se había ido y Tracey tenía sueño, ambos aprovecharon de pasar un momento a solas.

-Me alegro de no tener a la profesora Minvera como jefa de casa.-dijo el oji-verde.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-preguntó la rubia que se había recostado en el pecho del muchacho.

-Pues con lo estricta que es seguramente hubiese sido más difícil hacer todo lo que hacemos, las reuniones, pedir libros de la sección prohibida, Slughorn me dice que si a todo lo que le solicito, mientras no me meta en problemas claro, no me imagino como lo hacían mi papá y Sirius para no volverse locos con esa mujer.

-Seguramente usaron y abusaron de la capa y el mapa, casi nunca hablas de tu papá.-comentó la chica.

-Bueno...es difícil hablar de alguien a quien no recuerdas, cada vez que hablo con Remus y Sirius trato de imaginarme las situaciones que vivieron, pero...-empezaba a decir de forma triste mientras miraba el fuego de la sala común.

En ese momento la adolescente lo beso.

-¿Y por qué fue eso?.-preguntó sonrojado.

-Para que sonrieras y no estuvieras triste, más si no te gusta no te doy más.-dijo entre enojada y coqueta.

-No me molesta señora Potter.

Ahora era la rubia quien se sonrojo.

-No me deberías llamar así, aún no estamos casados.-dijo nerviosa.

-Pues eso es solo cuestión de tiempo, ¿o acaso no te gustaría estar conmigo y formar una familia?.

-Pues claro que sí, solo que..aún no se muchas cosas y no se como ser madre tampoco.

-Nadie a hablado de niños, aunque si me preguntas yo creo que serían hermosos pues tu eres hermosa.-dijo ahora él robándole un beso.

En ese momento Harry se sintió muy feliz, pues primera vez en su vida se proyecto más allá de Voldemort, pensaba en formar una familia con la mujer que ama, en tener hijos con ella.

Un líquido plateado salió de la punta de la varita de Harry, esta lentamente empezó a tomar forma convirtiéndose en una serpiente blanca-platinada.

-Ve muchacha, mantelos alejados del colegio, _accio saeta de fuego.-_ dijo el chico mientras de su monedero salia su más reciente adquisición en lo que escobas se refería y se montaba rápidamente en ella y volando sobre los inferis.

-¿Como acabo con los muertos vivientes?.-dijo el Slytherin por su comunicador.

-Quémalos, de cualquier forma posible, es la mejor opción.-respondió el tejón.

-A sus ordenes general, _incendio.-_ dijo mientras arrasaba el área por el cual corrían las viles criaturas oscuras.

-Por otro lado David lanzó su arsenal de misiles hacia los hombres lobo, que a pesar de sus mejores reflejos no pudieron escapar del todo a las explosiones, luego el muchacho bajo a tierra y sacando su espada con brillo rojizo empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra las bestias, las cuales no pudieron hacer frente a los cortes veloces, estos empezaban a hacer efecto rápidamente, pues ahora que se habían convertido en hombres lobos de forma permanente la cantidad de magia en su cuerpo era mucho mayor, magnificando el efecto del suero anti-magia, varios intentaron rasguñar o morder al muggle en alguna parte del cuerpo, más sus intentos fueron fútiles, pues el metal duende era impenetrable, el tejón sonreía, pues sus rivales caían como moscas.

"Nivel de sincronía al 50%, limite alcanzado, accionando limitadores".-dijo la armadura Lancelot a su usuario.

"Maldita sea, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto a la mitad, la armadura se siente pesada".-pensó para sus adentros el agente del MI7.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una sombra cubrió todo lo que él veía, esta era producida por un puño de gigante que lo impacto como si hubiese chocado con una montaña y lo mandó a volar contra el muro del domo que protegía el colegio, atravesándolo he impactando con una pared, de no ser por los encantamientos de inercia que protegían al adolescente, aún con metal duende el golpe lo hubiese matado.

-Asistente, envía bengalas en dirección a los gigantes, luego lanza misiles directo a sus ojos.

El hada holográfica acató la orden, más varios magos del resto del ejercito de Voldemort apuntaron sus varitas a las bengalas, ya viendo lo que hacían.

- _Reducto_.-pronunciaron varios a la vez.

Los explosivos luminosos no hicieron más que desaparecer, detrás de estas venían los misiles, los cuales fueron aplastados rápidamente por los gigante, que a pesar de su tamaño eran veloces.

Al ver que las armas muggles no causaban tanto daño a los gigantes, los mortifagos se armaron de valor nuevamente para seguir trabajando.

- _Fiendfyre.-_ pronunció Harry desde su escoba, una serpiente de fuego emergió, abrió sus fauces y empezó a devorar a uno de los gigantes, al tener material para consumir el animal mágico creció exponencialmente.

-TOMEN ESTO!-Gritó el buscador de Slytherin mientras redirigía su ataque desde el gigante a los mortifagos.

Al haber consumido a un gigante de unos cincuenta metras ahora ya no se podía distinguir a una serpiente, sino simplemente un mar de fuego que los devoró.

-DETENTE!.-gritó por su comunicador David a Harry.

El oji-verde entendió a que se debía, mantener bajo control ese hechizo le estaba consumiendo mucha magia.

- _Finite incantatem.-_ dijo con un poco de cansancio Harry mientras el mar de fuego desaparecía.

Al desaparecer algo brillante se divisó, era el agente del MI7 quien volaba hacia otro gigante, este trató de atraparlo con sus manos, más el adolescente usó sus arpones para cambiar rápidamente de dirección, como si se columpiara se dirigió a la cabeza de la bestia, hizo emerger una segunda espada, la golpeó con la que ya utilizaba y al instante adquirió el mismo tono rojizo, con precisión quirúrgica clavó ambas armas en los ojos del gigante, este aulló de dolor, luego usando los propulsores de su armadura se fue de ahí y se dirigió al siguiente, usando el mismo truco con sus arpones logró esquivar los manotazos que le intentaba propinar la más grande de las criaturas, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez le rebanó el cuello, los dos gigantes atacados cayeron muertos al cabo de unos minutos debido principalmente al efecto del suero anti-magia.

Las ametralladoras y las baterías anti-aéreas dispararon a cada gigante que intentaba golpear la barrera, más magos se intentaban acercar a la barrera para hacerle daño, pero Harry haciendo uso de sus habilidades como buscador los interceptó a todos.

- _Sectumsempra._ -decía mientras cruzaba cerca de ellos.

Varios magos cayeron de sus escobas por las heridas, por estar a una gran altura y por las protecciones anti-aparición del colegia hicieron que varios murieran más por el impacto que por las heridas.

Las horas pasaban, aunque para los dos guardianes del colegio parecían tan solo minutos, luego de casi cuatro horas de lucha el último de los gigantes había caído, junto con una veintena de hombres lobos, cerca de 80 magos y varias decenas de inferi.

-Retirémonos a la torre de Gryffindor.-dijo el estratega.

-Entendido.-respondió su compañero.

Ambos entraron al castillo por una de las ventanas que se abrió dándoles ingreso directo a la sala común de los leones, ahí pudieron apreciar que en esta estaban las cosas tal y como la habían dejado sus compañeros antes de irse a la última cena de Hogwarts.

-¿Como estás?.-dijo David.

-Cansado, pero eso se puede arreglar.-dijo mientras sacaba una poción revitalizante de su monedero.-esto es una puta locura, llevamos horas y siguen insistiendo.

-Ese es el plan, lo peor que nos puede pasar es que Voldemort piense claramente y considere que lo mejor es retirarse.

-¿Como están nuestras defensas?.-dijo el niño-que-vivió mientras se cambiaba una parte dañada de su armadura negra por otra nueva, ya que esta venía con piezas de repuesto.

-Asistente mapa de Hogwarts.-dijo mientras el colegio hacia aparecer una representación holográfica del establecimiento.

Ahí pudieron ver como desde las diferentes torres del colegio se lanzaban misiles y metralla contra algunos mortifagos que seguían intentando hacer colapsar la barrera.

-Como verás la zona cercana a los invernaderos ya a perdido la barrera, probablemente con el siguiente ataque perdamos el ala este, el corredor de transformaciones y la torre norte, más nos será beneficioso, pues las estatuas están posicionadas en los puentes que conectan hacia el gran comedor, aún tendremos el resto de las salas comunes si tenemos que escondernos.

-Si perdemos la torre norte significa que no nos podremos quedar aquí por mucho tiempo.-comentó el oji-verde.

-Me temo que no.

En el otro lado de la batalla, en el improvisado campamento de los mortifagos Lord Voldemort perdía la paciencia,esperaba otro tipo de batalla, supondría que los profesores liderarían la defensa, quizás algunos estudiantes, imaginó niños corriendo por todas partes del colegio, incluso esperó que los alumnos de Slytherin se unieran a su bando, más nada de eso ocurrió, solamente Potter y un mocoso en una armadura de metal que ningún hechizo que le lanzara le hacia daño.

-Mi señor, nuestras fuerzas siguen con el ataque, esperamos avanzar unos diez metros en la próxima hora.-dijo con timidez.

- _Crucio.-_ exclamó el Lord furioso hacia su subordinado.-¿DIEZ MÍSEROS METROS?.

-Mi señor.-dijo retorciéndose desde el suelo la pobre víctima.-la barrera se hace más fuerte a medida que avanzamos más, no sabemos que han hecho, pero eso es lo que podemos notar.

"Montón de inútiles, pero tienen razón, seguramente tiene a algún experto en magia de runas, esto no es solo un encantamiento de protección, sumado al chico Potter que a hecho lo que quiere sin que ninguno lo pudiese derribar, no me queda otra opción...traeré a Nagini".

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del arco de la batalla de Hogwarts, aquí ya entramos de lleno en el conflicto, ¿que les parece la estrategia que han ocupado los chicos?, ¿que creen que pase ahora?, no olviden comentar.**

 **Ahora comentaré sus comentarios del último capítulo:**

 **Ranmoon man: Efectivamente, los miembros de la familia real no son los actuales, como podrás apreciar he hecho el esfuerzo para que todo sea lo más adecuado a la época, por otro lado Brittany cumplió su objetivo, aunque aún hay más cosas que ella va a hacer, con Petunia quise graficar lo que estaban viviendo miles de familias ante el ataque de Voldemort, como spoiler te diré que Harry es hijo único pero Harriet si es pariente de él, ella y Damian tendrán mucha importancia a futuro.**


	103. C103-La batalla de Londres II

Londres era un campo de batalla, explosiones y chispas de todos los colores inundaban el ambiente.

-Aquí escuadrón Gamma, soldados iniciaron fuego contra nosotros en las cercanías del museo británico, los detectores de magia indican que están bajo la maldición _imperius._

 _-_ Aquí escuadrón Alpha, divisamos aviones de la real fuerza aérea, los detectores de magia indican que están bajo la maldición _imperius._

 _-_ Aquí escuadrón Lambda, buques de guerra ingresaron por el río Támesis, están volando los puentes, los detectores de magia indican que están bajo la maldición _imperius._

Stark desde el cuartel general del MI7 veía su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, un ataque total contra su país y ellos a oscuras, de no ser por antenas repetidoras que tienen los agentes en sus trajes y que permiten mantener la comunicación sin depender de los satélites estarían totalmente incomunicados.

-Que todos los agentes pasen a balas recubiertas con suero, disparen no a matar contra quienes estén controlados, los magos y los cazadores deben neutralizar a la menor brevedad a las fuerzas enemigas.

Los agentes obedecieron, empezaron a iniciar el fuego contra los muggles, procuraron no darles en algún punto letal, al entrar en contacto las balas de color rojizo con el cuerpo de los afectados estoy gritaron por un momento de dolor, más volvieron casi de inmediato a la normalidad.

-Soldados la ciudad esta bajo ataque, disparenle a todo lo que lleve una túnica negra.-dijo uno de los muggles del MI7 dentro de su armadura.

Los soldados estuvieron un poco confundidos, pero al ver lo que pasaba y la alerta que habían recibido antes de perder las comunicaciones se dispusieron a luchar.

Las ambulancias intentaban recoger heridos, pero cuando se acercaban a los civiles eran hechas volar en pedazos por un encantamiento, niños pequeños lloraban al ver que sus padres no se movían luego de recibir rayos verdes en el cuerpo, sin que pudieran comprender se desarrollaban combates que no solo eran trascendentales para el destino del mundo, sino también para las vidas de muchas personas.

Entre el humo y las explosiones llegaron al campo de batalla Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, el primero vio hacia un hombre lobo que intentaba morder a un niño que intentaba hacer reaccionar a su mamá ya muerta, pudo reconocer el pelaje, aún cuando ahora la criatura era mucho más grande que la última vez que lo vio.

-GREYBACK!.-rugió Remus Lupin con furia.

El hombre lobo se giró y a su manera formó una sonrisa, ya no tenía las cuerdas vocales para formular palabra alguna, pero ya no le importaba, su anhelo de convertir a todos los que quisiera y en todo momento en hombres lobo era un deseo que anhelaba por años, recordaba a ese niño, era muy similar a un mago del ministerio, que lo llamo "bestia inmunda", recordaba la satisfacción al morder a su único hijo y volverlo en eso que odiaba.

Remus lanzó encantamientos mientras Tonks se aparecía cerca del niño y lo sacaba rápidamente de ahí.

El hombre lobo abrió sus fauces mientras se acercaba dispuesto a dejar más que una cicatriz en esta ocasión, el ex-Gryffindor repitiendo el truco de su novia hizo una aparición y luego le lanzó una maldición a su rival que le impacto en su espalda, este aulló de dolor, pero para sorpresa del atacante la herida solo fue superficial, la bestia retomó su ataque y Remus volvió a hacer el mismo truco, pero a una distancia mayor, le hizo gestos al enemigo para irritarlo y este vino, no tenía mucho tiempo, sacó rápidamente un frasco con líquido rojizo y lo impregno sobre un pedazo de metal que había en el suelo, le hizo un pequeño encantamiento y espero, pero para que el hombre lobo no sospechara lanzó varios hechizos hacia él, algunos le llegaron más no lo detuvieron totalmente, cuando faltaban 5 metros el ex-prefecto se concentro, alcanzó a ver como una de las garras del oponente le rozaba la cara, pero también pudo apreciar como el pedazo de metal salia disparado y penetraba la carne de Fenrir Greyback.

Remus se re-apareció unos metros de ahí, pudo ver la agonía del hombre lobo, el suero anti-magia de David destruía las partes en las células responsables de generar la magia, si se aplicaba en un mago sentiría un dolor horrible como si le aplicaran un _cruciatus_ , pero a mayor nivel mágico..más dolor, pudo ver como en los ojos de Greyback había sufrimiento, pero por su parte, el noble Gryffindor prefirió por una vez no mostrar compasión, especialmente por el hombre responsable de años de sufrimiento, solo espero hasta que este simplemente dejó de respirar, de todas formas una vez colocado el suero en una criatura como él ya no había vuelta atrás.

-REMUS.-dijo Tonks mientras se acercaba a él.-¿estás bien?.-preguntó preocupada.

Más el ex-hombre lobo solo atino a besarla ahí mismo, aún cuando una guerra se libraba a su alrededor, la metamorfomaga quedó anonadada.

-Vayámonos, aún hay una guerra que ganar.

-Si...-dijo totalmente ida la peli-rosada.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre varios magos que atacaban a muggles indefensos.

-Tonks..hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo.-dijo mientras le lanzaba una maldición en la cara a un mortifago.

-Estoy un poco ocupada Remus.-mencionó mientras lanzaba un _incendio_ a unos inferis cercanos.

-No se si tengamos otra oportunidad.-añadió mientras creaba un _protego_ para protegerse de restos de edificios que caían por culpa de un avión muggle que atacaba irónicamente a los muggles por culpa de la maldición _imperio._

 _-_ Pues soy toda tuya.-dijo mientras hacia desaparecer los escombros que levitaban en la burbuja protectora.

-No me des la respuesta sin oír la pregunta primero.-puntualizó el hombre de castaños cabellos.-Tonks, desde hace mucho he sentido algo que nunca había sentido por ti, las noches patrullando junto han sido..mágicas.-dijo un poco baboso el hombre.

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo Remus.-dijo mientras empujaba al hombre a un callejón pues pasaba delante de ellos un super-gigante.-y no me importa la edad, yo te quiero tal y como eres.-mencionó ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

Más no pudieron seguir hablando pues el gigante recibió un disparo en la cabeza, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y pisó el edificio que daba con el callejón en el cual se escondían los dos magos.

Los aludidos corrieron seguidos por una nube de humo que los perseguía.

-Bueno lo que quería decirte, es que me alegra estar a tu lado, ya que..

-REMUS HAZ LA MALDITA PREGUNTA LUEGO PARA QUE TE RESPONDA QUE SI.-dijo ya hastiada de la demora.

-¿Nymphadora quieres casarte conmigo?.-dijo mientras saltaban hacia una tienda para protegerse del polvo.

El polvo los cubrió de pies a cabeza, ambos tosieron por las pequeñas partículas que ingresaban a sus pulmones, se limpiaron la zona de los ojos, pareciendo ambos un par de mapaches de tierra, Tonks sin más demora se giró hacia el hombre y dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-SI, QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA.-mientras se lanzaba a besarlo con polvo y todo.

Una vez se calmaron, Remus miró más detenidamente a su prometida y no pudo evitar reír.

-¿De que te ríes?.-dijo hinchando sus mejillas más de lo normal debido a sus habilidades mágicas.

-Es que JAJAJAJ pare...pareces un mapache.

La aurora se miró al espejo que había en la pared y aunque roto aun servia para su propósito, la futura novia miró a su novio y también se puso a reír, no fue gracias a una explosión y a un mensaje por los transmisores del MI7 que dejaron de hacerlo.

-TONKS, REMUS, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN?, necesitamos refuerzos, muévanse YA!.-dijo Allison molesta.

-Verdad que estamos en una batalla.-dijo Tonks como si hubiese olvidado algo trivial.

-Vaya usted adelante señora Lupin.

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de la batalla de Londres, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D

 **Con respecto al capítulo anterior:**

 **Ranmoon man: Tienes razón, Britanny tendrá mucha importancia para el resto de la historia, por otro lado en el siguiente capítulo se viene la super-Nagini.**


	104. C104-La batalla de Hogwarts III

-Debe estar bromeando señorita Greengrass.-dijo anonadada Minerva Mcgonnagal.

-Ojalá así fuera profesora, en este minuto Harry y David están luchando contra Voldemort, David creyó que este era el único lugar seguro para todos nosotros, me dijo que le dijera que empezáramos a generar protecciones, incluido el uso del encantamiento _fidelio._

La bruja se paso una de sus manos por la cara exasperada, pero en vista de su situación no le quedaba de otra.

-Filius empieza a levantar protecciones, incluida el encantamiento _fidelio,_ Horace reúne a los aurores y a Dolores, no los pierdas de vista, Pomona empieza a organizar a los prefectos y premios anuales para calmar a los estudiantes, yo luego iré a conversar con ellos.

Los tres maestros asintieron y fueron a realizar sus labores.

-Señorita Greengras, necesito que contacte rápidamente a la señorita Anderson para saber con que cosas contamos acá.

-Si profesora.-dijo la Slytherin.

Luego de varias horas se pudo lograr calmar a la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, aunque algunos no querían estar ahí y pedían que sus familias los vinieran a buscar, más no podían hacerlo.

-Les vuelvo a decir jóvenes que no es posible contactar a sus familias, de momento estamos en una situación de crisis, por el momento este es el lugar más seguro.

-Deberíamos estar peleando con David y Potter en el colegio, no escondiéndonos en esta granja.-dijo molesto Seamus Finnigan.

Varios Gryffindor apoyaron lo dicho por su compañero y quisieron volver al colegio a pelear, algunos Huffepluff, especialmente los de sexto año querían volver y apoyar a su amigo, los Ravenclaw consideraron que el quedarse en ese lugar era lo más prudente, finalmente los Slytherin no emitieron opinión alguna.

-¿Y que harías en la batalla?.-cuestionó Tracey.

-Pues..pelear.-dijo con ímpetu seguido por la aprobación de varios compañeros.

- _Expelliarmus.-_ dijo la castaña rojiza mientras desarmaba a su compañero.-felicitaciones Finnigan, estás muerto.

-Eso no es justo, no sabia que atacarías.

-Pues un mortifago no te pedirá una hora para atacarte.-respondió sarcástica la Slytherin.

-Seamus, tienes que ser razonable, no estamos en su gran mayoría listos para una guerra.-dijo Neville en tono conciliador.

-¿Y que te metes tú Longbotton?, con lo que a mi respecta no eres nadie para venir a sermonearnos, exceptuando tu uniforme no eres más que otra serpiente.-dijo Dean Thomas.

Varios alumnos de uniforme rojo y dorado apoyaron lo dicho por su compañero, para sorpresa de todos Neville se acercó a Dean y lo tomó de la camisa.

-Escúchame bien, mi mejor amigo está dando la vida por ti imbécil y te juro por mis padres que quisiera ser el primero luchando a su lado, pero si Harry y David hicieron lo que hicieron fue para que patanes como tú pudieran vivir un día más, si quieres echar todo ese sacrificio a la basura inténtanlo, pero lucharé con todo lo que tengo para que no logres dar ni un solo paso fuera de aquí.-dijo con rabia.

La casa de los leones no se esperaba la reacción de un miembro catalogado como tímido, pero a pesar de que no les agradara Harry, no podían evitar sentirse culpables por actuar sin pensar en que dos personas se habían sacrificado para que ellos estuvieran bien.

Por otra lado, Daphne, Sofia y la profesora Mcgonnagal revisaban la última parte de los terrenos de la familia de la tejona.

-Este es el mausoleo, no es muy profundo, por lo que no servirá de refugio, más es muy largo, más consideré prudente mostrarle todo profesora, estamos ahora en la parte más nueva, aquí descansan mis abuelos.-dijo señalando un par de tumbas de mármol.

En cada uno aparecía el nombre, la fecha de nacimiento y defunción de los individuos, además había una fotografía, Daphne y la subdirectora pudieron ver a los padres de Daniel y David, el primero era muy parecido a sus hijos, aunque con las facciones de su cara un tanto más duras, este compartía el color castaño de pelo y el mismo color de ojos de sus hijos, por otro lado la señora Anderson era rubia, con el pelo hasta poco por encima de los hombros, con una sonrisa cálida, era la misma que compartían los dos hermanos de Hufflepuff.

-Tu abuela era muy linda.-dijo Daphne.

-Ella era doctora, conoció a mi abuelo cuando este se accidentó en la universidad, iba en bicicleta, la vio y dejó de mirar por el camino en que iba, terminó chocando con un árbol.

-Por las fechas...¿tú abuelo era unos veinte años mayor que tu abuela?.

-Pues si, casi todos los miembros de mi familia son muy longevos, la mayoría murió en alguna guerra o de pena, este es mi bis-abuelo, murió poco después de que muriera su esposa y la historia se repite con todos los demás, cabe mencionar que hasta lo que sabía es que todos son varones, soy la primera mujer...desde Morga...-estuvo apunto de decir la chica cuando se percató que Daphne iba caminando hacia las partes más antiguas de las tumbas.

-¿Daphne?.

-Señorita Greengrass, ¿que sucede?.

Más la chica se puso a correr hacia la parte más antigua, el mausoleo se componía de varios corredores pequeños, todos unidos a un corredor central más grande, a medida que se avanzaba a las tumbas más antiguas la arquitectura cambiaba, luego de casi 10 minutos de recorrido llegaron al final, la arquitectura se parecía a la que uno podría encontrar en el castillo de Hogwarts, una gran puerta de roble impedía el paso, la cual no poseía ningún pomo o hendidura para colocar una lleve..

-¿Que hay aquí señorita Anderson?.

-No lo se profesora, nunca había venido aquí.

Daphne por su parte siguió caminando, con la mirada un tanto perdida, sacó su varita y empezó a escribir en la puerta, Sofía pudo reconocer que se trataba de runas antiguas, las reconocía de las tareas que hacía David, ante las cuales la puerta se abrió, la rubia entró seguida por las otras dos mujeres, la habitación era más amplia que las anteriores, en ella habían varias tumbas que más parecían sarcófagos.

-Princesa Daphne, ¿por qué nos trajo aquí?.-preguntó Sofia entendiendo que no era la chica de Slytherin la que estaba con ella.

-Esta...es la tumba de mi padre.-dijo mientras tocaba una tumba con la estatua de un hombre encima, esta tenia una espada y encima un escudo con el símbolo de la familia Anderson.-Nimue quería llevarlo lejos, pero la convencí de que descansara junto a mis abuelos Uther e Igraine, acá está mi amado esposo, Merlín.-dijo señalando una tumba cercana.-te extraño mucho mi amor.

La estatua de Merlín tenía grabada una serpiente de plata sobre un fondo verde, los simbolos de Salazar Slytherin.

-Aunque él nunca lo creyó, siempre fue todo lo que Salazar Slytherin quiso en un hijo, hasta el final de su vida este lo amo, consideré que era prudente que fuese enterrado así.

Más la rubia miró a una tumba que estaba en medio de la de su padre y la de su esposo, esta tenía inscripciones en latín, al leerlas no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

-Esta es la mía.-dijo no pudiendo evitar tener los ojos llorosos.-al final en la muerte pudimos estar los tres juntos.

-Señorita Greengrass, ¿que le sucede?.

Más la chica no fijo su atención a su maestra de transformaciones, sino más bien en unas tumbas que no conocía, su pulso se aceleró cuando empezó a leer la inscripción:

"Aquí descansa Andrew, hijo de Merlín y la princesa Daphne de Camelot.

-Mi niño..mi bebe.-alcanzó a decir antes de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la tumba del que en otra vida fue su hijo.

Las dos brujas se acercaron a tratar de calmar a la chica, la cual no quería separarse del lugar de descanso de su hijo, por otro lado, sin que se hubiesen fijado, había una tumba a la izquierda de Arturo, si a la derecha de este estaba su hija, a su otro costado estaba su único hijo varón, en su tumba decía:

"Aquí descansa Mordred Pendragón, hijo del Rey Arturo Pendragon y la princesa Morgana de Camelot ".

Tom Riddle lanzó un galeón al suelo y este actuó como traslador de la gigantesca serpiente, los mortifagos retrocedieron por precaución, esta se alzó lanzando un grito descomunal que aterró a todos los magos oscuros ahí presentes.

- _Nagini, mi preciosa amiga, lamento interrumpir tu sueño, pero dos insectos han resultado más molestos de lo esperado, destruye esa barrera con tu aliento querida._

La serpiente abrió sus fauces y empezó a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, luego como si fuese un rugido un rayo concentrado salió de su boca, sin ningún impedimento chocó contra el muro del domo y empezó a hacerlo retroceder de manera subida, si en una hora los mortifagos estimaban avanzar diez metros, el reptil lo había hecho en menos de un segundo.

-Hasta ahora hemos derrotado a cerca de un tercio de las fuerzas de Riddle, si seguimos así podremos...-iba diciendo David cuando el ruido como de un terremoto llenó todo el ambiente.

-¿Que fue eso?.-preguntó Harry.

-ASISTENTE.-dijo el tejón llamando a la representación del colegio.

-Una serpiente gigante lanzó fuego demoníaco concentrado como un láser hacia la barrera, esta a retrocedido veinte...treinta..cuarenta metros.-dijo cuando el ruido paró.-la criatura a suspendido su ataque.

Vapor salia de las fauces de la bestia mientras todos los mortifagos miraban asombrados lo hecho por la mascota de su señor.

-AQUÍ STARK, ¿DAVID ME ESCUCHAS?.-dijo desde el comunicador de ambos muchachos el jefe del MI7.

-Anderson aquí señor.

-Gracias a Dios, ¿cual es su situación?.

-Evacuamos a la totalidad del colegio, solamente quedamos Harry y yo, las fuerzas de Voldemort se componen de gigantes, hombres lobo, dementores, inferi y magos, hemos podido derrotar a un tercio de estas fuerzas, pero ahora trajo a una serpiente gigante, le enviaré información de inmediato.-dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor para hacer un análisis de la amenaza.

" _Analizando...".-_ dijo la computadora-"criatura mágica categoría XXXXXX, imposible de combatir, se recomienda huida inmediata".

-Muchacho, usen sus trasladores de emergencia, no podrán contra esto, hagan explotar el colegio.-dijo serio Stark.

-Entendido señor, asistente prepara la auto-destrucción del colegio, tiempo de detonación un minuto.

-Comprendido joven Anderson, activando sistema de...-dijo antes de callarse la voz del hada holográfica.

-No interfieran de ahora en adelante, yo me encargaré de Potter y el muggle, _ataca con todas tus fuerzas Nagini y derriba ese domo.-_ siseó Lord Voldemort.

Un nuevo temblor sacudió a la torre de Gryffindor, ahí los jóvenes pudieron ver que nuevamente la serpiente había lanzado otro rayo, pero con más intensidad, haciendo que el domo finalmente colapsara y generando una pequeña explosión, producto de la sobre-carga de energía, la torre desde donde emergía la protección mágica era la misma donde estaba la sala de menesteres y la sala común de Ravenclaw, ambas ahora no eran más que escombros.

-¿CHICO QUE PASÓ AHÍ?.-gritó Stark desde la base.

-Señor, tenemos un cambio de planes.-dijo el tejón mientras veía junto a Harry como entraban inferis a la habitación rompiendo las ventanas.

Una de estas criaturas le cayó a Harry encima, gracias a su traje los rasguños no le hicieron daño, balanceándose hacia atrás y recordando las clases de defensa personal del Hufflepuff recogió las piernas y pateó lejos a la criatura, Harry tomó su varita y convocó un _incendio,_ usando su control en la magia hizo que formara una anillo de fuego para protegerlos a ambos, las criaturas gruñían y se enfurecían más.

-¿Algún plan Anderson?.-dijo el niño-que-vivió concentrado en mantener la protección.

-Hazlo crecer.-dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña bomba de mano que sacaba de uno de sus compartimientos, apretaba un botón y la lanzaba cerca de los inferi.

- _Engordio._

El pequeño reloj de la bomba de mano ahora era mucho más grande, del tamaño de un mueble, por lo cual sus símbolos eran más claro, era un temporizador, el cual decía que tenían menos de treinta segundos para salir de ahí, el usuario de la armadura Lancelots acciono el pequeño cañón de partículas, apuntó a la pared y de un disparo la hizo desaparecer.

-YAA!.-rugió apurado mientras saltaba junto con Harry por el orificio.

10..9..8

- _Accio saeta de fuego-_ dijo el oji-verde mientras abría su monedero y emergía el dispositivo mágico para volar.

4...3...2..

-"Modo volador".-pensó el castaño para tomar vuelo.

1...0

Algo brillante emergió desde sus espaldas, la luz vino antes de la onda de choque, ambos chicos fueron violentamente sacudidos al ser engullidos por parte de las llamadas, pero alcanzado a emerger sin mayor daño, exceptuando por unas ramas quemadas de la escoba de Harry.

-ME DEBES UNA ESCOBA NUEVA ANDERSON.-dijo molesto.-¿QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?.

-C4, un explosivo militar, con unos pocos gramos ya obtienes una explosión para destruir una casa pequeña, al hacerlo crecer creaste por lo menos unos 100 kilos de esa cosa, además...OH MIERDA.-dijo el tejón interrumpiendo su explicación cuando vio que la serpiente gigante les apuntaba nuevamente.

-ESQUIVA!.-gritó Harry mientras empujaba fuertemente su escoba.

Por los pelos lograron escapar del disparo de la criatura, este impacto en la torre de astronomía haciéndole un orificio gigante y logrando que colapsara.

-Harry...este es el último horrocrux, la frecuencia de su mágica coincide con la que tenias tú cuando también era uno.

Más buscador no tuvo tiempo de responder pues algo surcaba los cielos cerca de él.

-POTTER!.-dijo lleno de satisfacción.

Su aspecto era todo menos humano, su piel era blanca como la de una calavera, donde debería haber una nariz había dos pequeñas lineas que le daban un aspecto de serpiente, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-YA NO TIENES DONDE ESCONDERTE POTTER, LA SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA DE SU MADRE NO TE SALVARÁ AHORA.-dijo con confianza y una sonrisa malévola mientras este le lanzaba un hechizo asesino.

El joven mago se dispuso a responder el encantamiento cuando un escudo de metal se interpuso entre él y la maldición.

-NO TE DEJARÉ RIDDLE.-dijo David utilizando los parlantes de su armadura.

- _Nagini encargate del muggle, pero no lo mates.-_ dijo en lengua Parsel el mago oscuro pero recordando su promesa a Brittany.

-Harry, yo me ocupo de la serpiente, tú distrae a Riddle el tiempo necesario.

El aludido miró a su compañero que lo había salvado, aún con su casco podía sentir la ansiedad, con determinación joven Potter le dio la espalda a su compañero y fue a encarar a su rival.

-HEY SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA, YO SOY TU RIVAL.-dijo el caballero para llamar la atención de su rival mientras desplegaba todo el arsenal de misiles que tenia.-MUERE.

Decenas de misiles emergieron y salieron disparados hacia el objetivo, estos generaron una inmensa explosión que hizo retumbar todo el colegio, una gran cortina de humo de elevo por los aires, pero un rugido emergió de la oscuridad.

-No es posible.-empezó a decir David mientras el monitor de su casco le indicaba que la criatura seguía existiendo y sin ningún rasguño.

"¿Que ocurrió?".-preguntó mentalmente a su computadora.

 _-Una serie de 100 hechizos protego se posicionaron uno tras otro, creando un escudo, todos generados por la criatura._

"Mierda".-pensó mientras cambia a su riffle de francotidador.-"probemos con una bala cubierta de suero anti-magia".

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar la cola de la serpiente empezó a crecer y a dividirse, dándole, desde la perspectiva de David, la apariencia de un pavo real.

Estas atacaron con una velocidad increíble, apenas dándole tiempo al tejón de desplegar sus escudo voladores, estos impactaron en estos, pero venían con tal fuerza que los arrojaron muy lejos, el Hufflepuff logró cortar el primer de los tentáculos cuando estuvo a su alcance, pero los demás dieron de lleno en el cuerpo.

"Mis movimientos son muy lentos, los limitadores me impiden reaccionar más rápido".

Los tentáculos sujetaron de las extremidades al muggle, impidiéndole el movimiento, estos cada vez iban envolviéndolo más con fuerza, más este activó los propulsores en sus pies para impulsarse, al soltarse un poco el agarre de la criatura usó su espada para cortar los lasos que lo mantenían atrapados, más no le quedó opción que retroceder, se ubicó sobre el techo del gran comedor, la bestia no parecía preocupada y avanzó lentamente.

-Hasta ahora me está ganando, pero por lo que pude ver en mi monitor cuando activa sus tentáculos el escudo mágico cae, además parece estar redirigiendo energía en sanar las partes dañadas, bien creo que este será mi último trago.-dijo sacando y bebiendo rápidamente la poción _felix felicis.-_ no queda de otra...unidad siete, código primario...PENDRAGÓN.

En el cuarto de control del MI7 pudieron ver como el chico había hackeado su propia armadura y desactivaba todos los limitadores.

"Deja que tu ira arda hijo mio, que muera el niño y que nazca el dragón, renace en fuego".-escucho David en su cabeza.

"Esa voz...¿Arturo?".

Más no volvió a escucharla.

"Este es la última oportunidad, tengo que conseguir destruir a la serpiente o Harry no tendrá ninguna oportunidad, nadie tendrá oportunidad, si no lo detengo aquí, mataran a Harry, a todos en la escuela".-pensaba mientras recordaba a las personas y los momentos que vivió con estos.

"Chicos.."

-Otra ronda de cervezas de mantequilla por nuestro amigo David que nos consiguió 20 puntos extra por su informe de runas.-dijeron Edward y Jacob mientras Cedric y Cho levantaban sus vasos sonriendole.

"Los Weasley...".

-Gracias Profesor por el kit de bromas muggles.-dijo George.

-Le daremos buen uso.-añadió Fred.

-Nada de esos par de jovencitos, podrían poner a David en un aprieto en el colegio, querido te tengo esto de regalo, eres alto como Bill y corpulento como Charly, espero que te quede bien.-dijo la señora Weasley al darle un suerte negro con una D dorada en el centro, los colores de Hufflepuf.

-MOLLY MOLLY, MIRA, DAVID ME DIO UN LIBRO DONDE EXPLICA COMO VUELAN LOS AVIONES, OH POR MERLIN OH POR MERLIN.-dijo el patriarca pelirrojo mientras saltaba en un pie todo emocionado.

"Mi familia"

-David mira, mamá y papá nos enviaron una foto de Louis, tiene el pelo negro y los ojos de mamá, además de la foto que nos tomamos en navidad los cuatro.

El recuerdo de su padre siendo desmembrado y su madre gritando de dolor a medida que su cabeza iba creciendo lo invadieron.

-NO ME QUITARÁS A NADIE MÁS!.-gritó en el rugido más grande que había dado en su vida, dejando salir su ira como si de un maremoto se tratase.

-Señor...esto...no es posible.-dijo una de las funcionarias que vigilaba el estado del muchacho.

-El nivel de sincronía es del 300%.

-Su nivel de draconina excede todo lo anterior, su núcleo mágico a eliminado lo que le quedaba de humano, su metabolismo...señor su temperatura corporal supera los cien grados.

"David...¿en que permitimos que te convirtieras?".-pensó Stark con genuino temor.

Bien bastardo...VEAMOS QUIEN LLEGA MÁS RÁPIDO AL INFIERNO!.-Grito David con los ojos totalmente transformados en los de un reptil mientras se abalanzaba contra su enemigo en su última pelea.

 ** **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de la batalla de Hogwarts, ya supimos en que anda haciendo el resto del personal del colegio, ¿que les pareció la respuesta de Neville a Dean?, ¿que les pareció la escena en el mausoleo de los Anderson?, ¿que opinan de la identidad de los padres de Mordred?, ¿creen que Voldemort pueda ganar al ocupar su último as bajo la manga?, ¿en que piensan que se a convertido David?, ¿que creen que hará Harry para vencer a Voldemort?, no olviden votar y dejar su comentario, un abrazo fuerte a todos :D****


	105. C105-La batalla de Londres III

Chispas de colores iban en dirección a Bellatrix, con un movimiento de varita desvió varias maldiciones, pero eso no quito la sensación que transmitían los ataques, ira, la medi-maga mantuvo a la defensiva a la lugarteniente de Voldemort.

"Esto no es posible, la mocosa Rosier no era tan buena duelista".

Con molestia la maga oscura hizo levitar los escombros de un edificio cercano y los arrojo, más la ex-Slytherin les aplicó un hechizo reductor que los hizo desaparecer.

"¿Crees que no me preparé para este momento?".-pensaba para si misma Elizabeth mientras hacia memoria.

La bruja recordaba todo lo ocurrido después del ataque a la casa de sus suegros, los aurores Longbotton habían llegado a la escena del crimen, horrorizados por lo que habían visto.

-Buscaremos a esos malditos Elizabeth, ellos pagaran, tenlo por seguro.-dijo Frank.

-Logré que se calmara tu cuñado, fue necesario el aplicarle un hechizo para que se quedara dormido el pequeño, no me quiero imaginar todo lo que vio.-dijo Alice mientras le entregaba un David de tan solo cuatro años.

"Pero esas dos amables personas también cayeron bajo las manos de Bellatrix Lestrange".

Los primeros meses luego del ataque fueron de los más horribles en la vida de la mujer, a su marido lo habían logrado estabilizar, pero tenía tantas maldiciones que no había nada que los medi-magos pudieran hacer, los abuelos de su esposo la recibieron en su casa, más un ambiente de luto se sentía en el hogar.

-Porque no estuve ahí..mi único hijo me necesito y no pude salvarlo.-decía con impotencia el señor Anderson mientras golpeaba una pared como se había hecho costumbre.

-Elizabeth, hija ven a descansar un poco, no has dormido bien en mucho tiempo, piensa tu bebe.-dijo la abuela de su esposo.

-Lo se, pero me preocupa también mi otro bebe.-dijo mientras observaba a David.

"David no hablaba, era como si un dementor le hubiese robado el alma, solamente reaccionaba cuando me veía hacer magia, ahí se ponía a gritar y a llorar ".

Un ejemplo de esto fue cuando un día Elizabeth estaba sola con David, ella se puso a cocinar algo para el almuerzo y decidió ocupar magia, ahí oyó un grito del pequeño.

-DAVID, ¿QUE PASA?.-preguntó preocupada.

-HACES LO MISMO QUE ELLOS, CON ESO MATARON A PAPÁ Y A MAMÁ, CON ESO LASTIMARON A DANIEL.-dijo señalando la varita de la bruja.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces en que el niño se asusto al ver la magia, por primera vez en su vida Elizabeth Anderson pensó en no volver a hacer magia, por su hijo haría lo que fuera.

Una noche el pequeño niño se despertó y fue a la habitación de la bruja:

-Ely...¿donde están mi papá y mi mamá?.

-David...ellos..

-Los extraño...-dijo empezando a llorar.-¿por que esa gente mala nos atacó?, ¿que les hicimos?.

-No hicimos nada malo mi amor.-abrazando al pequeño.-yo estoy aquí y también los abuelos, tendrás pronto un hermanito o hermanita, todo estará bien.-dijo con la voz quebrada.

No importaba a cuantos psicólogos llevará al pequeño, ni lo que sus abuelos intentaran para alegrarle el día, el niño se lo pasaba sentado en un sofá sin decir nada, de la casa en la que vivían pudieron recuperar pocas cosas luego de la batalla, una de ellas eran los cómic que Daniel colecciono a lo largo de lo años, el pequeño infante empezó a revisar y encontró el gran tesoro de su hermano, la edición número uno de Batman, se puso a leerlo, Elizabeth vino con galletas de chocolate y encontró leyendo al niño, más algo cambió, la actitud sin vida se había esfumado, pero fueron las palabras que emitió la que aterraron a la mujer.

-Yo...los haré pagar...-dijo con más seguridad.-los cazaré...a todos ellos, haré que me los magos me tengan miedo, te lo juro por mis padres.-dijo llorando.

El tono tan frío con el que el niño había pronunciado esas palabras le hicieron a entender a la mujer que su hijo ahora no era un infante, sabía que desde ese momento él se había convertido en otra cosa.

"El robarle la infancia a David es algo que nunca les perdonare".

Desde ese entonces su cuñado no se despegó de los libros de magia de su hermano, quería aprender todo lo posible, luego llegó Sofia, la cual creció grande y fuerte, pero sin su padre.

-¿Mami cuando despertará papá?.-preguntó una Sofia de cinco años.

-No...lo se querida.-dijo con la voz quebrada mientras veían desde un vidrio como medi-magos intentaban nuevamente sin éxito sanar a Daniel.

En ese momento escucharon un revuelo en los pasillos cercanos a la entrada del hospital, Elizabeth pensó que sería bueno sacar a los niños, solo fue por la insistencia de estos que los había dejado ver el tratamiento, ahí vio la razón del alboroto, Lucius Malfoy y su familia se engalanaban como pavos reales junto al ministro.

-Es un placer estar junto a todos ustedes para inaugurar la nueva sección del hospital San Mungo, con la cual podremos atender a más pacientes, pero todo esto no podría ser posible de no ser por la generosa donación del señor Lucius Malfoy.

Los periodistas tomaron decenas de fotos, Elizabeth apretó inconscientemente las manos, las cuales sostenían a sus dos pequeños, miró a Sofia quien observaba sin entender aún quienes eran esas personas y como les habían arruinado la vida, más David los miraba con odio, no habían más de diez metros entre ellos y los Malfoy, cuando estos venían saliendo, alcanzaron a escuchar una conversación entre Lucius y su hijo Draco de unos seis años.

-Padre, no entiendo porque nuestro dinero servirá para atender a mugrosos muggles, se deberían sentir honrados de los hechizos que los leales al señor oscuro les aplicaron.

-No seas imprudente Draco, no se hablan de esas cosas en público.

Elizabeth pudo ver como el agarre que su mano tenia con su cuñado se debilitaba, veía como levantó un pie y se dirigía hacia el hijo de Malfoy, con la expresión no quedaban dudas de lo que iba a hacer, llevaba ya cuatro años de entrenamiento con el MI7, pero aunque fuese un prodigio aún le faltaba la madurez para saber cuando actuar, algo que como Slytherin ella había aprendido.

-David, NO.-dijo de forma tajante.

-Pero él..

-Se lo que dijo ese niño malcriado, pero no es el momento, ni el lugar, no desperdicies todo lo que estas haciendo, llegará nuestra hora.

"Y esa hora llegó".-pensó mientras subía los escombros de un edificio persiguiendo a Bellatrix.

-NO HUYAS COBARDE.-gritó la mujer.

-¿CO..COBARDE?.-respondió molesta la aludida.

"Bella no caigas en su juego, hay demasiados magos y muggles luchando con esta traidora, tienes que buscar un mejor terreno".

Pero a pesar de que sabía que la situación no era del todo favorable el orgullo pesó más, atacó con la maldición asesina, más su intención no era atacar a la mujer, sino terminar el trabajo que no hizo años atrás, matar a Daniel quien luchaba contra Lucius.

Elizabeth notó eso y lanzó un hechizo, este choco contra el de Bellatrix desviándolo.

-CON MI ESPOSO NO PERRA!

Ráfaga tras ráfaga de maldiciones atacaron a la mortifaga, una de estas impacto en el suelo haciéndolo estallar y provocando que la ex-integrante de la familia Black rodara por la montaña de escombros.

"Por años me preparé para este momento, entrene con ex-aurores que se unieron al MI7, estudie tus hechizos y tu estilo de duelo, todo para este momento".-pensó la mujer de negros cabellos.

Bella por su parte tocio por el polvo y se volvió a incorporar, más su rival acortó la distancia entre ambas haciendo una aparición y le dio una patada en toda la boca, la sangre no tardó en aparecer, más Elizabeth aprovechó el instante para desarmar a su rival, esta ahora estaba indefensa, hizo levitar a Bellatrix en el aire.

-Por muchos años soñé con este momento.-dijo con calma.

-Mi señor acabará contigo mocosa, mi señor te destruirá a ti y a tu horrenda familia de sangres sucias.-dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa maniática.

- _CRUCIO._

La maldición no tuvo impedimentos para hacer sentir a la mujer como si miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo se clavaran en su cuerpo, gritó, pero esto no parecía aplacar el sufrimiento.

Elizabeth quería seguir, hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a los Longbotton o quizás hacerle crecer la cabeza hasta que estallara, usar la maldición asesina era muy rápida, no, tenia una venganza mejor que todas las demás juntas, de su túnica sacó un cuchillo cuya hoja tenia un tono rojizo, con este le hizo un corte en el lugar donde su rival tenía la marca tenebrosa, aunque la herida no era lo suficientemente profunda para desangrarla la mujer empezó a gritar peor que con el _crucio,_ sentía como si estuviera muriendo, el dolor partió de la zona del corte y se expandió velozmente por todo su cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos el dolor paró, Bella tenia la vista nublada, pero alcanzó a ver su varita, usando lo que le quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad se arrastró hacia esta, sonreía para si misma, ahora mataría la mocosa de una vez por todas, nada de jugar con la comida, la haría trizas de una vez por todas.

- _Avada kedavra.-_ dijo con los ojos inyectados de furia y una sonrisa de triunfo.

Más nada ocurrió.

- _Avada kedavra.-_ gritó con más fuerza.

Pero ninguna chispa salió.

-Que demonios...-dijo con autentico miedo mientras miraba su varita.

-Te di un castigo peor que la locura o la muerte, te convertí en lo que más aborreces, ya no serás un dios, sino un mortal y nunca harás daño alguno a nadie, desde ahora serás una muggle.

-No.-dijo casi en un susurro.-no..nO..NO...NOOOO!.-gritó ahora con impotencia.- _crucio, avada kedavra.._

La bruja empezó a decir todos los hechizos que se le venían a la mente, pero ninguno vino ante sus palabras, mientras seguía con sus infructuosos intentos Elizabeth procedió a envolverla con cadenas y luego dejarla inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en Ilvermorny todo se volvió un pandemonio, soñaron las alarmas especiales en caso de ataque nuclear, desde el fin de la ley Rappaport en 1962 hubo un incremente en las relaciones entre el colegio y el gobierno de estados unidos, ese mismo año fue la prueba de esa nueva alianza, esto debido a la crisis de los misiles cubanos, un representante del gobierno nomaj fue al colegio y les explicó las implicaciones de una bomba nuclear, por lo cual debajo del colegio se crearon bunker anti-nucleares y reforzados con magia, dentro había comida e insumos para diez años, tiempo suficiente para que el aire se limpiara y el invierno nuclear subsecuente pasara, por norma siempre se hacia un ensayo una vez al año, la mayoría se lo tomaba de forma divertida por perder clases, más esta vez la alarma no seso luego de cinco minutos.

-Ya completamos la evacuación.-dijo Harriet Potter a su novio.-solamente faltas tú.

El aludido levantó un dedo dándole a entender que estaba concentrado en algo, la chica entendió el mensaje, conocía desde que tenía memoria a Damian, lo había visto convertirse de un niño introvertido de Texas a ya casi todo un hombre.

-Lo tengo...lo tengo...TE ATRAPÉ.-dijo mientras terminaba de cargar un programa.

-¿Lo lograste?.-preguntó la chica.

-Me ofende la desconfianza querida, ¿creíste sinceramente que habría un hacker que me pudiera superar a mi?.-dijo sonriendo el muchacho de pelo castaño pero fingiendo hacerse el ofendido.

-Si no mal recuerdo a los siete años el gobierno te atrapo.-refutó ella de forma irónica.

-Ellos hicieron trampa, de haber usado solamente tecnología de la tierra no me hubiesen detectado, más encima tuve que hacerme cargo de Frank, ese perro mugroso...pero bueno, volviendo al trabajo, logré darle una pequeña sorpresa a nuestro amigo con obsesión por misiles nucleares, los cuarteles de la OTAN deberían estar volviendo a la normalidad.

-Daré el aviso para que todos salgan de los bunkers.

-No no no, podemos esperar una media hora más.-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo en el que estaba trabajando y tomaba a la chica de la cintura y la daba vuelta.-tenemos el castillo para nosotros solos, sin ninguna interrupción.-dijo ahora con voz más coqueta.-creo que me merezco un premio por salvar al mundo.

-Si, te mereces un premio, pero tendrá que esperar a que demos aviso a los demás de que todo esta bien.-dijo al muchacho.

"Que aguafiestas".-pensó el muchacho con desgano.

-Deja de pensar que soy aguafiestas y vamos.-dijo mientras le daba la mano.

-Nuestra relación es un poco asimétrica, ¿no lo crees?, yo no puedo leer tu mente.

-No leí tu mente, solo miré tus ojos.-dijo riéndose y dejando por un momento su semblante serio.

El chico puso semblante triste pero tomó la mano de su novia y fue con ella.

-Eres un manipulador, sabes que no puedo decirle no a esa cara de perro muerto.-dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Estar con Frank sirve en ocasiones.-dijo más alegre el chico.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de la batalla de Londres, ¿que opinan de la batalla entre Bellatrix y Elizabeth?, ¿que les parecen los personajes de Damian Anderson y Harriet Potter?, ¿que creen que pase?, no olviden comentar, un abrazo fuerte a todos.**

 **Pero no puedo irme sin comentar sus comentarios que me dejan:**

 **1) Ranmoon man: Como siempre hiciste un buen análisis, Nevile junto a Draco han sido de los personajes que más han evolucionado con respecto a sus contrapartes del canon, luego de que terminen las batallas se viene una gran revelación, que permitirá unir todos los cabos sueltos que he ido dejando a lo largo de los capítulos, Mordred tendrá una importancia vital en el futuro y sí, Harry a estado usando la armadura que le dio David, de hecho en la torre de Gryffindor este cambia una parte dañada por otra nueva.**


	106. C106-La batalla de Hogwarts IV

Harry alzo vuelo sobre las nubes provocadas por la explosión, por sus reflejos curtidos por años jugando al quidditch notó que lo perseguían, algo emergió entre el negro polvo, con una sonrisa maligna, el Slytherin abrió su monedero y se elevó aún más alto.

"Veamos si aprendiste a jugar alguna contra bludgers Riddle".-pensó mientras lanzaba colmillos de basilisco de forma similar a como lo hizo con David.

Las dentaduras del reptil volaron en todas direcciones, el mago tenebroso apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, usando su varita apuntó a uno de ellos haciéndolo explotar mientras decía.

-Venid a mi mis sirvientes, protejan a su lord.

Los mortifagos que podían empezaron a volar y a hacerse cargo de los colmillos, ya fuese con magia o con sus propios cuerpos.

Harry voló sobre el lago negro, para su suerte los siervos de su rival seguían ocupados con los colmillos.

-Parece que ya no tienes donde escapar...Harry Potter...el niño-que-vivió, creo que hemos partido con un pie izquierdo muchacho, veo que perteneces a la casa de Salazar, mis fuentes me dicen incluso que hablas la lengua de las serpientes, podrías ser útil en el nuevo mundo que planeo crear, podría devolverte a tus padres, cuya muerte fue un terrible terrible malentendido.-dijo con un tono muy amable que contrastaba con el horrible rostro que tenia.

-Sabes, estaba por proponerte que te quedaras quieto y solo me dejaras matarte, pues el derrotar tu plan de años me resulta demasiado aburrido, aunque no esperaba más de un mestizo de cuarta.

-Esto pareció encolerizar al mago, pues su rostro se puso rojo, tan rojo como podía estarlo.

-YO DESCIENDO DE LA NOBLE ESTIRPE DE SLYTHERIN!.

-Si, pero tu padre no mi querido Tom, dime, ¿te gustó el orfanato Wool?, debió ser horrible que tu padre haya tenido que ser hechizado para procrearte, aunque con el rostro de tu madre no veía otra posibilidad, menos mal tu saliste más muggle.-dijo con tono burlesco el buscador de Slytherin.

La furia que irradiaban los ojos de Voldemort reflejaban que le habían tocado en una herida aún abierta, sin decir nada más lanzó una maldición asesina hacia Harry, más este que esperaba esto solo se elevo he hizo que lo siguieran, cosa que el mago oscuro cumplió, el adolescente llevándose la varita a su garganta dijo:

-TE PROMETO RIDDLE QUE ANTES QUE SE PONGA EL SOL ESTARÁS MUERTO.

El cielo de Hogwarts se llenó de explosiones y rayos multicolores, a pesar de que solo eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, gracias al humo producido por la batalla parecía que ya era más tarde, Harry se giró sobre si mismo y vio que Riddle se preparaba para enviarle otro hechizo.

-FIENDFYRE.-gritaron al unisono ambos magos.

Dos serpientes de fuego demoníaco salieron de las varitas, el choque de ambas criaturas hizo que todo el lugar de iluminó de rojo, como si el mismísimo sol hubiese bajado a la tierra, pero algo extraño ocurrió, hilos de color rojo y anaranjado unieron las varitas tanto de Harry como la de Voldemort entorno a la pequeña estrella que habían creado, algo parecía unirlas, ahí Harry recordó algo que le mencionó tanto el vendedor de su varita como el profesor Dumbeldore, que tanto la suya como la de Riddle tenían el mismo núcleo, sumado a lo que leyendo en uno de sus viajes a la biblioteca lo llevó a una sola conclusión:

"Priori incantatem".

Las varitas de ambos estaban interactuando, rechazando el hacerse daño, ambos magos volvieron a lanzarse hechizos tratando de herirse, luego del tercer intento ambas varitas empezaron a "vomitar" los hechizos que habían realizado, pero en orden inverso, Harry aprovecho la distracción y se alejo, pero manteniéndose en el rango visual de Voldemort, sacó rápidamente otra de sus pociones revitalizantes, era ya la segunda, si bebía otra...las cosas se pondrían feas, esperaba que David se apresuraba, pues se le estaban acabando los trucos y las fuerzas para entretener a Voldemort, ahí vio la otra batalla que se estaba dando y solo pudo exclamar:

-Oh por Merlín...

David convirtió en una lanza a una de sus espadas y con un rápido giro de su cuerpo la lanzó hacia la serpiente, esta desplegó sus capas y capas de escudos protego, más fue tanta la fuerza con la que envistió el arma que más de la mitad de las protecciones mágicas fueron rotas, el tejón dio un salto que rompió el piso que tenía debajo, usando la otra espada que le quedaba y dando una estocada logró romper las demás barreras, desde sus monitores podía ver como la magia de los escudos se redistribuía ahora dentro del cuerpo, también pudo leer rápidamente otro mensaje:

-Falla total del sistema nervioso en cinco minutos.

"Bien, es tiempo suficiente".

Los tentáculo provenientes de la cola de la serpiente lo atacaron como arpones, por lo cual el muchacho ocupó los suyos propios, el reptil parecía molesto pues sus ataque ya no iban a inmovilizar, sino a matar, más el tejón a una velocidad imposible de creer saltaba sobre cada tentáculo, evitando el filo, cortando y procediendo a saltar hacia el siguiente, el animal apenas pudo seguir el ritmo y vio como sus miembros caían como pétalos de rosas.

-El efecto del suero no es efectivo en las zonas externas de la criatura, se sugiera atacar la zona central, tiempo restante antes de falla total cuatro minutos.-dijo la computadora.

Más no era el tiempo limitado lo que preocupaba a la gente del MI7 con respecto a la situación de David, pues su cuerpo estaba empezando a dañar la estructura interna de la armadura.

-Señor David esta emitiendo...magia, esto está dañando los sistemas, es el proceso inverso al que le ocurrió a los magos que intentaron ocupar Lacelots.

Stark lo recordaba, en el prototipo del Lancelot alpha se intento ver como sería la compatibilidad de un mago con dicha arma, al principio todo parecía funcionar bien, pero la magia intrínsecas de las armaduras empezó a chocar con la de pilotos, los efectos secundarios fueron nefastos para los voluntarios, ahí se procedió a ocupar muggles, pero lo que veía en pantalla era imposible.

Nagini se preparó para disparar disparar su rayo de fuego demoníaco, David se percató de eso y de un salto le dio un golpe en toda la boca de la serpiente mientras el encantamiento salia de sus fauces, este penetró la tierra y cayó en la zona de las mazmorras impactando en la sala común de Slytherin, las ventanas que daban al lago negro no soportaron el daño y cedieron, haciendo que el agua entrara en toda la estancia.

El tejón se apresuró y tomando de la iniciativa quiso disparar sus balas recubiertas con suero, pero la armadura empezó a reaccionar de forma errática.

-Daño estructural interno en un 65%, falla total en tres minutos.

Cambiando de enfoque corrió rápidamente hacia su enemiga y clavando su espada a lo largo de su piel le hizo una incisión, siguió su trayecto a lo largo del reptil, quizás tendría un factor curativo alto, pero mientras más cortes le hiciera más difícil sería para esta, ahí se percato de una esfera purpura en el centro, sus sensores detectaron una gran fuente de magia antes de apagarse finalmente.

El animal se dio cuenta del ataque y envolvió a David con su cola para luego lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas, atravesó el gran comedor generando un gran orificio en ambas paredes, siguió con su trayecto hasta que aterrizó en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

-Daño estructural interno de un 85%, falla total en dos minutos.

"Mierda...tengo que acabar con esto de una maldita vez".-se dijo a si mismo el adolescente.

Mientras pensaba en eso pudo ver un rayo de luz, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo parcialmente, se trataba de otro ataque de fuego demoníaco, ahora le había impactado en uno de los brazos, aunque el tiro no dio de lleno, si lo arrastró, el alumno de sexto año pudo ver como barriles con vinagre explotaban alrededor suyo, luego pudo ver como varias plantas ardían en sus maceteros, sabia donde se encontraba, era la sala común de Hufflepuff.

La escena dantesca contrastaba con el cálido ambiente familiar que siempre tenia, chicos de segundo jugando snap explosivo, chicas de quinto hablando de la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade.

"Sofía estaría sentada en el sofá destrozado en frente mio, Cedric estaría en una de las sillas puliendo su escoba, los chicos haciendo una tarea a última hora".

A través del humo pudo ver dos ojos rojos como la sangre que se acercaban hacia él.

-Daño estructural interno de un 95%, falla total en un minuto.

"Esto no se acabará aquí".-dijo parándose aún con el dolor de su brazo.

El tiro le había dado de lleno, gran parte de la armadura de su brazo se había dañado y fundido, caminó hasta donde estaba clavada su espada rojiza, usando la mano que aún le servia la empuño.

"Probablemente tengo quemadoras de segundo o tercer grado en mi brazo derecho".

-Daño estructural de un 99%, falla total en 10..9..8..

David vio a su enemiga, esta volvió a inhalar, pudo ver como el fuego se iba acumulando para liquidarlo.

"¿Hasta aquí llegué?, ya la armadura no sirve, pero aún puedo usar los segundos que me quedan para lanzar mi espada al núcleo de la serpiente".-pensó mientras se preparaba para lanzar su arma cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza.

Solo uno tiene que morir y ese no serás tú.-dijo una representación de David con túnica verde de Slytherin.

-Tú eres...la conciencia de mi armadura, de la unidad siete.

-Si, has recurrido un gran camino, dejaste de ser una oveja y te volviste un dragón, estoy orgulloso de ti, me hubiese gustado..ser más fuerte y haberte podido proteger más David, cumplir tu deseo de traer justicia, ver como cumplías tus sueños.-dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pena.-gracias por haberme dado tan buena mantención, por haberme creado, por haber dado tan esfuerzo en mi.

-7..6..5..4...

-¿De que estás hablando?.-preguntó extrañado el tejón.

-Es hora de que rompas el cascaron, yo soy ese cascarón, la unión neuronal funciona en dos sentidos, eso significa que el estrés por la sincronización puede recibirlo el piloto o...

-El núcleo mágico..unidad siete eso significa que tú...

-No te pongas sentimental David, yo ya me puse así por los dos, cumple la misión.-dijo con lágrimas pero sonriendole la conciencia de su armadura.

-3...2..1..

En el cuartel central del MI7 vieron como en la pantalla lo que transmitía la cámara del muchacho se apagó, los signos vitales se fueron todos a cero, ya no recibían más información.

-Señor...David...-empezó a decir una de las encargadas de monitorear lo que ocurría.

-Muchacho...-dijo Stark con mucho pesar por el chico a quien consideraba el nieto que nunca tuvo.

La armadura se desmaterealizo en un instante, más David no sintió ningún efecto adverso como en su duelo con Harry, pero su reloj dejó de brillar y se trizó, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciar lo que ocurría, pues pudo ver desde lejos el brillo del próximo ataque de Nagini.

-"Llegó la hora de que muestres a esa lagartija lo que significa enfrentarse a un dragón".-dijo Arturo a David mientras se le aparecía en su cabeza.

-Arturo, ¿que significa todo eso?, ya no tengo con más que pelear que mi espada.

-"En eso te equivocas, tienes un poder que ningún mago puede aspirar a tener, ahora muestralo hijo mio".-dijo mientras de la mano de Arturo salia fuego que envolvía a su descendiente.

Al principio David gritó, pero las llamas no lo quemaron, eran...experiencias, eran los recuerdos de los combates de Arturo, todos ellos, ahora entendía a que se refería, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

El muchacho volvió en si mismo cuando la serpiente escupía su ráfaga mortal, retrocedió su brazo quemado como si quisiera golpear y se concentró, recordó su motivación su ira, su deseo de justicia, pero también el amor que tenía por sus personas queridas, a quienes quería volver a ver, ya sabía que su transformación no era una sentencia de muerte, sino el nacimiento de algo nuevo, con esa pasión se enfocó en su extremidad, la piel se convirtió en escamas de color verde, sus dedos se volvieron en garras y gritando desde lo más profundo de su interior golpeo el airé frente a él, sintió una sensación cálida que recorría el brazo y algo brillante que salía de este, era...fuego, que recorría el aire y el cual impactaba con el de la criatura que deseaba matarlo.

Las llamas chocaron, más estaban igualadas, el fuego se esparció por toda la sala común quemando las dependencias de los Hufflepuff.

-ARDE!.-gritó el adolescente mientras se concentraba en su fuego.

Este logró vencer al producido por Nagini y le impactó en toda la cara, causándole profundas quemaduras, sin perder tiempo David se concentró en sus pies, sus zapatos de clases se rompieron cuando sus pies crecieron ligeramente revelando dedos más alargados y con garras, recubiertos al igual que su brazo con escamas verdes, rápidamente corrió directamente hacia el pecho de la criatura, el lugar donde se encontraba el alma de Voldemort, los tentáculos de la serpiente vinieron rápidamente, el muchacho extendiendo sus brazos y se concentró, convirtió su brazo izquierdo al igual que lo hizo con el derecho, para luego proceder a hacer que saliera fuego de ambos, las llamas tomaron la forma de alas, con un aleteo se elevó y esquivo el ataque surcando el cielo.

Los tentáculos se elevaron hacia su objetivo, pero este solo se limito a maniobrar para luego deshacer sus alas y lanzar fuego para quemarlo, este no solo convirtió en cenizas a los atacantes, sino que impacto en la bestia, tomando como base su último ataque se apresuró a acercarse, el animal quiso volver a lanzar fuego, pero había llegado a su límite, ya hace varios minutos perdió la capacidad de generar escudos protego, ahora gastaba toda su energía en curarse, por lo cual no tenía fuerzas para generar el hechizo fiendfyre, de la nube de fuego vio emerger al muggle, quien con fuerza le clavó la espada en el núcleo, Nagini gritó de dolor, David podía ver como el suero iba esparciéndose por el cuerpo del reptil, pues la piel empezaba a morir en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la bestia, esta desesperaba lanzó los últimos tentáculos hacia su atacante, el muchacho aun no acostumbrado a su nuevo poder pudo ver su brazo izquierdo era atravesado por delgadas lanzas, por el impulso del ataque soltó la espada, otros tentáculos lo atravesaron en el estomago y algunos otros en las piernas, se sentía inmovilizado.

"Deben tener veneno".

-CREES QUE ESTO ES SUFICIENTE.-dijo con furia mientras se concentraba y hacia brotar fuego justo en las partes donde los tentáculos habían clavado los arpones, Nagini volvió a gritar de dolor, David vio como su sangre salia por sus heridas, su brazo izquierdo estaba muy dañado al igual que el derecho, pero aún podía que su objetivo estaba cerca, su rival pareció concentrar sus últimas fuerzas en recuperarse.

-No.-dijo jadeando.-permitiré que te salgas con la tuya.-levantó un pie con esfuerzo.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba caminó la distancia que lo separaba de su espada, Nagini no estaba mejor que él, reuniendo también sus últimas fuerzas abrió la boca para tratar de devorar a su victima, esta por el otro lado tomó con sus dos manos la espada y empezó a empujar.

La bestia volvió a gemir.

-Esto es por papá...por mamá...por Daniel...por todos...solo MUERE MALDITA SEA.-gritó mientras hacia su último esfuerzo y hundía completamente la espada en la esfera purpura.

Nagini estaba a solo centímetros de devorar al tejón cuando esta se quedó quieta, su núcleo empezó a trizarse, primero lentamente y luego de forma violenta, para dar paso a una explosión de humo negro que ascendió al cielo, el humo se arremolino y formó un rostro que agonizaba emitiendo un funesto último grito, para luego esfumarse definitivamente.

"Mamá..papá...los he...vengado".-pensó el chico antes de caer rendido al piso.

Sus garras de dragón tanto en las manos como en los pies desaparecieron tan pronto como el adolescente se desmayo, volviéndolas a su estado normal.

-DAVID!.-gritó Harry quien vio lo último desde la lejanía, quiso acercarse cuando volvió a ver a su rival.

-MALDITO MUGGLE!.-rugió Lord Voldemort, mientras apuntaba su varita hacia el chico inconsciente.

-NO LO HARÁS.-dijo Harry lanzandole una maldición.

Al igual que antes las varitas se conectaron, evitando el daño entre quienes compartían núcleos mágicos hermanos, a pesar de la furia que sentía por haber perdido a su mascota Tom Riddle sabía que podía aprovechar esta situación.

-FALLASTE HARRY POTTER, NO PUDISTE SALVAR A TU AMIGO, ÉL ESTA MUERTO IGUAL QUE TUS PADRES!.-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Por un instante el pelinegro vio hacia su amigo, desde la distancia no podía ver si respiraba o no, pero si que su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, por un instante Harry vacilo y el miedo lo invadió.

"No pude salvarlo, no pude proteger a mi amigo".

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de chico, una mujer estaba tendida en una cama con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, sostenía débilmente a un pequeño bebe recién nacido.

-Prométemelo Merlín, prométeme que cuidarás a Arturo.-dijo jadeante la reina Igraine.

-Lo prometo mi señora.

"NO PROTEGÍ A ARTURO, NO EVITÉ QUE VOLVIERA A MORIR".

Los pensamientos de Merlín se mezclaban con los suyos propios, Harry miro a Voldemort riéndose de su sufrimiento y algo despertó en el Slytherin, sus ojos verde esmeralda parecieron empezar a brillar, el muchacho levantó el brazo que no sostenía la varita y un circulo de energía verde se formó en frente de su palma, esta estaba decorada con diferentes figuras geométricas y runas, solo bastó que el muchacho abriera un poco más la palma y una descomunal ráfaga de viento golpeó a Voldemort y lo hizo volar decenas de metros.

"¿Cuando el mocoso Potter aprendió a usar magia sin varita?, no, no es eso, es distinto, algo cambió, debo acabar con el de inmediato".

-Avada kedavra.-pronunció el mago oscuro.

Pero su hechizo nunca impactó en Harry, este había dejado su escoba detrás y había levitado hacia donde estaba David, le tocó la espalda y otro circulo con runas de color verde se apareció en el cuerpo del Hufflepuff, curando las heridas en un instante.

-Estarás bien hijo mio, deja que papá se encargue de la basura.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al adolescente durmiente.

"¿Que diablos hizo?".-pensó Voldemort.

Más no se pudo tomar más tiempo para pensar pues Harry había acortado la distancia entre los dos, ahí, frente a frente, Tom Riddle no solo notó el cambio en el joven, sino que por primera vez en su vida sintió...miedo.

 **Hola a todos, disculpen por la demora, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de la batalla de Hogwarts, finalmente vimos el final de la pelea entre David y Nagini, el primero logrando destruir el último horrocrux, por otra parte Voldemort hizo despertar un nuevo poder en Harry, ¿de que creen que se trate?, ¿que creen que ocurra?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo, un abrazo grande a todos.**

 **Pd: Como adelanto les daré el tema de los siguiente capítulos:**

 **-Lucius vs Daniel**

 **-Voldemort vs Harry**

 **-Dumbeldort vs Grindelwald**


	107. C107-La batalla de Londres IV

Mientras su esposa se enfrascaba en una lucha contra Bellatrix Lestrange el ex-cazador de Hufflepuff tenia su propio enfrentamiento, contra Lucius Malfoy, ambos al principio parecieron analizarse, preparándose para el ataque del otro, Daniel se movió lentamente, su rival lo imitó, ambos formando un circulo con sus movimientos, hasta que al igual que en una película de vaqueros ambos desenfundaron lanzándose encantamientos, el intercambio de ataques fue detenido cuando oyeron algo caer, era un avión de combate, una bruja en una escoba le había lanzado un finite incantatem para romper el efecto de la maldición imperio al piloto, más este solo pudo reaccionar cuando estaba a escasos metros del suelo y se eyecto, siendo salvado por uno de las cazadores de mortifagos.

El patriarca Malfoy aprovecho la distracción y le hizo una señal a sus tropas para que vinieran a apoyarlo, en total eran cuatro, Daniel por su parte recordó, como ese fatídico 17 de Julio atacaron su hogar, esta vez al igual que la anterior vencería aún cuando estuviera en inferioridad numérica.

Los mortifagos lanzaron maldiciones hacia el castaño, ante lo cual se tuvo que esconder en un callejón, las explosiones de los hechizos empezaron a trisar la pared de ladrillo junto al edificio entero, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Lucius escapaba, decidido, el adulto salio de su escondite y apunto rápidamente un hechizo explosivo al pie de dos de los atacantes, estos volaron varios metros y cayeron inconscientes por la onda expansiva, ahí pudo ver como Lucius se alejaba, ya que pudo apreciar que los agentes MI7 estaban siendo acorralados por varios mortifagos.

Los agentes hacían lo que podían para aguantar la lluvia de hechizos que les caían encima, Lucius guió a sus fuerzas para eliminar a ese grupo, Daniel los seguía de cerca, necesitaba abrir una brecha, había un hechizo que le serviría, más nunca quiso hacerlo, en lo personal no le gustaban para nada las artes oscuras, aún cuando les encantamientos se le daban bastante bien, el castaño recordaba que en la escuela era bastante vago, de haber querido pudo haber sido el mejor de su generación, más el poder estar en una escuela mágica ya consumía toda su atención.

Recordó como había empezado todo su camino, un 24 de Julio celebra su cumpleaños número once, su mamá le había hecho un pastel el día anterior y su padre le había preparado huevos fritos con su receta secreta, fue a la "escuela de niños ricos y tontos" como le gustaba llamar al colegio al que su madre había insistido que fuera para obtener una buena educación, ahí sus amigos le habían traído regalos, incluida su maestra, en la tarde celebraron su cumpleaños, vinieron sus abuelos que le trajeron muchos regalos como era costumbre de estos, el que más le gustó fue un barco para construir, tenía el pasatiempo de armar diferentes cosas con su padre, era el punto de unión entre ambos, ya que el era historiador, mientras que a Daniel le gustaba trabajar con las manos, luego de armar cada modelo lo exponían en la sala, que cada vez parecía más un museo pues tenían una maqueta del coliseo romano, junto a una replica del avión de los hermanos Wright, todo había sido normal, ya era bastante tarde y sus amigos se habían ido, solo quedaban sus padres y sus abuelos, además de sus regalos, en ese momento le hubiese gustado haber tenido un hermano con quien poder jugar para no sentirse tan solo, su madre fue a atender la puerta que estaba siendo tocada, creyendo que se trataría de alguno de los pequeños invitados, más no era un niño, era una señora que vestía ropas muy, pero que muy pasadas de moda, quizás en los años veinte o treinta, no solo el niño vio extrañado a la visitante, sino también su madre, quien un tanto dubitativa preguntó:

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?.

-Si, ¿es esta la casa de Daniel Anderson?.

-Si, ¿es la abuela de alguno de los niños de la fiesta?, ¿se le quedó algo?.

-No, no, mi nombre es Pomona Sprout, soy profesora del colegio Hogwarts, vengo hablar con Daniel y sus padres sobre un puesto para su hijo, ¿puedo pasar?.-dijo amablemente.

Camila Anderson nunca había oído de Hogwarts, ni menos haber pedido una beca para su hijo ahí, habían planeado que cuando Daniel cumpliera los trece años, este fuera inscrito en el colegio Eton, donde tanto su padre como abuelo habían estudiado, pero por cortesía dejó pasar a la mujer.

-Por favor tome asiento, traigo a mi esposo en un momento.

La bruja miraba toda la casa, en la sala de estar solamente estaban ella, los modelos y el joven Daniel, este miró a la mujer y el gracioso sombrero en forma de cono que tenía.

-¿Usted es una bruja?.-dijo seguro.

La mujer quedó un poco sorprendida y en vez de refutar, le preguntó.

-¿Como te diste cuenta?.

-Por su sombrero, en los cuentos que me cuenta mamá las brujas usan sombreros en punta, además que usan ropa extraña.

-DANIEL, NO ES FORMA DE TRATAR A UNA INVITADA.-le regaño su madre.

-Disculpe a mi hijo señora Sprout, en ocasiones dice cosas sin pensarlas mucho.-dijo Louis Anderson mientras acariciaba el pelo de su retoño, ¿en que le podemos ayudar?.

-Bueno, se que sonara difícil de creer, pero su hijo tiene razón conmigo, yo si soy una bruja y él es un mago.

Por un instante hubo un silencio incomodo, la madre de Daniel creía que había dejado entrar a una mujer loca a su casa.

-Déjenme mostrarles que hablo enserio.-dijo mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al modelo del avión de los hermanos Wright, este empezó a mover sus pequeña hélices y emprendió vuelo, sorprendiendo a los tres Anderson ahí presentes.

-Esto es...sorprendente, le creo, yo mismo hice ese avión con mi hijo y las hélices estaban pegadas, no había forma de que se movieran y mucho menos que volara, ¿de donde dijo que venía?.

-Hogwarts, es un colegio de magia y hechicería, ahí educamos a los jóvenes magos y brujas desde los once hasta los diecisiete años de edad para que aprendan a controlar sus poderes, el colegio queda en Escocia, en un antiguo castillo, es un internado, aunque viajan en varias ocasiones durante el año, casi se me olvidaba, aquí está su carta de aceptación al colegio, cuando un niño mágico nace su nombre es escrito en un libro especial, una vez al año una colega mía revisa dicho libro y envía las cartas vía lechuza, pero en el caso de hijos de padres muggles se envía a un profesor para que los padres entiendan que no es una broma y que la magia no es peligrosa.-dijo entregando la carta de aceptación.

El niño la tomo la carta, miró a sus padres, su madre parecía un poco preocupada, mientras su padre parecía curioso de todo esto, con un pequeño corte abrió el sobre, ahí extendió su contenido y se puso a leer en voz alta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Daniel Edward Anderson

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de negro puntiagudo para uso par de de invierno.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes :

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda GoshawkUna Historia de la Magia, Bathilda BagshotTeoría Mágica, Adalbert WafflingGuía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric SwitchMil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida SporeFiltros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger, Newt ScamanderLas Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Luego de esto siguieron las preguntas de rigor, Camila Anderson era la que parecía más preocupada, en general discutía mucho con su hijo por lo vago que podía llegar a ser, pero lo amaba con todo su corazón, por lo cual la idea de separarse de él le parecía muy mala, finalmente y luego de más de una hora de conversación en la que terminaron metidos los abuelos del menor la familia dio el visto bueno para que el niño fuera a la escuela de magia.

La profesora Sprout los acompaño días después al callejón diagon, ese fue el día más emocionante en la vida del futuro tejón, dentro de las cosas que le llamaron la atención una de ella fue la tienda de escobas, poniendo oído en lo que decían algunos niños pudo entender algo llamado quidditch y que por lo visto era un deporte.

-Profesora, ¿que es una barredora 6?.

-Es una escoba con la que se juega un deporte mágico muy interesante llamado quidditch, no conozco los deportes muggles como para poder hacer una comparación, pero probablemente te guste.

Daniel ahora recordó cuando tomó el tren a Hogwarts.

-Si pasa cualquier cosa nos dices y te iremos a buscar mi amor, ¿entendiste?, nos mandas una lechuza o un gato o lo que sea que usen para comunicarse.-dijo su madre dándole el que era por lo menos el décimo beso de despedida.

-Estaremos esperando tus cartas, aprende mucho para que nos traigas muchas historias para navidad hijo, hazle caso a tus maestros y da tu mayor esfuerzo.-dijo su padre revolviendole el pelo.

La última en despedirse fue la profesora Sprout que le dijo:

-Espero que nos veamos en Hufflepuff.

Ya se había leído el libro de historia de Hogwarts y sus diferentes casas, en lo personal no quería quedar en Ravenclaw pues seguramente estaría lleno de cerebritos que se matarían por un punto en una prueba, Gryffindor tampoco le agradaba pues tenía fama de ser demasiado impulsivos, no quería tener amigos que lo metieran en problemas, solo quedaban Hufflepuff y Slytherin, pero finalmente descartó la última pues al ser hijo de muggle probablemente lo aislarían, lo cual no era su plan de una vida tranquila por el colegio de magia, con esos pensamientos se enfrentó al sombrero seleccionador.

-MMM..interesante, veo valor si, pero no imprudencia, veo una mente brillante, pero lo que te mueve no es el conocimiento, veo determinación...cuando lo quieres, más no ambición, es curioso, no puedo determinar de que mago desciendes, siento que debería saberlo, bueno, eso no es importante, veo que en el fondo, a pesar de tu pereza si eres trabajador, por lo cual serás un...HUFFLEPUFF.

Un rayo verdoso vino en dirección del mayor de los hermanos Anderson, provenía de la varita de Bellatrix, más esta fue desviada por su esposa.

-CON MI ESPOSO NO PERRA.-oyó decir a lo lejos.

-"Esa es mi chica".-sonreía para si mismo Daniel.

Daniel se iba acercando más a su contrincante, este siguió lanzando encantamientos, los cueles fueron desviados lejos por el ex-tejón, finalmente se decidió.

-FIENDFYRE.-dijo apuntando al grupo de mortifagos que se interponían entre él y las tropas que requerían ayuda.

Estas se dieron vuelta cuando un gran dragón de fuego emergió de la varita de su atacante, estos se preparo para defenderse pero cayeron al piso gimiendo del dolor, los agentes habían aprovechado para disparar sus balas recubiertas con suero anti-magia, solo necesitaban una distracción, haciendo desaparecer su creación, el ex-tejón desarmó a los magos que aún protegían al asesino de sus padres, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, cuando el espacio entre ambos no era más de unos metros Lucius lanzó su último hechizo, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el rayo de su varita impactó con la de su rival, las chispas de la colisión chamuscaron las ropas de ambos, pero Daniel desvió el encantamiento y con un giro de muñeca desarmó al mortifago.

Lucius no podía más que ver como su varita surcaba el aire girando, lejos de él, se giró para ver a su oponente, pero solo vio un puño en dirección a su cara, el impacto le quitó el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, luego vio como algo se montaba sobre él, era Daniel que procedió a golpearlo en la cara, aún con la serenidad y calma que proporcionaba la maldición imperius el mago podía sentir la humillación.

"¿Para esto me uní al señor oscuro?, ¿para esto renuncie a mi hijo y a mis posesiones?".

Por otra parte Daniel pensaba en lo que ese hombre le había quitado.

-No sabes lo orgullo que estoy de ti hijo, te has vuelto todo un hombre.-dijo su padre el día de su graduación en Hogwarts.

-Eres el novio más guapo del mundo.-dijo una Camila Anderson al borde de las lágrimas el día de la boda de su hijo mayor.

"El me matará, ¿moriré de forma muggle?, que irónico, amor...Narcissa, Draco, tengo que vivir o los podrán matar".

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para vencer la maldición y tragándose todo su orgullo, Lucius exclamo:

-Pie...dad.

La mano de Daniel se detuvo, el objetivo de sus ataques tenía el rostro tan hinchado que era casi irreconocible del que en su momento fue un hombre bastante atractivo, la inflamación en los ojos le había quitado prácticamente la capacidad al mago sangre pura de ver, le faltaban varios dientes en su dentadura y la sangre corría por sus labios, dándole un aspecto distorsionado de un payaso.

-Me quitaste a mis padres,la infancia de mi hermano, el estar en el nacimiento de mi hija.-dijo jadeando mientras se preparaba para otro golpe.- Y ME ALEJASTE DE LA MUJER QUE AMO.!,Tú no la tuviste con mi familia bastardo y yo no la tendré contigo.-dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo cuya hoja brillaba con un tono rojizo.-pero...no soy un asesino.

Con esas palabras le hizo un corte que le atravesó la mejilla, el mago oscuro gritó de dolor.

-Tú me quitaste lo que más apreciaba, con esto estamos a mano, nunca volverás a hacer magia.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo del arco de la batalla de Londres, ¿que les pareció la batalla?, ¿que creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, un abrazo a todos.**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita, comentando sus comentarios:**

 **1) Ranmoon man : David llegó literalmente a su límite, de ahora en adelante podrá hacer "magia", pero no será un mago, más adelante se dará una explicación, muchas gracias por la corrección de mi error, nuevamente muchas gracias por ser un lector tan dedicado, siempre dándome tu opinión, como agradecimiento envíame un mensaje por inbox para que tengas tu personaje en la historia.**


	108. C108-La batalla de Hogwarts V

Sofía junto con la profesora Mcgonnagal llevaron a Daphne a la habitación que tenía la tejona en la mansión Anderson, la Slytherin seguía durmiendo luego de la impresión que le causó el ver la tumba de su hijo en otra vida.

-Y esa es toda la historia profesora, ni el director Dumbledore sabe de las reencarnaciones, lo descubrimos después de que este se fue.-dijo Tracey que veía preocupada a su amiga.

-La señorita Greengrass estará bien luego de dormir un rato.-añadió Madam Pomfrey que terminaba de revisar por última vez a su paciente.

-PROFESORA TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!.-dijo un jadeante Neville.

-¿Que ocurrió Longbotton?.-cuestionó preocupada.

-Es Smaug, el dragón de David esta..venga conmigo mejor.

-Yo me quedó con mi hermana.-dijo Astoria.-ayuden a Neville.

Las cuatro brujas fueron escoltadas por el león hacia el patio, varios de los profesores tenían varitas en alto contra la mascota del tío de Sofia, la cual...había crecido.

-Smaug por favor muchacho tranquilízate.-decía Hagrid sin éxito.

La bestia escupía fuego en todas direcciones, a cada segundo parecía crecer más y más, hasta que finalmente dio una llamarada final en el suelo, los maestros crearon protecciones que cubrieron al cuerpo estudiantil, luego de unos instantes la luz segadora cesó, todos voltearon a ver y observaron a un dragón totalmente adulto, empezó a olfatear, buscaba a alguien, a su dueño, miró a Sofia y corriendo se acercó a ella, de paso alejando a todos los demás mientras rugía.

La bestia con una de sus garras trajo hacia si mismo a la joven tejona, para el pavor de la profesora Sprout.

-¿Hagrid que está pasando?.-preguntó la jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff

-No..no lo se profesora, hace un momento estaba normal y luego empezó a escupir fuego junto con crecer cada vez más, no se como controlarlo ahora mismo.

Sofía veía la preocupación de todos, recordaba haber ido algunas veces a alimentar a Smaug junto a su tío, todo esto antes de que Umbridge tomara el poder, recordaba que el dragón parecía entenderla un poco, más no le obedecía como a David, tenía que intentar algo.

-Smaug, no se si me puedas entender, pero David esta luchando en Hogwarts, nos envió aquí pues estamos seguros, estas personas no quieren hacerte daño.-dijo la chica de la forma más amable que pudo.

Más tuvo el efecto contrario en la bestia, que parecía encolerizarse más, los maestros estaban preparándose para lanzar encantamientos cuando un alumno se acercó al dragón, era Ronald Weasley.

-¿RON QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?.-gritaron tanto sus hermanos y su padre.

-HEY UROBORO, DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IMBÉCIL Y MÍRAME.

La bestia se giró hacia el pelirrojo, esta rápidamente se acercó y le rugió con fuerza, todo el pelo del pelirrojo quedó desordenado al igual que sus túnicas, el señor Weasley ya veía que la bestia convertía a su hijo en una brocheta asada cuando este volvió a hablar.

-ARTURO TE DIJO QUE TE QUEDARAS CUIDANDO EL CASTILLO, NO SEAS UNA LAGARTIJA DESOBEDIENTE Y DEJA EN PAZ A LADY MORGANA O TE PROMETO QUE CONVERTIRÉ TU PIEL EN BOTAS, ¿HE SIDO CLARO?.-dijo acercando su cara tanto a las fauces del dragón que el chico podía ver su reflejo en sus ojos.

Toda la escuela contuvo el aliento, más el dragón solo resoplo, pero dejó a Sofia para que volviera con sus compañeros.

-¿Esta bien Lady Morgana?, usted sabe mejor que yo que a los dragones hay que hablarles de forma ruda, solo respetan la fuerza, no las palabras dulces.

-¿Ron?.-preguntó la chica a su compañero de Gryffindor.

-¿Ron?, mi nombre es Lancelot mi señora, ¿segura que esta bien?, puedo llevarla donde Merlín o Nimue para que la vean.

-Lancelot.-llamó Ginny.

Al verla Ron se puso pálido.

-Es..posa.-alcanzó a decir antes de gritar de dolor.

El señor Weasley fue a ver a su hijo, quien no podía parar de decir:

-YO LO TRAICIONE, LE FALLE A MI SEÑOR, YO LO TERMINÉ MATANDO.

Ginny se acercó a su hermano, apartó a su padre y tomó a Ron con sus manos, obligándolo a que lo vea.

-Amado mio, todo está bien, ya no estamos en nuestro tiempo, trata de recordar, la promesa que hicimos antes de terminar nuestra vida.-dijo de forma dulce.

-La promesa...serle fieles, hasta el final, no volver a ser egoístas, pensar en el reino, por sobre nuestro amor.

Ahí Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a Ron, luego de esto el menor de los Weasley se calmó y se desmayo, la pelirroja pestañeo un par de veces volviendo en si.

-¿Que pasó?, RON, NO PUEDES DORMIRTE EN UNA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA.-dijo mientras sacudía a su hermano.

-Mamá déjame dormir cinco minutos más.-dijo aún medio durmiendo el pelirrojo.

Toda la escuela no entendí la escena de incesto que acababan de ver, aunque para suerte de la familia de pelirrojos, Fawkes el fenix de Dumbledore se acercó a Smaug, mantuvieron una conversación que nadie pudo entender para luego emprender vuelo, hacia el sur, hacia Hogwarts.

Voldemort huyó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el terror fue más grande que su orgullo, sabía que aún estando el colegio semi-destruido era imposible hacer una aparición, solo tenía que alejarse.

"Podré hacer más serpientes, con el caos que habrán hecho mis mortifagos en Londres será más que suficiente para que los magos vengan a mi por protección de los muggles".

-¿A donde quieres escapar mocoso?.-dijo Harry quien se había desplazado rápidamente justo enfrente de Voldemort.

-¿Que...que demonios eres?.-preguntó con nervios.

-Soy el mago Merlín, hijo de Salazar y único heredero del legado de Slytherin, he visto lo que has hecho, vi como pervertiste el legado de un hombre que nunca soñó con esto, nunca soñó con niños luchando en guerra.-dijo mirándose las manos.-nunca quiso que magos asesinaran a magos por motivos tan estúpidos como la pureza de sangre, tú hundiste a mundos inocentes en la guerra y arruinaste la paz que me tomó siglos construir...le quitaste la vida a dos magos jóvenes, James y a Lily Potter, la madre de Harry te pidió misericordia, pero tú ebrio de poder se la negaste, ahora te mostrare lo que es el poder real.-dijo Harry furioso.

El niño-que-vivio apretó su puño izquierdo y este se cubrió con un aura verdosa, luego sin que el mago oscuro pudiera responder le conectó un golpe en toda la zona de la costilla derecha, Voldemort cayó varios metros y apenas tuvo la concentración para evitar una caída más estrepitosa.

-He perdido el toque, pero creo que te he roto varias costillas, pero no eso no es suficiente, puedo leer tu mente Tom Riddle, he visto los males que has hecho, como disfrutaste ocupar las maldiciones imperdonables, ¿sabes quien les puso ese epíteto?, YO LO HICE, pues magos de pacotilla como tú se creían superiores solo por hacer sufrir a los demás, pero hay magia aún más horripilante que esa, incluso yo mismo borre su uso.-dijo Harry mientras dibujaba en el aire símbolos rúnicos dentro de un circulo.

Una vez completado el encantamiento Harry metió la mano en el circulo, luego se acercó a Tom y metió la mano en su pecho, el mago intentó lanzar un malefició pero en un punto se detuvo y soltó su varita.

-Ahora conocerás la cuarta maldición imperdonable, la extracción de almas.

-AAAAGGGHHH!.-gritó Voldemort mientras Harry sacaba lentamente su alma de su cuerpo.

-Has jugado con fuerzas más grandes que tú, tu alma está tan dañada que casi no hubo resistencia al sacarla, me han dicho que el dolor es...indescriptible, que incluso la maldición _cruciatus_ es un beso de una madre en comparación a sentir como tu alma es extraída.-mencionó mientras le mostraba al afectado su propia alma casi fuera de su cuerpo.

-Pero tu alma está tan podrida que no me serviría para casi ningún fin.-dijo mientras soltaba la única atadura de Voldemort a la vida.

Este respiró con dificultad, el sudor caía por su cara, su rostro parecía haber envejecido décadas en tan solo minutos.

-Tus lacayos mataron al hijo de mis hijos, junto a su esposa, eso no te lo perdonaré nunca.-rugió furioso.

-MI SEÑOR!.-gritaron los mortifagos sobrevivientes de la batalla mientras se acercaban a su líder.

Una de ellos atrajo a su maestro hacia él, más Harry ni se inmuto, solo miró hacia el norte.

-Parece que la caballería esta por llegar.-mencionó para luego mirar al sur.-y por partida doble, lástima que ya no tendrán con quien jugar.

-MUERE MALDITO MESTIZO.-gritaron los mortifagos lanzando maldiciones asesinas.

El niño-que-vivió estuvo rodeado por los ataques, más simplemente hizo aparecer una runa en forma de cúpula para protegerse, la energía de las maldiciones recorrió la construcción hecha por Harry, más no impactó nunca en su cuerpo, luego la juntó toda en una esfera de color verdoso y la envió al cielo.

-¿Sorprendidos?.-dijo sonriendo orgullosamente ante la mirada incrédula de los magos oscuros.-pues deberían estarlo.

Nubes grises se formaron rápidamente y sin más previo aviso rayos cayeron sobre los mortifagos, dándole muerte al instante, Voldemort estaba tirado de espaldas al piso, aún sin poder recuperarse del todo por la maldición que le habían aplicado.

-Tus fuerzas están exterminadas, no puedes escapar, ni tienes el poder para enfrentarme, debe ser..frustrante, ¿no es así?, pues ASÍ SE SINTIÓ MI DESCENDIENTE CUANDO LE QUITASTE A SUS PADRES!.-dijo Harry mientras le clavaba un cuchillo con suero anti-magia en la pierna a su enemigo, este gritó de dolor, al cabo de unos minutos este paró.

-Te daré una oportunidad de acabar conmigo, toma tu varita y asesiname, juro por mi magia que no me moveré ni me defenderé.-dijo el adolescente levantando los brazos en alto.

A Tom esto le parecía una trampa, pero ya no tenía más opciones, tomó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía su varita, apuntó hacia Harry y con su última sonrisa exclamó como hace doce años antes había hecho en la casa de los Potter :

- _Avada kedavra_.

Más solo hubo silencio.

-No..-dijo con incredulidad.

-Si, la justicia tarda pero llega mi querido Tom, ¿O debería llamarte mi querido ser sin magia?, ese cuchillo tiene la propiedad de quitarle la magia a un mago, te irás de este mundo como un muggle, te irás de este mundo siendo asesinado por un verdadero mago mientras este sonríe.-dijo Merlín mientras abría el monedero de Harry dejando salir al basilisco de Salazar.

- _Frente tuyo tienes a un muggle que quiso destruir el castillo, dañar a los estudiantes y a la comunidad mágica, cumple con el deber que te dio Salazar Slytherin, protege a la escuela, clavales tus colmillos, que sufra y luego le das tu mirada mortal._

Las palabras en parsel no fueron entendidas por Tom, solo pudo ver como la serpiente se arrastraba contra él, se levantó con esfuerzo, quiso correr, pero sus piernas fallaron a los tres pasos y volvió a caer, se arrastró lo mejor que pudo, ya no tenía planes, ya no tenia subordinados, ya no tenia magia, en un rápido movimiento el basilisco le clavó sus colmillos en todo el abdomen, el ex-mago gritó, aunque con todo lo vivido ese día ya parecía no quedarle fuerzas para más, como un acto instintivo se llevó las manos a la altura del estomago, podía ver su sangre brotando por la herida, el respirar se volvió cada vez más pesado para él, sin haberlo querido lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tenía miedo, su mayor temor se hacia verdad, lo podía ver venir y no hacer nada para impedirlo, ahora era un muggle, un asqueroso muggle, ahí vio al niño que hace años quiso asesinar, sonreía satisfecho con sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando como si fueran una maldición asesina, la serpiente envolvió a su presa con su cuerpo y apretó, Tom pudo sentir como gran parte de sus huesos eran rotos, solo su cabeza quedaba fuera del cuerpo del reptil, sus parpados le pesaban, sentía como sus extremidades se sentían cálidas y el sueño lo invitaba a descansar, al ir cerrando los ojos todo se empezaba a volver negro, pero algo resaltó al final, un par de ojos amarillos, que serían lo último que Tom Riddle junior vería en su vida.

El basilisco desenrollo el cadáver y lo dejó tirado en el piso, Harry no tuvo que revisarlo, solamente miró que el alma ya se había ido de ese cuerpo.

"Finalmente...todo termino".-pensó el adolescente ya empezando a volver en control total de su cuerpo mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort.

"Si, a terminado una era, pero otra empieza Harry Potter".-dijo Merlín antes de volver a su letargo.

El Slytherin sintió de pronto un cansancio abrumador, como si hubiese corrido tres maratones seguidas, sus piernas fallaron y cayó al piso, apenas alcanzó a poner sus brazos contra el suelo para no impactar, jadeaba profundamente, pensó en usar la poción revitalizante, más lo descartó, tomar tres en menos de un día podría matarlo, vio como el sol empezaba a ponerse, había cumplido su promesa, antes de que acabara el día su enemigo estaría muerto.

El muchacho se acostó boca arriba en el suelo, el olor a ceniza impregnaba el ambiente, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el rugir del fuego de alguna sala del castillo que seguía aún ardiendo, después de casi un día combate, por fin todo había terminado, el sol tenía un colo rojizo por culpa de los incendios, más por un momento se volvió totalmente oscuro, algo se acercaba al colegio.

"Por Merlín que no sean más enemigos".-pensó suplicante.

Más no eran enemigos, eran Fawkes, el fenix del director Dumbledore que Harry había conocido en sus múltiples idas a la oficina del docente, más a su lado venía un dragón adulto, aunque le pareció familiar, era Smaug, el basilisco miraba preocupada a las dos criaturas de fuego, más Harry reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas dijo en parsel:

- _Son amigos._

El ave de plumaje rojo y dorado se acercó primero a Harry, emitió un canto tan dulce que el niño-que-triunfó sintió que sus fuerzas renacían, incluso pudo recomponerse.

-Gracias Fawkes.-dijo Harry acariciando al ave.

El pelinegro pudo ver como su basilisco miraba amenazadoramente al dragón de David, quien se acercó a su amo y empezó a lamerlo con afecto, como le dio la orden de no hacer daño, el basilisco cubrió sus ojos con una membrana especial, con la cual podía ser mirada a los ojos, una de las cosas útiles que el buscador logró descubrir de su mascota, más al parecer tener dos reptiles con esteroides juntos no eran tan buena idea.

Sin que Harry ni ninguna de las tres criaturas mágicas se diera cuenta, tres muggles iban en caída libre sobre el colegio, sus armaduras tenían dispositivos de invisibilidad, desplegaron una capa que cambio de forma para simular un ala delta, con el cual pudieron aterrizar.

-No hay rastros de mortifagos.-dijo el agente número dos.

-Solo Potter y el agente Anderson, ambos con signos de agotamiento pero estables.-dijo el agente tres.

-Desactiven ocultamiento, yo hablaré con Potter.-dijo la agente número 1.

-SI SEÑORA.

Los tres muggles quitaron la invisibilidad, el basilisco de Harry se preparó para defender a su amo, por su parte el dragón hizo lo mismo con el inconsciente David, mientras Fawkes se ponía entre los dos muchachos.

-Tranquilo Harry Potter, no venimos a luchar, sino a ayudar, pero veo que han hecho una buena labor aquí, mi nombre es Sara Noether, agente del grupo especial del Mossad de contra-terrorismo mágico, antes de perder comunicaciones con su gobierno el nuestro se comprometió en enviar ayuda, un equipo fue enviado a Hogwarts y otro contingente a Londres, ¿te encuentras bien?.-dijo una chica con rasgos judíos mientras se sacaba el casco y le sonreía al Slytherin.

Sara no tendría más que uno o dos años más que David, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y la tes blanca, sus ojos eran de color café claro.

-Yo no tengo heridas, más solo estoy agotado, mi amigo inconsciente a unos metros de aquí es quien más me preocupa, aunque no se si su dragón les deje acercarse, Fawkes por favor ve a ver a David también.

El ave emprendió vuelo hasta las cercanías de la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde encontró al tejón aún inconsciente, con la ropa totalmente rota, exceptuando la parte superior de sus pantalones, como hizo con el Slytherin emitió un melodioso canto, al cabo de unos minutos el castaño se reincorporó.

Cuando el tejón abrió los ojos vio llamas y olor a azufre, se sentía agotado como nunca lo había estado en su vida, luego vio a Sara con una armadura anti-mágica y sonriendole, el adolescente pegó un grito y retrocedió como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio.

-Volvemos a vernos señor Bond, tranquilo, no estás muerto, pero tu reacción me hace pensar que aún te acuerdas de mi.-dijo riéndose la Israelita.

-Estas vivo...-dijo Harry levantándose como pudo.

-Así parece.-dijo sin creérselo el castaño ahora un poco más calmado.- ¿Voldemort donde está?.

-Muerto, por ahí.-dijo señalando el lugar.

El castaño se levantó sujetándose de una de las patas de Smaug, caminó hacia Harry y lo abrazó.

-Lo hicimos.-mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Lo hicimos.-respondió Harry también emocionandose y llorando por la felicidad.

-Si señor, pudimos confirmar las muertes de Voldemort y de todas sus tropas en Hogwarts, no hay victimas que lamentar.-dijo Sara por su comunicador hacia su base en Tel-aviv..-si, si, si señor, yo les comunicare, las fuerzas de Voldemort han sido derrotadas en Londres, los sobrevivientes están atrapados o huyeron.

-Esas son buenas noticias.-dijo Harry que se apoyó en su amigo debido al cansancio.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traje el quinto capítulo de la batalla de Hogwarts, en lo personal fue bastante satisfactorio el castigo final de Voldemort, por no decir humillación e ironía, pues el basilisco cumplió con su propósito original, eliminar a un muggle si este le hacía daño al colegio, ¿que opinan de todo lo que pasó en este arco?, ¿que opinan del equipo Israelí?, ¿que creen que pasará ahora que el heraldo del fin fue derrotado?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, por otro lado quise aprovechar de dejar un aviso, yo el lunes entro a clases en mi universidad, el escribir estos arcos me tomó más tiempo del que creía, originalmente tenía pensado haber terminado con toda esta guerra y los hechos posteriores a esta, por lo cual yo creo que subiré un capítulo a la semana, probablemente el viernes o el sábado, les deseo un buen inicio de año a todos, un abrazo grande.**

 **Ahora a comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Ranmoon man: Efectivamente, trato de tener cuidado que todos los capítulos estén** **entrelazados, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos y sacarme una explicación de la nada, la escena en que Daniel golpea a Lucius estuvo basada en la batalla de los** **bastardos de Game of Thrones.**


	109. Aviso

**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, lamento no haber subido capitulos recientementes, pero tuve un problema con mi computadora y he tenido que enviarla al tecnico, por lo cual no podré subir un capítulo hasta la tercera semana de abril que es cuando me deberían devolver mi computadora, ahora logré utiliar la de mi papá, les pido nuevamente mil disculpas, pero continuaré con mi historia, no lo duden, un abrazo muy fuerte a todos.**


	110. C110-La batalla de Londres V

Severus no tenía noticias del exterior, pero por la cantidad de horas que habían pasado significaba que el plan no había salido como Voldemort había esperado.

"Se suponía que esto solo tardaría algunas horas, luego ellos volverían, la idea era solo asustar a los muggles y que la comunidad mágica en su temor viniera corriendo hacia el lado de los mortifagos, si no han vuelto...tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad".

Además del ex-maestro de pociones habían cerca de unos veinte mortifagos además de las mujeres, junto al grupo de cerca de treinta niños recién nacidos que había en el lugar, como al enviar su _patronus_ no lo habían matado, esto significaba que no se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró disimuladamente por los pasillos, más o menos pudo calcular donde estaban todos, con discreción y procurando no levantar mucho la voz se acercó a uno de los magos.

- _Imperio._

Rápidamente transmitió las instrucciones a su nuevo esclavo, luego prosiguió con varios más, solo hizo esto con cinco, de otra forma Brittany podría notar algo extraño, pero para suerte del jefe de la casa de Slytherin la peli-negra tenía otros problemas.

Las pantallas de la habitación donde trabajaba Brittany empezaron a arrojar alertas, alguien o algo estaba empezando a penetrar su corta fuegos, a pesar de toda la potencia y los programas para futuras eventualidades que había diseñado su enemigo se adaptaba más rápido.

"Solo hay una persona capaz de adaptarse a mis movimientos y en este momento debe estar siendo capturado por Voldemort".-pensó la última miembro de la familia Taylor.

Más todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pronto perdería el control de tanto las ciudades, las bases y de los misiles balísticos, no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con la información recopilada, esta la guardó en su laptop personal, justo había alcanzado a hacer eso cuando sus demás super-computadoras fueron atacadas, la chica había previsto un escenario así, por lo que tomó un traslador de emergencia que le había obligado a hacer a uno de los magos.

-"Esta no es mi última jugada David".-pensó para si misma antes de desaparecer.

Como Severus había planeado, los mortifagos controlados por él empezaron a atacar los demás magos oscuros, en toda la confusión fue a donde estaban las mujeres con sus hijos, se acercó rápidamente a Narcissa y le dijo al oido:

-Se tu secreto, ayudame a liberar a las demás mujeres y salir de aquí.

La rubia estaba sorprendida, pero rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó a sus compañeras junto con Severus.

- _Finite inctantatem.-_ dijeron al unisono.

Una a una las mujeres empezaron a volver en si, el mago ahí presente tomo la palabra:

-SIGANME SI QUIEREN VIVIR.

El grupo no cuestionó la proposición, con mucho cuidado recorrieron los pasillos de la base, esta habia sido protegida con encantamientos anti-aparición, por lo que la única manera de salir de alli era atravez de la entrada principal, la cual estaba custodiada por los mortifagos, esperaba que los cinco magos que había puesto bajo su control pudieran haber debilitado lo suficiente a los demás, para sorpresa del pocionista su plan funcionó lo bastante bien, de los quince guardias solo quedaban siete, por otro lado tenía aún dos mortifagos que le servian todavía luchando, con varita en mano logró aturdir a dos de los rivales sin que estos se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría, las chispas de colores iban y venian, pero sin previo aviso los mortifagos fieles a Voldemort dejaron de luchar, se llevaron la mano a la cabeza y hacían muecas de dolor, un cosquilleo vino al antebrazo de Severus, era su marca tenebrosa, la cual había perdido todo el color, cuando la vio entendió porque los magos habían parado de luchar.

-Él a muerto.-dijo sin creérselo.

En Londres la batalla aún continuaba, los caballeros del MI7 luchaban contra las fuerzas de Voldemort, hombres lobo, gigantes y cientos de magos, a pesar de la ventaja que suponían los Lancelots, ellos no podían solo dedicarse a luchar, sino que tenían que proteger tanto a los civiles como a los magos y agentes de su organización, por cada ataque que hacían, tenían que defender tres veces, lo que prolongaba el conflicto, conflicto que tuvo su clímax en el duelo de dos de los magos más poderosos de la era moderna, Gelledert Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore.

Ambos hechiceros estaban batallando en lo que era el palacio de Buckinham, el mago oscuro tomo las llamas del palacio como base para luego formar bolas de fuego para luego lanzarlas no solo sobre su oponente sino también contra aliados y enemigos, Albus creó una barrera sobre todos los afectados, la cual transformó a los proyectiles en quaffles, luego procedió a lanzarle múltiples escombros al ex-alumno de Drumstrang, más este conjuro un potente remolino el cual atrapó dentro suyo a los escombros para luego redirigirlos hacia el director de Hogwarts, el cual lo logró desviar tanto de él como de los demás combatientes, más dio a parar contra uno de los buque de la marina real, el cual fue atravesado por el hechizo, dejandole un enorme orificio para luego explotar por los daños.

-Gellert se que estás ahí, se que no quieres hacer esto, tú ya superaste tu oscuridad, puedes superar esto anigo. -dijo Albus con emoción en sus palabras.

Por un momento la mirada perdida del ex-prisionero cambió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y logró articular unas palabras con dificultad.

-Albus...por favor...mátame.

La expresión de aflicción duró poco, las pociones que le habían aplicado los mortifagos volvian a tomar el control de su mente y alzó su varita para liquidar a su antiguo amigo, un rayo de luz verde se dirigió hacia Dumbledure, más por la evidente lucha interna que tenia el mago oscuro, tuvo tiempo de transformar en arena el piso en el cual se encontraba Grindelwald haciendo que cayera, más no era el fin del combate, pues haciendo uso de su magia no verbal, Gellert transformó la arena en agua, para luego salir eyectado al cielo, como si se hubiese puesto debajo de un géiser, el agua que floto por los aires fue solidificada, tomando forma de estacas que fueron hacia Albus.

- _Partis temporus._ \- dijo mientras un circulo de fuego se formaba.

Además de generar llamas, el encantamiento también ralentizaba el tiempo, por lo cual las dagas de hielo se terminaron evaporando.

La pelea se estaba prolongando mucho, Albus lo sabía, al igual que hace muchos años atrás había ocurrido, específicamente en 1945,

-Albus, han pasado muchos años viejo amigo.-dijo con falsa amabilidad.

-Ambos sabemos porque estoy aquí Gellert.

-Espero que recapacitaras y vieras que lo que la revolución que estoy liderando es lo mejor para el mundo.

-En eso te equivocas, has puesto a padres contra hijos, hermano contra hermano, amigo contra amigo.-dijo lo último con más dolor en sus palabras.-nuestro pueblo se desangra, has manipulado a los muggles alemanes en una cruzada genocidio de exterminio, esto no puede seguir, tienes el poder de detener todo esto.

-Cada muerte, ya sea mágica o muggle me parece un desperdicio Albus, pero como tu bien dijiste una vez : "Todo sea por el bien mayor", todas las perdidas habrán valido la pena, nunca más un mago irá a la cárcel por defender a su hija de otros que no entienden lo especial que es, nunca una hija volverá a matar a su madre por tener que reprimir su bendición, en mi nuevo mundo nunca volverá a existir la tragedia de Ariana Dumbledore.

En ese momento Albus desenfundó su varita y empezó el que sería conocido como el mayor duelo mágico del siglo, más en esta ocasión la arrogancia con la que había luchado Gellert se había ido, se le veía en el rostro que no quería seguir haciendo, pero solo Merlín sabia lo que le habría hecho Tom a su mente para que siendo tan buen oclumante no se pudiera resistir a las ordenes de su ex-alumno.

No quedaban más opciones, tenía que matarlo, a quien había sido el primer mago con el que se había sido comprendido, quien había sido su mejor amigo e incluso mucho más que eso, con una ráfaga rápida de hechizos Albus logró desequilibrar a su rival, para luego desarmarlo, con un último encantamiento lo encadeno para que evitará usar magia sin varita, la varita del director apuntaba directo hacia su antiguo rival, más este había ya no tenia la mirada perdida y su cara volvía a tomar un color normal.

-Perdón por todo Albus.-fueron las palabras que salieron naturalmente de la boca de Gellert Grindelwald.

En ese momento ambos pudieron apreciar que el control de Voldemort sobre el ex-alumno de Durmstrang se había ido, sin que pudieran decir más, sin que ninguno de los dos hombres lo pudiera prever de la nada apareció un cuchillo rojizo clavado en el abdomen de Grindelwald, al instante se hizo visible el responsable, era una persona que ocupaba una armadura plateada, pero esta era diferente a la que Dumbledore le había visto a usar a David o a cualquiera de los miembros del MI7, esta estaba mucho más apegada al cuerpo, casi como si de una tela se tratara, encima de de la tela llevaban compartimientos para lo que el mago supuso que serían armas u otros utensilios.

-Profesor Dumbledore, soy agente del Mossad, el gobierno muggle británico nos aviso del ataque y el gobierno de Israel envio un contingente a ayudar aquí y en Hogwarts.

-Ya veo, ¿que le hicieron a Gellert?.

-Le quitamos la magia, era muy peligroso, por otro lado nuestros detectores notaron que todos quienes eran manipulados por la maldición _imperius_ convocada por Voldemort han sido liberados.

-Eso significa..

-Que Voldemort está muerto o perdió la magia.

-Le agradezco la ayuda, los aurores y los otros agentes del MI7 necesitan más la ayuda que yo en este momento, por favor vayan a socorrerlos.

-Ustedes tres sigan apoyando a los Lancelots a controlar la situación.-dijo ahora el agente a sus otros tres subordinados.

-Sus armaduras son distintas a los que usan acá en Reino Unido.

-Es verdad, las nuestras se llaman Golems, no puedo decirle más pues tendría que matarlo, secreto de estado, usted comprenderá.-dijo con toda tranquilidad el agente.

-Si, puedo entenderlo, ¿puede comunicarse con Hogwarts?, ¿como va todo allá?.

-Deme un minuto.-dijo mientras se comunicaba con Sara por medio de su casco.-Harry Potter y David Anderson han vencido completamente a las fuerzas de Voldemort, el primero está ileso, más el segundo tiene quemaduras de consideración, el colegio fue destruido en cerca de un 80%.

Gran parte de la noticia alegró al corazón de Albus, todo había acabado, Voldemort había sido derrotado de una vez y para siempre, sus dos estudiantes seguían vivos, la única pena que le venía al corazón era el daño a su escuela, pero era un precio bajo para todo lo que pudo llegar a ser.

-Debemos controlar la situación, asumo que usted sabrá del _protocolo apocalipsis_ , debemos reagruparnos e implementarlo a la brevedad, es hora que los dos mundos que han estado separados por siglos se vuelvan a encontrar y que sea de la mejor forma posible.

-Tiene razón profesor, ahora vamos a...

-¿Que ocurre?.-preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

Más no fue necesaria una respuesta, todas las fibras de su cuerpo mágico se estremecieron, nunca había sentido un nivel de magia como aquella.

-¿Que fue eso?.

-Director...algo está pasando en Hogwarts.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de la batalla de Londres, lamento la demora, he podido ocupar otro computador de manera temporal mientras el otro esta en el servicio técnico.**

 **¿Que opinan de la batalla entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald?.**

 **¿Que les pareció lo que hizo Severus?.**

 **-¿Que creen que haya pasado en Hogwarts?**

 **No olviden comentar, un abrazo muy grande a todos :D**

 **Ahora a comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Ranmoon man: Tienes razón en que Brittany no se quedará de brazos cruzados, siendo honesto siento que con estos capítulos he podido terminar la "introducción" a lo que quiero llegar a hacer con mi fanfic, se vienen muchas cosas interesantes, como siempre muchas gracias por comentar, me anima mucho leer sus opiniones.**


	111. C111-La batalla de Hogwarts VI

Justo cuando Harry Potter pensaba que por fin podría relajarse luego de más de un día del combate de su vida, fue esta última quien le recordó que sus problemas no habían terminado sino que no solo habían empezado, en el cielo se empezaron a formar rápidamente nubes de tormenta, fuertes vientos golpearon los escombros del colegio, para dar paso a rayos.

-Esto no es normal, ¿que dicen los detectores de magia de los Golems?.-preguntó David.

-El nivel de energía mágica supera...los cien Anderson y sigue aumentando.-dijo uno de los agentes Israelíes.

Las nubes se empezaron a arremolinar cada vez más rápido, finalmente un tubo de luz verdoso cegó a los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts quienes no portaban armaduras, les tomó unos segundos volver a acostumbrarse a ver normalmente, más a David que a Harry, las nubes se habían ido y el cielo estaba como antes, salvo con una diferencia, donde había impactado el tuvo de luz había una mujer.

-PROTEJAN A HARRY Y A DAVID.-ordenó Sara a sus agentes mientras desenfundaba su arma y apuntaba contra la mujer.

Esta vestía una túnica de color purpura que en tiempos mejores habría sido muy ornamentada y elegante, pero que ahora estaba raída, su cabello era de color negro azabache al igual que el de Harry y tenía unos ojos del mismo color de su túnica, los cuales brillaban como si de llamas se tratasen, en ese instante algo en la mente del Slytherin hizo conexión y recordó la nueva profecía.

 _La princesa de Camelot retornará de su exilio y buscará sumir al mundo ante su poder._

 _El heraldo del fin sera quien fue concebido por el deseo y no por amor._

 _Magos y muggles deben unirse para poder vencerlo._

 _Cuando el heraldo caiga la princesa retornará._

 _Siete estrellas se alzarán en la larga noche que se avecina._

 _El sucesor de Merlín será quien haya sido besado por un rayo y haya vencido a la muerte una vez, con su magia humilde vencerá a la soberbia._

 _De la sangre del Rey Arturo un caballero surgirá, la espada y la serpiente son su símbolo, usando un arma templada en paciencia cortará a la ira._

 _La reina de las hadas, guiará a las estrellas en el conocimiento antiguo y su mágica generosidad harán retroceder a la avaricia._

 _De la campeona de los Galos brotará fuego casto con el cual quemará las mentiras de la lujuria._

 _La caridad de un duende tuerto forjará el fin de la envidia._

 _Con puños diligentes el hijo del lobo y del león aplastará a la pereza._

 _La templanza de un morador de la noche de pelo blanco y ojos rasgados será la agonía de la gula._

" _Cuando el heraldo caiga la princesa retornará,_ entonces ella es...Morgana".-pensó el joven Potter.

La mujer parecía muy confundida, alzó la vista, recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes y habló:

-Acturus...Merlín..-dijo con desconcierto.

Harry sintió en su pecho un torbellino de emociones, por una parte sabía que quien estaba ahí era la peor amenaza que el mundo había conocido, del cuello de ella brillaba un collar con una gema de color escarlata, sentía que eso era muy importante, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones los recuerdos no vinieron, por otro lado, sentía un apreció muy grande por Morgana, casi como el de un padre a un hijo, las tribulaciones de Harry fueron rotas en un instante, pues el primero que reaccionó fue David quien sin pensárselo tomó su espada que seguía clavada a Nagini y se dirigió velozmente hacia la bruja:

-MALDITA TRAIDORA!.-gritó con furia seguido por su dragón.

-DAVID NO.-gritó Harry, más no alcanzó a detenerlo.

Por suerte para el tejón Sara fue más rápida que él y le tomó de la cabeza, clavandole la cara en el piso.

-NO ACTÚES COMO UN IDIOTA!.-grito molesta.

El joven dragón protesto, pero no pudo decir mucho más, la muchacha lo superaba en fuerza como para levantarse.

En ese instante, de la nada apareció una niña, no tendría más de diez años, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos dorados llamaba la atención pues levitaba casi un metro sobre el piso, miraba con furia a la mujer que tenía en frente, el Slytherin pudo reconocerla fácilmente de las memorias de Merlín.

-"Es Nimue".-pensó para si mismo.

- _NO LES HARÁS DAÑO OTRA VEZ!-_ dijo en Latín la hada contra la bruja.

La niña empezó a emitir un aura parecida a la que había tenido Harry unas horas atrás en su combate contra Voldemort, pero en vez de ser esta de color verde como la del Slytherin, la suya era de color amarillo, alzando una de sus manos se formo un circulo con runas escritas en el, sin contemplaciones salió un rayo disparado, Morgana levantó su mano de igual forma y se formó una runa mucho más grande de color purpura que detuvo el ataque, el ataque no llegó a su objetivo, pero de todas formas la bruja se resintió, se llevó un mano al abdomen luego Nimue procedió a crear múltiples círculos con runas alrededor de ella, al igual que con su primer ataque, de sus invocaciones salieron proyectiles de energía, al igual que había hecho Harry contra los mortifagos Morgana creó un domo, absorbió los ataques, pero en vez de crear una tormenta usó esa energía para intentar sanarse la herida que tenía en el abdomen, más no parecía funcionar correctamente y era contraproducente.

Mientras esto ocurría Sara tomó por la fuerza a David, se lo hecho a la espalda y le hizo una señal para que otro hiciera lo mismo con Harry.

-SARA BÁJAME DE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA!.-rugió furioso el castaño, quien no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soltarse, ni volver a invocar llamas.

Smaug estaba por morder a la Israelí cuando otro de los agentes le disparó un dardo tanto a este como a este como al basilisco de Harry, al instante se volvieron versiones miniatura de ellos mismos, con los arpones que tenía en cada uno de sus ante-brazos los jaló hacia si, Fawkes entendió rápidamente que querían hacer los muggles, escapar con los chicos y sus mascotas.

Más no dieron unos cuantos pasos cuando Morgana con un golpe lanzó lejos a Sara quien chocó contra unos escombros, mientras hacía levitar a David, luego los cubrió a los con un domo purpura.

-SUÉLTAME DE INMEDIATO BRUJA!-gritó encolerizado el adolescente mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo y se concentraba para generar llamas.

Pero la única respuesta que tuvo por parte de Morgana fue que ella le acarició gentilmente la mejilla, limpiándole un poco de polvo de esta, una sonrisa cálida se formo en sus labios junto con lágrimas que cubrieron sus ojos.

- _Perdóname hermanito...por todo lo que tendré que hacer, pero será por el bien y la salvación de todos, recuerda que siempre te amaré.-_ dijo en latín la hechicera.

El tejón entendió lo que le dijo pues en el MI7 había aprendido variados idiomas, uno de estos era el latín, indispensable para poder entender muchos de los hechizos que utilizaban los magos, pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en el significado enigmático de esas palabras, ni el porque parecía tan apenada la bruja.

Sin perder tiempo Nimue hizo varios movimientos con sus manos, formaron diferentes figuras geométricas y runas, a una velocidad que Harry no creía posible.

-¿Creíste que seguiría siendo la misma niña débil que la última vez?, MORGANA!.-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos para terminar lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Todo el castillo como sus áreas circundantes fueron cubiertos por una runa amarilla gigantesca, en el acto Morgana fue atacada por esta luz que parecía rechazarla, con esfuerzo intentaba lograr juntar sus manos entorno a su medallón.

- _NO TE DEJARÉ USAR ESO!.-_ dijo Nimue mientras aumentaba más su concentración.

La bruja medieval logró sentir el aumento de la presión, pero no claudicó en su determinación y logró acortar la distancia para finalmente activar su medallón, una luz purpura inundó el ambiente por un instante, ahí todos los presentes apreciaron que la mujer no estaba, más Nimue y los agentes vieron rápidamente por encima de su cabeza, la runa gigantes que había creado el hada había fabricado un domo de la misma forma que David le había ordenado al colegio para protegerlos de las fuerzas de Voldemort, fuera de la estructura de color amarillo estaba Morgana levitando, sumamente agotada y ya sangrando notoriamente en la zona del abdomen donde antes solo se había tocado, jadeando exclamó.

- _Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez pequeña mariposa, nos volveremos a ver a su momento._ -dijo con una sonrisa antes de hacer brillar su medallon por última vez y desaparecer.

-MALDICIÓN!.-gritó frustrada la hada.

-Nimue, ¿que acaba de pasar aquí?.-preguntó Harry.

La chica parecía haberse olvidado de los demás humanos, se giró hacia el mago, su rostro cambió de frustración a resignación, tomó aire y escaló mucho aire.

-Lo que pasa Merlín es que mi plan de casi 700 años para encerrar a Morgana y terminar con toda esta guerra antes de que empezará...FRACASO!.-dijo nuevamente molesta.-y ya se que me dirás te lo dije, pero supuse que para cuando volviera podría neutralizarla y recuperar la piedra filosofal que llevaba.-ahora mencionó con tristeza.-bueno, te alegrará saber que todo mi trabajo no a sido en vano, una vez activada la barrera ella no podrá acercarse a menos de cinco kilómetros a la redonda del colegio, seguí tus palabras y estudie mucho.-dijo con una sonrisa.-por cierto, Arturo deja de mirarme con esa cara de rabia, ya aguante tu adolescencia dragoniana una vez y no pienso hacerlo dos veces.

-¿CON QUIEN CREES QUE TRATAS PARA HABLARME ASÍ NIÑA?.-respondió molesto el Hufflepuff.

-Pues contigo tonto.-dijo de forma risueña mientras se formaba una runa en uno de sus dedos y hacia levitar a David.

-HEY BÁJAME DE AQUÍ!.

-Jijiji, pues no lo haré, extrañaba mucho hacerte bromas, bueno..-la voz de la hada empezó a quebrarse.-fueron...muchos años y yo los..extrañe mucho.-dijo finalmente rompiendo a llorar amargamente.

Harry le pidió al agente del Mossad que lo bajara y que confiará en él, aunque dubitativo este obedeció luego del consentimiento de Sara, el pelinegro camino, acortando la distancia entre él y la niña, para finalmente darle un cálido abrazo, no lo hacia solamente por los sentimientos que Merlín tenía por ella, sino también por el hecho que por muchos años el lloró igual de desconsolado, por lo que sabía que era lo que necesitaba.

-Si si si, muy bonito todo, pero ¿PODRÍAS TÚ Y ESPALDA DE TABLA BAJARME DE AQUÍ DE UNA VEZ?.-dijo nuevamente molestó el tejón.

-¿Espalda de tabla?.-preguntó extrañado Harry.

-HEY NO TE METAS CON LA FIGURA DE UNA CHICA.-dijo sonrojada Nimue mientras se llevaba las manos lo más cercano a su espalda.-aún estoy en crecimiento.-dijo finalmente apenada y agachando la cabeza.

-Lamento interrumpir su ameno reencuentro, pero tenemos un pandemonio entre manos y debemos evitar que todo se ponga peor.

-Lo comprendo, disculpen yo soy Nimue hija de Oberin, reina de la Hadas, se que tienen muchas preguntas pero serán reveladas a su momento, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que reunir a David y a Harry con los demás alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Si me bajaran de aquí podría trazar un plan.-dijo David nuevamente molesto.

-Lo que tu quieras don cascarrabias.-dijo Nimue haciéndolo bajar.

-¿Por qué andas tan molesto David?.-preguntó curioso Harry.

-Es lo que pasa cuando su sangre de dragón se activa, andará así como por un año, cascarrabias e idiota, hasta que se acostumbre a sus nuevos poderes.-dijo Nimue como si fuero algo muy trivial.-tendrás que tenerle muuuuucha paciencia.

-La he tenido.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-LOS PUEDO OIR, bueno, volviendo a la situación, el castillo está asegurado, probablemente en Londres hayan aún reductos de conflicto, pero confío que entre el MI7, el ministerio y los Golems se harán cargo, nuestro deber es calmar los ánimos de la escuela, en vista que destrosamos el colegio no es viable traerlos de vuelta, junto con que asistente debe estar probablemente destruida o dañada severamente.

-Eso no es verdad.-comentó la hada.-yo desactive a "asistente" pues se te ocurrió el estúpido plan de destruir el colegio.

-ERA LA MEJOR OPCIÓN EN ESE MOMENTO!.

-Pues de haberte dejado hubieras destruido milenios de historia de mi pueblo cerebro de lagarto, por eso desactive el programa.

-PUDIMOS HABER MUERTO.-replicó furioso el menor de los hermanos Anderson.

-¿Pero te moriste?, no, con respecto a los daños del colegio no se preocupen, yo puedo reconstruirlo en menos de un día, tengo mis métodos, considero que lo prioritario es calmar las cosas con los demás estudiantes, luego de eso nosotros tres junto a otras personas deberemos tener una larga charla.-dijo lo último con seriedad.

-Sara, ¿pueden matener esta zona segura?.-preguntó David.

-Eso mismo te iba a proponer, vayan, nosotros nos encargamos de esto, a por cierto, sus mascotas, acá están.-dijo mientras les pasaba las versiones miniatura del basilisco y el dragón a sus respectivos dueños.

-Bien denme la mano.-dijo Nimue.

-Te tengo que decir donde es.-dijo David.

-Estuve ese lugar cuando se hizo, se donde queda.

-Eres irritante.-contesto el castaño.

-Yo también te extrañe amigo.-dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

Por su parte Fawkes emprendió su camino al sur, a buscar a su dueño.

Con un destello amarillo llegaron a la mansión de los Anderson, era tal y como David la recordaba, ahí el tejón vi a una chica que el conocía muy bien, era Sofía quien le daba instrucciones a los elfos domésticos para que fueran al huerto y se pusieran a cosechar lo que encontraran.

-Guarden algunas semillas, con eso la profesora Sprout podrá hacer germinar más y así tendremos alimen...tos.

La chica se volteó al ver el resplandor amarillo, habían aparecido tres personas, Harry, una niña de pelo y ojos dorados, junto a David, tenía la ropa quemada, rota, sus pantalones estaban destruidos de la rodilla hacia abajo, pero estaba vivo, dejando a las pequeñas criaturas mágicas ella corrió hacia su tío y se lanzó hacia él llorando.

En ese instante las demás personas se percataron de los recién llegados, los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante no habían podido conciliar el sueño, además de que priorizaron que los menores durmieran en las improvisadas habitaciones que los maestros habían hecho al extender mágicamente la mansión, luego de la huida de Smaug y Fawkes decidieron ayudar en lo que pudieran, pero al ver a los dos estudiantes más poderosos del colegio ahí solo podía significar dos cosas, habían triunfado o habían escapado.

-Tenía mucho miedo por ti.-dijo entre sollozos Sofía.

-Todo esta bien princesa, estoy vivo y todo salió como esperábamos.

-¿Eso significa..

-GANAMOS!-gritó con júbilo el tejón.

Smaug acompaño la emoción de su dueño lanzando pequeñas llamaradas al aire, todos los estudiantes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron corriendo a los dos estudiantes, los tomaron y los alzaron en el aire, el bullicio fue en aumento, el suficiente para que la profesora Mcgonnagal bajara junto con algunos profesores varita en mano, pero su corazón se lleno de alegría y rabia al ver a sus dos estudiantes, a medida que se fue acercando llevó su varita a la garganta.

-FUERON UN PAR DE IMPRUDENTES, DESCONSIDERADOS, COMETIERON LA LOCURA MAS GRANDE QUE PUDIESE IMAGINAR.

Rápidamente los estudiantes bajaron al suelo a sus héroes y se apartaron para darle paso a la directora subrogante.

-PERO A PESAR DE TODO...estoy profundamente feliz de verlos a los dos vivos.-dijo para terminar de abrazarlos a ambos.

-HARRY!.-dijo Tracey que llegó corriendo y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo de oso.-POR MERLÍN ESTAS VIVO!.-dijo emocionada.

Detrás de la castaña-rojiza llegó Neville que simplemente se tiró encima de sus dos amigos y se puso a llorar sin articular palabra alguna.

-También estoy feliz de verlos chicos.-dijo Harry con los ojos vidriosos, pero llamándole la atención algo.-¿donde está Daphne?.

El par de amigos se miró un poco preocupados.

-¿Que le pasó a Daphne?.-preguntó serio.

-Ella esta durmiendo, sufrió un desmayo luego de ir a las catacumbas de los Anderson.-dijo Neville.

-¿Donde está?.

-Te podemos llevar.-dijo Tracey.

El pelinegro vio a David, este le hizo una señal para que se fuera, los tres amigos emprendieron su recorrido por la casa, subieron las escaleras corriendo, doblaron a la derecha y a la tercera puerta la abrieron de golpe, ahí estaba la rubia, durmiendo plácidamente, su pelo oscilaba por una tenue brisa que ingresaba por la ventana.

El niño-que-gano se arrodillo y tomo su mano para acariciarla.

El tacto entre ambos hizo que la chica despertara, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su amado sonriendole.

-Harry..-dijo casi en un suspiro.

-Hola bonita, he vuelto.

La muchacha se limpio los ojos rápidamente, pues creía estar soñando, pero el calor de la mano de su novio era la prueba palpable de que estaba ahí, sin pensarlo por segunda vez se arrojó a besarlo, eran besos desesperados, como si ella pensara que si paraba él se desvanecería, al cabo de unos apasionados minutos, procedió a revisar su cara por si tenía heridas o quemaduras, más estaba impoluto.

-¿Como salio todo?.

-Ganamos, no fue fácil, aunque siendo honesto creo que salí muy bien parado considerando lo cruento del combate.

-Así veo, ni polvo tienes.

-Eso se lo debo a la armadura que me dio David, además de que las defensas que planeo hicieron gran parte del trabajo.

-¿Como está él?.

-Bueno..no sabría como decirlo.

El rostro de Daphne pasó de la serenidad a la preocupación.

-¿QUE LE PASO HARRY POTTER?.

-Tranquila.-dijo Harry levantando las manos a señal de protección.-él esta vivo y bien, solo que pasaron muchas cosas entre medio, se enfrentó al último horrocrux de Voldemort que resulto ser una serpiente gigante con la capacidad de lanzar fuego demoníaco por la boca, sabes, mejor ven a verlo.

Ayudando a su pareja a levantarse Harry la condujo hacia el patio, donde los gemelos Weasley habían armado un espectáculos con fuegos artificiales, al ver al Slytherin fueron corriendo hacia el para levantarlo en brazos y gritar bitores, aunque muchos alumnos estaban recelosos, pues comparaban como había llegado él en comparación del joven tejón.

-Hey bájenlo, es obvio que él no lucho, no tiene ningún rasguño.-dijo Ron desaprobando la actitud de sus hermanos.

Varios Gryffindor y casi todos los Hufflepuff asintieron.

-Debió haberse escondido en el bosque mientras dejaba solo a David.-dijo un alumno de la casa de los leones

-No podemos esperar que Harry Potter se sacrifique por lo demás, es un Slytherin, no está en su naturaleza.-comentó una tejona de cuarto año.

-SUFICIENTE!.-gritó David mientras lanzaba llamas rojas al cielo desde su puño izquierdo.-este chico que está aquí.-dijo señalando al aludido.-luchó conmigo, codo a codo, hasta el final, él derroto a VOLDEMORT Y SALVÓ SUS INGRATAS VIDAS y si no lo reconocen pues pueden irse a la mier...-intentó decir antes de desmayarse.

-DAVID!.-gritaron Sofía y Daphne.

Neville vino rápidamente y lo reviso.

-Estará bien, el muy estúpido utilizó lo poco que le quedaba de magia para hacer esa llamarada, déjenlo dormir por un tiempo y estará bien.-dijo Nimue.

Muy lejos al este de ahí, específicamente en la región del Tibet, un mago despertaba de su meditación, tenía el pelo blanco y ojos rasgados.

"Ella a vuelto a aparecer, finalmente das la cara...Reina de las hadas Nimue, será el momento de saldar cuentas por lo que tu raza me hizo".

Mucho más al sur, en Sudamérica dos individuos sintieron una perturbación en la naturaleza, uno de ellos era Sebastián Araya, quien estaba escribiendo un ensayo de transformaciones, todo su cuerpo tembló ante la sensación de una magia extraordinaria, gracias al entrenamiento de su maestro en magia elemental pudo determinar la dirección, venía del norte...muy al norte.

-"No había tenido esta sensación...desde mi pesadilla en la que luchaba contra una dragona".-pensó preocupado.

El otro usuario que sintió la perturbación era su abuelo, Lafken Caripan, quien colgaba de una celda suspendida sobre un lago de lava en la parte más profunda de la prisión antártica, las paredes del domo donde estaba recluido contenían muchas runas, su objetivo era debilitarlo, hacer que la lava nunca dejará de estar en estado fundido y de que las paredes fueran lo más densas en tierra de lo que pudieran, pero ese día a diferencia de otros, el mayor mago oscuro del hemisferio sur empezó a reír, como si le hubiesen dicho el mejor chiste de su vida, pero tenía motivos de sobra, al igual que su nieto, él tenía sueños, lo que había sentido hace solo instantes reflejaba que esas premoniciones se hacían verdad muy pronto y que él...sería libre de completar su plan.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este arco, necesite de uno más para finalmente introducir a la jefa de jefas, Morgana, ahora se viene un salto temporal, pero sabremos como reaccionó el mundo ante el descubrimiento de la magia, se vienen muchas cosas interesantes, por fin sabremos que será el "protocolo apocalipsis", sabremos cual será el destino de los Malfoy, junto con la verdad de lo que ocurrió hace 700 años atrás, les agradezco su apoyo para con mi historia, tambien les quería comentar que por motivos académicos es probable que de ahora en adelante suba un capítulo cada dos semanas, probablemente sean capítulos más largos, ahora estoy con electivos al nivel de magister (aún estando en pregrado, bueno, nadie me obligó a meterme en la boca del lobo xD jajaja), uno de mis asignaturas se llama : "Introducción a la física de partículas y teoría cuántica de campos", la cual me requiere mucho tiempo de estudio y llegó muy cansando a mi hogar, pero no abandonaré mi historia, el 30 de Abril se cumplirá un año desde que empecé a subir mi historia, primero en , para luego subirla en paralelo a wattpad, estaba pensando ese dia subir un capítulo especial y quería saber su opinión:**

 **-¿Les gustaría que hiciera un capítulo único?.**

 **-¿De que les gustaría que escribiera?.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios que me motivan MUCHISIMO al momento de escribir, un abrazo muy grande a todos.**

 **PD1 : Como podrán ver cambié una de las lineas de la nueva profecía, por suerte para mi el personaje original no había aparecido aún, espero que me permitan este cambio en la historia, les prometo que valdrá la pena.**

 **PD2: Quisiera pedirle ayuda a mis lectores que tengan el don de dibujar para que me ayuden con dibujos de tanto los siete elegidos como de los villanos y personajes nuevos, se los agradecería mucho y les daría el crédito correspondiente, si hay algún interesado o interesada no duden de enviarme un mensaje por interno.**

 **PD3: Les deseo una linda semana a todos :D**

 **Ahora comentaré sus comentarios:**

 **Ranmoon man : Se viene el retorno de Severus a Hogwarts así** **que tendremos mucho de el para harto rato más, por otro lado no dejé vivo a Grindelwald porque si, tendrá importancia a futuro, ahora ya sabes cual fue la gran fuente de magia que Dumbledore sintió, yo creo que en los próximos capítulos** **veremos el desarrollo del protocolo apocalipsis.**


	112. C112-Protocolo apocalipsis

-¿Lista su majestad?.-preguntó un camarografo a la reina.

-Si joven, ¿señor Weasley usted está listo?.-preguntó la monarca de forma pausada.

-Eso espero su majestad.

-Si le soy franca también estuve nerviosa la primera vez que me enfrente a una cámara, pero algo que me tranquiliza es que nadie de los que me oye está aquí para ver el miedo que realmente tengo, solo miro a la pared y continuo con lo que tengo que decir.

-Y entramos en vivo en tres, dos, uno...-dijo el director del equipo televiso haciendole una señal a la reina.

-Buenas noches, han pasado ya dos días desde los acontecimientos que no solo sacudieron a nuestro país, sino también a todo el mundo, luego de haber controlado la emergencia y haber reconstituido los servicios gubernamentales he considerado que es prudente explicarles a ustedes, mi pueblo...toda la verdad, en este momento, los lideres de todas las grandes naciones como de organizaciones supranacionales, están transmitiendo la misma información que yo les revelaré ahora...la magia existe.

En la base del MI7 todos contuvieron el aliento, pues sabían que de aquí en adelante ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Hace siglos.-continuó diciendo la reina.-las comunidades mágicas y muggles, como ellos definen a las personas sin la capacidad para manifestar la magia, coexistían, pero la ignorancia y el prejuicio mutuo fue calando cada vez más entre ambos, hasta casi llegar al punto de una guerra total, para evitar esto se acordó separar a cada comunidad, los magos se encargarían de borrar todo registro de su existencia, esperaban que con el paso de los años nosotros olvidáramos y creyéramos que todo lo concerniente a la magia eran solo historias para niños, más nunca se perdió el contacto del todo, hijos de muggles nacían con habilidades mágicas y eran visitados por gente del ministerio de magia del Reino Unido, ahí eran enviados al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde desde los 11 años eran educados para controlar y manejar sus habilidades, a mi lado tengo a una persona que nos aclarara muchas dudas que hasta hace poco, eran las mismas que ustedes tienen ahora, les presento a Arthur Weasley, profesor de estudios muggles en Hogwarts.

La cámara enfocó ahora al hombre pelirrojo, el patriarca Weasley miro a la reina que lo veía seria pero serena, junto con todos los demás muggles y miembros del ministerio ahí presentes, inhalo y expiró, había llegado el momento más trascendental en su vida.

-Buenas noches su majestad y buenas noches a todos quienes nos están escuchando, como usted bien menciono mi nombre es Arthur Weasley y desde hace aproximadamente un año soy el profesor de estudios muggles, una de las varias asignaturas que se enseñan en el colegio Hogwarts.

-Cuéntenos señor Weasley, como es la vida en la comunidad mágica.

-Bueno su majestad, al igual que ustedes vivimos en familia, yo estoy casado, mi esposa se llama Molly y soy el feliz padre siete hermosos hijos, aunque no todas las familias mágicas son tan numeras.-dijo riendo un poco el maestro.- a diferencia de los niños muggles, los niños mágicos no van a la escuela hasta los once años, ahí ellos reciben una carta vía lechuza donde se les informa que han sido aceptados en la única escuela mágica de Reino Unido, Hogwarts.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿usted mencionó lechuzas?.

-Si, ese es el principal medio de comunicación, escribimos en un pergamino, ingresamos este en un sobre y lo atamos a la pata de un búho o lechuza, casi todas las familias mágicas tienen uno, nuestras aves son mágicas y pueden encontrar a la persona que está dirigida la carta, no importa cuan lejos esté o si la conoce, aunque debo mencionar que me pareció fascinante la idea de los teléfonos, si tuviéramos ese invento nuestras comunicaciones serían más expeditas.

-Y dígame, ¿que se enseña en Hogwarts?.

-Bueno, en Hogwarts se enseñan diferentes materias, como por ejemplo transformaciones, encantamientos, herbología, al tercer año los estudiantes empiezan a escoger materia optativas como adivinación, runas antiguas o aritmancia, al quinto año tienen que presentar sus exámenes T.I.M.O.S o Títulos Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, es la cualificación mínima que pide tanto el ministerio de magia como diferentes empleos para poder trabajar, finalmente en su séptimo y último año, los jóvenes rinden los exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S o Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, donde los alumnos prueban todo lo que aprendieron en siete años de educación mágica, de obtener buenos resultados podrán optar fácilmente a varios empleos en la comunidad mágica.

-Parecen que ustedes tienen un curriculum bastante distinto al que nosotros tuvimos que aprender de estudiantes.

-Es verdad, los magos generalmente saben leer, escribir y matemáticas básicas, pues todo lo demás como construcción, alimentación o salud lo pueden hacer con magia, pero al igual que la ciencia que ustedes ocupan tienen limitaciones.

-¿Como cuales?.

-Por ejemplo no podemos crear comida de la nada, son muy pocas las personas que pueden ver el futuro y generalmente siempre es a través de profecías un poco confusas y no se puede traer a personas de la muerte.

-Vaya eso suena fascinante, ¿usted podría hacer un poco magia frente a nuestro público?.

-Si su alteza.-dijo el señor Weasley mientras sacaba su varita mágica.-esta es la principal herramienta de un mago, su varita mágica, esta hecha de dos elementos principales, la madera de un árbol y un núcleo mágico, los más comunes son pelo de cola de unicornio, nervio de corazón de dragón o en casos menos frecuentes pluma de fénix, aunque hay muchos más materiales mágicos, pero al menos en Inglaterra estos son los más comunes, un mago puedo hacer magia sin varita, pero es bastante difícil y solo pocas personas tienen esa habilidad, ahora vea esto su majestad.

El mago pelirrojo hizo aparecer un vaso de vidrio, luego dijo:

- _Agua menti._

Un chorro de agua cristalina salio de la punta de su varita y cayó en el vaso.

-La mayoría de nuestros hechizos tienen dos partes, un encantamiento que suele ser en latín y un movimiento adecuado de varita, cuando era niño en mi primer año me costaba coordinarme un poco al hacer estas dos cosas.

-Muy impresionante.

Mientras la reina seguía entrevistando al mago, John Stark estaba fumando un cigarrillo en su oficina en el cuartel central del MI7, era un habito que había adquirido de niño en la segunda guerra mundial, le hacía no estar nervioso durante los bombardeos alemanes, pero como sabía que era malo para su salud su practica se limitaban a situaciones muy críticas, la última vez que había fumado fue para la guerra de las islas Falklands, cuando los argentinos habían invadido su país hace casi 12 años atrás, miraba el televisor, rogando porque todo saliera como esperaban, el protocolo apocalipsis le hacia honor a su nombre, ser una revelación, de la comunidad mágica a la comunidad muggle, desde las múltiples pantallas en su oficina Stark podía ver como el presidente Bill Clinton de Estados Unidos en la oficina oval mientras salia junto a un hombre de pelo castaño, Drake Anderson, presidente de la MACUSA.

En otra de las pantallas aparecía el emperador de japón quien sacaba una varita y hacia una demostración en vivo ante el asombro de muchos de los senadores de su país quienes se arrodillaron de inmediato de la impresión, en otra aparecía el papa Juan Pablo II, quien en latín hablaba y señalaba a varios cardenales de la curia romana, quienes sacaban varitas, además de presentar a unas personas con túnicas blancas como el alba a quienes él llamaba los caballeros sacro.

En todas sus pantallas se repetía el mismo mensaje, los magos son personas iguales que nosotros y que ellos nos tenían más miedo a nosotros que nosotros a ellos, con todo esto se esperaba que la gente pudiera asimilarlo mejor, en el peor de los casos, seis de los siete Lancelots estaban listos para ser desplegados para entrar en combate de forma inmediata si se producían disturbios, de un bando o del otro.

Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde el inicio de la transición televisiva entre la reina de Reino Unido y el patriarca Weasley, abordaron una basta variedad de temas, desde quien era Lord Voldemort y sus ideales, hasta como se jugaba el quidditch, un vez terminada la charla, la monarca tomó la palabra:

-Queridos compatriotas, a sido una larga transmisión, pero el re-encuentro entro dos mundos lo amerita, esperamos que esta exposición les haya ayudado a comprender a nuestros hermanos mágicos, que al igual que nosotros aman, sufren y tienen sueños, comprendo que no será un camino fácil, pero hemos dado el primer paso, el mirarnos a la cara, le agradezco su colaboración profesor Weasley, solo me queda decirle...bienvenidos nuevamente a nuestras vidas.-dijo mientras que con sus manos sin guantes tomaba las manos del docente con afecto.

-Así que esa es la reina muggle, es solo una abuelita arrugada, no le veo nada de especial.-dijo Tracey mientras ella y todos los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban en un improvisado gran comedor en la sala donde cenaban los Anderson en su mansión mientras un televisor había sido amplificado varias docenas de veces y que todos pudieran ver lo que se transmitía.

David miró de mala forma a la castaña-rojiza, pero no dijo nada, pues ya iba en su tercer asado de cabra de la noche.

-La reina es un símbolo para los británicos Tracey, la familia real es uno de los pilares de la nación.-dijo Harry mientras se tomaba un té.

-Eso lo puedo llegar a entender, pero no entiendo que la hace de diferente a otros muggles.

-Que sus ancestros les robaron el trono a los Pendragón cuando estaban más débiles.-dijo Nimue mientras flotaba de espaldas por sobre Harry y sus amigos.

-¿A que te refieres?.-preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-Se los comentaré a su tiempo, nuestra prioridad será ver como evolucionan los hechos de ahora en adelante, cuando todo se calmen tendremos una larga charla.

-¿No deberíamos estar buscando a Morgana?.-preguntó Neville.

-No serviría.-dijo David luego de beberse medio barril de whisky de fuego.-ella.-fue interrumpido por un eructo.-lo siento, ella estaba débil, no creo que pueda iniciar alguna estrategia en el corto plazo, además que nosotros tampoco podemos hacer mucho, el MI7 tendrá al resto de las unidades Lancelot en alerta por si hay disturbios entre magos y muggles, junto con que ni Harry y yo estamos listos para enfrentarnos a ella, yo no tengo mi armadura y él no puede luchar al mismo nivel mágico que ella de momento.

-Tiene sentido, además ustedes dos se merecen un descanso, ya no quiero que se vayan a otra misión cuasi-suicida.-dijo Daphne mientras apretaba la mano de su novio.

-Prometo no hacerlo.-dijo Harry con una mirada dulce.

Mientras tanto en sudamerica, la familia Araya Caripan veía asombrada el televisor, ahí aparecía el presidente de Chile Eduardo Frei y Augusto Pinochet a su derecha, a la izquierda del mandatario estaba el patriarca familiar, Luis Araya padre, el mejor inquisidor que a tenido Chile en cerca de cincuenta años, ambos se tomaban fotografías ante la prensa y el mago aprovechaba de responder preguntas sobre la comunidad mágica sudamericana.

Elsa Caripan se encontraba junto a sus cuñada tomándose un mate mientras observaban la televisión y todo lo ocurrido, sus respectivos maridos que eran hermanos habían sido llamados de emergencia al cuartel general de los inquisidores.

-Elsa, ¿donde están los chicos?.

-Hoy ese día, Sebastián fue a verla, ahora que estamos de vacaciones va a verla una vez por semana.

-¿Han pasado tres años verdad?.

-Si, el pobre aún no lo logra superar, a pesar de que siempre sonría.-dijo una preocupada madre por su hijo.

Elsa Caripan tenía la tes morena, con los pómulos altos, el pelo liso, largo y tan oscuro como la obsidiana, sus ojos eran de color café, estos dos últimos rasgos los compartía con su hijo, este por su parte se encontraba lejos.

-Bueno, en la clase de pociones la vieja sigue tan insoportable como siempre, a un chico de quinto le puso la poción que había hecho mal en su comida, su piel se puso azul y empezó a vomitar algo rojo, creo que nunca más olvidará haber leído las instrucciones de nada en su vida, aunque no es nada que no haya hecho antes, he descubierto partes ocultas en el colegio que se remontan a varios siglos atrás, se que te uniese encantando explorarlas conmigo, mis primos siguen igual de idiotas que siempre, han hecho bien su labor, muy poca gente se acerca a mi lado, pero trato de ignorarlos, eso me a permitido conocer gente de otros países, conocí a una chica llamada Shakira de Colombia, ella dice que su sueño es ser cantante, debo admitir que tiene buena voz, Samuel de Brazil es extraño, estoy seguro que nos vendería si eso le trajera beneficios, pero aún así se junta conmigo y a mostrado ser fiel...a su manera, por otro lado mi mejor amigo Patricio, ¿te acuerdas?, el chico Uruguayo con un gusto excesivo por el negro sigue siendo tan puto como siempre jajaja, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, pero no se como aguantaría las clases sin él, a pesar de ser horriblemente desordenado, por otro lado la Venezolana de Fabiola se sigue jurando que ya es una miss universo, es verdad, no la alcanzaste a conocer, ella va unos años por sobre nosotros, no conociste tampoco a Mario un chico de Paraguay, siempre me consigue la mejor yerba mate del mundo, ni a Ignacio de Bolivia, siempre le hacemos bromas referentes al mar, pero es el mejor nadador de todo el colegio, el director insiste en que participe el próximo año en las Olimpiadas Mágicas, es como la copa intracontinental que jugamos contra los gringos, pero ahora no será solamente contra ellos, sino además contra las tres escuelas mágicas de Europa, yo no estoy muy seguro, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, lo se lo se, me dirías que soy exagerado y que debería intentarlo, siempre me motivaste a salir de mi zona de confort, no sabes como te extraño Emi ni la falta que me haces.-dijo Sebastián Araya mientras lloraba sentado en el piso.

-Hey!-rugió molesto un hombre.-TE DIJE QUE SI TE VOLVÍA A VER AQUÍ TE MATARÍA MONSTRUO.

-Se lava la boca antes de hablar así de mi primo.-dijo Luis Araya mientras sacaba su varita.

El hombre intentó sacar un arma, más fue disuadido por el joven mago.

-Yo no haría eso, si es que no quiere perder la mano.-dijo amenazante el joven de 17 años.

Los miembros de la familia Araya tenían por característica distintiva dos rasgos, el primero, era tener el pelo ondulado, que desde cierta perspectiva les daba un aspecto de tener pequeñas nubes arremolinadas en el pelo, el segundo es que este último era de un blanco impoluto, todos los miembros tenían este rasgo, excepto Sebastián.

-Vinimos solamente a presentar mis respetos a su hija.-dijo tranquilo.

-¿NO TE BASTO CON MATARLA?, AÚN MUERTA LA SIGUES DAÑANDO AL VENIR AQUÍ,VETE MONSTRUO.

La esposa del hombre que gritaba miraba estupefacta a su marido, no le gustaba verlo así, pero su dolor era el suyo propio, todo causado por el niño que estaba en frente, quien les había quitado a su única hija.

-Les pido perdón, me iré de inmediato.-dijo sin levantar la cabeza el chico.

El hombre no hizo nada, más su mujer tomó de la muñeca muy fuerte al chico, al punto de empezar a dejarle marcas.

-SI VUELVES A MOLESTAR EL LUGAR DE DESCANSO DE MI HIJA, NO ME IMPORTA DE QUE FAMILIA VENGAS O LA MONSTRUOSIDAD QUE TENGAS EN TU INTERIOR, TE MATARE, ahora haznos un favor y vete de una vez de nuestras vidas.-dijo soltándolo violentamente.

Sebastián camino secundado por su primo.

-¿Estás bien primo?.

-No, no estoy bien.

-Sus palabras están fuera de todo contexto, hablan desde el dolor, algún día entenderán.

Pero tiene razón, soy un monstruo.

-No empecemos con eso de nuevo, no lo eres.

-¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA DESTRUYE MEDIO COLEGIO Y DE PASO A SU MEJOR AMIGA?.-dijo con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin decir más Luis abrazó a su primo, había una diferencia de tres años de edad entre ambos parientes, Luis había terminado sus estudios en Castelobruxo en diciembre pasado, pero por petición del director de dicha institución le había dicho que no se graduaría aún, pues los necesitaba para las Olimpiadas Mágicas en Reino Unido, mientras Sebastián recién el 20 de enero había cumplido sus catorce años e iba en cuarto año, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado hace tres años, sabía lo que atormentaba a quien veía como el hermano que nunca tuvo, sabía que a pesar de no mostrarlo no pasaba un día sin sufrir por la perdida de Emi.

-Lo que más me duele.-dijo sollozando Sebastián.-es que su madre es igual a ella, sentí como si ella me lo dijera.

-Ella no es Emi, si, se parecen, pero, ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hiciste a ti mismo?.

-Sería un héroe que sonreía siempre.

-Ese es mi primo, ahora vayámonos, que de seguro mi mamá preparó sopaipillas, de las que te encantan y..-fue interrumpido por un grito de un muggle fuera del cementerio.

-LADRÓN!

-Creo que ya se como se te quitará la tristeza.

-Lo sé, es tiempo para el lobo negro.-dijo ahora un sonriente.

-No lo harás, dime que no lo harás.

-Por su puesto que lo haré.-dijo mientras se escondía en un callejón.

El chico empezó a hacer una pose ridícula.

-Es tiempo de Morfosis : LOBO NEGRO.-dijo el muchacho mientras de su piel salia una armadura de color negro con detalles dorados.

-Mis tíos nunca debieron haber comprado cable, todas las semanas te quedas mirando ese programa, como se llama, ¿los pober rager?.

-Power Rangers ciudadano y es momento que el Black Wolf ranger vaya a detener el crimen.-dijo mientras se dirigía donde un ladrón le había robado a una pareja que salía del cementerio de Concepción.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, lamento profundamente no haber subido un capítulo antes, esto se debe a varios motivos, el primero y más importante es la carga académica, he estado casi tres semanas pasando de tareas de mecánica cuántica, luego electrodinámica y finalmente teoría cuántica de campos, por lo cual apenas y he dormido bien, sumado a lo anterior, tuve que reescribir tres veces este capítulo, esta fue la versión que más me gusto y por último anduve un poco depre pues me rompieron el corazón hace unos días jajaja, cosas del corazón, pero bueno, volviendo a lo que nos compete, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, siendo honesto me costó pasar de toda la emoción de las batallas a algo más pausado, ahora vimos en que consistía el protocolo apocalipsis, que básicamente fue revelar públicamente la existencia de la magia, les dejaré algunas preguntas:**

 **1) ¿Como creen que se tome la gente la revelación de la magia?.**

 **2) ¿Les sorprendió que un Anderson fuera presidente de la MACUSA?, ¿como creen que se relacione con Damian el muggle de Ilvermorny?.**

 **3) ¿Que opinan de que cardenales sean magos y de que los caballeros sacros aún existan en la actualidad?.**

 **4) ¿Que opinan del desempeño del señor Weasley en la transmisión?.**

 **5)¿Que opinan del personaje de Sebastián Araya?, ¿que creen que pasó entre él y Emi?, ¿por qué creen que lo llaman monstruo?.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, el próximo capítulo creo que será uno que tengo esperando de hace mucho tiempo, el juicio de los Malfoy, ¿que creen que pase?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, un abrazo para todos y que tengan una linda semana.**


	113. C113-El juicio de los Malfoy

Las reacciones al protocolo apocalipsis fueron de todo tipo, incredulidad, miedo, curiosidad, las bolsas de valores de todo el mundo cerraron por dos semanas para evitar una caída brusca en los mercados, hubo gente que entró en pánico y miedo, pensando que cualquier actitud extraña de su vecino era brujería, aunque estos fueron los menos, se pensó en un primer momento que las personas religiosas responderían de mala manera, pero al hablar en público tanto el papa como la reina de Inglaterra, las cabezas de las Iglesias católicas y anglicana respectivamente, mucha gente lo aceptó sin tanto resquemor, lo mismo hicieron los Ortodoxos y demás iglesias protestantes, muchos vieron esto como una comprobación de que su fe era correcta, si existían dragones, fantasmas y magos, ¿por qué no podía existir un judío del siglo primero que fuera hijo de Dios y resucitara al tercer día?, en medio oriente el odio que se tenían los magos judíos a los magos musulmanes y vice-versa era muchísimo mayor al miedo que podría haber con sus contrapartes muggles, la religión cumplió su propósito original, unir a la gente, quizás en el odio a otra religión, pero al menos los unió, de hecho muchos magos islámicos quisieron dar su apoyo a la causa palestina y liberarla definitivamente de la ocupación Israelí, en Sudamérica la cosa fue un poco distinta, la gente, especialmente de zonas rurales, siempre había crecido escuchando historias de brujos y cosas mágicas, pero en muchas ocasiones se les tomó de locos o de ebrios, sumado a que los magos de ese sub-continente no hacían mucha distinción entre mago y muggle, a diferencia de Europa o Norteamérica, por lo cual tampoco hubo un caos generalizado, en Japón si el emperador ya era respetado ahora pasó a ser visto casi como un dios, por otra parte tanto corea del norte como del sur llamaron a sus respectivos cuerpos de aurores a unirse a las fuerzas armadas, pues temían que el otro aprovechara el caos y atacara primero, un grupo que se vio afectado fuertemente por la revelación fueron los intelectuales y los ateos, muchos no lograron concebir en su cabeza la idea de la magia, llegando algunos hasta el suicidio, mientras tanto en Reino Unido, los mayores temores del MI7 no se hicieron realidad, la gente andaba ansiosa, pero no hubo desmanes ni un caos generalizado, eso se debía quizás a que durante estas dos semanas hicieron programas informativos donde siguieron profundizando más en la cultura mágica, una parte muy activa la tuvo David y Daniel, ya que ambos habían tratado de entender la magia desde un punto de vista científico, ambos dieron charlas en Oxford explicando estos conceptos, por otro lado, en el diario El profeta, se hicieron decenas de notas hablando de como era la cultura muggle, desde como funcionaba su gobierno hasta cosas tan simples de como cocinar sin magia, ningún detalle fue dejado al azar, por otro lado, como había prometido, Nimue había reconstruido el colegio en menos de un día, por lo visto dentro de asistente había un respaldo de toda la información del colegio, simplemente fue necesario activar ese programa y todo el castillo volvió a como estaba antes de su destrucción.

Más este día no era como los otros, este día empezaban los juicios hacia todos los magos y brujas responsables de los ataques en la batalla de Londres, periodistas muggles fueron invitados a transmitir en vivo los alegatos, donde no solo se los juzgaría bajo la ley mágica, sino también bajo la ley muggle por crímenes de guerra, el primero en ser juzgado fue Severus Snape.

-Como he manifestado antes, Severus Snape fue un agente doble en las filas de Voldemort, cuando este volvió, acordamos que él se infiltraría y que nos enviaría información si es que era posible, por la evidencia mostrada no se pudo hasta cuando se iba a concretar el ataque sobre Londres y Hogwarts respectivamente, sin su aviso miles más hubieran muerto, por lo que pido a este tribunal que se le exonere de toda culpa.-dijo Albus Dumbledore mientras defendía a su ex-profesor de pociones.

El tribunal estaba compuesto tanto por miembros del Wizengamont como de jueces muggles, debido a que no existía un código penal unificado, se decidió mezclar ambos, por lo cual los últimos tomarían puestos extras en el tribunal mágico y si se había cometido algún delito contra la ley muggle, esta sería expuesta al tribunal y votada por todos los miembros por la inocencia o culpabilidad del acusado, al igual que se hacía en un juicio mágico.

Para el caso del ex-mortifago, las evidencias que se plasmaron fueron los recuerdos de tanto el director como de Harry el día que Voldemort volvió y los tres estaban en la oficina del primero, ambos magos tuvieron que hacer un juramento inquebrantable, el-niño-que-venció estaba en el tribunal, pero en la sección de familiares, lo acompañaban Remus y Sirius junto a sus respectivas prometidas, los dos ex-merodeadores no estimaban mucho a Quejicus, pero no podían negar que en la ausencia de estos, fue Severus quien apoyo a Harry.

Finalmente, luego de revisar las memorias del ex-docente y que los jueces muggles no terminaran muy mareados por el uso del pensadero, se hizo la votación.

-Ahora procederemos a votar, los miembros del tribunal deberán levantar la mano si consideran que el acusado, Severus Tobias Snape, es inocente de los cargos de ser partidario del mago oscuro Tom Sorvolo Riddle alias "Lord Voldemort" y de crímenes de guerra contra la comunidad británica.

La gran mayoría de los jueces levantaron la mano, tanto Harry como su ex-jefe de casa respiraron aliviados, el muchacho bajó rápidamente una vez le quitaron los grilletes a su maestro, sin pensarcelo dos veces corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Sabía que saldría de esta señor.-dijo sonriente.

A pesar de que el joven esperaba un regaño de su ex-docente este le devolvió el abrazo, en esas últimas dos semanas se le había prohibido al joven Potter hablar con cualquier preso involucrado en la batalla de Londres.

-¿Esta muerto definitivamente?, ¿se acabó todo al fin Harry?.-preguntó el maestro viendo directamente a los ojos verdes de su ex-alumno.

-Si señor, el hijo de perra esta muerto, los vengamos señor, a todos.-dijo emocionado.

Ahí ocurrió algo que Harry Potter nunca creyó que fuese posible, Severus Snape lloró, pero no fue de tristeza, fue de liberación, liberación de la culpa que llevó consigo por tantos años, la culpa de haber matado indirectamente al amor de su vida, ahora sabía que Lord Voldemort estaba muerto, él sintió que volvía a vivir, una vez ambos Slytherin se calmaron de la emoción, Remus y Sirius hicieron aparición, por un instante los tres adultos se miraron de forma intimidante, especialmente Snape con Sirius, pero fue este último en romper el hielo.

-Te detesto y creo que siempre lo haré, pero...no puedo ocultar el hecho de que cuidaste a Harry cuando no pude, siendo que era mi deber, quiero darte las gracias por eso y pedirte perdón, por todo..yo...

-Es suficiente Black, no quiero tus lágrimas de perro muerto, lo que paso no se puede cambiar.-dijo de forma estoica.-pero, veo que Harry a sido bien cuidado, gracias.-dijo con dificultad la última palabra.-lo mismo va para ti Lupin, no quiero que esta cursileria se alargue más de lo estrictamente debido.

-Por mi está bien.-dijo sonriente el ex-licantropo.

-"Se les avisa que empezará el juicio contra Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy".-dijo un mago mientras se llevaba la varita a la garganta.

Harry y Sirius se miraron, al instante solo una palabra salió de la boca de cada uno respectivamente.

-David.

-Daniel.

-Creo que debemos ir, esto puede ponerse tenso.-comentó el ex-prefecto de Gryffindor y futuro esposo de Tonks.

-¿Quienes son las personas que mencionaron antes Potter?.-preguntó Severus.

-David Anderson es un muggle que estudio en Hogwarts durante este año, es una historia muy larga, pero el lucho conmigo en la batalla que se libró en el colegio, siendo honesto, él solo destruyó tres Horrocrux de Riddle, Daniel es su hermano, ambos perdieron a sus padres en un ataque de los mortifagos años atrás, Lucius y Bellatrix fueron parte de ese grupo.-dijo Harry mientras caminaban a donde Daphne y Tonks los esperaban.

-Felicitaciones por su exoneración señor.-dijo Daphne a su ex-maestro.

-Gracias por sus palabras Greengrass.

-Debería llamarla señora Potter profesor, ella empezó a salir con su pupilo.-dijo la mujer de pelo rosado riendo.

Aunque la risa le duró poco, pues Severus la observó con mirada gélida, para luego girarse a Harry.

-¿Es verdad lo que Nymphadora dijo Potter?.

-Si..si señor.-dijo un poco nervioso.

-"Genial Harry, te enfrentaste al mayor mago oscuro de la historia y le tienes miedo a la aprobación de tu relación por parte de una de tus figuras paternas".-pensó para si mismo el pelinegro.

Severus miró a Daphne que trato de mantenerse lo más compuesta posible, aplicando todo lo que su familia le había enseñado de mantener la buena presencia, más la penetrante mirada del ex-Slytherin parecía escudriñarla hasta su interior, pero luego de unos momentos de tensión se relajo, los miró a ambos y dijo:

-Escogiste una mujer muy digna, espero que sean felices.

En ese momento el aire volvió a los pulmones de ambos adolecentes, Harry casi podría jurar que vio sonreír a su maestro, ya lo había visto llorar, no había nada imposible en ese día.

La tensión en la sala había aumentado, quienes eran trasladados no eran personas comunes y corrientes, eran las manos derecha e izquierda de Voldemort, junto con responsables de enormes crímenes, prueba de ello es que fue el mismísimo capitán de los cazadores de mortifagos quien los traslado personalmente usando su armadura, Bellatrix entró gritando y rugiendo furiosa.

-MALDITOS SEAN TODOS, MI SEÑOR VOLVERÁ, YA LO HIZO UNA VEZ Y LOS MATARÁ A TODOS.

Los gritos de loca de la mortifaga asustaron a varios en la sala, pero no a uno.

-TU SEÑOR ESTA MUERTO Y YO MISMO LO MATÉ.-dijo con voz poderosa David.

En el otro extremo de donde estaba sentado Harry, estaba David y su familia, su hermano y su esposa estaban a los lados del Hufflepuff, mientras que Sofía y un pequeño bebe de pelo negro en sus rodillas se encontraban a la izquierda de su madre, aunque no estuviera visible, él sabía que Nimue debía estar viendo el juicio.

-¿QUIEN ERES TÚ MOCOSO INSOLENTE?.-preguntó molesta la bruja.

-Mi nombre es David Alphonse Anderson, primer muggle en Hogwarts, fiel servidor de la corona británica, hijo de un padre asesinado, hijo de una madre asesinada y juro que hoy obtendré justicia para mi familia de una forma o de otra bruja.-dijo sin gritar pero con una voz potente que hizo que todos oyeran.

-Orden en la sesión.-dijo Cornelius Fudge.-en esta ocasión, juzgaremos por crímenes contra las comunidades mágicas y muggles a los cabecillas de la organización criminal apodada "Los mortifagos".

Harry apreció como se fue plasmando la evidencia, como decenas y decenas de victimas daban su testimonio, pudo apreciar como su compañero de escuela, Draco Malfoy, parecía desmoronarse más y más en la vergüenza, él estaba junto a sus tíos Ted y Andromeda, Hermione le tomaba la mano, pues parecía que el muchacho se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, también pudo ver lo nervioso que estaba Neville junto a su abuela cuando sus padres dieron testimonio de como los atacaron en su hogar, su amigo de Gryffindor no paró de llorar cuando se mostró al público las memorias de sus padres, por suerte Tracey estuvo para darle apoyo, pues su abuela no se caracterizaba por ser muy afectuosa, finalmente llegó el turno de los Anderson, tanto Daniel y Elizabeth sacaron sus memorias, con ayuda de la última le sacaron también los recuerdos a David, luego las depositaron y estas recrearon el día del ataque a la casa de los padres de su amigo.

Ahí pudieron ver a un pequeño David vestido de batman, a su madre y a su padre jugando con él, un gran pastel de cumpleaños con un número cuatro grabado, luego el horror, mortifagos atacando el hogar, el padre de familia siendo desmembrado mientras Lucius Malfoy miraba con rostro arrogante la escena, la madre de familia gritando de dolor mientras Bellatrix reía maniaticamente al hacer crecer la cabeza de la primera hasta explotar.

"Toma a David y huye".-dijo el Daniel del recuerdo a su esposa mientras era envestido por una decena de hechizos.

Todos en la sala estaban horrorizados, Daphne empezó a llorar por quien ella consideraba casi un hermano mayor, Harry no estaba mucho mejor, sabía la historia, pero verla de forma tan cruda hizo que se le revolviera el estomago, Draco por su parte se tapo la cara con las manos y lloraba de la impotencia de todo el mal que su padre había causado.

Los Malfoy notaron esto en su hijo y se sintieron los seres más miserables del mundo, más no Bella.

-Ya te recuerdo mocoso, no hiciste más que llorar esa noche, ¿por qué no llamas a tus papis para que te consuelen?, oh es verdad, están muertos.-dijo riéndose mientras miraba a David.

-Igual de muertos que el mestizo de tu jefe.-respondió con lengua afilada.-el tejón.

La bruja y el muggle se miraron con odio, más palpable en el último pues las iris de sus ojos habían cambiado a una forma de reptil, las últimas semanas tanto él como David aprovecharon de recuperarse físicamente de la batalla, una vez que se sintieron mejor Nimue les dio una charla breve, les explico que ella les iba a enseñar a ocupar los poderes que habían podido descubrir, en el caso del Slytherin, ella le enseñaría a usar magia de hadas, mientras que al tejón le enseñaría como controlar sus nuevos poderes de dragón, aunque solo alcanzaron a entrenar una semana antes del juicio les servio para volver a estar en forma, en el caso de Harry su entrenamiento primario fue recuperar el estado físico, la reina de las hadas argumentó que era algo fundamental si quería poder soportar la misma magia que uso cuando Merlín tomo control de su cuerpo, en cambio el entrenamiento de David fue más psicológico, aprender a controlar la ira que sentía a cada momento, por ello, se priorizó que meditara mientras que en otros momentos tanto hada como mago se dedicaron a lanzarle insultos al Hufflepuff y cuando veían que iba a perder el control, alguno de los dos le lanzaba un hechizo congelante, para que se le refrescaran las ideas.

-ORDEN!.-dijo el ministro mientras golpeaba un pequeño martillo.-El tribunal ahora escuchará el testimonio de los acusados, si es que tienen alguna defensa que puedan plantear o arrepentimiento de sus acciones.-dijo el ministro de magia.

-TE PUEDES IR AL DEMONIO FUDGE, TODOS EN ESTE TRIBUNAL SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO, NO RENEGARÉ DE MI SEÑOR, EL VOLVIÓ UNA VEZ DE LA MUERTE Y LO HARÁ MIL VECES MÁS, HASTA QUE ELIMINEMOS A TODA LA BASURA MUGGLE DE ESTE MUNDO.-dijo lo último mirando a los Anderson.

-¿No se arrepiente de sus acciones pasadas?.-preguntó uno de los jueces muggles.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un escupitajo de la bruja que siguió propinando insultos a todos los presentes.

-En vista de las pruebas dadas y el nulo arrepentimiento de la ex-bruja Bellatrix Lestrange, a llegado el momento de que el tribunal vote, por solicitud de los jueces muggles se a pedido de que en vista de que la acusada ya no cuenta con habilidades mágicas su condena sea en una prisión muggle de máxima seguridad.

Todos los miembros del tribunal levantaron la mano apoyando la moción.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, por los innumerables crímenes contra la comunidad mágica y muggle,este tribunal te condena a 10 cadenas perpetuas, sin derecho a alguno a apelación o disminución de la condena.-dijo mientras golpeaba nuevamente el martillo el ministro.-por favor lleven a la condenada de inmediato a prisión.

La gente en el tribunal aplaudió, mientras otros más abuchearon a la mano derecha de Voldemort, para David esta no era la condena que el pedía, días antes había hablado con Stark para invocar un antiguo articulo de la constitución mágica, este databa del siglo 13 y establecía una ley de Talión, permitía a una victima poder matar a alguien que hubiese matado a un familiar, aunque no se había aplicado en varios siglos, seguía vigente, más su jefe se lo impidió.

-¿POR QUE NO PUEDO VENGAR A MIS PADRES?, SOLO DEME UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y JUNTO A SMAUG VOLVEREMOS CENIZAS A LOS MALFOY Y A LESTRANGE.-rugió furioso el adolescente.

-No les daremos un mártir, pasaran décadas hasta que la influencia de Voldemort y su ideología se esfumen, si los matas los vuelves héroes para su causa, más si mostramos clemencia y mueren de viejos en una cárcel sus ideas mueren con ellos.

El agente no se lo tomó bien, tomo una de las sillas y la arrojó contra la pared, empezó a golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, Stark lo dejó, sabía la impotencia que debía sentir, pero no solo lo hacia para no volver héroes a los villanos, sino para que su pupilo no se volviera un asesino, la ira nubla muchas veces la visión de las cosas, una vez se calmo, el director del MI7 volvió a tomar la palabra

-SILENCIO!, ahora procederemos a escuchar el testimonio de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

La pareja se miró, en ese momento todo lo que habían sido, su poder e influencia en la comunidad mágica no existían, el ministro, quien en incontables ocasiones había ido a cenar a su casa o los había invitado a eventos sociales, ahora decidía su destino, Lucius se sentía como en el fondo de un abismo, miró a su esposa y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ministros y jueces, quiero confesar que todos los cargos que se me imputan, son reales, yo creí ciegamente en los ideales de los mortifagos, disfrute matar a muchos inocentes, estaba ebrio de poder, cuando el señor oscuro volvió yo pasaba por un mal momento, mi hijo Draco había perdido la magia, estaba desesperado, él me ofreció sanarlo, el ego volvió a mi, me vi junto a mi familia en la cima de la nueva sociedad mágica, pero...fui un ciego, abandone a mi hijo a la intemperie, perdí mi mano por él, pero nos utilizó, nunca quiso compartir su poder, nos aplicó la maldición imperius a todos, se que nada de lo que diga los convencerá, lo comprendo, mi esposa, ella solo me siguió, su amor y fidelidad la llevó a esto, pido...no, suplico clemencia para ella.-dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas.

La audiencia se conmovió ante esto, menos David quien ya parecía apunto de exhalar fuego ahí mismo.

-Señor Malfoy, en los tribunales no mágicos el arrepentimiento es un atenuante de la condena, ¿usted se arrepiente de los crímenes que a cometido?.-preguntó uno de los jueces no mágicos.

-Si, me arrepiento, mi ambición me hizo perder la visión de que era lo importante, mi esposa, mi hijo y mi hija.

-¿Hija?.-preguntó Draco anonadado.

-Este tribunal deliberara, los llamaremos cuando lleguemos a un veredicto.

Draco bajó rápidamente de donde estaba sentado, se acercó a la pequeña habitación donde estaban encerrados sus padres, ahí habían varios aurores y Tom Scott vigilando a los prisioneros.

-Disculpen, se que no debería estar aquí, pero necesito saber si lo que dijo Lucius Malfoy es verdad, si es que tengo una hermana, se lo suplico.-dijo un jadeante muchacho.

Los aurores se miraron entre ellos, Tom por su parte escudriñaba al chico, por culpa de su padre y sus amigos él había perdido a su prometida, pero por David sabía todo lo que había cambiado.

-Tienes 15 minutos, estaremos vigilandote, yo tomo la responsabilidad.

-Muchas gracias señor.

La pequeña celda tenía solamente una banca y un candelabro con una vela, cuando entro en la habitación sus padres levantaron la cabeza asustados, pestañearon un poco no creyendo a quien veían.

-Draco.-dijo su madre que se paró de inmediato.

Más el muchacho dio un paso atrás.

-Hijo, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos.-dijo de forma conciliadora su padre acercándose a su hijo.

Más este recibió como respuesta un golpe en toda la boca del estomago y cayó al suelo de rodillas del dolor.

-LUCIUS!.-dijo Narcissa.-¿Draco por qué haces esto?.

-USTEDES.-dijo señalando temblorosamente con el dedo.-ME...ABANDARON.-las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.-ME DEJARON A LA INTEMPERIE, CUANDO MÁS LOS NECESITA, ¿Y ESPERAN CON LOS RECIBA CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS?.

-Hijo, nos unimos al señor oscuro para salvarte, nos prometió que recuperarías tus poderes.

-LOS RECUPERE SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE QUE SE FUERON!.-gritó mientras pateaba el suelo de la frustración.-USTEDES Y SU ESTÚPIDA PUREZA DE SANGRE, ¿NO LES PERMITÍA TENER UN HIJO MUGGLE VERDAD?.

-No hijo, no es lo que quisimos decir.

-NO MIENTAN!, SI ME AMABAN NO ME HUBIESEN ABANDONADO.

Un doloroso silencio invadió la habitación, Lucius no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de su hijo y Narcissa no paraba de mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería consolar el dolor de su hijo.

-No vine a hablar sobre lo que ya perdimos.-dijo más calmado.-vine a decirles que en cierta forma les agradezco lo que hicieron, gracias a su abandono conocí a los señores Granger, viví como un muggle, aprendí de su cultura y me encantó, ahora felizmente salgo con una sangre sucia y planeo a futuro casarme con ella, mis hijos y los hijos de mis hijos aprenderán que la pureza de sangre es una estupidez, ahora vivo con mis tíos Ted y Andromeda, él me quiere por lo que soy, no por mi estatus.-dijo mirando a su padre.- y ella me quiso sabiendo lo que la familia le hizo, Tonks a sido la hermana que siempre quise, soy feliz con ellos, así que no se preocupen, lo único que quiero preguntarles es...¿tengo una hermana o lo que dijiste fue para despertar compasión en los jueces?.-preguntó serio Draco a su padre.

-Es verdad.-respondió Narcissa.-el señor oscuro buscaba crear una nueva generación de mortifagos ya que la tuya se había "perdido", luego de nacer buscaba hacerlos crecer a base de pociones y luego aplicarles la maldición imperio, así nació tu hermana, se llama Cassiopea Narcissa Malfoy, cuando los aurores nos capturaron se la llevaron, debería estar con ellos.

-Ya veo, haré lo posible para que crezca lejos de ustedes.-dijo el rubio-platinado mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

-Hijo..Draco..espero de corazón...que seas feliz con quienes tú quieras.-dijo su madre intentando sonreír.

El chico estaba dando los primeros pasos para irse cuando su padre tomó la palabra.

-Draco, te daré el último concejo que te puedo dar, no dejes que la ambición te nuble el juicio de lo que es realmente valioso, además...quería decirte que estoy orgulloso del hombre en que te convertiste.

El Slytherin apretó firmemente uno de los barrotes de la celda, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia sus padres envolviéndolos en un abrazo.

-PADRES IDIOTAS...¿TENÍAN QUE PASAR POR TODO ESTO PARA DECIRME ESTO?.

Ambos envolvieron a su retoño con todo el afecto de meses de separación forzada.

-Joven Malfoy, el tribunal ya tiene su veredicto.-dijo Scott desde el pasillo.

-Entendido señor, muchas gracias.

-Cuídate hijo, se que si Andrómeda te está cuidando estás en buenas manos, dile..dile que lo siento, por todo.-dijo Narcissa tomando con sus manos el rostro de Draco.

-Cuida a tu hermana, por favor.-dijo Lucius.

-Lo haré.

Scott condujo a los dos adultos nuevamente al tribunal.

-El tribunal a deliberado y la solicitud de Lucius Malfoy no es aceptada, su esposa actuó bajo voluntad propia, las leyes tanto mágicas y muggles consideran el delito de forma individual, por lo cual se les condena por los delitos de traer a la vida al mago oscuro Tom Riddle. alias "Lord Voldemort", haber mentido en una condena anterior y de sobornar a jueces anteriores para evitar la condena de Azkaban y de ser responsables de cientos de personas, por lo cual se les da 7 cadenas perpetuas, sumado a lo anterior y por petición del gobierno muggle, a Narcissa Malfoy se le aplicará el suero anti-magia, más este grupo a considerado mostrar clemencia y serán colocados en una misma celda en una prisión de máxima seguridad a convenir con el gobierno no-mágico, por otro lado, con respecto a la custodia de los hijos de la pareja, los infantes Draco Lucius Malfoy y Cassiopea Narcissa Malfoy, por solicitud de su tía materna Andrómeda Tonks y estos serán entregados a ella, hasta que el joven Malfoy sea mayor de edad y pueda solicitar él la custodia de su hermana menor, se levanta la sesión.

La pareja fue rápidamente sacada del lugar, fueron llevados a la misma celda, hasta donde llegó Scott junto con David.

-Te hago los honores muchacho.-dijo el capitán.

-Esto será un placer.-dijo el tejón tomando bruscamente el brazo de la mujer y clavando una jeringa con un liquido rojizo-transparente.

La mujer gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía en el piso.

-NARCISSA!,por favor has que se detenga.-suplicó Lucius.

-CÁLLATE BASTARDO.-respondió el muchacho golpeando al hombre encadenado.

Tal fue la fuerza que le aplicó que le sacó un diente, uno de los pocos que le quedaban luego que Daniel casi mata al ex-sangre pura en su combate de Londres.

-Así que a esto han llegado los grandes y fabulosos Malfoy, quería estar presente cuando vieran esto.-dijo sacando dos varitas.

-Esas son...nuestras varitas.-dijo Narcissa apenas recuperándose del dolor.

-Así es, pero ahora son muggles, un muggle no requiere una varita.-dijo cuando hizo salir fuego de sus manos.

Las varitas empezaron a arder ante la sonrisa de total satisfacción del tejón.

-Díganme, ¿que se siente ser la presa?, ¿donde quedó toda su soberbia?.

-Muchacho..por favor, lo sentimos, te pido perdón por lo que hice a tus padres.-dijo Lucius suplicando.

-Tu perdón no los traerá de vuelta, pero solo quería que supieran dos cosas antes de que se pudran en una celda por el resto de su vida, ya que no volveré a ver a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo me encargaré personalmente de que nunca vuelvan a ver a sus dos hijos.

La pareja de rubios pareció más devastados con esas palabras que con su condena a la cárcel, mientras el muchacho salió de la celda, Scott la cerraba, hubo unos momentos de breve silencio antes de que este se diera vuelta.

-La segunda cosa que quería que supieran es...yo fui quien le quito la magia a su hijo, yo fui el responsable de que ustedes se vieran orillados a buscar a Voldemort, estuvo en mi poder el dejarlo como un squib o devolverle su poder, no me importa que lo sepan, pues aunque le digan a alguien nadie les creerá, yo soy un héroe y ustedes son escorias.-dijo sonriendo.

-Tú...HIJO DE PERRA.-gritó Lucius mientras se acercó violentamente a la celda y trató de agarrar a David.

-Eso señor Malfoy...sienta la impotencia, la frustración de no poder hacer nada, también podría decirles que si se me place podría matar a sus hijos de formas cada vez más horribles, o no, quien sabe, no tendrán contacto con el mundo exterior, quedarán por siempre con la duda, podría hacerlo y nunca encontrarían sus cuerpos, les deseo una larga vida en prisión.-dijo riéndose desquisidamente David mientras se alejaba.

-MALDITO! SI TE METES CON MIS HIJOS SALDRÉ DE PRISIÓN Y TE MATARÉ.-rugió furioso Lucius Malfoy.

-POR FAVOR...TEN PIEDAD, SON NIÑOS.-empezó a decir Narcissa desesperada desde la reja de su celda.-SON INOCENTES...SON INOCENTES...SON INOCENTES..

Las suplicas de la mujer se iban perdiendo como un eco a lo largo del largo pasillo, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos el tejón casi se desmaya.

-DAVID!.-gritó Scott.

El muchacho repentinamente empezó a vomitar.

-Traeré un médico.

-NOO.-dijo con poca fuerza.

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico se había calmado.

-Lo siento por esto, pero...no me siento bien con lo que tuve que hacer, me di un poco de asco para ser franco, pero también...sentí un inmenso placer de verlos completamente humillados, no es justo, lo se, pero si sentía que si no cerraba el circulo no podría seguir hacia adelante, el jefe me impidió matarlos, por lo cual busque algo que fuese peor que la muerte, el vivir una vida miserable.

-¿De verdad planeas hacerle algo a los hermanos Malfoy?.

-No, Draco pagó su deuda, mientras que la niña es inocente de todo mal, se que no soy el ejemplo de los valores de un Hufflepuff, pero...si quiero ser consecuente con mi propia justicia y ser leal a ella.

-Más ellos nunca lo sabrán.

-Exacto, vivirán su vida en la cárcel con la incertidumbre, ese es un castigo peor que la muerte.

-"Espero que este chico nunca cruce la linea moral que tenga, pues si eso pasa...no se si podremos detenerlo".-pensó con miedo Scott.

-Bien señores Tonks, firmen estos documentos, aquí, aquí y...aquí.-dijo un empleado del ministerio mientras les entregaba a la pareja los documentos legales para hacerse con la tutela de su sobrina.

A su lado estaba Draco, pálido, más pálido de lo normal, Hermione le sujetaba la mano, estaba estaba fría y temblorosa, no sabía que decirle, ningún libro la preparó para esto.

-Bien, una medi-maga traerá a la pequeña Cassy en un momento.-dijo el empleado del ministerio mientras se iba.

El pelo de Draco empezó a ponerse de todos los colores posibles, lo que denotaba su ansiedad.

-Tía Andrómeda, ¿y si no soy un buen hermano?, ¿que pasa si no se guiarla bien?.

-Nadie aprende a como criar hijo, se aprende en el camino, lo importante es recordar que el propósito de la crianza es ayudar a esa pequeña personita a ser la mejor persona posible, los errores también son parte del camino, pero estos nos hacen madurar, mientras la ames todo estará bien.-dijo dulcemente su tía mientras le acariciaba el pelo con cariño.

Una mujer con uniforme de salud, vino con algo envuelto en mantas blancas, el corazón del Slytherin se aceleró, su tía procedió a tomar el pequeño bulto, la pequeña estaba durmiendo plácidamente, la medi-maga le entregó al señor Tonks una bolsa con todo lo que pudiera necesitar la bebe para el primer mes, junto a varias recomendaciones, pero a Draco le importaba un bledo todo eso, solo quería verla, su tía se percató de eso y se arrodillo frente a su sobrino.

-Ven hijo, saluda a Cassiopea, tu hermanita.-dijo mientras descubría el rostro de la pequeña.

La bebe dormía plácidamente, ya tenía varios mechones de pelo rubio-platinado al igual que su hermano, su piel era tan blanca que parecía leche, Draco con la mano temblorosa tomó la de su hermana, esta despertó y cerró su manita en torno al dedo indice del chico, ahí, él se puso a llorar y la niña imitó a su hermano, a futuro Draco se reiría junto a Cassy de este primer encuentro, pero ahora era totalmente necesario.

En el atrio del ministerio, Harry Potter había convocado a la prensa.

-¿Ya están todos?, ¿si?, bueno, mi nombre es Harry Potter, todos hemos sido testigos de los hechos ocurridos hace semanas atrás, lo cual a dejado victimas en variados frentes, de lo que les quiero hablar es de los niños que quedaron huérfanos a causa de la guerra, yo perdí a mis padres en la primera guerra mágica, por lo cual es mi placer informarles que he estado en conversaciones con los gobiernos muggle y mágico para hacer una donación económica personal y fundar el orfanato James y Lily Potter, donde serán recibidos todos los niños de Londres que se hayan visto afectados por los hechos que acontecieron.

Severus veía a su alumno, a pesar de que criticaba la frivolidad que le había transmitido Black, podía notar cuanto había madurado, no solo estaba haciendo una buena acción, sino que se estaba ganando a la opinión pública, eso le daría muchos dividendos a futuro, el ex-mortifago por un momento luego del juicio se sintió sin una meta, pero ver a Harry en pleno ministerio de magia, siendo escuchado como un estadista por la prensa, le hizo saber cual era ahora su objetivo en la vida, llevar a Harry Potter a la cima del mundo.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capítulo, uno de los más largos que he escrito hasta el momento, más de 5.000 palabras, este capítulo junto con los de la batalla de Hogwarts es uno de los que más quise escribir, ahora sabemos lo que paso en el mundo al saberse la noticia, los peores temores de todos no se cumplieron, pero eso no significa que habrán roces, por otro lado tenemos a Severus libre y todo un héroe, ahora quería hacerles una preguntas:**

 **1) ¿Que opinan del castigo de Bellatrix?.**

 **2) ¿Que opinan de las palabras de Stark a David sobre el porque no podía matar a los mortifagos?.**

 **3) ¿Que opinan de que Nimue reconstruyera el colegio en tan poco tiempo?.**

 **4)¿Que opinan del entrenamiento que les dará la hada a los dos elegidos?.**

 **5) ¿Que opinan la venganza que hizo David contra los Malfoy?**

 **6) ¿Que opinan de la reacción de Draco al conocer a su hermanita?**

 **7) ¿Que jugadas creen que hagan Harry y Severus en este nuevo mundo que se abre ahora que la magia es conocida por todos?.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo a la historia, un abrazo grande para todos :D**


	114. C114-Repercusiones internacionales

-¿Damian los tienes?.-preguntó Harriet Potter mientras iba en su escoba volando por la ciudad de New York.

-Si, van por la quinta avenida.-respondió su novio mientras surcaba los cielos en su unidad Prometeo.

-Apresúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-No quisiera llegar tarde a una cita con mi padre.-respondió de forma irónica.

-Solo capturarlos, yo te cubro.-respondió un poco ofuscada la chica.

-Lo que tú digas querida.

El adolescente cayó en picada sobre un camión, media hora antes ellos estaban tomándose un café en Manhattan cuando vieron como unos ladrones salieron de la treceava avenida, no hubiese llamado mucho la atención, de no ser que los ladrones eran muggles y esa calle era solo visible para magos, desde ahí emprendieron una persecución, ya era cerca de mediados de mayo y desde que por la mediocridad inglesa el mundo supo sobre la magia ocurrieron una serie de cambios, uno de ellos es que las mafias del bajo mundo muggle se aliaron con magos forajidos, en el peor de los casos con los rastreros, el mayor dolor de cabeza de los aurores norteamericanos.

-Aquí les habla Iron Man, detengan el vehículo y devuelvan las cosas robadas.-dijo el muchacho volando al lado del conductor.

Este gritó y dio un giro en la siguiente calle, el chico dobló igual que ellos, aumentó más la velocidad de sus propulsores, se posicionó sobre el camión y acto seguido lo levantó por los aires.

-"Esto fue fácil".-pensó para si mismo.

Más su victoria fue efímera, pues desde dentro del camión le lanzaron una maldición que lo empujó lejos, el vehículo empezó a caer, más desde el interior uno de los magos miembros de la banda hizo que cayera más lentamente, hasta que cayó nuevamente en la pista y siguieron en su huida.

-ALTO AHÍ, CUERPO DE AURORES DE NORTEAMÉRICA.-dijo Harriet mientras lanzaba maldiciones a las llantas del vehículo que hicieron que las ruedas se quedaran trabadas, haciendo que el vehículo se empezara a detener.-SALGAN DEL CAMIÓN CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA.-dijo mientras apuntaba hacia su objetivo.

Más la puerta salio volando en su dirección, teniendo el tiempo justo para volverla polvo, del vehículo salió un mago escudado por dos muggles con lanza proyectiles, apuntaron hacia la chica y dispararon, esta les aplicó un hechizo reductor y los hizo polvo, más un tercer individuo lanzó una granada lacrimogena, Harriet empezó a sentir como una picazón muy fuerte invadió sus vías respiratorias, luego fue como si tuviera asma, el respirar se le hizo difícil, en ese momento algo la elevó y la sacó de ahí, para luego ponerle un casco, era el casco del Prometeo de Damian.

-Por Dios no vuelvas asustarme así nunca, ¿vale?.-dijo preocupado el castaño.

-Gracias, ¿donde están los ladrones?.

Los malhechores empezaron a disparar misiles a varias direcciones, por donde transitaban personas en sus vehículos, el adolescente respondió enviando misiles quemadores de oxigeno, al impactar liberaban un compuesto químico que consumía en un instante el oxigeno circundante, con lo cual no se generaba una explosión de mucha magnitud.

-Harriet, los lanza proyectiles, tiene magia en su interior, están creando más municiones, dame una distracción y me encargo de esos tipos.-mencionó al dejarla en el piso y tomar nuevamente su casco.

La muchacha lanzó un hechizo luminoso que dejó ciegos por un instante a los cuatro combatientes, situación aprovechada por el miembro de la agencia de seguridad mágica para noquear a los cuatro malhechores, luego de eso Harriet les puso cadenas a todos, habían cumplido con su deber, en ese momento llegaron los policías junto con varios aurores, mientras la chica le daba informes, el chico miraba el contenido de lo robado.

Una vez dado su informe se subieron a la escoba de Harriet y volaron rápidamente al Empire State, sede del gobierno mágico de Norteamérica.

-Sabía que llegaríamos tarde.-dijo ofuscada la muchacha de pelo negro y ojos cafés mientras con un movimiento de su varita convertía su buzo deportivo en un vestido de gala.

-Bueno, lo pasamos mucho mejor con mi padre y sus aburridas reuniones con otros viejos aburrido.

-Si no fuera porque esos tipos eran ladrones de verdad estaría casi segura que buscas una excusa para no verlo.-mencionó mientras que con otro movimiento de varita convertía la ropa de su novio en un smoking.-ven déjame arreglarte la corbata.

-Mi padre solo me quiere para la foto, para aparentar que no es un adicto al trabajo que no tiene la decencia de hablarle una vez al día a su único hijo.-respondió molesto.

-Tu padre tiene una misión muy grande, al igual que tu mamá, ellos te aman.-trato de decir con aire conciliador la chica.

-Se lo que quieres hacer querida, pero no nos hagamos los tontos, para mis padres sus puestos políticos siempre serán más importantes, ya lo asumí, ya no me duele, pero si me molesta que me exhiban como un trofeo cuando les conviene aparentar que somos una familia feliz.

Los adolescente tomaron el elevador y subieron al piso 600, oficialmente no existía, pero ahí se encontraba actualmente la sede de la MACUSA, ahí fueron recibidos por aurores quienes le pidieron entradas.

-¿No ven a quien me parezco par de imbéciles?.-cuestionó molesto Damian.

Los dos aurores al ver al chico se asustaron, era la viva imagen del presidente Anderson, por lo que después de una muy breve revisión, los dejaron entrar.

-Vamos al bar, necesitaré un buen trago para aguantar toda esta estupidez.-dijo molesto.

Harriet no dijo nada, sabía de la tensa relación de su novio con sus progenitores, que se volvió más tensa desde que ellos sufrieron de un secuestro cuando tenían cuatro años de edad.

-Deme un tequila, por favor.-dijo el muchacho al llegar a la barra.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber?.

-¿A usted quien le pregun..abuelo?, ¿que haces aquí?.

-También fui invitado a esta fiesta, vi lo que hiciste por televisión, tu padre se preocupo mucho, lo vimos desde aquí, por suerte tú y Harriet salieron ilesos.

-JA como si a mi padre le importara algo de lo que me pase.-dijo tomando su primer sorbo de tequila.

-Hola señor Anderson, es un gusto verlo nuevamente.-dijo la muchacha.

-Harriet, mi niña, no tienes que ser tan formal, te conozco desde que tú y Damian intentaban cazar ardillas en mi patio trasero jejeje, ven acá y dame un abrazo.

-¿Vino mi abuela?.-preguntó el castaño.

-Si, tu padre se la está presentando al presidente Clinton, si me preguntas creo que él le hace ojitos a varias mujeres.

Damian miró hacia donde le señalo su abuelo, ahí estaba su abuela, su madre Rose y su padre, no sabía cual de los dos le caía peor, su mirada pareció haber hecho reaccionar a sus padres, pues estos voltearon y le hicieron señas para que viniera, el muchacho no quería, pero Harriet le hizo una mirada para que hiciera el esfuerzo, él sabía que ella luego lo recompensaba.

-Es hora del circo.-dijo mientras se toma un shoot de tequila al seco.-viva méxico cabrón.-habló en un perfecto español mexicano.

Rosa Anderson, la madre de Damian era mexicana, conoció a su padre en el colegio Ilvermorny, por lo cual él era mitad mexicano, su madre se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra verte sano y salvo, déjame presentarte al presidente de los estados unidos, Bill Clinton.

Frente a Damian había un hombre de piel blanca y pelo casi totalmente plateado, a su lado había una mujer de pelo rubio, la había visto en la televisión, era Hilary Clinton, la primera dama, el presidente le hablo de cosas triviales, de lo agradecido que estaba por su ayuda al país al ser el primer muggle en el colegio Ilvermorny y muchas otras palabras que el chico pensaba que eran mierda de zariguella, pero simplemente sonrió, el efecto del tequila le hizo que se sintiera mejor, para suerte de los dos adolescente fueron salvados por el director de la agencia de seguridad mágica.

-Discúlpenme presidentes, mis primeras damas, pero necesito hablar con Damian y Harriet sobre el incidente de hoy.

-Si si, vayan muchachos, no queremos aburrirlos con charlas de política.-dijo Drake Anderson.

-Gracias señor.-dijo Damian.

-De nada muchacho, pero los necesito aprovechando que les dieron permiso para salir del colegio, siganme.

Los adolescentes siguieron al director Smith a una habitación aparte de toda la gala social entre políticos muggles y mágicos.

-Bien, ¿que pillaste muchacho?.

-Eran ingredientes para fabricar metal duende, eran de pésima calidad, pero si tienen un duende medianamente hábil podrán obtener una aleación decente, sumado a que las armas estaban encantadas, esto no me huele bien señor.

-Apoyo lo que dice Damian señor, si me permite decirlo, mi instinto me dice que los rastreros quieren obtener armaduras Prometeo.

-Su intento fue fútil, más la cantidad que llevaban era preocupante, estaremos en alerta amarilla, fue una verdadera bendición que ustedes estuvieron cerca, de no ser así quizás los hubiéramos perdido, pero algo no me gusta, fue demasiado fácil.

-¿Cree que querían saber que están en busca de tener sus propias armas anti-mágicas?

-Exacto o mejor dicho, con esto dieron un mensaje al bajo mundo, esos ingredientes ahora son la mercancía más preciada, motivará a muchos para intentar hacer negocios con eso, bueno, esa será labor de nuestras divisiones de investigación, el segundo motivo por el cual quería que vinieran es este, por favor léanlo.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron un papel que Smith había sacado de una carpeta, era un texto no muy largo, luego de unos segundos ambos habían terminado.

-¿Que es esto señor?.-preguntó Harriet.

-Una profecía que la maestra de adivinación de Hogwarts tuvo hace poco menos de dos años, menciona a siete "elegidos" que se enfrentaran a Morgana, por la última información que recibimos de Inglaterra, esta ya a vuelto.

-¿Y como nos afecta eso a nosotros ahora señor?.-preguntó Damian.

-Creo que ustedes son el caballero y el sucesor de Merlín que se menciona en esos párrafos.

-Y bueno, luego de eso me escabullí con él morocho al bosque del norte, nos metimos entre unos matorrales, ahí él me giró bruscamente y me empezó a tocar en mi...

-Pato..creo que entendí...-dijo Sebastián levantando las manos en señal que se detuviera.

-Pero te perderás la mejor parte boludo.-dijo ofuscado su amigo Uruguayo.

-Creo imaginarme lo que tú y él hicieron, lo único que quería saber es si te había ido bien en tu cita y si se portó bien contigo.

-Pues si, lo pase bien y estoy seguro que él lo paso fabuloso.-dijo haciendo un gesto seductor en su rostro.

Ambos alumnos de cuarto año de Castelobruxo estaban sentados en las ramas de uno de los innumerables arboles del colegio mágico de Brasil en el cual asistían los magos entre 11 y 17 años de toda Sudamérica, en total habían cerca de cinco mil estudiantes. A pesar de ser ya el mes de Mayo, el otoño no se sentía, esto por encontrarse en una zona de clima tropical.

-Seba, te veo preocupado, ¿que te pasa?.

-A ti no se te escapa nada, bueno, hoy tengo entrenamiento con el director.

-Ya veo, si no te sientes cómodo con lo que haces, deberías dejarlo.-dijo un poco cabizbajo mientas terminaba de comerse una fruta.

-El destino es algo inevitable amigo mio y contra quien me tendré que enfrentar tiene décadas de experiencia, yo tengo que compensar eso.

-Pero él está bajo kilómetros de roca y vigilado por los mejores Inquisidores de Sudamérica, es impo..

-El saldrá, de alguna forma, no me pidas una explicación, solo lo sé, nuestro encuentro será inevitable, no puedo esquivarlo, pero si puedo estar lo mejor preparado, pero agradezco tus palabras.-dijo sonriendole.

-Para eso estoy hermano, pero me duele verte triste, se que te incomoda usar esos poderes.

-Siéndote franco, me hubiese gustado nunca haber dejado la escuela muggle, nunca haber tenido poderes mágicos.-dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras veía al horizonte verde de la selva amazónica.

-Pues nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.-dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Eso si hubiese sido lamentable.-dijo riéndose.

Ambos chicos empezaron a reírse, se habían hecho amigos en su primer viaje al colegio y a pesar de ser como el agua y el aceite ambos se aceptaron como eran.

-Ahora, velo del lado positivo, estarás varios meses gratis en Europa, ¿tus ancestros por lado paterno vienen de ahí no?.

-De España y de Grecia, en mi casa hay libros y libros llenos de la genealogía de mi familia, partiendo de Zeus, Hércules, pasando por el rey Leonidas de Esparta hasta llegar a mi.

-Se hecho a perder la raza parece jajaja.-respondió el Uruguayo.

-No tanto como te echaron a perder tu culo anoche.-respondió velozmente.

Ambos estallaron nuevamente en risas.

-Ganaste boludo ganaste, por esta vez..., oye, ¿el profesor de encantamientos no es de Inglaterra?.

-Si, estudió en Hogwarts, creo que una vez mencionó su casa.

-Si, era Slyperrin, Slykevin o algo así.

-Slytherin.

-Si si esa, harto estúpido separar a los alumnos por casas.

-En efecto, una vez me comentó que lo hacían de acuerdo a las personalidad de los estudiantes, el dijo que en su casa solo habían "respetables magos de familias mágicas".

-Pues se vino al peor lugar a hacer clases entonces.

-Si, pero el profesor Lestrange creo que compensa el hecho que nos importe mucho la "pureza de sangre"con el hecho de poder encantar a los estudiantes si no le prestan suficiente atención.

-Es chistoso, pues he estado repasando mi inglés con él, cada vez que entro a su oficina me dice algo como : "Es bueno que dos magos de familias sangre pura se reúnan o tus habilidades son las de un verdadero mago".

-Los argentinos lo adoran si.

-Pues claro que lo adoran, ellos son los primeros en decir en que son Europeos, ahí encontró el lugar donde sentirse cómodo, es la primera excusa que ellos ponen para no querer tomar el curso de magia elemental que dicta mi mamá : "Como no tenemos sangre indígena no podemos tomar su curso profesora".-dijo Sebastián imitando el acento argentino.

-Yo creo que si el Lord Valdomero o como se llame, hubiese triunfado en su golpe de estado en Reino Unido, Lestrange sería el primero en irse a Europa a vivir en su "sociedad perfecta".

-Si, oye, vi en la televisión que ordenaron caballeros por la Reina de Inglaterra a los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que defendieron el colegio de esos terroristas.

-¿El chico Potter y el muggle?.

-Si, también les dieron ordenes de Merlín a ellos, junto con el hermano del chico muggle, parece que descubrió una forma de eliminar permanentemente la licantropia.

-Pues ese si se merece un premio por ello, yo conocí gente con eso y los aíslan mucho, solo por ignorancia y temor.

-No sabes como los entiendo.-dijo melancólico Sebastián.- ojalá que el chico Potter no sea un maniático en busca de poder como la Potter que conocí el año pasado en el intra-continental contra Ilvermorny.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Los Potter son el equivalente en Norteamérica de lo que hace mi familia en Sudamérica, aunque a diferencia de nosotros, ellos carecen de cualquier tipo de honor y recurren a la tortura de ser necesario para atrapar delincuentes, en fin, bueno amigo, muy interesante está la conversación pero tengo que irme, nos vemos en la cena, guardame puesto.-dijo el adolescente mientras se dejaba caer del árbol de más de treinta metros de altura.

Para alguien que viese al adolescente caer pensaría que lo que hizo fue un suicidio, más el simplemente se relajo y entró en la tierra como si esta fuese pudin, esta era la forma más rápida para él de desplazarse de un punto al otro del enorme colegio sin que nadie le gritara Huinca o bastardo mestizo.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, donde abordamos un poco que ocurre en otras partes del mundo, por una parte tenemos la persecución por parte de Harriet Potter y Damian Anderson de unos delincuentes, si se preguntan porque Damian no disparó misiles u otra arma, es por la presencia de civiles, él tenía que ser cuidadoso, por otro lado vemos que él tiene una muy mala relación con sus padres, pues siente que priorizan más su trabajo que a él.**

 **-¿Que opinan que él sea mitad mexicano?.**

 **Por otro lado tenemos la conversación entre Sebastián Araya y su mejor amigo Patricio, como dato anexo Patricio es bisexual, no me equivoque al escribir lo que paso con el chico en lo oscurito xD.**

 **-¿Que creen que hizo Patricio en los matorrales?.**

 **-¿Que piensan de lo que opina Sebastián respecto a la rama norteamericana de la familia Potter?**

 **-¿Que opinan de que los Araya desciendan de héroes griegos como Hércules o Leonidas?**

 **Por otro lado, cabe mencionar que clarifico que Sebastián es sangre pura, desde el punto de vista Europeo, pero que en Sudamérica tiene otra connotación y él se ve como mestizo, más adelante se explicará un poco más.**

 **Por último: ¿En que creen que consisten los poderes del menor de la familia Araya?, ¿por qué creen que no se rompió el cuello al caer directamente al suelo?.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, espero que tengan una linda semana y un abrazo fuerte a todos :D**


	115. C115-Una salida con amigos

Muy lejos de ahí, en las rocosas costa del norte de Inglaterra se encontraba un chico y su dragón, estos eran David Anderson y Smaug, el adolescente estaba sentado mirando al mar, por su parte el reptil se encontraba a su lado durmiendo, luego de haber sido condecorados por la reina Isabell II, en una reunión privada se les preguntó si la corona podía recompensarlos con algo, Harry pidió tener inscrito legalmente a su basilisco, junto con exención de impuestos para su nuevo orfanato, por su parte el tejón copió la idea de su amigo y pidió tener permiso para poder llevar a Smaug con él como medio de transporte y que legalmente fuese suyo.

-¿Por qué tan deprimido?.-preguntó Nimue apareciendo a su lado y sentándose en el acantilado junto a él.

-Ni preguntaré como me encontraste, ni menos buscaré una excusa a tu pregunta, me siento..¿deprimido?, no, no es esa la palabra, siento que luego del juicio de los Malfoy, el finalmente haber conseguido mi venganza me a dejado...vacío, siento que debería estar completamente feliz, tengo mi familia reunida de nuevo, vencimos a los malos y soy una celebridad en todo el mundo, pero sigo sintiéndome...vacío.

-Diría que encaminaste tu vida al propósito de buscar tu revancha, ahora que lo has logrado, no le vez sentido.

-¿Desde cuando eres psicología?.

-Tuve que hacer algo en 700 años, sino me volvería loca estando sola.-dijo riéndose.-estuve velando por tus ancestros, los seguía a todas partes, seguí a tu padre cuando iba a estudiar Oxford, ahí me colé en diferentes clases, tengo conocimientos decentes en casi todas las áreas del conocimiento que los muggles han logrado desarrollar en todos estos años, siendo honesta su sociedad evolucionó muchísimo más que la mágica, la cual solo se limitaba a copiar con dos siglos de atraso lo que los otros hacían.

-Bueno doctora, dígame que estoy loco y que me receten drogas.-dijo el tejón mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas del hada.

La chica tomó dulcemente el cabello castaño del muchacho y lo acarició, como no había hecho en muchos siglos, esta se agachó y olfateo.

-Hueles como Arturo, aunque tu personalidad es la de Merlín, curiosamente Harry huele a Merlín y actúa como Arturo.-dijo con añoranza.

-¿Cuando nos contaras lo que paso?, me refiero a lo que llevó a Morgana a volverse...mala.

Los ojos cafés del estudiante se interceptaron con los dorados de Nimue, esta última se le quedó viendo, se podría jurar que se debatían muchas emociones en ese momento por parte de ella.

-A su momento se lo diré.-respondió con una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza.-lo importante es que ustedes ahora disfruten de su momento de gloria, por mi parte no me he quedado de brazos cruzados, he hablado con Dumbledore y Stark, una vez que los efectos del protocolo apocalipsis se hayan decantado iniciaremos la búsqueda de Morgana, mientras yo aprovecharé el tiempo para entrenar a Harry en el uso de la magia de hadas.

-¿Y que hay de mí?.

-Tú...tienes primero que sanar tu alma, en tu estado mental actual no eres muy útil ni estás listo para el entrenamiento que tengo para ti, sugeriría una vacaciones en algún lugar cálido, que te desconectaras de todo, te lo ganaste.

-Tienes razón, aún no se que hacer con mi vida post-Voldemort, pero si se que quiero estar con mi familia y la protegeré, ahora si puedo.-dijo mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo y pequeñas llamas rojas salían, pero se extinguían rápidamente para el asombro del castaño.

-Necesitas urgente un descanso.-dijo decepcionada al ver la escueta flama.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Daniel y Elizabeth mencionaron que les darían vacaciones en unos días, ambos querían viajar.

-Excelente, ¿y a donde?.

-Al sur de Francia.

-Vamos Tracey, tú puedes-dio Harry intentando aguantarse la risa.-no es peor que las escaleras que cambian de posición del colegio.

-YA LO SE POTTER, SOLO que es mi primera vez.-dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojada la castaña-rojiza.

-Por el amor de Merlín, vamos amiga.-dijo finalmente Daphne tomando del brazo a la Slytherin.

Lo que causaba terror a la joven bruja era el subir una escalera mecánica de un centro comercial muggle, Harry considero que sería bueno salir con sus amigos como adolescentes no mágicos, o tan no mágicos como se pudiera, ya que tres de ellos iban con túnicas de magos para salidas casuales, más Harry andaba con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, con una zapatillas a juego con su camisa, la gente los miraba y los señalaba con el dedo, pues las personas automáticamente supieron que eran magos.

-Harry, creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención.-dijo Daphne un poco incomoda.

-Déjalos, si intentan algo tengo mi varita, además Sirius no andará muy lejos, fue a probarse trajes de novio junto a Remus, sin mencionar que Nimue nos tiene siempre un ojo encima a David y a mi.

Los cuatros británicos caminaron viendo diferentes vitrinas, aunque sin el valor para ingresar a alguna, ahí el buscador de Slytherin pensó rápidamente, por una parte pensó en comprarles ropa muggle a sus amigos, así probablemente nadie los miraría extrañados, pero antes de eso, un olor les llamó la atención a los tres sangre pura amigos de Harry.

-¿Que es ese olor?.-preguntó Daphne.

-No lo se, pero es delicioso.

-Estamos cerca del patio de comida, vamos, yo invito.

Los cuatro adolescentes fueron pasando por los diferentes locales, había un burger king, domino pizza y un Mcdonalds, más Harry se decantó por el último, ya que cuando más niño su primo siempre llegaba con una cajita feliz, más a él nunca le habían traído algo, más ahora podía comer todo lo que quisiera, como sus amigos nunca habían ido a un local de comida rápida fue el buscador de Slytherin quien pidió por los cuatro, consistió en una promoción simple de una hamburguesa con doble carne y queso, además papas fritas y una coca-cola para cada uno, mientras el muchacho pagaba, tanto cajera como los demás funcionarios lo quedaron mirando, todos susurrando algo, el chico inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha a donde tenía guardada la varita, más el peligro solo existió en su mente, pues uno de los empleados vino con una cámara y dijo muy nervioso.

-Disculpe..¿usted es Sir Harry Potter?.

-Si, así es, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?.

-Bueno, nosotros hemos visto lo que usted hizo en televisión y ...solo queremos darle las gracias.

-No diré que fue un placer todo lo que pasó pero...le agradezco sinceramente sus palabras.-dijo Harry sonriendole.

Los empleados del local sonrieron y le dieron un aplauso, para luego pedirle una fotografía, cosa que acepto gustoso, aunque no lo admitiera, en ese aspecto se parecía a su padre, le gustaba ser el centro de atención, estuvieron las personas tan felices con la fotografía que le dieron doble porción de todo lo que pidieron junto a muchas cosas más que no alcanzó a ver, Harry con un movimiento de su varita levitó su comida para la alegría de quienes observaban, luego la dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos quienes veían hacia un televisor cercano.

-La comida esta lista y no se creerán lo que pasó...chicos...oigan...

Harry estaba por subir la voz cuando miró hacia el televisor y entendió lo que tenía impresionados a sus amigos, eran imágenes de la batalla de Hogwarts.

-¿Que diablos?.-preguntó mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa.

Imágenes de su encarnizada lucha contra Voldemort eran mostradas en la pantalla, por lo visto eran desde la perspectiva de la cámara de su armadura, de pronto las imágenes se cortaron, una presentadora de noticias empezó a hablar:

-Acá tenemos en exclusiva parte de las imágenes que la agencia contra el terrorismo mágico o MI7 a accedido a facilitarnos, junto a nosotros tenemos a su director, a Sir John Stark.

-Muchas gracias por su presentación y el añadir mi más reciente título señorita, como organización y a petición de nuestro gobierno hemos decidido ser lo más transparente posibles, lo presentado es duro de ver, pero también digno de admirar, pues refleja el valor que los ahora también caballeros Harry Potter y David Anderson tuvieron para defender a nuestro país, estoy seguro de que ante cualquier amenaza que tengamos la podremos enfrentar juntos al igual que estos dos grandes héroes lo han hecho.-finalizó mirando a la cámara.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo y sus palabras señor, en otras noticias la bruja oscura Dolores Umbridge, quien aterrorizó al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con políticas discriminatorias, aquí tenemos algunas imágenes de lo acontecido en los tribunales del ministerio de magia.

-TODO ESTO ES UN ERROR, EL MINISTRO APROBÓ TODO LO QUE YO HACIA, SUÉLTAME MALDITO MESTIZO, ÉL NO TIENE LAS MANOS LIMPIAS.-gritaba a los aurores que la sacaban del tribunal.

-Tenemos noticias de último momento.-dijo mientras la periodista sujetaba su auricular para escuchar mejor.-si, si...el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge acaba de dimitir, vamos ahora en vivo al atrio del ministerio.

-Han sido años de arduo trabajo y a sido un honor el haber sido su ministro de magia, pero considero que para esta nueva era que se inicia debemos tener sangre nueva, muchas gracias.-dijo el mago escuetamente.

-¿Que diablos pasó aquí?.-preguntó Tracey sin poder creerse lo que veía.

-Pues el ministro renuncio justo después del juicio de Umbridge amiga.-dijo Neville quien empezó a atacar sus papas fritas.-OH POR MERLÍN ESTO ESTÁ EXQUISITO, algo salado pero muy rico, prueben.-dijo invitando a sus amigos a probar.

Las chicas imitaron a su amigo y probaron un bocado, sus ojos se abrieron y se llevaron la mano a la boca.

-Es verdad es muy salado.-comentó Daphne quien sintió curiosidad por una pequeña bolsa transparente de plástico.

-Creo que el juicio de Umbridge y la "renuncia" del ministro no son casualidad, creo que alguien presionó su salida.

-¿Por qué lo piensas Harry?.-preguntó el Gryffindor.

-Primero, todos sabemos que Umbridge tuvo todo el apoyo del ministerio para hacer todo lo que hizo, segundo, sus palabras finales fueron "El ministro no tiene las manos limpias", tercero, el ministro renuncia, si me lo preguntan y esto es solo instinto, creo que al ministro lo amenazaron con que tenía que renunciar o iban a dejar que la corrupción de su gestión saliera a la luz, prueba de ello es lo escueto de su comunicado, él generalmente es peor que un loro al hablar, más ahora queda como "el ministro que logró unir a muggles y magos".

-Tiene sentido.-dijo Tracey mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso con coca-cola.-ujj esto está muy dulce.

-Creo que eso es para compensar lo salado de las papas, los muggles son muy ingeniosos.

-De hecho no es ese el objetivo.-dijo Harry un poco apenado.

-¿Y quien crees que pudo llegar a amenazar al ministro con denunciarlo?.-preguntó Neville.

-Sospecho del MI7.

-Me molesta la actitud que Stark toma, casi como si los magos fuéramos niños que tienen que ser cuidados, llevábamos siglos bien sin que ellos intervinieran.

-Siglos que terminaron en la peor guerra mágica que los británicos viéramos, probablemente quieran tener a alguien más en sintonia como lo han hecho, es imposible negar que han sido muy eficientes los muggles o al menos su gobierno en controlar la situación post revelación del estatuto de secreto mágico.-respondió Harry.

Mientras esta conversación ocurría su novia lo miraba, luego a algo que tenía en la mano, luego miró a Harry y se puso a reír estruendosamente, sus tres compañeros se voltearon a ver cual era el motivo, ella abrió la mano y les mostró, Neville y Tracey también estallaron en risas, siendo él-niño-que-vivió él único sin entender que pasaba, era una versión de juguete de si mismo.

-No puede ser...

Se giró rápidamente y vio donde había comprado sus almuerzos, en Mcdonnalds habían sacado figuritas de él, de David, del basilisco del primero y de un dragón del segundo.

-Mierda...-dijo exasperado al ver que varios niños a su alrededor también habían comprado la figura.

-"Soy mini-Harry y digo malas palabras".-dijo Daphne como una niña mientras jugaba con la replica de su novio.

-"Yo soy un idiota arrogante que se cree humilde".-dijo Tracey al sacar la figura de David y la hacia hablar.

-"David podrías dejar de ser tan enojón, podemos ser amigos".-respondió la chica intentando imitar lo mejor que pudo la voz de su novio.

-"Cállate malvado mago, ahora yo soy el más genial aquí y te quitaré todo el protagonismo".-dijo Tracey mientras hacía que el juguete del tejón golpeara con su espada a Harry.

-"Oh no eso dolió", tranquilo mini-Harry aquí está tu Daphne para cuidarte.-mencionó la rubia mientras se lo llevaba a la mejilla mientras reí.

-Me preguntó como habrán sabido los muggles como se veían los basiliscos y los dragones, son replicas casi exactas.-comentó Neville que veía las otros dos juguetes.

-Yo me quedo con mini-Harry.-dijo Daphne como una niña pequeña.

-¿Me tengo que quedar con Anderson?, no es justo.-comentó la castaña-rojiza.

-Yo pido el dragón.-dijo rápidamente Neville.

-Entonces el basilisco es mio.-finalizó Harry quien rápidamente se quedó con el último juguete.

Mientras se reía una idea vino a la mente del oji-verde.

-Stark...

-¿Que pasa con él?.-preguntó Daphne quien empezaba a probar su hamburguesa.

-El MI7. nos está usando de propaganda.

-¿Propaganda?.-cuestionó Tracey mientras se devoraba su comida.

-Si, está buscando que David y yo quedemos como héroes, así la gente probablemente esté menos asustada, pero no se hasta que punto explotarán nuestra imagen.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-"Soy Harry y cuando llego a una conclusión pongo cara de serio".-dijo la Slytherin haciendo que el cuarteto se pusiera a reír a carcajadas.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, vemos que paso con nuestros héroes, por una parte vemos que David sufre un poco de depresión post venganza contra los Malfoy, por otro lado vemos que Sirius y Remus se preparan para sus respectivas bodas, mientras Harry y sus amigos almorzaron comida muggle.**

 **1) ¿Que opinan del destino de Dolores Umbridge?**

 **2) ¿Que opinan de que el ministro de magia haya renunciado?**

 **3) ¿Que opinan de la propaganda que le está haciendo a Harry y a David por parte del MI7?**

 **4) ¿Que creen que le ocurra a David en sus vacaciones en Francia?**

 **5) ¿Que les pareció las bromas que Daphne le hizo a Harry?**

 **Ahora a comentar sus comentarios, pido disculpas por no haberlo hecho en el capítulo anterior, se me paso.**

 **Del capítulo 113:**

 **Carlos29 y Ranmoon man :**

 **1) El castigo que se le terminó dando a Bellatrix era el más justo, pero el quemarla no hubiese sido una mala opción xD**

 **2) Cabe mencionar que Stark no es prejuicioso, solamente vela por su país y busca tener medidas ante posibles amenazas.**

 **3) La magia de hada es una forma más poderosa de la magia de magos, más adelante se explicará con más detalle.**

 **4) Nimue los llevará al limite tanto física como mentalmente.**

 **5) Como bien dices todos tenemos luces y sombras, quise mostrar a un Hufflepuff que estuviera apunto de cruzar la linea entre esos dos conceptos.**

 **6) Se vienen escenas chistosas de Draco cuidando a un bebe**

 **7) Se viene el juego de tronos versión Harry Potter, como spoiler las olimpiadas mágicas serán un torneo de tres magos pero incluyendo a Ilvermorny y Castelobruxo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios que siempre los estoy leyendo pero en ocasiones por un tema de tiempo no alcanzo a responderlos todos, un abrazo grande a todos :D**


	116. C116-Vacacioens mágicas I

Luego de las batallas de Hogwarts y Londres se decidió terminar anticipadamente el año escolar de Harry y sus amigos, por lo cual él y sus compañeros de Slytherin que "adoptó" ahora se encontraban en la mansión Potter, el-adolescente-que-vivió se encontraba en su oficina personal donde leí un montón de libros que Nimue le había dejado, le ordenó hacer caligrafía de runas hasta que se las supiera de memoria, le había dicho que era esencial para el entrenamiento especial que le haría.

-¿No podríamos empezar con algo más aplicado?.-preguntó el peli-negro al hada exasperado.

-Es necesario que conozcas a lo que te enfrentarás, de otra forma podrías morir, así que vuelve a tus libros.-ordenó la niña mientras estaba acostada en un sillón comiendo uvas.

Por otro lado en las demás habitaciones sus compañeros realizaban diferentes actividades, Pansy se arreglaba para luego ir a ver a Harry, desde que las serpientes vivían juntas ella no había desperdiciado oportunidad para hacerle ojitos a su nuevo "padre", especialmente cuando Daphne no se encontraba, Flint estaba en el patio practicando, pues estaba postulando para unirse a un equipo de quidditch profesional, ya que se había graduado de forma express luego de todos los acontecimientos, Crabbe y Goyle hacían rondas por los alrededores de la casa, no serían listos, pero no se aburrían de hacer ese tipo de labores o cualquier otra cosa que su jefe les pidiera, finalmente estaban Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini quienes aun estaban en pijama a pesar de que ya eran más de las doce del día, ambos se sentaron en frente del gran sofá de la sala principal y prendieron el televisor, luego de una breve explicación de como funcionaba por parte de Sirius, estos se habían vueltos adictos a esta, aprovechando que era fin de semana se quedaron viendo caricaturas, ahora daban Tom y Jerry.

-JAJAJA estúpido gato.-dijo Nott mientras derramaba cereal con leche de su tazón.

-Dobby ven acá.-llamó Zabini.

-¿Que puede hacer Dobby por los jóvenes amos?.-preguntó humildemente un elfo domestico.

-Limpia el desastre que hizo Nott y luego tráeme algo para desayunar.

-Como usted diga joven am...-

-Te quedas ahí elfo.-dijo Severus Snape quien dobló el ejemplar de _The guardian_ que estaba leyendo.

En ese momento Nott que estaba probando otro bocado de su cereal lo escupió rápidamente, mientras Zabini se puso pálido como si hubiese visto un muerto.

-PROFESOR!.-dijeron ambos aterrados.

-Permitanme recordarles que ustedes dos no se encuentran en un hotel, se encuentran en un hogar, Potter fue lo suficientemente generoso para hospedarlos aquí y no haberlos dejado en el colegio, por lo cual lo mínimo que podrían hacer es mantener ordenado el lugar y no actuar como un par de niñatos, ¿entendieron?.-dijo Snape con su habitual tono frío y lento para decir cualquier frase.

-SI SI SEÑOR.-respondieron sudando frío.

-Eso espero, pues desde ahora en adelante viviré aquí y si vuelvo a ver que dejan sucios los vestiré de mucamas y los obligaré a usar esos trajes en la escuela, ahora vayan por un trapo y limpien este desastre que hasta los cabezotas de Crabbe y Goyle están haciendo algo productivo.

Los adolescentes corrieron a la cocina como alma que se la lleva el diablo, Harry bajaba hacia el primer piso cuando vio a sus compañeros rumbo a la cocina, para luego volver con algo blanco y ponerse a limpiar frenéticamente una mancha en el sillón, luego extendió la vista y entendió la causa, era Severus Snape quien sonreía mientras su rostro era cubierto por el periódico muggle que ojeaba.

-Hola Harry, luces muy lindo hoy.-dijo Pansy quien se acercaba luciendo un nuevo vestido muggle de color verde esmeralda.-combina con tus ojos, ¿como me veo?.-dijo de forma coqueta la Slytherin.

"Por Merlín, ¿ella jura que no me doy cuenta?, mejor le doy una migaja de aceptación pero sin comprometerme mucho ".

-Luces mu bien Pansy, aunque me sorprende que el otro día que saliéramos de compras escogieras un vestido muggle.

-Quise probar algo distinto, además para esta temporada la ropa muggle estará de moda, además se que te gusta este estilo y yo quise estar linda para ti.-dijo lo último acercándose al oído del pelo negro.

Este último no pudo evitar sonrojarse y notar que su compañera de casa se había puesto perfume, pero haciendo uso de la oclumancia que su maestro le enseño para sonreirle y bajar hacia su maestro.

-Lamento no haberlo podido recibir señor.

-Tranquilo Potter, se que estás ocupado, aunque debo decir que lamento la falta de orden en esta casa, aunque yo me encargaré de ello.-dijo en un tono que a Harry le hizo temer por sus compañeros de vivienda.

-POTTER TE MANDÉ A QUE TE CAMBIARAS DE ROPA.-dijo Nimue haciendo aparición.-ahora tienes que ir a trotar.-mencionó chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que la ropa de Harry cambiara por una deportiva.

-Nimue, llevamos desde las 8 de la mañana.

-Nada de excusas, tienes que estar en el mejor estado físico posible y me cerciorare de ello, ahora a correr, diez vueltas a la cancha de quidditch.

Sin más remedio el pelinegro se marchó a trotar, por otro lado Severus miraba con el ceño fruncido todo lo acontecido.

-No me pongas esa cara muchacho.-dijo el Hada posando su mirada en el hombre de pelo grasiento.

-Es la única que tengo así que te tendrás que acostumbrar.-respondió estoicamente.

-No te hagas el rudo conmigo ex-mortifago, no cuando puedo ver tu mente como si fuera un libro abierto, tus barreras mentales palidecen ante el poder de una hada, solo te diré que no cuestiones mis métodos, pues ambos queremos lo mejor para Harry.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la habitación, Severus dejó su mente en blanco, le irritaba la idea que la mocosa que tenía ahí en frente se metiera a la fuerza en su intimidad.

-Ahora si me permites iré a torturar un poco a Harry, técnicamente me lo debe pues Merlín fue muy majadero cuando se encargaba de educarme, a por si acaso, deberías probar alguna poción para tu pelo, se ve horrible.-dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

El mago molesto por el insulto tomo el periódico y lo apretó, para luego tirarlo en el piso, acto seguido procedió a quemarlo, mientras las llamas consumía el papel se podía leer una noticia en uno de los encabezados:

 _ **CRECE LA TENSIÓN EN MEDIO ORIENTE POR PARTE DE MAGOS MUSULMANES Y JUDÍOS, SE TEME UNA GUERRA TOTAL ENTRE AMBAS FACCIONES.**_

Mientras ya iba por su quinta vuelta y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo, se preguntaba como le iría a David en el entrenamiento psicológico que Nimue le había mandado hacer en Francia.

Frente a la costa sur de Francia, David Anderson estaba acostado en una silla de playa, usando traje de baño, encima de él había una extensa sombrilla que lo cuidaba de los rayos solares, a su izquierda había una mesa con algunos libros, en las portadas se podían leer títulos como _teoría cuántica de campos avanzada_ o _efecto Casimir,_ a sus pies estaba Smaug, ahora convertido a una versión miniatura de si mismo gracias a la magia de Nimue, así era mucho más fácil de transporta, como tenía el porte de un perro mediano la mayoría de la gente ni se daba cuenta de su presencia, mientras leía escuchaba música en su walkman, específicamente estaba sonando _september_ de _Earth, Wind & Fire ._

 _¿Recuerdas  
la 21° noche de Septiembre?  
El amor cambiaba  
las mentes de los pretendientes  
Mientras espantaba a las nubes_

 _Nuestros corazones resonaban  
En la clave que  
nuestras almas cantaban  
Mientras bailábamos de noche  
Recuerda, cómo las estrellas  
se robaron la noche, yeah yeah yeah_

Se le vino a la mente la fiesta en que le lograron sacar la información a Slughorn, sobre cuantos Horrocrux había hecho Voldemort, pero no era ese el recuerdo primario, era una pelirroja, Rose, su compañera de Ravenclaw.

 _Hey hey hey  
Ba de ya, dime, recuerdas  
Ba de ya, bailar en Septiembre  
Ba de ya, nunca estuvo nublado_

 _Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu  
Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu  
Ba duda, badu, ba duda_

 _Mis pensamientos están contigo  
Tomándome de las manos  
de tu corazón para verte  
Solo charla azul y amor  
Recuerda, cómo supimos que  
el amor había llegado para quedarse_

-"¿Habré hecho lo correcto al no volver a hablarle luego del incidente?, bueno..ella técnicamente me maldijo usando un _imperius_ , pero...igual extrañaba su amistad, con ella podía ser más natural, NO, eso ya paso, ella tomo la decisión libre y voluntariamente, no puedes volver atrás David, piensa en el futuro".

 _Diciembre encontró el amor  
que compartimos en Septiembre  
Solo charla azul y amor  
Recuerda, el amor verdadero  
que hoy compartimos_

 _Hey hey hey  
Ba de ya, dime, recuerdas  
Ba de ya, bailar en Septiembre  
Ba de ya, nunca estuvo nublado_

 _Había un...  
Ba de ya, dime, recuerdas  
Ba de ya, bailar en Septiembre  
Ba de ya, sueños de oro  
Eran días brillantes_

El alumno de Hogwarts miró a la playa, ya era principios de Julio y el calor se podía sentir cada vez más, a lo lejos divisaba una cancha de voleibol playa donde se celebraba un torneo por parejas, Daniel y Sofía se habían unido, podía ver como padre e hija respondían de la misma forma cuando anotaban o cuando perdían un punto, como bien había dicho Ely: "podrás tener mi rostro pero en lo demás eres igual a tu padre", la matriarca Anderson estaba haciendo un pequeño castillo de arena con su hijo menor, luego de la segunda guerra mágica, cuando su hermano y cuñada fueron a la mansión al norte de Escocia llegaron con un pequeño bultito, era la primera vez que veían al nuevo miembro de la familia, Sofía era la más nerviosa cuando tomó a su hermanito, uno de sus sueños de la niñez se había cumplido, por otro lado casi les da un ataque al corazón a todos cuando Smaug se acercó a olfatear a la familia, pero ahí el tejón les dijo que no les haría daño, más hubo una sorpresa, el dragón habló.

-Papá, él huele como tú, ¿es hermanito?.-dijo el reptil con una voz dulce como la de un niño.

Más para los demás se escuchó como un pequeño rugido.

-¿Puedes hablar Smaug?.-respondió el castaño anonadado.

-Desde hace varios meses papá, pero tú no me podías entender hasta ahora.

Luego se enteraría por parte de su hermano, que la respuesta que le había dado al dragón también fue un rugido, como lo plantearían con Newt Scammander, era que su cambio no solo le había dado poderes de luchar como un dragón, sino también comunicarse con ellos y por lo visto el suyo lo veía como un padre.

-Disculpe por la demora, aquí le traigo su batido de frambuesa, desea algo más.-dijo un garsón antes de asustarse por el dragón al lado de su cliente.

-Tranquilo, no muerde, de hecho está durmiendo, muchas gracias.-dijo el muchacho mientras se sacaba sus audífonos y recibía su pedido.

Mientras bebía su batido seguía pensando en el problema en que estaba trabajando, durante años el MI7 y sus científicos especularon como los magos podían hacer cosas que violaban las leyes de la física, especialmente el hecho de que acciones como transmutar metales era muy simple para ellos, pero para un muggle requeriría una cantidad enorme de energía, luego de largas deliberaciones se llegó a la conclusión de que ese poder venía de las celular mágicas, experimentos con tejidos de piel de magos revelaron que estas eran capaces de canalizar cantidad ingentes de poder, más no explicaba de donde lo sacaban, ahí vino la idea a la mente del tejón

"Energía de punto cero".

En la naturaleza, incluso en el sistema físico más simple y en el que uno pudiera esperar la ausencia de cualquier tipo de energía esto no se cumplía a nivel de la mecánica cuántica, por lo cual, David y los demás científicos propusieron que las células mágicas eran capaces de hacer "fluir" esa energía, lo que dotaba a los magos del poder suficiente para virtualmente romper casi cualquier ley física, aunque estos no entendieran completamente lo que estaban modificando, a partir de ese principio, se pretendía dotar a los Lancelots de "magia falsa", es decir, la capacidad de emitir energía en la misma frecuencia e intensidad que lo hacían los magos con sus varitas, así, en teoría, cualquier persona equipada con ese dispositivo podría hacer encantamientos, el problema, nuevamente las absurdas cantidad de poder que se requerían, pero si lograba superar el problema técnico de entender como las células mágicas canalizaban esa energía, no solo podría sacar adelante el proyecto para los Lancelot Gamma y Delta, sino también dotar a la humanidad de energía ilimitada y limpia.

Más las deliberaciones científicas y filosóficas del tejón fueron rotas cuando un pequeño movimiento en el mar le llamó la atención junto ruido.

-Aide...Aide..-decía la voz de una pequeña niña en frances.

Gracias a que había despertado su sangre de dragón, tanto la vista como la audición de David habían aumentado, sintiendo que alguien podía estar en peligro se concentró y activó su poder, sus pupilas cambiaron a las de un reptil, sus sentidos aumentaron dramáticamente y pudo divisar bien lo que pasaba, una pequeña niña rubia estaba luchando para no ahogarse, estaba más adentro del mar de lo que debería. Sin pensárselo dos veces el tejón le gritó a su dragón:

-SMAUG VAMOS.

El reptil despertó abruptamente de su siesta y vio a su jinete correr, gracias al enlace empático que ambos habían desarrollado sintió el peligro y paso de su forma pequeña a su forma adulta, el estudiante de Hogwarts dio un salto para ser alcanzado por su bestia.

-Sigue de frente, hay una niña ahogándose.

Todas las personas en la playa exclamaron un grito de terror al ver un dragón volando por los cielos, varias de estas del miedo escaparon, por otro lado los Anderson dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a buscar sus varitas.

Mientras, Smaug cortó velozmente la distancia entre ellos y la niña, esta había empezado a hundirse, David saltó del lomo de su dragón y se sumergió en el agua. Ahí vislumbró como la niña estaba cerca de un metro y medio por debajo de él, rápidamente nadó hacia ella, logrando tomarla de la mano y subiendo hacia la superficie.

-SÁCANOS.-rugió el jinete a su dragón.

Este que flotaba sobre la superficie tomó una de sus garras a su compañero.

-LLÉVANOS A LA ORILLA RÁPIDO.

Sin cuestionamientos Smaug voló lo más de prisa que daban sus alas, con cuidado bajó a David y a la niña, el muchacho la tomó delicadamente y la tendió en el piso, le giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para luego abrir la boca, se acercó para ver si respiraba, cosa que no era tal, por lo cual procedió a practicarle un RCP o Respiración Cardio-Pulmonar, primero puso una de sus manos encima de la otra, luego hizo presión en la zona del diafragma, repitió la maniobra unas cuantas veces, luego tapándole la nariz procedió a darle respiración boca a boca, para posteriormente ir repitiendo los dos pasos antes mencionados.

-"VAMOS POR FAVOR RESPIRA NIÑA".-pensó asustado el tejón.

Luego de varios intentos la niña empezó a toser bruscamente, el tejón la dio vuelta a un lado para que pudiera botar el agua que le había entrado en los pulmones.

- _Tranquila, respira con calma, todo va a estar bien.-_ dijo David en Francés a la niñita.

-DAVID!.-dijeron los familiares varita en mano acercándose a él.

-La niña se ahogo por unos minutos, le practique RCP, por favor Ely revísala.

La medimaga sacó su varita y con la ayuda de su cuñado, que servía de traductor, pudieron constatar que la pequeña estaba bien.

-GABRIELLE...GABRIELLE.-gritaba un matrimonio desesperado con acento francés.

El hombre parecía tener cerca de unos cincuenta años, de aspecto regordete pero tenía el mismo aire bonachon que irradiaba el señor Weasley

- _Son mis padres_.-dijo la niña.

- _Ven, te llevaré con ellos.-_ dijo el tejón mientras la tomaba en brazos y la dirigía a la pareja.

- _GABRIELLE.-_ dijeron aliviados al ver a su pequeña y tomándola de los brazos del adolescente.

Cuando los adultos se calmaron fue la rescatada quien tomó la palabra:

- _Quise mojarme los pies, pero una ola muy grande me derribo y me llevó mar adentro, pedí ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba, hasta que llegó él y me salvó.-_ concluyó diciendo sonrojada la francesa mientras miraba a David.

"Oh por Dios no otra niña enamorada de mi, ya tuve más que suficiente con Sofia...".-pensaba para si mismo el castaño mientras miraba la escena.

- _No fue nada, solo quise ayudar a su hermana menor, me alegra que ella se encuentre bien._

 _-Un momento...TÚ ERES DAVID ANDERSON, EL CABALLERO DRAGÓN.-_ exclamó la que parecía la hermana mayor de Gabrielle.

- _Si señorita, soy él mismo, aunque nunca me habían llamado por ese apodo._

 _-Así te llaman en los periódicos en Francia, junto al chico Potter a quien lo nombraron "El rey serpiente", por otro lado te agradezco por llamarme señorita, pero en verdad soy señora, tengo sesenta años, Gabrielle es mi hija menor.-_ respondió apenada.

Los dos Anderson menores, que manejaban el francés fluidamente, abrieron la boca del asombro, sus padres los miraron sorprendidos, pues no sabían que les había llamado tanto la atención, los dos castaños se miraron y entendieron de que se trataba.

-Joven...-empezó Sofía.

-Y excesivamente bella...-continuó David.

-Es una veela.-respondieron al unisono en inglés.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo nuevo de este fanfic, siendo honesto creo que vamos por el 30% de la historia, así que aun falta mucho..., por lo cual les pido paciencia, se me había olvidado comentarles que mi historia cumplió un año el 30 de abril cuando partí subiéndola a fanfiction, lo cual me llena de orgullo pues no pensé llegar a más de 100.000 lectores en y cerca de 67.000 en wattpad, a superado todas mis expectativas y estoy muy agradecido por su constante apoyo, volviendo al capítulo pudimos ver un poco más del diario vivir en la mansión Potter:**

 **1) ¿Que les pareció la reacción de Severus ante la actitud descuidada de Nott y Zabini?**

 **2) ¿Que opinan de la breve discusión que tuvieron Nimue y el maestro de posiciones?**

 **3) ¿Que les pareció la actitud de Pansy al usar ropa muggle solo para coquetearle a Harry?**

 **4) ¿Que creen que pase en medio oriente?**

 **5) ¿Creen que David logré resolver el problema de la energía de punto cero?**

 **6) ¿Que les pareció la introducción de los Delacourt en la historia?**

 **7) ¿Por qué creen que Fleur no estaba junto a su familia en la playa?**

 **8) ¿Que creen que pase de ahora en adelante?.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas y sugerencias, que las leo todas, un abrazo grandes a todos, que tengan una linda semana.**

 **pd En el próximo capitulo vuelve el personaje de Morgana.**


	117. C117-Vacaciones mágicas II

En la ciudad de Concepción al sur de Chile se reunía el nuevo presidente de ese país, junto a su alto mando militar, estaban en la sala de reuniones del cuartel general de los inquisidores.

-Empiece con el informe sumo inquisidor Araya.-ordenó el presidente de Chile Eduardo Frei como cabeza de mesa del grupo.

-Nuestros espías en Argentina y Uruguay no reportan mayores incidentes, la situación es totalmente distinta en Brasil, donde comunidades mágicas indígenas han empezado a expulsar a empresas forestales de lo que consideran sus tierra, a habido enfrentamientos aislados entre estos y aurores Brasileños, en la zona de Colombia la situación es un poco más alarmante, pues tanto el gobierno local como las FARC han contratado u obligado a magos a unirse a sus filas, lo que presenta el riesgo de recrudecer el conflicto, pero todo lo anterior palidece con respecto a nuestra mayor amenaza, por favor sáltense a la página 17 de los documentos que les entregué, esta es el joven Inca Miguel Quispe, las zonas indígenas de Bolivia y Perú al saber de la existencia de un hijo del sol le han declarado abiertamente su lealtad, desconociendo a sus gobiernos no mágicos, la actitud del canciller mágico de Perú no ayuda mucho, él a exacerbado los ánimos con promesas de recrear el imperio Inca, lo que nos pone directamente en su mira, estimamos que de no intervenir en el momento adecuado, el gobierno de Fujimori podría caer en cuestión de meses.

-No entiendo un punto, ¿no se supone que los emperadores incas murieron hace mucho?.-preguntó el almirante de la armada de Chile.

-Exacto, pero luego de la conquista española, el dios del sol Inti consideró que lo mejor ya no era tener un solo hijo y que los descendientes de este fueran emperadores, sino más bien, tener un hijo en cada generación, que este fuera el Inca y este al morir no pudiera heredarle el puesto a sus hijos, estos descendientes de cada Inca que aparece conformaron una casta especial en la sociedad peruana, la cual controla su gobierno, por generaciones el gobierno no mágico a colaborado, pero en vista de las acciones del actual canciller mágico estimamos que de seguir así en menos de dos años podríamos tener la caída total del gobierno peruano y la posterior expansión Inca hacia Chile.

Los militares vieron la foto de un joven de no más de diecisiete años, vestido con toda la ornamenta de los viejos emperadores incas, su tez era morena con pómulos resaltados, tenía el pelo negro, largo y liso, junto con una mirada de realeza que combinaba perfectamente con el oro de sus aros y ropas.

-¿Con cuantos inquisidores contamos?.-pregunto el general de aviación.

-Cerca de mil inquisidores organizados en 10 divisiones de 100 individuos cada una, cinco se encuentran en Concepción, tres más en Antofagasta y las dos restantes se encargan de cubrir la zona centro del país.

-Por la distribución de fuerzas asumo que nuestra mayor amenaza viene del sur.-comentó el presidente.

-Exactamente señor, actualmente hemos podido mantener a raya a los simpatizantes de Caripan, sin su líder han estado desorganizados, intentando ataques esporádicos, pero nada que no podamos controlar, pero la última vez que estuvo libre...causo mucho daño.-dijo Luis Araya I mientras rememoraba el pasado.

-VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!.-ordenó Mariana Ancalef mientras empujaba a su pupilo lejos de ella.

-MAESTRA!.-gritaba desesperado Jose Santos Quilapan mientras era arrastrado por un gran lobo plateado que lo llevaba en sus fauces.

Luis Araya I con lágrimas en los ojos montaba sobre el gigante can, era el 22 de mayo de 1960 en las cercanías de la ciudad Chilena de Valdivia.

-Nos volveremos a ver.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta para encarar a su rival.

Ambos se miraron por última vez, desde cientos de metros se podían divisar dos gigantescas serpientes, una azul como el mar y otra café como la tierra, finalmente estas dos impactaron, el terremoto y tsunami posterior sería conocido por los muggles como el terremoto de Valdivia, el más grande registrado en la historia de la humanidad.

-¿POR QUÉ NO LO PODEMOS MATAR?, EL MATÓ A MI MAESTRA, ELLA ERA TÚ AMIGA.-gritó exacerbado Quilapan desde una de las salas de vigilancia de la prisión de la Antártica meses después de la batalla.

-¿CREES QUE NO QUIERO HACER QUE ESE BASTARDO PAGUE?.-rugió furioso el hombre de blancos cabellos mientras sujetaba de sus ropas al joven adulto.-ÉL Y LOS SUYOS MATARON A MIS PADRES, A MIS TIOS, MI ESPOSA, HERMANOS, PRIMOS Y SOBRINOS, NI SIQUIERA TUVO COMPASIÓN POR LOS NIÑOS, MÁS DE 100 ARAYA PERECIERON EN ESTA GUERRA y también...perdimos a Nana.-dijo ahora en voz baja y apunto de quebrarse.-pero...aunque lo que más quisiera es mandarlo al infierno...no podemos, lo intentamos todo, maldiciones, runas, explosivos, flechas y balas, pero él no es como su predecesor, él...llegó a un punto en que solo otro como él podría llegar a matarlo, lamentablemente Nana le falto preparación, si tan solo la hubieran entrenado de niña y no de adulta, malditas sean SUS COSTUMBRES MACHISTAS.-gritó furioso el inquisidor soltando bruscamente al joven indígena.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con él?.

-Lo dejaremos en este celda y yo me encargaré de atrapar al resto de sus seguidores, tú por otra parte te vas del país, aprende todo lo que puedas, hasta que llegue el siguiente portador de Tren Tren aparezca.

-¿Que?.-cuestionó incrédulo y casi en un susurro.-MI DEBER ES LUCHAR HASTA QUE ELLA DESPIERTE, NO ME PUEDO IR.

-MOCOSO IMBÉCIL, ¿NO ENTIENDES LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTA ELLA?, SU PODER LA DEJÓ CARBONIZADA Y EN COMA, SI LLEGARA A DESPERTAR ESTARÁ EN ESTADO VEGETAL DE POR VIDA, NUNCA VOLVERÁ A SER QUIEN ERA, ESA estúpida, impulsiva hasta el final, sabía lo que pasaría si usaba esa última técnica.-dijo Luis Araya I mientras se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas y trataba de contener las lágrimas que ya brotaban como pequeños ríos por sus mejillas.-tenemos que pedir a Dios que se la lleve en el sueño y por otro lado, tenemos que estar para cuando el siguiente portador nos necesite, tú fuiste su discípulo, ella te crió como su hijo, es tu deber enseñar a la siguiente generación, ¿ENTENDISTE QUILPAN?, ES TU DEBER.

-En su informe anterior mencionó que su nieto es el actual portador de la serpiente de la tierra, ¿es eso cierto?.-preguntó el presidente de Chile.

-Si señor, actualmente cursa su cuarto año en el colegio Castelobruxo en Brasil, es un alumno destacado, disciplinado y muy servicial.-dijo con orgullo el mago.

-¿No debería estar acá donde lo podamos proteger?, él es nuestra mejor arma contra los indios tanto del norte como del sur.-dijo molesto el comandante en jefe del ejercito.

-Él está en buenas manos, es pupilo del actual director del establecimiento, quien luchó en la anterior guerra conmigo, además sus padres y mi otro nieto están allá, por lo cual su seguridad es bastante fuerte.

-Señor Araya revisé sus recomendaciones para modernizar nuestras armas y vehículos, pero..¿por qué recubrir nuestros submarinos con una aleación de obsidiana y crear balas con una mayor cantidad de sal?.-preguntó el general director de la policía de Chile llamados carabineros mientras revisaba otra parte del informe.

-Uno de cada diez mapuches suele desarrollar lo que se conoce como magia elemental, básicamente son capaces de controlar de manera limita algunos aspectos de la naturaleza, incluso convertirse en parte de esta, los podemos clasificar en dos grandes tipos, los que obtienen su poder de la tierra y quienes lo obtienen del mar, cuando llegan a cierto nivel de experiencia, se pueden convertir en dicho elemento y aunque los dañemos con explosiones o cortes normales se regeneraran, la única forma eficaz es atacándolos con su elemento opuesto, al recubrir nuestros barcos y submarinos con obsidiana estos serán indetectables y más difíciles de dañar para los usuarios del elemento agua, mientras que al recubrir nuestras balas con sal de mar...

-Dañaremos a los usuarios del elemento tierra.-concluyo el policía.

-Exacto.

La reunión se prolongó por varias horas más, hasta que finalmente el presidente tomó la palabra.

-Sumo inquisidor Araya, desde ahora usted será miembro del estado mayor conjunto, usted se reporta conmigo en caso de cualquier anormalidad, pondremos a trabajar a nuestros astilleros y fábricas militares a toda su capacidad para abastecer a nuestras tropas con las armas necesarias para defender a la patria.

-Gracias señor.

Una vez acabada la reunión, Luis I se acercó al comandante en jefe del ejercito y le habló al oído.

-Voy en una misión a territorio hostil, manténgase alerta ante cualquier cosa, no debería pasar nada malo, pero es mejor...

-Ser precavido.

-Exacto y mientras menos sepa mejor.

Lejos de ahí, en una zona montañosa de Escocia había una base de operaciones, pantallas mostraban información sobre los últimos hechos que pasaban en el mundo, por otro lado una adolescente de 17 años trabajaba en una computadora, mientras a su lado una mujer no dejaba de leer.

-La historia nunca fue mi materia favorita.-dijo Britanny Taylor mientras seguía trabajando.

-Para mi es fascinante, ver como a cambiado todo en setecientos años, no solo el idioma, sino también la cultura, me duele ver que los descendientes del infeliz de Guillermo "El conquistador" se hicieron con el trono de mi familia.-dijo molesta Morgana mientras en la página de su libro aparecía una foto de la actual familia real Británica.

-Son una tropa de inútiles manipulados por el parlamento, los Británicos solemos ser muy conservadores y por inercia mantenemos a esa familia llena de parásitos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo querida.-dijo en tono amable.

Morgana miró hacia la muchacha, el ceño fruncido que tenía contra la pantalla, sus ojos brillaban con determinación al trabajar en su proyecto, ella quería demostrarle a David lo que podía llegar a hacer, al poco de aparecerse en la base de la chica y evitar que la matara, una relación se formó rápidamente entre ellas, algo que iba más de una conveniencia mutua por no ser encontradas, sino de...afecto, ella sabía a que se debía, el destino era cruel y generoso al mismo tiempo.

-Seguí las instrucciones que me recomendaste y sumado a lo enviado por nuestro amigo de América creo que resolví el problema.

La bruja se levanto con algo de dificultad de su sofá pero rápidamente fue sujetada por Brittany.

-Gracias hija, ¿esta es la armadura anti-mágica en la que has trabajado?.

-Si, gracias a los planos robados por Benedict de las unidades Prometeo de América y tus conocimientos en metal duende, he podido crear nuestra propia arma, mucho más poderosa que lo que David a hecho.-dijo con una sonrisa.-se lo enviaré a nuestro colaborador para que él y sus amigos rastreros empiecen su producción en masa.

-¿Y has pensado en algún nombre?.

-Si, se llamaran unidades...Mordred.

Morgana lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero las palabras de la chica solo lo confirmaban, la voluntad salvaje, su deseo por mostrarse digna ante la reencarnación de Arturo, Britanny Taylor...era la reencarnación de su hijo, esta vez se aseguraría que llegará a la realeza.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, disculpen por la demora, pero las movilizaciones estudiantiles en mi facultad me tuvieron con la mente en otro lugar, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo donde podemos ver un poco de lo que pasa en el resto del mundo, en sudamérica vemos que se esta generando las condiciones para que se inicia un conflicto entre los magos Incas que quieren recrear su antiguo imperio, si es que les surgió la duda, Miguel Quispe si es un semi-dios, es hijo del dios del sol Inca, tendrá una participación importante tanto en las olimpiadas mágicas como en el resto de la historia, también vimos que ocurre con los países que no tienen la tecnología para desarrollar armaduras anti-mágicas, si alguien de Chile se lo pregunta, el comandante en jefe del ejercito es Augusto Pinochet, como siempre quise ser lo más fiel a la historia de los países, también mencioné que el presidente de Perú es Fujimori, también pudimos conocer un poco más sobre la anterior portadora de la serpiente de la tierra y de sus poderes.**

 **Por otro lado por fin supimos que le paso a Britanny y Morgana, ambas se han aliados, obteniendo también la ayuda de un tal Benedict y de los rastreros de .**

 **1)¿Creen que se inicie una guerra en Sudamérica?.**

 **2)¿Como creen que se relacione Benedict con Harriet y Damian?.**

 **3)¿Que opinan de que Britanny sea la reencarnación de Mordred Pendragón?.**

 **4)¿Que creen que ocurra?**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora comentaré sus comenterios:**

 **Ranmoon man:**

 **1) Snape tendrá bien controlados a todos en la mansión Potter**

 **2)Nimue a pesar de su apariencia tiene 700 años, es normal que se aburra de actitudes que ella considera inmaduras, pero ambos velan por Harry.**

 **3)Pansy es astuta y buscara cualquier medio para colocarse en el bando ganador, sabe que si obtiene a Harry tendrá el mundo a sus pies.**

 **4) En medio oriente va a haber un conflicto y como spoiler aparecerán los caballeros sacros, la misma organización que mató a los padres de Merlín.**

 **5)Es de los mejores comentarios que he leído que le han hecho a David.**

 **6) y 7) Hay un motivo por el cual Fleur no estaba, más adelante se verá.**

 **8) En este año escolar que viene Rose y David tendrán que colaborar, en el próximo capítulo quizás vean porque.**


	118. C118-Vacaciones mágicas III

-Bien Harry concéntrate, el movimiento de la muñeca tiene que ser grácil, como si estuvieras haciendo caligrafía, el esfuerzo que pongas al momento de dibujar una runa influye mucho en el éxito de su aplicación.-dijo Nimue mientras observaba a Harry dibujando una runa en el piso con ayuda de su varita.

Una vez completado el circulo mágico, el adolescente extendió una linea entre esa runa con otra a unos metros de distancia.

-Le doy el honor de empezar su majestad.-dijo el pelinegro al hada de forma galante.

-Muy amable muchacho, pero el que te hagas el lindo conmigo no hará que disminuya tu carga académica.-respondió secamente mientras activaba el conjunto de runas.

Cientos, sino miles de estas creaciones mágicas se encendieron con un brillo amarillo-dorado, el lugar en el cual habían estado escribiendo era la base central del MI7 en Londres, por petición de Stark había sido necesario proteger el establecimiento en caso de un ataque de Morgana.

-Muchas gracias por su trabajo, valoro todo el tiempo que se tomaron en volver este lugar un poco más seguro.-dijo Stark amablemente.-¿les puedo ofrecer un café?.

-No gracias.-respondió Nimue.-me hace muy mal para la salud.

-A mi me puede dejar la cafetera entera.-dijo cansando el muchacho.

-DUENDE ESTÚPIDO!.-se oyó gritar a David desde algunos pisos por debajo de donde se encontraban los demás.

-Creo que el café tendrá que esperar, vamos gruñón.-mencionó la muchacha mientras levitaba y hacía lo mismo con su amigo.

Por su parte Harry contenía una lágrima y maldecía a Anderson por lo bajo, en verdad quería ese café, ambos descendieron rápidamente y se dirigieron al área de desarrollo de nuevos equipos, ahí David y Omicron estaban en una nueva armadura tanto para el primero como para Harry, cuando llegaron a la puerta pudieron vislumbrar una discusión acalorada.

-¿NO PUDISTE AL MENOS HABERLA PINTADO DE OTRO COLOR?.-rugió molesto el castaño que presentaba un gran par de ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Discúlpeme señorito sensible, ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESPERABAS SI USAMOS ESCAMAS DE GALES VERRRRDE COMÚN?,¿QUE FUERA DE COLOR ROSA?.-respondió igual de molesto el duende.

-Veamos si el fuego te ablanda un poco la lengua.-dijo David mientras hacia brotar fuego de su mano izquierda.

Al mismo tiempo Omicon dejaba ver un reloj en su muñeca derecha.

-No sabes como he querido probar esto.-dijo mientras estaba apunto de apretar un botón que relucía en el centro.

-PAREN!-dijo Nimue alzando la voz.

Los dos aludidos se volvieron hacia ella, Harry pudo notar que el laboratorio donde se encontraban estaba sumamente desordenado, restos de comida instantánea llenaban el espacio, el rostro de tanto su amigo como del duende reflejaba cansancio, al fondo de la habitación podía ver dos armadura puestas sobre maniquíes, una se parecía a la de su Galahad, pero ahora con un diseño más estilizado, casi parecía una túnica con guantes y botas de color negro, por otro lado había otra de color verde esmeralda, pero que a diferencia de los Lancelots Alpha y Beta esta no era lisa, sino que compuesta por decenas y decenas de escamas, junto con un diseño más estilizado.

-¿Esta es un Galahad?.-preguntó el joven Potter para cambiar un poco el ambiente tan tenso que habían.

-Galahad Beta para ser más preciso, le hicimos mejoras junto a Omicron, logramos aumentar la densidad del superkeblar, pero sin que presentara un peso mayor, además a diferencia del otro, que vale mencionar que use piezas sobrantes de otros prototipos anteriores del Lancelot Alpha, este si reciba mucho daño irá desprendiendo capas de armadura, como si fuera...

-Una cebolla, es la mejor analogía.-dijo Omicron aún malhumorado.

-¿Y por qué estaban apunto de matarse hace un momento?.-preguntó el hada.

-Con Omi estábamos viendo como solucionar el problema de que ahora no puedo usar ningun Lancelot, logramos solventarlo...a medias, para hacerlo tuvimos que buscar un catalizador para que el metal duende no reaccionara de forma adversa como cuando mis poderes de dragón se manifestaran en la batalla de Hogwarts, ahí vino la ayuda por parte de Smaug, él cambia las escamas cada tres semanas y media, al usar escamas de gales verde común y fundirlas con metal duende se crea una aleación nueva.

-Nunca entendí porque no podías usar tu Lancelot, tú no puedes hacer magia.-mencionó Harry quien se sentó en una de las mesas de trabajo mientras cruzaba las piernas intrigado.

-Esa es una verdad a media.-interrumpió Nimue.-aún es un poco pronto para que les de detalles, pero David si puede hacer magia, pero solo la que haría un dragón.

-Lanzar fuego, cambiar la consistencia de mi piel para volverla escamas.

-Y tener un genio del demonio.-acotó molesto el duende.

-Llevo una semana diciéndote que no puedo controlar bien mis cambios de humor y...lo siento, creo que también he de admitir que no hemos dormido mucho esta semana, lo que me pone más irritable.

-Llevamos una semana completa trabajando, sin dormir.-acotó el duende.

-¿QUE?!-preguntaron sorprendidos los dos visitantes.

-Si, ni David ni yo necesitamos dormir mucho, asumo que es por su poder de dragón, ahora el motivo exacto de nuestra pelea es que al ser las escamas de un gales verde común...bueno, verdes este chico cree que lo hice a propósito para que tuviera los colores de Slytherin.

-¿O sea que casi se matan por el estúpido color de una armadura?.-preguntó Harry divertido.

-Si.-respondieron al unisono los aludidos.

-Creo que ambos deberían irse a descansar, sino terminaran destruyendo media base, aparte que apestan.-mencionó la niña tapándose la nariz.

-Vayan a casa, es una orden, además ya deberían llegar sus cartas de Hogwarts, deberán comprar sus cosas y prepararse para la boda de sus amigos.-dijo Stark.

Mientras el cuarteto de elegidos se retiraba en medio de las bromas de Harry y Nimue hacia sus compañeros hediondos, paso al lado de ellos Alastor Moody, cojeando bruscamente debido a su pierna postiza, el recien llegado solo los observó con su ojo mágico por un instante, para luego ir directo hacia Stark, a su lado había un patronus de un lobo, pero este parecía distinto a los que había visto antes, en primera instancia era más grande que lo normal, además de tener muchos más detalles en su cuerpo, casi parecía un lobo de verdad, eso no paso desapercibido para Harry, algo malo había pasado.

-Tú y yo a tu oficina ahora.-dijo más serio de lo habitual el ex-jefe de aurores.

Ambos adultos entraron a la oficina del director del MI7 seguidos por el patronus, una vez la puerta se cerró Stark tomó la palabra.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer un té?.

-¿Que mierda les prometiste a los Araya?.-dijo sin ningún filtro.

Sin perder su habitual calma, el adulto fue a prepararse un té para él mientras hablaba.

-Hace años, cuando se inicio el MI7 tuvimos muchas discusiones sobre la forma en la cual enfrentar a los magos, algunos pensaron en aumentar el poder de nuestras armas de fuego, otros crear armas que los enfermaran, una persona pregunto la forma en que los magos se mataban entre ellos, ahí iniciamos una investigación, un ex-auror nos habló de una familia, que según la reputación que tenían, habían matado ellos solo más magos que todo el cuerpo de aurores británicos en su historia, estos eran los Araya, me comunique con su patriarca, llegamos a un acuerdo, ellos nos facilitarían sus tácticas y estrategias contra magos, a cambio, nosotros le facilitaríamos cualquier tecnología anti-mágica.

-Pues eso no es lo que mi amigo me acaba de informar en un furioso patronus, dijo que el gobierno desconoció el acuerdo.

-Así es, hablé con el estado mayor, les dije que era un error no cumplir con nuestra parte del trato, pero muchos alegaron que una nación sudamericana no era amenaza y que no había que gastar una fortuna en dotarlos de armaduras Lancelots.

-Pues se metieron con los tipos equivocados, los conozco de primera mano, en los años cuarenta fui a sudamerica para detener a una banda que traficaba con plantas mágicas sumamente adictivas, las exportaban a Europa, ahí conocí a Luis I, bueno tengo que llamarlo así para diferenciarlo del hijo y nieto que se llaman igual, conocí de primera mano lo que pueden hacer, es verdad, no tienen ese montón de chatarra duende que nosotros si poseemos, pero las armaduras que ellos portan son bronce terrenal, plata lunar u oro solar, esos materiales no existen aquí y los duendes no pueden trabajarlo, sin olvidar que a diferencia de nuestros pilotos, estos tipos pueden luchar y usar magia, agradezca que actualmente son solo cinco miembros, bueno siete si contamos a las mujeres, sumado a que estamos separados por un océano o probablemente tendríamos la bandera de Chile ondeando en el palacio de Buckingham, ¿que opinas Lucho?.-preguntó el auror al lobo plateado.

-Stark dice la verdad.-empezó a decir el lobo con la voz de Luis I.-pero no quita el hecho que su gobierno nos prometió algo que no cumplió, nuestros enemigos nos asechan por el norte y por el sur, ahora usted tendrá que hacerme una promesa para que podamos salvar algo de nuestra colaboración.

-¿Cual sería esa?.

-Que me ayude a proteger a mi familia.

Harry llegó a la mansión Potter vía red flu desde el cuartel general del MI7, al salir de la chimenea vio que su casa era un alboroto, habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts con sus calificaciones finales, vio como Pansy se acercaba a él mientras que forcejeaba ocn Dobby, el elfo domestico que había comprado para lidear con varias personas viviendo en una misma casa.

-Dobby le trae una carta dirigida al gran Harry Potter, pero la ama Pansy insiste en quitármela.

-Elfo tonto, yo dije que se la daría a Harry.

-Suficiente.-dijo con autoridad el pelinegro, Pansy no trates mal a Dobby, es una orden y Dobby dame la carta por favor.

El pequeño sirviente se arrodillo de manera exagerada entregaba la carta, casi como si se tratara del santo grial, el oji-verde la tomó y la abrió, dentro estaban sus calificaciones.

-"Extraordinario en pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos y estudios muggles, genial, de haber llegado Nimue antes probablemente tendría también esa calificación en runas antiguas".

Entre las cartas que leía, una medalla se cayó entre las cartas, Dobby rápidamente se lanzó al suelo y al último momento la logró recoger.

-Amo Potter, se le cayó esto.-dijo amablemente el elfo.

-Gracias Dobby.-dijo mientras observaba la medalla.

Esta tenía el escudo de Slytherin grabado junto con una inscripción en color plata que decía "capitán", volviendo a mirar el contenido del sobre vio otras cartas más, una era de los materiales para su siguiente curso, la otra era sobre que se le daría el premio por servicios especiales al colegio cuando volviera a clases en frente a toda la comunidad educativa, a pesar de sentirse honrado eso no era lo que quería ver, finalmente llegó a la última, que estaba escrita con el puño y letra de Slughorn.

" _Mi muy estimado Harry, tengo el placer de informarte que luego de una cortísima deliberación, te he asignado como nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, se que con tus inigualables habilidades podremos ganar por cuarto año consecutivo la copa, ven a verme a mi vagón cuando volvamos a Hogwarts para conversar los detalles, FELICITACIONES MUCHACHO_ ".

El niño-que-vivió miró a sus compañeros de casa que se le quedaron viendo preocupados, el aludido sonrió, tomó airé y grito con júbilo:

-SOY CAPITÁN DE SLYTHERIN!.

En Londres, en la casa de los Anderson, un adolescente se bajaba de la motocicleta de Alysson.

-Gracias por traerme, no me gusta mucho la red flu.

-De nada guapo, espero que vayas a mi boda.

-Por su puesto, tengo que estar listo para pararme cuando el sacerdote diga si alguien se opone.-respondió sonriendo.

-¿Eso fue una broma?.-preguntó sorprendida la rubia.-creo que el volverte un reptil volador te sentó bien.-dijo acariciando el cabello de su colega.-bueno, espero que descanses te lo mereces, nos vemos.

La mujer aceleró rápidamente mientras David ponía la llave en el pomo de la entrada de su hogar, una vez abierta se dirigió a la sala de estar pero lo que encontró no se lo esperaba.

-Bien señor Bond, solo tiene una oportunidad para salvar a su amigo o le caerá un globo con agua encima.-dijo Elizabeth vestida con un atuendo de supervillano de película de espías, mientras Daniel estaba atado en una silla con un gigantesco globo de agua colgando sobre él, por otro lado Sofía reía al lado de su madre haciendo el papel de mano derecha del villano, mientras que quien interpretaba a "James Bond" era Louis, vestido con un smoking miniatura.

-La única forma de salvarlo es apretando el botón que esta frente de la silla muajaja.-dijo Sofía mientras apretaba un botón de una radio y empezaba a sonar, era el tema principal de cualquier película del agente 007.

El bebe se paró en sus pequeñas piernas y caminó decidido, la epicidad de la música contrastaba con los dulces pasos que daba el infante.

-Lacaya, detenerlo.-dijo Elizabeth con tono malévolo.

La Hufflepuff fue hacia su hermano, pero en eso llegó Smaug en su forma en miniatura, este al ver en "peligro al bebe" se lanzó sobre Sofía y le empezó a lamer la cara.

-Aggh Smaug sabes que eso casi no se quita.-se quejó la muchacha mientras se reía al mismo tiempo.

-NOOO mi muy elaborado plan!.-dijo con fingido lamento la medi-maga.

El bebe siguió su camino y finalmente apretó un botón exageramente grande que hizo que las cuerdas de su padre se soltarán.

-Vayámonos 007, me convertiré en un auto.-dijo el adulto mientras hacia sonido de motor y se llevaba al pequeño en su espalda.

David miró la escena feliz, habia soñado mucho con algo como esto, recordó que sus padres hacian los mismos juegos con el, aunque su caso era su madre la que estaba "atada a un riel de tren", ahí él y Daniel se vestián de batman y robin, mientras su padre era el jocker, lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, estaba feliz, pero aún asi extrañaba a sus padres.

-¿Papá?.-preguntó Louis confundiendo a su tio con su padre.

-David, no papá.-respondió el castaño.-me alegro de verte pequeñin.-dijo tomando al niño de la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?.-preguntó Elizabeth.

-El tiempo suficiente para verlos hacer el ridículo.-respondió riéndose de los trajes que todos usaban.

-No te rías.-dijo Sofía avergonzada.

Esto último hizo que las risas aumentaran más, Daniel y Elizabeth fueron a prepararles algo de comer a los chicos, mientras esto pasaba Sofía le traía el correo a su tío.

-Mis calificaciones de Hogwarts, veamos como me fue.

-Si no sacaste extraordinario en todo me debes una escoba nueva.-dijo la castaña.

-¿Y cuando hicimos una apuesta?.

-No la hicimos, pero igual quiero una escoba nueva, aún no te perdono del todo el susto que me diste cuando tú y Potter hicieron la mayor locura de la historia.

-La mayor locura de la historia hasta ahora hermanita, veamos que tenemos aquí..., creo que tu escoba tendrá que esperar, extraordinario en todo.-dijo riéndose.

Mientras el mayor de los dos adolescentes se reía, una medalla cayó, ambos voltearon a ver y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?.-preguntó la chica.

-Si, pero no tiene sentido.-dijo David mientras miraba las otras cartas.

 _Estimado señor Anderson, a nombre del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, es un grato placer informarle que debido a su corta pero extraordinaria trayectoria en el establecimiento a sido nombrado premio anual para el ciclo escolar 1994-1995, sus deberes y privilegios están anexados a esta carta, deberá reportarse a las 8:00 am en la estación King Cross para recibir una breve charla informativa y empezar con sus servicios._

 _Saluda atentamente y lo felicita nuevamente_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, orden de Merlín primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot._

El mediano de los hombres Anderson recogió incrédulo la medalla y la dio vuelta, efectivamente decía premio anual, luego de unos instantes se paró de golpe y exclamo mientras iba a la cocina.

-MAMÁ SOY PREMIO ANUAL!.

Hola a todos, lamento no haber subido un capítulo en bastante tiempo, pero estuve en un periodo de dos semanas de exámenes, pero ya estoy un poco más libre, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en que vemos que Harry ya a aprendido mucho sobre utilizar runas, pero aún no a empezado el entrenamiento real, este empezará recién luego de las bodas de Sirius y Remus.

1)¿Que opinan del Galahad Beta y la nueva armadura de David (aun carece de nombre, pero no es un Lancelot, pues carece del sistema de sincronización)?.

2)¿Que opinan que Harry comprara a Dobby?

3)¿Les gusta que Harry sea capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin?

4) ¿Que les pareció la escena de los Anderson jugando con Louis?

5)¿Que les parece que David sea premio anual?

6)¿Que opinan que el gobierno de Reino Unido rompiera el acuerdo que hizo con los Araya?

7)¿Por qué creen que el patronus de Luis I es diferente a uno normal?

En el próximo capitulo veremos a Sebastián y a Fleur, un abrazo a todos.

 **Ahora a comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Ranmoon man: Ya me se tu nickname de memoria mi fiel comentarista jajaja, bueno, efectivamente se vendrá una guerra en sudamérica, esta hará ver a la batalla de Hogwarts como una pelea de niños en el patio de la escuela, por otro lado Benedict era alguien muy cercano a Harriet y Damian, muchas de sus actitudes son debidas a él, por otro lado Brittany tendrá cada vez más protagonismo, finalmente como spoiler se viene pronto una guerra en medio oriente (me encanta la geopolítica por eso la incluyo tanto en mi historia xD jaja)**


	119. C119-Vacaciones mágicas IV

La sala de magia elemental se encontraba en uno de los muchos jardines del colegio Castelobruxo, este se destacaba por poseer fuentes de agua cristalina, flores de todos los colores y arboles milenarios o incluso más viejos, el lugar irradiaba tranquilidad y vida, varios estudiantes de cuarto año se encontraban sentados con los ojos cerrados meditando, la gran mayoría de estos era indígenas, para los cuales esta clase era una de las más importantes, el único alumno de tes blanca era el hijo de la profesora Elsa, Sebastián Araya, la mujer veía a su hijo con ternura pero también con preocupación, pues el rostro de su hijo estaba fruncido.

-Tus amigos se han ido de este mundo, Potter te a abandonado a tu suerte, nadie queda en este mundo para ayudarte, ríndete y vivirás, ríndete y estarás con tu amada, ríndete y serás feliz, ¿que dices espartano?-preguntó un mujer que levitaba por los aires.

En la visión de Sebastián, él se veía vistiendo una armadura dorada, esta brillaba como el sol, mientras se encontraba en una gran planicie sin ningún tipo de vegetación o estructura alguna, había marcas de haber habido una batalla en aquel lugar, detrás de la mujer pudo apreciar un eclipse solar, pero magia extraña lo cubría, sus poderes de magia elemental estaban activados, sabía que lo que decía la mujer era verdad, estaba totalmente solo, no había nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos, quiso decir algo, pero fue traído a la realidad por su madre quien le tocaba su cabeza con sus manos mientras recitaba algo en mapudungun, la lengua de los mapuches.

El muchacho sudaba frío, su respiración era agitada, los demás estudiantes miraron asustados.

-Pueden retirarse jóvenes, repasen el capítulo 4 del libro de "Bases teóricas sobre la magia elemental".

Los estudiantes con rostros miedosos salieron rápidamente del jardín, la madre miró a su hijo y le acarició el cabello.

-¿Qué viste hijo?, ¿acaso viste a mi padre?.

-No, volví a soñar con la dragona, pero esta vez tenía forma humana.-dijo mientras se paraba.

El adolescente caminó a una de las fuentes, tomó agua entre sus manos y se enjuago la cara.

-Me encontraba en un lugar que no conozco, estaba devastado por un combate, yo me veía a mi mismo como alguien mayor, quizás uno años más viejo, vestía una armadura dorada, ella mencionó que...mis amigos estaban muertos, un tal Potter me había abandonado, me decía que me rindiera.

La profesora de magia elemental analizó cada palabra, como madre quería proteger a su hijo, al que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a tener, pero como bruja y como maestra debía decirle lo que creía, siempre había mantenido una relación cercana con su hijo, no era el momento de dejar de serlo.

-Creo que tu destino te llevará a tierras lejanas, esta "dragona" creo que es una bruja oscura, por una parte me inquieta no poder decirte más de ella, pero me alegra pues puedo asumir que saldrás airoso de la batalla que tengas contra mi padre, pero el eclipse y que no sintieras a nadie más, no me puedo imaginar a alguien que liquide a toda la humanidad por obtener algo.

-Yo menos, como si no fuera suficiente un abuelo loco, ahora tengo a una potencial genocida tras de mi-dijo exhalando aire.-iré a tomar aire mamá, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-Cuídate hijo, a Sebi, antes de que se me olvide, el director quiere verte, ve cuando antes.

-Lo haré.

Una vez salió del jardín cruzó por los pasillos de Castelobruxo hacia la oficina de su maestro, esta se encontraba en la habitación más alta del castillo en forma de templo, las paredes del establecimiento estaban decorados con mosaicos de diferentes colores, estos siempre estaban en constante movimiento, tomando forma de animales o plantas cercanas al colegio, en otras ocasiones recreaban hechos históricos importantes o personas destacas del colegio, en su caminar pudo sentir las miradas de varios estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos se alejaban con solo verlo, los más valientes se ponían a murmurar, pero siempre detrás de una pared o un pillar.

-Ahí va el monstruo.-dijo un chico Colombiano.

-Me da miedo.-comentó una chica de Venezuela.

-No se como pueden dejarlo estudiar aquí, debería estar en una jaula.-dijo una muchacha de Chile.

-¿Es verdad que mató a su amiga?.-preguntó un niño de primero de Perú.

-"Siempre es así, todos se alejan de mi por miedo".-pensó con tristeza en su corazón mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sebastián siguió su camino y llegó a un mosaico, este reflejaba la décima guerra contra los mapuches, en ella se veía como luchaban unas versiones más jóvenes de su abuelo y del director, siendo liderados por Nana, la anterior portadora de la serpiente de la tierra, detrás de los tres antes mencionados salía una serpiente de color café, por otro lado, a la derecha de estos, aparecía su abuelo, liderando a los rebeldes, detrás de él se posaba una serpiente azul, no era la primera vez que se topaba con esa imagen, pero no dejaba de molestarle, ninguno de sus compañeros de clase de magia elemental le hablaba, ni de ninguna otra, siempre iba solo a clases, pues muchos consideraban a su abuelo como un lider revolucionario, que defendía el derecho de los magos indígenas a vivir en libertad con sus hermanos muggles, en contra de los europeos imperialistas, que saqueaban e imponían sus ideología a punta de fuego y sangre, mientras que los magos de ascendencia europea o criolla lo veían como un monstruo en cuerpo de humano, al final todos lo odiaban de alguna forma.

-Vengo a hablar con el director.-dijo a la pared.

Rápidamente los mosaicos se movieron dejando paso a un pasillo, el joven caminó, una larga escalera en forma de caracol , el sol entraba por los vitrales, una vez llegó al final se encontró en una habitación en forma de domo, grandes estanterías cubrían toda la pared inferior, en el segundo piso de la estancia habían muchas plantas mágicas, junto a un zoológico en miniatura de muchas y variados animales mágicos, les habían aplicado un encantamiento para que su tamaño no fuera más grande que un hamster, en la cúpula de la habitación estaba grabado el cielo nocturno, el director en turno podía mover una palanca para cambiar las constelaciones al al momento en el tiempo que necesitara, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba el director de Castelobruxo, Jose Quilapan, el hombre media cerca de un metro sesenta y cinco, era robusto y musculoso, daba la impresión de ser más un luchador profesional que un profesional de la educación, su tez era de color morena como el de toda su etnia, con los pómulos marcados, el pelo liso negro le caía hasta la altura de los hombros, el cual ya empezaba a tener canas, al lado de su escritorio tenía una lanza de plata lunar que brillaba con los rayos de sol, en uno de los asientos frente al director estaba sentado Luis III.

-Bienvenido primo, te estábamos esperando.

-¿Por qué esa cara?.-preguntó el director al observar la mirada de su discípulo.

-En magia elemental...yo tuve un visión.

El muchacho procedió a contar los pormenores de lo que había pasado, su primo miró curioso, más el director frunció el ceño.

 _-Siete estrellas se alzarán en la larga noche que se avecina..._ _Con puños diligentes el hijo del lobo y del león aplastará a la pereza.-_ dijo mientras miraba a Sebastián.

Dicho esto se paró, tomo su lanza y empezó a jugar con ella, haciéndola girar entre sus manos, mientras lo hacía miraba hacia el balcón que daba hacia los terrenos del colegio.

-¿Usted sabe algo no es así señor?.-preguntó el menor de los Araya.

-Me temo que si, Albus Dumbledore se puso en contacto con los directores de las principales escuelas mágicas, nos habló de una profecía, esta menciona a siete personas que lucharían contra la "princesa de Camelot", en resumidas cuentas la bruja oscura Morgana volvió, es extremadamente poderosa y quiera acabar con todos, tu visión.-dijo mirando al peli-negro.-me confirma mis...temores, Sebastián es uno de esos elegidos.

Luis III miró preocupado a su primo, este por su parte cerró los ojos.

-¿Tiene una misión para mi no es así señor?.-dijo sin emoción.

-Exacto, ya que ahora en Julio tendremos las vacaciones de Invierno, ustedes partirán rumbo a Perú junto a su abuelo para que vean a la fabricante de armaduras, una vez completado se irán a Reino Unido, donde los esperara el auror Alastor Moody, ahí esperaran hasta que inicien las olimpiadas mágicas, ahí se reunirán con sus demás compañeros.

-¿No se notará nuestra ausencia?.-preguntó Luis.

-Dos inquisidores ocuparan sus lugares, uno es un metamorfomago, el otro es un mago elemental, si son tan buenos como su abuelo presume, ni sus madres podrán ver la diferencia.

-Entendido.-dijeron los dos muchachos al unisono.

-Los detalles de lo que harán se los dará su abuelo cuando llegue en una horas más. a las doce de la noche parten, vayan jardín del oeste, ahí los esperara él.

-Si señor respondieron a coro.

-Y una cosa más espartanos, no mueran hasta que yo les permita morir, ¿entendieron?-

-AU AU AU!-gritaron los dos jóvenes al entender que les deseaba buena suerte.

En Francia mientras tanto, Fleur Delacourt una estudiante de séptima año de la academia de magia de Beauxbatons iba en el asiento del copiloto de un auto deportivo rumbo a su casa, quien conducía era su compañero de clases el muggle Jean Luke Picard, quien además era uno de los pilotos de una de las unidades llamadas "Legionarios", la música sonaba en el vehículo mientras recorrían las calles de París.

-Te veo preocupada amiga, ¿que te pasa?.

-Solo estoy cansada , hoy tuvimos un entrenamiento muy difícil.

-Claro y yo soy un mago.-dijo de manera irónica.-ahora dime que te preocupa realmente.

-Bueno, ¿has visto las noticias sobre las Veelas últimamente?.

-Vi a tu madre en un conferencia de prensa.

-Si, ella como jefa del departamento de criaturas mágicas se a esforzado para defender los derechos de las veelas y demostrar que estas son más que solo un rostro bonito, pero desde que las compañías de moda muggle se enteraron de su existencia las quieren contratar a toda costa, a mi me llegaron varias propuestas, pero...

-Te molesta que te vean como un objeto.-dijo más serio al momento que frenaba frente a la casa de los Delacourt.

-Exacto, además algunas personas han tratado horrible a mi madre, diciendo que solo llegó a su puesto por sus encantos veelas, pero no es verdad.-dijo molesta.

-Si tu lo sabes eso es lo que cuenta, creo poder entenderte, a pesar de ser solo tataranieto de una veela he podido sentir la discriminación, en mi caso los hombres me odiaban cada vez que hablaba con una chica y estas se me quedaban viendo como babosas, irónicamente no me gustan, por lo cual estoy doblemente condenado, pero aprendí a aceptarme y sacarle provecho.

-Sacaste mucho dinero de tu trabajo de modelo para tener este ferrari.-dijo riéndose la bruja mientras miraba el interior del auto.

-Exacto amiguita, ve tu belleza como un don, justo como lo practicamos hoy en el entrenamiento, verás que en las olimpiadas mágicas vas a brillar como un fenix.

-¿Como estás tan seguro de que saldré elegida?.

-Pues si sale otra persona me niego a luchar.-dijo haciendo un fingido berrinche.

-Jaja.-rio Fleur con voz melodiosa.-me gustaría ver eso, espero no darte el gusto de hacer una pataleta, gracias por venir a dejarme. cuídate amigo.-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego se bajaba del auto.

-Para lo que necesites princesa, nos vemos pronto.-dijo Jean Luke mientras aceleraba y se alejaba del lugar.

-"Tienes una suerte única Fleur, el único chico con el que puedes hablar sin complicaciones y resulta que es gay".-pensó decaída la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

La casa de los Delacourt era una casa de tres pisos de color celeste, rodeada de jardines en los suburbios de Paris.

-La muchacha ingreso a su casa para ser recibida por su pequeña hermana Gabrielle.

-ÉL ESTA AHÍ ESTÁ AHÍ.-dijo emocionada la niña que señalaba a la sala de estar.

La adolescente sabía a quien se refería, desde que fue salvada por David Anderson, la menor de las Delacourt no había hecho más que hablar de él, su padre había comprado un televisor, algo que desde el fin del estatuto de secreto mágico se había vuelto extremadamente popular entre los magos.

En la pantalla aparecían reporteros en la ya reconstruida Londres.

-Aunque aún faltan 3 semanas para la boda del año, ya podemos ver a varios medios de comunicación dispuestos fuera de la abadía de Westminster, donde se efectuarán las boda de Remus Lupin y Nynphadora Tonks junto con la de Sirius Black y Alison Walker, estos últimos son los que más llaman la atención pues el señor Black no solo es un mago sangre pura, sino que también padrino del celebre Harry "Rey serpiente" Potter, mientras que la futura señora Black es miembro del equipo conocido como "cazadores de mortifagos", el mismo del que es parte David "Caballero dragón" Anderson, por lo cual la boda estará llena de simbolismos entre el mundo mágico y muggle, para que se imaginen la magnanimidad del evento estarán presentes tanto la reina Isabel II como el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour, por lo cual estamos emocionados de que es lo que pueda pasar.

-Lo mencionaron Fleur, él estará ahí, papá, ¿podemos ir a Londres a esa boda?.-preguntó emocionada la niña.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero por el momento no viajaremos más, además, no conocemos a estas personas y no es educado ir a donde no se nos a invitado.-dijo amablemente el señor Delacourt mientras vestía un delantal y traía un plato de comida caliente para su hija mayor.-Fleur querida, debes estar agotada, siéntate y prueba el manjar que preparó tu padre.

-Gracias papá.-dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-PERO YO CONOZCO AL PRINCIPIE, PUEDO IR.-dijo molesta Gabrielle.

-¿Príncipe?.-preguntó Fleur por lo que decía su hermana.

-Así empezó a llamar tu hermana a David, se queda horas viendo los canales de televisión ingleses, los cuales no paran de dar por lo menos dos veces al día algún reportaje de él o del chico Potter, estoy seguro que tu hermana aprenderá inglés solo con eso.-dijo riéndose un poco el padre de las muchachas mientras le servía un poco de _tartiflette._

-Aún me siento culpable de no haber estado ese día en la playa, si algo le hubiese pasado a ella no me lo hubiese perdonado...nunca.-dijo la chica agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

-No te sientas mal hija, tú estabas entrenando para las olimpiadas mágicas, el error...fue nuestro, nos distrajimos, la responsabilidad solo cae en tu madre y en mi, pero gracias al cielo no pasó a mayores, aunque yo creo que nos llegará pronto un vociferador por parte de la madre de David diciéndonos que Gabrille le deje de enviar cartas.-mencionó el padre mientras veía a su hija menor que estaba pegada en el televisor.

En el aparato muggle aparecía una imagen de Harry Potter y David Anderson, Fleur sabía que si ella salía seleccionada como campeona del país Galo, entonces probablemente se enfrentaría a ese dúo, no les tendría miedo, les demostraría lo que Fleur Isabelle Delacourt podía hacer.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en donde vemos un poco más a fondo a dos nuevos protagonistas, tanto a Sebastián como a Fleur, por parte de Sebastián vemos un poco más del día a día en Castelobruxo, donde es aislado por sus compañeros, esto debido en parte tanto a sus ancestros como al poder que hay dentro de él, por otro lado vemos que Fleur pasa por algo similar, pero con su herencia veela.**

 **1) ¿Que les pareció lo que se vio de la clase de magia elemental?.**

 **2) ¿Por qué creen que Harry abandonó a Sebastián en plena lucha contra Morgana?.**

 **3) ¿Qué creen que encuentren los Araya en su viaje a Perú?.**

 **4) ¿Como creen que se lleven los dos adolescente Araya con Moody de niñera?.**

 **5) ¿Que les pareció el personaje de Jean Luke?.**

 **6) ¿Como creen que sean las armaduras Legionarios de Francia?.**

 **7) ¿Que opinan de la obsesión de Gabrielle por David?.**

 **8) ¿En que casa creen que quedarían Sebastián y Fleur si se pusieran el sombrero seleccionador?.**

 **9) ¿Que creen que pase en la historia?.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya que siempre los leo, un abrazo fuerte a todos :D**

 **Ahora a comentar sus comentarios:**

 **1) El combinar escamas de diferentes dragones volvería inestable al material.**

 **2) Hay personajes del canon original que murieron y en este no morirán, mientras que otros que no murieron, bueno...**

 **3) Todo el universo ya lo veía venir xD, más aún cuando el anterior capitán se graduó.**

 **4) Me alegra que te gustara, se viene una escena muy tierna en los próximos capítulos, además de más escenas con los bebes Louis y Cassiopea.**

 **5) Por una parte se le escogió por méritos, el tipo organizo toda la defensa de Hogwarts y eliminó tres horrocrux, además de ser académicamente hablando un genio, mientras que por el lado político se da un buen guiño al mundo muggle al que uno de sus miembros sea premio anual, aunque actualmente David no clasifica ni como muggle ni como mago, sino como sangre de dragón.**

 **6) Se metieron con la familia equivocada, el miedo de Moody es genuino.**

 **7) No tienen sangre mexicana los Araya, luego de la caída de Esparta a manos del imperio Romano, esta familia se convirtió en mercenarios, hasta que uno de sus lideres se enfrento, en la edad media, al líder de los caballeros sacros, hicieron una apuesta y perdieron, los Araya tuvieron que convertirse al cristianismo y abandonar el ser soldados a sueldo, uniéndose al que sería posteriormente el imperio Español, en una de sus misiones se les asignó a Chile, pues ahí estaban los indígenas más rebeldes a la corona y... desde entonces no se han movido, pero volviendo al tema central, como spoiler diré que el hechizo que usan para invocar a ese patronus especial es** _expecto patronum maxima_ **, parecerá simplemente agregar una palabra, pero el encantamiento tiene toda una preparación especial para hacerlo, más adelante se explicará, como último adelanto, solo diré que es un anti-horrocrux.**


	120. C120-Vacaciones mágicas V

En plena noche, un barco mágico surcaba el cielo del amazonas peruano, era la nave voladora de la familia Araya, el " _Fenrir",_ a medida que se desplazaban y para no ser vistos habían seguido a un grupo de nubes y volado dentro de estas.

\- Deberíamos llegar a Machu Picchu en cinco minutos, caeremos en las cercanías, pues una barrera protectora cubre la ciudad, cortesía de nuestro amigo el canciller del ministerio peruano de magia, bajaremos en la selva y proseguiremos a la puerta de la luna, único punto ciego del lugar, ahí nos reuniremos con Dolores Cavero, ella es la actual hija de la luna y una anciana cascarrabias.-dijo molesto Luis I.-trátenla con respecto, ella junto al mocoso Quispe son las máximas autoridades peruanas, ella nuestra mejor opción de obtener sus armaduras, ¿entendido espartanos?.-dijo con firmeza el anciano.

-AU AU AU.-respondieron sus nietos.

-Bien, ahora, prepárense... _expecto patronum...maxima.-_ dijo el inquisidor seguido de su nieto mayor mientras sacaban sus varitas.

Una nube plateada muy brillante emergió y tomó rápidamente forma de animales, para el adulto fue un lobo de pelaje casi blanco, mientras que el de su nieto era un águila, ambos patronus eran extremadamente detallados, excluyendo el brillo que a momentos se podía volver cegador, uno no podría distinguirlo de un ser vivo real, tanto Luis I como su nieto Sebastián se subieron al lomo del lobo, lo mismo hizo Luis III sobre su ave.

-REPLIÉGATE.-dijo el anciano al barco.

Como si de una hoja de papel se tratara, la embarcación se plegó sobre si misma rápidamente, hasta convertirse en una moneda, en un lado aparecían dos enanos, los enanos Sindri y Brokk, quienes hicieron el barco, al otro lado aparecían dos lobos, el símbolo de su familia, los tres miembros de la familia Araya cayeron, pero el descenso fue aminorado por sus encantamientos, quienes volaron majestuosamente por el cielo estrellado, cuando estaban a unos cientos de metros Luis I señalo una ubicación, acto seguido los dos mayores de edad hicieron una aparición mientras sus patronus seguían en rumbo a otra dirección, con esto buscaban despistar a quien pudiera haberlos visto.

-¿Lucho estás bien?.-preguntó el abuelo a su nieto.

-Si señor, solo necesito un instante para tomar un poco de aire.-dijo con la respiración entrecortada y con el rostro sudoroso.

Luego de unos minutos de descanso y otra casi media hora de caminata finalmente llegaron a su objetivo, la puerta de la luna, pero como esperaban, habían dos miembros de la guardia del sol, inquisidores peruanos bajo las ordenes directas del canciller del ministerio de magia o del chico Quispe, el mayor de los tres Araya se puso a pensar en las opciones que tenía, eran 3 contra 2, en la mayoría de las batallas ellos ganaban , el problema era que luego de eso se enterarían de su presencia, el que les borraran la memoria igual les dejaría rastros, lo que debido al lugar los llevaría directamente a ellos como culpables y sería la excusa perfecta para una nueva guerra del pacífico.

-Señor, tengo un plan.-dijo Sebastián con tono bajo desde uno de los arbustos donde se encontraba.

-Prosigue muchacho.-dijo su abuelo sin dudar un momento.

El pelinegro tocó con su mano izquierda la tierra, esta se fusiono con ella, cerca de donde estaban los guardias del sol surgieron unas plantas, eran las parientes mágicas del mulungus brasileño, a diferencia de su contra-parte muggle, esta al florecer libera un gas que es un potente somnífero, además de ser no poseer olor y ser incolora y de al poco tiempo no dejar casi rastros de su presencia, como el adolescente pensó, el efecto atrapó rápidamente a los guardias, los cuales se hubiesen golpeado fuertemente de no ser por las ramas de las plantas que los sujetaron, viendo que no había nadie cerca los tres hombres se dirigieron donde los guardias, los acomodaron para que pareciera que se quedaron dormidos en su turno, Sebastián hizo desaparecer la planta que uso y finalmente subieron montaña arriba, esperados por una densa neblina.

Luego de casi uno hora de subida, ayudados por masticar unas hojas de coca, pudieron escapar del banco de nubes y apreciar la Machu Picchu mágica, donde vivía la hija de la luna, era una ciudad con hermosas construcciones precolombinas que le daban a cada casa la apariencia de un pequeño templo plateado, todos los habitantes parecían estar durmiendo, aunque tanta calma y la ausencia de guardias no paso por alto para ninguno de los varones.

-Mi instinto me dice que estamos siendo observados, pero mi magia no me permite detectar a nadie, es como si...-empezó a decir Sebastián.-algo interfiriera.-dijo al contemplar la luna.

-Esto me huele a una...trampa..-dijo Luis III cuando decenas de guardias vestidas con túnicas de color plata o vistiendo armaduras del mismo color les apuntaron con varitas, lanza y espadas.

Los dos estudiantes se pusieron espalda con espalda contra su abuelo, rápidamente sacaron una lanza y un mazo de guerra de bronce.

-Sus ordenes señor.-dijo el mayor de los primos.

-Nos rendimos.-dijo levantando las manos.

Los nietos no entendieron el motivo de lo que hizo su abuelo, quizás la altura le había hecho mal, la que parecía ser la jefa de la guarnición empezó a darles un discurso, la mujer no debía tener más de unos 20 años, resaltaba el hecho de haber podido capturar a tres miembros de la afamada familia Araya, mientras estos estaban de rodillas, amarrados con cuerdas y despojados de sus armas, mochila y cualquier otra cosa que les permitiera pelear, los chicos estaban preocupados, mientras el mayor de los tres lucía tranquilo, incluso un poco aburrido.

-Ya que esta es la primera vez que los capturan les daré consejos muchachos, dejen que el villano de turno de su discurso, les dará tiempo para pensar y recolectar información, espero que no olvidaran como "abrocharse los zapatos".-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Y por eso, yo Maria tatara-nieta de la hija de la luna les pregunto invasores, ¿por qué osan invadir nuestra tierra?.-dijo mientras apuntaba con una lanza plateada a los intrusos.

-¿Terminaste?.-preguntó aburrido el anciano.-excelente, dile a Dolores que venga, aunque probablemente ya nos detectara, tengo un negocio que ofrecerle y estoy un poco apurado.

-INSENSATO, POR TU VOCABULARIO IRRESPETUOSO DEBERÍA CORTARTE LA LENGUA Y...

-¿QUIEN INTERRUMPE MI LECTURA?.-se oyó gritar con inusitada potencia desde un palacio al centro de la ciudad.

El resto de la guarnición que ahora que estaba reunida revelaba que estaba compuesta principalmente por mujeres, tembló al escuchar la voz de lo que parecía ser una mujer anciana, con un resplandor plateado apareció una mujer anciana, de menos de un metro y medio de altura, vestía una túnica muy ornamentada, pero que no pecaba de ser exagerada sino muy elegante.

-Mi mi mi...señora..

-¿MARÍA CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO?, en las noches quiero paz y tranquilidad para leer, en el día con todo el bullicio que hay no puedo, solo les pido unas horas para leer con calma y disfrutar de un té pero...-dijo antes de voltearse al ver a los tres visitantes.-oh pero que tenemos aquí.-habló curiosa.-finalmente llegaron, tenía previsto venir a buscarlos, pero mi libro estaba muy interesante y me olvidé de eso, déjenme verlos mejor.-se puso unos lentes muy gruesos.-vaya si que estás viejo...y gordo.

-También es un placer verte Dolores.

-Hay pequeñín sigues siendo tan adorable como cuando tu papí te trajo aquí a hurtadillas cuando tú necesitabas tu propio traje, vaya tus hijos no han cambiado nada, Luis y Carlos están..hey no son tus hijos, este es tiene cara distinta.-señalo a Luis III.-y este tiene el pelo negro, además de este emitir magia de mapache.-señalando a Sebastián.

-Mapuche señora.-corrigió un poco irritado el ofendido.

-Oh perdóname querido, no quise ofenderte, pero se me olvidan algunas cosas, vengan vengan, les invitaré algo para comer, es un gusto recibir visitas.

Los tres varones se pararon y dejaron caer las cuerdas con las que habían sido amarrados para sorpresa de las guardianas, la mujer caminaba a paso rápido para compensar el andar de sus invitados, mientras los conducía hacia su hogar, los dos ancianos empezaron a adelantarse de los más jóvenes para platicar con más privacidad sobre lo que habían hecho en las últimas décadas.

-No tuve la oportunidad de darte mis condolencias por tus perdidas, lo que Caripan le hizo a tu familia...mi país podrá ser rival con el tuyo, pero aún así hasta los enemigos tienen que tener respeto por el otro, lo que hizo ese sujeto...fue un exterminio.-dijo con genuino dolor.

-Gracias por tus palabras Dolores, lo agradezco de corazón.

-Son muy apuestos tus nietos, ¿cuantos más tienes?.

-Solo son ellos.-dijo de forma escueta.

-¿SOLO DOS?.-preguntó con tono chillón.

-Si, mi nuera Marta tiene un útero muy delicado, incluso con magia es difícil de tratar, el doctor le recomendó no volver a intentarlo luego de tener a mi nieto mayor Luis, por otra parte Elsa...fue maldecida por su padre, por haber delatado el escondite donde este se ocultaba, él le aplicó una maldición, ya que había traicionado a su familia, ella no podría tener una, tres niños y tres niñas nacieron, pero todos murieron al día de nacidos, eran muy hermosos, 2 nacieron con pelo tan blanco como una nube, otros lo tuvieron gris como una tormenta y mientras que otros lo tuvieron negro como una noche sin luna, los tuve a todos entre mis brazos, a todos les di un beso en sus frentes, pero inevitablemente...fallecieron en el sueño, finalmente el séptimo si vivió.-dijo pensando en Sebastián.

-Y vaya que son irónicos los dioses pequeñín, abuelo y nieto...unidos a un destino fatal.

-¿Y como vas con tus negocios?.-preguntó de forma educada el inquisidor para cambiar de tema.

-Pues la platería es actualmente solamente uno de mis muchos negocios, me he diversificado en otros rubros, como por ejemplo la exportación a Europa de lanas.

-Lo último que supe de ti fue que tus productos de lana habían servido para confeccionar trajes de supermodelos en...¿Praga?.-preguntó el sumo inquisidor.

-Milán nene Milán, supermodelos JA, nada es super en ellas, mimadas, bobas y larguiruchas que solo piensan en ellas, yo solía diseñar PARA DIOSES!.-dijo mientras los llevaba al centro de palacio cubierto por plata hasta donde alcanzara la vista.

En el centro de la habitación había un enorme mural donde aparecían dibujados un hombre de pelo plateado montando a un puma de plata y con una de sus manos lanzaba un relámpago, al otro lado aparecía un hombre de tez morena cubierto en un traje de oro, lanzando lo que parecían ser llamas solares hacia su enemigo.

-Ese es...¿mi abuelo Leónidas?.-preguntó Luis I.

-Oh si, que hombre, yo era solo una niña de no más de 10 años para la guerra del pacífico, pero recuerdo que esa época fue tan..VIOLENTA, EXCITANTE y GLORIOSA.-dijo con los ojos llenos de pasión.

-Uno esperaría que como Inca y peruana estuvieras molesta con todo lo que paso, no me creería que pusieras esto aquí.

-Mi difunto primo se busco su fatal destino, por el capricho de querer tener como esposa a una mujer de tu familia y raptarla inició un conflicto que no solo arrastro a la comunidad mágica sino a la muggle, pedí que colocaran esto para recordarles a mis descendientes lo que la soberbia nos puede deparar, muchas buenas personas murieron por un Paris que quiso su propia Helena, pero mi país terminó convirtiéndose en Troya.-dijo con tristeza- tu familia hizo lo que debía hacer, pero bueno, que los trae por aquí, asiento asiento.-finalizo mucho más alegre.

-Seré directo.

-Siempre me han gustado los hombres directos.-dijo con el mentón sujetado por sus manos, mientras sus rodillas sostenían sus codos en actitud infantil.

-Se acercan las olimpiadas mágicas, Castelobruxo va a participar y ninguno de los países de sudamericana tiene armaduras Lancelots o algún equivalente, necesito que les fabriques armaduras y armas de bronce terrenal a mis muchachos, pagaré lo que se necesario.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a tus artesanos?, asumo que el cuerpo de inquisidores de Chile tendrá quien pueda trabajar dicho mineral.-preguntó mientras sus criadas le traían los implemento para tomar té.

-Tú eres la mejor Dolores, solo tú eres capaz de sacarle el máximo potencial al cobre terrenal, eres nuestra única esperanza.

-Ah.-dijo disfrutando de un sorbo de té.-me da pena que te tengas que humillar tanto querido. bueno en verdad no, me encanta que me alaguen, por lo cual...ACEPTO.-culmino con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo el adulto parándose y agachando ligeramente la cabeza en forma de gratitud, sus nietos imitaron este acto.

-MARÍA!-grito la pequeña mujer a la jefa de su guardia.

-Si mi señora.-dijo la muchacha corriendo rápidamente y arrodillándose.

-Llama a todos nuestros artesanos, trabajaremos todo lo que sea necesario, asumo que ustedes deben de tener poco tiempo.-dijo mirando a los Araya.

-Así es, los chicos tienen una misión pronto.

-Excelente excelente, tú quédate cómodo mientras me encargo de todo.

-Traje las armaduras de mi abuelo Leónidas y mi tía abuela Penélope para que uses el oro solar de estas en las que les confecciones a mis muchachos.

Se escucho el sonido de una tasa rompiéndose en el piso, era la que contenía el té de Dolores.

-¿QUÉ?!, PERO ESAS ARMADURAS SON RELIQUIAS, PIEZAS QUE DEBERÍAN ESTAR EN MUSEO, TU ABUELO MATÓ A UN HIJO DEL SOL.-dijo señalando el mural a sus espaldas.-Y TÚ TÍA ABUELA DERROTÓ AL SUPREMO CANCILLER DE ESA ÉPOCA SIN OLVIDAR...QUE FUE JEFA DE TU FAMILIA.-concluyó exasperada mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su asiento.

-Lo se, lo he pensado mucho, son piezas muy importantes para mi familia, pero...no podemos vivir en el pasado, según tengo entendido cuando el metal se funde y se forja una armadura para un familiar de esta persona se forma un vinculo mucho más fácil entre esta y su nuevo portador, ¿me equivoco?.

-Así es, pero, ¿estás seguro?.

-Completamente, tenemos que creer en la futura generación, se que nos traerán nuevas leyendas para que pongas en tu mural.

Dolores sonrió ante esas palabras, aunque probablemente eran enemigos mortales, el actual gran canciller había dicho lo mismo semanas atrás cuando le había traído a Miguel para que le forjara una armadura en oro solar.

-Solo una última pregunta, ¿prefieres que deje las armaduras directamente en oro solar o que los chicos empiecen desde abajo?.

-Que partan de cero, el ocupar directamente una arma o armadura de oro solar puede ser en extremo demandante para el cuerpo, especialmente si es su primera vez, mejor que vayan mejorando poco a poco con una armadura de cobre terrenal.

-MARÍA PREPARA CAFÉ HOY SERÁ UN DÍA EXCITANTE!.-concluyo la pequeña mujer dispuesta a trabajar.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pudimos saber muchos detalles más sobre la familia Araya, como por ejemplo, el porque actualmente tienen tan pocos miembros, junto quien es la fabricante de armaduras, he estado leyendo mucho sobre mitología Inca y me parece fascinante, más adelante se explicará un poco más de la historia de la comunidad mágica peruana, por otro lado he dejado guiños de algunos ancestros de los Araya además de su faceta griega, fíjense en el nombre del barco volador de estos, también supimos porque el gran canciller los detesta, pues derrotaron a un anterior hijo del sol.**

 **1) ¿Creen que las armaduras de cobre terrenal les hagan pelea a los Lancelots de Reino Unido o a los Prometeo de ?.**

 **2) ¿Que les pareció el hechizo** _ **expecto patronum maxima**_ **?**

 **3) ¿Que otros poderes creen que tenga Sebastián?.**

 **Como dato anexo, el personaje de Dolores está inspirado en Edna Moda de la película "Los increíbles".**

 **Ahora comentaré sus comentarios:**

 **Violete Purplebottom: Creo que es bueno que una historia de fantasía sea...fantasiosa, lo de una mezcla entre Ben 10 y Harry Potter me dio mucha risa, pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y mi redacción, en ocasiones a pesar de revisar antes de subir se me escapa, en lo que redacción se refiere aún estoy aprendiendo, este es mi primer fanfic, tomé tu concejo y omití algunas cosas que planeaba hacer, en vez de eso los subiré como capítulos únicos, así puedo avanzar en la historia, pero sin dejar de lado detalles que me parecen importantes de ver, avisaré oportunamente para que puedan verlos, muchas gracias por tus críticas que me resaltaron muy constructivas.**

 **Ranmoon man:**

 **1) Aunque en Sudamérica no existe la discriminación si tus padres son muggles o magos, si existe el racismo, muchos magos de ascendencia Europea ven en menos la clase de magia elemental por considerarla "cosa de indios", otro factor es que la magia elemental no es algo que puedas aprender, naces con una conexión, aquellos magos que no tengan ningún ancestro indígena no pueden simplemente ocupar ese poder, hay otros que si tienen en sus genes ese poder, pero por el primer punto que mencioné no quieren tomar el curso.**

 **2) Me alegra que abrieras tu mente a las posibilidades.**

 **3) Ahora vimos que se encontraron.**

 **4) Yo creo que Moody será el traumatizado jaja**

 **5) Se vienen cosas interesantes con ese personaje, estando casi al mismo nivel que David como espadachín.**

 **6) Como buena construcción francesa será fina y elegante.**

 **7) Como spoiler les diré que Gabrielle terminará con un Anderson.**

 **8) Adivinaste uno de los dos, pero no te diré cual jajaja**

 **9) Va a ser épico, solo diré eso.**


	121. C121-Vacaciones mágicas VI

David Anderson abrió los ojos, miró al calendario pegado a la pared de su cuarto, era 17 de Julio de 1994, su cumpleaños número 17, pero también era el día en que sus padres murieron, desde esa fecha hace 13 años atrás nunca más había celebrado ese día, se ducho, vistió y de su habitación se levantó para ir a recibir el correo, como lamentablemente para él se había hecho costumbre en las últimas semanas le habían llegado varias cartas de "admiradoras", si es que se les podían llamar así, de la noche a la mañana muchas brujas sangre pura se habían "enamorado" de él, sin mencionar artículos escritos en la revista Corazón de bruja, en el cual lo tildaban como "El soltero más codiciado",esto debido a que Harry había hecho pública su relación con Daphne; algunas mujeres fueron más sutiles, diciendo cosas como que lo encontraban lindo o que le había gustado la clase de estudios muggles, más otras habían sido propuestas de matrimonio reales por parte de sus familias, sin olvidar mencionar aquellas quienes enviaron fotografías en movimiento con muy pero muy poca ropa.

-Más papel para quemar en la chimenea.-dijo molesto mientras se acercaba a su familia que desayunaban en la cocina.

-Tranquilo hermanito, ven te preparé mis huevos fritos super deliciosos.-dijo Daniel entregándole su comida.

Sofía tomó las cartas y por curiosidad las fue revisando rápidamente, más una le llamó la atención.

-Creo que esta no debería ir al fuego.

La muchacha le entregó la carta a su tío, esta tenía el logo del ministerio de magia, el castaño se puso serio, tomó la carta y leyó el contenido.

-No puede creerlo.-dijo quedando con la boca abierta.

-Préstame eso hijo, déjame ver.-dijo Elizabeth quien le daba pecho al pequeño Louis.

-No puedo creerlo.-dijo la mujer quedando con la boca abierta.

-Pues, ¿que dice?.-preguntaron curiosos padre e hija al mismo tiempo.

-Dice:

Estimado señor Anderosn, de acuerdo a la ley mágica número 1234, con respecto al uso de magia por parte de menores de edad, le informamos que desde el día de hoy, usted pasa a ser mayor de edad ante los ojos del ministerio de magia, está oficialmente autorizado a poder contraer matrimonio, comprar propiedades mágicas, iniciar negocios y a emplear sus habilidades mágicas en público, con todos los derechos y deberes que esto implica, debido a los recientes acontecimientos se le sugiere ser mesurado en el uso de su nuevo derecho, para así evitar asustar a la comunidad no mágica.

Saluda atentamente, departamento de educación mágica.

-Oficialmente eres un mago mayor de edad hijo.-dijo Elizabeth emocionada.

David se echó en su silla aún sin creérselo, hace un año, en su corazón no había más que odio y desprecio por la comunidad mágica por quitarle a sus padres en el día de su cumpleaños, un año después, la misma comunidad le daba legalmente la bienvenida como un miembro más.

-Tienes otra carta, esta es del profesor Weasley.-dijo Sofia.

-Ahora que...-dijo mientras empezaba a leer.-el profesor me invita hoy a su casa para conversar el curriculum de estudios muggles para este año, bueno, al menos mantendré la mente ocupada.-dijo el tejón mientras se terminaba de comer su comida.-iré a verlos.-dijo haciendo una pausa, luego de vuelta iré a hablar con el profesor Weasley, vuelvo en la noche.-terminó de decir mientras salía de su casa y montaba a Smaug que ahora contaba con una silla de montar adecuada para su jinete.

-No a querido celebrar nunca más su cumpleaños, desde ese día.-dijo Elizabeth con pena mientras veía a su hijo mayor volar junto a su dragón.

-Eso hará que la sorpresa sea aún mayor.-comentó Daniel.-¿todo listo hija?.

-Si Ginny, él ya salio, llegará en unas horas, nosotros nos vamos de inmediato.-dijo Sofía mientras cortaba la llamada por teléfono.-listo papá, la operación caída del murciélago ya empezó.

Unas horas más tarde, David se encontraba en el mausoleo de los Anderson, llevaba un par de ramos de flores, camino por las criptas, las cuales gracias a la magia de Elizabeth se encontraba impecables pero aun así muy frías, se dirigió lentamente hacia la tumba de sus padres, solamente acompañado por Smaug y el sonido de sus pisadas en el piso de mármol.

-Hola papá, hola mamá, a pasado algún tiempo desde que vine.-dijo quemando las flores viejas y colocando las nuevas en su lugar.-bueno, ahora tengo poderes.-comentó con una sonrisa forzada mientras su voz se iba quebrando lentamente.-no solo eso, sino que también me enviaron esto por correo.-el muchacho sacó la carta que le había enviado el ministerio, se sentó en el piso y se las leyó, junto con la de sus calificaciones y su asignación como premio anual.-me gustaría...que estuvieran aquí para que vieran mis logros, los extraño, los extraño mucho.-dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.-papá extraño ir a tu oficina y señalarte un libro para que me contarás una historia, aún cuando fuera un contenido mucho mayor al que pudiera entender, mamá, extraño tus caricias, el olor de tu perfume, cuando me tomabas entre tus brazos y bailábamos juntos, los extraño mucho, me gustaría...que hoy estuvieran a mi lado, los vengue, por Dios que lo hice, sus asesinos se pudren en celdas, pero...no me quita el dolor, perdónenme por no ser fuerte en ese momento, por no haberlos podido salvar, por haber sido solamente un niño llorón.

El dragón de escamas de color verde se acercó a su jinete en su forma pequeña, con la cabeza agachada y con tristeza al ver a su padre apenado.

-Tranquilo muchacho, estaré bien, solamente que este día me pone muy triste, él es Smaug, me llama papá saben, Smaug, aquí están mis padres descansando, aquí ya nunca nadie más les hará daño.-dijo mirando el mausoleo, me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero si no vuelvo pronto llegaré tarde a casa y no quiero asustar a Ely.

El muchacho tocó las tumbas de sus progenitores, como esperando que el frío mármol fuese a cambiar a una cálida caricia, más no fue así.

-Los amo.

Mago y dragón surcaron los cielos, en la carta enviada por el profesor Weasley había un mapa con la dirección de su hogar, supuso que una casa mágica de más de cinco pisos con un ford Anglia estacionado afuera no sería difícil de divisar, cuando lo hizo el muchacho bajó, el verano estaba en todo en su esplendor en la zona de Ottery St. Catchpole, un pequeño pueblito cerca de Devon, el pasto sumamente verde y una fresca brisa recorría el campo, el muchacho caminó hacia la puerta, desde donde colgaba un letrero torcido que decía "La madriguera", que parecía ser de antes de la remodelación que le hicieron con la recompensa otorgada por el padrino de Harry.

-Espera acá Smaug, la señora Weasley puede asustarse si te ve, trata de no comerte muchos gnomos que luego te dan unos gases horribles.

Con tres golpes en la entrada David anunció su llegada, hubo un gran ajetreo en el interior, como si muchas personas corrieran chocando con muebles en su camino, luego de casi un minuto más de espera la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Percy Weasley para recibir a la visita.

-Buenas días David, es un placer tener aquí, por favor pasa a nuestro hogar.-dijo con su tradicional tono pomposo.

La casa tenía aspecto de ser nueva y estar impecablemente limpia, por lo comentado por el señor Weasley en sus charlas mientras le ayudaba a preparar clases, su esposa Molly era alguien muy trabajadora, sumado a que ahora tenían un elfo domestico a su disposición no le sorprendía el orden.

-Oh por cierto.-dijo Percy rompiendo los pensamientos del tejón.-felicidades por ser nombrado premio anual, como bien sabrás yo también lo fui hasta hace unos pocos meses y me alegra saber que alguien tan responsable como tú sea quien me suceda.

El pelirrojo empezó con un pomposo discurso sobre lo que implicaba el honor que ahora David poseía, mientras era guiado por el muchacho hacia donde se encontraba su padre, el sangre de dragón pudo olfatear un conjunto muy grande de aromas, pudo reconocer el del señor Weasley, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny, pero también, muchos otros, los de Cedric, Edward, Jacob y su propia familia, su mente ya había hecho calzar las piezas, pero debía hacerse el sorprendido, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Y bueno, mi papá está trabajando en el taller, por favor sígueme.

Ambos entraron en una pequeña bodega, estaba llena de linternas, enchufes y motores viejos, en resumen cosas muggles, siguieron caminando por un pasillo, al fondo había una última puerta, desde la cual empezaron a escuchar murmullos y gritos, ahí escuchó la voz de Sofía.

-SMAUGG, MALDICIÓN NO TE COMAS EL PASTEL, SAL DE AHÍ.-dijo la castaña tomando del cuello al dragón que se había colado a la estancia.

Un gran carpa como si de un circo se tratara había sido puesta y amplificada con magia, en la cual habían globos de colores negro y amarillo, muchos refrescos y cosas para comer, en el centro un pastel con un dragón dibujado y un caballero montándolo.

-SOLO TENÍAS UN SOLO TRABAJO RON WEASLEY, SOLO UNO, VIGILAR AL DRAGÓN.-dijo Ginny molesta con su hermano.

-Él me lamió la mano y al encontrar restos de pastel vino corriendo hasta acá.

-¿Y por qué tenías que probar el pastel antes que el cumpleañero?.-preguntó molesta la señora Weasley.

-Eh..¿sorpresa?.-dijo David para el asombro de todas las personas ahí presentes.

Todos quedaron anonadados, pues su plan se había arruinado, Harry tomaba un poco de sumo de calabaza en el fondo, miró a Sirius y este a Remus, era momento de empezar esta fiesta, sacaron sus varitas y de la punta de estas emergieron chispas de todos colores mientras gritaban al unisono:

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAVID!.

Todos los demás se unieron en las felicitaciones, se encontraban ahí toda la familia Weasley, Sofía con sus amigas, Harry , Sirius, Remus, junto a Daphne, Neville y Tracey, esta última de mala gana, también estaban los compañeros de Hufflepuff de David liderados por Cedric, quien iba acompañado por su novia.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo.-dijo Elizabeth dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su hijo, lamento que la sorpresa se arruinara.-dijo con tristeza.

-En verdad supe de su plan desde que el señor Weasley me envío la carta, me pareció muy curioso, el percibir su olor en la entrada me confirmo todo.

-Mi plan hubiese sido más creíble.-empezó a decir Daniel.-propuse iniciar una toma de rehenes y en la bodega estar nosotros, pero Eli pensó que te lo podrías tomar muy enserio y quemarnos primero.-dijo riéndose.

-En ese caso si hubiese sido una sorpresa.-dijo riéndose el tejón.

De ahí todos pasaron a servirse la comida que tanto la señora Weasley como Elizabeth habían hecho para la ocasión, el más feliz con esto era Ron.

-Es hora del pastel.-dijo animado Sirius y Alyson quienes lo cargaban.-esto es nuestro presente.

Todo el grupo empezó a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz al tejón que se emocionó, la sonrisa que tenía parecía la de un niño pequeño, Daniel y Elizabeth estaban detrás de él sujetándolo de los hombros.

-Puedes soplar las velas.-dijo Daniel.

-No olvides pedir tres deseos.

El castaño inhaló, cerró los ojos y pensó en las tres cosas que más deseaba, una vez determinadas estas sopló para la alegría de todos, regalos y más regalos obtuvo, pero hubo una persona que esperó hasta el final, era Nimue, quien iba con una pequeña caja de metal en sus manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños joven príncipe.

-Muchas gracias Nimue.

-Tengo un regalo para ti...y para Harry, necesito que ustedes me acompañen, junto con otras personas que yo señalaré.

El hada reunió a Harry y sus amigos, junto a Sirius, Remus y Severus, por el lado de David estaba él y su familia, la niña de pelos dorados los llevó hacia una habitación aparte dentro de la gran carpa, juntó sus manos y runas empezaron a llenar toda la habitación, estas parecían danzar mientras cubrían todo el lugar, luego de unos minutos la reina de las hadas pareció relajarse.

-Uff...ya estamos un poco más seguros, lo primero que les voy a comentar que esto fue un acuerdo que al que llegamos junto a Stark y Dumbledore, solo lo haremos una vez pues es el precio a pagar por una magia de este nivel, asumo que ustedes dos.-dijo señalando a los dos adolescentes.-recordaran que uno de los horrocrux de Voldemort estaba en el anillo de la familia Gaunt.

-Así es.-comentó Harry.

-Bueno, dentro había otra cosa, una de las tres reliquias de la muerte.

-Por motivos de seguridad nacional estaba en la bóveda especial del cuartel general del MI7.-añadió David.

-Pues sí, asumo que ambos saben la leyenda, quien la haga girar tres veces podrá traer a los muertos, más no es así, solo puede traer...espectros de estos, más...si una persona que los ama y además es un hada usa parte de su poder.-comentó lentamente mientras había la caja y dejaba ver una piedra en forma de rombo con un símbolo compuesto por un triangulo con un circulo en su interior separada en dos por una linea vertical.-puede hacer un poco más que eso, pero no les puedo dar más de un par de horas.

-¿De que hablas?.-dijeron al unisono los dos muchachos.

-De esto.-concluyó mientras hacía girar la piedra de la resurrección tres veces y le transmitía parte de su poder por medio de runas que hacían flotar el instrumento mágico.

Cuatro destellos de luz emergieron de la piedra, eran dos parejas de hombres y mujeres, la primera era muy joven, no tendría más de unos 20 años, la mujer tenía el pelo pelirrojo oscuro, con una sonrisa tan dulce que derretiría un iceberg y unos ojos verde esmeralda, a su lado había un hombre de la misma edad, con el pelo negro azabache, desordenado como un nido de pájaros, una cara de ser pícaro y un rostro que podría fácilmente ser un reflejo de Harry en unos años más.

El-niño-que-vivió se quedó inmóvil, había visto decenas y decenas de veces fotografías de sus padres, escuchó cientos y cientos de historias por parte de Sirius, Remus y Severus, pero el tenerlos ahí era...totalmente desconocido para él.

-Has crecido mucho mi bebe.-dijo Lily Potter con una voz que a Harry le pareció melodiosa.

-A heredado mi divina belleza y mis dotes de quidditch.-añadió James riéndose.

-Y tu habilidad para meterse en problemas.-corrigió su esposa.

Dos personas pasaron corriendo los lados de Harry , eran Sirius y Remus quienes se arrojaron sombre James y Lily respectivamente.

-CORNAMENTA.-decía llorando el jefe de la antigua casa de los Blacks mientras estaba encima de su mejor amigo.

-Lily, por Merlín...-dijo con apenas fuerza en su voz Remus mientras lloraba en el regazo de su mejor amiga.

-CANUTO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS LEVÁNTATE, QUE AHORA PESAS COMO EL TRIPLE QUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo, pero no dejó de abrazar a su amigo y llorar al mismo tiempo como si fuese un niño, Remus por su parte se logró recomponer más rápido, ahí se percato de algo importante, para quien era este regalo de la reina de las hadas no eran ellos...era Harry, el ex-licantropo se paró tomó la mano de a quien quería como su propio sobrino y lo trajo hacia su madre.

-Harry...te presento a Lily Potter...tu madre.-dijo volviendo a llorar de felicidad.

El peli-negro no sabía que hacer, su madre le parecía imponente, como si de un ángel se tratase.

-Hola...ma...

Por algún motivo las palabras le pesaban toneladas en la garganta, se estaba poniendo nervioso y con ganas de llorar, más algo inesperado ocurrió, Lily lo abrazó y le acarició su siempre rebelde cabello, una sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo, de inmediato el aroma de su madre lo invadió, era celestialmente dulce, a pesar de que por él estaría así para siempre, su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que esto no era posible, ellos estaban muertos, un grito lo sacó de su trance.

-DAVID CÁLMATE!.-dijo asustada Elizabeth.

Su cuñado había sacado su espada roja y poniéndose delante de su familia, lo único que se había podido recuperar de la batalla contra la super-serpiente de Voldemort y apuntó hacia dos adultos, el mayor de los dos tendría unos cincuenta años, tenía el pelo castaño y se parecía tanto a Daniel como a David, era Louis Anderson padre, a su lado había una mujer de cerca de 40 años, tenía el pelo rubio y unos penetrantes ojos azules, era Camila Anderson, la madre de los castaños.

-MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS.-dijo con rabia.-YO LOS VI MORIR, ¿QUE DEMONIOS SON USTEDES?.-dijo con las pupilas totalmente convertidas en las de un dragón.

-Ellos son sus padres.-comentó Nimue mientras aún hacia girar la piedra de la resurrección usando runas.-en condiciones normales ellos volverían como espectros incorpóreos, pero mientras esté usando mis poderes ellos tendrán "forma física", pero no será eterno, puedo aguantar una hora, máximo dos, lo siento.-dijo apenada.

-Eso significa...que ustedes realmente son...-empezó David mientras volvía a entrar en si mismo.

-Te alarmas igual que tu papá mi príncipe.-dijo la señora Anderson mirando a su hijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura y se reía.

-Ma...mi.-dijo el castaño dejando caer su arma que chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-Si mi niño, ven.-dijo la mujer de pelo rubio abriéndole los brazos.

El adolescente no aguantó más y corrió hacia la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, su madre, sus llantos eran desesperados y abrazaba con fuerza a su progenitora, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuese a desvanecer. Por parte de Harry este quedó atónito a su amigo, entendía el porque de sus reacciones tan distintas, él nunca llegó a conocer a sus padres, no tuvo recuerdos de lo que perdió, su amigo si, por eso hasta el decir la palabra mamá le resultaba difícil.

-Harry estás tan alto, la última vez que nos vimos tu aún no eras capas de caminar sin ayuda, ahora estas todo un hombre, hablando de eso, ven te quiero presentar a alguien.

Lily tomó de la mano a su hijo y caminó hasta donde estaba James quien forcejeaba con su mejor amigo que no lo soltaba ni dejaba de llorar, en ese momento Sirius paró lo que hacia y se sintió avergonzado, pues había sido profundamente egoísta y no pensó en que Harry quisiera estar con su padre.

-Hola hijo.-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola pa...pá.-respondió tímido.

Por un breve instante hubo un incomodo silencio, James Potter sintió eso, se llevó la mano a la nuca de la misma manera que hacía Harry cuando estaba nervioso.

-He podido ver que tú heredaste mi gusto por el quidditch.-dijo para romper el hielo.

-Así es, me gusta mucho, me hace sentir...

-¿Libre?.

-Si, libre.-respondió alegre.

-A mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero tu madre insistía en que yo solo jugaba para que todo el mundo me viera, lo que es verdad, pero no era el principal motivo.-dijo mientras hinchaba sus mejillas y miraba a su esposa.

Remus y Sirius rieron con ganas por la actitud de su amigo, más Harry se veía incomodo, probablemente sería una estupidez, pero había algo que le molestaba y tenía que decirlo.

-Papá, mamá, les quiero...pedir perdón, por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por mi causa, también, espero que no se sientan decepcionados por tener un hijo Slytherin, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas para sobrevivir y yo...

-Harry, recuerda esto siempre, estamos profundamente orgullosos de ti y no podríamos pedir un hijo mejor.-dijo James poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su primogénito.

-Hemos velado por ti todos estos años, aunque no pudiéramos interactuar directamente en el mundo físico, hemos visto por todo lo que pasaste y como te has convertido en la gran persona que eres ahora, mi mejor amigo es de la casa Slytherin, es una de las personas más valientes que he conocido.-dijo Lily mirando hacia donde estaba Severus.-a pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así Sev?.

-¿Sev?.-cuestionaron Harry y sus amigos por el apodo de su ex-jefe de casa.

Más el pocionista no quería levantar cabeza, no se atrevía a mirar, hasta que Lily caminó hacia él y le levantó los mechones de su cabello.

-Siempre te he dicho que dejes que el resto vea tu rostro, te queda mejor.

Ahí los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily se encontraron con los de su amigo de la infancia.

-Lily...yo...fue mi culpa, yo te mate...-dijo colapsando sobre sus rodillas mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mismo agachando la cabeza.

La pelirroja se agachó y abrazó al adulto.

-Se lo que hiciste Sev, se porque lo hiciste y...te perdono.-dijo con voz dulce mientras lo abrazaba.

Severus Snape en ese momento pudo sentir como el peso de una culpa acumulada por años...desapareció en un momento y sonrió genuinamente de felicidad, una vez se calmo se levantó guiado por Lily para reunirse con Harry y los demás, las miradas del ex-mortifago se cruzaron con las de James, los presentes pudieron ver que aún había una braza de odio entre los dos.

-Potter...mis condolencias por tu muerte, en ese momento yo...

-Lo que paso...paso, no hay nada que podamos decir o hacer para cambiarlo, de la misma forma que no puedo negar...todo el bien que le has hecho a mi hijo, actuando como padre como no pude hacerlo yo, por eso...te tengo que agradecer Severus.

Ante las palabras de su marido Lily sonreía efusivamente, mientras por su parte los otros tres varones junto y Severus abrieron la boca de la incredulidad de lo que escucharon.

-Yo creía que el infierno se congelaría antes de verte dándole las gracias a Severus.-comentó Remus aun con asombro.

-Bueno, el morir y estar en el otro mundo te cambia un poco las perspectivas lunático, junto con algo más...MALDITO PAR DE BASTARDOS, ¿TENÍA QUE MORIRME PARA QUE USTEDES DOS SENTARAN CABEZA Y SE FUERAN A CASAR?.-dijo James mientras tomaba del cuello a sus dos mejores amigos y forcejeaba en tono de broma. -TUVE QUE AGUANTAR TODAS SUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS CUANDO ME CASE Y NO PUDE VENGARME NUNCA, HARRY TE ORDENO QUE LOS DEJES EN RIDÍCULO EN ALGÚN MOMENTO CON SUS ESPOSAS.

Harry se sentía feliz, esto era lo que siempre había deseado, pero aún podía ser más feliz, pues vi a su novia y a sus amigos, tomo las manos de sus padres y los condujo hacia estos.

-Mamá, papá, quiero presentarles a mis amigos.-dijo el pelinegro haciéndole un gesto a sus amigos para que se acercaran.

Daphne se arregló la túnica con el que andaba revisando fugazmente si es que tenía alguna arruga, con nervios caminó hacia su fantasmagórica suegra.

-Es un placer conocerlos señores Potter, mi nombre es Daphne Greengras y soy novia de su hijo Harry.

Las mejillas de la rubia estaban casi tan rojas como el pelo de un Weasley.

-Es un placer conocerte Daphne, puedes llamarme Lily, he visto como has apoyado a Harry todos estos años y estoy muy agradecida que tú seas su novia, te daré un concejo, con los hombres Potter se muy paciente y comprensiva, aunque cuando sea necesario se firme, pues son muy cabezadura cuando algo se les mete en la mente.-dijo riendo.

-Oye...ya no soy tan cabeza dura.-dijo James fingiendo molestia.-y también es un placer conocerte Daphne, pienso que mi hijo no podría haber encontrado mejor chica para que lo centre, como bien dijo tu madre...solemos ser un poco testarudos.

Harry respiró más aliviado, Tracey y Neville estuvieron de igual nerviosos en un principio que su amiga, pero luego se fueron relajando, James elogió el humor de la castaña-rojiza, mientras que Lily le agradecía el ser el mejor amigo de su hijo.

Paralelamente a este encuentro se realizaba el de los Anderson, David luego de dejar de abrazar a su mamá procedió a hacer lo mismo con su padre.

-Estas todo un hombre mi pequeño caballero, lamento no haber ido contigo por tu primer trago al pub, pero se que Daniel ya cumplió con ese deber, eso me recuerda...Dani, Ely, vengan que no muerdo, pues técnicamente ya no tengo dientes, ¿entienden?...pues soy un espectro...esperaba que se rieran.

-Cariño...eres brillante, pero apestas diciendo chistes.

La pareja de ex-alumnos de Hogwarts se acercaron, Daniel caminó despacio tomado de la mano de su mujer, esta le temblaba.

-Padre...madre...yo...quería...-empezó a decir el castaño pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Fue mi culpa.-dijo con la voz desgarrada y llorando Elizabeth.-si nunca me hubiese ido de mi casa, nunca me hubiesen buscado, ustedes me lo dieron todo y yo...solo les traje la muerte.

Los dos adultos espectrales abrieron la boca con asombro, se miraron y fue Louis quien caminó hacia su nuera.

-Ely, recuerda esto siempre, nunca, pero nunca te culpamos de lo que paso, tú eres nuestra hija, eres nuestra familia, lo que ocurrió fue por culpa de unos fanáticos, los cuales pagaron por sus crímenes.

-Tú fuiste la mejor mujer para mi Daniel y la mejor madre que hubiese podido pedir para mi pequeño David, ven acá hija, deja de pensar de manera estúpida.-dijo Camila Anderson abrazando a su nuera.

Elizabeth se desahogo de la culpa que había sentido por años, mientras su esposo recibía un tierno beso en la frente por parte de su madre política..

-Mamá, tengo a dos personas que presentarte, mis hermanitos, Sofia y Louis.

David señalo a sus sobrinos que se habían alejado un poco del reencuentro de los mayores, Camila al ver a sus nietos empezó a llorar de felicidad mientras los llenaba de besos a ambos.

-No saben cuantas ganas tenía de abrazarlos, tu eres igual a mis dos niños.-dijo la rubia mientras le daba besos en la pancita de Louis quien reía.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre Sofia, pero heredaste mi cabello.-dijo el señor Anderson sonriente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Si señor, digo...abuelo.

Abuelo y nieta se dieron un cálido abrazo después de esto, tanto Harry como David les contaron a grandes rasgos lo que habían hecho con sus vidas, exprimiendo cada minuto que tenían, finalmente ambos adolescentes presentaron a sus progenitores a su otro amigo.

-Eres muy apuesto Harry, gracias por ser amigo de mi hijo.-dijo Camila mientras le daba un abrazo.

-De nada señora Anderson,debo admitir que su hijo me a enseñado, por las buenas y por las malas.

-ESO ES QUEDARSE CORTO.-dijo James.-casi destruyen medio colegio cuando tuvieron su duelo, osea, yo con queji...digo Severus tuvimos nuestras discusiones, pero ustedes los llevaron a otro nivel, yo en ese momento te estaba apoyando y decía "ese estúpido tejón no puede ganarle a un Potter", luego tu lanzaste ese fuego demoníaco y todo explotó en BUM.

-¿Con que estúpido tejón?, bueno, es claro que fue MI HIJO quien gano ese duelo.-dijo con voz fría el señor Anderson recordando al aspecto que tomaba David al enojarse.

-Solo porque tenía esa estúpida armadura, pero Harry era superior.

-Esa "estúpida armadura" dejó ileso a tu hijo en la batalla de Hogwarts idiota.-respondió molesta la señora Anderson.

James Potter estaba por seguir discutiendo ante la mirada de preocupación de los dos adolescentes que se temían una pelea de espectros, más Lily tomó la palabra.

-JAMES CHARLES POTTER silencio.

La mirada sería de su esposa detuvo de inmediato al aludido.

-Ese duelo fue una estupidez, pero finalmente hizo que los dos se entendieran, ambos hacen un buen equipo, la astucia de Harry y sus dotes de líder a permitido reunir a las cuatro casas, una meta que todos soñamos alguna vez, pero nunca...tuvimos el valor de alguna vez intentar, era más fácil quedarse en nuestras salas comunes, por otro lado toda la determinación y trabajo duro de David hizo que pudieran encontrar una solución a la amenaza de Voldemort, si se apoyan se que podrán vencer cualquier obstáculo, creemos en ustedes chicos.-dijo la pelirroja tomando el hombro del Slytherin y el tejón.

Nimue por su parte ya se notaba cansada, sudor corría por su rostro y sus manos empezaban a temblar ligeramente mientras seguía haciendo la runa girar.

-Creo que no nos queda mucho tiempo.-comentó Louis mientras se volteaba su familia.-no saben cuan orgullosos estamos de todo lo que han hecho, Ely eres la mejor que pudo haber ingresado a nuestra familia, nunca dejes que tu pasado te haga sentir mal, eres una Anderson y siempre lo serás, Daniel, no pienses en el tiempo que perdiste, sino en el tiempo que tienes ahora, sigue tu sueño de ser un tecnologo-mágico, se que harás que nuestros mundos sean mejores, David...hemos visto por todo lo que pasaste, has sufrido, pero ese dolor te volvió un hombre...como no a habido nunca, las dificultades convirtieron el carbón en diamante, pero nunca olvides tu humanidad, ama, ríe y confía en otros como lo has empezado a hacer, el verte feliz es nuestro mayor anhelo como padres, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti mi pequeño caballero, Sofia eres una joven extraordinaria y se que serás una mujer extraordinaria, se que podrás alcanzar cualquier meta que te propongas, tienes mi bendición mi querida nieta y por último nuestro pequeñin, se que quizás cuando crezcas no recuerdes esto Louis, pero te amamos, tienes una familia que te ama y le pido a Dios que siempre los mantengan unidos, se que serás un hombre tan bueno como tu padre y tu tío, ¿algo que quieras agregar querida?.

La esposa del patriarca de los Anderson lloraba emocionada por la escena.

-Nada querido, siempre fuiste elocuente con las palabras, solo agregar que los amo.

En ese momento los señores Anderson empezaron a brillar, lentamente sus cuerpos se fueron descomponiendo en puntos de luz.

-Mamá, papá, yo les prometo ser alguien de quien estén orgullosos, seguiré sus concejos y les haré caso a Daniel y a Elizabeth.-dijo David aferrándose a la mano de su madre.

Por su parte su hermano mayor hacia lo mismo con su padre, entre ellos siempre habían podido entenderse bien sin palabras, solo basto una mirada para transmitirse todo.

-Sean felices.-fue el último mensaje de Camila Anderson antes de desaparecer ella y su marido ante una muy conmovida familia.

-Creo que es nuestro turno de despedirnos, ¿partes tu James?.

-Bueno, nunca me gustaron las despedidas así que será un hasta pronto...pero espero que se demoren mucho, pues ustedes dos.-dijo señalando a Sirius y Remus.-siempre me molestaban en mis citas con Lily y quiero al menos unos siglos de paz.-dijo riendo pero luchando para no ponerse a llorar.-como concejo para su matrimonio...no todo es color de rosas, habrán discusiones, pero el escoger una pareja no es buscar a alguien que sea igual a ti para amarlo, sino encontrar a alguien a quien tu ames a pesar de las diferencias, tengan paciencia y sepan admitir cuando se equivocan, por otro lado a Neville y Tracey, gracias por ser los amigos de mi hijo, no saben como eso me deja tranquilo, pues...quien encuentra un amigo encuentra un tesoro, Daphne gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a mi hijo, aunque la próxima vez que se pongan cariñosos no se queden en la sala común de Slytherin, para eso existen los armarios de escobas o la sala de menesteres.

El resto de los merodeadores como los amigos de la pareja Potter-Greengrass rieron con fuerza ante lo dicho por James.

-Severus, perdón por todo y gracias por todo.-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia su antiguo rival, gesto que fue correspondido por el pocionero.

-Finalmente Harry, eres todo lo que soñé que fueras, que no se te pase por la cabeza que estoy molesto que seas Slytherin, siendo honesto...y de hecho me lo llevé ya a la tumba ese secreto...el sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarme a Slytherin, fue solamente por mi deseo de ser como mi padre que este me dejó en Gryffindor, tú has demostrado que todas las casa pueden brillar, además que fuiste el buscador más joven en 100 años, me gustaría darte mil concejos más, pero confío en que mis amigos te guíen por las buenas costumbres, yo cornamenta te proclamo un merodeador honorario, espero que traspases nuestro legado de meternos en problemas a la siguiente generación.-dijo guiñando un ojo a su hijo para luego mirar a Daphne lo cual ruborizó a Harry.

-Harry, estoy profundamente orgullosa de ti, admito que me sorprendió un poco que estuvieras en Slytherin, pero como bien dice tu padre, has demostrado que todas las casas tiene su luz y la tuya brilla como el sol, no sabes como quisiera estar contigo más tiempo.-dijo empezando a llorar la pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo.-nunca olvides que papi te ama, mami te ama y siempre estaremos contigo...

Con esta última frase y la sonrisa traviesa de su padre, los Potter desaparecieron en puntos de luz, dejando a Harry con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad en sus mejillas.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, mil disculpas por no haber podido subir un capítulo nuevo, estuve con muchas evaluaciones en mi universidad, junto con idear lo que se viene para la historia ahora que el cuarto año de Harry que esta por comenzar, este capitulo fue interesante pues para mi termina con el macro-arco de David, que empezó cuando se encuentra este con Harry en el hospital cuando este fue a ver a Sirius luego de ser liberado de Azkaban, pasamos de tener un muggle que odiaba a los magos a un sangre de dragón que estuvo dispuesto a morir por Hogwarts, lo que involucró un crecimiento muy grande tanto para él, como para Harry, quien en un principió pensó que podía dominar el colegio con miedo, pero no era el mejor camino a la larga. En el próximo capítulo veremos las boda de Sirius con Alison y de Remus con Tonks, lo que se viene muy emotivo, junto con la llegada de los primos Araya a Inglaterra, luego de esto tendremos un capitulo dedicado al mundial de quidditch para entrar al último arco antes del inicio del cuarto año, este arco se llamara "Días del pasado futuro", lo se, es un juego de palabras con el arco en donde viene el Neville del futuro jajaja, pero en él se contará la historia de los hechos que ocurrieron hace 700 años y terminaron con el exilio de Morgana al futuro, yo creo que ese arco tendrá como mínimo 3 capítulos, luego de concluir con eso entraremos de lleno al cuarto año y a las olimpiadas mágicas, lo que les puedo adelantar es que se vienen peleas épicas.**

 **1) ¿Que les pareció que el ministerio reconociera legalmente a David como un mago?.**

 **2) ¿Que les pareció la fiesta sorpresa?.**

 **3) ¿Que opinan de que Nimue ocupara la piedra de la resurrección para traer a los padres de nuestros protagonistas temporalmente?.**

 **4) ¿Que les pareció el dialogo de Lily con Severus?.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, que siempre estoy leyéndolos, un abrazo.**

 **Como dato, la piedra de la resurrección tendrá una importancia central en lo que se viene a futuro, cabe mencionar que el encantamiento que utilizó Nimue impide que se utilice nuevamente en las mismas almas, por lo que tanto los Potter como los Anderson nunca más podrán ser traídos de vuelta.**

 **Como dato extra 2, los tres deseos de David fueron: 1) Que su familia viviera, 2) Derrotar a Morgana y 3) Ser feliz.**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y que tengan una excelente semana.**


	122. C122-Vacaciones mágicas VII

-Aquí estamos a las afueras de la abadía de Westminster para CNN en vivo y en directo para lo que será lo que muchos medios especializados han catalogado como la boda del año, no es una boda de un miembro de la familia Windsor, pero si miembros de una de las familias mágicas más importantes, los Black, debido a los matrimonios de dos de sus miembros, por una parte la aurora Nymphadora Tonks con el mago Remus Lupin y por otro lado el agente mágico especial Sirius Black con la piloto del Lancelots seis Alison Walker, estas cuatro personas fueron héroes en la batalla de Londres, sin olvidar mencionar...

No solo la cadena CNN estaba fuera de la antigua iglesia, Fox News, BBC, entre otras cubrían el evento, el MI7 no había escatimado esfuerzos para dotar a la ceremonia de todo el glamour posible, originalmente las parejas habían pensado en una ceremonia simple en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, más el estado mayor conjunto pensó que se le podía sacar más beneficio político si se hacía público, especialmente del matrimonio de Sirius, un sangre pura de una de las familias mágicas más importantes con una muggle agente del gobierno, era un marketing demasiado tentador, Stark estuvo receloso, pero luego de la reina dar el permiso para que usaran la abadía, fue su misión convencer a la pareja, en un principio el líder de la familia Black se negó.

-NO VOY A SER UN SHOW PARA AGRADAR A LA PRENSA-fueron las palabras del mago.

Más Remus lo hizo entrar un poco más en razón.

-Sirius, la situación aún está muy tensa, han habido marchas de grupos muggles anti-magia, aunque son menores, es comprensible su miedo, tenemos que nosotros dar pasos también, si mi apellido pesara más yo haría esto por los dos, pero soy solo un Lupín, tú tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo grande, además, ¿acaso Sirius Black no quiere ser el centro de atención?, pensé que me dijiste que tu boda sería la más grande del siglo, ¿acaso te dan miedo las cámaras?.

La mezcla entre amabilidad y desafío siempre le funcionaba a Remus cuando quería obtener algo de su amigo, funcionó siendo adolescentes y lo volvería a hacer ahora de adultos.

-Ok, LO HARÉ, solo si las chicas están de acuerdo...maldito bastardo manipulador...-dijo molesto el animago.

Las mujeres aceptaron, finalmente el 3 de agosto de 1994, se efectuaría la boda, Sirius iba en un Rolls Royce junto a Remus, eran también acompañados por Harry que actuaría como padrino de bodas de Sirius y por Daniel quien haría lo mismo por Remus, esto debido a lo agradecido que estaba este último con el Hufflepuff pues le había ayudado a sanarse de la licantropía.

El animago de un perro negro movía inquieto su pie derecho, se llevó la mano al cuello para darle un poco más de espacio debido a la apretada que estaba su camisa, el jefe de la antigua y casa de los Black optó por un frac muggle, su ahijado lo acompaño usando un smoking, por su parte Remus y Daniel optaron por túnicas de magos.

-¿Hace calor o soy solo yo?.-dijo el oji-gris.

-Estas nervioso compañero, es normal.-dijo Daniel riéndose.

-Quien diría que el gran canuto le tendría miedo a su propia boda.-añadió también riendo Harry.

-Siendo honesto nunca me lo imaginé casado.-finalizo Remus con una carcajada.

-Maldito trío de idiotas traidores, ¿por qué no estás muerto de miedo lunático?.

-Pues me voy a casar con la mujer que amo, lo festejaré con mis amigos, además desde que dejé de ser un hombre lobo, disfruto cada instante como no te lo imaginas.

-Además posiblemente estaremos en el lugar más protegido del mundo, si te desmayas habrán como 20 médicos listos para reanimarte.-comentó Daniel.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero...eso no evita que esté nervioso.

-Es normal, cuando yo me case con Elizabeth no pude ir al baño por 2 días antes de la boda, aunque en nuestro contexto fue distinto, había riesgo de ataque de mortifagos, no pudimos hacer algo muy grande, pero cuando la vi en el altar todos esos miedos se fueron, recuerdo que David preguntaba porque él no se podía casar también, incluso le pidió a nuestra madre que fuera su novia.-dijo con añoranza el tejón.-tú no tienes ninguno de esas carencias amigo mio, estaremos contigo pase lo que pase.

-Tienes razón, no lo vi de esa forma, hace algunos años en Azkaban lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo fue el hecho que yo era inocente del asesinato de James y Lily, por Merlín...como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, ¿te acuerdas como me burlé de cornamenta nos dijo que se iba a casar Remus?.

-Lo recuerdo, tú no paraste de burlarte por una semana.

-Ahora el maldito debe estar riéndose a carcajadas desde el cielo.

-Mi padre no estará físicamente Sirius, pero yo si, todos estamos con ustedes chicos, hoy todo saldrá perfecto.

Justo acababa Harry de decir eso cuando llegaron a su destino.

-Bien, que comience el show.-dijo Sirius sonriéndole a las cámaras.

Mientras tanto, en un carruaje tirado por unicornios y caballos.

-Ay por Merlín y..¿que pasa si Remus se arrepiente?, me muero ahí mismo.-exclamó preocupada Tonks.

Tonks, no pienses así, Remus no es de la clase de hombre que te abandone en momentos difíciles, más debería preocuparnos lo que haga Sirius, él se cree muy Gryffindor y todo, pero en situaciones como esta le sale todo lo Slytherin.-comentó Hermione que iba como dama de honor de la prima de su novio.

-Todo va a estar bien Tonks, solo mírame, inhala lentamente y exhala, dime, ¿cual es tu primer recuerdo que tienes con Remus?.-dijo Elizabeth que era la dama de honor de Alison.

-Pues...yo tenía unos cuatro o tres años, Sirius vino con sus amigos a ver a mi madre, yo era muy curiosa e intrépida.

-Demasiado por lo que me comentó la señora Andrómeda.-añado la Gryffindor.

-Pues quise escuchar la conversación de mi tío con sus amigos, se habían subido a un árbol en el jardín de mi casa, no recuerdo si hice magia accidental o simplemente era buena escalando, pero me logré subir sin ser vista, pero no sabía que no tenia que pararme en la punta de las ramas, mi peso finalmente la quebró y me hubiese golpeado muy fuerte de no ser...por él.-las mejillas de la aurora se tornaron rojas por el recuerdo.-Remus fue el único que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, logró tomarme de mi brazo, luego Sirius y sus demás amigos empujaron a Remus hacia atrás y a mi con él.

-¿Estas bien pequeña Nymphadora?.

-En ese momento solo logré asentir con la cabeza y él me sonrió de la forma más hermosa que alguien lo hubiese hecho, después de eso me incluyo en su conversación, yo me senté entre sus piernas, olía a perro mojado, pero para mi era el aroma de un ángel.

-Pues ahora ese ángel estará contigo si sientes que te desvaneces.-comentó Alison.

-¿Como no estás nerviosa?.-preguntó Tonks.

-Se que Sirius es muchas cosas, inmaduro, bromista, egocéntrico, narcisista, pero él es una persona que logra dejar todo eso de lado por hacer lo correcto, eso me empezó a enamorar, se que probablemente este muerto de miedo igual que tú, algo que parece que ustedes los Black comparten, pero siempre hace lo mejor, además si me deja plantada no habrá lugar en el mundo donde se pueda esconder de mi y de mis balas.-dijo riéndose de forma sofisticada, pero que denotaba una amenaza.

Desde donde iban pudieron oír el ruido de miles de personas que se congregaron para ver aunque fuera una parte del cortejo.

-Pues ahora me vinieron los nervios de vuelta.-finalizó Tonks.

Dentro de la iglesia los invitados tomaban asiento, la reina se sentó junto al ministro de magia, el arzobispo conversaba con Sirius y Remus recordandoles los últimos detalles, Alastor Moody en un impecable traje de mago llegaba acompañado por dos jóvenes, vestidos con túnicas griegas muy elegantes, en la entrada fueron recibidos por uno de los guardias quien les pidió las entradas.

-Buenos días señor...Auror Moody, ¿quienes son los jóvenes que lo acompañan?.

-Ellos son mis sobrinos, Airos y Aioria Papadopolus, son nietos de una hermana mía que vive en Grecia, ellos vinieron para los mundiales de quidditch y decidí aprovechar las entradas extra que me dieron, ¿algún problema?.-dijo con su no muy amigable rostro.

-No..no..para nada señor, por favor pasen, todos sus papeles están en regla.

-Les presentaré a Dumbledore y Stark brevemente, luego procederán a sus puestos con Anderson, en la fiesta se reunirán con Potter cuando este se desocupe de la boda.

-Entendido señor.-respondieron los primos Araya.

Para no levantar sospechas, ambos se sometieron a encantamientos que alteraron su apariencia, como la forma de la cara, su tono de piel y color de ojos, ambos jóvenes tenían ahora el pelo negro y ondulado, con un tono de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol del mar Egeo en alguna isla griega, nada quedaba de sus rasgos latinos, gracias a la colaboración del profesor Dumbledore y del señor Stark les dieron identificaciones temporales totalmente reales, por lo que podrían pasar desapercibidos, tanto bajos los estándares muggles como mágicos.

El trío caminó hacia donde se encontraban David y Draco, quienes se veían evidentemente incómodos de estar sentados uno al lado del otro, cada uno sosteniendo a un bebe, a Louis en caso del castaño y a Cassiopeia en el caso del rubio, los bebes a diferencia de sus cuidadores parecían llevarse de maravilla.

-Anderson.-dijo con tono de orden Moody.

-Señor, ¿algún problema?.-dijo poniéndose en pie el aludido, pero también obteniendo la atención del bebe que ya empezaba a saber que ese era su apellido.

-Estos son mis sobrinos Airos y Aioria Papadopolus, se que tú y Potter están al tanto de la situación.-dijo poniendo hincapié en lo último.-te encargo a mi familia, procede como se a acordado.

El auror se giró hacia sus "sobrinos" y solo les dijo:

-Alerta permanente.

-Bienvenidos a Reino Unido, mi nombre es David Anderson, él es mi sobrino Louis.-dijo el castaño en un fluido griego.

-Es un placer conocerte David Anderson, mi nombre es Airos.-dijo Luis respondiendo en griego.-él es mi hermano menor Aioria.

-Un placer conocerlo, su lucha contra las fuerzas de Voldemort fue algo muy heroico y digno de respeto.-comentó también en griego Sebastián.

El ruido de una bebe no siendo tomada en cuenta los distrajo, era Cassy, quien quería volver a jugar con Louis.

-Déjenme presentarles a Draco Malfoy y a su hermana Cassiopeia.-dijo con toda la educación que pudo David ahora en inglés.

-Un gusto en conocerlos.-respondió el rubio-platinado.

-Igualmente.-respondieron los primos ahora en un tosco inglés.

En ese momento alguien se acercó y para Sebastián todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, era una chica de tez blanca, con el cabello de color castaño amarrado en un bonito moño, sus ojos oscilaban entre azules, verdes y cafés, él nunca era capaz de definir ese tipo de cosas, su rostro era una mezcla de una joven aristocrática pero de apariencia muy amable.

-Daphne, Neville y los demás les envían saludos, excepto Tracey, ella espera que alguna paloma te de un regalito David.-dijo riéndose.-disculpen por no saludarlos, mi nombre es Sofía Anderson, ¿y ustedes?.

Luis se puso pálido y luego miró a su primo, este tenía las pupilas totalmente abiertas y su respiración se aceleró, todo pareció darle vueltas, como si las paredes de la iglesia se le vinieran encima, el muchacho se desvaneció en parte, pero logró evitar una caída brusca, solo quedó como si se hubiese arrodillado mientras se sujetaba la túnica a la altura del abdomen.

-AIORIA, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?.-preguntó Louis preocupado.

Un sutil temblor empezó a mover la iglesia, los candelabros empezaron a oscilar llamando la atención, el joven sudamericano cerró los ojos y se concentro, segundos después los temblores cesaron tan rápido como vinieron.

-¿Estás bien?.-preguntó Sofía agachándose para ver mejor al muchacho que parecía sufrir de un ataque de ansiedad.

La castaña sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y le secó la frente.

-Si quieres podemos ir a una de las capillas laterales, ahí dispusieron de una pequeña enfermería para que te revisen.

Sebastián conteniéndose las ganas de llorar sonrió y dijo:

-No será necesario, solamente le tengo un poco de pánico a los lugares cerrados con tanta gente, pero creo poder aguantar durante toda la ceremonia, mi madre no nos perdonaría si nos perdemos esta boda.

-Entiendo, pero si vuelves a sentirte mal me dices.

La música había empezado a sonar, en la entrada vieron al señor Tonks sujetando a su hija, mientras que John Stark hacía lo mismo pero con Alison.

-Creo que tenemos que sentarnos.-dijo la castaña mientras le daba la mano al chico griego para que se levantara.

-Gracias.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, Sebastián sintió un corriente atravesándole el cuerpo, todas las flores y árboles dentro de la iglesia empezaron a florecer de inmediato, la gran mayoría pensó que fue un detalle diseñado por la organización al momento en que llegaran las novias, pero tanto Draco como David pensaron que no fue así, acto seguido llegó Nimue en uno de sus tradicionales destellos luminosos, tenía el rostro serio mientras veía a Sebastián, más fue respondida con una mirada más gélida por parte del primo de este, David casi pudo jurar que el tal Aioros estaba apunto de luchar contra la hada, afortunadamente para todos Draco le señalo el puesto donde había estado para que se sentaran los "hermanos", así él no tendría que sentarse al lado de David y la posible pelea quedó hasta ahí, más la mirada que Nimue le dedico a David le indico que tendrían que hablar después.

La filarmónica de Londres empezó a tocar, mientras que con pasos delicados las dos mujeres se acercaban al altar, siendo precedidas por sus respectivas damas de honor, en el otro extremo se podía observar a dos nerviosos novios, recibiendo miradas de apoyo de sus padrinos, una vez que las novias llegaron fueron entregadas por el señor Tonks y por Stark al par de novios, ahí fueturno del arzobispo empezar la ceremonia.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí junto al altar, para que Dios garantice con su gracia vuestra voluntad de contraer Matrimonio ante el Ministro de la Iglesia y la comunidad cristiana ahora reunida. Cristo bendice copiosamente vuestro amor conyugal, y él, que os consagró un día con el santo Bautismo, os enriquece hoy y os da fuerza con un Sacramento peculiar para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad y podáis cumplir las demás obligaciones del Matrimonio. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.

Luego de esta introducción y de una pequeña homilía sobre el significado de su unión, no solo tanto como matrimonio, sino como símbolo de la unión del mundo mágico y muggle,miró a los novios preguntándoles:

-Esposas y Esposos, ¿vienen a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?.-preguntó con tono rimbombante que se amplificaba aún más por la acústica del recinto.

-Sí, venimos libremente.-respondieron al unisono los cuatro.

-¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del matrimonio, durante toda la vida?.

-Sí, estamos decididos.

-"Y en este momento es cuando las mujeres solteras de Reino Unido rasgan vestiduras al perder a Sirius".-pensó Harry mientras se reía para si mismo.

Su padrino lo alcanzó a notar y supo que se estaba burlando de él, algún día tendría su revancha, pues ahora esta por hacer lo que nunca había creído posible...el casarse.

-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer santo matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

El primero en hacer sus votos fue Sirius, pues tanto él como Remus sabían que si lo dejaban estar parado ahí más tiempo sin tener el si final de la novia, el pobre canuto se desmayaría.

-Alison Walker, ¿quieres ser mi mujer?-

-Sí, quiero.

-Sirius Orion Black, ¿quieres ser mi marido?

-Sí, quiero.

-Alison, yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida.

-Sirius, yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida.

Ahora el sacerdote se volteó a donde estaban Remus y Tonks.

-Yo Remus John Lupin te quiero a ti Nymphadora Tonks como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel ,en la prosperidad y en la adversidad,en la salud y en la enfermedad,

y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Tonks apretó los labios mientras inhalaba con fuerza, intentando no ponerse a llorar, era quizás la primera vez en su vida que se sentía completamente feliz que la llamaran por el nombre extremadamente rebuscado que le había puesto su madre.

Yo Nymphadora Tonks te quiero a ti Remus John Lupin como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad,en la salud y en la enfermedad,y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

El arzobispo volvió a tomar la palabra.

-El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que habéis manifestado ente la Iglesia y les otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

Este le hizo un gesto a los padrinos quienes trajeron los anillos para ser bendecidos.

-El Señor bendiga estos anillos que van a entregarse uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad.

Una vez hecho este ritual, Sirius tomó la palabra:

-Alison recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

-Sirius recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

De la misma forma, la otra pareja hizo lo mismo.

-Nymphadora recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

-Remus recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

-Todos recibamos con mucho afecto a los nuevos señor y señora, Black y Lupin, pueden besar a las novias.-dijo el arzobispo dando por finalizada la ceremonia.

Toda la iglesia se llenó de un espontaneo aplauso, desde los rectados de la Reina y del ministro de magia, hasta los más entusiastas de Daphne, Neville, Tracey y David.

Luego de recibir los saludos y felicitaciones protocolares, el grupo más intimido de los novios se trasladó al número doce de Grimmauld place, donde según Sirius se efectuaría la fiesta del siglo, aunque la ancestral casa de los Black era una pequeña mansión, fue necesario ampliar las habitaciones para que cupieran todos los invitados, entre los que estaban:

Por parte del colegio Hogwarts: El director Dumbledore, los cuatro jefes de casas, madame Pomfrey, el señor Weasley y David con todos los miembros de sus familias.

Mientras que por parte de familiares estaban, Andromeda y Ted Tonks, junto a Draco, Hermione y Cassiopea, también se debía incluir a Harry, a su trío de amigos y a los chicos de Slytherin que adoptó.

Pero al invitar a Neville, también se invitó a sus padres y a la abuela de esta, de la misma forma se invitó a las familias Greengrass y Davies.

Así la lista sumaba y seguía, llegando al punto de que casi todas las personas que habían interactuado de alguna forma con Harry o con Sirius estaban presente, lo que daba fácilmente más de 100 personas...como mínimo.

En el centro de la recién inaugurada pista de baile se colocaron las dos parejas de novios, ahí Remus pidió la palabra, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y con un micrófono hablo:

-Creo que a nombre de los cuatro quiero agradecerles el que nos acompañen esta noche, estos últimos años han sido...difíciles, por decirlo menos, nuestro mundo cambio de maneras que nunca esperamos, pero estoy feliz de haber tenido a mis amigos y a mi ahora esposa a mi lado.

Grandes aplausos llenaron la estancia, luego fue turno de Alison, pues Tonks aun seguía nerviosa por la boda y solo quería estar sujeta al brazo de Remus.

-Junto con Sirius queremos agradecerles a todos los aquí presentes que nos acompañen en esta noche tan importante, como bien dijo Remus el ultimo año a sido trascendental para todos nosotros, muchas cosas tuvieron que pasar para llegar aquí, por eso quiero agradecer a dos personas en especial, primero a mi nuevo ahijado, Harry, por tener la astucia de ver mas allá de las apariencias, gracias a eso, mi...no, nuestro Sirius es un hombre libre, sin ti nunca lo hubiese conocido, espero poder estar siempre presente en tu vida de ahora y para siempre cachorro.-dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos de la emoción la novia.

El aludido por el mensaje también se emocionó, en los últimos meses había tenido tiempo de conocer a la novia de su padrino, por lo cual habían empezado a crear un lazo de afecto y complicidad.

A la otra persona que quiero dar las gracias, es a David, mi muchacho, te conozco desde que tenías diez, sé que siempre te hago bromas subidas de tono, en algunas o bueno en casi todas las ocasiones,pues...-dijo con una voz que empezaba a quebrarse.-tú...me recuerdas a mi difunto hermanito, de nunca haber atacado los mortíferos él tendría más o menos tu edad, gracias por ayudarme a mi y a muchos a traer justicia.-concluyo sollozando y pasándole el micrófono a su ahora esposo.

-Vaya...siendo honesto nunca me imaginé casado.-dijo de forma que todos se rieran.-ya tanto Remus como Alison han dicho lo principal, yo quisiera pedir un brindis no solo por nosotros, sino también por aquellos que dieron sus vidas para que nosotros disfrutemos de esta paz, quienes no lo alcanzaron a ver, especialmente a mi hermano Regulus, a mi mejor amigo James y a quien fue mi cascarrabias, molesta y mandona hermana del corazón...Lily Potter, un salud por ellos, por nosotros y por el amor.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus vasos con júbilo, lo de que iba a ser la fiesta del siglo fue quedarse corto, habían platillos finos de toda clase, junto a todo tipo de licores traídos de todas partes del mundo, era en la barra donde se encontraban los primos Araya, dejados por Harry mientras este iba a buscar a Nimue, David y Omicron; el mayor de los hermanos estaba bebiendo un poco de cerveza mientras el menor...un jugo de naranja.

-¿Como está "tú estómago"?.-preguntó Luis en griego.

-Mejor, pude "controlar" la molestia, andaré un poco incomodo, no puedo dejar que otro accidente ocurra hoy.

-¿Quieres hablar de ella?.

-El parecido es demasiado...tanto que me asusta.

-¿Crees que sea algún familiar?, la abuela de Emy era de Inglaterra si no mal recuerdo.

-Es bastante...plausible, solo quedaría confirmarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo?.

-Si, tomaré medidas no te preocupes.

Sebastián metió su mano derecha dentro de su túnica, ahí concentro magia en las yemas de sus dedos, en su estomago un circulo con runas se hizo visible, posó su mano en este y realizó un pequeño giro, una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro, pero era necesario, no podía perder el control aquí, no dejaría que la bestia saliera.

-Listo.

-Bien, ocuparemos la táctica de conquista romántica gamna.-dijo Luis chocando un puño con la palma de la otra mano mientras sonreía.

El plan del sudamericano consistía en él entablar conversación con la amiga fea del grupo para generar una distracción y que su primo pueda hablar más tranquilo con el objetivo real.

-Aunque no hay ninguna fea...-comentó en tono pícaro.

-Agradece que no está tu noviecita o utilizaría tu cabeza como una quaffle.

-Aioros Papadopulus no tiene novia hermanito, me ofendes con esa vil mentira.-respondió teatralmente mientras reía y emprendía camino hacia donde se encontraban Ginny, Astoria, Luna y Sofía.

La pareja de chilenos cruzo desde la barra del bar hasta donde se encontraban las cuatro chicas, ahí Luis empezó a entablar una conversación, mientras tanto, en otro lado de la habitación Nimue le comentaba sus sospechas a Harry.

-Hay algo extraño en el menor, sin mencionar que el mayor tiene sangre de semidiós en las venas.

-¿Sangre de qué?.-preguntaron Daphne y Tracey.

-Semidiós, osea el hijo de un dios con un mortal.

-¿Eso existe?.-preguntó confundido Neville.

-Oh lo siento, ahora que hago memoria en esta época los dioses por alguna extraña razón han dejado de tener hijos, probablemente los caballeros sacros tengan algo que ver, bueno, en términos simples, el mayor de ese par tiene sangre de semidiós, pero él no es quien me preocupa, es el menor, él...es algo extraño, algo que nunca había visto...el temblor en la iglesia, no fue normal, él lo ocasiono cuando vio a Sofía, al igual que el florecimiento de las plantas, veré que secretos esconden.

El hada levantó una de sus manos y estaba apunto de crear una runa para leer la mente de Sebastián, más Harry la detuvo.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber, pero es secreto de estado, ve a buscar a Omicron, yo buscaré a David, es importante, pero ellos no son enemigos, al contrario, son aliados.

El hada molesta por no saber algo resoplo antes de desaparecer en un destello luminoso, mientras los Araya conversaban afablemente con el cuarteto de chicas, Luis resultaba ser un joven encantador, su primo lo acompañaba con algún dato interesante.

-¿Eh irán a ver los mundiales de quidditch?.-preguntó Aioros.

-Por supuesto, no nos lo perderíamos por nada-comentó Ginny.-a mi papá le dieron entradas gratuitas.

-A nosotros igual, creo que el gobierno quiere aprovechar la imagen pública de David.

-Con Harry pasó lo mismo, aunque parece que el se esta aprovechando de eso, pues a ido a varios programas de televisión muggles junto con Daphne, se a vuelto bastante popular, al menos con eso las cartas de "admiradoras" han disminuido, mi hermana no lo admitió, pero le dolían esas cosas, por suerte mi futuro cuñado no solo quemo esas cosas en frente de ella sino que cada vez que tiene una aparición pública recalca el hecho que ella es su novia, lo cual lo encuentro muy dulce.-afirmó Astoria.

-En ese sentido Harry tiene suerte de tener a Daphne, en el caso de mi tío no alguna chica que aleje a las carroñeras que solo se acercan por su fama.

-¿David no es tu hermano?.-preguntó rompiendo su silencio Sebastián.

-Jajaja no, no lo es, es mi tío, aunque muchos lo suelen pensar, es el hermano menor de mi padre, aunque fuimos criados como hermanos por mi madre.

-Y tú apellido es Anderson, ¿no es así?.

-Correcto.

-¿Y cual es tu segundo apellido?.

-¿Segundo apellido?, no tengo segundo apellido.

-Me refiero al apellido de tu madre.

-Es Anderson igual.

-No, no me refiero a eso.-dijo empezando a exasperarse.-me refiero al apellido que tenía antes de casarse.

-Ahh, el apellido de soltera de mi madre es Rosier.

El pecho se le apretó a Sebastián, las paredes volvieron a caerle encima, sintió como si su garganta se cerrase, un fuerte dolor vino de su estomago, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue el rostro afligido de Sofia.

-"Es el mismo rostro que puso ella antes de..."

Aioros rápidamente sujeto a su familiar antes de que chocara contra el piso.

-AIORIA REACCIONA!.-dijo dándole pequeños golpes en la cara.-necesitamos un cuarto donde revisarlo.

Las cuatro chicas buscaron rápidamente con la vista a Harry quien afortunadamente venía donde ellos, este se alarmo al ver a alguien desmayado y de inmediato los condujo a la habitación que él ocupaba en Grimmauld Place, la cual era la que había sido de Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius.

Aioros dejo a su hermano en la cama y procedió a quitarle la parte superior de la túnica de gala, ahí pudo apreciar como el circulo con runas en el estomago de Aioria brillaban como si brasas al fuego se tratase, su primo sudaba y se agitaba fuertemente.

-Oh no...¿hay algún médico no mágico por aquí?.

-Mi madre es doctora.-dijo Sofia.

-Tráela de inmediato.

-También necesitaré a un experto en runas antiguas si es posible.

-Tengo a dos en mente.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Tráelos de inmediato, expecto patronum maxima.

De la varita de Aioros salió un águila que rápidamente emprendió rumbo hacia el sur-oeste.

-Nimue ven aquí.-dijo Harry sabiendo que el hada siempre tenía un ojo puesto sobre él.

-Con un destello apareció Nimue junto a Omicron.

-Disculpen la demora, cierta persona quiso tomarse su tiempo vistiéndose para la ocasión.-se quejó señalando al duende vistiendo lo que parecía una armadura...de gala con mucha ornamentación.

-Lamento la demora Harry Potter, pero estaba trabajando en un proyecto fascinante, se me paso el tiempo volando, cuando me di cuenta ya me había perdido la ceremonia, pero les traje regalos estupendos a ambas parajes de novios, mira esto es...

-No hay tiempo Omi, tenemos una emergencia, Nimue el chico en la cama necesita tu ayuda, yo iré por David, antes que se me olvide, les presento a ustedes dos al quinto elegido de la profecía.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, este junto con el anterior lo había escrito en su mayoría hace varios días, pero por la universidad no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo y revisarlo, espero que les guste, aquí tuvimos la boda del siglo entre Alison y Sirius por un lado y la de Remus con Tonks por el otro.**

 **1)¿Que les pareció la boda?.**

 **2)¿Que opinan de los miedos que tenían los novios antes de esta?.**

 **3)¿Que les parece que Harry use su popularidad para utilizar los medios muggles de comunicación y darse a conocer?.**

 **4)¿Que creen que le ocurre a Sebastián luego de ver a Sofía?.**

 **5)¿Como creen que reaccionen todos cuando conozcan al quinto elegido?.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, los cuales siempre leo y son muy importantes para mi, prueba de ello es que me hicieron ver que le estaba dando mucho tiempo al personaje de David, lo cual no lo note hasta que me lo dijeron jaja, un abrazo grande a todos.**


	123. C123-Vacaciones mágicas VIII

Luis Araya estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su primo, este aún seguía durmiendo, pero más calmado que antes, la señora Anderson lo revisó con instrumentos muggles y pudo ver que su salud estaba bien, pero parecía tener pesadillas, por lo cual le suministró un calmante, luego de tratar a su familiar le pidió que se retirara, pues tanto madre como hija eran muy parecidas, por lo cual si Sebastián se despertaba y las veía podía alterarse nuevamente, en la estancia solo quedó Nimue, Omicron y David observando las runas en el estomago de su paciente.

-Estas no son runas normales, no reconozco la mayoría de los símbolos.-dijo el castaño.

-Es normal que no los reconozcas, son símbolos Aesir, la asignatura de runas antiguas está basada en cambio en los símbolos Vanir.

-¿Esos eran los dos clanes de la mitología nórdica no es así?.

-Exacto, pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía esto.

-Mi padre es experto en runas antiguas, el diseño esa protección para él.

-Si pudiera hacer una traducción desde los símbolos Aesir a Vanir podría entender cual es la función de este conjunto de runas y ver que está empezando a fallar.

-No queda de otra, relájate, te transmitiré mi conocimiento de magia Aesir.

El hada tocó la frente de su amigo y un circulo se formó en esta con runas, un destello cubrió la cabeza del muchacho para ser seguido de un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

Harry quien veía todo esto dejó de pensar en la posibilidad de que su amiga le diera el mismo tratamiento y así evitarse las largas clases de runas que casi todos los días tenía que hacer.

-Ah...prométeme que la próxima vez me darás un libro y no esto...ah...bien, veamos que hay aquí.-se acercó a ver las runas.-fascinante, muy fascinante.

-El objetivo central de esas runas...es suprimir su poder, pero el precio es un horrible dolor, mientras más lo suprima más dolor sentirá, anoche...sus emociones se desbordaron, debió ser un suplicio, por eso se desmayó, yo no soy bueno en runas y mi patronus aún tardará algunas horas en llegar a mi hogar, por favor...ayúdenlo, vean si el sello aún resiste.-dijo con tono suplicante Luis.

-Tranquilo, tienes frente tuyo a dos de los mejores magos en lo que runas se refiere, tu hermano está en buenas manos.-dijo Harry tocándole el hombro a Luis.

-Gracias Harry Potter.

-Tienes razón, está en buenas manos, deberías volver a la fiesta, es el gran día de Sirius y Remus, además tu apenas puedes con runas normales por lo que eres un peso muerto aquí.-dijo Nimue molestando a su amigo.

-Estas amable hoy espalda de tabla, pues bueno me iré, pero si necesitan algo me buscan.

El hada se sonrojo y se miró la espalda.

-SOY UNA NIÑA EN CRECIMIENTO IDIOTA!.-dijo ante las risas de Harry que bajaba a la fiesta.

David no pudo evitar reírse mientras hacia cálculos en un cuaderno, luego de una minutos en que escribió como si estuviera poseído terminó.

-El sello resistirá, puedes estar tranquilo.

Luis respiró más aliviado, pero fue efímera su calma pues el sangre de dragón prosiguió.

-Más temo decirte que el sello está siendo sobrepasado, como un filtro que está recibiendo más flujo del que fue diseñado, estimo que que podría...aguantar hasta final de año.

-Él...a progresado mucho en sus entrenamiento de magia elemental, superando las expectativas de su maestro, todos esperábamos que el sello empezara a fallar cuando él fuera mayor de edad.

-¿Magia elemental?.-preguntó curiosa Nimue.

-Esperábamos poder conversar de esto luego de este matrimonio, con más calma y en mejores circunstancias.-comentó el premio anual.

-Así es, si quieres puedes volver a la fiesta David, estaré aquí , no queremos incomodarlos más de lo que hemos hecho, estaré encantado de conversar con su amiga y aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿Estás seguro?, Alison entenderá que me ausente.

-Totalmente, ve y disfruta.

-¿Que opinas Nimue?.

-Creo que es lo más prudente, ve y disfruta dragoncito.

-Bueno, los dejo, espero que su charla resulte fructífera.

Una vez se cerró la puerta el ambiente cambió bruscamente, las miradas cordiales se esfumaron y tanto hada como espartano fruncieron el ceño el uno al otro.

-Bien, ¿que mierda te pasa con nosotros?, desde la iglesia nos miras como si tuviéramos la peste.-dijo sin ningún filtro Luis.

-No es por ti, es por él...

-Cuida tus palabras hada...podrían ser las últimas.

-¿Me estás amenazando?.

-Es solo una advertencia, si le pones un dedo encima será la última cosa que toques con esa mano, mi primo me mencionó que a tu alrededor la naturaleza gritaba en agonía, tu existencia altera el equilibro normal de las cosas.

-Que curioso, pues iba a comentar que la presencia de él era como tener una piedra frente mio, no podía sentir nada, su sola presencia me tiene irritada.

-Es bueno que lo aclaremos, pero tienes que saber que estamos aquí como aliados, no enemigos, pero si buscas pelea la tendrás.

-Fuertes palabras para alguien que no sabe lo que puedo hacer.

-Lo mismo digo para ti.

-Bien, en vista que tenemos bastante tiempo empieza a contarme su historia y porque alguien que se desmaya luego de ver a una chica es el posible quinto elegido que nos ayudara en la guerra contra Morgana.

-Es una larga historia.

-La fiesta durara muchas horas más, tenemos tiempo.

-Bueno, todo partió con...

En la pista de baile todos se habían reunido para ver como las novias lanzaban los ramos, según la tradición, la mujer soltera que lo atrapara sería la próxima en casarse, la primera en lanzar fue Tonks, quien ya no estaba tan nerviosa al menos no tanto como en la ceremonia, Daphne y Hermione estaban en primera fila queriendo obtenerlo, Tracey lo veía como algo divertido, aunque de momento no le gustaba ningún chico, Ginny y sus amigas también lo tomaron como un juego.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres lo arrojaré, ¿todas listas?, uno, dos y ...

-Se ve muy linda señora Lupin.-dijo Remus a su esposa.

A la peli-rosa le volvieron los nervios y lanzó el ramo con mucha más fuerza de la que quería, este fue a parar a una cuna especial que Kreacher había dispuesto para Cassiopeia y Louis.

-Muchas gracias Kreacher por tu ayuda Kreacher.-dijo Elizabeth al elfo doméstico.

-Kreacher esta feliz de ayudar al joven amo Malfoy y a la señora Anderson, usted puede relajarse pues Kreacher cuidará a la señorita Malfoy y al honorable descendiente de Merlín.

-Se ven lindos juntos.-comentó David llegando a donde estaban su hermano y su cuñada.

-En tus sueños Anderson.-comentó irritado Draco.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, es solo una broma, además, ¿te imaginas los genes tuyos mezclados con los míos?.-comentó con una sonrisa.

-Merlín nos salve.-respondió Draco riéndose.

Más la sonrisa de ambos paró cuando el ramo cayo en medio de ambos bebes, los cuales empezaron sacar pétalos de las flores muy felices.

-Creo que ambos hablaron muy pronto.-dijo Daniel riéndose de los dos hermanos mayores que primero se pusieron pálidos ante la idea y luego se volvieron a reír.

Sofía como muchas otras mujeres se sorprendió de donde cayó el ramo, veía a su tío y a Draco riéndose juntos, admiraba el que pudiera perdonarlo, pero para ella aún no era tan fácil, el rubio tenía la culpa de que casi muriera el hermano de su mejor amiga, cuando Ron fue poseído por el diario de Tom Riddle, pero la pequeña Cassy...era una cosa distinta, en los últimos meses su madre había llevado a Louis a ver a Andrómeda y aprovechar de jugar con su sobrina, la niña era adorable, ya denotando una faceta traviesa como su prima Tonks.

-"Quizás no pueda perdonar a Draco...pero me gustaría que la niña fuera amiga con mi hermano".

En ese momento la Hufflepuff se sintió transportada a lo que parecía una estación de tren, frente a ella se encontraba el expreso de Hogwarts, una adolescente iba indicando a todo el mundo que ingresaran al vehículo.

-Vamos Johnson salimos en menos de diez minutos, apresúrate o tendrás que irte parado todo el camino al colegio.-dijo una chica de pelo rubio con uniforme de Slytherin.

-Si, prefecta Malfoy.-dijo el niño que parecía ir en tercer año de Gryffindor.

Cuando este se dio la vuelta, la castaña quedó sorprendida, el rostro era el mismo que el de Narcissa Malfoy, al menos en su juventud, la única diferencia sería que en vez de andar con el pelo suelto la muchacha ocupaba una coleta.

-Ya, revise el otro lado del tren, todos han abordado, solo faltamos nosotros Cassy.-dijo un muchacho de unos quince años con uniforme de Ravenclaw.

La castaña se sorprendió al ver su rostro, era una copia de su padre y de su tío, pero con el pelo negro de su madre y los rasgos más aristocráticos de su parte Rosier, evidentemente ese era su hermanito, en muchos años más, a pies de Louis había un Ironbelly Ucraniano, el cual al igual que Smaug esta en una forma miniatura, por lo que no era más grande que un perro.

-Hola Drogon.

-GUAU GUAU.-respondió el dragón.

-¿Por qué me tenía que tocar un dragón con complejo de perro?, bueno será mejor que subamos y...tienes túnica nueva.

-¿Lo notaste?.-dijo la rubia platinada sonrojada y llevándose las manos detrás de la espalda.-mi cuñada al enterarse de que había sido seleccionada como prefecta partió de inmediato a comprar ropa nueva, quería que me viera impecable.

-Ojalá que no se te peguen mucho las manías de Hermione.-dijo riéndose el pelinegro.-te vez muy guapa.

-UYYY.-dijeron desde la ventana dos niños que deberían ir aproximadamente en tercer año.-Ay Louis llévame al baño de prefectos y hazme tuya.-dramatizó un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

-No puedo Cassy tengo que leerme el libro número un millón pues soy un ratón de biblioteca y estos siempre serán más importantes que tú.-dijo ahora con voz grave un chico de pelo azul eléctrico con uniforme de Hufflepuff.

-Si quieres me disfrazo de libro y nos vamos a la biblioteca.-dijo el primer chico Gryffindor fingiendo la voz de la prefecta.

-Regulus James Black y Edward Daniel Lupin, ¿que demonios creen que hacen?.-cuestionó molesta la Slytherin.

-Nada primita, solo pasábamos por aquí.

-Y quisimos molestarlos un poco.

-Pues están entrando en la edad de ponerse idiotas románticos.

-Y nosotros..

-Como tus primos...

-Debemos molestarte.-dijeron al unisono mientras se reían.

-Chicos, tenganle más respeto a su prima, más ahora que es prefecta, ambos saben por todo lo que tuvo que pasar ella para ganarse el reconocimiento y respeto de todos, si el resto los ve haciéndole bromas pensarán que también pueden y si lo hacen se las verán conmigo.-dijo serio el pelinegro.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva, pero fue Regulus quien quiso replicar.

-¿Y que nos harías "llamitas"?.-un tanto inseguro.

-Pues les quitaría sus escobas mi querido "canuto", se las dejaría a Drogon para que las cuidara y les prohibiría jugar quidditch por todo lo que queda del año académico.

-Pero este año son las olimpiadas mágicas, los de Castelobruxo siempre sacan en cara cuantas copas nos han ganado.

-Pues no pasara nada de eso "lunático" si se portan bien, ahora vuelvan a sus asientos que partimos de inmediato a Hogwarts.

Los dos prefectos subieron justo cuando el tren empezó su marcha.

-Fuiste mi héroe.-dijo coqueta la Slytherin.

-Era lo más prudente, tu probablemente los hubieses insultado y dado tres maldiciones antes de que pudiera detenerte.

-Más tarde te daré tu recompensa.-dijo al oído del pelinegro mientras rápidamente le tocó el trasero y partió a hacer su patrullaje por el tren, para el asombro del pelinegro como de su hermana que veía todo esto.

-Sofi, Sofi, SOFIA.-dijo Ginny moviendo a su amiga.-¿estás bien?.

-Por Merlín...

-¿Que te pasó preguntó Astoria?.

-¿Acaso querías el ramo?.-cuestionó con aire inocente Luna.

-Necesito beber algo.-dijo alejándose de la cuna donde su hermanito no sospechaba lo que años después le pasaría, pero para también asimilar...que ella podía ver el futuro.

-Ahora era el turno de Alison, para hacerlo más divertido le pidió a todos los hombres solteros que recibieron ahora ellos el ramo, todo el clan Weasley se preparo, los gemelos apostando rápidamente quien de los dos lo alcanzaría, por su parte Harry era saludado por Daphne que se veía un poco apenada por no haber podido alcanzar su objetivo, tenía que atraparlo.

-Bien...uno, dos y TRES!

Un rugido se escuchó de parte de todos los varones presentes al saltar, más Bill Weasley al ser el más alto fue el que más ventaja, sus dedos estaban apunto de alcanzar el ramo pero le falto no más de unas centímetros, detrás suyo alguien saltó con más fuerza, era David, quien sin mayor dificultad atrapo el conjunto de flores.

Luego de ver como los gemelos alegaban que el colega de su padre había hecho trampa por usar su fuerza extra de dragón para ganarle a su hermano, mientras la mayoría se reía por este hecho, la música empezó a sonar, las mesas se desplazaron mágicamente para dejar paso a una pista de baile, los novios partieron con un hermoso Valls,

Las parejas brillaban como estrellas y todo el ambiente parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, al finalizar su baile recibieron el aplauso espontaneo de todos los presentes, para estos también integrarse a bailar, los magos más ancianos estaban un poco desconcertados pues no conocían la música muggle.

Harry rompió el hielo tomando a Daphne de la mano y llevándola a la pista, seguidos por Tracey que hizo lo mismo con Neville, los hermanos Weasley tomaron a su hermana y a sus amigas y las llevaron también a bailar.

Luego de bailar con sus esposas, el señor Tonks bailó con su hija, por su parte Alison bailo con David, mientras que Remus hizo lo mismo con la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts en agradecimiento a tantos años velando por el, la persona que estaba más sorprendida era la profesor Mcgonnagal quien fue invitada a bailar por Sirius.

-¿Alguna vez se imaginó estar en mi boda profesora?.-dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

-Oh por Merlín nunca, nunca de los nuncas, de James me lo llegue a esperar en su último año, pero de usted señor Black JAMAS, pero me alegra verlo feliz, al igual que a Remus, parece que hubiese sido ayer que eran un grupito de adolescentes traviesos que me sacaban canas, en ocasiones me gustaría volver a tenerlos conmigo.

-Tiene a Harry con usted.

-Lo se, se a metido en grandes problemas, pero no es lo mismo con ustedes, quizás habrá sido porque ustedes estaban en Gryffindor o por el hecho que ustedes se metían en problemas por sus bromas, no por luchas políticas contra magos oscuros.

-No se preocupe profesora, con Remus nos encargaremos de traerle una nueva generación de alumnos revoltosos.

La docente de transformaciones no sabía si alegrarse por ver a uno de sus queridos alumnos tan feliz o preocupada por tener a un Black nuevamente como estudiante.

Harry bailaba o intentaba bailar lo mejor que podía, probablemente podía pararse en una escoba voladora en pleno partido de quidditch, pero para estas cosas se sentía muy torpe y temía pisar a su novia.

-Creo que tendré que enseñarte a bailar, especialmente este año para el baile de navidad.

-¿Baile de navidad?.

-Si, cuando se organizaba el torneo de los tres magos se efectuaba un baile en conmemoración del evento, ahí bueno, la gente baila y no quiero que el campeón de Hogwarts haga el ridículo.

-¿Y como sabes que seré el campeón?.

-No tengo ninguna duda que tú eres el mago más talentoso del colegio, menos en baile.-dijo cuando su novio estuvo apunto de pisarla.

-Lo siento, te quería pedir disculpas por arrastrarte a los canales de televisión estos últimos días.

-No te preocupes, se que lo haces para calmar las cosas luego de la aplicación del protocolo, además me gusta cada vez que dices que soy tu novia, así esas tontas, estúpidas y maleducadas saben que eres mi Harry.

-¿Tu Harry?, no recuerdo haberte cedido mi propiedad cuando empezamos a salir.-cuestiono con su sonrisa marca Potter.

-Eres mio y punto, tú madre dijo que me hicieras caso.

-Dijo que fueras un apoyo y si metía la pata me lo hicieras saber.

-Pues metes la pata al no reconocer que eres mio.

-Bueno, bueno, usted gana señorita Greengrass.-dijo mientras bailaba abrazado a su novia y le daba un beso .

El niño que vivió estaba feliz, había derrotado a su mayor enemigo, estaba celebrando junto a la gente que quería, había sido un hermoso día.

Muy lejos de ahí, al norte de Escocia, dos personas ingresaban al mausoleo de los Anderson, caminaron hacia la parte más antigua, donde se encontraban las tumbas de Merlín, Arturo, Daphne y Mordred.

Morgana fue pasando la mano por cada una de las tumbas de sus familiares, lloró al pasar por la de su hermanito, a modo de ofrenda hizo aparecer flores en cada una de las tumbas, menos en la de su hijo.

Runas purpuras aparecieron en su mano, la lápida de Mordred se levantó, usando magia levanto los restos óseos de quien había sido su hijo, cuidadosamente los fue poniendo en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que iba dibujando un circulo con runas, luego de varios minutos su trabajo estuvo hecho, haciéndole un gesto a Brittany para que se pusiera en una parte dentro del encantamiento.

-¿Lista Brittany?.-preguntó Morgana a su colega.

-Si, empieza.

La bruja sacó su medallón, junto las manos y las runas empezaron a brillar, luego con la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda tocó la roca de su medallón, este se fracturó en siete partes, la herida que le había hecho Arturo empezó a sangrar nuevamente, concentrada fue guiando con su dedo uno de los fragmentos, luego lo guió con magia por el aire hasta que tocó el pecho de la muchacha.

-Y con el pago de una fracción de mi poder yo te llamo Mordred, vuelve en todo tu poder, une tu espíritu con el de Britanny y reclama tu lugar como soberano de Inglaterra.

Los huesos del cadáver se volvieron puntos de luz que se arremolinaron entorno a la chica para ir ingresando a su cuerpo, esta empezó a gritar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el torbellino se hacía más y más intenso, hasta que con un destello final todo terminó.

-Brittany...¿puedes oírme?.

-Si madre...¿donde está mi señor padre?, ¿está a salvo?.

-Al parecer en un ataque de ira...lo heriste mortalmente.

-No...NO...NO...YO LO IBA A SALVAR, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE.

De las manos de la chica empezaron a brotar llamas negras y con furia miró hacia la tumba de la princesa Daphne de Camelot.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, TÚ ME QUITASTE A MI PADRE!.-llamas salieron de sus palmas.

A pesar de ser de mármol la tumba, esta empezó a fundirse para luego proceder a incinerar los huesos de la difunta princesa, el cansancio pareció agobiar a la chica, que estuvo por desmayarse, más fue sujetada en un cálido abrazo por Morgana.

-Todo esta bien mis preciosos hijos, ahora los tengo a ambos, ya no volverán a estar solos, nunca más.

La muchacha se sintió sobrecogida por el afecto, respiró hondo para salirse del abrazo maternal, se arrodillo y empezó a decir.

-Mi señora, Mordred me a conferido sus poderes, sus pensamientos son mis pensamientos, sus anhelos son mis anhelos y deseo servirle nuevamente en esta vida.

-¿Tu espada estará a mis ordenes hija mía?.

-Hoy y siempre.-dijo extendiendo el brazo.

De la parte inferior de la tumba del hijo de Arturo se escucharon ruidos de roca rompiéndose, hasta que finalmente una espada emergió, voló y se posó a una distancia en la que pudiera ser tomada fácilmente por su nueva dueña, esta era una arma muy fina, elegante y negra como la noche.

-Yo y Fuego oscuro te serviremos fielmente madre.

Morgana sonrió feliz, pero no pudo evitar llorar.

-Ven hija, levántate, vamos a ir en busca de tu nuevo dragón.

-Lo que ordenes y esta vez...mataré a Daphne.-dijo mientras hacia que de su espada saliera fuego negro.

 **Hola a todos, he andado un poco inspirado estos días y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **1) ¿Que les pareció la discusión de Luis con Nimue?, ¿creen que en verdad le pueda hacer pelea a un hada si tuvieran que combatir?.**

 **2) Como algunos se podrán imaginar, los Araya no solo descienden de dioses griegos, sino también de nórdicos, de estos heredaron la capacidad de hacer magia, ¿cual creen que sea ese dios?.**

 **3) ¿Que les parece que Sofía este pudiendo ver por más tiempo sucesos del futuro?.**

 **4) ¿Que les parecieron las versiones adolescentes de Louis y Cassy?.**

 **5) ¿Que opinan de los nombre de los hijos de Remus y Sirius?.**

 **6) ¿Les gustó el baile de Sirius con la profesora Mcgonagall?.**

 **7) ¿Con quien creen que se case David?.**

 **8) ¿Que les pareció lo que hizo Morgana con el cuerpo de su difunto hijo?.**

 **9) ¿Por qué creen que le dio uno de los siete fragmentos a Britanny?.**

 **10) ¿Creen que se venga una danza de dragones entre Brittany y David?.**

 **11) ¿Que creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, un abrazo muy fuerte y que tengan una linda semana.**

 **Ahora a comentar sus comentarios:**

 **Ranmoon man (te comentaré sobre el cap 122):**

 **1) Los Araya tuvieron que usar identidades falsas pues hay muchos grupos que quieren matarlos, especialmente a Sebastián, hay un motivo por el cual se fueron casi un mes antes del inicio de las clases en Hogwarts, más adelante se entendera.**

 **2) Tu apreciación del estado de los cuatro novios es muy precisa jaja.**

 **3) Desde que volvió Severus a su vida, Harry está siendo un poco más manipulador, aprovechará su fama para hacerse un lugar en este nuevo mundo.**

 **4) Lo de afectarlo mucho es quedarse corto, como spoiler les diré que Sebastián sufre de depresión, es un tema que me parece fascinante de tratar y ver como también los magos pueden padecer de esta horrenda patología, utilizaré mi experiencia personal en este tema, espero poder ayudar por medio del personaje que cree a todas las personas que son victimas de este mal.**

 **5) Las reacciones oscilaran entre curiosidad y escepticismo, en este último punto por parte de personas como Tracey; Harry y David aprenderán que aún les queda mucho por mejorar, pues se enfrentaran a una escala totalmente nueva de poder.**


	124. C124-Vacaciones mágicas IX

Agosto había pasado rápidamente, Harry y sus amigos disfrutaron pasar el tiempo yendo a ver los partidos del mundial de quidditch, el cual, a pesar de las batallas de Londres y Hogwarts, no fue cancelado, tanto las autoridades mágicas como muggles pensaron que era una oportunidad ideal mostrar la fuerza del gobierno, en esta edición del certamen deportivo había una novedad, sería transmitido por televisión, ya estaban en las semifinales, los cuatro equipos que quedaban eran, Bulgaria que se enfrentaría a Perú, mientras que en la otra llave harían lo mismo Irlanda contra Argentina.

-Yo digo que la final será entre Perú e Irlanda.-comentó Nott mientras leía el profeta.

-¿No has visto como juega Krum?, le pasara por encima al equipo Peruano, Bulgaria-Irlanda, acuérdense de mi.-cuestionó Zabini desde uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

-¿A que hora es el partido de Perú?.-preguntó Aioros Papadopulus mientras veía por una de las ventanas a su hermano meditando bajo un gran árbol del jardín.

Luego de la fiesta por la boda se trasladaron ambos Araya a la mansión Potter, ahí Harry los presento como sobrinos-nietos de Moody, este tenía mucho trabajo ahora que había vuelto al servicio activo como auror, por lo cual no tenía tiempo para cuidarlos, el grupo de Slytherin no hizo mayores preguntas, sumado a lo encantador que resultaba el mayor de los hermanos la estancia de estos en la casa había sido bastante grata para todos; por otro lado, luego de su incidente con Sofía, Aioria se había enfocado en controlar más sus emociones y a entrenar, aprovechando una habitación en el subsuelo destinada a ese tipo de actividades, por petición del mayor de los hermanos, nadie más que ellos pudo entrar, exceptuando a Nimue, el niño que vivió tenía un poco de curiosidad, pero Luis dijo que por el momento no era muy seguro, si algo pasaba era mejor que solo él estuviera en la misma habitación con Sebastián; Nimue había cambiado completamente su actitud con los hermanos, algo le habían dicho que se mostraba sumamente preocupada por ellos, especialmente el menor, cuando Harry le quiso sonsacar algo de información, ella respondía que era delicado, pero que no afectaría en primera instancia su colaboración.

-El partido será en la noche.

-Gana Bulgaria entonces, Quispe probablemente no juegue, se los puedo dar firmado.

-¿Miguel Quispe no es el buscador de la selección peruana?.-preguntó Nott curioso.

-Así es, en cada partido superó a sus rivales, a sido la gran revelación de esta copa, algunos dicen que está al mismo nivel que Krum.-añadió Zabini.

-Gana Bulgaria y pierde la final contra argentina.-sentenció el griego.

-¿Como estás tan seguro?.-preguntó Harry.

-Argentina tiene a la mejor pareja de cazadores del mundo, los hermanos San Martín le meterán tantos puntos que a Krum si no lo derriban con una blodger tendrá que atrapar la snitch para evitar una masacre total.

-Diez galeones a que gana Bulgaria.-dijo el buscador de Slytherin.

-Acepto Harry Potter.-comentó confiado Aioros.

En ese momento entró a la sala de estar Sebastián, en la casa ya se habían acostumbrado a que hablara poco, solamente lo estrictamente necesario, en general se lo pasaba o entrenando con su hermano o leyendo en la biblioteca de la mansión, aunque varios habían querido entablar alguna conversación con él, parecía ocultar tan bien su presencia que solo cuando el quería aparecía.

El águila que había enviado a Luis a sudamerica le permitió comunicarse con su abuelo y posteriormente con su padre, al describirles el estado del sello, llegaron a la misma conclusión que Nimue y David...este se terminaría de romper en aproximadamente un año, eso no había hecho que aumentar el aislamiento de Sebastián hacia los otros.

-Iré a dormir un rato, los veo en la cena.

Las escuetas palabras hicieron eco en los Slytherin.

-Es extraño, no habla mucho, casi hasta pareciera tener miedo de mirarnos a los ojos.-comentó Pansy quien leía la revista corazón de bruja.

-"Que bueno que solo lo vean así".-pensó Harry.

El buscador de Slytherin recordó como hace días antes, luego de algo de insistencia, hicieron su primera practica de combate en la sala de entrenamientos en el subsuelo de la mansión Potter, estaban ahí reunidos los dos primos Araya, David, Nimue y Omicron, más Luis propuso que se enfrentaran ellos dos contra los otros cuatro, el duende pensó que sería pan comido, David no se opuso, la única que tenía sus reservas era Nimue, pero fue el mismo Harry quien le dijo que lo intentaran, en un momento el pelinegro pensó que solo era un muestra de soberbia por parte del mayor de los "hermanos", como había sido la tónica en sus conversaciones, su personalidad le hacía recordar en cierta forma a una mezcla entre Sirius y su padre, por lo que supuso que si se enfrentaban no sería para tanto...más se equivoco, al final de la pelea, Nimue quedó fatigada, casi al borde del desmayo, David con una quemadura de segundo grado en una de sus manos recubiertas con piel de dragón, Omicron, quien ocupo una versión más grande de las armaduras Lancelots y con la cual podía usar magia pues el metal duende no tenía ninguna incompatibilidad con un duende, termino incrustado en la pared con marcas de puños en su armadura e imposibilitado de moverse por estar cubierto casi completamente por diamantes que formaron una prisión casi indestructible, por último estaba él, con el Galahad beta medianamente dañado y contra la pared, a su lado derecho había una lanza de cobre clavada a al muro que todavía irradiaba electricidad, en ese momento no supo si Luis se había equivocado o apropósito erró, pues probablemente Harry hubiese muerto de haber recibido el ataque, por su parte su atacante no esta mucho mejor, su armadura de cobre estaba destruida en más de la mitad, su brazo derecho estaba con quemadura y probablemente algunas costillas rotas, sin mencionar una linea de sangre que salía de su cabeza, de los sudamericanos dos cosas dejaron sumamente preocupado al heredero de Merlín, que Luis sonreía eufórico, como si hubiese ido a una fiesta en vez de un combate y la segunda...es que Sebastián estaba sin ni un solo rasguño.

-Pues yo agradezco que no meta ruido como ciertos individuos suelen hacer.-comentó Tracey rompiendo los pensamientos de su amigo mientras comía una fruta en el comedor.

Sentado frente a ella estaba Neville, quien copiaba en un cuaderno el contenido de un libro con imágenes del cuerpo humano.

-¿Sigues con ese librito muggle?.-preguntó la serpiente.

-Si, la señora Anderson fue muy amable al contestarme varias preguntas en la boda, hace unos días me envió varios libros muggles sobre introducción a la medicina, son fascinantes, quiero poder aprender lo más que pueda, no me imaginaba que el cuerpo humano tuviera tantas partes con funciones tan distintas.

-Entre tú, Harry aprendiendo runas con el hada y Daphne con su nuevo pasatiempo de tejer, no se cual de los tres desperdició más su verano, yo prioricé dormir.

-Es relajante amiga, podrías probar buscar algún pasatiempo.-comentó en un tono casi maternal.

-El dormir es mi pasatiempo, además al menos así no parezco una abuela.

-No soy una abuela por aprender a tejer sin magia, en el profeta lo recomendaron como una actividad muggle muy gratificante y decidí darle una oportunidad.

-Lo que digas "abuelita".

Tal como Luis había dicho, Perú jugo sin el hijo del sol y perdieron al cabo de veinte minutos, pues aunque a nivel de equipo estaban ambos parejos, la habilidad de Victor Krum hizo que atrapara la snitch antes de que la diferencia entre ambos equipos fuera irremontable para Bulgaria, esta nación se enfrentaría contra Argentina, pues esta última había masacrado a Irlanda por 250 a a 30 en la otra semifinal.

Harry junto con su familia fueron al palco del ministro, para este evento se habían congregado más de cien mil magos en el estadio creado para la ocasión junto con veinte mil muggles que compraron entradas, las cuales para asombro de los organizadores se vendieron como pan caliente, llegando a ser muy común la reventa a precios altísimos.

En el estadio hondeaban banderas de color verde, blanco y rojo, los tonos de la bandera de Bulgaria, otro lado del estadio en cambio, estaba decorado con colores celestes y blancos, esta era la primera final a la que llegaba Argentina, por lo cual sus hinchas, tanto magos como muggles estaban eufóricos, tirando hechizos de fuegos artificiales o bengalas.

Ron y su familia iban hacia donde estaba el ministro de magia, pues su padre ahora había sido ascendido, sería el jefe del nuevo departamento de relaciones muggles del ministerio de mágica ante el gobierno Británico, sería una mezcla entre embajador y canciller para todo lo relacionado con la comunidad no mágica, en su camino se encontró con Draco y sus tíos, los cuales ya habían comprado entradas antes, aunque lamentablemente les tocó casi al final del estadio.

-Aún te falta mucho que subir, ¿no Draco?.-dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón.-nosotros estaremos junto al ministro Rufus Scrimgeour quien nos invitó en persona, pero velo de la siguiente manera, si llueve serás el primero en saber, estos son los privilegios de estar en la élite.-concluyó satisfecho mientras señalaba el palco especial de las autoridades.

El rubio quiso lanzarle una maldición ahí mismo, pero las últimas palabras le hicieron recordar algo, un hecho que había pasado en su primer año, en su primer día de clases el buscó al famoso Harry Potter, pues debía tener la misma edad que él, por lo que tenía que encontrarlo y ofrecerle su amistad a la brevedad, revisando los vagones se encontró con un chico pelirrojo, lleno de pecas, estaba solo en el compartimiento, comiendo lo que parecía un sandwich con alguna clase de carne, los rasgos, la ropa de segunda mano y el aspecto simplón, no tenía dudas, era un Weasley, frustrado por no encontrar su objetivo decidió desquitarse con la victima que tenía al frente.

-Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, me sorprende que dejaran entrar a otro Weasley al colegio, he escuchado que tu familia tiene más hijos de los que puede mantener.-dijo riendo seguido por los dos guarda espaldas de Crabe y Goyle.

-HEY, no te he hecho nada.-trató de defenderse con miedo en su voz el pequeño Ron.

-Pues si, si me has hecho algo, ensuciar con tu hedor de traidor a la sangre, ¿por qué no aprovechas y te lanzas del tren en movimiento Weasley?.

Ron quiso golpear a Draco, más los otros dos futuros Slytherin empujaron bruscamente dentro del baúl.

-¿NO TE ATREVES A LUCHAR SIN TUS GORILAS?.-cuestionó iracundo el pelirrojo.

-Estos son privilegios de estar en la élite.-dijo marchándose mientras reía.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY DISCÚLPATE INMEDIATAMENTE.-lo regaño su padre quien vio toda la escena.

El aludido estaba acostumbrado a los regaños de su madre, pero cuando se trataba del patriarca de la familia...Fred y George aún tenían pesadillas de la vez que casi le hicieron un juramento inquebrantable en tono de broma.

-Te pido disculpas Draco.-dijo con un tono que revelaba todo lo opuesto a lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mil disculpas Draco.-la aflicción del ahora embajador Weasley era evidente.

-No hay problema señor, con permiso.-concluyó sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto.

Harry, fue sentado junto a uno de los hijos de los príncipes de Gales, quienes eran los representantes oficiales del gobierno muggle junto con sus padres, específicamente le tocó con su tocayo, el pequeño príncipe Harry.

-Tú eres Harry Potter, el niño que habla con las serpientes.-dijo emocionado.-¿puedes hacer aparecer una?.

-Discúlpame, pero si lo hago las personas se podrían asustar.-dijo guiñando un ojo mientras señalaba a sus padres.

El infante se tapo la boca mientras observaba a sus padres, para luego asentir con su cabeza, luego de eso pasó a preguntarle cosas del quidditch a Harry, el cual estuvo más que feliz de explicarle, por otro lado, el futuro rey de Inglaterra, el principe William fue sentado al lado de David

-¿Que le parece el estadio alteza?.-preguntó el tejón al niño.

-Es...muy grande.-dijo con un poco de incomodidad.

El castaño notó que se encontraba incomodo, lo observaba en su respiración, parecía...tener ansiedad, lluvias de destellos de cámaras, los ruidos causados por las conversaciones entre dignatarios de todo el mundo, podía ser intimidante para un niño.

-¿Que le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?.

-Bueno...me gusta ir a acampar con mis padres, lejos de tantas cámaras.

-Acampar...¿le gustan los malvaviscos?.

-Sii.-respondió con más ánimo.

-Espéreme por un momento.

Luego de batallar con algunos de los cocineros del palco que tuvieron que mover cielo, mar y tierra, el sangre de dragón trajo una pequeña caja con malvaviscos y dos ramas.

-Tome uno su alteza.

-Gracias sir Anderson, pero...¿donde obtendremos una fogata?.

-Yo me encargo de eso.-dijo haciendo aparecer una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano ante el asombro del infante.

-Ahora tenemos una fogata y malvaviscos, sírvase cuantos quiera.

-Muchas Gracias.-dijo contento el pequeño monarca.

David tenía algunas debilidades, una de esas eran los niños, recordaba cuando buscaba por todos los medios hacer feliz a su sobrina de pequeña, el ver la sonrisa del príncipe lo hacía inmensamente feliz, la otra debilidad que descubrió...fue la lava, pensó mientras miraba el dorso de su mano que calentaba los malvaviscos del príncipe, la cicatriz le quedó de su práctica con Sebastián, con Harry aprendieron una dura lección, hay una escala de poder mayor a la que llegaron en su lucha contra Voldemort, debían volverse más fuertes.

Por otro lado, en la tercera fila se encontraban los acompañantes de los invitados, como "sobrinos" del reasignado jefe del cuerpo aurores Moody, Luis y Sebastián encajaban en esta categoría, el único incomodo era el menor, pues el destino parecía odiarlo, lo habían colocado al lado de Sofía, la castaña parecía un poco incomoda también, más parecía querer enmendar lo ocurrido la otra noche en la mansión Black.

-Disculpa Aioria, ¿como te has sentido?.-preguntó llevándose un poco nerviosa el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Mucho mejor, ¿Sofía no es así?.

-Si, así es, me alegra que estés mejor.

La castaña no supo que más decir, por otra parte Sebastián no sabía si quería seguir hablando, una parte si, pero recordaba que ella no era Emy, su mejor amiga tenía voz de mando, era enojona, además de sumamente temperamental, pero también la persona que mejor lo entendía, sabía cuando andaba mal y el motivo que lo causaba, además de tener una faceta muy dulce, que solo se la mostraba a él, no podía ocupar a la chica que estaba a su lado para paliar el dolor de su corazón, pero tampoco era correcta hacerla sentir culpa.

-¿Te gusta el quidditch?.-preguntó aprovechando que estaban sentados esperando la final del mundial.

-Me encanta, de hecho yo juego en la selección de mi casa en Hogwarts, yo soy cazadora, ¿a ti te gusta?.

-Si, también juego en la selección de mi escuela, en la posición de guardián.

-¿Como se llama tu escuela?.

-Es una pequeña academia de magia en Grecia con un nombre casi impronunciable , son pocos estudiantes por nivel, apenas y nos alcanza para armar dos equipos.-dijo cambiando ligeramente de tema, solamente Moody, Stark, Dumbledore y los otros cuatro elegidos sabían que él y su primo eran estudiantes de Castelobruxo.

El muchacho miró a su primo, el inconscientemente estaba mirando a la barra argentina, probablemente de no haber venido con él, este hubiera estado apoyando a su polola y a su mejor amigo, el menor de los primos se sentía culpable de eso.

-"Si tan solo no fuera un monstruo".

Por su parte Luis efectivamente pensaba en sus dos mejores amigos, en como estarían de nerviosos, pero sabía que su lugar era con su primo, se juró nunca dejarlo solo otra vez, la última vez que lo hizo todo se fue al infierno, era casi final de año en el colegio Castelobruxo, el verano se empezaba a sentir, un fin de semana los estudiantes de cursos superiores fueron a una pueblito cercano al colegio donde podían comprar cosas y pasar el tiempo, el mayor de los Araya no había podido salir mucho ese año, pues su abuelo le había dado la orden explicita de proteger a su primo que iba en primer año, esto debido a que muchos estudiantes, incluidos parientes maternos de él, querían atacar a Sebastián, pues sospechaban que podría ser la nueva encarnación de la serpiente de la tierra, ya que había demostrado más que sobresalientes habilidades en magia elemental, los días previos a la salida se había quejado constantemente de querer ir a tomarse algo con sus amigos, sin que él lo supiera, su primo lo escucho y le dijo que fuera, que él estaría bien, que si ya en casi nueve meses de clases no lo habían atacado, menos lo harían ahora, más aún cuando sería solo una tarde, Luis aprovechó la comprensión de su primo y salió del colegio, lo estaba pasando de maravilla, tomándose algunos tragos, en ese entonces ya había cierto romance con Martina San Martín, la hermana gemela de su mejor amigo Tincho, todo estaba saliendo perfecto cuando un fuerte temblor arrojó la cerveza que estaba bebiendo muy lejos de su mesa, otra sacudida más vino y otra más, era más que un temblor, era un terremoto.

-"No, por el amor de Dios que no sea lo que pienso".

Como pudo salió del bar donde se encontraban, este se localizaba en la cima de una montaña que tenía una vista perfecta del brillante y dorado colegio, ahí vio lo más inimaginable que pudo esperar ver alguna vez, una serpiente de color café de más de treinta metros de altura que con su cola generaba terremotos al golpear la tierra y derribaba parte del colegio, mientras que de su boca salía magma, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban, intentó aparecerse, pero solo horas después recordaría que el colegio estaba protegido contra intrusos indeseables, corrió y corrió, sus piernas ardían, pero el miedo hizo que ni lo notara, pudo ver un cóndor en llamas acercándose a la serpiente, probablemente Miguel Quispe, este batalló contra la serpiente en un duelo que sacudió cielo y tierra, en su desesperada maratón se cayó muchas veces, cuando finalmente los temblores cesaron y llegó al colegio vio como los profesores sacaban a alumnos de partes del colegio derrumbadas, luego se enteraría que fue un milagro que nadie muriera por ningún derrumbe, el director, su tío, su tía y Miguel con una horrible herida en el pecho que le sangraba rodeaban a un niño de 12 años, era su primo, quien se aferraba a un pequeño cuerpo llorando desesperado y no dejando que nadie se acercara, cuando vio con más detalle la reconoció, era Emily Salas Rosier, la mejor amiga de su primo, quien yacía muerta en sus brazos con el pecho perforado y cubierto de sangre, luego se enteraría que los primos maternos de Sebastián le habían tendido una emboscada, que amenazaron con matar a Emi si él no demostraba que era el nuevo portador de la serpiente de la tierra, como no pudieron amenazarlo, hicieron que perdiera el control, el mayor de ellos convirtió su brazo en un relámpago y le atravesó el corazón a la niña, ante lo cual su primo perdió el control y liberó a la bestia de su interior, fue la única vez en toda su vida que su abuelo lo golpeó de verdad.

"ERA TU DEBER PROTEGER A TU FAMILIA IMBÉCIL, LO ABANDONASTE POR UN CAPRICHO Y ALGUIEN MURIÓ POR ESE ERROR!".-las palabras del patriarca lo seguían atormentando.

La multitud empezó a gritar con más fuerza, todos en el palco vieron que fue por la llegada de la selección Argentina, los jugadores entraron lanzando fuegos artificiales que luego se arremolinaron y formaron un gigantesco sol de mayo.

La multitud empezó a gritar con más fuerza, todos en el palco vieron que fue por la llegada de la selección Argentina, los jugadores entraron lanzando fuegos artificiales que luego se arremolinaron y formaron un gigantesco sol de mayo

-AHÍ VIENEN LOS BÚLGAROS!-gritaron eufóricos los hijos gemelos del embajador Weasley.

El equipo de quidditch de dicho país vestía túnicas negras con rojas, las cuales contrastaban con las albicelestes argentinas, volaron directo hacía el sol de mayo y al hacerlo lanzaron chispas rojas que convirtieron al dorado astro solar en uno rojo carmesí antes de explotar en claro signo de desafío contra los rivales, la multitud aclamaba al flamante buscador Bulgaro, Viktor Krum, el ministro de magia de Reino Unido se paró y empezó a pronunciar un breve discurso:

-Como ministro de magia, es para mi un gran placer, dar la bienvenida a todos y cada uno de ustedes a la final del cuadringentésimo vigésimo segundo mundial de quidditch, ahora, que comience el partido.

Con esa señal y los equipos ya posicionados, empezó la acción, los Bulgaros se hicieron primero con la quaffle y formando una linea con sus cinco jugadores fueron rumbo a la portería argentina, más los golpeadores rivales aprovecharon la ausencia de sus rivales para acercarse con las bludgers y atacar a sus rivales, uno logró devolver el impacto más no el otro quien fue golpeado en la cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente, era uno de los golpeadores, los cazadores Búlgaros rompieron su formación, pero era tarde, Tincho San Martín había aprovechado la confusión, pateó al cazador rival y tomó la pelota, la escuadra albiceleste empezó a dominar el juego a partir de ese momento, con un golpeador menos y con la imposibilidad de cambiarlo por otro de reemplazo las cosas se le fueron cuesta arriba, de los golpeadores trasandino uno se enfocó en derribar a los cazadores rivales, mientras el otro en el golpeador restante del equipo europeo, al cabo de 20 minutos el marcador iba 5 favor de Argentina.

Luis miraba a sus amigos, ambos discutían peor que monos ebrios durante el día, pero era en el quidditch en donde se entendían perfectamente, casi ni tenían que mirarse para saber que el otro estaría en la posición en la que llegaría el pase, aunque esa coordinación perfecta se rompía con el tercer cazador y capitán de la selección de ese país, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que ya no tenía los mismos reflejos que un joven, pero que si fue guiando a su equipo de manera eficaz, el chileno sabía que si estuviera jugando con ellos la coordinación sería impecable.

A medida que los minutos avanzaban el equipo de Europa del este se empezó a desmoronar, con dificultad lograron romper la defensa argentina, pero por cada punto que anotaban los argentinos hacían dos, el marcador ya iba 110 a 30 a favor de la nación sudamericana, Victor Krum buscaba frenético la snicth, sabía que de alargarse más el encuentro ellos perderían, en un instante vio algo brillando cerca de los cazadores de su equipo, era la pelota dorada, sin pensárselo dos veces aceleró y fue en su búsqueda, si la atrapaba ganarían 180 a 110, todo dependía de él.

El buscador rival se dio cuenta y siguió a su oponente, el capitán de Argentina gritó ordenes a los golpeadores y estos fueron a la caza de Krum, estos empezaron a empujar, patear o simplemente poner su cuerpo de obstáculo para que el búlgaro no alcanzara su objetivo, mientras tanto, el golpeador de Bulgaria intentó tomar la contra ofensiva, sin sus contrapartes, él ahora podía empezar a derribar a sus contrincantes, intentó derribar a Martina, más esta simplemente giró sobre sobre su espalda haciendo que la blodger pasara de largo, dejando sorprendido al equipo rival que recibió otro tanto, el partido siguió con esta misma tendencia, llegando a 190 contra 30, finalmente Victor pudo escapar de los golpeadores rivales y divisar la snicth que caía en picada, el otro buscador lo imito, era el todo o nada para Bulgaria, si no podían ganar al menos evitaría una derrota humillante, ambos iban codo a codo descendiendo más, cincuenta metros, treinta metros, diez metros, por un momento pensó que el otro mago se acobardaría, pero no despegó la mirada de la pequeña pelota amarilla, cuando estuvieron ambos a solo cinco metros del suelo hicieron un doble amago de Wronski, la snicth seguía avanzando como una flecha a lo largo del campo hacia la pared, el par de buscadores iba cabeza con cabeza, más el búlgaro tomó ligeramente la delantera, extendió la mano, pero algo oscuro se la desvió, con la rapidez de la situación no vio la blodger que le lanzaron y que chocó directamente en su brazo, rompiéndolo en el acto y cayendo estrepitosamente en el campo de juego, por su parte el buscador argentino aprovechó la oportunidad atrapó la snitch y terminó efectuando un anti-amago de Wronski sobre el muro de espectadores que gritaron eufóricos el triunfo de Argentina 340 a 30.

El equipo albiceleste estalló en júbilo con su primer título y más en la casa de Inglaterra, Victor Krum por su parte fue levantado por sus compañeros y tratado de inmediato por medimagos quienes pudieron de manera apresura estabilizar su brazo para que este pudiera ir a la recepción de las medallas del segundo lugar, pero el alivio de los calmantes que le dieron no pudo evitar que este rompiera a llorar junto a varios de sus compañeros de equipo por la humillación recibida.

-Aquí vemos al ministro de magia del Reino Unido Rufus Scrimgeour entregándole la copa del mundial de quidditch al capitán de la selección Argentina, Federico Bennun.-decía uno de los comentaristas por el alto parlante del estadio.

Todo el equipo celeste y blanco estalló en gritos de alegría mientras fuegos artificiales del mismo color salían disparados en todas direcciones, Luis y Sebastián aplaudían felices, aunque no tan eufóricos como quisieran, de no estar encubiertos probablemente se hubiesen lanzado a la cancha a celebrar con el par de gemelos, ambos se habían puesto las banderas de su país a modo de capa, más la celebración dio paso a la polémica cuando ambos adolescentes sacaron un gran lienzo, en un primer momento todos pensaron que sería una bandera más grande, pero se trataba de una protesta, en el pedazo de tela estaba la bandera de dicho país con unas islas dibujadas y se podía leer:

-Las Malvinas son Argentinas.

La mayoría de magos y brujas no entendió a que venía la protesta, más toda la barra Argentina y los primos Araya si lo captaron, más los últimos solo se taparon la cara y giraron la cabeza resignados, pues se esperaban algo como esto, tanto magos ...

La mayoría de magos y brujas no entendió a que venía la protesta, más toda la barra Argentina y los primos Araya si lo captaron, más los últimos solo se taparon la cara y giraron la cabeza resignados, pues se esperaban algo como esto, tanto magos como muggles trasandinos explotaron eufóricos, empezando a lanzar insultos contra los ingleses, finalmente el ministro de magia autorizó el envío de aurores y agente del MI7 para aislar al grupo de hinchas mientras se sacaba al resto del público, el saldo final de todo se resumió en más de mil detenidos y una crisis diplomática entre el Reino Unido y Argentina.

Lejos de ahí, en medio oriente, ocultos bajo varios metros de tierra grupos armados pro-palestinos se preparaban para lanzar la segunda intifada o levantamiento.

-Desde hace casi medio siglo nuestro pueblo vive bajo el yugo sionista, desde hace casi medio siglo nuestro pueblo solo conoce la opresión, la discriminación y la muerte, todos, magos y no magos hemos vivido esto en carne propia, un sionista es un cerdo tenga o no tenga una varita, pero hoy, ya no lucharemos solos, no, hoy no entraremos en silencio hacia la noche, vamos a vivir, a sobrevivir, HOY CELEBRAREMOS NUESTRO DÍA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA, ALLAHU AKBAR!.-La última frase fue repetida a coro por cientos de musulmanes, tanto muggles como magos.

 **En este capítulo tuvimos hartas cosas**

 **1) ¿Que opinan del duelo entre cuatro de los elegidos contra los primos Araya?.**

 **2) ¿Que les pareció la final del mundial?.**

 **3) ¿Que creen que pase en medio oriente?.**

 **4) ¿Les gusta que los últimos capítulos sean más largos?.**

 **Quise hacer en este capítulo un contraste de como fue la final original de los libros, por ejemplo invertí los roles de quien insultaba a quien en el dialogo de Draco con Ron, en ambos casos terminó el mundial con incidentes, entre otras cosas. Este es el último capítulo del arco de vacaciones mágicas, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un nuevo arco, llamado "Días del pasado futuro", donde veremos que ocurrió hace 700 años. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, los cuales siempre leo, un abrazo grande para todos.**


	125. C125-Días del pasado futuro I

John Stark había visto muchas cosas en su vida, el bombardeo de Londres por parte de la aviación de la Alemania Nazi, en sus misiones como miembro del servicio de inteligencia Británico había recorrido el mundo de extremo a extremo, con la aparición de la magia su universo de había ampliado, pero se pudo adaptar, pero lo que veía ahora ante sus ojos estaba en otro nivel, un ángel flotando sobre la ciudad de Jerusalem deteniendo el conflicto entre musulmanes y judíos.

Horas antes habían recibido un mensaje de emergencia de uno de sus agentes en medio oriente, lo que más temía el Mossad se había hecho realidad, un gran levantamiento Árabe en el territorio ocupado, pero ahora no solo eran muggles, sino magos, los cuales multiplicaron el armamento de los primeros para que no faltaran pertrechos, la agencia de inteligencia Israelí sabía que ese día iba a haber un levantamiento, pero con lo que no contaban era con una magia poderosa, la más poderosa de todas, la magia del amor.

-MANOS SOBRE LA CABEZA O DISPARO!.-gritó un soldado en uno de los puntos fronterizos en las cercanías de la franja de Gaza.

Más varios magos árabes hicieron caso, sino que empezaban a decir frases del Corán, iban sin armas y lo más importante, sin varita, los soldados quedaron perplejos por un instante, pero tenían ordenes, cualquier actitud potencialmente hostil tenía que ser detenida, al precio que fuese necesario.

Uno tras otros cayeron los magos, por un instante pareció que el levantamiento popular había cesado, más ahí fue cuando el verdadero plan se activo, cientos, sino miles de misiles _Qassam_ volaron hacía territorio Israelí, usualmente estos cohetes tenían carga y alcance limitados, pero gracias a la magia esto no era un problema, impactando en zonas urbanas judías de Jerusalem.

Sara Noether junto a los demás pilotos de los Golem salieron a repelar a las fuerzas invasoras, más a medida que luchaban se daban cuenta de algo...no podían matarlos, si disparaban balas estas no daban en el blanco, si los golpeaban no quedaban más que con moretones, ni los hechizos de los magos del Mossad parecían funcionar, ahí fue cuando entendieron lo que pasaba, lo magos que habían ido desarmados en un primer momento, se les había dado la opción de vivir, más aceptaron la muerte, probablemente por su causa, lo que hizo que se realizara un sacrificio protector sobre sus tropas, estaban luchando contra un enemigo al cual no podían herir, el conflicto se extendió por horas, con los Israelíes en una actitud defensiva, pues sus ataques no hacían mella en los rivales, intentaron proteger a la mayor cantidad de civiles que pudieron, pero el número de muertos aumentaba considerablemente.

-NO DEJEN A NINGUNO VIVO!.-gritaba uno de los varios soldados palestinos.

En el centro de mando del estado mayor conjunto llegaban informes de sus fronteras, los países vecinos al saber que no podían vencer a los palestinos aprovecharon de lanzar ofensivas militares, era el peor escenario posible y para los miembros de más edad en la sala el fantasma de un segundo holocausto se venia encima, el primer ministro Isaac Rabin, en su calidad de comandante en jefe de los fuerzas armadas estaba siendo solicitado por todos sus generales y almirantes preguntándoles que hacer, más este seguía inmóvil en el escritorio con las manos cruzadas, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-SEÑOR NECESITAMOS ORDENES.-exigió uno de los militares.

-Utilicen armamento nuclear, ataquen sus principales ciudades, veamos cuanto protege la magia del amor los efectos de un invierno nuclear, si este es el último día de Israel...nos llevaremos a esos hijos de perra al infierno con nosotros.

Los oficiales repartieron ordenes que rápidamente se transmitieron a los silos de misiles nucleares, oficialmente el estado de Israel no poseía esas armas, pero era un secreto a voces que si las tenía y en grandes cantidades, las armas fueron lanzadas, inmediatamente satélites rusos detectaron la amenaza y determinaron que atacarían a uno de sus aliados, el estado de Siria, por lo cual respondieron con sus propios lanzamientos nucleares, esto genero una reacción en cadena de los Estados Unidos y la OTAN, todo el mundo cayó en la sicosis y en una asegurada aniquilación total.

Pero fue en ese momento que un milagro ocurrió, a lo largo de las trayectorias de los misiles estelas blancas pasaron volando rápidamente, luego de esto los misiles dejaron de funcionar cayendo a tierra y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, como si de un vidrio se tratase, en las bases militares o en los submarinos nucleares no podían creer lo que veían, pues casi todos los gobierno del mundo habían puesto protecciones en sus ojivas nucleares para que no fueran afectadas por encantamientos de manera tan sencilla, sin olvidar que estos se movían a miles de kilómetros por hora, no había mago, ni muggle que pudiera vestir una armadura que lo hiciera volar tan rápido, además de que tendrían que tener agentes en todo el mundo para hacerlo.

En medio de Jerusalem las armas de todos dejaron de funcionar, las varitas ya no emitían magia alguna y a pesar de ser plena noche una luz iluminó el cielo, ahí todos pudieron ver a un hombre con una armadura blanca como la nieve mientras volaba impulsados por dos alas en su espalda, a su lado más personas con atuendos parecidos miraban fijamente a un par de soldados, uno Israelí y otro Palestino, estos miraron molestos a los nuevos visitantes y hablaron con un tono espectral mientras cambiaban de forma.

-Llegaron los monaguillos molestos del molesto arcángel, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer que interrumpirme cuando me divierto?.-dijo Ares, el dios griego de la guerra mientras cambiaba su apariencia a la de un guerrero espartano de la antigüedad.

-Semidioses encargados de darle caza a dioses, irónico.-comentó Montu, dios egipcio de la guerra riéndose.

-Montu y Ares, en nombre del único Dios y de su santa orden celestial están bajo arresto por interferir en el mundo mortal fuera de lo que se les permiten sus esferas de influencia.

-INTÉNTENLO SI PUEDEN QUERUBINES!.-rugió furioso el dios griego hacia el grupo de caballeros sacros.

Stark seguía sin creer lo que las cámaras grabaron, fue una pelea tan épica que solo se podría describir como indescriptible, pero si esto fuera ya impresionante, el líder del grupo de caballeros sacros les aviso a los soldados ahí presentes lo siguiente:

-Esta será la última vez que podremos ayudarlos, al menos por un largo tiempo, las acciones irresponsables de muchas personas han alterado el equilibrio natural del mundo, los dioses oscuros de todos los panteones se han alocado y tendremos que hacernos cargo, de aquí en adelante...están solos, que Dios los acompañe.-dijo antes de desaparecer él y los suyos en luces blancas mientras se llevaban a unos encadenados dioses.

En la base de la orden de los caballeros sacros el líder llevaba a los dos nuevos presos para que fueran llevados al purgatorio, unos siglos los harían reflexionar.

-Señor.-preguntó otro miembro de la orden.-¿cree que fue prudente decir que no podremos interferir?, es verdad que las cosas están caóticas, pero es nuestro deber velar por el mundo, especialmente ahora que Morgana reapareció.

-Hay un motivo por el cual no hemos ido a atrapar a Morgana, hemos recibido ordenes de que no interferir, además tenemos mucho que hacer aquí, estoy seguro que los siete elegidos podrán hacerse cargo, por algo fueron elegidos, ahora comunícame con Athena, Tot, Odin y a Ganesha, quiero a todos esos cerebritos trabajando para evitar que las ovejas descarriadas de sus panteones interfieran en el plano mortal.

Nimue no estaba mucho mejor que Stark cuando recibió la noticia en la mansión Potter, David había llegado en plena noche junto a Omicron y los primos Araya, Harry parecía sorprendido ante la idea de que dioses estuvieran metidos en todo lo que pasaba, los que no estaban impactados eran los tres varones restantes, lo cual sorprendió al Slytherin y les preguntó por su calma.

-Harry, vivimos en un mundo con dragones, hadas, magos y brujas, desde que supe eso de niño nunca descarté la idea de que pudieran existir divinidades, lo que me reconforta es saber que el cristianismo si era la religión del dios verdadero, por lo cual estoy feliz de ser Anglicano.

-¿Y ustedes por qué no están sorprendidos?.-preguntó el pelinegro a los sudamericanos.

-Nuestros ancestros son dioses, descendemos de Hércules, quien fue hijo de Zeus, mientras que por linea materna descendemos del dios Odin.

-Eso explica las runas Aesir que usaban.-comentó Nimue como si la última pieza de un puzzle hubiera encajado.

-Aunque la orden de los caballeros sacros trabaja de la mano con la única iglesia fundada por cristo, la iglesia Católica.-comentó Sebastián en un tono que parecía reprender a David por algo que pareciera haber obviado.

-No es momento de discutir por pequeñeces, ambos son cristianos.-dijo Luis tratando de dar por sanjado el tema antes de que el lado "fanático" de su primo saliera a relucir.

-Pues al menos mi iglesia no cambia la tradición apostólica por el capricho de un rey glotón y lujurioso de casarse con quien le diera herederos.-comentó el menor del clan Araya en referencia al rey Enrique VIII quien inició la reforma protestante en Inglaterra.

-Suficiente.-dijo Harry.-¿tienen alguna información de estos caballeros sacros que nos pueda servir?, ¿son enemigos?.

-No.-dijeron los Araya.

-Si.-dijo el hada.

-Los caballeros sacros son una organización que se encarga de mantener a los dioses y demonios a raya, además de entrenar y guiar a los semidioses si estos nacen, aunque por varios acuerdos con los que han llegado con los diferentes panteones, la cantidad de estos es muy baja.-comentó Luis.

-Eso explica porque ahora hay tan pocos, en mi época, digo la época en que vivieron Arturo y Merlín...era diferente, los caballeros sacros se dedicaban a matar a los semidioses, por considerarlos una aberración pagana.-comentó Nimue.

-Eso es profundamente irónica, podría decir que el 80% de todos los caballeros son semidioses o hijos o nietos de estos, los bisnietos de semidios generalmente son magos o personas comunes y corrientes, para que los poderes del ancestro divino se mantengan fuertes se tienen que casar con semidioses o efectuar duros entrenamientos, por eso a pesar de que la ultima "infusión" de sangre divina fue en la edad media entre un miembro de nuestra familia, con una hija de Odin, nosotros no hemos perdido parte de las habilidades de semidioses.

-Fascinante...-comentó David, ajeno al comentario un tanto despectivo que había lanzado Sebastián.-¿y en que consisten esos poderes?.

-En tener su flujo de magia abierto.-dijo Nimue mientras observaba detenidamente a los primos.

-¿Que es el flujo de magia?.

-Todos los seres vivos tienen magia, todos tenemos un alma que es el núcleo de todo nuestro ser, los muggles son personas que nacen naturalmente con su flujo de magia bloqueado, más a cambio nacen con más fuerza física, vidas más largas y mayores tasas de reproducción, junto con una tendencia a desarrollar el intelecto.

-Pero los magos viven más.-cuestionó Harry.

-A base de pociones y hechizos, si un mago no hiciera uso de eso morirá mucho más joven que un muggle promedio, junto con que sus cuerpos son más frágiles y ya has visto lo que la endogamia mágica a hecho en muchas personas trastornandolas, los magos por su parte nacen con un flujo de magia medianamente bloqueado pueden hacer lo que generalmente se conoce como magia, pero su cuerpo está limitado, en el siguiente nivel estarían las hadas y los semidioses, los cuales no tienen ese limitante, podrían hacer la magia con mis círculos de runas, otro caso es el fuego de dragón de David, quien tiene su flujo de magia totalmente liberado, por su magia de dragón, ahora el abanico de habilidades es muy amplio, luego estaría...la magia elemental.-volteó a mirar a Sebastián.-la cual creo que también podría entrar en esa categoría.

-Bueno, ellos dijeron que se encargarían de los dioses rebeldes, eso ya es una ganancia.-comentó con un sonrisa Omicron tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Debemos reunir a las demás personas que son reencarnaciones, inmediatamente, debo contarles todo lo que paso, nos veremos en Hogwarts.-dijo seria Nimue.

-Puedo ir por Ginny y Ronald.-dijo David.

-Ve inmediatamente.

-Iré por Daphne y los demás.-comentó Harry.

-Ve, pero lo que les haré no puede ser visto por nadie que no viviera en esa época, yo me iré y prepararé la runa necesaria para lo que tendremos que hacer.

El Slytherin se puso su capa de viaje, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y partió rumbo a la casa de su novia, por otra parte David salió de la mansión Potter, se montó en Smaug y partió rumbo a _La madrigera_.

Unas pocas horas después estaban reunidos todas las personas que el hada requería, junto con el director Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Nevile, Tracy, la familia Anderson, los primos Araya, Alastor Moody y Tom Scott del MI7, no se encontraban ni Remus ni Sirius pues aún estaban celebrando sus respectivas lunas de miel.

-Escuchen, mientras estemos viendo las memorias de las vidas pasadas de los chicos, tanto ellos como nosotros estaremos en un estado vulnerable, por lo cual es su deber proteger el castillo en caso de cualquier eventualidad.-comentó Nimue a quienes tendrían que cuidar el establecimiento.

Acto seguido de esto se dirigió junto a sus acompañantes a la sala de menesteres, lugar donde ya había preparado la runa que haría que conocieran...la verdad. Cuando entraron en la habitación esta estaba vacía, salvo por el encantamiento escrito en el suelo, tenía forma de un hexagrama, el hada pidió a cada uno de los presentes que se colocara en cada uno de los triángulos, una vez que lo hicieron procedió ella a hacer lo mismo.

-Para completar el encantamiento necesito un consentimiento de su parte, este se manifiesta en unas gotas de sangre, a sus pies tienen un cuchillo, deben voluntariamente botar un poco en el suelo debajo de ustedes, cuando lo hagan daremos paso al ritual.

Harry, Daphne, Ron, Ginny y David así lo hicieron, tanto el oji-verde como el sangre de dragón se hicieron un corte en una de sus palmas y dejaron caer el líquido de color escarlata, mientras los tres jóvenes sangre pura solo se limitaron a un pequeño corte en alguno de sus dedos, para concluir este paso Nimue hizo lo mismo, cuando esto ocurrió el hexagrama empezó a brillar con un color dorado y llenó la habitación de luz, los cinco jóvenes sintieron que caían desde una gran altura, para Harry fue como entrar un pensadero, pero mucho más intenso, luego de una caída que pareció durar horas, los chicos simplemente aparecieron en un prado en medio de un bosque.

-Yo pensé que sería más cómodo.-comentó Ginny mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Nimue este hechizo funciona como un pensadero?.-preguntó el tejón curioso.

Más el hada miraba fijamente hacia Harry, más bien a quien estaba detrás del Slytherin, este se volteo al notar las miradas de sus compañeros, un hombre de avanzada edad se erigía, tenía el traje estereotipado de un mago, sombrero largo y puntiagudo, túnica junto a un bastón largo, todo esto coronado con una barba larga y gris.

-A pasado mucho tiempo vieja amiga.-dijo el anciano con voz que transmitía calma y serenidad.

A Nimue los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si, mucho tiempo...Merlín.

 **Hola a todos, les pido mil disculpas por no subir un capítulo en un mes, pero estuve terminando mi semestre en la universidad y debido a que mi facultad estuvo en toma, solo tuve una semana de vacaciones antes de empezar el segundo y último semestre de mi carrera, por ese motivo he priorizado más el estudio, pero he pensado mucho en la historia, con este capítulo se inicia un nuevo arco, donde veremos que ocurrió hace 700 años. Quizás se pregunten que participación tendrán los caballeros sacros y siendo honesto ya no tendrán mayor participación, algo que me encanta en una saga de libros es que el mundo sea más que sus personajes, cuando escribo mi historia trato de pensar en todas las facciones que están en juego, en este caso los dioses también juegan un rol y para no agrandar muchísimo más la historia hice que los caballeros sacros se encargaran, aunque los dioses si aparecerán en la historia.**

 **1) ¿Qué les pareció la batalla de Israel?.**

 **2) ¿Que creen que vean Harry y los demás en las memorias de sus vidas pasadas?.**

 **3) ¿Creen que quienes se quedan en Hogwarts tengan algún problema protegiendo el colegio?.**


	126. C126-Días del pasado futuro II

Sebastián estaba sentado dentro de la torre de astronomía, mirando por una de las ventanas hacia los terrenos del colegio, mientras Harry y sus amigos estuvieran haciendo lo que tuvieran que hacer se le había pedido que patrullaran y estuvieran atentos, además de que era una oportunidad única de explorar el castillo sin preocupaciones.

-Encuentro muy gris este colegio.-comentó Luis.

-También lo noté, le falta color, aunque es muy elegante y sobrio, muy al estilo inglés.-dijo mientras miraba el horizonte y era seguido por un silencio.-siento su presencia, esta agitada, preocupada por su pariente, el mismo sentimiento tienen sus padres.

-Veo que tus poderes se están adaptado bien a esta tierra.

-Algo así, es distinto, es como echar raíces desde cero, si estuviéramos en casa o al menos en el colegio podría sentir hasta el caminar de una hormiga a un kilómetro de distancia, aquí sin embargo...me cuesta enfocarme, no se si esta tierra me rechaza o simplemente no esta acostumbrada a mi.

-¿Como te sientes con respecto a ella?.-preguntó con el semblante triste Luis.

-Es...duro, por momentos olvido todo lo que paso y ya veo que me regaña por andar distraído.

-Deberías hablarle, estaremos en este lugar todo el año, el abuelo dice que la única forma de vencer el miedo es ir hacia el.

-¿Desde cuando eres el hermano sabio?.

-Desde que las hormonas hacen que estés tímido por hablarle a una chica.-dijo riéndose Luis.-ahora tendremos "esa charla".

Mientras tanto, los cinco reencarnados y Nimue contemplaban al mayor mago de toda la historia, Merlin de Camelot.

-Es un honor conocerlo señor.-dijeron nerviosos Daphne, Ginny y Ron.

-El honor es mío jóvenes magos, han tenido una larga travesía hasta aquí, han sido muy valientes, les quiero agradecer por haber ayudado a Harry y a David en todo este camino.

-Es extraño verte en esta forma, me da la sensación que nos hubiéramos visto ayer.-dijo Harry hablando con familiaridad al viejo mago.

-Pues técnicamente estoy siempre contigo, pero entiendo a lo que te refieres, has superado todas mis expectativas Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El tejón del grupo se acercó al viejo mago y le hizo un saludo formal.

-Es un honor conocerlo, ancestro.

-Por favor, ven acá mi muchacho.-dijo dándole un cálido abrazo.-eres la viva imagen de mi Arturo y mi Andrew, el mismo cabello castaño, quizás un poco más claro que el del primero, por alguna razón los hombres en nuestra familia tienen tendencia a gustarle las mujeres rubias , aún así siguen saliendo con el pelo castaño.

-Merlín estas divagando de nuevo.-acotó Nimue torciendo un poco.

-OH si, verdad, disculpen el que divagara, estar tantos siglos esperando por este momento me volvió más parlanchín de lo normal.-dijo riéndose de forma similar a como lo hacen los ancianos en navidad vestido de papá Noel.

-¿Este es el mayor mago de todos los tiempos?, me imaginaba algo más solemne, similar al profesor Dumbledore.-dijo Ron en un susurro a su hermana.

Ginny pensaba similar a su hermano, pero de todas formas no quiso ser imprudente y comentar su opinión.

-No siempre he sido así señores Weasley.-dijo ahora con tono serio el mago.

El rostro de Merlín cambió, con una mirada decidida que intimidaba, les recordaba a como se ponía David en los entrenamientos.

-¿Y donde están Arturo y los demás?.-pregunto este último para salvar a sus compañeros leones que parecían aterrados.

-Les contaré la historia por su inicio y ese inicio parte con Uther, el padre de Arturo...y el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida.-unos segundos de silencio acompañaron su afirmación.-lamentablemente ni Uther ni su esposa pudieron hacer el ritual para reencarnar, aunque si me lo permiten yo diría que el destino de ellos si reencarnado...en cierta forma.-empezó a relatar mientras caminaba hacia un bosque cercano a donde habían aterrizado.

-¿A que te refieres?.-cuestiono Harry intrigado.

-La historia siempre se repite, solo cambian los actores, como hada he podido vivir lo suficiente y ver muchos patrones, gente ambiciosa que vende sus principios por poder, héroes que viven y mueren por sus causas, inocentes que padecen la arrogancia y terquedad de otros, una y otra vez.

-Exacto princesa, exacto.

-Por lo que he podido ver a través de los ojos de Harry, los papeles de Uther e Igraine han sido tomado por dos personas que ustedes han visto, entre caso por tu hermano y su esposa David, un joven de orígenes humildes y de pelo castaño que se enamora de una chica de clase alta de pelo negro, Uther era igual de divertido que tu hermano, pero cuando tenía que ponerse serio lo hacia, por su parte Igraine era toda una dama, estricta pero muy dulce con su familia, amo profundamente a Morgana y a Arturo.

-Ahora soy reina.-respondió molesta mientras Nimue levitaba al lado de Merlín hinchando las mejillas.

-Pues aún no te crecen las alas, aún no te gobierna a ti misma, menos a alguien más.-dijo Merlín mientras que con si báculo tocaba la espalda del hada.

Esta última se sonrojo y se alejó de ellos llevándose las manos a la espalda.

-Viejo pervertido!.

-Yo no te toque, fue mi báculo.-dijo Merlín mirando a otra dirección y evadiendo lo que había hecho.

-He notado que la espalda es muy importante para las hadas, David molesta a Nimue diciéndole "espalda de tabla" a modo de insulto, pero, ¿de dónde viene?.-pregunto intrigado Harry.

-Buena observación joven Potter, la espalda es una zona muy sensible en la especie de las hadas, muchas redes que transmiten la magia pasan por ahí, si a un hada tu le cortas las alas sentirá un dolor indescriptible y perderá la mayoría de sus poderes, con el suficiente tiempo le volverán a crecer, pero será un proceso lento y doloroso, sin dejar de mencionar que es una zona bastante...erógena , es equivalente a que a una mujer le tocaran los senos.

-Eso explica el insulto de Arturo, básicamente le está diciendo "pecho plano".-dijo David riéndose.

Las risas del tejón fueron seguidas por la de Merlin, quien parecía muy feliz de estar con su descendiente, por su parte Ginny y Daphne rodaban los ojos por las "bromas" que le hacían a la pobre hada, pero esta última a pesar de estar sonrojada y aparentemente molesta, sonreía a momentos, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

"Cuantos siglos habrá esperado ella por reencontrarse con su familia".

-¿Suena a como que usted hubiera estudiado a la raza de las hadas?.-pregunto el nuevo premio anual.

-Oh si, por años de hecho, aunque con diferentes motivaciones.-el tono cambio de jovial a serio.-en un principio fue...por ansias de poder, luego para poder salvarlas.

-¿Salvarlas de que?.-pregunto Daphne queriendo unirse a la conversación.

-De nuestra extinción.-dijo triste Nimue.

-Las hadas tienen vidas sumamente largas, cien años de un humano son para estos seres un año biológico para ellos, sumado a que nacen con una capacidad nata para la magia, con habilidades muy superiores al mago promedio, lo que las volvía arrogantes, pensaban que si se reproducían entre ella, incluso entre familiares...haría que se volvieran más poderosas, pero no fue así, empezaron a tener el equivalente en su especie de los squibs, pobres criaturas, a ellos simplemente los desecharon a su suerte si eran afortunados, cada vez más las tasas de natalidad iban más en caída, en unos cuantos milenios la especie correría el riesgo de desaparecer.

-Eso suena como la ideología de la pureza de sangre.-dijo Ron para la sorpresa de todos.

-Exactamente Ron, los magos primitivos vieron esto y empezaron a imitar a las hadas, en su arrogancia algunas llegaron a creerse dioses, como el caso de Nyx, mi tío, el hizo cosa abominables, experimento con toda clase de criaturas, entre sus múltiples creaciones están...las reliquias de la muerte.

-¿QUÉ?.-preguntaron sorprendidos David y Harry.

-Mi tío, fue una de las hadas más poderosas de su era, me atrevería decir que era él mas poderoso, fue mano derecha de mi padre por muchos siglos, el envidiaba a los dioses, particularmente estaba fascinado en las tres armas que poseían los dioses griegos Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, lo cual le sirvió de inspiración para crear las tres reliquias.

-La varita de saúco, precursora de los diseños de varita moderna, amplifica por diez cualquier hechizo que el usuario utilizando, empleando solamente una décima parte del costo de magia del usuario, la capa de invisibilidad tiene el potencial de volver totalmente intangible al portador, junto con poder distorsionar la realidad circundante, abrir portales a cualquier lugar del mundo entre otras habilidades, finalmente la piedra de la resurrección permite traer almas que aún no han descansado en paz y crearles cuerpos temporales, si se utiliza apropiadamente, tiene el potencial ponerlos bajo tu control, lo que le otorgaba un ejercito totalmente leal, lo que no esperaba Nyx fue que su propia creación no le funcionara, ¿cual es la principal regla de la magia?.

-La magia siempre tiene un precio.-respondió rápidamente David.

-Exacto, la soberbia de Nyx hizo que olvidara ese detalle, cuando quiso emplear sus herramientas estas lo rechazaron, de ahí buscó entregársela al grupo de hermanos de la leyenda, desconozco porque motivo lo hizo, pero no era nada bueno y cambiando de tema, llegamos a donde comienzan las memorias que Uther me dio antes de morir.

Todos pudieron apreciar como un niño de pelo castaño y de no más de ocho años corría hacia una cueva cercana al bosque para protegerse de la lluvia, sin que los observadores dieran un paso ya estaban detrás del niño, este temblaba de frío por llevar sus harapientas ropas mojadas, mientras estaba sentado he intentando no morir congelado, Uther pudo oler carne asada, venia del interior de la cueva, junto con un aroma a algo que se quemaba, sin dudarlo se fue acercando al interior de la cueva, esta empezaba a zigzaguear un poco, por lo cual pronto el sonido de la lluvia ya se había ido, cubriéndose detrás de una roca pudo ver varias fogatas junto con una cabra asada, el estomago del niño rugió con fuerza, miró a los alrededores lo mejor que pudo para ver si había alguien ahí, como huérfano había tenido que aprender a robar para sobrevivir, esta no sería su primera vez, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se acercó, siempre mirando a su alrededor buscando al dueño de esta carne, una vez la tuvo a su alcance empezó a devorar tan delicioso manjar, tal fue su hambre que no se percato de que un reptil de más de diez metros de largo se había acercado hasta él, solo se dio cuenta cuando este lanzó un potente rugido.

Uther cayó el suelo del susto, por poco atragantándose, ahí pudo ver como un dragón de escamas verdes lo miraba desafiante, fue tal el pavor que tenía que no pudo controlar su vejiga y se orinó ahí mismo, el dragón estaba llevando fuego a su garganta cuando el niño hizo algo que cambiaría su vida.

-TENÍA HAMBRE!.-dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con temor.

Más la llamarada nunca vino, el dragón observó curioso al muchacho, para luego con una de sus garras cortar una parte del cordero y arrojárselo mientras emitía un rugido, pero mucho más leve.

-Ella le dijo que comiera.-comentó David.

Todos volvieron a poner atención al recuerdo, ahí pudieron apreciar que no era un dragón sino una dragona y que la cueva era su nido, prendía llamas en varias partes para que sus huevos que aún no habían eclosionado tuvieran el calor suficiente, con el paso de los meses y de alguna forma, la dragona había adoptado a Uther y a pesar de no hablar la misma lengua si pudieron aprender a comunicarse, ahí el niño pudo ver que la dragona estaba herida, una espada de metal duende estaba clavada debajo de su vientre, ante esto él decidió robarle una poción curativa a un pocionero de la localidad, un mago de apellido Peverell, él era diestro en la magia, especialmente en pociones, muchas personas venían a el para comprar sus productos, pero Uther sabía que no tenía el dinero para comprar nada, ni menos le ayudaría a sanar a una dragona, lo más probable es que diera aviso a los caballeros sacros y estos enviarían gente a matarla, una noche entró en Londinium, fue hasta la tienda, forzó la puerta y entró, a pesar de no saber leer, había visto como gente rica compraba pociones curativas, estas venían en embaces de color azul, por lo que simplemente tenía que tomar todas las que pudiera, él estaba en medio de esto cuando uno de sus hijos bajó desde el segundo piso por una merienda, era el menor de los tres hijos del pocionero, su nombre era Ignotus, este al ver al intruso le pegó un grito a su padre y hermanos, Uther sin más tiempo huyó con lo que ya había guardado en su bolsa, pudo oír como tanto padre he hijos salían con bastones mágicos en su búsqueda, pero el niño los supero en ingenio al conocer varios callejones, al cabo de unas horas ya estaba lejos de la ciudad.

-Esto dolerá un poco, pero quiero sanarte.-dijo mientras le arrancaba la espada a la dragona.

Por el pequeño tamaño del niño la espada salió volando y cayó en una de la fogatas pero sin dañar a ningún huevo, luego procedió verte la poción curativa en la piel dañada del animal, este rugió un poco, pero empezó a hacer efecto, aunque más lento de lo que Uther esperaba, con el tiempo ya varios dragones habían eclosionados y necesitaban alimento, por lo cual el niño adoptado por dragones se la pasaba gran parte del día cazando y practicando con la espada que había obtenido, en uno de sus viajes los dos hermanos mayores de la familia Peverell, Antioch y Cadmus divisaron al niño, que coincidía con las descripciones que su hermano menor había dado del ladrón, lo persiguieron hasta muy dentro de la cueva, ambos levantaron sus bastones mágicos para atacarlo, pero fueron repelidos por el fuego de dragón, del cual apenas pudieron escapar, aunque sabían que tenían que escapar no podían hacerlo, pues aún faltaba el último huevo de dragón por eclosionar, finalmente no solo vinieron los Peverell, sino también acompañados de los caballeros sacros, este grupo estaba compuesto por unos siete hombres, entre los que habían magos y muggles.

-Niño sabemos que estás ahí, entrégate y te dejaremos vivir solo pagando con la pena por robo, que es que te cortemos una mano, si te quedas, morirás igual que los dragones que hay ahí.-dijo el jefe del grupo de caballeros sacros.

Dentro de la cueva la dragona iba a calcinar a los intrusos, aún bajo los ruegos de Uther de que no lo hiciera, más la bestia y sus crías no hicieron caso y procedieron a matar a los intrusos, la batalla fue dura, solo sobreviviendo los dos hermanos mayores de la familia Peverell y dos caballeros sacros, mientras esto ocurría, el pequeño castaño intentaba mantener la hoguera en que estaba el último dragón, lanzaba y lanzaba leña con la esperanza de que naciera pronto y poder irse de ahí, finalmente ocurrió lo que esperaba, el huevo eclosionó, un pequeño dragón de escamas verdes como la hierva emergió, Uther tomó al pequeño animal, lo oculto en sus ropas y espada en mano salió fuera de la cueva, lo que vio lo dejó anonadado, la dragona que lo había cuidado yacía muerta al igual que los hermanos mayores de su dragón, uno de los caballeros supervivientes intentó atacarlo, pero las heridas del combate lo volvieron lento, con esfuerzo el niño alzó su espada y le hizo un corte en el vientre al hombre, los hermanos Peverell empezaron a lanzar hechizos, el castaño apenas pudo esquivarlos mientras se ponía a correr al bosque, lo conocía bien, si lograba correr unos metros más todo estaría bien, lo conocía de memoria, más el último caballero sacro tomo arco y lanzó un flecha justo antes que el niño se escapara de su vista, Uther haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad siguió caminando lo más que pudo, hasta alejarse lo más posible, finalmente el dolor pudo y procedió a caer al suelo , el recién nacido dragón salió de sus túnicas molesto por el impacto, pero al ver al muchacho herido se preocupo.

-Tranquilo..todo estará bien.-dijo mientras se sacaba la flecha de un solo intento y ocupaba la última de las pociones curativas que había robado y se la bebía.

El pequeño dragón parecía feliz por ver a su cuidador sano y le lamió un poco la cara.

-Hemos tenido suerte amigo, lamento no haber podido salvar a tu mamá y a tus hermanos, pero te juro que te protegeré.

-Desde ese entonces Uther y su dragón bautizado como "Mordelón"emprendieron una caminata hacia el norte de Britania, esperando que al ir a zonas menos pobladas fuera más difícil para los caballeros sacros encontrarlos, Mordelón empezó a crecer rápidamente y curiosamente a obedecer a su dueño en todo, finalmente llegaron a la que sería su hogar, una zona entre montañas en el norte de Escocia, no había mucha gente, había un bosque muy denso lleno de criaturas peligrosas además de un gran lago de aguas muy negras.

-Un minuto, reconozco estás montañas.-dijo Harry.

Cuando jugaba quidditch él tenía una visión general de todos los terrenos del colegio y salvo unos cambios encajaba completamente.

-Estos son los terrenos donde se fundará Hogwarts, ¿no es así Nimue?.

-Exacto, era un lugar deshabitado y de difícil acceso, salvo por los centauros no tenían más compañía, aunque Uther fue lo suficientemente inteligente para tratar con respeto a esas criaturas, por lo cual le permitieron vivir en esos terrenos sin mayor problema, aunque no contaban con..Nyx.-dijo Nimue con voz seria.

-Esa fue una persona que mencionó asistente, Nyx, hablo de que Hogwarts fue un regalo de las hadas por los daños que había hecho, pero cuando quisimos preguntar más se negó a decirnos.-comentó Daphne.

-Asistente cumplió con su deber, yo la programe así, debía evitar que todo lo relacionado a mi pueblo se olvidase, pero sin rebelar nada a nadie, entenderán más adelante el porque.

-Asistente cumplió con su deber, yo la programe así, debía evitar que todo lo relacionado a mi pueblo se olvidase, pero sin rebelar nada a nadie, entenderán más adelante el porque

-Vaya, miren con quien me encuentro, francamente no pensé nunca ver esto, pero es fascinante.-dijo un hada mientras levitaba y sus alas de color cobre brillaban en la noche.

-Ese que ven ahí es Nyx, hermano menor de Oberin rey de las hadas...y mi tío.-dijo Nimue con molestia.

-¿Que quieres?.-dijo de forma ruda un Uther de cerca de unos quince años.

El dragón de verdes escamas rugió molesto y su cuerpo se tensó al igual que un gato cuando se sentía en peligro.

-Escuche historias de un caballero sacro, sobre un niño que fue criado por dragones y que cuando fueron a liquidarlos se les logró escapar, debo admitir que me costó encontrarte y vaya que si convertiste en tu mascota a esa bestia.

-Él no es una bestia, es mi familia y me importa poco si eres un hada o lo que sea, mejor vete de aquí.-dijo desenfundando su espada y poniéndose en actitud de combate.

-Esperaba que quisieras enfrentarme, he estado un poco aburrido desde que le hice regalos a los tres hijos del mago a quien le robaste.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Uther se montó a su dragón, este emprendió vuelo.

-Volar, esto es nuevo.-comentó mientras él también se elevaba.

-Bien muchacho, nunca nos hemos enfrentado a un hada, pero él nunca se a enfrentado a nosotros.-dijo el castaño mientras le hacia cariño a su dragón.

Jinete y bestia subieron hacia las densas nubes, Nyx sonreía mientras volaba plácidamente, ni siquiera quiso usar su magia para detectar a su fuente de entretenimiento, más esta la encontró primero, un brillo anaranjado emergió de una nube a su izquierda, seguida por una bola de fuego, apenas tuvo tiempo de crear una runa de color cobre a modo de barrera que evito que el ataque llegara de lleno, más no pudo evitar el corte de la espada de Uther, cuando su dragón paso volando rápidamente y se giró para que el jinete que estaba en su espalda le dejara una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

-MALDITO HUMANO!

-VAYÁMONOS MUCHACHO.

Uther aprovechó para escapar junto a su dragón, a pesar de no tener una educación formal sabía que las hadas eran poderosas, él y su dragón no podían enfrentarlo directamente, se habían alejado varios kilómetros cuando algo dorado brillaba detrás de ellos.

-Mueran...-dijo Nyx.

Cientos y cientos de runas circulares cubrieron el cielo, dándole un aspecto de cielo estrellado, luego, cada una de estas empezó a lanzar rayos, creando una lluvia de luz cobrisa, Uther y su dragón se sorprendieron, intentaron esquivar los ataques, pero eran tantos los proyectiles que finalmente uno impacto en una de las alas de Mordelon, cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, la alada bestia logró en la caída libre sujetar a su jinete con las manos y amortiguar la caída, pero rodaron en el proceso, quedando separados por algunos metros.

-Son unas hormigas muy resistentes, pero sus trucos se acaban ahora, ¿por cual debo partir?, ¿por el jinete o su mascota?, partamos por la mascota.-dijo mientras aterrizaba y apuntaba una runa hacia Mordelón.

Un rayo cobrizo con forma de flecha fue acortando la distancia entre hada y dragón, el último ya no tenía la capacidad de volar y la estrepitosa caída le había roto varias patas, más el impacto no le llegó, sino a su jinete, Uther se había interpuesto en el camino del encantamiento.

El ataque le había perforado parte del estomago, la sangre manchó rápidamente las humildes túnicas que portaba el muggle, Mordelon se acercó desesperado a su jinete, rugió con fuerza y desesperación-

-Dios mio..-dijo David llevándose la mano a la boca y con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Que está diciendo el dragón señor Anderson?.-preguntó Ron a su compañero.

-Siendo honesto, no hay palabras en nuestro lenguaje que puedan describir las hermosas palabras que esta diciendo Mordelón, pero una traducción seria algo como : "No mueres parte de mi vida".

-NO pude salvar a tu madre, ni a tus hermanos, pero..te pude salvar a ti.-dijo Uther mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

Mordelón empezó a llorar, rugió con furia y exhalo fuego, pero no era el rojo-anaranjado de siempre, este era blanco, este cayó sobre el cuerpo de Uther bañándolo completamente, luego de esto la bestia cayó muerta.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HAN HECHO?.-dijo furioso Nyx.

-Cavaste tu propia tumba...hermano.-dijo Oberin.

El rey de las hadas se parecía mucho a su hija, tenía el mismo pelo rubio, aunque largo, junto con los mismos ojos dorados, su espalda era adornada por dos brillantes alas de color plata.

-Oberin.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.-siempre interrumpiéndome cuando me divierto, ¿que es lo que quieres?.-cuestiono molesto.

-Sabes a lo que vengo, has cruzado la raya, no solo ahora, sino cientos de veces más, esto llega a su fin, vengo a detenerte.-dijo mientras hacia aparecer runas circulares plateadas en sus manos.

-Lo intentarás.

Ambas hadas estaban apunto de empezar a lanzarse encantamientos cuando de las llamas blancas surgió Uther, donde antes había una herida ahora no quedaba ni una cicatriz, sino que al igual que todo su cuerpo, sus manos y pies se habían convertido e...

Ambas hadas estaban apunto de empezar a lanzarse encantamientos cuando de las llamas blancas surgió Uther, donde antes había una herida ahora no quedaba ni una cicatriz, sino que al igual que todo su cuerpo, sus manos y pies se habían convertido en garras y dos alas le brotaron de su espalda, apretaba firmemente su espada con su mano izquierda y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó contra el hada, este quiso fulminarlo con un rayo, pero fue atacado inmediatamente por su hermano, por lo cual Nyx creo dos muros de color cobrizo que detuvieron los ataques de sus rivales para luego escapar volando, pero no conocía la velocidad de su rival muggle, pues lo alcanzó rápidamente gracias a sus alas, acto seguido ambos rivales se lanzaron fuego, el primero con runas y el segundo exhalándolo desde su boca, el choque de sus ataques generó una explosión, Oberin aprovechó la ocasión y lanzó una esfera de energía que alcanzó a ser sujetada con sus brazos por Nyx.

-Bien hermano, veamos que tan santurrón te has vuelto.-dijo lanzandola hacia Uther pero ahora en vez de ser de color plata se volvió cobre.

Oberin se transportó en frente del muchacho y sujetó la esfera, se concentró y runas platedas empezaron para luego consumir el ataque de su hermano, pero la intención de este último no fue matarlo, sino conseguir tiempo para escapar de ahí con un destello cobrizo.

Los presentes vieron como en su ira Uther intentó atacar de Oberin en varia ocasiones, más este último se defendió en todo momento, finalmente el castaño sucumbió a su cansancio y exhausto siendo sujetado pro obra de magia por el hada. La escena cambio, apareció el humano en una cama pero amarrado con cadenas de plata, ahí vieron como gritó insultos al hada por largo tiempo, también apreciaron como el rey le explicaba que él no era su hermano y toda la situación que ocurría con este, vieron como ambos llegaron a una especie de acuerdo y la imagen volvió a cambiar.

-Tanto Uther como Oberin tenían motivos para detener a Nyx, forjaron una alianza, pero sabían que no podían solos, buscaron ayuda de duendes, veelas y druidas, tu padre Nimue, sabía que tu tío buscaba la forma de emplear las reliquias, por lo cual necesitaban una forma de combatirlas, un arma capaz de hacerle frente.

Ahí vieron como duendes tomaban la espada de Uther y la volvían a reforjar, incluían escamas de Mordelón, el fuego fue avivado por las llamas de una veela y del mismo sangre de dragón, una magos druidas hacían oraciones y Oberín le aplicaba encantamientos con runas, todos los presentes parecían muy concentrados, luces y chispas de todos colores volaban en la forja, pero siempre en balance.

-¿Quienes son los druidas?, no hay nada referencias a ellos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.-preguntó curioso el tejón.

-Eran magos elementales, aunque con las nuevas varitas diseñadas a partir del diseño de Nyx se terminaron por imponer, sumado a que este los eliminó por temor a su poder, pues la magia elemental se nulifica con la magia de hada y vice-versa, sus conocimientos y prácticas murieron con ellos lamentablemente.

Harry y David se miraron, ambos entendieron porque la nueva profecía había puesto a Sebastián en su camino.

Las llamas cesaron, las oraciones y hechizos también junto con los golpes de martillos por parte de los duendes.

-Ahora, falta un juramento.-dijo uno de los duendes.

La hoja de la espada seguía brillando en tonos multicolores cuando por el mango fue tomada por Uther.

Tu deber es proteger siempre al reino,

Quien te empuñe debe tener un corazón digno,

Que sea justo y valiente,

Determinado y sabio,

Que no busque la gloria personal,

Sino hacer lo correcto siempre,

Si es digno, que tenga acceso a tu poder.

En ese instante el brillo de la hoja se intensificó iluminando la sala, Excalibur había nacido.

-Una vez creada Excalibur, Nyx se escondió, buscando la forma de ocupar sus propias creaciones, contaba con el tiempo de su lado, él podría esperar siglos para ejecutar un plan, más Uther probablemente no viviría tanto, pero en esos años de espera ocurrió algo que marcaría la historia de la magia.

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí Rowena?.-preguntó Godric Gryffindor.

-Queda poco, estoy casi segura de que estamos en el lugar correcto.

-Llevas horas diciendo eso y ya tengo hambre.-se quejó Helga Hufflepuff.

-Rowena suele tener razón, por lo que considero prudente el seguir caminando un poco más.

Los cuatro fundadores lograron salir de un espeso bosque dando en un claro, con un lago de aguas negras y un acantilado a su lado, todos no superaban los treinta años de edad.

-Son más jóvenes de lo que me imaginé.-comentó Daphne.

-Ellos fueron prodigios, aprendiendo todo lo que su época les ofreció.-añadió Merlín.

-Aquí es, mi sueño fue una premonición, aquí deberemos fundar el colegio.-dijo alegre la futura fundadora de la casa de las águilas.

Más la alegría fue rota por alguien que salió del bosque.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?.-dijo un Uther de cerca de unos dieciocho años.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, el segundo de este arco, pasaron muchas cosas, primero tuvimos una charla entre los primos Araya que están vigilando el colegio desde la torre de astronomía, ahí comentan algunas diferencias entre Hogwarts y Castelobruxo, planeo a futuro crear un arco en este colegio, por lo cual, si son de latinoamerica envíenme algunas ideas de como creen que sea este establecimiento educacional.**

 **Luego empezamos a ver la historia de Uther, desde un niño huérfano hasta un poderoso guerrero, junto con como se creo Excalibur, ¿que opinan del hecho que existieran magos elementales en Inglaterra?.**

 **Por otra parte supimos quien fue el creador de las reliquias de la muerte, en este caso fue Nyx, aunque al crear objetos tan poderosos tuvo que pagar el precio de no poder ocuparlas, ¿como creen que intente solucionar este problema?.**

 **También vimos de donde surgen los poderes de la familia Anderson, todo gracias al sacrifico de Mordelón para salvarle la vida a Uther, aunque aquí vimos a este último con total control de sus poderes, expresado en la transformación total que este presenta, mientras que David actualmente solamente puede convertir parcialmente su cuerpo con piel de dragón.**

 **Si nos fijamos en un detalle, también vimos a un ancestro de Harry Potter, Ignotus Peverell, quien es el portador de la capa de la invisibilidad.**

 **¿Que les pareció la personalidad de Merlín?.**

 **¿Que creen que ocurra en el encuentro entre los cuatro fundadores y Uther?.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a la madre de Arturo y sabremos que los Anderson se relacionan con más familias de magos de lo que a ellos mismos les gustaría.**

 **Actualmente en mi país, Chile, hay una gran agitación social, a nivel personal me a afectado, pues no me gusta la violencia, siento como si la ira y el odio se hubiesen apoderado de tanto de algunos manifestantes como parte del gobierno, buscando solamente como dañarse el uno al otro, mientras los inocentes quedan al medio recibiendo todo el daño (si los Araya existieran no habrían protestas pues los políticos harían su trabajo por miedo a que les hicieran una visita jajaja), les pido que piensen en mi país, un abrazo grande para todos :D**

 **Ahora comentando sus comentarios:**

 **Ranmoon Man: Actualmente vimos parte de la vida Uther, aun quedan muchas más cosas, por lo que esto recién comienza, como spoiler descubriremos el origen de la familia Weasley y el porque eran rechazados por otras familias de magos.**


	127. C127-Días del pasado futuro III

-Hola, mi nombre es Helga Hufflepuff y ellos son mis amigos.-respondió de forma amable la bruja.

-¿Sirven a Nyx?.-preguntó el castaño.

Cuando esta había salido del bosque su capa onduló dejando ver su espada, por lo estilizada y brillante que era pensaron que se trataba de un caballero sacro.

-Parece que no conoces la forma de tratar a una dama.-dijo Godric un poco molesto por el trato a su amiga.

-No seas duro amigo, probablemente sea un explorador, con una simple motivación nos dejará en paz.-dijo sonriente Salazar mientras sacaba una cuantas monedas de cobre.

-No se por quien me tomaran, pero invadieron el territorio donde construí mi hogar.

-Pues yo solo veo una pequeña choza, estoy segura que creo podemos pagarte algo mejor.-comentó Rowena viendo la humilde morada de Uther hecha con madera y algunas rocas.

-No se necesita un palacio para ser feliz, así que por favor váyanse de aquí, no quiero lastimarlos.-dijo Uther mientras les daba la espalda y volvía a su hogar.

Tres de los cuatro fundadores estallaron en risas por lo dicho por quien pensaban que era simplemente un muggle.

-Palabras muy grandes para alguien tan joven, veo que ocupas una espada, ¿por qué no tenemos un duelo con espadas?, si ganas nos vamos, si yo gano nos das los terrenos.-propuso Godric.

-No quiero alimentar mi ego luchando.-respondió el sangre de dragón sin detenerse en su retorno a su hogar.

-Date la vuelta para responderle a mi amigo.-dijo Slytherin mientras usaba su nueva varita que le había mandado a hacer a un hechicero de la familia Olivanders y atacó a Uther.

-SALAZAR NO!.-dijo Helga con apremio.

Uther se había dado vuelta y sus pupilas se habían cambiado a las de un reptil, cuando las chispas que había lanzado el mago estuvieron a un metro de distancia, realizó un corte en el aire, cuando la magia hizo contacto con el metal esta rebotó, volviendo hacia quien lo había lanzado, impactando de lleno en Slytherin, quien fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás chocando con un árbol.

Godric levantó su espada con ambas manos y se lanzó hacia su enemigo, este con un movimiento rápido y seguro hizo chocar su espada contra la del mago, ahí los magos pudo ver que a diferencia de su ropa esta arma era simplemente hermosa, una hoja de doble filo que parecía emitir un tenue brillo, decorada con diferentes runas, con una empuñadura práctica y elegante de color dorado, cuando ambas armas chocaron se escuchó un ligero sonido metálico, luego otro ruido vino, este era de la mitad de la espada de Godric Gryffindor que cayó al suelo, producto de ser partida en dos por Excalibur.

Rowena le lanzó una mirada a Godric quien se puso frente a Uther, ella tenía un plan, si un solo tiro podía ser reflejado, no implicaba que un chorro continuo de magia lo fuera, debía de tener una condición esa espada para poder ser empleada, la bruja aplicó su plan, de su báculo mágico un hilo rojo emergió atacando al muggle por la espalda, si este sujeto había incapacitado a Salazar debía ser detenido por cualquier medio posible, más los reflejos del castaño fueron superiores, limitándose a sujetar firmemente su espada y ponerse en el angulo preciso para dirigir el chorro de energía rojizo hacía Godric quien por su asombro apenas alcanzó a crear un encantamiento de escudo que no fue suficiente para detener el ataque de su amiga, al igual que con Slytherin, Gryffindor voló por los aires chocando con un árbol.

Ravenclaw se puso nerviosa, no conocía este tipo de magia.

-¿Será un hada?, no, estas no luchan con espadas, además carece de alas para ser casi un adulto, ¿un caballero sacro?, no, no viste sus ornamentas típicas, además probablemente bastaría con un soborno y nos dejarían ir, nunca se metían con magos ricos.

La bruja empezó a lanzar toda clase de hechizos, probando si alguno que hiciera mella en la defensa de su rival, más este se limito a desviar los ataques y seguir caminando hacia ella, se le estaban empezando a acabar el repertorio de ataques y seguía sin saber a que se enfrentaba, el miedo a lo desconocido estaba empezando a aterrar. Como último recurso hizo levitar rocas y troncos de árboles, arrojándolos a Uther, ahí algo empezó a ocurrir, las manos del sujeto se convirtieron en garras al igual que sus pies que rompían sus ropas, dos grandes alas de escamas verdes salían de su espalda, de la misma forma que una cola desde la parte inferior, mientras su rostro tomaba un tono similar al del resto del cuerpo, la apariencia de ese hombre parecía la de un demonio, cuando las rocas se acercaron fueron rotas a puñetazos, mientras que los troncos fueron incinerados con llamas que salían de la mano que aún sostenía a Excalibur, la mujer retrocedió instintivamente y presa del miedo se tropezó cayendo al suelo.

Cuando Uther estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para haberle clavado el arma en el cuello a Rowena, Helga pegó un grito:

-NO SOMOS TUS ENEMIGOS!.

Uther se giró, mientras Rowena con un rostro aterrado miraba hacia su amiga, esta tenía levitando a Godric y a Salazar, ambos inconscientes.

-Somos magos que queremos fundar un colegio donde los niños puedan estar seguros, sin que los persigan o discriminen por ser magos, nosotros vinimos aquí porque mi amiga tuvo un sueño premonitorio, que este sería el lugar correcto, no queremos más violencia, lo juro por mi magia.

El adolescente se quedó mirando a la mujer rechoncha que tenía al frente, le recordó a si mismo cuando fue sincero con la madre de Mordelón en la cueva, envaino su espada y se puso a reír mientras volvía a la normalidad ante el desconcierto de las dos mujeres.

-Puedo sentir que dices la verdad, vengan conmigo, les ofrezco la hospitalidad de mi casa, ahí también sus amigos podrán descansar.

-¿Por qué no usaron un encantamiento Enervate con Godric y Salazar?.-preguntó curioso David.

-Aún no se había inventado, como puedes apreciar aún usan bastones mágicos y solo Slytherin una varita.-comentó Merlín a la inquietud.

-En la edición de coleccionista de quidditch a través de los tiempos se menciona que ese encantamiento fue creado como una forma de traer rápidamente a los jugadores nuevamente al partido.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el dato, más Harry se sintió ofendido, si habían dos cosas de las cuales el si se sentía seguro de saber era sobre pociones y quidditch.

Las imágenes avanzaron, pudieron ver como los fundadores en una humilde cabaña mientras intentaban convencer a Uther para que les dejara ocupar sus territorios para fundar el colegio, él estaba indeciso, pues el gran bosque que estaba al lado del...

Las imágenes avanzaron, pudieron ver como los fundadores en una humilde cabaña mientras intentaban convencer a Uther para que les dejara ocupar sus territorios para fundar el colegio, él estaba indeciso, pues el gran bosque que estaba al lado del lago negro, había sido el hogar de los druidas, quienes le habían ayudado a forjar su arma y en memoria de estos quería dejar tanto el bosque como las zonas cercanas convertidas en un santuario, sumado a que la idea de aislar a los magos de los muggles no le agradaba pues temía que al no interactuar con estas personas terminaran formándose estereotipos, lo cual no le parecía prudente.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser específicamente aquí?, me imagino que deben haber muchos otros lugares aptos para su establecimiento, en el bosque habitan toda clase de criaturas peligrosas, con los centauros hay que tener un tacto muy grande, me aterra pensar lo que podría pasar si un grupo de niños fueran solos ahí.-comentó el castaño.-además que no me parece correcto tener a niños y niñas juntos en un solo lugar, las últimas podrían estar en peligro.

-Este lugar esta sumamente aislado de cualquier comunidad muggle, por lo que nos has comentado el bosque esta lleno de diferentes criaturas mágicas, lo cual sería muy útil para fines educativos, obviamente no dejaríamos a los niños ir al bosque, estaría prohibido para estos, solo irían por clases o cuando tuvieran la edad adecuada.-comentó Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Por lo de la seguridad no te preocupes, los niñas estarían en dormitorios aparte de los niños, si estos quisieran subir al cuarto de ellas, las escaleras que pisen se convertirán en un tobogán.-comentó Salazar.

-¿Pero que pasaría si una chica quisiera ir al cuarto de los muchachos?.-cuestionó el futuro rey.

-¿Qué crees que son nuestras mujeres?.-preguntó ofendido Godric.

-No me malinterpreten, solo quiero ponerme en varios casos.

-No se preocupe Sir Uther, no creo que nuestras jovencitas hagan eso, las educaremos en etiqueta, con trabajo duro hasta la mujer más incivilizada puede convertirse en una dama, ¿alguien quiere otro trozo de pastel?.-preguntó amablemente Helga Hufflepuff.

Uther se notaba pensativo, más sus deliberaciones fueron rotas cuando una pequeña niña entró volando en la humilde choza donde él vivía, a pesar de que Oberin le propuso un lujoso castillo, el sangre de dragón se conformó con algo funcional, sin mayores lujos.

-NIMUE!.-dijeron los cinco adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

La aludida se escondió detrás de Merlín con la cara roja al ver a su versión más jóven.

-Uther quiero jugar.-dijo la pequeña rubia con la apariencia física de una niña de no más de cinco años con voz mandona.

-Mi princesita, ahora estoy con visitas, ¿puedes esperar unos momentos?.-dijo con tono paternal el aludido.

-NO, QUIERO JUGAR AHORA O TE CONVIERTO EN UNA RANA Y LUEGO...¿que es eso que huele tan bien?.-preguntó curiosa por los platos que estaba sirviendo Helga.

-Pasteles de calabaza, ¿quieres uno?.-dijo la mujer rechoncha con tono maternal.

La niña tomo con cuidado el postre, lo olfateo un poco y luego se lo llevó a la boca, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y una sonrisa invadió su rostro.

-ESTÁ DELICIOSO.

-Ahí partió mi adicción a los dulces, solo siglos después descubrí que los postres dulces tiene efectos perjudiciales para la salud de un hada, sumado a los efectos adictivos y desinhibidores.

-¿Desinhibidores?.-preguntó David.

-Es como si un humano mezclara los efectos de beber una botella de vodka, un montón de bebidas energéticas y un potente afrodisíaco al mismo tiempo.

En el recuerdo apareció el rey de las hadas Oberin que venía a buscar a su pequeña hija, aunque la niña ya había vivido quinientos años, ahí Uther le explicó la situación.

-¿Y que ganaríamos nosotros si permitimos que se construya aquí el colegio?.-preguntó el monarca.

-Pues ayudar a jóvenes a estar seguros y crecer para ser grandes magos.-comentó Godric.

Más el argumento fue noble, pero bastante pobre, ni los argumentos educativos de Rowena, ni las palabras amables de Helga pudieron convencer al par de reyes, finalmente, luego de meditar por largo rato, Salazar rompió el silencio.

-He notado que tienen problemas con esta hada Nyx, nosotros igual lo hemos visto, el crear el colegio les permitirá tener una fuente de soldados preparados y agradecidos para luchar por su causa a futuro, por lo que me han mencionado esta hada es manipuladora, será prudente tener niños de nuestro lado que de él.

-Tienen un punto, ¿crees que podamos convencer a los centauros?.-preguntó Uther.

-Yo podría ir a hablar con ellos, pero creo que no sería imposible un nuevo acuerdo.-comentó Oberin.

-Excelente.-dijeron felices Godric y Helga.

-Pero tengo unas condiciones, primero, yo me encargaré de edificar el establecimiento, la magia humana es bastante limitante, cosa que no ocurre con nosotros, segundo pido que mi hija pueda asistir, considero que es...una buena decisión que interactue con mortales, mi esperanza es que ella pueda tener un punto de vista diferente al que mi hermano genero y tercero...que los descendientes de Uther puedan asistir a perpetuidad al establecimiento, sean o no sean magos.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Sir Uther pero, ¿que es exactamente usted?.-preguntó ahora Rowena.

-Es una historia un poco larga, pero básicamente soy un humano con poderes de dragón.

-El proceso al que él se expuso fue único en la historia, en mis cincuenta mil años de vida nunca había visto algo como esto, por lo cual no se que habilidades heredaran sus hijos, por lo cual considero prudente aclarar eso antes que nada, ¿aceptan?.

Los cuatro fundadores se miraron y como lo habían hecho ya en múltiples aventuras con solo verse sabían lo que pensaban los demás.

-ACEPTAMOS.-dijeron con júbilo.

-Y así nació el colegió Hogwarts, Oberin y sus súbditos empezaron con la construcción del establecimiento, mientras los cuatro fundadores empezaron a reclutar más magos capaces para poder impartir la mayor cantidad de asignaturas, aquí quiero comentar algunos hechos anecdóticos, primero el origen del lema de la escuela, ¿recuerdan cual es?.-preguntó el mago de barba blanca.

-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.-respondió sin titubear David.

-Exacto, cuya traducción del latín sería : Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido, esto es debido al encuentro que tuvieron los fundadores con Uther, pues subestimaron a un rival, quisieron que los alumnos fueran prudentes antes de enfrentarse a cualquier situación.

Los tres sangre pura quedaron sorprendidos, pues aunque habían escuchado muchas veces esa frase, nunca habían imaginado el significado real.

-¿Y cual es la segunda cosa anecdótica?.-quiso saber Harry.

-Vean y diviértanse.-dijo sonriendo el mago de pelo blanco.

Los chicos vieron ahora un colegio prácticamente igual al que ellos conocían, ya algunos estudiantes estaban en las instalaciones, aunque muchos tenían más edad de la que tenían ellos cuando iniciaron sus estudios, en primer año habían desde niños de menos de once años e incluso hasta personas adultas, esto debido a que en esa época no todos los magos podían costear profesores privados para su educación, por lo cual, al enterarse de una escuela de magia decidieron inscribirse, tampoco se había reglamentado que la mejor edad para que una persona mágica empezase a ser educada, que en un futuro sería de once años.

-¿Por qué las mujeres usan vestidos tan largos?.-preguntó Ginny.

-Esta era la moda en esa época, las faldas como las que tú o Daphne emplean no se crearían sino hasta muchos siglos después, en esa época tampoco existía un uniforme, sino que cada familia enviaba a sus hijos con lo que su presupuesto les permitía.-comentó Nimue mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicas de clase alta con hermosos vestidos, mientras otras chicas usaban ropa que casi eran harapos.

-Nicholas, ¿tú crees que Helena quiera salir a pasar conmigo?.-dijo un hombre vestidos con lujosas prendas color verde.

-Tú ve amigo, estoy seguro que te dice que sí, como diría el profesor Slytherin eres un buen partido, cuando seas mayor te convertirás en barón.

El par de jóvenes deberían tener unos 16 años aproximadamente.

-Un momento, esos dos me parecen conocidos...-dijo Harry tratando de hacer memoria.-"Un barón y un sujeto llamado Nicholas, aunque no usan uniformes si utilizan los colores de Slytherin y Gryffindor".-son Nick casi decapitado y el barón sanguinario!.-concluyó feliz de resolver el misterio.

-Bien dicho, de hecho la mucha a quien el futuro barón quiere invitar a salir es la hija de Rowena, Helena Ravenclaw.-añadió Nimue.-a su lado se encuentra el futuro fraile Gordo.

-Helena deberías ir a las cocinas, la profesora Hufflepuff le enseño sus recetas a los elfos domésticos, anoche me prepararon cinco pasteles solo porque dije que quería una merienda de media noche.

-Por favor no tires migas a mi libro, tengo prueba de pociones con el profesor Gryffindor la próxima semana y lo amable de él termina cuando empieza a evaluar, ahí es un carnicero, sin mencionar que si no saco una nota perfecta la pedante de mi madre me regañara por horas.-dijo exasperada una muchacha de pelo negro de no más de unos doce años.

-Se que te irá bien, eres la muchacha más lista del colegio, no soy muy brillante como para ayudarte, pero te traje algo que te gustará, es tu postre favorito.-dijo sonriendo el futuro monje.

La muchacha sonrió hacia su compañero de la casa Hufflepuff, ambos tenían la misma edad y a pesar de la actitud un poco torpe de su amigo era quizás la persona más amable y comprensiva del colegio, quizás luego de la profesora de la casa de los tejones o del rey Uther.

-Mi señora, el día es más hermoso ahora que mis ojos la ven a usted.-dijo el futuro barón con tono pomposo a la chica.

-Ya le he dicho señor que no estoy interesada en usted, le pediré amablemente que usted cese de incomodarme.-dijo cerrando su libro y diciéndole a su amigo tejón que la acompañara, dejando al Slytherin con el corazón roto.

-Siempre he sospechado que a Helena le gustaba el fraile gordo, ella siempre estuvo interesada en superar a su madre, por lo cual nunca le dijo sus sentimientos a su amigo, este finalmente decidió hacerse monje, cosa que la destrozo, oh miren, ahí vienen los padres de Arturo, bueno, los futuros padres.-comentó Merlín mientras señalaba uno de los pasillos del colegio.

Uther caminaba por el colegio, el cual se volvía su hogar cuando no estaba en alguna campaña contra alguna facción leal a Nyx o alguna de las abominaciones creadas por este, aunque extrañaba su vieja cabaña, pero sabía que lo más prudente era dárs...

Uther caminaba por el colegio, el cual se volvía su hogar cuando no estaba en alguna campaña contra alguna facción leal a Nyx o alguna de las abominaciones creadas por este, aunque extrañaba su vieja cabaña, pero sabía que lo más prudente era dársela al guardabosques, así podría mediar entre el colegio y los centauros de ser necesario, le alegraba ver a niños felices jugando, todos con mejillas rechonchas, a ninguno les faltaba la comida, a diferencia de la infancia de él, ahora con viente años era conocido como el Rey Uther Pendragon, lentamente al defender a tanto muggles como a magos se fue ganando el respeto del pueblo, con el apoyo de Oberin finalmente se consagró como Rey de toda Inglaterra, se quedó mirando a las montañas que rodeaban el colegio, varios nobles, tanto mágicos como muggles le habían ofrecido a sus hijas en matrimonio, más temía que si aceptaba a cualquiera hiciera enojar a los otros, iniciando una guerra civil, había costado mucho civilizar el reino como para perderlo por algo que él consideraba trivial, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw.

-Mi señor Uther, ¿se encuentra bien?.-preguntó Igraine.

-¿Disculpe?.-preguntó el castaño confundido al volver al mundo real.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas mi señor por mi atrevimiento, pero usted lucia apenado, quería saber si podría ayudarlo en algo.-dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

La muchacha tenía unos diecisiete años, vestía elegantes túnicas azules, se parecía mucho a Rowena Ravenclaw, tenían la misma belleza dura y pelo negro largo, más a diferencia de ella, Igraine tenía un rostro mucho más gentil.

-A usted la conozco mi señora, usted es una de las hermanas de Rowena, estuvo en la inauguración del colegio hace algunos años atrás.

-Así es mi señor, soy la hermana del medio, mi hermana menor recién está en su primer año en el colegio.

-Le agradezco su preocupación mi señora, pero el problema que me invade solamente lo puedo resolver yo, ya debe ser hora del almuerzo, la acompañaré al gran comedor.

-Sera un honor su majestad.-dijo haciendo una reverencia con su vestido.

En el trayecto Uther no dejó de pensar en la muchacha que estaba caminando a su lado, era educada y muy sabía, además de bonita, algo en su instinto le decía que era la correcta, pero no quería abusar de su condición de rey, pues sería muy fácil dar una orden y la tendría de esposa esa misma noche, él creía que la paz solo se podía alcanzar con entendimiento, esos ideales los quería aplicar en todos los aspectos de su vida, no quería ser como Nyx.

-Me recuerdan a Daniel y Elizabeth.-comentó David.

-Exacto, el destino es curioso, la historia siempre se repite, solamente los actores cambian, tienes una chico castaño de orígenes humildes y una chica sangre pura de pelo negro, ¿curioso no?.-comentó Nimue.

Vieron a la pareja doblar en una esquina cuando observaron a un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin haciendo lo que en un futuro se conocería como grafiti, con sus varitas habían hecho caricaturas de los fundadores en la pared junto con escribir las frases más comunes de los profesores.

-HEY NIÑOS, ¿QUE HACEN?.

Ante los gritos de una alumna de cursos superiores los menores se asustaron, el mayor de estos sacó su varita y lanzo un encantamiento lumus, Uther reaccionando velozmente y cubrió con su capa a la bruja mientras los niños aprovechaban de huir mientras se reían.

-¿Este bien mi señora?.-preguntó el rey a muy corta distancia de la muchacha.

-Si mi señor, me alcanzó a proteger.-dijo sonrojada por la situación.

-Lo hizo a propósito.-dijo Daphne.

-Efectivamente.-dijo Ginny.

-Fue muy Slytherin de su parte.-añadió Harry.

-¿No debió haber podido devolver el hechizo ancestro?.-preguntó David a Merlín.

-Efectivamente, tenía los reflejos y todo, pero como dijeron tus amigos...se aprovechó de la situación para hacerse el héroe, Uther tenía la facultad de combinar en perfecto balance las cualidades que los cuatro fundadores valoraban, algo que espero que ustedes puedan hacer.

-Disculpe señor, pero...¿el objetivo de que estemos en casas distintas no es cultivar la habilidad que valoraba cada fundador?.-preguntó Ron.

-Interesante punto de vista joven Weasley, en cierto punto tienes razón, pero como dirían los muggles, el estimular tanto una faceta atrofia otras, los Slytherin por ejemplo valoran la astucia y la determinación, pero mal encausada puede llevar a una ambición sin límites, por otra parte, los Gryffindors al querer demostrar su valor pueden terminar siendo imprudentes, los Ravenclaws tienden a buscar a toda costa los éxitos académicos dejando sus habilidades sociales de lado, por último, la humildad de los Hufflepuff se suele mal interpretar como humillarse y sentirse menos, estas ideas se las comentó muchas veces Uther a los fundadores, más estos eran bastante tercos, por ejemplo, Harry sería un Slythendor, pues a pesar de ser astuto como un Slyherin, busca como meta crear una sociedad mágica mejor y no tiene miedo de hacerlo, esta última característica de un Gryffindor, más aún le falta enamorarse del aprendizaje y buscar la sabiduría, junto con una dosis de humildad y trabajo duro.-mencionó mientras veía a su reencarnación.-por otro lado tenemos a David que sería un Hufferin, pues es evidente que tienes rasgos de la casa de Salazar, en su momento tuviste una ambición de poder gigantesca, todo esto con el fin de vengar a tus padres, nada opaco tu determinación, pero eres un Hufflepuff pues no lo hacías por maldad, lo hacías porque creías genuinamente que era lo correcto y lo justo, un Hufflepuff de verdad se caracteriza nunca caer en el lado oscuro, me gustaba decir que la profesora Helga era incorruptible, siempre buscaba ser más compasiva y buscar entender al otro, cosa que creo que lograste al vivir en Hogwarts y estar dispuesto a abrirte con quienes tu pensabas que eran el enemigo, pero a pesar de tu inteligencia no entras en el dominio de Ravenclaw, pues tu vez el conocimiento como una herramienta, no como un fin, muy diferente a tu hermano mayor que si sería un Huffleclaw, ni tampoco entras en Gryffindor pues no haces las cosas por fama o gloria, lo haces porque crees que ese es tu deber, lo que entraría en terreno nuevamente de Hufflepuff, para ustedes tres.-dijo refiriéndose a los otros 3 chicos sangre pura.-les recomiendo que busquen cultivar sus demás facetas, los harán mejores magos y por sobre todo mejores personas.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa forma.-dijo Harry.

-Yo menos.-comentó escuetamente David molesto por pensar que pudiese tener algo que ver con Slytherin.

-En el caso de Daphne ella sería una Slytherclaw, pues es prudente, pero su aficción por las cosas muggles nace por la curiosidad y deseo de expandir sus límites, más quizás te falta el creer en ti misma, tú no eres sola la novia de Harry Potter, era Daphne Greengrass, una bruja hecha y derecha, si aplicas un poco de trabajo duro en tu vida verás lo poderosa que puedes llegar a ser.

-Gracias señor, pero...¿como sabe tanto de mi, David y Harry?.-preguntó la rubia.

-Vi todo lo que hacían desde el punto de vista de Harry, por eso los conozco también, bueno, lamentablemente Harry no comparte mucho con Ginny y Ron, por lo que no los conozco mucho para poder darles mi apreciación.

-Si me permite ancestro, yo creo que Ginny sería Gryffinpuff, pues además de valor he notado que es muy trabajadora, Sofía me menciona que ella entrena con el doble de esfuerzo que sus compañeros de equipo, por otro lado creo que Ron podría ser un Gryfferin, pues es astuto, pero no la encausa bien y termina siendo perezoso.

Luego de un pequeño análisis psicológico los presentes observaron lo que los niños habían escrito, básicamente llamaban sabelotodo insufrible a Rowena Ravenclaw y cerdita bonachona a Helga Hufflepuff, mientras que a los dos fundadores masculinos los dibujaron grandes y fuertes, más Uther solo veía simbolos sin entender su significado.

-¿Sabe usted lo que dice?.-preguntó el castaño.

-Mi señor son solamente vulgaridades, los Gryffindors y Slytherins son dos casas que se complementan sumamente bien para realizar travesuras, sumado a que sus jefes de casa avalan el "espíritu aventurero y astuto".

En ese momento Igraine se percató de algo.

-Mi señor, discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento pero, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?.

-Adelante.

-¿Usted sabe leer?.

-No, aunque se leer el lenguaje de las hadas, según Oberin era la única lengua que de verdad necesitaba conocer, pero no conozco la lengua de los hombres.-dijo un poco apenado.

-Si su majestad lo desea, yo podría enseñarle a leer.

-Sería un honor.

-UYY son un par de tórtolos.-molestaron al unisono Daphe junto a Harry a David.

-Creo que deberías ocupar esa táctica en tus futuras conquistas amorosas.-dijo el pelinegro mientras golpeaba con el codo a su amigo castaño.

Mientras el grupo se reía vieron a la pareja entrar al gran comedor, ante la presencia del rey de muggles y magos los cuatro fundadores se pararon al unisono, haciendo callar a todos los estudiantes, quienes hicieron una reverencia a su monarca, mientras este caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores, escoltado por la que en poco tiempo más sería su esposa, había un niño que lo miraba con odio. Merlín se giró hacia ese niño que se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Este niño, será una de las mayores amenazas para el mundo, cometerá actos inhumanos, en ese momento odiaba a Uther con todo su corazón por ser un muggle.

-¿Y quien era ese niño?.-preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Ese niño...soy yo.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora, pero no anduve muy bien anímicamente, me tomé un tiempo para descansar, pero ahora ando mucho mejor, vimos muchas cosas, el primer encuentro entre Uther con los fundadores.**

 **1)¿Qué les pareció la primera habilidad que vimos de Excalibur en combate? (el poder reflejar hechizos)**

 **2) ¿Qué les pareció que la mayoría de las dudas que tuvo Uther con respecto al colegio se hicieron realidad?.**

 **3)¿Qué les pareció ver un poco a los fantasmas de Hogwarts como estudiantes?.**

 **4)¿Que les pareció saber que los Anderson son parientes lejanos de Rowena Ravenclaw?.**

 **5)¿Que les parecieron las casas mixtas a las que podían pertenecer los chicos?.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Morgana y como Merlín se paso al lado oscuro por un tiempo, también los primos Araya descubrirán un secreto del colegio Hogwarts.**

 **Les quería comentar que logré encontrar imágenes que se parecen a como me imagino a personajes que van a aparecer en los arcos venideros, cabe mencionar que estas no son de mi propiedad y solo las encontré en google.**

 **A Luis I me lo imagino como el conde Dooku de Star Wars, un hombre sereno, educado y elegante, pero muy poderoso, él actualmente es conocido como uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo, él fue quien entreno a David en sus años de entrenamiento en esta disciplina, le apodan el viejo lobo, también por ser líder de la familia ostenta el rango de Rey de Esparta, cargo que comparte con algún miembro de su familia cuando están en una guerra.**

 **A Luis II me lo imagino como Silver Rayleigh de one piece, alguien con una apariencia amable y atractiva, pero intimidante, de aproximadamente un metro con ochenta, él es profesor de historia de la magia en Castelobruxo, fue inquisidor por 10 años antes de ser docente, le apodan el cuervo blanco, aunque los criminales lo llamaban también el demonio sonriente, al igual que su padre es un espadachín, por su edad y juventud podríamos decir que es más fuerte que su padre, aunque no le gana en experiencia.**

 **Elsa Caripan me la imagino como moana, junto con su marido aparentan menos edad de la que tienen, ella es una de las profesoras de magia elemental del colegio Castelobruxo, ella es una experta en lo que la construcción teórica de su asignatura se refiere, ella está dentro del top diez de usuarios más poderosos de magia elemental a nivel sudamericano, ella es bajita, llegando a un metro cincuenta y cinco.**

 **A Carlos Araya, padre de Luis III y tío de Sebastián, me lo imagino como Geralt de Rivia, un hombre rudo y serio, de pocas palabras y no muy dado para demostrar el afecto, pero con un corazón enorme, es inquisidor y el alcaide de la prisión antártica, le apodan el toro, es un hombre grande, con mucho músculo, de presencia intimidante, a pesar de lo que uno pudiese pensar por su apariencia es un experto en runas antiguas y sus respectivos cálculos aritmánticos, tanto vanir como aesir, él diseño el sello que tiene su sobrino en el estomago.**

 **Aún no he desarrollado del todo el personaje de la esposa de Carlos, aunque ya he tirado algunas lineas.**

 **A Luis III me lo imagino como Victor Nikiforov de la serie Yuri on Ice , una persona con un rostro jovial y encantador, por su atractivo físico y por la historia de su familia, algunas chicas en Castelobruxo lo apodan el príncipe.**

 **Espero que tengan una hermosa semana y les doy un abrazo a todos :D**


	128. C128-Días del pasado futuro IV

-Y así es como debes tratar a una dama cuando tengas tu primera vez.-concluyó Luis quien estaba recostado a un lado de las ventanas de la torre de astronomía.-lo curioso es que todo esto me lo dijo mi papá cuando él me dio la charla.

-¿Mi tío?, me sorprende que le sacarás más de dos palabras, generalmente el siempre responde con...

-¿Gruñidos?, si, ese es mi padre, pero a pesar de no ser muy elocuente si es muy observador, aunque tengo que agradecerle a mi tío que me enseñara un poco de poesía, nunca subestimes la cursilería clásica en lo que a romance se refiere y...¿que estás viendo?.

Sebastián miraba fijamente hacia el bosque prohibido, él podía escuchar algo, lo llamaba, como un susurro, cerró los ojos y se concentro, se dejó guiar por ese llamado, imágenes empezaron a venir a su cabeza, se vio inmerso en lo más profundo del bosque, ahí vislumbró una cueva, se dispuso a caminar dentro de ella donde vio un hombre que usaba una gastada armadura que velaba por una espada majestuosa clavada en el piso, este hombre lo miró desde su yelmo y lo dejó pasar, en ese lugar había una pequeña niña, lloraba amargamente y le dijo:

-Véngalos..véngalos..véngalos.

La escena cambió, apareció una aldea entre los árboles del bosque, niños jugando, parejas felices, gente que se unía a la naturaleza en armonía, luego...desde el cielo cayó fuego, una figura con alas de mariposa de color cobre reía maniaticamente, los hombres intentaban luchar, convocaban a los elementos de la naturaleza, relámpagos, ráfagas de vientos, lanzaban rocas y partes de árboles, pero aún cuando lograban nulificar ciertos ataques, la diferencia de poderes era abismal, los rostros de la gente gritaban en agonía mientras sus almas eran extraídas desde su cuerpo, primero una, luego otra, hasta completar cientas, estas se arremolinaban en tres objetos, una varita, una piedra y una capa, a él, la visión volvió a cambiar, los rostros de las personas se arremolinaron ante él y gritaban desesperadas:

-LIBERANOS!.

-SÁLVANOS!

-NO LO RESISTO MÁS!

-ESTO ES UN INFIERNO!

Cada vez se oía más fuerte, cada vez podía sentir más fuerte sus emociones, cada vez era más fuerte la desesperación que sentía.

-Si creen que son los primeros infelices en intentar destruir mi mente...se pueden ir al demonio.-pensó con todas sus fuerzas mientras cortaba la conexión con el bosque.

-HERMANO ESTOY AQUÍ, NO ESTÁS EN PELIGRO!.-dijo en tono fuerte pero intentando mantener la calma.

-Magia elemental...en el bosque...-fueron las palabras que alcanzó a decir Sebastián mientras respiraba aceleradamente para luego desplomarse agotado.

-A partir de ahora la historia diverge, por una lado Uther e Igraine se casaron, al poco tiempo tuvieron a su primogénita, Morgana, su nombre viene de la unión de los nombres de los padres de Uther, Morg y Ana, ella nació con habilidades mágicas sobresalientes, por otro lado, yo en esa etapa de mi vida terminé mis estudios en Hogwarts, había aprendido todas las artes mágicas disponibles en esa época, Salazar no podía estar más orgulloso de mi, prefecto y premio anual, tanto como alumno de su casa como por ser su hijo, pues él llegó a adoptarme, me declaró su heredero, por años intento que me casara con su única hija, más mi mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa, en venganza, al igual que Voldemort, quise aniquilar a los muggles, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo solo, empecé lentamente a reclutar gente, huérfanos al igual que yo, otros se unieron porque creyeron que podían obtener más poder y otros fueron obligados por mi voluntad, empecé a hacer redadas en aldeas muggles, no me satisfacía el hecho de simplemente aplicar la maldición asesina, no, yo los obligaba a matarse entre ellos, hombres que desgarraban los vientes de sus mujeres, madres que ahorcaban a sus hijas, en mi locura organizaba "torneos" donde niños muggles luchaban entre si por comida, solo quien sobreviviera recibía su sustento, utilicé los cadáveres de los fallecidos para practicar necromancia y lanzarlos en búsqueda de sus parientes vivos que lograban escapar, me deleitaba en aplicar la maldición cruciatus , de la cual...soy lamentablemente su creador, junto con las otras dos maldiciones imperdonables, verán, antiguamente existían dos formas de realizar encantamientos, la primera era usando magia no verbal, en donde simplemente visualizabas lo que querías hacer, como ustedes ya sabrán, esto era una habilidad muy difícil de lograr, la segunda forma era a través de "oraciones", eran una serie de palabras que describían lo que querías hacer, pero este método tenía la debilidad de ser poco práctico en combate, yo en mis años de estudiante logré encontrar una relación entre palabras cortas y poder, de ahí nace la forma moderna de los hechizos, me llegaron a llamar el príncipe de los encantamientos.-dijo con vergüenza.

Los presentes no sabían que decir, esto difería mucho de las historias que retrataban a Merlín como un anciano sabio y bonachón.

-Pero por estar ebrio de poder no vi que me estaba ganando enemigos, uno de ellos un viejo conocido, Cayo el caballero sacro, aún cuando fuese una orden corrupta, mis acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para ellos, él buscó hacerme daño donde más me dolía, quiso que supiera que para él yo seguía siendo el niño asustadizo que era cuando mató a mis padres, fue en búsqueda de mi madre adoptiva, la esposa de Salazar Slytherin. Con mi padre, mi hermana y yo fuera del hogar, la pobre mujer fue victima de una brutal tortura, Cayo quería saber donde me escondía, pero ella no sabía nada, probablemente aunque supiera algo...por el amor que me tenía no habría dicho nada. Mi odio hacia los muggles creció más, pero quien más sufrió fue Salazar, el quiso proteger a los niños magos proponiendo que solo niños de familias mágicas asistieran a Hogwarts, más los demás fundadores se negaron, todo esto ya lo saben, finalmente me enfrenté a Cayo y sus caballeros sacros, la pelea entre sus fuerzas y las mías fue brutal, pero finalmente prevalecí, tuve en el suelo al asesino de mis padres, le apliqué la maldición cruciatus con toda mi ira, con todo mi rencor, pero para mi sorpresa él...sonreía.

-El círculo se a completado, pues de la misma forma que yo maté a tus padres, los míos fueron asesinados por magos, ahora mátame y otro vendrá por ti.

-Lo maté, de forma horrible he de decir, más fue la primera vez que empecé a cuestionarme mis acciones, el matar al líder de los caballeros sacros de Gran Bretaña llamó finalmente al pez grande, al mismísimo Uther Pendragon, más mi padre quiso evitar que me hicieran daño.

La escena cambio, el atardecer cubría una aldea muggle donde Merlín había atacado, como las ocasiones anteriores se deleitó en su masacre, pero las palabras de Cayo resonaban en su mente, más ya nadie era rival para él, menos ahora que había obtenido la varita de Saúco, fruto de un duelo contra un hombre que trató de defender a su esposa no mágica, escuchó pisadas detrás de él, al voltearse vio a su padre, Salazar Slytherin.

-Hola hijo.-dijo con las manos cruzadas en gesto de serenidad pero con una mirada dura.

-Padre...a pasado tiempo, ¿finalmente vienes a unirte a mi causa?.-dijo esperanzado.

-No, vengo para que recapacites, ya sido suficiente, tuviste tu venganza, por favor deja todo esto y vamos a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-suplicó el mago.

-¿No lo entiendes?, ya no tenemos que huir o escondernos de los muggles, ahora ellos nos temen, ahora nosotros impondremos lo que nos antoje.

La mirada de Salazar reflejaba conflicto, Merlín lo tomo como que se uniría finalmente a su causa.

-Hijo, la ambición puede darte la motivación para lograr grandes cosas, pero la ambición sin límites solamente te destruirá, nunca encontrarás la verdadera paz, pues nunca estarás satisfecho, por favor deja todo esto antes de que él venga por ti.

-¿Te refieres al muggle que se cree rey?, logré obtener poderes con los cuales no has llegado a soñar padre, tengo una de las tres armas creadas por el hada Nyx.-dijo señalando la varita de sauco.-cuando consiga las otras dos pondré de rodillas incluso a esos seres.-dijo iracundo.

En los cielos tres hipogrifos surcaban el cielo, cada uno con un jinete, estos portaban el emblema de la casa gobernante del reino de Camelot, un dragón verde sujetando por el extremo derecho una espada dorada, mientras que un águila azul hacia lo mismo por el extremo derecho, representando la unión de Uther con Igraine.

-Tú...TÚ LOS TRAJISTE AQUÍ PARA MATARME.

La furia de Merlín se manifestó en una maldición cruciatus contra su padre el cual se retorció de dolor.

-DETENTE MERLÍN.-dijo un hombre castaño quien lideraba al grupo de jinetes de hipogrifo.-DÉJALO YA, ES TU PROPIO PADRE!.

-TÚ NO HARÁS QUE ÉL SE PONGA EN CONTRA MÍA.-dijo escupiendo las palabras iracundo mientras paraba en su ataque a su progenitor.

-Tú ya lo has hecho, permitiste que Nyx te manipulara...hasta que te convertiste en lo que juraste destruir.

-Deja los sermones Uther, he visto la verdad sobre como son los muggles, no le temo al poder como ustedes, yo traeré paz y prosperidad a mi nuevo imperio.

-¿Construido sobre los cadáveres de niños tan inocentes como lo fuiste tú cuando atacaron a tus padres?.

-NO METAS A MIS PADRES EN ESTO!, LOS MUGGLES SON UNA PLAGA LA CUAL EXTERMINARÉ SEAN O NO SEAN INOCENTES...Y nadie recordara siquiera su mera existencia.

Los acompañantes de Uther se acercaron a ver a Salazar, el cual físicamente estaba intacto, pero emocionalmente era distinto.

-Por favor...-fueron los susurros que se escucharon de la garganta de Slytherin, como si esta estuviera seca.-sálvalo.-concluyó el pedido con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, los hombres de Uther se llevaron a mago herido a un lugar seguro.

-NO LO APARTARÁS DE MI.

-Tu ira y sed de poder ya lo hicieron, solo un fanático piensa en absolutos, haré lo que tenga que hacer.-dijo el rey de Camelot mientras sacaba a Excalibur de su vaina.

-Será en vano.-dijo Merlín antes de empezar a lanzar maleficios a Uther.

Chispas asediaron al rey, quien utilizó su espada para ir desviando los ataques, los cuales viajaron varios metros antes de impactar con el suelo o con algún árbol, provocando grandes explosiones, la estrategia de Merlín cambio, haciendo aparecer de la punta de su varita tres serpientes gigantes.

-MÁTENLO.-ordeno con ira mientras hablaba lengua parsel.

-¿tenías la habilidad de utilizar la lengua parsel?.-preguntó curioso Harry interrumpiendo el recuerdo.

-No de forma natural, lo aprendí luego de tantos años de ver a Salazar Slytherin.

David suspiró aliviado ante esta explicación, le alegraba saber que ninguno de sus parientes se pondría hablar el idioma de las serpientes, al menos no de forma espontanea, lo cual era irónico pues él hablaba con un reptil gigante.

Volviendo al recuerdo, vieron como Merlín tomó un poco de tierra del suelo y agitando su varita hizo que este se convirtiera en una pequeña tormenta de polvo, por sus años estudiando las serpientes sabía que estas podían ver en la noche, por lo que pensó que Uther no podría ver y sería presa fácil para sus sirvientes, más hubo un detalle que el mago no consideró, los sentidos mejorados del sangre de dragón, quien paso a lo que podríamos llamar fase uno de su transformación, la cual consistía en solo tener manos y pies de reptil, con la cual pudo degollar a dos de los tres reptiles, antes de que cayera la tercera serpiente, Merlín sacó de su túnica varios colmillos de basilisco, los cuales encantó para que se multiplicaran y persiguieran al muggle y lo atravesaran, este último estaba acabando con la última serpiente, cuando escuchó algo que surcaba el aire, logró esquivar los primeros, pero vinieron más y cada vez el espacio en que se podía mover era menor, lo que obligó al rey a pasar a su forma de dragón, con lo que hizo uso de una técnica que los presentes desconocían, sujetando firmemente a Excalibur, esta empezó a brillar en un rojo carmesí, luego con un corte en el aire, todos vieron como el aire entorno a Uther se tiño de rojo y llamas cubrieron todo, incinerando los colmillos de basilisco junto con un área de unos treinta metros.

Merlín lucía preocupado, sudor caía por su frente, no solamente por el infernal calor que había experimentado, sino porque sus planes no funcionaban, de no ser por el encantamiento escudo que había hecho, ahora estaría carbonizado como los arboles a su alrededor, por la intensidad de las llamas el logró suponer que Uther había logrado hacer fluir fuego de dragón por medio de la espada, lo que le dio más control de la misma, además de poder concentrarlo en un área más pequeña y fuese más intenso el calor.

"Si quieres jugar con fuego entonces te llevaré al infierno".-FIENDFYRE!.

Una descomunal serpiente de fuego emergió desde la varita de saúco, quince, luego treinta, finalmente llegó a los cincuenta metros de altura, toda la ira de Merlín estaba en ese encantamiento, la muerte de sus padres, el odio que le tenía a los muggles, la traición de su padre y el desprecio que le tenía a Uther, ni él podría con esto, Merlín estaba ebrio de poder.

-Es el final Uther, ¿alguna última palabra?.

-No lo intentes, es la última advertencia.-dijo mientras se llevaba su espada frente a él de manera vertical de manera defensiva.-si insistes...sufrirás un tormento peor que la muerte.

-MUERE!.-dijo con arrogancia Merlín sin tomar en cuenta la advertencia.

La serpiente de fuego abrió sus fauces para devorar a su victima, el mago pensaba que la espada solamente podía reflejar hechizos del tamaño de esta, por lo cual atacar con algo tan grande evitaría que su rival pudiera hacer uso de su principal arma, pero cuando la nariz de la bestia estuvo al alcance del rey, este hizo un corte vertical, a diferencia de lo que Merlín hubiese podido esperar, su hechizo no se disolvió en una tormenta de fuego, sino que mantuvo su forma, la serpiente intentaba empujar a Uther, más él con firmeza lo mantenía a raya, este último se concentro, llamas blancas empezaron a brotar de Excalibur y con un grito cortó a la serpiente, esta fue consumida vorazmente por las llamas blancas y reflejada hacia quien la había invocado, el mago oscuro creó un encantamiento barrera que también fue consumido por las llamas y finalmente le impactó de lleno.

Su padre una vez le había aplicado la maldición que más tarde se conocería como la maldición cruciatus , pero la sensación que tenía ahora era mil veces peor, Uther camino hacia donde se retorcía su rival.

-Esto se llama Purgatorio , es fruto del fuego de veela que se utilizó para forjar a Excalibur, tiene la propiedad de purificar la maldad de a quien se le aplique, le hará ver el peso de sus malas acciones, vivirá una y otra vez lo que le hizo a inocentes, si te arrepientes las llamas se apagaran y serás más fuerte de lo que alguna vez creíste, sino lo haces, las llamas te quemarán hasta hacerte cenizas, podemos cambiar Merlín, yo creo en ti.-dijo con compasión Uther mientras volvía a su aspecto humano.

El mago empezó a recordar, se vio en el cuerpo de sus compañeros de escuela a los cuales agredía por ser hijos de muggles, sintió el terror de la primera persona que él había asesinado, sintió como propio el dolor de una madre al ver a sus dos hijos muggles ser obligados a pelear por comida, mientras se veía a si mismo riéndose a carcajadas, las aldeas quemadas, los hombres asesinados y convertidos en inferi, el dolor de padre al ser atacado por él, todo terminaba y volvía, una y otra vez.

-DETENTE!, HAZ QUE PARE POR FAVOR!.-dijo retorciéndose en el piso mientras su piel empezaba a tener quemaduras de primer grado.

Las imágenes del caballero sacro Cayo empezaron a retumbar en su cabeza, efectivamente, se había convertido en lo que había jurado destruir, no era mejor que ellos, por su culpa muchos de sus hermanos magos ahora eran vistos con miedo por los muggles, la culpa se sintió como una montaña en su espalda, el poder lo había cegado, el poder le había hecho creer que podía pasarse por encima cualquier regla moral, el poder absoluto...lo había corrompido absolutamente.

-Perdónenme...-dijo con dificultad mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

En ese instante las llamas blancas se habían extinguido, su túnica estaba intacta, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras leves, su respiración era lenta, pesada, tantos por las heridas, como por la culpa. Uther cauteloso mantuvo su espada firme, en teoría su técnica debía haber funcionado, pero sabia lo poderoso que podía ser su rival.

-Me...rindo.-dijo Merlín al ver a Uther preparado para seguir luchando.

La varita de saúco en ese momento empezó a brillar y desapareció en un destello, los cinco adolescentes estaban estupefactos, todos pudieron ver lo que vio el mago en su agonía por las llamas blancas, supieron que este estaba totalmente arrepentido, pero también...sumamente deprimido, supieron que si Uther hubiese querido matarlo, Merlín no se hubiese negado, pensaba que era lo mínimo para pagar el mal que había hecho.

La escena cambió y Harry sintió un deja vu, se encontraban dentro de un castillo rodeado de gente con ropa medieval, algunos usaban armaduras, otros túnicas, habían además varias criaturas mágicas, un gigante que miraba la escena desde afuera a través de un vitral, un duende, varios elfos domésticos, además de algunos magos, todos miraban a Merlín con odio y resentimiento.

-Mi rey, ¿no estará hablando en serio de colocar a este mago oscuro como su mago en jefe y protector del reino?.-dijo uno de los caballeros.

Muchos gritos de apoyo se oyeron en la muchedumbre.

-ÉL ES UN ASESINO, MATÓ A SALAZAR SLYTHERIN SIN MISERICORDIA!.-gritó uno.

-HIZO MAGIA ABOMINABLE.-comentó otro.

-QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE HIZO, POR SU CULPA LOS MUGGLES NOS ODIAN.-grito un de los magos.

Los murmullos iban in crescendo cuando Uther se levantó desde su trono y exclamó:

-SILENCIO!,todos sabemos lo que este hombre a hecho, no lo ocultaré como es imposible tapar el sol con un dedo, sabemos que las vidas que él tomo no podrán ser traídas de vuelta, ni tampoco el daño que causo ser reparado en poco tiempo, pero ÉL a visto en carne propia las consecuencias de sus actos y puedo dar fe de su arrepentimiento, ¿no nos dice nuestro señor Jesús que tenemos que ir al encuentro de los pecadores?, ¿no nos dice que tenemos que perdonar setenta veces siete?, pues Merlín quiere enmendar el mal que le causo al mundo, yo intercedo por él y juro por mi vida que este hombre ya no es el mismo que nos causo tales males.-dijo mientras sacaba una espada que parecía brillar como el sol.

Todos en la sala quedaron impresionados por las palabras del rey, Harry sabia que era un hombre bueno, más bueno de lo que Merlín merecía en ese momento y de hecho este sabía que el único castigo justo para él era la muerte.

-Debemos saber tener compasión, pues si no la tenemos, ¿SOMOS MEJORES QUE NYX?, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detenerlo de una vez y ESTE HOMBRE ES LA CLAVE PARA HACERLO DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE.

El silencio en la sala era ensordecedor, Uther tomó su espada y se acercó al mago quien estaba encadenado.

-Arrodíllate Merlín Slytherin, hijo de Salazar.

-No soy digno de ser llamado hijo de Salazar, por mi necedad él perdió la voluntad de vivir.-dijo apenado mientras se hincaba, tampoco merezco vivir mi señor, todo lo que dicen de mi es verdad.

-YO UTHER PENDRAGON.-dijo con tono firme rompiendo la melancolía del mago.-hijo de Morg, el primero en mi nombre, rey de Camelot y protector del reino, te condeno a que me sirvas a mi y a mi casa, que protejas al débil y al inocente, luches contra la injusticia donde la veas, hasta que el mal sea exterminado del reino.-el monarca le hizo dos toques con su espada en los hombres.-levántate Merlín de Camelot, mago en jefe del reino.

-Después de eso me encomendé en cuerpo y en alma a enmendar el daño que había hecho, fue en ese periodo en que el rey Oberin me enseñó la magia de las hadas, por otro lado el rey Uther me encomendó educar personalmente a su primogénita, Morgana, ella...era una niña tan dulce, su padre solía decir que era una pequeña dragona, le gustaba seguir a su papá a todas partes, se escapaba de las lecciones de etiqueta con la reina Igraine, ella era de estar en aventuras, tenía una mente privilegiada, como un anterior prodigio me pude llevar bastante bien con ella, a sus once años ella ya tenía más conocimientos y habilidades que el mago adulto promedio, en ese momento ella fue enviada a Hogwarts, por ser su madre hermana de una de las fundadoras ya conocía a los dos fundadores sobrevivientes, Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff, fue con el primero que ella se sintió más identificada, siendo elegida para formar parte de la casa Gryffindor.

-¿QUÉ?.-cuestionaron todos.

-¿LA MAYOR BRUJA OSCURA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS FUE UNA GRYFFINDOR?.-preguntó Ginny anonadada.

-Efectivamente señorita Weasley, una casa no define el futuro de sus miembros, mientras ella se educaba en Hogwarts yo seguí sirviendo a Uther, resolvíamos disputas entre muggles, entre magos o entre estos dos últimos grupos, enviamos embajadores a otras especies mágicas, la amenaza que suponía Nyx fue un catalizador importante para una alianza entre todos, pues a este le gustaba experimentar y crear horrendas aberraciones que atacaban a todos, a pesar de ser tiempos oscuros, el poder ayudar con mi poder a otros le empezó a dar un significado autentico a mi vida, pero lamentablemente lo bueno no puede durar para siempre, luego de años de lucha pudimos encontrar la guarida de Nyx, armamos el ejercito mágico más grande que se conociera, ahí tuvimos una cruenta batalla, hubo muchas perdidas, pero pudimos de una vez por todas matarlo, más los reyes Oberin y Uther quedaron mortalmente heridos, el primero me pidió:

-Enseña a mi hija a ser mejor que yo, mi hermano o cualquiera de nosotros.

Mientras que el rey Uther me pidió:

-Igraine está embarazada, él...va a ser un niño, lo sé...cuida a mis hijos, guialos...-dijo mientras Excalibur se elevaba por el cielo y viajaba hasta clavarse en una roca en frente de la catedral de Lodinium.

-Llevé los restos de los dos reyes a Londinium, para que tuvieran un funeral adecuado, pero al poco tiempo las hadas aliadas a Nyx buscaron venganza por la muerte de su líder, la ciudad ardía, fui al palacio lo más pronto posible para rescatar a la reina, en esa época la aparición era algo aún desconocido, por lo cual teníamos que huir de manera más tradicional, esbirros de Nyx nos atacaron cuando escapábamos con parte de la corte, hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero...no logré evitar que lastimaran a mi reina.

-Mi señora, estará bien, la sanare, por favor no desfallezca.-dijo mientras contenía la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

-Merlín...se que no viviré, ayúdame a traer a mi hijo.

-Mi señora es mi deber protegerla, si usted da a luz ahora usted podría...

-Es una orden...-la voz a pesar de estar débil era firme.

-Si mi señora.

-Logré crear una barrera en la cual estaríamos protegidos por un tiempo, ahí le ayude a la reina a dar a luz, por el uso de mi magia en mantener la barrera no pude emplearla en sanar las heridas de Igraine, finalmente ella dio a luz a un varón de pelo castaño, lo limpié rápidamente y se lo pasé a su madre, a pesar del dolor ella sonrió, acarició sus mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tu nombre será...Acturus, Merlín llévatelo a Hogwarts, ahí estará a salvo, cuida a mis niños...-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de desfallecer.

El mago empezó a llorar mientras tomaba al infante de los brazos de su madre, este al sentir un tacto distinto empezó a llorar.

-Tranquilidad mi príncipe, juro que siempre estaré contigo.

El adulto se paró, tomó su bastón mágico y con dolor en su corazón, lanzó un encantamiento para que el cuerpo de su reina empezara a arder, solo con la cremación se podía asegurar de que algún hada no intentara convertir el cadáver de Igraine en un inferi.

-Logré escapar de Londinium y al cabo de unas semanas llegué a Hogwarts junto al bebe y una nodriza, me vino a recibir Helga y Godric, las noticias habían avanzado más rápido que yo, me vieron con un infante y sin la reina, entendieron rápidamente lo que había pasado, los alumnos se acercaron para ver que ocurría, no todos los días venía el mago en jefe del rey, los dos fundadores de Hogwarts empezaron a dispersar a los niños, pero una siguió a paso firme, era una alumna con túnica de color rojo escarlata, era Morgana, hija de Uther y princesa de Camelot, ya tenía casi diecisiete años, ya se encontraba en su último año de escuela, me miró a los ojos preocupada.

-Maestro...¿donde están mis padres?.-preguntó angustiada.

-Su alteza...-las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

-Merlín...¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS PADRES?.-preguntó ahora con rabia.

-Morgana, él viene agotado de un largo viaje, por favor dejemoslo descansar.-pidió Helga con su habitual tono amable.

Más la pelinegra no hizo caso, se acercó al mago y lo tomo de su túnica a la altura del pecho.

-¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS PADRES?!.-dijo ya con lágrimas que corrían cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Sus padres fallecieron luchando su alteza, su padre en el campo de batalla derrotando a Nyx y su madre mientras escapábamos de Londinium de un ataque de los seguidores de este, dando a luz a su hermano menor, Acturus, le pido perdón...no pude salvarlos...

-YO...YO pude haberlos salvado...fue mi culpa...yo vi lo que iba a pasar...-empezó a decir Morgana mientras su respiración se iba agitando más y más.

En ese momento una pequeña Nimue se acercó a quien era en ese momento su mejor amiga para apoyarla de alguna forma, más la bruja se enfureció y apartó violentamente al hada.

-TODO ES CULPA DE TU MALDITA RAZA, SON MONSTRUOS, LOS ACABARÉ A TODOS!.

Luego de amenazar a quien consideraba casi como una hermana, a Morgana le vinieron grandes dolores de cabeza, se retorció un poco mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos, como si estuviera en un trance, Merlín se acercó a ella, invocando su bastón revisó si alguien externo la estaba atacando, más no venía del exterior, sino de ella, un poder mágico que él desconocía, más tan pronto como vino se fue el malestar .

-Su alteza, ¿como se encuentra?.

-Vi...a un muchacho con ropas de Slytherin partiendo su alma en siete partes, una batalla en el colegio entre gigantes y hombres lobo en contra de un caballero junto a un mago que se montaba en una escoba voladora.-hizo una muesco de dolor mientras el sudor caía por su rostro.-Nyx...-tomó nuevamente la túnica de Merlín.-él volverá a la vida, se enfrentaba a un caballero de armadura dorada en los campos del colegio.-señaló donde a futuro estaría el campo de quidditch.-luego un eclipse solar que se volvía eterno, había un perro de tres cabezas dorado que me miraba desafiante y luego se lanzaba sobre mi, tengo la capacidad de ver el futuro maestro, cuando sufro una perdida o una emoción muy fuerte, si me concentro puedo hacerlo, vi hace semanas la muerte de mis padres, pude advertirles, más...no hice nada, perdóneme.

-Mi princesa, no fue su culpa, sus padres aceptaron ese destino para un bien mayor, para que usted y el príncipe crecieran en un país mas seguro, yo estaré con usted siempre, le ayudaré a entender sus poderes para que los controle y no a usted.

Las palabras del ex-Slytherin fueron opacadas por los llantos de un pequeño bebe que se encontraba en los brazos de su nodriza, fue la primera vez que se veían ella y su hermano menor Acturus, aunque a futuro él pediría ser llamado Arturo.

 **Hola a todos, HE VUELTO!, les pido disculpas por mi ausencia, pero estaba con las evaluaciones finales y puedo comentarles que...TERMINÉ MIS ESTUDIOS DE PREGRADO!, estoy muy feliz por esto, también fui aceptado en otra universidad para iniciar mis estudios de postgrado, fue un camino muy difícil, lloré, sufrí, tuve ganas de rendirme la mayoría de las veces, pero ya sea por terquedad o convicción se pudo lograr, ahora puedo decir con propiedad que si tienen un sueño luchen por este, pues si siguen luchando, le pueden doblar la mano al destino.**

 **Volviendo a la historia, ahora que tengo más tiempo libre espero terminar este arco y empezar el de las olimpiadas mágicas, mi plan es terminar esos dos arcos en enero como mínimo, por lo que planeo subir más de un capítulo por semana, como podrán ver actualmente los capítulos son de casi 5000 palabras, por lo que me demoro un poco más en la escritura y corrección.**


	129. C129-Días del pasado futuro V

-Mira Merlín lo que cacé.-dijo colocando el ciervo en frente de la cabaña en el bosque donde vivían-por fin comeremos bien.-comentó sonriendo.

-Mi señor Arturo, ¿tiene algo de malo la comida que le preparo?.-dijo mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Arturo piensa que sabe a trasero de troll.-dijo sonriendo una chica de pelo rubio, ojos dorados y que usaba un vestido blanco.

-NIMUE, DEJA DE LEER MIS PENSAMIENTOS!.-dijo molesto Arturo.

-Los años pasaron, nos fuimos a vivir al interior del bosque prohibido, no quise que Arturo creciera en el castillo, al menos no hasta que pudiera tener un criterio más formado, por temor a que eso afectara su desarrollo.

-¿Como podría afectarle?, ¿no sería mejor que compartiera con otros niños?.-cuestionó Daphne.

-La sociedad en su esencia no a cambiado en muchos siglos, ¿cuantos amigos reales crees que hubiese hecho si sabían su linaje?, Morgana ya tuvo muchísimos problemas para hacer amistades, la mitad masculina del colegio la veía como un trofeo por conquistar, si Uther no tenia hijos varones entonces el esposo de la princesa sería rey, mientras que la mitad femenina se sentía envidiosa de ella y su estatus, haciéndole bromas crueles, aunque no lo admitió le afecto mucho, por eso su única amiga era Nimue, pues ambas eran iguales en rango, ambas princesas por lo que no tenían que envidiarse nada, pero luego de la muerte de los reyes...

-Nos distanciamos, ella culpaba a las hadas de todos los males, solo me toleraba pues Merlín creía en mi.-comentó Nimue.

-Es similar a lo que me paso en mis primeros meses en Hogwarts.-añadió Harry.-muchos solo querían estar conmigo por ser "el niño que vivió".

-Pero me conociste a mi y Tracey, ¿no es así James Evans?.-dijo coquetamente Daphne a su novio.

-Pues como iba diciendo.-comentó Merlín para detener a la pareja de enamorados.-esperaba que crecer en un ambiente natural al igual que su padre y educándolo en todo lo que pudiera ser útil, sería la clave para finalmente formar un excelente rey, cuando cumplió los once años lo llevé a Hogwarts, siendo el primer "muggle" en ir al colegio, aunque por derecho de sangre el colegio técnicamente era suyo, bueno no nos desviemos del tema.

La imagen que veían cambió, mostrando un pequeño niño de pelo castaño de once años vistiendo una túnica negra en las puertas del colegio, nunca había visto a tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar.

-Cabeza arriba su alteza, usted no tiene que sentirse tímido pues no a cometido delito alguno del cual sentir vergüenza, usted está más que instruido para empezar de la mejor forma su primer día de clases.

Una de las nuevas profesoras empezó a convocar a los alumnos nuevos que habían llegado por diferentes medios al colegio, Merlín había sido prudente y no se había manifestado, quería darle aunque fuese un margen de tiempo a su pupilo para que pudiera hacer algunas amistades, al menos antes de que verdadera identidad fuese revelada. Para esta época ya la diferencia entre edades de los alumnos no era tan marcada, pues los magos adultos que habían asistido como primera generación se habían encargado de compartir el conocimiento básico a sus pares, pues excluyendo a los magos ricos, el resto no podía darse el lujo de asistir al colegio por tantos años y no trabajar, además las políticas de Uther habían hecho que la persecución contra ellos disminuyera.

A diferencia de lo que se hacía en la época de Harry, en los inicios del colegio, los estudiantes no llegaban todos juntos en un día especifico, sino que llegaban en un intervalo de tiempo, generalmente una semana, tiempo que fue aprovechado el infante Arturo de hacer alguna amistades y de conocer el castillo, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Helga Hufflepuff y Godric Gryffindor, quienes si conocían la identidad del infante.

El día de la selección había llegado, Godric tomó una pequeña silla de tres patas y la puso en medio del gran comedor, trajo un elegante sombrero en una mano y un pergamino en la otra.

-Muchos ya han sido seleccionados para las casas de la profesora Hufflepuff o la mía, pero debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos no hemos tenido tiempo de conocerlos personalmente a todos, para facilitarnos el trabajo cuando diga su nombre se sentaran en esta banca, donde les pondré este sombrero el cual determinará cual casa se adapta mejor a ustedes.

El mago de roja barba empezó a nombrar a diferentes estudiantes, unos llamaron la atención de Harry.

-Iolanthe Peverell.

"Peverell...es el apellido de la familia de los tres hermanos que recibieron las reliquias de la muerte por parte de Nyx"

-GRYFFINDOR!.-gritó el sombrero.

-Hardwin Potter.

Los adolescentes se voltearon a ver a Harry, luego al tal Hardwin, de no ser por los lentes y la cicatriz podrían pasar por gemelos.

-Vaya...los genes de magos si que varían poco a lo largo de generaciones.-comentó David.-me tengo que incluir en esto pues Arturo podría parecer por un hermano mio.

-Tiene mucha razón señor Anderson, señor Merlín, ¿sabe si algún miembro de nuestra familia ya está asistiendo al colegio?.-preguntó curioso Ron.

-¿Por qué asume que ya hay algún ancestro de su familia en el colegio joven Weasley?

.-Pues mi familia es muy antigua y pude apreciar que hay rostros similares a los de varios compañeros de mi casa, como por ejemplo, el muchacho con apariencia de ser prefecto en la mesa de Gryffindor se parece a Neville, la chica con un libro en las manos en la mesa de Ravenclaw se parece a Hermione, por lo que pienso que deben ser ancestros de ellos, por eso al observar no vi nadie parecido a Ginny o a mi.

-Fue un análisis...-comenzó Merlín incrédulo.

-Muy bueno Ron...te felicito.-concluyó David incrédulo también.

-Gracias, los libros que me regalo para navidad señor Anderson me han ayudado mucho.

-¿Cuales libros preguntó Daphne?.

-Unos sobre como desarrollar su inteligencia lógica y emocional, pensé que sería de gran ayuda, pues hay mucho talento en Ron, solo hay que encausarlo de buena manera.

-Se a pasado las vacaciones leyendo, es como tener un nuevo Percy, pero me alegro de ver como mi hermano mayor se supera a si mismo.-dijo Ginny regalandole una sonrisa de aprobación a Ron.

-GRYFFINDOR!.-gritó el sombrero frente a los aplausos de los alumnos de dicha casa cuando el ancestro de Harry fue a la mesa de los leones.

Ahí el pelinegro vio como Hardwing Potter se ponía a conversar con Iolanthe, el apellido Peverell no existía en la actualidad, además según lo que le había comentado en una ocasión Sirius, la capa de invisibilidad pasaba de padre a hijo y de madre a hija, por lo que era coherente pensar que ahí se encontraban dos de sus ancestros, lo que implicaba que era descendiente de la familia Peverell, al igual...Tom Riddle, el anillo de los Gaunt tenía dentro la piedra de la resurreción...como bien decía su padrino : "todas las familias de magos estaban emparentas", esperaba no ser primo cercano de Daphne o su relación se vería un poco...rara.

-Arturo hijo de Uther, príncipe de Camelot.-comentó un poco más serio Godric cuando fue el turno de anunciar al pequeño niño.

Las miradas del gran comedor cambiaron rápidamente, algunos hicieron inmediatamente una pequeña reverencia a medida que pasaba, otros miraban escépticos a que ese niño fuese el hijo del legendario rey, concentrado en su deber el muchacho se sentó y el maestro a su lado le colocó el sombrero.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts su alteza, no se alarme, soy el sombrero seleccionador y mi deber es determinar a que casa será enviado.

-Mi maestro me a hablado de ti, dice que los cuatro fundadores pusieron parte de ellos junto con un hechizo para poder leer las mentes y ver a quien nos parecemos más.

-Haz sido un buen discípulo de Merlín, el mago más talentoso que he visto, con una ambición y astucia sin límites, digno de ser un Slytherin, veo que lo quieres mucho, ¿no es así?, a pesar de lo exigente que es contigo, lo vez como tu...padre y por tus memorias él te ve como su hijo, Salazar estaría feliz por ambos, por otro lado, las habilidades de tu maestro solo son comparables con la de su alteza la princesa Morgana, tenía un temperamento ardiente como el fuego, pero su genialidad brillaba como el sol, una muy merecida Gryffindor, a ella la vez poco, pero también la amas mucho, la vez como tu...madre, veo tu corazón joven príncipe, tienes astucia si...pero no un deseo de romper las reglas, veo un profundo deseo de probarte a ti mismo, eso es un rasgo valiente pero...no buscas gloria personal, eso es muy sabio, ¿quizás un Ravenclaw como la reina o tu tía?, te fascina la magia y aprender, pero...no es tu pasión, si...si... ahora es más claro, tienes un profundo miedo a no cumplir con todas las expectativas que tienen en ti, temes no ser tan prodigioso como Merlín, o tan seguro de si mismo como tu hermana, temes no ser tan brillante como tu madre, temes no ser tan buen rey como tu padre.

-Se que no soy tan espectacular como ellos, pero...haré mi mejor esfuerzo, mi maestro me a enseñado que la facultad más importante de un buen rey es tener una disposición a siempre ser mejor, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por protegerlos a todos y ser un rey bueno como lo fue mi padre.

-Ahora todo es claro, hay mucha gentileza en tu corazón y estás dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, tú serás un...HUFFLEPUFF!.

La mesa de los tejones gritó de alegría por tener al príncipe, lo recibieron con reverencias y fuertes aplausos mientras se sentaba con ellos.

-Hufflepuff siempre tuvo un aire hogareño encantador, sumado a que la profesora Helga insistió en que no me dieran ningún trato especial por ser hijo de quien era, simplemente que me trataran como Arturo de Camelot, su compañero de casa.

Los chicos se voltearon y vieron a un joven adulto de unos treinta años de pelo castaño, tanto Ginny como Daphne lo encontraron guapo.

-Siempre me haces creer que llegarás tarde...pero siempre cumples.-Comentó Merlín intentando ocultar la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

-Siempre me ocurrían cosas que me hacían retrasarme, pero no quería recibir un regaño de media hora por parte tuya, hacia milagros para llegar a tiempo.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-A pasado mucho tiempo mi muchacho.-lágrimas empezaron a caer por la barba del mago.

-Mucho tiempo, ¿unos ochocientos años aproximadamente?, es bueno verte maestro, pero no te pongas sentimental que también me harás llorar a mi.-dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

-Demasiado tiempo hijo...demasiado, te he extrañado mucho, perdóname por no haber sido tan fuerte para protegerte, por no haber previsto...tantas cosas, debí ser más sabio, debí ser más previsor, quien merecía haber vivido hasta la vejes junto a la mujer que amaba y ver a sus hijos crecer debiste ser tú, yo no, tú lo merecías completamente.

Arturo pareció sorprendido ante lo que su maestro le había dicho, más simplemente le sonrió y abrazó diciendo:

-No hay nada que perdonar, vi ahora tu vida desde otra perspectiva, vi el infierno que pasaste, tu has sufrido más de lo que yo lo hice, mi vida no fue un cuento de hadas, lo sé, pero tú te ganaste el ser feliz, veo que cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste la última vez que nos vimos, cuidaste a Daphne y prueba de ello es que nuestra familia a vivido hasta ahora.-dijo mirando hacia David.

Este hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su ancestro.

-Es un honor conocerlo señor.

-El placer es mio muchacho, he querido por mucho tiempo el poder hablar contigo de esta forma, hay tanto de lo que me gustaría hablar, pero creo que lo mejor es seguir contando los acontecimientos, ¿le incomoda que ahora narre yo maestro?.

-Por supuesto que no, es tu historia a partir de ahora muchacho así continua...

-TONTO!.-gritó Nimue mientras abrazó la cabeza de Arturo llorando.-¿por qué me dejaste sola?, cuando fuiste a enfrentar a Mordred me dijiste que todo estaría bien, que todo se acabaría y estarías conmigo, pero te fuiste...al igual que Uther...

-Nimue...no puedo...respirar...

-Ya estás muerto!, no te puedes ahogar.-dijo soltándolo para regañarlo mientras levitaba y se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

-Vaya...estás muy grande, aunque aún tienes espalda de tabla.-comentó llevándose una mano a la boca para disimular su risa.

El hada aún con molestia procedió a abrazar por el cuello a quien consideraba como su mejor amigo, mientras este tomaba la palabra para seguir narrando.

-Bueno, mis primeros años en Hogwarts fueron un tanto caóticos, cuando se supo mi identidad muchas personas se acercaron a mi por amistad aunque en verdad buscaban favores políticos, algunas chicas incluso siendo mayores que yo intentaban ser demasiado "amables" conmigo, por otro lado había un grupo al que no le agradaba, pues consideraban que la gestión de mis padres no había sido la mejor y esperaban que sus familias se alzaran como gobernantes, pero pude finalmente tener amigos de verdad, el principal fue...Lancelot, él era hijo de unos magos nobles que murieron victimas de la guerra contra las hadas, Nimue...pensó que si Merlín tenía a un muggle a quien cuidar y su padre había hecho lo mismo en su momento con mi padre entonces ella debía hacer lo mismo con un niño mago, en mi tercer año, en la clase de criaturas mágicas, si así se llamaba antes, tuve mi primera experiencia con dragones, en esa época no se enfocaban tanto en la cría de estas criaturas, sino más bien como huir de ellas o poder matarlas, eran otros tiempos, nos tocó enfrentarnos a una dragona, que había puesto huevos hace poco, estos tenían singulares propiedades mágicas, con la cual se podían crear productos muy útiles, varios de mis compañeros intentaron lastimar a la bestia, más fueron derrotados fácilmente por esta, yo me oculté detrás de una roca, Merlín me había hablado de que mi padre había sobrevivido a una dragona mostrando valor, era momento de seguir sus pasos.

-DISTRAIGAN A ESA COSA, TENGO UN PLAN.

-¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?.-comentó un Lancelot de primer año olvidando completamente el protocolo real.

-LO ESTOY, SOLO DISTRAELO UN INSTANTE.

-HEY LAGARTIJA FEA, NO PUEDES DARME.-dijo mientras se movía de un árbol a otro mientras hacia chispas de colores con su varita haciendo que la criatura le atacara.

Aprovechando que la dragona atacaba en otra dirección de donde Arturo estaba se paró y corrió hacia los huevos, donde logró atrapar uno de estos.

-DRAGONA TENGO UNO DE TUS HUEVOS.-dijo amenazante el joven príncipe.

La criatura se giró y rugió con fuerza contra el castaño más este se mantuvo firme.

-Mis maestros quieren que te robemos estos huevos, los romperemos y usaremos las partes de tus hijos para hacer cosa.

-Vaya...no sabía que los dragones tuvieran groserías de ese calibre.-comentó David.

-¿Que dijo?.-preguntó Harry.

-No quieres saberlo, créeme.

-TE OFREZCO UN TRATO, DÉJAME LLEVARME UNO DE TUS HUEVOS Y LE DIRÉ A MIS MAESTROS QUE NO VUELVAN A HACERLE DAÑO A NINGUNO DE USTEDES, JURO PROTEGER Y CRIAR A TU HIJO, PERO SI PLANEAS ATACARNOS...SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO ERROR DE TU VIDA, ¿ENTENDISTE?.-finalizó con más vehemencia Arturo.

Por un instante tanto los espectadores como los estudiantes del recuerdo contuvieron el aliento, dragona y príncipe se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que la primera apartó la mirada.

-Los dragones respetan la sinceridad y el valor, por lo cual no me atacó al notar que mis intenciones no eran malas, luego de eso empecé a criar a mi propio dragón después que eclosionó, junto con seguir en mi entrenamiento con espadas con Godric Gryffindor.

-También entraste en la adolescencia.-añadió Merlín con un tono de recordar un hecho no muy grato.

-Bueno...admito que mi adolescencia fue complicada, lentamente empezaron a surgir mis poderes de dragón, para mis dieciséis años me sentía exageradamente seguro de mi mismo, al punto de querer explorar el bosque prohibido más allá de la zona permitida, para simplificar las cosas nos terminamos topando con gigantes, hombres lobo y algunos dementores, en nuestra huida los atrajimos cerca del colegio, estaban por darnos el beso cuando una luz plateada empezó a iluminar el denso bosque.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!.-dijeron Helga y Godric.

Un tejón y un león de plats respectivamente salieron de las varitas de los dos magos, los cuales expulsaron a las criaturas de vuelta al bosque, ambos docentes se mostraron preocupados, lo cual aumentó más cuando vieron que uno de los amigos de Arturo fue alcanzado parcialmente por uno de los dementores, no le llegó a dar el beso, pero el pobre debía haber visto sus peores vivencias por un tiempo muy prolongado.

-Solo cuando vi a uno de mis amigos en el suelo me di cuenta del costo de mi aventura, pero lo peor estaba por venir, Nimue había llamado a Merlín y no estaba nada de contento, en ese momento maldije que hubiese creado la aparición, pues de Londinium a Hogwarts llegó en un instante.

-AL CUARTO DE SANACIÓN, AHORA!.-ordenó tajante Merlín a Lancelot para que llevara a sus compañeros a curarse.

-Esa era la forma en que se le llamaba antiguamente a la enfermería.-comentó el mago anciano, que contrastaba con su serenidad a lo iracundo que estaba en el recuerdo.

-TÚ, ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?.-señalo con el dedo hacia Arturo mientras se acercaba.

El adolescente tragó saliva por el miedo que sentía hacia su maestro en ese estado, Merlín empezó a darle un sermón en medio de todo el colegio, sobre lo peligroso que había sido haber ido más allá de los límites del colegio, sin haberle dicho a nadie, que no estaban listos para enfrentarse a esos desafios.

-¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA LO QUE TUS ACCIONES PUDIERON INICIAR?, ¿QUE PASABA SI UN ALUMNO DE PRIMER AÑO SE ENCONTRABA CON UN DEMENTOR?, ¿SI LE SEGUÍA UN HOMBRE LOBO?, FUISTE COMPLETAMENTE IMPRUDENTE.

Ahí un sentimiento empezó a aflorar en el interior del joven, ira.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA REGAÑARME DE ESA FORMA?.-cuestionó iracundo el adolescente.

-SOY TU TUTOR Y TU MAESTRO, ME TIENES QUE HACER CASO.

-PERO NO ME DEJAS ENTRENAR DE VERDAD, ME LO PASO ENCERRADO EN ESTE CASTILLO Y NUNCA ME EXPONGO A UN PELIGRO REAL, ¿COMO PODRÉ LUCHAR CONTRA EL MAL SI NUNCA LO ENCARO?.

-ESTARÁS LISTO CUANDO YO DIGA QUE LO ESTÁS.

-PERO NO ERES MI PADRE, FUE POR TU DEBILIDAD QUE MI PADRE MURIÓ, DEBISTE SER TU QUIEN PERECIERA ESE DÍA , NO ÉL.-rugió con más furia.

Las últimas palabras le habían dolido profundamente a Merlín, pues él pensaba similar, Uther no había hecho nada más que ayudar al resto, más su destino no fue estar con su hijo.

-En ese momento no lo había notado, pero no estaba regañando a Arturo, me estaba regañando a mi mismo, temía profundamente que él tomara los mismos pasos que yo.

Ahí vieron como Merlín alcanzaba a reaccionar ante el ataque del muchacho, el que consistía en bolas de fuego que emanaban de sus manos que se habían transformado en garras de dragón.

-Ese fue un mal día, cuando te empecé a gritar dejé toda mi furia salir, sumado a tres años con Uroboros que había sido un catalizador para mis poderes hicieron que estos se manifestaran finalmente, atacando a mi maestro.-dijo un poco avergonzado el rey.

-En resumen nos atacamos y destruimos buena parte del exterior del colegio.

-Creo que no son los primeros en hacerlo.-comentó Daphne mirando a su novio y a su amigo.

Ahora vieron a un adulto y a un adolescente sentados a las afueras del colegio, limpiando sin magia el desastre que habían causado, todo esto ordenado por la profesora Helga Hufflepuff como castigo por el susto que le habían dado a los estudiantes, ni maestro ni aprendiz habían hablado de lo ocurrido, hasta que el menor tomó la palabra.

-Maestro...yo...quería pedirle disculpas, no controlé mi ira y le dije cosas horribles.

-Su alteza...Arturo, fue mi error, he intentado protegerte de todo mal, pero eso a hecho que te niegue tu propio crecimiento, al igual que un árbol encerrado en una maceta, cuando...le regañe, no lo hice hacia usted, lo hice hacia mi, tengo miedo de que tomes malas decisiones como yo lo hice, pero eso fue soberbia de mi parte, tú no eres yo, ni tienes que ser yo, he puesto demasiada presión sobre ti, tienes derecho a equivocarte, mis equivocaciones me han convertido en lo que soy ahora, te pido que me perdones por mi falta de visión.

-Creo que ambos estamos arrepentidos, lamento haberte dicho cosas hirientes con mi padre, solo es que...me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

-Llevas mucho de él, ambos tienen un buen corazón, tiene la sabiduría de tu madre, el espíritu de aventura de tu hermana y...

-La tendencia de romper las reglas de un Slytherin.-completó el castaño.

-Si...si..-comentó riendo.-eso se te a pegado de mi lamentablemente.

-Es normal que herede algo de ti, es normal que los hijos hereden cosas de sus padres y tú has sido el único padre que he conocido Merlín y agradezco a Dios por eso, me gustaría saber si tú también me vez de esa forma.

-Claro que si su alteza...claro que si...hijo.

-A partir de ahí me enfoque en seguir preparándome para mi futuro deber como rey, Merlín cada vez me dio más libertad, finalmente un año después de los hechos que acaban de ver me gradué de Hogwarts, aquí paso un hecho...-empezó a decir avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.-...que sería muy importante a futuro.

-¿Y cual fue?.-preguntó David a su ancestro.

-Hemm...bueno...como decirlo en presencia de dos damas...

-Por favor su alteza, dígalo, gracias a Harry y a David ya he perdido el asombro.-comentó Daphne.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso...Merlín te ordeno que lo cuentes tú.

-¿QUE?, ¿PERO SI TÚ HICISTE ESO?.

-TÚ ME LLEVASTE A ESE LUGAR, ADEMÁS DE QUE TAMBIÉN OCUPASTE ESOS SERVICIOS, ASÍ QUE ES TU CULPA.

El mago miró nervioso a Daphne, temiéndose algo horrible si contaba lo que él y Arturo habían hecho .

-Dios dame fuerza, bueno, cuando Arturo se graduó ya era mayor de edad para las leyes de esa época...era tradición llevar a los jóvenes a...-se cayó antes de continuar.

-¿A qué?.-preguntó de forma inquisitiva la rubia.

-A "volverlo hombre".-dijo con mucho pudor el anciano.

-¿Que significa "volverse hombre"?.-preguntó inocente Ginny.

Arturo y Merlín se miraron preocupados, más el último prosiguió.

-Bueno, yo llevé a Arturo a una casa de "señoritas", a cambio de cierto dinero, estas...

-¿Estás que?.-preguntó Ron curioso por el motivo que avergonzara tanto a los dos hombres.

-¿Lo llevaste a un prostíbulo?.-preguntaron Harry y David que se dieron cuenta de lo que quería llegar.

-¿Que es eso?.-preguntaron los tres sangre pura adolescentes.

-Es un lugar donde se le paga a mujeres para tener relaciones sexuales con hombres.-dijo de manera lapidaria Harry.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser de mujer con hombre en Londres por ejemplo hay.-iba a añadir David cuando Harry le puso la mano en la boca para callarlo, pues una mujer apareció de las espaldas de Daphne.

-LLEVASTE A MI PADRE A UNA CASA DE PUTAS!.-rugió la princesa Daphne.

-Esto se va a poner divertido.-comentó Nimue mientras sonreía divertida.

-HIJA LO..LO..PU..PU..PUEDO EXPLICAR.-dijo Arturo llevándose las manos al frente en señal de defensa.

-TÚ NO TE METAS PADRE, AÑOS DE CHARLAS SOBRE FOMENTAR LA VIRTUD Y LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES PARA ENTERARME DE ESTO, por otro lado me alegra mucho verte, mi corazón reboza en alegría.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su progenitor, ahora... NECESITO ARREGLAR ALGO CON MI MARIDO, ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO MERLÍN?.-dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a su esposo.

Pero este la abrazo fuertemente aún cuando estaba enojada.

-No sabes como te extrañe amor de mi vida.

-CREES QUE CON UN ABRAZO...y unas palabras bonitas vas a...yo también te extrañe.-dijo resignada devolviendo el abrazo.

Merlín miró hacia Harry y le guiño un ojo, debería recordar ese truco a futuro si su Daphne se ponía como la princesa.

-Lamento haber interrumpido el relato, pero quiero saber porque Merlín me engaño.-comentó ofuscada mientras se cruzaba de brazos e ignoraba su esposo.

-Hija, aún pasarían varios años antes de que siquiera conociera a tu madre, Merlín ni siquiera tenía intenciones de casarse y bueno, en ese momento me invadió la curiosidad y la emoción, pero pagué caro por ese acto, de alguna forma...mi hermana se enteró, ella había desarrollado cierta obsesión por mi, de niño no lo noté, pensé que solo era sobreprotectora conmigo, además nunca pensé que pudiera tener malas intenciones, pues mientras yo me educaba ella gobernaba como regente en mi nombre, pero en fin, ella se enteró de lo que Merlín y yo haríamos, creó una nueva poción, con la cual podía tomar la forma de una persona solamente requiriendo algo que perteneciera a quien se quería suplantar, en este caso una de las muchachas del local, finalmente tuve mi primera relación, nunca revelamos nuestras verdaderas identidades, solamente era un pequeño comerciante que traía a su hijo, en ese entonces ese tipo de locales compraban pociones especiales para que las mujeres no se embarazaran, en teoría debió haberlo hecho, pero no fue así, Morgana quedó embarazada de Mordred, aunque no lo supe hasta muchos años después.

-Poción multijugos.-señalo Harry.

-Nunca me imaginé que los motivos para la creación de esa poción fueran el...-iba a comentar David fascinado por la historia cuando su ancestra interrumpió su deliberación.

-Tengo una pregunta.-dijo la princesa Daphne que parecía juez, tribunal y verdugo frente a su padre y esposo.-¿tú también solicitaste los servicios de estas...muchachas?.

-Oh no no querida, yo me quedé bebiendo abajo, aunque debo decir que varias intentaron, pero no tenía intención de vincularme con ninguna mujer, en ese momento pensaba que una mujer solo me distraería de mi labor y sería una carga...hasta que te conocía a ti claro.-concluyó lo último de forma apresurada para no despertar más la ira de su mujer quien se acercó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te creo, se cuando me mientes, lamento mi falta de modales anteriores.-dijo mientras se volteaba a los cinco adolescentes del futuro y a Nimue.-mi nombre es Daphne hija de Arturo, princesa de Camelot y esposa del barbudo de Merlín.-añadió tomándolo del brazo.

-Bueno, de ahí en adelante me toco reclamar mi trono, Morgana logro evitar que reinara la anarquía, pero muchos nobles no la reconocían como monarca, pues consideraban que por ser mujer no tenía la capacidad de gobernar, muchos ducados y condados se separaron del reino por ese motivo, fue un secreto que mi padre tuvo un varón, por lo que muchos aristócratas querían hacerse con el derecho a gobernar, por lo que se celebraron torneos para probar las habilidades en combate, tanto en equitación como en combate con espadas, la prueba final consistía en intentar sacar la espada Excalibur de una roca al frente de la catedral de Londres.

-Vengan y pasen damas y caballeros, hoy como desafío final para este torneo tendremos la prueba de sacar la espada Excalibur, la cual fue posesión de nuestro amado rey Uther, de quien fui intimo amigo, su memoria llena de pesar mi corazón.-dijo con fingida pena uno de los nobles que dirigía la ceremonia.

-Merlín, ¿que me puedes decir de ese noble ademas de que es evidente que está mintiendo?.

-Es un imbécil su alteza, quedó en la casa Slytherin solamente porque su familia es rica y tenia conexiones, pero él carece de cualquier tipo de habilidad más allá de ser un adulador.

Varios jóvenes nobles vestidos con ornamentadas prendas desfilaron como pavos reales hacia la roca, muchos saludaban al publico, ya se veían con la corona encima, más su sonrisa desaparecía rápidamente al ver que la espada ni se movía, hasta que fue el turno de Arturo, él vestía ropas típicas de los comerciantes, la cual había sido su cuartada con Merlín cuando viajaron al sur del país desde Hogwarts, muchos se rieron del joven por sus vestiduras.

-HEY NIÑO, ESTO ES SOLO PARA NOBLES APÁRTATE.-rugió uno de los magos que vigilaba el lugar.

-El torneo está abierto para todo el público.

-Si pero no para ti, lárgate.-dijo amenazándolo.

Más el joven siguió, cuando el guardia iba a atacarlo, otro noble lo detuvo, diciendo que sería divertido ver como un chico pobretón intentaba levantar la espada, mientras caminó las dudas volvieron a él, ¿que pasaba si no era digno?, no, él no estaba aquí para someter sino para proteger. Con pasos firmes y no tomando en cuenta las burlas caminó hacia la roca, estiró su mano izquierda, la cerró en la empuñadura ornamentada de Excalibur y con pulso firme la sacó con tanta facilidad que casi se cae, pues pensaba que sería más pesada, solo ahí se percató de lo liviana que era el arma, casi como una simple rama.

-LES PRESENTO A ARTURO, HIJO DE NUESTROS REYES UTHER E IGRAINE, REY DE CAMELOT!.-dijo Merlín mientras se sacaba la capucha y transformaba tus túnicas humildes a unas más elegantes, dignas del momento.

La multitud quedó anonadada, para luego aplaudir y lanzar gritos de alegría por su nuevo monarca, incluso los que habían mirado en menos al joven, estos fueron los primeros en pedir perdón.

-Desde ahí las cosas en el reino se empezaron a calmar, mi hermana me recibió afectuosmente en el palacio en Londinium para entregarme el trono.

-Fue una ceremonia hermosa, magos y muggles de todas partes vinieron, no pude estar más orgulloso de ti en ese día.-comentó Merlín con alegría.

-Merlín y mi hermana eran mis principales conejeros.

-Te olvidas de alguien.-comentó Nimue mientras inflaba sus mejillas molesta.

-Junto contigo querida amiga, me la pasaba en varias reuniones al día, recibía a muchas personas que pedían mi ayuda en algún asunto, me lo pasaba horas en el trono hasta que mi pobre trasero quedaba plano, pero desde el campesino más humilde hasta el noble más rico era mi deber escucharlo, además salía durante algunos meses a detener a las hadas seguidoras de Nyx que quedaban.

-La popularidad de Arturo creció como la espuma, todos confiaban en él y lo querían, pero para ser un rey a plenitud necesitaba una reina que le diera herederos, ahí empecé mi búsqueda de la pareja indicada.

-Me descartaste de inmediato a mi.-dijo Nimue.

-Si, primero porque tu cuerpo aún ahora es el de una niña, no te has desarrollado completamente, segundo muchos veían a las hadas con desconfianza, por lo que una reina de esa especie no hubiese sido muy bien aceptada y tercero tú con Arturo eran hermanos de madres distintas, siempre vi que la amistad que tenías con él era la mejor ayuda que podías darle.-argumentó el mago con cariño hacia la niña

-Quien querría estar casada con alguien que huele a trasero de dragón.-dijo bromeando la rubia.

-Pues yo tampoco me hubiese casado con una espalda de tabla, ni tendría que tocar.-respondió juguetón el castaño.

-Idiota.-respondió molesta el hada mientras flotaba sobre la cabeza de su amigo y lo golpeaba.

-Bueno, bueno, finalmente empecé a buscar la mejor candidata, tenía que ser de buena familia, lo que nos daría una importante ayuda para afianzar más la posición política de Arturo como rey, tenía que ser una mujer refinada y educada, además de joven para poder darle herederos, ahí fue cuando recordé a un viejo compañero de escuela Lord Leodegrance, un mago noble del suroeste de Inglaterra, él tenía una hija unos cuantos años menor que Arturo, por lo que luego de conversar con este llegamos a un acuerdo, con el apoyo de la familia de este no tendríamos dificultades en la corte, acordamos que cuando Ginevra terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts se casaría con Arturo, pero hubo un detalle que no considere, que ella se enamorara de alguien más y peor aún, alguien en quien mi rey confiaba.

-¿A quien se refiere?.-preguntó Ron.

-Se refiere a mi.-dijo el caballero Lancelot, vistiendo una esplendida armadura pero dejando ver su pelo rojo fuego.-A Lancelot del lago, líder de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y mejor amigo del rey Arturo.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo del arco de "Días del futuro pasado", aquí vimos el crecimiento de Arturo, la casa de Hogwarts donde asistió, también los problemas que tuvo con Merlín y como finalmente llegó a ser Rey.**

 **La parte que más me gustó escribir fue la relación entre Arturo y Merlín, esos pequeños momentos en que discutían como padre e hijo.**

 **¿Que creen que nos cuente Lancelot?.**

 **¿Como creen que reaccione Arturo al ver a su ex-amigo luego de casi un milenio?**

 **¿Por qué creen que habrá escogido a Ron como su reencarnación?**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios que siempre los estoy leyendo, un abrazo y se viene un capítulo interesante.**

 **Para la escena en que Merlín regaña a Arturo me inspiré en la escena en que Odin destierra a Thor en Thor 1**


	130. C130-Días del pasado futuro VI

-Déjame ver si entendí, estaban vigilando desde la torre de astronomía, Aioria miró hacia el bosque, empezó a ponerse extraño y dijo que había magia elemental en el bosque prohibido, ¿entendí bien?.-preguntó Alastor Moody a Aioros Papadopulus.

-Exacto, pocas cosas relacionadas a magia elemental pueden ponerlo así, algo grande está en ese lugar, solicito permiso para que me facilite cinco aurores para ir a investigar al lugar y tener una idea de lo que está pasando.

-Denegado, tu abuelo fue muy explicito, tú deber es estar con él, pase lo que pase, además no conoces el bosque y te podría atacar una docena de criaturas antes de que pongas un pie en el lugar que mencionas.

-Estoy más que calificado para enfrentarlas, sabe de donde vengo, todos los años para llegar a mi maldita escuela tengo que pasar una maldita selva infestada de malditas criaturas que harían ver a un dragón como un perrito adorable, a diferencia de sus estudiantes que los llevan en un cómodo vagón de tren mientras se toman un té.

-Se de lo que eres capaz, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no, tienes tus ordenes y tienes que cumplirlas, entiendo que quieras protegerlo, más con lo que ya paso en el pasado, pero es por ese mismo motivo que no tienes que ser imprudente, ni dejarte llevar por tus pasiones, morirás muy joven de seguir ese camino, cuando las cosas se calmen un poco iré personalmente con ustedes y un grupo de profesores al lugar, no pasaré por alto cualquier amenaza al colegio o a mi país, pero no será hoy, ve a descansar, a tu hermano lo están cuidando dos medi-magas y varios profesores, está en buenas manos.

-Dormiré al lado de su cama.-dijo para finalizar la discusión mientras le daba la espalda y se ponía a caminar.

El mayor de los Araya se dirigió a la enfermería donde madame Pomfrey y la señora Anderson veían el estado del muchacho, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado suyo.

-Su hermano parece estar estable, más nunca había conocido a un mago como él, no pude evaluarlo con mi varita, de no ser por Elizabeth y sus equipos muggles no hubiese tenido muchas herramientas para ayudarlo.-comentó la enfermera de la escuela.

-Les agradezco mucho por su ayuda.-dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus rodillas.

-De nada, volveré a mi cama, por el momento no soy muy útil, pero te dejo en las manos de Elizabeth, es una de las mejores sanadores que he tenido el placer de formar.

Cuando quedaron solos, la señora Anderson tomó la palabra.

-Ya es la segunda vez que le ocurre, por lo que pude notar al examinarlo tu hermano se desmayó debido a que se sometió a una emoción muy fuerte, le tomé una muestra de sangre, para ver si tenía sus niveles de sangre alterados, pero están dentro de lo normal, aunque si noté una presión arterial muy elevada para un joven de su edad, examinando su cuerpo pude apreciar que tanto en su espalda como en su cuello hay evidencia de un estrés casi crónico, ¿a que situaciones se a visto envuelto tu hermano ?.

-No es algo que quisiera compartir, es muy personal.

-Respeto la privacidad de mis pacientes, pero tu hermano tiene que tratarse, si sigue sometido a tanta presión su salud puede verse comprometida, conozco los síntomas, mi cuñado David siempre vive bajo esa condición, por eso no me demoré en diagnosticar lo que le pasaba.

Luis no comentó nada, solo se quedó escuchando el sonido de la máquina que indicaba que el corazón de su primo seguía latiendo, le irritaba estar en una situación en que no pudiera ayudar, se había prometido protegerlo, más solo podía estar ahí parado.

-¿Y cuando vendrá tu primo a ser nuestro chaperón?-preguntó Emily Salas a Sebastián mientras caminaban por los pasillos que daban a los jardines exteriores del colegio.

-Hoy no vendrá, iba a salir con sus amigos, le dije que estaríamos bien.

-Ya...el Pato y Fabiola están en clases de encantamientos con Lestrange.

-Exacto.

-Osea estamos solos.

-Así es Emy.

-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta que tu orquestaste todo esto?, solo tengo que mirar la cara de baboso que pones.-dijo la castaña mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas y miraba seria a su amigo el cual se sintió intimidado.

-Bueno...quizás quería que estuviéramos solos, como en los viejos tiempos, podríamos ir a jugar al bosque sur, no hemos ido a explorar ahí.

-Suena tentador, ¿trajiste los dulces que me gustan?.

-Me ofende que preguntes amiga.

-Perfecto.-concluyó sonriente la niña.

Sin que la pareja de niños de primer año se percataran tres estudiantes los vigilaban.

-Araya no está con él, es momento de actuar, vayan a sus posiciones.-dijo el mayor de los jóvenes de tes morena.

-Mi rey, me pongo ante su presencia para informarle que cumplí con la justa condena que usted me dio, viví hasta mis últimos días en el exilio, cuidé a Ginevra y al hijo que tuve con ella, hoy me arrodillo ante usted no para pedir su perdón, pues lo que le hice no lo tiene ni ante las leyes de Dios ni de los hombres, solo imploro que me permita servirle una vez más para completar su noble misión, se que nada de lo diga o haga cambiará lo que hice, pero aceptaré cualquier orden o trato que usted considere apropiado para mi.-dijo Lancelot mientras se arrodillaba, extendía los brazos y agachaba la cabeza en gesto de sumisión.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el gesto del hombre pelirrojo y de pecas, Merlín miraba con evidente molestia al caballero, al igual que la princesa Daphne, Harry había leído en los últimos meses lo más que pudo sobre las leyendas del rey Arturo, por lo que pudo aprender, Lancelot había tenido una relación sentimental con la esposa del rey.

El rey miró a su siervo con unos ojos que no permitían saber que estaba sintiendo.

-Solo quisiera saber una cosa, ¿por qué decidiste hacer el ritual que hicimos Merlín, mi hija y yo?.

-Cuando Nimue me comunicó sobre su muerte...mi corazón se rompió, nunca en mi vida había sentido un dolor como ese, usted no solo fue mi rey, por mucho tiempo también me consideró su amigo, incluso me llamaba hermano, la culpa no me dejó en paz, le suplique a Nimue que usara mi vida para traerlo devuelta, pero me dijo que era imposible traer a los muertos a la vida, incluso con toda la magia del mundo eso era imposible, usted una vez me comentó que en cada elección teníamos la oportunidad de enmendar nuestro camino, tomé una decisión, le pedí seguir sirviendole, aún después de mi muerte, en mi corazón aun usted es mi amigo, por eso lo sigo, no por honor ni gloria, sino porque lo quiero.-completó llorando el pelirrojo.

Arturo caminó con paso firme hacia Lancelot, con los puños apretados y una mirada que reflejaba que en su corazón ardían mil emociones, lo tomó con sus brazos de dos hendiduras en su armadura y lo levantó.

-ESCÚCHAME...si no te maté en esa ocasión fue por tu hijo no nacido, por nada más, pero que quede claro que no confío en ti...ni en ella, puedes salir Ginevra, por David se que tu también estás aquí.-dijo Arturo mientras lo dejaba caer.

-Mi señor, me pongo ante su presencia, pidiéndole humildemente que me deje ayudarlo como la más humilde de sus servidoras.-dijo la ex-reina que apareció al lado de Ginny hincando hacia atrás la piernas haciendo una reverencia.

La esposa de Arturo tenía el pelo tan rubio como el de Daphne , con un rostro redondo y hermoso, ciertas facciones de la cara les parecían conocidas a los adolescentes, pero su atención se centro en la evidente tensión que había entre Arturo, Merlín y la princesa Daphne contra Ginevra y Lancelot.

-Creo que es mejor que se continué narrando.-acotó Nimue que se sentía entre la espada y la pared por ver a sus amigos enfrentados.

-Supongo que la aparición de ambos implica que quieren contar...su visión de los hechos.-dijo Merlín con un tono frío.

-Así es señor, mientras nuestro rey empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos como gobernante, yo seguía cumpliendo mi educación en Hogwarts, tenía amistades y me iba bien, pero cuando estaba en mi penúltimo año...conocí a la reina Ginevra, quedó sorteada en la casa de Gryffindor, desde el primer momento que la vi...quedé enamorado, inevitablemente empezamos a coincidir en la sala común o en los pasillos, me tomó todo mi sexto año el lograr que accediera hablar conmigo, no era alguien que se dejase impresionar fácilmente, pero finalmente en mi séptimo año ya había un afecto mutuo, las relaciones en esos tiempos no eran como las que ustedes tienen ahora, el mayor contacto físico que podíamos esperar era pasear mientras ella me sujetaba del hombro, cosa que hacíamos a menudo, teníamos largas conversaciones mientras caminábamos por el borde del lago negro, en vista de mi estatus de hijo de nobles y ser un confidente del rey, no duda que si le pedía ayuda, me permitirían casarme con ella cuando saliera del colegio, pero un día...nos reunimos en nuestro árbol favorito cercano al lago, yo venía feliz pues había aprobado mi último examen de pociones, con eso solo faltaba esperar la ceremonia de graduación, la primavera había llegado, todo en ese día estaba tan perfecto, pero ella estaba triste, desde lejos yo le sonreí, pero pude notar sus ojos rojos por llorar, me apresuré a ver que le ocurría, tenía una carta en su mano, sin pensarlo ella me abrazo y se puso a llorar con más fuerza.

-Yo había recibido una carta de mi padre, estaba más feliz de lo habitual, me dijo que había hecho una importante alianza con el trono de Camelot, yo había visto al rey solamente una vez, cuando era niña el día de su coronación, pero no sabía mucho más que lo que otras chicas comentaban, que era sabio y valiente, astuto y humilde, además de muy guapo, pero para mi solo había un hombre hermoso, era Lancelot, ya me había ilusionado cuando me dijo que le pediría a mi padre mi mano cuando el saliera y que cuando me graduara seriamos esposos, pero ese día llegó una lechuza, mi padre había concertado un matrimonio con el rey Arturo, sabía todo lo que mi padre debió haber luchado por ese acuerdo, sabia que mi vida ahora sería fabulosa y por lo que todos decían el rey era alguien bueno, pero ver la cara de Lancelot destrozada cuando le dije, hizo todo más difícil.

La escena cambio y los años pasaron, apareció un ya graduado Lancelot junto a su rey en un salón del palacio en Londinium.

-¿Que opinas?.-preguntó el monarca.

-Pues...nunca había visto una mesa redonda, tú deberías estar a la cabeza, tú eres el rey.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Merlín y mi hermana dijeron lo mismo, pero en el colegio me gustaba cuando comíamos en los pastos, siempre hacíamos un círculo.

-¿Ya seleccionaste al resto del grupo que compondrá tu concejo personal?.

-Casi a todos, planeo que seamos doce, pero no tengo prisa, no quiero que mi circulo más intimo esté solo para completar un número, quería comentarte algo amigo, tengo tu primera misión oficial.

-Estoy listo para lo que sea mi señor.

-Tú junto a Sir Galahad y Sir Gawain deberán partir rumbo a Hogwarts, ahí escoltarán hasta acá a lady Ginevra, como acaba de terminar con su educación en el colegio es momento de cumplir el acuerdo al que Merlín y su padre llegaron.

-Mi corazón casi me explota en ese momento, sabía que ese momento llegaría, que Arturo confiaba en mi para proteger a su futura esposa, pero sabía que si la traía la perdería para siempre.

-Cumpliré con la misión mi señor, traeré a la futura reina sin un rasguño.

-No tienes que ser tan formal viejo amigo, se que lucharías contra un dragón si de eso implicara que ella llegara bien.

-Recuerdo que una vez me pediste que le diera de comer a Uruboros y casi me rostiza.-respondió el pelirrojo con nostalgia.

-Si, porque le pisaste la cola.-respondió riendo el monarca.-estoy un poco nervioso por la boda, como sabrás Merlín piensa que no es prudente conocer a la novia antes de la boda, solo se lo que su padre y el resto de la corte me a comentado, a pesar de haber estado en la ciudad en varias ocasiones siempre me encuentro ocupado en algún problema como para verla, ¿tú estuviste en tus últimos años en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que ella no es verdad?.

-Si, fuimos compañeros de casa, por lo que la vi en algunas ocasiones, es una mujer encantadora y creo que lo hará muy feliz.-dijo Lancelot dando la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-De ahí partí junto a los otros caballeros a buscar a la prometida de Arturo, por concejo de Merlín, no llevamos una comitiva grande, así podríamos volver más rápido, además teníamos la orden directa de que en caso de un ataque Galahad y Gawain tenían que contener al enemigo mientras yo llevaba a la futura reina a un lugar seguro, fue la marcha más dura de mi vida, a medida que más nos acercábamos al colegio mi angustia crecía y los recuerdos felices con ella aumentaban, esperaba que el tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto hubiesen servido para apagar ese sentimiento, lo deseaba de todo corazón, pero cuando la vi en la entrada de Hogwarts con un vestido de gala...no pude evitar caer enamorado otra vez, ella fue en silencio prácticamente todo el camino, su rostro me hacia entender que ella se sentía casi como un animal que la llevaban al matadero, ella no quería esto, una noche mientras acampábamos pensé seriamente en dejar inconsciente a mis dos hermanos de la orden de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y escapar con Ginevra, pero sabía que todo el reino nos buscaría, no habría un lugar en que no nos buscaran, no me importaría enfrentarme a todos ellos, pero no podía enfrentarme a Arturo, no por su poder, sino por el rostro que él pondría.

-En esa época estos matrimonios eran de lo más comunes, pude ver como sufría Lancelot durante todo el camino, mi padre insistió, me dijo que era afortunada, finalmente llegamos a Londinium, la guardia de la ciudad nos escoltó, se le había avisado a la gente de mi llegada y salió a las calles lanzando flores a mi paso, mis emociones en ese entonces fueron de ansiedad y a la vez emoción, yo iba a ser su reina, todos me tratarían así siempre , llegamos al palacio donde vivía el rey, fue la primera vez que nos vimos propiamente tal, en ese momento no lo conocía bien, pero a futuro sabría reconocer que estaba igual de ansiosa que yo.

-Mi señor, he cumplido satisfactoriamente la misión que usted me encomendó, le presento a Lady Ginevra, hija de Lord Leodegrance.-dijo Lancelot mientras hacía bajar a la prometida de su monarca.

-La mirada que me dio Lancelot en ese momento me hizo saber que había tomado una resolución, para él, que amor valoraba más, el que le tenía a Arturo que al mio, tuve el corazón roto por eso, despechada quise entregarme completamente a mi nuevo esposo, la boda fue un verdadero cuento de hadas, desde el vestido, la iglesia y la fiesta de celebración, genuinamente quise amar a Arturo, pero incluso aún estando despechada y en nuestra noche de bodas...yo imaginaba que mi esposo era Lancelot, ahora que lo pienso, en ese momento seguía siendo una niña, no vi el panorama más amplio, al tiempo de casarnos yo quedé embarazada, yo te amé de todo corazón hija, fuiste todo lo que yo y tu padre esperábamos en ti.-dijo mirando la reina a la princesa, quien se mostró estoica a las palabras de su progenitora.

-Los años pasaron y cada vez me era más difícil ocultar lo que sentí, a tal punto que mi propia magia empezó a afectarme físicamente, con la consecuencia de que no pude darle un heredero varón a mi rey.

-¿Eso es posible?.-preguntó Ginny a Merlín.

-En mi época no se sabía mucho sobre esto, pero no era extraño que si un mago pasaba por un momento emocional muy difícil su cuerpo respondiera adversamente, como los casos de Rowena y Salazar, ambos perdieron la voluntad de vivir, aún cuando físicamente estaban sanos.

-Complementando un poco lo que mi ancestro dijo, estudios por parte del MI7 sugiere efectivamente una relación entre estado emocional y las habilidades de un mago, por ejemplos los obscurus, siendo mucho más vulnerables que los muggles en que las emociones alteradas terminen siendo autodestructivas.

-Pero mi esposo en cierta forma...tuvo a los hijos que no pude darles, el primero fue Mordred, un muchacho que Morgana dijo que era huérfano, a quien ella supuestamente había salvado usando magia de sangre, con lo cual le había transferido parte de su poder y por ende era un sangre de dragón, yo y mi esposo lo incluimos como si fuese nuestro propio sobrino, solamente Merlín tenía sus dudas sobre el muchacho, más aún cuando había desarrollado la oclumancia, pero mi cuñada respondió por él y Arturo lo tomó como su escudero personal, el muchacho estaba obsesionado con demostrar lo que valía, por otro lado, mi esposo encontró a un niño en el bosque, este quiso robarle parte de la oveja asada que cocinaba Uroboros, por el valor mostrado y por recordarle a la historia de su propio padre, el lo tomó como su protegido y luego como su escudero, el nombre del niño era Percival.

-Ambos niños crecieron, el primero en poder, el segundo en bondad, esperaba que entre uno de esos dos estuviera el futuro esposo de mi hija, dejar el reino en alguien quien pudiese ser justo y digno de Excalibur.-añadió Arturo.

-¿Excalibur no tiene que ser empuñada por alguien de la sangre de Uther?.-preguntó David.

-No necesariamente, el hechizo que se utilizó en su formación indica que quien sea digno, podrá usar su poder, pero la espada tiene mente propia e interpreta ese comando como ella lo estime conveniente.-respondió Merlín.

-Podría decirse que ellos eran mis amigos, pues eran los únicos con quien no tenía que mostrar una mascara, aunque empecé a notar que Mordred buscaba verme más que como una amiga, a mi igual me llamaba la atención él, era algo instintivo, solo sabía que tenía que estar con él.-comentó la princesa Daphne.

-Es curioso que lo menciones, pues Uther dijo algo similar cuando conoció a Igraine, simplemente su instinto le dijo que era la indicada.-añadió Nimue.

-A mi me pasó de la misma forma con Ginevra, me bastó con verla y me enamoré de inmediato.-comentó Arturo.

-Entonces hay un patrón, ¿David has sentido algo así?.-preguntó Harry.

-No, me a llegado a gustar alguien, pero nunca al nivel que mencionan mis ancestros.

-Puede que se deba a que no habías despertado tus poderes, pues en el caso de los varones antes mencionados si lo habían hecho, por lo que cuando te encuentres con la mujer indicada tu instinto te diga que la ideal.-argumentó Merlín.-y no podrás controlarlo.

A la menté del tejón se le vino a la cabeza lo que le ocurrió a Sofía con él, lo cual comentó pidiendo que nunca le comentarán a nadie lo que les decía.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba.-comentó Harry mientras disfrutaba de la vergüenza que David sufría.

-Bueno, las relaciones entre familiares no son mal vistas por los sangre pura.-comentó Daphne para apoyar a su amigo.

-Eso abre más el panorama, las mujeres en nuestra familia tendrán tendencia al incesto mientras que los hombres se enamoraran de alguna bruja poderosa.-concluyó Arturo.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, a medida que íbamos creciendo empecé a notar ciertas actitudes en Mordred que no me estaban agradando, tenía una tendencia a la ira, el no solía atrapar a los ladrones, sino que los quemaba vivos, además de siempre estar buscando más poder, incluso estudiando las artes oscuras, finalmente, el amor que pude haber tenido murió el día en que mató una aldea con hadas en su interior.

Los presentes pudieron ver como un Mordred ya de unos 18 años le clavaba una espada de metal negro en una de las alas de un hada, detrás de él venía un hébrido negro, la otra especie de dragón nativo de Reino Unido, pero que a diferencia del gales verde común, este tenía los ojos morados, escamas negras y alas similares a las del murciélago.

-En nombre de nuestro Rey Arturo Pendragón, el primero en su nombre te condeno hada a morir por el crimen de haber sido un lugarteniente de Nyx.

-Por favor...abandoné la causa cuando Nyx fue derrotado.-dijo gimiendo de dolor.

-Mala respuesta.-dijo antes de cortarle el cuello.

-Ese día, el llegó a la corte no solo con las cabezas de los ex-seguidores de Nyx, sino con los de sus hijos, Morgana le había mandado a forjar una espada que pudiera asemejarse a la de mi padre, esta se llamaba fuego oscuro , no falta decir que mi padre en vez de felicitarlo, se encolerizó por el asesinato de los niños, lo regaño en frente de toda la corte y le ordenó nunca más volver a hacer algo sin su permiso, mi tía intentó defender a su protegido, pero no hubo excusa que valiera para mi padre, ese dia ella optó por dejar la corte, yo fui a hablar con Mordred una vez que salió de la reunión, el niño que había conocido y había querido se había transformado en un hombre lleno de ira, culpaba a mi padre de todo, que no lo valoraba y no reconocía que lo que hacía era por el bien del reino, finalmente me reveló que él tomaría el trono pues era su derecho, yo no entendía a que se refería, hasta que se reveló completamente.

-Yo soy Mordred Pendragón, hijo de Arturo y Morgana, soy su primogénito y legítimo heredero, ven conmigo, podremos gobernar como se nos plazca, nunca más tendrás que ser expuesta como un trofeo ante una corte llena de aduladores ineptos.-dijo mientras le extendía la mano.-yo te amo Daphne.

-NO, tu ya no eres quien creía conocer, el Mordred que eras no hubiese matado niños inocentes, NO HABLARÍA DE DERROCAR A SU REY.

-No te pongas en mi contra.-dijo con voz fría.

-La princesa dijo que no Mordred.-dijo Merlín haciendo acto de presencia.-siempre tuve mis sospechas sobre ti, ahora entiendo el porque.

-TRAIDORA!.-rugió con furia mientras le lanzaba una bola de fuego negro.

Más Merlín creo un circulo con runas para proteger a la princesa, para luego desde ese mismo circulo proyectar un ataque contra el sangre de dragón que salió volando hacia el vacío desde el balcón del castillo en donde estaban conversando previamente, para suerte del muchacho su dragón vino a rescatarlo, pero cuando el mago quiso seguir con la pelea Morgana hizo aparición y transportó a jinete con dragón a un paradero desconocido.

-La noticia de que Mordred era hijo de mi padre lo alteró profundamente, sumado a que el primero hizo correr la noticia, muchos señores feudales reconocieron al heredero varón como digno sucesor de mi padre, junto aplaudir su política de venganza contra las hadas, no solamente contra las que apoyaron a Nyx, sino contra todas, mi padre reunió a los caballeros de la mesa redonda para detener a mi hermano, por otro lado, la relación entre mis padres estaba cada día peor, mi madre se alejaba cada vez más de él, hasta que un día, cuando mi padre estaba en el frente, yo busque a mi madre, pues con todo lo que ocurría me sentía muy deprimida, pensaba que era mi culpa por no haber aceptado a Mordred, ahí fue cuando llegue de improviso a su habitación y la encontré con...su guardia personal, con el caballero de mayor confianza de mi padre, con Lancelot del lago, al principio simplemente no me lo pude creer, por un instante pensé que era solo uno de los otra de las muchas pesadillas que había tenido.

-Hija, por favor, esto no es lo que parece.-dijo con tono suplicante la reina.

-Ahí fue cuando ataque a la princesa, entré en pánico, la relación que habíamos logrado ocultar por años se podía caer en ese mismo momento, tanto la reina, la princesa y yo, habíamos sido entrenados en la magia de las hadas por parte de Nimue, finalmente terminamos destrozando medio castillo, hermanos míos de la mesa redonda fueron en defensa de la princesa, yo los ataque, quería ser libre, libre de la farsa, en ese momento todos se interponían entre mi amada y yo, pero por muy fuerte que fuera mi amor, no se comparaba contra la fuerza combinada de la princesa con los otros guardias reales, me derrotaron y luego de explicar la situación ante los incrédulos caballeros, Ginevra dijo que era verdad, pues la princesa había amenazado con matarme si ella no confesaba su adulterio.-narró Lancelot.

-Nunca había visto tan furioso a Arturo como en ese momento, junto a Mordred estábamos con cadenas y de rodillas frente al trono del rey, runas puestas por Merlín impedían que intentáramos cualquier cosa, parecía la antesala de nuestra muerte, con Excalibur en mano nos preguntó a cada uno si lo que mi hija había dicho era cierto, no podíamos mentir en frente de esa arma, ambos confesamos, ahí vi como mi esposo se convirtió en su segunda forma de dragón, estaba totalmente encolerizado y llorando, nos esperábamos el anuncio de la nuestro castigo antes de la condena, pero era evidente que no, nadie en la corte iba a mover un dedo por nosotros, estiré mi mano lo más que pude hacia la Lancelot, sabía que no me quedaría mucho de vida, el me dedico su última mirada, mientras estiraba lo más que podía su mano hacia la mía, pero cuando pensé que las llamas nos consumirían...mi rey se detuvo, se acercó y me empezó a olfatear, su forma de dragón empezó a desaparecer, me tomó del mentón y me preguntó:

-¿Estás embarazada?.

-Mi señor.

-RESPONDE!.-gritó furioso.

-Si..si..si mi señor, Lancelot es el padre.

El nombrado abrió los ojos con asombro y se dirigió a su rey.

-Mi señor, perdónale a ella y al niño, la culpa es mía, máteme a mi, tortureme, haré lo que sea, pero tenga piedad del infante, él no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que hemos hecho.

Arturo estuvo en silencio unos instantes, había cerrado los ojos y trataba de calmar su respiración, era evidente que en su corazón había conflicto, finalmente caminó hacia donde había clavado a Excalibur y la sacó de ahí para luego sentarse en su trono.

-Yo Arturo Pendragón, hijo de Uther e Igraine, rey de Camelot, los condeno al destierro, perderán todos los títulos y posesiones que poseían, cualquier persona que quiera ayudarlos de alguna forma, será asesinado por mi propia mano, quiero que sepan que no lo hago por ustedes, lo hago por su hijo, ahora sáquenlos de mi vista.

-Ahí los guardias reales, quienes habían sido mis compañeros y hermanos, procedieron a despojarnos de nuestras ornamentadas vestimentas, nos dieron los más humildes harapos y nos hicieron caminar descalzos pro las calles de Londinium, los rumores corrieron por la ciudad, rápidamente se formó una muchedumbre quien empezó a lanzarnos comida podrida o excremento, lo peor fueron los gritos:

-PUTA!.

-BASTARDO TRAIDOR!.

-MATARON AL REINO!

-¿ASÍ LE PAGAN AL REY?

-¿Con cuantos caballeros más se acostó "su alteza"?

Finalmente, nos hicieron caminar varias semanas al lugar más alejado posible, pero lo suficientemente vigilados por si intentábamos hacer que nuestro hijo reclamara el trono de Camelot por ser hijo de la reina, nos dejaron en un lugar que en el futuro sería conocido como Devon, sin nada más que nuestras varitas.

-Un momento, las montañas, las praderas y el pequeño estanque con ranas, son iguales a los de...-empezó a decir Ginny para ser cortada por Lancelot.

-La madriguera, efectivamente, ahí construimos nuestro hogar y tuvimos a nuestro hijo.

La imagen cambió y vieron a unos felices Lancelot y Ginevra jugando con un pequeño bebe pelirrojo en una casa muy humilde.

-Ese es su ancestro chicos, quien daría forma a la familia Weasley a futuro, nosotros somos su familia.-dijo Ginevra en un tono más maternal y emocionaada.

-Es irónico, pues David se llevó de maravilla con el señor Weasley y Ronald.-comentó molesto Arturo.

-Eso significa que somos...¿parientes lejanos?.

-Pues así parece.-respondió Ron incrédulo.

-Mientras ustedes vivían la feliz vida, nosotros seguíamos en guerra.-comentó de forma despectiva Merlín.-por no mencionar que la salud de mi Arturo...se empezó a deteriorar cada vez más, yo me di cuenta de lo que lo hacía sufrir, tenía el corazón roto, pero mi pequeño siempre se hizo el fuerte, se concentró en ayudar a los demás, en salvar al reino, antes de salvarse a si mismo, fue en esos tiempos oscuros en que la princesa y yo nos acercamos más, a ambos nos unió el amor que sentíamos por él.

-Morgana planeaba algo grande, desconozco como lo hizo pero logró convencer a las hadas de todos los bandos para reunirse en un solo lugar justo para el día de un eclipse, por otro lado Mordred dirigió a las tropas que había reunido contra Londinium, mi padre dirigió a los caballeros de la mesa redonda que quedaban, por otro lado, Merlín guiaría a los magos y hadas sobrevivientes contra Morgana, yo me quedé cuidando la ciudad junto a Percival.

Los presentes vieron como la historia se trifurcaba en tres escenarios, primero a la princesa y al caballero llevando a los civiles al castillo, luego vieron a Merlín llegando a un campo donde siete pilares rodeaban un templo similar a Stonehenge, donde las hadas que habían sido convocadas habían desaparecido y solo quedaba Morgana con una gema que brillaba en un medallón, finalmente en el tercero se encontraba Arturo quien comandaba al ejercito de Camelot contra su hijo, ambos se dedicaron una mirada tensa, el rey tomó primero la palabra mientras montaba a su dragón.

-En el nombre del reino de Camelot, te ordeno que te detengas Mordred, es mi última advertencia.

Más la respuesta de su hijo fue más desafiante.

-Yo soy el reino.

-No todavía.

-Ambos ejércitos se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, los restos de los caballeros de la mesa redonda cayeron a manos de Mordred, la batalla se traslado lamentablemente a la ciudad, padre e hijo terminaron enfrentados en los barrios marginales de la ciudad, los cuales habían sido evacuados previamente, los dragones hicieron que todo el lugar ardiera, finalmente Uroboros mordió el cuello del dragón rival, dándole a Arturo el tiempo de poder cortarlo en dos.

-En su furia, él intentó matar a Uroboros, pero me baje y lo encare en mi segunda forma, luchamos por mucho tiempo, estábamos igualados, por lo que tuve que recurrir a la misma técnica que ocupo mi padre contra Merlín, estaba furioso, pero en el fondo seguía siendo mi hijo, cuando logré desarmarlo le apliqué dicha técnica dude, la espada no me respondió, esa fracción de segundo fue aprovechada por Mordred para hacerme un corte en una de las hendiduras de mi armadura, desconozco de que estaba hecha su arma, pero afecto gravemente a mi piel de dragón, aproveche su satisfacción para retomar la iniciativa y lo apuñale en el abdomen, ahí no tenía que dudar, tenía que cumplir mi deber, finalmente llamas blancas emergieron, le suplique que se arrepintiera, que dejara su ira atrás, pero mis palabras no hicieron efecto, tuve que ver como mis llamas blancas consumían hasta la muerte a mi único hijo, mientras escuchaba sus gritos.-dijo Arturo con mucha tristeza.

-TE ODIO!.-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

-Aún herido volé rumbo hacia donde luchaban Merlín y Morgana, de todo ejercito que habíamos enviado...

-Solamente quedé yo, Morgana había transmutado el alma de toda la especie de las hadas en su medallón, había creado una piedra filosofal utilizando el poder que el eclipse le había otorgado, pero ese efecto funcionaba en ambos sentidos, con eso pude mantenerla a raya, ahí fue cuando Arturo llegó volando con su dragón, logró distraer a Morgana el tiempo suficiente para lograr crear una runa y detenerla por un tiempo.

-ARTURO ACABA CON ELLA.

-Era mi única oportunidad, aunque fuese mi hermana, mi hijo o mi esposa, no podía permitir que el sueño de mis padres muriera ese día, la espada que se me había hecho tan pesada en ese momento se sentía como una pluma, la apuñale y le apliqué las llamas del purgatorio, pero algo extraño pasó, ella no se consumía, eso era imposible, la única forma en que eso pasara, es que ella no hubiese cometido algún acto con maldad, eso me dejó perplejo, me aterró, pues significaba que no había técnica que funcionara contra ella, sus últimas palabras fueron...aún puedo hacer algo por ti, ya no hay necesidad de mentiras, siempre quise mantenerte alejado de todo peligro, pero creo que si te hubiese contado mis planes, quizás muchas cosas se habrían evitado, no tienes que perdonarme, pero solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase...siempre te amare.

-Aproveché esos instantes para deshacerme de ella de una vez por todas, si Excalibur no era capaz de vencerla, utilizaría un hechizo que me había enseñado el rey Oberin, pero que nunca pudo llegar a realizarlo pues requería una gran cantidad de magia, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, inicie el ritual aprovechando el aumento de poder que el eclipse nos daba, no me importaba el coste que tuviera.

-YO MERLÍN DE CAMELOT, TE DESTIERRO A TI MORGANA DE ESTA ERA, PIERDETE EN LAS CORRIENTES DEL TIEMPO Y DEJA A ESTOS MUNDOS INOCENTES EN PAZ, SACRIFICO MI HABILIDAD MÁGICA POR ESTE ANHELO!

Un pilar de luz cubrió a la bruja mientras Uroboros se llevó a Arturo lejos, la bruja no se resistió, dio una última mirada a quienes había sido su familia y desapareció en un destello.

-Fuí donde mi rey para ver que estaba con un fiebre horrible, la herida que le hizo Mordred estaba infectándose, volamos rápidamente al castillo, ahí estaban Daphne, Percival y Nimue ayudando a minimizar los daños de la batalla.

-Merlín nos contó lo que le había pasado a mi gente, oficialmente era la última hada viva en todo el mundo.

-Merlín, por favor sana a mi padre, ¿que le sucede?.-dijo con voz desgarrada la princesa que tomaba la mano de su padre.

-Su alteza, perdí mi magia, fue el pago por desterrar a Morgana.

La bruja intentó sanar a su padre, pero no entendí como actuaba la enfermedad.

-NIMUE, POR FAVOR HAZ ALGO.

La hada intentó sanar a su amigo, pero tampoco supo como tratar la enfermedad.

-No puedo hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada.-dijo entre sollozos y desesperación.

-Papá, tú..tú eres fuerte, podrás sobrevivir a esto.

-Hija...

-Todo estará bien, te prepararé tu plato favorito y haré crecer las flores con magia como tanto te gustas y...

-Hija...mi hora a llegado, ni Uroboros ni a mi nos queda mucho tiempo, Merlín cuida a mi hija por favor, se que en los últimos meses se han acercado, se que se aman, por favor cuídala bien, tienen mi bendición, Percival, lleva a Excalibur al bosque prohibido y colocala donde te dicte tu corazón, cuando un portador digno surja, el arma lo buscara.

-Yo no te quiero perder, ya perdí a Uther, a Lancelot, no te puedo perder a ti.-dijo Nimue entre sollozos, pero en ese instante se le vino algo a la mente.-te puedo traer de vuelta, no ahora, pero si en un futuro, si aceptas, puedo hacer que tú renazcas en un nuevo cuerpo, por el tipo de técnica que empleó Merlín en Morgana, temo que vuelva, te necesitamos, tenemos que acabar con este ciclo de odio de una vez.

-Arturo se notaba cansado, probablemente solo quería descansar en paz por una vez en su vida, pero demostrando el corazón digno que siempre tuvo, aceptó lo que Nimue le ofreció.

-No llores maestro, nos volveremos a ver.-dijo el castaño a su mentor quien no se había apartado de él en ningún momento.

-Le fallé su alteza, le fallé, perdóneme, no pude cumplir ninguna promesa en mi vida.-exclamó con culpa mientras Nimue hacia el ritual de la reencarnación.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista, hiciste lo mejor posible, eres la persona que más admiré en mi vida, gracias por enseñarme, por guiarme y cuidarme, por sobre todo...por ser mi padre, espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar...sea yo quien te regañe para variar jajaja.-dijo riéndose el castaño antes de detenerse.

Sus ojos quedaron mirando al vacio y su respiración cesó...para siempre, así había muerto Arturo Pendragón.

-Como si las desgracias que habíamos vivido no fueran suficientes, poco tiempo después fuimos invadidos desde Francia por las hordas de Guillermo el Conquistador, liderando un ejercito de magos y muggles acabó con las pocas guarniciones que quedaban, intentó capturarme, el ser hija del antiguo rey me hacía un botín de guerra muy valioso, pero el usurpador envio a sus lacayos, Armand Malfoy y al que sería el fundador de la familia Black, el segundo se casó con la la tercera y última hermana de mi abuela, de ella adquirieron la tradición de ponerle nombres de estrellas a sus hijos, como mi abuela lo había hecho con mi padre, por otro lado Malfoy intentó ofrecerme un trato, ese maldito infeliz planeaba usurpar el trono de Guillermo, para él yo era la opción de legitimar su demanda y ser una fuente de herederos, no se como habrán sido las mujeres en Francia, pero yo no iba a convertirme en una yegua para procrear, con lo que no contaba es que yo había sido entrenada en la magia de las hadas, lo vencí con facilidad, pero siguiendo el ejemplo de mi padre le perdone la vida con una amenaza.

-SI ALGUNA VEZ TE ACERCAS A MI FAMILIA MALFOY TE MATARÉ DE LA FORMA MÁS HORRIBLE POSIBLE.

-De haber sabido lo que uno de sus descendientes haría siglos después con mi familia, lo hubiese matado ahí mismo.-lamentó la princesa.

-Tomé la decisión de que nos ocultaríamos, ya fuera Guillermo, los Malfoy o cualquier otro, buscarían a Daphne o a Nimue para buscar validar sus conquistas, ahí finalmente nos casamos y tuvimos a nuestro hijo Andrew, le ocultamos la verdad de su origen, pero ahí se me hizo evidente algo, mientras hubiese gente que recordara a Excalibur, la magia de las hadas o lo que yo había hecho, nunca sería posible la paz, luego de meditarlo mucho tiempo se me vino a la mente una idea, siempre me lamenté no poder borrar las malas acciones de mi pasado, pero...¿y si lo hacia?, si podía hacer que todos olvidaran lo que paso, no solo eso, que las comunidades mágicas y muggles se olvidaran mutuamente la una de la otra, ahí convoqué a los últimos servidores fieles de la corona y formamos lo que ellos nombrarían a futuro la Orden de Merlín, nuestra misión fue evitar cualquier conflicto haciendo que los muggles se olvidaran de la existencia de la magia, fue un plan a largo plazo.

-Me tomó muchos siglos el poder ir lentamente convenciendo o utilizando mis poderes sobre los magos para que empezará a existir el anhelo de crear lo que ustedes conocen como la ley de secreto mágico., esperábamos garantizar una paz duradera, finalmente cuando se promulgó, le borré la memoria a los últimos miembros de dicha orden, solamente me encargué de proteger a los descendientes de Merlín y Daphne, pues sabía que cuando Morgana volviera sería necesaria su ayuda, solo fracasé en una ocasión en mi labor.

-El día que atacaron a mis padres.-dijo con rabia David.-¿donde estabas?, PUDISTE HABERLOS SALVADO!.

-No eran los únicos Anderson en el mundo, en el siglo XVIII un hermano menor de tu familia decidió viajar al nuevo mundo, formó su familia en lo que ahora conocemos como Estados Unidos, cuando estaban atacando a tú familia, yo estaba en ese país rescatando a Damian Anderson y a Harriet Potter de un grupo de rastreros, un grupo de magos que odian a los magos, cuando había acabo mi misión y volví...encontré tu hogar destruido, te pido perdón.

-No fue tu culpa, fue de Bellatrix, Mlafoy y los otros bastardos sangre pura, pero todos pagan por ello ahora.-dijo con molestia pero queriendo expresar que no tenía rencor contra el hada, la cual se lo agradeció dándole un abrazo.

-Finalmente repetí el ritual en Merlín, Daphne, Ginevra y Lancelot.

-Los dos últimos sin avisarnos amiga.-criticó la princesa.

-Yo los seguí visitando, Lancelot fue lo más cercano a un hijo que alguna vez tuve, a pesar de sus faltas lo seguía amando.

-Ya saben lo que ocurrió hace 700 años, de ahora en adelante podrán comunicarse con su respectiva encarnación cuando lo necesiten, no están solos, acabaremos con esta guerra de una vez y para siempre.-sentenció Merlín antes de que todos volvieran a la sala de los menesteres.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capítulo del arco de "Días del pasado futuro", tengo que serles franco, este arco fue muy difícil para mi, pues mi creatividad estaba desatada, pues sentía a cada momento que se podría hacer una historia propia de todo esto, por lo que me tuve que controlar para ir cerrando lo más rápido posible esta historia, ahora se nos viene el inicio del cuarto año de Harry, con las olimpiadas mágicas a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **1)¿Que les parecieron los sucesos de hace 700 años atrás?.**

 **2)¿Por qué creen que las llamas blancas de Arturo no pudieron matar a Morgana?.**

 **3)¿Que les parece que fuese obra de Merlín la creación del estatuto de secreto mágico?.**

 **4)¿Por qué creen que los rastreros secuestraron a Harriet y a Damian?.**

 **5)¿Que creen que ocurra a futuro?.**

 **Les aviso que me iré de vacaciones al sur de Chile y no volveré hasta la primera semana de enero, por lo que no se si tendré la posibilidad de escribir en ese lapso, pero se vienen cosas interesantes, un abrazo muy grande y no dejen de dejar sus comentarios los cuales siempre leo.**


	131. C131-Los hijos de Esparta I

-Araya muéstranos si eres la encarnación de Tren Tren Vilu o ella muere.

El menor del clan estaba de rodillas y amarrado con cadenas de agua, más este notaba que su primo materno no tenía realmente la determinación para matar a alguien, los otros dos quienes lo retenían estaban haciendo mucho esfuerzo para igualar su nivel de pelea, si esperaba lo suficiente podría invocar una roca desde el suelo que clavaría al techo al alumno de séptimo que tenía tomada a Emily.

-Se que no tendrás el valor nieto mio para matar a la chica, pero para eso está tu querido abuelo.-empezó a decir el captor de la muchacha con una voz gutural.

Sebastián sintió de inmediato otra presencia, poderosa, indomable y terrorífica, era su abuelo.

-Es hora de que conozcas la desesperación...mi nieto bastardo.

-SEBA POR FAVOR SÁLVAME.-dijo la castaña con terror en su mirada antes de callar abruptamente.

De su pecho izquierdo salían chispas, su primo materno le había perforado el corazón con su mano izquierda transformada en electricidad, Emily ahora tenía la mirada perdida mientras la sangré brotaba con fuerza de la herida y caía al suelo inmóvil, la magia elemental permitía sentir a los seres que le rodeaban y también a quienes se iban, la sensación de cuando una vida se extingue sacudió todo el cuerpo de Sebastián.

-EMYY!-gritó Aioria Papadopulus mientras despertaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Harry y el resto del grupo que eran magos y que estuvo en las visiones del pasado les dieron un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido a los profesores presentes fuera de la sala de menesteres, por su parte David hizo un informe preliminar de 100 páginas ...

Harry y el resto del grupo que eran magos y que estuvo en las visiones del pasado les dieron un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido a los profesores presentes fuera de la sala de menesteres, por su parte David hizo un informe preliminar de 100 páginas con todo lo que había visto, incluyendo aspectos culturales desconocidos para historiadores mágicos y muggles. Ahora Harry junto a sus amigos estaban frente al tren escarlata que los llevaría al colegio, aunque tuvieron que pasar una muchedumbre de muggles quienes querían tomarle fotografías a los magos que iban al colegio, otros portaban carteles que decían : Se irán al infierno o Hogswartz escuela de satanás, otro grupo intentaba pasar por las vayas papales que fueron puestas por los agentes del MI7 pues muchas personas querían asistir a la escuela de magos, incluso se compraron túnicas falsificadas en un intento de pasar desapercibidos.

-Eso fue casi peor que cuando fuimos al callejón diagon.-comentó exasperada Tracey quien se acostó en uno de los sillones del vagón.

Dos cosas habían hecho que la visita al mercado mágico no fuese como en años anteriores, la primera era que luego de haber hecho el ritual para despertar a su vida pasada, ahora Merlín se podía manifestar libremente en la mente de su nueva encarnación, lo que desesperaba un poco al Slytherin, pues el viejo mago estaba fascinado por las tecnologías modernas y preguntaba cada cinco minutos sobre algo que le llamaba la atención.

Por el amor de Merlín...es como tener a David metido en la cabeza todo el día...pero más irritante...si eso fuese posible.

-No soy irritante joven Potter, soy curioso una habilidad muy útil y...¿por qué hay tantos muggles fuera del caldero chorreante?.

Tal como dijo el mago, habían cientos de muggles haciendo fila fuera de la entrada al bar mágico, Aurores y un agente del MI7 vistiendo una unidad Lancelot con el número 3 en uno de sus hombros vigilaban el ingreso de personas.

-¿Que sucede aquí?.-preguntó Severus Snape al policía mágico que por su insignia denotaba ser el líder.

-Lamento la fila profesor, pero desde que los muggles supieron de la ubicación del callejón diagon están desesperados por comprar cualquier cosa mágica, algunos están desde hace una semana acampando fuera del bar, hemos tenido algunas peleas por gente que no alcanzaba a comprar u otros que eran estafados por charlatanes que decían vender cosas mágicas, a sido un caos, pero estamos dando prioridad a los magos para que hagan sus compras previas al retorno a clases.

-MIREN ES HARRY POTTER!.-gritó una muggle quien logró divisar al Slytherin desde su puesto en la fila.

Múltiples destellos de cámaras fotográficas dejaron momentáneamente ciego al grupo, todos querían una imagen, autógrafo o simplemente tocar a uno de los salvadores de Reino Unido, los aurores hicieron ingresar rápidamente al grupo al interior del local, pero ni este ni la entrada del callejón diagon estaba más expedita, muchos muggles tomaban fotografías a los carteles que promocionaban equipo de limpieza de escobas como si fuese el último auto deportivo que salió al mercado, varios magos supieron sacar provecho de la situación y cobraban un galeón por tomarse una fotografía con muggles, junto con hacerles levitar por cinco minutos, el mercado mágico se había convertido en disneyland de un momento a otro. Con esfuerzo lograron ir a Gringotts, donde los esperaba otra fila inmensa, pues muchos empresarios e inversionistas muggles querían abrir cuentas en el banco para empezar a invertir en activos mágicos.

-Esto debe ser una broma.-dijo exasperada Tracey por los irrisorios tiempos de espera.-llevábamos una maldita hora esperando para simplemente sacar unos cuantos galeones, ¿cuanto más se van a demorar?.

-Pues parece que mucho más, por lo que veo los empresarios muggles intentan ingenuamente regatear con unos duendes, les tomará más tiempo ver como funcionan las mentes de esos seres.-comentó Harry ya resignado por la situación.

-Fueron casi dos horas de espera para poder sacar nuestro dinero, estuve apunto de simplemente ir y tomar por mi propia cuenta uno de esos malditos carros para buscar mi dinero.-comentó el buscador de Slytherin.

Los hermanos Papadopulus miraban extrañados el tren, como si esperaran una emboscada.

-Aioros, Aioria, pueden sentarse con nosotros.-señaló Daphne educadamente mientras le señalaba unos asientos vacíos.

-No te preocupes Daphne, entiendo que quieran ir con sus demás amigos de Slytherin, nosotros iremos al vagón de al lado que todavía esta vacío, cualquier cosa nos avisan, vamos Aioria.

-Ellos son extraños.-sentenció Tracey antes de ser empujada por Pansy y el resto de los chicos de Slytherin que también querían acomodarse en el vagón.

-Es demasiado simple.-comentó Luis mientras se sentaba en un asiento vacío y ponía un encantamiento silenciador.

-Efectivamente, casi podría decir que es placentero.-respondió Sebastián incrédulo por lo cómodo que era el vagón.

-Sin mapas, ni selva y sin esos malditos mosquitos de medio metro.

-Le escuché a un niño de primer año que una señora pasa con un carrito vendiendo dulces.

-Este tren es un hotel, lo único que falta es que hayan cervezas en algún compartimiento de los asientos.-dijo el mayor de los sudamericanos mientras revisaba si efectivamente había algo como eso.

El menor en cambio sacó un libro que compró en el callejón diagon, se titulaba Hogwarts, una historia, le parecía prudente saber un poco más sobre la escuela en donde estarían todo ese año, por su parte su primo sacó una revista de quidditch, el tren ya llevaba unos minutos de que había partido, atrás quedaron las familias que se despedían de sus seres queridos, en el caso de ellos lo más cercano que tenían era su "tío abuelo Moody" quien les dijo simplemente:

-No se metan en problemas y ALERTA PERMANENTE!.

Los pensamientos de los primos fue roto cuando escucharon a una chica intentando detener a dos chicos que parecían apunto de pelear, Aioros notó eso y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede?.

-Disculpa por molestarte, solamente estábamos buscando un vagón en el cual instalarnos.-comentó una chica castaña de pelo alborotado.

-¿Y por qué el rubio y el colorín tiene cara de querer matarse?.-dijo señalando a un chico de túnica verde esmeralda y otro de túnica roja.

-Bueno...

-Es mejor que entre señorita si ellos quieren pelear no es excusa para que usted se quede parada, le puedo ofrecer mi asiento.-dijo Aioria mientras se paraba y le señalaba su puesto.

-Hey chicos dejen su pelea para después o su amiga se quedara sola.-dijo Aioros al par de alumnos de cuarto año.

Ambos resoplaron e ingresaron al vagón pero intentando estar lo más separado el uno del otro, mientras que la castaña fungió como muro entre ambos.

-Les agradezco por su amabilidad, estuvimos buscando por un largo rato pero estaban todos los demás ocupados.-comentó la chica.

-No hay problema, mi nombre es Aioros Papadopulus y él es mi adorado hermanito menor Aioria, somos de Grecia y venimos de intercambio por este año.

-Ya nos conocimos brevemente en la boda de Sirius Black.-comentó Draco Malfoy.-estuvimos sentados juntos en la Iglesia.

-Es verdad, tú eres el chico que se desmayo.

-Ronald tienes que ser un poco más sutil.-corrigió en voz baja Hermione sin romper su compostura.

El pelirrojo pareció que iba a responder pero luego se quedó discutiendo consigo mismo para luego pedir disculpas a Aioria por ser poco sutil, solo el último sentía algo extraño en Ron, una segunda presencia, lo mismo le había pasado estando cerca de alguno de los otros chicos que hicieron el ritual para hablar con sus vidas pasadas, probablemente tuvo una discusión con esta por sus modales.

-¿Y sus amigos no les reservaron un puesto?.-preguntó Aioros.

-Bueno...

-Lo que ocurre es que mi tía fue la mano derecha de Voldemort y mi padre su mano izquierda.

-Con que parientes descarriados...¿y cual es tu historia colorado?.

-¿Colorado?, bueno en mi segundo año fue poseído por un artefacto oscuro creado por Vol..Vol...Voldemort.-dijo casi escupiendo el nombre.-me hizo hacer cosas horribles y varias personas resultaron heridas...de forma permanente.-dijo apenado.

Un silencio incomodo llenó el vagón

David caminaba por los pasillos del tren cerciorándose que todo funcionara de manera perfecta, horas antes se había reunido con la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick,quienes lo esperaban en la estación 9 3/4, eran las ocho de la mañana y aún no habían llegado otros estudiantes, exceptuando los prefectos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año, quienes felicitaron al tejón por su nombramiento, bueno, todos menos los de Slytherin quienes solo se limitaron a inclinar levemente la cabeza, para el muchacho eso era un elogio muy grande, solo faltaba la persona que sería la otra premio anual, como dictaba la tradición serían un chico y una chica de séptimo año, en la carta que le enviaron meses antes no le habían mencionado quien era, una persona había cruzado la barrera acompañada de dos personas, una bruja que parecía trabajar en el ministerio de magia por el uniforme que utilizaba, el otro parecía ser un muggle quien andaba muy a la moda, quizás fuese estilista y por la expresión en su rostro era la primera vez que entraba a la sección mágica de la estación de King Cross, el hombre iba tomado de la mano de una muchacha de pelo rojo, que caminaba de forma segura y con una sonrisa encantadora, vestía túnicas de Ravenclaw pero que fueron ajustadas a la fisonomía de su cuerpo para resaltar su figura tanto para David como para los demás estudiantes les resultó desconocida dicha muchacha, el castaño pensó que quizás se podía tratar de una alumna de intercambio al igual que Aioros y Aioria.

-Lamento la demora, pero mi papá estaba un poco asustado de chocar con el muro, es la primera vez que puede acompañarme a la estación y además quiso sacarse muchas fotografías conmigo.

-Esa voz...no puede ser...no puede ser...

-¿David ella no es la Ravenclaw que te hechizó luego de besarte?.-preguntó Arturo desde el interior de su descendiente.

-¿Rose?.-preguntó el premio anual a la chica que tenia al frente.

-Si, David te quería.-la pelirroja hizo una pausa para recibir el apoyo de su padre que le puso su mano en uno de sus hombros.-pedir perdón por todo lo que te hice, tenías razón yo te culpe de cosas que no eran tu responsabilidad, entiendo si no quieres confiar en mi, pero te quería decir que seguí tus concejos, hablé con mi madre y busque a mi padre, aún nuestra familia no esta recuperada, pero dimos el primer paso, todo gracias a ti, me comprometo a dar mi mayor esfuerzo como tu compañera premio anual.

-Suena sincera...además de que está muy bonita...yo le perdonaría lo que te hizo.-comentó Arturo sonriendo picaramente.

-Rose...me alegra que volvieras a reunirte con tu familia, conozco esa sensación, me alegro de todo corazón por ti, en verdad no he estado molesto contigo, pensé que tu seguías molesta conmigo...por lo que paso, pero se que haremos un buen trabajo excelente como premios anuales.-dijo dándole la mano, la cual fue recibida con afecto por la chica ante la sonrisa de sus padres.

-Señorita Killigan, me alegra que llegara, ahora tengo que darle las instrucciones.-dijo el jefe de casa de Ravenclaw.

Los padres de la pelirroja se fueron luego de despedirse afectuosamente de su hija, los profesores procedieron a indicarles sus deberes y derechos como prefectos y premios anuales respectivamente, una vez que concluyeron con la charla una de las frases de la profesora Sprout dedicadas a Rose y a él le quedó dando vueltas al castaño.

-Luego de los profesores ustedes son la máxima autoridad en el colegio, tienen que imponerse y no dejar que les falten el respeto.

Esas palabras hicieron que ahora que David recorría los pasillos del tren tuviera una risa malvada a flor de piel, algo que hacía pensar a Arturo en lo mucho que se parecía su descendiente a Merlín cuando se les daba un poco de poder.

-QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ MALDITO HIJO DE MORTIFAGO.-gritó un alumno de Gryffindor quien pateo fuera de su vagón a un niño de primer año.

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?.-dijo de forma tajante David.

-NO TE metas..-la furia dio paso al miedo cuando el estudiante no vio solo a uno de los dos estudiantes más poderosos del colegio frente a él, sino que ahora también era premio anual.-se..señor, solamente estaba defendiéndome de este hijo de mortifago, intentó meterse a la fuerza a nuestro vagón y molestarnos.

Varios amigos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff del león apoyaron dicha afirmación, el tejón tomó al niño que parecía ocupar túnicas de segunda o tercera mano, tenía síntomas en su cuerpo de no ser la primera vez que recibía una paliza, lo levantó y notó que estaba temblando, con quien se había enfrentado eran chicos varios años mayores que él, por lo menos de quinto año, no tenía sentido que el niño fuese prepotente.

-Yo me haré cargo de él, a su vagón AHORA.-dijo lo último de forma tajante.

Los adolescentes sonrieron satisfechos pensando en que castigarían al niño, por su parte David lo escoltó tomándolo del hombro hasta un vagón desde donde se desprendían olores muy agradables, ahí era donde la señora del carrito preparaba tanto la comida que vendía como la que maestros como el profesor Slughorn solicitaban en sus cenas privadas durante el viaje.

-Disculpe por la interrupción, quisiera comprar dos chocolates calientes junto con un poco de tocino, huevos y pan por favor.-dijo David mientras sacaba el dinero correspondiente y lo colocaba sobre la barra.

-De inmediato delegado, por favor tome asiento.

-¿Me van a expulsar señor?.-preguntó tímidamente el niño.

-Primero tómate tu chocolate caliente y desayuna, ¿te gusta el jugo de naranja?.

-Si..si señor.

-Por favor también un poco de jugo de naranja.

El niño parecía tímido al principio, pero luego del primer bocado no pudo parar, parecía como si no hubiese probado algo tan delicioso en mucho tiempo, luego de unos minutos este sonrió de lo satisfecho que estaba, pero luego volvió a la faceta sería.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame que paso.

-SEÑOR ELLOS MIENTEN, YO SOLO ESTABA...

-No es necesario gritar..¿joven?.

-Yaxley señor, Perseus Yaxley.

-Bien, cuéntame nuevamente que ocurrió pero con más calma.

-Bueno, yo soy del orfanato James y Lily Potter, nos trajeron acá, los demás niños se fueron por su cuenta, yo intente buscar un vagón donde quedarme, encontré uno, luego los niños grandes llegaron y me preguntaron quien era, yo les dije mi nombre y empezaron a insultarme, decirme que mi familia había apoyado a quien no debe ser nombrado, yo no sabía mucho de eso señor, mis papás se fueron de casa cuando yo tenía 9, solo escuchaba lo que decían y si no les decía que los apoyaba me lanzaban maldiciones, tengo miedo señor, por favor no me expulse, no quiero volver al orfanato.

-Tranquilo, no te expulsaré, puedes estar tranquilo, por decirme la verdad te has ganado elegir el tipo de dulce que quieres, yo te lo compraré, pero antes de que se me olvide, 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff por agredir a un compañero de primer año.

-¿En verdad señor?.-preguntó ilusionado el infante.

-Si, no es necesario que me llames señor, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, soy David Anderson.

-¿Usted lucho junto con el señor Harry Potter en la batalla de Hogwarts?.

-Así es, siendo honestos yo hice la mayor parte del plan, pero Harry me protegió con su vida cuando yo quedé inconsciente, ahora somos buenos amigos.

-¿Uno puede ser Slytherin y ser buena persona?.

Si le hubieran hecho esa misma pregunta hace dos años hubiese contestado con un rotundo no, pero ahora no era la misma persona que hace dos años, tenía el ejemplo de su cuñada y madre Elizabeth, también de Andrómeda Tonks quien siempre estaba dispuesta a cuidar a Louis cuando lo necesitaban, por otro lado tenía al profesor Slughorn que en su particular forma no lo había discriminado, sino que lo había incluido, también estaban Harry y Daphne, con quienes compartí un lazo de más de una vida, por último estaba su ancestro Merlín y Salazar, cuando los magos adoptan, sus hijos y los descendientes de estos tienen tanta legitimidad en su legado como los hijos biológicos, por lo que con la muerte de Tom Riddle, ahora él y los demás miembros de la familia Anderson eran los únicos descendientes del legado de Salazar Slytherin.

-Pueden llegar a ser las personas más buenas que he llegado a conocer, si sales en Slytherin estarás en una excelente casa, me han dicho que las sirenas cantan canciones que hacen que uno se quede plácidamente dormido, además de tener habitaciones individuales, lo cual te digo que es mucho más cómodo cuando tienes compañeros de cuarto que roncan o apestan a pies.-dijo haciendo reír al niño.-ven te llevaré con mis amigos, podrás estar con nosotros hasta que lleguemos al colegio.

Si había un talón de Aquiles para David eran los niños, el haber podido conversar con Merlín le hizo cambiar un poco su perspectiva sobre los sangre pura, él descendía de uno, ya no se justificaría en su venganza para actuar como un idiota como lo hizo cuando siguió adelante con quitarle sus poderes a los alumnos de Slytherin, con este niño actuaría bien.

-Algo va mal con el orfanato de Harry, él había hecho una dotación generosa para que a ningún niño le faltara nada y la ropa que usaba Perseus era de pésima calidad, debo decirle lo más pronto posible lo que ocurre.

En las calles de Lima un joven canadiense caminaba escoltado por dos guardaespaldas, llevaban ya más de un mes de búsqueda, para Benedict el pedido que le había hecho su aliada inglesa había resultado más difícil de lo estimado en un principio, pero para él no había nada imposible, el trío se paró fuera de una discoteca de mala pinta, ingresaron sobornando generosamente al guardia y fueron directo hacia un hombre sentado en uno de los muchos sillones con sus pies sobre una pequeña mesa, a ambos lados de él se encontraban mujeres jóvenes que le daban besos en el cuerpo o le tocaban la entrepierna.

-UJUM.-Tosió Benedict para llamar la atención.

-Lárgate niño.-dijo molesto el Peruano.

-No lo creo, mi socia me envío a ofrecerte un negocio muy lucrativo tanto para ti como para nosotros.

-Pues dile a tu socia que se vaya a chupársela a alguien que no me interesa.

-Se de la derrota de la guardia de las sombras a manos de la guardia del sol hace casi veinte años, se cuales fueron las últimas palabras que tu hermana te dijo: Llegara un día en que la luna perderá su brillo, el océano y la tierra se enfrentaran a muerte, el sol se quedará asustado en el cielo, pues nuestra oscuridad lo hará temer, nosotros traeremos el eclipse perpetuo para honor de...

-Wakon.-concluyó el hombre sorprendido.

El hombre hecho de su lado a las muchachas con quien compartía hasta solo unos segundos antes, dejando espacio para que Benedict y sus guardias se sentaran.

-Gracias por su atención, iré al grano, ambos tenemos enemigos en común, en tu caso los actuales hijos del sol y de la luna, por mi parte mi colega puede llegar a tener cierta dificultad con un grupo de individuos.-dijo mientras sacaba un parte fotografías.-asumo que sabes que la gente no mágica a desarrollado armas muy poderosas, armaduras con las cuales luchar, mi organización puede facilitarte de la tecnología a ti y a tu grupo para poder luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra el ejercito del sol.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?.

-Acceso al polvo infernal en cantidades industriales, una de las organizaciones para las cuales trabajo tiene los recursos para explotarlo y distribuirlo, pero no podemos trabajarlo, por otro lado quiero que te infiltres en el colegio Hogwarts utilizando la identidad de algún alumno peruano cuando vayan para las olimpiadas mágicas y asesines a una muchacha en frente de Sebastián Araya, asumo que conoces ese nombre, todo esto mientras utilizas una armadura de oro solar.

El hombre sonrió, empezó a entender por donde iba y le estaba gustando.

-Buscas iniciar una segunda guerra del pacifico, un buena idea, Quispe y sus fuerzas estarán en una lucha sin sentido contra los Araya, lo que beneficia a mi gente, debes saber que de todas formas te cobraré por el trabajo.

-No esperaba menos de uno de los magos elementales más buscados de toda sudamerica, el dinero no será problema, ¿tenemos un trato?.

-Si, lo tienes, ¿quien es la chica a quien tengo que matar?.

-Ella se llama... Sofía Anderson.

Morgana caminaba por las calles nocturnas de Londres junto a Brittany Taylor, gracias al hecho de los magos empezaron a salir utilizando sus túnicas y capuchas ya no era tan extraño que dos mujeres cubrieran parcialmente su rostro, se dirigieron a...

Morgana caminaba por las calles nocturnas de Londres junto a Brittany Taylor, gracias al hecho de los magos empezaron a salir utilizando sus túnicas y capuchas ya no era tan extraño que dos mujeres cubrieran parcialmente su rostro, se dirigieron a una calle poco transitada, había basura y contenedores de esta por todo el lugar, caminando hacia el final pudieron apreciar una pequeña construcción hecha con todo tipo de materiales, latas, cartón y zinc, era una improvisada casa, la bruja se acercó un hombre contra el hambre mientras separaba las partes menos podridas de un trozo de comida que sacó de la basura, le extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla mientras le extendía una sonrisa dulce, horas después el MI7 junto al cuerpo de aurores vendrían al lugar, pues se había liberado una cantidad monstruosa de magia en ese sitio, más no encontraron nada, la princesa de Camelot se había ido y ahora tenía a su tercer aliado junto a ella.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y con este empezamos un nuevo arco, centrado en los primos Araya, estimo que durara unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, un abrazo grande a todos :D**


End file.
